Persona 4: Split Personalities
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: A retelling of some events from the game Persona 4, only this time the Persona's have a personality of their own. Read the first chapter to know what I'm talking about, it'll be funny. Some pairings in later chapter SoujixYukiko YosukexChie KanjixNaoto
1. SPD Split Persona Disorder

**Kisdota: OK to my normal fans I needed a new category in the game category, so I decided to make this fic, and too my hopefully new fans this is an idea I just had to do.**

**Summary: This is sort of a retelling of Persona 4. I won't be doing a complete retelling of Persona 4 just the many good parts of the game the Dungeons, events, and other unnamed categories. The way they'll be different is from the fact that the Persona's are alive! Just read this chapter and you'll understand what I mean. Oh and I'll be doing a Souji/ProtagonistxYukiko pairing if ya don't mind's.**

**Timeline: This takes place on 4/16 in the morning, the day after Souji and Yosuke get their Persona's.**

**To any new fans I get: Please note that this is my signature laugh and I don't want any complaints about it,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei's Persona 4, or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off of it.**

* * *

(Souji's room morning)

Souji Seta had awoken from his sleep, if you can call it sleep after going through the things he went through. He just had a hard time just closing his eyes.

Honestly, when Souji found out he was going to be staying with his uncle in a small town called Inaba, he really didn't expect much. Yet not even a week since he had been here he had made some friends a lot faster than he normally does when he moves to a new city.

Another city boy like him who's father owns a huge Superstore, a tomboy with an addiction to kung fu and knows how to how to hurt a guy badly, and a cute black haired girl who was next in line to inherit a large inn.

Add to the fact that there had been two murders since he got here and that would already put Inaba at the top of his "most interesting places he's been" list.

Of course the events didn't stop there. Being able to pass through a television into a strange world, meeting a hollowed out bear, and fighting tongue monsters and a frog thing with the power of what his supposedly new mysterious and possibly inter-dimensional dream friends Igor and Margret told him was a Persona.

"Man, what a day," Souji said looking up at the ceiling from his futon.

"So he awakes," Souji heard a voice and immediately got up from his bed.

"What was that?" he said, he looked around his room looking for the source of the voice he heard but saw nothing.

"Must still be tired," Souji thought.

(Later)

Souji had gotten dressed and was brushing his teeth.

"Interesting device," Souji heard a voice again. Souji stopped brushing his teeth for a second, feeling like someone was watching him.

"Hello?" Souji said.

"They never had things like these before, I've never seen healthy teeth like than on someone at his age. They usually start to turn yellow," Souji had put his toothbrush down, for he was positive that there was someone in the room talking about how clean his teeth were.

"OK. I know someone's in here. Whoever you are just come out," Souji said.

"… Are you… able to hear me?" the voice said.

"Y-yes I can hear you," Souji said uneasy.

"Interesting," the voice said. Souji knew he was hearing someone but he couldn't see anyone.

"Where are y-," Souji was saying till he took a look at the mirror all of a sudden. He saw in the reflection that behind him was someone, and Souji immediately turned around and saw the source of the voice.

"Izanagi," Souji said. There was his Persona, right behind him, crouching down a bit due to the low ceiling.

"Amazing. I did not think you could see me," Izanagi said in a hollow sounding version of Souji's voice.

"Wh-...how-...who are you," Souji said uneasy.

"I thought you knew. I am Izanagi. I am you," he said.

"How…where did you-," Souji was saying.

"Hello!" Souji heard the voice of Nanako knocking on the bathroom door.

"Oh crap, how am I gonna explain this?" Souji thought worried.

"Are you alright in there?" Nanako called out.

"Y-yeah fine, nothing wrong, I'm just brushing my teeth," Souji said uneasily and quickly.

Nanako then decided to open the door.

"Na-Nanako wait," Souji said but it was too late.

"Hmm. Why?" Nanako asked looking at Souji.

Souji was expecting her to freak out and yell, but for some reason she was just looking at Souji.

"Uhh, I n-no reason," Souji said.

"I heard you talking to someone. Is something wrong?" Nanako said.

Souji expected Nanako to at least notice the large white masked warrior with a sword standing next to him, but she didn't even seem to notice him.

"No I, was uh...practicing a line…for school," Souji said.

"Oh… alright then. Breakfast is ready when you come down," Nanako said leaving.

Souji felt like his heart was gonna stop for a second. He didn't want to explain why there was a strange being right next to him.

When Souji got downstairs, he sat at the table eating breakfast with Nanako.

Izanagi was still in the room taking interest to everything around him.

"Uh Nanako," Souji said.

"Yes?" Nanako said.

"Do you uhh… see anything strange?" Souji asked.

"Strange?" Nanako asked.

"Like, something out of place, or something that doesn't belong?" Souji asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why? Do you?" Nanako asked.

"Amazing, being able to bring the water from a river here right to you," Izanagi said looking at the faucet.

"No, nothing. Never mind," Souji said ignoring Izanagi.

(After leaving the house)

Souji was currently walking to his school, and walking next to him was his Persona Izanagi.

At first he was freaking out at the thought of other people seeing him, but after a while he calmed down when he saw that no one even looked in his direction.

"I must say, a lot has changed from the last time I was here. That box I saw was the most interesting. There are so many different people in such a tiny world, it's quite fascinating. Does every home have one of those?" Izanagi said.

"It's called a television, and it doesn't have anyone in it… at least I don't think it does," Souji said remembering that world through the television.

"How does it work?" Izanagi asked.

"Well it- O,K never mind that. We need to talk. First off, why can't anyone see you?" Souji questioned. It felt weird to him, talking to a being that said was him, but a more powerful him, yet wasn't him; even though he was a genius, he wasn't able to figure that out.

"They do not have the same abilities as you, thus they cannot see me," Izanagi said.

"Where did you come from?" Souji asked.

"From you, of course. I am you," Izanagi said.

"Me? But… earlier you sounded like you were someone from a long time ago. You said you had never seen a toothbrush before," Souji said.

"So that's what it is called... Well you see, I come from you, but I was not born from you," Izanagi said.

"So you're me, but still someone else?" Souji said.

"It is complicated; it's due to something similar to what you humans call "reincarnation", I am you because you were born with me," Izanagi said.

"So… you're saying that in my past life, I was you?" Souji asked.

"Not exactly. It is complicated, and I don't think you have the proper definition's in your language for me to explain fully. Is my presence a problem for you?" Izanagi questioned.

"Well...kind of. I don't want people to see me talking to no one. They'll think I'm crazy," Souji said.

"Well I can understand that, but unfortunately I cannot leave you because I am you," Izanagi said.

"Alright, then just… try not to talk to me in public. No one can see you," Souji said.

"DUDE!" Souji turned his head to see one of his new friends Yosuke, accompanied with a strange looking figure.

"You too?" Yosuke said staring right at Izanagi.

"You can see him?" Souji said looking at what he thought was Yosuke's Persona.

"Y-yeah... wait so you can see this guy too?" Yosuke said surprised.

"Yeah I can," Souji said.

"Nice to meet you, name's Jiraiya," Yosuke's Persona said in a voice similar to Yosuke's but somehow in a more cheery sounding tone.

"Dude, what's the deal with this. Why are there these things next to us?" Yosuke said.

"You know, we have names. Don't talk like we're not here. It's rude," Jiraiya said.

"I was talking to Izanagi. He said that he came to life when I got my powers. Where did he come from?" Souji said.

"Him? He just came out of nowhere this morning," Yosuke said.

"And he's been freaking out about it since, heh heh," Jiraiya said.

"Just as I am Souji, Jiraiya is you. He is a part of you that manifested when you acquired your powers," Izanagi said.

"Powers? Wait, so he has powers now?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, I think I do. Last night I tried putting my head through the TV, and it went through," Yosuke said.

"So you have the same powers as me now?" Souji asked.

"Yes. When he accepted his shadow self it had been reborn as me," Jiraiya said.

"Well couldn't you have given me some kind of warning? I was freaking out when I saw some creepy guy smiling at me when I was in the shower. My family thought I was crazy when I tried to show him," Yosuke said.

"HA HA that was hilarious. His father said he was thinking of sending him to therapy," Jiraiya said laughing.

"Shut up! It's not funny. You don't just freak someone out when they're in the bathroom," Yosuke said.

"Tell me about it," Souji thought.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Yosuke said.

"Well it is strange, but I don't think it's that bad. I went through this whole town and no one could see Izanagi, and no one saw Jiraiya right?" Souji said.

"Yeah I noticed that. What's the deal?" Yosuke said.

"Only people with the same powers you have can see us. Everyone else will not be able to see or hear us," Izanagi said.

"There, see. So long as we don't tell anyone or talk to them in public, there shouldn't be any problems," Souji said.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. Your guys' not waiting for a reason to laugh at you," Yosuke said.

"Oh stop being a baby about it. It was funny," Jiraiya said.

"*groan* Great. Like Chie wasn't enough to deal with," Yosuke said.

"Alright look. Talking Personas aside, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Yosuke said.

"You saw what was on last night, right?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, I did," Souji said remembering the Midnight Channel last night.

"I couldn't tell who it was, but it looked like someone familiar. If someone's shown up on TV we can't ignore it. We should go check it out after school, and see if Teddie knows something," Yosuke said.

"Your right. If someone's in that place we should get them out," Souji said.

"Also… I was thinking," Yosuke said. "Someone must have thrown Saki-sempai in there, and whoever it is must be using that world as a weapon," Yosuke said.

"I suppose you're right. What are you getting at?" Souji asked.

"I think we need to find out who the culprit is and take him down," Yosuke said. This had surprised Souji.

"I know it sounds crazy, but there's no way the police can do it… Who would believe that the murderer kills his victims by throwing them into the television?" Yosuke said.

"… You're right. It has to be us," Souji said.

"Not that I like it, but there's no one else who could do it. The police would never be able to catch this guy. We really are the only ones who can catch whoever's doing this," Souji thought.

"Cool… it's reassuring to hear someone else say it," Yosuke said.

"Alright, let's do our best," Yosuke said as the two shook hands.

"Heh heh, well I'm glad to hear that we'll be doing something fun," Jiraiya said.

"Just don't try to cause any trouble for me you frog… ninja… thing," Yosuke said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to try," Jiraiya said.

"Great," Yosuke said.

The two started walking towards school, their Persona's trailing behind them.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK so how did you all like this, was it good? Bad? Tell me what you all think. If there's an event in the game that they want to see have talking Persona's be sure to tell me, I'll see what I can do, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Tomoe and Chiesan

**Kisdota: OK so I got a few reviews. Depending on which category you're on (Either Megami Tensei, or Persona series) you'll see that I got a review from the best ChiexYosuke writer with her fic "1 More Chance" here on fanfiction 'Mayumi-H'. And since I got a review from her I know I have to step up the story a bit, don't expect updates to be this fast, I have to update other fics I have here, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Persona4.**

* * *

(Time, 4/18, the day after they fight Chie's shadow)

"*_Yawn*_ Oh man, what a day that was," Chie said waking up and getting out of bed.

"Alright, today's the day we save Yukiko, I'm not going let that place get the better of me this time," she then continued.

Chie got on the ground and started doing pushups, but when she looked towards the ground she saw someone's feet.

"Huh?"

* * *

(Yosuke's house)

_Ring ring ring ring _"Ughhh, you gotta be kidding me," Yosuke reaching for the phone from his bed.

"*_Yawn*_ What's that thing? I was having a good dream," Jiraiya asked lying on the ceiling.

"Cellphone. Hold on… Hello?" Yosuke said.

"Yosuke? Oh man listen, I really have a problem," Chie said worried.

"Chie do you know what time it is?" Yosuke said tired.

"School starts in an hour," Chie said.

"I know, that means I should still be sleeping. Now what is so important that you need to wake me up?" Yosuke asked.

"Yos-_grrr..._LOOK I really think something is wrong with me. That world we went to. I think… I think it might have done something to my head," Chie said.

"I'm sure whatever's wrong with your head is natural," Yosuke said.

"Yosuke, you jerk! I'm serious! I'm seeing things right now," Chie said.

"Seeing thi- wait let me guess, is it your Persona?" Yosuke asked.

"No I- wait Persona?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, you remember those figures that you saw come out of Souji and me?" Yosuke asked.

"Y-yeah," Chie said.

"Well those figures sort of come to life here in the real world. I guess we should have warned you about that when we took you back from that world" Yosuke said.

"What happened? What's going on? Is she freaking out? Let me hear!" Jiraiya said.

"Will you be quiet I'm on the phone," Yosuke said.

"Who was that?" Chie said.

"Jiraiya, my Persona," Yosuke said.

"Your… Persona?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, you wanna say hi to him?" Yosuke said.

"Uhhh… sure," Chie said uneasy.

"Here you can talk to her," Yosuke said.

"Can you hold the phone for me? I can't touch it, and how do I use it?" Jiraiya said.

"Just put your ear… or whatever you use to listen with here, and speak in this part," Yosuke said holding out the phone.

"Hello?" Chie said.

"WHOA COOL! I- how did- this is awesome!" Jiraiya said.

"Dude relax, it's just a phone," Yosuke said.

"Uhh… hi," Chie said.

"Oh hey it's the kicking lady," Jiraiya said.

"Uh hello… Jiraiya," Chie said.

"Hey there, so last night Yosuke was talking about how much he likes you," Jiraiya said.

"W-what?" Chie said.

"OK you're done," Yosuke said taking the phone back.

"He's blushing!" Jiraiya yelled to the phone.

"Why did he say-?" Chie said.

"Look don't take anything he says seriously, all he does is look for reasons to make fun of me," Yosuke said.

"OK, so I'm not going crazy then?" Chie said.

"Well I wouldn't rule that out," Yosuke said.

"Jerk," Chie said.

"So what about your Persona? What's he, she, or it like?" Yosuke asked.

"It's she… and well she doesn't talk and she follows me everywhere, she's kind of creeping me out," Chie said.

"She doesn't talk?" Yosuke said.

"Well she does, but only if she has to. All she's said was that her name is Tomoe Gozen, and she keeps calling me Chie-san," Chie said.

"Chie-san? Well lucky you," Yosuke said glaring at Jiraiya.

"LOOK, how do I get rid of her?" Chie said.

"You don't," Yosuke said.

"I don't? What do you mean I don't?" Chie said.

"I mean she's you, she won't go away because she's a part of you," Yosuke said.

"You mean I'm stuck with her!" Chie said angrily.

"Yeah sorry. Look, me and Souji will meet you at school OK. Don't worry about hiding her, only people with Persona powers can see her so… she's invisible basically. We'll talk about this there, but listen if you DO find a way to get rid of her tell me," Yosuke said.

"UGHHH!" Chie groaned.

"OR we can trade, mine's re- _click _lly annoy-… hello?" Yosuke said.

"Well, I guess I'll get up now," he then said.

"Alright, another day at that building, can't wait," Jiraiya said happy.

"OK look, if you're going to stay here, you're going to need to find a different place to sleep rather than above me," Yosuke said.

"But this part of the ceiling is comfortable," complained Jiraiya.

"Dude it's creepy with you sleeping above me staring down at me! Sleep somewhere else, or go outside," Yosuke said heading to the bathroom.

"Alright fine, just hurry up and get ready to go to that school. I want to see all those young women again, they were gorgeous. Back then, gold was easier to find then women as good looking as them, and the easy ones to find were all Geisha's," Jiraiya said.

"Dude, you're a pervert," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, and I'm you, so what does that say?" Jiraiya said.

"Look just don't freak me out in bathroom again," Yosuke said closing the door.

* * *

(Back with Chie)

"UGHHH! Great," Chie said slamming her phone down. "Well at least I don't have to worry about hiding her," Chie said.

"…"

"Can you please take a few steps back from me?"Chie said to the figure behind her.

* * *

(Later at school)

"This is really creeping me out," Chie whispered to Souji.

Currently the three were in school listening to King Morons lecture, which was more of his complaints and insults to kids. The groups Persona's were right next to them, the entire class was oblivious to the strange creatures.

"Lord this man is infuriating. I've fought against carnivorous monsters who are more pleasant to talk to than him," Izanagi said.

"I agree, I wish I were more solid so I could cut that offensive tongue of his out," Tomoe said.

"Do they have to stand right next to us?" Chie whispered.

"There is nothing we can do Chie. As long as we have these powers they'll remain with us. Just try and bear it. It's not as bad as it seems," Souji said.

"Well I guess. At least Tomoe's not as annoying as Jiraiya," Chie said.

"Dude will you stop doing that," Yosuke whispered blushing and angry.

"You're just mad that you can't see what I see," Jiraiya snikered floating around the floor, mostly passing through the women's tables.

"Dude you're giving me a bad name stop it!" Yosuke said.

"UGH, and the girls ask me why I wear shorts under my skirt," Chie whispered to herself.

"Heh heh, this is grea- _HACK_," Tomoe grabbed Jiraiya by his red scarf.

"Heyhey new girl, what's with the aggression? Don't tell me you're jealous…uh... could you pretend that I'm winking at you?" Jiraiya said.

"You will stop this right now. I will not stand by while you take advantage of these women who are oblivious to your presence. Keep doing this and I will make you regret it," Tomoe said.

"Alright alright, there's no need to get touchy. You can keep me to yourself if you want," Jiraiya said.

Tomoe brought up her blade at Jiraiya's head.

"OK nevermind. I'll just stay next to Yosuke," Jiraiya said floating back to Yosuke.

"You know what? I take everything I said back. I think I'll enjoy Tomoe's company," Chie whispered.

"Were you-… were you flirting with her?" Yosuke asked quietly.

"If flirting means trying to get her to like me, then yes," Jiraiya said.

"Why?" Yosuke said disturbed.

"Why not? I mean look at her no offense to the women here mind you, but I am actually able to hold a conversation to her and touch her. Plus I'm one of the only guys she can talk too other than Izanagi, so my chances with her are like half and half," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, you are aware that Tomoe and I can hear you right?" Izanagi said.

"Yeah I know, but she's stiller than a stone. I doubt she'll- _WACK _GAAHH!" Tomoe hit the back of Jiraiya's head with the broad side of her weapon.

"Gahh, man you crazy woman, what's wrong wi- _WACK _GAH! "

"_Definitely the most interesting place I've moved too," _Souji thought.

* * *

(Lunch time on the roof of the school)

"OWW, jezze what the hell Chie!" Yosuke said holding his head.

"That's for letting your Persona do what he wants," Chie said angrily.

"What? Is he my pet? I can't control what he does, and it's not like I asked him to go around the floor looking up women's skirts," Yosuke said.

"I do everything because of him, it was all Yosuke's idea, and you should punish him more. HAHA" Jiraiya said.

"SHUT UP!" Yosuke said.

"Heh heh _WACK _AHH JEZZE! The back of my head," Jiraiya said.

"Stop trying to get your partner in trouble. He is the reason you are here now, so show him some respect," Tomoe said.

"Thank you," Yosuke said.

"Crazy women," Jiraiya grumbled.

"Hmph, I don't believe we've met yet. I am Tomoe Gozen, Chie-san's partner," Tomoe said to Souji and Izanagi.

"I am Izanagi, and this is my partner Souji," Izanagi said shaking her hand.

"Oh come on! You hit me, but you shake his hand?" Jiraiya said.

"So Chie, since Tomoe is here, then this means you have the same powers as us. Will you be helping us in the TV world now?" Souji said.

"Of course. Yukiko is still in there. We have to save her before anything happens to her," Chie said.

"And we will don't worry, we'll go to Junes today after school. We'll get Yukiko out of there before anything happens to her, I promise," Souji said.

"Alright… thanks," Chie said still sounding uneasy.

"Don't worry about your friend Chie-san," Tomoe said. "I've met thousands of men in my lifetime, and I can tell that this man is one of the few rare one who know how to keep their word. I know he will keep his promise," Tomoe said.

"Uh wow… thanks," Souji said suprised.

"I only wish more men were like you," Tomoe said.

"I think she's talking about you," Jiraiya said elbowing Yosuke.

"Shut up," Yosuke said.

"OK. Lunch is almost over. We need to go back to class. We'll meet up later at Junes," Souji said.

"Alright," the two others said heading towards class.

"How come you don't refer to me as San?" Yosuke said.

"No offense, but I don't see very much to respect about you," Jiraiya said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK here you all go, the next chapter is up. I hope I did a better job than the first Chapter. Anyway, what did you think of my portraying of the Persona's? Be sure to tell me what you think, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. Rescued Princess

**Kisdota: OK this story seems to be one of my best ones, glad you all like it so much. Since I got so many positive responses I decided to take this fic a bit more seriously.**

**So from now on consider this a Persona 4 Remake, unless it turns out you all hate it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(In Yukiko's castle)

"PERSONA!" Yosuke shouted. "BASH!" Jiraiya said throwing the stars from his hands killing the last Avenger Knight.

"I guess chivalry really is dead!" Jiraiya said.

"_UGH! _Must you make puns everytime we fight?" Tomoe said annoyed. "Yeah, they're really getting annoying," Chie said.

"I don't have too, I just really want to," Jiraiya said. "Seriously Jiraiya, cut it out," Yosuke said.

"I think they're funny," Teddie said.

"See, the bear likes it when I joke," Jiraiya said. "I don't care what Teddie likes," Yosuke said. "_gasp _why Yosuke-kun I never knew you were so selfish," Jiraiya said. "Wha- Selfish!" Yosuke said.

"Not caring what someone thinks, just because he's a bear. Don't you think he's selfish Teddie," Jiraiya said. "I think it's Bear-ry selfish," Teddie said sadly.

"I'm not Selfish you ass!" Yosuke yelled. "And now you're name calling," Jiraiya said.

"_AGH! _Will you two stop fighting!" Chie said. "We are on a mission Jiraiya, stop acting so immature," Tomoe said.

"Who say's I'm acting?" _BAM _"AHH! Frigging woman, I thought you said to stop acting immature," Jiraiya said.

"I'm not acting immature, I'm acting violent," Tomoe said.

"Will all of you stop fighting!" Souji said getting everyone's attention. "We have a job to do, this isn't the time to argue," Izanagi said.

"R-right, sorry," Chie said. "Sorry partner," Yosuke said. "Forgive me Izanagi," Tomoe said. "Sorry buddy," Jiraiya said.

"Alright then, Teddie can you tell us how close Yukiko is?" Souji said.

"She's not too far off from where we are, I can smell her close by," Teddie said.

"Then we are nearly done in here, let's move," Izanagi said as they started moving again.

"Hey why is it that the bear can see us?" Jiraiya said to Izanagi.

"I'm not too sure, he's not exactly like all the other people," Izanagi said.

"He's not human, I suppose whatever his species is has the abiltiy to see us," Tomoe said.

(At the 8th floor)

"There she is," Souji said as the group entered the room of the eight floor. "Yukiko!" Chie said. When they saw her they also saw another Yukiko.

"I knew it… there's two of her!" Yosuke said. "Thanks eagle eyes," Jiraiya said.

"Hmm… Ooooh what's this? Three prince's here to see me, my my. Aww I wish I had gotten a better look at you," Shadow Yukiko said.

"Three? She needs work on her math, there's at least four guys here," Jiraiya said.

"SHE can't see us you imbecile," Tomoe said.

"Oh right," Jiraiya said.

"My it's getting crowded in here why don't you and I go somewhere else…? A land far ,far away where no one knows me. If you're my prince you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon… pretty please?" Shadow Yukiko said.

"Well if one of us must make that sacrifice Yosuke here will gladly volunteer," Jiraiya said. "Shut up," Yosuke whispered.

"Wait, three prince's. Is she including me too?" Chie said. "Duh! The third one's gotta be me," Teddie said.

"No, I believe she is counting Chie… don't say anything Jiraiya!" Tomoe threatened. "Oh come on I got a million things I could say to that," Jiraiya complained.

"Chie… ah ha ha, yes she's my prince," Shadow Yukiko said.

"Two million things now," Jiraiya said.

"She always leads the way… Chie's a strong prince," Shadow Yukiko said.

"Three million."

"Jiraiya!" Tomoe threatened.

"…Three and a half."

"Or at least she was," Shadow Yukiko said. "When it comes right down to it, Chie's not good enough! She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!"Shadow Yukiko said.

"Save her? Save her from what" Souji questioned.

"S-stop…," Yukiko said.

"Yukiko!" Chie said.

"Historic inn? Manager training!? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here! Everything's been decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it, too hell with it All!" Shadow Yukiko said.

"Such sadness… for just one person," Izanagi said. "And I thought Tomoe was scary angry," Jiraiya said.

"I just want to go somewhere far away… anywhere but here…" Shadow Yukiko said.

"Stop… please stop…" Yukiko said.

"I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave. So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my prince will come. I don't care where we go! Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historical tradition? Pride of the town?! What a bunch of bullshit!" Shadow Yukiko said.

"How dare you," Yukiko said.

"Souji this is bad, her shadow is reacting to her feelings," Izanagi said.

"Isn't that right… Me!?" Shadow Yukiko said.

"Wait! Yukiko stop!" Souji said.

"NO! You're NOT ME!"

"… well... crap," Jiraiya said.

"Heeeheeheee AH HAAHAAHAA!"

"Ahh this feels wonderful, It's building more and more! If this keeps up I'll… I'll."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Shadow Yukiko disappeared in a huge black mist. A huge chandelier fell from the ceiling letting out a strange bird like creature. Yukiko was knocked back from the chandelier.

"Yukiko!" Chie said. "Chie-San focus, she's going to attack!" Tomoe said bringing up her blade.

"We have to save her, that girl's in trouble," Teddie said.

"We know. You ready Jiraiya?" Yosuke said. "You bet, and remind me to say one of the four million things to her after this fight," Jiraiya said.

(BATTLE START)

"I am a Shadow… The true self. Now my prince, why don't we dance and make merry together? Hmm hmm," Shadow Yukiko said.

"I will not allow you to harm her, are you prepared Souji?!" Izanagi said. "I'm ready, don't worry Yukiko, we'll save you!" Souji said.

"Oh really…? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with," Shadow Yukiko said.

"Izanagi… PERSONA!" Souji yelled out.

"RAKUNDA!" Izanagi sent a strange wave of energy towards Shadow Yukiko.

"She's weaker now! Guy's go!" Souji said. "Jiraiya, Tomoe!" Izanagi yelled out.

"Right," all four said.

"Let's do it!" "BASH!"

"Take this!" "SKEWER!"

_BAM! SLICE! _

The two attacks struck Shadow Yukiko, but it did not affect her as badly as they hoped.

"Oh man," Yosuke said. "Didn't leave a mark," Chie said.

"Hmhmhmm We're not done yet, show me this strength of yours! Come my Prince, hmmm hmm hmmm!"

"Something's coming!" Izanagi said.

A spotlight shined next to Shadow Yukiko, and in a puff of smoke a Charming Prince appeared.

"The hell, if you could summon men why were you complaining to us!?" Jiraiya said.

Souji along with Izanagi charged towards the Charming prince, Souji struck at the small monster as the two clashed swords. Chie and Yusuke fought Shadow Yukiko.

"We got this guy!" Souji yelled swinging his sword.

"Burn to Ash's!" Shadow Yukiko rose her cage up and crashed into the ground causing a large wave of flames.

"WATCH OUT!" Izanagi yelled. The huge flames engulfed the three in a wave of fire.

"AHH!" "GAAAHH!" Chie and Tomoe were both knocked to the ground.

"Chie!" Souji yelled trying to focus on the Prince. "What the hell!" Yosuke said.

"Chie-chan's weak against fire attacks, be careful!" Teddie yelled out.

"I'm alright, we're fine… don't worry!" Chie said getting up.

Yosuke faced towards Shadow Yukiko "Alright now I'm pissed! LET'S DO IT JIRAIYA!" Yosuke yelled.

"GARU!" Jiraiya sent out a twister of green wind towards the large bird knocking it back a bit.

"Chie, let's hit them both!" Tomoe said. "Alright, PERSONA!" Chie yelled. "MABUFU!" Tomoe fired to shot's of ice at the Prince and Shadow Yukiko.

The ice knocked away the Charming Prince as he toppled to the ground. "You found it's weakness!" Teddie yelled.

"Take this, PERSONA!" Chie yelled. "SKULL CRACKER!" Tomoe did a sideways twist in the air bringing her large blade down on the Charming Prince.

"Izanagi!" Souji said. "CLEAVE!" Izanagi brought his large blade down on the Prince killing it.

"One down," Izanagi said. "One to go," Souji replied.

"What, are you trying to make me mad? That's not how it's supposed to work you have to escort me," Shadow Yukiko said. Souji headed towards Shadow Yukiko and attempted to hit her with his sword, but Shadow Yukiko dodged his attack.

"ASSULT DIVE!" Shadow Yukiko threw his claws at Souji, Souji jumped back and was able to dodge her attack.

"That was close," Souji said.

"Burn to Ash's!" Shadow Yukiko brought her large cage down again attack the group with another wave of flames. "AHH!" "GRAH!" Chie and Tomoe were both knocked to the ground again.

"Curse my weakness, Chie-san are you feeling alright?" Tomoe said. "Y-yeah… a bit tired, but I can still fight," Chie said laying on the ground.

"Hmph looks like I had the wrong idea. You're no Prince's, die you worthless commoners!" Shadow Yukiko focused her attention on Chie.

"SHIVERING RONDO!" Shadow Yukiko lifted her large cage up and carried it over Chie, Tomoe stood in front of Chie who was struggling to get up.

"CHIE! WATCH OUT!" "TOMOE MOVE!" Souji and Izanagi yelled.

"Chie, you need to get up," Tomoe said. Shadow Yukiko dropped the large chandelier over the two girls.

"No," Chie said.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" "MOVE IT LADY!" _BASH _Yosuke and Jiraiya both knocked Chie and Tomoe out of the way taking the attack.

_CRASH _"Yosuke!" "Jiraiya!" the two women yelled.

"Ugh, damn it," Yosuke said in pain.

"Curse you Chivalry; I thought I killed you on that last floor," Jiraiya said.

"Yosuke are you alright?!" Souji said.

"Yeah, no worries," Yosuke said. "I'm fine too by the way," Jiraiya said.

Shadow Yukiko brought her cage back and was about to make another Assult Dive at Souji, but was interrupted by Chie. "HI-YA!" "BUFU!" Chie had Tomoe send a blast of ice at Shadow Yukiko knocking her back.

"Hmm?" Souji looked at where Chie and Yosuke were standing.

"You have an Idea," Izanagi asked. "You can tell?" Souji asked. "I am you," Izanagi stated.

"Alright let's see if it's a good idea, PERSONA!" Souji yelled out and made Izanagi's blade glow slightly. "CLEAVE!" Izanagi and Souji made a lunge at Shadow Yukiko, forcing the large bird into its cage.

"GRAH, LET ME OUT!" Shadow Yukiko yelled when Izanagi kept the door of her cage closed with his blade.

"YOSUKE GARU, CHIE BUFU, AT THE SAME TIME! DO IT NOW!" Souji yelled focusing his strength on Izanagi who was keeping the large bird at bay.

"huh… why-," Chie was saying. "Chie, let's just do what he says," Yosuke said.

"Uh… Alright," Chie said.

"Let's do it Jiraiya!" Yosuke said. "Protect me Tomoe!" Chie said.

"GARU!" "BUFU!" the two Persona's sent out a twister of wind and a blast of ice towards Shadow Yukiko.

"IZANAGI MOVE!" Souji said, the two moved out of the way of Chie and Yosuke's attack. When the magic attacks collided with each other the wind caused the ice to spin in a twister together making a large blizzard.

"It worked," Souji said.

"Our attacks combined?" Tomoe said. "heh Chill out Birdy!" Jiraiya said.

The large blizzard made a huge impact on Shadow Yukiko, knocking it to the back of its cage in a strong freezing blast.

"IZANAGI!" "ZIO!" Souji sent a bolt of lightning crashing down on Shadow Yukiko finishing it off.

"NOOOoo…!"

_snap _

The chain holding Shadow Yukiko's cage broke, causing her to crash to the ground in a blinding black mist. "You did it!" Teddie yelled.

"Well look who's back, have fun hiding?" Jiraiya said.

"How rude, I was cheering my hardest for you. I can't fight like you guys can," Teddie said.

"Jiraiya it's fine," Yosuke said.

"…ngh," Yukiko began stirring. "Hmm?" Souji noticed Yukiko waking up.

"Yukiko!" Chie said, the group gathered around Yukiko who got up off the ground.

"You know now that I think about it chill out was a lame pun, I should have said something like-," Jiraiya said. "Jiraiya not now," Tomoe said.

"Yukiko, are you hurt?" Chie asked. Yukiko was about to speak when she looked to the side, Souji and the others saw that Shadow Yukiko was back in her human form.

"She's still alive?" Tomoe said. "No problem, I'm up for round two," Jiraiya said.

"Wait," Izanagi said placing his blade in the way of Jiraiya.

"Wait? What for what? The fight bell?" Jiraiya said. "We won't need to fight," Izanagi said.

"No… I'm not-," Yukiko was saying. "We understand, you're not the only one like that, Yukiko-san. Everyone has something they can't show to other people, or don't want to admit themselves," Yosuke said.

"Yukiko… I'm sorry," Chie said. "Chie-san?" Tomoe said.

"I was so self centered that… I never understood what you were going through. I'm your friend and I still… Oh, I'm so sorry," Chie said tearing up.

"Chie…" Yukiko said.

"I was always jealous of you Yukiko. You had everything that I didn't… that jealousy was like a wall, and I was so lonely! I wanted you to need me, but it was me who needed you," Chie said.

"Uh hey not to ruin the moment but about the homicidal Shadow behind us," Jiraiya said. "Just wait," Izanagi said.

"I can't do anything right on my own, and I've caused so much trouble for Yosuke and Souji. If you weren't by my side I… I wouldn't know what to do," Chie said.

"Chie-san," Tomoe said sadly.

"Chie… I never saw the real you either, I was too busy trying to find an easy way out…" Yukiko said, Yukiko faced her shadow and walked towards her. "I want to run away, I want someone to save me. You're right those feelings are a part of me too… I understand now, you're me," Yukiko said.

Yukiko's Shadow gave Yukiko a small smile and nod as she started to disappear in a blue Aura.

"I knew it," Izanagi said. "She accepted her shadow, impressive," Tomoe said.

Yukiko started to feel tired and dropped to her knees on the ground.

"Yukiko!" Chie said. "Are you feeling alright?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired... You all came to rescue me?" Yukiko said.

"Of course," Chie said.

"We weren't going to leave you in here alone," Souji said.

"Thank you…," Yukiko said, her eye's started to close and she leaned to her side. Souji reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Yukiko!" Chie said. "What happened?" Yosuke said.

"Don't worry she's alright, she just fainted. Accepting a Shadow can really tire you out," Teddie said.

"_phew _that's a relief," Chie said.

"Come on, we should get her out of here. Let's get back to our world," Souji said picking Yukiko up bridal style.

"So it looks like you guys really aren't the ones throwing people in here," Teddie said.

"You still suspect us?" Souji said. "J-Just joking," Teddie said.

"You little… You're one lying sack of honey," Yosuke said. "HA good one, we really are the same person," Jiraiya said. "Please don't say that," Yosuke said.

"Souji, you should know. Now that she's accepted her Shadow she'll bring to life the persona inside of her," Izanagi said.

"You mean she'll get the same powers as us?" Chie asked.

"Yes, she'll be able to help us now," Tomoe said.

"Alright more friends, and from a lady like this. We should pick up a life warming present for whoever we get," Jiraiya said.

"She won't fight with us unless she wants too, don't get too excited," Souji said.

"I'm wasn't exactly hoping she would fight per say," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya!" Tomoe said.

"I get it I get it, I'll keep it clean," Jiraiya said.

"Well yes that… and… thank you," Tomoe said.

"uh du huh wha-… I'm sorry I think I heard the apocalypse happening. Did you say something that wasn't hurtful?" Jiraiya said.

"You and Yosuke saved me and Chie from a fatal blow… so… thank you," Tomoe said.

"Yeah, thanks Yosuke," Chie said.

"Heh, no problem," Yosuke said with a wink.

"You know if you really want to thank us I know of a few ways," _BAM _"AAHH! KIDDING Kidding," Jiraiya said.

(The next day)

"Wake up Yosuke, we're here," Chie said. "Huh…?" Yosuke said groggily.

"This is our stop, we need to get off the bus," Souji said.

Yesterday Chie had volunteered to take Yukiko home after getting out of the TV world. Today there was no school for the group, so Chie decided to go visit Yukiko with Yosuke and Souji.

"That was an interesting ride," Tomoe said. "Indeed, back then we required horses to move things that large," Izanagi said. "So you excited visiting the famous Amagi Inn," Yosuke asked Souji. "I suppose, everyone else has been talking about how great this place is," Souji said.

"Hey, maybe we can try out the Hot Springs while we're there," Yosuke said.

"I doubt it, the place has been packed lately, and Yukiko's parents don't even let me or her do anything that would bother the guest," Chie said.

"Aww, what a shame," Yosuke said.

"What was that again, about the hot spring?" Jiraiya said excitedly.

"Before you even try Jiraiya, Chie told me to skewer you if you try to go into the spring," Tomoe said.

"Aww, come on. I won't bother them, I can't even touch them," Jiraiya complained.

(In Yukiko's room)

_KNOCK KNOCK _"Come in," Yukiko called out. The door opened up letting in Chie, Yosuke, and Souji.

"I swear, those maids are just looking for a reason to hurt us, just because we're guys," Yosuke said.

"_'shut it'_ Hey Yukiko," Chie said.

Yukiko was sitting up in her futon in one of the Hotels large robes. "Hello Chie, Yosuke, Soujiiiiii-," Yukiko stopped talking and stared at the group wide eyed.

"Uh… Yukiko?" Chie said. "W-who are those?" Yukiko stuttered pointing at the group behind the three.

"OOH she can see us, nice to meet you beautiful," Jiraiya said waving.

"Jiraiya stop, she's terrified of you," Tomoe said.

"Who- wha-," Yukiko started shaking in fear.

"OH that's right I didn't tell you, listen don't worry they're not dangerous," Chie said.

"Who are they?" Yukiko asked.

"They're our Persona," Souji said. "Per-… Sona?" Yukiko said.

"They're our friends, a part of us that give us those powers from that other world," Souji said.

"Powers?... w-wait are they those things that appeared for a second when you were fighting?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes… don't be afraid of us, we're not going to harm you. My name is Izanagi, I am Souji's partner," Izanagi said.

"Oh… um… hi," Yukiko said softly.

"I am Tomoe Gozen, Chie-san's partner," Tomoe said bowing.

"Name's Jiraiya, I'm with Yosuke," Jiraiya said.

"Hi… it's nice to meet all of you," Yukiko said.

"Wait hold on… are you saying that this is the first time you've met Persona's?" Souji asked.

"Uh… yes?" Yukiko said.

"That's strange, you didn't see anything when you woke up," Izanagi said. "Umm, I don't think I did, why?" Yukiko said.

"Well… remember when you accepted yourself… that shadow you?" Chie said.

"Oh… uh, yes… I remember," Yukiko said slightly blushing.

"Yukiko when that happened your Shadow's power should have manifested and given you someone like us, a Persona," Tomoe said.

"Wh-Really?" Yukiko said surprised.

"Yes, but if nothing happened then something must be wrong," Tomoe said.

"Hmm…. Oh," Yukiko said. "What is it?" Chie asked.

"Well… I think I was dreaming before... but when I was getting up I think I saw something. It was a weird shape and pink, it freaked me out a bit but before I could say anything it was gone. I think I drifted back to sleep after that," Yukiko said.

"Weirdly shaped and pink? I guess that would be a Persona, but where is it?" Yosuke said.

"… Hmm…," Jiraiya's head perked up.

"What is it?" Yosuke said.

"I get the feeling we're being watched, plus I heard something," Jiraiya said.

"What did you he-," Yukiko was saying, but Izanagi put his hand up.

"Where?" Izanagi said.

Jiraiya spun the star in his hand till one of the points pointed to Yukiko's closet.

"What are you two doing?" Chie asked. Izanagi gave a hard look at the closet, suddenly without warning he jumped towards the closet.

"Whoa dude-!" Yosuke said.

"I see you!" Izanagi put his hand through the closet door and pulled it back. "Wuh!" "I'm sorry I'm sorry," a pink girl said.

"Ah!" Izanagi let go of her quickly.

"Wha-... who is that!" Yukiko said surprised.

"There she is," Jiraiya said.

"I'm sorry really sorry I didn't mean to spy on you don't hurt me!" the Persona said raising her hands in defense kneeling on the ground.

"Wait wh-what? We're not going to hurt you," Tomoe said.

"Who the heck is she?" Yosuke said. "Yukiko's Persona obviously," Chie said.

"My Persona?" Yukiko asked.

"I know that, but what was she doing hiding in the closet?" Yosuke asked.

"Are you a spy?! Are you here to stab us in the back!? We got evidence that we shouldn't trust you, hahaha," Jiraiya joked.

"Jiraiya!" Tomoe said.

_BAM _

"AHH, Jeeze woman I'm just joking, stop hitting me," Jiraiya said. "God, you two are annoying," Chie said. "Don't compare me to him," Yosuke said.

"ENOUGH!" Izanagi yelled causing everyone to go silent.

"I'm glad no one else can hear you, thanks," Souji said approaching the still frightened Persona. "Now look, don't worry, we're not here to hurt you," Souji said calming the Persona down.

"uh…O-OK," she said softly.

"Can you tell us your name?" Izanagi asked.

"… Kono-… Konohana-Sakuya," Konohana said softly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Souji Seta," Souji said.

"I am Izanagi," he said.

"Tomoe Gozen." "Chie Satonaka." "Yosuke Hanamura." "Name's Jiraiya."

"H-Hello…," Konohana said.

"So… are you Yukiko's Persona?" Souji asked.

"Huh… uh… y-yes," Konohana said.

"What were you doing in the closet?" Chie asked.

"Uh… well…," Konohana said silently. "Yes?" Izanagi said.

"Well… when she saw me she seemed scared… and well… I didn't want to scare her so I decided to hide," Konohana said.

"Well if you were afraid to scare her then why didn't you come out when we were here and explained her?" Tomoe asked.

"Um… w-well… I-I…," Konohana stuttered bringing her finger together.

"OH HO how cute, she's shy," Jiraiya said.

Strangely Konohana's head and the flowery ends of the long scarf she wore started to glow red, the ends of the flowery scarf suddenly caught fire shocking everyone.

"AHH," Souji jumped back.

"And she's hot, a deadly combo," Jiraiya said.

"Oh… s-sorry!" Konohana said as the flames extinguished.

"I uh… I lose control of my abilities when I'm nervous. M-My flames won't set fire to anything though so don't worry…," Konohana said.

"Well that's a relief, we don't want the whole hotel to set fire," Chie said.

"uh… can someone please explain to me who she is?" Yukiko asked.

"Ah that's right, Konohana you should speak to your partner. You two are stuck together," Tomoe said.

"Huh…? What do you mean stuck?" Yukiko asked.

"Ah the horrible truth's, I remember when I told Yosuke those truths. Remember that day Yosuke?" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah… I wanted to cry," Yosuke said.

"Mmm, good times," Jiraiya said.

"A-n-y-w-a-y, Yukiko, Konohana here is like we said, stuck with you. When you accepted that Shadow Konohana was born, and… well we're still trying to figure it out but Konohana is you," Chie said.

"She's me?" Yukiko asked.

"Y-yes, well… part of you…," Konohaha said.

"And now that she's here, you now have the same powers like us, and from what she did you've got fire magic," Souji said.

"Fire magic?" Yukiko said.

"Most likely, of course we won't know exactly which kind until we go back into that TV world and find out," Izanagi said.

"Wait, go back in the TV world? Why would we do that?!" Yukiko said surprised.

"Hmm… I suppose we should tell you," Souji said.

"Tell me what?" Yukiko asked. Souji looked straight at Yukiko "Those murders that have been happening are due to the TV world."

* * *

**Kisdota: OK that was long, but college is nearly done for this semester so making this fic is getting easier for me. So what did you all think? Like it? Hate it? Be sure to Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**NOTE: Winter season is coming up, and that's the best season of all. Because so many games come out, be sure to save your money to get all the good ones, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. Konoha's first day

**Kisdota: OK I've got to say that this is my best fic so far. I've gotten a ton of reviews, but then again it's probably because this story is in two categories. So without further ado here's the next chapter for you all, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(In the TV World)

"Take them down **Orobas**!"

"RAH, Hysterical Slap!" The large horse demon yelled as he took down the last shadow.

"You guys did it!" Teddie said cheering for them.

"_Phew_, the battle is over," Orobas let out a tired sigh.

"What's with the long face?" Jiraiya asked smirking.

"_GRRRR_!"

"Shesh never mind, I liked Izanagi better," Jiraiya said.

"Only because he was more tolerable of you," Tomoe said.

"Man you're lucky to be able to use different Persona's," Yosuke said.

"Indeed, the trait of the fool is a very rare one, but then again I suppose someone like you would be worthy of such a power," Tomoe said.

"Thanks, well I think we've fought Shadows long enough. You guys want to call it a day?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, I've gotten enough exercise today," Chie said rubbing her shoulder.

(Junes)

"Hello again Souji," Izanagi said greeted them when they came out of the TV world.

"Hey Izanagi," Souji said.

"Hey Izanagi, can you stick around next time. That horse guy was annoying," Jiraiya said.

"Only if Souji wish's it," Izanagi said.

"Hey where did that Orobas guy go?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, and can you teach me how to switch Persona's?" Yosuke asked.

"The other Persona's of Souji's soul all stay within him, Souji is able to bring them out when he is in the TV world. When he's back out here I am the only one he can call on," Izanagi said. "And sorry Yosuke, but you won't be able to switch Persona," Souji said.

"Aw man," Yosuke said. "What a shame, guess we'll just have to spend more time together," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, real swell. Well I'm going to head home, I still have some homework I need to do," Yosuke said.

"Me too, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Chie said.

(Day 04/29/2011)

Souji Seta was in his room, waiting for midnight to come.

"It's almost time," Souji said. "… do you think you're uncle will keep his word?" Izanagi said.

"Hmm?"

"About golden week coming up, Doujima-san told Nanako we would all go out for a family outing, do you think he'll keep his word to Nanako?" Izanagi asked.

"Well with everything that's been happening, the murders and kidnappings I guess there's a good chance he'll be too busy. Why do you care anyway?" Souji asked.

"Oh, no reason. I just don't like seeing people sad, especially family," Izanagi said.

"Family?"

"Well I am you."

"Ah right that whole thing," Souji said.

Souji opened the curtains of his window to look outside seeing that it was foggy. "It's time," Souji said turning around and facing the TV. The midnight channel came on, but showed nothing but static. "No one's appearing," Souji said.

"Then it looks like Yukiko will be safe," Izanagi said.

The static stayed on for a minute before the screen turned black. "Job well done," Izanagi said.

"Thanks, I'm going to bed goodnight," Souji said.

(Day 04/30/2011)

"Ahh, another day of school, it would be much more tolerable if that obnoxious Mr. Morooka wasn't there," Izanagi said as he and Souji walked to school. "Didn't Chie and Tomoe say Yukiko would be coming today?" Izanagi asked.

"That's right I nearly forgot. I wonder how Konohana's going to take it," Souji said.

"If she was shy just being in front of Yukiko then she might have a bit of trouble with school, but then again she's invisible to everyone so it should make things easier for her."

"I hope so… speaking of which-," Souji said as the two saw Yukiko and Konohana.

Konohana was floating in front of Yukiko, nervously rubbing her fist together.

"It'll be fine, no one can even see you," Yukiko said.

"I-I know, but… I'm just nervous. I'm not used to big groups of people," Konohana said.

"Having trouble?" Izanagi said getting the two's attention.

"O-Oh Souji… good moring." "H-Hello Izanagi."

"Morning you two, how are you feeling?" Souji asked.

"Oh I'm better now, so I'll be attending school again, th-that'll be nice," Yukiko said.

"How have things been for you at the inn Konohana?" Izanagi asked.

"Th-they've been nice, nothing wrong so far," Konohana said.

"She hasn't been too much trouble has she?" Souji asked.

"Oh no, she's been fine, but it took her a while to get used to the staff. She keeps hiding in the Inn," Yukiko said.

"D-Don't say that!" Konohana said as her helmet flushed.

"_chuckle _We'll it's good to have you back again," Souji said.

"T-thanks, and… sorry that you and everyone had to go through all that to save me," Yukiko said.

"Sorry? Yukiko don't apologize for that, you don't want them to feel like they helped you for nothing," Konohana said.

"She's right, besides your friends would be sad if you had been lost," Izanagi said.

"um… well then I guess I don't mean sorry, what I mean is thank you," Yukiko said.

"It's no problem, so how are things going back at the inn?" Souji asked.

"Well my mother is back to work and the maids are being really supportive so things are running smoother than ever," Yukiko said.

"Great, so you won't be too busy to hang out with us after school now? Cause we could really use your help," Souji said.

"That's right, you told me about the murders after my… i-incident," Yukiko said blushing looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Konohana asked.

"Are you OK?" Souji asked.

"I-It's nothing… it's just that, you guys saw everything about me, including the things about me that I didn't want others to find out about," Yukiko said blushing.

"Yukiko it's fine, I'm not going to think any less of you everyone's like that," Souji said.

"You think so?" Yukiko asked. "YUKIKO!" Chie yelled.

Chie came running up to the group with Tomoe following behind.

"Oh Chie," Yukiko said. "We'll talk later, see you then," Yukiko said. "I'll see you later Izanagi," Konohana said bowing lightly.

(Later in the middle of class)

"Ah, is he looking at me?" Konohana said nervously.

"OK look, flaming lady, no one can see us you really need to calm down," Jiraiya said.

"I for once agree with him Konohana, no one can see us, and even if they could I doubt they would wish to hurt us," Tomoe said.

"Are they going to keep talking, they're really distracting," Chie whispered.

"Konohana was like this back when I started helping at the Inn again. It'll take some time for her to get used to the large crowds," Yukiko whispered back.

"Konohana really, are you going to keep freaking whenever a pair of eyes passes you we're free to do whatever we want watch," Jiraiya said moving behind the desk of a girl. Jiraiya reached out and his hand phased through the girl's back out her chest.

"J-Jiraiya!" Konohana blushed deeply causing her helmet to set fire.

"Will you relax? I can't touch her, which is a real shame considering the position my hand is in, ha ha." _WHAM _"GAHH! FREAKING WOMAN! I just said I'm not touching her!" Jiraiya complained.

"And I said stop harassing the women here," Tomoe said.

"Aw crap, here we go again," Yosuke said laying on his desk.

"I'm not doing anything at all, I literally can't do anything!" Jiraiya said.

"It's the principle of the matter, I'm not going to let you think that you can do whatever you want to anyone," Tomoe said.

"I don't think that, why do you think I don't try anything on you?" Jiraiya said.

"Guy's keep it down, I can't hear what the teachers saying," Chie whispered. "Is it always like this with them?" Yukiko asked.

"Unfortunately, Izanagi," Souji said.

"Oh quite your whining, I thought Samurai were supposed to be calm headed. You're more hot headed than Konohana," Jiraiya said.

"Well I thought Ninja's were silent, you're more annoying than Morooka," Tomoe said.

"uh, g-guys?" Konohana said.

"OH Low blow lady, speaking of low blow how bout you- _hack_," Izanagi grabbed Jiraiya by his scarf.

"Thank you Izana- AH!" Izanagi grabbed Tomoe by the top of her pointy helmet.

"You two need to stop fighting now, your loud arguing is distracting to your Persona users," Izanagi said.

"She started it." "He's the loud one."

"I don't care, both of you stop it!" Izanagi yelled at the two.

"grr… fine, sorry Yosuke," Jiraiya said. "Sorry Chie-san," Tomoe said.

"Good, now stay this way, we're comrades not enemies," Izanagi said.

"Yeah yeah, honor and whatnot, I get it," Jiraiya said.

"I swear if they're going to fight like this all the time we're going to have to keep them in some kind of daycare," Yosuke said.

(After school on the roof)

"We're back," Konohana said. "Sorry for the wait, the soba's yours right Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"Thanks, _Snifff _Ahh that smell so good," Chie said. "_Snifff _this does smell good, I wish I was able to eat," Tomoe said.

"So what were we here to talk about again?" Chie asked. "We need to talk about the incident that happened," Izanagi said.

"Yukiko I know you'd rather not think about it but we need to ask you again, do you remember anything at all when you were kidnapped?" Yosuke asked.

"No, I thought I might remember something if time passed, but the kidnapping's only been getting hazier. Though I think the doorbell rang at the entrance and someone called for me… but when I woke up again I was in that castle, sorry," Yukiko said.

"Don't apologize for that Yukiko, you couldn't have done anything to help it," Konohana said.

"She's right you don't need to apologize," Chie said.

"So someone just came up and rang the bell and was calling for Yukiko, would that mean that whoever it was would be the one who kidnapped her?" Tomoe asked.

"If it was, that guy must be crazy," Yosuke said. "I know, that takes more guts than the meat isle at Junes," Jiraiya said.

"…snrk."

"OH OH I SAW THAT! You laughed!" Jiraiya yelled pointing. "Wh-no I- I did no such thing," Tomoe said stuttering.

"You liked that joke! I'm gonna remind you of that later in fact, Yosuke make a note for later write down 'embarrass Tomoe'."

"Guy's not now," Souji said.

"Right right sorry," Jiraiya said.

"So whoever it was that rung the bell is most likely the culprit, but that seems to be all we know," Izanagi said.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would have seen anything in the middle of the night," Yukiko said.

"Why did he want to throw Yukiko in that world anyway?" Konohana asked.

"We'll we won't know until we face whoever did this, but we now know that this wasn't a coincidence. Someone's been throwing people into that other world, it's murder alright," Yosuke said. "And we can't tell anyone what's going one without you guys being labeled insane," Jiraiya said.

"So this is out of the polices league," Yosuke said.

"Which is why we must be the ones to stop whoever is doing this," Izanagi said.

"Yukiko... Like I said the choice is yours completely, but can you lend us a hand?" Souji asked.

"O-Okay," Yukiko said. "I'll help to, I can't let whoever did this to Yukiko nee-chan," Konohana said.

"Right, I'm helping out to," Chie said. "Chie-san and I will make sure that whoever is doing this is in pain when we're done with them," Tomoe said.

"Then it's settled we'll work together to bring this asshole down," Yosuke said.

"Right… but how are we going to find this guy? We don't have any leads," Chie said.

"Well I was the third one to be targeted but I don't think I was the last one," Yukiko said. "That's right, whoever's doing this might still be at it, and choosing their next target, maybe we can find out who it is," Konohana said.

"And if we figure out whoever the next target is then we can set a trap," Izanagi said.

"That could work, we just need to find out the connection that ties all the victims together," Tomoe said.

"Alright, the first victim was Mayumi Yamano, then Saki Konoshi… sempai, then it was Yukiko. So what do they all have in common?" Yosuke asked.

"Hmm, well… they all live in Inaba," Souji said.

"All the victims were women too, my kind of targets," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya's dis-respect aside he's right," Tomoe said.

"How dare he target women, I bet the culprits some kind of pervert," Chie said.

"Don't look at me," Jiraiya said jokingly putting his hands up.

"Say, didn't the first victim, Yamano, have some problems happening to her?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, she was having an affair, and she was hiding out at the Inn. Why do you ask?" Yukiko said.

"I think that might be the connection," Souji said.

"That's right, Saki was the first one to find the body, and she was staying at Yukiko's Inn," Yosuke said.

"So females that are connected to the Yamano case are the ones being targeted?" Yukiko said.

"That's one assumption we can take, but there's another one we can take if someone goes missing," Yosuke said.

"The Midnight Channel," Souji said.

"So you think that people who appear on the channel are the targets?" Chie asked.

"Well it was too hard to figure out who it was before, but it's happened before the victim's kidnapped," Yosuke said.

"He's right, we don't know why it happens but it does, so the next time it rains…," Souji said.

"Then we'll see whoever it is that's being targeted," Yukiko said. "We'll be ready, we'll bring him down," Konohana said.

"Say, uh, aren't those done by now?" Yosuke said.

"Whoa that's right, it's chow time," Chie said, as the two girls started to eat.

"Say, uh, can I try a bit," Yosuke asked.

"Hey, whoa no, hands off my soba. If you want any get your own," Chie said.

"Please," Yosuke said. "Don't you still owe Yosuke for saving your life in the castle?" Jiraiya mocked.

"Grr, fine but just a bite," Chie grumbled handing Yosuke her food.

"Would you like to try some too Souji?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh… sure yeah," Souji said taking her food as well. Souji took a bite of her food and closed his eyes getting lost in the flavor "_MMM, wow this is good_," Souji thought.

"HEY What the Hell you two!" Chie yelled.

"Souji!? Souji! You might want to stop," Izanagi said worried.

Souji looked at the food and was surprised to see that he had eaten the whole bowl. "Oops," Souji said.

"You jerks ate the whole thing!" Chie said angrily. "M-my fried Tofu," Yukiko said sadly.

"Grah, you men are so greedy when it comes to food," Tomoe said angry.

"HAHA, oh this is going to be good, teach him a lesson Chie go for his brittle arms," Jiraiya cheered. "Dude shut up, you're not helping," Yosuke said.

"Oh he's doesn't need to ask me to do what I'm already going to do to you two," Chie said angrily.

"Whoa whoa wait we're sorry OK, we can make it up to you," Yosuke said.

"Yosuke," Chie said angrily.

"L-Look I-I'll buy you steak, on me," Yosuke said.

"Steak?!" Chie said stopping.

"My Tofu…." "Oh don't worry about that Yukiko, there's steak in it for us," Chie said.

"Yeah Yukiko, that seems like more than a fair trade," Konohana said.

"Alright… as long as it's not too fatty," Yukiko said.

"Great, so it's decided, you two have to buy us steak, so what wouldn't be too fatty?" Chie said.

"How bout filet mignon?" Jiraiya said. "J-Jiraiya don't say that!" Yosuke said.

"That's does sound nice and expensive, filet mignon it is," Chie said happily.

"Great… Hey you gotta pony up to," Yosuke said. "Wha- why me?" Souji asked. "You ate Yukiko's food as well Souji, you need to pay for your mistake," Izanagi said.

"_Sigh perfect_," Souji scowled.

* * *

**OK that's the end of this chapter. Oh and since you all like my comedy I'm gonna start adding these at the end of each chapter, and please Review, **

* * *

PERSONA'L Problems

Lady Trouble

Jiraiya was reading a catalog that Souji had.

"So this guy Igor can combine and make new Persona's, that seems handy," Yosuke said.

"He also gave us that catalog," Izanagi said.

"I don't know why he's doing it but he hasn't done anything that makes me think he's dangerous," Souji said.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA, SOUJI!" Jiraiya yelled. "This persona right here the Devil category, Lilim!" Jiraiya said pointing to a picture of a girl with devil wings, tail and long blue hair.

"Yeah, what about her?" Souji asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have the ingredients to make her would you?" Jiraiya asked.

(Later in front of the Velvet door)

Souji walks out of the door.

"Did it work, where is she?" Jiraiya asked.

"Uh about that, there was a bit of a problem, my power of the fool sort of altered the desired results," Souji said.

"What does that mean?" Yosuke asked.

"_GLARARGA!_" A green mushy creature came out with Souji. "I sort of got a Slime," Souji said.

"NOO aw man!" Jiraiya said slouching down with a black cloud hovering over him. "I have as bad as luck with women as Yosuke."

"Yeah… wh- HEY!"


	5. An Average day

**Kisdota: OK A lot of reviews for this fic, glad you all liked it and I hope you'll all keep reviewing. **

**OK A LOT of you seem to think I gave the personality of Naruto's Jiraiya to Yosuke's Jiraiya, I never intended that OK, all of you stop thinking that please, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**This chapter We're gonna take a look at the day to day life with the Persona users and Persona's. As always be sure to review when you're done reading, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(The Hill overlooking the town)

Souji had decided to take an after school job to earn a bit of yen for the future battles, Izanagi had requested that he take the daycare job. At first he thought he would be able to handle it seeing as he faced monstrous Shadows, and now he was seeing how much of a real challenge it was.

"Hey mister wanna play tag?!" "Why is the sky blue?!" "Can we play hide and seek?!"

Every fifteen seconds a group of kids would be tugging on his arm asking him to play some games with him, or questions about various different random questions. Sure he was able to answer every meaningless question that was thrown at him but they forgot it a minute later. Throughout the day Izanagi had enjoyed himself, watching all the children play as Souji was suffering from the wrath of the children.

Three hours later the day was close to ending at last. Souji and Izanagi were sitting on the bench as the children's parents came to pick them up one by one.

"Finally," Souji said tiredly.

"Are you tired?" Izanagi asked. "Yeah… never knew kids were so energetic," Souji said. "Well the first day that you try anything is always the hardest. At least you got paid," Izanagi said.

"Yeah, guess I shouldn't complain if it's my job," Souji said. "Why did you want me to take this job anyway?"

"I just thought it would be relaxing going up to the hill top and watching the children play," Izanagi said. "Well I'm glad you had a fun time," Souji said sarcastically. "It wasn't that bad was it? The kids seemed to like you," Izanagi said.

"I guess, but I wish they wouldn't ask so many questions all the time. If teachers have to deal with this kind of thing I can sort of sympathize with Morooka," Souji said. "But you're not a child, and your friends are rarely allowed a chance to even ask a question," Izanagi said.

"I said sort of sympathize," Souji said "_yawn_ how many children left?"

"Just one… he appears distressed though," Izanagi said. Souji looked up to see a single boy was left. "I guess his parents are running late," Souji said.

"Well what should-… someone's coming," Izanagi said falling silent as the supervisor walked up to Souji. "How are things going Souji-kun, have all the children been picked up?" she asked. "All except him," Souji said pointing to the last child.

"Oh that's Yuuta-kun, it's always like this for him though," she said. Said child had suddenly ran behind Souji as a woman approached them. "Hi Yuu-kun, I'm sorry I'm late," she said. Yuuta said nothing till Souji gave him a little nudge telling him to go with her.

"…whatever," Yuuta said as he left without even waiting for the woman. "Hmm? Is he afraid of her?" Izanagi asked Souji. "I'm not sure…," he quietly replied.

The woman just watched as Yuuta left saying nothing to him. "Are you… one of the supervisors here?" she asked Souji. "Uh yeah," Souji said. "I see. Thank you for watching him. I'm sure Yuu-kun will cause you trouble but please take care of him," the woman said before she left. "What was that about?" Souji asked the supervisor. "It's been like this for a long time, Yuuta's always full of energy during the play session perhaps too much," she said.

"_Tell me about it_," Souji thought. "But once she arrives he's a totally different kid, but she's his step mom so I guess it can't be helped," She said. "Stepmom?" "Yuuta-kun's father got remarried to the woman you just met. Though she's from the city so I really don't know what she's thinking, it's probably the reason he's such a trouble maker at school as well. Oh the other day he had…"

"_Oh great, gossip_," Souji thought. "So sad to see ignorance has not changed a bit," Izanagi said.

* * *

(Junes)

"_Yawn_ How much longer are you gonna be here I'm board. Can't we work in a different area besides the food store?" Jiraiya complained. Yosuke was restocking the shelves at Junes much to Jiraiya's disappointment. "I could go help in women's clothing department," Yosuke said.

"Really?!" "No."

"Awwww Yosuke don't toy with my emotions like that," Jiraiya said.

"OK first off; emotions? Secondly; Stop complaining I have to help out around the store so I'm not going anywhere?" Yosuke said. "But it's so boring here. How have you not gone insane yet? Nothing fun happens around here and that damned jingle plays every friggin half hour. Tomoe's whacking is less painful than listening to that Jingle," Jiraiya said.

"No one's making you stay, you're free to leave anytime" Yosuke said. "Believe me I've tried, but I'm you remember. I can't get that far away from you," Jiraiya said.

"Well find a way to entertain yourself then I'm not your mother," Yosuke said.

"_Sigh _fine."

Jiraiya just floated there quietly grumbling as the day slowly passed.

"……………So why do you work here?" "Two minutes of silence, a new record," Yosuke said sarcastically.

"Oh come on I'm surprisingly being serious this time, Tomoe's always telling me to be that thing to you she says when I'm not listening to her complain or hurt me," Jiraiya said.

"You mean friend?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah that, so why is it that you work here again?"

"My father's the manager of this place, so I need to help him out whenever he asks me," Yosuke said. "Manager?" "He's the boss."

"Oh, really, so you've got a direct conection to this huge building?… you know I don't know how much time has passed but doesn't being the son of a man who has power draw women to you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Women? Why do you care whether or not I have a girlfirend?" Yosuke asked.

"I care for your well being… and I have a reputation to keep being your partner," Jiraiya said.

"Reputation? There are only six people in this entire world who can see you," Yosuke said.

"And four of them are ladies, among half who can only interact with either me or Izanagi, and since I'm positive Izanagi isn't the harem type I have a chance with one of them," Jiraiya said.

"One of them is too shy to even mention what it is you want, and the other wants a reason kill you on sight," Yosuke said. "Meh, I like women with a challenge anyway. So since your with me on the subject why is it that you don't have a girl for yourself. You're father owns this whole shopping castle doesn't he? Back then someone like you could have like six gold digging girls just begging for you to take them," Jiraiya said.

"I don't have a girlfriend because a lot of people don't like the fact that our store has put some people out of business around here. Besides women aren't that shallow anymore Jiraiya," Yosuke said.

"Oh really? Every day we go to that school place I hear girls going 'that guy's so hideous' 'my boyfriend got me this necklace' 'why do they even let people like him into our school', and Tomoe questions why I'm not respectful to women. Back then all I needed to do to impress a women was to save them from some wild animal or group of bandits," Jiraiya said.

"Whoa whoa wait, you were some hero back then?" Yosuke asked.

"Ehhhh…. I don't know if you can count the actions I've done to call me hero," Jiraiya said. "Oh right, because of what you would do to women you saved?" Yosuke asked.

"That and the fact that I'm the one to lead animals and thieves to them," Jiraiya said.

"Every time we talk to each other I seem to know more about you than I need to know," Yosuke said.

"See, we're friends already."

* * *

(Samegawa Flood Plain)

"HA" *_WACK* _"HA" *_WACK* _"HA" _WACK_ Chie and Tomoe were having a training session in the flood plain.

"_Phew_ Alright… I think that's enough for today, I'm beat," Chie said. "Glad you were able to get a proper workout Chie-san. I can't properly do any of my kendo training without something to hit, and everything here passes right through me," Tomoe said.

"Sorry about that," Chie said. "It is not your fault Chie-san. Besides, I'll easily be able to make up for it when we enter that TV world and fight some Shadows," Tomoe said.

"Good, because I can't have you going rusty on me later," Chie smirked.

Chie and Tomoe both left the flood plain to buy a bite to eat.

"MMM Ahh that's good," Chie said biting into her steak skewer. "So be honest, how well am I doing?" Chie asked.

"Honestly you still have a few flaws in your technique, but for self taught training it's not that bad. You may need to work a bit on your reflexes though, a powerful attack means nothing to the enemy if they can avoid it," Tomoe said.

"Alright, then tomorrow we'll spend all day focusing on that," Chie said biting into her food. "Tell me Chie, why is it that a woman like you is so interested in the art of fighting? Not to be insulting but not very many women find it something worth learning so intensely," Tomoe said.

"Hmm…oh well let me think… I suppose I got interested in it when I was a kid I saw this old movie "Enter the Dragon", and ever since then I've just been a fan of Kung Fu," Chie said.

"…. And?" Tomoe asked. "And what?" Chie asked.

"Is that all Chie-san? You began learning how to fight because you saw someone else do it and thought it was cool?" Tomoe said.

"Well yeah… I mean ever since seeing that movie I've gotten interested in fighting. Is that a problem?" Chie asked.

"No of course not, it's just that with the determination you've been constantly showing whenever we train I thought something had happened in your past that was driving you to train so intensely," Tomoe said. "Well what made you want to become a samurai then?" Chie asked.

"Me? Well… you won't tell Jiraiya will you?" Tomoe asked. "Oh god no," Chie said.

"… I was… afraid," Tomoe said. "Wh-what?" Chie said surprised.

"Well you see… women weren't as well respected back then, and I was one of the few who thought we should have more respect. Back then I heard that women who were taken during raids or wars were either killed or used," Tomoe said. "Used- oh…"

"Yes, not to mention there seemed to be a strange curse on the land," Tomoe said. "Curse?"

"Young women who traveled alone were almost always attacked by thieves or beast, yet strangely they were never harmed. Though the thought of what could happen to me back then drove me to learn how to protect myself. So I decided to learn the ways of the Samurai of our time. I was able to learn how to fight on my own for a while, and I was able to find Yoshinaka of the Minamoto Samurai clan who taught me the ways of the samurai despite being a woman," Tomoe said.

"Wow… I actually feel jealous of your life, years from now all I'll be able to say to my kids is 'I saw a cool movie'," Chie said. "I doubt you would think the same if you did have some tale to tell. You should be thankful that your childhood was not a time where you were afraid of most things," Tomoe said.

"Yeah I guess. Maybe I can make something up," Chie said nibbling on the last of her Steak.

* * *

(Amagi Inn)

"_cough cough cough_ Well… that didn't turn out too well," Yukiko said as she tried to clear the smoke coming from the burnt pan of whatever she thought she was making. Yukiko and Konohana were both in the kitchen, Yukiko attempted to cook some eggs but unfortunately it didn't turn out so well.

"It's not… that bad is it?" Konohana asked. "I suppose, compared to last time. At least they didn't catch on fire," Yukiko said sadly.

"Maybe you could ask for help from one of the chefs," Konohana suggested. "We tried that remember? But every time they help me they keep me from doing anything and I don't learn anything," Yukiko said. "Oh right… perhaps we should try something simpler?" Konohana asked.

"I don't think there's anything else that's simpler than eggs, unless it's cereal," Yukiko said. "Oh… uh… w-why do you even need to learn how to cook?" Konohana stuttered.

"I just… I want to be more independent. After what I went though in that TV world I've been thinking about finding a way to go out on my own," Yukiko said. "Go? W-Why would you want to do that Yukiko-nee chan? Your family and friends are here, and I'm sure the staff would miss you if you were to leave," Konohana said.

"I know, but my whole life I've been told what I was going to do for the rest of my life. It's not that I hate my parents for making me the one to inherit the Inn, but I don't want to live a life that's been given to me. I want to live my own life one that I can choose," Yukiko said.

"Are you sure… I-I mean… I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my home by myself," Konohana said. "I'm sure… it'll be sad I suppose when I leave, but it's something I feel that I need to do," Yukiko said.

"W-well If you're sure," Konohana said. "Of course I'll never be able to go anywhere by myself if I can't cook anything. I can't live off instant noodles or frozen meals," Yukiko said.

"W-Well, you could practice making the cereal you mentioned," Konohana said.

"Cereal? … well why not, I suppose I should since it's probably the only thing I'll be able to make," Yukiko said. Konohana watched intently as Yukiko reached into the fridge for the milk and cereal box in the pantry. Konohana brought her head close to the bowl as Yukiko poured in the two ingredients.

"Ta-da," Yukiko said dully. "W-Well... it's pretty good I guess. I mean some people probalbe think it's pretty exquisite to eat a dish of grain and fruit."

"I know bu- fruit?"

Yukiko took a look at what she had put in the bowl. Corn flakes and 'Orange Juice'.

*SLAM* "Ugh, I'm the worst cook ever, I can't even make a bowl of cereal" Yukiko said slamming her head on the counter. "Y-Yukiko, you shouldn't hit your head," Konohana said worried.

"_Sigh _maybe we should take a break from cooking for a while."

* * *

**Kisdota: OK I hope this was too all of your likings. I suppose it's nothing but filler but a lot of people have been asking for some non story related parts, and more comedic parts. **

**Tell me what you all vote on next? **

**DO I continue the story to the Kanji tailing arc, OR whatever you can think of? But please note I'm not skipping ahead in the further parts of the story. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**And since I feel happy today I feel like giving you two Persona'L Problems!**

* * *

**Persona'L Problems**

"I Am Omoikane. A heavenly Deity and goddes of wisdom and intelligence," The strange brain shaped persona said.

"Throughout my life, I was looked upon by others as a source of inspiration. It was I who other gods looked upon for advice in their counseling. It was I who descended from the heavens and gave the power of thought to the world."

"Omoikane?"

"And It was I Omoikane who had tricked the sun goddess and ruler of the high plain of Heaven Amaterasu, from her hiding place in the cave of Amano-Iwato."

"Omoikane?"

"For generation after generation, I was looked upon for inspiration, looked upon for knowledge by all. But now… in this day and age… my honor is lost. My honor and glory gone, my pride as the most wise and intelligent deity of the heavens is gone. No longer will I be asked to share my knowledge, no longer will people ask me to guide them with wisdom. The only thing left of my pitiful existence is shame… shame and sadness… with only the memories of my past to look at."

"OMOIKANE!"

"...Y-yes Souji-san?"

"If you're going to act like this every time I win I'm not going to play chess with you anymore."

"C-COME ON, j-just a few more rounds! I know I can beat you!"

* * *

**Persona'L Problems**

"OK, I think I got it this time," Yukiko said placing the strange looking omelet in the bento box.

"W-Well, it certainly does look like the best thing you've ever made," Konohana said, it was technically true. Anyone could tell what the remains were this time. "S-So, are you going to try it?"

"I thought about that, but then I got a better idea."

"W-Which is?"

"I thought I would get a second opinion, so I'm going to see if any of my friends wanted to try my cooking." "W-Wait, you're going to let someone else try it?!" Konohana said worried. "I thought it would be a nice way to repay them for helping me out back in the TV world."

"B-But… are you sure? Y-You don't really need to pay them back like this."

"What's the worse that could happen? I'm sure whoever give my food to will be happy," Yukiko said smiling.

(Somewhere else)

"…!"

"Hmm? Something wrong Souji?" Izanagi asked.

"No I… I just… thought I felt something," he said uneasy.


	6. Family times

**Kisdota: So far this is becoming a really fun story for you all. It might not have gotten as many reviews as some of my other stories but it's definitely gotten the attention of a lot of the well known fic writers here in the persona category. Anyway since I keep getting reviews even without updating I decided to…update, hope you all like it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(05/02/2011: Yukiko's castle)

"GRAH!" Souji was knocked to the ground by one of the three Shadows attacks.

"Sensei!" Teddie yelled. "Souji!" Yukiko yelled.

"I'm fine, focus on the fight!" Souji yelled.

"Nee-San! They're coming get ready!" Konohana yelled. "R-Right," Yukiko said.

One of the Shadows approached Yukiko and was about to attack her. "Ha!" Yukiko tossed her fan straight at the Shadow causing the creature to stop its approach.

"Konohana Sakuya!" "I got it, MARAGI!" Konohana gathered a sphere of fire between her palms and fired the flames at the group of Shadows. "They're still alive," Yukiko said.

"Fire's isn't that affective against them," Teddie called out.

"We can take them, High Pixie!" Souji called out. "Roger MAZIO!" Souji's Persona sent a small shower of electricity raining down on the remaining Shadows and taking them out.

"Ah man, really nicked me," Souji held his arm in pain.

"Sensei you're bleeding!" Teddie said. "You feeling OK sempai?" Chie asked. "You were hit pretty hard," Tomoe said.

"It's just a scratch nothing serious," Souji said.

"You need to be more focused out on the battle field, next time it could be worse. These people are relying on you and if you're injured then the whole team falls apart," High Pixie said.

"Sheesh, did you bring a Persona or your mother?" Jiraiya said. "You want me to heal you?" Yosuke asked.

"Actually let Yukiko do it, it'll be good practice," Souji said.

"Huh? Oh uh, OK," Yukiko said. Yukiko brought her hands up to the bleeding area of Souji's arm. "Dia," Konohana whispered as Yukiko's hands glowed for a moment completely healing the scar on Souji's arm.

"Well… that was easy," Yukiko said.

"That was a pretty good job Yukiko, no offense Yosuke but Yukiko seems to have a bit more of a… well soothing effect," Souji said flexing his arm.

"None taken," Yosuke said. "I'd prefer to be the one healed anyway," Jiraiya said.

"I suppose we've practiced long enough, let's head back," Souji said. "But we're still not perfect we need to work on our fighting still," High Pixie said. "There's no trouble happening right now, we'll be fine. It won't do us any good when trouble comes around and we're too tired to fight anyway," Souji said. "Ugh, you're far to laid back, how in the world are you the leader?" High Pixie complained.

"And I thought Jiraiya was annoying," Tomoe said.

* * *

(05/03/2011)

Souij walked down the stairs of the Doujima house to see Nanako watching the TV as usual.

"Oh… good morning," she said. "Morning," Souji said as Nanako turned her attention to the TV.

"She seems a bit sad," Izanagi said. "It's probably since we couldn't go out on the trip like her father said," Souji whispered.

"Ah, that's right, that man keeps making promises but he never keeps them. Not even for his own daughter," Izanagi said. "He can't help it, his job is too important," Souji whispered.

*_Ding dong_* the doorbell rang Souji and Nanako both went to answer it.

"Chie?" Souji said when he saw that Chie and Tomoe were both at the door.

"Oh cool you're home. Hey if you're free you wanna go somewhere? Yukiko's coming too," Chie said.

"Souji, should we really leave Nanako alone?" Izanagi said.

"How bout you Nanako-chan, wanna come?" Chie said when she heard Izanagi.

"Huh… um?" Nanako stammered.

"Yeah, come with us Nanako," Souji said.

"R-really? I can come?" Nanako said.

"Yeah, of course you can," Chie said.

(At Junes)

Souji decided to bring along Nanako to hang out with Chie and the others. They all decided to meet up at Junes food court, Nanako was instantly cheerful when they got there. Unbeknownst to her the Persona's were also with them.

"Why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan along to a place like this?" Yosuke asked. "And you say I'm mean to women," Jiraiya said.

"Where else is there to go?" Chie asked. "Souji and Izanagi did not want to leave the child alone," Tomoe said.

"I think it was nice of Souji and Izanagi to include her," Konohana said.

Nanako didn't seem to be unhappy like Yosuke thought at all "I love Junes," she said.

"N-Nanako-chan?" Yosuke said surprised. "You monsters, what lies have you fed this child?" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya you know what I'll do to you if you keep being annoying," Tomoe threatened.

"But we were supposed to go on a real trip somewhere. We were going to make boxed lunches," Nanako said sadly.

"Wow! You can make boxed lunches Nanako-Chan," Yukiko said surprised.

Nanako shook her head no and pointed to Souji.

"Oh so you're the family cook? Pretty impressive big bro," Chie said.

"Big bro?" Nanako wondered.

"So you can cook too? Well you are pretty good with your hands… uh never mind," Yosuke said. "I knew there was something weird about you," Jiraiya said, Yosuke silently scowled at him.

"I-I'm a pretty good cook too you know… probably. If you had asked I could have whipped up some box lunches easy as pie," Chie said. "At least you're not the only one with cooking problems," Konohana said to Yukiko.

"Yeah… let me think about- no," Yosuke said.

"What?! What makes you think I can't cook!? Let's have a cook off and see for ourselves!" Chie said.

"My my doth the lady protest too much? And hey I never said I cooked, but I get the feeling I'd win anyway," Yosuke smirked.

"Smug little man," Tomoe said annoyed.

"Ahahaha, I can understand that," Yukiko said. "Heehee, so can I," Konohana said.

"Wha-? Yukiko," Chie said. "Traitor," Tomoe said to Konohana.

"Hahahahahaha." "Hee hee," Yukiko went into one of her laughing fits while Konohana silently giggled.

"Here Nanako-chan can be our judge. I bet we can make something that ranks up there with your moms home cooking," Yosuke said.

"Guh- Yosuke!" Izanagi said.

"I don't have a mom, she died in an accident," Nanako said.

"Oh…I see… um…," Yosuke was silent

"Well this is akward-," *_WHACK_* "GAH, Why did you hit me?" Jiraiya complained.

"Because I can't hit Yosuke and I don't want to hear what offensive thing you'll say about this," Tomoe said.

"I WASN'T GOING TO SAY ANYTHING!" Jiraiya said mad.

"T-Tomoe Yosuke didn't know, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Konohana said.

"What about me?" Jiraiya said.

"It's OK," Nanako said. "Even if I don't have a mom I have a dad with me, and now I have a brother too. And I'm having lots of fun today, I love Junes," Nanako said giving an innocent smile.

"Ahhh, how sweet! Nanako's so cute!" Konohana said in an adoring tone.

"Y-Yeah? That's good," Yosuke said. "We'll play with you anytime you want Nanako-chan," Chie said.

"Yeah we should hand out more often," Yukiko said.

"Come on Nanako-chan, let's go get a soda," Yosuke said. "Okay," Nanako said. Souji and the other two waited till Yosuke and Nanako were gone.

"She's a strong girl," Yukiko said.

"Indeed, to be able to stay optimistic facing the harshness of life, and at that young an age," Tomoe said. "She makes me feel like I'm the little kid. I'm gonna go get something nice for her too," Chie said.

"Nee-san, can we go too?" Konohana said.

"Yeah," Yukiko nodded as she and Chie left. Nanako came back up to Souji and gave him a smile.

"Big bro, do you want something too?" Nanako asked. "Sure," Souji said getting up like everyone.

"Looks like you have another new title," Izanagi said.

(05/08/2011)

It was late at night, for the past few days Souji had been hanging out with his friends.

"Seems Nanako's gotten used to calling you big brother, it's nice to see her being happy," Izanagi said.

"Well it's still pretty new to me, I've never had any siblings… hell I hardly get to do anything with my family," Souji said.

"That's right… where are your parents anyway, I don't believe you've ever talked about them," Izanagi said.

"I barely get to see them, they're out all the time on business," Souji said.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," Izanagi said.

"Eh don't be, I've gotten used to it a long time ago. And it's taught me to become independent," Souji said.

"I suppose going on your own does teach you a few things. The hardships of life seem to make people stronger in life, I guess that's why you have the rare power of the fool," Izanagi said.

"I guess. Well Nanako's a nice change of pace for me, I've never been a part of a family. Not for a long time," Souji said.

"What was your life like before I was born anyway? You've never spoken about yourself that much," Izanagi said.

"Well I was always moving around, even now I'm only going to stay for a year before I have to go to some other school and town," Souji said.

"So you've always had to move to different locations all the time?" Izanagi asked.

"Yeah, I've never stayed in the same place forever. Everyplace I go to it's the same for me. Spend a few days in school; the guys want to hang out with me because I'm cool guy, the girls all ask me out because I'm a mysterious new kid, and the teachers all respect me because I'm a genius who easily ace's their test. Then I move to a new city and all the supposed friends I made never talk to me again," Souji said.

"It seems like you've led a lonely life… do you see your friends as the same type of people you've met before?" Izanagi asked.

"I don't know… honestly I wasn't really hoping to make friends when I came here, I'm just gonna say goodbye to them later. But… they seem a bit different to me than the other people I've known. Then again none of my other friends had Persona's, but I suppose I can try making friends again," Souji said.

"Speaking of your friends we haven't talked to them in a while. Is something happening?" Izanagi asked.

"Oh that, they're all just too busy to do anything. They're spending their time studying, for our test coming up tomorrow," Souji said.

"A test?" Izanagi asked. "It's something school's do to see if we're learning what they've been teaching us," Souji said.

"Shouldn't you be studying then?" Izanagi said.

"Don't worry, I've memorized everything in that school, and half the stuff they've been teaching I already knew, I'm a genius remember?" Souji said.

"If you say so, I guess you're not the kind to risk things. What about everyone else?" Izanagi asked.

"I'm sure they're fine, I hope," Souji said.

(With Yosuke)

"Are you smart yet, this is boring?" Jiraiya said. "No stop asking!" Yosuke said.

(Chie)

"Too tired, ugh why do I need to know this stuff?" Chie complained. "Come on Chie-san, you can't fall behind," Tomoe said.

(Yukiko)

"I- I don't get this… Nee-san what does this mean?" "Konohana… you know that you're not the one taking the test right?"

(Back with Souji)

"While we're on the subject, nothing seems to have happened in a while. Do you know when it will rain again, the killer is still out there?" Izanagi said.

"We still have some time before the midnight channel shows up again, we still have time to train a bit before something happens. If we're lucky nothing will appear," Souji said.

"Unfortunately I doubt that," Izanagi said.

* * *

(05/09/2011)

The week of Test had begun with many students all complaining. To Souji it was a cake walk for him, he even had time for a nap, though he couldn't say the same for the rest of his friends.

"Come on, just go around and look at the answers for me," Chie whispered. "Forgive me Chie-san, but I cannot cheat for you. It would not be the right thing to do," Tomoe said.

"Why won't you help me?" Yosuke whispered. "I get to watch you suffer, and it's still the right thing to do. It's win win for me," Jiraiya said.

"You two shouldn't try to cheat," Konohana said to the two.

"Speak for yourself, they can't expect us to know all of this," Yosuke said.

"Souji and Nee-Chan don't seem to need any extra help," Konohana said.

Souji looked up for a minute and looked behind him for a minute. Yukiko seemed to be the only other one besides him who was focused on the test.

"How is she doing?" Souji whispered.

"She seems to be doing good, she's answered almost every answer exactly like yours. Does this surprise you?" Izanagi asked.

"A bit, it's just suprising, the first time I met her she didn't seem like the genius type, and she couldn't tell when guys were asking her out. It's not like I think she's an idiot, but if she's able to do this test easily then she's got to be smarter than she seems," Souji whispered.

"You can never judge a book by its cover," Izanagi said.

* * *

(05/13/2011)

The week of test had ended yesterday, much to Chie and Yosuke's delight the two were still feeling down at the thought of their grades getting posted. Surprisingly to Souji, Yukiko seemed calm about it. Souji was with Nanako and Dojima at the moment watching the local news.

"We were just talking about this yesterday," Izanagi said. "Our special report took a turn for the violent when the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew," the reporter said.

"The hell are you punks doing here!?" a man said as the scene changed.

"That voice?" Dojima directed his attention.

"This ain't a show, get bent!" the violent man said. "_Nice kid_," Souji thought.

"Still up to the same old tricks," Dojima said. "Do you know him dad?" Nanako asked.

"I know him through work. His name is Kanji Tatsumi, he's quite a handful. He's been crushing biker gangs in the area since middle school, but I thought he got into a high school and started attended class," Dojima said.

"Biker gangs? What are those?... oh right I'll ask later," Izanagi said remembering Souji couldn't talk.

"The guys family runs a historical textile shop. I think what happened was, he crushed the local bikers all by himself because the noise kept his mother up at night," Dojima said.

"Seems like a reasonable cause," Izanagi said.

"It's a nice gester, but he's way to violent. At this rate his mother'll have to apologize again," Dojima said.

"Oh the weather report says it's going to rain tomorrow, I'll make sure to hang the laundry inside tomorrow," Nanako said.

"Rain… Souji," Izanagi said. "We'll talk about it tomorrow," Souji said.

(05/14/2011)

School had just ended, and the group was talking to each other.

"It's raining, just like the weather report said," Chie said.

"That means the shows probably going to be on tonight," Yosuke said. "Which means we have a chance for some real action," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, this isn't something to be happy about," Tomoe said.

"I hope we don't see anyone," Yukiko said. "Me too, I don't want to see anyone get hurt," Konohana said.

"That would be best, but if we see anyone it might give us some clue that'll point us to the killer," Yosuke said.

"We all have to be sure to watch the midnight channel tonight," Souji said. "This time we'll be ready, we won't let the killer harm anyone again," Izanagi said.

(Evening)

Souji had returned home where Nanako had greeted him, Souji immediately headed up to his room and waited for midnight to come.

"It's almost time," Izanagi said.

"I know… wonder what'll show up," Souji said.

The clock drew closer to midnight, Souji turned off the lights and watched the screen. For a few seconds nothing appeared, but soon the screen began to turn fuzzy. "Here it is," Souji said. Souji and Izanagi both looked at the television carefully seeing a figure.

"I… can't tell who it is," Souji said. "It's blurry but it appears to be a man," Izanagi said.

"And at his height and shape… he looks like a high school kid," Souji said.

A minute passed till the screen turned dark again.

"I couldn't tell who it was," Souji said. "Me neither… but perhaps one of your friends know who it is," Izanagi suggested. "Yeah, I'll call them," Souji said taking out his phone and entering Yosuke's number.

"Hello? Oh it's you Souji, I was just about to call you," Yosuke said.

"Can he hear me? HELLO!?" Jiraiya yelled.

"He can hear you, stop it!" Yosuke yelled back.

"Jiraiya, let Yosuke talk," Izanagi said to the phone. "Fine fine, ya Kill joy," Jiraiya said.

"You saw the midnight channel right?" Souji asked.

"Yeah I saw it, and it was definitely a guy. But I couldn't tell who it was or what he looked like," Yosuke said.

"Me neither, I suppose calling the others wouldn't matter then," Souji said.

"We can get together tomorrow and meet up, we'll talk aobut it then," Yosuke said.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow," Souji said hanging up.

"_Sigh_ nothing new," Souji said.

"I thought as much, what shall your next course of action be?" Izanagi asked.

"We're all going to get together tomorrow and talk about what we saw, we'll figure out something then. Right now, I'm tired," Souji said.

"Very well, good night," Izanagi said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK I'm a little iffy on this chapter, I don't know if it's good or bad. Tell me what you all think. **

**On another note I've noticed something. A Lot of the Persona 4 fics here (The big time ones) seem to have started making their Persona's talk. Not in complete sentences but talking none the less in short sentences, ever since I put this fic up. Is it just a coincidence? I know some of the reviewers with Persona fics have done it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Persona'L Problems**

Yosuke is moving a few box's at Junes, too busy to notice Jiraiya had phased down to the floor below.

"Heh heh heh, I guess this place isn't so bad. Yosuke seems to have forgotten that the dressing rooms for the women clothing are right below the storage. And no one's here to stop me from doing what I want," Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya stuck his head through one of the dressing stalls.

(A few minutes later, back with Yosuke)

"YOSUKE!" Jiraiya yelled. "Wha-what? WHAT!?" Yosuke said.

"WE GOTTA RUN, right now, DEATH APPROCHES!"

"What Why!? What are you talking about?!"

"I was in the floor below in the dressing rooms and I looked!" Jiraiya said afraid.

"Uh… OK I'm not glad you did that, but why does that affect me?"

*_BAM_* The door to the storage room was kicked open , Yosuke looked to see who forced the door open.

"Yosuke," Chie said in a quiet and evil tone, with Tomoe pointing her weapon at the two.

"Please tell me she wasn't the one you peeked on," Yosuke said afraid. "Run… for the love of god run," Jiraiya said in terror.

"YOSUKE!" Chie said running towards him.

"WAIT WAIT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING-!" *_BAM CRASH CRACK!_*


	7. Of stalking and phone calls

**Kisdota: OK sorry for not updating this fast, To all my new reviewers and fans! Please note I am 'The Freak Gamer', MAG is out and so is 'The White Knight Chronicles', and I still got college work so I've been a bit distracted. Anyway I may get distracted from my work, but I won't stop so don't worry, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(05/15/2011)

"All rise," Jiraiya said. "We will now hold a meeting on our investigation of the serial kidnappings slash murder case," Yosuke said.

"Dude really?" Chie asked. "This isn't the time for jokes," Tomoe said.

"It never is with you," Jiraiya said.

"So, then does this mean this place is our special headquarters?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes Exactly! Nicely put Yukiko," Yosuke said.

"This isn't a game," Tomoe said.

"Special Headquarters… It does have a nice ring to it," Chie said. "Please don't encourage him Chie-san," Tomoe said.

"Now who's got the partner problems?" _*Shing_* "And anger problems," Jiraiya said as Tomoe threatened him.

"Anyway about last night, you guys all saw it right?" Souji asked.

"Yeah I saw it," Chie said. "Though neither me nor Chie-san could tell who it was," Tomoe said.

"Me and nee-chan too, but it did look like it was a boy," Konohana said.

"I thought so too," Souji said. "By height comparison it seems that whoever it was is a high schooler," Izanagi said.

"So wait, weren't all the victims female?" Yukiko asked.

"Well that's what we thought, but we still don't know who it was that was on the channel," Yosuke said. "For all we know it's a cross dressing girl," Jiraiya said.

"Well when I was kidnapped didn't you get a clear look on the midnight channel after I was kidnapped?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, the screen was all clear and it looked like you were on a low budget TV show," Yosuke said. "Ah that was a good day," Jiraiya said.

"Perhaps Teddie was right, we were seeing the other Yukiko from that world," Yosuke said.

"But we couldn't see whoever it was clearly this time," Yukiko said. "That's right, so maybe whoever it was on the channel last night hasn't been taken into the TV yet," Konohana said.

"So we still have time before he's taken," Izanagi said. "It seems safe to assume that," Souji said.

"So if we can figure out who it was that was on the TV last night then we can prevent him from being taken," Yukiko said.

"And if we're lucky we might be able to catch whoever the kidnapper is," Yosuke said.

"Shouldn't be 'Too' Hard, there's only a couple hundred people in Inaba," Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"_sigh _He's right, we can't do anything unless we know who the latest midnight channel star is," Yosuke said.

"Then there's nothing we can do for now," Izanagi said. "We'll it may be risky, but we'll have to watch the midnight channel again tonight. Hopefully whoever it was won't be kidnapped by then," Souji said.

"So all we know now is that whoever it was was a young male, but if that's the case then that means it goes entirely against our assumption, and since we cannot identify the person at this time we have no choice but to wait and watch the midnight channel again," Chie said.

"Duh," Jiraiya said. "That's exactly what we just said," Yosuke said.

"S-Shut up," Chie said. "We just want to confirm our situation you half wit," Tomoe said.

"Oh now you wanna play agent," Jiraiya said.

"Hee Hee HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." "_Snrk _ha ahahahahaha AHahahahahahaha! You're so funny Chie," Yukiko said as she and Konohana laughed. "AhaHAHAHAHAHA! I can't, HA HA I can't stay afloat! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Konohana said shaking in the air.

"AHAHAHA oh no! HAHAHA my funny bone! HAHAHAHA… s-sorry, HAHAHAHAHA."

"So this is how Yukiko really is, who would have guessed?" Yosuke said.

"It's nicer then when she's depressed," Souji said.

"By the way, that guy we saw. I think I have a feeling I've seen him before, and pretty recently," Chie said.

"You two? Yeah I've been thinking the same thing," Yosuke said.

"So have I," Tomoe said.

"I got the same feeling too," Souji said.

"Well let's check the TV again tonight, we can think about it more tomorrow," Yosuke said.

"Hee heheheheheh." "AHahahahahahaha."

"Ugh, when are you gonna stop that you crazy Hyena," Chie said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, That's a good one Chie! HAHAHAHAHA!" Yukiko laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHA," Konoha laughed along.

(Midnight)

"It's still raining, it'll be on tonight," Izanagi said. "Only a few more seconds," Souji said turning off the light.

Souji and Izanagi both stared at the screen, waiting for something to appear. The screen stayed black for a few seconds till a light tint was seen.

"It's starting," Souji said.

The fuzzy screen suddenly appeared showing an blurry image.

"It's still unfocused, I can't tell who it is," Izanagi said.

"… I think… does he look familiar to you still?" Souji asked. "Yes, do you know who it is?" Izanagi asked.

The screen suddenly faded the channel disappearing.

*_ring ring ring*_ Souji's phone began ringing as soon as the light gave away from the TV.

"Hey everybody!" Jiraiya called from the phone.

"(_back off_) Did you see it?" Yosuke said.

"Yeah I did, and I think I know who it is. He looks like that guy Kanji Tatsumi," Souji said.

"Yeah I thought that too," Yosuke said.

"This explains why he looked so familiar, he was the one on the television," Izanagi said.

"Yeah I remember, he was the scary guy, yelling at everyone to get bent," Yosuke said.

"OK we now have a lead, and it looks like he wasn't kidnapped so he should still be here," Souji said.

"Yeah, let's all get together tomorrow," Yosuke said.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Souji said.

"OH just one more thing!" Yosuke said.

"What is it?" Souji asked.

"I know it's kinda off subject, but since you're on the line I wanted to ask you something I've been meaning to ask you for a while," Yosuke said.

"OK?" Souji asked.

"So… what do you think about Chie and Yukiko?" Yosuke asked.

"What?" Souji said surprised.

"I mean.... let's not mince words, which one is your type?" Yosuke asked.

"… OK Jiraiya's involved in this isn't he?" Souji asked.

"I find your accusation offensive, but I admit I threw the idea at him a few times," Jiraiya said. "I'm interested none the less, so come on which one's your type?" Yosuke asked.

"Well… to be honest I haven't really thought about the two that way. Though if I had to choose I guess I would prefer someone like Yukiko," Souji said.

"Really… I had a feeling you'ed say that. She's actually pretty interesting, I never knew she was like that. My image of her has changed completely, but I like her way better now," Yosuke said "But don't worry, this is just between you and me."

"Thanks, does that satisfy you Jiraiya?" Souji asked expecting him to be near.

"Honestly no, I was kinda hoping to hear things involving their-." "And goodbye," Yosuke said hanging up.

"You did seem interested in Yukiko back at the test," Izanagi said teasing tone.

"You know very well I wasn't thinking anything like that at all, I was just surprised at her," Souji said.

"of course, we'll we should go to sleep for the night," Izanagi said.

"Alright, good night," Souji said.

* * *

(05/16/2011 after school)

"So it was THAT guy," Chie said.

"Kanji Tatsumi, he definitely doesn't seem like the social type," Yosuke said.

"Now that's an understatement, he was really scary. You remember seeing him on the TV news special?" Chie asked.

"I don't think you would hate him too bad considering you can hurt people just as much," Jiraiya said.

"I saw that special too, but he wasn't like that when he was younger," Yukiko said. "Ye-… wait what?!" Konohana asked, everyone else was shocked.

"You know him Yukiko!?" Chie asked.

"Uh-huh, but we haven't spoken to each other in a long time. His family runs the textile shop and we've been a customer to him for many years, so I speak with Kanji-kun's mother from time to time," Yukiko said.

"So you know where he lives then?" Souji asked.

"Uh-huh, we can go there now if you want," Yukiko said.

"Sound like a good idea," Chie said. "We should be able to figure out if anything strange has happened," Tomoe said.

"Alright, then let's go," Souji said.

(Tatsumi Textile's)

Everyone walked into the Tatsumi Textile shop. "Hello," Yukiko said as the group entered the shop, there were two people already talking.

"Ah Yuki-chan it's so nice to see you again," the shop owner said "I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help," the owner said to the other person.

"It's alright, you've given me plenty to think about. Thank you," the young man said.

The young man nodded to the group before leaving.

"What's up with him?" Yosuke asked. "Yeah, something about that guy bugs me, in a wrong way," Jiraiya said.

"Who was he?" Souji asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before," Chie said.

"Yuki-chan, you're as lovely as always. You're starting to look like your mother when she was young. How can I help you today? Are you shopping with your friends?" the shop-owner asked.

"Oh uh… well actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," Yukiko said, as the two were talking Chie noticed something.

"Huh… hey this scarf, I've seen it before," Chie said.

"Hm… hey you're right, where was that again?" Yosuke said.

"Oh… that place in the TV," Chie whispered.

"Ah that's right, the room with all those faceless posters. Then… it's that announcers," Yosuke said.

"Are you acquaintances of Ms. Yamano?" the shop-owner asked.

"Huh, uh…"

"Lie lie lie, go with it lie lie lie," Jiraiya edged.

"W-Well kinda, did Ms. Yamano have a scarf like this?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh yes, it was a special order she placed," she said.

"So she's been here before," Izanagi said.

"She had actually ordered a pair, but in the end she only wanted the one. It left us with no choice but to sell the other sepreatly," she said.

"So now we know how she's connected," Tomoe said.

"But what are we gonna do now?" Chie whispered.

"How should I know?" Yosuke asked.

*_Ding dong_* "Hello delivery for the Tatsumi Textiles," a delivery man called.

"I'll be right there! I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me," the shop-owner said.

"Oh it's fine, we need to go," Chie said.

"I'll come again ma'am," Yukiko said.

"Is that so? Well then please say hello to your mother," she said leaving for the front door.

"So that lady ordered a scarf here?" Konohana asked.

"Yeah, but why would the killer target someone for a scarf? What the hell's going on?" Yosuke said.

"Let's talk about it outside," Souji said.

(Outside)

"Well there's no doubt now, it was Kanji who we saw on the midnight channel," Izanagi said.

"Huh?... hey it's Kanji-kun," Yukiko said pointing at Kanji and the young man from before.

"Wha-? Quick hide," Yosuke said as the group hid behind the mailbox.

"I- I can't hear what they're saying, they're too far," Yosuke said.

"Izanagi," Souji signaled. "Roger," Izanagi said approaching the two.

"Good idea, you guys go too," Yosuke said.

"Sneaking time," Jiraiya said.

"I'll tell you what they say," Tomoe said.

"Oh… I hope they don't see us," Konohana said nervously.

"Of course they're not going to," Jiraiya said.

The group of four persona's surrounded the unsuspecting two and listened to their conversation.

"T-Tomorrow's fine with me," Kanji said.

"Waitduhwhat?" Jiraiya said.

"Uh s-school? Of course I'm going to school," Kanji said nervously.

"Then I'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow," the young man said as he turned around and left.

"D-did he say he was interested in me? He's a guy, and I'm a guy, but… he's interested in me?" Kanji said.

"I think we… heard too much," Tomoe said nervously.

"This is far less fun then I thought it would be," Jiraiya said.

"Huh… Hey WHAT THE HELL YOU PRICKS LOOKING AT!?" Kanji yelled.

"AHH!" *_FWOOSH_* Konohana set herself aflame out of fear.

"Relax, he doesn't mean us," Izanagi said.

"Oh crap he saw us," Yosuke said.

"Let's go," Souji said as the group ran away from Kanji.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Kanji yelled at them.

(Minutes later)

"_Gasp gasp _That scared the hell out of me," Chie said.

"Yeah, _gasp _he's even worse in person then TV," Yosuke said.

"So the one that was on TV was defenitally Kanji," Yukiko said.

"Yeah… and I just realized something. _Gasp _Remember the common points we were talking about with the victims? All women, who were connected to the first victim? Kanji's mother seems to fit that description, but it was her son who appeared instead of her," Yosuke said.

"But Kanji seems to be the target, so why is he being targeted?" Souji said.

"Well if you think about it my mother fits the profile more then me. She was the one who was directly connected to Ms. Yamano, but I was the one who targeted instead," Yukiko said.

"So does this mean it'll be the kid again instead of the mother? But then that doesn't make any sense," Chie said.

"That's right, he's not silencing anyone who knows anything about the first murder, and it doesn't seem like killing Kanji will get any revenge. Maybe we were on the wrong track when we thought that all this has to do with the first murder," Souji said.

"UGH this is all too confusing," Yosuke said.

"Perhaps we can find something out from Kanji," Izanagi said, he and the other Persona's rejoined the group.

"You're back," Souji said.

"I did not know we could go that far apart, someone write this down I wanna use this knowledge later," Jiraiya said.

"Anyway, we heard something. Kanji's going to be meeting that boy tomorrow after your school ends at the gates," Izanagi said.

"Perfect, maybe we can figure out something about him if we follow him," Yosuke said. "Personally I figured out all I want to know," Jiraiya said.

"Wait, hasn't he been missing school this whole time? And now he's suddenly going to go back? That seems strange," Yosuke said.

"I see your point it does seem to raise some suspicion," Izanagi said.

"Yeah there's definitely something funny going on," Chie said."Oh yes… something's going on," Tomoe said uneasy.

"Alright, we don't want to let the killer get the upper hand tomorrow we'll meet up and follow him after school… that being said can I get your number Yukiko?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh lord," Tomoe said. "HEY was this your plan all along?" Chie said angry.

"Uh no? I got everyone's number except for hers… and the Y section of my address book needs some filling," Yosuke said. "So do twenty four other sections of your book," Jiraiya said.

"_Sigh _fine, while we're on the subject can you stop calling me at night just to tell dirty jokes?" Chie said. "Yes, you sound like Jiraiya, a pervert" Tomoe said.

"H-Hey, I'm trying to have a conversation with Yukiko here," Yosuke said.

"Yukiko didn't your mother ask you for something?" Konohana asked. "Oh yeah, my mother asked me to pick up Tofu on the way home," Yukiko said.

"Whoa… she didn't hear a word I said," Yosuke said. "As usual," Jiraiya said.

"OK, so the stakeout is set up for tomorrow. Wooo, I'm getting goosebumps," Chie said excited.

* * *

(05/17/2011 after school)

Souji and the others gathered together at the gate of the school, waiting for their target.

"Has the target arrived at school?" Chie asked.

"Yes Ma'am, visual ID confirmed. Target arrived in-zone near the end of his mess break with mother issued rations in hand," Yosuke said.

"Huh?" Konohana asked.

"He saw Kanji at school eating lunch," Souji said.

"Oh."

"Current status; in the bathroom fixing his hair. The target was acting nervous, I left before he had a chance to pick on me," Yosuke said.

"Why are we using code words?" Tomoe asked.

"Oh don't be such a kill joy," Jiraiya said.

"I wonder what kind of plans they made, it didn't look like he knew that boy very well," Yukiko said.

"Well… I think they might have-." "Oh he's here!" Chie said interrupting Tomoe.

Kanji walked past the gates completely missing the Persona group, from the other side a familiar looking blue capped man approached him.

"I didn't keep you waiting I hope?" he said.

"N-no I just got here too," Kanji said.

The two left the school heading for the town.

"Wh-what in the world was that?" Yosuke said. "Told you it would be funny if we didn't tell them everything," Jiraiya said to the Persona's.

"A-anyways we should hurry after them or we'll lose them," Chie said.

"Okay, let's split up into two groups then, one will follow Kanji while the other stakes out at the textile shop," Yosuke said.

"R-Rodger that, should we split up the teams?" Chie asked.

"I'll stakeout at the shop with Yukiko," Souji said.

"Huh? Uh right, we'll call if we see anything," Yukiko said.

"That's fine with me... OH MAN they're almost out of sight! C'mon Yosuke!," Chie said.

"So I'm pairing up with Chie? Eh OK, but we need to look like a couple on a date and make it look real," Yosuke said.

"We should do the same," Jiraiya said.

"W-Why would we do that!?" Tomoe said angry.

"They're us remember, if we do it then they'll do it." *_WHACK_* "GAH Sunuva bitch!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Not in a million Years! There'll be no need for that if we stay out of sight… sheesh let's hurry up and go," Chie said running off with Yosuke.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Konohana asked. "I hope so," Yukiko said uneasy.

"… so should we go?" Souji asked.

"Huh… OH right, we're in charge of staking out at the Textile shop, so… shall we?" Yukiko said.

(Outside the Textile shop)

Izanagi suddenly appeared next to Souji.

"I haven't seen anyone suspicious," Izanagi said. "Alright, you can check again later," Souji said.

Yukiko ran up to Souji holding two cans "Sorry about the wait… this one's for you," Yukiko said handing him one.

"Did you see anything Izanagi-kun?" Konohana asked.

"No nothing," Izanagi said.

"Everything seems to be fine at the shop, I hope things stay that way. Do you think the culprit will come?" Yukiko asked.

"Hard to say, but don't worry, if he does come I'll protect you," Souji said.

"Huh? O-Okay, thanks… I-I'm counting on you," Yukiko said blushing. "B-But if he does show up I'll do what I can to help you stop him. You all saved my life… I don't want to be the only one doing nothing. I mean… I'm sure there's something I can do," Yukiko said.

"Yukiko?" Konohana said with concern.

"O-Oh sorry, I went on rambling without realizing… I guess I'm a little nervous," Yukiko said.

"There's no reason to be nervous, if we see the killer Izanagi or Konohana should be able to see him before he gets here. And I'm with you too," Souji said.

"N-No not that… I've… I've never really spoken to a boy my age before," Yukiko said.

"Oh… I don't think I have comforting words for that," Souji said taking a sip of his drink.

"Chie of course doesn't have a problem with talking to guys because of her personality, but I think she's been having more fun hanging out with you and Yosuke lately… well… I guess the same is true for me," Yukiko said blushing slightly.

"Hmm? … Konohana can you come with me?" Izanagi said suddenly.

"Huh? W-Why?" Konohana asked.

"I need your help looking around again," Izanagi said taking her hand.

"Uh-," as soon as Izanagi grabbed her hand the top of her head slightly set aflame and the two were suddenly gone, speeding away.

"W-What was that about?" Yukiko asked.

"'No' idea," Souji lied, finding it annoying at the reason he knew Izanagi had left.

"By the way I still don't have your number, can you give it to me?" Souji asked.

"H-huh?" Yukiko said turning red embarrassed.

"So we can keep in touch with the murders," Souji said quickly.

"O-Oh, uh right. If you want it. I-I can't always answer since I help out around the inn… But feel free to call anytime," Yukiko said keeping a slight tint on her cheeks.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK, phew, that was tough. Souji's personality was something I had trouble deciding on. I decided I wanted to make him the kind of guy where he could literally get any guy he wants but wouldn't give out the effort too. So anyway half of the stalk arc is done only a little more to go, but when I get to the badbathhouse dungeon I may take some time updating, I'm gonna try to get through the whole dungeon in one or two go, so I may bring up a long chapter when we get to it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Persona'L Problems**

* * *

(Yukiko's POV some strange land)

"Stand down vile deamons and release my prince!" I yelled out to the creatures standing in her way.

"Konhana! Use Flamethrower!" I called out pointing to my enemies.

"ROGER!" FWOOSH! Konohana spewed a large amount of flames burning everything in her path.

"Burn, BURN EVERYTHING. FOR peace and glory."

"Blarg, I have been set alflame," the king said.

"The witch is dead, we're safe, SAFE FOREVER!!! To me my love!"

(No POV TV world)

"Ow ow Y-Yukiko *_crack_* AHH!" Souji yelled in pain as Yukiko hugged him pinning his arms to his sides.

"SaFe… sAfE fOrEvEr," Yukiko said in a confused state.

"She won't come off," Yosuke said pulling on Yukiko's arms.

"I said none of us know patra! *crack* GAHH! Why didn't you buy any sedatives!?"

"We were low on funds," Chie said.

"Ko-Konoha, I-I'm not the enemy *_FWOOSH_* AH!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I. Love. Theeeeee!" Konohana yelled.

"She's got to be really delirious to say something like that," Tomoe said just watching.


	8. The new Channel

**Kisdota: BAN BAN, OK next chapter is up, sorry about this wait. "Miles EdgeWorth, Ace Attorney" as well as "Star Ocean the Last hope" Had come out and I was dying to play them. They're pretty good so go out an try them, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4**

* * *

(05/17/2011)

While Souji and Yukiko were still out at the shop waiting for the culprit, Chie and Yosuke were still following Kanji and the mysterious boy.

"Kill bill this is Mr. Toad the targets are within stone distance, in Siamese situation."

"Jiraiya I don't know why you think this but we're not using codes," Tomoe said.

"I know but it seems like fun, I can say whatever I want to you guys and you won't be any the wiser," Jiraiya said.

"I'll know you're insulting us in some way, which should be more than an adequate reason for me to beat you to death," Tomoe said.

"Grahh, you never let me have my fun, ya Red painted bamboo statue *_WHACK_* GAH JEEZE you don't even know what I said!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Keep it down you two," Chie said.

She and Yosuke were hiding behind a tree watching Kanji and the boy walking.

"Man this is weird," Chie said. "Yeah we defenitally stand out," Yosuke said.

"She means them you simpleton, they're weird," Tomoe said.

"Weird? What about them is weird?" Yosuke asked. "If you honestly can't tell I can see why you have relationship problems," Jiraiya said. "OK what do you mean by weird?" Yosuke said.

"Uh… I don't know how to put it," Chie said. "I'm not telling him," Tomoe said.

"S-So how do you think the others are doing?" Chie asked. "Beats me, for all we know Souji could be hitting on Yukiko as we speak," Yosuke said.

"_pft _yeah right, Souji's not like you, and Yukiko's not into that stuff," Chie said. "I honestly couldn't see Yukiko or Konohana doing anything like that either," Tomoe said.

"That's cause you hate men," Jiraiya said. "Not all men, just the pigs, like you," Tomoe said.

"Ouch, harsh lady, and after all the nice things I've said about you," Jiraiya said.

"Do I WANT to know the 'nice' things you've said about me?" Tomoe asked.

"Hell no, you'd kill me," Jiraiya said.

"Wait why do you even think that's what they're doing? Is Souji interested in her?" Chie asked. "Huh… uh well… I wouldn't know, we don't really talk about that kind of stuff," Yosuke said.

"OK now I'm even more suspicious, you know something don't you?" Chie asked. "I-I seriously don't know, it's not like we've been hanging out that long, Haha," Yosuke said.

"You're obviously hiding something Yosuke," Tomoe said. "He is, but believe me it's not worth talking about," Jiraiya said.

"And why should I believe you?" Tomoe asked. "If it was something hilarious to talk about then why haven't I teased him about it yet?" Jiraiya asked.

"…… a convincing argument I suppose," Tomoe said.

"We can talk about this after we run," Jiraiya said.

"Run?" Chie asked.

"The hell are you two doing?" Kanji said.

"Wh-when did he see them?" Tomoe said. "I can't blame you for not noticing before me, I am in front of you which would be ver distracting t- *_BAM_* AH FIGGIN LADY WITH THE DAMN BLADE!!!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Oh-uh um… We were uh," Chie stuttered. "Oh We're Just Two CRAZY love birds!" Yosuke said nervously.

"W-Whaddya mean bird!?" Chie complained.

"AHAHA she's joking (_play along bird brain_) Ahahah!" Yosuke whispered in between laughs.

"Didn't I see you two yesterday?" Kanji said angrily.

"Lie Yosuke, as if your life depends on it, cause it does!" Jiraiya said.

"AHAHAHAHaha, Oh that, we just happened to be walking behind you, it's a complete coincidence. S-so uh, Oh look our house's are right there we'll just be going now," Yosuke said. "L-Look we weren't planning on getting in your guys way either, and there's nothing strange about it," Chie said.

"_CHIE!_" Yosuke whispered angrily.

"S-Strange!?" Kanji said.

"HAHAHAHAHA, this time it's Chie's fault! How ironic," Jiraiya said. "Why can't you keep your big mouth shut?" Yosuke said.

"Looks like Chie isn't as smart as you claim," Jiraiya said. "Just keep your mouth shut you toad ninja, Chie-san is more than capable of handling this simple minded man," Tomoe said.

"I suppose, Yosuke why don't you show the lovely kicking maiden your heroic skills at- and they're running," Jiraiya said.

"W-Wait Damnit!" Kanji yelled chasing the two.

"CHIE-SAN!" Tomoe yelled in concern.

"I wanna say I'm surprised Yosuke ran instead of at least trying to impress the lady, but sadly I'm not," Jiraiya said unconcerned about the two.

"This ain't what you think you got it all wrong! This ain't what it looks like! Hey are you even listening Damnit, it seriously ain't like that!" Kanji yelled chasing the two.

(Later)

"We regret to inform you that our mission failed," Chie said. "And this time it wasn't Yosuke's fault," Jiraiya said.

"They don't need to know that," Tomoe said. "We had nowhere to hide so we were forced to run," Yosuke said.

"Well… it's fine, why don't we wait here a little while, maybe Kanji-kun will come home," Yukiko said.

"Yeah, hopefully," Yosuke said.

"So have you guys seen or done anything?" Chie asked.

"Nothing suspicious," Souji said.

"Me and Konohana circled the house a bit looking for anyone strange, but we were not able to find anything," Izanagi said. "Perhaps the kidnapper won't show up," Konohana said.

"Hopefully, but that seems too much to ask for," Izanagi said. "Hn?… hey get ready to run, the thugs back," Jiraiya said, everyone turned around to see Kanji was sulking towards his home.

"Huh… hey what're you guys doing here!? You're those stupid lovebirds I just saw!" Kanji yelled.

"_snrk _What?" Souji said amused.

"HEY, we are not a couple," Chie said.

"Be sure to emphasize on that," Tomoe said. "Words hurt Tomoe, maybe not as much as your whacking but still," Jiraiya said.

"Why're you Assholes following me around?! Damnit what's going on?!" Kanji yelled. "_Sigh…_ I ain't saying this is your falut but… Damnit."

"Hmm? Did something happen to him earlier?" Konohana said.

"Hey uh… listen do you mind if we ask you something? Has anything strange been happening to you lately?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? Strange? What's this strange stuff you're talking about, are you calling me strange?!" Kanji yelled.

"Huh? N-No I didn't mean-?" Yosuke stuttered.

"Way to choke moron," Jiraiya said. "You shitheads better get out of my face, or I'm taking you all down!" he yelled.

"Wait listen, just let us-," Souji tried to say. "I look like I'm joking!?" he yelled. "We should run," Izanagi said. Kanji charged for the group, everyone had ran away as fast as they could from him.

"Urgh… too much running," Chie complained. "It's times like these that I'm glad I can float in both worlds, honestly why is it that I and Konohana are the only ones who can do that?" Jiraiya said.

"I could fix that if you want," Tomoe threatened. "OK, well we know nothing strange has happened today, but it's been a few days since we saw him on the midnight channel," Souji said.

"If this is like anything that happened to Yukiko then it should happen to him soon, we need to be diligent," Izanagi said. "Then let's come back here again tomorrow, hopefully we can prevent him from being kidnapped," Konohana said.

"Alright, everyone be sure to watch the midnight channel tonight, let's hope we get lucky and nothing happens," Souji said.

* * *

(Night)

Souji and everyone had went back to their homes, the day was tiring for Souji but he knew he had to stay up. "_Yawn_ aw man, I'm tired," Souji said. "If you want you can go to sleep, I'm sure the others would tell you what they saw," Izanagi said.

"No no, It's fine I can wait," Souji said.

*_Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi*_ Souji's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh Hello, it's Yukiko. Sorry for calling so late," she said.

"Yukiko hi, it's fine I'm still up waiting for the channel anyway," Souji said.

"Hello!? Souji Izinagi we have a problem!" Konohana called.

"What's wrong?" Izanagi asked. "Kanji-kun seems to be missing," Yukiko said.

"What? Are you sure?" Souji asked.

"I had some calls I needed to make for the inn and the textile shop was one of them, but when I called the textile shop Kanji-kun's mother she told me she left the house and he hasn't returned since," Yukiko said. "So he's gone? This sounds bad," Souji said.

"I think so too, I think he might have been kidnapped," Yukiko said.

"It's going to rain again tonight so let's wait till we see the midnight channel and know for sure," Souji said.

"Alright, I'll make sure to watch it tonight, I'll talk to you later," Yukiko said.

"Bye Izanagi-kun," Konohana called before the phone hung up.

(Midnight)

It was a few seconds to midnight, the rain was still falling heavily.

"Something may appear tonight," Izanagi said. Souji turned off all the lights and waited for the television to turn on, the television started to give off an image.

"Something's on television, and it's a clear image," Souji said. "It would appear that we were unable to do anything," Izanagi said. "Hmm?" someone appeared on the show.

"Hel-LO dear viewers," Kanji said.

"Uh… Kanji?" Souji said uneasy.

"It's time for Bad Bad Bathhouse, Tonight I'll introduce a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexes! I'm your host Kanji Tatsumi, serving you in this scandalously special sneak-in report. Goodness gracious just imagine the things that might happen to me in there, Ooooh! Well then let's get this show on the road, Tootaloo!" he said before the minute was up and the screen turned black.

"… that… was unmistakably Kanji," Souji said.

"Well… I certainly can't wait to hear the jokes Jiraiya comes up with tomorrow," Izanagi said uneasy.

*_Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi_*

"Speak of the devil," Izanagi said. "Hello?" Souji said.

"H-Hey uh that… uh…," Yosuke said flustered.

"Yosuke calm down it's fine," Souji said.

"Fine? That was completely over the top!" Yosuke said.

"I think it's a little more to the bottom, HAHAHA," Jiraiya laughed. "Jiraiya Shut up!" Yosuke said.

"I know it was… weird to see, but at least we know that it definitely know it was Kanji," Souji said.

"Yeah I know, if only we had stayed our ground and stuck around a little longer we might have been able to prevent this," Yosuke said.

"Anyway you saw that right? The place behind him, and finding… "Sublime Love"," Souji said. "Yeah… but I don't get what any of that meant," Yosuke said.

"Oh you didn't? I think it means that he's going to find another guys so-." "SHUT UP JIRAIYA! Crap look I gotta go, we'll all meet up tomorrow," Yosuke said hanging up.

"Well this is going to be an interesting rescue," Izanagi said.

(05/18/2011 after School)

"_Sigh _given the pattern so far, Kanji's probably already been taken into the TV world," Yosuke said.

"All that surveillance for nothing," Jiraiya said. "I wonder what the Midnight Chanel really is," Yukiko said.

"At first I thought it was one of those paranormal things, but when I finally gave it a try it turns out it was real," Chie said.

"And the whole place was connected to another world," Souji said.

"… wait, if this whole thing is a rumor you heard doesn't that mean everyone else knows about it?" Konohana asked. "That's right, there might be other people who are watching the show," Izanagi said.

"How did the rumor even start? Look into the television at midnight on a rainy night," Souji said. "No one in their right mind would try something like that," Yosuke said.

"Unless someone urged them to, and it's a real thing not some paranormal lie," Souji said. "So someone must have known about the secret and known that it was real at first," Izanagi said.

"And if everyone knows about the midnight channel and watch's it, it might start a huge panic," Chie said.

"Teddie said that the places we see are created by the missing people," Yosuke said.

"Unfortunately Yukiko doesn't remember any of the things that had happened when she did all that stuff," Jiraiya said.

"Um… this might be off subject, but do you think the killer is probably watching the midnight channel?" Yukiko asked.

"No doubt he is, he's probab-…. Wait a second I bet he is enjoying watching us. I bet he's laughing his head off watching the show after he throws people into the TV!" Chie said.

"I know I would," Jiraiya said.

"So wait do you think that people saw me or Yukiko when we were on the TV!?" Chie said.

"OH that is it, That killer is dead meat as soon as we find him, I'm gonna leave footprints all over his face! First we save Kanji, then we crush the killer, then we crush the killer and send him to hell! You got that!?" Chie said angrily.

"_snrk _Chie those last two were the same thing, Hahahaha," Yukiko and Konohana began having a laughing fit.

"Ugh I know Yukiko," Chie said. "Hmm?... Tomoe?" Jiraiya said.

"… huh?" "Tomoe is something wrong?" Izanagi asked.

"Yeah you haven't hit me all day," Jiraiya said.

"O-Oh, uh it's nothing… I was just thinking about last night," Tomoe said. "Last night? You mean with the midnight channel?" Konohana asked.

"It's nothing," Tomoe said.

(Later)

Souji and the other had exited the television world.

"Perfect," Yosuke said. "Well we can't blame Teddie," Izanaigi said.

"All we need to do is find out some info on Kanji and we can find out where he is, it's not impossible to do," Souji said. "We should all split up so we can find any info about Kanji we can," Yukiko said.

"Alright, we'll call each other when we find out anything, until then we're all stuck," Souji said.

* * *

(05/19/2011 Lunchtime)

Souji and everyone were unable to find out anything in town about Kanji.

"_Sigh _nothing," Yosuke said said.

"We shouldn't give up, there must be someone who knows about Kanji," Izanagi said. "Hmm… I don't know anyone, Kanji didn't seem like the social type," Souji said.

The door to the classroom suddenly opened up.

"Hey everyone, they posted the test results," a female student said.

"Ugh great the moment of truth," Yosuke said. "Do you really need to see the results to know that you're a moron?" Jiraiya asked.

"Shut up, come on let's go check it out," Yosuke said. The two made their way down the steps to the bulletin board where a group of people were.

"And lo do my insults of calling Yosuke come to fruition, proof that he's an idiot," Jiraiya said. "Shut up, at least I didn't do the worst," Yosuke said.

"Groan, I did terrible to," Chie complained. "You only have yourself to blame," Tomoe said. "Yeah yeah, I get it. What about you Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"I got second," Yukiko said.

"W-Second!? Behind who?" Chie said. "Uh, that would be me," Souji said.

"Impressive, first place. I guess you really didn't need to study," Izanagi said.

"Dude you got first place? Man that's impressive," Yosuke said.

All the students in Souji's class began talking about him and his high score.

(After school at Junes)

"Well today was fun," Souji said. "Indeed, everyone seems to have a new found respect for the schools genius, I'm sure Yukiko won't mind that you beat her," Izanagi said.

"OK why are you doing that?" Souji asked. "Doing what? I have no idea what you're talking about," Izanagi said pretending to be oblivious.

"That, I think you're trying to get me and Yukiko together," Souji said.

"I never said anything of the sort," Izanagi said.

"You took Konohana with you so me and Yukiko would be alone," Souji said knowingly. "That was nothing but a convenient coincidence," Izanagi said.

"Look we need to work on something else, we still need to find out

"Hmm? Wait Souji look," Izanagi said. "huh? Hey," Souji saw the same boy who was with Kanji yesterday.

"Excuse me?" Souji said. "Hmm hello, did you need something?" he asked. "I was wondering something, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Kanji would you?" Souji asked.

"Kanji? Kanji Tatsumi? What about him?" he asked.

"Ah well I was wondering if you knew anything about him," Souji said.

"Hmm? Kanji Tatsumi? Yes I did meet him a while ago I suppose, his actions were somewhat forced and unnatural throughout the time I was with him, and he had some sort of complex with him. Though I have no way of proving this," he said.

"A sort of Complex, this should be enough to find Kanji," Izanagi said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK Next chapter I'm gonna try to get through the dungeon, it's gonna be fun and I'll be sure to add as much of my brand of humor as I can, be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Persona'L Problems**

Legion, a persona of the Fool Arcane, the spirit who said "For we are Many."

"We should got to the eastern section considering the wind direction, there is less chance of a plague."

"ahh but what if others think that, we may meet others who will fight for domincance."

"There is never a guarantee that there will be a plague anyway, the chances are low."

"We should head for the north, at this time of the day we can move freely between the roads."

"Ahh but today is the twenty first, there will probably be more people in the way than usual this time."

"Then we'll take advantage of this, we may be able to use the large groups to sneak around."

"Enough of your double meanings, they never work, we should just force our way though."

"The laws of this foreign land will stop us and go against us."

"Not if we trick the authorities, if we think hard enough we can pin the blame on someone else."

"OK guys, all I asked you was where do you think we should go for lunch," Souji said.

"We'll get to that just wait," Legion said.


	9. The Steamy Giant

**Kisdota: Alright, sorry if this chapter took some time, I wanted to finish it and get through everything I could in one go, so that means a long chapter for you all. Be sure to review after reading, **

**NOTE: I think I need a little help with Honorifics in Japan, could someone tell me if I'm not doing anything right with the Honorifics, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(05/24/2011, Junes Headquarters)

"May I ask what that thing is doing here?" Tomoe asked pointing to the animal on the chair.

"The fox?" Izanagi asked.

"No she means Jiraiya. Yes that fox right there, where did he come from!?" Chie asked.

"Earlier in the month I requested to visit the shrine in Inaba with Souji, when we had gotten there this fox was there as well. It seems that the Fox wanted to grant a wish that was on an ema," Izanagi said. "The person who wrote the ema was an old man saying he wanted relief for his back pain. The Fox had given us a medical leaf to give to the person, he was cured in an instant," Souji said.

"_Yip_!" the Fox barked.

"This… thing is looking at us funny, can it see us?" Jiraiya asked.

"It seems so, animals do have some sharper senses than humans," Souji said.

"This fox appears to be connected to the shrine somehow. I'm not sure how he's connected, but he wants us to help grant wish's on the Ema's he brings us so people will make more offers in the offering box," Izanagi said. "In return he's agreed to help in the TV world with these special leaf's he brings us," Souji said.

"_Bark_," the fox went.

"We're going to take that fox in the other world with us?" Yosuke asked.

"Will it be alright coming with us?" Yukiko asked.

"Considering it was able to sneak in here undetected he should be fine," Izanagi said.

"_Bark_," the fox went.

"Fine, it doesn't look like it's going to leave us no matter what we say," Yosuke said.

"Next time you get a new member look for someone who's **Foxy**_**'**_er looking," Jiraiya said.

_*WACK_* "DAMN IT, what was that for!?" Jiraiya complained rubbing his head.

"For a terrible joke," Tomoe said.

"Hahahaha," both Yukiko and Konohana began their laughing fits.

* * *

(TV World)

"_sniff sniff _It's this way I'm sure of it," Teddie said.

"The area around here is starting to change, we must be close to wherever Kanji is," Tomoe said.

"I hope he's alright," Yukiko said.

"_Phew_ is it getting hot in here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Jiraiya I swear if you're trying anything-," Tomoe said.

"No he's right, the air's starting to feel a bit warm," Izanagi said.

"And moist, the fog's starting to look different as well," Konohana said. "My glass's are getting all fogged up, what's with this place?" Yukiko asked.

"Hm… wait… doesn't this place seem like a-," Izanagi was interrupted by the sound of soft jazz.

"C'mere pussycat," they heard.

"Oh hell," Yosuke said.

"There's nothing to be scared of, now just relax," they heard Kanji say.

"Uhh… what is he… doing in there?" Tomoe said slightly tinted.

"I-I don't w-wanna go in there," Yosuke said suddenly. "Me too, I vote to not go in," Jiraiya said.

"Teddie, are you sure Kanji's in here?" Souji asked.

"Yup, the nose knows," Teddie said.

"Then we don't have a choice, as much as we may hate it we have to go in there," Izanagi said.

"Hold on Hold on, we don't REALLY need to go in there," Jiraiya said.

"But if we don't do anything what will happen to Kanji-kun?" Yukiko said. "If he stays here too long he'll end up like everyone else," Konohana said.

"Let's just think about this for a minute. It's not exactly our job to save him, who would hate us if we failed?" Jiraiya asked.

"Wait you want us to just ignore him?" Yosuke said.

"You want to go in there too? You heard what happened, imagine the shadows we'll have to fight, what do you think they're going to want to do to us?" Jiraiya asked.

"We can't just leave him in there Jiraiya, he'll die. We can't just ignore someone in trouble," Konohana said.

"Easy for you to say, you and Tomoe are safe because you're women, and Izanagi's wearing a cup," Jiraiya said.

"What is he afraid of exactly?" Teddie asked.

"I think it's better if you don't ask," Souji said.

"We're going in there Jiraiya, we're not going to let someone die just because you feel uncomfortable," Izanagi said. "Izanagi won't be with us for the whole fight anyway, I've got other Persona's with me," Souji said.

"I'm still not comfortable with a fifty fifty chance of what possible things those shadows could do," Jiraiya said.

"Will you stop complaining, nothing like that is going to happen. Either you go in there with us or Tomoe will drag you in there," Chie said.

"…. Huh? Did you say something?" Tomoe asked.

"Were you listening? I said you would force Jiraiya in this weird bathhouse if he didn't go with us," Chie said.

"Oh… r-right, I see," she said.

"Are you alright Tomoe?" Izanagi asked. "Huh? Y-yes, just fine," she said.

"You've been getting distracted a lot, did something happen Chie-chan?" Souji asked.

"No, I don't think so," Chie said.

"I-I'm fine Chie-san, n-nothing's wrong," Tomoe said looking away.

"Wait a minute… are you… wait a minute are you liking this?" Jiraiya said pointing an accusing finger.

"W-… n-no, of course not," Tomoe said.

"YOU are! HAHAHA, you like this kind of thing don't you? I suppose someone like you would, HAHAHAHAHAHA," Jiraiya began laughing holding his sides in laughter.

"Jiraiya," Tomoe said angrily gripping her weapon.

"T-Tomoe? Do you really… you know," Konohana said.

"NO! No I don't, Jiraiya's just acting like an idiot again," Tomoe said looking away from the group.

"_sigh _we're wasting time, we need to get moving," Izanagi said.

"Yeah I bet Tomoe would love to get inside where the action is, HAHAHA," Jiraiya laughed some more.

"Jiraiya, I think you should stop. While you still can," Yosuke whispered.

"Why wha-," _*BAM WHAM CRASH_* Tomoe began repeatedly beating Jiraiya over the head with her weapon.

"_cough_… OK… _wheeze_ I don't think yaoi fans are funny anymore… _cough_, can… can you please heal me Konohana?" Jiraiya asked on the floor, lying in a crater Tomoe made by beating him into the groound.

"Uh, Tomoe?" Chie asked. "I don't like this kind of thing at all!" Tomoe quickly said.

"I- I wasn't going to say anything about that," Chie said.

"Oh… right… forgive me Chie-san," Tomoe said.

"Are you still OK to fight Jiraiya?" Izanagi asked.

"Yeah… just don't get too concerned.... or close... I don't want to give Tomoe any ideas… unless it's beneficial to me in certain ways," Jiraiya said still weakly.

* * *

(05/26/2011)

Over the next few days the gang worked tirelessly looking for Kanji through the bathhouse maze fighting muscular man shaped shadows and strange tubby policemen.

"_phew_ how much closer are we Teddie?" Souji asked.

"He's close, he should be one more floor above us sensei," Teddie said.

"Finally, this place is so hot," Chie said. "The heat is starting to affect me as well, and I don't do so well with heat," Tomoe said shrugging her head.

"The heat isn't so bad to me, I feel perfectly fine," Konohana said.

"I suppose it's because you're more of a fire element that the heat doesn't bother you as much, and working at the Amagi inn I suppose you've gotten used to the steamy heat," Souji said to Yukiko.

"Yeah, this heat is just like the Hot Springs so I'm used to it," Yukiko said.

"Why does this guys place have to be a sauna? If it gets any more humid in here we'll have to start swimming," Yosuke said.

"Ahhhhh," Jiraiya was spinning the shuriken on his hand and using it as a fan.

"You know at first I was afraid of being raped, but now I suppose this place isn't so bad once you get past the disturbing things that you hear," Jiraiya said.

"You like it?" Tomoe questioned.

"It's a bathhouse, an un-supervised bathhouse, I could bring whoever I want to once we get rid of all these shadows," Jiraiya said.

"_moan _someone remind me to hit him later," Tomoe said.

"Got it," Yosuke said.

(Bathhouse floor 11)

"I can smell him, he's right behind this door Sensei," Teddie said.

"Alright, are you all ready?" Souji asked.

"I'm at full health," Yosuke said. "I hope he's ready to be hit on, heh heh," Jiraiya said.

"I'm ready to help Kanji-kun," Yukiko said. "I'll try my best, I'll make sure no one is hurt too badly," Konohana said.

"We're ready," Chie said. "I-I am ready as well," Tomoe said.

"I swear to god if we die because you get distracted by some guy on guy action I will hate you forever," Jiraiya said.

"Yosuke!" Chie said angrily. "WHAT! Why are you getting angry at me!?" Yosuke said.

"Guy's focus," Souji said.

"You ready?" Souji asked the angel like statue. "We are ready to fight, may the divine light of our lord lead us to victory," Principality said.

"Can we get rid of him next time we meet with that Igor guy?" Souji heard Titan ask him from his head.

"The _Senior angel_, he will not stop talking about his _Salvador_," Matador called out.

"He has been a bit obnoxious to the others Souji," Izanagi said. "They'll have to bear with it for now," Souji said.

* * *

*_CRASH_*

The group of Persona user's crashed through the door to see Kanji as well as his shadow self.

"There's Kanji," Chie said. "And his shadow," Tomoe said.

Kanji and his shadow were both confronting each other, regular Kanji was shaking from the words his shadow was saying.

"Kanji!" Yosuke called trying to get his attention, but he wasn't paying attention.

"S-SHUT IT, I ain't like that at all!" Kanji yelled angrily. "Oh come now enough with the charade, isn't awful to deceive yourself and others? I'm what you really want aren't I? What's so bad about what I want to do anyway?" Shadow Kanji asked.

"Shut up, I said I ain't like that!" Kanji responded.

"Oh how I hate girls. They cry when you get angry, they're so arrogant and self centered, and they spread all those nasty lies and rumors behind your back. They look at me like I'm some disgusting thing and say I'm weird," shadow Kanji said.

"Oh I can't wait to hurt him," Tomoe said.

"SHUT UP!" Kanji yelled. "They laugh at me all the time "You like to sew? What a queer" "Painting is so not your style"," he said imitating a girls voice.

"I'M WARNING YOU! YOU BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kanji yelled.

"This sad soul is not doing so we'll, he shalt soon unleash the wrath of the shadows," Principality said.

""But you're a guy." "You don't act like a guy." "Why aren't you manly?" girls are so scary aren't they?" Shadow Kanji mocked even more.

"Sh-… Shut up, I ain't scared of them," Kanji said looking down.

"Men are much better aren't they. They'd never say those awful, degrading things. Yes , I vastly prefer men," shadow Kanji said.

"Hell with that! You think you can say that shit with my face!?" Kanji yelled.

"Why not? You're me, and I'm you. You do know that don't you?" shadow Kanji asked. "No, No way!" Kanji yelled. "DON'T!" Souji yelled. "There's no way in HELL you're me!" Kanji yelled.

"…heheheheheh TEEHEEHEEHEE!" a mist of darkness began to gather around shadow Kanji, regular Kanji was beginning to feel weak.

"You're me, AND THERE'S NO DENYING IT!"

The darkness began to envelope shadow Kanji completely; the dark cloud expanded and began to dissipate from him leaving an overly muscular body the size of a small house, half black and half white with each arm holding a male sign. In the middle of the body was the smaller body of shadow Kanji surrounded by roses. *_snap* _The large Kanji shadow snapped his fingers making two smaller but still muscular men appear next to him.

"Kanji-Kun!" Yukiko called out, the group ran up to cover the unconscious Kanji from the large Shadow.

"Everyone be on guard, here he comes," Teddie said.

"Get ready everyone!" Souji said as they readied their weapons.

"I Am a Shadow, The True Self…I'm just being true to myself, and that's why I'll get rid of anything in my way!" Shadow Kanji bellowed.

"Are these Kanji-Kun's true feelings?" Yukiko asked. "No, this is just his emotions going out of control," Tomoe said.

"This has nothing to do with you guys anymore, I'm going to get rid of you!" shadow Kanji yelled.

"Principality, let's go!" Souji yelled. "With honor! **Twin Shot**!" the large Angel like creature attacked the large Kanji Shadow dead center. The double shot though did little damage to him and he brushed the attack off.

"He is a tough on," Principality said.

"Our turn, Jiraiya!" "Got it, **Bash**!" Jiraiya yelled tossing his two shuriken's at the Shadow.

"Let's go Tomoe!" "HYAH **Rampage**!" Tomoe spun her double bladed staff over her head, she swung it downward creating a force that hit both shadow Kanji and his Nice and Tough guy's.

"Huh?" Tomoe said.

"Physical attacks won't work on that one!" Teddie called out when they saw that Tomoe's attack did nothing to the Tough guy.

"Konohana Sakuya!" "Take this, **Agi**!" Konohana sent a blast of flames to the large Kanji. The nice guy faced Kanji and flexed his muscles and used **Dia**.

"He can heal?" Chie said.

"Great all that hard work for nothing," Jiraiya said.

"Hrrr RAH!" Shadow Kanji flexed his entire body, the group felt a slight spike of energy.

"He's charging up for an attack, be careful!" Teddie called out.

The last Tough guy went forward and attacked Souji with his fist.

"Grr," Souji blocked the attack with his katana but it wasn't enough to keep him from being blown back.

"Souji-kun!" Yukiko yelled. "I'm fine! Just a scratch," Souji said.

"_If that guy keeps up with his healing we'll never win, we need to get rid of him_," Souji thought.

"Switching Persona's," Principality disappeared and in his place appeared Izinagi.

"We need to get rid of that one first guys!" Souji yelled, the humans and Persona's all nodded.

"Izanagi!" "Right **Rakunda**," Izanagi sent a wave of soft blue energy at the nice guy.

"Way to go Sensei, his defense is down!" Teddie said.

"Everyone attack him!" Souji yelled.

The whole group started using their most powerful attacks on the Nice guy, but it wasn't enough to fully take him down.

The Nice guy faced Shadow Kanji and flexed its muscles and used **Heat Riser** causing another spike of power for Shadow Kanji.

"Rah, **Swift Strike**!" Shadow Kanji brought down both of his male symbol axe's and swung them down.

"GAHH!" A force of power was brought down on the entire group causing them all to fall to the ground.

"Ugh… that hurt," Chie said.

"ow, are you all OK?" Yukiko said. "Yukiko, let me heal them!" Konohana said.

"R-Right," Yukiko smashed a card in front of her with her fan. "**Media**!" Konohana sent shots of white energy which homed in on the humans, the group felt a warm energy as their wounds were healed.

"Thank you Konohana!" Izanagi yelled.

"I feel oh so terrible doing this but you asked for it!" Shadow Kanji began charging up his energy again readying another attack.

"He's gonna attack again!" Yosuke yelled. "This guy's strong and those 'close-friends' of his are making him stronger," Jiraiya said.

"Souji, we need a plan or we won't last much longer," Izanagi said. "I'm thinking," Souji said, he looked around the room.

"_There's gotta be something around here that can help_," Souji thought.

The tough guy moved up to Yukiko and flexed his muscles and attacked with **Kill Rush**.

"AHH!" Yukiko was knocked back on the ground losing her glasses.

"Yukiko!" Chie called in concern. "I'm fine, don't worry," Yukiko yelled.

"Yukiko, you're glasses," Konohana said. "Ah… uh… got it, it's hard to see when it's foggy," she said picking up her glasses.

"Hmm?" Souji looked at Yukiko then forward, behind him was the fold up screen, but Souji could also see a long wood basin.

"You thought of something?" Izanagi asked. "Yeah, gotta switch," Souji said, Izanagi disappeared and in his place appeared Phoenix.

"_SKAWWW_ I'm ready to fight," Phoenix said.

"Guy's I have another plan!" Souji called out.

"Got it partner," Yosuke called. "Put that genius to work!" Jiraiya said.

"Chie get ready! Tomoe, attack behind him!" Souji called.

"Huh? What am… oh I see, Chie-san," Tomoe said. "Huh, er, right," Chie said as a card appeared in front of her.

Tomoe began running towards the enemy, sprinting past the two smaller enemies. Tough guy tried to stop her by punching her but Tomoe sidestepped out of the way. The Nice guy attempted the same attack but was too slow as well. "WOOO, skin him Tomoe!" Jiraiya yelled. "Heh, you won't stop me!" Shadow Kanji raised his weapons up.

"**Fatal End**," Shadow Kanji threw both axe's down on Tomoe who was still running forwards.

"HYAAA!" Tomoe leaned back and slid her legs forward on the ground and started sliding on the ground, shadow Kanji's attack missed and Tomoe slid under him between his legs behind him.

Tomoe jumped up back on her feet and faced the wall.

"CHIE-SAN NOW!" Tomoe called. "Right PERSONA!" Chie smashed the card in front of her.

"HIYA **SKULL CRACKER**!" Tomoe thrusted her staff forward and smashed the lower part of the wall.

_*FWOOSH_* "Huh?" shadow Kanji saw the broken area behind him was now leaking a large amount of water, the floor started to flood with an inch of water.

"What? That's all? That was pathetic of you," shadow Kanji said charging up again for another attack.

"What was the point of that?" Tomoe questioned.

"Yeah, my shoes are getting wet," Yosuke complained.

"We're not done, Yukiko! Konohana! Maragi, attack the ground near them. Yosuke! Jiraiya! Get ready to move," Souji said.

"Wha- what are we doing?" Yosuke asked. "Just do what he says," Jiraiya said.

The Nice Guy used **Heat Riser **to strengthen Shadow Kanji, Tough Guy charged up to Souji and attacked with **Twin Shot**.

"Hn," Souji quickly sidestepped out of the way avoiding the attack.

"missed us, _skaww_," Phoenix said. "Yukiko, are you ready?" Souji called out.

"Yes, let's attack," Yukiko said bringing up a card.

"Phoenix!" "Konohana!" Souji and Yukiko called out smashing two cards.

"**Maragi**!" *_SSSSSSSSSS* _the two persona's began sending out waves of flames at the enemy's feet burning the wet ground.

"Oh dear me, you two can't seem to aim properly- wha, huh?" shadow Kanji was about to attack but his view was suddenly blocked.

"It worked," Souji said in triumph.

A large cloud of steam began enveloping the entire room obstructing shadow Kanji's vision, he couldn't see very far in front of him.

"A smoke screen?" Chie said.

"Pretty clever thinking Souji-Sempai," Tomoe said.

"Though it seems a bit pointless, what's the use of blinding him?" Jiraiya asked.

"We're still not done. Yosuke, Jiraiya, we're up," Souji said switching persona.

While the group was talking Shadow Kanji was trying to find his enemies. "So you just blow a bunch of smoke, are you playing hard to get now?" Shadow Kanji said. "**Cleave**." "**Bash**."

"Guh!?" Shadow Kanji felt himself being attacked from behind by two attacks.

"So there you two are, this'll teach you, **SWIFT STRIKE**!" shadow Kanji swung both of his weapons down and felt his attacks hit dead on.

*_BAM* *BAM* _The sound of both weapons hitting was heard. "Got you," shadow Kanji said.

"**GARU**!"

"GRAH!?" shadow Kanji felt a gust of slicing wind hit his back, as well as blow away the steam around him. "You're over there?" shadow Kanji looked over his shoulder and saw the group of persona users.

"Missed us," Jiraiya said spinning his shuriken star's.

"But what did I- GAH!" shadow Kanji saw that he had hit both Nice and Tough Guy.

The shadows on the floor groaned in pain before disappearing in a mist of darkness. "MY MEN, MY BEAUTIFUL MEN!" shadow Kanji yelled sadly at his loss.

"There's no one to help him now," Izanagi said.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU DON'T ACCEPT ME AT ALL! NO MATTER WHAT I WON'T LOST TO YOU!" shadow Kanji yelled.

"Tomoe!" "Right, **BUFU**!" Tomoe leaped forward and imbedded her staff into the ground near shadow Kanji, the leftover water froze shadow Kanji to the ground. "Guh? No!" shadow Kanji yelled.

"Hi YAH!" Chie spun her body around on the ice and kicked the side of his leg.

"GAHH!!!" Kanji screamed in pain.

"Beautifully done Chie-San," Tomoe said.

"Let's do it Jiraiya!" Yosuke called. "Ready to go, **Garu**!" Jiraiya used a gust of wind to lift up Yosuke up towards shadow Kanji.

"HA!" "GUH!" Yosuke swiped both his wind charged blades on shadow Kanji.

"That's it, you're- *_shing_* AH!" Yukiko's fan flew around shadow Kanji's head cutting his face. The fan flew around back to Yukiko who caught it.

"Konohana-Sakuya!" "Alright, **AGI**!" Konohana fired a charge of flames into the roses in the middle of the shadows body.

"Ah AHH, MY FLOWERS!" he cried.

"Izanagi!" "Let us end this," the two fools raised their weapons and ran towards shadow Kanji. "RAH!" "**CLEAVE**!" two blades swung forward cutting clean through their enemy.

"OhohOHhHAAA!" the smaller body began to grow limp and lifeless; the larger body dropped both of its weapons and fell to the ground letting out a large cloud of dark mist.

"_Phew_ that did it," Souji said.

"HA, suck on that one queer!" Jiraiya said.

"I actually thought you were going to go through this whole ordeal without making a joke like that," Yosuke said. "Yeah I was a bit self conscious about that, but I'm over it," Jiraiya said.

The large cloud of darkness soon cleared up leaving a regular sized shadow Kanji.

"… ugh, Damn it," Souji heard the real Kanji wake up.

"Kanji-kun," Yukiko said concerned.

"Hmm? Wait, something's not right," Izanagi said, the shadow Kanji got up.

"He's still alive?" Tomoe said. "I-It's still coming at us, Kanji is still rejecting it," Teddie said.

"I guess we can't blame him," Yosuke said. "Specially with all of us watching," Jiraiya said.

"heheh… I think you three… would make wonderful boyfriends," he said.

"Uh what?" Yosuke said. "And suddenly our victory seems hollow…… hey pay attention," Jiraiya said nudging Tomoe.

"I-I was," she said looking away.

"E-Enough… what the hell are you blabbering about!?" Kanji said trying to keep his balance.

"I don't care anymore, won't someone, ANYONE ACCEPT ME!" he said.

"Ngh, stop… it," Kanji said. "ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!" the shadow yelled.

"I-I don't really swing that way," Yosuke panicked. The shadow started walking towards the persona users.

"Prepare yourself, we're not done," Izanagi raised his blade.

"I said STOP DAMN IT!"

*_BAM_*

Kanji ran towards his shadow self and punched his shadow square in the face knocking him down.

"He stopped it," Konohana said. "How come we never do that when they're weak?" Jiraiya asked.

"_Tch _Can't believe something like this is inside of me," Kanji said.

"Kanji-kun? Are you-?" Yukiko said.

"Yeah yeah I know, I've know something like this was in me all this time. It's not a matter about guys or chicks… I'm just scared shitless of being rejected. I'm a total pansy who tries to make everyone hate me," Kanji said.

"Kanji-Kun," Yukiko said sadly.

"Don't let it get you down… you're not alone," Souji said.

"Tch…… come on get up, anyone who looks like me I know they ain't so weak they can't take a punch," Kanji said.

"I already know you're me… you're me, and I'm you damn it," the shadow nodded it's head in acceptance and disappeared, in its place appeared a large body before disappearing in an instant. "Guh…" Kanji knelt down on the floor in exhaustion.

"Kanji-kun!" Chie yelled. "He's lost his strength," Tomoe said.

"Come on then, let's get them out of here," Yosuke said. Both Yosuke and Souji picked him up by both arms and started carrying him out.

* * *

(05/27/2011, after school, central shopping district)

Kanji had been safely returned home where his mother had had been overly happy to see him. The gang had decided to visit him at the Textile shop to check on him and his new power.

"I think that place really smoothed out my skin, oh man I've never felt this soft before" Chie said.

"Want a second opinion?" Yosuke asked. "Ugh, you wish," Chie said.

"Oh rejected, heh heh," Jiraiya laughed. "Hey Tomoe, didn't you want to hurt Jiraiya yesterday?" Yosuke asked.

*_WHACK_* "GAH!" Jiraiya was hit in the back of his head. "Thank you, for reminding me," Tomoe said.

"So what do you think his Persona will be like, you think he'll be friendly?" Konohana asked. "I'm sure he'll be a nice person, whoever it is," Izanagi said.

"I hope Kanji-kun's OK, do you think he'll be OK when he see his Persona?" Yukiko asked. "I'm sure he's going to be shocked, I went a bit crazy when I first saw Izanagi," Souji said.

"I'm sure Kanji will be able to handle himself just fine," Izanagi said.

"Hmm? Say has that thing always been there?" Konohana asked.

"Where?" "Right there."

* * *

(Textile shop)

"HOLY CRAP!" Yosuke said surprised. "He's almost as tall as the house," Tomoe said.

The group was standing in front of the Textile shop. In front of it was a very large and mechanical looking black robot with a skeleton print design all over its body.

"Is this… a robot?" Yukiko asked. "No, it's a Persona," Konohana said.

"The energy he's giving out is just like ours," Izanagi said.

"So why doesn't he say something? Or move?" Chie asked.

"uh… hello!" Souji called out, the Persona did not respond. "Izanagi, try calling to it," Souji said.

"Excuse me, SIR!" Izanagi yelled out.

"………" the Persona was still silent.

"What's his arcane, the Death? Hey HEY!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Is he alright? Did something happen to him or Kanji?" Yukiko asked. "No he's alive I can feel it," Konohana said.

"Jiraiya, float up there and try to talk to him," Yosuke said, Jiraiya floated up to eyelevel with the giant.

"Hey, HELLOOOO!" Jiraiya called. "Is he OK?"Yosuke asked.

"I can't tell, his face is painted on genius!" Jiraiya said. "Hmm… oh what the fug?" Jiraiya complained.

"What's wrong?" Izanagi asked.

"The things asleep!" he yelled.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Chie complained.

"I can hear the thing snoring," Jiraiya said.

"zzz…zzz…zzzzz."

"Well wake him up!" Yosuke said.

"HEY! _*Smack smack_* Wake up!" Jiraiya said slapping his face.

"zzzmnzzz… wha?"

"Finally, hey so-," "Yah!"

*_SMACK_*

The large Persona smacked Jiraiya out of his face and hit him downward where crashed into the ground.

"…ow," Jiraiya said lying face down on the ground.

"Well I like him already," Tomoe said.

"Hm? Oh people, Oyabun! We have customers!" the Persona called, the door in front of the shop opened.

"Ungh… you don't need to yell… Oh… it's you guys again. Whoa you guys got those weird things too?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah, I guess you met your Persona," Souji said.

"Dude, aren't you surprised by the fact that there's a huge talking robot out here?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? Oh him… yeah I was surprised when I woke up and saw him looking into my room, but after what I've went through I guess I wasn't that freaked out. Sides, he ain't as bad as that… other me," Kanji said.

"Well you're certainly taking this well," Jiraiya said. "So… who are those guys," Kanji asked pointing behind the humans.

"I am Izanagi." "Name's Jiraiya." "Tomoe Gozen." "Konohana-Sakuya." They all introduced themselves.

"Right hey, I'm Kanji Tatsumi, and this is… HEY, what'd you say your name was!?" Kanji asked the Persona.

"**Take-Mikazuchi **Oyabun" the large persona said.

"Right right, so do you guys know what he is? I tried to show Ma, but couldn't see this guy, she wanted to take me to the doctor's again when I tried to show him to her thinkin I was crazy or something," Kanji said.

"Well you remember that shadow before, the guy who looked like you?" Souji asked.

"Shadow? Yeah I remember that guy… you guys haven't said anything about that to anyone had you?" Kanji asked scratching the back of his head.

"We have not told anyone, and we don't have plans to at all," Izanagi said.

"Though I think Tomoe here would love to see a re-enactment, heh heh-"

*_CRASH_*

"RAH, never talk that way about Oyabun!" Take-Mikazuchi said slamming down a large lighting shaped club on top of him.

"He has my respect now," Tomoe said. "Oh yeah," Chie agreed.

"Pain… why do I always suffer?" Jiraiya sobbed.

"So anyway, that shadow, well when you accepted it, it allowed you to gain the same power as us, the Persona," Souji said.

"So… what was that place anyway? Didn't look like any place I know," Kanji said.

"We do not know what the place is exactly, it is a mystery to all of us. We do know that it is a dangerous place though, had we left you in there you would most likely have died," Izanagi said.

"You remember the two murders that happened a few months ago? Turns out whoever killed those people did it by throwing them in that TV world," Souji said.

"Whoa you serious… wait, someone was trying to kill me?" Kanji said.

"Yeah, the same thing happened to Yukiko, she was kidnapped then thrown into that world where we saved her from her shadow self, and she had gotten her Persona Konohana-Sakuya," Souji said.

"So- So wait why was I thrown in there anyway? I didn't really hurt… anyone who wasn't bad," Kanji said.

"We're trying to figure that out," Chie said. "We do not know who it was or why it is that the killer is targeting you or doing all this, we've been trying to figure out who the killer is and save anyone who had been thrown into the TV world," Tomoe said.

"The cops won't be able to figure out anything if the killer keeps this up , no one would believe that the killer's murdering people by tossing them into some strange world," Yosuke said.

"The hell!? You're saying some bastard's going to get away with killing people?!" Kanji said angrily.

"With the way things are going that will most likely be the result," Izanagi said.

"No way in hell, someone's gotta stop this bastard," Kanji said.

"That's part of the reason why we came," Souji said.

"Hn? What do you mean?" Kanji asked.

"Your friend here, Take, he's a part of you just like our persona's. With him you'll have the same kind of powers we have," Souji said.

"Seriously? So I'll have like… super powers and stuff?" he asked.

"That's a bit of a crude way to say it, but yes," Izanagi said.

"We know the killer's out there and he'll most likely strike again. Me and my friends are trying to figure out whoever it is that's doing this and stop him, we're probably the only ones who can stop him. The choice is yours, but we want to ask you if you want to help us, with Take-Mikazuchi you would be a lot of help," Souji said.

"Hell yeah I'll help you, if I catch this guy I'll make sure he's in a world of hurt," Kanji said punching the palm of his hand. "If Oyabun will help then I will too," Take said punching his palm like Kanji.

"Heh, glad to have you," Souji said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Finally, this was a pain to finish. I hope you all like it. I got some reports that my grammer was terrible, if someone could tell me exactly where my grammer was bad I would be glad to fix it. Anyway we now have Take-Mikazuchi now, and he's got the personality of a giant boss follower. **

**From what he looks like and the way he moves in the game he seems like the kind of guy who values strength but know's about honor. And since he's a follower for Kanji I thought it would be fitting if I had him call Kanji Oyabun which mean's boss in Japanese. **

**And now what you all love the most. **

**NOTE that this Persona'L problems is based off the move Jack brothers for Persona 3. Look it up and you'll get it, **

* * *

**Persona'L Problems**

Two brothers who reside in the Sea of Souji's soul, they are Jack frost and Pyro Jack. When these two gather their strength they are able to perform their signature move, the Jack Brothers. This move brings down all enemies who are within ear shot kneeling to the ground in pain. What is the secret to their move you ask?

Jack Frost: Hey bro, seems like Jiraiya is always **striking out **with the ladies.

Pyro Jack: At least he has a **home **to **run **to.

_Ba-dum-bum_

JF: Teddies really breaking out a lot of puns, isn't he?

PJ: Now that's what I call, a **bear yap**.

_Ba-dum-bum_

JF: Hey bro, why are you so paranoid on Halloween?

PJ: I'm afraid someone's gonna **Jack **my **Lantern**.

_Ba-dum-bum_

(Outside the sea of Souji's soul)

"Souji sempai! Why do you keep falling?" Izanagi asked concern.

"I DON'T KNOW!"


	10. Beary Touching

**Kisdota: Sorry if this took a while, I've been trying to get through my other stories, a bunch of games came out, and I got a few essay's I had to write for college. **

**It's been getting weird for me lately, I've been thinking too far and deeply on life and it's philosophies. I can see why a lot of people drink and do drugs if it quiets your mind, I lie awake in bed for hours into the night, with fear of the future and it's inevitable truths and uncertainties, I'm going mad. Anyway enough about my problems, here's your chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(Junes food court 06/06/2011 after school)

"So we have no way of knowing who the murderer is or his next target until the next time the midnight channel comes on," Souji said.

"Meh mph," Kanji said.

"Dude did you even hear anything we said?" Yosuke asked.

"Whaff? Wuh wurse fy id," Kanji said scarfing down the pile of food in front of him.

"Dude close your mouth," Yosuke complained.

"And I thought Chie was the only one to scarf down meat like that," Jiraiya snickered.

*_WHAM_* "AH FU- THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? Jiraiya whined rubbing his head.

"You know what it was for, making a comment about Chie-san like that," Tomoe said.

"The hell are you-… oh... OH, HA HA I get it, I bet she does." _*WHAM* _"SON OF A- YOU ALREADY HIT ME!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" Izanagi asked.

"She started it!" Jiraiya whined.

"Are they always like this?" Kanji asked.

"Pretty much, you might want to get used to that," Souji said.

"Hey, Take, can you break it up?" Kanji asked.

"…………?"

*_bonk_*

"OW! What was that for!?" Tomoe yelled.

"whu-uh- Konohana did it," Take blamed.

"Wha- n-no I didn't!" Konohana said defensively.

"Well this is a fun group we have," Souji said.

"OK so uh… you said someone's killing people with a TV. What, is he beating them to death?" Kanji asked.

"No they're not being beaten, you weren't listening at all were you?" Yosuke complained.

"Don't worry, he'll understand it once he sees the place with his own eyes," Chie said.

"Did you see that Show last night?" the group heard. Two students sitting near them were talking about the midnight channel.

"Yeah I keep wondering who'll show up next," one said. "I knew before it came on that he'd be the next on to appear. What's that dude's name? The one who was in a biker gang?" the other said.

Kanji started looking angry, the rest of the group knew what was going to happen.

"Who the hell do you think was next?" Kanji said. The two TV loving boys saw who was talking.

"Crush them Oyabun!" Take yelled.

"His name is Kanji Tatsumi, and he wasn't in a biker gang. He's the one who beat the shit out of those leathered up pansies. So who are you dipshits!?" Kanji yelled at the two making them run away as fast as they could.

"Feh… boring," Kanji muttered sitting back down.

"That'll teach those two not to mess with Oyabun!" Take taunted.

"You should have run after them after what they said," Tomoe said.

"They can't help it, they have no idea what's really going on," Izanagi said.

"It still doesn't make it right, they shouldn't be talking about other students like that," Chie said.

"They're like onlookers to a car crash, it's fun to watch as long as it's not happening to them," Yosuke said.

"That's kind of sad," Konohana said.

"Well we can't do anything about it, all we can do is try to figure out who's doing this and put an end to this whole thing," Yukiko said.

"Yeah, but unfortunately we still don't have any leads to find this killer," Souji said.

"Well Kanji being targeted disproves our assumption that only women were being targeted," Yukiko said.

"What a shame," Jiraiya said.

"So that leaves us with our first theory, that people involved in the case with Ms. Yamano were the ones being targeted, though that doesn't help us much," Yosuke said.

"Though in both case's it wasn't Yukiko or Kanji dealing with Ms. Yamano but rather their mothers," Tomoe said.

"When you consider that, it doesn't seem to make sense to target their children rather than their children," Izanagi said.

"You guys are saying you don't have any clues? Well listen up cause I got something big," Kanji said pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's that?" Yosuke asked.

"When I got back at school today there was this annoying brat hanging around," Kanji said.

"The little brat was snooping for info about Oyabun and Sempai, so Oyabun scared him off by threatening to break his legs and took the note he had," Take said.

"How subtle," Tomoe said.

"Though I don't know what the hell this note's about though," Kanji said.

"And you took it anyway?" Chie asked.

"No one bothers Oyabun and gets away with it," Take said.

"Let me see that," Souji said taking the note.

"Album charts…. Announcer ratings…hmm?" Souji read aloud the note.

"You find something?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, Mayumi Yamano 04/11 and Saki Konishi 04/13," Souji said.

"Those were two of the victims yes?" Izanagi asked.

"Yeah…but what do the dates mean?" Yosuke asked.

"hmm… when were these two killed exactly?" Izanagi asked.

"Oh uh let's see, they found 's body on the first day so that would have been the 12th, that's after the 11th," Chie said.

"And I can't forget Saki Sempai's death, that was the 15th," Yosuke said.

"So these ain't the days they died, then what are they?" Jiraiya asked.

"…the 13th… wasn't that the day Konishi was on television," Souji asked.

"huh… yeah, I remember that," Yousuke said.

"I saw that too, they were interviewing her because she was the one who found the first body," Chie said.

"Then this one about Ms. Yamano, the 11th was the day she was on television too right?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh that's right she was on, it was about that affair she had," Chie said.

"Wait, Yukiko, weren't you interviewed too? When was that?" Souji asked.

"Huh… oh uh let's see. I was absent from school that day… ah it was when I met you at the embankment remember? I had my Kimono on," Yukiko said.

"Yeah, I remember, you said you were out shopping, but… when was that?" Souji asked.

"I remember, that was on the 15th," Izanagi said.

"Oh that's right, you and I were alive those days," Jiraiya said.

"Kanji, what about the television special you were on?" Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah that, the damn show made my mom go apeshit on me-."

"The date, just tell us the date," Yosuke said.

"Uhh… I don't remember the exact date… it was a short time before I met you guys though," Kanji said.

"Then it seems we've found our connection," Izanagi said.

"Everyone who was kidnapped was on TV first," Souji said.

"So then the target's going after people he sees on TV?" Chie asked.

"It makes sense, when Yukiko wasn't killed he didn't go after her again, instead he went after a new target Kanji," Izanagi said.

"There's definitely a strong possibility that the TV broadcast are connected to the kidnappings," Souji said.

"That must be it," Chie said. "But then what's the motive? Why kill someone just because he's on TV?" Yosuke asked.

"Well I feel that way every time your little brothers and sisters watch those stupid kids shows," Jiraiya said.

"Seems like our answer has given us more questions," Izanagi said.

"Ugh, now that I think about it we haven't gotten anywhere," Yosuke said.

"Dude why are you beating yourself up? I think you guys are awesome. I mean you guys were the first to notice what was going on to me and even risked your lives to stop it," Kanji said.

"And you rescued me too," Yukiko said.

"That's true," Yosuke said. "And our guess on Kanji-kun being the next target was right as well. This means that we have a chance of catching the killer the next time this all happens," Konohana said.

"And Maybe the killer won't try kidnapping anyone again since we've been able to stop him," Yukiko said.

"Well here's hoping the killer's learned his lesson, but it's a long shot of that happening," Yosuke said.

"We'll just have to keep watching the midnight channel every time it rains and hope for the best," Souji said.

"Oh that reminds me, the school campout is next week, I hope it doesn't rain. It's for both first and second year students, so we'll see you there as well Kanji-kun," Chie said.

"Seriously? School huh… what a drag. Yo, mind if I order another grilled steak? I wanna finish this one while the other grill… we're going dutch on this right?" Kanji asked.

"Well let's get going, I think our new teammate needs to meet Mr. Bear," Chie said.

"Mr. Bear?" Kanji asked.

* * *

(Inside the TV world)

"AHHHHH!!! PUT ME DOWN!" Teddie yelled.

"Awww, you're so fluffy!" Take said tossing Teddie up in the air and holding him like a toy.

"HELP ME SENSEI!" Teddie cried out.

"Take, put him down!" Kanji yelled.

"huh? Right Oyabun," Take dropped Teddie down on the ground.

"Ohuhguh, my fur," Teddie said dizzy.

"Are you OK?" Souji asked.

"Take, why did you do that?" Izanagi asked.

"Oh uh well… he just looked so soft, I couldn't help myself," Take said pressing his finger together.

"You didn't need to toss him," Jiraiya said.

"Well I thought he was a stuffed toy with the way he looks," Take said.

"HAHAHAHA," Yukiko and Konohana both started their laughing fits.

"Look just don't do that again, Teddie's a part of the team," Izanagi said.

"Yeah, teammates are useless when they're dead," Jiraiya said.

"Ugh… I'm going to be beary sick," Teddie said.

(Later)

"RAH!" "hi-YAH!" *_BAM_* Take swung his large lightning bolt club down on the helpless shadow, disintegrating it in an instant.

"Way to go Kanji-Kun," Teddie celebrated.

"He's quiet strong," Tomoe said with the other persona's and partners watching him fight.

"Tell me about it," Jiraiya said rubbing his head.

"I feel like I'm being replaced, he's far more skilled in offensive and lightning skills," Izanagi said.

"AH, W-we still need you Izanagi-kun," Konohana said apologetic.

"I'm kidding Konohana, I honestly do not care if I fight or not, as long as we stop the murders," Izanagi said.

"Heh, what'ja think of that, these things ain't nothing but a bunch of pansy's," Kanji said.

"No shadow is a match for mine and Oyabun's strength," Take said raising his weapon in the air.

"You're pretty good," Chie said.

"Though I question your choice of weapon," Tomoe said.

"What's wrong with it?" Kanji asked.

"Dude, you're using a desk man," Yosuke said.

"Considering the kind of school you have I'd say it's getting a better use here than in Morons class," Jiraiya said.

"Anyway, you seem to have the hand of using your Persona," Souji said.

"Got that right, next time that murdering freak shows up I'll make sure he gets the worst ass kicking of his life," Kanji said.

"Well he's enthusiastic enough," Izanagi said.

* * *

(School Lunchtime 06/07/2011 Rooftop)

"Man it's weird having Take walk around school," Chie said.

The group, minus Kanji and Take, was on top of the roof eating their lunch.

"Tell me about it, the lucky bastards so tall his head just sticks up out of the ground from the floor below. How come you don't hit him for that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because he's not doing it on purpose, and he looks down when he walks under the girls," Tomoe said.

"Pft, man that sucks, why do people get all the perks they don't want?" Jiraiya complained.

"What does that mean?" Yosuke asked.

"You know, people seem to get skills or talents that they don't take advantage of, but others want. Like Take, he could spend his whole day looking up skirts and have a good reason of why he's doing it. Yet he'd rather look down because he doesn't want to be rude or something stupid. You know how many people would love to be able to do that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't think being short is something that's stopping you from doing that," Izanagi said.

"You're right, it's the lady with the weapon," Jiraiya said pointing his thumb at Tomoe who gripped her weapon readying herself.

"Oh and there's also your partner Souji, he could get any girl in this entire school, but he's not even remotely interested in even dating," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, I don't think I'm that popular with girls," Souji said.

"Oh please, as we're speaking right now you have three different girls stalking you, and spying on you from the door," Jiraiya said.

Everyone looked at Jiraiya for a second before looking at the doorway, when they did they heard a soft gasp before it seemed like three girls heads quickly withdrew back into the building.

"How long has that been happening?" Souji asked.

"Uh… about a few days after you joined the soccer team," Jiraiya said.

"What? That was nearly a month ago? Why wasn't I able to notice them and you were?" Izanagi asked.

"They're women," Jiraiya said flatly. "Oh, right," Izanagi said.

"Which reminds me, Chie, Yukiko, you might want to watch your backs for a while, you might be attacked by other girls at some point," Jiraiya said.

"You heard them talking about attacking us?" Yukiko asked.

"Not really, but considering you two spend the most time with Souji I'm probably right," Jiraiya said.

The door to the roof opened up and Kanji walked up with Take squeezing his large body through the door.

"Yo guys," Kanji said. "Hey Kanji," Yosuke said. "Hello Sempai's," Take said. "Hello Take," Izanagi said.

"So how's school been now that you have Take with you?" Souji asked.

"S'alright I guess, but he's a bit aggressive to everyone," Kanji said.

"That Teacher deserves it for making Oyabun look dumb in front of the others," Take said.

"Sheesh, how come my Persona doesn't respect me in any way?" Yosuke asked.

"What's there to respect?" Jiraiya asked.

"He's got a point," Chie said.

"Oh shut up," Yosuke said.

"Here's your lunch Oyabun," Take said handing Kanji his bag.

"Uh yeah, thanks, but dude you don't need to keep on doing 'everything' for me," Kanji said.

"It's no problem when it's for Oyabun," Take said hitting his chest with his fist.

"Tch… I wish you'd stop calling me Oyabun all the time," Kanji said.

"WHOA whoa hold on!" Souji said quickly. "Take… did you just hand Kanji his bag?" Souji asked.

"Yes," Take said.

"What's the big deal about it?" Yosuke asked.

"Wait a minute he's right! I didn't think we could touch things!" Tomoe said, she immediately brought her hand to Chie but it passed right through her.

"Huh… how? I can't feel anything," Tomoe said. "Me neither," Konohana said.

"Really? Then why can Take move things? He's been moving all sorts of stuff at our shop," Kanji said.

"How… Take, what were you doing when you picked up the bag?" Souji asked.

"Uhhh…. I don't know, I just wanted to give Oyabun his lunch," Take said.

"Hmm… let me try something," Izanagi said.

Izanagi brought up his finger to Souji's head but it still passed him.

"That's odd… Kanji, were you doing anything? Or thinking anything?" Izanagi asked.

"Uh… no…I guess I was half expecting Take to give me my lunch, he's been trying to do everything for me," Kanji said.

"Hmm, Souji bring your hand up, and imagine me being able to feel," Izanagi said.

"OK," Souji brought his hand up with his palm out, Izanagi pressed his hand to his and felt it press against Souji's.

"I felt that," Izanagi said. "Me too," Souji said.

"Whoa how did you do that!?" Jiraiya asked.

"It seems like I have to want Izanagi to feel anything if he wants to touch anything," Souji said.

"Wait so if Jiraiya wants to feel anything then I need to think that I want him to," Yosuke asked.

"Exactly… it appears that our partners are what allow us to interact in this world," Izanagi said.

"Let me try," Konohana said, Konohana brought her hand on Yukiko's head but it passed through.

"Try thinking "I want Konohana to feel" and imagine it," Souji said. Konohana brought her hand down again and this time it touch Yukiko.

"I can feel her! This is so exciting!" Konohana squealed.

"This is fantastic!" Chie said.

"Now me and Chie-san can spar with each other," Tomoe said happily.

"Oh my GOD, I can… Yosuke I need your help!" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya I swear to god!" Tomoe threatened.

"No no no, I'm not going to harass women (yet), I need Yosuke to give me a Yen note," Jiraiya said.

"What for?" Yosuke asked.

(Later, in the hall)

"Huh?" Kinshiro Morooka was walking down the hallway when he saw a Yen bill on the ground.

"Kids, idiots can't keep a hold of their money," he said. When he bent over to pick it up the bill moved away from him.

"Huh, what the?" Morooka tried reaching for the bill again but it moved away from him again.

"Who the hell's doing this! Don't think you can fool me like this!" Morooka yelled out.

"Stupid Kids think they can play their dumbass pranks on me- AHH!" Morooka felt himself trip over and landed on the floor.

"What the?" the Yen bill flew up in front of his face and swiped him on his nose before flying out the window.

"Wha-… how," Morooka began feeling slightly frightend.

From afar, Yosuke and Souji were watching him.

"Haha," Yosuke snickered to himself.

"That was pretty funny," Souji said smiling.

"I'd normally be against this kind of thing, but I suppose he deserves it," Izanagi said chuckling himself.

"Ah this is gonna be a great school year," Yosuke said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Again sorry about the wait, college was taking my time and I got relatives over, and my grandma got pneumonia so I had to go back and forth taking care of things for her. Anyway be sure to review, and tell me what you think. Next up is the famous camping trip, and I got comedy planned for it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Check it out guys!" Yosuke said holding a bag of leaves.

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"Me and Yosuke were getting sick of that Fox robbing us with those expensive leaf's, so we went and got our own," Jiraiya said.

"You got your own?" Izanagi asked. "Are you sure these are the right ones?"Tomoe said.

"Of course they are, we'll prove it," Jiraiya said.

(Later)

"Dude… you got like… three sets of eyes," Yosuke said trippy. "I do?.... oh wow I do," Jiraiya said.

"I love you man," Yosuke said. "…………Shut up dude" Jiraiya said.

"OK, no one is ever allowed to get their own leaf's again," Souji said.

"Agreed."

"Hey guys!... did you get a look at Jiraiya's face?"


	11. Camping trip

**Kisdota: GUESS WHO FINALLY GOT AROUND TO BEATING FINAL FANTASY 13? DEAR god it was one of the most sad, happy, beautiful endings I've ever seen in a game. GOD I haven't cried at a games ending in years it was so Fugging beautiful. Anyway here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(06/15/2011, after school)

"_yawn_ finally the day is done," Yosuke said.

"So what are you gonna do? Are you free today?" Souji asked. "Ah no, I gotta help stock up the shelves at Junes," Yosuke said. "Can we help out at the clothing department today?" Jiraiya asked.

"WE? You've never helped out, and even if you did NO," Yosuke said.

"Aww, man you're such a downer," Jiraiya said. "Yeah what a shame, anyway I'll see you two later," Yosuke said as he and his Persona walked out the door.

"U-Uh, Izanagi-kun?" Souji heard a shaky voice behind them and saw Yukiko and Konohana.

"Hey Yukiko." "Hello Konohana-chan," the two greeted. "Hello Souji-kun, um… are you busy today?" she asked.

"No, I was just about to head home," Souji said.

"Are you free? Perhaps we can walk together again," Izanagi asked.

"Oh uh, actually about that… do you think we could stop somewhere?" Yukiko asked.

"Hm? Sure, what is it?" Souji asked.

(Later, Samegawa flood plain)

"Uhh," Souji looked down at the boxed lunch Yukiko had given him, the box gave off a pungent smell.

"I-I've been practicing cooking again," Yukiko said.

"I thought it came out good this time so I suggested that we get someone else's opinion on it," Konohana said.

"Uh… sure, I'd be happy to try it," Souji said looking at his food.

"It… looks normal," Izanagi whispered. "Yeah but… the smell," Souji whispered back. "W-Well, perhaps it's not as bad if these two made it," Izanagi whispered.

"Uh… did you try it?" Souji asked.

"Nope, I wanted you to be the first one to try it," Yukiko said smiling innocently.

"_UGH, no way am I going to be able to say no to her now_," Souji thought sadly. Souji took a scoop of the omelette looking food and took a bite.

"_mmm… it's a bit softer than I thought…GRGH… Oh god it's, ACK what the?" _Souji bit into something that was un-biteable nearly breaking his teeth, after a bit of muscling he was finally able to swallow the food.

"Uh…. It was-," Souji tried to say. "URG… I don't feel so well," Izanagi said kneeling over and using his sword to balance herself.

"I-Izanagi-kun!?" Konohana said worried. "I'm, _urp _fine," Izanagi said.

"You're not about to tell me it was delicious are you?" Yukiko asked sadly.

"Sorry _urp _no… but, there's always next time right?" Souji asked. "I-I suppose, thank you," she said relieved.

"Uh Souji, we have company," Izanagi said, behind them Nanako was walking towards them.

"Big bro? What are you doing here?" Nanako asked. "Ah, Nanako-chan, I was just having Souji-kun try my cooking," Yukiko said.

"OH, I want some," Nanako said happily.

"HUH? N-No Souji, don't, I felt the pain you felt from that food… which… wasn't so bad," Izanagi said realizing what he said.

"I'm sorry Nanako, but I can't give you any of this, it's not good," Yukiko said sadly. "Oh OK, when you make a good one can I try it?" Nanako asked.

"Huh? Uh, s-sure if you want," Yukiko said. "YAY, I can't wait, I'm rooting for you," Nanako said.

"Nanako… thank you, I'll do my best," Yukiko said.

"OK, I need to go now, I'm going to Mai-chan's house bye Yukiko, bye big bro," Nanako said leaving. "Be careful getting there," Souji said. "Umm… thanks for trying it, and sorry for dragging you two around," Yukiko said. "It's no problem," Izanagi said.

"Yeah, honestly it's fun to do things with you," Souji said.

"R-Really, I'm glad to hear that," Yukiko said.

"So… only a year left, I'm going to need to be a lot better before then," Yukiko said.

"Yeah, we'll see you two later, me and Yukiko need to practice some more," Konohana said.

* * *

(06/16/2011, Early morning)

Souji and Izanagi were walking to school. "The Camping trip is tomorrow," Izanagi said.

"Yeah don't remind me, it'd probably be fun if Morooka wasn't making us clean the whole place," Souji said. "You don't want to help clean up the mountains?" Izanagi asked.

"It's not that I don't think it's not something worth doing, but as I said Morooka is in charge," Souji said.

"Ah I see, it's a bad sign of a person when you can just say their name to get a point across," Izanagi said.

"Souji-kun," Yukiko called up running towards the two from behind. "Hello Izanagi-kun," Konohana said.

"Hey Yukiko-chan, good to see you again, how was your cooking practice yesterday?" Souji asked. "Ugh, don't remind me," Yukiko said depressed.

"Nee-chan still needs a bit more practice," Konohana said.

"Oh, that reminds me, tomorrow is the camping trip. We'll be in the same group, which means we'll be cooking dinner. We should all get together at Junes after school and pick up some ingredients," Yukiko said.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Souji said.

"Great, I'll be sure to let Chie and Yosuke-kun know today," Yukiko said.

* * *

(After school)

Souji and the rest of the group all arrived at the grocery department of Junes to buy ingredients. "Where are Yosuke and Jiraiya?" Souji asked.

"They said they'd be looking into something and they'd meet us later, strangely enough it seems that they were both smiling about something," Izanagi said. "What do you put in Curry again?" Chie asked.

"Carrots, Onions, Potatoes… Mushrooms, Green Peppers, and… Radish's?" Yukiko said. "I don't see any Radish's… they have Turnips, are those the same?" Tomoe asked.

"Are you guys OK with us making Curry?" Konohana asked. "We were trying to figure out what to make for the trip," Yukiko said.

"I suppose, I don't have any problems with it," Souji said.

"OK then, so what ingredients does Yosuke like? He's a really picky eater," Chie said. "Oh don't worry about his taste, he'll eat whatever we make him and like it," Tomoe said.

"He's on another floor isn't he? I could just go up and ask?" Konohana said. "Not without me you won't, besides he and Jiraiya said they were getting ready for something and I don't want to know what it is," Tomoe said.

"Hmm… Hey Chie do you use Potato starch for Curry?" Yukiko asked. "…? Uh, of course you do," Chie said. "Of course, that's what makes the sauce thicken right?" Tomoe said.

"That makes sense I suppose… though… don't we also need some type of flour as well with it, or just the starch itself?" Konohana asked.

"I'm getting that weird feeling again," Souji whispered to Izanagi.

"Let's… not intervene, it might hurt more than what they're planning on cooking," Izanagi said.

"Th-There are different types of Flour, which one do we use?" Chie asked.

"Uh… the whole wheat sounds healthy, maybe that one?" Yukiko said. "Oh and we should get some of these Chili Peppers too," Konohana said.

"Ah, good point, Curry is always spicy," Tomoe said. "Ah… there's so much to get, let's just get everything that seems right. We should get some Kimchi and some Black Peppers too," Chie said.

"They have black and white kinds though, which one do we get?" Konohana said. "Let's just get both then," Tomoe said. "OH and we should get some ingredients to make it extrodinary," Konohana said. "Chie didn't we see something about that on TV?" Tomoe asked.

"Oh yeah, some guy used… I think… Chocolate… Coffee… and Yogurt I think," Chie said.

"Oh we could add some Mint Chocolate to it," Tomoe said. "Oh yeah I love that stuff," Chie said.

"What about some Seafood? That should make it tasty," Konohana said.

"OK 'Now' intervening seems like the more merciful thing to do," Souji said.

"Indeed, uh, Tomoe Konoha-," Izanagi was saying.

"We'll be right back you two," Tomoe said. "We're going to split up and get the ingredients, we'll see you two later," Konohana said as the two quickly left.

"Oh boy," Souji said. "On the bright side… perhaps it'll help them learn what not to do when cooking," Izanagi said.

"Hey we're back," Yosuke and Jiraiya approached the two. "How's things goin partners?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh uh… the girls went to get their ingredients for dinner tomorrow, they're making Curry," Izanagi said.

"Great, I can't wait to try it," Yosuke said.

"Ah tomorrow will be lovely, two or four lovely women making us dinner, the next day will be even more lovely if all goes according to plan," Jiraiya said.

"What are you planning?" Izanagi asked. "Do you really need to ask?" Jiraiya said.

"I suppose not, I can already imagine what it involves," Izanagi said.

"Hmm… holy crap who's cart is this?" Jiraiya asked looking into the girls shopping cart.

"Are people preparing for an attack, what's with all these crazy ingredients? Just a few of these things will even go well together," Jiraiya said.

"What are you talking about?" Yosuke asked. "These people have both black and white pepper, there's no point in carrying both. Potato starch, and Wheat based flour, and half of these vegetables are in bad quality," Jiraiya said.

"You… know how to cook?" Souji asked surprised.

"Of course, I was a lone ninja, I had to know how to cook. That and women love a man who knows how to cook, it was win win, then a big win," Jiraiya said.

"Everyday is a new surprise with you isn't it? Why didn't you tell me you knew how to cook?" Yosuke asked.

"I had no hands to touch utensils with, and what am I your mother? So anyway who's the idiot packing all this insufficient food? I feel sorry for the sap that's going to eat this," Jiraiya said.

"Tell me about it," Souji said.

* * *

(Next day, 06/17/2011, evening)

At the school camp the sun was beginning to set, the group's of students were preparing their dinners, Souji and Yosuke were sitting on the bench and Chie and Yukiko were cooking by the fire. Souji and Yosuke were sitting at their tables, Chie and Yukiko were making their dish.

"Ah… man my back is sore," Souji said. "Can't believe someone threw out an entire bike, man litterers should have to deal with their own garbage," Yosuke complained.

"Oh suck it up, how are you supposed to impress any women when you're so weak like that," Jiraiya said.

"Dude shut UP!" Yosuke said. "Whoa Yosuke, keep it down, we don't want people thinking we're crazy do you?" Souji said.

"Right right sorry," Yosuke said. "Today wasn't so bad, there were many interesting things that people threw out, I'm surprised that all of it was considered garbage. I'd be interested to know what many of those things were," Izanagi said.

"Man you are such a nerd… did I use that term properly?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes," Yosuke said annoyed.

"Yeah then, Nerd," Jiraiya said.

"You can't tell me you're not interested in the many things of this age are you? I'm pretty envious of you living in that large building holding all those devices and items. The food store was quite interesting as well. I'm interested on how they make so many of those food packages all the same size and shape every time. It seems impossible to make them all exactly the same by hand," Izanagi said.

"The only subject I'm interested in are the two 'subjects' right in front of us," Jiraiya said pointing to Tomoe and Konohana.

"Yeah, can't believe the girls are cooking for us. Imagine what it'll taste like, Chie I'm not expecting a lot out of but Yukiko, you know it's gotta be out of this world," Youske said.

"Ugh, I think I'm starting to feel ill," Souji said.

"H-Hey what's the matter? Does that mean I can have yours?" Yosuke asked. "I think that could be arranged," Izanagi said.

Meanwhile the girls were looking down at the food they made which was colored a dark sinister purple.

"Uh…is it supposed to look like this?" Konohana asked. "It's… extrodinary… that's what we were trying for right?" Tomoe said.

"Should we… taste it first?" Yukiko asked. "O-Oh uh… yeah… you can go first," Chie said.

"Wh-me? Why me?" Yukiko asked.

"OK that's fine you don't need to go first, we'll let the boys taste it," Chie said. "Seems like a logical solution," Tomoe said.

Chie and Yukiko put their dish's on the plates and brought them to the boys.

"Oh man here it comes," Yosuke said.

"Uh… we put a lot of love into it," Chie said.

"Seems a bit odd looking, though I'm sure anything you four make must taste delicious," Jiraiya said.

"Please don't talk," Tomoe said.

"Okay then, it's chow time," Yosuke said taking a large scoop and placing it in his mouth.

"Mmmnm… mnnn… mrgh… Bragh, GAH!" Yosuke immediately spit the food out. "_COUGH COUGH _AHUAGH, arrggh," Yosuke fell over the bench feeling like he was about to throw up.

"H-Hey…?" Chie said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST FEED ME!? OH god _cough _what in the world could make you- _bragh_- this doesn't taste anything LIKE Curry. HELL it doesn't even taste like it's food! It's gritty and slimy and… ugh, it's squishy on some parts of it. It's completely nauseatin!" Yosuke yelled.

"Stop yelling at us!" Tomoe yelled.

"Yeah it's not THAT bad, that's just your opinion," Chie said.

"Not that bad? There's no word I can think of to describe how bad this it," Yosuke said.

"I don't see Jiraiya agreeing with you," Tomoe said.

"That's cause he's no- huh… Oh CRAP, JIRAIYA!" Yosuke yelled.

*_Wheeeze* _Jiraiya was lying on the ground like he was dying, part of his face was looking purple.

"Jiraiya-kun!?" Konohana said concerned.

"*_wheeze_* Can't…. *_wheeze* _breath," Jiraiya said weakly.

"What happened to him!?" Yosuke said panicking.

"The pain you felt must have been passed on to Jiraiya. Though it seems he was more sensitive to the dish then you were," Izanagi said.

"Oh don't encourage him he's just faking it to get on our nerves," Tomoe said annoyed.

Tomoe picked Jiraiya up by his scarf and tried to shake him awake. "Hey stop faking, I know you're just doing this for sympathy," Tomoe said.

"*_wheeze*_…… Kill……me… *_wheeze*_… or mouth to mouth… *_wheeze_* either is fine," Jiraiya said still sounding weak.

"T-Tomoe I don't think he's faking this," Konohana said.

"Well if he's not faking this then he won't mind if I impale him with my weapon," Tomoe said taking out her duel bladed Naginata.

"Uh Tomoe, I don't think that's wise," Izanagi said. "Oh relax, it can't kill him if it goes through him," Tomoe said. Tomoe, holding Jiraiya in one hand and her weapon in the other, poked her weapon in Jiraiya's stomach and the weapon went through him.

*_STAB_* "AHHHH!!!" "OK yeah, uh yeah, he's in pain," Tomoe said quickly when everyone but Jiraiya screamed from the gruesome sight and she pulled her weapon out him.

"D-u-d-e, STOP hurting my Persona," Yosuke said quietly but angrily.

"The pain of your blade… *_wheeze* _… feels so much better than the pain of your cooking," Jiraiya said in the same weak tone as if he was never cut.

"Oh shut up," Tomoe said dropping Jiraiya.

"A-Anyway that was just your guys opinion, I'm sure Souji will like it," Chie said.

"Huh?" all eyes were now on Souji, the girls looked at him expectantly.

"Dude, as your friend I'm warning you, do not try it," Yosuke said.

"It's evil *_Wheeze_*," Jiraiya said.

"Uh…," Souji stammered.

"Come on Souji, just try it. We put so much effort into it," Yukiko said sweetly.

"Please," Konohana said in the same sweet tone.

"_sigh _we don't have a choice," Izanagi said.

"Right… it's been nice knowing you," Souji said taking a bite.

"Dibs on wallet contents," Yosuke said quickly.

"Mrng… mgh…. MMMM, BALAGH!" Souji quickly spit the horrid tasting food out and fell to his side like Yosuke.

"Ugh _urp _Oh man I'm going to be sick," Souji said holding his stomach in pain.

"I told you man, this stuff's bad enough to qualify as hazard's waste," Yosuke said.

"Oh don't give me that, Izanagi isn't complaining or in pain," Tomoe yelled at Yosuke pointing to Izanagi who was still standing.

"Izanagi was our food that bad?' Tomoe asked.

"……………"

"Uh… Izanagi?" Tomoe asked, Izanagi just stood in place.

"Izanagi-kun? … are you alright?" *_tap tap tap* _Konohana tapped her fingers on Izanagi's mask as he quietly stood there.

*_creeeeek* _*_THUD_*

"IZANAGI!?" Konohan yelled when he tipped over and fell on his back.

"_cough cough _HA HA *_wheeze_* You killed him standing, Benkei style," Jiraiya laughed.

"Izanagi, are you OK?" Konohana asked kneeling next to him and holding his head on her knee.

"He's still breathing and Souji is also alive, he should be fine," Tomoe said looking down at him. "Oh sure _cough_ when he's suffering you're concerned, but you need to impale me to check on me?" Jiraiya said starting to get back his energy.

"I believe you were also asking for someone to end your life earlier?" Tomoe threatened.

"Too late, I'll make it," Jiraiya said.

* * *

(Later)

"We're sorry," Chie said.

"Sorry…," Yukiko said as well. "We didn't mean to hurt you like that," Konohana said.

"I apologize as well," Tomoe said.

"_ah-em_?"

"I'm not exactly sorry for stabbing you, I enjoyed it," Tomoe said.

"Your acknowledgement is all I ask," he said.

"_sigh _what are we gonna do? Our group is the only one without food," Yosuke said. "That stuff isn't even slightly edible, we'll starve to death," Jiraiya said.

"Don't exaggerate, we can all go one night without food. It won't be healthy, but it won't kill us," Izanagi said.

"Are you kidding me?" Yosuke whined.

"Izanagi's right, unless we can find another source of food," Souji said. "Hm… _sniff_… something smells good," Chie said.

The group saw Hanako with a large oversized plate of curry shoveling it in her mouth with both hands.

"Must we resort to begging?" Tomoe asked. "A woman as big as her? She should be begging us to take it away from her," Jiraiya said.

"Hey uh Hanako, you wouldn't happen to have any extra Curry left would you?" Yosuke asked.

"No way, I'm on a diet now, this is all I made. It has to last me," Hanako said.

"That's all you made? That's a bucketful," Chie said.

"Oh this is one woman I'm tempted to touch in violent ways," Jiraiya said.

"_sigh _well there's no way she's going to share, maybe we could get something delivered," Yosuke said. "But our cell phones don't work up here," Yukiko said.

"Yeah, and dinner time's almost over," Chie said.

"Alright back to your tents, men's tents are this way girls tents are this way! Come on look alive! Youngsters like yourself should get yourselves to bed after you eat! It's time for us teachers to have some boo-er I mean lights out!" Morooka yelled.

"_gragh _you guys are going to pay for this," Yosuke said. "ahahaha… right… well goodnight," Chie said.

* * *

(Late night, Souji and Yosuke's tent)

"Ahh… it's quite nice out here, the moon is lovely tonight," Izanagi said lying on the ground.

"Yeah… where's Jiraiya?" Take asked. "He's out annoying Morooka again," Izanagi said.

(By the bench's)

"Heheheh," Jiraiya violently shook one of the beer cans and placed it next to Morooka.

"Huh? Ughhh?" Morooka in a drunken state took the beer can and opened it.

"uhh-AAAHHH!!!" *_SPRAY_* the can opened up and sprayed alcohol all over.

"Huh?" Morooka said dazed. The can suddenly crunched up flat and was tossed at his head.

*_bonk_* Morooka looked forward in a confused state.

"......I think I drank too much," he said.

* * *

(Inside Souji and Yosuke's tent)

"Oh man, I'm so hungry," Yosuke complained.

"Urgh, me too," Souji said. "What are you doing here again?" Yosuke asked Kanji.

"My teach threatened to hold me back another year if I didn't show, and me and Take didn't like how quiet the place was. Like someone had died," Kanji said.

"If you were in there of course they're going to be quiet," Yosuke said.

"So uh… is it just you two in this tent?" Kanji asked. "Yeah, the other guys had called in sick, pretty smart of them," Yosuke said.

"So it's cool if I stay here then?" Kanji asked. "Sure, stay as long as you want," Souji said.

"Thanks sempai, you're a stand up guy. I won't make any trouble, they won't catch me unless I make a ruckus," Kanji said.

"Yeah yeah I get it, You can sleep over there," Yosuke said pointing to the large lumpy area.

"Dude there's a huge rock under it how am I supposed to sleep, it'll hurt like hell," Kanji said.

"SHHH, quiet down, you said you weren't going to make any noise," Yosuke said. "Right right sorry, Sempai can't you move over to the side a bit?" Kanji asked.

"Sorry, we're next to a slope, we'd roll down in our sleep," Souji said.

"If you don't like it here then you can just go back to the first year tents," Yosuke said.

"_sigh _fine... Say wasn't your teacher some guy called king moron? The guy stopped me and pissed me off so bad I nearly lost it. He was going on about when I was in middle school when he doesn't know shit about any of that," Kanji said.

"The bastard threatened to kick Oyabun out of school immediately if he caused trouble, I was so tempted to smash his head in," Take called out.

"Yeah that's guys a real jerk," Yosuke said.

"you know I think you could help out Jiraiya who's annoying him right now," Izanagi said.

"Really? Can I go Oyabun?" Take asked excitedly.

"Sure, go knock yourself out," Kanji said. "Woo, I'll be back Oyabun," Take said running off.

"So anyway get this, I heard from one of the kids that that King Moron was talking shit about the girls who died," Kanji said. "He was talking about Ms. Yamano and Saki-Sempai?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, it was like 'it's not wonder people who are unfaithful or run away from home meet a bad end' I don't know maybe he was exaggerating, but everyone seems to hate that son of a bitch King Moron guy," Kanji said.

"Damn, I can just picture him saying it. He would never shut up," Yosuke said.

"I'm sure Jiraiya and Take are both giving him what he deserves," Izanagi said aloud.

(Near the bench's)

"OK so you take one of these empty cans," Jiraiya said.

"Uh huh," Take said paying attention.

"Then you crush it flat like a disc and toss it at his head," Jiraiya said demonstrating.

*_bonk_* "Huh? Whu-za, who's there?" Morooka said.

"HAHAHA, OK now you try," Jiraiya said.

"OK," Take picked up a nearby full can and tossed it hard at Morooka.

*_BONK* *Thud_*

"HA… wait I was supposed to crush it into a disc right?" Take asked.

"And you were supposed to use an empty can, now he's knocked out," Jiraiya said.

"That's good right?" Take asked.

"……… you know yeah, it is," Jiraiya said.

(Souji and Yosuke's tents)

"I mean even if it's only a little true it still piss's me off, the dickheads a teacher for gods sake. He make- Hey what are you eating!?" Kanji yelled.

"Uh… animal crackers," Yosuke said.

"Damn it those are mine! Damn it I was so pumped about finding the Penguin," Kanji said taking the box away from him.

"Penguin?" Yosuke asked.

"The secret animal cracker you were eating them and you didn't know about that?" Kanji said angrily.

"_sigh _let's just go to sleep," Yosuke said.

"That's all you can say for yourself after taking my snacks?" Kanji asked.

* * *

(Later)

"Where have you two been?" Izanagi asked.

"Oh you know pissing off a teacher, throwing empty cans at him, and then accidently throwing a full one at his head knocking him out," Jiraiya said.

"You… knocked him out?" Izanagi said. "Sorry that was me," Take said.

"You're not mad are you?"Jiraiya asked.

"Not really, truth be told I wish I was there as well," he said.

(Inside the tents)

"Dude scoot over," Yosuke said.

"I can't scoot over I'm as close as I can get," Souji said. "I can't move over anymore without sleeping on that rock, it'll hurt man," Kanji said.

"_sigh_……… Say Kanji?" Yosuke said. "Yeah?" Kanji said. "Why'd you come to this tent anyway?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? I already told you the reason, Geez what's wrong with you?" Kanji said.

"Well… this is as good a time as any I guess, so I… want you to be honest with us," Yosuke said.

"Uh Yosuke," Souji said remembering he was in the middle.

"Are you really… you know?" Yosuke said. "Am I what?" Kanji asked.

"Yosuke please choose your words carefully," Souji said.

"What I mean is uh… are we gonna be safe alone, with you?" Yosuke asked.

"WHAT!?" Kanji yelled. "WH-WH-WHAT THE HELLS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? I ALREADY TOLD YOU GUYS I'm not like that!" Kanji yelled.

"W-Well then why are you so worked up then? That's just more suspicious," Yosuke said.

"We already settled this remember!? I'm… well… how do you put it?" Kanji said. "Oh god don't trail off like that, you're freaking me out," Yosuke said.

"I'm trying to tell you I have no problem being around girls now Damn it!" Kanji said. "Can you prove it?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh lord," Souji said.

"Prove it?" Kanji asked.

"Cause if you can't we're gonna be in here all night half scared to go to sleep," Yosuke said.

"Tch, if that's what you're gonna think of me then I'm gonna go hit the girls tents right now!" Kanji yelled.

"Huh? Whoa wait Kanji, you don't need to do something that extreme," Souji said. "Yeah man, remember that they'll expel you if they find you, Morooka's got his eye on you," Yosuke said.

"Yeah like that'd stop a man like me!" Kanji said.

"He'll be safe, Moron's asleep now, Take knocked him out," Jiraiya said. "Oh hell yeah, now's my chance," Kanji said.

"Look Kanji you really shouldn't do this, we don't think you're, you know," Souji said.

"You think I'm gonna put up with this crap!? I'll show you guys! RAHHHH!!!" Kanji ran out the tent and towards the women's camping area.

"OYABUN, Wait up!" Take called running after Kanji.

"There goes one of the bravest men I ever knew. Running off into the territory of lovely women," Jiraiya said proud.

"Should we stop him?" Izanagi asked.

"Nah… honestly I don't have the same guts as him to run into Tomoe's territory," Jiraiya said.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Yukiko and Chie's tent)

"_SNORE… SNORE…SNORE!" _

"Mm…mrrr….rrrrr….. RAAHH! Will someone please silence that obese woman!? I can't concentrate with her like this!" Tomoe said sitting cross legged trying to meditate next to Konohana outside the tent.

"I can't sleep either, she's so loud," Konohana said rubbing her helmet eyes.

"_sigh _and I'm hungry too, maybe I should have eaten a little bit of that Curry," Chie said.

"I don't think we would have lived through it considering what happened to the guys," Yukiko said. "Aguh! We can't sleep, we can't walk around. _Sigh _I wonder what Teddie's doing right now, being all alone must be pretty rough, I remember one time he-."

"_SNORE_!"

"AUGHH! That's it, Yukiko we're out of here!" Chie said. "Where would we go? I don't think walking down the mountain is a good idea," Yukiko said. "It's too unsafe for you to make the trip in these night conditions anyway," Tomoe said.

"Ugh, do you think she'd stop snoring if we covered her mouth and nose?" Yukiko asked annoyed.

"N-NEE-Chan, you shouldn't say things like that," Konohana said.

"hm! Something's here!" Tomoe said immediately getting up in a fighting stance.

"Huh really?" Chie asked. _*Rustle* _"Huh, who's there!?" Chie said.

* * *

(Back at Souji and Yosuke's tent)

"……… Hm?" Izanagi looked up and saw two familiar people.

"Chie, Yukiko? What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Shhh, quiet, we don't wan- oh wait no one can hear you. Look we need your help, are the guys up?" Chie whispered.

"Yes, they're up, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the other side?" Izanagi asked.

"Whoa hold on? How do we know you're the real girls?" Jiraiya asked. "Wha- who else could we be?" Chie said annoyed.

"How do we know you're not some imposters? Maybe we should search you," Jiraiya said.

*_WHAM_* Tomoe slammed her Naginata on Jiraiya's head.

"Ow… Okay you're Chie… but how do I know you're Yukiko?" *_WHAM_* "OW OW, OK OK, fine you're legit," Jiraiya said.

"Hey uh, are you guys awake?" Chie said.

"What? What are you doing here?" Yosuke said. "Let us in," Chie said.

"Don't be ridiculous, if King Moron finds you here we'll all be expelled. Go back to your tent," Yosuke said. "We can't," Chie said.

"ARE there any rotton apples out and about!? Any indecent students out here!? I know you're out here somewhere!" Morooka yelled out.

"Oh crap, I thought Take knocked him out," Jiraiya said.

"Alright fine, hurry up," Yosuke said.

Chie and Yukiko quickly entered the tent and zipped up the door.

"If you try anything on Chie-san you will pay," Tomoe said threateningly. "Why are you looking at me?" Yosuke asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Souji said. "_sigh _right fine… so why are you two here?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, it's Kanji-kun and Take-kun, they're both out cold," Yukiko said. "W-What?" the two said.

"We don't know what happened, I mean Tomoe knocked out Take because she thought he was a threat, but Kanji just up and fainted," Chie said.

"That poor brave noble soul," Jiraiya said.

"So there was no way we could just sleep there with him lying there you know, if he had woken up he would have made a fuss, that's why we left him there," Chie said.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense, he just walked in and fainted?" Yosuke asked.

"Are you sure you didn't kick him or anything?" Souji asked.

"LISTEN UP, being indecent and being intolerant are very different things!" Morooka yelled.

"Oh crap he's right outside!" Yosuke said. Souji quickly turned off the lamp but they still sensed Morooka coming closer.

"He's coming, he's not stopping," Tomoe said.

"Izanagi, try and lead him away," Souji whispered. "Right," Izanagi responded.

"I know someones out here being a little brat, someone- *_bap_* AH, What the?" Morooka felt something flick his head.

"Huh… who's *_bap_* AH, WHO'S DOING THAT!?" Morooka yelled.

"Heheh, this is pretty fun," Tomoe said flicking her fingers over his head.

"It's like beating up on a drunken blind guy," Jiraiya said hapily.

"Huh, who's there!? I swear when I catch you you'll be in a world of hurt!" Morooka said.

*_rustle_* Konohana rustled up some of the leaves leading away from the camp sight.

"I got you!" Morooka ran off towards the rustling leading himself nowhere.

"Oh man… that was too close," Souji said. "I think I lost a few years of my lifespan," Yosuke said.

"No joke, we were nearly expelled," Chie said. "Hey this is all you're guys fault," Yosuke said.

"W-Well what were we supposed to do? Anyway we can't sneak out, we'll leave before everyone else wakes up and go back to our tent tomorrow, is that good enough for you?" Chie said. "What are you so pissed off for?" Yosuke asked.

"And you better not try any funny stuff while we're asleep, you got that?" Chie said.

"Fine damnit, you owe us for this," Yosuke said.

"Oh come on Yosuke, are your really going to let an opportunity like this go away!? *_WHAM_* OW JEEZE THE PAIN! Stop doing that!" Jiraiya said.

* * *

(06/18/2010)

Souji and the others split apart from the school group and headed towards the streams.

"Looks like we're the only one's here," Yosuke said. "Perfect," Jiraiya said.

"Hm? You OK Kanji?" Souji asked. "What happened last night? I thought I ran off pissed but when I woke up I was in your tent. Was it all a dream?" Kanji asked.

"And I was thrown into the bush's," Take said. "U-Uh it was a dream," Chie said.

"Yes, a dream, it's the only thing that could make sense," Tomoe said quickly. "Alright then, let's go swimming," Yosuke said.

"Ugh, I'll pass, I'm still stiff from last night," Kanji said.

"hm… what are you looking at us for, if you wanna go swimming go right ahead," Chie said.

"You know you two still owe us," Yosuke said. "For yesterdays problems," Jiraiya said.

"Huh? Whoa whoa whoa hold on there's no way we're going in there," Chie said.

"Oh Chie, are you saying you're ungrateful for the things we did for you?" Jiraiya asked. "What no, I mean- we don't even have our swimsuits with us, man of all the luck," Chie said.

"Y-Yeah it really is unfortunate," Yukiko said.

"Oh I see how it is, we put up with your aweful dinner, and we save you from King Moron, and you won't even have a little fun with us?" Yosuke asked.

"You better watch what you say," Tomoe threatened.

"I seem to recall you yourself owing me and Yosuke from saving you two from a finishing blow from a certain incident involving a bird like creature," Jiraiya said.

"Wh-That was months ago!" Tomoe said.

"What are you talking about?" Take asked. "Nothing Nothing!" Yukiko said quickly blushing.

"So we do all this for you and you just brush us off?" Yosuke asked.

"N-No it's just, we don't have any swimsuits, so there's nothing we can do," Chie said.

"Oh really?" Yosuke said. "TA-DA, I got you covered," Yosuke said pulling out two bikini swim suits.

"What the?! What are you doing with those!?" Chie said.

"Oh my," Konohana said flustered.

"I was wondering what you were doing that day," Izanagi said.

"They're Junes brand originals from our brand new line of swimwear that just came in for the summer, I had a clerk friend of my pick em out," Yosuke said.

"Dude, that's just wrong," Chie said. "Were you carrying those the whole time?" Yukiko asked.

"Come on, let's go swimming," Yosuke said.

"You're treading in hot water you know that right?" Souji asked.

"Oh don't act like you aren't thinking the same," Yosuke said.

"YOU! This was your idea wasn't it?" Tomoe said angrily.

"Hey, I only suggested the idea to him once…… because that's all it took," Jiraiya said.

"'It'd be no problem if I just had a swimsuit'," Yosuke said imitating Chie's voice poorly.

"_sigh _what should we do Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"There's nothing to decide! You can't just do this just because of a few incidents," Tomoe said.

"You know we really were looking forward to dinner that day," Yosuke said. "W-Well- T-that wasn't," Tomoe stammered.

"And I wonder what would have happened if we weren't there to help you girls last night," Yosuke said. "That… that's very true," Konohana said shyly.

"I'm sure you enjoyed stabbing me in the gut yesterday," Jiraiya said.

".........This is extortion," Tomoe said. "And par for the course," Jiraiya said.

"Are you sure you won't do this one thing for us? After all we did?" Yosuke said in a pathetic tone.

"OK we get it, you never let things go do you?" Chie said. "Alright that's more like it," Yosuke said.

* * *

(Later)

Souji and Yosuke changed into their swim trunks, while the girls left to change somewhere else.

"Man how far did those two go to get changed?" Yosuke said. "That's none of your concern," Tomoe said.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Jiraiya asked. "To make sure you don't go peek on them," Tomoe said.

"I find that accusation offensive," Jiraiya said.

"Are you saying you wouldn't try something like that?" Izanagi asked.

"Oh hell yes I would, I just find her accusing me so early before I do it offensive," Jiraiya said.

"They're gonna kill us, you know that right?" Souji said.

"Oh please they wouldn't do that," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, when people threaten to kill you the most they'll probably do is give you a savage beating," Jiraiya said.

"That's not exactly much better," Souji said.

"Dude you sure you don't want to join us?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm sure, I'm not feeling good enough for a swim," Kanji said. "Oyabun doesn't need to trick women to get them, he could get any girl he wants," Take said. "Yeah yeah we get it," Jiraiya said.

"We're back," Konohana said.

"Yeah…let's go swimming," Chie said dully. The two girls and Konohana came back both wearing their two piece swimsuits. "Oh yes, this is just perfect- DON'T HIT ME!" *_WHAM_* Tomoe whacked Jiraiya on the head again.

"Whoa man," Yosuke said. Even Souji couldn't help himself from looking at the girl's, Kanji just turned his head away from the group.

"S-Stop staring like that!" Chie said blushing. "H-Hey," Yukiko said.

"Why are you acting embaressed?" Jiraiya asked Konohana whose face was starting to gain a bit of flame.

"Well… you look cute Yukiko," Souji said. "H-Huh? S-Stop it," Yukiko said blushing.

"I told you to get them," Jiraiya said. "I'm glad you did, this really makes up for Mystery Food X," Yosuke said.

Chie and Yukiko looked at him annoyed.

"Oh come on you guys gotta admit I picked some good suits. These girls might act childish on the inside but I bet they're gonna turn into some fine looking women in no time. Don't you think so Souji," Yosuke said. "Uh, yeah, I guess," Souji said sheeply.

"Oh now you just crossed the line," Chie said angrily. "And now we get retribution," Tomoe said. Chie and Yukiko both nodded their heads at each other and charged at Souji and Yosuke.

"Whoa-WAIT!" "AW CRAP!" *_SPLASH_* *_SPLASH_* Souji and Yosuke both fell into the lake below into the cold water.

"GAH, I-I-It's f-f-freezing, y-y-you didn't need to push us in!" Yosuke yelled.

"I hate you so much right now," Souji said.

"Who cares? you were going into the river anyway!" Chie yelled.

"Souji, are you OK?" Izanagi called out.

"I'm f-f-fine,j-j-just freezing to death," he said. "This is what you get for taking advantage of a situation like that!" Jiraiya called.

"Wha- IT WAS YOUR IDEA YOU j-j-j-JERK!" Youske said.

"Tell you what, I'll take credit for the idea when it makes me look good," Jiraiya said.

"SCREW YOU!" Yosuke yelled.

"The nerve of them, can you believe that?" *_WHAM_* "SON OF A-Stop that!" Jiraiya said rubbing his head.

"Did you really need to push them both in?" Konohana asked.

"They brought this on themselves, sheesh, aren't they the worst Kanji-kun?"Chie asked.

"………"

"Hm? Oyabun? Are you OK, you've been quiet," Take said.

"Huh? Y-Yeah I'm fine," Kanji said, when he turned around his nose was bleeding.

"EWW!" Yukiko immediately pushed Kanji over the side when she saw him.

"OYABUN!" *_SPLASH_* Kanji landed under the water along with Souji and Yosuke.

"_*gasp_* _cough cough _What was that for!? I didn't do anything!" Kanji yelled. "OYABUN, are you still alive!?" Take said.

"Course I'm still alive, does it sound like I'm dead!? *_Achoo_* Aw great," Kanji said.

"Hmm? Hey do you hear something?" Konohana asked.

"Hmm? Yes I hear something too," Izanagi said.

"HUGAAAGGHH!" The sound of a man heaving was heard up the stream over the waterfall.

"Ah, I forgot that I lead Morooka in this direction," Konohana said.

"That explains why no one else is here," Tomoe said.

"Yosuke," Souji said angrily. "Don't say it, I know," Yosuke said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Whew, OK done at last, it's really tough to get through this whole arc in one go. Anyway same as always, be sure to review and tell me what you thought, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

*_ring ring ring_* "Hello?" Chie answered her phone.

"Hey Chie, it's me Yosuke, listen I was wondering remember that awful food you made yesterday?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Where did you throw it out?"

"I just, threw the food in the forest, why?"

"Yeah uh, you might wanna watch the news."

Chie heads for her TV and turns on the News, a news lady was speaking into the mike with the camping area behind her.

"Experts are baffled as to what this toxic substance is that was discovered, though it has proven not to be fatal to humans it appears that the fumes itself are able to kill certain small animals. Several insects as well as local squirrels have all begun falling from the trees nearby, all of them dead from the substance. Before officials were able to arrive a small deer apparently ate this mysterious substance, it was reported that the poor creature went into a short confused and violent frenzy before falling down and dying. Local officials have quarantined the area are saying that people should stay away from the camp site."

"Shut up Yosuke," Chie said annoyed hanging up her phone and turning off the TV.


	12. Inaba Idol

**Kisdota: OK now that all my finals are over I can finally get to work on my fics. I got to ask a few things though, I've been reading around the internet and it seems there's a confirmation for a new Persona 5, but all I've read were that it's been confirmed, no pictures or such. Can anyone tell me if this is true? YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(06/19/2011 Evening)

Souji, Nanako, and Dojima were all sitting around the table eating their dinner, Izanagi was sitting on the couch watching the television.

"That concludes Rise Kujikawa's statement regarding her temporary leave of absence from the entertainment industry. We're short on time so if you have any questions please keep them brief," the agency spokesman said.

"I'm Ishioka from Lady's view. It says here you are recuperating, are you having physical problems?" she asked. "No, my health isn't an issue-." "Psychological problems then?" "Wha?" "Rumor has it that you'll be staying with your relatives in Inaba but isn't that where the murders have been taking place?" "Huh? Um…" "Is it true they run a traditional tofu shop? Will you be helping out with the business?"

"No more questions! This press conference is over! Clear the way!" the agency spokesman said causing the press conference to erupt in chaos.

"Is Rise-chan quitting her job on TV?" Nanako asked. "Who knows, but if this is her hometown we'll have to deal with everyone who's trying to get a glimpse," Dojima said.

"Interesting person, Rise Kujikawa, I'm surprised she did not tell off those annoying people," Izanagi said to Souji who remained silent, the television began showing commercials.

"I'm tired of diets, enough with going to the gym, good thing there's something even I can handle!" Rise said in a two piece swimsuit holding a soda can in her hand. "Quelorie Magic is made for those worried about calorie intake and body fat, it'll slim you down in no time."

"The good thing about this town was that it had nothing of note, now we get all this buzz… what's going on?" Dojima asked.

* * *

(06/20/2011, Early morning, Souji's classroom)

"Hrgh… HRGH… HRRRRRRRRR!"

"Take… pass through the wall," Tomoe said.

"Oh right," Take said letting his large body go through the school walls behind Kanji.

"Yo," Kanji said. "Hey there, you've been coming to school pretty often lately. What's up?" Chie asked.

"Oh, it's this annoying thing called mandatory attendance policy," Kanji said.

"Ungrateful school forcing Oyabun to attend, they should feel privileged that he's even willing to yell at them," Take said. "What an honor," Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"So hey did you see the news?" Kanji asked. "Oh you mean the stuff about Rise quitting her job? I wonder why though she was just starting to become popular," Chie said.

"Just goes to show you that even celebrity life is tough," Yosuke said.

"Were I solid I would gladly do what I could to relive her stress." *_WHAM_* "Ow," Jiraiya said.

"… you're not whining this time?" Tomoe asked.

"Why bother?" he said.

"Who is Rise anyway? Is she really that popular?" Souji asked.

"Huh? You don't know who Rise is? Dude what's wrong with you she's all over the media!" Yosuke said. "We keep sorting out her junk at Junes," Jiraiya said.

"It hasn't been that long since her debut, but at the rate she's going she'll be a top class idol in no time. To be honest I'm a fan too, she's such a cutie pie," Yosuke said.

"Cutie pie? What are you 80?" Chie said. "At least we know he's not getting lines from Jiraiya," Tomoe said.

"They said she used to live here so she must have a lot of local fans," Chie said.

"The news said she's going to her grandmothers tofu shop, right? Do they mean Marukyu?" Yukiko asked.

"Marukyu?" Yosuke asked.

"It's the small shop near the blacksmiths, me and Nee-san sometimes stopped their for the family," Konohana said. "Our inn was serving their tofu there until recently," Yukiko said.

"Oh that place in the shopping district, I pass by there all the time. Wait, does this mean I we can meet Rise if we go to her Tofu shop?" Yosuke said.

"It seems like that," Souji said. "Celebrities are hard to meet people right? Do you think we could go and see her as well Souji?" Izanagi asked.

"Ooh I want to see her too Nee-san," Konohana asked Yukiko.

"I'm in, needless to say," Jiraiya said.

"We must meet her too Oyabun, someone like her would be no match against you!" Take said raising his fist.

"Whoa hey we're getting a bit sidetracked from the point here," Chie said. "What are you talking about?" Yosuke asked.

"Someone as famous as Rise has been appearing on the television and will be coming here to Inaba," Souji said.

"Did you forget that people who have been on TV are related to the murders?" Chie asked. "If everything we've guessed is true then there's a good chance that she could be the next target," Souji said.

"C'mon it's not like Rise started showing up on TV just recently, and how could she be connected to the incidents so far?" Yosuke said.

"Well I was wondering the same thing too, so I did some research," Yukiko spoke. "Nee-san and I found out that she didn't have any personal interactions with Mrs. Yamano, but they had been on the same shows two times," Konohana said.

"She's been an idol for a while now but thanks to the news last night she's the talk of the town now," Chie said.

"And once she's in Inaba she'll fit all the requirements all the previous victims met," Izanagi said.

"Then it will be our civic duty to monitor Rise before she's kidnapped, at all times, twenty-four hours a day seven days a week, inch's away from her physical being- *_WHAM_* ow," Jiraiya said.

"Thank you," Yosuke said to Tomoe.

"Jiraiya has a point, if Rise is the next target then that means we'll have to keep an eye out on her," Izanagi said. "And if she is, then that would narrow down the killer's methods even further," Souji said.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kanji asked.

"_sigh _Kanji-kun listen really carefully. If Rise is next then it lets us rule out our theory that the targets are connected to the first case, and that means that his targets are people who have been appearing on TV shows recently. Get it now?" Yosuke said.

"Don't talk to Oyabun like he's an idiot," Take said.

"So you knew what Souji was talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"I-…er-… no," Take said.

"Then don't complain," Jiraiya said. "Alright, we'll need to keep a close eye on everything Rise does, let's do it," Yosuke said. "Right, the killer won't take away more women to their death," Jiraiya said.

"Sheesh, you're both pumped up," Chie said.

* * *

(06/21/2011, evening)

Souji walked into his home after helping Yosuke and Jiraiya out at Junes after school, Izanagi followed behind him stepping into the household.

"Welcome home big bro," Nanako said sitting in front of the television like always.

"Hey sis, how was your day, anything interesting on?" Souji asked looking for any food in the fridge.

"Nothing much, just a news report say it was gonna rain tonight," Nanako said.

"… I see," Souji said closing the fridge door, he silently pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Izanagi. "I will call everyone," Izanagi said quickly heading up the stairs into Souji's room before Nanako could notice the floating cell phone.

"Big bro? Is something wrong?" Nanako asked concerned. "Hm? No of course not, so Nanako how's your day been," Souji said smiling.

(Upstairs)

"Hmm, uh… let's see… I just press this," *_beep beep beep beep_* Izanagi pressed different buttons on Souji's cell phone.

"… nothing-… oh right I press this to connect. *_beep_* Ah, it's ringing," Izanagi said placing the phone next to his head.

"*_ring ring_* *_click_* Hello?" he heard. "Huh? Yosuke?" Izanagi said. "Hello? Who is this?" "Oh… he can't hear me, I must have pressed the wrong number," Izanagi said.

"Hello? Hello! *_Click_*," Izanagi press the disconnect button.

"_sigh _Even though Souji taught me how he use this I can't remember what he taught me, perhaps I should as Souji for help… oh, but he's spending time with Nanako-chan right now, and I don't want to disturb them. Ugh, I've seen Souji do this a bunch of times, I should be able to figure this out," Izanagi said pressing some more buttons on Souji's phone.

"Let's see… let's try… Yukiko-chan. Let's see… her number was…. Ah right *_beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb beeb*_," Izanagi pressed call on the phone and it began to ring.

"*_click_*Hello thank you for calling Oishi pizza, will this be for delivery or carry out?" a woman said. "Augh *_click_*," Izanagi disconnected the phone again.

"Wrong again, I need to remember what Souji taught me," Izanagi said scratching his chin.

"Let's see… each phone has a number… you can connect by pressing the numbers or…ah, Souji mentioned that cell phones have a phone book," he said there was a phone book on this that holds the numbers of his friends," Izanagi said.

"Let's see… uh… I can't, ah here it is on the back… uh, copyright... battery no… and there's only one number, but I suppose if Souji put it there it must be all he needs," Izanagi said as he began to press the numbers on the phone.

"*_click_*We're sorry, customer service is not available right now-," "Customer service?" "Our hours of operation ar- _click_," Izanagi disconnected the call.

"_sigh_ well that was wrong as well…. AUGH, why can't I remember what I learned from Souji?" Izanagi said rubbing the top of his head.

"I'm here," Souji said. "Ah, Souji, how is Nanako-chan doing?" Izanagi asked. "She's fine, did you call everyone?" Souji asked.

"Uh… well you see, I-," Izanagi stuttered. "I'll call them," Souji said taking back his phone.

"I'm sorry Souji, you took the time to teach me about your devices and I wasn't able to remember what you told me," Izanagi said.

"It's fine you don't need to apologize," Souji said calling up his friends.

(Late at night)

"It's still raining, how much longer?" Souji asked looking out the window through his curtains.

"A few seconds, hopefully nothing will show up," Izanagi said. Souji let go of the curtains and walking in front of the TV with Izanagi behind him waiting for the screen to turn on. After waiting a few more seconds the screen started to glow showing an image of someone.

"I see someone… it's a girl this time, it looks like its Rise," Izanagi said. "And… she looks like she's wearing… a swimsuit?" Souji questioned.

"Jiraiya's going to enjoy this one," Izanagi said.

The TV started to fade till there was nothing left showing on the screen, when Souji turned the lights back on his phone immediately began to ring.

*_pipipipipipipi_* "Hello?" Souji answered.

"Hey, it's me did you see that? That was Rise for sure! Rise Kujikawa!" Yosuke said.

"I'm throwing back my idea for keeping as close an eye I can on her, in her home, and bedroom, and bathroom, and on her clothes shopping days and maybe we can do a full body inspection?" "Shut up!" Yosuke said.

"I don't think this is something to be excited about, this means that the killer will try to kidnap Rise," Souji said.

"Then we should go and see her tomorrow and make sure nothing happens to her, what was that tofu place Yukiko called?" Yosuke asked. "Marukyu," Souji said.

"Right right, let's tell everyone our plan tomorrow, man my hearts pounding already," Yosuke said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Souji said hanging up his phone.

* * *

(06/22/2011, after school)

The school was abuzz about the news of Rise appearance, many people left the school hoping to catch a glimpse of the idol in the shopping district. "I've been hearing that there's a big crowd at Marukyu," Yukiko said.

"Not surprising," Tomoe said. "But was that really her on the Midnight channel? Something seemed… a little different from her," Chie said.

"It was her, no doubt about it! Her curves and posture, and those slim legs," Yosuke said. "I can vouch, it was Rise, no doubt about it," Jiraiya said.

"Do you really think you can tell apart women from just the outline?" Tomoe said annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I've seen her enough to know the difference," Jiraiya said.

"Oh please, if Chie-san were to dress into some swimsuit like that you would mistake her for any other woman dressing like that," Tomoe said.

"Wanna test that theory?" Jiraiya asked.

*_WHAM_*

"So are we going? I don't really care about celebrities but I ain't got anything better to do," Kanji said.

"Sorry but me and Yukiko are busy today," Chie said.

"Wait, plans? As in you'll be gone? As in Tomoe as well? Konohana I'm not really happy to see go, but Tomoe won't be there?" Jiraiya said.

"Right, instead Take will be there to make sure you don't harass any women," Tomoe said.

"W-What?" Jiraiya said in shock and disappointment.

"Right," Take said raising one fist.

"I told Take to make sure he hits you everytime you do something wrong," Tomoe said. "You told him to stop me from doing what I love?" Jiraiya asked sadly.

"Well Konohana did, he couldn't say no," Tomoe said.

"Sorry Jiraiya-kun," Konohana said.

"Don't apologize for that Konohana," Tomoe said.

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry," Konohana said.

"_sigh _in any case Take knows to hit you every time you do something wrong," Tomoe said.

"Right!" *_BAM_* "OW, FRIGIN- That was my nose you ass!" Jiraiya said after Take punched his face.

"… oh wait was I supposed to punch him?" Take asked. "No no, that's alright, you're going to do just fine," Tomoe said smirking.

* * *

(Shopping district)

Souji, Yosuke, and Kanji arrived at the shopping district to see a long line of people in front of the Marukyu stand.

"It looks like we'll have to wait for our chance to meet Rise," Izanagi said.

"The wait will be more than worth it," Jiraiya said. *_BAM_* "OW! YOU IDIOT YOU DON'T PUNCH ME FOR SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Jiraiya yelled. *_BAM_* "GAH! WHAT DID I DO THAT TIME?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Tomoe-sempai told me to punch you if you try to tell me how to do my job, and to answer your questions with a punch." *_BAM_*

"Hm? Hey isn't that Adachi?" Souji asked pointing to the detective in front of the store waving a red directional baton.

"Hey, Mr. Adachi, did something happen?" Yosuke asked.

"Ai yi yi, these gawkers keep streaming in with their cars, trying to park in the middle of the shopping district," Adachi said.

"Why's that?" Kanji asked. "Don't you know? Rise Kujikawa's here. Hey did you see her already? Is she there?Which is it?" Adachi asked.

"Huh? We're asking why a plainclothes detective is here doing traffic control," Kanji said.

"Oh… uh well, the Inaba Police Department isn't that big, and we don't have enough staff. Well I still have work to do, so I'll see you later," Adachi said before leaving and heading up the road.

"Dude you managed to scare off a police detective on active duty," Yosuke said.

"I wasn't trying to scare the guy, I just said what I was thinking," Kanji said.

"You might want to watch the way you speak to people," Izanagi said.

"Oyabun can speak how he wants to, people to afraid to speak to Oyabun should just run anyway," Take said.

"But it is weird for the police to come out like this," Yosuke said. "Hmm… you don't think they suspect that Rise might be the next target as well do you?" Souji said.

"Well it is their job, they may not know as much as we do, but it's not impossible to come up with the same conclusions that we did," Izanagi said. "Is they do, we'll need to be careful that they don't start getting suspicious with us," Souji said.

"Alright clear out coming through, Hey, Adachi!" Dojima called out moving through the crowd of people in front of the Tofu shop. "Damnit, I told him not to leave his post," Dojima said looking around for Adachi till he saw Souji and his friends. "What are you guys doing? Hm? Kanji Tatsumi? Are you friends with them?" Dojima said.

"Like it's any of your business," Kanji said, Souji put his hand in between Kanji and Dojima.

"Its fine Kanji, he's a friend uncle, and he's not as bad a person as you guys think," Souji said.

"If you say so, but what are you all doing here?" Dojima asked. "Ah, well, we're here to see Rise," Souji said reluctantly.

"Is that right?" Dojima said almost sounding disappointed.

"W-Well who wouldn't want to check out a place if they found out an idols family ran a regular looking tofu store? I'm uh… a big fan," Yosuke quickly said. "_sigh _fine, but remember, she might be a celebrity but this is her home, try not to bother them too much," Dojima said before heading up the road where Adachi was.

"I hope he doesn't talk to me about this later," Souji said. "I'm sure your uncle means well Souji," Izanagi said.

"So that cops your uncle? And what the hell was that about, you guys under suspicion?" Kanji asked.

"Well they did take us in once," Yosuke said. "Thanks to Yosuke," Souji said.

"Hey how was I supposed to know they would arrest us for holding weapons?" Yosuke said.

"Man there's no on in there but an old lady," one student said leaving the shop.

"Huh? Rise's not there?" Jiraiya said disappointed.

One by one disappointed people lining up in front of the shop began to leave, soon no one was left but Souji, Yosuke, Kanji, and their Persona's.

"She wasn't here? Seriously?" Yosuke said disappointed. "RAH! All that hope to meet a well known beauty such as her for nothing," Jiraiya complained.

"Pft, you guys sound like the worlds about to end," Kanji snickered. "Weaklings, disappointment is for the weak," Take said.

"Shaddup," Yosuke said.

"Since all these people are gone this is our chance to check around," Souji said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see what they got to buy," Yosuke said. The three walked up the steps into the Tofu shop which was completely deserted of anyone say for one lady working in the back.

"Sure enough the only one here is your typical old lady," Yosuke said. "Man we could have spent the day harassing Chie and Tomoe," Jiraiya said. *_BAM_* "AH STUPID SKELETON BODY!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Man why don't you just ask if she's in the back?" Kanji asked.

"We can't just go and ask them if we could bother an idol to come see us," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, it would make us seem rude, Yosuke needs to make as good an impression as he possibly can," Jiraiya said.

"Exactly… wait what do you mean by that?" Yosuke said.

"You guys go ahead and fight, I'm getting some ganmodoki," Souji said.

"Excuse me." "Hm? Yes can I help you?" the old lady said, Souji, Yosuke, and Kanji suddenly looked at her then the other person in the back.

"Wha-wait, then who's that," Yosuke said supried. "What?" the handkerchief girl said.

"Uh, are you Rise?" Kanji asked. "Yeah, so?" Rise said a bit annoyed.

Yosuke suddenly ran up next to Kanji to look at Rise himself.

"No way, are you really Risette?" Yosuke asked. "What do you want?" Rise said sounding annoyed.

"Sheesh, not as cheery as I thought," Jiraiya said.

"Oh uh sorry, um… some Tofu please?" Yosuke said. "Tofu, which kind?" Rise asked.

"Huh? Uh… Wh-Which one's which again?" Yosuke said.

"If you're going to eat it by itself, you should go with silken. Momen's better for cooking… Depends on how you use it," Rise said.

"U-Um… uh…," Yosuke stammered. "Well you've lost your chances with her," Jiraiya said.

"_sigh _we'll take three ganmodoki," Souji said. "Right, I'll go get them," Rise said walking past the three and picking up their order.

"Wow, she's nothing like she seems on TV… I wonder if she's just tired," Yosuke said.

"Sheesh, that smile of hers was one of the things that made her attractive, now she's just any ordinary cute girl, HA!" *_CATCH_* Jiraiya caught Take's fist with both hands before he was hit; Take then used his other fist to hit him on top of his head.

*_BONK_* "GAH… Thought I had you," Jiraiya said.

"Man but it's really her… I'm glad we came at least, mission complete," Yosuke said. "We haven't done what we came for yet," Souji said.

"Oh yeah, right," Yosuke said.

"Listen, can I ask you something? It's not about your idol status," Souji said when she looked slightly annoyed.

"What is it?" Rise asked.

"Have you noticed anything weird going on? Or anyone who seemed a bit strange?" Souji asked.

"Strange?... you mean like stalkers? Are you guys fans of mine?" Rise asked.

"Yosuke over there is," Souji said. "Wh-D-Don't tell her that," Yosuke said. "You are… remember? Her curves, her posture, her slim legs, you finished checkin em out yet?" Kanji asked. "W-Waahh! You're doing that on purpose aren't you!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"And now you've got less than no chance, figures, why'd I have to get one of the most girl proof guys as my partner?" Jiraiya said. "Shut up," Yosuke whispered.

"Look, you know that there's been some murders and kidnappings happening in Inaba right? All of this stuff… we've been doing some looking into it ourselves and it seems to be connected to some other weird things that have been happening," Souji said.

"Weird things?" Rise said.

"Alright how to explain this… have you heard of the midnight channel? This show that appears around midnight, it's not really regularly scheduled," Souji asked.

"That thing that was on last night, the midnight channel?" Rise said.

"Wait what? You saw it last night?" Yosuke said.

"I heard the rumors from some friends of mine last night, but that girl on last night wasn't me, I've never been filmed wearing that swimsuit before, and the bustline…" Rise said.

"The what?" Yosuke asked.

"Mine aren't that big," Rise said.

"Oh… yeah… I see what you mean now. I-I mean… What am I saying… U-Um, I'm sorry," Yosuke said. "Now she'll consider hiring body guards," Jiraiya said.

"Don't apologize so much," Rise said. "What is that show about anyway?"

"We're not too sure about it ourselves, but you know there's been some kidnappings and murders happening here right? We think that people who have been appearing on that show are the next ones to be kidnapped," Souji said which seemed to surprise Rise.

"I know this seems sudden, but we're not lying," Kanji said.

"That's the reason we came here, we thought you should know about it. Well that and Yosuke being a fan," Souji joked. "D-Dude, OK that one was on purpose!" Yosuke said. "_snicker _hmhm, you're funny," Rise said smiling for a second for the first time.

"So that wasn't a dream then? I was tired yesterday, but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to try that rumor I'd heard about. Here's your order, that'll be 600 yen," Rise said handing the bag to Souji, Souji grabbed hold of the bag and looked directly at Rise.

"Listen, all of this stuff that's been going on there's a chance that it could happen to you," Souji said.

"Thanks, I'll be careful," Rise said.

"And look… it won't make sense now, and hopefully it won't have to," Souji said.

"Hmm?"

"But if something does happen just know you'll be alright, we'll make sure of it," Souji said sounding serious.

"huh?... uh… alright, thank you," Rise said.

"You're welcome…… can you let go of the food?" Souji asked. "H-Huh? O-Oh uh, r-right, t-thank you please come again," Rise said letting go and going back to work.

* * *

Outside the shop Souji and everyone stepped out into the street.

"_sigh_, such a letdown… Rise wasn't as cute as I thought," Jiraiya said.

"Rise's here, and if that person on the Midnight channel was her then she'll be targeted," Souji said. "Perhaps we should keep an eye on her," Izanagi suggested.

"…………………What?" Jiraiya asked.

"I suggested that we keep an eye on her, and I was half expecting you to jump out and volunteer," Izanagi said.

"Oh… well yeah I suppose that would be nice, but honestly there's a lot more good looking and cheery women at Junes," Jiraiya said.

"So you don't care?" Souji asked.

"Nah… make Take do it," Jiraiya said.

"Right, I will stay here and make sure no suspicious people harm Rise, none shall escape my sight," Take said extending both his legs out and bending his knees placing both hands on his knees as he stared directly straight at the Tofu Shop.

"So… you gonna stay here then?" Kanji said.

"Right, no one shall harm Rise," Take said remaining in his stance.

"If he's offering I suppose it would be better than Jiraiya," Izanagi said.

"Hey!" Jiraiya said. "… yeah you're right, I would just peek on her."

"At least he's honest," Souji said.

* * *

(Later)

Souji noticed Izanagi walking by him who seemed to be walking as if he won the lottery.

"You seem really cheery," Souji said. "You didn't notice, hmhmhm considering your intelligent status I would figure you would have noticed," Izanagi said.

"What?" Souji asked.

"Right before we left I believe Rise had suddenly become smitten with you?" Izanagi said matter of factly.

"What?... what are you, Jiraiya now?" Souji said.

"Right when you told her to be careful you must have set something off, amusing that you have that effect on almost all women yet you never seem to peruse any kind of relationship. Yukiko might be hurt when she hears about Rise," Izanagi said.

"What does she have to do with anything? And anyway why would she even think of me like that?" Souji said.

"The same reason Ayane from music class, Yukiko-chan, nurse Sayoko, those girls who stare at you during soccer practice, the stalking fan girls, and almost every other girl in your school thinks of you that way," Izanagi said pointing a finger up.

"Knock it off, you keep on trying to pair me up with some girl," Souji said.

"You should consider it while you're still young, you spend too much time focusing on others who need help and your job tutoring and the hospital," Izanagi said. "I spend time with my friends," Souji said.

"Training with Chie and helping Yukiko with her job license doesn't seem like the funniest thing you could do with them," Izanagi said.

"Alright, you're not spending time with Jiraiya anymore," Souji said.

"I don't mean things like that," Izanagi said.

"I hope not," Souji said.

"Although I wouldn't hold it against you."

"IZANAIGI!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

On the path to Junes, "Man you really had to ruin it with Rise didn't you?" Jiraiya said.

"Shut up," Yosuke said.

"One of the cutest and gorgeous women in Inaba and you had to ruin our chances with her, not only that but Souji-sempai had to pull his natural charms on her," Jiraiya said.

"What does it matter? Even if she was interested in me she wouldn't even know you exist," Yosuke said.

"True… _sigh _man being invisible sucks sometimes, guess we're stuck with Tomoe and Chie," Jiraiya said.

"You're stuck with Tomoe, Chie-chan I have no interest in," Yosuke said.

"But it would work so well for us, if you got together with Chie that means I would be able to get closer to Tomoe," Jiraiya said. "You do know she hits you all the time right?" Yosuke said.

"Either she eventually get's used to the idea of me, or she gets tired of beating me," Jiraiya said.

"If you live long enough, anyway Chie-chan's just a friend that's it, and you're not changing my mind on that," Yosuke said.

"You really think that?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes I do 'know' that," Yosuke said sounding proud.

"Alright… alright I like a challenge, I bet I could make you think about getting together with Chie," Jiraiya said.

"Oh please," Yosuke said.

"No, no I'm serious, or are you scared?" Jiraiya said. "Of course not," Yosuke said.

"Alright then let's do this, close your eyes," Jiraiya said. "Are you gonna try something while I'm not looking?" Yosuke asked.

"Like I would care if you were watching me or not, just do it," Jiraiya said.

"Fine," Yosuke said standing still and closing his eyes.

"OK, now picture the perfect woman," Jiraiya said.

"W-what?"

"Any woman at all, it doesn't even have to be a real one," Jiraiya said.

"Alright fine."

"And don't be shy to add to her assets."

"Jiraiya."

"Stop being shy and make your imaginary woman as sexy as possible," Jiraiya said.

"_grr _fine…. OK I'm done," Yosuke said.

"Alright, now picture her in bed with you."

"W-wait what?"

"Just do it," Jiraiya demanded. "And what am I imagining her doing?" Yosuke said.

"Whatever it is you think I do with women in bed," Jiraiya said.

"I swear you better not be planning to tell people about this later," Yosuke said.

"Just do it," Jiraiya said.

"Fine I'm doing it," Yosuke said.

"Okay… imagine what it would be like… in bed with you… not wearing anyting."

"Jiraiya!"

"We're both men here Okay? Just keep imagining it," Jiraiya said, Yosuke kept his eyes closed, his head leaned a bit with the ideas in his head.

"OK… you imagining it, is it fun?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm imagining it," Yosuke said.

"OK good… now keep imagining it no matter what I say… keep imagining… now… replace that imaginary girl with Chie."

"W-WHAT?"

"Keep your eyes closed, keep your eyes closed! Just do it, imagine Chie with you in bed, not wearing anyting."

"OK now you're just screwing with me!"

"Stop being a wimp alright just do it, and keep your eyes closed," Jiraiya said.

"If Chie's near me right now-," Yosuke started.

"If she was I would be dead, now start with the imagining," Jiraiya said.

"Alright fine… OK… I'm, doing it I guess," Yosuke said.

"Get in every curve and form you can imagine, legs especially those are the best parts. And don't' imagine her beating you for this imagine her enjoying it, not being angry at you but breathing deeply and moaning your name."

"Alright this is getting weird now."

"Alright alright… keep imagining it…alright, now open your eyes and immediately stop thinking about it," Jiraiya said, Yosuke opened his eyes and blinked, first a few times, then a lot, and then one side of his face started arching.

"You can't stop thinking about it can you?" Jiraiya said silently laughing.

"I-eh- uh-…what the hell, how did you do that?" Yosuke complained.

"Have you stopped thinking about Chie?" Jiraiya asked.

"I-…I can't! I freaking can't!" Yosuke said.

"Now try replacing her with imaginary woman?" Jiraiya said, Yosuke closed his eyes again and started concentrating.

"Can you do it?" "… no, how the hell!" Yosuke questioned.

"Talk to me in an hour, if you can't stop thinking of her then I won whatever we bet," Jiraiya said laughing.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK finally done with this chapter, anyway I hope you all liked this. I'm a bit concerned on the balance of this fic, I know you all say you like Jiraiya but I don't want him to have all the lines, I want to give everyone lines (which is ironic considering the Persona'L Problems). Anyway I'm going to get back to playing Super Mario Galaxy 2. All of you be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Relationship advice from Jiraiya.

"Women are a fickle mystery, their emotions are different from men, and their emotions are more unstable. I suggest a rear approach, that way their face can't see you and question you on stuff you'll most likely get punched for, which is also why you approach them from the back. Their blind and weak spot."

"Women like a man who's honest, but remember lies are just made up truths."

"Complement them whenever you can, without mentioning the parts of them you really think look good."

"Chocolates and flowers are nice bait for prey… and if the prey is a cute dog or cat then those make good bait for luring in women into your house."

"Unconscious isn't really saying no, it's more like saying 'I deserve what's about to happen to me because I was foolish enough to trust my food and or drink with you and believe you wouldn't lace it with drugs'."

"Please stop giving me women advice," Yosuke said with many bruises and black eyes.


	13. Stake out

**Kisdota: OK I don't know why, but I feel like somethings wrong with me, but I'm not feeling so bad that I won't update. Sorry about the wait but I have other readers who want to read my other fics, and I can't show favorites, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(06/23/2011, After School)

The group had gotten together at their usual hang out at Junes to talk about last night's Midnight Channel which had been slightly more graphic then last time. After their discussion it was decided that they should stakeout at the Tofu shop for any signs of the killer or anything else strange. As the human side was shopping for their stakeout snacks their personas were staying behind outside of the Tofu shop keeping an eye out for their partners.

"OK they're getting their food, has anything new happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"No nothing yet," Izanagi said standing next to Take.

"Man, how long has he been like that?" Jiraiya asked noting that Take hasn't moved from the same spot he was in yesterday.

"_shh _you're going to break his concentration," Tomoe said.

"Oh right, sorry," Jiraiya said.

…

…

…

"W-Wait what? Break his concentration? This is Take, saying 'Look' breaks his concentration," Jiraiya said.

"Don't say that, he's gotten better with that," Izanagi said.

Take was still in his same position as if he wasn't even able to hear or notice anyone.

"I'm quite impressed that he's been like this since yesterday, he must have some powerful inner focus," Izanagi said.

"It's not inner focus, he probably just tried focusing so much that he forgot he's supposed to breath," Jiraiya said.

"He's already proven that he's more reliable then you, you wouldn't be able to keep an eye on this place for more than a minute," Tomoe said.

"I could too," Jiraiya said.

"You would spend most of your time ogling the other passing women," Tomoe said.

"There's a possible chance that they could be the killer," Jiraiya said.

"And I suppose you would search them intently for anything suspicious?" Izanagi asked.

"Exactly," he said.

"Which is why Take is in charge of look out," Tomoe said.

"Oh and what would happen if someone came and tried to kidnap Rise, what would he do? Stand in the same spot, cause that's all he's doing. For all we know he's dead and still standing," Jiraiya said.

"He'll move when there's trouble," Izanagi said.

"And what, he probably wouldn't be able to attack anyone because he'll be too afraid of attack Rise who'll be in the clutches of the kidnapper," Jiraiya said.

"Take is on the large side, he could stand in the pathway of the kill till the police get here," Izanagi said.

"And he does have some swordsman skills, and since Kanji's personal hobbies involve precision he's probably better then we give him credit for," Tomoe said.

"But then again we can't feel anything unless our partners give us permission to feel, I guess that all we can really do is signal for our partners that Rise is in trouble," Izanagi said.

"And Take's partner lives closer so he's still a better choice than Jiraiya," Tomoe said.

"Why are we talking about this? There's no point in this conversation at all!" Jiraiya said.

"You're annoyed by it, that's enough of a point for me," Tomoe said.

"Oh sure, pick on me just because I don't respect your gender. I've been doing this longer than you have Tomoe," Jiraiya said pointing his finger at her.

"About a few days more, and I've still done twice as much as you have," Tomoe said.

"Blah blah blah, I'm still your superior. The only reason I even let you keep whacking me is that Izanagi wouldn't be happy about me going against comrades," Jiraiya said.

"Sure, whatever makes you feel big," Tomoe said.

"And what are you doing?" Jiraiya said at Konohana who was sitting cross legged next to Take who was still crouching in front of the Tofu shop.

"I'm trying to achieve peace of mind like Take," Konohana said pressing her hands together.

"Peace of mind?" Tomoe asked.

"He's not doing some form of meditation, Take wouldn't know peace of mind if he was drunk in a field of flowers with half his head missing," Jiraiya said.

"But doesn't he look so peaceful, just standing there silently?" Konohana asked.

"It does seem to give me a calming feeling watching him stare at the same house for hours on end," Izanagi said.

"_UGH_, he's not even trying to do anything! All he's been doing is crouching in the same spot for the last 24 hours, why do you guys make this seem bigger than it is!" Jiraiya said.

"Because it's impressive," Izanagi said.

"Because it's soothing," Konohana said.

"Because I hate you," Tomoe said.

* * *

(Later)

Souji and his friends Kanji and Yosuke circled around the neighborhood in front of the Tofu shop, Chie and Yukiko were standing in front of the shop while Adachi ,who had met up with the group at the market, was inside the shop questioning the Rise who was in the shop.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me," Kanji said stopping.

"Dude don't stop now, the culprit might get suspicious," Yosuke said.

"But we've walked around here like a thousand times already. Why do we even need to do this? I mean can't out persona do this? Takes been standing in the same spot since yesterday," Kanji said.

"They can only watch, they can't touch anything unless we will it," Souji said.

"We were just having this conversation," Izanagi said.

"Come on out you bastard, we're ready for you!" Adachi yelled stepping out of the shop.

"Does he honestly believe that the enemy will show himself like that?" Tomoe said.

"Hey Souji someone's waving hi," Izanagi said, Souji looked past Take into the Tofu shop to see Rise who was shyly waving to him. Souji waved his hand as well and gave her a soft smile.

"So do you still believe that she doesn't have any feelings for you?" Izanagi said.

"Not now Izanagi, people can't see you," Souji whispered.

The three boys were about to walk off again, but they were stopped when Yukiko suddenly called out.

"Oh… Look!" Yukiko yelled pointing upward.

Souji and the others looked in the direction Yukiko was pointing and saw what she was yelling about, a man in an orange shirt was climbing up a nearby telephone pole near the Tofu shop.

"What the? How did I miss that!" Take said suddenly moving.

"W-Who's there?" Adachi said.

"Take him down!" Jiraiya said. The strange man who was climbing the pole saw the group that had noticed him and started sliding down the tall pole, when he got at the bottom he headed away from them.

"Hey, he's running away!" Chie said.

"We can't let him get away!" Konohana said.

"After him!" Kanji yelled.

The suspect continued running south towards the traffic, the Persona group followed close behind him.

"Stop running damnit!" Kanji yelled at him.

"Do as Oyabun says now!" Take yelled.

When they got to the intersection at the end of the straight road the suspect stopped where the cars were passing by and turned to face the group looking scared.

"D-Don't come near me," he said afraid.

"Shadup!" Kanji said, "What kind of idiot would listen to-,"

"I-I'll do it y-you know, what'll you do if I get run over huh!" he said.

"W-What?" Yosuke questioned.

"N-No, if something happens to the suspect the police will be held responsible," Adachi said.

"Well that's good right? No more kidnappings if he's gone," Jiraiya said.

"We don't know if he's the kidnapper," Tomoe said.

"We shouldn't let him get hurt if we don't know who he is, he could be innocent," Konohana said worried.

"He snuck into my territory and made me look like a fool, he must pay. Push him to his death!" Take yelled.

"We're not letting him kill himself, we just need to grab him before he does anything," Izanagi said.

The suspicious man took a few steps back closer to the oncoming traffic.

"I'll do it, I swear! S-So get out of here, and stop chasing me!" he said.

"Izanagi," Souji whispered.

"Right," he said quickly moving behind the suspicious man. Unbeknownst to the man Izanagi gave him a nudge forward spooking and causing him trip forward.

"ACK!" he yelled stumbling forward. "Get him!" Kanji yelled as he Souji and Yosuke surrounded the man and grabbed him. The group dragged him away from the traffic and surrounded him, keeping him from escaping.

"H-How dare you assault an ordinary citizen like that!" he said.

"Shut the hell up murderer! We're taking your punk ass in!" Kanji said.

"Wha-! Time out, what do you mean murderer!" he said.

"You're the murderer killing people!" Take said.

"He can't hear you Take," Jiraiya said.

"oh… YOU'RE THE MURDERER KILLING PEOPLE!" Take yelled.

"That doesn't help moron!" Jiriaya yelled holding his ears.

"It's no use playing dumb," Chie said.

"W-Wait a second, I just really like Risette so I wanted to take a peak in her room. Look see, all I've got on me is a bunch of cameras," he said.

"Seems like a believable story," Jiraiya said.

"Shut it," Yosuke whispered.

"Yup you're the culprit all right, no two ways about it. Alright I'll take it from here," Adachi said.

"W-Wait, what if he is innocent?" Konohana said.

"Innocent or not, he was caught trying to take a peek in Risette's room, he's guilty one way or another," Tomoe said.

"We'll hear your story down at the station," Adachi said pulling out his badge, "Ohh how I've waited to use that line."

"P-Please let me go, I didn't do anything wrong! I know for a fact that it's not a crime in this country to take secret pictures," the suspect pleaded.

"Hey don't you understand what's happening here? You're under suspicion of murder," Adachi said. "Come with me, we'll talk about this later," he said handcuffing the suspect. "Wow, that went better than I thought! What a coup," Adachi said.

"It did seem a little bit too easy," Souji said.

"I agree, but we can't just let him go because we don't suspect him, he was climbing on of the poles near Rise-chan's room," Izanagi said.

"I gotta thank you guys for all your help, well done," Adachi said.

"Oh, uh sure," Yosuke said.

"It wasn't any problem," Souji said.

"But you really should stop getting involved in this stuff it's dangerous. I know Doujima-san was worried sick," Adachi said.

"R-Right, sorry," Chie said.

"It can't be that dangerous if a moron like him is still alive," Tomoe said.

"T-Tomoe, you shouldn't say things like that about people," Konohana said.

"C'mon, let's go!" Adachi said dragging the suspect away.

"Rest is up to the cops," Kanji said.

"Looks like the killer was a pervert," Chie said.

"As we suspected," Tomoe said.

"So, does this mean the kidnapping will stop now?" Konohana asked.

"It does, doesn't it!" Chie said excited.

"HA, worthless kidnapper, future murderers will think twice when they know Oyabun is here now," Take said.

"And I can finally devote my new free time to doing what it is I love best, that I won't say out loud *_WHAM_* ow," Jiraiya said.

"Perhaps we should let Rise-chan that she is now safe," Izanagi said.

"Hey yeah, we should, she'll be happy to know she's safe," Yukiko said.

The group agreed to see Rise and tell her the news, when they got to the front of the store where Adachi was still close by, Rise's grandmother was the one to walk out and greet them.

"Oh hello would you like some tofu?" she asked.

"No thank you, actually…" Souji started.

"Oh did you come to see Rise? She seems to have gone out unfortunately," she said.

"She's gone?" Izanagi said surprised.

"Huh? But wasn't she just here?" Yosuke asked.

"She does that sometimes, she'll just wander out without a word. You must forgive her, she's quite worn out in many ways," she said.

"That's fine, we don't want to bother her if she's tired, thank you for telling us," Souji said. "You're welcome," she said walking back into the shop. Outside the group gathered together, Souji looked towards Izanagi, and he gave Souji a quick nod.

"Tomoe, Konohana, can you two go take a look in the house?" Izanagi asked.

"Very well," Tomoe said.

"Of course Izanagi-kun," Konohana said as the two girls went inside and phased through the walls.

"Lucky," Jiraiya said.

"She left without saying anything?" Yosuke said concerned.

"C'mon you guys worry too much, she must've just stepped out. I mean we caught the guy," Adachi said pointing to the suspicious man.

"W-What are you talking about?" he said.

"We'll discuss it later," Adachi told him, "If you'll excuse me, I've gotta take this guy in for questioning, man I can't wait to see the look on Doujima-san's face," Adachi said dragging him away.

"I would love to see his face too, when they find out that's not the crook," Jiraiya said.

"He isn't? But I thought you guys said he was the killer," Take said.

"That's what we thought, he did look suspicious when he was climbing the telephone pole," Souji said scratching his chin.

"But he said he was trying to take a picture of her room, if what he said is true then the killer might still be out here," Izanagi said scratching his chin as well.

"She's not in there," Tomoe said. "We looked in every room but Rise-chan wasn't anywhere inside," Konohana said.

"So she's gone, crap, and we were here to make sure that didn't happen," Kanji said.

"So does this mean the kidnapper got her?" Chie said.

"No, forgive me Oyabun," Take said bowing. "I was in charge of look out and I failed!" he said repeatedly bowing.

"But we were here just a while ago, she couldn't have gotten far," Chie said.

"Right, let's split up and look for her," Souji said.

* * *

The whole group split up in search of Rise or the kidnapper looking everywhere in the shopping district, but none of them were successful in finding her or her kidnapper. After half an hour of searching the group gathered back in front of the Tofu shop.

"I-I couldn't find anything," Chie said.

"Were any of you successful?" Tomoe asked.

"No I couldn't find her," Kanji said. "She wasn't in any of the restaurants," Take said.

"Me and Jiraiya weren't able to find her," Yosuke said.

"And I searched harder than usual this time too, women are so hard to track," Jiraiya said.

"I didn't find her either," Souji said.

"None of the neighbors have seen her either," Yukiko said.

"Oh, poor Rise-chan, I hope she's not hurt," Konohana said worried.

"Maybe we're just not looking in the right places," Chie said.

"What other places could she be in? I phased through every possible wall in this place twice, some of them four or five times," Jiraiya said.

"Please don't mention that," Yosuke said.

"Unless there's some hidden place around here, then it's likely she's been kidnapped," Izanagi said.

"Are you sure? I mean we didn't hear a scream or nothing," Kanji said.

"There's one way to see where she is, the midnight channel. If we see her on TV tonight then that means the worse has happened," Souji said.

"Man I hope nothing shows," Yosuke said.

"No use griping about it, the weather man said it's gonna rain tonight, let's just keep our finger crossed and tune in," Kanji said.

"Oyabun's right, tears are for the weak," Take said.

"You were the one who was bowing in shame," Jiraiya said.

* * *

(Evening)

Souji was in his room waiting for the clock to reach midnight, Izanagi was standing next to Souji looking out the window.

"It's still raining heavily, something may appear," Izanagi said.

Thirty seconds away from midnight, Souji closed the curtains and turned off the lights. The TV was still dark and nothing appeared on the screen.

"It's almost time, let's hope nothing turns up," Souji said. As soon as his clock struck 12 the screen started to light up and show a picture.

"It's a clear image," Izanagi said disappointed.

In the background many neon violet lights were shining, the room was adorn with both curtains and gold colored poles, soon Rise appeared in the screen wearing a small yellow two piece bikini.

"Maru-Q! Push Risette!" she said smiling.

"This is going to be awkward when we help her," Souji said.

"At least we know Jiraiya will be giving his all in the rescue mission," Izanagi said.

"Good evening good evening, I'm Rise Kujikawa!" she said, the camera began going at different angle's focusing on her thighs and chest.

"This spring, one young girl levels up to become a high school idol, Yayy! So today, I'm gonna celebrate by pushing the limits of Standards & Practices!" she said leaning forward and jutting out her chest. "Does everybody know what time it is? Showtime! Show what, huh? Hmhmhm… E-very-thing," she said slowly and seductively.

"Oh boy," Souji said.

"Eee, how embarrassing, Is this too hot for TV? Well, if a thing is worth doing, it's worth doing all the way! I'm gonna bare it all for you! Hee Hee, stay tuned," she said as the screen slowly started to turn black.

"That was definitely Rise," Souji said.

"I suppose this means we've failed in preventing her kidnapping, how in the world did the killer sneak past us and kidnap her in a short amount of time?" Izanagi said.

*_pipipipipipipi_* Souji's phone began ringing, Souji looked at his phone and saw that it was Yosuke calling him. "Hello?" Souji said.

"Hey, d-did you see Risette on TV!" he asked.

"Yeah, we saw it," Souji said.

"Did you hear what she said, was she serious about baring it all? These shows are getting crazier and crazier," Yosuke said.

"I know, is there some pattern like this every time someone goes in the TV? I say we let a few more girls get kidnapped… for uh… science, I guess… is there any possible way we can get a news team at the school!" Jiraiya said, both of them sounded excited.

"Calm down, this isn't something to be excited about," Souji said.

"Y-your right, sorry. Her shadow self is probably doing whatever it wants again," Yosuke said.

"Good, but we're going to need to be careful from now on, we knew exactly who the target was and we still weren't able to catch the killer, or stop the kidnappings," Souji said.

"I know, and Adachi was of no help to us, I guess this means all of this is up to us," Yosuke said.

"We must immediately form a rescue team as soon as possible and save this girl, and as quickly as possible," Jiraiya said.

"Alright, let's all get together after school, I'll see you tomorrow," Souji said.

"Alright, see you," Yosuke said hanging up.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK, so I'm hoping to end the Rise arc soon. Maybe finish it in one or two chapters, anyway those of you who have played the game know what we're gonna get after this arc, two new personas. I'm still not entirely sure of what type of personality the two will have, I mean I know what to make them like, but I'm willing to change my mind if I get a new idea. Anyway I'm gonna go back to watching E3 2010, be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Souji's multiple Persona's give him many different abilities to help him in his day to day life, but with so many powers come many other problems.

"Is Jiraiya OK? He hasn't moved in a while," Izanagi said, Jiraiya was just floating in the same spot silently and motionless. "Succubus, give Jiraiya his soul back," Souji said to the bat winged woman. "Vat, you a-zume zat just because ze is zudenly soulless you a-zume I did it?" she said. "YES!"

*_bam bam bam bam bam_* "Mothman! It's just a TV screen not a source of paradise, stop hitting your face into it," Souji said. "But it's sooo shiny," the insect complained.

"Souji, how could you!" the angel shaped persona Virtue said. "What?" he asked. "That sign said 'one per customer', you're stealing, what happens if they catch you. Your uncle's a police man, he'll take you to prison if he finds out what you did! Do you want to live like- don't ignore me!"

"DESTROY THEM, Slice the opponents legs off, finish them all off! Make them feel Misery for just considering to oppose us! They'll be shamed for generation!" "ARE"S it's just a soccer game! No one is supposed to be hurt," Souji said to the large god of war.

"Makami, we need to go back to work at the hospital, will you stop acting afraid?" Souji said. "Ru Ruh," the wolf spirit said. "Makami, it's already late, and there's no monsters in that place, stop being afraid and let's go." "Ruck roo."


	14. Mission improbable

**Kisdota: OK I hope I haven't lost anyone. See I read in this thing called rules, Fanfiction says that I'm not allowed to have two of the same story on different categories, and I don't want to risk getting this fic deleted. I know that theirs ficklers out there who would report me to the admin's just because I'm breaking a rule.**

**And as of Now I'll be working on updating this and my other game fic earlier than usual. So don't worry about having to wait longer for next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this, and Happy Fourth of July, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(06/24/2011, after school, TV world)

The persona gang all met up together after school and entered the TV world where Teddie appeared to be thinking very intensely.

"Heeey, Teddie you okay?" Chie asked.

"… I wasn't crying," Teddie quickly said.

"Huh?" Tomoe questioned.

"That's wonderful," Take said. Teddie suddenly kneeled over onto the floor in a slump.

"Everyone was having fun out there. You forgot about me… I was abandoned," he said.

"Oh, W-were so sorry," Konohana said.

"No we're not," Jiraiya said.

"We wouldn't do something like that to you," Tomoe said.

"Were you lonely?" Yukiko asked.

"I was bored, it made me all listless. I'm a useless bear, I don't even know what I am. I couldn't figure it out… No one would come and visit me," Teddie said sadly.

"Didn't we come here and fight shadows like a week ago?" Kanji asked.

"Not now Kanji," Souji said.

"Then I thought I heard voices from your world, they were all having so much fun. I was so lonely that I tried to cry, but I couldn't," Teddie said.

"Well you are hollow inside," Yosuke said.

"Shut up! Stop saying I'm hollow!" Teddie said.

"Don't snap at me! This is your world isn't it! You're thae on who said you just want ot live here peacefully, and made us promise to find the culprit!" Yosuke said.

"Yosuke!"

*_SMACK_*

"OW!" Chie slapped the back of Yosuke's head. "Wait now you're doing it!" Yosuke said.

"Tomoe suggested it," Chie said.

"And Chie-san has done well, though I think it would be more effective if you were to hit him on the side near the base of his ear, like so," *_SMACK_*

"AH!" Izanagi yelped when Tomoe hit him.

"Wha-Izanagi! Wasn't Jiraiya standing there?" Tomoe questioned.

"HA! I switched sides, you'll have to do better from now on."

*_BAM_* "GABAH!"

Tomoe hit the top of his head with her weapon.

"I'm sure Teddie's just tired from thinking so much, right?" Chie said.

"When I'm alone, I think too much it makes me even lonelier. I was so sad that my chest would burst and cotton would fly out," he said.

"Oh it's okay," Chie and Yukiko gave Teddie a pat on the head.

"_psh _lucky," Yosuke said.

"How come I don't get pets when I'm in pain?" Jiraiya said.

"You do, Tomoe pats your head all the time," Izanagi said.

"Well I want them a lot softer... and maybe lower," Jiraiya said.

"Can I try scoring with you two someday?" Teddie asked feeling a little better.

"Sure, go right ahead," Chie said.

"I'd prefer you over other people," Tomoe said.

"What does scoring mean?" Konohana asked. "I can demonstrate for you… never mind," Jiraiya said with Tomoe holding up her weapon.

"I'll tell you another time," Izanagi said.

"Can we please drop the whole "scoring" thing?" Yukiko said.

"Anyway Teddie we need to ask you something, has anyone else been dropped here on this side? We think a girl nammed Rise Kujikawa may have been dropped here," Souji said.

"Rise Kujikawa hm?" Teddie asked.

"Can you tell where she is? Or are you having problems with your nose again?" Souji asked.

"Mnn, sorry, I'm a pretty shabby bear. Soon I won't be useful at all, then I'll get thrown away," Teddie said shamefully. "That's not true Teddie," Souji said.

"Even if you could not find anyone you're still our friend," Izanagi said. "I can… stay with you all?" Teddie said. "Of course," Konohana said. "We could never just get rid of you," Yukiko said. "Hey, we should save this sappy talk for later, don't we got a girl to find?" Kanji said.

"Okay, we just need to look for something that'll help you search, like last time," Chie said. "Shouldn't be too hard since we know where Rise lives," Tomoe said.

"I can't tell for sure, but I can kinda sense someone in here. If I had just some kind of hint I could probably find her," Teddie said. "Alright, then we better get to work looking around, let's split up and start asking people what they know about Rise," Souji said.

The gang left for their search stepping into the stack of TV's one at a time till Souji and Izanagi were left.

"_Mmnn_, There's a lot of things I don't understand," Teddie said. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out," Souji said to Teddie. "There is no need to rush it, we will be able to figure it out," Izanagi said.

"Mhm, Thank you beary sensei, you're really kind. I'll try even harder from now on," Teddie said.

* * *

(06/25/2011, After school)

"Nothing today," Souji said. The day had gone by silently with no new information on Rise, it was getting a bit late in the day so everyone decided to call it quits for the day.

"Rise's grandmother said that there was a paparazzi man who stops by the riverbank on some days, perhaps he could know something," Izanagi said.

"Yeah, but he won't be there for a while, it's a good thing it won't be raining for a while," Souji said. "Well we have some time before we need to be home, should we do something else till then?" Izanagi asked. "What did you have in mind?" Souji asked.

"Could we go say hi to Jiraiya and Yosuke, I never get time to look around his large building without going into the television world," Izanagi said. "I guess, I'm feeling a bit hungry anyway," Souji said.

It was agreed between the two and they took the short ride to Junes, when Souji stepped into the place he headed straight for the food court. "Where do they get the meat for their steaks, I haven't seen a single bull or cow here in this area since I was born," Izanagi said.

"They probably have it imported from some other area where they raise cows," Souji said. "Hey, partner!" Yosuke called out, Yosuke and Jiraiya were walking out of the employee doors and towards Souji and Izanagi.

"Hey Yosuke," Souji said.

"Hello Jiraiya," Izanagi said.

"Good to see you again, what're you doing here? You guys find any new information on Rise?" Yosuke asked. "Nothing useful, I think I might have found someone who can give us the clue about Rise that we need, but I haven't been able to find him today," Souji said.

"We'll be able to save her in time right?" Yosuke asked. "Yeah, someone as good looking as Rise shouldn't be harmed at all," Jiraiya said. "It won't rain for a long time, don't worry," Souji said. "We have a few weeks, and from what we know we should be able to get what we need in a mere day or two," Izanagi said.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Yosuke asked.

"I was hungry, and Izanagi wanted to come here," Souji said.

"What would you want to come here for?" Jiraiya asked. "We always come here, but we're always her because of the case or to enter the TV world," Izanagi said.

"_Feh_ consider yourself lucky, this place is going to drive me insane if I have to listen to that accursed Junes tune for the rest of my life," Jiraiya said.

"So your working now?" Souji asked.

"Nah, I just got off work and I was feeling a bit hungry myself," Yosuke said.

* * *

The two got their food a took a seat at a table, the four started talking about different things; recent events, home, girls. "I'm still trying to figure out how to get past Yosuke's watchful gaze, he won't let me go wherever I want in this place," Jiraiya said.

"Perhaps you shouldn't talk about your plans when Yosuke is within ear reach," Izanagi said.

"I'm not letting you go wherever you want because if I do Chie will find out and beat the crap out of me," Yosuke said.

"Yes but that also mean's she'll come to visit," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, and beat me," Yosuke said.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy her visits," Jiraiya said.

"Not when it's in pain," Yosuke said.

"You should appreciate the fact that-… aw crap," Jiraiya said.

"What?... oh," Yosuke saw two young women walking up to Yosuke who looked to be in a bit of a sour mood.

"Who are those two?" Izanagi asked. "Haven't bothered to remember their names, but those two are so annoying that they make Tomoe's personality look like an innocent child's compared to theirs," Jiraiya said.

"Hey Hanamura!" one of them yelled.

"Oh great, what now?" Yosuke asked.

"How come Kazumi could take the day off but we couldn't?" the girl said. "H-Huh?" Yosuke didn't know what they were talking about. "Yosuke asked.

"I told you we can't work weekends! And when we refused they said they were going to fire us, I don't get it!" she said. "Yeah, I've talked to the manager about that. You've been taking absences without leave haven't you?" Yosuke asked. "I-I just forgot to come in," she said.

"I can see why it's hard for you to respect women," Izanagi said.

"Why do you guys keep saying that? I don't respect women, I just overly admire them," Jiraiya said.

"Tomoe seems to think differently," Izanagi said.

"Oh please, if some little boy called Tomoe pretty she'd say he was a horribly raise child," Jiraiya said.

"Besides, that's not the point!" the gaudy girl said, "What're you doing to do about this! I have a date that day!"

"How come you're favoring Kazumi?" the other girl asked, "You were like this with Saki too," the other girl said.

"H-huh?"

"Oh they better not hit him there," Jiraiya said.

"Don't try to hide it, we all know! You liked Saki and treated her special," she said.

"I don't think saki-sempai has anything to do with this subject," Yosuke said.

"Yeah it does, you told the other workers to take it easy on Saki too didn't you? You think you can do anything just because you're the managers son!" the gaudy girl said.

"So it's Kazumi now that Saki's dead? Don't even bother, she has a boyfriend. Didn't you get it, Saki didn't even like you we heard so from her," the snooty girl said.

"Oh that is it, I'm gonna feel these girls up with Both Hands," Jiraiya said angrily.

"Hold your anger Jiraiya, you can't just hurt them like that," Izanagi said. "Why don't you two just Shut Up!" Souji yelled at the two girls making them jump in fear.

"W-What who are you?" the snooty one asked.

"Complaining and whining about having to work at your job, what are you two children? If you don't want to work then just go back on the streets," Souji said.

"Y-You… You can't talk to us like that," the gaudy one said.

"Says the woman who makes fun of the dead," Souji said.

"Y-You shut up!" she said.

"You're the ones who should shut up!" Yosuke suddenly got up and yelled at the girls.

"Finally!" Jiraiya said.

"What do you know about Saki-sempai? She didn't do things as half-assed like you! She looked lazy, but she worked hard! She talked bad, but she was always good inside!" Yosuke yelled.

"Yeah! Now let me terrorize them!" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya," Izanagi held him back.

"So she hated me I knew that! She's not here anymore, I'm left behind! Just leave me alone!' Yosuke yelled at the two.

"W-What the heck?" the snooty one said. "_Tch_ L-Let's just go," the gaudy one said leaving with her friend.

"… … … I just blurted out a bunch of crap huh?" Yosuke said.

"no, it was mean, but it was the truth," Souji said.

"… heh, another pathetic display from Yosuke huh?" he said.

"No freaking way!" Jiraiya said, "hell women like that aren't worth asking the time of day. Almost any man would just take abuse like that if it was some girl, Hell I'm this close to being remotely proud of you… remotely," Jiraiya said.

"… heh… hearing you say that almost makes me happy," Yosuke said.

"It's nice to see you two finally getting along," Izanagi said.

"Yeah just don't tell anyone, I need to keep my image up," Jiraiya said.

"heh, same here," Yosuke said.

"so… what are you going to do now?" Souji asked. "_sigh _well at this rate those two really might quit… I guess I should do the right thing huh?" Yosuke asked.

"I suppose…," Souji said shiftly.

"… screw it, Jiraiya," Yosuke said.

"Hu-buh- what?"

"… …. Just don't do anything that'll scar them," Yosuke said.

"Physically or mentally?"

"Physically."

"WEE I'll be back!" Jiraiya immediately phased through the top floor, three seconds later screeching women could be heard.

"so are you gonna let them quit?" Souji asked.

"No no, I'll make sure they stay hired," Yosuke said.

* * *

(06/29/2011, TV world)

"It's this way," Teddie said leading the group of people into the dark area. "I can't see anything in front of me," Chie said.

"This place is really dark, watch your step Oyabun," Take said.

"I got it, you don't need to tell me-GAH!" *_THUD_* Kanji tripped on the floor.

"I told you Oyabun."

*_SWITCH SWITCH SWITCH_* Suddenly without warning many spot lights and neon lights turned on in the area, revealing what the area looked like a frilly stage.

"Uh… is this a…?" Tomoe asked.

"Oh yeah," Souji said.

"The kind of thing you find in resorts in towns," Yosuke said.

"You mean like Yukiko's home?" Konohana asked.

"W-wait, w-we don't have this kind of place at our home!" Yukiko said.

"So… this is a strip joint?" Kanji asked.

"I don't know what that is," Take said.

"Good lord I envy you Take," Tomoe said.

"Meh," Jiraiya said.

"…. Wait 'meh'?" Yosuke asked.

"yeah meh, it's just a simple strip joint, no big deal," Jiraiya said.

"No big deal?" Souji asked.

"I would have thought that someone like you would fine this place very enjoyable," Izanagi said.

"You'd think so wouldn't you, I mean yeah women here wear next to nothing here but all you can do is look. I mean yeah she's incredibly sexy but after five minutes honestly who gives a care?" Jiraiya said.

"I don't know whether I should hate you more, or gain some type of tiny respect for you," Tomoe said.

Souji looked forward at the entrance of the stage.

"Trying to peek at something?" Izanagi asked.

"No… I think I… feel something in there," Souji said. "Hm?... do you feel the power from that place as well?" Izanagi asked.

"Power?" Souji asked.

"I've been feeling the power of the main shadows from all the dungeons we've been too, its been in all the areas. But if you're feeling it as well then the power must be really strong, or you're just becoming more perceptive," Izanagi said.

"Let's hope it's the second one," Souji said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay NEXT chapter I'll finish this arc. Sorry I didn't do as well as before but I'm sort of in a funk. Anyone know the kinds of things they tell you in Health class? Honestly after everyting I've learned I can't do anything in my life without fearing some sort of repercussion. Hell I'm afraid of telling people everything about what I saw for fear of being sued. Anyway I'll be sure to do better next time. **

**The new Persona 3 Persona came out today and once I play a few rounds I'll be in a persona happy spirit once again. Anyway thanks for waiting for this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**This Persona'L Problems, I'm not sure it's something Japan cares about, but I wanted to do it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

We find Chie and Yukiko were both studying for the big test in Chie's room.

"OK now let's go through with world history, the Statue of Liberty was completed in France of…?" Yukiko asked.

"Um uh er… 18-… … 84?" Chie said.

"That's right."

"Oh thank goodness," Chie said relieved.

"What's the Statue of Liberty?" Tomoe asked.

"Oh it's this big statue that the French made to infiltrate America," Chie said.

"Eh?" "Huh?" Yukiko and Konohana said.

"The French snuck in it and hid inside it and offered the statue as a gift to them, then when everyone was asleep the French snuck out to attack America while they were weak."

"…srk."

"Huh?"

"Hahahahahaha!" "Hehehehehehehe!" Yukiko and Konohana began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chie asked.

"You shouldn't laugh at the misfortune America went through," Tomoe said.

"…srrrkk, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	15. Shady truth

**Kisdota: OK my summer course for this semester is finally done. Sorry that I made a lot of you wait for the next chapter f this, and I feel like crap for saying this, but I need to split this ups a bit, Really Really Sorry, but I have two other stories and I can't wait for all of them, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Alert: I read this great Persona 3 Remake fic, and I'm recommending that you all read it. It's got some Persona 3 Portable characteristics in it so it's worth your time. It's in the Megami Tensei category **"Persona 3: Green Midnight" **I demand you all read it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(07/06/2011)

The persona group was finally reaching their targeted floor in Rise's dungeon

"_UGH_… We've been going at this forever, how much longer is it till we get to Rise?" Yosuke complained.

"It's not too much farther, she smells like she's really close," Teddie said.

"My eyes can't take much more of this, everything's starting to look pink or violet, or whatever this color is," Yukiko said.

"It looks like it's a kind of reddish purple; kind of a dark violet, but it may look a lot darker shade than it looks due to all these lights," Take said.

"Give me five minutes and I'll make this annoying place the color of rubble," Tomoe said.

"Oh don't do that, there's no reason to break anything," Konohana said.

"Yeah, besides a place like this would probably eat you for it," Jiraiya said.

"You think the walls would eat her? Doesn't that seem kind of impossible? Or stupid?" Chie asked.

"We're in this second world by traveling into a world through the portal of some simple glass and machine, I find that unbelievable yet here we are," Jiraiya said.

"S'got a point, heck maybe we'll meet Santa Clause while we're here," Kanji said.

"I never thought of that… you think there's something else here that will happen while we're here?" Yosuke said.

"Such as?" Izanagi said. "You think we could get some superpowers for ourselves, through some… I don't know, radiation or something like that?" Yosuke asked.

"Radiation doesn't work like that," Souji said.

"Yeah in our place, but in here the rules might change, heck a lot of the things in our world could have opposite effects on us for all we know," Yosuke said.

"Manipulating the fabric of existence to suit our needs does have a nice ring to it," Jiraiya said.

"Ooh, maybe there's someplace here we can see the future, we could win big in the lottery," Chie said.

"I don't believe there's anything like that around here," Teddie said.

"Are you sure?" Yosuke asked. "If there is I don't know about it, it's really dangerous to go around this world with all the Shadows around here," Teddie said.

"Then maybe we should start exploring this place even more, maybe there's some fountain of Youth in this place," Yosuke said.

"Or some mountain of gold or treasure," Chie said.

"We're not going to look for something like that," Souji said.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure," Yosuke said.

"Do you really feel safe exploring a foggy world for something that you have no idea exists or not, and getting lost for what might possibly be eternity?" Souji asked.

"Uh… um… no, I guess not," Yosuke said.

"Chicken," Jiraiya said.

"You know if something happens to him it would affect you as well," Tomoe said.

"That doesn't mean I can't insult him," Jiraiya said.

* * *

The group reached the top floor and faced a giant curtain.

"She's right behind that curtain, but something else seems to be there as well," Teddie said.

"Her shadow no doubt," Souji said.

"Are you all prepared," Izanagi asked.

Everyone nodded and Souji reached for the curtain and spread them out to the sides opening the way, everyone and their Persona's ran inside to see regular Rise in the room with Shadow Rise in the middle of the room on top of a platform in front of a gold colored pole in the middle.

"We've found them," Tomoe said.

"Hopefully we can help her without having to face anything dangerous," Izanagi said.

"AHAHAHA!" Shadow Rise looked down at the group that just arrived, regular Rise looked over as well and noticed the group as well.

"You guys?" Rise said weakly.

"Everyone's finally here now, and they're all watching me!" shadow Rise said.

"Stop it!" Rise yelled. "Now why would I wanna do that? Don't you love it when you get all the attention?" Shadow Rise teased.

"Sheesh, what a bitch," Jiraiya said.

"No, stop it!" Rise said.

"How about this then?" Shadow Rise grabbed on to the side of the pole and tilted over and started dancing jutting her chest out.

"Stop it!" Rise said.

"Oh how cute, you want me to stop? You shouldn't lie like this you little skank! You're me, and Obvi-Ously I'm you!" Shadow Rise said.

"Oh crap, she gonna start it!" Chie said.

"No, That's not true!" Rise said.

"This is me, who I really am. I'm not some stupid fake celebrity I'm the real you!" Shadow Rise started making some new poses on the stripper pole.

"I'm not some airheaded cliché who repeats whatever a bunch of bunch of airheaded men tell me to say, giving off some fake smile for everyone. There's no such person as Risette, there's just me," Shadow Rise said.

"Crap, Someone stop her before she says some more!" Yosuke said.

"I'll shut that stupid bitch up, let's go Take-Mikazuchi!" Kanji said picking up his shield.

"Right Oyabun!" Take grabbed his lightning bolt and charged with him.

"Kanji wait!" Souji called.

*_BAM_* "GAH!" Both Kanji and Take stopped when they felt something solid and invisible stopped them.

"Uh uh uh, no touching yet," Shadow Rise said.

"What the hell was that?" Kanji said smacking against an invisible wall.

"This must be the work of that Shadow, Rise will have to fight this off herself," Izanagi said.

"Which means we should all probably get ready to fight," Jiraiya said.

"I'm not Risette, I'm myself, which is you. Isn't that right?" Shadow Rise said.

"That's not- no," Rise said.

"Well then, I guess it's time to prove who I am, I'm gonna show everyone 'Everything' about me!" Shadow Rise said.

"Stop! Stop it!" Rise called.

"NO! Don't say anythin!" Jiraiya called.

"It's no use, Rise won't hear you tell her to accept her Shadow," Izanagi said.

"I'm telling her to what?"

"You're… You're not ME!" Rise called out. Shadow Rise started seeping out dark mist like substances and spun around the pole on one arm laughing maniacally.

"HAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, YES, I'm not you, I'm myself. I'M FINALLY MYSELF, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow Rise started releasing a lot of Dark smoke from her body, which suddenly covered the entire area and caused Rise to faint.

"Here it comes!" Souji said.

The dark mist cleared from the area revealing Shadow Rise had been turned into a large woman shaped body covered in a multitude of different colors in a psychedelic style, as if it was spray painted on her body. Her face was covered in different shiny metal plated octagons with a needle tip in the middle making her face look like a satellite dish. She was hanging upside-down on one leg on the pole.

"heh heh heh, I am a shadow… the true self, and now the moment you've been waiting for! It's time for me to show you every last inch of myself!" Shadow Rise said jutting out herself in many inappropriate ways.

"Get ready guys, this one's really strong!" Teddie said.

"Everyone, be careful!" Souji called out.

"Hm hm hm, and I'll be sure to give our special guest in the front extra attention," she said seductively pointing to the leader.

"Uh d-huh?" Souji's arms relaxed and the tip of his sword hit the ground.

"Oh SERIOUSLY? Even with monsters?" Jiraiya complained.

"Not now Jiraiya," Yosuke said.

"Chie-san, allow me to attack," Tomoe said.

"Right, go Tomoe!" a card appeared in front of Chie and she swung around her leg and smashed the card.

"**Assault Dive**!" Tomoe jumped forward and dove down with her Naginata attacking Shadow Rise. The moment Tomoe's weapon got close to her face she immediately clapped both of her hands together.

*_catch_*

"Huh?" Tomoe's weapon was caught between both of Shadow Rise's hands.

"Damn, and she did that upside-down," Yosuke said. Tomoe jumped back away from Rise prying her weapon back.

"My turn," Jiraiya said. "Right!" a small card appeared in front of Yosuke who used his knife to slash at the card.

"**Garula**!" a small gathering of green wind surrounded Shadow Rise and closed in towards her.

"Hmm?" the wind surrounding Shadow Rise nearly crossed into her but she raised up her body avoiding the attack.

"Oh come on!" Jiraiya complained.

"Konohana," Yukiko called swiping at the card in front of her.

"Right!" Konohana gathered flames in her hands and fired it at Shadow Rise.

"**Agilao**!" Shadow Rise arched her back up allowing the flames to pass through her.

"ahahaha, are all of you so clumsy? Or am I giving you goosebumps?" Shadow Rise taunted.

"She seems fast, perhaps we could fix that?" Izanagi said.

"Yeah, switch out," Souji said. A card appeared in front of him and Souji flipped it around, Izanagi disappeared and in his place a wolf looking paper creature too his place.

"**Makami**," Souji called out.

"R'ut's R'ong?" Makami asked. A card appeared in front of Souji again and he took it in his hand and crushed it.

"**Sukunda**," Makami's eyes glowed briefly and Shadow Rise was covered in many rings surrounding her and made her body move slower.

"Guy's get her now!" Souji called out.

"Right!" a card appeared in front of Kanji and he smashed it with his weapon.

"**Zionga**!" Take sent a large charge of electricity at Shadow Rise heading downwards towards her. Shadow Rise swung her body around the pole avoiding the attack.

"Ruh Roo," Makami said.

"What's with this Shadow, no matter what we throw at her she just avoids it," Souji said.

"Hmhmmhmm, I hope you're all enjoying yourself, but don't tire out yet the shows just starting," Shadow Rise pointed her satellite face at Souji.

"Get ready she's going to attack!" Teddie yelled.

"Crap!" Souji said making a persona card appear in front of himself and flipping it around. Shadow Rise made a huge amount a heat surround her when she got her feet back on the ground and thrusted her hips outward.

"**Maragion**!" *_FWOOSH_* huge flames came out of Shadow Rise and headed for everyone surrounding her.

"SENSEI!" Teddie called out.

"GRAAH!" "ah!" "GRGH!" "HRGH!"

Fire and smoke covered the area completely.

"Everyone!" Teddie cried out in concern seeing the flames.

"Hmm? Oh how lovely, I think I may have hit that other fake," Shadow Rise looked to the area regular Rise had fallen expecting to see a charred corpse.

"Huh?" Shadow Rise saw that Souji was holding Rise close to him completely unaffected from the flames.

"**PyroJack**!" Souji took a card and smashed it.

From the still clearing smoke a small pumpkin headed cloak wearing creature popped out and attacked, swinging around the lantern he was holding.

"You'll get a **Bash**, out of this!" *_BAM_* PyroJack swung his lantern on Shadow Rise's face finally making contact with her.

"I said no puns!" Souji said.

"Aw boss, don't be such a party-_spooker_," PyroJack said.

"hmhmhm, What a surprise that you would run off to that fake," Shadow Rise said feeling fine, "Though I guess I wouldn't mind all three of us."

"for the love of- SOMEBODY Please shut her up!" Tomoe called.

"Take, let's do the thing!" Jiraiya called.

"The what?" Take asked.

"Lightning, spin, bad guy."

"Oh right," Take held his lightning bolt club like a bat and Jiraiya gently touched down and crouched on the tip.

"Oyabun give me Zio," Take said.

"Huh? Uh-err, sure?" Kanji said.

"Yosuke, do a Garula," Jiraiya said.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Yosuke said.

"Just do it!" Jiraiya said. Two more cards appeared in front of both Kanji and Yosuke and were quickly sliced and smashed.

"**Zio**!" "**Garula**!" Take swung his weapon around sending Jiraiya flying directly towards Shadow Rise and he started spinning around. Lightning was sent down on Jiraiya and his body was soon covered in a layer of green wind. The Electricity surged through Jiraiya and mixed with the powered up wind making him a spinning electric drill.

"Take This!" Jiraiya's body was headed directly towards Shadow Rise.

"Wow!" Teddie speculated.

"When did they learn to do something like that?" Chie said.

"I think I may have 'finally' gained some newfound respect for him," Tomoe said.

Shadow Rise remained in her spot hanging from the pole, Jiraiya was heading closer to her nearly ready to strike. "Hmph, not impressive enough," Shadow Rise shifted her hips to the side.

*_BOOOONK_* Jiraiya completely missed Shadow Rise and hit the top of his head dead center on the golden pole making the energized wind and electricity dissipate from his body before falling flat on his face.

"Jiraiya!" Yosuke called out.

"And now he broke even," Tomoe said.

"hmph, you're not my type," *_SMACK_* Shadow Rise backhanded Jiraiya and sent him flying back to Yosuke.

"_UGH_, WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SMACKING ME?" Jiraiya complained.

"I think that's enough pillow talk, let's get the real show going," Shadow Rise's face began glowing a strange bright green.

"Something's coming, get ready!" Teddie yelled.

A strange grid like light covered the area for a few seconds before disappearing.

"What was that?" Souji said.

"You all won't escape now!" Shadow Rise taunted crossing her arms over herself ready to attack.

"She's charging up for something, get ready," Teddie called.

"Everyone, get back together!" Souji called out. Everyone nodded and they all gathered back into a small group.

"This chicks pretty good, she's been staying on the same pole and we still couldn't strike her," Jiraiya said.

"Maybe you could try another one of those moves where you hit your head," Tomoe said.

"How would that help?" Yosuke said.

"If he does something stupid enough she could laugh herself to death," Tomoe said.

"Real useful, maybe you could try actually hitting her," Jiraiya said.

"Guys focus, we need to get ready and guard against whatever she's throwing at us, defensive positions," Souji said.

Everyone brought their weapons up and readied themselves to defend against Shadow Rise.

"Oh how adorable, that might actually work if you all weren't so weak," Shadow Rise said.

A soft glowing white light started glowing from her face slowly becoming brighter and brighter.

"HA!" Souji and the other weren't able to see it properly but a powerful and very bright force covered the area, completely blowing away Souji and everyone.

"GAH!" "GUH!" "ACK!" "HAH!" "DAH!" Souji and everyone were all knocked back off of the platform and back onto the ground.

"Sensei! Are you guys alright?" Teddie said.

"AHAHAHAHA, don't tell me you're all tired out already," Shadow Rise said.

Souji and the others slowly got up staggering from the huge attack.

"_UGH_, is she really this powerful?" Kanji asked.

"I don't think she's powerful, I think she's just all seeing," Souji said.

"_rgh_, all seeing?" Chie asked.

"That green light earlier, I think it was some kind of scan," Souji said.

"You mean that stupid satellite face of hers is getting a good look at us?" Jiraiya said.

"This is why I prefer cable," PyroJack said.

Souji quietly flipped a card around in front of him and switched PyroJack with Izanagi.

"How can we defeat something that can predict our moves?" Yukiko said.

"I-… I don't know," Souji said.

"Rnnngh, I'm completely useless here," Teddie said.

While they were talking the whole place was suddenly covered again in the same green light grid.

"Oh crap, that move again!" Take said.

"Get ready you all! Let's see if you can dodge this counter attack!" Shadow Rise said gathering another large amount of energy.

"Aw man, get ready again!" Kanji cried out using his shield the proper way.

The Persona's all got up as well and shielded themselves in front of their partners.

"Hee hee hee, analysis complete, try and dodge this," Shadow Rise said. She released another large surge of energy at them.

*_BOOOM_* The group was once again knocked back on the floor again from the huge overwhelming attack.

"No, not again!" Teddie said.

"_UGghh_, this is freaking unfair," Jiraiya said.

"Are we… going to die?" Yukiko said.

"Heheheheh! Here comes the last Climax," Shadow Rise said.

"No, you guys can't die!" Teddie cried.

"There's nothing we can do, _urgh_, I feel too weak," Izanagi said. Shadow Rise charged up again covering the area in another grid of green lights.

"Crap, this is it!" Tomoe said.

"NO!" Teddie ran past the group and stood in front of Shadow Rise.

"Teddie bear!" Take said.

"Teddie! Get out of there, run!" Souji yelled.

"Ooh, someone else wants to join in?" Shadow Rise said playfully.

"Teddie, don't worry about us!" Konohana yelled.

"I won't," Teddie said, "I don't want to end up being alone again… _grrrrrrr_."

"I hope you're ready for this… huh?" Shadow Rise was about to attack but suddenly stopped.

"_Grrrrrrrr_, I'm going Bear-Zerk! Take a good look, this is my power!" Teddie's body started giving off a strange glow.

"The hell?" Kanji said.

"What-… what's Teddie doing?" Yukiko asked.

"Wha… this high level energy reading… it's, is it coming from that weird thing?" Shadow Rise said worried.

"Teddie! What are you doing!" Souji said.

"_RaaaaawwwaaR_!" Teddie growled out and started heading for Shadow Rise.

"Wha?- Nononono, Wait no!" "_RWAAAAARRR_!" *_BOOOOOOOOM_* Teddie started making a run towards Shadow Rise and Teddie jumped up towards her in a head on collision.

The surprising force of the attack caused everyone to avert their eyes from the bright light. When the light cleared away everyone opened their eyes again to see Shadow Rise had gone back to her normal self.

"What the hell was that? I didn't know that bear could do that!" Jiraiya said.

"I'm just as surprised as you," Konohana said.

"Whatever he did he saved us… wait, where's Teddie?" Yukiko said.

"Huh?... He's gone!" Chie said.

"_uuuuggh_," everyone heard a grunt of pain and looked down on the floor.

"Teddie?" Kanji said, Teddie was now flat as a pancake, scorched and burned, but he was still alive.

"Did I… help?" Teddie said weakly.

"Teddie-Bear!" Take shoved his way through the other Persona's and knelt in front of Teddie.

"He's turned into a rug!" Take cried.

"Uh- I-I think he's…well… not dead," Tomoe said.

"He needs Medical attention!" Take cried out.

*_BAM_* "GAH!" *_BAM_* "GAH!" Take started hitting his fist on Teddie as if he was doing CPR.

"T-TAKE STOP!" Izanagi yelled grabbing Take's fist along with Tomoe and Jiraiya.

"What the hell are you doing that's just making it worst!" Kanji said.

"Aren't you supposed to hit peoples chest when they're down?" Take asked.

"T-That's CPR, and that's only if they're not breathing!" Konohana said.

"Teddie's not breathing!" Take said.

"HE'S FINE!" Izanagi, Jiraiya, and Tomoe all said.

"_ugghh_, what happened?" Teddie slowly got up waving around like paper in the air.

"Dude you just saved all of our lives!" Yosuke said.

"Really… that's good, I didn't want to be alone anymore," Teddie said. "wh…. NOOO MY FUR! WAAAHH!" Teddie cried when he noticed his body.

"It looks like he's gonna be just fine," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, but what about Rise?" Chie said.

Everyone ran pass Teddie and climbed back on the platform where Shadow Rise was lying right next to regular Rise.

"Rise-chan!" Yukiko said concerned.

"Yukiko, can you still use Media?" Souji asked.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah," Yukiko summoned a card in front of herself and sliced at it with her fan.

"**Media**!" Konohana produced a wave of soft glowing powder like light that surrounded the area healing Rise and everyone around themselves.

"mmnnn," Rise's eye slowly opened up and she started to slowly sit up.

"Where… where am I?" Rise asked.

"How are you feeling?" Souji asked.

"oh… you guys… I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Rise said.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it," Souji said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Yosuke said.

"…heh… when was the last time someone said that to me?" Rise asked. She slowly got up from the ground and turned around to face her Shadow self.

"Here, stand up," Rise said helping out her Shadow self.

"You think we should let her near that? I mean we beat her because of Teddie, and if she goes beserk again I don't think the bear rug will be able to stop her again," Jiraiya said.

"She'll be fine, don't worry," Izanagi said.

"I'm sorry… you must've been in a lot of pain up to now… you're a part of me but I kept refusing to admit you existed… I was trying to figure out who the real me was, but I realize now that I was on the wrong track. There is no 'real me', it just doesn't exist," Rise said.

Teddie finally caught up with the others slowly limping his way towards them. "There's no… real me?" Teddie said.

"You, me, even Risette… they were all born from me… all of them are… me," Rise said.

The dark aura started to dim away and Shadow Rise and her body started to dissipate and disappear before reforming and changing into a tall slender white dressed body for a brief second before disappearing. Rise suddenly felt weak in the knees and slouched on the ground.

"Rise-chan, careful," Souji said helping Rise up.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry… aren't you guys the ones who came into the store?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were sorta hoping to protect you from all of this stuff that was happening," Yosuke said.

"I thought I recognized you guys… thank you," Rise said.

"Right now we need to get out of here, we'll explain everything about this place to you later," Souji said.

"… hm?" Izanagi suddenly felt something strange coming from behind himself, Souji felt it as well and looked behind himself.

"There's… no real me?" Teddie said suddenly looking distorted.

"Uh… did Teddie hit his head? … I mean, more than once?" Jiraiya said.

"Hey Teddie?" Kanji said.

"Uh Teddie-kun?... are you alright?" Konohana asked.

"G-Get back!" Rise suddenly said, Souji and everyone was surprised at her sudden burst. "Something's… coming out of him," Rise said.

"What's she talking about?" Tomoe asked.

"No, she's right, I can barely feel it but what she said is true!" Izanagi said.

"… Real… me…?"

"What?" Izanagi and everyone heard some voice coming out of nowhere.

"Oh come on! How many terrors does this stupid place have?" Jiraiya complained.

"hm hm hmm, such foolishness," a small amount of dark mist started extruding from behind Teddie completely unnoticed by him. The dark mist came together and formed into another taller and scarier looking Teddie.

"W-What the?" Yosuke said surprised.

"What is that?" Yukiko said.

"Is that… don't tell me that that's Teddie's shadow!" Chie said.

"I think it is… but there's… something else, something powerful ," Rise said.

"What's going on? What're you all looking at?" Teddie asked, Teddie turned around and saw the second shadow of himself.

"Wh-Whooaa!" Teddie nearly fell back from shock.

"The truth… is unattainable," Shadow Teddie said.

"Oh not this stupid philosophy crap again," Jiraiya said.

"It will always be shrouded in fog. Though you reach through the murk and gloom to grasp something, you have no means to know it is the truth. In which case, why? What sense is there in yearning for truth? Close your eyes. Lie to yourself, Live in blissful ignorance. It is a much smarter way to exist," Shadow Teddie said.

"Why aren't all the other Shadows like this?" Tomoe asked.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I don't understand what you're saying. Y-You're just making it sound difficult because I'm not that smart! T-That's just rude, I'm trying to think as hard as I can," Teddie said.

"It is those efforts that I am calling useless, you are hollow, empty. You are aware of this, you just won't accept it, so you seek an alternate form, a denial of your nature. You have no lost memories, if you have forgotten something it is this one truth," Shadow Teddie said.

"Th-That… that's a lie!" Teddie waved back and forth from discomfort stepping back away from the other Teddie.

"Am I required to spell it out for you?" Shadow Teddie asked.

"S-Shut up!" Teddie yelled out and tried attacking the other Teddie, but when he hit him his body folded up like a towel and he was repelled.

"Teddie!" Yukiko said.

"Are you alright?" Konohana asked.

"It is the same for you all… you all undergo suffering because of your search for the truth. This world… is filled with thick, heavy, fog. How can any of you find what you're searching for if you know not what it is you're looking for?" Shadow Teddie asked.

"He's got a point Yosuke," Jiraiya said.

"He means all of us Jiraiya!" Tomoe said.

"I… shall grant you your one truth. You will all die here. You sought the truth, only to find Death," Shadow Teddie said. A large amount of darkness started seeping out of Shadow Teddie covering him and changing his form.

*_RUUUUMMMBBBLE_* the ground and room suddenly started to shake and rumble.

"What's going on?" Souji said. The ground around Shadow Teddie started to bend and warp, like it was being sucked down by something.

The floor started to give away and go down in a hole that looked to be getting bigger and bigger.

"Everyone, get back!" Rise said.

"Take!" Kanji called out. Take quickly took a hold of Teddie and ran off from the growing hole along with the others. Eventually the deepening hole stopped growing.

"Oh thank god," Chie said relieved.

"That's one hole I don- *_BONK_* sorry sorry," Jiraiya said when Tomoe hit him. From the depths of the large hole something else came out of it. Shadow Teddie was not just as big as the warped hole in the ground holding himself up on both sides with his hands and bringing himself up. His body and face looked cracked and ancient looking hollow with nothing but darkness and two sinister looking eyes.

"I am… a shadow… the true self, I shall give you the 'truth' you claim to hold so dear, the inescapable fact of your death here."

* * *

**Kisdota: OK I promise, and I mean really promise that I'll get to the Persona Talking next chapter. I'm just gonna work on one other fic, then I'll work on this. Just give me some time people, I'm sorry for making you all wait, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

*_PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI_*

"Hmm?..." Souji was asleep in his room when he heard his phone ringing.

*_beep_* "_yawn_…Hello?" Souji answered his phone tiredly.

"I know what you did."

"uh… huh?"

"You may think you've escaped your punishment, but you're wrong."

"Punish-… who is this?"

"I saw what you did that day, you… you hurt those two. You left her and her daughter to die thinking you would escape. But you are wrong, they're both alive, and they're looking for you. You will be found, you will be caught, and you will be given the horrible punishment you deserve."

"Wha- but I didn't-… wait… Margrent?"

"You-… Master Souji?"

"Wha-what are talking about?" Souji asked.

"Why are… oh… oh I-I'm sorry I, I accidentally called your number by accident… please disregard everything I said and please don't tell master Igor what I'm doing." *_click_* Margret hung up the phone.

"Wha… whatever, I don't care," Souji threw his phone back and went to sleep.


	16. Royal Pains

**Kisdota: OK I'm back this time, and I'm working on this new chapter. This might have taken longer to make since I almost had jury duty and I'm on vacation, but I owe you all for doing a crappy job on the last chapter. I mean I had lost interest for a time but now I've got my interest back, and I'm not going to half ass it this time, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

The overly large, monstrous, Shadow Teddie stared at the group of Persona Users with a horrid stare.

"This'll be difficult, I still feel tired from facing off against Rise's shadow," Souji said.

"I've used up a lot of my power too, me and Yukiko-nee san can't cast very many healing spells," Konohana said.

"You guys blind or something? He's in a hole, what's to stop us from just picking of Teddie and just strolling out of here?" Jiraiya said.

"The fact that the only entrance to this room has been warped within said hole, idiot," Tomoe said pointing to the sinking space warped wall which once held the entrance.

"Oh… shoot," Jiraiya said.

"Come on! We can't just run from this bastard!" Kanji said.

"Yeah! Me and Oyabun could take him on one on one," Take said.

"But there's two of you against him," Konohana said.

"two of… … … wait… …," Take tried counting with his fingers.

"Jiraiya, though an idiot, does bring up a good point. His mobility is greatly limited if he's stuck in that hole. What's to stop up from simply using our magic attacks from a distance?" Tomoe said.

*_THUD_* The large Shadow Teddie raised his hands up and faced the group, the air around him started to become cooler. Shadow Teddie slammed both his hands down on the ground creating an impact of ice on the ground.

"**MaBuFuLa**!" Shadow Teddie sent a wave of ice at the group.

"GAAAHH!" Everyone was struck by a quick rising spike of ice striking them back.

"_Eragh_… you just had to ask didn't you?" Jiraiya said standing up.

"Shut up, that would have happened if I had said nothing," Tomoe said doing the same.

"Seems we have no choice but to fight," Izanagi said.

"Right, Rise stay back, we'll take care of this," Souji said.

"H-Huh? B-but he's-," Rise was saying.

"Don't worry, we've got experience with this," Souji said. A card appeared in front of Souji and he flipped it around switching Izanagi with another Persona.

"**Vetala**!" a large human shaped blue elephant like demon appeared.

"_BAAAARRRAAAGG_, I'LL smash YOOOUU!" Vetala called out.

"Let's go guys, **Brain Shake**!" Souji smashed his card and Vetala jumped up and headed for Shadow Teddie.

"DESTROO- *_SMASH_*," Shadow Teddie brought his giant paw down on Vetala and smashed him on the ground.

"How anti-climactic," Chie said.

"**Garula**!" Yosuke sliced the card in front of him and Jiraiya sent a huge gust of green energized wind at Shadow Teddie, shadow Teddie took the attack head on.

"Got him!" Teddie staggered a bit but he looked as though the attack had no effect on him.

"RAARGH!" Shadow Teddie brought both his hands down on Jiraiya, Jiraiya quickly side stepped out of the way before he was hit.

"Tomoe!" Chie kicked the card in front of her and shattered it. Tomoe ran straight at Shadow Teddie and aimed for his Gigantic Paw, Tomoe spun her Naginata above her head and struck down at Shadow Teddie.

"**Assult Dive**!" Tomoe clashed her weapon with Shadow Teddie.

*_BASH_* "GAH!" Tomoe was easily over powered and struck back by Shadow Teddie.

"Tomoe!" Chie said.

"_Rgh_, I'm fine don't worry," Tomoe said.

"Let's go Take!" Kanji yelled running to Shadow Teddie.

"Right Oyabun!" Take said following behind.

"_Hmph_, **foolish whisper**," Shadow Teddie gave a ghoulish stare at Kanji shot a horrid breath of green mist at Kanji.

"GAH!" Kanji took the attack head on but he felt just fine.

"Huh?... nothing ha-….. …..? ….!" Kanji suddenly fell silent.

"_zzzz zzzz zzzz_," Take had unexpectedly fallen asleep.

"Crap, Kanji's been silenced," Souji said.

"….! … … …!" Kanji yelled out angrily.

"I don't know what he said, but I think it's a good thing he can't say it," Jiraiya said.

"**Agilao**!" *_BLAST_* "Grah!" Shadow Teddie felt a blast of fire hit the back of his head. Shadow Teddie turned around and saw Konohana and Yukiko who fired a blast of Agilao at him.

"MaBuFuLa!" Shadow Teddie sent a large charge of Ice at Konohana.

"AH!" *_freeze_* a shard of ice hit Konohana and knocked her out of the air, Konohana was frozen and incased in a small layer of ice.

"Konohana!" Yukiko said. Souji Quickly flipped a card in front of him and switched Persona's.

"**Pyro-Jack**!" Souji switched Persona's with his Pumpkin headed lantern one.

"Agilao!" Souji smashed the card in front of him. Pyro-Jack sent a blast of fire magic at Konohana who was still frozen on the ground, the fire quickly melted the ice and Konohana got back in the air.

"Don't know what you needed me for, she's already hot," Pyro-Jack laughed.

"_RLARGH_!" "Huh? Oh sweet tarts-!" *_BASH_* Shadow Teddie slammed his paw against Pyro-Jack, squashing him on the ground like a bug.

"_oohh_, I think that bear should get a recall," Pyro-Jack said weakly. Souji flipped his card around and switched his Personas around back with Izanagi.

"This is getting bad, we can't keep this up," Souji said.

"If we could somehow find some weakness… an advantage… anything that could help. Teddie could probably help, if he wasn't incapacitated right now," Izanagi said.

"MaBuFuLa!" Shadow Teddie struck the ground again and caused another spike of ice magic to strike the entire group.

"WATCH OUT!" Souji yelled.

*_STRIKE_* *_STRIKE_* *_STRIKE_* *_STRIKE_* *_STRIKE_* "GAAAAHH!" Everyone had been struck by the rising spike of ice knocking them all back on the ground.

"Why do you all fight so hard for something so trivial? Do you truly believe that the truth is worth this futile struggle?" Shadow Teddie said.

Shadow Teddie went down into his hole but then quickly went back up again with his left paw in the air. His hand was suddenly becoming covered in what seemed like a large shroud of black energy.

"What's he doing?" Chie said.

"Whatever he's doing I can feel a lot of energy coming from him," Izanagi said.

"Yeah, me too… if he hits us with that then it's over for us," Souji said.

"Then let's attack him before he gets a chance," Yosuke said.

"He looks like he's charging, that might be our only option right now," Izanagi said raising up his sword.

The Persona users all tried attacking him with whatever they had, but it all looked useless since Shadow Teddie looked like he wasn't being harmed or hurt. Rise was watching the fight happening from afar, but she started giving special attention when Shadow Teddie started gathering energy.

"What's… that?" she said.

"RAGH!" *_BASH_* Take and Kanji both smashed their weapons into Shadow Teddie's head knocking him back a bit but otherwise not doing any major damage.

"_What… are those_," she thought.

"Fire! FIRE!" Jiraiya called to Yosuke who was slashing cards as fast as he could. Jiraiya went around Shadow Teddie releasing a continuous stream of wind magic at him.

"HYAH!" Chie brought her foot down on Shadow Teddie's other paw along with Tomoe who brought her Naginata down right next to Chie's foot.

"_Tch_, nothing seems to be strong enough," Tomoe said.

"Keep trying!" Konohana called out.

"Agilao!" Yukiko said striking at her card. Konohana fired more streams of flames along with Jiraiya. Rise was slightly shocked to see those other strange looking people, at first they were blurry but then they started becoming more visible and clearer to her.

"RAGH!" "HA!" Souji and Izanagi both struck at his head with their blades, Rise watched as Souji attacked with some other tall white masked man.

"grgh!" *_crack_* this time Shadow Teddie felt his forehead crack a bit from the strike, but it was still not enough damage to make him stop.

"… pretty impressive, but it's not enough."

"H-Huh?" Rise heard some other voice speak to her but she didn't see anyone around her.

"It's not working, he won't stop," Izanagi said.

"It, is futile… **Nihil Hand**!" Shadow Teddie started to move his dark covered hand.

"… tell them to guard."

"!... DON'T MOVE! JUST GUARD!" Rise called out.

"hm! GUARD!" Souji called out. Out of Reflex everyone and their Persona's raised up their weapons and arms and got in defensive positions as Shadow Teddie swiped his large long arm at the group.

*_CLASH_* Shadow Teddie's arm swiped pass the group and everyone was knocked to the ground.

"EVERYONE!" Rise called out in concern.

"AAAAUUGGHH! IT HURTS!" Take yelled.

"Take."

"THE PAIN! IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"TAKE!" Tomoe yelled, "We're not in pain we're fine."

"Huh?... oh we are," Take said.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought, is he getting weaker?" Konohana said.

"No… I don't think," Yukiko said.

"We're fine… how did Rise-chan know that would work?" Souji said. Izanagi turned around to see Rise and saw her staring right back at her.

"Souji… I think, she can see us," Izanagi said.

"What? I thought it takes a day before she can start seeing you guys," Souji said.

"He's attacking again!" Rise called out pointing to Shadow Teddie.

"We'll look into that later, perhaps she can see if there are any advantages we can use," Izanagi said.

"Rise-Chan! Can you scan that thing?" Souji called out.

"S-Scan?" Rise looked at the large Shadow Teddie and gave it a hard stare. "It's using magic again!" Rise said.

"Yukiko! Agilao!" Souji said.

"R-Right!" Yukiko used her fan to slash at a card in front of her. Shadow Teddie raised his hands up ready to strike.

"Agilao!" Konohana fired a huge charge of Agilao at Shadow Teddie at the moment he used his attack.

*_TSSSSSSSS_* "Gah!" Shadow Teddie's magic was canceled out by Yukiko and Konohana's attack and knocked back at him making a small layer of slightly melted ice on top of his head.

"Kanji! Use Zio!" Souji said.

"I can't you dumb ass! I- oh I can talk again, TAKE!" Kanji yelled.

"meh? … O-OH, RIGHT OYABUN!" Take got back up and Kanji smashed the card in front of him.

"**ZIO**!" Take sent a bolt of lightning on top of Shadow Teddie.

*_BZZZZZTT_* "GAAAHH!" Shadow Teddie felt a huge charge of electricity pass his head and shock his body.

"I think we're starting to win," Izanagi said.

"What…? How can you summon such strength for such a futile endeavor?" Shadow Teddie said.

"He's getting weaker, go for his head!" Rise yelled out.

"Let's go Tomoe!" Chie kicked the card in front of her and Tomoe attacked.

"**Skull Cracker**!" Tomoe aimed for Shadow Teddie's head, and Shadow Teddie was about to defend against her attack.

"**Cleave**!" *_Slash_* "Gah!" Souji and Izanagi both attacked Shaodw Teddies arm and stopped him from defending against Tomoe.

*_BASH_* "GRGH!" Shadow Teddie's head and the crack Souji and Izanagi made was made bigger.

"Why?... why do you resist! Even should you win naught but despair awaits," Shadow Teddie said.

Shadow Teddie raised up his left paw again and started charging up another Nihil Hand attack.

"He's charging up again, that attacks really powerful but it doesn't seem very stable!" Rise said.

"Stable?" Izanagi said.

"That would probably explain why it didn't hurt us... I got an idea," Souji said.

"Good, will it be enough to beat him?" Izanagi said.

"Let's find out," Souji said, "Youske, Kanji!"

"Yeah?" "Whuh?"

"That cyclone thunder move Jiraiya did before! Do it again! Aim for Shadow Teddie's paw!" Souji yelled out.

"Better idea, Hell No!" Jiraiya said.

"Come on Jiraiya," Youske said.

"What kind of idea is 'hell no'?" Take said.

"It's where I say 'screw you and your plan I'm not bashing my head into something again'," Jiraiya said.

"Right! Screw you! We're not-… how does this help again?" Take asked.

"Jiraiya just do it!" Yosuke said.

"We have an idea to stop him!" Izanagi said.

"I choose death instead! I don't mind going through it a second time," Jiraiya said crossing his arms and looking away from the group.

"Oh come on!" Yosuke said.

"No! Now shut it, I'm graciously awaiting death… unless someone were to ask nicely," Jiraiya said.

"Uh… Jiraiya would you please do that move again?" Konohana asked.

"Someone else," Jiraiya said.

"… … _Grrr_, Jiraiya!" Tomoe said aloud with great difficulty, "I… would really…. like it… _ggrrrrrrr_... if you could p-p-p-p-p-please… do that move again."

"Fire away Take!" Jiraiya said suddenly appearing on the tip of Take's sword.

"Just wait until he's done charging up!" Souji said.

"W-What? Wait hold on!" Jiraiya said.

"Just do it! Chie, Yukiko! You two start attacking that spot on his head again!" Souji said. Souji and the others started attacking while Take aimed at Shadow Teddie.

"OK wait hold on I'm having second thoughts about firing myself as a cannon towards what's probably the enemies most deadly and dangerous attack," Jiraiya said.

"Cleave!" "Assault Dive!" "Agilao!" *_CRACK_* "GAAHH!" Shadow Teddie remained in his spot as the oncoming attacks came at him, the crack in his head started getting bigger.

"He's going to attack again!" Rise said.

"Alright! Tomoe! Your weapon! Jam it in its head where the crack is!" Souji said.

"Right!" Chie smashed the card in front of her and Tomoe attacked.

"Skull Cracker!" Tomoe jumped above Shadow Teddie and jammed her weapon into the brittle forehead of Shadow Teddie.

*_slice_* "GRH!" Tomoe's Naginata was jammed and stuck into the forehead of Shadow Teddie sticking out of his head like a horn.

"Now Yosuke! Kanji!" Souji said.

"Right!" Yosuke and Kanji both swiped at their cards.

"Garula!" "Zio!" Take swung his club and sent Jiraiya flying directly at Shadow Teddie's hand, Jiraiya started spinning into a veil of Wind Magic before being struck again by Lightning turning him into a cyclone drill of wind and electricity.

"Nihil Hand!" Shadow Teddie swung his darkness covered arm at the group.

"RAAAAHHH!" *_BASH_* "Grr, GRRRAAAHH!" Shadow Teddies arm had been stopped in its place by Jiraiya's spinning attack. The Drill move struck Shadow Teddies arm and halted his move but didn't cancel it out.

"HYAAAA!" "GRAAAHH!" Jiraiya and Shadow Teddie both went at each other trying to overpower each other.

"Izanagi, give him more power," Souji said.

"Right," Izanagi nodded, Souji swiped at the card in front of him and Izanagi used another Zio spell on Jiraiya covering him in more electricity.

"RRRAAAAHH!" *_BZZTSZTZSTZTSZTSZ_* the dark energy in Shadow Teddie's hand started to mix with the wind and electricity from Jiraiya and vice versa.

"It's starting to sting a bit!" Jiraiya yelled out.

"Just stay there a little more, we've almost got him!" Souji yelled. Jiraiya kept up his attack not letting up as more electricity and wind magic started to mix in with Shadow Teddie's arm.

"ARrrggh! GAAH!" *_BASH_* Jiraiya finally let up and his attack was finally canceled out by Shadow Teddie flinging him back at the group.

"His Arm! It's gotten even more powerful!" Rise said.

"What?" Chie said. Shadow Teddies paw was now covered in a swirling had vortex of wind, electricity, and darkness.

"What did we do that for?" Kanji said.

"No it's fine," Souji said.

"… hm?" Shadow Teddie was about to attack but he felt something tugging at his arm.

"hrgh! GRAH!" Shadow Teddie's arm suddenly started moving around on its own, he held on to the edge of the hole using his free arm to maintain himself.

"HYAH!" *_SLASH_* "RAH!" Souji and Izanagi both slashed at Shadow Teddies arm forcing him to let go of the hole.

"R-RGAAAHH!" Shadow Teddie's arm pulled at him and started spinning him around on his own devoid of his own free will.

"What's going on?" Yosuke said.

"Rise said his attack was unstable, and it took him a long time charge up for one of those attacks. So giving him more power should make it even more difficult to control," Souji said.

*_THUD_* Shadow Teddies arm forced itself onto the ground keeping him pinned to the ground.

*_ZT ZZZT_* "Hrm!" Shadow Teddies arm started giving off a bunch of black lightning discharge.

"what? NO!" Shadow Teddie reached for the Naginata still stuck in his head but it was too late.

*_BTZZZZZZZZZ_* "GAAAAAAHHHH!" the electric discharge suddenly came out in waves and all headed straight for the Naginata in Shadow Teddie's forehead. Shadow Teddie felt a surge of huge energy pass his body and cause him to spasm, soon the energy from Shadow Teddies hand died out leaving him.

"Did it work?" Izanagi said.

"Gr… GAAHHH!" *_FWOOSH_* Shadow Teddie's body let out a huge stream of dark mist and his body started disintegrating, the hole in the floor started shrinking and the room started turning back to normal. The dark mist started to clear away and left nothing but Shadow Teddie who was back in his regular form.

"We did it," Souji said.

"Thank goodness," Yukiko said. Rise came back out of hiding dragging regular flat Teddie with her.

"How's he doin?" Kanji asked.

"He's fine… I think," Rise said.

"uuugh," Teddie started to wake up.

"Was that part of you Teddie?" Yukiko asked.

"Even Teddie had a hidden side," Chie said. Shadow Teddie was back up and regular Teddie faced him.

"I… I don't know who I am… I've thought a number of time that… maybe there is no answer… but I'm here, I live here," Teddie said.

"You're not alone Teddie," Izanagi said.

"Yeah, you've got us too," Souji said.

"Then, I don't have to do this all on my own?" Teddie asked.

"Dude we'll help you figure it out," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that we'll find out about you as we continue to investigate this world," Yukiko said.

"Y-You guys… *_sniff_* I… I'm one lucky bear WAAAAAHH!" Teddie started crying.

"Hm?" Izanagi looked up at Shadow Teddie and saw him start to glow a light blue, everyone else started to take notice of this.

"No way," Jiraiya said.

"Is that, a persona?" Konohana said. Shadow Teddie went up into the air and his form changed. In his place was a round bulky looking person who briefly appeared before disappearing again into Teddie who briefly glowed a light blue.

"Is this… my Persona?" Teddie said.

"I can sense a strong power from it, it's awesome Teddie… _ngh_," Rise suddenly felt weak and fell to her knees.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Chie said.

"You've been here a while after just getting your power, you must be tired," Souji said.

"I'm fine… don't worry," Rise said.

"We need to get her out of here, let's get her outside," Souji said.

* * *

(07/07/2010)

"_Alright, I'll talk to you later Partner_," Yosuke said hanging up his phone. Souji was in front of the bus stop of the central shopping district.

"So?" Izanagi asked Souji.

"Yosuke, Chie, and Kanji are all going to check up on Teddie. Yukiko's going to meet us here to check on Rise," Souji said putting his phone back in his pocket. Souji waited another five minutes before the bus came by and Yukiko and Konohana both stepped out.

"Hello Souji-kun," Yukiko said. "Hello Izanagi-kun," Konohana bowed.

"Hi you two," Souji said. "Are you ready to go?" Izanagi asked.

"Yes, you haven't been waiting long have you?" Yukiko asked.

"No not long, just a few minutes," Souji said.

The two/four headed for the Tofu shop Rise lived in, when they entered only Rise's grandmother was there tending to the shop.

"Uh excuse me," Souji said.

"Oh hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"Um… were friends of Rise, we heard that she just got back and wanted to see if she's okay," Souji said.

"hm… oh, yes you must be that boy she was talking about before," she said.

"Before?" Yukiko asked.

"I'll let her know you're here, just wait a minute," she said walking in the back.

"She's been talking about you? When did she get a chance to do that?" Yukiko asked.

"I-I don't know," Souji said.

"Hello?" Rise stepped out into the store.

"Hello again Ri-Eeeh!" "Hu-Ah!" Souji and Yukiko were both suddenly pushed outside by Rise.

"I'll be right back Grandma, I'll just be out front," Rise said.

"Alright dear, please don't go too far," she said. Rise continued to force both Souji and Yukiko outside in front of the shop.

"T-That place, and all that stuff we saw, and t-that that that-," Rise started.

"Whoa slow down! Just take a breath," Souji said.

"And you!" Rise suddenly pointed to Konohana.

"EEK!" Konohana immediately jumped up and hid behind Izanagi.

"So you can see us," Izanagi said.

"So… you could see them yesterday, when we were fighting yesterday?" Souji said.

"y-yeah… well when they were fighting, but after that they just disappeared," she said.

"During the battle, you were able to sense things from that monster too," Yukiko said.

"Oh that would be me." "EEP!" Konohana jumped up again when she heard another voice from behind her and quickly moved in front of Izanagi.

Another person had suddenly appeared behind Izanagi, a tall black skinned thin woman wearing a long white dress. Souji recognized it as the same figure that had appeared when Rise accepted her shadow, but her head looked a little different from the satellite face. Instead her face was adorn with one of those theater style, masquerade mask which looked to be cut out from the same octagon dish, and the long gold antenna in the back bent and curved a bit to look like a ponytail.

"hmm hmm hmm, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked playfully.

"eh?" Konohana saw that she was hugging the front of Izanagi. "AH!" *_smack_* Konohana pushed away from Izanagi and smacked his face.

"Ow! W-What was that for?" Izanagi asked rubbing his face where Konohana slapped him.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Izanagi-kun," Konohana said.

"oh here, let me make it better."

"Huh? Eh-," *_kiss_* the other Persona moved Izanagi's face closer to her and gave a small kiss on his cheek.

"hm hm better?" she asked playfully.

"huh?... uh um- I- er-… y-yes?" Izanagi stuttered.

"W-Wait! Hey! What makes you think you can just kiss Izanagi-kun like that?" Konohana said annoyed.

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you and him were together," she said still sounding playful.

"H-huh?... u-uh er… well… I'm not," Konohana said nervously, the top of her helmet and ends of her petal veil.

"Oh? Then why are you so mad?" she asked.

"I-I just, uh well-."

"Hmm Hmm it matters not," she said, "I must thank you for what you did rescuing Rise Okka-san."

"_srrk_, Okka-san?" Yukiko said holding back a laugh with Konohana.

"Please don't call me that," Rise said annoyed.

"Oh why must you speak like that? Are you ashamed of me?" she asked.

"No it- Look can you please just not call me something that makes me seem... old?" she said.

"So, you were there when we were fighting that massive shadow?" Izanagi asked.

"ah yes, briefly but I did stay long enough to watch you fight, my name is **Himiko**," she said bowing.

"So you guys can see her right? Because she's been passing by grandma a few times but she's been completely oblivious of her," Rise said.

"No no, we see her. It's just that only people like us can see other Personas, to everyone else they're invisible," Souji said.

"Right, you might want to be careful when speaking to us, make sure not to talk to us in public," Izanagi said.

"Okay good, so I'm not crazy at least," Rise said.

"of course not," Himiko said.

"So you were the one giving Rise-chan that information?" Souji asked.

"Partially, I'm able to see many things that a lot of others cannot," Himiko said.

"So she's got scanning abilities?" Yukiko said.

"Oh yeah, in fact last night she was actually able to connect to the internet," Rise said.

"She's got wireless?" Yukiko said.

"That's… impressive, I can't do something like that," Izanagi said.

"So she's got scanning abilities, that could be useful," Souji said.

"Useful for what?" Rise asked.

"You heard about how the kidnappings right? And the first two murders that happened here?" Souji asked.

"Ah yes… I had found out about that last night," Himiko said.

"Those first two murders were cause by someone who threw those people into that world, if we hadn't come rescue you then you would have ended up like those people," Souji said.

"You mean someone wanted to kill me?" Rise said.

"Yeah, we're trying to figure out who it is, but so far we don't know. So we've been rescuing anyone who gets thrown into the TV world till then," Yukiko said.

"We wanted to ask you if you could help us, with your powers you could be a really big help," Souji said.

"You want me to help? But… I-I don't know if I can fight as well as you guys did," Rise said.

"Even if you can't, yours and Himiko's scanning abilities would be really helpful," Izanagi said.

"That world is always foggy, and navigation itself would be a great help itself," Souji said.

"Well if Izanagi-kun would like me to assist then Rise Okka-san and I would be happy to help," Himiko said.

"Y-Yeah, if I can be of any help at all then I'll be glad to help," Rise said.

* * *

(At the same time)

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Partner," Yosuke said putting away his phone. He and Chie were waiting in the electronic store of Junes for Kanji.

"So he gets the fabulously looking celebrity, and we get the toy bear," Jiraiya said.

"Because you would scare her away from us, she needs to feel welcomed, not threatened," Tomoe said.

"I feel offended you think that I would do something to Rise specifically," Jiraiya said.

"And her persona?" Tomoe asked.

"Well that depends," Jiraiya said.

"Shut up, Kanji and Take are here," Tomoe said.

Kanji stepped into the store with Take behind him holding a small bottle.

"Sorry I'm late," Kanji said.

"Foolish police officers dared to accuse Oyabun of holding dangerous items and doing acts of vandalism!" Take said.

"What's in the bottle?" Yosuke said.

"Fabric softener," Kanji said.

"Fabric Softener?" Chie said.

"Yeah, Teddie was complaining about his fur so I thought I'd get him something to help fix him up," Kanji said.

"Accept Oyabun's Kindness!" Take yelled.

"Why would you get… never mind let's just go check up on Teddie," Tomoe said.

The three entered through the television with their Persona's and stepped into the TV world.

*_crunch_* "What the?" Yosuke felt something crunch underneath its feet and the others looked around and saw that the area was completely different from before.

"The hell?" Kanji said. The place seemed to be covered in snow, and a bunch of disfigured looking ice statues were also littered around the area.

"Did we enter the right TV?" Jiraiya asked.

"I… think we did," Yosuke said.

"It looks like the same area… just… a bunch of ice," Tomoe said.

"What happened here?" Chie said.

"Hell I don't know, what's with these ice statues here?" Kanji said.

"They look like… uh… I don't know, broccoli? Or those strange looking tree things," Take said.

"Who put these here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Excuse me."

"huh-GAH! Jezzes where'd you come from," Jiraiya yelled out.

Next to him was a large round person who looked like some kind of large bulky boiler with stubby looking arms and legs and a long blue cape, next to him he was holding what looked like a tomahawk missile.

"Who allowed you commoners in here?" he said.

"Commoners?" Chie said.

"You should not have any reason to be here… unless you're here because you wish to serve Teddie-Dono," he said.

"I'm sorry, serve?" Jiraiya said.

"Well you may need to do something about your… appearance, but I'm sure Dono will allow you commoners to serve him. I shall consult with him," he said floating off.

"uh… who the hell was that?" Kanji asked.

"Whoever he is he seems a bit full of himself," Tomoe said.

"Guys, you're here!" Teddie yelled out with the other person following him, his body looked to be back to normal looking but his body still looked slightly singed.

"Hey Teddie… uh… what happened here?" Chie asked.

"Oh my new friend was fixing the place up, he said it was unbefitting of me to live in a place like this," Teddie said.

"I am **Kintoki-Douji**, please feel honored to meet me," he said.

"You gotta be kidding me, this is what we're working with?" Jiraiya said.

"Ah, do not bother expressing your thanks to me," Kintoki said.

"I'm not thankful," Jiraiya said.

"Ha Ha, there is no need to be modest commoner," Kintoki said pridefully.

"and stop calling us commoners!" Jiraiya yelled.

"So you did get a Persona," Chie said.

"Yup, now I won't have to hide behind you guys anymore, I'll be able to fight right next to you guys," Teddie said.

"Though fighting with you people may be below us, I cannot allow mine and Teddie-Dono's followers to be lost," Kintoki said.

"uh sure… oh uh hey Teddie, I got you some stuff for your fur," Kanji said. He was about to hand the bottle Kintoki swiped it out of his hand.

"And where did you acquire this strange looking liquid?" Kintoki asked.

"uh, the supermarket," Kanji said.

"hm… … unacceptable," *_SMASH_* Kintoki dropped the bottle to the ground and smashed it with the end of his missile.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kanji yelled.

"Teddie-Dono will not allow such insignificant and cheap liquid meant for laundry to even be near his presence," Kintoki said.

"Oh lord, T-Tomoe, I know you hate me but please tell me you don't think we should allow him to fight with us," Jiraiya said.

"Normally I would just allow him to fight because he annoys you, but he is our friend Teddie's Persona, and Teddie helped us from Rise's Shadow. If he wants to fight then we should allow him to," Tomoe said.

"Oh come on," Jiraiya complained. *_tink tink tink_* "Wha-… What the hell are you doing?" Jiraiya yelled at Take.

He was currently poking the pointy end of his club at the disfigured ice.

"I thought I would fix these ice sculptures," Take said.

The ice Take was picking at had soon turned into a very well done and smooth looking ice sculpture of Teddie.

"There we go," Take said.

"Stop that!" Jiraiya yelled.

"My… such well done art from someone so low as you, I could never get the right shape myself," Kintoki said, "Now do the others."

"Right," Take said saluting.

"N-No no! Don't help him!" Jiraiya said annoyed.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK I'm done with this arc, it'll be a while till we get to the next arc so until then I'm going to have some fun. Honestly you're lucky I could post this today. I'm on vacation and I don't have an easy internet access location, right now I'm connected to some other persons unsecured internet and I don't know who's it is. Anyway tell me what you all think about the personalities I gave to Himiko and Kintoki-Douji, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Himiko's face may be a little differnt but I needed to do that, I mean a persona with a huge face like that would have problems with social events, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Persona'L Problems

Mr. Morooka was walking along the hallway when he saw a yen bill on the ground.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again," he said walking away. *_whap_* "hu-AH!" *_THUD_* the yen bill went over his face and made him trip before flying away.

(later)

Mr. Morooka was walking into the bathroom. *_SPRAY_* "hu-AAHH!" the sinks suddenly started spaying him with water.

(later)

Mr. Morooka was erasing one side of the chalk board. *_draw draw draw_* "huh?" a bunch of chalk lines were drawn on the other side of the chalk board and started erasing that side. *_draw draw draw_* "huh? What the?" the other side of the chalk board was covered in chalk lines as well. "Okay whoever's doing this is gonna be in big trouble when I catch them!" he yelled cleaning the other side of the board again. *_draw draw draw_* "HAaaa… huh?" the other side of the chalk board now had the words 'YoU wIlL dIe' on it.

"I think you might be going a bit far with this," Izanagi said. "If he didn't want this he wouldn't be an ass," Jiraiya said holding a piece of chalk.


	17. New experience

**Kisdota: Alright, school's started for me, and I'm sorry for making you all wait with this but I got a ton of work from my classes, and for some reason I can't seem to get the inspiration of typing. I've hit a snag but I don't know why. **

* * *

07/10/2010, Early morning

"Hm?" Izanagi woke up from the sound of a loud siren, Izanagi stuck his head out of the window to see that there was a row of police cars driving by. "Huh, Souji wake up," Izanagi said. "mm, five more minutes," he said.

"Souji-san please, you need to get up," Izanagi said trying to shake him awake.

"Let me sleep I still have plenty of time till school starts, and I'm tired after what happened last night at the hospital," he said shuddering. "Souji-san, a bunch of those police cars just sped by, there's trouble somewhere," he said.

"Just because there's a bunch of police cars that doesn't mean it has anything to do with us," he said going under the blanket of his bed.

*_pipipipipipipi_* "Ugh, you gotta be kidding me," Souji said getting up to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Souji said. "_H-Hey have you heard yet_?" Chie said on his phone. "Heard what?" Souji asked.

"_They found a dead body, right outside the shopping district_!" Chie said. "W-What?" Souji immediately threw the covers off from hearing this.

"_I don't get it, I mean we-, look we're all meeting together at Junes!" _she said. "All right, I'll meet you all there as soon as I can," Souji said hanging up. "So what did she say?" Izanagi asked. "She said there was a body found," Souji said going for his dresser drawer.

"It wasn't Rise was it? We got her out of the TV world," Izanagi said. "No, she didn't say but I don't think it was Rise. We're all meeting at Junes, we'll find out more there," Souji said.

* * *

Daytime

Souji and Izanagi exited the elevator on the top floor of Junes and saw his friends, Chie called over to him where she, Kanji, and Yukiko with their Persona's were waiting for them.

"Where's Yosuke?" Souji asked. "He and Jiraiya went out to check the scene, they should be back soon," Tomoe said, Yosuke and Jiraiya were already running up to the group when Tomoe said that.

"We're back," Yosuke said panting. "So what happened?" Chie asked.

"We have bad news and… slightly less than bad but still bad news," Jiraiya said.

"What's the bad news?" Izanagi said.

"There really was a body, and it was hanging upside-down, someone had been killed," Yosuke said.

"And the slightly less than bad?" Take asked.

"The victim was king Moron," Jiraiya said, everyone was shocked to hear this.

"T-That man?" Konohana said.

"You mean Sempai's homeroom teacher?" Kanji said.

"The guy we used to throw cans at?" Take said.

"Wh-why, what's going on?" Chie said. "I don't know, but I talked to a guy there who saw it, and Jiraiya snuck by to," Yosuke said.

"It was him all right, I'd remember the man I loved to terrorize," Jiraiya said.

"You gotta be shittin me, isn't the killer going for people who's been appearing on the TV?" Kanji said. "That should be true, but we've never seen Morooka on the television or on the Midnight channel," Izanagi said. "Why would this happen? He didn't have anything to do with this," Konohana said.

"GRAH! We were supposed to stop this from happening, but now we've failed!" Take said.

"Okay look I know this is bad but this is the kind of stuff that happens when we get involved in dangerous things like this," Jiraiya said.

"So you don't care at all? You're a horrible person," Tomoe said not surprised.

"Okay look I know it isn't a good thing to wish death on some guy, but it's not like we should feel that bad," Jiraiya said.

"We all had our dislikes Jiraiya but he didn't deserve death," Izanagi said.

"Look let's be honest with each other, who here has not once wished that something bad would happen to the guy? Anyone?" Jiraiya said, one hand was raised, "who here who is capable of hating someone?" Jiraiya said, Konohana put her hand back down.

"This shouldn't be something to beat ourselves up about, rather now we should use this moment to drive us to fight even harder," Jiraiya said.

"It wasn't that alone that drove us to go into depression," Tomoe said.

"It's not?" Jiraiya said.

"We thought we had known exactly how to find out the next targets of the killer using the Midnight channel, but Morooka was never on the midnight channel or TV," Souji said. "But now all the connections we thought we knew may have just been a coincidence," Izanagi said.

"Oh right… we're screwed," Jiraiya said. "Way to stay positive," Yosuke said. "Maybe the midnight channel and the kidnappings are two completely unrelated things," Yukiko said.

"Damnit! We thought we figured so much out but now we're back to square one! Were we really in over our heads when we thought we could capture the killer?" Yosuke said angrily.

"It's too soon for us to give up," Souji said.

"Souji is right, even though we may have to start over our investigation we still need to work on stopping this killer," Izanagi said.

"Damn straight," Kanji said, "We started this thing cause the damn cops can't do shit bout this," Kanji said. "Right! Oyabun say's we cannot quit so it will be impossible for us to quit now!" Take said fist raised.

"Right, plus we promised the bear anyway," Yosuke said.

"Hey that's right, Teddie might know something!" Chie said. "If Mr. Morooka was thrown into the Television world then it would mean we have not been full wrong in our assumptions," Tomoe said.

"It seems better than just moping around here, let's find out," Souji said.

* * *

The group was about to enter the TV but when they got there they were blocked by two Junes employees.

"Is there a problem?" Yosuke asked.

"Yosuke-kun did the manager mention anything to you about a new mascot?" the female employee asked. "Is there some kind of campaign going on today? There's been some weird new Mascot going around today," the male employee said.

"Mascot?" Yosuke said. "Oh lord no," Jiraiya said.

"He said his name was… uh what was it? Eddy, terry," she said. "Well there's no one on this floor today so I guess it's fine, I need to get back to my own station," he said.

The two walked off back to their own stations and left the group.

"You don't think," Konohana said. "No Konohana, how many other annoying blue bears are there with an even more annoying and pompous partner do we know?" Jiraiya said.

"Wait, they didn't say anything about a bear with an annoying partner," Kanji said.

"It's Teddie! Why are you even acting like it might possibly not be him?" Jiraiya said.

"H-Hey look! They really are here!" Chie said pointing out.

Teddie was currently laying in one of the massage chairs, Kintoki was .

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha, this really hits the spot," Teddie said dreamily as his body shook in the chair. "Ah such a shame no one will move these into our home, they would do so well for you Teddie-Dono," Kintoki said.

"W-what are, you're really here?" Yosuke said, the others were pretty surprised to see Teddie and Kintoki as well.

"Oh guy's I've been waiting for you!" Teddie said. "It is so nice to see you all again commoners, I call out to the people but they never head my words, they are quite rude to me," Kintoki said.

"Oh, t-the people here can't see any of us, we're invisible to them," Konohana said.

"Hm? Ah I see, well then I suppose I can not punish them if it is not their fault. Though I will need to get back at them when I can for treating Teddie-Dono as an annoyance," Kintoki said. "I would call that pretty accurate," Jiraiya said. "How the hell did you even get in here?" Kanji said.

"What do you mean, you guys got in here too didn't you?" Teddie said.

"It's strange how little that answered," Tomoe said.

"I think what Kanji means is how did you leave your world?" Souji said.

"There's an exit isn't there? I just never thought about using it myself. Now I'm glad I did I've always been curious about the world you come from," Teddie said.

"And what a marvelous place this is, the taste of decoration in this place though seems a bit un-sophisticated. Tell me who is the king of this castle?" Kintoki said.

"Castle?" Tomoe said, "This isn't a castle it-." "DA DA DA!" Jiraiya put his hand on the area that was Tomoe's mouth.

"I'm king here! You obey my rules," Jiraiya said.

"What? Hell no, if anyone's the ruler of this place it's me," Yosuke said.

"Don't listen to him, my brother has always been jealous of me being the first born," Jiraiya said.

"Brother? First bo-, you're not even a year old!" Yosuke said.

"Shut it, I'm the ruler here," Jiraiya said.

"Silence, both of you! Oyabun is the king!" Take said.

"Wha- what?" Kanji questioned.

"Guys stop it! Teddie, has anything happened before we got here?" Souji asked. Uh let's see, some people were asking for my name so I told them 'I'm Teddie'," he said.

"What about the TV world Teddie? Had anyone entered that area?" Izanagi asked. "No one had set foot in our domain, we had stayed inside until the fog had settled and it was safe again, but we never noticed anyone entering our kingdom," Kintoki said.

"And you're both certain of this?" Souji asked.

"We didn't see anyone, we were both in that place all by ourselves," Teddie said.

"And you're 100% positive that your nose wasn't clogged or something?" Yosuke said. "Do not make Teddie-Dono repeat himself, we are certain that there were no other intruders in our kingdom during the time we were in there," Kinotoki said.

"Well, it's true that we didn't see anything on the midnight channel when it showed up last night," Chie said. "So would that mean that Morooka was never thrown into the other side of the TV world?" Tomoe said.

"Hey hey! I wanna go somewhere!" Teddie suddenly said. "Take us somewhere else more entertaining," Kintoki said.

"Whoa dude, now's not the time to be going around places," Kanji said.

"I wanted to give these to Rise-chan," Teddie said holding up a pair of glasses, "Rise-chan will probably be taking my place from now on so I'm going to fight alongside you with everything I got." "Be grateful for I too shall be fighting alongside as well," Kintoki said.

"I'm using you as a shield first chance I get," Jiraiya said.

* * *

Outside in the Junes dinning court everyone was sitting in their usual secret base table.

"Okay just to be sure, you're positive the nobody was over there except for you until the fog came back?" Yosuke said. "That's what I've been saying," Teddie said.

"It's true we never saw him on the midnight channel," Chie said. "Yeah what was up with that?" Kanji asked. "No idea, but I think we can at least be sure that King Moron was never thrown into the TV," Souji said.

"Then what? He was killed on this side? Why not throw him into the TV like all the rest?" Chie asked. "Perhaps there was something different about this victim," Izanagi said.

"What would be different about this one?" Tomoe asked.

"Other than the fact that he probably had more than one person who wanted him dead," Jiraiya said.

"Maybe… the killer thought he couldn't kill any more people by throwing them in the TV?" Yukiko said. "Well we did stop him the last three times," Konohana said.

"Ah… yes that does make sense," Tomoe said.

"So they whacked off a guy on this side to make sure it worked? Is he gonna start doing this from now on?" Kanji said. "Wait then how are we gonna stop the killer?" Take said.

"We can't until we actually catch him," Izanagi said. "hmm… we're going to need to learn more if we hope to stop him," Tomoe said.

"Perhaps all is not lost, remember we still have Rise and Himiko-chan to help us," Izanagi said.

"There powers are different from ours, she might be able to figure out more than we can," Souji said.

"Ah that's right, Himiko was able to see a lot of things we weren't able too," Konohana said.

"subjects do not worry, once word is out that I and Teddie are personally working with you he shall never harm another person again," Kintoki said.

"The man we're hunting is completely unaware of your existence, even if he wasn't, knowing that you're helping us might spark his confidence," Jiraiya said.

"No need to be modest," Kintoki said. "I'm not you moron!" Jiraiya yelled.

"_ngh_, it's so hot out here," Teddie said trying to take off his.

"whoa WHOA!" Yosuke grabbed onto Teddie's head and pushed it down. "Geez don't take of your head, the last thing we need is for you to scar people for life here by showing them an empty body," Yosuke said.

"But I'm not a hollow bear anymore," Teddie said.

"Anymore?" Izanagi said.

"I've been training day and night in the hope's that I could finally score with Chie-chan and Yuki-chan, and now I finally have an inside," Teddie said.

"Yeah… uh good job with that," Chie said. "Can we please give a rest to the whold 'scoring' thing?" Yukiko said.

"Dude you're hollow on the inside, taking your head off won't cool you down," Yosuke said.

"But I just said that I'm not hollow anymore!" Teddie said trying to take his helmet off again.

"Dude don't!" "hold it!" Yosuke tried to stop Teddie again but Kintoki held him back.

"Place your hands on Teddie-Dono again and I will personally give you the death penalty," Kintoki said.

"T-The what?" Yosuke said.

"Teddie wait don't… huh?" Souji said.

"huh?"

"wha?"

"hm?"

"Eh?"

Everything suddenly became slow as Teddie took off the mask top of his costume, everyone stared when Teddie took off his head showing the inside was occupied by some blonde haired, blue eyed, pretty boy person. Teddie took a can and took a large sip from his drink, he shook his head left and right swinging off leftover sweat in his hair which shined in the air.

"Hey, Chie-chan, Yuki-chan," Teddie said almost seductively.

"uh… y-yes?" hie said.

"uh… do we really have to drop the scoring thing?" Konohana said.

"Konohana?" "s-sorry, sorry nee-chan," Konohana said quickly.

"I didn't know Teddie was pretty on the inside… or sparkly… or a boy," Take said.

"How… how did you do that?" Jiraiya said, "Tell me how you did that. NO, show me how you did that. NO, show Yosuke how you did that. NO better yet, Kintoki would you mind switching partners with me?"

"And pray tell why I would be interested in switching Teddie-dono with such a rift raft? With looks like his women from all over the world would flock to Teddie-Dono in an instant," Kintoki said.

"… in some ways Kintoki, you and I are very alike," Jiraiya said ashamed.

"Shut up," Yosuke said.

"Hey do you guys have anything to wear? I'm like a newborn at the moment," Teddie said.

"W-Wait you're… ah t-t-then don't take off the bottom part off!" Chie said. "We uh… we'll be back, we're just going to get something for Teddie to wear," Tomoe said.

"ah uh… w-we'll help too," Konohana said. Chie and Yukiko walked off with Teddie into the store leaving Souji, Kanji, and Yosuke.

"Damn that's Teddie, he said he's not hollow anymore, so he just… grew his own body?" Kanji said.

"What kind of person just grows their own body, what is he?" Yosuke said.

"Ugh that lucky bastard, shows his face for less than a minute and the two closest women are already on him, lucky bastard," Jiraiya said. "Let's think about this another time, let's go see Rise-chan like we said. I think she said she would be getting better today, we should talk to her and Himiko about everything we've talked about," Souji said.

"Right, I'll tell the girls to meet us there later," Yosuke said.

* * *

Souji and the guys all headed for Rise's home, they stopped by the side shop to wait for the girls and Teddie.

"Mmmmm, it's finally the season for Topsicles again," Kanji said licking his popsicles. "Sorry we're late," Chie said running up with Yukiko and Teddie who was wearing jeans and a fancy looking button up shirt with a rose in the chest.

"Oui, Monsieur, how do I look?" Teddie said.

"He know's French? Oh come on now Yosuke's screwed in the opposite way," Jiraiya said.

"It was weird, but there's no doubt that this is Teddie alright," Chie said.

"It was tiring introducing him to this world, he made a huge mess of everything in the store because he was so curious about everything. And finding the proper wardrobe was even harder with Kintoki telling us what was fitting and what wasn't," Tomoe said.

"The materials were all of poor quality, to be honest I'm still not too sure that what he has on is fitting for him at all," Kintoki said. "And it was even more embarrassing when he went into the women's section," Konohana said.

"The wha-? I'm not even allowed in there!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Look Teddie you can't just go around and do whatever you want," Chie said. "It's not his fault Chie, it's his first time ever in this world he can't help it," Yukiko said.

"Why is it that he keeps getting the attention?" Jiraiya said. "Because he's better looking than you," Kintoki said.

"Shut up you stupid broiler tank thing," Jiraiya said.

"ooh what are you guys eating? Can I have some?" Teddie asked.

"geez, fine, here Kanji get some for you and Teddie, we're going to go meet up with Rise," Yosuke said handing him some money.

"Whoa that's a lot, I can't just take this much from you," Kanji said. "eh, just think of it as a welcome-back party for Teddie, just make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble," Yosuke said.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you? You're acting like a real sepia all of a sudden," Chie said.

"I suppose now's as good a time as ever for him to finally develop some maturity," Tomoe said.

"You actually care?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh no, it's just a bit relieving to know that you won't be as angry when you hear that we charged Teddie's clothes to you," Chie said.

"you- YOU WHAT!" Yosuke yelled.

"Chie-chan I told you to be subtle when you told him that!" Konohan said.

"What the Hell Chie! I never gave you permission to do that! How did you even get my information to charge me!" Youske yelled.

"Yo," Jiraiya said raising a hand.

"What else were we supposed to do! This stuff is expensive. Even for Junes!" Chie said.

"You seriously charged this to me! Why would you do that! You know I've been saving up to buy a motorcycle!" Yosuke yelled. "Oh that, you don't need one," Chie said. "What!" Yosuke yelled.

"Subjects please," Kintoki said.

"Please, There's no reason to fight over-." "Shut up! This is your fault y'know! You listen here Ted, You better take really, really, REALLY, good care of that! You make a single tear in that I'll make the next set of clothes you wear out of the bear hide you took off!" Yosuke yelled.

"_nngh, _sorry," Teddie said. "You dare threaten Teddie-dono?" Kintoki said.

Chie started arguing with Yosuke and the two started arguing with each other.

"Yo, Teddie don't let him get to you, come on let's get some of those topsicles," Kanji said, Teddie immediately perked up and headed with him.

"Should uh… should we try and stop those two?" Konohana asked watching Yosuke and Chie argue and yell at each other.

"No, they'll be at it for a while," Yukiko said. "Perhaps we should leave the two alone," Izanaig said. Souji and Yukiko left the two and headed towards Rise's home.

* * *

When the two got in front of tofu shop someone else had came out of Rise's home stepping down the steps.

"You again?" Souji said, it was the same hat wearing boy who was with Kanji.

"Ah, I had a feeling you'd come, are you here to integrate yourself with Rise Kujikawa now?" the boy said.

"You're that guy we saw with Kanji uh…," Yukiko said.

"Right, I don't believe I've properly introduced myself. My name is Naoto Shirogane, I'm investigating the multiple murders that have been occurring here," Naoto said.

"He must be the special that your uncle Doujima mentioned," Izanagi said.

"May I ask you some questions? The latest victim, Kinshiro Morooka, he was a teacher at the school you attended correct?" Naoto said.

"That's right, what about it?" Souji said.

"The public is focused on the fact that he is associated with the second victim's school, but in truth that's irrelevant. What intrigues me is the inconsistency, This Morooka has never before appeared on television," Naoto said.

"Interesting, has this boy come to the same conclusions as us?" Izanagi said.

"oh no oh no oh no, what if he arrest's us?" Konohana said nervously bringing her fist together.

"Tell me what do you make of that?" Naoto asked.

"Why are you telling us this?" Souji said.

"Well, I'll just leave it at that," he said, "for my part I'd like to solve this case as quickly as possible. I'll be sure to keep an eye on you and your friends," he said leaving.

Yosuke and Chie passed right by him, Naoto ignored them and just walked off.

"Can't believe you… was that the same guy that hung out with Kanji?" Yosuke said.

"His name is Naoto Shirogane, he's the special detective that was called to look into the murders," Souji said.

"Wh- that kids?" Yosuke said.

"He came to the same type of conclusions that we have, he knew that Morooka wasn't on TV when he was murdered," Souji said. "How did he figure that out?" Chie said.

"Same way we did, I mean it's not the hard," Jiraiya said.

"We should be careful of him, we might not be the one's hurting people but if he figures out too much they people might start thinking we're crazy," Souji said. "I think we might be fine, if anything he won't be able to figure out anything without seeing us first," Izanagi said.

"Something about the guy bugs me," Jiraiya said.

"hm? Oh hi you guys," Rise said walking down the sidewalk with Himiko.

"Hello again, Rise-Chan, Himiko-chan, such a pleasure it is to see you," Jiraiya said suddenly appearing in front of the two.

"hello, excuse me," Himiko said quickly nudging Jiraiya aside, "Izanagi-kun, it is so nice to see you and Souji again," she said.

"Hello again Himiko and Rise chan," Izanagi said.

"Hello Rise, listen we wanted to talk to you about some of the things that have been happening," Souji said.

"Oh uh, do you guys have a minute, we can talk somewhere else, my grandma is taking care of the shop herself today," Rise said.

"Sure," Souji said.

* * *

The rest of the group headed for the Tatsuhime Shrine and stopped in front of the main shrine.

"So, do you remember anything about the time before you were kidnapped?" Souji asked. "No nothing new, all I remember was being at my house, and then when I came too I was already in that other world," Rise said.

"Such a shame, I would be more than glad to find the killer for you if I knew who it was," Himiko said.

"So no new information on the Killer," Chie said. "It's not like we could hope for anything new to just appear," Tomoe said.

"Oh, we met someone else too, a guy named Naoto, he said he was investigating the murders here," Souji said.

"Oh him, yeah he's been coming by the shop several times to ask me about the incident, I didn't tell him about the other world. Oh but he did ask me about you guys a couple times, so I made some stuff up," Rise said.

"Though that strange man is smarter than he looks, I don't think he fully bought any of Okaa-san's stories," Himiko said.

"I told him something like 'you guys found me on the roof of Junes unconcious'," Rise said.

"Well that's not too far off from the truth," Yosuke said.

"oh and uh… well," Rise stuttered.

"hm, what is it?" Chie said.

"… I-I really appreciate what you did for me… Thank You Soooo Much! I love you guys!" Rise suddenly blurted out smiling.

"huh? Aww, you don't need to thank us," Chie said.

"D-Dude, she's so cute, man now I'm finally remembering that you're the real Risette," Yosuke said. "Almost forgot you could smile," Jiraiya said.

"Well I know I sounded gloomy and all from stress, so… I-I thought you might not like me that way. I-I don't sound weird do I?" Rise said. "Please Okaa-san, you shouldn't doubt yourself like that," Himiko said. "Sorry, I've sort of lost touch with the natural me," Rise said.

"There's no need to apologize, you can adapt again. Just do whatever comes naturally to you," Souji said.

"Everyone's got their multiple sides to them, you don't have to force yourself to decide on one," Yukiko said.

"Thanks… _hmhmhm_, I'm glad you're the first people I got to know here," Rise said.

"Oh one more thing, we brought you these," Souji said handing her a pair of glasses, "that other world we were in was full of fog, but with these you'll be able to see past the fog easily."

"Oh, thank you," Rise said taking them.

"Are you certain you want to be a part of our group?" Souji asked. "It will be dangerous in there, the dangers you saw us face before will turn even more dangerous each time," Izanagi said.

"I know, but wouldn't you struggle in that world without my powers?" Rise asked.

"I know that you've been getting information support from that bear, but I heard that he may be losing his touch," Himiko said.

"Well, I suppose that's true, but I don't want you to join just because you think we need you," Souji said.

"I want to help, you guys are trying to stop the murders from happening aren't you? Wouldn't it be better if I helped you?" Rise said. "What kind of women would we be if we did nothing to help the men who saved Okaa-san. We're fully aware of the dangers we may face, but we will be fine knowing that you and Izanagi-kun will be there near us," Himiko said.

"I cannot promise you that me or Souji can protect you two from everything," Izanagi said. "Just knowing that you two will try is enough for me and Rise," Himiko said.

"… _sniff sniff_, hm?" Tomoe thought she smelled something burning, she noticed Konohana next to her releasing a lot of what looked like steam.

"Uh… Konohana?" Tomoe said. "_grrrrr_, yes?" she said almost sounding annoyed.

"Are you… alright?" Tomoe asked, everyone else seemed to be completely unaware of her body heating up. "I'm. Perfectly. Fine," Konohana said between pauses.

"Well if you two are fine with it then I'm glad to have you aboard our team," Izanagi said.

The top of Konohana's head suddenly caught fire but Tomoe was still the only one to notice.

"Per-fectly. Fine."

"Thanks Sempai, I'll do the best I can to help you," Rise said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright disregard what I said above, I got my joy back. I sorta helped out at a neighbors house for her two year olds birthday party, it was actually relaxing to me watching a bunch of kids jumping all around happily in a jolly jumper. **

**I think I did better than I've been doing so someone tell me if I was able to make anyone laugh as much as I've been able to like when I started. I know a few of you said you were close to peeing.**

**ATLUS NEWS: Okay I've been trying to find information on Atlus making Persona 5, I found something Atlus is releasing a new game in the winter, in Japan. Game called 'Cathrine', it doesn't look like a Persona game, but it's definitely got the top two things I love in a Game. A philosophical and emotional plot and storyline, and hypothetical's mixed in with things that were never meant to be. I don't know if it's going to be Americanized but I'm hoping. Go Youtube it, "Atlus Catherine".**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Souji's Pov:

"_phew_, we beat the enemies," Souji said, suddenly in his mind he heard some words.

"Shuffel Time!" Souji saw a bunch of cards suddenly appear in front of him showing a single card with a Persona on it along with a bunch of broken and black pink lined cards.

"Okay, gotta be careful with this, if I miss and got the penalty card it'll cost us," Souji said.

Souji nodded his head and the cards all started to shuffle and switch around.

No Pov:

"uh… partner?" Yosuke said. "Souji kun?" Yukiko said waving her hand in front of him.

Souji stood in the same spot not moving or blinking almost doll like.

"The hell's his problem? Why's he keep freezing up like that when we beat an enemy?" Kanji asked.

"Don't know, Souji! HEY, give me some kind of sign you're alive!" Yosuke said. "Perhaps we should bring him to a doctor," Konohana said.

"YES!" Souji yelled making everyone jump back, "GOT IT! … What're you guys looking at me for?" Souji asked.


	18. Another Average Day

**Kisdota: Sorry that this fic isn't updated as much as it should. I keep having to do my other fics, I'm gonna try and limit my fic writing to just the three. I think I'm getting my sense of humor back but tell me if I'm not, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(Hill Overlooking Inaba)

"_sigh_ what are we doing up here again?" Jiraiya asked. "I wanted to come up here and see the view, plus I didn't want to deal with any complainers in Junes today," Yosuke said looking over the fence where the whole town was in view.

"You know full well that I would take care of any whinners for you," Jiraiya said.

"We still need them, I don't want you scaring employees away," Yosuke said.

"Fine whatever, Chie and Tomoe shop at Junes on this day anyway," Jiraiya said. "They do? How do you know?" Yosuke said.

"At the rate of food she eats including her family she always stops by Junes at an average of every six to eight days, depending on our activities," Jiraiya said.

"That's… that actually sounds legit," Yosuke said surprised. "A man needs to keep track of his woman's activities," Jiraiya said.

"Out of the boundaries of whacking range?"

"Out of the boundaries of whacking range. See you are learning."

"Yeah, guess I am," Yosuke said. "You know now that I'm paying attention the view up here is pretty nice," Jiraiya said.

"Are you peeking on someone?" Yosuke asked.

"No not this time, you can really see the whole town from here. It really does look like a small town," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah I used to hate coming here when I moved, you can really see how small the town is," Yosuke said. "You hated this place? What would you hate it for?" Jiraiya said.

"Oh you know I was in the city before which was a lot of fun. Then I came here and now there's nothing to do," Yosuke said. "Yeah I guess your choices for entertainment are limited at your age," Jiraiya said.

"Then Souji-sempai came along, this whole solving cases thing started then I got you, still not able to figure out if that's a blessing or curse," Yosuke said.

"You're closer to other women thanks to me, it's a blessing and a good luck charm," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah sure, but even with all this stuff that's happened I wasn't feeling any better about myself. I always wanted to become special, I thought that if I had become special to someone then my life would have some important meaning," Yosuke said. "Are you still missing that one girl Sake?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's Saki, and no I'm over all that. I been doing a lot of thinking," Yosuke said.

"Really that's a shocker," Jiraiya said.

"Very funny," Yosuke said sarcastically.

"What? Oh no it really is a shocker, you never give a thought about anything you're always asleep in school or just skim through your homework," Jiraiya said.

"Anyway! I guess I figured out that I didn't need anything to make me special or, whatever you count as, to give my life meaning. I guess… I like this town now because it's got everyone I care about here," Yosuke said.

"Why can't you be that poetic when the women are around?" Jiraiya asked. "Self image, I do have some pride as a man," Yosuke said.

"Fair enough... so which one is Junes anyway?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's that one," Yosuke said pointing out down at the town.

"That one?" Jiraiya asked.

"Wha- no that one," Yosuke said.

"That… that one right there?"

"I'm not point- look where I'm pointing."

"They all look like wood and stone squares to me."

"The tall one."

"That doesn't clarify anything they're all tall."

* * *

(Junes store, Grocery floor)

"oooh… you think we could…?"

"Chie-san your mother gave you a specific list."

"Yeah yeah I get it," Chie grumbled putting the package of meat back down. Chie was holding a small sheet of paper her mother had given her with a list of food items.

"Keep an eye out for Yosuke and Jiraiya, they might try sneaking up on us," Tomoe said.

"I thought they stopped trying anything on us a long time ago," Chie said. "Jiraiya is tricky, I'm positive that the moment we think we're safe he'll try something," Tomoe said.

"What makes you think that?" Chie asked.

"Call it a hunch," Tomoe said.

"Okay I know that you don't like it when Jiraiya messes with other girls, but don't you think you might be going a little overboard with the protection?" Chie asked. "No I don't don't tell me you don't have a problem with it," Tomoe said.

"I don't like it sure, but I'm not making it my life's work to make sure he doesn't do anything," Chie said.

"I don't intend to make it my life's work either, just long enough to make sure he stops," Tomoe said. "Sounds like lifetime work to me," Chie said.

"May we please continue with your parents request?" Tomoe asked. "Yeah yeah," Chie said.

"And make sure you have the right items I don't want another Mystery Food X incident," Tomoe said.

"Don't call it that," Chie said annoyed.

"You remember what happened right?" Tomoe said.

"It wasn't that bad, you said so yourself," Chie said.

"It wasn't, but after what happened I still owe Jiraiya for stabbing him while he was down," Tomoe said.

"You owe him? Even after the swimming incident?" Chie said.

"He amazingly has a horrible way with words. He still hasn't said what he wants, hopefully he's forgotten but I doubt that will happen," Tomoe said.

"You know for someone who says they hate them you sure spend a lot of time keeping an eye on him, seems a bit... you know," Chie said.

"You're not trying to imply something are you?" Tomoe asked.

"… well now that you say it," Chie said smirking.

"Chie-san I thought you knew me better than that," Tomoe said almost sounding offended.

"Well there are a few things I still don't know about, I was a little surprised at the way you acted when Kanji's shadow was on TV," Chie said.

"t-That… that was nothing," Tomoe said blushing from the incident.

"Suurre it wasn't," Chie said.

"I- er-... A-Alright fine, but you do remember that technically you're me in a sense, that means everything you're implying also applies to you," Tomoe accused.

"Wha- N-No it doesn't!" Chie almost yelled out.

"Oh! Defensive, it must be true," Tomoe teased.

"_ugh _fine fine, I get it. I won't mention it again," Chie said defeated.

* * *

(Amagi Inn)

"Ahhhh, so relaxing," Yukiko stated sinking her head into the hot springs of the inn. It was one of the hotels rare moments when the bath was completely empty and Yukiko immediately took chance of this rare occasion.

"Mmmm it is," Konohana said sinking her own body into the water.

"Can you even feel it?" Yukiko asked.

"Not directly, but the warmth from the water is more than soothing enough for me," Konohana replied leaning back on the rocks. "The exams are going to start coming up soon, you should probably think about studying," Konohana said.

"_Ugh _Don't remind me right now," Yukiko said sighing.

"Oh come on now Yukiko it's not that bad. Oh you know, we could ask Souji and Izanagi-kun to help us," Konohana said.

"Us, what do you mean us? You're not doing anything," Yukiko said.

"Oh- uh- well I could stand to learn something as well you know, and Izanagi is always looking at everything with interest," Konohana said quickly.

"Mm-hm," Yukiko sarcastically agreed. "A-Anyway what else do we have to do today?" Konohana asked.

"I don't think we have anything we need to help out with. I'm thinking about trying to cook something again," Yukiko said. "Oh uh nothing too complicated this time," Konohana suggested. "I've been getting better," Yukiko said.

"I know, but… the fumes from last week's attempt were kind of strong enough to linger around the stoves and sort of probably affect the taste of the food the other chefs might have made," Konohana said.

"Kind of sort of?" Yukiko asked.

"Well I wasn't able to understand everything the people were complaining about, they were all talking at once," Konohana said.

"W-Wait all that happened? Where was I when this happened?" Yukiko asked. "Well you were asleep, this was after we went into the TV world a few days ago. I was still awake and heard some complaining and went to go see what all the noise was," Konohana said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Yukiko asked.

"They said they… didn't want to make you feel bad," Konohana said quietly.

"_mmnn_, I didn't think I messed up that bad," Yukiko said sinking her head into the water in shame, "I really thought I could have made a simple Stew."

"That was Stew?" Konohana said making Yukiko sink under the water."I-I mean o-of course it was Stew!"

"I don't feel like cooking today anymore," Yukiko said depressed.

"N-No Nee-san y-you can do it. Y-You were close before that when you tried to make that bowl of Oatmeal," Konohana said.

"… That was supposed to be Miso Soooup," Yukiko said even more depressed completely submerging herself in the water.

"A-A-Ah, R-Right t-that's what I meant… N-Nee-san you shouldn't hold your breath underwater for so long," Konohana said worried.

* * *

(Tatsumi Textile's)

"Kanji dear, can you bring in the new fabrics!" Kanji's mother called out from the front of the shop.

… … …

*_bam_*

"Hm?"

*_bam_*

*_bam_*

*_bam_*

*_BAM_*

"Kanji dear? Do you need help?" Kanji's mother called out.

"NO NO ma! I got it!" Kanji said quickly opening the door carrying a box of fabrics.

"What was that noise?" she asked. "huh? Oh that… uh I-I just hit the wall a few times, it was nothing!" Kanji quickly said.

"Are you sure? Perhaps we should take you to get your eyes checked that seems to be happening quite a lot," she said.

"No no everything's fine really my eyesight's fine really," Kanji said quickly. "Kanji have you been getting in fights again?" she asked.

"No nope, I'm done, gotta go," Kanji hurried away out of his mothers sight and went back to his room. He quickly shut the door behind him and closed the blinds on his windows.

"Take, what the hell man," Kanji whispered angrily.

"Where'd you go Oyabun?" Take's front left leg was the only part of him in his room.

"I'm by your left leg," Kanji said.

"… you look older Oyabun."

"Other Left," Kanji said, Take knelt his head phasing it through the ceiling over Kanji's room.

"Hi Oyabun," Take said.

"Take what did I tell you?" Kanji said.

"To not hit people unless you say-."

"No no, the other thing, about my home?" Kanji said.

"Oh right, not to move stuff around here?" Take said.

"Right," Kanji said annoyed.

"Oohh, I'm sorry Oyabun, but ma was asking for help and I guess I couldn't resist helping her out," Take said ashamed.

"I know I know, but you can't keep doing this. Mom would have a heart attack if she saw a floating box, or a moving broom. I'm lucky you haven't crashed anything through the walls," Kanji said.

"Yeah sorry, it's hard to see what I'm doing in this small home," Take said.

"Look if you don't stop this then I don't care who you are you'll have to start staying outside," Kanji said.

"I thought you didn't want me going out there alone anymore," Take said.

"What? When did I say… oh right."

Flashback

"_WAAAAAAAHHHH!" _

"Hm?" Kanji looked out the window of his room to see a group of four kids crying.

"The hells going on with them?" Kanji said. The window was suddenly quickly and forcibly opened up by Take's big hand.

"Here you go Oyabun," Take said holding four Topsicles between his finger and thumb in front of Kanji by the stick.

"Wha- what's this for?" Kanji asked.

"You said you were craving a Topsicle earlier so I went and got you some," Take said.

"What? Oh, I wasn't asking for one I was just-… wait where did you get those?" Kanji asked.

"Those kids over there," Take said pointing to the four crying children.

Flashback end

"I should not have tried to apologize to those kids. Look how bout this, from now on just keep one foot here in my room and keep the rest of your body outside," Kanji said.

"Right Oyabun," Take said doing what he sadi.

"I'd like to see you make any trouble like this," Kanji said in triumph.

"Right Oyabun," Take saluted outside.

* * *

(Tofu shop)

"Okaasan!" Himko called out. "Yeah Himiko?" Rise said. "Can we go to school today?" Himiko asked sweetly.

"There's… no school today," Rise said.

"Ohh, then can we go out and see our friends today?" Himiko asked. "I-I can't, I need to help out my grandmother today," Rise said.

"Awww, but you've been here all day, I wanna see our other friends," Himiko complained.

"Sempai and Izanagi-kun are busy today, they're with Sempai's other friends," Rise said.

"What? Who's he visiting?" Himiko asked.

"Um… I think it's his friends from soccer practice, Yosuke didn't say much," Rise said. "Mmm… I guess that's fine, as long as it's not one of the other girls," Himiko said.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure Sempai and Izanagi-kun are both free," Rise said.

"Are you sure?" Himiko asked concerned.

"Oh yeah totally, Chie said she wasn't dating him, and Yukiko sputtered her drink when I asked her, I assumed that meant she hasn't got anything on him," Rise said.

"Oh right, I remember… so are you done with work yet?" Himiko asked. "No Himiko just… I don't know look around the town again or something," Rise said.

"I already have, there's nothing interesting here. Except that iron works shop but that's only when Souji-sempai brings in new stuff from that TV world," Himiko said.

"Then go look around on the internet or something," Rise said.

"I did, but I don't want to look there anymore. Honestly part of it's nice but there's no decency on it," Himiko said.

"Decency?" Rise asked. "There was this one place with information on two girls who were wearing nothing and-."

"Ah ah ah ah! I got it I got it!" Rise said quickly as heat rose in her cheeks.

"Would there possibly be a way to make it so that you don't have to work here anymore," Himiko asked.

"Nothing short of this building being demolished," Rise joked.

"Okay... Take lives up the street from here right?" Himiko asked.

"Wha- Himiko no, you can't demolish my home," Rise said sternly.

"but Okaa-san," Himiko whined.

"No, no buts. You're not going to smash my grandmother's home just because you want me to entertain you… oh dear lord I'm really starting to sound like your mother," Rise said.

"You are," Himiko said. "Don't remind me," Rise said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Late I know, I'm not going to stop making this fic. Just hitting a bit of writers block. That and I'm doing college full time I've been busy as hell, and my Teachers are idiots. They can't seem to give me a proper date. I was freaking out thinking I had four different reports and test due on the same day. I'm stressed as hell, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

In the TV world with Kintoki, and Take.

"Let's see you can put that chair over there," Kintoki said pointing.

"Right," Take said.

"And I suppose we can put that set of radios in the corner."

"Got it."

"Oh and let's put the fridge in that corner, Teddie-dono is always getting hungry in that particular spot."

"Sure thing."

"Ah how lovely, I'm glad the people here are so generous," Kintoki said happily.

Back in Junes

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OUR STUFF!" Yosuke yelled.


	19. A trick, a sub, and a quote

**Kisdota: I'm bushed, I keep getting a ton of homework and it's taking a lot of my time. Plus it's getting in the way of my game time, and a reminder everyone. The winter seasons are coming up, and that's the best time new games come out so be sure to save up a stash, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

(07/11/2011, Evening, Dojima Residence)

Souji and Nanako were both watching the news, Izanagi was next to them unaware by Nanako. Her father was once again out late working on the case.

"The serial murder case in Inaba has claimed a third victim," the Announcer said, "The news had shocked local residents, who had not seen another murder in three months, and assumed the spree had reached its end. The deceased taught at a local high school." A picture of Morooka was being shown on the television screen as the news caster talked.

"Guess this confirms it," Souji whispered. "Yes, but it also means all our information at this point may be in vain, we will have to figure out a new way to stop the killer," Izanagi said.

"What's wrong?" Nanako asked, Souji nearly jumped thinking Nanako heard him. "Was it someone you know?" Nanako asked looking at the television screen.

"_phew_, uh y-yeah," Souji said. "he died?" Nanako asked again.

"Ah yeah, but don't worry it's fine," Souji said. "I'm not worried," Nanako said.

"This marks the second consecutive death, after Ms. Saki Konishi's, where the target was involved with Yasogami High. Mr. Morooka was known for his strict teaching methods, and is said to have had constant friction with his students," the News continued, "The police will be pursuing this line of inquiry, and are planning to begin a large-scaled investigation tomorrow."

"Dad won't be coming home again," Nanako said sadly.

"Souji, she looks sad perhaps you should try and cheer her up," Izanagi said.

"Wha-? What do you want me to do?" Souji whispered back. "You're her brother and the genius, think of something," Izanagi said.

"u-uh, okay got it," Souji said, he brought his hands together and Nanako looked at him in wonder. Souji took a finger from his right hand and…

…

…

…

Moved it to his left hand.

"Huh? Wow, Do it again do it again!" Nanako said in surprise. Souji once again brought his hands together and moved a finger from his left hand and put it on his right hand.

"It moved! How did you do that? Tell me Tell me!" Nanako said surprised.

* * *

(Later)

Souji put Nanako to bed and headed to his own room to sleep as well.

"What a day," Souji said tiredly.

"Mmnn… yeah," Izanagi said sounding sulky.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Souji asked. "Mnn… no nothing," Izanagi said.

"Come on I know you better than that, something wrong," Souji said persistently. "do you really?" Izanagi asked.

"Huh?"

"I thought we were friends, but it seems you're still not willing to tell me everything there is about you," Izanagi said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Souji asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you could take yourself apart?" Izanagi asked.

"… what?" Souji asked confused. "You were able to take your finger off, is there any other part of you that's removable that you haven't told me about?" Izanagi asked.

"Wait wait that's why your angry? I can't take myself apart," Souji said. "I just saw you," Izanagi said.

"That was a trick look see," Souji moved his hands around and did the same trick with Nanako.

"huh? …. OH I see it was a trick," Izanagi said.

"You really didn't get it? I thought you were smarter than that," Souji said. "Sorry, but I still have not figured out everything about this world," Izanagi said.

"Whatever I'm going to bed," Souji said going underneath the covers of his blanket.

"Sorry Souji-san," Izanagi said.

"It's fine it's fine, good night," Souji said slightly annoyed.

* * *

"… huh? … this place?" Souji opened his eyes again and saw that he was sitting in the Velvet Room again, sitting in front of him were both Margret and Igor.

"Welcome, it's been quite some time," Igor said.

"How did I get here?" Souji asked.

"Do not be alarmed, you are fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you within your dreams," Igor said.

"Oh, right… I almost forgot you can do that," Souji said. "How are things proceeding? Are you gradually drawing nearer to a solution to the mystery?" Igor asked.

"Ah… I don't know. I thought I was, but it seems like something's changed. Now it feels like I've gone back where I started," Souji said. "Well do not be discouraged, you still have much time to think things through," Igor said.

"The season may have changed, but your future is not yet closed. In time, a path will open to you," Margret said.

"I hope your right," Souji said.

"Now then on to business, there is a reason that we have summoned you from within your dreams. To help you achieve the goals that have been given to you we shall provide you a new form of power to assist you," Igor said.

"A new power?" Souji asked.

"The persona's you have gathered and fused through our previous services may not be enough to fully help you succeed in your goals. Henceforth we will now provide you with a new form of advanced fusion," Igor said.

"Advanced fusion? How is it advanced?" Souji asked.

"When we first gave you our assistance we had allowed you to fuse two or three persona's at a time, but now we shall give you the power to fuse four or more of your personas. This will give you access to even more powerful Persona's at your command," Igor said.

"Really? That's great," Souji said.

"Unlike previous fusion's though you will not have as much freedom, you must fuse specific kinds of persona to achieve this new power," Margret added.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense," Souji said.

"We will await you to return on your own to view the new list of Fusions we have," Igor said, "Now then your time here will soon end, is there anything else we are able to assist you with?" Igor asked.

"Well I do have some questions, about all the stuff that's been happening," Souji said.

"Then ask away," Igor said giving his creepy grin.

"Izanagi, well the first Persona I got, I've been noticing that he seems to be slowing down a bit. He doesn't seem to be getting as strong in battle as my other friends Persona's," Souji said.

"Ah I see," Igor said. "While it is unfortunate Izanagi is at his end for achieving power," Margret said.

"Wh-what? His end?" Souji asked.

"Izanagi is not like the other Persona's that are wielded by your friends, he is limited to the skill he has now. He has already gotten as powerful as he is able too," Margret said.

"So… he's gotten as strong as he can get?" Souji asked. "While he is able to become stronger physically the skills and powers that he has now are all that he can use," Margret said.

"I see, that's pretty disappointing," Souji said. "Do not be sad, he is still a valuable ally to you. I have looked through the link you share with him, and though I am unable to see how, you and he shall see the true power you hold within," Igor said.

"The true power?" Souji asked.

"Yes, and while we are on the subject perhaps you should also focus on the links you have made as well," Igor said.

"You mean the social links?" Souji asked. "I have read the cards, you are indeed working on strengthening the bonds you have with your friends, but you have yet to achieve their true power," Igor said.

"There's something else?" Souji said. "You're link with the one who's affinity is the Magician seems to be near reaching its full potential, once you have created the bond that cannot be broken you will understand," Igor said.

"Alright… guess I should talk to Yosuke tomorrow then. Hey another thing I've been wondering about, Izanagi… is he really the same guy in myth?" Souji asked.

"No," Igor said simply.

"What? Wait he's not?" Souji said suprised.

"The Izanagi you know, as well as the Persona's of all your friends are not in truth the same people from myths that they are named after. They are simply you, reincarnated from the past lives that you once held," Igor said.

"So… wait in my past life at one point… I was Izanagi?" Souji asked.

"Correct, hence that is why he, or rather you, remember his life from one point. He is drawing his energy from the part of your soul that remembers the life it once had as Izanagi," Igor said.

"B-But, they remember everything… all of my friends persona's all remember stuff from the past," Souji said.

"They remember it because they are a representation of the power they wield from their own previous lives," Margret said. "It is difficult to understand I'm sure, but know that they are just names not the true people themselves," Igor said.

"I see, well I guess it was weird the way Izanagi was acting," Souji said.

"Now then, your time in the Velvet Room draws near, your journey will soon reach its climax, and many new challenges which I cannot foresee at present await you," Igor said, "Untill we meet again, farewell."

* * *

(07/11/2011 Early Morning)

Souji opened up his eyes, the sun was coming up and his clock told him he should get up.

"Ah Souji!" Izanagi greeted him. "_yawn_ morning," Souji said.

"Good morning, Souji will you show me that trick again?" Izanagi asked.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to do it myself all night but I can't seem to properly get it," Izanagi said.

"All n-… you've been trying that trick all night?" Souji asked. "Well not all night, a few hours were spent trying to remember how you did that trick," Izanagi said.

"How-... you know what it doesn't matter. Here let me see your hands," Souji said.

* * *

"Mmmm, ah! Mmmm ah!" Izanagi said with glee.

"Jeeze I know it's a neat trick but I didn't think you would get that into it," Souji said. "Ah sorry, it's sort of the first time I've ever really dealt with illusions like this," Izanagi said.

"Yo Souji!" Yosuke ran up to Souji with Jiraiya behind him. "Hey Yosuke, so did you see the news last night?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, I still can't believe our own home room teacher was killed," Yosuke said.

"You should have seen his mothers reaction, she was freaking out thinking he was close to death. Which I suppose isn't actually that inaccurate," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya Jiraya you gotta look at this," Izanagi said. "What?" he asked.

"Anyway how have things been going?" Souji asked. "Pretty good I suppose, I feel pretty guilty though for not really being as sad as I should be," Yosuke said.

"I hear you, I know the guy was a jerk to us but even he didn't deserve what happened to him," Souji said. "Yeah, but this means we're gonna get a new homeroom teacher," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, wonder who it'll be," Souji said. "Well whoever they get it can't be any worse than King Moron," Yosuke said.

"AH Cool! Y-Yosuke you gotta check this out!" Jiraya suddenly yelled out.

* * *

Souji and friends were all in the classroom minutes before the school day started. The students were all talking about the recent events that were happening.

"Did you hear about that stuff with King Moron?" "It must be true if it was on the news." "Wonder who's gonna teach us now."

"Here look," Izanagi said.

"hmm… ah oh wow," Tomoe said.

"Ah I-IZANAGI!" Konohana grabbed Izanagi's hands and looking them over.

"No no it's a trick see," Izanagi said showing his hands again and doing the same trick.

"_sigh_ this is pretty depressing," Jiraiya said. "What's wrong with his trick?" Tomoe asked.

"No not that, I mean I just realized that I have no one to torment anymore, well side from 'everyone' else," Jiraiya said.

"So why is it so sad?" Tomoe asked.

"I mean I know I can play pranks on anyone, but no one here gives me that satisfying feeling of sticking it to someone who deserves it," Jiraiya said.

The school bell rung and the students took their seat, the Persona's all stood next to their respective partners.

A woman walked into the classroom, "Goooodd Morning, I'm Noriko Kashiwagi, your new class teacher starting today," she said leaning forward with bended knees.

"Oh lord," Tomoe complained.

"As you all probably heard Mr. Morooka has passed away. I'll be taking good care of you instead," she said with a giggle.

"Damn Yosuke and you're jinx's," Jiraiya said.

"Okay, why don't we start off with a moment of silence for Mr. Morooka? Close your eyes everyone," she said, everyone closed their eyes.

"Maybe she's not that bad," Konohana said.

"That's enough."

"Wh-what, but we barely started," Konohana said.

Everyone opened their eyes and saw Kashiwagi was sitting on the desk cross legged.

"I'll do my best to fill Mr. Morooka's shoes," she said with a wink. "… you know Jiraiya if you wanna torment someone who deserves it there's someone you can go for," Tomoe said. "I'm not surprised you would say that, surprisingly I don't want to," Jiraiya said.

"Why not?" Tomoe asked.

"This one... scares me," Jiraiya said.

"So our regular exams are still on track for this month, and as your principal said, "It's times like these when the schedule is most important Nori-chan." *_giggle_* It must be tough for you, but that's what it means to become an adult, little by little," she said.

The students started whispering to each other when she finished talking. "I already can't stand her." "First King Moron and now Kashiwagi? How could it get any worse?"

"So what's your take on her?" Chie asked Souji.

"She seems as bad as Morooka on a completely opposite emotion, but I guess it'll be like Morooka never left the class," Souji said.

"How is she similar to Moron?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh and one more thing," Kashiwagi said, "That idol in our first-year class, Ms Kujikawa, was it? In person, she's nothing like she seems on TV, so don't get your hopes up, mmkay?"

"Oooh now I see it," Jiraiya said.

* * *

(After School

Souji and everyone including Teddie met up at Junes grabbing their own drinks.

"Ugh… Finals are next week, it's been a while since I failed any subjects," Chie said. "Don't ask me to help you cheat this time," Tomoe said. "Yeah I know," Chie said.

"Yeah, if be 'a while' you mean 'all the time'," Yosuke said. "Shut up, like you've ever seen my scores!" Chie said.

"That's not all he's not seen *_whack_* sorry," Jiraiya said.

"But Chie always has above-average marks in the subjects she doesn't fail ," Yukiko said.

"H-Hey! W-Why'd you tell him! M-My scores just… vary! Yeah that's it!" Chie said. "Sure they do," Yosuke said.

"I don't think you have anything to be proud of either Yosuke," Jiraiya said. "U-Uh well they're not that bad," Yosuke said.

"Hahaha," Rise started laughing.

"Ugh not you too," Chie said.

"heheh Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just that… I thought that going to school was going to be a lot harder," Rise said. "Not surprising that so many people were accepting of Okaa-san," Himiko said.

"Accepting? We saved you from a bunch of monsters," Kanji said.

"Same difference," Himiko said.

"How is that the same?" Tomoe asked.

"Anyway let's get back on our subject, what did you guys think about King Moron's death," Souji said. "Ah yeah that's right he didn't appear on the Midnight Channel," Chie said.

"Well he didn't show up in my world," Teddie said. "If he had at least one of us would have known it, we keep a very detailed list of who enters and who doesn't," Kintoki said.

"You don't have a list," Tomoe said.

"Oh? Teddie-Dono would you please show then our list," Kintoki said. "Sure," Teddie said happily pulling out a piece of paper and showing it to everyone.

There were crudely drawn names as well as check marks next to them.

"Wow… you really did make a list," Souji said surprised.

"Wait are you guys the ones stealing office supplies?" Yosuke said.

"You can't prove that," Kintoki said.

"Why are there check marks next to everyone's name except mine, Souji's, and Take's?" Izanagi asked.

"They are there to remind me of the times you have you have annoyed me or Teddie… so far just me," Kintoki said.

"What? Okay I really need to hurt this guy," Jiraiya said.

"W-Wait, what did I do?" Konohana said worried.

"I don't wish to share that information with you Sakura," Kintoki said.

"My name is Konohana," she said.

"… right that's another check when we get back," Kintoki said.

"N-n-n-no t-that's fine Sakura's fine," Konohana said.

"Konohana don't get intimidated by him he's just being an idiot," Tomoe said.

"Back on Subject," Souji said.

"R-Right, they said that he was found in the same position as that announcer and Saki-Sempai so it seems like he was killed the same way I think," Chie said. "I'm really wondering about the culprit's motives, why was Mr. Morooka targeted?" Yukiko said.

"If it was personal we're screwed, cause there's way too many people who wanted the guy dead," Kanji said.

"Wait, didn't you say people who get famous on TV were Targeted? If the killer's choosing victims like that I think he might be targeting people he doesn't even know," Rise said. "Mmm right, people you don't know would hold grudges against you for reasons you're not aware of," Himiko said.

"I suppose what Rise says is true," Tomoe said. "But he didn't appear on the Midnight channel or TV… did he?" Jiraiya asked.

"No nothing," Yukiko said. "Uugh, I'm not getting this at all," Chie said.

"Well two kills at our school will get the police going now, they won't leave any stones unturned till they get some answers," Kanji said. "Then we should probably split up and start looking for clues, maybe we'll find something," Souji said.

"That won't be necessary," a familiar voice said. Everyone heard the voice and saw Naoto who walked up to the group.

"Y-You," Kanji said.

"There will be no need to examine the case of Mr. Morooka any further," Naoto said, "Apparently the police have found a suspect. It would be best to let them handle the case from here."

"Wait how do you know that?" Yosuke said. "I'm on this case as a special investigator, by request of the prefectural police," he said surprising everyone.

"So wait they found a suspect? Who is it?" Chie said.

"As to his name I have not been informed, all I know is that he is a high-schooler like yourselves," he said, "While this isn't public information yet he is not a person from your own high school. They are quite confident that this boy is the killer, they have testimonies directly linking him with the incident," Naoto said.

"Oh this guy is really pushing it now," Jiraiya said annoyed.

"I expect it's only a matter of time before he is apprehended, soon this case will be solved and your town will go back to it's peaceful, rustic self," he said.

"I agree," Tomoe said to Jiraiya.

"So the suspect was a high schooler?" Yosuke asked.

"So why are you telling us this? Doesn't seem like something you should go around telling everybody," Souji said calmly.

"Your 'game' will soon reach its end. I felt that you should know that," Naoto said.

"Our game? … _hmph _well as long as it ends," Souji said.

"So you don't deny, then, that you have involved yourselves in the matter?" Naoto said.

"Aw crap, Souji what the hell?" Jiraiya said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Izanagi said.

"Well no matter, I have no reason to say anything further," he said leaving.

"Aren't you the one treating this like a game?" Rise suddenly said getting Naoto attention.

"Rise, please don't tick off the midget with the authority for arrest," Jiraiya said.

"I don't care if you're a special investigator or an amateur sleuth, all you're doing is solving mysteries, you don't know anything about us, you're the one who's playing a game here," Rise said.

"One of the victims meant a lot to me, how could I possibly treat this like a game?" Yosuke said.

"Besides we made a promise, we could never treat all this as a game," Souji said.

"S-Sempai," Teddie said.

"… a game… hmm that may be quite true," Naoto said.

"Wh-Why so understanding all of a sudden?" Chie said.

"Oh I get it," Yosuke said smirking, "I was wondering why you'd be wandering around like this when the police have a suspect. What did they get rid of you now that they have their man? Is that why you came here? You were lonely?"

"Y-Yosuke, d-don't be mean," Konohana said.

"Detectives normally aren't involved with arrest, and we never harbor any special emotions regarding a case either," he said. "Still it is rather unfortunate that people are only attentive so long as our services are required, but then I'm accustomed to it."

"Ohh, now you hurt his feelings," Konohana said.

"Much about this case was perplexing, but its solution was surprisingly simple," he said, "Well then, I'll be going now," he said walking off.

"What's the deal with him? He just said his word and left," Chie said. "They said that they have a suspect, but will that really finish this case?" Tomoe said.

"_sigh_ I guess we won't know for sure," Yosuke said.

"OH MY GOD!" Take suddenly yelled making everyone jump from their seats.

"D-Damn it Take, w-what's wrong?" Kanji tried to whisper.

"You!" Take said pointing to Rise.

"Wha- M-Me?" she said.

"You're that singer on all those posters aren't you?" Take said.

"What?" Rise said, everyone else looked at him in wonder.

"Why are you yelling-… wait a minute have you been quite this whole time because you were trying to remember who she was?" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah she was bugging me the whole time I thought I had seen her," Take said.

"Oh god," Himiko said.

"Kanji perhaps you should start studying even more from now on," Tomoe said.

"What? Wait what did I do?"

* * *

**Kisdota: Finally done, Okay I really do got the mojo back, I just need to remind myself on how I do these things and I should be fine from now on. Hope this makes up for last page's crap, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Yosuke Yosuke! You gotta check this out!" Jiraiya said.

"What what is it?"

"You know how I'm also part Ninja, well check this out!" Jiraiya put both his hands together and caused a small puff of smoke to cover him.

When it cleared his form had changed into another Yosuke.

"Who wait you can do that form copying jutsu thing?"

"Yeah I just found out… Oh god I gotta abuse this power."

(The next day at school)

"Okay there's Rise, no one else can see me but she can," Jiraiya got on the ground and started walking like normal taking Souji's form.

Jiraiya entered the classroom.

"Hey Rise, Himiko," Jiraiya said.

"Hello Jiraiya," Himiko said.

"… … … you suck."

"Well it's nice to see you too," she said sarcastically.


	20. Class Change

**Kisdota: Okay sorry, Laptops down so it's taken me forever. I can only use the home computer when my folks aren't looking. They don't know I write these fics, and part of me knows how horrible and annoying and even more time consuming it would be if they ever found out about this, anyway here's your new chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**SPECIAL REQUEST/ FIC CONTEST ENTRY: Here's the real thing, it's a lie, don't stop reading it's about your freedom! I'm not exaggerating this is literally about your first amendment freedom. The Supream Court has gone to trial and is discussing about the rights of video game consumers. They want to make Video Games in California and 18 only item. That means that games will be harder for children to get to. The U.S. Supreme Court has gone to trial discussing if our T (teen) even our E-10 (Everyone ten and older) games should be sold only to Adults. I BEG all of you to let your voices be heard, go to the "Video Game Voters Network", that's 'videogamevoters dot org' ('video game voters' all one word, and ORG not COM) to find out what you can do to protect the rights of Video Game buyers all over California. **

* * *

Yosuke walked into his home his face was slightly bruised from being in a recent fight.

"Sheesh, I can't believe you asked him to beat the crap out of you," Jiraiya told him. "I didn't see you complaining," Yosuke said.

"I know you didn't want to feel below him or anything, but did you really have to ask him to beat you? I mean you sort of need that face speaking, and attracting," Jiraiya said. "I know I know, it was stupid of me to get in a fight," Yosuke said.

"No no I'm not saying its stupid, hell I probably would have fought Izanagi I. Him and his somehow great power to get the attention of whoever the hell he wants, and his mis-sight of not using that power," Jiraiya said.

"Then why didn't you fight?" Yosuke said.

"I still got things to do alright, I'm keeping my face the way it is for my own reasons," Jiraiya said. "Sure you are," Yosuke said.

"And did you have to give him your last bandage? You got part of your shirt bloody, and that's the best one you got," Jiraiya said. "It'll wash out don't worry," Yosuke said.

"I'm not worried," Jiraiya said. "You are too," Yosuke said.

"I am not, the only reason I hang out with you is cause I'm stuck with you and giving you basic tidbits of life that may seem like small parts of concern is just a way to make myself look better to you, and possibly others," Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

"_snrk_, sure," Yosuke said holding a small laugh.

"What was that?" Jiraiya said.

"Nothing nothing," Yosuke said waving his hand.

"Uh-uh, that wasn't nothing. We've been together too long for me to let you try and think you're better than me," Jiraiya said. "We've been together a few months," Yosuke said. "And that's far too long for anyone to think they're better than me," Jiraiya said.

"I think you might be a little paranoid," Yosuke said.

"Am not," Jiraiya said.

"Does this… somehow have something to do with you not showing your softer side or something?" Yosuke said.

"If you're claims were true then maybe it might possibly be the somewhat poorly explained reason. Shut up," Jiraiya said. "I didn't say anything," Yosuke said. "You were thinking it," Jiraiya accused pointing his finger. "No I wasn't," Yosuke said. "Damn it, why aren't you this clever when I want you to be?" Jiraiya said.

"Uh huh, good night Jiraiya," Yosuke said closing the door to his room.

"Good night," Jiraiya said, "I should try telling some subliminal messages while he's asleep try and make him better somehow."

* * *

(Morning)

"_Yawn_… alright let's see what he did this time," Yosuke said getting the covers of his bed off of him.

"… Everything's in place… nothings missing… so he must be waiting to freak me out," Yosuke said getting out of bed and standing up.

"… … … Jiraiya?" Yosuke said.

"_mngh_ yeah?" he heard him groggily call out. "Are you… what are you doing?" Yosuke called back out, Jiraiya wasn't anywhere in his sight.

"Sleeping… somewhere I think I lost my place I'm in the wall somewhere, I'll look for you in… five more minutes," Jiraiya said.

"You're… not gonna do anything else?" Yosuke said. "Am I supposed to?" he asked back.

"Well yeah terrorize me," Yosuke said. "I'm sick of that okay… just let me sleep I'll talk about… the problems… later I'm tired," he said.

"Uh… Okay," Yosuke said.

* * *

Yosuke was in front of the sink brushing his teeth and looking over his face in the mirror. "My face is clean, no drawn mustache or insulting comments… man… I guess he's not doing anything to me anymore. Feels kinda weird," Yosuke said. Yosuke went back to focusing on his teeth still feeling a bit suspicious about Jiraiya's behavior. From out of the mirror he noticed something that looked like it was moving in the mirror.

"Oh… well so much for a normal morning," Yosuke said, "Very funny Jiraiya, making it look like something trying to cut me… through the wall?" Something circular and sharp but very slow moving was phasing through the wall like a wheel. Yosuke curiously put his finger on the flat side of the blade looking thing and made it stop.

Yosuke took his finger off of the blade and it started spinning again, then he put it back on and made it stop again.

"You mind? I'm trying to sleep," Jiraiya said sticking his head out through the wall.

"WHAT THE FU-!" *_CRASH SMASH shatter_* Yosuke freaked out and tripped backwards and fell into the bathtub, he was lucky he didn't wake up anyone in the house when he did.

"What's wrong with you?" Jiraiya asked.

"WHAT THE-! What the hell did you do to yourself?" Yosuke asked trying to keep himself calm.

"Yeah, I guess that's the effects of actually focusing on sleeping for once. There's no limit to the powers of a restful state," he said.

"THAT's the result of a restful state?" Yosuke said pointing to the mirror, Jiraiya turned around and looked at himself.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled out looking at himself. He was completely different from before, his body was blue and his gloves and boots were now red. There was something like an built in cooling fan belt and a spinning blade continuously circling him. His head had another smaller set of spinning blades circling him and long floating red hair with a pair of glasses on his metallic like head.

"HOW DID- WHAT- WHEN-… this is YOU'RE FAULT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Yosuke rebutted.

"You tried talking to me and made me talk in that sissy crap way! And now look at me! I'm… well… different now, and I'm blaming you!" he yelled at him.

"How is blaming me helping?" Yosuke said.

"Pretty well," he said back.

"I-... okay I walked into that, BUT it's not my fault, and what' s the big deal anyway? Yeah you're different, but it's not that bad!" Yosuke said.

"Yeah well… … you know now that I look at myself again it isn't that bad," he said looking over his body in the mirror.

"You… okay this is weird do you feel anything else different Jiraiya?" Yosuke asked.

"It's **SusanoO**," he said, "… … W-Wait no it's not! It's Jiraiya!"

"Wait what did you call yourself? SusanoO?" Yosuke said.

"Yeah my name… NO IT'S NOT! Why do I keep saying that?" SusanoO said.

"Okay maybe we should talk to Souji about this, he's got some kind of… connections or something like that," Yosuke said.

"I like the sunglasses, and red hair. You think the red boots my send the wrong kind of message?" SusanoO asked. "I-I don't know," Yosuke said. "Well the whole thing looks like some kind of jumpsuit, almost like I'm ready to fly."

"Jiraiya- SusanoO- Whatever you're saying let's go already," Yosuke said.

"You think it's too much hair on me, I don't want to seem like a slob I wanna look some kind of presentable," SusanoO said.

"We can ask the girls they're experts or something at this stuff," Yosuke said. "Now you're speaking somewhat of my language, let's go," SusanoO said. "I need to get dressed first!" Yosuke said.

* * *

(Lunchtime, School)

"How do you just suddenly… change your whole appearance?" Chie asked.

Souji and everyone, minus Teddie, were all gathered up together on the roof of the school.

"You jealous?" SusanoO asked. "I-I don't know he just suddenly looked like this," Yosuke said.

"I think he looks cooler," Kanji said. "Yeah, like a pinwheel," Take said.

"How is that cooler?" SusanoO asked.

"I'm rather surprised myself, you don't think this has to do with that fight you two had yesterday do you?" Izanagi asked. "I'm not sure," Souji said.

"W-Wait fight?" Yukiko said. "You two were fighting!" Konohana said. "Nonono! It wasn't a fight!" Yosuke said.

"Yosuke what have you been doing?" Chie said. "It's not like that! We weren't mad at each other or anything," Yosuke said.

"Yeah but you don't just start fights for no reason!" Chie said. "What are you talking about you do the same thing to me all the time," Yosuke said. "That's different! You always do things to earn it!" Chie said.

"Oh like spending my money on yourself? That's not a reason for you to hit me!" Yosuke said.

"Off topic you two," Souji said.

"I like the glasses, the red boots sorta clash though," Rise said. "That's what I was thinking," SusanoO said.

"Can we stay on topic, some of us are more curious as to how this happened in the first place," Tomoe said. "Is there a real reason we need to know, I mean yeah it's different but s'not like it's hurting him," Kanji said.

"Well… Kanji's got a point I guess," Souji said.

"I still want to know how it happened, I want to do the same for myself. This dress is a little too… wholesome for my taste," Himiko said.

"Ooh I wanna change too, maybe get something with spike's and fire, that would be awesome," Take said.

"I could go for something, maybe with a longer dress," Konohana said.

"What is this? Fashion Hour?" Tomoe asked.

"Oh come on don't tell me you're not interested, you gotta admit I do look a lot cooler now huh?" SusanoO said.

"I like the hair… I will admit that," Tomoe said emotionless.

"Well let's just keep an eye on Jiraiya or SusanoO or whatever he's calling himself now," Souji said.

"It's SusanoO- NO JIRAIYA! Damnit!" SusanoO said.

"The name takeover thing does seem a little weird… I suppose I wouldn't miss the name Himiko, I've heard a few men with the same name," Himiko said.

"So besides the form and name change do you feel anything else different?" Izanagi asked. "uhhhh… no I don't think so… I feel a bit lighter, or I don't know the word for it. Maybe a bit stronger than before?" SusanoO said. "You're saying you're stronger?" Izanagi asked.

"I don't know, is there a way to test is out?" SusanoO asked, *_WHAM_* "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"I'm testing your theory, did that hurt as much as usual?" Tomoe asked holding her weapon.

"Uh… no… actually that wasn't as hard as before," SusanoO said. "You sure? I mean you have been getting hit a lot there maybe you're just used to it," Yosuke said.

"Oh someone say something to make Tomoe angry," Rise said.

"Like what?" Chie said.

"How bout the thought's I've been giving Yosuke," SusanoO said. *_WHAM WHACK_* "Not even a moment to ask what it was?"

"Is it necessary?" Tomoe asked.

"Suppose not… you know it doesn't matter actually that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would," SusanoO said surprised.

"So he did get stronger," Izanagi said. "Either that or he's lost the ability to feel pain," Chie said.

"Okay 'Now' I'm interested in how he did it, and I want something with a giant hammer. You know what, and earphones too," Tomoe said.

"Well it looks like we don't have anything to worry about, we should get back to class. Lunch'll end soon," Souji said. The group got up and picked up their lunch heading back down for their next class.

* * *

(07/23/2011, After School)

"_Phew_ Finally it's all over," Yosuke said. The school finals had ended, Souji, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko were all gathered together. "Ugh… I hate finals, there's nothing to do, everyone's too busy focusing on that stupid piece of paper," SusanoO said.

"You guys didn't study did you?" Izanagi asked. "It's not easy alright, I mean you think we can just memorize five days of random questions all at once," Chie said. "We wouldn't need to if you had studied some," Tomoe said. "I-I had too much other work to do," Chie said.

"Yes… I'm sure you did," Tomoe said sarcastically.

"Oh don't give me that look," Chie said.

"It was a bit more difficult than usual," Konohana said. "It's always 'a bit more difficult'," SusanoO said.

"You could have helped you know," Yosuke said. "And help you cheat? I told you know, I have some aspects of pride," SusanoO said.

The classroom door opened up and Rise walked in followed by Kanji with both their respective persona's following them.

"Yo," Kanji said depressed. "No more encores," Rise said depressed as well.

"You both failed as well?" Yosuke said.

"Oh what do I need to know English for anyway, Himiko can translate anything," Rise said. "You should learn not to rely on me like that Obaa-san," Himiko said. "Stop calling me that," Rise said tired.

"I don't think I did too well, Ma's gonna have a fit," Kanji said. "So how did you do Sempai," Rise asked.

"Huh? Oh uh well I did pretty well," Souji said.

"Pretty well? Please you finished early with confidence then took a nap," SusanoO said. "Enough about the exams already, what about the case?" Kanji said.

"Yeah, we still need to find that guy to hit," Take said. "Maybe we should head to our special headquarters first," Yosuke said.

"Headquarters?" Rise asked.

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

Souji and everyone gathered around their usual table. "_sigh _I'm kinda bummed, not just with the exams but the whole fact that the police have a suspect already," Chie said. "Yeah, I suppose it did feel kinda nice thinking we were the only ones who could stop this whole thing," Tomoe said.

"Well they haven't made any arrest yet, so we don't really know for sure if we're done," Yosuke said.

"So… all we can do is sit on our thumbs," Kanji said. "That's no fun," Take said.

Everyone was starting to look depressed, then Himiko raised up her own head.

"I hear someone, talking about the same thing," Himiko said. Everyone else picked up their heads and looked where Himiko had suddenly pointed. Adachi was walking by talking to himself again.

"We're at the end of our rope here," Adachi said, he wasn't aware of the rest of the group until he saw them all looking at him directly.

"Y-You guy's! D-Did you hear what I said? Ah… Ahahahaha! This case is as good as solved don't worry. I-It's only a matter of time till we catch him, I mean, the guy's kidnapping people at random and slaughtering them! We won't rest until we bring him to justice!" Adachi quickly said.

"Well that was rather shameful," Tomoe said.

"I-I gotta get going," Adachi said embarrassed.

"Okay now I'm really worried," Yosuke said. "I've been worried about him as well," Konohana said.

"That's not what I mean," Yosuke said. "Well there's not much we can do about it this time, the police have a search warrant for him we can't get involved this time," Souji said.

"Yeah… I guess," Kanji said. Everyone started looking down in disappointment, Rise saw them all down and quickly tried to change the subject.

"Oh uh hey I just remembered there was a question on the exam that I didn't get. The Chemical formula HCHO, used for silver mirror reactions. It's 40% solution is nown as formalin, and the question was "What is HCHO"?" Rise asked.

"I think it's-ngh," Rise nudged Himiko with her elbow stopping her.

"It's Formaldehyde," Souji said. "Oh yeah I see, I chose acetic acid… duh of course it wasn't vinegar," Rise said cheerfully. "That one was kind of obvious," Tomoe said.

"No it wasn't you and Chie got that wrong too," SusanoO said.

"If you need help studying you could always ask Yukiko for help," Chie said. "I guess… but wouldn't you rather ask a senpai of the opposite sex?" Rise asked, "Senpai, I'm not a nuisance to you am I?" she said directed to Souji.

"Uhh… no," Souji said uneasy.

"Damn, she's dangerous," Chie said. "Uh anyone know how Teddie and Kintoki are doing?" Konohana said loudly.

"Hm? Oh yeah I forgot to mention it to you," Yosuke said. "See there?" SusanoO said pointing out. The group saw Teddie who was giving balloons to two small kids, Kintoki was behind him looking like he was keeping some kind of pose.

"What are they doing here?" Izanagi asked. "I decided to let the two stay over at my place, and in return Teddie is now the official store mascot," Yosuke said.

"Wait you got Teddie AND Kintoki to do actual work here?" Chie said.

"I understand Teddie but why is Kintoki looking like he's okay with it all?" Tomoe asked.

"Because only the most deserving and kindest line of royalty is able to pass out balloons and act as a stores mascot to attract customers," SusanoO said.

"Ah, you lied to him," Tomoe stated.

"Big time," SusanoO said.

"So he's hiding in plain sight, Reverse psychology, huh?" Kanji said.

"I don't think that's the right way of putting it," Yukiko said. "I think the term is "To hide a tree, use a forest"," Konohana said.

"That's not the proper term either, Teddie isn't exactly something the blends in with other humans," Himiko said.

"W-What? Ah uh… you're right," Konohana said ashamed. "How did he get hired anyway?" Souji asked.

"Eh he kept saying that he didn't want to go back, so I made him a deal," Yosuke said. "It was a hell of a lot easier than trying to get him to go back," SusanoO said. "Well since I've got nothing better to do I'm gonna go bug him," Yosuke said.

"Oooh, I wanna go too," Chie said. "Just remember, he's doing 'Royal' work," SusanoO said.

* * *

**Kisdota: This took a lot more work than it should have, anyway my laptops back so I can get back to regular updates. And now I'm gonna go do a page of my English homework and play Assasin's Creed Brotherhood. Everyone Remember to do what I asked, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Persona'L Problems

"Él va a la izquierda que comienza a Daisuke corre estuvo a punto de golpear él está abajo no espere que todavía está en marcha.

Dos detenerlo toman la pelota, corre hacia él los bloques que lo lleva desde la primera vez que se dirige hacia la meta que hace que el disparo,

GOAL

GOOOOAAAALLL!"

"Souji, will you please stop bringing **Matador **to soccer practice?" Izanagi asked.


	21. Love and Hate

**Kisdota: Okay I'm annoyed, I was busy all week with Christmas related stuff, and I needed to take care of my family because they know I won't say no to them when they ask for help. And when I had this chapter half done my freaking laptop breaks down, so now I have to start all over with this whole thing. Sorry that I made you all wait, but I'm going to just have to give you something shorter this time, I still have a lot of other things I need to take care of, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(07/26/2011, Evening, Souji's Room)

Souji peeled the curtains away from his window looking outside to see the night sky and rain drops falling.

"It's almost Midnight," Souji said. "Yes… perhaps we may see something this time," Izanagi said. Souji let the curtains drop back in place and switched the lights off making the room dark. Souji looked up at the clock in his room and it was a few seconds until midnight. "Only a minute left," Souji said.

"We haven't seen anyone on the television recently so we might get lucky and not see anything. That is assuming that we are even right about the whole television theory," Izanagi said. The clock hands all pointed up signaling midnight, Souji and Izanagi turned their attention to the television waiting for it to show something.

At first nothing was on, but then the screen started turning white and then it started to gain color. The screen showed what looked like the inside of a poorly set up coliseum, and there was a single boy there who looked creepily out to the screen. "Who's that?" Souji asked. "I don't know, I've never seen that man," Izanagi said.

"_You all think you can see me_?" the boy said, "_You all think that you can know me_? _Then try and catch me_." The screen faded until it went back to being dark and Souji hit the light switch's.

"You know who that was?" Souji asked. "No, I've never seen him on the television or anywhere like that," Izanagi said.

"Well then who was he? If we've never even seen him he shouldn't have even appeared then," Souji said. "Perhaps the others will know of something," Izanagi said.

*_pipipipipipi_* Souji's phone suddenly started beeping and he pulled it out of his pocket. "It's Yosuke," Souji said.

"Ah good, perhaps he'll know something about this person," Izanagi said, Souji pressed the call button and put the cell phone to his ear.

"_Hey it's me, did you see that_?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah I did, do you know who that is?" Souji asked.

"_No, I've never seen him, he wasn't on the news or any television special I've seen_," Yosuke said.

"_The creepiest guy you could spot a mile away, and we don't know who it is. Cripes I hate whoever's running fate_," SusanoO said aloud.

"_Yosuke! Yosukeeeee_!" Teddie yelled out loud. "Is that Teddie?" Souji asked.

"_Yeah- ah hey! Get off you'll get it_," Yosuke said. "_Hand over the device,_" Kintoki said.

"_Yeah fine, look I'm passing the phone over to Teddie alright?_" Yosuke said, Souji heard the phone being passed along.

"_Sensei! It's me Teddie!_" he yelled. "Teddie, you don't need to yell into the phone, just speak normally," Souji said.

"_Sensei! I finally got to see the Midnight Channel with my own eyes. Now I know exactly what's happening_! _That guy's suppressed emotions are resonating with the other side, which are picked up by the TV's over here_," Teddie said.

"ah, so it really isn't being filmed by anyone else at all," Souji said.

"_Ey'up, Mystery solved_," Teddie said.

"But if that's true then that person is already on the other side of the TV," Souji said.

"_T__hen I request, nay demand, we remove that unseemly person from our territory at once. He has no right to step foot in our territory_," Kintoki said.

"Don't worry, we'll get him out of there," Souji said. "_Great, I knew we could count on you Sensei_," Teddie said.

"_That's enough Ted! Give me the phone_," Yosuke said. "Souji heard a little struggling in the back ground till he heard Yosuke take back his phone.

"_Hey, how is it he's inside already? Don't we usually get some kind of blurry image of the person in advance_?" Yosuke asked.

"That's true, and when he showed up he didn't act like Yukiko, Kanji, or Rise did. He was telling us to "try and catch him," that seems like he's taunting us," Souji said.

"That kid, he did look to be a high schooler," Izanagi said.

"_You don't think… no, we better not jump to conclusions_," Yosuke said. "_The hell are you talking about, that kid was the perfect example of what we've been trying to stop this whole time. You're TV's right there, you could jump up to it_," SusanoO said.

"We'll have to talk about this to everyone tomorrow, we can figure out who he is later," Souji said.

"_Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow, later_," Yosuke said hanging up the phone. Souji disconnected his phone as well, but just as he was about to hang up his phone started ringing again.

"Again?" Souji asked re-answering his phone. "_Oh, I finally got through! Yosuke's line was busy, too_," Chie said. "Chie? What are you calling me for?" Souji asked. "_I was just talking to Yukiko about what just went on. Who was that guy_?" Chie asked. "I was just talking to Yosuke about that, we don't know who it is so we can't just jump to any conclusions yet. We're all going to meet up later tomorrow at the usual spot," Souji said.

"_Yeah alright, we'll definitely get to the bottom of this, well I'm off to bed, G'night_," Chie said hanging up her phone.

"Aright, well I'm going to go to bed too, good night," Souji said. "Good night

* * *

(Chie's room)

"_UGH_, I'm exhausted," Chie said falling face first on her bed. "You did seem a little more energetic than usual today," Tomoe said.

"Yeah don't know why but I really felt good about everything today," Chie said. "Well I suppose that's good, considering the fight you nearly got into yesterday," Tomoe said.

"Just let it go," Chie said. "It's a little hard to let that go, you would have gotten yourself hurt if Souji-kun had not intervened," Tomoe said.

"You don't think I couldn't have taken them?" Chie asked. "Oh no, the skills you have could easily overpowered them. Though that does not mean I'm open to the idea of you going into needless fights," Tomoe said. "Those guys were trying to steal from some little kid, do you really think I shouldn't have done nothing?" Chie asked.

"No, but you shouldn't have asked them to try and hit you at least," Tomoe said. "I could have taken it," Chie said.

"I have no doubt you could have taken it, but there was little to no point in even allowing them the first hit," Tomoe said. "I… suppose you're right," Chie said.

"Not that I don't applaud you trying to defend someone, just don't give your enemies the satisfaction of hitting you next time, you already told Souji you were going to try and work on your weak points anyway remember?" Tomoe asked. "I know, I was there, I gave him one of my wristbands and everything. I won't tell people to hit me anymore," Chie said.

"Good," Tomoe said. "_Yawn_, it's getting late, and we didn't find anything new about that guy. I'm gonna go get ready for bed," Chie said. "Very well, good night Chie-san," Tomoe said.

* * *

(Next morning)

*_beep beep beep beep*_ Chie's alarm clock started ringing and Chie was flailing her arm on the side of the bed trying to find the loud device. *_click_* "_Yawn_ five more minutes," Chie said sleepily. "Chie, Chie please wake up," Tomoe said. "_mnn_, just let me sleep a little longer," Chie said. "No, Chie please just get up," Tomoe said.

"Come on, I'm not late for anything_," _Chie complained. "Chie will you just open your eyes please," Tomoe said. "_sigh _fine… Take?" Chie said. "Take-? No it's me!" Tomoe said. "Tomo-… Tomoe?" Chie asked baffled. Tomoe's entire body was no longer in her regular yellow jumpsuit, now she was wearing a black white lined jump suit. Her regular hockey player like plating had added on with what seemed like lines of cones on her arms and legs, and her helmet now looked like it was some kind of metallic forged witch's hat. Her visor looked like a gas mask with a pair of glowing red hued goggles.

"So… new look?" Chie asked. "Don't act like this is something that regularly happens, and… why did you mistake me as Take?" Tomoe asked. "I-I don't know, you're both the same color?" Chie said. "Wel- look I suppose that doesn't matter, what happened to me?" Tomoe asked.

"I-I don't know, don't you?" Chie asked. "No, I have no idea how I suddenly turned into… into this, I just woke up like this, and my weapon," Tomoe said holding up her naginata which was now something similar to a two sided laser sword. "It's become shameful, like something from Rise appalling dance club." "A light saber? That's awesome," Chie said.

"It's not awesome, how did this happen to me?" Tomoe complained.

"W-Well… uh maybe… uh…. O-Oh wait, didn't Jiraiya or SusanoO or whatever he's calling himself go through something like this?" Chie asked.

"Ah, yes that's right!" Tomoe said.

* * *

*_pipipipipipipi_* "_Mnngh_, to tired," Yosuke said hiding underneath the covers and reaching out to press the top of his alarm clock.

*_pipipipipipipipi_* "_Hmnm_? Wait that's not my alarm," Yosuke said. "Yosuke turn that thing off," SusanoO complained. "I got it," Teddie happily said. "Wha- wait hold on!" Yosuke said trying to get his phone back. "Hellooo!" Teddie said. "_Teddie_?" Chie said confused.

"Chie-chan! Did you call just to say good morning to me? How sweet of you," Teddie said happily.

"Give me that!" Yosuke said taking back his phone.

"Hello? Chie?"

* * *

"Hey, yeah it's me, listen I need to talk to Jir- Sus- your persona," Chie said.

"_Y-Really? What's going on_?" Yosuke asked confused. "Something sort of happened last night," Chie said. "_Some-… wait… I thought Tomoe hated SusanoO_," Yosuke said.

"What? NO not that kind of thing you moron, I mean her form changed and all that stuff," Chie said annoyed.

"_Oh OH, yeah I was kinda surprised that that you would say… a-alright I'll get him. SusanoO! Phone for you_," Yosuke said.

"_Really? Cool I never get calls_," SusanoO said. "_Hello?_"

"SusanoO, it's me Tomoe," Tomoe said.

"_Tomoe? Did you call just to say good morning to me? How sweet of you,_" SusanoO said.

"I haven't got the time for this, my whole form changed alright. My entire bodies different," she said. "_Really? Cool now we've got even more in common with each other_," SusanoO said.

"No we don't… and don't ever tell me that again," Tomoe said. "_Hey what do I start calling you now anyway_?" SusanoO asked.

"What?" "_You know, the name. You know what? Pronounce your full name to me_," SusanoO said.

"**Suzuka Gongen**… w-wait why did I say that?" she said.

"_Ah yeah that's one of the things you're gonna deal with, it'll settle in soon don't worry_," SusanoO said.

"Look! I want to know how to change back to my old form," Tomoe said.

"Right… and you're calling me because?" SusanoO asked. "Haven't you found anything about your transformation? Or how to change back?" Tomoe asked.

"_Change back? I gave that up a while ago, besides I like the new form, you said you liked my hair remember? And the big O in SusanoO makes me sound cool. Why would I give that up_?" SusanoO asked.

"So you have no idea on how to get your regular form back, great," Suzuka said. "_Well if it makes you feel any better it doesn't matter to me how you look_," SusanoO said.

"First of all; that doesn't make me feel better, it makes me feel the opposite. Secondly; that's a lie and you know it," Suzuka said. "_You're combat crazy, I don't need to see your new form to know that it's going to look good_," SusanoO said. "SusanoO," Suzuka said threateningly.

"_Look, there's nothing I can do for you, you're stuck like that now unless someone else finds something new to help you_," SusanoO said.

"So you're telling me to just lay back and accept it?" Suzuka said.

"_Wait until I'm near you before you do that,_" SusanoO said.

"Why would you need to be- SUSANOO!" Suzuka yelled.

"_Right right sorry, look we can't do anything to fix you so you're stuck, we'll see you later soon alright? We still gotta find out who that weird looking guy was_," SusanoO said. "Fine, goodbye," Suzuka said hanging up and tossing Chie her phone back.

"So… stuck like that?" Chie asked.

"Unfortunately," Suzuka said.

"and you're Suzuka Gongen now?" Chie asked.

"Yes… n-NO it's Tomoe," she said.

* * *

**Kisdota: I'm sorry it's short, I've been taking too long on other fics and I need to do work for my final's in college now, as soon as I get my laptop back I'll be back in business, so until then sorry, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

On the school roof, while Souji and everyone were in class the Persona's were on the Roof.

"You know personally I like your new look," Konohana said.

"Yeah, you look even more stronger than before," Take said.

"I still feel a bit uneasy about this, I liked my weapon the way it was before," Suzuka said.

"Well it's not that bad is it?" Konohana said.

"My old weapon was a lot more versatile, and the blades on the sides were like a part of me. It feels like I lost a part of myself," Suzuka said.

"I'm sure you could find some new positive points," Izanagi said.

"Hm?" Suzuka looked around for a second.

*_BZTTTTZZ_* "AAAAHAHHH!" Suzuka stuck one end of her weapon at SusanoO like a cattle prod.

"Okay, this works for me."


	22. Press Start

**Kisdota: Okay here's another early short chapter. After one other update I'll get another full chapter up here. Anyway I've just gotten back from New York; the historical sites were fine and dandy, but the real sights that I loved were the Nintendo World Store and the Sony Store. They were both so beautiful, so much game related areas of fun and rest, and the Nintendo World Store had the old game boy that survived in the gulf war. So without further ado here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(08/06/2011, Daytime, TV World)

After a few days of investigating the town Souji and the gang were finally able to get a lead on their mystery person Mitsuo Kubo. Rise held up the picture of him that Souji and Izanagi were able to acquire. "Ugh Jeeze do we need to look at it?" Susano-O asked.

"It is important that we familiarize ourselves with our target," Suzuka said. "Who's the target?" Take asked.

"It's the guy in the picture I'm holding," Rise said.

"That? Wait that's a person? UGH I thought that was some strange fish," Take said disgusted.

"Why would we be looking at a picture of a fish?" Chie asked. "I don't know, I didn't ask because I didn't want to seem rude," Take said.

"I don't blame you, he's hideous," Himiko said. "I should make it a crime to look upon this," Kintoki said.

"We aren't here to insult him, we need to rescue him," Izanagi said. "He's a murdering form of ugly, wouldn't it be better to let him rot here?" Susano-O asked.

"We're not gonna do that?" Take asked.

"Okay first Take, stay on topic and listen. Secondly, I hate to agree with Susano-O but the idea of letting this person stay here to be killed, while immoral, does not seem to be less than ideal," Suzuka said.

"We can't do that," Yukiko said. "We may hate this person for what he did, but it would be wrong if we did nothing to help him we can't leave him here," Konohana said.

"Why not?" Susano-O said.

"Why? Uh well because… uh… well… um… I-Izanagi-kun?" Konohana said.

"We do have proof that he was responsible for Mr. Morooka's death, but we must get him to make fully sure that he's responsible," Izanagi said.

"You don't think he's the one responsible?" Yosuke asked.

"We still don't even know who he really is," Souji said. "Um, actually I think I do," Rise said.

"Hm? Wait you know that person Okaa-san?" Himiko suddenly asked.

"It was before I had you, this guy, he came into my grandma's shop before," Rise said surprising everyone.

"He did? Why didn't you ever say anything to us," Suzuka asked.

"I didn't remember until now," Rise said. "I suppose I wouldn't want to bring up memories of him if he talked to me," Himiko said.

"What did he do when he talked to you, anything?" Souji asked.

"He just came up to me and asked me if the biker gangs were bothering me, and talking about how they need to be in groups," Rise said.

"Biker gangs? Wait is that why I was targeted by that punk! Cause he thought I was one of those damn bikers?" Kanji yelled out angrily. "He must have mistaken you for one of them when you appeared on the news," Souji said.

"Rgh! Damn that friggin punk," Kanji said angrily gripping his fist. "We shall smash him in nothingness when Oyabun gets to him," Take said gripping his own fist like Kanji.

"Wait… wait now I know where I saw him! Yukiko it's that one guy who asked you out!" Chie said.

"That one guy?" Yukiko said.

"Ah! That's right I remember too," Souji suddenly said. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Yukiko asked.

"Back in April, that guy came up to you and started hitting on you. Souji was here on his first day," Chie said.

"He was hitting on Yukiko-chan?" Teddie asked. "Oh him, that guy who got served in front of the whole school," Yosuke said.

"I should have remembered, I was there to, but I still didn't recognize him," Souji said.

"Um… sorry but who are we talking about again?" Yukiko asked.

"That guy who came up to you at the school gates, he called you Yuki," Souji said.

"…oh-Oohh… uh who?" Yukiko asked.

"pft, and she's the one who scores second on tests," Susano-O said.

"Susano-O you just said that to me," Suzuka said.

"huh? Oh wait I mistook you I thought you were Take," he said.

*_BZZZZTZZTZZ_*

*_crash_* Suzuka jammed the end of her laser saber into Susano-O shocking him and making him fall on the ground.

"I liked it better when you were self empowering, or whatever you call your pride," Susano-O said.

"Alright, then let's get looking for this guy. Rise Himiko, can you two find him now?" Souji asked.

"We'll try," Rise said. "I'll see what I can find," Himiko said.

Rise stood in front of Himiko who's face changed into a large satellite dish and Himiko brought a crown like object around Rise's eyes, Himiko's head started moving left and right scanning the area.

"hmm… umm… oh!" Himiko suddenly spoke up and Rise's body tensed up as well.

"What you found him?" Chie asked.

"No, not that," Rise said. "New sweaters are coming into the city tomorrow, and one that Rise's would just look-,"

"HIMIKO! We're looking for a killer," Suzuka said.

"Right sorry," Himiko said.

"How did she get that knowledge?" Konohana asked.

"I have no idea," Suzuka said.

"Hm… I see it," Rise said. "Yes, follow us we'll show you the way," Himiko said.

* * *

The Persona gang followed Rise and Himiko through the foggy area till they finally came up to a strange digital looking place.

"Everything's so… square," Konohana said. "You can say that again," Himiko said.

The ground, tree, and swirly black and red sky was all square and designed in strange old video game style. Up in the sky were the words 'Game Start' and 'Continue'.

"It's all 8-bit," Souji said. "Is this whole place some kind of game?" Chie asked.

"A pretty lame video game, but he did say try and catch me so I guess it makes sense that this place would look like some game," Yosuke said.

"I've never tried playing a game before, this'll be fun," Teddie said.

"Teddie we're not here for fun, we have serious business we need to take care of," Izanagi said.

"Hey look, you can stack them," Take had torn apart a tree and was staking a bunch of green blocks on top of each other. "Ooh, that looks like fun," Teddie said joining in.

"Take, Teddie, put those down. They're materialized remnants of some person's inner demon, you don't know where they've been," Himiko said.

"Aw, I never get to play with mater-ila-makin, or any stuffed toys, or nothing," Take said grumbling.

"That seemed like a really specific description," Suzuka said.

"I can scan everything," Himiko said. "Ah right."

"Well we have our location put out, perhaps we should explore the first few floors," Izanagi said.

"Ah good, I've been hoping to use my skill in a real situation," Himiko said.

"Right, I'll do my best to give you all support," Rise said.

"And I'll be fighting this time too," Teddie said excitedly.

"Our enemies will tremble when they witness Teddie-dono's power," Kintoki said.

"Be sure to take this seriously, don't underestimate any enemies that we meet," Izanagi said.

"Very well Izanagi-sempai, none shall receive our mercy," Kintoki said.

"What the- Sempai? Why the hell is he the only one who gets your respect?" Susano-O said.

"Souji has Teddie-dono's respect, ergo Izanagi-sempai shall have my respect," Kintoki said.

"The fu- Why the hell do I not get any respect from anyone?" Susano-O said.

"Yeah, it's a real pain isn't it?" Yosuke asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, you haven't been getting respect a lot longer than me, why haven't I gotten any respect," Susano-O said.

"I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a disrespecting womanizer," Suzuka said sarcastically.

"I know, so what could it be?" Susano-O said.

"… the fact that you actually think I'm being serious is what takes away even more of my respect," Suzuka said.

"What does that mean?" Susano-O asked.

* * *

(Void Quest, Chapter 1)

"_Phew_, We've been walking for hours," Teddie said. "Actually it's been half an hour," Rise said.

"These shadows are tough, it might as well be hours since we're all so tired," Susano-O said. "The Shadows around here do seem to be a little tougher than usual, maybe we haven't been practicing as much as we should," Souji said.

"It has been a while since we were last in the TV world," Chie said. "I suppose outdoor training isn't as beneficial as actual fighting," Suzuka said.

"Oh come now, you can't all tell me that you're tired, I'm feeling pretty good," Himiko said.

"But you're not even fighting you can't be tired," Konohana said.

"Well you can't blame me for that, a delicate person like me shouldn't have to dirty herself in fighting, that's more suited for someone like you," Himiko said.

"You… Grrrr," a digital torch near Konohana suddenly lit up with normal flames.

"Let it go Konohana," Suzuka said grabbing her shoulder and dragging her off.

"_Phew_, I'm starting to get thirsty again," Teddie said dragging his feet behind.

"Souji, I would like to request that you're friend give us another drink of her water," Kintoki said.

"I keep telling you, that water is part of my body, and I didn't give you any the first time you just took it," Souji's Persona Undine said.

"Really Kintoki, can you not try taking parts of my friends for yourself?" Souji asked.

"I'm not, they're for Teddie-dono," Kintoki said.

"No they're for me, stop trying to drink me!" Undine said annoyed.

"Can I get a sip?" Susano-O suddenly asked.

*_BZZZZTZTTZ_*

"AHHA! I didn't do anything!" Susano-O whined.

"I don't believe you," Suzuka said.

"Rise, you sense this guy anywhere close by?" Chie asked.

"No, he's really high up this place," Rise said.

"Great, more fighting," Yosuke complained.

* * *

(Evening)

The persona gang groaned in stress as they all stepped out of the TV, the floating persona's all staggered a bit trying to stay afloat.

"That… could have gone better," Souji said.

"Ugh… I feel tired," Chie said.

"And we only explored the first three floors," Yosuke said.

"I feel Bear'ey sleepy," Teddie said.

"Aw come on… I can still… Take a few more," Kanji said between breaths. "What? Dude you're no better than any of us," Yosuke said.

"You kiddin… I can still keep going," Kanji said.

"Limit knows no Oyabun to strength his," Take said sounding exhausted. "I don't believe you're in any better condition, especially since that Justice Sword hit you on top of the head," Himiko said.

"Fine Perfectly I'm Nonsense," Take said.

"Should we be worried?" Suzuka asked. "It's Take, he'll sort himself out," Susano-O said.

"I know I healed him as much as I could," Konohana said. "I don't think you guys can take that place without getting stronger," Rise said.

"Then we'll all just have to do that," Izanagi said. "I think we should meet here again for a few times and try going through some of the old areas we've visited, just until we've gotten better at fighting," Souji said.

"Uh, a-all the dungeons?" Rise asked. "Aw man really?" Kanji asked.

"I know you guys don't want to go and visit those places, but we need to," Souji said.

"If you say so sempai," Rise said. "Fine, but I don't gotta like it," Kanji said.

"Good, we'll all meet back here in two days, rest up until then," Souji said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Short chapter I know, just gotta update another fic and then I'll put up another chapter here. Anyway tell me what you think, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Mot, The Canaanite god of death. Every year he attempts to kill Baal, the god of fertility, only to see him raised from the dead with the help of Baal's sister, Anat

"So who wants to look into his coffin," Susano-O asked pointing to Souji's Persona Mot.

"Not me," Suzuka said.

"No," Konohana said.

"I can't, Oyabun forbids it," Take said.

"I cannot risk my own life," Kintoki said.

"Well I'm not doing it," Susano-O said.

"Susano-O, I think it would brave of you to look in there," Himiko said.

"I'm looking," Susano-O said opening the coffin.

*_GRIP_* "AH AHHH!" *_SLAM_* A dark looking hand suddenly grabbed out at Susano-O and dragged him inside of the coffin.

"Did you know that would happen?" Suzuka asked.

"Perhaps, he'll be fine," Himiko said.


	23. The day before

**Kisdota: Here's the new chapter, I'm feeling a bit under the weather since the cold season came in. I'm usually a lot better at taking it, snowy New York wasn't able to bring me down. So here's the newest Chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Beta Reader Wanted: the grammar has been a problem for too long, so I'm wondering if anyone who's reading this would be willing to Beta Read for me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(08/07/2011, Marukyu Striptease)

The gang all met together at Junes right after school to travel inside of the TV world and train. Souji and everyone had gotten all the way to the eleventh floor defeating all the Shadows on their way. "_phew_, I feel stronger already, now way those Shadows will slow us down," Kanji said.

"Dude I think it's just in your head," Yosuke said. "We'll our Persona's have definitely gotten stronger," Souji said.

"The exercise up here has definitely given me a bit of a boost. Any who go against Teddie-dono and I shall feel our wrath," Kintoki said.

"I finished off thirty-two, how many did you guys get?" Susano-O asked.

"This isn't a game Susano-O, it's training… and thirty-four," Suzuka said. "Damn it, knew I shouldn't have shared," Susano-O complained.

"I got thirty- sssix," Souji's Persona Samael said.

"You're a giant serpent dragon thing you don't count," Susano-O said.

"Sssore Losssser," Samael hissed.

"We'll I think that's been enough for the day, you guys wanna call it a day?" Souji asked.

"Hm? Souji-Sempai please wait a moment," Himiko suddenly said.

"What is it?" he asked. "I think I feel something," Himiko said. "Yeah, me too, I feel a shadow, a really strong one too," Rise said.

"Really strong?" Take asked. "How strong?" Souji said.

"Ummm…. Well… not incredibly strong… nothing we haven't faced before, but nothing we've faced too often. It's a shadow" Rise said.

"Seems like a good chance for us to fight," Chie said stretching out her legs. "Now hold on Chie-san, are we really sure we should face this?" Suzuka asked.

"Heh, I still got a bit of fight left in me," Kanji said confidently.

"I can still heal everyone so we can go in the fight feeling refreshed," Konohana said.

"If we can face this, then Mitsuo's dungeon will be nothing to us," Take said.

"I suppose it would be okay, as long as everyone's careful," Souji said.

"Sweet, where is it?" Chie asked.

"It's… oh great it's in the middle," Rise said disappointed.

"You mean the room where you-?" "Yes Yes that one," Rise said quickly to Kanji.

Souji pulled the curtains open letting everyone in the room inside of it was a strange looking baby like shadow with a flower on top of its head.

"What is that?" Susano-O asked. "It's probably one of yours," Yosuke said. "Oh ha ha, my kids would look way more handsome than this," Susano-O said.

"It's a Momentary child, you should be able to beat it," Himiko said. "Just be careful it's stronger than it looks," Rise said.

"Alright, we'll take it from the side and- Where's Kanji and Take?" Souji asked.

"I got this one!" Kanji said, the shadow took notice of Kanji and Take.

"KANJI WAIT!" Rise called out. Take pulled out his large club and swung it down on the head of the large shadow.

*_BASH_* Take's club made contact atop the large shadows head, the shadow then made a slight crying noise. "HA! Take that weakling, that's what you get when you mess-," *_BLAM_* Take and Kanji were both knocked back by a large force form the Shadow.

"That was a Herculean Strike," Himiko said. "That was a powerful move," Rise said.

"Well that was pretty embarrassing," Chie said.

"Please, allow us to subdue it," Kintoki said. "Yeah, we can hurt it!" Teddie said excitedly.

"Kintoki, I think-," Izanagi was saying. "No wait let them, I need this," Susano-O said.

Teddie put on his spiked boxing glove and made a card appear in front of him. "Bear-Sona!" Teddie called out smashing the card. "**Bufula**!"Kintoki brought up his hands and brought up a chilling sphere of freezing ice dropping it on the ground near the shadow and bashing it with a spike of ice.

"That Shadow's down," Himiko said. "It's weak against Ice," Rise said.

"Oh come on!" Susano-O complained. "Now my people, shall we take it down?" Kintoki asked. "Don't call us your people!" Susano-O said.

* * *

(Evening)

"_Yawn_, man I'm beat," Chie said.

"Can't believe we won, I really thought that he'd be easier to beat," Kanji said.

"Any battle we can walk away from is a victory to me," Susano-O said.

"We have all gotten better, I can easily see that we're all much more experienced than before," Himiko said.

"Then let's go back and get that Mitsuto," Teddie said.

"Ugh, I'm too tired, the kid can wait for another day," Susano-O said.

"We are all exhausted, none of us should go back into the TV world for now," Suzuka said.

"Aw really?" Teddie said.

"Sorry Teddie, we're all to tired to go right now, but we can probably go tomorrow," Souji said.

"Aw Tommorow?" Chie whined. "Dude that's too soon," Yosuke complained.

"We can't afford to waste any more time, we've already spent too much time trying to find out info about Mitsuo. We'll be fine with a day of rest," Souji said.

"Souji-kun is right, we shouldn't risk it," Yukiko said. "If it rains again then all this work will be for nothing," Konohana said.

"Fine, but if me and Yosuke get some ailment on us again and you don't have any medicine I'm flying out of there," Susano-O said.

"I'll buy some more supplies," Souji said.

"And some better weapons or armor?" Susano-O asked.

"I'll see what they have," Souji said.

"And maybe get yourself a few good looking partners-." *_BZZZZTTZZ_*

"Stop being selfish," Suzuka said jabbing Susano-O with her weapon.

"AAGHGH, what the hell now I can't ask for things!" Susano-O complained.

* * *

The gang went their separate ways, Souji, Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji all went home. Chie and Yukiko both had some time for themselves so they went around Junes, Rise had invited herself.

"I don't recall any of us saying join us," Suzuka said bluntly. "Oh come on the more the merrier right?" Himiko said.

"It's fine Suzuka, don't worry," Chie said. "_Sigh_, she should spend time with her own friends," Suzuka said.

"Aren't we her friends?" Konohana asked. "Well… _sigh_, point taken," Suzuka said.

"Oh what? You can't tell me you're disappointed in me being here are you? Besides we never spend time together or talk, and you and Chie hardly ever come here," Himiko said.

"Yes well Chie-san does not usually spend time shopping, she and I usually spend our time training," Suzuka said. "All the time? Don't you get bored of just practicing?" Himiko asked.

"Chie-san has had an interest in fighting, long before I was a part of her life," Suzuka said. "Mmn, what a shame, all that exercising and she doesn't even take advantage of it," Himiko said.

"But we fight all the time," Konohana said. "Yes yes we fight, but battles aren't the only part of our life," Himiko said.

"Well we… hold on," Suzuka said. Suzuka saw Rise holding up a shirt to Chie, Suzuka took a quick look around.

"Is everything okay?" Konohana asked.

"Just making sure Susano-O isn't here," she said. "You really need to stop worrying about him," Himiko said.

"He's constantly trying to harass other women," Suzuka said.

"Well I suppose I would hate it if he was bothering us, but tell me what real harm is it if he's bothering the ones who don't know he exists," Himiko asked.

"It's the principal of the matter," Suzuka said. "You know you say that all the time, but it seems a bit like you're giving a lot more effort than necessary," Himiko said.

"That's not true," Suzuka said.

"Konohana, don't you think that Suzuka pay's too much attention to Susano-O?" Himiko said.

"Uh well... it does seem like that," Konohana said shyly. "Wh- don't agree with her," Suzuka said.

"See, even the pink lighter agrees," Himiko said.

"It's Konohana Sakuya," she said.

"You know you say it's to protect other women, but I certainly don't see you complaining to Yosuke when he stares at Chie," Himiko said.

"What? Wait when did he do that?" Suzuka asked.

"You never noticed when we were fighting? You really think she wouldn't get any looks fighting in those shorts?" Himiko asked.

"W- Wait have they all been…-"

"No just Yosuke and Susano-O. Souji and Izanagi are both too polite, Teddie's too busy trying to look impressive to Souji, Kintoki's too busy trying to look impressive to Teddie, Take probably doesn't particularly care, and Kanji… it's either shyness or different preferences I'm not fully sure," Himiko said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Suzuka asked. "Oh let him, it's not like he's watching her in the bathroom," Himiko said.

"It- it's still… _ugh_ fine," Suzuka said.

"Oooh, just like that?" Himiko said slyly. "What's wrong with that?" Suzuka asked.

"If it was Susano-O doing it then I doubt you'd give in that easily," Himiko said.

"What's your point?"

"Maybe perhaps you don't hate him as much as you let on?" Himiko said. "Wsaf-da-What?" Suzaku stuttered out.

"Well you know you try not to let him get together with other women… maybe because you-."

*_ZCHOOM_* "If you finish that sentence I swear to whatever god you believe in I will shock you till you're black," Suzuka said taking out her weapon.

"S-S-Suzuka!" Konohana said frightened.

"Fine fine, but the more you deny it the more it makes you looks suspicious," Himiko said still acting calm.

"You just keep your ideas to yourself! The very thought of me and that… _ugh_ person I can't even say it, is a sin beyond nature," Suzuka said.

"Oh come on I know the guy's a womanizer, but he's not that bad is he?"

"STOP… we're done, this conversation is over," Suzuka said.

"Fine, spoil sport, but you might wanna change your opinion just in case," Himiko said.

"Why should I?"

"Well like I said Yosuke's been eyeing Chie more than usual, if they start something then… well you can probably picture the rest," Himiko said.

"I'd rather, and I doubt very much Chie-san would even consider what you're thinking," Suzuka said.

"Oh? How long have the two known each other?" Himiko asked.

"Over a year… t-that doesn't mean anything... Chie has made it clear that... UNrGH look it's not happening!" Suzuka said angrily.

"Well if the two have known each other that long then-." "Konohana don't! Just don't agree with her!" Suzuka said.

"Sorrysorry," Konohana said quickly. "And if you ever talk about what we said ever again I will make sure you regret it," Suzuka threatened to Himiko. "Sure sure, I get it," Himiko said.

* * *

(08/08/2011, Evening, Junes Food Court)

The gang met up again at the same time and immediately went into Void Quest, the battles inside were a little easier for them, and they were able to travel up quite a few floors. After going up eight floors the group decided to call it quits, they all met together at their usual table. Souji was looking over a strange looking dark jewel they got from defeating a powerful Shadow on the sixth floor.

"So what do you think it's worth?" Susano-O asked.

"We don't even know what it is, we should probably hold on to it for now," Izanagi said.

"We're not gonna sell it?" Susano-O asked.

"That Shadow was obviously guarding it, and I can barely look into what it really is. It might be more beneficial to us to keep it," Himiko said.

"So what is it?" Kanji asked.

"Maybe it's some kind of egg," Konohana said.

"An egg?" Yukiko asked. "Well that Shadow was guarding it, maybe it was its egg," Konohana said.

"Shadows don't breed like that Konohana, but if they did well you would have to explain to the shadow that hatches how you burned its mommy," Himiko joked.

"What? But you helped too," Konohana worried.

"No, I gave you the strategic support remember?" Himiko said.

"It's not an egg alright, just drop it," Suzuka said.

"Maybe it's candy?" Take said. "What makes you think that?" Chie asked.

"It's round and shiny," Take said.

"… kinda amazing how little that answered," Susano-O said.

"It's not edible and it's not alive," Souji said. "Whatever it may be we know that it's valuable, we'll hold on to it for safe keeping," Izanagi said.

"How come you guys always hold on to the stuff?" Susano-O complained.

"Are you volunteering?" Izanagi asked. "No way, too much responsibility," Susano-O said.

* * *

(08/09/2011, After School)

Souji grabbed his things from his desk and headed out the door.

"We've been taking our time with this one," Izanagi said. "I know, I guess it's because we're rescuing someone we don't like," Souji said.

"The weather has been clear for now I suppose, and I don't think it'll rain any time soon. Though I think we should hurry and rescue him as soon as possible," Izanagi said.

"We'll go the next day, everyone needs a break. Rise and Himiko said he wasn't very far away the last time we were there," Souji said. "As long as you're sure then, you haven't been wrong yet," Izanagi said.

"So what do you feel like doing today, we can do whatever we want today," Souji said.

"I'm not sure," Izanagi said. "Really? Usually you have a bunch of things you want to do," Souji said. "I know, but I guess I can't really focus on anything else except the case," Izanagi said.

"Well I guess we could see if anyone else is doing anything," Souji said. Souji and Izanagi walked down the stairs for the front door, when they got there they saw Kanji walking in a funny way, and Take was walking backwards behind Kanji.

"Should we ask?" Izanagi asked.

"Sure, I guess," Souji said.

"Hello Souji! Sempai!" Take said, Kanji nearly jumped up in suprise holding his backpack close to him.

"Sempai! Uh H-Hey!" Kanji said. "Hey Kanji, uh what are you two doing," Souji asked.

"Nuthing! Nothing at all," Kanji said.

"We're meeting that kid to give him the dolls Oyabun made," Take said.

"TAKE!" Kanji yelled.

"Oh right, don't tell anyone it's a secret," Take said.

"Oh yeah, the one who lost his bunny in the river, you said you would make him some new ones," Souji said. "Yeah yeah I made him a new doll," Kanji said.

"And you're sneaking around with it?" Souji asked. "I-I don't want the others to see," Kanji said.

"That's it? Well I guess Susano-O would josh you around for a while, but Take could just hit him till he's quiet like Suzaku," Souji said.

"That's what I told him," Take said.

"Look don't tell any of the other guys alright, I gotta go I'm late," Kanji said.

"Mind if I see what you made?" Souji asked.

"What? Uh fine, just hurry up," Kanji said rushing out the front gate.

"I actually meant here… oh fine I have nothing better to do," Souji said.

* * *

Kanji and Souji made it to the Samegawa Flood plain where the doll boy was, Kanji opened up his pack and pulled out a bunch of different looking dolls.

"Wow… those are pretty good," Izanagi said. "Yeah, they look like something you'd buy in a store," Souji said looking over the different dolls Kanji laid out. "Wow cool, I can really have these?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I ain't got any use for em just take whatever you want," Kanji said. "Thank you!" he said with excitement.

"Do we gotta give them all away?" Take said sounding sad. "What do you want with them?" Izanagi asked.

"Uh nothing!" Take said quickly. "Oh here, my mom said you should get paid for the materials. She gave me some money," the boy said.

"Wh- I ain't in this for money kid, just keep it," Kanji said.

"Oyabun accepts no puny tributes," Take said. "He can't hear you," Izanagi said.

"Oh right."

"Big bro?" Souji heard Nanako's voice, as well as Kanji inwardly swearing.

"Intruder!" Take said.

"Not an intruder, don't do anything," Izanagi said.

"Oh right sorry," Take said.

"Hey Nanako, what are you doing here?" Souji asked. "I was going to see my friend, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh uh… nothing?" Souji said uneasy.

"Ooh, dolls," Nanako said the moment she laid her eyes on the table, "where did you get these?"

"Uh, well uh…" Kanji stuttered. "This man made them," the boy said.

"Really? That's amazing! You're really good," Nanako said.

"Uh yeah thanks, just don't go around telling everyone alright?" Kanji said.

"But this is really cool, I wanna make stuff like this too. Can you teach me?" Nanako asked.

"Oh uh, maybe next time," Kanji said embarrassed.

"You promise?" Nanako asked. "I sorta want to learn to," Souji said.

"What? Uh fine yeah, if it's okay with big bro," Kanji said.

"It's fine… and don't call me that," Souji said. "Thank you Kanji-kun! I gotta go now, I'm on my way to Emi-chans house, bye," Nanako waved to both Souji and Kanji before taking off.

"I gotta go too, thanks for the dolls mister," the boy said before heading off as well.

"Well that was interesting," Izanagi said. "Oh, but he took all of them," Take said sadly. "Stop whining I can make more," Kanji said.

"Right Oyabun," Take said. "Well that wasn't so bad was it?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, I guess I was half expecting it to be more… I'dunno," Kanji said.

"I know you had problems with doing stuff like this before, but that was a long time ago. I doubt any of those people remember," Souji said. "They were all mistaking you for a biker gang memember," Izanagi said.

"You didn't come this way just to tell me this did you?" Kanji asked.

"No, but I might as well say it since I'm here," Souji said. "_sigh_, you think I should stop trying to hide my talent?" Kanji said. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just saying that if would probably be for the better," Souji said.

"Yeah yeah I know," Kanji said.

"You really going to give those lessons?" Souji asked.

"… I guess… I mean they asked and all… I should go get some supplies," Kanji said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at school," Souji said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay how was New Years for you all? I went to Mexico, and I didn't get to sleep till 7 or 8 I don't know I still feel like crap. Sorry if I didn't do anything funny here part of me is still asleep and in spanish. YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"So how do I know you're not here to try and usurp Teddie-dono's land?" "Fool, how do I know you're going to harm my king?"

"Kintoki, **King Frost**, both of you stop fighting now," Souji said.

"**Berith**, I know you're the guy who burns people with no manners, but can you stop telling me to say please every time I ask you to attack?" Souji asked.

"..."

"Berith did you hear me?" "Yes, but what I didn't hear you say please."

"Me and Take can take em down," Kanji said. "Pardon Kanji-kun, but the proper way to pronounce that phrase would be "Take and I can take them down"," **Forneus** said. "Stop being so dang annoying!" Take said. "The proper term is-." "SHUT UP!"


	24. The Day

**Kisdota: Okay I know that I'm late, I was starting my new Semester of College. But that's not the main excuse, I've had a little amount of inspiration. This is my best fic here and I still can't seem to gain the desire or inspiration to keep this up. I'm sure as HELL not going to stop, but I sure don't think I'll be enjoying this. I need to try playing the game again or something, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(Lunchtime)

Everyone met together at the usual spot on the roof, Souji and the others were all eating their lunch.

"Tommorows the big day, as soon as school ends we need to get back into the TV world and get Mitsuo out of there," Souji said. "Got it." "Alright." "Mm-hm." "Rodger." "Yes Sempai," everyone said.

"I was just thinking of something," Take said.

"There's a shocker," Susano-O said.

"Shut it," Suzaku said pointing her weapon at Susano-O.

"There's a schocker," he said worried this time.

"Go on," Konohana said. "What are we going to do once we get Mitsuo and he really is the one behind this whole thing?" Take asked.

"What are we gonna do? Whatever we want," Susano-O said. "I think what he means is what will we do from now on once we're done with this case," Himiko said.

"Huh, you know I never thought about that," Chie said.

"Our Persona's are powerful in the TV world, but once we're done we won't really need to go back in there will we?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh really? But I just got here with Okaa-san," Himiko said. "Oh don't talk like that, it's not as though we're just gonna go away," Susano-O said.

"Hm, well I know I won't just leave Chie-san, but I suppose I wouldn't exactly have fun just doing nothing, this case is sort of what's given us purpose," Suzaku said.

"Oh come on, don't think like that, we'll find a new reason for you guys," Kanji said. "Yeah, I stick with Oyabun through and through," Take said.

"I could think of a few things Susano-O could do for me," Yosuke said. "And Yosuke isn't too boring to stick with," Susano-O said.

"But what about Teddie? What's he going to do?" Konohana asked.

"I'm pretty sure Kintoki is content with ruling a dead kingdom," Susano-O said.

"It's still too soon to decide what we'll do once this case is over," Izanagi said. "Too soon, we're done tomorrow," Susano-O said.

"We still need to make absolutely sure that Mitsuo is the one who's doing all of this," Souji said. "We'll find out tomorrow, all of you be sure you're free tomorrow," Izanagi said.

"Got it, my day off from work is tomorrow," Yosuke said. "I'm studying at Yukiko's," Chie said. "I'm studying at Chie's," Yukiko said. "I told my ma that I was hangin with you guys," Kanji said. "Shopping," Rise said.

* * *

Souji and Izanagi both stepped out of the classroom and walked down the steps to the first floor. "Are you sure we should put Mitsuo off for now?" Izanagi asked.

"Everyone's still a bit tired, and Rise and Himiko both said that they sensed the last floor. I might be risking it, but we still have time, we'll go get Mitsuo tomorrow," Souji said. "I just hope you're right, it's going to rain soon," Izanagi said. "I'm sure, and in all honestly I wouldn't mind letting him stay there just a little longer," Souji said.

"I suppose it wouldn't kill him," Izanagi said. As Souji and Izanagi were walking down the steps Yukiko and Konohana both met up with them.

"Ah, Souji-Kun," Yukiko said. "Hello Izanagi-Kun," Konohana said. "Hey Yukiko," Souji said.

"Hello Konohana-chan," Izanagi said.

"Uh Souji-Kun, I was wondering, are you doing anything later?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," Souji said. "If you're not busy after school do you think we could hang out?" she asked.

"Hm? Sure," Souji said. "Great, I'll see you after class," she said leaving. "See you later," Konohana said following her.

"You think something's on her mind?" Izanagi asked. "Yeah, she's been acting a little different ever since she said she was giving up the hotel business," Souji said.

"She still hasn't told her parents yet has she?" Izanagi asked. "No, but what she's doing is pretty serious I guess it's understandable that she hasn't told them anything," Souji said.

"… … …hm?" "What is it?" Rise asked Himiko.

"I don't know… but I feel… Like I'm angry at Konohana for some reason," Himiko said.

"What?"

* * *

(After school)

Yukiko had brought Souji to the Tatsuhime Shrine. "What did you want to come here for?"Souji asked.

"I wanted to pay my respects here, it's nice and quiet," she said. "It's so much more relaxing then everywhere else," Konohana said.

"So you come here often?" Souji asked. "Yes, I like to visit here on certain occasions, like when there's a big guest arriving I like to come here with the other waitresses. We make our annual hatsumode visits here, and the exam charm was here too," she said.

"It's so great when we all go out here, makes me forget about all the fighting we keep having to do," Konohana said.

"It is nice," Izanagi said.

"Once I leave this town, I won't be able to come here again though will I?" Yukiko said. "You could come and visit this place again couldn't you?" Souji asked. "Well… I-I don't know, I mean I couldn't really face my parents again," Yukiko said. "So you still haven't told them?" Souji asked.

"No, I don't know if I can," she said. Souji was about to say something to her, but Izanagi interrupted.

"Souji, we have company," Izanagi said. Konohana and Yukiko looked up and when Izanagi said that, a woman wearing a Kimono . "It's Kasai-San," Konohana said. "oh Yuki-chan," Kasai said. "Kasai-san, what are you doing here?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh I was just sent here to place a liquor order, and I decided to take a little break. You won't say anything will you?" she asked. "Oh, no it's fine I won't tell," Yukiko said. Kasai looked from Yukiko to Souji with a slight smirk.

"Oh, is this the rumored boyfriend you've been working in the kitchen for?" Kasai asked.

"w-What? N-No it's not- that's not it," Yukiko said quickly with a blush across her face. "Ha Ha, We'll that's fine, I'll leave you two alone," she said taking off leaving the two.

"I-I'm sorry," Yukiko said to Souji. "Rumored Boyfriend? Where did that rumor come from?" Izanagi asked.

"We're not actually sure, there's been a lot of talk among the waitresses and I guess they came up with that rumor on their own," Konohana said.

"T-They all have the wrong idea, I'm really sorry," Yukiko said. "Really? You sure you weren't the one who told them that?" Souji asked.

"W-What? C-Come on that's not funny," Yukiko said sweating.

"So who was she?" Souji asked. "O-Oh Kasai-san? S-She's one of the waitresses who've been teaching me to cook with all the other waitresses and chefs there," Yukiko said.

"They keep saying they want to teach here, they're always helping her out during their break time," Konohana said. "You're friends seem pretty nice," Izanagi said.

"They are, when I was halfway done with one of the dish's I was making they all suddenly wanted to try it, they all kept telling me how good it was," Yukiko said.

"Well you seem pretty lucky to have them along with your friends," Izanagi said.

"I know, I do feel that way, and I want to keep doing my best for everyone," Yukiko said. "But you still want to leave," Souji asked.

"Well… yes, and that just makes me feel like I'm betraying them," Yukiko said.

"Well, there's no way for you to help that," Izanagi said.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to make it up to them," Konohana said. "Hm, Souji, it's getting late, we should go home now," Izanagi said.

"Alright, Yukiko, remember that we're going into the TV world Tommorow," Souji said.

"I will, thank you for coming with me today," Yukiko said.

* * *

(Dojima Residence, evening)

"_Heavy rains are expected to come in tomorrow,_" the TV said.

Souji and Izanagi were both watching the screen with interest, Nanako was sitting with them still unaware of Izanagi.

"So tommorow's the big day, I hope you're prepared," Izanagi said. "I am, I just hope everyone else is ready," Souji said.

"Hm, did you say something big bro?" Nanako asked.

"Huh, uh no just thinking aloud," Souji said, Nanako went back to watching the news.

"It's getting more difficult to talk here, the more you spend time with her the more she keeps her eyes on you," Izanagi said. "I know, but I'm not going to stop spending time with her just so we can talk," Souji said.

"I know, but it probably doesn't matter once we capture Mitsuo," Izanagi said.

* * *

(08/12/2011, Adventure Quest)

Souji and the others along with Teddie and Kintoki had reached what seemed like the top floor for them, a large door was all that stood in the way of their advance. "He's just beyond that door I can feel him," Rise said.

"Great, everyone ready? Once we start things might get a bit hectic," Souji said, everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go," Souji said pressing on the door. "… hm? HRGH!" Souji pressed on the door even harder.

"What's wrong?" Chie asked. "It's stuck," Souji said.

"What? Let me try," Yosuke said, he put both his hands on the door, but he had a hard time getting it open as well.

"Move over let a real man push it open," Susano-O said.

"Souji already tried," Suzaku said.

"I meant me!" Susano-O said going up to the door as well.

"HRRRRGGHH! HYAAAAGH!... ugh, it won't move," Susano-O said.

"Let me try, stand back," Chie said moving back away from the door.

"Uh… Chie?" Yosuke asked. "What are you thinking Chie-san?" Suzaku asked worried.

When Chie thought she had enough distance from the door she turned back around and started running at the door.

"Ah, Chie-chan WAIT!" Yukiko tried to stop her but she ran right past her.

"HYAAH!" *_BASH_* Chie jumped in the air towards the door and gave it as hard a kick as she could, but the door still did not budge and Chie's foot was still on the door.

"Uh… Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"… … Aaaahhh!" Chie grabbed onto her leg and fell on her back on the floor moaning in pain.

"Guess she didn't open it," Teddie said. "Yeah, that's Chie, she always has violent answers," Yukiko said.

"My turn," Take said trying to push the door. "Hrgh! It is stuck," Take said.

"You barely pushed it!" Susano-O complained.

"Stand aside, I shall use my powers to open the door," Kintoki said.

"Oh this should be good," Susano-O said, Kintoki got in front of the door like he was ready to push it.

"Door, as the right hand man of Teddie-Dono, I command you to open!" Kintoki called out.

"It's not a person! It's an inanimate object," Susano-O said.

"Even common animals know to bow down to Teddies will," Kintoki said.

"Inanimate objects aren't a kind of animal!" Susano-O said.

"So what do we do now, Mitsuo's on the other side, but we can't do anything to him if this door doesn't open," Kanji said.

"I don't know, Rise, Himiko, can you two tell us anything about this door?" Souji asked.

"I'll try," Rise said. Himiko brought down her crown over Rises eyes and the two started looking at the door. "Hmmmm…. Hmmmmm? Found something!" Rise said.

"What? Can we get through?" Souji asked. "Yes we could, the door isn't stuck it's just locked," Himiko said.

"Got it, Kanji-kun you've dealt with locks before with the police right?" Teddie asked.

"W-What? Who told you that," Kanji asked.

"It doesn't need a regular key, in fact I think that that item we got in the previous floors," Himiko said.

"The Tesla Coil?" Teddie asked. "That dark orb we got, I think that's what it's used for," Rise said.

"This thing was a key, that's never happened before," Souji said taking out the item. "Well maybe he was on to us and tried making a bit more security," Yosuke said.

"Then it's lucky we found this," Souji said.

"Oh let me," Take said grabbing the orb like a marble, "I'll open the door, I need to compensate for the hard work everyone else has done."

"It's not compensating if it's just opening a door," Suzuka said.

"Do you know how to use that Take?" Konohana asked.

"Hmmmm? … …."

*_THUNK_*

Take threw the black orb at the Door, it bounced off and fell on the ground.

"TAKE!" Kanji yelled. "CRAP, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Susano-O yelled.

"I thought I was supposed to break the door," Take said.

"Moron! I said it was a key, not a wrecking ball! You don't use a key to knock your door down!" Himiko said.

"Kanji does, when he gets really annoyed with the door he uses the key and his fist," Take said.

"Kanji!" Chie said. "Wh-Don't blame me for this, I didn't tell him to throw the damn thing," Kanji said.

"Is it broken?" Yukiko said. Konohana went over to the black orb and gently picked it up, there were cracks on it all over. "It's all cracked up," Konohana said.

"If it's broken then that means we can't open the door," Himiko said.

"That Mitsuo brat will be killed if we can't get him, which I would probably mind only because it means I can't get a few hits in him first," Susano-O said.

"Maybe I can fix it!" Take said taking the orb out of Konohana's hand.

*_CRUSH_* Take gripped it too hard and it smashed into a fine mist in his hand.

"TAKE!" Everyone yelled. "SORRY!" he yelled dropping the powder onto the floor. The small black shards began to smoke up and let out a large black mist.

"Oh man, Now I set it on fire," Take said.

"Fire?" Konohana said.

"That stuff's starting to smoke!" Chie said.

"There must have been some kind of evil in there, and you released it!" Konohana said worried.

The smoke kept coming out of the shards until eventually it had stopped. "Huh? That's it?" Susano-O said. "That wasn't too terribly evil," Take said. "What was the whole point of that?" Chie asked. "Ah, that whole thing actually did it, the door's open," Rise said.

"What? You gotta be kidding me Take actually opened it?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh this is really pissing me off, let's just go, a good beating on someone I hate will make me feel better," Susano-O said.

* * *

The large square doors opened up into what seems like some kind of area made out of building blocks.

"A coliseum? That doesn't fit with a castle," Susano-O said. "Quit complaining," Suzuka said.

"Look, there he is," Chie said pointing. Mitsuo was in the middle of the area talking to what looked like shadow Mitsuo. "Oh yeah he's going down," Susano-O said.

"Hey You! You better be ready to pay!" Kanji yelled at him. Mitsuo did not pay attention to them or turn around.

"Something's wrong," Yosuke said. "Oh crap we're too late aren't we?" Susano-O said.

"_Rgh_, everyone gets on my nerves," he said, "That's why I did it!"

"He's talking to himself?" Take asked. "No it's his shadow," Yukiko said.

"What do you think of that? Say Something, damn it!" he yelled at his shadow self, but the Shadow Mitsuo didn't do or say anything.

"Nobody even thought of me after the first two people. That's why I went for the third one! I Killed Them!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"So he really did do it," Konohana said.

"Seems like we heard his confesion," Suzuka said.

"As well as his death wish when we get through with him," Susano-O said.

"Those who dirty Teddie-Dono's land will be punished to the fullest extent," Kintoki said.

The Shadow Mitsuo still did nothing to move or acknowledge him or his confession.

"What? What are you still being quiet for?" he asked annoyed.

"… Because I feel nothing," shadow Mitsuo finally said.

"Nothing?" Souji questioned.

"What are You Talking About? Make Sense Damn it!" he yelled.

"I-I'm confused, is that one the shadow or is he the Shadow?" Chie asked. "I'm having a hard time telling as well," Suzuka said.

"Let's make double sure we get the shadow, let's beat em both up," Susano-O said.

"I have nothing… I am nothing… and you are me," the shadow said. "What? What's that supposed to mean! I'm not… I'm not nothing!" he yelled.

"This is bad, his Shadow's starting to get agitated," Teddie said. Regular Mitsuo had finally noticed Souji and the others and turned around.

"Damn It! Who the hell are you people, what are you doing here?" he yelled.

"Shut the Hell up, we're here for you!" Kanji yelled. "Yeah, shut the hell up!" Take repeated.

"Take not now," Suzuka said.

"You! Are you the killer?" Chie asked.

"That? Ahahahaha Hahahaha! Of course I am! I'm the one behind everything!" he said proudly.

"Okay Now! I'm with Susano-O," Suzuka said getting her weapon ready.

"I don't give a damn what this impostor's saying," he said, "Hahaha, you hear that, you don't have anything to do with me!"

The shadow Mitsuo started to glow an even darker aura than before.

"That goes for the rest of you to, why'd you chase me all the way here?" he said. "Why don't you come here and we'll show you!" Kanji taunted.

"I'll kill you! I'll Kill all of you!" he started yelling, "I can do it, I really can! I can do anything!"

The shadow Mitsuo looked up and his aura turned into a deep black.

"So you don't accept me?" he asked.

"Ngh?" regular Mitsuo fell to the ground feeling dizzy. "What's going… on?" he said before passing out.

The black aura suddenly poured out of Shadow Mitsuo completely covering the area, the smoke quickly cleared away revealing what looked like some kind of baby like form floating in the air with a big head.

"Damn it! Guess we gotta do this!" Yosuke said.

"Good! It's no fun being in a one sided fight," Susano-O said getting ready.

"Once we beat this guy this case will finally be closed," Rise said.

"Let's go guys!" Souji said taking out one of his Persona cards.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay Sorry I'm late, I'm well aware that this is my best fic, the one that gets the most reviews all the time, but I still don't know why I don't have any inspiration. I think it might get worse since I got Final Fantasy 14 to play now, I'm really hoping I don't get an addiction, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"_Phew_, I'm exhausted," Yosuke said.

"Here, have some water," Susano-O said handing Yosuke a large drink.

"Oh thanks. _Ssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiippp Glugh Glugh_,Ahh that was refreshing," Yosuke said.

"You two!" Souji's Persona Undine said, "I'm missing my arm, have you seen it?" she asked.

"… … Aw crap," Yosuke said.


	25. Knighty Night Knight

**Kisdota: Okay I'm feeling like I can do a better job on this than last time. I got only a few reviews last time, but that's fine, I get what I work on. I played Final Fantasy 14 for a while, and I didn't get the addiction like I predicted I would, go figure, Maybe I'll have better luck when it's for the Playstation 3, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Souji and the gang stood their ground as the strange baby like shadow stared down at them with a menacing yet somehow dumbfounded gaze.

"_WAAHH WAAAHHHH_!" it cried out at them threateningly.

"Oh how adorable, it thinks it's a threat to us," Susano-O said. "You would do well not to underestimate our enemies," Suzuka said.

"It's just some slightly larger baby, we can totally kick its ass," Kanji said flexing his fist. "Yeah, I break things harder than him by accident all the time," Take said flexing his fist like Kanji.

"Wait, guys it's doing something," Rise said before the group went out to attack. The circle of green data like letters started circling around Mitsuos shadows head, and around its body different areas started to glow and change color. A bright blinding light suddenly shined causing everyone to avert their eyes for a second. The baby like shadow was replaced with a larger knight like enemy made entirely of cubes like a large 8-bit character.

"You gotta be kidding me," Susano-O said.

"I am… a shadow. Come… I'll end your emptiness," it said in a strange computer like voice.

"He turned into some kind of uh-," Chie started.

"He's some game character," Yosuke finished.

"I-I don't know what that is, but I'm sure he's being more offensive," Konohana said.

"He didn't transform, it's just a shell," Himiko said. "The real ones on the inside, you need to destroy it to get to the real shadow," Rise said.

"Great, more work for us," Susano-O said.

"You did say you wanted to work out your stress," Suzuka said.

"Yeah, work it out not make more," Susano-O said.

"Less arguing guys," Souji said. "Yes, I demand that this abomination be rid from our domain," Kintoki said. The large Hero Shadow moved towards the group and started swinging its sword down in a strange blinking motion. Souji pulled out a Persona Card and crushed it.

"**Genbu**!" Souji said making a large turtle with a snake tail appear.

"**Marakukaja**," Souji said.

"At." "Once!" Genbu said one head at a time, it cast a blue like mist from its tail mouth on the group.

"This." "Spell." "Will." "Help." "Defend." "You." "For." "Some." "Time," Genbu said.

"Oh oh, I wanna help too," Teddie said making his own persona card appear. "Bearsona!" Teddie called out slashing up the card with his weapon.

"**Matarukaja**!" Kintoki cast out a red like mist on everyone. "Now you are all stronger, now destroy this intruder," Kintoki commanded.

"I hate it when he gets like this," Susano-O said. The large Character shadow began its attack swinging down it's sword in a quick blinking like motion up and then down. The group spread out a bit to get away from its range of attacks, and Yosuke and Susano-O began their attack. Yosuke made one of his cards appear and he slashed it in half.

"**Garula**!" Susano-O gathered up a cluster of wind around himself and launched it at the shadow. The blocks holding it together shook around a bit where he struck him, but they all remained in place. "Jeeze for a bunch of blocks he sticks together pretty well," Susano-O said.

Chie ran up to the leg of the shadow and gave it a hard kick, a single block barely moved back.

"_Tch_, not the best thing to do after kicking a door," Chie said clutching her leg in slight pain. Shadow Mitsuo noticed Chie and faced her swinging down his sword.

"Chie look out!" Suzuka said. Chie was about to try and block the attack herself, but before she could Take was already above her and used his lightning bolt shaped sword to stop him. *_CRASH_* The two oddly shaped swords came in contact and stopped, Mitsuo tried to keep up the attack and push past Take's defense.

"Get out of the way!" Kanji yelled at Chie, Suzuka and Chie both moved away from Mitsuo.

"He's strong! Can't hold out… Much…," Take grunted out. Yukiko made one of her cards appear and slashed through it splitting it in half.

"**Agilao**!" Konohana shot a blast of fire energy at the shadow's face making it stagger back from the attack and letting Take back up. Kanji smashed his card with his shield while Take was getting back up.

"**Mighty Swing**!" Take swung his weapon at the Shadow's stomach scarring a good portion of the blocks. Shadow Mitsuo quickly counter attacked everyone.

"**Command, Item**!" it said.

*_plop_* A large 8-bit round bomb appeared in the middle of the area. "WATCH OUT!" Rise yelled. Everyone got in their defensive positions moments before the bomb exploded.

*_BOOOOM_* The area was suddenly covered in tiny blocks of white, red, and orange in a fire shaped pattern. "He had bombs too?" Susano-O complained.

"**Command, Attack**," shadow Mitsuo faced Yosuke who was close by and swung down his blocky blade.

*_BAM_* "AHA!" Yosuke covered his head from the attack and felt something similar to being clubbed on the head.

"That's not a Sword! That's a freaking Bat!" Yosuke complained.

"Hyah!" Chie kicked a card in front of her smashing it.

"**Black Spot**!" Suzuka gave a powerful leap forward and swung around her weapon right at Mitsuo's shadow knocking it back a bit away from Yosuke. "Stop complaining and focus on the fight," Suzuka said.

"Shut up! I know how to fight," Yosuke said.

"You shut up!" Chie said almost ready to kick Yosuke.

"Both of you! Behave!" Souji yelled switching his Persona Cards.

"**Okuninushi**!" Gengu disappeared from his spot and was replaced by another Persona who looked to be some kind of soldier in light Samurai armor. Souji slashed across the same card with his sword splitting it into two.

"**Blade of Fury**!" Okuninushi began his assult and ran directly at Mitsuo's shadow very quickly. He dissapeared for a second before thousands of tiny looking slash's appeared all around Mitsuo's Shadow cutting him up in every direction.

"_WAAhh WAAAHH_!" the baby like Shadow inside cried out as the 8-bit character around him started to fade away and become clearer until there was nothing left and the Shadow inside fell to the ground.

"Alright, Let's do this!" Kanji said.

"Everyone, Attack quick!" Souji said.

Everybody started making a deadline attack for the monster.

The Shadow tried to get back up into the air, but Chie was the first to get to him and delivered a hard kick on its large head.

"**Agilao**!" Konohana called out as Yukiko slashed though one of her cards.

"**Garula**!" Susano-O yelled as Yosuke slashed though one of his cards.

"**Zionga**!" Take said as Kanji smashed one of his cards.

"**Bufula**!" Kintoki yelled as Teddie smashed one of his own.

*_BOOM_*The four different elemental attacks aimed directly at Mitsuo's shadow all hit him dead on with a large explosion blasting the baby like Shadow away and sent him flying into a wall.

"_Waaah WAAAAHh_!" the Shadow cried out.

"Oh… even though it's a monster I still feel sorry for it," Konohana said sympathetic.

"Don't feel sorry for it," Souji said.

"The damage and pain it's owner caused adds nowhere near the amount we've done," Okuninushi said. The Shadow got back up and went back to floating in the air.

"_WAAaahAAAH_!" the data like letters around its head started to spin around again, and around its body a few little blocks appeared around it.

"It's trying to make another one of those shells," Rise said.

"Again?" Chie said.

"It'll take it a while this time, maybe you can break it before it's finished," Rise said.

"Seems like a plan to me," Kanji said grabbing onto his shield. The Baby like Shadow started moving away from Kanji keeping his distance.

"Yosuke, blow it away," Susano-O said.

"Got it," Yosuke said slashing one of his cards. "**Garula**!" Susano-O gathered a large amount of wind and launched it to the enemy with a strong force.

"_WaaahaaAAH_!" the shadow cried out, the wind attack hit the Shadow but was suddenly bounced back by something that looked like a green shield.

"What the-?" Susano-O said dumbfounded.

"It's using a wind shield, wind attacks are weaker now," Himiko said.

"Oh come on!" Susano-O complained. The baby kept floating away from Kanji, but Teddie moved in right behind it.

"RAGH!" Teddie swipped at the Shadow while it was distracted.

*_Shing_* "_WaAAAH_!" the Shadow cried out before it took notice of Teddie.

"EEYYAHH!" Kanji and Take finally caught up to the shadow and Kanji tossed the Shield directly at the Shadow right on its head before going in and delivering a heavy punch.

"Hyahh! How'd you like that ass hole," Kanji said flexing his arm.

"_WAAAHH_!" the shadow cried out making more blocks appear around its body.

"It's almost done, you gotta break that shell again quick," Rise said.

"Okay, let's see if that multi fusion was worth the trouble," Souji said switching cards again.

"**Black Frost**!" Okuninushi had disappeared and was replaced by a large black snowman like demon.

"Hee-ho, kill them all!" Black Frost cheered.

"That's creepy," Susano-O said.

"I preferred the white one," Konohana said.

Souji slashed his card again slicing it in two. "**Mind Charge**, HHHNNNNN!" Black Frost stayed in place and looked like he was crudely concentrating as hard as he could. "Give me a second guys, try and hurt him while you can," Souji said.

"**Agilao**!" Konohana said when Yukiko slashed at her card, Konohana fired a large blast of fire directly at the enemy.

*_BLAST _* "_WaaaAAH_!" the shadow cried when it was hit by the flames.

"HYAH!" Chie made another running start for the shadow and delivered a powerful kick to it. Teddie made a dash at the Shadow and swiped at it with his metal claw fist. "Hyah!" Yosuke swung his knives around and through the Shadow as well.

"_WAAAHH_!" the Shadow cried out again, around its body grew more of the strange different colored blocks.

"It's almost done, hurry up guys!" Rise said worried.

"Okay, I'm ready," Souji said cutting up a card.

"**Agidyne**!" Black Frost held up a huge ball of flames over his head and tossed it directly at the Shadow.

*_BOOOM_* The magic spell charged by the mind charge was larger than usual engulfing the Shadow with its little blocks spread around it in flames.

"Hee-Ho, Burn Burn!" Black Frost cheered.

"Look, I don't care if he is powerful, get rid of him when you have the chance," Yosuke said.

"Uppity Nerd, you'll be the next one to go!" Black Frost threatened pointing to Yosuke.

"N-Nerd?" Yosuke repeated.

"_WAAAAHHHH_!" the Shadow was still alive and floating back up in the air, and around it's body appeared many many more blocks until they formed a new shell of a knight like character.

"Damn it! What the hell does it take to beat it?" Kanji said.

"Its made another shell, you'll have to beat it again like last time," Rise said.

"No problem, we smashed it once, we can do it again," Take said.

"Ugh, more work, I hate this battle even more now," Susano-O complained.

"**Command, Spell**!" Shadow Mitsuo called out and raised his sword raining down a barrage of 8-bit lightning.

*_KRA-KOOOM_* Everyone braced themselves as the lightning hit them all shocking everyone.

"_URGH_, he can do magic?" Suzuka said.

"That was just a cheap, painful, imitation," Susano-O complained. Shadow Mitsuo began moving in a crude way towards the group.

"**Command, Attack**!" the Shadow said swinging down his blade towards Yukiko.

"Watch out!" Konohana said. Yukiko and Konohana were both able to avoid the large Shadows attack as it hit the ground near them leaving a large slashed up crater in the ground.

"**Command, Attack**!" the large Shadow started moving again towards Yukiko. "He's coming after us again," Konohana said.

"Yukiko!" Souji yelled.

"HyAH!" Chie ran after him again and gave a hard kick to the Shadow.

"HAH!" Kanji gave a hard whack at the Shadow's arm while Chie was kicking it.

*_BOOM_* "Hmm?" the large blocky sword that the Shadow was carrying fell to the ground when Kanji hit it in its arm, and Souji took notice of it. The large Shadow picked up his weapon and went back to fighting. "I thought that thing was a part of it," Souji said.

"Not matter, we steal it when we kill him," Black Frost said.

"Okay that's it," Souji said switching cards.

"**Izanagi**!"

"You little cheating bas-." Black Frost disappeared and was replaced by Izanagi.

"Hmm? Why did you call me?" Izanagi asked.

"I need more than strength in a battle, and Black Frost is intolerable. I have an idea," Souji said.

"**Garula**!" Susano-O fired a concentration of wind at the large Shadow's body, the wind barely moved his blocks around.

"_Ugh_, Okay 'now' I'm going to start complaining on purpose, this is taking too long," Susano-O said.

"I hate to say it, but you're right we can't keep this fight going much longer," Suzuka said.

"Guys!" Souji yelled out, "We have a plan, we need to distract it first!"

"Oh sure I'll go talk to him for a bit, after all he loves the attention," Susano-O said.

"I don't think that'll work," Take said.

"I know, I was being sarcastic, you know using an idiom," Susano-O said.

"Isn't it pronounced idiot?" Take asked.

"… yeah, it is," Susano-O said disappointed.

"If you have time to talk, you have time to fight, go already," Suzuka said.

"**Command, Item**," Shadow Mitsuo made another large 8-bit bomb appear out of nowhere.

"Another bomb!" Rise yelled out. Everyone spread out from the large 8-bit explosion the second Rise called out.

*_BOOOM_* The explosion covered a wide area hurting everyone in the field.

"_Tch_, Damn it, we need to find a way to distract him," Souji said.

"**Command, Attack**!" the large shadow started moving towards Yukiko again.

"Again? Yukiko get out of the way!" Souji yelled out.

"No it's fine!" Yukiko said. "Do whatever you're planning, Nee-chan and I can take care of ourselves!" Konohana yelled.

"What? It's too dangerous!" Chie yelled. The large shadow kept moving towards Yukiko waving his sword.

"Yukiko will be fine for a while, tell us what you want us to do!" Himiko said.

"But… _grgh_, Kanji, Teddie! You two get ready to move! Chie, Yosuke! You two get ready hit it!" Souji said reluctantly.

Yukiko and Konohana both kept their eyes on the large Shadow swinging his large blocky sword.

"**Agilao**!" Konohana held a gathering of flames and tossed it at the Shadow. The large flames spread across the front of the Shadow, but the Shadow just shook it off.

"Why does he keep coming after us?" Konohana asked. The Shadow stuck out his sword straight out perfectly and swung left and right. Yukiko held out her fan weapon and tossed it at the Shadow, but it bounced off of it easily. Yukiko and Konohana eventually backed into a wall when they ran out of floor to move away from.

"Guys are you ready yet!" Yukiko said worried.

"**Command, Attack**!" the large shadow raised up his weapon ready to strike.

"Yukiko!" Souji said with worry.

"Stick with you're plan!" Izanagi said as he immediately went to Yukiko and Konohana.

"Izanagi wait!" Souji tried to call back to him as he ran off. Izanagi held on to his weapon and swung it at the larger Shadow.

"**Attack**!" Shadow Mitsuo immediately saw Izanagi and swung his blade around.

*_BASH_* "AUGH!" Izanagi was easily deflected by Shadow Mitsuo's attack and was knocked away.

"IZANAGI-KUN!" Konohana yelled when he was attacked.

"Izanagi! Guy's quick now!" Souji yelled out. Chie and Yosuke were both near the Shadows and the two shattered their own cards letting Suzuka and Susano-O attack.

"**Black Spot**!" "**Garula**!" Suzuka jumped up in the air and dived down towards Shadow Mitsuo with a jump kick, Susano-O behind her used his Garula spell to help propel her towards the Shadow even faster.

"_HYAH_!" *_BASH_* Suzuka gave a heavy kick to the Shadow's sword arm forcing him to drop the weapon.

"Take, Kanji, now!" Suzuka said. Take and Kanji ran behind Shadow Mitsuo and gave a hard tackle moving it away from his weapon.

"Yuki, Konoha! Move!" Take yelled at the two while he kept trying to move the large shadow forward. Yukiko and Konohana moved out of the way as Take pressed the Shadow up against the wall, but it was already moving back. Kintoki and Susano-O took this moment to grab onto the sword the Shadow dropped and the two picked it up.

"_NGH_! This things heavy!" Susano-O complained. "I find this manual labor unbefitting of me," Kintoki complained as well.

The large Shadow was able to finally push back Take and Kanji away and attempted to take back his blade but it was too high.

"Drop it!" Souji yelled. "Finally!" Susano-O and Kintoki both let go of the Shadows weapon and let it drop down on him.

*_Shing* _The moment the square sword fell the blade came down first directly where the Shadow was, the blade moved around the Shadow over its head and somehow went through the Shadow before the whole sword hit the ground.

"W-What was that?" Rise asked. The Shadow's whole blocky body moved in a strange way, the front part of the Shadow shell moved forward, but the back side of it remained in place.

"Huh?" Himiko and Rise watched as the entire Shadow front fell forward on the ground from being sliced and revealed the smaller shadow inside.

"How did-? How did you do that, or how did it happen that sword wasn't even sharp?" Himiko asked.

"Not to us, but everything else is," Souji said pointing back at the area where the Shadow had attempted his first strike at Yukiko. The ground was split like a knife went through it. "That huge thing was meant to be a sword to him and everything else in this place, I thought that it would be the perfect thing to cut him open," Souji said.

The remains of the large Shadow body started to disintegrate and disappear leaving the smaller baby Shadow defenseless.

"_WAAAAHHAA_!" it cried out. "Guy's quick, finish him off before he starts working on a new body!" Rise yelled. Kanji and Chie both quickly ran to the Shadow, giving it a hard punch and kick.

"_WAAAHH_!" the Shadow cried out as it was knocked away from the two strong attacks. Yosuke and Yukiko both smashed their own cards letting Susano-O and Konohana use their magical attacks.

"**Garula**!" "**Agilao**!" the two fired their attacks at the same time letting forth a spinning vortex of flame.

"_WAAAHH_!" *_FWOOSH_* The attack completely engulfed the baby like shadow in flames. The fire cleared away and the Shadow started to stagger in the air crying in pain.

"_WAAaahh WAaahh waaaahh WAAAAAAAHHHhhh_!" the Shadow started to lower and fall down like it was in slow motion. The moment it hit the ground a huge fog of black smoke began spewing out of the Shadow.

"That Did it! He's Dead!" Rise cheered.

"Finally!" Susano-O said relieved.

"… ah Izanagi!" Konohana suddenly said.

"Oh that's right!" Himiko said.

Izanagi was still on the ground from the Shadows previous attack. Souji and all the other Persona's went to where he was.

"Izanagi are you okay?" Konohana asked kneeling next to him.

"Don't die on me man, you're one of the only intelligent people I can talk too," Susano-O said.

"Wait what?" Suzuka said.

"I stick to my horrible statement to cling to the hope that Izanagi will live!" Susano-O said.

"I'm not dying," Izanagi said.

"Yes that's it! Cling to hope!" Take said.

"No I really am fine," Izanagi said.

"Oh are you sure? You don't need anything to help you feel better?" Himiko asked.

"I could use some help," Susano-O said.

"You're fine, I can tell," Himiko said.

"_Hnngh_," Mitsuo who had been ignored the whole battle was starting to stir.

"Hey, he's waking up," Rise told everyone.

* * *

An hour later everyone had dragged Mitsuo out of the TV world. After a bit of talking he admitted that he was the one who killed everyone. Yosuke had called the police and Mitsuo had been taken to jail. Souji and the gang decided to gather at their table in the Junes food court.

"It's all finally over," Chie said.

"Then this means our work is done," Yosuke said.

"All this just because that kid wanted attention," Suzuka said.

"Damn… this is just sick even for me," Susano-O said.

"Well we don't have to worry about him anymore, we can just leave the rest to the police," Rise said.

"And now my world will finally be peaceful again," Teddie said.

"Yes, truly a glorious day, future generations will thank Teddie-dono for bringing peace to our land," Kintoki said.

"What Generations? There's no one else in that place," Susano-O said.

"Ah, that's good, we're happy for you," Konohana said interrupting Susano-O. "Yes, we really went through a lot," Yukiko said.

"Yeah, like scoring with the guys," Teddie said happily.

"Wh- Ahh, will you ever stop saying that?" Yukiko complained.

"Ah memories, I remember the first time he learned that word. Good times," Susano-O said.

"I'm remembering the first time I ever hit you, want to relive it?" Suzuka asked.

"What- wait, scoring with guys?" Kanji asked.

"It was a long time ago, just forget about it," Yukiko said quickly.

"You still haven't told me what that means," Teddie said.

"Yo."

"No."

"Aww." Susano-O and Suzuka said.

"I wanna know what happened! What are you guys talking about?" Take said.

"It's nothing alright, something I just want to forget, like the sauna incident?" Yukiko said.

"Ah uh, never mind," Kanji said.

"Wait that's not fair, I wanted to see everyone else's too," Rise complained.

"That's right, now that you mention it me, Souji, and Chie were the only ones who saw everyone else's secret," Yosuke said.

"Ah good times," Susano-O said again.

"Wait I haven't seen Yosuke's, what was his like?" Chie asked.

"What? Oh come on, it was just something embarrassing like everyone else we can just leave it like that," Yosuke said.

"… …"

"Uh, Sempai?" Rise said when Souji didn't answer.

"Hmm? Sorry what are we talking about?" Souji asked.

"Yosuke's shadow incident, tell us," Chie said.

"Are you thinking about something?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm just a little skeptical about this whole thing," Souji said.

"Yosuke's shadow?" Take asked.

"No not that," Souji said. "This whole murder case… something just… feels wrong," Izanagi said.

"What? We got the killer in jail, everyone's stopped dying, happy ending right?" Susano-O said.

"I guess… it's just that… I don't know something about this whole thing seems off, I'm not so sure that that Mitsuo guy is really the one we were going for," Souji said.

"What? But he said he did everything, he admitted it," Rise said.

"Yes, and he had a motive's for everyone who was kidnapped," Suzuka said.

"I know, but it still seems like something's off," Souji said.

"What's off? He said he did it, he's admitted his guilt," Take said.

"Yeah see, even the 'idiom' thinks he's guilty," Susano-O said.

"I know… maybe I'm just worrying about nothing," Souji said.

"You just need to relax, I say we celebrate," Susano-O said.

"Yes! A celebration! To commemorate this, our day of victory!" Kintoki said.

"A party does sound nice," Chie said.

"Ooh ohh! Can we go to Yuki-chan's house?" Teddie said excitedly.

"The hotel? With the waitresses and hot springs? Ooh Can we can we can we?" Susano-O asked excitedly like a kid.

"That does seem nice, Okaa-san and I have been needing something relaxing like that," Himiko said.

"Well if we do that I'm going to need a large stone," Suzuka said.

"A stone? What for?" Susano-O asked.

"For your tombstone, when I kill you for what I know you're planning," Suzuka said.

"Ah actually, I don't believe now is a good time," Konohana said. "Our inn is full right now, so I don't think we can do that," Yukiko said.

"Aww, no sleep over," Teddie said.

"Yeah, it is summer break, so it must be pretty full," Chie said.

"Maybe the next time, I promise," Yukiko said.

"Hey, why don't we hit your place instead?" Yosuke asked Souji.

"My place? Uh well I suppose it's fine, but Nanako will be there too," Souji said. "That's no reason not to go, she can celebrate with us," Izanagi said.

"Yeah, the more the merrier," Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah isn't your uncle a detective, that means he might not be there because of the case," Chie said.

"Poor Nanako-chan, she won't have anyone there to make dinner for her," Suzuka said.

"Oh, hey then why don't we all make dinner together?" Yukiko said.

"A celebratory dinner from you ladies? No I chose life," Susano-O said.

"I don't care- what?" Suzuka said.

"You remember the last time we let you two cook," Susano-O asked. "Mystery Food X, the creation of hell," Yosuke said disgusted.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad," Chie said.

"You stabbed me, and Izanagi died standing up," Susano-O said.

"He's dead? He doesn't look dead," Take said.

"He didn't die," Suzuka said.

"Dude, come on you two, don't let this tragedy continue," Susano-O said.

"It wasn't… that… well… … I can't even finish that sentence," Souji said sadly.

"Oh don't worry Sempai, I'll make something special for you," Rise said happily.

"Tadaaahh! I have a great idea!" Teddie suddenly said, "Let's have a cooking battle! The winner will be crowned Iron Cook Inaba!"

"A contest! To determine the greatest of us all!" Kintoki said with Teddie.

"Okay now I'm more worried," Yosuke said.

"Sure, why not, it sounds like fun!" Chie said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Rise asked. "Going against Okaa-san and I, it hardly seems like a real challenge," Himiko said which annoyed the other two girls.

"Dude, I'm begging you, you need to cook something too," Yosuke said to Souji.

"Uh, yeah I suppose I will," Souji said.

"Fine, then you can represent the guy's side, Nanako-chan can judge for us," Chie said.

"Teddie wants to test too!" Teddie said excitedly.

"Sounds great, better get the next in line ready," Susano-O said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay I guess I'm not as great with the dramatic stuff, but next chapter means we'll be going back to the fun stuff again. And I'll be sure to make it as fun for all of you as I can. Hope this Chapter did well for all of you, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Okay so let's see… Yosuke you have some paper and a pen?" Susano-O asked.

"What? What do you need it for?"

"I want to write down my final thoughts before we die."

"What? But I thought the case was all done with," Take said.

"No not from Shadows, from the cooking the girls are going to do."

"Eh? You mean they're going to poison us?" Take asked.

"In a way yes."

"Oh come on, you're still alive after the last time we cooked," Suzuka said.

"Yes, but we barely survived, who knows what a second dose would do," Susano-O said.

"It's not going to be that bad, Souji and Izanagi-sempai don't seem worried," Suzuka said pointing to the two, "W-Wait? What is that?" Suzuka asked pointing to the paper and pen in Souji's hands.

"Last thoughts and a will," Izanagi said.

"W-What? You can't be serious!" Suzuka said surprised.

"Wait? What do you need a will for? You don't own anything," Susano-O said.

"Actually that part's mine," Souji said.

"You men are despicable."

"Oh Suzuka don't be like that," Himiko said, "Souji-kun please leave me and Okaa-san something nice when Chie and Yukiko kill you."

"Shut Up!" Suzuka yelled.


	26. The Celebration, of Death

**Kisdota: Okay a bunch of new things are coming out in the game department. The new Nintendo 3DS is going to be out soon, I've got mine on reserve, as well as a stash. Now here's the next chapter for all of you, we get back to the fun stuff at last, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"You're messing with fire you know that right?" Susano-O asked.

"I know you're worried, but there's nothing we can do. They've already set their minds on this and we can't change their minds, at least not without repercussions," Izanagi said.

"You'll doom us all man, there's things in this world that mortal kind was never meant to meddle with," Susano-O said.

"Like women's cooking?" Izanagi asked.

"Okay when someone says 'Women's Cooking' they usually don't think of women who are trained in the skill of killing monsters on a weekly basis," Susano-O said.

"What do they think of?" Take asked. "Eh it's based on opinion I guess, point is I don't want to die from food poisoning," Susano-O said.

"Stop being a baby, it's not going to kill you," Suzuka said.

"Maybe not, but I'm pretty sure there's a good chance me and Yosuke'll go blind," Susano-O said.

"The last time Chie and Yukiko did that we made a slight mistake, we'll do better this time," Suzuka said. "You still owe me for the last time you poisoned me, and then stabbed me when I was down," Susano-O said.

"Guys, l-let's not fight, remember we're supposed to be celebrating," Konohana said.

"Funerals aren't a time for celebration," Susano-O said.

"Boys, it's alright, remember that me and Okaa-san will be cooking today too," Himiko said.

"Yours and Izanagi's dish's I ain't worried about," Susano-O said.

"So certain of yourself?" Suzuka asked. "Well I don't have any sharp implements for stabbing, so whatever I do will be pleasing either way," Himiko said.

"_rrgh_, we'll see about that," Suzuka said competitively.

"Nee-chan has been practicing, there's no way we'll lose to you," Konohana said with Suzuka.

"What is it that you will be preparing anyway? I would like to know ahead of time what dish you will be preparing for Teddie-Dono," Kintoki said.

"It's not for you or the bear," Susano-O said. "Souji said he would ask Nanako-chan what she wanted," Izanagi said.

"Uh whom?" Kintoki asked.

* * *

In the grocery department of Junes, Souji was dialing on his cell phone calling Nanako at his uncle's home.

"_Hello, Doujima residence… Oh, hi big bro_," Nanako said.

"Hey Nanako, listen is your dad working tonight again?" Souji asked. "_Yeah, he just called and said he would be working late today_," Nanako said.

"Alright, listen all of my friends are all going to come over tonight and cook dinner tonight," Souji said. "_Huh? Really?_" Nanako asked excited.

"Oh ask her what she wants us to cook," Chie said.

"Was there anything you wanted for dinner?" Souji asked. "_Oh uh… anything is fine_," she said.

"She said anything's fine," Souji said. "Oh she's just trying to be modest, come on ask her again," Yukiko said.

"Are you sure Nanako? You don't want us to make you anything at all?" Souji asked. "_Welll… ummmm_," Nanako started making thinking noises.

"If she says curry I'm out," Susano-O said.

"Hush!" Suzuka said.

"_I want… an Omelet… with fried rice_," she finally said.

"Got it, I'll let everyone know, we'll be there soon," Souji said. "_Okay, I'll wait for all of you_," Nanako said happily as she hung up the phone, Souji put away his own cell phone.

"She said Omelet with fried rice," Souji said.

"That's it?" Yosuke asked. "Oh gods bless that child, with such a simple dish we'll be sure to live past the night," Susano-O said.

"Shut up, come on Chie-san let's find something good for our dish," Suzuka said. "Right," Chie said as the two went off in their own direction.

"Shall we go Okaa-san?" Himiko asked. "Yeah, let's show em what we got," Rise said pumped up.

"Come on Nee-san, I'm sure we can make something that taste good this time," Konohana said. "Uh R-Right, let's go," Yukiko said and the two left.

"Why are they all going different directions? Aren't we making the same thing? Ooh are they gonna make something else?" Take asked excited.

"Let me stop you there Take, look don't get excited about this. We've tried Chie and Yukiko's food before, it will kill you," Susano-O said.

"It can't be that bad if you're still alive," Take said.

"It-… uh-… I don't know how to respond to that," Susano-O said.

"Souji shall we make something as well?" Izanagi asked. "Ah yeah, I'll be right back," Souji said taking off.

"Do you know what you're going to make?" Izanagi asked. "Yeah I've got this old recipe I know," Souji said.

* * *

After a while of Shopping Souji came back with everything he needed and set it in the cart. The other girls and Persona came back and set their own ingredients into the cart as well. Yosuke and Susano-O started looking around at the different foods.

"Wait is that Foie Gras?" Yosuke asked. "Liver fat?" Susano-O said.

"Oh yes, it's an important part for my omelet," Rise said. "We'll be sure to let you have a taste, think of it as a taste of heaven before the other two give you a taste of hell," Himiko said.

"Oh that is it, there's no way you're making anything better than us," Suzuka said annoyed.

"We'll crush you with one strike," Yukiko said menacingly. "Uh- Y-Yeah, we'll uh… b-beat you?" Konohana said intimidated.

Kanji and Take both came back from their own shopping. "Hey we're back, you guys sure got a lot of food," Kanji said.

"What did you get?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? Wait Kanji that's alcohol!" Yukiko suddenly said.

"Huh? Oh uh right, sorry," Kanji said quickly heading back. "Hey where's Teddie?" Take said.

"Hm? Yeah you're right, where is the little guy?" Chie asked looking around. The gang was about to look around, but they already heard Teddie talking.

"Miss am I allowed to eat this?" he said in a sweet sounding voice.

"Oh for the love of- he's right there," Suzuka said. Teddie was eating free samples being given to him by a lady who was easily subdued by his looks.

"Of course dear, you can have as much as you like," she said. "You're such a nice lady, is this one cooked already?" Teddie asked.

"Okay someone take him away from there," Suzuka said.

* * *

"This is where you live?" Kintoki asked.

"Uh yeah," Souji said.

"Such a shame, that a person like you is living in such poverty," Kintoki said.

"It's not Poverty you idiot, in fact it's more than you have. You live in an empty world," Susano-O said.

"Our world is grand, we just need to build a roof over our walls," Kintoki said.

"Your walls?" Konohana asked.

"Well we'll have to build our walls up once our floor is done," Kintoki said.

"Floors?"

"I suppose you're right I really should get to work on the floors, where else are we going to put the throne?" Kintoki said.

"Throne?"

"Konohana stop, please," Suzuka said.

* * *

The gang opened the door of Souji's home, where Nanako was anxiously awaiting them all with glee.

"Yay, you're here," Nanako said happily. "Hey Nanako, you ready to eat?" Souji asked.

"Dibs on the stove first," Chie called out. The gang moved inside, the girls and Souji got all the utensils they needed.

"Hm? Kintoki?" Suzuka said. Kintoki didn't move from his spot, he looked frozen in place.

"HEY!" Suzuka said clapping her hands getting his attention.

"Hm? Uh right sorry," he said passing by her.

"W- did you just apologize to me?" Suzuka said in disbelief. Yosuke, and Kanji both sat down around the table, and Teddie and Nanako both sat in the TV room.

"Kintoki, please don't do anything to Nanako-chan," Izanagi said calling out to the TV room.

"Uh huh," Kintoki said.

"Wait what? 'Uh huh'? Not some kind of don't tell me what to do?" Susano-O asked.

"I see," Kintoki said.

"Wha- Are you alright?" Susano-O took his attention away from the kitchen and towards Kintoki.

"What's wrong with Kintoki?" Susano-O asked.

"I don't know, something's been wrong with him when we got here," Suzuka said. Kintoki was floating next to Teddie like usual, only he was keeping his gaze down towards Nanako who was keeping her own gaze on Rise.

"That's not normal right?" Take asked.

"No, or yes a lot of things don't make sense about him," Susano-O said.

"Kintoki? Are you okay?" Konohana asked floating next to him.

"Who is this again?" Kintoki asked pointing to Nanako.

"That's Nanako-chan, Souji-kuns sister," Konohana said.

"Ah… I… see," he said absent minded.

"Oh that is just adorable," Himiko said while Rise was using the skillet.

"What?" Rise asked her.

"Kin'ey has a little crush on Nanako, isn't that cute?" Himiko asked rubbing her cheeks from glee.

"W-What?" Izanagi suddenly said.

"No, No it's not cute, in fact that's kind of disturbing. Horribly horribly disturbing, Suzuka you're against this right? Fix it," Susano-O said. "No I think I'll let this one go for a while," Suzuka said.

"What why? You always have a problem with me just looking at a girl," Susano-O whined.

"I know, partially because I love it when you're suffering," Suzuka said.

"But Suzuka-chaaaannn," Susano-O whined.

"Oh just let it go Susano-O, it's fine," Izanagi said. "You don't care either, I thought you would be against this!" Susano-O said.

* * *

"We should visit here more often Teddie-Dono," Kintoki suggested. "Mnn, I don't think that I can," Teddie said depressed.

"What?" "Did you say something?" Nanako asked. "Huh? Oh no nothing," Teddie said forgetting Nanako couldn't see Kintoki.

"D-Dono wait why can't we visit again?" Kintoki asked. "I'll have to leave soon?" Teddie said.

"What? W-Why? Can't we stay?" Kintoki asked. "Are you going somewhere?" Nanako asked Teddie.

"Uh yeah, these guys all kept their promise," Teddie said.

"That doesn't need to concern you, th-they can't force you to leave," Kintoki said worried.

"So you need to go because of a promise?" Nanako asked.

"Yup," Teddie said trying to smile.

"Well, what if you made a promise with me, could you stay then?" Nanako asked.

"A promise with Nana-chan?" Teddie asked.

"YES that, do that! With her! Now!" Kintoki said.

"Okay now it's disturbing," Susano-O said.

"Shush! I want to listen to this," Himiko said.

"Umm… A promise that you'll come and play with me?" Nanako asked.

"Mnn, I don't know," Teddie said. "Oh just forget about that," Izanagi said.

"But a promise is a promise, I can't break them," Teddie said.

"Well then I guess you can't break your promise with Nanako," Izanagi said 'matter-of-factly'.

"Yes, then we shall stay!" Kintoki said. "Okay, then I'll keep my promise to Nana-chan," Teddie said happily.

"Uh… who are you talking too?" Nanako asked watching Teddie speak to air.

"Oh crap," Souji whispered, everyone else suddenly got worried.

"Huh? Uh, I- was uh-," Teddie stammered.

*_SSSSS_*"AAAHAHHH!" Yosuke suddenly yelled out in pain grabbing his hand, Chie tugged him to the sink and started running it in water.

"Oh Yosuke, you should know better than to touch a stove after it's been used," Chie said sweetly.

"What are you talking about! You forced me to put it th-AARGH!" Chie gave a hard stomp to Yosuke's foot silencing him.

"Oh Yosuke I'm so sorry I'm just a clutz today, just save your strength and stop talking NoW," Chie said sweetly and threateningly.

"You owe me for this, _ow_," Yosuke whispered. "It's reeaadddyyy! Time to eeaattt," Rise called out happily.

* * *

The gang all sat around the table as different plates of eggs and rice were all laid about.

"Bon Appitit," Rise said happily.

"Well then, shall we see who's is the most delicious?" Himiko said.

"Your dish will fall," Suzuka said.

"Whoa hold on, shouldn't we test it first? To see if it's safe?" Yosuke asked.

"What? It's fine," Chie said. "Really? Then why don't you go first?" Yosuke asked. "Uh? W-We made it for you, you guys should try it first," Chie said.

"Uh, I don't know," Yosuke said.

"Then try mine Yosuke-sempai, I promise it'll be delicious," Rise said. "I second that," Himiko said.

"Really? Heh alright if you say so, I've been looking forward to yours," Yosuke said taking a spoonful of Rise's dish. "Yay! You're not going to hit me for this right?" Susano-O asked Suzuka.

"Depending on how Yosuke likes it I may," Suzuka said.

Yosuke ate the food and started chewing on it, for about a half second.

"AguGH!" Yosuke suddenly clenched his stomach. "AURGH!" Susano-O suddenly fell to the ground clenching his own stomach.

"Okay I won't hit you, in fact this might be the one time where I could stomach to hug you," Suzuka said happily smiling while looking at Himiko.

"I-… I can't give this to Nanako-chan," Yosuke said. "OH GOD, UGH! I tasted it from here! It's terrible!" Susano-O cried out.

"It can't be that bad," Izanagi said.

"Oh really? Then you try it," Susano-O said.

"I-It's not that bad is it? Come on Sempai you try it," Rise said to Souji.

"eh, well In guess I can try a bit," Souji said taking a small spoonful of the same dish. Souji took a bite of it, but the moment he did he felt his mouth burn up.

"OHh, URgh!" Souji tried to keep his food down. "NRgh!" Izanagi suddenly knelt to the ground in pain.

"I-Izanagi-kun!" Konohana cried out trying to help him up.

"HA HA, The power of perception, and you weren't able to see that coming," Suzuka laughed at Himiko.

"You were trying to kill us weren't you? Because you were jealous perhaps?" Kintoki asked.

"Oh shut up! From what I heard your two dish's should be disastrous compared to Okaa-sans. And it wasn't poison, they're still alive aren't they?" Himiko asked. Souji and Yosuke both took a big glass of water trying to get the taste out, Rise looked saddened from her results.

"Here, try mine next," Yukiko said.

"NO NO NO! Two doses might be lethal!" Susano-O said.

"I would, like to wait a while as well," Izanagi said.

"Here, I'll try one next," Kanji said.

"Horrid dish's will be no match for Oyabun and I! I stand ready for punishment!" Take said standing tall with his fist on his hips. "You don't need to take this so seriously," Suzuka said.

Kanji grabbed his spoon and took a large chunk of Yukiko's dish.

"Uh Kanji, that's a lot," Yosuke said. Kanji took a big bite of Yukiko's dish and ate it up, Kanji gave a quizzical look as he chewed his food.

"Did he do it? Are we suffering yet?" Take asked not moving. Kanji took another bite of the dish again, then another, then a third one.

"Kanji, save some for everyone else," Konohana said worried.

"Say something already, is it good?" Yukiko asked.

"He's not in pain, maybe it's safe?" Susano-O asked.

"Uh well… it taste… umm? Boneless?" Kanji said.

"Th-That's not how you describe food," Yukiko said annoyed. "N-Nee-chan, don't get so upset," Konohana said. "Does it taste good or not? Tell me!" Yukiko said.

"Wait, let me see," Souji said taking a spoonful himself. When he tasted it he didn't feel any pain like he anticipated, but he didn't taste anything in the dish at all. It was like tasting hard air.

"Uh, I don't taste anything," Souji said.

"OH GOD, she dissolved his taste buds! *_BZZTZZT_* AAHGH!" Susano-O cried out from Suzuka's weapon.

"He didn't lose his sense of taste, there's… just nothing to taste," Suzuka said.

"It doesn't really taste that good, I can't taste anything in this at all," Kanji said.

"B-But, we put so much into it," Konohana said.

"Well it's pretty impressive that you put so much into this and made it taste like nothing," Kanji said.

"I-… I suppose so," Yukiko said sadly acting optimistic.

"HEHEHEH, nice dish," Himiko teased Konohana.

"W-Well a-at least mine didn't hurt Izanagi-kun," Konohana retorted.

"W-w-re er, that wasn't- Well at least he won't be naming our first dish anything toxic," Himiko said back. Nanako reached past the table and took a spoon full of Yukiko's dish and ate it.

"I think it tastes good," Nanako said. "Nanako-chan, thank you!" Yukiko said happily.

"Ahh, how nice of her to say that," Kintoki said happily.

"O-Okay, mine's next, I don't know how it'll be, but it'll taste good this time I'm sure of it," Chie said.

"Ooh, I'll give it a go," Teddie said happily. "Teddie-dono, I don't think that's the wisest thing to do right now," Kintoki said.

"Then should we let Nanako-chan have a turn?" Take asked.

"What? No, it could be tainted, never mind Teddie-dono let us try it, the risk is worth it," Kintoki suddenly said.

"All of you stop acting like our food is going to kill you!" Suzuka yelled annoyed.

"They're bad and you know it," Susano-O said. Teddie took a spoon full of Chie's dish and ate it.

His facial expression didn't seem to change from his cheery look, and Kintoki was still floating.

"So… how is it?" Chie asked.

"Wow!" Teddie said making Chie smile, "This is really awful!" he said making Chie frown again.

"Th-That's not something you cheer for," Suzuka said.

"The taste is quite… odd indeed, this terrible taste is something people would curse for generations," Kintoki said.

"D-Don't describe our dish with sophistication," Suzuka annoyed.

"Yosuke you gotta try this," Teddie said.

"I'm not gonna eat it after you've said that," Yosuke said. "Yosuke," Chie threatened. "Jeeze, you really owe me now, even more," Yosuke said taking a bite of her food.

"Nrgh, okay that's… alright," Susano-O said flinching from Yosuke's actions. "Ngh… it's a huge improvement over the curry," Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah thanks, I feel better knowing that," Chie said. Nanako reached over and took a bite of Chie's dish as well happily eating it.

"I think this taste good too," Nanako said. "Nanako-chan," Chie said happily.

"Ah, to compliment such evil things, her kindness knows no bounds," Kintoki said.

"Dude, seriously, don't do that. It's creepy," Susano-O said.

Yukiko then decided to try a bite of Chie's food as well, when she ate it Konohana flinched slightly.

"nngh, it's… weird," Konohana said like she was disgusted.

"Oh yeah, _snrk_ HAHAHAHA. They're right, it is awful, ahahaha HAHAHAHA!" Yukiko started laughing.

"Wh- Well then try Rise-chan's! Mine's way better than hers," Chie said. Yukiko finally stifled her laughs and tried a bit of Rise's dish, Rise was delighted that someone else was trying her food.

"Guh, _UrrhUGH_!" Yukiko suddenly went wobbly and fell over.

"S-Sempai?" Rise said worried.

"UUgghh!" Konohana suddenly gasped in pain clutching her stomach and kneeled on the ground.

"Just like she said, one strike," Kanji said. "Wait, Yukiko said that," Take said.

"Uggghh," Konohana groaned in pain. "Konohana, are you alright?" Izanagi asked.

"I don't feel so well, my head feels dizzy," Konohana said.

"Oh you poor thing, you look like you have a fever now," Suzuka said reaching to feel her fore head. *_SSSS_* "AAAH! FFFFF-," Suzuka grasped her hand in pain, everyone suddenly jumped from Suzuka's yelp. "AUGH, You're burring up, literally. AUGH it hurts," Suzuka complained.

"Welcome to my world," Yosuke muttered.

"...sorry," Konohana said weakly.

"Well, it looks like Yukiko's and Chie's didn't cause any problems compared to Rise-chans," Yosuke said.

"HA! In your all seeing face," Suzuka said.

"It's good damn you," Himiko shot back.

"I-It's a taste that's too subtle for kids, it's a mature flavor. You guys just… _mnn_… _Sob, WHAAAAAA_!" Rise began to cry.

"Oh look what you did to Okaa-san now," Himiko blamed. "W-This isn't my fault," Suzuka said.

"sssorrry," Konohana said still feeling weak.

"Don't apologize!" Suzuka said.

Nanako reached out to try out Rise's dish and ate it herself. "Na-Nanako!" Souji said worried.

"Mmnn, it's spicy, but it's still good," Nanako said. "Oh Nanako-chan," Rise said suddenly happy, "I knew it, Nanako has the most mature taste of everyone."

"What? Crocodile tears?" Chie said annoyed.

"Oh hey, didn't Souji make a dish too?" Kanji asked.

"You did, ooh," Nanako quickly went for Souji's dish and took a bite of it.

"Well how is it?" Souji asked.

"Mmm, it's really really good," Nanako said eating some more.

* * *

Pretty soon everything was gone, Nanako had finished up Souji's dish.

"Ugh, some celebration, we're all still starving," Yosuke said. "It's the camping trip all over again," Susano-O said.

"Well there's still some 'Awful' tasting omelet if you're so hungry," Chie said annoyed.

"I have to admit, this celebration did not go as well as I thought it would," Izanagi said.

"It does seem hardly like the way to end our work," Himiko said.

"Uh, I have a suggestion," Yosuke said, "You know the shopping district is going to be holding a festival right? Why don't we all go?"

"The festival?" Souji asked.

"Oh, that does sound fun," Rise said happy.

"Oooh, does that mean the girls will be wearing yukata?" Teddie asked.

"I'm in!" Susano-O suddenly said.

"A festival," Nanako said.

"Yeah it'll be fun, we can bring Nanako-chan along," Yosuke said.

"I can go with you guys?" Nanako asked.

"YES!" Kintoki said happily.

"Of course you can," Souji said.

"Really Yay!" Nanako cheered.

"Then it's settled," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I can't wait, the festival food is always the best, it'll be nice to be able to eat something edible," Kanji said. The three girls suddenly started looking glum.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay here's the next chapter. This was a lot more fun than I remember, so it is the fun parts that make me want to type and not the sad ones, and the love moments apparently I seem to have a problem muscling serious and sweet stuff. And I know you all have a bit of a problem with Kintoki's personality, I'm slowly working the solution in you all know how, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Okay, Nanako's asleep," Souji said to the gang.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Izanagi said looking down at Konohana who was still on the floor.

"Tr-Try moving here by her feet."

*_SSS_*

"AAHH! FFF-!" "Okay maybe at the edge of her petal scarf."

*_SSS_* "AAAHH!" "What if we just use the tips of our fingers?" *_SSSSS_* "AAAH FReaKING! Will someone else help out?" Susano-O asked.

"Alright look, there's nothing we can do, Konohana's just going to have to stay here for the night," Souji said.

"What?" What?" Konohana and Himiko suddenly said. "W-Wait, she doesn't need to stay here with Izanai-Kun does she?" Himiko asked.

"Well there's no way to move her, I know that for a pain full fact," Susano-O said.

"But- er-? Okaa-san what's the answer for this?" Himiko asked.

"What? _OOMph_!" Himiko suddenly force fed Rise the omelet she made, Rise quickly spit it out.

"I feel sick too, do you mind if I stay here too Izana-AAHGH!" Himiko suddenly fell on the ground in pain.

"H-Himiko?" Rise said worried.

"UGH, that really was bad… but now I can't move too," Himiko said weakly.

"But you're not hot to the touch," Take said poking Himiko.

"I'll help carry," Susano-O said.

"W-no, _rgggh_ damn it," Himiko said hunched over.


	27. When one works with ones hands

**Kisdota: Late, it's spring break, bite me. Sorry that's not fair, I'm going through a lot right now. You know it seems like I'm always going though something whenever I'm typing. What is wrong with my life? YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Oh and on another note a new fic came out. Sort of another Persona 4 Retelling using my ideas. Well not my ideas just the persona Talking part. I don't know why he thought he needed to ask for permission to use the Persona Talking idea I don't own it, anyway go read 'Blazehawkins' fic 'Persona 4: Welcome to Tokyo'**

* * *

(08/14/2011, Souji's Room)

"_Yawn_, man what a day," Souji said getting up out of bed. "Morning Souji," Izanagi said sitting up from the couch.

"Morning," he said back. "So what's on the agenda today?" Izanagi asked. "I don't know, it's still Summer Break, we don't have much that we need to do today," Souji said.

"I suppose, oh and how was Kanji doing yesterday? You two were talking here yesterday," Izanagi said. "Hmm? You weren't here?" Souji asked.

"Take kept me out of the room, I think he thought that this was a private conversation," Izanagi said. "Oh, right, well nothing much. He just wanted to talk to me, about his father, about what he said to him… you know he just needed someone to talk to," Souji said.

"Is that where that oven mit came from?" Izanagi asked looking at the newly upholstered kitchen padding. "Oh yeah, he said he was done letting people tell him what he should do, something like that," Souji said.

"I don't know why he was afraid before, he was a strong man. He could have just threatened people not to judge him," Izanagi said.

"You really think that's the right thing to do?" Souji asked.

"No, do you think Kanji cares?" Izanagi asked.

"No I guess not," Souji said. *_PIPIPIPIPIPI_* Souji's phone began ringing on his desk, he got up on his feet and answered it. "Hello?" Souji said.

"_Dude you awake?_" Yosuke asked on the other side of the line. "No that's why I'm answering you," Souji said sarcastically joking.

"_Dude you gotta see this, everyone's over here already. And it happened again_," Yosuke said. "What happened?" Souji asked.

* * *

(Back at Junes)

"How did you not notice what happened to him until we got here?" Chie asked Kanji.

"I-I don't know, he's always hanging right next to me I just didn't notice," Kanji said. "You didn't notice that his skeleton body turned into flames?" Rise asked.

The gang was at the regular hang out at the Junes food court. When Kanji showed up he was still unaware that Take's body style had completely changed. His black and skeleton style body had been replaced with dark red and flame style detail. His head had grown a strange thin pointy boomerang like mustache and a long pointy mow hawk reaching past his pace.

"Well why didn't you say something," Kanji said to Take defending himself.

"Well I thought you did it Oyabun," he said. "How would I do that?" Kanji asked annoyed. "You're Oyabun, you can do anything," he said.

"I'm glad to see he still has such trust in you," Suzuka said. "When did this happen?" Yosuke asked.

"Wait wait, you went to talk to Souji yesterday didn't you?" Susano-O asked. "Yeah, why?" Kanji asked.

"There's something big about him, all this stuff that happens seems to do with him in some way," Susano-O said. "You think it was Souji and Izanagi-Kun that did this?" Konohana asked.

"Uh… well now that you mention it I do remember me and Chie having a little get together with the two before I turned into this," Suzuka said. "Yeah me too, jeeze why does he have all the special powers and stuff?" Susano-O said.

Right on cue the elevator doors opened up and Souji walked in with Izanagi behind him.

"Oh… it did happen again," Souji said slightly suprised.

"Souji-Kun!" "Izzy-Kun!" Rise and Himiko both called out rushing to the two.

"Izzy?" Izanagi questioned. Rise and Himiko immediately hugged the arms of the two.

"How are you doing?" "Is everything alright?" the two started asking. "Uh huh, uh we- AH!" Souji's and Izanagi's other arm was suddenly tugged by Yukiko and Konohana.

"Souji-Kun, it's soo good to see you." "How are things at home, is Nanako-chan doing alright?" the two asked.

"Uh what, wait one at a- OMPH!" Teddie suddenly tackled Souji into a bear hug knocking him onto the ground and out of Yukiko and Rise's grasp.

"Sensei I love you!" Teddie said happily.

"What is Going On?" Souji suddenly yelled out annoyed. "You did this!" Susano-O said pointing to him.

"I did what?" Souji asked pushing Teddie off of him. "You Turned me into this!" he said accusing him again. "Wha-… you mean the new body?" Souji asked.

"I was beautiful, but then you turned me into this even more cooler form," he said.

"I- wait are you complaining or… thanking me?" Souji asked.

"I Don't Know! You did it to me again!" *_BZZZZTZTZTZT_* Suzuka finally jammed the tip of her weapon into Susano-O's back silencing him as he fell to the ground. "Okay I accept what happened," he said.

"What is going on, and what happened to Take?" Souji asked.

"Oh we were sort of wondering that ourselves. Susano-O started blaming you at one point for all these transformations," Chie said. "dude do you know what happened to him?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, if it's something I did I don't have any control over it," Souji said. "Well I don't know why you guys are complaining, I feel fine," Take said. "You feel any stronger?" Yukiko asked. "Well he seems a bit stronger than before. I'm still sensing just lighting power and no fire power's, your new style clash's with your abilities," Himiko said.

"They're sword fighting each other? Cool," he said oblivious.

"What about your name, has that changed?" Susano-O said.

"Oh yeah forgot about that," Kanji said.

"Uhh… let me check," he said, "Hmmmmmm…. HRRRMMMMMM!"

"Take."

"HRRRRRMMMRMRMRMR!"

"Take! J-Just say your name you don't need to think that hard about it," Suzuka said. "How do I know I'm not lying?" Take asked.

"What?"

"How do I know that my name is my name, how do you know your name is really your name?"Take asked.

"I don't… I-I… What… What was the question?" Suzuka asked confused.

"Oh for the love of- Take… Repeat after me, Take-Mikazuchi," Susano-O said.

"Take-Mikazuchi," he said.

"Okay, now say it again," he said.

"**Rokuten Maoh**… wait how did I say that?" he asked.

"_Sigh_, that took longer than it should have," Susano-O said. "Well this is nice, though it seems a little late to happen since we won't be working on the case anymore," Izanagi said.

"Oh, that right, I forgot that we were done with all the fighting… man," Kanji complained.

"Oh well it's still a cool new look for me… no spikes though I was hoping for something with spikes," Rokuten said.

"Yeah, but the flames are a nice touch though," Susano-O said. "What about your weapon? Is it still a giant thunderbolt?" Kintoki asked.

"Let me check," he said reaching behind his back and pulling out a huge looking orange cleaver like weapon in the shape of a flame. "Huh… is this it?" he asked. "Do you have more than one?" Chie asked. "I don't know," Rokuten said.

"Yes Take or Rokuten that's the one," Susano-O blurted out.

"Where was he keeping that?" Konohana asked. "Well all in all it's nice to see you've changed as well. Even if we are done with the fighting," Izanagi said.

* * *

(08/15/2011)

"_Yawn_, morning," Souji said. "Hmm? Yes morning," Izanagi said casually. "Something up?" Souji asked when Izanagi responded differently than usual.

"Hm? No no, just bored I guess… In all honesty we've been fighting in that shadow world for so long I don't know what else I should do to keep myself occupied," Izanagi said. "Yeah, me too," Souji said. "What did you used to do before I was around?" Izanagi asked.

"Uh… wow um… you know it's been so long I think I forgot," Souji said. "So you don't know what to do today either?" Izanagi asked. "No… I mean I could think of a few things I did before, but I was living in the city back then all those times," Souji said.

"Ah… those places with the giant monsters and robots?" Izanagi asked.

"W-what?"

"No no wait I'm thinking of something else I saw," Izanagi said. *_Pipipipipipipi_* "That's the gang, one second," Souji said answering his cell phone. "Hello?" Souji answered.

"_Hey man it's me_," Yosuke said in a panic. "Something wrong again?" Souji asked.

"_No, well yes I need a huge favor from you. You think you can come over and work until Friday_?" Yosuke asked. "You want me to work at Junes?" Souji repeated.

"_Yeah I know I'm suddenly dropping a lot on you, but I really need your help. We're short on staff here_."

"_They had it coming and you know it_," Susano-O said.

"_Please say yes. I'll pay you more than we normally pay, I'll buy you lunch every day please_ _please please_," Yosuke begged.

"Whoa whoa, it's fine I'll come over and help out," Souji said. "_Really? Sweet thanks man you're a lifesaver_," Yosuke said hanging up, Souji put away his own phone.

"Was that Yosuke?" Izanagi asked. "Yeah, come on, we got work to do," Souji said.

* * *

As soon as Souji arrived Yosuke immediately took him up to the food court area and gave him one of the store aprons. Chie and Teddie were already up there helping out as well, Suzuka was holding Susano-O by the neck continuously punching him.

"What *_BAM_* did *_BAM_* you *_BAM_* do*_BAM_*?" Suzuka asked between each punch. Susano-O didn't seem to be in any kind of pain as she punched him.

"They had it coming the way they treated Yosuke," he said.

"That's *_BAM_* Not *_BAM_* An *_BAM_* Excuse *_BAM_*! What did you do to those women?" Suzuka asked taking a break from hitting him.

"You keep punching me like that you're gonna find out," he said.

"Is that a threat?" Suzuka asked glaring.

"Not particularly," he said smirking. Suzuka went back to continually punching Susano-O.

"How long has she been doing that?" Souji asked. "An hour now," Yosuke said.

"Impressive, has he complained at all?" Izanagi said.

"You know now that you mention it no. Chie you think you can get your friend to stop beating him?" Yosuke asked Chie. "No I'm fine," she said.

"Yeah I know you're fine, will you tell her to stop hitting him? She's done enough," Yosuke said.

"You want her to stop, you tell her to stop," Chie said.

Yosuke looked back at Susano-O and Suzuka. *_BAM_**_BAM_**_BAM_* "No you know what, I'm good too," Yosuke said ignoring the two.

"So what do you want me to do?" Souji asked. "Just help out with serving the food. The place is packed with people who came to see the hero show," Yosuke said.

* * *

"*_BAM_* _huff_ *_BAM_* _huff_ *_BAM_* _huff_ *_BAM_* _huff_ ."

"You uhh… getting tired?" Susano-O asked.

"Shut *_bam_* Up," Suzuka said punching him.

"Susano-O, Suzuka, why are you not helping out with the yearly ritual of life?" Kintoki asked floating by the two.

"The ritu- what?" Suzuka asked.

"Lie to get Teddie to work," Susano-O whispered. "Oh right," Suzuka realized.

"This celebration for the people will only last a few days, you should wait to beat your husband up later," Kintoki said.

"Right right, I know Chie-san could use my help but it's had to do that without being-… wait what did you call him?" Suzuka suddenly stopped.

"What? Your husband?" Kintoki asked.

"YES THAT! *_BASH_* WHY ARE YOU CALLING HIM THAT?" Suzuka yelled letting go of Susano-O and hitting the top of Kintoki's head.

"I don't see how hitting me is helpful," Kintoki said rubbing the top of his head.

"HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HIM SOMETHING!" Suzuka yelled at Susano-O grabbing him by the neck again.

"N-No, I don't think so," Susano-O defended.

"Wait you two aren't a couple?" Kintoki asked. "NO! *_BAM_* WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" she yelled hitting him again.

"Well you two are always together aren't you?" Kintoki asked.

"I stay 'next to him' because if I leave him alone at all he'll harass the other women!" she said dropping him.

"… … … Isn't that what a couple does?" Kintoki asked.

"NO! I HATE THIS SPINNING SAW BLADEDED ABOMINATION!"Suzuka yelled.

"ahh… … … So it's a Love Hate relationship?" Kintoki asked.

"It's not 'love hate' IT'S 'HATE HATE'! Where are you even learning these words?" Suzuka yelled.

"Himiko," Kintoki said.

"Her, of course," Suzuka said clenching her fist.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I need to go back and assist Teddie-Dono. Can't let the sacrificial pieces result in a volcanic eruption ," he said heading back for Teddie.

"_sigh_, I hate that woman," Suzuka said. "Sooo, you wanna go back to punching me hunny?" Susano-O teased.

"YOU Shut up! And stay away from me," Suzuka said.

"Okay," Susano-O said cheerfully.

"N-No wait you stay right there!" Suzuka suddenly said not wanting him to be left on his own.

"Okay," Susano-O said cheerfully coming back.

"NO wait!... AUGH DAMN IT!" Suzuka yelled in frustration.

"Oh relax, you might as well start getting used to me," Susano-O said.

"Why should I?" she responded back.

"Oh you know… Chie and Yosuke seem to be getting a bit closer if you haven't noticed," Susano-O said.

"W- r- what are you talking about?" Suzuka asked.

"Oh nothing… just that if those two are together well… you know… like father like son, or this case Person like Persona," Susano-O said.

"Chie is not remotely interested in Yosuke at all," Suzuka said. "You sure, you've paid more attention to me and I've seen a few things. Kintoki was a nice reminder of that," Susano-O said.

"Chie-san would tell me if something like that was happening," Suzuka said.

"Oh would she?" he asked.

"Yes she would."

"So she wouldn't be afraid of your response if she said something along the lines of a relationship with a guy?" Susano-O asked.

"N-No she…. She wouldn't…. I-I gotta go, I'll be right back," she said rushing off.

* * *

In the Storage room Souji, Yosuke, and Chie were moving a few boxes. Chie and Souji were both carrying one box, but Yosuke was trying to balance three on top of each other. "Yosuke we can make another trip," Chie said as Yosuke struggled to keep his balance and keep the boxes from falling.

"I got it, I can handle it," Yosuke said. "_Sigh_ you go ahead make sure Teddie's keeping up, I'll help out here," Chie sighed.

"Got it," Souji said leaving.

"Yosuke you're going to drop everything if you keep that up," Chie said. "I got it don't worry," Yosuke said.

"You're already about to drop the top one," Chie said. Suzuka finally found Chie and kept an eye on her from around the corner.

"_Okay there's nothing to worry about_," she thought to herself, "_Sure Chie knew Yosuke longer than me, but Susano-O said that thing about Chie-san and Yosuke, and Susano-O is a liar. Ergo this whole thing is a lie, which means I'm not worried about anything_."

"Ah AHH!" Yosuke tired to keep his balance as the top box started wobbling a little to the side.

"Yosuke just put it down," Chie said. "I-I got it! Wh-WHOA!" Yosuke nearly tripped and the box finally fell from its place. Chie hurried and caught it on top of her own box.

"You see?" Chie said. "You caught it, everything worked out," Yosuke said. "You're an idiot," Chie said.

"Okay_hing wrong with that_, _Nothing involving them getting close_,"Suzuka said in relief.

"If I wasn't here watching you you would have dropped everything," Chie said.

"I can take care of myself," he said back.

"Yeah sure you *_trip_* A-AH!" Chie suddenly kicked her own foot and tripped back towards Yosuke.

"W-WHOA!" *_CRASH_*Everything the two were carrying suddenly hit the ground and spilled across the floor. Yosuke and Chie somehow twisted around during their fall that Yosuke was now laying on top of Chie.

"Owww… You idiot," Chie complained.

"Sorry, _arrr_," Yosuke said trying to get up.

"_Okay an honest accident, in fact Chie-san may ask me to kill him later. Still nothing_," Suzuka said worried.

"Get off of me," Chie complained.

"Sorry sorry!" "HEY!" "AH!" Yosuke tried to push himself off the floor, but missed the floor and placed his hand on Chie's chest.

"YOSUKE!" Chie yelled. "I'M SORRY, DON'T KICK ME!" Yosuke yelled in fear placing his hands over his nether regions.

"_UGH_, Just go, and don't you tell anyone what happened," Chie threatened.

"Right right sorry, I'll make it up to you," Yosuke said grabbing his stuff and heading off in a hurry.

"Jeeze," Chie said getting her own stuff.

"You didn't kick him?" "AH!" Chie screamed out and dropped her own items again.

"Don't scare me like that!" Chie complained. "Y-You didn't kill him or kick him?" Suzuka asked.

"Oh you saw that? I'm just tired I'll get him later," Chie said.

"Y-You promise right? Y-You're not gonna let him off for that?" Suzuka asked in a panic.

"Y-yeah? Why? Is something wrong?" Chie asked with worried concern.

"N-No, nothing… nothing at all," Suzuka said.

"Uh… alright?" Chie said confused.

"I'm gonna go punch Susano-O some more just… just watch out… for yourself," Suzuka said leaving in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Chie wondered.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay here's the next chapter, a little shorter than normal but I'm surprisingly busy during Spring Break. Doing a little volunteer Work to help Japan with its problems. ALL of you go do the same thing go help Japan. So we can always take solemn in the fact that the place that makes some of the greatest games is going to come back to life, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"OYABUN!" Rokuten suddenly yelled out rushing into Kanji's house.

"Huh? What?" Kanji asked.

"I think we have a problem, some kids outside stole some of Sempai's friends!"

"His what? You mean his other Persona?" Kanji questioned.

"Yeah look!" Rokuten said pointing outside where two kids were both holding a handful of some kind of cards.

"I don't know how they did it, I thought only people like you could even control one Persona! How did they get so many? I think we have a traitor in our group!"

"Rokuten, those are Yu-Gi-Oh Cards."

"Yugeho? Is that the fiend responsible for this! We'll show then what happens when they mess with us!"


	28. Summer Festival

**Kisdota: Okay, I got a new sense of reality this time, not for this fic for me. I've been doing some more work for my international club, we've got $4000 to donate. Oh and I'm entering some of my work in Photoshop in the fair, and I'm trying out for a college short film. All that and I still have to get to work on my regular studies, and I'm making you guys a new chapter. I'm not complaining, I'm just saying I like it when I have stuff I can do, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(08/19/2011)

Souji was breathing heavily as he was working with Yosuke at Junes. Today was their last day of work and everyone was exhausted. The show had attracted a lot of different people giving them little to know time to relax between hours. Their respective Persona's were starting to feel a bit staggered due to the connection that they all shared.

"_Ugh_, I'm sooo glad we're done today," Chie said. "Why are we helping Yosuke again?" Suzuka asked with some slight annoyance. "He's still my friend, even if he's annoying," Chie said.

"Friend right?" Suzuka asked. "Wh- y-yeah why do you keep asking stuff like that?" Chie asked confused.

"I-It's nothing, Susano-O said something earlier it's been bugging me. I don't want to talk about it," Suzuka said. "Well if Susano-O said it then shouldn't that mean that you don't believe him or something?" Chie asked.

"Well it- I- Y-Yeah, I guess," Suzuka said uneasy.

Souji was out at the tables cleaning them off after they were used. "_phew_, After all of this I doubt any Shadows will be able to overpower us," Souji said. "It has been a tiring four days, I'm sure we'll be stronger for it in some ways," Izanagi said.

"How's Teddie and Kintoki holding up?" Souji asked. "He's still working on the grill, honestly I'm surprised he's still going at it, all while in his costume in this heat. Kintoki's holding up fine, what did Yosuke say to get him to work again?" Izanagi asked.

"I don't know, some ritual or something to prevent a calamity or a Volcano," Souji said. "I'm a bit worried that he actually believes that," Izanagi said.

"Well he's been living inside that TV world for who knows how long. Anything's possible for him," Souji said. "You know one of these days we're going to have to teach Teddie a little bit on how this world works," Izanagi said.

"Well first we should probably teach Kintoki about Monarchy," Souji said. "Well that's true, I wouldn't want Kintoki to make Teddie stop helping us," Izanagi said.

Yosuke bumped next to Souji doing the same chore he was. "How are you holding up?" Yosuke asked. "As fine as I'll ever be," Souji said.

"_ugh_, there's been nothing but whiney customers and screaming kids for days. Thank god the summer festival is tomorrow we need a break, we freaking deserve it," Susano-O said.

"A break from working? Or a break from not having different women near you?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes," Susano-O responded.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot that there was going to be a Summer Festival tomorrow," Izanagi said in realization. "Yeah, thank goodness, I need some time to relax. Where should we meet tomorrow," Souji asked.

"ehh… In front of the shrine I guess, be sure to tell everyone," Yosuke said.

* * *

The day was near ending, Souji and the others were finishing up the last of their chores before Yosuke brought them their pay for working.

"The four days are done, will the calamity cease this year?" Kintoki asked.

"What? Oh uh yeah, the… calamity has been quelled by the gods," Yosuke said making up words.

"Did they send thanks like you said they would?" Kintoki asked.

"Yeah, here," Yosuke said giving Teddie an envelope with a few bills in it. "Yay!" Teddie cheered.

"You need to stop lying to him so much," Souji said taking his own pay.

"You try getting Teddie to help out here. Kintoki wouldn't let him unless I told him I needed someone with royal blood to help out," he said.

"Royal blood-? Where are you getting this stuff?" Souji asked. "Junes has a ton of stuff here and different people, you would be amazed at the stuff I overhear," Yosuke said.

"HA!" *_BASH_* "AUUGHH!" Yosuke cried out in pain when Chie gave a spontaneous kick to his groin, he kneeled on the ground in pain covering the area he was hit.

"Oooh, that's going to hurt," Susano-O said.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yosuke cried out. "That's for what you did on the first day," Chie said picking up her own paycheck.

"I said I was sorry!" he cried out in pain.

"What happened? On second thought I don't think I want to know," Souji said.

"Man you really are the smart one," Susano-O said.

* * *

(08/20/2011, Evening)

Souji had arrived at the shrine late in the day, different stands, shops, and games were all lining up the area. When he got there he saw Kanji, Teddie, and Yosuke along with their respective Persona's with them.

"Hey guys," Souji greeted.

"Hey great to see you," Yosuke said. "You're looking better from yesterday," Souji commented.

"Don't remind me," he said annoyed.

"Where is Nana-chan?" Teddie asked. "Yes, wasn't she supposed to come with you?" Kintoki asked in anticipation.

"Oh Chie stopped by earlier," Souji said. "Nanako is with the girls they'll meet us all later," Izanagi said.

"How much later? They're half the reason I came here," Susano-O said. "What do you care? All they do is hit you," Kanji said.

"'Suzuka' hits me all the time. I still have some fun with the others," Susano-O said.

"Before Suzuka hits you," Kanji stated.

"Yeah before shut up."

"Well what should we do till they show up?" Souji asked. "Can we try those things Sensei?" Teddie asked pointing to a stand with candied apples.

"Oh yeah please, the lingering taste of the last cook off is still lingering in my mouth," Yosuke said.

"That was over a week ago," Rokuten said. "And it's amazing that I still taste it," Yosuke said.

"They went all out to impress us, now when we find someone we hate we have the perfect weapon. Are there any people around we still hate?" Susano-O asked.

"You guys said that you hated your teacher," Rokuten said. "Excellent, we'll leave a bit for her from a secret admirer," Susano-O said.

"Do you really think that they would do that?" Izanagi asked concerned. "You heard what Chie and Yukiko say about her, do you think they wouldn't even at the pride of their cooking?" Susano-O asked.

"They… probably would," Izanagi said.

"Well let's just forget about that, we should just have some… where's Teddie?" Souji said, the rest noticed that Teddie and Kintoki were suddenly gone.

"Uh Souji," Izanagi pointed to a stand where Teddie was already grabbing some apples.

"Whoa, Teddie wait!" Yosuke tried to stop him.

"Yosuke relax it's fine," Souji said.

"He needs to pay for those! He can't just take them!" Yosuke said. "Didn't you pay him yesterday?" Izanagi asked.

"He already spent it all," Yosuke said.

"Wh- yesterday?" Izanagi said surprised. "You gave him 40,000 yen what could he have spent it all on?" Souji asked.

"He spent it all on Topsicles," Yosuke said.

"What? All of it?" Souji asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, and apperantly Teddie didn't know that they need to stay frozen, the puddles of sugar were punished by Kintoki for not staying solid," Susano-O said.

"Well then we-… he's gone," Souji said. "What?" Yosuke looked back at the stand, there was nobody left but one angry person there.

"Over there," Rokuten said pointing out. Teddie was running from stand to stand getting whatever he could that was edible.

"You get him, I'll… start paying for whatever Teddie stole," Yosuke said annoyed.

* * *

After finally catching Teddie, and paying for whatever he took, the group went back to walking around the area.

"Maannn, I'm sick of having to spend my money for this guy," Yosuke groaned and complained.

"These people should consider it an honor that Teddie-dono would even spend time looking at their feeble attempts at dish's," Kintoki said. "Oh shut up! They don't even know you exist," Susano-O said.

"And whose fault is that?" Kintoki asked. "Wh-what? I don't- are you blaming me for you being invisible?" Susano-O asked.

"Someone must be blamed," Kintoki said. "And you blame me? How does that work?" Susano-O asked annoyed.

"It works very well thank you," Kintoki said.

"W-It- Rrrrghh," Susano-O grumbled.

"Walked right into that one," Kanji commented laughing.

"Oh shut up," Susano-O said.

"_Ugh, _we came here to relax, not get more stressed out. I'm starting to regret coming here," Yosuke said.

"Hey guys! There's they are," they heard Chie call out. She, Yukiko, Rise, and Nanako all arrived along with their Persona's each one wearing their own festive Yukata.

"Okay now I regret nothing," Yosuke commented. "Regret is for the weak and those with nothing beautiful to look at," Susano-O added.

"Well now I know what to do the next time you're depressed," Souji said.

"Big bro," Nanako said happily running up to hug Souji. "Hey sis, what took you guys so long?" Souji asked.

"Sorry, it took us some time getting dressed," Yukiko said. "The order was a bit complicated, you have to wrap the towels on inside before you put them on," Rise said.

"Go on," Susano-O said.

"Susano-O," Suzuka threatened.

"What? I'm curious," Susano-O defended. "Yeah right," Suzuka said.

"Would you believe that I want to know the mechanics of how they go on?" Susano-O asked.

"I suppose, but that doesn't exactly quell my anger," Suzuka said.

"Who said I want that? I like you when you're angry." _*BZZZTTT_*

"It's kind of hard to walk in them, how do I look?" Nanako asked.

"You look very cute," Souji said playfully making Nanako giggle.

"_Say something, go on_," Kintoki whispered to Teddie gently nudging him forward.

"Nana-chan you look so cute," Teddie said even though he wasn't complying with Kintoki.

"_giggle_ Thank you," Nanako said happily.

"How do we look Sempai?" Rise asked. "Oh uh y-yes, how do we look to you Souji-kun?" Yukiko said trying to step in front of Rise.

"Uh, you both look very nice," Souji said uneasy.

"Oh come now, don't be modest. Doesn't Okaa-san look ravishing," Himiko tried to pry on Souji.

"Y-Yes, doesn't Nee-chan look-… u-uh ex-… extravagant?" Konohana said struggling to say the right words.

"We're not going to have this argument, Souji can't respond to you when other people are here," Izanagi said.

"Awwww," both girls groaned. "Well that's fine, I wouldn't want to pressure you or Souji-kun into something your uncomfortable with. Unlike other people," Himiko said gesturing to Konohana.

"What? But you started it!" Konohana accused.

"Yes, but I'm also ending it, it's like I never did anything," Himiko said triumphant.

"Wh-but-… _GRRRRRR_!" Konohana growled in anger, the top of her head flared up in flames.

"Kanji? Yo what are you looking away for?" Yosuke asked. "I-It's nothing," he said nervous.

"Dude come on, at least they're wearing more than from that camping incident *_BZZZTT_* A-AAUUGH!" Susano-O yelped in sudden pain.

"Never. Talk. About. That. It never happened," Suzuka threatened him.

"What are you talking about? I remember it happening," Rokuten said. "Oh really? Are you sure about that?" Suzuka asked.

"… yeah I remember," Rokuten said.

"No… are you sure that it wasn't just something you thought up?" Suzuka asked.

"… no I remember it happening," Rokuten said.

"How do you trick him?" Suzuka asked Susano-O. "Just don't talk about it Rokuten," Susano-O said.

"Oooooh, OOOOH! Right that never happened," Rokuten said in realization.

As they were all talking together Nanako's father Doujima had arrived looking for them.

"Daddy," Nanako said. "Hey there you guys are, thanks for looking after her," Doujima said. "Look, they bought me cotton candy," Nanako said to him showing her bag of sweet.

"Did they now? Alright, you wanna go play some of the games with me?" Doujima asked his daughter. "Uh huh," Nanako said.

"Wait, she's leaving?" Kintoki asked Izanagi.

"Alright, I'll take care of Nanako from here. You kids go ahead and have some fun," Doujima said taking Nanako along with him.

"A Summer Festival… hmmm," Teddie said sounding like he was deep in thought. "Something up Teddie?" Kanji asked.

"We gotta go two by two!" Teddie suddenly said. "W-What?" Souji asked confused.

"It's a summer festival, so that means each of us has got to pair up with one another, we shouldn't just go in a big group like this," Teddie said.

"A very nice idea Teddie-Dono," Kintoki complemented.

"What? No, No it's not," Suzuka said.

"I'm with Teddie on this," Rise said. "I agree with him as well," Himiko said.

"What?" Chie complained.

"Oh come on Sempai, what's the point of wearing a Yukata if we won't make this time even more memorable?" Rise asked. "We should pair off right now, for more time," Himiko said.

"Ooh yeah, 'right' now," Rise said.

"Jeeze, you two are a terrifying pair," Chie shuddered. "I agree to," Yukiko said suddenly.

"Wh- Yukiko?" Chie questioned.

"We should make some good memories of this time!" Konohana said quite suddenly and quickly.

"W-… okay fine," Chie gave in.

"Soooo-," Susano-O began.

"Touch my hand, I swear I'll kill you," Suzuka threatened.

"I'm not hearing a 'No'," Susano-O said.

"I threatened you with death," Suzuka said.

"Technically, you still didn't say 'no'," Susano-O said.

"NO!" Suzuka said.

"Alright, look you guys go ahead and decide who goes with who," Chie said.

"What, really us?" Yosuke asked surprised.

"Are you sure that-?" *_whap_* Yosuke gave Souji a quick flick to the back of his head.

"Yeah okay just give us a minute," Yosuke said pulling Souji away, the guys huddled together.

"Why did you do that?" Souji asked. "Dude, you heard what they said right? I don't want to risk them changing their mind," Yosuke said.

"But what if-."

"Souji shut up!" Susano-O said silencing him.

"Okay so it's three girls and three guys, six on six if you count our friends," Yosuke said. "Damn right you better count us," Susano-O said.

"Wait three? Aren't you missing someone?" Teddie asked. "No, Me, Souji, and Kanji all make three," Yosuke said.

"Waah, you're not counting me?" Teddie said. "You've forgotten to count Teddie-dono and I," Kintoki said.

"Count you into what, we're deciding who goes with who?" Yosuke asked. "That's your second mistake, you're doing that on purpose," Kintoki accused.

"Uh, point of order," Izanagi said. "What?" Susano-O asked.

"Who would Susano-O pair up with?" Izanagi asked.

"Who do you think? Dibs on Suzuka-chan," Susano-O said.

"Didn't she threaten to kill you if you tried to get near her?" Izanagi asked.

"He can take Konohana or Himiko," Rokuten said.

"W-Well what I'm trying to get at is, is there any combination that Susano-O can take that won't result in Suzuka getting angry," Izanagi asked.

"I think if Suzuka is still annoyed at Himiko then I don't think she'd mind. Unless she values her woman pride over her annoyance of Himiko, I might need to take a gamble," Susano-O said.

"What about me?" Kanji asked. "Oh right, you're too shy to even look at them," Yosuke said.

"What? N-No I'm not, I can look at them easy," Kanji said. "Yeah, don't doubt Oyabun's power to look at women," Rokuten said pridefully.

"I've doubted that power the first day I saw him," Susano-O said.

"You should probably bail from this Kanji," Yosuke said. "Wh- You don't believe me?" Kanji said shocked.

"Well, I've made my choice on who I want," Teddie said. "Wh- but we're still discussing that," Kanji said.

"Well it's too late, Teddie-dono has made his decision," Kintoki said.

"Yup, and I choose all three of them," Teddie said. "Wh-huh?" Souji and the other two were surprised at his decision.

"What are you talking about? All of them? You were the one who said we need to pair up one on one," Yosuke said.

"It is Teddie-Dono's decision," Kintoki said. "Why is that your answer for everything? No, HOW is that your answer for everything?" Susano-O asked.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" Chie asked interrupting their conversation. "It's been decided, I'll be going with all three of you," Teddie said.

"What? NO!" Yosuke said. "You?" Chie asked.

"There were only three girls and four guys, it would be sad if we would have to had split everyone up and leave one behind," Teddie said.

"True are his words of kindness," Kintoki said religiously. "That's not what we agreed on!" Yosuke said.

"No it's been said, we're all going with Teddie," Suzuka said. "I see, you're so kind Teddie," Yukiko said. "That wasn't the result I wanted, but I guess that's fine," Rise said. "Alright, then we're agreed," Chie said.

"NO! That's not fair!" Susano-O yelled incredibly annoyed as Teddie walked away with the girls.

"Teddie-dono has deemed it so," Kintoki said. "You heard him, Teddie-Dono's declared it, let's go girls," Suzuka said walking (/floating) off with Kintoki dragging Konohana and Himiko with her.

"B-But- but- but-," Konohana stuttered.

"_Sigh_, what a shame," Himiko said reluctantly following behind.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I'M GONNA F***ING KILL YOU!" Susano-O yelled angrily.

"What just happened?" Yosuke asked. "I-I'm… not sure," Souji said confused as well.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay, now tomorrow I'll be auditioning for a role in a short film. 'Shattered Dreams' It's about the story of a gangster it starts at his death and then tells the story of how things lead to his death. Like the first God of War, but without him turning into a Homicidal God. If I do get the part expect delays, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

As everyone was exploring the Festival, Kintoki saw Nanako with Doujima at one of the shooting booths. Nanako was trying to shoot a Teddie bear off the stand.

"Ooohh," Nanako said sadly as she missed her target again. Even though the cork hit the head of the doll it didn't fall over.

The man running the booth gave a slight snicker.

"Hmm?" Kintoki took a look at the doll and noticed something was underneath it keeping it stuck, this was the same for all the prizes.

"Come on Nanako, you've tried enough," Doujima said trying to pry her away.

"Oooh, just one more time, pleeeeease," Nanako pleaded desperately wanting the toy prize.

"Alright, just one more," Doujima said paying the man.

"Alrighty then, there you go on little girl, I'm sure you'll get it this time," he said almost sounding sarcastic as he reloaded her cork gun.

Nanako kept one eye open as she aimed at the prize she wanted and fired away. The cork hit the forehead of the prize.

"Oh, sorry, guess you-." *_thud thud thud thud thud thud THUD_* Suddenly every single prize on all the stands suddenly fell off.

The stand owner's mouth fell from shock, Doujima was greatly surprised as well. Nanako was too happy to care about the impossible action.

"Yay! I won everything!" Nanako cheered.

"Wha- how… that was- you couldn't."

"Hmph, cheater," Kintoki said heading back to Teddie.


	29. Sumer Festival day 2

**Kisdota: Okay lately my updating has sucked. I'm gonna try a new style of fic writing for now on. I'm gonna try updating 2 fics per week, see if that ups my fans a bit. Anyway two of you were complaining about my latest chapter, and I'm sure a few more of you who don't have the capability or desire to review feel the same way. You're forgetting day 2, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Also a Bit of Advertisement: A friend of mine 'RionAgrias' has used an idea of mine and is making a fic. Everyone Go read 'A Shattered Tome'. It's got my plot idea, and Rion's perfect writing and grammer, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(08/21/2011, morning, Souji's room)

Souji was in his room, reading one of the books he had bought at the bookstore. He was feeling pretty relaxed, which was odd for him, ever since he got her in Inaba he felt like he was always busy with something. The TV world rescues, part time jobs, or hanging out with his friends.

Though he was starting to feel as though he would have preferred doing those things rather than doing what he was doing now.

"Feeling bored?" Izanagi asked. "Huh? Oh yeah… honestly I bought this book like a month ago and I thought I would want to read it. But it's just not holding my interest," Souji said.

"At least you're able to do something," Izanagi said.

"Right sorry," Souji said.

"No no, it's not your fault," Izanagi said. "You think the others feel like taking a trip in the TV world?" Souji asked.

"I'd rather not ask them, especially after Susano-O's little outburst and murder attempt on Kintoki last night," Susano-O said. "Yeah, is he even able to hurt Kintoki?" Souji asked.

"Well we're immortal as long as our partners exist, though I bet Susano-O would stop at nothing till he found a way around that," Izanagi said.

"Yeah, I can see that happening," Souji said going back into his book.

*_pipipipipipi_* Souji's cell phone suddenly began ringing, he put the book he was reading down on the small coffee table and pulled the phone out checking the caller ID.

"It's Yukiko," Souji said answering it, "Hello?"

"_…_"

"Uh, Yukiko?" Souji said.

"_HI SouJI_!" Yukiko suddenly blurted out, Souji moved his ear away from the phone when he heard her yelling.

"AH- Uh Yukiko? What are you yelling for?" Souji said. "_S-Sorry sorry_!" she said apologetic.

"What are you calling for anyway? Something wrong?" Souji asked. "No _no, e-ev-everything fine… uhhh… I umm… well y-you're not doing anything today are you_?" she asked nervously, Souji heard the sound of what he suspected was Yukiko's phone shaking in her hand.

"Um, no," Souji said.

"_Uh well… t-the festival is still going on today soooooo… i-if you're not busy today then maybe… w-we-we could go… together_?" she asked.

"Uh yeah sure," Souji said.

"_R-Really? Are you sure? C-Cause you don't have to if you don't want to_," she said rather nervously.

"No it's fine, I'm pretty bored with nothing to do. It'll be nice," Souji said.

"_O-Okay, I-I'll see you at eight?_" she asked. "Yeah, alright," Souji said.

"_Okay see you- uh… w-wait… oh uh is Izanagi going to go with you_?" Yukiko asked.

"Well yeah he's kinda stuck with me," Souji said.

"_N-No no, uh I mean well he's uh_-," Yukiko stuttered. "Sure I'll bring him along," Souji said already knowing what she was asking.

"_Great see you at 8_," she said.

"See- *_click_* uh you," Souji said, Yukiko hung up before he could finish.

"Where are we going?" Izanagi asked. "Summer festival again, and you're going too," Souji said.

"Well of course, I wouldn't leave you alone," Izanagi said. "No, you're going with Konohana," Souji said.

"Uh what?" Izanagi asked.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Son of a friggin ruined a good night kill him with my bare hands," Susano-O said grumbling to himself angrily.

"Dude, you've been cursing all night, I'm still trying to sleep," Yosuke said trying to hide under the covers of his bed. "It's almost the middle of the afternoon, wake up already. We should all go out today, you know what I feel like doing? I feel like going for a trip in the TV world, I need a good workout," Susano-O said.

"I am not asking everyone to get together in the TV world so you can stage an accident for Kintoki," Yosuke said. "You think I want to hurt him and make it look like an accident? No I want to do it in front of everyone. Does that round lump of idiot have a neck?" Susano-O asked.

"No! Let me go back to sleep!" Yosuke said putting the pillow over his head trying to drown out the sound of Susano-O's complaining.

"For the love of god! Get up, you didn't get anything last night either! Aren't you mad?" Susano-O said trying to get him up.

"Maybe I would be if I wasn't tired!" Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah? … you thinking about Chie? Remember that incident at the camping trip… she and Yukiko came over to your tent… four of you alone… and then the whole bathing suit thing."

"_Ugh, _god I hate you," Yosuke said getting up knowing he couldn't sleep now.

"So anyway you do one of your royalty tricks to Teddie, and I'll bash Kintoki on the head and drag him in some different TV," Susano-O said.

"I'm not helping you whack off Kintoki," Yosuke said.

"What about that underground crime ring, you think they could do something for us?" Susano-O said.

"Okay first of all that was a movie, second of all even if they were real you're asking them to kill somebody who doesn't exist to them," Yosuke said.

"What if we put them in the TV world, and then save them from their shadows-."

"Movie Susano-O, meaning they do not exist!" Yosuke said brushing the front of his hair back with his hand and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Well we have to do something, I'm not letting Kintoki get away with what he did. Does Teddie have any followers yet? I wanna lead them into a revolution against him," Susano-O said.

"Alright alright look, the Summer festival is still going. If I can get Chie and Suzuka to go with us will you stop complaining?" Yosuke asked.

"Y-uh- w- really? Wait how are you gonna do that?" Susano-O asked.

"They still owe us for the camping trip, remember? And the whole cooking contest," Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that," Susano-O said in realization, "Alright, then call them up, they'll have no choice but to say 'yes'."

* * *

"No," Chie said talking to Yosuke.

"_Oh come on why not, you owe me_!" Yosuke said. "I don't owe you 'that' much," Chie said to Yosuke on the phone.

"_Oh come on, it's not fair to me that Teddie got to go with you, and you all left me Souji, and Kanji alone_," Yosuke said.

"Well tough," Chie said. "_You said you'd make it up to me for the camping trip_," Yosuke said.

"You got me and Yukiko in those damn pieces of napkins you call swimsuits you pervert!" Chie said. "_And you both never looked so lovely_," Susano-O added.

"SHUT UP! As far as I can tell I don't owe you squat!" Chie said.

"_Okay, even if you didn't owe me, why won't you go with me_?" Yosuke asked. "It's just… it… it's just weird okay_?_" Chie said.

"_It's weird_?" Yosuke stated. "W-Why does it even have to be me? Can't you get Rise to go with you?" Chie asked.

"_Rise, really_?" Yosuke asked her.

"Okay maybe not her, but I'm sure Souji could probably get some other girl to go with you," she said. "_Well what if I don't want some other girl?_" Yosuke asked smirking.

"Youske," Chie said threateningly. "_Also Susano-O wants Suzuka to go with him_," Yosuke said.

"Well good luck with that, cause it's not happening," Suzuka said finally joining the conversation.

"_Oh yeah, well maybe I'll ask Himiko to go with me_," Susano-O said. "Fine, go ahead. I don't care," Suzuka said.

"_I bet she'll just love to hear about all the adventures we've all had before she joined the team. Such as the time when we first got to Kanji's shadow bathhouse place_," Susano-O said.

"W-Wait, you can't… I-I didn't... … This is blackmail!" Suzuka yelled.

"_And par for the course_," Susano-O said.

"Well what's to stop me from beating the hell out of you and stopping you from saying anything?" Suzuka asked. "_A couple of Text Messages_, _and the internet. That Himiko has full access to,_" Susano-O said.

"… I hate you," Suzuka said defeated.

"_I love you too sweetie_," Susano-O said happily.

"Don't call me that!" Suzuka said angrily.

"_Well Kintoki seems to think it's an okay thing for us to do_," Susano-O joked.

"Susano-O!" Suzuka yelled out.

"_Alright alright, you're done,_" Yosuke said taking the phone from Susano-O, "_Anyway, see you at eight_?" he asked.

"NO!" Chie said.

"Uh actually Chie... well... he's kind of got us," Suzuka said. "What are you talking about?" Chie asked holding her hand on the phone.

"We can not at all let Himiko know about that time with Kanji's place," Suzuka said.

"Well what does that have to do with me? Why do I need to go, you could go yourself," Chie stated.

"You know the whole thing about us being the same? Imagine what Rise will start thinking," Suzuka said.

"...Fine yeah eight… but you better not go around telling everyone about this!" Chie threatened.

"_Deal_."

* * *

Yosuke hung up the phone after talking to Chie. "Score!" Susano-O said.

"Just don't tell anyone, Chie doesn't want to let anyone know about this," Yosuke said. "Oh please Yosuke, do I seem like the kind who would talk about stuff like that?" Susano-O asked.

"Yeah actually, in fact you talked about it last night during your rant on Kintoki," Yosuke said.

"Well yes, but do you think Suzuka is the kind of person to do anything with me that would be worth talking about?" Susano-O asked.

"Yeah I guess not," Yosuke said. "And I'll be damned if I let anyone talk about this, if Kintoki got word of this he'd try and get Teddie to one up us just to make him look good," Susano-O said.

"Morning guys!" Teddie said finally waking up and entering their room seeming pretty well rested. "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," Yosuke and Susano-O said.

* * *

(Evening)

A few hours later, Souji had shown up at the Shrine where the Summer Festival was still continuing. The crowd was even smaller then yesterday, but there were still just as many stands. Yukiko finally arrived wearing the same pink Yukata that she did yesterday. Konohana was with her floating right behind her.

"Uh- h-hi, Souji-kun," Yukiko said seeming nervous.

"HelloIzanagi-kun," Konohana said quickly.

"Uh, hello Konohana," Izanagi said. "Hey Yukiko," Souji said.

"Uh s-sorry we're a bit late, my family needed a bit of extra help and I guess I lost track of the time," Yukiko said. "It's fine, I wasn't waiting that long. Uh… I think you have a spot on you," Souji said pointing at a small red spot on her attire.

"Huh, O-Oh!" Yukiko said, "I-I know, Teddie did that yesterday, he spilled ketchup on me. I wanted to try and wash it out myself, but I was busy all day. Then when it was time for me to go I forgot about it completely-."

"Yukiko stop, it's fine," Souji said.

"Right, sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear me rant about that. So uh- let's go," Yukiko said, the two started walking off.

"Konohana? Are you coming?" Izanagi asked waiting for her.

"YES!- uh-… y-yes," she said making an effort to keep her nervous voice down.

* * *

At the bus stop at the north end of the shopping district Yosuke and Susano-O were both waiting for Chie and Suzuka. The two arrived about 15 past their meeting time, and yet Chie and Suzuka were not there.

"I was half afraid that she would beat me for being late, but I guess that won't be a problem if she doesn't show," Yosuke said feeling rejected. "Oh she'll show up, don't worry," Susano-O said.

"What makes you so sure?" Yosuke asked. "Remember what I said to Suzuka, and what I would tell Himiko?" Susano-O said.

"Right, forgot about the blackmail," Yosuke said. "Oh don't call it that, it makes me feel like a monster," Susano-O said.

"You pretty much are a monster at this point," Yosuke said. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Yosuke said avoiding the question.

The next bus they were waiting for drove up to the stop, out of the bus stepped Chie in her Yukata with Suzuka.

"Finally, where were you?" Yosuke asked. "Sorry, I almost forgot that I was coming here," Chie said.

"Suzuka, it's so nice to see you- *_SHING_* O-Okay uh never mind I guess," Susano-O said when Suzuka suddenly jammed the sharp end of her weapon at Susano-O.

"Okay both of you, step back now," Suzuka said to both Yosuke and Susano-O.

"W-Hey, what's your problem?" Yosuke complained.

"You and the perverted friend of yours," Suzuka said. "I thought we had a deal," Yosuke said.

"First of all you blackmailed me, that's not exactly a deal. Second of all I… guess I also want to get rid of that debt I owe to Susano-O for spearing him through the chest when he was down," Suzuka said.

"Oh you did plan on paying me back! You do care about me don't you?" Susano-O asked happy.

"Shut it! And you'll get your freaking date, I just want to lay down some ground rules before you do anything," Suzuka said.

"Rules? Aw man," Susano-O complained.

"First of all, you know where the wrist is?" Suzuka asked.

"Uhh- yeah?" Yosuke said confused.

"You touch anything 'beyond' that on Chie-san I will kill you," Suzuka threatened him.

"What about me?" Susano-O asked. "The same rules apply, but with just 'One' of my hands," Suzuka said.

"What?... fine I guess that's the best I'll get. I'll take the left one," Susano-O said.

"Why the left one?" Suzuka asked.

"Cause it's closer to your heart," Susano-O said sounding poetic.

"… You can have both hands if you don't say anything like that the whole night." "Oh... fine whatever. Can't take a compliment."

* * *

Souji and Yukiko were both walking through the area, Souji had gotten two candied apples. Yukiko appeared to be having a bit of difficulty biting through the hard shell.

"You know we can get it cut," Souji said. "No, I can do it," Yukiko said determined to bite through the hard apple.

"So how's everything been going at home?" Souji asked. "Fine, just fine," Yukiko said.

"Do your folks know about your whole plan to leave?" Souji asked. "Uh well… no," Yukiko said almost depressed.

"You're going to have to tell them at some point, I mean if you're not going to take over the place finding someone who can would take a while," Souji said. "I know I know, I'll tell them eventually don't worry," Yukiko said.

"You still doing that envelope job I told you about?" Souji asked. "Yeah, but it's really annoying. How is it that you're able to do this every night?" Yukiko asked.

"Well I don't really do that anymore, I sort of got a job cleaning at the hospital, and I also got a job tutoring," Souji said.

"And you're still getting the top marks at school, how do you do it all?" Yukiko asked impressed.

"It's something I've been used to since I was a kid. I always had to move, always had to adapt in some new place. I guess it's just become natural to me," Souji said.

"Konohana, you don't have to be so far away from us," Izanagi said.

"what?" Konohana asked.

"I said you don't need to be so far away from us!" Izanagi called out to Konohana who was floating 20 feet away from them.

"Oh, uh right sorry," Konohana floated back right next to Izanagi.

"Why is she acting like that? Wasn't she the one who wanted Izanagi to come?" Souji asked. "I don't know, maybe she's trying to be polite or something like that," Yukiko said.

* * *

Yosuke and Chie had finally arrived at the festival themselves, the instant they got there Chie had started taking advantage of Yosuke.

"You know, I know you hate me for what Susano-O did to get you two to come here, but this is sort of crossing the line," Yosuke said. "What? Is it too much to ask the gentleman to pay for his date's diner?" Chie asked.

"Chie you've had like four roasted corns, two candied apples, three Dango's, and a bag of cotton candy. You know you're lucky you're kung-fu crazy, otherwise you'd probably look a lot bigger than you do now," Yosuke said. "Excuse me?" Chie said angry.

"You know I never noticed this before, but your hands are surprisingly soft," Susano-O said.

"What did I tell you?" Suzuka yelled at him.

"Take the damn compliment," Susano-O said.

"No," Suzuka stated.

"I could compliment some other part of you," Susano-O said.

"You could compliment my weapon, on your face," Suzuka threatened.

"And amazingly I'm still having a good time," Susano-O said.

"Oh hey look!" Yosuke said pointing out, "It's Souji, and Yukiko!"

"Wh-What?" Chie almost spit out her corn.

"Hey guy-! _MRPH_!" Chie slapped her hand over Yosuke's mouth and pulled him and herself out of the sight of Souji and Yukiko who almost got a look at them. Chie held Yosuke close to her as they hid between two tents trying to keep him quiet.

"What was that about?" Yosuke asked trying to get out of Chie's grip. "I don't want Yukiko finding out about this!" Chie said worried.

"What? Why not?" Yosuke asked. "Because… uh… I uh, she asked me to help her out at her place today, but I made a lie saying I couldn't," Chie said.

"That's a terrible lie," Yosuke said obviously not believing her.

"W-Whatever, I don't want Yukiko to find out that I'm here," Chie said still trying to keep her voice down.

"Well they're coming this way, they're going to find out about us eventually," Yosuke said.

"Then we need somewhere to hide," Chie said looking around, "Oh there, I got it!"

* * *

"_Pffttt_ AHAHAHAHAHAHA," Yukiko and Konohana were still laughing for the past three minutes from one of Souji's jokes.

Either the two were just trying to act like they were amused or they really thought he was funny. Souji looked forward and saw two people wearing a featherman Mask, and a fox mask.

"Yosuke? Chie? What are you guys doing here?" Souji asked suprised.

"Hey partner," Yosuke said unemotionally taking off the Fetherman mask.

"Wh- How did you know it was us?" Chie asked shocked.

"Uh… your friends?" Souji said pointing past the two at Suzuka and Susano-O.

"Aw! I forgot about you two!" Chie said annoyed.

"W-wait were we supposed to do something?" Suzuka asked. "No no, it's… fine," Chie said feeling foolish.

"Uh… Suzuka… are you aware that Susano-O is holding your hand?" Konohana asked a bit surprised.

"What? Uhh…"

*_BAM_* "AW Man my face!" Susano-O let go of Suzuka and rubbed the area where Suzuka suddenly punched him.

"Oh thank you for telling me Konohana he's been getting more sneaky lately," Suzuka said quickly defending herself.

"Oh that's cold, more than usual. I mean that really hurts a lot more than your punch's or your naginata laser thing- *_KICK_* AH again!" Susano-O said when Suzuka kicked him in the face to try and keep him quiet.

"So-So uh what are you two doing here?" Chie asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh well I sorta wanted to see if Souji wanted to come while the festival was still going. I felt bad that Teddie was able to get all of us at once, and it wasn't that fun for me yesterday anyway I still have ketchup on my Yukata," Yukiko said.

"What about you two? You decided to come here together as well?" Izanagi asked.

"Well sort of, I mean-?" NO NONONO!" Chie said before Yosuke could finish, "I-I wanted to come here again 'Alone!' and then I saw Yosuke like five minutes ago and then I-I that's when we saw you," Chie said.

"You two came alone?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh… yeah," Yosuke almost sounding depressed, "I… guess I'm gonna go now."

"What why?" Susano-O asked.

"Yeah come on, it's still early in the night," Souji said.

"No no, I don't want to impose, you two just… enjoy yourself," Yosuke said turning around and heading off.

"Oh come on! You know what I had to do to… you know what yeah even I'm barley enjoying it," Susano-O said floating right behind him.

"Uh… bye?" Chie said. "Yeah see ya," Yosuke said walking off. Chie waited a bit before Yosuke was gone before facing her other two friends again.

"So, are you gonna go stop him?" Souji said.

"What? Why?" Chie asked.

"You two came here together, it's not that hard to figure out," Souji said. "Yeah I knew that too," Yukiko said.

"That's not true, there's no way you can prove that," Chie said. "You've got some roasted corn in your hand, where's your wallet?" Souji asked.

"Well uh… I-I uh-… damn it why are you so smart?" Chie complained.

"Look personally even I'm surprised he was able to get you to come here," Souji said.

"Was Susano-O involved in some way?" Izanagi asked. "Well yeah… but indirectly it's a bit complicated," Suzuka said.

"But the least you could do is act like your having fun, I mean he bought you all that food at least he's doing his part in the date," Souji said.

"It's not a Date!" Chie yelled.

"Chie, are you really going to let him go like that? I mean you saw him, even Susano-O left a day with you that alone should say how miserable he is," Souji said.

"but… he… _ugh_, you're not going to let this go are you?" Chie asked defeated.

"I care about all of you guys, and right now this is hurting him," Souji said.

"_Ugh_, j-just don't tell anyone that we were here," Chie said.

"Alright fine," Souji said.

"Come on Suzuka," Chie said. "Uh, right Chie-san," Suzuka said following her.

"Well that was interesting," Yukiko said. "Yeah… so now what do you want to do?" Souji asked.

"Wanna try out that lottery? I think we might get lucky this time," Yukiko said.

* * *

"Yosuke! Wait Wait!" Chie called out to him right before he got to the bus stop.

"Oh god, what?" Yosuke asked almost sounding annoyed. "What? I come here to apologize and you don't even want to see me?" Chie asked.

"You sort of denied any connection between us, frankly I'm starting to forget why we're even friends in the first place," Yosuke said.

"Look I'm sorry okay? And to be fair I'm only a part of this because Susano-O threatened Suzuka," Chie said.

"Well you sure didn't seem to mind acting like you were enjoying yourself at my expense, you know how much money I've lost. Not just today, I mean you keep taking my money all the time you know that?" Yosuke said.

"Well Sor-ry, it's not like your spending it on anything," Chie said.

"I'm Saving For a Motorcycle!" Yosuke yelled.

"We could have spent the equivilant of what you spent, on a date with some other hotter girl by bribing them," Susano-O said standing behind Yosuke.

"It's not like we spent it for ourselves!" Suzuka said.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Yosuke said turning around.

"Fine! … No wait, no you stay right here!" Chie said.

"Why?" Yosuke asked. "Beacause-! _Sigh_, l-look I didn't come here to fight with you, I wanted to say sorry to you alright?" Chie asked trying to hold her temper.

"Fine," Yosuke said turning back around.

"N-STOP, not fine, that didn't sound like you're fine," Chie said annoyed.

"_ughh_, Thank you ever so much Chie, I accept your apology," Yosuke said sarcastically.

"Yosuke come on I'm being serious," Chie said. "Why are you even trying to apologize? Did Souji put you up to this?" Yosuke asked.

"Well-uh- yeah- no- that doesn't matter," Chie said.

"Oh forget this, I'm leaving," Yosuke said turning back around.

"YOU stay right here," Chie said holding him by his shoulder, "Look what is it going to take to get you to accept my apology?" she asked.

"Nothing, alright?" Yosuke said.

"NO not alright… _RGHH_, I'm gonna hate myself for this, Suzuka can you take Susano-O away?" Chie asked.

"What?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

Suzuka, Yosuke, and Susano-O all said, Susano-O's tone was slightly cheerier.

"Just give me two minutes," Chie said.

"C-Chie-san, w-what are you planning on doing?" Suzuka asked worried.

"Suzuka, look just go, please," Chie said. "O-Okay, j-just don't do anything you might regret later, please," Suzuka said.

"I'll be fine, just go," Chie said trying to get her to go.

"So… what do you wanna do for the two minutes while no one's looking?" Susano-O asked as they were moving away. "Shut up! It's not like that," Suzuka said.

"What are you doing?" Yosuke asked worried. "Just wait until they're out of sight," Chie said keeping Yosuke where he was while waiting for Suzuka and Susano-O to disappear.

"So uhhh… w-what are you gonna do? I'm kinda worried, you're not going to hurt me are you?" Yosuke asked.

"_Ugh_, j-just shut up," Chie said nervous. She suddenly grabbed Yosuke by both of his shoulders and pulled him down.

"_MMph_?" Yosuke's eyes suddenly bugged out when Chie suddenly forced him to put his lips to hers and kissed him. "_mmgh muh Me hei_?" Yosuke tried to say something, but his words were muffled by Chie's lips.

"_FwAH_!" Chie let out her breath when she finally stopped kissing Yosuke and pushed him away, but still held on to him.

"Uhhhh… so uhhhh… wow," Yosuke said a bit flabbergasted.

"You Cannot Say ANYTHING!" Chie said annoyed, her cheeks slightly rosy, "I mean it I don't care if it hurts your feelings if you tell anyone at all what I did I will force you into the TV world, break both of your legs, and leave you there to die."

"Uhhhhh… yeah," Yosuke said half not listening to her. Chie just turned around and stormed off, Suzuka saw her passing by in the ally she was waiting for her in and started following her.

"W-What happened? Did he hurt you?" Suzuka asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Chie said.

"HE DID HURT YOU DIDN'T HE?" Suzuka said with worry.

Susano-O went the opposite direction where Yosuke was still staring out at nothing.

"So what happened?" Susano-O asked. "Uh… no-… nothing," Yosuke said.

"OOOOH, something happened! Come on tell me! How far did you get?" Susano-O said.

"I don't really think I should, I was sort of threatened," Yosuke said.

"I get threatened 'and' beaten all the time you wuss, tell me!" Susano-O yelled.

* * *

**Kisdota: Been a bit distracted, so I might have made a few mistakes at some point. Really hope I see them as I'm going through this. Anyway I might not have gotten all the SoujixYukiko moments that were asked for. You'll have to wait until they go to the island and they're drunk, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"You want to call Souji-kun and Izzy-kun, see if he wants to go to the Summer Festival while it's still going?" Himiko asked pleadingly.

"Well… I don't know… I mean maybe we shouldn't, he could be busy today," Rise said.

(Later, after Yukiko and Souji left for the bus stop past the Tofu shop)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"W-Huh?"

"I HATE YOU!" Himiko yelled as she stormed up the stairs to Rise's room.

"Wha-what? What did I do?" Rise asked confused at Himiko's outburst.


	30. Regular Summer

**Kisdota: Okay I'm back sooner just like I promised you all. I hope the last chapter was to your liking for all of you. Now I'm probably gonna have to be a little quicker with this chapter. I need to work on some things for finals so if I make an error be sure to let me know. Oh and for anyone caring or don't know already, Playstation has online capabitlities, not the store or stuff like that but I can play MAG again, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(08/23/2011, Shopping District, Afternoon)

Chie and Yukiko were both spending the day hanging out together with their Persona's tagging along, the two were enjoying some topsicles that they picked up at the corner store. "Soooo… how was the festival the other day?" Chie asked Yukiko.

"Uh… well I guess it was alright," Yukiko said quietly. "Oh come on, you and Souji were alone at that place, something must have happened," Chie said trying to get Yukiko to say more. "No no, nothing… I mean yeah 'went there' together, and he sort of won me something at the prize booth," she said.

"What he get you?" Chie asked. "Just one of those stuffed animals, nothing big," Yukiko said.

"Oh come on he asked you out and nothing big happened?" Chie complained.

"Uh well… actually… I asked him out," Yukiko said almost sounding ashamed.

"What? Come on that's breaking the rules, guys are supposed to ask you out on the date," Chie said.

"There are rules? Yukiko why didn't you tell me?" Konohana said panicking. "No no there's no rules, and it wasn't even a real date," Yukiko said.

"Really? You just wanted to stand next to greatest, and possibly foreign exchange, student from school at the festival full of couples," Chie asked teasing.

"We just went out… as friends," Yukiko said quietly looking away.

"Oh and you and Izanagi!" Chie said pointing to Konohana, " If Souji and Yukiko were together that means you and him were a match too," Chie said with interest.

"Huh? Uh-uh well-," *_FWOOSH_* the top of Konohana's head suddenly set aflame as she pressed the tips of her fingers together shyly.

"Nothing actually happened with them, she was too shy to even stand next to him," Yukiko said.

"N-NEE SAN!" *_FWOOSH_* the flames on Konohana's head got even bigger from embarrassment.

"You seriously need to stop acting so shy and stuff, both of you," Chie said licking her topsicle.

"Wh-why are we even having this conversation?" Yukiko asked.

"You went out with Souji, and you like him," Chie said laughing.

"I do not… that much," Yukiko said slightly blushing.

"Oh yeah you do, you try and keep him away from Rise whenever she flirts with him," Chie said.

"I do not!" Yukiko argued back.

"Yeah you do," Chie snickered back.

"Not all the time."

"Yeah "All the time"."

"Well… s-so what?" Yukiko argued back. "Well for one thing it's gonna freak him out, and he'll probably run from you both. For the love of god just say something when Rise's not around, I know I've seen you two leave the school together at some points," Chie said.

"That wa-… that wasn't anything, we were just talking those days," Yukiko said crossing her arms.

"Sure you were," Chie teased. "Oh yeah what about you and Yosuke!" Yukiko fought back.

"W- that wasn't anything, and to be fair I only went because Susano-O force Suzuka to go," Chie said pointing her thumb at Suzuka. "I still owed him from the time I speared him in the chest, and Chie and I cannot exactly go that far away from each other," Suzuka said.

"That's just an excuse," Yukiko said laughing back enjoying her own topsicle.

"Well nothing even happened, I only went because of Suzuka, and to get free food off of him," Chie said.

"You seemed pretty sad when you tried to get him away," Yukiko said.

"W- well- Souji made me go apologize!" Chie argued.

"He said apologize, not kiss and make up," Yukiko said. "Well-! Wait what did you say?" Chie suddenly asked sounding surprised.

"What?... that you two-…," Yukiko pressed her thumbs and index fingers together and made them touch and separate a few times.

"How di-! How did you know we did that!" Chie asked shocked and horrified.

"Wait you two… OH MY GOD- YOU DID!" Yukiko said surprised and somewhat happy.

"WHA- NO NO!" Chie argued back.

"I thought Rise was lying to me- but you two really ki-!"

"SHUT- shut up!" Chie tried to keep Yukiko from talking and put her hand over her lips.

"You two really kissed?" Yukiko asked quietly but excited.

"No! But… where did you hear that from?" Chie asked whispering, worried that someone might overhear what they were saying.

"Well Rise told me, I don't know how she knows though," Yukiko said.

"What?" Suzuka asked suddenly interested.

"But how does she even know that! I said…," Chie suddenly let go of Yukiko and her expression changed into one of silent anger.

"Uh Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"Let's go to Junes, I wanna go kill Yosuke."

"Huh?"

* * *

(Junes)

"So dude what happened last night? With you and Yukiko?" Yosuke asked. "Nothing," Souji said.

Souji had decided to come over to Junes and see if Yosuke was busy, he was so he decided to help him out restocking the shelves in the grocery department of Junes.

"Nothing? You were with Yukiko! I mean before you showed up something like that was legendary," Yosuke said surprised.

"Seriously, if you ask a girl out you need to try something," Susano-O commented.

"Acutally Yukiko had called and asked him," Izanagi said.

"Seriously? Girls aren't supposed to do that, it's against the rules," Susano-O said.

"What rules?" Izanagi asked. "The rules of dating women," Susano-O said.

"It wasn't a date," Souji said. "I doubt she thinks that," Yosuke said.

"YOSUKE!" his name was suddenly called out of nowhere. Yosuke and a few nearby shoppers saw Chie with Suzuka as she started running for him as fast as she could, Yukiko was behind her slightly out of breath.

"Chi-? *_BAM_* AAAGH!" Yosuke cried out in pain when Chie suddenly struck him. Souji winced clenching his legs together when he saw Chie attack Yosuke.

"*_cough_*_ …why…_?" Yosuke wheezed out as he tried to speak through the pain.

"Something on your mind Chie-chan?" Susano-O asked jokingly and ignoring Yosuke.

"Chie? What did he do or say this time?" Souji asked like it was business as usual.

"HE'S LYING!" Chie suddenly said.

"He's ly- what?" Souji asked confused at Chie sudden outburst.

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM!" Chie yelled out, everyone in the store looked at her as though she was some kind of crazy thug.

"He… what?" Souji asked.

"He's lying alright, I didn't do that at all!" Chie yelled out in what seemed like panic.

"What… I-I don't understand what you're saying," Souji said still confused.

"_huff huff_, Ch-Chie," Yukiko gasped out, she and Konohana were both trying to catch their breaths.

"What's going on?" Izanagi asked confused as well with Souji.

"He-! What was he saying?" Chie asked.

"About last night at the festival," Souji said.

"And he said something about me kissing him?" Chie asked.

"No? You kissed him?" Souji asked.

"y-NO!" Chie suddenly stopped covering her mouth.

"You kissed him?" Susano-O asked. "No! No he's lying, that never happened!" Chie said.

"He hasn't said anything about that," Susano-O said smirking.

"HEEeee- uhhhh-," Chie said nervously.

"You kissed him! That's what- He didn't tell me what happened I was going crazy about that!" Susano-O said sounding happy, "Aw Yosuke I'm so proud of you."

"_ssssss….rrgh_," Yosuke was still on the ground in pain.

"Raise up one of your hands, I wanna do the high five thing!" Susano-O said. Yosuke grunted as he moved one of his hands up and Susano-O clapped it before Yosuke went back to holding himself in pain.

"So… why are you angry at Yosuke?" Souji asked.

"He-! I thought-! … Yosuke did you say anything to Rise?" Chei asked. "No! You made me promise not to! You threatened to hurt me, I took the threat seriously!" Yosuke complained.

"You guys really did kiss?" Souji said still sounding surprised.

"That's what I said," Yukiko commented.

"If you didn't say anything to Rise then how did she know and tell Yukiko?" Chie said. "I don't know! Just don't kick me anymore," Yosuke said finally getting up, staging with his steps a bit.

"Somebody had to tell her! And I didn't say anything!" Chie said angrily thinking Yosuke was still lying.

"I didn't! I swear!" Yosuke defended.

"What about you!" Chie said pointing at Susano-O.

"I've been pestering him all day yesterday to tell me what you two did in those two minutes. I'm a little ashamed that it was just a kiss… slightly… you know what it's Yosuke, I'm actually proud of him," Susano-O said.

"Thanks?" Yosuke questioned.

"Uh guys," Yukiko tried to get them to stop arguing. "People are looking, and they can't see us," Konohana said. A few of the people had already left, but some of the shoppers were still looking at them with a kind of interest.

"We should move to a more private location," Izanagi said.

* * *

Chie dragged Yosuke into the back store room, Souji and Yukiko both followed them behind.

"Well then who told, it was either one of you two!" Chie said. "I don't know!" Yosuke said.

"I swear one of you better say something or I'm gonna kick you until you do!" Chie said readying herself to kick.

"Chie! You don't need to keep threatening him!" Yukiko said trying to hold Chie back.

"Hold up!" Susano-O suddenly said, "something's off right now."

"Wha-AH!" Konohana suddenly covered herself.

"No not something you wear! Suzuka you hasn't threatened me," Susano-O said.

"What? Oh uhh… I-I um-!" Suzuka stuttered.

"Yeah that actually is weird," Yosuke said. "Suzuka are you feeling well?" Konohana asked worried feeling her forehead.

"No-Yes I-I'm fine, just fine!" Suzuka said.

"Wait a minute, Are you the one who blabbed?" Susano-O asked.

"N-NO! Of course not! I promised Chie-san I wouldn't say anything!" Suzuka said raising her hands in defense.

"Oh really?" Susano-O asked, arms crossed.

"Yes! I never said anything to Himiko!" Suzuka said.

"Himiko?" Izanagi said.

"W-eh- NO!" Suzuka covered her mouth.

"You told Himiko!" Chie suddenly yelled out.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! It was an accident I swear I never meant to say anything!" Suzuka said as apologetic as possible.

"How-? What-? When did this happen?" Chie complained.

"Uhhh… well when we were at the bookstore yesterday Himiko sort of found me and started asking me a bunch of questions," Suzuka said.

* * *

"_Come on what happened? I know I saw Kono and Izzy-kun pass by that day!" Himiko said pleadingly. "Nothing alright, we only saw them for a few minutes," Suzuka said exhausted an annoyed. _

_"So nothing happened, what were you even doing there? *gasp* Was Souji taking Chie and Yukiko out at the same time?" Himiko asked almost shocked. _

_"What? NO!" Suzuka said. _

_"So what were you there for?" Himiko asked. "Chie and I, against my will and judgment, unfortunately with Susano-O and Yosuke," she said. _

_"Oooooh so you do like him," Himiko said. "NO! He forced me to go there, I was blackmailed!" Suzuka said. _

_"Oh pish posh that's just an excuse," Himiko said swinging down her hands in front of herself. _

_"Well nothing happened alright," Suzuka stated. _

_"So nothing between you two? What about Chie and Yosuke did they at least kiss?" Himiko asked. _

_"Unfortunately," Suzuka said. _

_"Unfor- THEY DID KISS?" Himiko blurted out. _

_"NO! NO THEY DIDN'T!" Suzuka tried to stop her from talking. _

_"__OOOOH I gotta go tell Okaa san!" Himiko suddenly left in a hurry. _

* * *

"So she told Rise," Souji concluded.

"Yes… I'm sorry," Suzuka said. "You couldn't have said any of this before she kicked me?" Yosuke complained.

"I-I didn't think it was important at the time," Suzuka said.

"Not having Chie mercilessly beat up Yosuke for a crime he never commited wasn't important at the time?" Susano-O asked.

"Well not to me!" Suzuka said. "It is too me!" Yosuke yelled.

"Great… so now Rise knows and now everyone else is probably going to know," Chie said depressed.

"I'm sorry Chie-san," Suzuka apologized. "Hey what about me?" Yosuke complained.

"Yeah, aren't you going to kiss him better?" Susano-O said almost like he was acting motherly.

"Oh god please don't tell me you're gonna start with these jokes," Chie complained.

"Oh you're right we shouldn't fight, we should all just kiss and make up. Suzuka you can do that to me," Susano-O said.

"You can kiss my weapon, when I jam it into your face," Suzuka said.

"Ah there we go, just doesn't feel the same unless you threaten my health," Susano-O said satisfied.

"So… you guys really kissed?" Yukiko asked. "YES! Can we drop it already?" Chie complained.

"But it just seems so… I don't know… weird?" Yukiko said. "Yeah I mean I said apologize to him I know I didn't tell you to kiss him," Souji said.

"Whatever you told her to do say it more often, and better. Maybe we can get Yosuke something more than a kiss-*_BZZZZTZZTZ_* AHHAHA! OKAY OKAY SORRY!" Susano-O yelled when Suzuka shocked him.

"Look! Just don't tell anyone about this alright, this doesn't mean anything, I don't like him any more than I did before, and it didn't mean anything!" Chie said.

"Emphasize it all Chie, I'm sure we won't get any more suspicious," Yosuke said.

"SHUT up!" Chie threatened.

"Well I won't say anything if you don't want me too, but you might want to say something to Rise before she starts telling everyone else," Souji said.

*_PIPIPIPIPI_* "hmm? One sec," Yosuke said when his phone started ringing, "Hello… oh…. One second."

"Who is it?" Souji asked.

"Kanji, he wants to know if I really did kiss Chie."

"TELL HIM NO!"

* * *

(08/31/2011, Morning)

Souji had just woken up and was heading down the stairs to the living room, Nanako was already there looking like she was waiting for him. "Oh good you're awake," Nanako said. "Morning, is something up?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, I got a call from Dad he said that someone gave him a watermelon. It's too big for us, so he said you should call your friends over," Nanako said. "Watermelon? That does sound good," Souji said.

"It has been a while since we all got together at once," Izanagi said. "Yeah, can you invite Teddie, and Rise, and everyone else?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah alright, I'll let them know," Souji said taking out his cell phone. "You still need to teach me how to use that," Izanagi said.

"_Hello_?" Yosuke answered. "Hey Yosuke, listen you busy? My uncles bringing some watermelon in you want some?" Souji asked. "_Whoa really, yeah definitely I haven't had any at all this year_," Yosuke said excited. "Alright, call the others let them know," Souji said.

"_Yeah totally, you better not smack it open before we get there_," Yosuke said.

Later everyone was able to show up when they were called, Nanako wanting them to show up may have been a factor in their decision.

"Yeah Watermelon!" Kanji said happy. "Yeah! Watermelon!" Rokuten said happily as well from outside the door.

"Why are you excited? You can't eat it," Himiko said.

"But Oyabun can," Rokuten said.

"Huh?" Konohana questioned.

"Just assume that it makes sense," Suzuka said. "Oh we totally have to smack it open, like at the beach," Yosuke said.

"What? How are we gonna eat it if it gets all smashed?" Chie asked.

"But that does sound like fun," Yukiko said. "Yeah, I wanna do it too!" Nanako said.

"Make it so!" Kintoki announced.

"Yeah! I'll swing at it with everything I've got! The Splattering fruit juice! Bursts of joy! One night of love! The bitter sweetness of those days is the essence of youth!" Teddie said.

"WHAT are you two teaching him?" Suzuka asked annoyed. "Will you cut it out with those lines?" Yosuke said.

"That's the essence of youth!" Nanako suddenly said copying Teddie.

"Oh great, you need to start keeping a distance between the two from now on," Susano-O said slapping his hand on his head. The front door opened up and Dojima walked in, Nanako instantly ran for him, "I'm home! Whoa there's a lot of shoes, how many people are here?"

"Yay! Let's split the Watermelon open," Nanako cheered.

"Oh uhh."

The watermelon had already been cut up, so no one could split it up like Nanako wanted, everyone was enjoying their own separate slices.

"Heretic! Ruining Nanako-chan's hopes! He shall be punished!" Kintoki announced while pointing at Dojima.

"But that's her father," Konohana said.

"Well get her a new one as a gift, a better one," Kintoki said.

"Do you actually think there's a place where people can get new parents?" Suzuka asked.

"Then Teddie and I shall make a store for that! Rokuten, I shall need your decorating skills," Kintoki said.

"I'm in!" Rokuten said.

"C'mon Nanako don't pout, everyone came here to hang out right?" Doujima said, but Nanako still kept the sad depressed face going.

"Hey Nanako it's okay, next time we'll all do it right, and at the beach," Chie said. "Oooh, seconded!" Rise said excited.

"Thirded! For the women!" Susano-O said. "You don't need to add that we all know what you're thinking when you talk," Himiko said.

"Oh but there aren't that many days left, we'll have to do it next year," Yosuke said. "mnn, next year, will you come back next year?" Nanako asked Souji.

"Of course I will," Souji said. "Yeah, we'll all go!" Chie said.

"Yeah, you betcha!" Kanji said taking a moment to stop gorging on his Watermelon slice.

"You betcha!" Yukiko commented.

"There you see?" Doujima said. "Yay, thank you," Nanako said. Everyone kept having fun till the day ended, soon everyone had gone home and Nanako had promptly fallen asleep.

* * *

(09/01/2011, Morning)

The next day was the start of the new school semester, Souji got in his uniform and began his walk for school. At the school gate Souji met Chie and Yukiko who were walking along the path.

"_sigh_ great Summer vacation's over," Chie said. "And that means another year of keeping an eye on Susano-O, great," Suzuka said.

Yosuke soon arrived and walked up to the small group. "Yo guys, I almost forgot my way here," Yosuke said. "You almost forgot where school was?" Yukiko asked.

"Not my fault I don't have fun here," Yosuke said. "No one has fun here, us especially," Susano-O said.

"It's not that bad is it?" Konohana asked.

"I have to spend the day listening to one of the few women I care nothing about, not because she's ugly, but because I'm afraid of her," Susano-O said.

"What could you possibly fear about her?" Suzuka asked.

"Ehh, a few diseases, plus maybe some-."

"OKAY Okay! Never mind, remind me never to ask you questions again," Suzuka said trying covering her ears.

"Come on, let's go see if everyone else is here," Souji said.

They were about to walk into the school, but they suddenly saw a familiar face as they were about to enter. He approached the group to say hi to them, "Good morning," Naoto said.

"You?" Souji said. "No way, the Pint-sized detective!" Yosuke said.

"He's on to us, we're screwed!" Susano-O panicked, Konohana started panicking as well.

"Excuse me? My name is Naoto, don't give me nicknames like that," he said. "Uh, what are you doing here? You know that this is a high school right?" Yukiko said.

"Yes I am aware, though my cooperation with the police has come to an end I still have a few things about the case I wish to investigate. As of today I'll be a first-year at your high school," Naoto said, "And I felt that I should at least introduce myself to you all. I trust our relations will be cordial Sempai," he said before turning around and walking off.

"That detective is gonna be our underclassmen?" Chie asked.

"This… may complicate a few things," Izanaig said. "What do you mean?" Konohana asked. "If that guys as good as they say he is, he might get wind of us being involved," Souji said.

"Though, he'll have a hard time proving it since we technically don't exist to him," Izanagi said. "We should try and keep an eye on our surroundings when we all talk to our friends," Souji said.

* * *

**Kisdota: It's a little tough doing this now that Naoto's gonna be a bigger part of this fic, anyway hope you all like it, be sure to tell me all what you think this chapter and be sure to review. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"There's something odd about that detective guy," Susano-O said.

"What do you mean?" Izanagi said.

"Please don't ask him, he'll tell us," Suzuka complained to Izanagi massaging the side of her temples.

"No no, I mean it, there's really something odd about him," Susano-O said.

"Right so what's odd about him?" Izanagi said.

"Well like the way he walks away," Susano-O said.

"What's odd about that?" Konohana asked.

"It just seems… so… hypnotic, like good to watch," Susano-O said.

"Uhh?" Izanagi moved back a bit slightly.

"Damn it, I warned you, I damn well warned you about this exact thing!" Suzuka said pointing to Izanagi.


	31. School trip Day 1

**Kisdota: Okay sorry that I'm late, I sort of had some problems and work I needed to do. You see my grandmother passed away. Don't say anything I'm over it. Anyway I had a lot of work to do and people to help move. Plus I needed to help pass out a lot of her stuff to other people and all of her stuff like that. Anyway I'm all done now so I can focus on this fic now. YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(09/01/2011, Lunchtime)

On the Roof of the school the whole Persona gang (minus Teddie) was eating their lunch, sitting at their usual spot. "I'm telling you guys we should be fine as long as we don't do anything to attract attention to ourselves," Izanagi said.

"That little guy is in the same grade as Kanji and Rise, and still a part of the damn law enforcement. That guys got to be some kind of super wiz or something," Susano-O said.

"What happens if he finds out what we did and he takes us away from Oyabun?" Rokuten asked.

"Ah! He-He can do that?" Konohana asked sounding just as worried as Rokuten.

"Konoha, really?" Suzuka asked ashamed.

"First of all I don't think he can even attempt that," Souji said, "Second we haven't actually done anything, in fact we've actually done good things. And thirdly this guy seems like the kind to get all the facts before making an assumption. Do you guys know any way anybody could prove your existence at all?" Souji asked them all.

"What if he goes through the TV?" Rokuten asked. "That's not happening," Souji said.

"What if we started lifting things and making everything move around," Himiko suggested.

"I think ghost would be blamed for that and not you guys," Rise said.

"We could punch him," Rokuten said.

"WHAT? NO!" Suzuka said appalled. "Why would you suggest that? Kanji!" Chie said angrily.

"What? Don't look at me he said it," Kanji said pointing to Rokuten.

"Look enough guessing, we're not going to do anything," Yosuke said.

"Yeah in fact we shouldn't even be talking like this!" Susano-O said, "For all we know that guy has a bunch of hidden cameras and microphones watching our every movement."

"Which are still useless since we're invisible to him," Izanagi said.

"Exactly, that means that once he's disproven all the other possibilities then the only other possibility would be that we're here, and we're invisible to him and everyone else, but our partners. I've seen the movies, that's how detective work works," Susano-O said worried and panicky.

"If he can't prove anything then he's going to blame these events on things that can't be seen or heard? That may possibly be the most ridiculous thing you've ever said," Suzuka said.

"I'm pretty sure you can remember more ridiculous things," Himiko said.

* * *

(After school)

The school day was finally over, Souji, Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke was at the school entrance about to leave.

"Man… school days are just a boring as ever," Yosuke said.

"Yeah tell me about it, I miss the life and death days followed by many other days filled with rest and relaxation, and women. Not many people visit Junes on the school days," Susano-O said sadly.

"Well that's good for me," Suzuka said.

"Well let's go then, a nice day 'at' Junes will help us all relax," Izanagi said.

"Hey, do you think we should invite Naoto," Yukiko asked, everyone else looked at her at the mention of her suggestion.

"Me and Nee-chan thought that he might be feeling lonely since he's new here," Konohana said.

"You want to invite the enemy with us? You Treeter," Susano-O said.

"You mean Traitor?" Suzuka asked.

"Treeters don't deserve proper Gremer," Susano-O said.

"I don't think she's trying to betray us," Izanagi said. "That's just what she wants us to think, she probably made a deal with him earlier. A softer sentence in return for backstabbing us," Susano-O said.

"What? I-I didn't do that!" Konohana said. "Okay Susano-O why are you so worried about this person, you've been more jittery than usual. Over the wrong gender to," Suzuka said annoyed.

"Have you ever been in prison? They separate you by sex. Men in there get desperate in there and they'll-."

"OKAY! I get it!" Suzuka said even more annoyed, "Didn't I ask someone to remind me 'Not' to ask him questions from now on?" Suzuka asked.

"Eh inviting Naoto probably doesn't even matter," Chie said. "What why?" Susano-O asked. Chie was looking down the hall where Naoto was along with two other girls in his class, the rest of the group looked down and saw Naoto as well.

"Hey you don't know the area around here do you? We can show you around the area if you want," the Conniving girl said. "Yeah, there's probably a bunch of places to hang out that only we know about," the girls friend said.

"What the HELL, why is everyone else better with women than Yosuke!" Susano-O complained. "That won't be necessary," Naoto said shaking his head, "I'm not interested in 'hanging out' with you two, nor am I interested in you two," Naoto said.

"Scratch that this man is worse with women than Yosuke is," Susano-O said.

"What did you just say?" "What's with your attitude we're just trying to be friendly," the two girls said angry at Naoto's comment.

"I think we should get him out of there, Yosuke," Chie said. "What? Why me?" Yosuke asked.

"Just go do it," Chie said more sternly. "_Ugh _fine," Yosuke said.

"If we get arrested in any way I'm be'treeting' all of you to save myself," Susano-O warned them.

"Just shut up and get to work," Suzuka said.

"I'm starting with you."

"You are an idiot."

"My partner kissed yours."

"Yo Naoto-Kun," Yosuke said waving his hand. Kanji and Rise suddenly arrived from their classes, "Hey guys, sup?" Kanji said.

The two girls suddenly felt overwhelmed or nervous, whatever it was they quickly decided that they wanted to leave. "Uh well we'll be going now," one girl said before they raced off.

"So we meet again," Naoto said to Yosuke and Kanji. "Oh crap, is he looking at me?" Susano-O asked. "_shut up_," Yosuke said whispering, trying not to be noticed by .

"I think he does know that we're here, is he- oh god look, he glanced at me!" Susano-O panicked. "_Shut Up_," Yosuke whispered. "Can I help you with something?" Naoto asked.

"That was code, or a reference!" Susano-O said.

"Hey Naoto-kun," Chie said as the rest of the gang joined up, "We were just wondering if you wanted to do anything with us after school, you know if you're not busy." Naoto gave a quick confused look, "You want me to go with you?" Naoto asked.

"_pft_, detective," Himiko said sarcastically.

"Well perhaps another time, I have things I need to work on now," Naoto said. "What'cha working on?" Rise asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Naoto said, "I must go, I promised my Grandfather that I would go straight home today."

"Grandpa? Not father? Is he from the future?" Rokuten asked. "What? How did you come up with that?" Suzuka asked confused. "Ah well I guess it can't be helped then, another time perhaps," Chie said. Naoto gave them all a tip of his hat before walking off.

* * *

The gang decided to just go hang out at Junes without Naoto, they took their usual spot in the middle of the food court. "Man did you see what he did, blew off two lovely girls who were just begging for him," Susano-O said.

"While I wouldn't say it like that I actually concur. Declining is one thing but that man just full on said to never speak to him again," Suzuka said. "You think he'll be okay, what if he starts feeling lonely?" Konohana said worried.

"I don't think we need to worry about that," Rise said. "Yeah," Rokuten said, "A cute looking guy like him will be just fine." "W-What?" Susano-O stuttered a few of the others looked at Rokuten, "Did- did you just call him cute looking?" Susano-O said wanting confirmation.

"Yeah… is that bad?" Rokuten asked. "Well depends I guess on how your partner is feeling," Susano-O said eyeing Kanji. "H-Hey, he said it not me," Kanji defended.

"Yeah, and a bunch of other girls kept calling him that," Rokuten said. "And you don't see anything wrong with that at all?" Himiko asked. "Well he does look cute. He's short, and he's got one of those adorable French looking hats," Rokuten said.

"You mean a beret?" Souji asked.

"Is that what that is?" Rokuten asked.

"Well no not really," Izanagi said.

"Okay so Kanji, anything you wanna tell us?" Susano-O asked. "Huh? Like what?" Kanji asked sounding confused.

"Oh you know like why Rokuten finds a little man cute, essentially if Rokuten thinks that then you essentially think the same way, maybe more," Susano-O said.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you just say 'Please tell Rokuten Mao to punch me square in the jaw as hard as possible'?" Kanji asked sounding annoyed.

"Uhhh… yeah that's a good point I'll stop," Susano-O said. "Okay new topic please," Rise said.

"Oh, uh isn't our class trip coming soon?" Souji asked.

"Oh that's right, I think I overheard something like that," Izanagi said. "That's right, we're going to Tatsumi Port Island," Yukiko said. "Island?," Susano-O asked suddenly excited, "You mean in the ocean? Where there's a beach? Where women swim? And wear bathing suits? The kind that might come off after a few useable accidents?"

"You're not even trying to hide your intentions from me anymore are you?" Suzuka asked.

"Why bother? You're keeping an eye on me at all times," Susano-O said.

"It's not that kind of island," Himiko said. "And there's no beach for swimming," Rise added.

"Aw man."

"It's an artificial island that faces the ocean, it's a pretty big city," Yukiko said.

"Ooh I remember that place, I did a ton of shoots there. It's just beyond the Moonlight Bridge yeah? There should be lots of places to hang out there," Rise said.

"Uhh… yeah about that, I don't think that we'll be doing anything fun there," Chie said. "What do you mean?" Yosuke asked sounding worried.

"I heard that the school board is changing the trip's schedule this year," Chie said.

"Changed how?" Souji asked.

"We're going to visit a private school there. Like have local and urban students interact with each other or something," Chie said. "Yeah, everything that has to do with studying and business," Suzuka said, everyone groaned at the sound of that.

"That's not gonna be fun," Kanji complained. "Yeah they're totally missing the point of a school trip," Rise said.

"So what kind of school are we visiting?" Souji asked.

"Oh well I heard that it's a really good one, but it's closed on the day we're visiting, so we're gonna have a bit of extra work there. On the second day we're gonna tour some factory, then we're going home on the third day," Chie said.

"What? We're doing nothing but studying, we might as well stay home and do that," Yosuke said. "Who the hell planned this kind of thing?" Susano-O complained.

"Well you see most of the school was against this idea, but it was decided, and it was because of King Moron," Chie said.

"Oh come on, you gotta be kidding me!" Yosuke complained loudly.

"That's it, Yosuke I say we go pay our respects at his grave. By digging it up and beating up his corpse," Susano-O announced.

"That seems a little… uh… bad," Konohana said worried and slightly disgusted.

"It's the most respectable thing we could do for him," Susano-O said.

"How is that respectable?" Himiko asked.

"It's respectable by default; we'll probably be the only people to even visit the bastard. In fact why don't we all go? It'll be a fun family friendly rich activity for all of us," Susano-O said.

"I'm not doing that," Yosuke said.

"Oh come on, the man made our lives miserable. For reasons that were never our own fault, just think how nice it would be for revenge," Susano-O said. "What you're even suggesting is despicable even for me, no," Yosuke said trying to ignore him.

"Just imagine it," Susano-O said trying to edge him on.

"No."

"… Are you thinking about it now?"

"No!"

"…how bout now."

"… yeah unfortunately."

* * *

(09/08/2011, Morning)

Souji awoke with an early start, the week of school had passed by with little interesting things happening. Souji got out of his bed and begun gathering his items ready to leave for the school trip, Izanagi had awoken with him.

"So today is the day?" Izanagi asked. "Yeah," Souji said. "You don't sound that excited," Izanagi said. "Well I'm not exactly looking forward to this, it sort of feels like a final farewell from King Moron. A final punishment," Souji said.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, at least all of our friends will be in the same group," Izanagi said. "You think it's bad that I don't feel bad for the fact that he was killed," Souji said. "As long as you aren't glad for it, then it's probably okay," Izanagi said.

"… You know I've been wondering about something," Souji said as he was packing his bag. "What?" Izanagi asked. "This whole murder case, everything that's happened, it sort of feels… well like the case ended too early," Souji said.

"Yes… I've felt the same way to," Izanagi said. "I mean Mooroka had fingerprints on his body, while everyone else had nothing on them. Seems like too big of a mistake for him to make after a long row of what seemed like perfect crimes," Souji said.

"I know what you mean, but so what? It's not as though there's anyone else who's been missing, and there's nothing we can do," Izanagi said. "Are you saying that we shouldn't do anything?" Souji asked.

"I'm saying we should wait until something happens before we do anything. Worst case scenario, someone gets kidnapped and put into the TV like before. We can handle that, but that's only the worst case scenario" Izanagi said. "I hope you're right," Souji said.

"Let's just try and enjoy ourselves for now," Izanagi said.

"Yeah, Emphasis on Try," Souji said as he picked up his bags and headed out the door.

* * *

(Afternoon)

The whole trip had been exhausting for Souji and the gang, a long bus ride followed by a boring boat ride. As soon as the school got to their destination the first place they all went to was the islands large private High School, Gekkoukan High. The place was large, so much larger than Souji's current school.

"This is a school?… good god the amount of children they torture, and I thought this era was more merciful," Susano-O said.

"Shut up," Suzuka told him.

"This is huge, way bigger than our own school," Yosuke said. "Yeah, makes our school look inadequate," Kanji said.

"*_YAWN_* Is that principal going to keep talking?" Chie said yawning.

The principal of the school had started giving an introductory speech which was starting to seem endless. Many of the things he was saying started to seem rather pointless and repetitive.

"Chie quiet, he might hear us," Yukiko said.

Souji tried to pay attention to the ramblings of the principal, but he was taking more of a notice in Izanagi. Ever since they arrived at the place he had been keeping a hard eye on the school.

"Uh… is something up?" Souji whispered to him. "Hm? Oh uh no," Izanagi said barely looking at Souji. "You've been starting at this school for the whole time. Like something's up with it," Souji told him.

"I know… it's just… it feels weird," Izanagi said.

"Weird how?" Souji asked.

"Have there ever been… well… other people like us?" Izanagi asked.

"What? You mean other persona?" Souji asked confused.

"Never mind it's probably nothing," Izanagi said dismissing Souji.

Some time had passed and the principal was still giving his long speech, many of the students were beginning to slouch from boredom.

"_UGH, _why is he still talking. Is there really any reason for him to do this? He's just saying the same thing over and over, but with different words," Himiko said annoyed.

"I can't take this anymore," Susano-O said, "Suzuka-chan, would you PLEASE give a firm kick on the head to someone so they'll stop talking?" Susano-O asked pleading.

"Of course," *_BAM_* Suzuka gave a hard roundhouse kick right in Susano-O's head knocking him into the ground.

"_uhgh_ _ooww_… I should know better than to ask you for something without being specific," Susano-O said in pain.

"Ah-Hem… our school is closed today," the principal continued, "but because of this rare opportunity for cultural exchange some of our students will walk you through these halls. First, though, our student body representative will say a few words," he said.

The student standing next to him was a young brunette woman, wearing the Gekkoukan school uniform and Glasses.

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High," she said. Yosuke and Kanji and their partners were both watching the woman as well as a large amount of other boys.

"Ooohh… she's reeeally adorable," Rokuten said, his large pointy mustache was clearly tilting.

"My name is Chihiro Fushimi. I'm a third year here, and the president of the student council. It's an honor to meet all of you here today," she said.

"Holy crap, that girl is unbelievable," Yosuke said.

"Yeah… she's pretty cute," Kanji said.

"Oh man, if I was a protagonist I'd want to max out her social link," Susano-O said.

"W-what?" Yosuke said.

"Uh… sorry, I say random things in the presence of things I really want," Susano-O said.

"What?" Suzuka said confused, "You've never had that problem with me," Suzuka said sounding like she was appalled.

"Are you complaining?" Susano-O asked.

"Wh- n-no NO!" Suzuka said quickly. *_BASH_* "_AUGH_!" Suzuka quickly punched Susano-O in his face.

"_Sssss AAHh, _you already hit me there!" Susano-O said holding his face in pain.

"This is the first time our school has invited another student body for a true cultural exchange," the girl Chihiro continued, "To learn about others is to learn about oneself, and is the first step on the road to self-betterment. This I believe. To ensure a worthwhile experience for each and every one of you, we will do our best to help you accomplish that. So let us enjoy our time together! Thank you very much," she finished with a light bow.

"Dude, are you looking at her?" Yosuke asked Souji elbow nudging him. "Huh? Uh yeah," Souji said.

"'Yeah'? Dude she's freaking beautiful and all you can say is 'yeah' *_bap_* AH!" Yosuke yelped when Chie bashed him in the back of his shoulder, "What?" Yosuke said annoyed at Chie.

"Shut up, and stop staring at her," Chie said. She and the rest of the girls looked a bit mad at him and the other guys. "What does she have that we don't?" Himiko asked.

"Uhhhh, a real face," Rokuten said.

"What?" "What?" Konohana and Himiko suddenly said at the same time.

"Rokuten!" Susano-O tugged him away, "You never tell women the things that are wrong with them," Susano-O lectured him.

"But she asked," Rokuten said pointing to Himiko.

"ESPECIALLY when they ask you opinions about themselves, they will kill you," Susano-O warned.

"There's nothing wrong with my face… is there?" Himiko said feeling her own face a bit. "Uh… t-there's nothing wrong with mine right?" Konohana said feeling around her own face,

"I-Izanagi-kun? Is there something wrong with my face?" Kohohana asked him, Izanagi was still keeping an eye on the building.

"I-Izanagi?" Konohana said.

"Huh? Oh I-I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," Izanagi said.

"Wha-what?" Konohana said depressed looking back at the girl Chihiro. "What- w-why- i-is she more interesting to you?" Konohana said in a panicked frenzy.

"Uh what?" Izanagi asked confused at her words.

"I-I know that she's probably got a prettier face and maybe a better body but-but I have my own good points," she said quickly.

"Wu-uh- huh? Wh-What do you mean?"Izanagi asked even more confused than before.

"she-uh…. Mmmnn," Konohana started to sound like she was tearing up.

"No no, Konohana it's alright," Suzuka said taking ahold of her shoulders and moving her away from Izanagi. "You're a horrible person," Suzuka said before she left with Konohana.

"What? Wha- what did I do?" Izanagi asked still as confused. "Welcome to my world," Susano-O said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay Here's the next chapter, next one, we get to do some fun stuff. So anyway I got some other things I need to do now. YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Dude, that girl we saw, she was hot," Yosuke said.

"Yeah she was pretty cute… you think she'll still be here when I get to her grade?" Kanji asked.

"Oh there's no way you're good enough for a school like this," Yosuke said.

"Hey… … yeah you're right," Kanji said.

"I think we should stay away from her," Susano-O said. "What? I thought you'd want to be all over her," Yosuke said surprised.

"I would, but I sensed something lingering off of her," Susano-O said. "What? Other guys?" Yosuke said.

"No much worse, I can feel the curse of linkage," Susano-O said. "The what?"

"She's close to someone, someone who is ten times the force Suzuka, and is even more against all things that men stand for," Susano-O said. "How hard did she kick you?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm serious!" Susano-O asked. "Who would hate you more than Suzuka?" Rokuten asked.

(Elsewhere)

"Hmm?"

"Is something amiss Mitsuru Sempai?"

"… no, it's nothing Artemisia."


	32. School trip Day 2

**Kisdota: Okay sorry for the late update. I know I said I was gonna update faster than before, so far that hasn't been as quick as I was hoping, but it's better than before when people had to wait a little less longer than before. Anyway all of you have seen E3 right? Now's probably the best time to start saving for money so you can buy all the new systems that were announced. Seriously, I'm still winded after the launch of the PS3, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**To **mysterious P4 player ():** If you want me to tell you anything then you're going to need an account that I can contact you at.**

* * *

(09/08/2011, Afternoon)

"We came all this way to be lectured?" Yosuke said looking at the schedule that Souji had. Souji and the others got together after the end of the whole speech and looked at the paper's that were handed out.

"Oh damn it, what the hell kind of vacation is this?" Susano-O complained.

"This wasn't a vacation to begin with," Suzuka told him.

"Well let's see," Souji said looking over his list, "our class is being taught by someone named Mr. Edogawa, we're being taught about Qabbalah," Souji said.

"Bless you," Rokuten said.

"Kabawhat?" Chie asked confused.

"You don't know? It's a casino," Kanji said, everyone looked at him confused at his statement.

"We're learning how to gamble?" Rokuten asked.

"Well with the size of this place I'm sure the Students would need to learn important stuff like that," Susano-O said.

"Why do you think that gambling is important?" Suzuka asked.

…

…

…

…

"Lord, why do I feel so stupid when I ask you that?" Suzuka said annoyed.

"So when's our free period?" Yosuke asked.

"Uh… there is none," Chie said looking over the sheet.

"We have classes today, tonight, and tomorrow morning. We'll be staying at a hotel," Souji said.

"All day? And tomorrow? What the hell?" Yosuke complained.

"Stop complaining, it's not attractive," Himiko said.

"Look we have a lot of free time tomorrow, let's just focus on our studies now and get it over with," Yukiko said trying to sound positive.

* * *

The class had began, and the gang was in their seats, the classroom they entered was a lot nicer than their old one back in Inaba. There were nice granite tiles that didn't squeak, the classroom was positioned so sunlight would make it inside, and the desk seats felt like seats and not like flat stones.

"Ahhh… okay maybe this won't be so bad. I could take a nap all day on this," Yosuke said adjusting himself into a comfortable position.

"This is pretty nice, I kinda wish I was smart enough to come to a class like this" Chie said agreeing.

"Dude sempai, you should see if you could start comin here," Kanji said.

"Eh? You wouldn't do that would you Sempai?" Rise said worried at Kanji's comment.

"If you left us Okaa-san and I would miss you so much," Himiko said with Rise trying to sound sad.

"Strange thing is I almost did end up coming here the last time my parents transferred, but there were some complications," Souji said.

"What kind?" Yukiko asked.

"The Chairman of the dorm that I was going to stay at died in a car accident, after that the dorm stopped accepting people and all the others were full," Souji said.

"Oh so is that why you came to Inaba?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, my uncle was the backup plan," Souji said.

The door suddenly opened up and the teacher Souji assumed was Edogawa came inside, a few of the students started quieting down as he walked in. He was a strange looking man, wearing a white lab coat over a T-shirt that had the image of two hands holding together pointing the pinky's up. He had foggy looking glasses and had a pen behind his ear, he took his place at the podium in the front of the class and began his lecture.

"Hello there students," he began, "My name is Edogawa and I'm going to be keeping you company for this period."

"_Ugh,_ great, we get this kind of guy," Susano-O complained.

"What's so bad about him?" Konohana asked him.

"Him," Susano-O just stated.

"I had considered a lecture on Qabbalah philosophy," Mr. Edogawa continued, "But I have a better idea… _eh heh heh heh_."

"I feel like I should be afraid of this person for some reason," Konohana said.

"Wait this guy is a philosophy teacher too?" Suzuka said surprised.

"This guy and King Moron, what kind of Philosophy do you people have?" Susano-O asked.

"Since I was able to meet you all today I shall tell you a story of partings. One could say that this is Japan's oldest tale of curses."

"Cue for nap time, wake me up when he's done," Yosuke whispered to Souji, he balanced his head on his arm and started to fall asleep.

"You all know about the gods who created this country I assume," Edogawa said.

"Hmm?" both Izanagi and Souji perked their heads up suddenly, they started giving a little more attention.

"The two gods who gave birth to this country are the god Izanagi and the goddess Izanami." The rest of the gang (say for Yosuke) and their Persona's suddenly started paying more attention as well.

"There's a Legend on me?" Izanagi said. "Well not you exactly," Souji whispered to him.

"Oh just what we need, another crazed nut-job who worships you *_SMACK*_ _AHH! _SUZUKA? What the hell was that for?" Susano-O complained.

"What? I didn't do anything," she said.

"Wha-? But you- *_SMACK_* _AHH_!"

"Shut up!" Himiko told Susano-O after she back handed him, "I'm trying to listen," she said going back to paying attention to Edogawa.

"Oh wow, I think I have some new respect for her," Suzuka said.

"SHH!" Konohana shushed at Suzuka,"Suzuka please, I want to hear him," she said keeping her attention to Edogawa, he kept his lecture going.

"But one day Izanami died when she gave birth to Kagutsuchi the fire god. Extremely saddened by this, Izanagi left for the land of the dead to bring back Izanami, Yomi, the dark dark underworld."

"_Ngh_," Izanagi gave a slight flinch, this didn't go unnoticed by Souji, or Konohana.

"Uh… I-Izanagi?" Konohana said with concern.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Izanagi said.

"There, Izanagi asked Izanami, who had become a dweller in that land of shadows, to come back with him to the land above. Izanami had agreed to go with him and said she would negotiate with the god of the underworld. She asked Izanagi to wait for her and not to look upon her. However Izanagi's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he took a peek at Izanami," Edogawa lectured.

"_Rgh_," Izanagi flinched again, this time everyone had noticed him. Souji and the other's tried to keep their attention forward, not looking like they were seeing something invisible behind them.

"Is he alright?" Yosuke whispered to Susano-O.

"Dude, are you alright?" Susano-O asked.

"I-I'm fine," Izanagi said.

"You look all shaky," Rokuten stated.

"Oh, is this story making you feel bad Izzy-kun?" Himiko asked him trying to sound motherly.

Edogawa kept going on with his story, "What he saw was the goddess Izanami, whose body was completely covered in filth and maggots. Izanagi ran in fear, but Izanami was enraged by him and chased after him. Izanagi dodged all the demons that were sent after him and reached the entrance of the underworld Yomotsu Hirasaka. He set in place a large boulder as a barrier between the two worlds, and got away unharmed. When the dredful goddess reached the boulder Izanagi said his final farewell to her. This is the curse known as the "Kotodo"."

"Oh… that sounds sad," Rokuten said surprised.

"Damn, I don't know what I would do if my girl suddenly became horrific," Susano-O said.

"Move on to the next one?" Suzuka stated annoyed.

"Oh yeah right, duh," Susano-O hitting the top of his head.

"You're a pig," Suzuka said.

"What? Jealous that I won't be around you as much?" Susano-O said.

"Yeah actually, that means I can't beat you up more," Suzuka said.

"Guys, Please," Konohana tried to get them to stop fighting.

"You know, maybe I've been thinking about you the wrong way," Susano-O said.

"Oh great," Yosuke silently groaned.

"And what was wrong?" Suzuka asked angry, getting herself ready to attack for whatever he said next.

"You act like a Feminist, but maybe you're more of a Ma-." *_BAM_* Suzuka gave a very heavy punch to Susano-O's face knocking him down to the ground.

"guys, p-please," Konohana tried to get them to stop.

"They're at it again," Chie whispered to Souji.

"Just leave them, we can't really talk to them right now," Souji told her.

"Woo! Yeah, go Susano-O!" Rokuten cheered his friend on.

"Rokuten, he was just punched out," Himiko said.

"Suzuka said that was worth cheering for," Rokuten told her.

"Really… then I think I agree with Susano-O," Himiko said.

"_snrk_," Rise held back a laugh.

"HiMiKo," Suzuka quietly threatened.

"What? It's not like Susano-O would mind," Himiko said smirking.

"GUYS!" Konohana suddenly, she got the Persona's attention and the others had to remember not to look back, "Uh… p-please?" she said more timidly.

"Did we do something wrong?" Rokuten asked quickly.

"N-No, I-I'm sorry for yelling, but Izangi's sort of taking this story a little badly. We should be more sensitive for him," Konohana said.

"He's gone," Susano-O stated while on the floor.

"What?" Himiko and Konohana suddenly said, they looked around the room and saw that he really was gone.

"W-Where did he go?" Konohana said looking around.

"Souji-kun, did you see where he went?" Himiko suddenly asked Souji.

"What? Uh he left earlier," Souji quietly whispered.

"He left?" Himiko said worried, hands on her cheeks.

"Well I suppose that's fine, I guess he should take some time alone," Suzuka said.

"Oh I should go talk to him!" Himiko said.

"What?" Konohana said worried.

"I'll just let myself out, see you later Okaa-san," Himiko said, passing through the walls she left before anyone could say anything.

"Ah! I-I'm going to!" Konohana said, following her just as fast as she did.

"_sigh_, I'll go make sure they don't get into trouble," Suzuka said, following the two at a less faster pace.

* * *

"Mnnn… Where is he?" Himiko said, she was looking around the hallway of the school trying to sense where Izanagi was.

"Did you find him?" Konohana said when she caught up. "

_Ugh_, no, my skills don't work as well with other Persona's in this world," Himiko said.

"So you can't find him?" Konohana asked.

"That's what I just said," Himiko told her sarcastically.

"_rgh_, I'll find him first," Konohana said rushing off.

"Oh like I'm gonna let you beat me!" Himiko said, going the opposite direction.

* * *

"Where is he? Where is he?" Konohana muttered, she was rushing through the hallways looking for Izanagi before Himiko could, "He's gotta be close by, maybe-AH!" Suzuka grabbed Konohana by the scarf around her neck keeping her from running off again. "Su-Suzuka-chan?" Konohana said as if she was in trouble.

"Where's Himiko?" Suzuka asked.

"Uh she went off in the opposite direction! Now please let go, I need to find Izanagi before she does!" she said in panic.

"_Sigh_, he's on the roof," Suzuka said.

"W-he is? R-Really?" Konohana asked suprised.

"Yes, now go, I'll just keep Himiko distracted. I know this'll really annoy her," Suzuka said smirking underneath her mask.

"EEEE, thank you!" Konohana excitedly gave Suzuka a quick hug before rushing off again on her own again.

"I'm really glad Susano-O didn't see her hug me," Suzuka said.

"_Mm-hm_," Suzuka heard Susano-O, as he cleared his throat behind her.

"_Ahem_… Le-."

*_BAM_*

* * *

Konohana walked up the steps of the school, forgetting that she could just easily float to the top. She saw Izanagi who was sitting on top of the roof on one of the benches'. "_They have benches' on the roof, this school really is nice_," Konohana thought, "Uh… I-Izanagi?"

"Hmm? Oh, Konohana… where's Yukiko?" Izanagi asked looking back, he sounded a bit emotionless.

"Oh s-she's still in class… w-with everyone else," she said.

"Ah, so what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Uh well I… w-we were a bit worried about you," Konohana stuttered.

"Oh, well there's nothing to worry about, it's nothing," Izanagi said.

"I-I know, but we were still worried that you were feeling bad," Konohana said, moving a bit closer behind him.

"No Konohana there really is nothing to worry about. I'm not really Izanagi remember? I just have a few of his memories," Izanagi said.

"W-Well I know, but you still looked a bit uneasy," Konohana said, she took a seat in the small space of the bench next to him.

*_ssssss_* "Uh… this isn't a very big seat," Konohana said, the top of her head began to smoke a bit and the sound of hissing heat was heard when she noticed that they didn't have much room between the two on the bench.

"It's fine," Izanagi said, "Anyway I do have a few memories of… that time, as well as his experience, but it's not something you really need to worry about."

"Well… I-I know… b-but I still can't help it. I-I mean, you seem to have the worst memories out of all of us," Konohana said.

"What?" Izanagi asked.

"I-I mean from what I heard Susano-O was a hero who fought a dragon, Himiko was a beloved queen, Rokuten was a king that tempted monks, Kintoki was a… uh well…," Konohana stopped to think.

"He was a woodsman," Izanagi continued for her.

"Right right, uh Suzuka… she doesn't really know that much about herself," Konohana said.

"Yes, and you had that issue with your husband when you were married," Izanagi said.

*_SSSS_* "Ah! Uh-y-you know about that?" she said embarrassed, the top of her head began smoking again.

"Yes, when you had gotten married and your husband accused you of-."

*_WHOOSH_* "A-AH AH AH! I-I KNOW, I know," the whole top of Konohana's head had suddenly been set aflame, she waved her hands in front of Izanagi trying to get him to stop talking.

"Anyway there's nothing to worry about, like I said I'll get over it," Izanagi said.

"Uh right," Konohana said looking down.

"But thank you anyway," Izanagi said.

"Ah, right thank yo- uh I mean… your welcome," Konohana told him.

"… hm… … hmhm," Izanagi made a few sounds.

"What? Is something wrong?" Konohana asked worried.

"No no, I-I just thought of something," Izanagi said stifling a laugh, "You know the story of how Susano-O was born?" he asked.

"Yeah he… oh… Oh! He was born when Izanagi… You… washed your nose… Ah haha!" Konohana started laughing as well.

"So if we were real, then… haha, Susano-O would haha be my son," Izanaig said still keeping his laughter back.

"You two would be relat-ah ha AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Konohana wasn't able to hold her laughter back anymore and fell off of the bench and on the ground going into one of her laughing fits.

* * *

The sun had begun to go down, the sky was turning from blue into and orange twilight color. had finally ended his lecture and dismissed everyone.

"Alright then, it was very nice to meet all of you. Stay safe," he said and everyone gasped in relief as they were all finally let free.

"That… was… Hell," Yosuke said flexing his back forward.

"_UGH_, I can't wait till we're done. I think I will take up that offer of Susano-O's and beat up Moron's body," Chie said circling her shoulder's.

"Thank you," Susano-O said.

"NO! No we don't agree with him!" Suzuka suddenly said. As the group was leaving Izanagi and Konohana finally got back to the group.

"Izanagi? When did you leave?" Rokuten asked.

"Hey," Souji said, "So you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yes yes I'm fine, don't worry," Izanagi said.

"sooo… you were married?" Susano-O asked him.

"No I wasn't, Izanagi was, I am not truly him," Izanagi said.

"Oh don't say that, I was gonna invite you to celebrate," Susano-O said.

"Celebrate?" Izanagi asked him.

"You're divorced, single, a lone wolf, Bacholer, ready to take on the town! It's every reason a man should celebrate. Out with the old, in with the new…'s," Susano-O said.

"Susano-O first of all I was never married to begin with, second of all even if I was the real Izanagi all of this happened millenniums ago," Izanagi said.

"Oh come on, better late than never," Susano-O said.

"… sure, why not son," he said.

"Son?"

"Uh sorry, got mixed up from a personal joke with Konohana," Izanagi said.

"A personal what- What?" Himiko perked up.

"Was everything alright with you?" Yukiko asked Konohana.

"Huh? Oh yes, everything was fine!" Konohana said a little loudly.

"Oh? Did anything happen?" Suzuka asked her sounding playful.

*_FWOOSH_* "Uh! N-N-N-no," Konohana stuttered as the top of her head set fire from invisible flames.

"_Rggggghhh_, Konohana," Himiko said annoyed. "Oh don't be modest, something 'had' to have happened," Suzuka said slowly a little loudly.

"You said they came back here," Himiko told Suzuka.

"Oh that… mix up," Suzuka said raising her shoulders.

"Let's go already," Kanji complained. "Right Move!" Rokuten suddenly started shoving when Kanji complained.

"Whoa-!" "Hey! Stop," "EEK!" Rokuten shoved all of the Persona's right through the door, and Souji and the others were the last to leave besides Mr. Edogawa, who suddenly stopped gathering his papers.

"hmm… that's odd… what was that?"

* * *

The sun went down, and the sky was now dark. The school group had finally arrived at the hotel that they would be staying at. Though as soon as they got there he and everyone else stopped and looked at the hotel, and questioned their teacher's methods.

"This is… this… there's no way they would have allowed this," Souji stated. The place was a hotel so to speak, but it wasn't the kind where kids or teens should generally come into contact with.

"Well this is where we're supposed to stay, the Clamshell inn," Chie said as she looked at the schedule.

"Um, this area is called "Shirakawa Boulevard… and… it's..-," Rise trailed off.

"I've heard some… lovely things about this place," Himiko said.

"I'm sure Susano-O would agree with you there," Suzuka said obviosly mad.

"We don't need to know," Kanji butted in. "Let's just go, not like we can sleep out here," Souji said. The gang was about to walk in, when suddenly Susano-O and Suzuka stopped.

"Wait," she said.

"What? What's wrong?" Chie asked.

"Hmhmhm… faster than I expected. This is quite the hotel… I wonder what the look on Yosuke's face would be if he saw us."

"Why don't we see him, we'll be seeing him soon."

"What was that?" Yosuke said.

"Someone's watching us," Susano-O said.

"Roger, ready to fight for Oyabun!" Rokuten said, taking out his weapon and taking his sumo fighting stance.

"Huh? Look! Up there!" Yukiko said pointing up at the roof of one of the building near them. Souji saw where she was pointing and saw two rounded shadowed figures looking down at them.

"Oh lord," Suzuka said.

"HA!" the figured jumped leniently from the top of the building, he fell to the left side of the group, right into the garbage area.

*_CRASH*_ *_THUD* *CRISH*_

"Hmmhmhm, dhh bee doo bee," Teddie, in his bear suit, harmlessly hopped out of the crash site, and walked up to the others looking as nonchalant as he could with Kintoki following behind him.

"Teddie? The hell are you doing here?" Kanji said.

"The lonely bear inside of me went stir crazy," Teddie said.

"_grr_, great," Rise complained.

"Teddie-dono has decided to grace you all with his presence, are you not grateful for his generosity?" Kintoki asked.

"NO!" Yosuke, Susano-O, Suzuka, Chie, Rise, and Himiko said.

"How did you even get here?" Susano-O asked.

"I took the train, I swore off Topsicles and saved up the money I got working at Junes," Teddie said.

"How did you know where we were?" Souji asked.

"Yosuke!" Chie yelled.

"What? I didn't tell him," Yosuke said raising his hands in defense.

"I read the 'trip guide' that Yosuke left on his bed," Teddie said.

"ooh… yeah I forgot about that," Yosuke said.

"You idiot!" Chie, and Susan-O both said.

"You guys have free time tomorrow right? No use hiding it, I already know about it," Teddie said.

"Why would you even come? And dressed like that even?" Yosuke asked him about his choice to wear a bear suit.

"We have come due to the obligation and promise that Chie had promised Teddie-dono," Kintoki said.

"What? What promise?" Chie asked.

"Remember? You promised that you would go on a date with me," Teddie stated happily.

"What?... … ooooh, yeah I do remember promising that," Chie said.

"What? You gotta be kidding me!" Yosuke said.

"Wheee, you remembered! Is it alright if Yuki-chan and Rise-chan come too?" Teddie asked.

"You got enough, save some for the rest of us! Or better yet trade her!" Susano-O said.

"Hey why don't we all go," Rise said, "I know this place well and I know a bunch of fun places around here," Rise said.

"Mmnn, it's a date," Teddie said.

"Well I suppose that sounds better than what the school recommended," Yosuke said.

"Great, just leave it to me," Rise said.

"Alright, so now the only problem is what to do with Teddie," Souji said.

"I ain't sharing my room," Yosuke said.

"Ladies?" Teddie said.

"No. Way," Suzuka said threateningly.

"Can't you sleep out here? That fur of yours should keep you warm," Kanji said.

"How Rude," Teddie said.

"I demand a suitable space for Teddie-dono, surrender it or face the consequences!" Kintoki announced.

"What Consequences?" Susano-O said.

"Now Now," they heard, Ms. Kashiwagi came out of the inn when she noticed that Souji and the rest didn't come inside, "You kids aren't bickering about your room allocations are you?"

"Oh crap," Yosuke said.

"Teddie, remain perfectly still," Souji said.

"What's the matter?" she aksed, "Oh? What's this giant teddy bear?" she said when she saw Teddie.

"Oh it's nothing, I made this in class," Souji said.

"All this in one day? My you must have some nimble fingers, hmhmhm," Kashiwagi chuckled.

"Oh she is so going down," Himiko said angry.

"Alright then hurry on inside with it," she said leaving them.

"Oh man that was close," Yosuke said.

* * *

(09/09/2011, Evening)

As soon as their classes ended the whole gang went out like they said, they all went shopping at the Palownia Mall Rise showed them. The arcade was pretty fun for Souji and Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie at some strange Antique shop, and the girls were going into any place they could find that had a sign with a number and a % sign. Eventually it started getting late and Rise had gotten everyone together to go the night club, Club Escapade. The inside looked like the typical type of night club, the room was a dark and neon blue, many different colored lights, and music that always had the same heavy tempo beat.

"Whoa, so this is a club," Kanji said surprised at the inside of the place.

"WOO, I'm totally ready for this!" Chie said excited.

"There's nothing like this back home," Yukiko said.

"This place does seem… fun," Suzuka said looking around the place.

"YEAH! We have GOT to start coming here more often!" Susano-O said looking around the place like an excited child.

"Come on," Rise said, "I got us a reserved spot."

"Whoa you reserved us a spot?" Yosuke said.

"Yup, this place owes me for calling me here when a blackout started," she said, leading the group to the left where the stairs were, but she stopped when they saw someone else coming down the stairs (Kanji turned away).

"Is it permitted for high school students such as yourselves to be here?" Naoto asked.

"It's the Cop Kid!" Susano-O said worried suddenly moving back.

"He's not a cop, he's a detective," Suzuka said.

"Same difference! Rokuten, take him down!" Susano-O yelled.

"Right!" Rokuten said taking out his weapon.

"No! no don't hurt him," Kanji tried to say loudly, but quietly.

"Right!" Rokuten said stopping.

"Wh-what? Dude you were here way before we were," Yosuke said.

"_hmph_, well the clientele here seems above-board, so I don't expect there'll be any problems," Naoto said, he walked past the group for the door.

"Huh? Wait you're leaving?" Chie asked.

"You don't have to leave do you? Why don't you join us?" Yukiko suggested to him.

"You're… asking me to stay?" Naoto asked, looking surprised.

"Treeter!"

"Shut Up!"

"Uh huh, none of us got a chance to chat last time," Yukiko said.

"Ah, well… it's just that, I had some matters to attend to that day," Naoto said looking down.

"Well you're free now right?" Rise asked.

"Yeah come on, it'll be fun," Yosuke said.

"Treeters, it's spreading!" *_SMACK_*

"Well… if you insist," he said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What's wrong? Your looking a little red," Yosuke said.

"Th-That's not true!" he said quickly.

"Come on Yosuke, leave the new guy alone," Souji said.

* * *

The space upstairs looked nice, a few tables around, soft red leather sofa, and it had a view of the stage dance floor below. Rise had brought up a bunch of drinks from the bar downstairs.

"Are you sure this is all right? Isn't this expensive?" Chie asked her.

"It's fine, I told you, two years ago when I had a secret show here, the power went out, and the gig was cancelled. So they really owe me, everything here is on the house," Rise said to everyone's happy delight.

"Really? Well then I'm ordering more of these drinks," Chie said.

"Should we be drinking these?" Souji asked.

"Oh don't worry Sempai, there's no alchohol in any of them," Rise said happily.

"Wooo! I'm not holding back now!" Teddie suddenly shouted out.

"FEAST UPON THE FRUITY LOVE!" Kintoki yelled out as well.

"uh… dude you tw- 'you' sound even weirder," Kanji said.

"What? You're so mean Kanji… Kanji… Kanji?... I Kanj-ecture that shomeshing's up! HEHEHE, that's a great one!" Teddie laughed.

*_thud_*"AH HA HA HA HA! That's a good one," Kintoki said, he fell on the ground in a laughing fit harmlessly rolling through everything.

"Uh… is he okay?" Suzuka asked worried.

"AWww.. what'cha worried bout let him have some fun… bear… fun… bear-fun…AHAHAHAHAH! That was bad!" Konohana suddenly slung her arm around Suzuka nearly toppling her over.

"Uh? Konohana?" Suzuka asked, worried and confused.

"Kanj-ecture… _snrk AHAHAHA_!" Yukiko began a laughing fit as well, her face had a light red blush across.

"Uh, Yukiko? Are you feeling alright too?" Souji asked her.

"Wait a minute, I'd know that dizzy gaze anywhere! They're off their heels," Susano-O said.

"What does that-? You said that these weren't alcoholic!" Souji said to Rise.

"They're not, I Shwears!" Rise said, raising her hand up in her defense.

"She was Sober like a minute ago, damn she's a light drinker," Susano-O said.

"Susano-O you better not be trying anything," Suzuka threatened.

"OH YoU S-hhh-ut's yer mouth!" Himiko suddenly said loudly, the sober half of the gang kept their eyes down trying not to look up.

"Himiko? W-You too?" Suzuka asked.

"All you ever doo's is complain and beat him up! Well I'm Schick's of it!" Himiko slurred.

"Them too?" Souji whispered to Izanagi.

"Well afflictions always pass on from one to the other," Izanagi said.

"wha? You afraid I gonna *_hic_* take him away?" Himiko slurred.

"Oh lord, Himiko, just calm down… or… whatever I'm supposed to say while you're like this," Suzuka said.

"Don't you tell me to like this. Oh and guess what? I owes you shumething for today," Himiko said wobbly raising her fist. "Puts up yer dukes," she threatened.

"Dukes… AHHAHAHAH!" Konohana fell into another laughing fit.

"I'm not fighting you," Suzuka said.

"Then sat's good fer me," Himiko slurred puching forward.

*_bap_* "ow," Rokuten said when Himiko punched his leg.

"Yeah! What chu got now?" Himiko said triumphantly.

"Himiko I'm over here," Suzuka said behind her still trying to hold up Konohana.

"Oh you want's some more?"

*_bap_* "ow."

"Wooo! Get him!" Rise cheered loudly.

"How did this happen? These drinks don't smell like liquor," Kanji said taking a whiff of his own drink.

"This floor is soooooo Comfortable," Kintoki said as his rolling started to slow.

"Well something's definitely in them," Yosuke said.

"KING'S GAME!" Rise suddenly cheered out.

"King what?" Kintoki raised his head up.

"It's times like this adults play the King's Game! It's LAW!" Rise yelled.

"RAAA! LAWWW!" Teddie copied.

"EHEHEHEHE!" "AHAHAHA!" Konohana and Yukiko both got in a laughing fit.

"Oh god… if this detective doesn't notice us I'll be freaking amazed," Susano-O said worried and ashamed.

"KANji!" Rise suddenly called out to him, "Go get ze chopsticks ready!"

"Wh-me? Why me?" Kanji asked.

"Sh'eh Kings word is law! Chop- Chop!" Rise shooed him.

"Obey the law! Or I'll… punish you! With stuff," Kintoki said still lying on the floor.

* * *

Kanji, for some reason, did as Rise said and brought up eight chopsticks in a cup.

"U-Um, wh-what are we playing?" Chie asked.

"KINGs' GAME!" Yukiko said happily.

"Right… and how do we play it?" Chie asked.

"Okay… okay… … … okay," Yukiko said happily giggling.

"Stop saying okay," Suzuka said calmly annoyed.

"O K!... Okay so we all take a chopstick, one of them is the kings chopstick, and there's a buncha other ones with numbers. The one who's deh King says a number and what that Number's gotta do, and do what deh King says," Yukiko said bubbly.

"OOOOH!" Konohana and Himiko both said, like someone who found out a secret and they were gonna tell and get them in trouble.

"I like this game… I like this game a lot, we really should come here more often," Susano-O said happily floating next to Yosuke.

"Yukiko? Where did you learn this?" Souji asked.

"OOOH! Let's play along too!" Himiko cheered.

"YEAH!" Konohana agreed, raising her fist along with Himiko.

"They seem more friendly like this," Suzuka said worried.

"C'mon, Let's DRaW!" Rise said, everyone reached into the cup and pulled out a stick, Naoto included. Souji looked at his number, it was a six.

"Ooh! Mine's red! Teddie is the King!" Teddie yelled.

"Success!" Kintoki cheered.

"And we're doomed from the start," Yosuke said.

"Alright! Whats it gonna be?" Rise said happy.

"I will defer this to my Kinto-bro Bear bro!" Teddie said, leaning over to Kintoki and the two started whispering.

"What is he doing?" Naoto asked.

"WE HAVE COME TO A DECISION!" Teddie said.

"We?" Naoto asked.

"I command thee to smoocheth me!" Teddie said.

"Smooch?" Chie said.

"I demand number 3!" Teddie yelled.

"Wait what?" Kanji said worried.

"NOIMEAN NUMBER 4!" Teddie quickly said.

"Dude no take backs!" Yosuke said.

"Pucker up Kanji!" Susano-O laughed, "And whatever you're supposed to do Rokuten."

"Aw man," Rokuten said.

"Smooch Smooch!" Yukiko said.

"KISS! WOOOO!" Konohana cheered.

"YEAH!Bow-Raka-dow dow… I think or some other way," Himiko said.

"Kanji! So you were after my fur!" Teddie accused.

"What?" Kanji stuttered.

"It's my first time, be gental," Teddie said.

"Wh-AH!" *_CRASH_* Teddie suddenly jumped from his seat and tackled Kanji onto the ground. "OW WHOA- QUIT IT DAMN IT! DON'T MAKE ME FLATTEN YOU!" Kanji yelled trying to get Teddie off of him, "Wha- no NOOOOO! NOO DAMN IT HELP!" Kanji yelled.

*_SMOOOCH_*

"WHOOOO!" Himiko and Konohana cheered.

"YEAH!" Yukiko yelled with excitement.

"Ohooo first round and two players are down already!" Rise said.

"What about Rokuten and Kintoki?" Himiko asked.

*_BONK_* "AH!" *_BONK_* "STOP!" *_BONK_* "I!" *_BONK_* "SURENDER!" *_BONK_* Rokuten was holding Kintoki repeatedly hitting himself with him.

"I can't do it." *_BONK_* "How do I make the squishy sound?" *_BONK_* Rokuten said not paying attention to Kintoki complaining.

"OH GOD! AHAHAHA!" Susano-O laughed, "We have GOT to come here more often than I said now."

"WOO! This is fun eh Suzu-chan?" Konohana said slurry.

"… … … Huh?" Suzuka said keeping her eyes on Kanji and Teddie.

"Totally knew it!" Susano-O said pointing at Suzuka.

"What? NO!"

*_BAM_*

"Ow," Susano-O complained.

"Okay who's next?" Rise asked still acting giddy.

* * *

After a few more games, all which involved Teddie and Kanji, the gang had redrawn chopsticks again. Souji took a look at his Chopstick and saw the red mark on his.

"Uh, I guess I'm king next," Souji said.

"Oh thank god, a normal one this time," Chie said.

"That's not how it goes!" Yukiko said.

"The next dare has to be bigger than the last one, that's the rule!" Rise said.

"What?" Chie complained.

"Come on! Don't be a party pooper!" Yukiko whined.

"Oh Oh, the person who get's picked should have to rest their head on the kings lap!" Rise said.

"W-Wait-," Souji tried to say.

"Oh! Or sit on his lap!" Konohana said.

"Yeah, sit on his lap!" Yukiko said.

"OoH! Or Hug him!" Himiko said.

"W-Wait guys!" Souji tired to get em to stop.

"Or a piggy back ride!" Yukiko said.

"What?"

"Come on King! What's it gonna be?" Rise asked.

"YEAH! Izzy-kun come on pick something!" Himiko said.

"Uh uh uh," Souji stuttered as everyone looked at him.

"Souji, just pick something," Izanagi said feeling defeated.

"Come on! Choose the hug!" Himiko yelled.

"No no! Rest on his lap," Konohana.

"Alright alright… uh," Souji stopped and looked at the group, he knew that he had to be careful with what he picked.

"Well?" Konohana and Himiko both said in anticipation.

"Alright, number-…

…

…

…

2 sits on my lap," Souji said.

"WHAAAT!" Konohan and Hikiko both complained.

"H-Huh what? Me?" Chie said looking at her Chopstick.

"You can't possibly be serious, I am not doing anything!" Suzuka yelled.

"The Kings word is-."

"Absolute! Aahahaha!" Rise and Yukiko both said.

"_Ugh_, f-fine," Chie grumbled getting up.

"Uh… so does that mean-?" Izanagi started.

"_sigh_, if Chie-san is doing it then I guess I will to," Suzuka said, still sounding angry.

"Sorry," Souji said.

"Shut up, let's just get this over with," Chie stumbled as she sat on Souji's leg trying to keep her balance.

"_ugh_, I hate this day," Suzuka said. Izanagi was sitting next to Souji as Suzuka sat on his lap.

"The armored skirt is a bit uncomfortable," Izanagi said.

"_grrr_."

"Uh, not that I want you to get rid of it," he corrected.

"Come on Chie! You two gotta sit closer than that!" Yukiko said.

"Y-Yukiko! Quiet!" Chie said.

* * *

After a bit of struggling everyone picked new sticks again, looking at the numbers they got.

"Ahahah! Me and Kono-chan are the Queens!" Yukiko cheered.

"Y-Yukiko! X-nay," Chie nudged her on the ribs trying to keep her quiet.

"Oooh, what do we do? What do we do?" Konohana cheered.

"Oh oh I know, let's have someone talk about something really embarrassing that they wouldn't want anyone to know!" Yukiko said.

"Ooh, let's ask Naoto-kun!" Konohana said.

"Ooh yeah, let's ask Naoto-kun!" Yukiko said.

"What, it doesn't work like that you gotta pick a number," Yosuke said.

"No, no that's perfectly fine," Naoto said, "I'll play your game if you want, but if I do this then the rest of you must also reveal 'something' as well."

"Uh oh," Susano-O said.

"Deal!" Rise said before anyone could object.

"W-Rise?" Chie said.

"Well no particularly embarrassing experiences come to mind. Would it be alright if I discussed my life to you? I rarely get a chance to speak of things like this," Naoto said.

"Oh go on! Tell us all!" Rise said cheering on.

"Alright, the Shirogane family has been detectives for generations now. We lend our powers to the police from time to time," Naoto said.

"Whoa Generations? Wow, that's like in the movies with those… oh where did I see?" Chie said thinking.

"In days gone by, when there were no crime scene investigators, consulting detectives were considered more valuable," Naoto continued, "Thus my grandfather still has a strong connection with the police and looks after me, despite my youth and inexperience. But investigators nowadays are well versed in science and medicine, so I must further my own studies."

"Wow, that sounds tough," Yosuke said.

"Shat's soo embarrassing, isn't Naoto-kun embarrassing?" Yukiko slurred.

"_sigh_, I wanna go home now," Yosuke said.

"ehhh… I'm … shleepy," Rise said tired, "_Zzzzzzz_," she suddenly went to sleep in an instant.

"Well then, it's your turn now," Naoto said, "A straight answer please, what is your true involvement with the murder case?"

"Oh Crap!" Susano-O said worried.

"You're really good at Killing the mood, it's almost funny," Yosuke said.

"Are you going to tell me?" Naoto asked.

"Well… you wouldn't believe us if we told you," Souji said.

"Weeeelll we go rescuing people who've been kidnapped by jumping into the TV!" Yukiko said, Naoto looked at her quizzically, everyone else suddenly looked worried. "And we got these invisible Persona friends of ours that help us out. And we work together with our superpowers and beat the crap out of evil shadows!" Yukiko continued.

"Yukiko! Stop talking," Yosuke worded angrily.

"Are you people making fun of me?" Naoto asked.

"_Ish_ true!" Rise suddenly stood up, "Go on, ask them!" she said, pointing towards Himiko who was invisible to Naoto.

"… Rise, there is no one there," Naoto said annoyed.

"Wesh there is! I'm right here you idiot! You wanna do something about it?" Himiko asked, putting her fist up again.

"Himiko! Schat's Rokuten again!" Rise said, "_ZZzzzzz_," she suddenly fell back in her seat again and went to sleep again.

"I see now that you all have no intention of telling me the truth," Naoto said.

"Ooh, so you don't believe ush eh?" Teddie asked.

"No… I do not," Naoto simply said.

"Then you haves seeled yur fate. Kintoki ssssmite the non berever!" Teddie declared pointing at Naoto. Everyone's eyes suddenly perked up, but Naoto just kept his attention on Teddie.

"… are you all imbeciles?" Naoto asked.

* * *

"Hold him back!" Izanagi said keeping Kintoki back with Suzuka, Susano-O, and Rokuten.

"NON BELEIVERS SHALL PAY FOR THEIR TREASON!" Kintoki yelled as he was being kept from attacking.

"Don't let him go!" Susano-O said pushing him.

* * *

"I am curious though, how did you all so inebriated? This isn't alcohol," Naoto said.

"Whaaaat? Ahahaha good one Naoto," Yukiko said.

"No it's true, due to a large amount of drunk driving since last year no alcohol has been served here," Naoto said.

"W-Wait then why are they-?" Chie said.

"I said to smite thee! Tee Tee! Wheee!" Teddie said happily swinging his finger around.

"I'm not Inebriated, yur the inhebreeated one!" Rise said.

"Yeah, keep drinking ya wuss!" Yukiko said.

"I told you this isn't alchohol," Naoto said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay, finally, I'm going to stop here for now. I got one more part for this Island trip arc and then we go back to the main fic. All of you just wait until then I'll be putting in a special surprise. If I make any mistakes be sure to tell me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Oh, oh you know that whole sayings thing?" Konohana asked Himiko, both of them were still tipsy for some reason.

"What? Whiz one?" Himiko asked.

"uhh…. … I forget."

"Ahahaha, I think I did too. What were we talking about?"

"I don't remember. Aaaha. I don't remem-Ahahahaha!" Konohana began laughing uncontrollably again.

"Himiko, Konohana, perhaps we should go now," Izanagi said.

"Wh-Hey! Don't you go telling me what to do you… jjjerk!" Konohana said to him, finger on his chest, and fist on her hip. "Aha HAHA, you see that? I called the Gundam a jerk."

"Ahahahah! Oh that one… AHAHA that's killing me! AHahahahAHAH!"


	33. School trip Day 2 and a half

**Kisdota: Has anyone else noticed that I start a lot of my brief intro's with 'Okay'? That bums me out, I keep saying the same things over and over. I need new things to say seriously. So this'll be the last chapter of the school trip then we get to the other fun stuff, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(09/09/2011, Late Night)

It was getting late, but the night club Club Escapade was still going strong with its lights and music. Naoto had left them all already, he seemed angry and annoyed at them as he left.

"Awww Naoto-kuuunn," Yukiko huffed like she was whining, but he just kept going.

"Just let him go," Souji said, "We should probably go anyway, it's getting late."

"Oh but Sempaiiii, we still wanna have fun!" Rise said still acting giddy. *_Thud_* "_ZZzzzzzZZ_," Rise then fell on her side on the couch and fell asleep.

"_sigh_, great," Chie said annoyed.

"I guess we'll have to carry her, Chie can you get Yukiko?" Souji said.

"Yeah yeah," Chie grumbled, she got under Yukiko's arm and helped her get up.

"What are you doin in my room?" Yukiko slurred.

"Come on Yuki we're going back to the hotel," she told her.

"I don't wanna go with you, I don't like that stuff. I wanna do stuff with Souji," she slurred at her happily.

"_Snrk_," Yosuke held back a laugh when he was right next to Chie. *_BAP_* "AH!" Yosuke grabbed his leg when Chie kicked him in the knee.

"I suppose we should take care of the others," Izanagi said.

"I got it," Suzuka said grabbing ahold of Konohana.

"I don't wanna go back, let's go see that arcade again those lights were fun," Konohana said still acting intoxicated.

"Kanji, can you get Rise?" Souji asked him.

"Y-Yeah sure," Kanji said, he picked her up heaving her on his shoulders. Her legs dragged across the floor as she stayed asleep.

"_mnn _Soujiii," she mumbled snuggling into Kanji. Kanji tried to plug his nose with his upper lip when he felt something trying to trickle down.

"Try not to lose too much blood," Yosuke joked, and Kanji responded quickly. *_BAP_* "A_GH_!" Yosuke grabbed onto his knee again when Kanji kicked him, "WHY IS EVERYONE KICKING ME?"

Rokuten tried to hold onto Himiko who kept struggling out of his grip by trying to scratch him off.

"You Think I was born yesterday I know what yer trying to do!" Himiko accused him.

"What am I doing?" Rokuten asked.

"I ain't dumb enough for this yet! You let me go! Izanagi damn it! Help me!" she yelled.

"Just take her back," Izanagi said, Rokuten just did what he said following Kanji behind him.

"You betrayer, I can't believe I snugged with you!" she yelled still uselessly struggling to get out of Rokuten's arms.

"Well I guess we'll take Teddie," Souji said.

"Oh dude, that's not fair, you gave away all the good ones," Yosuke said.

"Yosuke do you really think I would have left you alone with one of the girls?" Souji asked him.

"I wouldn't have done anything bad," Yosuke said.

"I know, but I know you would have attempted something," he told him.

"Would not." Souji didn't say anything and just kept his gaze on him. "Okay yeah I guess I would."

"Just help me with Teddie," Souji told him.

"I'll get Kintoki," Izanagi said. Kintoki was rolling on the ground forgetting that Teddie said he wanted Naoto dead.

"Kintoki, it's time to go," Izanagi told him.

"no," he said still lying on the ground.

"Kintoki come on everyone else went," Izanagi said.

"No! This floor is soooo nice," Kintoki said throwing a tantrum.

"Susano-O can you help me get him?" Izanagi asked him.

"Yeah sure," he said emotionlessly, but he didn't move.

"… Uh...?" Izanagi started, "Can you help me pick him up?" Izanagi asked again a little confused.

"Sure… I'll get right on that," Susano-O said just like before.

"...I mean… right now can you help me?" Izanagi asked him again.

"Sure, I'll get right on that," Susano-O told him.

"… You're not really moving," Izanagi told him.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"… are you mad at me?" Izanagi asked him sounding even more confused.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Susano-O asked him sounding a little annoyed.

"… Oh, this is because Suzuka sat on my lap isn't it?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Souji and Yosuke carrying Teddie made their way back to the hotel, Yosuke kept hoping that no one would notice them walking towards their hotel given the places reputation.

"Come on Teddie let's go," Souji said holding him up.

"You can't do this to me, I'm the king around here," he complained trying to hold on to the fruity drinks he took.

"Jeeze, how did they get like this? Naoto said there wasn't anything in the drinks," Yosuke said.

"I don't know," Souji said with him.

"You're the super genius, you don't have any guess or anything?" Yosuke asked him.

"What do you want me to say? There was some bacteria in the air that reacted to the drinks and made alcohol?" Souji asked him.

"Is that possible?" Yosuke asked him.

"No," Souji said to him.

"Well something must have happened, I mean you don't think they were faking it do you?" Yosuke asked.

"Himiko and Konohana were both acting friendly with each other, I doubt they were faking," Souji said.

"Oh yeah that's true, hey did you hear what Yukiko said when Chie dragged her off?" he asked him.

"Don't remind me," Souji said.

"Why not?" Yosuke asked him appaled.

Izanagi and Susano-O were both following behind them, Izanagi was alone in carrying Kintoki who had gone to sleep.

"Look Susano-O I didn't force her to do that, you know that right?" Izanagi said trying to get him to forgive whatever he did.

"How is telling me that going to make me feel better?" he asked him.

"Why are you mad at me anyway? It's not like I asked for her to do that, and she didn't enjoy it any more than I did," he told him.

"Just keep reminding me how lucky you got, that'll really help, and to think I wanted to celebrate your divorce," Susano-O told him.

"I'm not divo- look what do you want from me?" Izanagi asked him annoyed.

"… there anyway you can get Suzuka to like me better?" he asked him.

"Please tell me you're joking," Izanagi said sounding tired.

"What you're charismatic, plus your our leader. She has to listen to you," Susano-O said.

"Do you really think that I can just command her to like you more?" Izanagi asked him.

"_COMMAnnnn-zzzzz_!" Kintoki stirred awake, but went right back to sleep.

"No I guess not, honestly I knew but I was just being hopeful," Susano-O said.

"Okay what if the next time we go into the TV world for whatever reason, I try and get you and her on a team?" he asked him.

"Just me and her?" Susano-O asked him.

"If she doesn't have… 'too' much of a problem with it. I suppose I could get Souji to lie and say it's a trust building exercise," Izanagi said.

"YES! See now this is what I wanted, a wingman with power!" Susano-O said.

"Can you help me now?" Izanagi asked him.

"Yeah fine," Susano-O said grabbing the other side of Kintoki.

"What do you think yur doin? You think yur gonna usuruperp me? _Zzzzzzz_," Kintoki went back to sleep again.

"Hey did you hear what Konohana said when Suzuka dragged her off?" Susano-O asked him.

"You mean the lights thing?" Izanagi asked him.

"Huh?... oh yeah. What about Himiko?" Susano asked him enjoying himself.

"Susano-O, you should know by now that I don't exactly talk about that kind of stuff," Izanagi told him.

"You have to want to talk about something around that. I know you like women, you used to be married recently."

"'I' wasn't married," Izanagi said sternly.

"You know what I mean!"

* * *

As soon as the gang arrived at the hotel maneuvering the intoxicated teens to their rooms were proving difficult, Izanagi and Susano-O just dropped Kintoki on the floor.

"Okay so how am I going to get both Rise and Yukiko to their rooms alone?" Chie asked the guys. The rooms and spaces were split by gender, and the guys couldn't follow Chie, and she could only handle one. Yukiko was difficult, and Rise was just acting like a child throwing a tired tantrum.

"Just take Yukiko now, and come back for Rise. We'll look after Rise," Souji said.

"Try not to get caught, we can't explain how they got like this," Yosuke said.

"We mean that literally, we have 'no' explanation," Susano-O added.

"Fine, just don't leave her alone with Yosuke," Chie said.

"I'm not gonna do anything!" Yosuke said.

"Rokuten come with me bring Himiko," Susuka said still propping up Konohana, Rokuten was still holding onto Himiko who struggled herself to sleep.

"I'm not allowed there," Rokuten said.

"Rokuten you're invisible to everyone, school rules don't apply to you," Suzuka told him.

"But that doesn't make it alright," Rokuten said worried.

"Rokuten just go," Kanji said.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Rokuten asked.

"Oh for th- Look I'm giving you permission, it's alright when a lady gives you permission," Suzuka said annoyed.

"_snrk hahaha, _Suzuka a lady, HAHA," Konohana slurred.

"What about Konohana?" Rokuten asked.

"Konohana, tell him it's alright," Suzuka told her.

"Alright," Konohana said.

"No no, tell him it's alright."

"Alright."

"_ugh_ SAY the phrase 'it's alright'."

"… say what?"

"_sigh_ she says it's fine," Suzuka said giving up.

"What about Himiko?" Rokuten asked.

"Just Go!" Kanji told him.

"Right Oyabun," Rokuten said going up the stairs before Suzuka.

"_sigh_, I miss the days when we did nothing but fight," Suzuka sighed.

"Oohh, don't be sad," Konohana told her.

"Just go back to sleep," Suzuka said exhausted. Suzuka and Chie left, leaving the rest of the guys and Rise.

"So what are we gonna do about Teddie?" Kanji asked, they left him and Rise who both fell asleep on the couch in the waiting room.

"I-I don't know, we'll just share a room with him I guess," Yosuke said.

"_Sigh_, I need a drink," Souji said tired. Souji walked down a nearby hallway where a vending machine was and pulled out some change.

"Well this trip was… somewhat fun," Izanagi said.

"I guess, I mean it's gonna be a while before I or any of our friends probably do something like that again," Souji said.

"Are you sure you don't have any idea on how our friends got like that?" Izanagi asked.

"No clue, maybe they got drunk off the atmosphere or something," Souji said. He put a few of his yen coins in and pressed a button.

"Hmm? You're back already?" Souji heard someone say, behind him was the short student Naoto.

"Oh hey Shirogane," Souji said popping the lid of his can.

"Are your friends still acting like they're intoxicated?" Naoto asked.

"I'm pretty sure that they're not acting," Souji said taking a sip, Naoto walked past Souji and put a few of his own.

"So how are you liking this place so far?" Souji asked him.

"I'm actually quite surprised that the school would even allow the students near a place like this, it hardly seems like an appropriate place," Naoto said.

"As a student of the teacher that picked this place, trust me it's not that surprising," Souji told him, Naoto got his drink and popped the lid on his.

"How has school been for you?" Souji asked him.

"Are you actually interested?" Naoto asked him sounding like he didn't believe him.

"I'm just asking, I mean I saw you a few times getting asked out by a bunch of girls. I know how annoying that can get," Souji said.

"Yes I've heard your named mentioned a few times you seem to be quite popular," Naoto said not bothering to look at him.

"Well you've gotten popular quicker than I have, I mean it took me a while when I first started school," Souji said.

"I heard, even the teachers seem to speak highly of you, you seem to be quite the prodigy," Naoto said almost sounding proud, "So tell me, how did you and your friends meet?" he asked him.

"Uh us? Well… it's a little complicated," Souji said, "Wait, are you asking because of the whole case?"

"_hmm_, well I suppose I shouldn't beat around the bush with you," Naoto said.

"Oh boy," Souji said nervously, "Look I don't know what you want me to say. I mean… I'll be honest, what Yukiko said pretty much summarizes everything," Souji said to him.

"_Hmph_, I would have hoped that you would have been much more civilized about this," Naoto said, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that dribble she was saying?" he asked annoyed.

"No, I really don't, but there's really nothing else I can say," Souji said.

"So you're willing to tell me that you are involved in some way, and yet you say you are completely incapable of telling me how you're involved," Naoto said.

"It's not that I'm completely incapable, I just don't think that I can prove anything," Souji said to him taking another sip.

"You seem to be rather calm about this," Naoto said, "You're basically telling me you have some link with the case. You know that could pretty much lead anyone to thinking that you are the main culprit in the string of kidnappings."

"Doesn't the same apply to you?" Souji asked him, "You're telling me that you're still investigating the case, you're pretty much warning me."

"_Hm_, well I suppose the teachers were right, you are pretty smart," Naoto said smirking.

"SEMPAI!" as the two were talking Kanji suddenly appeared, running up to him looking like he was out of breath.

"Kanji? What's wrong?" Souji asked him.

"Teddie! He-He's gone!" Kanji said.

"What? Gone where?" Souji asked.

"We don't know!" Kanji panicked.

"He's not in the hotel?" Souji asked worried.

"No! He was asleep the whole time on the couch. Then we looked away when Chie took Rise, and then he was gone!" Kanji said worried.

"Then we got to find him fast!" Souji said rushing off.

"Sorry Naoto, gotta go!" Souji said rushing off.

"Uh hey," Kanji said awkwardly, "Or uh well bye. I guess," he said before rushing off.

* * *

"Woo, off to adventure and romance and whatever else comes my way," Teddie seemed to be in a half daze, but still managed a slight focus, as he made his way through the city, it was pretty late so there weren't that many people roaming the street.

"Hmm?" As Teddie walked along the sidewalk he noticed something that looked like fun to him. "Ooooh, a shrine, just like home," Teddie said walking up the steps. The shrine he saw looked a lot bigger and nicer than the one in Inaba, and it even came with its own playground with a slide, seesaw, and jungle gym . The instant Teddie saw the big slide he almost smiled.

"Ooh, this is the kind of stuff Nanako likes right?" Teddie asked to himself. Teddie began climbing up the tall slide till he got to the top, and stood up on the tallest part of it. "Let's see, how do I play on this?" Teddie questioned. He slightly shuffled his feet forward on the shiny chrome till his front foot was on the beginning of the slope. "Wo-WHOA!" Teddie's first foot slid down and he fell forward trying to stop himself landing face first on the slide.

*_CRASH_* Teddie slid down the slide till his face skidded across the sand and he stopped.

"_PTTPTPT_, Eww," Teddie said spitting out of the sand in his mouth, "That was fun!" he said before getting up and brushing off the sand on his clothes. Teddie quickly got back up on top of the slide and slid forward a second time.

*_CRASH_* "_PTPTPTPT! _Woo hoo!" Teddie cheered after spitting out the sand. Teddie got up and headed for the ladder again, but this time something was in the way. "Hmm? Aww," Teddie said, there was a medium small dog in white fur at the foot of the ladder this time waiting for him. Teddie looked over the dog adoring it.

"Aww who's a good boy," Teddie said lovingly reaching out to pet him.

"_BARK_!" "AH!" Teddie took his hand back when the little dog nearly bit his hand off. "W-What was that for?" Teddie asked him.

"_BARK Grrrrr_," the Dog growled at him.

"What why?" Teddie asked him.

"_Bark! Bark bark bark_!"

"But I didn't do anything to this place!" Teddie complained.

"_BARK!_"

"Why should I leave, you're not the boss of this place!" Teddie told him.

"_Bark BARK_!"

"Well fine protect it, but I didn't do any damage to this place. So I'm not leaving!" Teddie told him.

"_BARK GrrrRRR_!"

"Oh Yeah? Well a real man doesn't back down from a threat! Show me what you got," Teddie challenged him.

"_GRRRrrrrrRRRR_!" the dog moved one paw forward and arched its back up glaring at Teddie.

"rrrrrrr," Teddie got down on his hands and knees and stared meanly at him.

"_ggggRRRR_!" the dog started showing his teeth.

"RaaawwrrRRR!" Teddie switched from his knees to his own feet arching his own back up.

"_GRRRRRR_."

"_RAAAWWRRRR!"_

"_GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

"_RAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!"_

"_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

"_!"_

" _BARK!"_

"AH!" *_thud_* Teddie got spooked and fell back on the sand, "Hey no fair!" Teddie pointed at him.

"_GR-RRRR-RRRR!" _Teddie heard another growl again, but this time it wasn't from the same dog. Teddie turned around and saw something else. It was another dog three times larger than the first one, with black scale like skin. Teddie didn't see it as weird for some reason, but the large wolf like dog had some chains around it's collars around its three heads.

"_GRRR-RRR-RRR_!" the three heads growled in sync.

"Aww another Doggie!" Teddie said happily.

"_Wa-aarr-rt_?" the larger dog acted like it was confused when Teddie saw him.

"Who's a good boy?" Teddie said reaching for the middle head. Teddie started scratching the larger dog in the back of its middle head's ears.

"_Rrr-rrmm-mmm_," The larger dog seemed to relax and purr in bliss as Teddie scratched behind its ears. Its tail began wagging happily around.

"_BARK_!" the smaller dog barked back at Teddie.

"_wrr? –GRR-RRR_!" the bigger dog perked up when it heard the command of the smaller dog.

"Don't listen to him, he's just being a big meanie," Teddie told him going back to scratching his ears, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Teddie repeated when he kept up his scratching.

"_Rrrr-rrmmm-mmm. Pant Pant Pant_," the larger dog panted happily as Teddie scratched it.

"_Bark BARK_!" the smaller dog yipped like it was mad.

"_whimper whimper whimper_," the three heads went sadly looking down.

"**Koromaru**," Teddie heard the name called out. The two (four) dogs perked their heads up and forgot about Teddie immediately making their way to the source of the voice. Teddie looked where the two dogs went, the smaller one sat next to the leg of a young looking blonde woman who was wearing a school uniform like the one's at the high school.

"Oooh," Teddie said the moment he laid his eyes on the girl, her focused blue eyes took notice of Teddie as well. "Well hello there," Teddie said sounding suave.

"Who are you?" the woman asked emotionlessly.

"The names Teddie, who are you sweetie?" Teddie asked making his eyes and blonde hair sparkle.

"You do not belong here," the woman said.

"What?" Teddie asked confused dropping the suave act.

"You do not belong here. You are a threat, you must leave," she said again, for some reason she pointed her fingers at Teddie.

"But what did I do? I was just playing around," Teddie told her.

"Playing?" she asked slightly lowering her fingers.

"Yeah! Why does everyone want me gone?" Teddie asked her.

"Everyone?" she asked.

"_Bark_!" the dog next to her said.

"You are able to see **Cerberus**?" she asked him quizzically.

"Him?" Teddie asked pointing at the larger dog, "Yeah he's right there."

"Interesting," she said lowering her hands, "**Athena** analysis?" she asked.

"What?" Teddie said confused.

*_whoosh_* A slight breeze suddenly blew around Teddie, and out of nowhere floating next to Teddie was someone new. It looked like a lady wearing a large Toga looking dress wearing a Spartan helmet. Floating around her was some tall marble like hoop, with a shield in front of her that had some strange looking snake head decoration on front. She also had some large spear in her hand.

"Where did you come from?" Teddie asked her suprised but still like it was natural.

"He is indeed not from here," the Spartan woman said, "he may be a threat. Possible. However he is exhibiting the same type of behavior as an average human, and Cerberus and I are visible to him. Unnatural. Though his human like behavior may be an act to lower our guard. Possible," she said.

"What is your purpose for being here?" she asked him.

"Purpo- Cer- What?" Teddie asked confused at the woman's words.

"State your purpose for being here now," she said more firmly aiming her fingers at him again.

"Uh, I came here because my friends were here on a field trip," Teddie said.

"Field trip?" the blonde girl asked him.

"Yeah, Sempai and his friends came here on a field trip and I came along with him," Teddie said proud.

"He must be talking about Gekkoukan High's exchange event, students from Inaba's high school were invited to tour the school. Fact. If he is with other children and he has not done anything violent, then he is not a threat. He may be just like that other person. Possible," the girl Athena said.

"If that is the case," the girl said lowering her fingers, "Then please leave this area, return to your school group," she said.

"What? Why?" Teddie complained.

"Please do what I have advised or I will be forced to take extreme measures," she told him pointing her fingers at him again.

"Ohhh… alright," Teddie gave up and sadly left.

"_whimper_," the dog Koromaru went.

"It will be fine," the girl said, "He is not a threat. He's just like him."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay for the record if you didn't know, I invited Aigis, Athena, Koromaru, and Cerberus from Persona 3, and that 'Him' Aigis and Athena were talking about was Ryoji. I thought it would be fitting to have Aigis and Koromaru in the game since the three of them aren't humans. Anyway, I've made a tough decision. I haven't been updating this fic fast enough. I've decided to put two of my other fics on Hiatus until I'm done with this one. So be sure to expect faster updates every week or half. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Naoto's undercover investigation-

It was Lunchtime, Naoto didn't bother eating anything, instead he went straight for the higher up school. He was intent on seeing if he could overhear something from Souji who appeared to have some connection to the case. Naoto spoke into a miniature tape recorder she brought with him.

"Yukiko Amagi was the first victim to go missing, and then reappear, she has then associated herself with Souji Seta," he said to the tape while it was recording, "Souji Seta who seems to have connections with the rest of the victims who had gone missing recently. I'm going to try and see if he does anything strange"

Naoto kept himself hidden from sight where he saw Souji in the classroom.

"Well I don't know if we should have lunch with Rise," Souji said to air, "… I know we haven't spent that much time with her, but you know the reason for that. It might cause more harm than good… … … I think Kanji was hoping to try and make friends with Naoto," Souji kept talking to himself as Naoto kept listening in. "What? But then what are we gonna eat? … … You owe… but that was a bet we didn't have anything… … okay yeah it would be fun to see Chie and Yosuke interact… … alright fine, I guess we'll stop at Aiya's later," Souji said getting up and leaving the classroom with his lunch.

Naoto looked at the tape in his hand and thought to himself for a minute before pressing the erase button.


	34. End Trip

**Kisdota: Okay I'm here now, and I'm earlier than before. Let's see how well I do this time when I'm not making any of you wait, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(09/10/2011, Morning)

Souji was the first to wake up out of the group the moment the sun rays got through the window of their hotel room. They had to somehow squeeze Teddie into their room when they found him.

"_YAWN_!" Souji heard Yosuke wake up as well, "man, morning already?" he complained before going right under the covers.

"Hey hey no way, get up we still got a few hours left in this town," Susano-O said the moment he woke up, "We still got so many things we can do, we'll never be new in this town again, we need to take advantage of that."

"Later, it's still early," Yosuke complained.

"Hey Teddie, wake up," Susano-O said floating over the bear, "Hey come on do anything annoying you do that gets Yosuke up in the morning."

"_nnngh_, go away," Teddie complained waving his hand at Susano-O.

"_ohhh _Do as he says… please," Kintoki groaned.

"Please? What's wrong with you? You never use polite language to peasants," Susano-O asked him confused.

"My head hurts, and its sensitive to noise, please do not speak too loudly," Kintoki groaned while holding his head.

"Oh really? Well so sorry about that," Susano-O said merily skipping over to Izanagi. He was sitting against the wall still asleep.

"GOOD MORNING IZANAGI-KUN!" Susano-O yelled out, Izanagi nearly jumped up out of the room, and Kintoki groaned as he held his head harder. Everyone else in the room was suddenly awake as well.

"Susano-O," Yosuke complained.

"What Was That For?" Izanagi yelled at Susano-O.

"I just wanted to SAY good morning to YOU!" Susano-O yelled at points.

"_UUGGHH_ Stop Yelling!" Kintoki groaned in pain from his headache.

"GOOD MORNING OYABUN!" Rokuten suddenly yelled at Kanji, Rokuten was on the floor below but his head was passing through the second floor.

"GAH JA-!" Kanji suddenly got up with a startle, "WHAT ARE YOU YELLING FOR?" Kanji asked annoyed.

"SUSANO-O WAS DOING IT! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL DOING IT!" Rokuten said.

"STOP YELLING!" Kanji yelled at Rokuten.

"RIGHT OYABUN!" Rokuten yelled.

"GOOD MORNING ROKUTEN MAO!" Susano-O yelled.

"GOOD MORNING SUSANO-O!" Rokuten yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT _AAAAuuugghhh_!" Kintoki got up, but just as quickly got back down due to his headache.

"SORRY!" Rokuten yelled.

"Rokuten, you need to stop being so loud," Izanagi said.

"WHAT?"

*_bam_* Kanji hit the top of Rokuten's head. "Right Oyabun," Rokuten said saluting, and finally calming down.

"What are you yelling for? Shut up and go back to sleep," Yosuke said still tired.

"No way! We gotta get up now, see the town while we have time. Plus when else are you gonna be able to use the excuse 'I'm new here, can you show me around'?" Susano-O said.

"I'll lie about it the next time we come here, now let me go back to sleep," Yosuke complained hiding under his covers.

"Oh come on Yosuke, I wanna go out and have some more fun again," Rokuten said, "Let's go to that place we went to last night again."

"NO! No no no!" Kanji told him.

"It's closed in the morning Rokuten, we won't be around long enough to wait until it opens again," Souji said.

"I'm sure Rise will know a fun place we can all go," Izanagi said.

* * *

"_uuuuuuggghhhhh_… I feel like garbage," Himiko said in pain. On the girls side, Chie, Yukiko, and Rise were all just getting up. Himiko laying face down on the floor barely able to move, Konohana wasn't feeling any better.

"_Yawn_, Morning," Chie said waking up cheerfully.

"_nn_, quiet," Himiko said rubbing her head into the floor.

"_mnnnnnn_, _ugh_… what?" Yukiko woke up and looked around the room, "How did we get here?" she asked.

"Uh… last night? You and Rise both fell asleep, so we took you back here," Chie said.

"_rrrrggGGHH_, what a night," Rise said, groaning as she stretching out her arms.

"_mnnnn_, not so loud," Himiko said in pain.

"Himiko? Are you alright?" Rise asked.

"I don't know… I just feel really bad, and tired, and stressed, and noise is just hurting me," Himiko said.

"_W_hat happened… last night?" Konohana asked.

"Yeah… I don't remember falling asleep," Yukiko said.

"You don't… remember what happened?" Chie asked.

"Remember what?" Yukiko asked her.

"Uh… n-nothing you just… well went wild and sort of… are you sure you don't remember anything?" Chie asked.

"Uh… no," Yukiko said.

"Ah well… I-I'll tell you about it later," Chie said nervous.

"We should probably get ready to go, the guys are probably up already. I know I heard Susano-O yelling for some reason," Suzuka said.

"_nnnngh_, not so loud," Himiko groaned.

"_mmmmmnnn_, oh wait," Konohana got up trying to keep her balance. She brought her fingers together and created some kind of glow, when she tossed it right over her head it burst out into a flare of sparkles falling on top of her. "_ahhh_, that's better," Konohana said.

"_Heyyyy_, what about me?" Himiko asked.

"I don't know I kinda like you like this, you're a lot more quiet," Suzuka said.

"Uh... y-yeah... right... sorry," Konohana said nervous.

"Okaa-saann, make Konohana heal me too," Himiko whined.

"Alright alright, I'll do it," Konohana said quickly, she created the same shower of sparkles to fall on top of Himiko.

"_aahhhh_, much better_,_" Himiko said getting right back up.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Chie asked.

"Please no more shopping," Suzuka requested.

"No way, I got someplace I've always wanted to go," Rise said.

* * *

(Afternoon)

Rise had taken everyone, including Naoto, to the shopping district right in front of the station. Rise had taken them all to a restaurant called Hagakure Ramen. Rise immediately and excitedly took a seat on one of the barstools, everyone else decided to sit wherever they could.

"_MMM _oh man this is so good," Chie said happily eating her noodles.

"It's not exactly the healthiest stuff, but even I can feel the warmth from this," Suzuka said standing next to Chie.

"Ahhh, this is the best ramen ever, the last time I came here I wasn't allowed to eat as much because of too many carbs," Rise said cheery.

"This is good, it has a really interesting taste that makes you hungry for more," Yukiko said.

"Shame that you aren't that good at cooking, like at the campi-."

*_BAM_*

"THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN, you said you'd never talk about it again," Suzuka threatened.

"Another bowl please! Keep the noodles hard," Teddie said.

"Why is he in his costume?" Konohana asked.

"Teddie-dono is free to do what he wants!" Kintoki demanded.

"Right right, sorry," Konohana apologized.

A new person entered the shop and walked up to the counter and ordered, "I'll take a Hagakure Bowl please," he said before taking an empty seat.

"W-Wait? The Hagakure Bowl's a normal menu item now? _ARGH_, I should have gotten that," Rise complained.

"Hey should Rise be out in the open like this?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh don't worry, it's no problem," Rise said, "See up there on the signing boards? My autograph's up there too, but the cook doesn't even give glance at me," Rise said pointing up to the sash's of paper up near the ceiling, "Plus I'm not wearing that much makeup."

"Ooh, nice one Okaa-san," Himiko said.

"Where? I can't see it," Yukiko said.

"Right there," Konohana said pointing to one of the sheets.

"Oh I see, there's a lot of them up there," Yukiko said.

"Never heard of these people," Susano-O said looking at them.

"I think the only reason people aren't even looking at Yukiko is because of Teddie, I'm pretty sure he's the only guy wearing a bear suit," Chie said.

"Isn't it making the inside of your costume steamy?" Kanji asked Teddie.

"I don't think he- HEY where's my bowl?" Yukiko said looking down on the table to see that her food was missing.

"I didn't take it," Rise said when Yukiko looked at her, then she looked to her other side where Teddie was.

"You didn't eat it did you?" Yukiko asked him.

"Teddie-Dono can do whatever he wants," Kintoki said.

"W-You took it?" Yukiko said.

"Well y-you didn't finish it," Teddie said nervous.

"I was going to!" Yukiko said.

"Dude didn't you order more a second ago? How many did you have?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh uh… I don't know how to count?" Teddie said still nervous.

"You liar, let me see that check," Yosuke said, he swiped the recipt from Teddie and began reading it.

"One two- t-ten? You had ten bowls?" Yosuke said.

"Yup, and Yukiko's makes eleven," Teddie said acting proud.

"I was going to finish mine," Yukiko said sadly.

"Well sorry to interrupt," Naoto finally said, "But it's getting close to the meeting time."

"What already?" Chie said.

"Man, and we barely got to meet any women," Susano-O said.

"Such a shame, and I was starting to have fun," Izanagi said.

"Man I thought this trip was gonna suck, but I was actually having fun," Chie said.

"We have some time, maybe we should get a souvenir for Nanako," Yukiko said.

"YES, a gift for Nanak-chan!" Kintoki announced.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to do that," Souji said.

"Alright, then let's get going," Yosuke said. Everyone was about to leave, but Teddie didn't move from his spot. "Huh? Yo Teddie?" Yosuke said tapping him on his head.

"Teddie-Dono?" Kintoki said concerned.

"Hey! Don't make me pet your fur the wrong way!" Kanji threatened.

Yosuke tapped him on the head some more, but he still didn't move around. "Uh Ted?" Yosuke said nervous.

"H-He's not moving," Konohana said worried.

"Teddie Dono?" Kintoki said again. Everyone else began to look a little worried as well when Yosuke's shaking didn't do anything.

"Is he alright?" Suzuka asked.

"I don't know," Konohana said.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Rokuten called out from outside.

"Dude is he hibernating or something?" Kanji asked.

"Teddie?... dude?" Yosuke said moving closer looking for some sign of life.

"_UURRP_!" "_AUGH_!" Yosuke immediately pulled his head back when Teddie blew a breath of fowl air. "My Tummy's heavy," Teddie said, everyone suddenly relaxed.

"Dude! Say something sooner next time!" Yosuke said angrily.

"_Phew_, I was worried for a second," Izanagi said relieved.

"I don't feel so good," Teddie said sounding sick, "I ate too much… can someone help me move?" he asked queasy.

"Just leave him," Yukiko said before getting off of her seat and leaving.

"N-Nee-San! W-We can't just leave him!" Konohana panicked, but followed Yukiko anyway.

"Ah, w-wait for me Yukiko," Chie said rushing after her along with Suzuka.

"Well I mustn't be late for our rendezvous, I'll be going now," Naoto said quickly leaving.

"Traitors! Don't abandon us!" Kintoki yelled.

"H-Hey, I-I really can't move, and I can't get back home the same way before," Teddie said panicky.

"Oh what a shame," Susano-O said sounding sarcastic, "whatever shall we do for the bear that bankrupted Yosuke, and ruined the summer festival?" Susano-O asked.

"I ain't carrying him," Kanji said.

"I'm not doing it," Rise said.

"Well… then there's nothing we can do," Yosuke said before putting his hands together, "Farewell Teddie, we leave you here, with the memories of our youth," he said as if he was giving a speech.

"_meh_," Souji just put his hands together as well like he was praying along with Kanji and Rise.

"Traitors! After everything we did for you!" Kintoki yelled infuriated.

"What did you do for us?" Himiko asked.

"Nothing yet, but we were going to!" Kintoki yelled.

* * *

(Evening)

Souji was finally nearing his home carrying a shopping bag with a souvenir for Nanako. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Izanagi asked Souji about Teddie.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Souji said.

"Er… Do you not care about Teddie?" Izanagi asked Souji.

"I do, but after everything I've seen Teddie do I'm certain he won't have any trouble," Souji said.

"… … Yes you're probably right," Izanagi said. Souji finally got home and walked in the front door, the instant Nanako saw Souji she got up from the table and rushed up to greet him.

"Welcome home," Nanako said happily, "Did you have fun?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun," Souji told her.

"You went to Tatsumi Port Island right? I saw that on TV, it's full of tall buildings, and a bunch of people, and an ocean, and stores," Nanako said excitedly.

"_hmhm_, well it's nice to see that she isn't jealous," Izanagi said.

"Oh here, I got you something," Souji said handing Nanako a T-shirt he got her.

"Wow, thank you," Nanako said happily taking the gift. When Nanako took a look at what she got the front door opened up again, Dojima walked in and saw the Souji was here.

"Ah you're home already," Dojima said.

"Look look," Nanako said showing her father her gift, "Big bro got me a souvenir," she said.

"Hey that's great, did you remember to thank him?" Dojima asked.

"Mmhm yup," Nanako said, she decided to go upstairs and try on the T-Shirt she got leaving Souji and Dojima alone.

"Thanks for that," Dojima said, "I guess that came out of your own pocket, I owe you."

"No that's fine, I was happy to get it," Souji said.

"Well thanks all the same," he said, "So you went to Tatsumi Port Island yeah? I suppose it wasn't that big of a deal for a guy like you."

"Yeah, it was pretty fun," Souji said.

"By the way, the first years went with you on the same trip right?" Dojima asked him.

"Yeah? Why?" Souji asked.

"Then you must've seen Naoto Shirogane?" Dojima asked.

"Naoto, yeah I met him, he seems like an okay guy, seems pretty mature for his age. Though he was still on about the whole case" Souji said.

"Yeah, I know, he's still been bringing the matter up at the station. The higher-ups are loosing their patience with him," Dojima said.

"He did bring up a few good points though didn't he? About a few contradictions with the suspect that got arrested?" Souji asked trying to get info.

"He talked to you about that? He should know better," Dojima said, "Well it doesn't matter if his arguments hold water or not, at the rate he's going he'll just get booted off the team."

"Yeah, he *_yawn_* sorry, he mentioned that too," Souji said giving a tired yawn.

"Oh sorry, you must be tired your trip," Dojima said, "Go ahead and use the bath, and be sure to take your stuff upstairs," he told him.

"Thanks I will," Souji said grabbing his bag and heading upstairs.

* * *

(09/11/2011, Morning )

Souji woke up the following day back in his own room, it was Sunday so he had the day off to do whatever he wanted. Izanagi had awoken as well.

"Good morning Souji," Izanagi said.

"Morning," Souji responded.

"So, what shall we do for the day?" Izanagi asked.

"Not sure, I guess we could see if anyone else wants to do something," Souji said.

"Do you think Naoto would like to do something today?" Izanagi asked.

"Naoto? I doubt he wants to do anything," Souji said.

"You don't suppose he's going to find out about us do you?" Izanagi asked him.

"You guys? I don't see how he could," Souji said.

"Do you perchance think we should show him the other world?" Izanagi asked.

"What? Why?" Souji asked him.

"Well I suppose I just feel a bit bad that he is working on this case, after all the truth he's searching for is something that he could never reach," Izanagi said.

"Well I know what you mean, but do you really think it'll be wise to show him the other world? I mean it's not like he can just announce to the world what he's figured out," Souji said.

"That's true… I guess I just feel a little bad," Izanagi said.

*_pipipipipipi_* Souji's cell phone suddenly lit up and began ringing on the top of his dresser drawer.

"That's probably one of our friends," Izanagi said.

"Yeah I'll get it," Souji said, he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Souji said.

"_Oh Souji-kun, it's me Yukiko_," she said.

"Oh Yukiko, hey," Souji said.

"_Uh, so did you get home alright? Did Nanako like the gift you got her_?" she asked.

"Yeah she liked it, thanks," Souji said.

"_So uh… I was wondering… if you…_," Yukiko stuttered.

"Yeah?" Souji asked.

"_If you and Izanagi aren't busy today, do you want to hang out today_?" she asked.

"Today? Sure, we've got nothing to do," Souji said.

"_Ah, Okay, I'll see you later then_," Yukiko said quickly.

"Alright, see you," Souji said hanging up.

"Yukiko again?" Izanagi asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to hang out again," Souji said.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with her lately-."

"Don't start with this," Souji said interrupting him.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth," Izanagi said.

"I don't need to hear you tease me alright? There's nothing going on," Souji said annoyed.

"So… you don't find anything attractive about her?" Izanagi asked smiling.

"No… well okay yes she does look very attractive," Souji said crossing his arms.

"And?" Izanagi led him on.

"Though her cooking seems to be the equivalent of eating superglue and draino," Souji said.

"Oh yes, I can't argue about that with you," Izanagi said, "Souji we both know that you're not an idiot, or oblivious. We've both seen the signs," he told him.

"Look nothing's happening between us, you know that as well as I do," Souji said.

"That doesn't mean nothing is going to happen yet. Plus with all the arguing that's been happening between you, Yukiko, and Rise-."

"Alright stop right there," Souji said.

"Susano-O did bring up a good point before though, you're playing with fire. Let it grow too big and everything will burn," Izanagi said.

"Susano-O said that?" Souji asked him not believing him.

"Well he said it sarcastically, to which Suzuka hit him again, but his words do hold meaning," Izanagi said.

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Souji said getting dressed and heading out the door.

"You are at least happier when you're with her," Izanagi said.

"Just stop it," Souji said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay hopefully this was just as fun. Coming up is another social event with Souji and Yukiko. Anyway tell me all what you think, we'll get to Naoto's event's soon don't worry, and then a new wave of comedy will come. Until then you'll all have to settle with this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Persona'L Problems

* * *

Rokuten Mao was suddenly standing still and stiff.

"**Gorgon**, did you do something?" Souji asked him Persona.

"I didn't do anything to this walking glass breaker, he stopped himself," she said.

"Rokuten? Are you alright?" Kanji asked his Persona worried.

"Oh no I'm fine," he said, "But I heard that when Gorgon's look at people they turn to stone. I thought it would be rude not to."

"Dumbass," Gorgon said annoyed.

(Persona)

"Sssshut your mouth windmill." "Boot skin!" "Dull blade!" "Rat Breath." "Homo!" "OH that's it!" Susano-O yelled ready to fight. "SUSANO-O! **OROCHI**!" Souji yelled, "Both of you stop fighting now!"

"He started it!" Susano-O yelled pointing at Orochi.

"I'm offfffended that you would accussssse me," one of the head said.

"Not you, him!" Susano-O said adjusting his pointing finger.

"Oh yeah, that wasss me," he said happy.

(Persona)

"Hey there, Souji, who's your friend?" Susano-O asked him when he saw his new Persona.

"Hello, I'm **Parvati**," she said. "Hey so what are you doing after this?" Susano-O began.

*_Shatter_* Pravati suddenly disappeared.

"W-Hey Souji!" Susano-O yelled.

"It wasn't me, **Shiva **forced it," Souji said.

"Who?"

"Me," the Persona behind Susano-O said, "And I believe that you were speaking to my wife a second ago."

"That was your… oooohhh… so uh… married huh?" *

_BAM_*


	35. News of the Strange

**Kisdota: Okay I'm in Chicago now for what I think is a family reunion/get together, I can already tell that at the end of this trip I'm gonna start complaining about my family. Anyway let's see how I do with this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(09/11/2011, Daytime)

At the Amagi Inn Yukiko and Konohana were both still at the bottom floor about to leave to meet Souji and Izanagi. Yukiko was ready to go, however Konohana was still showing a bit of hesitation.

"Konohana, come on, we're gonna be late," Yukiko told her.

"A-Are you sure? I mean shouldn't we wait a little while longer?" Konohana asked her.

"For what?" she asked.

"… Are we absolutely sure he's waiting for us?"

"Konoahan," Yukiko said sternly.

"S-Sorry I'm nervous. I mean couldn't you have at least told me that we were going out today to see Izanagi-kun?" she asked.

"Get re- wait are you actually able to get ready? You're always wearing the same thing," Yukiko said.

"I-I can get ready. Or freshen up, I mean like to at least shine the top of my head, the ends of my flower scarf need to be straightened out too, and I need to redo the crises on my skirt," Konohana said.

"But you look the same as always," Yukiko said confused.

"W-What? Y-You mean no one notices the difference?" Konohana sounded like she was about to cry.

"I- I mean you look… good, l-like always, no matter how you look," Yukiko quickly said, putting her hands up.

"Hmm? Yukiko-san?" one of the passing waitresses noticed Yukiko who was still at the front door doing nothing. Yukiko quickly put her hands down to her sides, remembering that she needed to act like Konohana wasn't there.

"Where are you going?" she asked her.

"O-Oh uh nowhere," she said nervously, hoping that she wasn't caught, "I-I mean I'm just going to see a friend."

"Hina," another of the waitresses appeared and started tugging her away, "sorry to bother you Yukiko-san."

"Wait what's wrong-," the waitress Hina was trying to say. The other woman suddenly whispered a few things in her ear, and Hina's eyes perked up. "O-Oh right, go ahead on your date," she said.

"D-Date?" Yukiko said with her eyes opening up, Hina suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" the other waitress told her annoyed.

"Sorry sorry," Hina said apologizing.

"W-Wait! W-Why did you say that?" Yukiko asked, her cheeks were slightly rosy.

"Oh no reason, gotta go now, lot of work to do," she said, the two waitresses quickly hurried off before Yukiko got a chance to ask anything again.

"How did they know? You told them, but not me nee-san?" Konohana asked feeling sad.

"I didn't say anything to them… oh… Kasai!" Yukiko said.

"What about-… ah that's right she saw us with Souji-kun and Izzanagi-kun!" Konohana said panicking.

"Great, now the whole place knows," Yukiko said.

"Yukiko-chan?" she heard, another one of the employees noticed that Yukiko was dressed and at the front door, "Going out again?" he asked her.

"Uh, y-yeah," she said slightly stuttering.

"Ooh are you seeing this mystery guy?" he asked her.

"W-What?" Yukiko blurted out.

"You know we have some room in the dining hall tonight, maybe you could invite him over," he said teasing her.

"I-Invite? Here?" Konohana said sounding meek and shy.

"Minoru!" the waitress Kasai came into the Inn.

"Oh sorry Kasai-san, I'll get back to work," he said rushing off.

"Sorry about that Yuki-chan," she told her.

"Kasai-san, did you tell everyone about, well… Souji-kun?" she asked her slightly embarrassed, whispering the last part.

"Oh? I may have mentioned him a bit," she said mischievously.

"Kasai!" Yukiko said.

"Well people were going to find out eventually, you've been gone a lot longer than before some of us were worried since you went missing already," she said.

"You didn't need to tell them I was out on dates," she said.

"H-Huh?" Konohana's head started to smoke up a bit.

"Oh? So it was a date?" she asked amused.

"YNo no it wasn't!" Yukiko almost shouted.

"Maybe you really should consider inviting him over for dinner Yuki-chan," she said smirking.

"I-It's not like that!" Yukiko said, her cheeks were getting redder by the second.

"Well you should get him while you can, the boy wasn't that bad a looker if I remember. If I was a couple years younger I might have taken him myself," Kasai said.

"W-What?" *_FWOOSH_* the top of Konohana's head suddenly ignited in flames.

"K-Kasai!" Yukiko stuttered.

"Oh hohoho, I'm just kidding," Kasai said to her laughing, "Anyway enough of that, you should get going."

"Y-Yeah, g-goodbye," Yukiko said, she walked as quickly as should could, with Konohana behind her, out the door before anyone else could say anything to her.

She wasn't fast enough.

"Go get him Yukiko-chan."

"Don't forget to smile."

"See if he's got a brother."

* * *

(Later)

At the Tatsuhime Shrine Yukiko and Souji were sitting in front of the shrine eating topsicles that Souji had bought. Souji and Izanagi both noticed that something was bothering Yukiko and Konohana. Yukiko looked like she was embarrassed about something, and Konohana gave off a few wisps of smoke every now and then.

"Is something wrong?" Souji asked her.

"H-Huh?" Yukiko stuttered suddenly at Souji's words.

"Well you look like something's bothering you," he told her.

"And you haven't noticed that the top of your topsicle is melting," Izanagi said.

"Wha-AH!" Yukiko quickly licked off the drips of her treat before they reached her hand, "I-It's nothing," she said.

"Yukiko, really is something wrong? Is it about the whole moving thing you want to do?" Souji asked her.

"N-No not… not that," she said.

"Then what?" Izanagi asked, "Something is obviously bothering you? Do you not trust us to-."

"_NrraAghH_! They think your our boyfriend!" Konohana suddenly yelled out nervously.

"K-KONOHANA!" Yukiko yelled.

"W-What?" Souji asked confused.

"They think that we're-?" Izanagi stated.

"W-Well S-Souji and Ne-Nee-san actually," she said squeaking shyly, and pointing to the two.

"W-Wait, what? Who thinks that?" Souji asked confused.

"uh… w-well you know Kasai-san right?" Yukiko asked him.

"Who? Oh you mean the waitress?... who works at your Inn," Souji stated.

"Yeah, well gossip runs through the Inn really fast. Now everyone there is saying something about you," Yukiko said.

"What are they saying?" Izanagi asked, to this Souji nudged him with his elbow annoyed at him.

"Oh well y-you know, the… usual stuff," Yukiko said.

"What is the usual stuff?"

"_Izanagi_."

"O-Oh you know like, they want me to invite you over and stuff like that," she said, "N-Not that you have too I mean, t-they're really just poking fun at me. You don't have to take anything they say seriously," she said.

"N-Not that you can't come over if you want," Konohana said *_FWOOSH_* "I-I mean-."

"Konohana!" Yukiko said.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind," Souji said.

"W-Huh?" Yukiko said.

"Maybe I should go in, act like some tourist who's never been there. I would be funny to see what they say to you," Souji said.

"Ah- uh yeah, right," Yukiko said somewhat relived.

"AH!" Konohana suddenly shouted rising up.

"W-what!" Yukiko said when she surprised her.

"N-Nee-san! D-Don't we have that-! That that… t-thing… INTERVIEW!" she said.

"AH! That's right!" Yukiko shouted with worry.

"Interview?" Souji asked her.

"Yeah! Some people from a travel show are coming to film our place, and I was going to stay and help out. I was going to help out after the school trip, but I forgot about it!" Yukiko said getting up, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go now," she told Souji giving him a light bow.

"We're really sorry," Konohana said doing the same.

"It's fine, it was fun while it lasted," Souji said.

"Yes we should-," Izanagi was starting, "oh speak of the devil, looks like someone came here to get you," he said pointing to the gateway. Kasai the waitress was walking as fast a she could towards Yukiko.

"Yuki-chan!" she said.

"Kasai-san, I know, I'm sorry I completely forgot the show," Yukiko said.

"What? No not that," Kasai said, "Yuki-chan listen do not go back to the hotel," she warned her.

"W-What? Why what's wrong," she asked.

"It was a trick," she said, "Those people weren't from a travel channel, they were from that "News of the Weird" show."

"What?" Souji suddenly got up.

"Yes, and I think they were looking for you Yuki-chan," she said.

"So they- they lied to us?" Konohana asked.

"Seems like it," Izanagi said.

"Listen, do not go back to the Inn, just stay away until they leave," Kasai said.

"A-Alright but-."

"There you are!" they all heard a man's voice call out. A shady looking reporter had just arrived with two other young men walking with him.

"No," Kasai said, they were obviously the people she was trying to keep away from Yukiko.

"No use hiding from us future cursed Inn manager," the shady reporter said.

"C-Cursed?" Yukiko said.

"AH! D-Do they know about me? I-I'm not cursed!" Konohana said worried.

"We know all about that murder case. Mayumi Yamano stayed at your place right? Ever since then you guy's have been losing visitors right? We got a great idea to fix that, The "High School Managers Embarrassing struggle: Renovating the Cursed Inn" he said.

"W-What?" Yukiko stuttered.

"How's that grab you? The customers will be pouring in no time," he said.

"I don't understand what you-," Yukiko said confused.

"We want you to be the star in our episode, when we introduce the hot springs, you think you can let us film a little bathing scene?" he said.

"H-Huh?" Konohana's head started giving off smoke again.

"Oh that's a good idea boss," one of the young men said.

"The "Modest Manager's Steamy Service!" Our ratings'll go through the roof," the reporter said.

"That little- _rrgh_," Konohana started, but Izanagi held her back before she did anything.

"Not yet," he said, "let's see what she does," Izanagi told her.

"Now you listen here-," Kasai said.

"Kasai, it's fine," Yukiko said stopping her, "We are not interested in your idea or your idiotic show," she said annoyed at them.

"What? You're refusing us?" the reporter said annoyed at her, "Listen kid you really need to understand the power Television has. Eh, but I suppose I can't blame you since you live in the country side. We're trying to help you out here, do you want your business to dry up? If you're gonna be the next Manager then you need to start making some smart decisions" he told her.

"The next…," Yukiko trailed off, "I… won't be the next manager of the Inn," she said.

"Oh really? That's a real shame," the shady reporter said, "Although if you're not going to stay here I could show you a few gigs that would be better than running that old dump of an Inn."

"Dump! *_FWOOSH_* Nee-san's home isn't a dump!" Konohana yelled, forgetting that her words were invisible; the top of her head had become enflamed.

"Alright, even my patience is running thin," Souji whispered, "Wait until he's done," he said to Izanagi quietly.

"Got it," Izanagi said.

"We could call you the "Former High school Innkeeper," Heh, that actually sounds good, I think I got a few good ideas for you," the reporter said.

"How dare you," Kasai said angry.

"It's fine," Yukiko said, "Just let him say what he wants to say, he'll leave eventually."

"What that hell?" the Reporter said annoyed, "You say your inn has been going for generations, but that just means it's a crappy run down place. Hell you probably would be better off if you did close that place up."

"_rrrRRRGH_!" *_FWOOSH_* Konohana grunted in anger,the top of her head was beginning to flame up.

_"_Hell the food you serve there is pathetic, and too small. If you want people to keep coming to your place then you can't do the same old stuff you've been doing, people ain't gonna keep coming if you do the same stuff over and over, and yet you guys can't understand that. That's why your place sucks. The waitresses don't even give any extra service unless you tip em huh?" the reporter kept going, "Oh you know what you should do? You should get all your waitresses, all the young ones, and have em do straight menu's. You know spread out the futon and then go straight in. You're place could really use some TV style publicity."

"_RRRRR_!" *_FWOOOOOOSH_* This time Konohana's entire body flamed up. Izanagi suddenly backed up, like he was sensing danger, and Souji almost ran off forgetting that her flames were still harmless.

"… shut the hell up," Yukiko said.

"W-?" Souji's eye's nearly popped out when he heard her say that, Kasai and the reporters were a bit shocked as well.

"Don't say another word about our inn, no one in the right mind would take your sleazy words seriously!" she yelled at them, "From now on, we refuse to do any business with your station!"

"W-Y-You Bitch," the report got angry, "Fine, if that's how you want to play it then I'll plaster those words all over prime time, we'll see how well you do after that!"

"Go right ahead, we'll respond with an official complaint to your sponsors," Yukiko threatened back.

"_Tch_… you think they'll listen to anything you say?" he said to her just as angry.

"Izanagi," Souji whispered.

"Right," he said.

"You guys are in real trouble now," Souji said finally speaking up.

"W-Who the hell are you? Mind your own business ya prick," the reporter said.

"Hey!" Yukiko said to them, "Don't you dare start insulting my friends," she warned them.

"No no, Yukiko-chan it's fine, let them say what they want to. After all they're pretty much doomed anyway," Souji said.

"W-, is that some kind of threat you little punk?" the reporter said annoyed.

"Hmm? You mean you don't know?" Souji asked them.

"Know what?" he asked.

"You guys are with "News of the Weird." I would have figured you guys knew all about it, I was wondering why you were so comfortable with insulting Yukiko-chan," Souji said.

"Heard about what?" he asked again, but more annoyed.

"Oh the town has a bit of a karma curse on it," Souji said.

"Kar-what?" the reporter asked.

"What?" Kasai said as well.

"Oh you know a Karma curse. It works like this, if you insult or anger one of the young women here in this town then you get cursed with impossible bad luck. Sometimes it's deadly," Souji said sounding as serious as he could.

"What are you-? And idiot? You think we're gonna fall for something that stupid," the reporter asked almost laughing.

"Well go ahead, believe what you want to, I would probably suggest you get things in order in case you… ya know, pass on," Souji said.

"You're an idiot, no wonder that inn is going under. The towns full of dumbass's like yo-WA-!" *_BAM_* the Reporter suddenly fell over and landed on his face on the stone cobble floor.

"W-What the-?" he said looking down at his feet, he wasn't even walking so how did he fall?

"Ooh, looks like it's starting already," Souji joked, but still sounded serious. Yukiko held back a laugh, but she was letting out easily hearable giggles.

"Boss you okay?" one of the young men asked.

"I'm fine you idiots, and this isn't some curse I just tripped!" he yelled at Souji.

"Without walking?" he asked.

"Shut up!" he yelled again getting up, "That's just one thing that doesn't prove anyDAHH!" the man suddenly yelled out again from a sharp pain and slapped the back of his neck. He looked in his hand and saw a fire ant that was on the back of his neck.

"Ooh, bug bite, more back luck," Souji said. Now even Kasai was getting curious, and Yukiko was holding back her giggles even more.

"S-Sir? Maybe we should get going?" the young man said sounding nervous and scared.

"Calm down! There's no curse, Karma, thing!" the reporter yelled out, "That was all just coincidence- *_SWIPE_* w-AH!" This time the man's pants suddenly came down revealing pink polka doted boxers underneath. Yukiko and Kasai both turned their heads away, but Yukiko kept her laughter up.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled pulling his pants back up, "y-You! You're the one doing this!" the reporter accused Souji and pointed to him.

"I haven't moved from this spot at all. I told you, Karma Curse," Souji said coolly.

"There's no such thing asDAH!" *_BAM_* he tripped forward again and fell on his face, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he yelled.

"good job," Souji whispered.

"There are few times when I feel like taking advantage of the ignorant, this is one of those few times," Izanagi said.

"What? Wait you already did something?" Konohana said.

"Huh? Konohana? Wait why weren't you laughing?" Izanagi asked.

"I was gone? Y-You didn't notice?" Konohana sounded like she was going to cry again.

"Oh no no no, I was busy making it look like the man was cursed. W-What- where were you?" Izanagi asked.

"Uhhh… I-I sort of… w-well," Konohana said nervously.

"_Grrrrrrrr_."

"W-huh?" the reporter and the two young men noticed something coming out of the bushes in the shrine. The Fox with the miracle cure medicine leafs popped out and started growling.

"You got the fox to attack them? Konohana he could get in a lot of trouble if he bites them," Izanagi said.

"No I know, he's not going to attack, I asked him to just scare them off," Konohana said.

"_Grrrrr_," the fox ignored Souji, Yukiko, and Kasai, and started crawling and growling at the three reporters.

"I-I'm out! I'm out!" one said running off, the other young man followed him two seconds later.

"Oh wow, a fox is angry at you. That's at least a double Karma Curse, you really might be killed," Souji said.

"Y-You don-." *_BARK_* "WARAAHH!" the reporter suddenly turned around and ran off as fast as he could.

"_AH_-!" *_BAM_* right after Izanagi tripped him a third time.

* * *

(9/12/2011, Lunchtime)

Needless to say, Yukiko and Souji had to cut their time together short, Yukiko had left to go assist with getting rid of anyone who was from the 'Weird' channel. The next day Yukiko and Chie with their Persona's were both on the roof together eating lunch.

"So what happened? I heard your inn had some kind of problem with TV?" Chie asked her.

"Oh that? Well some people from that weird show tried to trick us into filming there," Yukiko said.

"What weird show?" Chie asked.

"No no that "News of the Weird" show," Yukiko said.

"Oh yeah that idiotic show, they tricked you?" Chie asked.

"They said that they were from the Travel channel, but when they arrived we were able to stop them," Yukiko said.

"How?"

"Well… uh well… I- I wasn't really there, I was out at the time," she said.

"With who Souji?" Chie asked.

"How did you know?" Konohana said quickly and nervously.

"Wait you really were?" Chie asked surprised.

"_eep_!" Konohana suddenly covered the area that was her mouth.

"No way! You were with Sempai?" Chie asked excited.

"Quiet!" Yukiko said trying to get her to whisper, "Yes alright, we were hanging out nothing special, I've seen you with him all the time," she said.

"Yeah, but I get him to do training with me, what were you doing with him?" Chie asked.

"Uh… w-well we were-."

"Oh hold on," Suzuka suddenly said getting up, "I'll be right back, do NOT start without me. I want something against Himiko later," She said to them.

* * *

"_HAAAACK_!" Susano-O gasped for air as Rokuten Mao was hugging him around his head.

"Like this?" Rokuten asked Suzuka.

"Perfect, just like that. Keep hugging him as hard as you can till I come back," Suzuka said.

"_ZUZUGA_!" Susano-O wheezed out as his neck was squeezed.

"Oh don't worry I'll be back before you die of suffocation."

"_RUE BRITS'S_!"

* * *

"Okay I'm back, so what happened?" Suzuka asked.

"W-Well Souji and I were at the shrien, then one of the waitresses came along, Kasai, anyway she told us that the TV crew was from that 'Weird' show," Yukiko continued.

"Okay forget that boring stuff, did anything at all noteworthy happen between you and Souji?" Chie asked.

"N-NO!" Yukiko said, her face got slightly rosy.

"Oh you're sooo lying," Chie said pointing to her face, "come on what happened? He hug you? He kiss you?"

"Yeah you would know what that's like wouldn't you?" Yukiko asked.

"Okay for the last time! That was out of pity! I pity kissed Yosuke, because I pitied him, for him being so pitiful," Chie said.

"But still nothing happened alright?" Yukiko said.

"Oh really?" Chie asked.

* * *

On the second floor Chie barged into her classroom where Souji and Yosuke were both eating their lunches.

"Hey Souji!" Chie yelled.

"C-Chie wait!" Yukiko tried to get her, but Chie closed the door behind her before Yukiko could get in.

"Hey Souji, did you and Yukiko do anything on your date yesterday?" Chie asked.

"W-what?" Yosuke almost dropped his lunch when he heard her say that.

"It wasn't a date!" Yukiko yelled forcing her way into the room.

"Dude! You went on a date?" Yosuke asked.

"It wasn't a date," Souji said more calmly.

"Y-Yeah, w-we just h-hung out together," Konohana said nervously.

"The flaming head speaks differently," Chie said pointing to Konohana's enflamed head.

"The flaming head? Dude people are going to think you're on something," Yosuke said.

"Shut up! Now start spilling what happened between you two?" Chie asked.

"Nothing that you would care about, although we did get in a bit of a fight with these people from the weird-."

"Yeah yeah I don't care about them," Chie said.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Izanagi asked.

"Well it-… it… _URGH_! Fine whatever," Chie said going right back out the door with Suzuka.

"Sorry about that," Yukiko said as she and Konohana left.

* * *

"You were alone with him and you didn't do anything?" Chie asked sounding appaled.

"W-Why do you care?" Yukiko asked.

"_URGGH_! Yukiko this is your chance! Souji is probably the best man you could possibly find, and he could be the one to end that damn Amagi challenge," Chie said passionately.

"The what?" Yukiko asked.

"The Ama-_RRRGH_!" Chie grunted annoyed.

"Why do you want me to get with him so much, if he's so good then why don't you take him?" Yukiko asked her.

"Because… he's just perfect for you! I mean yeah he's nice and smart, but he's too boring for me. Besides he's been getting good in our training, I don't know if I could stand a guy who's able to stand up to me," Chie said.

"Is that why you hang our with Yosuke-kun? Because he can't fight back?" Konohana asked.

"Hey hey hey, this is about you two and Souji and Izanagi, not me and Yosuke," Chie said.

"There really is a you and Yosuke?" Yukiko asked.

"N-NO!" Chie said.

"That bumbling fool is a weakling," Suzuka said violently, "Chie-san would never spend her time with a whimp like him."

"Yeah, he's pathetic, the only reason I hang out with him is because he gets me free steaks," Chie said.

"Uh… Ch-Chie, maybe you shouldn't talk about him like that," Yukiko said sounding nervous.

"What it's true, and do we even need him on our team anymore? I mean Souji's got plenty of wind powered Persona. The fox could replace him he's probably be better than-."

"Chie!" Yukiko said, she grabbed her and forced her to turn around.

"Uh…" it turns out that Yosuke was behind her holding his lunch box with him.

"Y-Yosuke?" Chie said worried, "I-I uh… I didn't mean-," she stuttered.

"I… I was gonna see if you wanted… my leftover… Whatever never mind," Yosuke said turning around and leaving.

"Yosuke-!" Chie tried to stop him but he was already gone.

"That… Oh man I feel horrible," Suzuka said.

"Why didn't you say he was behind me?" Chie asked.

"I tried too, but you shouldn't have said that in the first place," Yukiko said to her.

"Yeah w-well you didn't need to tease me about Yosuke," Chie defended.

"Yeah, but you were teasing me about Souji, and I never said anything about Souji being a bad person," Yukiko said.

"_uughh_… great… just freaking great," Chie said.

"Chie-san… we may have to apologize," Suzuka said.

"Yeah I know," Chie said depressed.

"_sigh_," Suzuka sighed,"I am not looking forward to hearing Susano-O's demands for this-… … Oh SHOOT I forgot!"

* * *

"Trying to get me to drop my guard huh?"

"… … … … … … …"

"Nice try acting unconscious Susano-O, but I ain't that gullible."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay I think this is a lot better than before, Anyway I may be a little behind next time. I'm gonna try and enjoy my vacation while I can, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

*_PIPIPIPIPIPI*_

Yukiko was in her room at the Inn when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Yukiko_," Souji said, "_Hey listen are you near a window that leads to the front of the inn_?"

"Uh, yes I'm in my room why?"

"_Look outside_."

Yukiko did what he said and looked out her window.

"W-huh?" what she saw were the three men from the 'Weird News' show all of them doing some side steps, with some pointing finger motion, raising the roof, and their knuckles spinning near their head.

"Are those men… doing the Hare Hare Yukai?"

"_Yeah they think it'll ward off the Karma Curse, also they're going to leave a flower basket with some chocolate and Salmon after that you might want to get those before they spoil._"


	36. Case Open

**Kisdota: I'm late. I've been out on Vacation. When we came home from Chicago we left for a friend of my dads home at a place that's 5 hours away by car. Right now I feel like crap, as usual. Why do I have nothing but pain to talk about whenever I type?**

**Also I joined the Playstation network list as a Contestant for The Castor, be sure to vote for me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(09/12/2011, Afterschool)

The school day had ended for the group, everyone was packing up their gear ready to head home. Souji noticed that Yosuke seemed a bit gloomy and down as he got up.

"You alright?" Souji asked him as he left.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yosuke said emotionlessly.

"Dude, you're not fine. Did something happen?" Souji asked again.

"And where's Susano-O I haven't seen him lately," Izanagi added.

"He's probably in the women's restroom or somewhere I don't know, Suzuka'll take care of him," Yosuke said hurrying off before Souji had a chance to ask anything again.

"That was odd, do you think he'll be alright?" Izanagi asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, maybe it's nothing," Souji said.

Yosuke was walking down the steps towards the first floor where his locker was in a hurry. He just wanted to get home, or to Junes wherever his father needed him to be right now.

"Yosuke!" he heard, Chie was right behind him with Suzuka rushing towards him. He just decided to ignore them and keep going.

"Yosuke come on!" Chie said following behind him. Yosuke unfortunately had to stop and get his stuff from his locker letting Chie and was able to catch up to him.

"_sigh_, what do you want?" Yosuke asked her not looking at her.

"Look I'm sorry alright," Chie said apologetic to him.

"Whatever," Yosuke responded not caring.

"Look come on, I didn't mean to say that stuff! I wouldn't have said any of that if I knew you were behind me," Chie said.

"Uh Chie-san," Suzuka said.

"O-Okay maybe that doesn't make it better, but at least don't stay mad at me. I mean I always say mean things to you and hit you."

"Chie-san!"

"Alright this is a bad apology, but I really am sorry," Chie said.

"You said the fox would be a better replacement for me," Yosuke said.

"Yeah I said that, but that's not-."

"and that you only hang out with me for free steak's," Yosuke said quietly annoyed.

"I only said those things so Yukiko wouldn't think that I liked you in any way," Chie said.

"CHIE!"

"Damn it! Look I'm sorry alright, what's it gonna take to get you to forgive me?" Chie asked.

"Nothing I can think of," Yosuke said turning around to leave.

"Wa-Wait wait, what if… I…," Chie trailed off.

"Kissing me won't work," Yosuke said.

"D-Dude!" Chie nearly shrieked, "Don't say that out loud I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"… … …"

"Uh n-not that I would mind… or y-you know."

"See ya," Yosuke said walking for the front door, as soon as he opened it he stopped when he saw something.

"W-Susano-O?" Susano-O was lying on the ground face up right in front of the school doors.

"_wheeze_, hey Yosuke," Susano-O said.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been the whole time?" Yosuke asked surprised.

"I was mindin my own business… (near the women's room), when Suzuka the crazy bitch made Rokuten hug me to death, forgot to get him to let go of me," Susano-O said annoyed.

"_Ahem_," Suzuka cleared her throat.

"Oh you're right there," Susano-O said going back into the air, "whatever I stand by what I said, I passed out twice."

"You tried to kill my Persona?" Yosuke asked looking at Chie with ticked eyes.

"She did it not me," Chie said quickly pointing to Suzuka.

"It was for a private conversation," Suzuka said.

"And you needed to kill me for that?" Susano-O asked annoyed.

"Yes I know I said I would get you before any real damage happened I'm sorry," Suzuka said looking down.

"Oh ho, this is good, you totally owe me now," Susano-O said happily rubbing his hands together.

"No, Susano-O we're leaving," Yosuke said grabbing his foot and dragging him off.

"Whoa whoa wait! You don't want to cash in on this?" Susano-O asked surprised floating out of his grip.

"No, there's nothing I want," Yosuke said.

"But why? I mean we could-…. Ooohh," Susano-O turned back around to Chie, "You did something to suck his spirit didn't you?"

"D-g, how does he know this stuff?" Chie asked flabbergasted.

"It doesn't concern you," Suzuka said.

"Oh really? Tell me miss Samurai if he goes into battle the way he is what's his odds of survival?" Susano-O asked.

"It… he… we're not going into battle right now," Suzuka concluded.

"Oh so you know that we're all done with the fighting? You're able to predict when the next fight is? Even Izanagi is having second thoughts on that fish eyed suspect Miso."

"Mitsuo."

"Mitsuo."

"Susano-O, I don't want anything alright? Let's just go," Yosuke said.

"NO NO NO!" Susano-O said loudly, "This is a golden opportunity, this is something they actually feel guilty for. We have got to abuse this while we can, No Regrets!"

"You are aware that Chie is apologizing to Yosuke, she and I owe nothing to you," Suzuka reminded.

"That's good enough for me, I'll be around him remember?" Susano-O asked.

"_sigh_, you are unbearable," Suzuka sighed.

"Oh come on you would go crazy if I left, you know you love me," Susano-O teased Suzuka.

"No I don't, I like nothing about you and I find nothing positive about you," Suzuka said annoyed.

"Yeah just like Chie, let's go," Yosuke said trying to walk away.

"W-Wait, she- Suzuka!" Chie said.

"What? That applies to me not you!" Suzuka said apologizing.

"Nononono wait! This is it!" Susano-O said.

"This is what?" Yosuke asked annoyed.

"Okay how bout this you wanna apologize to Yosuke right?" Susano-O asked.

"Uh, y-yeah," Chie said uneasy.

"N-No, don't answer him Chie-san," Suzuka said.

"Oh relax, this isn't what you think it is," Susano-O said, "Tell me do you really think you wouldn't miss regular womanizing me?"

"I know that," Suzuka said.

"Then tell you what, I'll bet you on that," Susano-O said.

"Bet?" Chie asked.

"What exactly do you mean?" Suzuka asked.

"I'll act the way you want me to, courteous, chivalrous, anti-whatever I am to you," Susano-O said.

"You're kidding right?" Suzuka asked.

"Nope, I'm fully serious," Susano-O said.

"What exactly do you mean by betting?" Suzuka asked.

"If I lose, then Yosuke will instantly forgive Chie… and buy her ten pounds worth of steaks," Susano-O said.

"Wait what?"

"Deal!" Chie said instantly.

"What!" Yosuke yelled.

"NO NO DEAL! Chie-san wait! What happens if I lose?" Suzuka asked him.

"If you lose, then you're precious Chie-san has to act like Yosuke's girlfriend for the whole week," Susano-O said.

"What?" Chie and Yosuke both said.

"Uh what would that entitle exactly?" Chie asked nervously.

"Ch-Chie-san!" Suzuka said worried.

"Everything that come's with… uh… oh man uh, Yosuke explained it to me… first base!" Susano-O concluded.

"U-uh what?" Chie asked.

"What does that mean? What is he saying?" Suzuka asked confused.

"And you have to actually act like you like it, and smile," Susano-O said.

"Uh Susano-O," Yosuke said nervous.

"We're not going to agree to those terms," Suzuka said.

"No wait hold on," Chie said, "How would this work exactly how do we win?"

"CHIE-SAN! You can't tell me you actually want to take a chance with this!" Suzuka said annoyed.

"Oh it'll be fine, the rules are simple," Susano-O said,

"I act the way Suzuka thinks men should act like with women. If I break that rule then you win."

"Wait how do we win?" Yosuke asked still annoyed.

"When Suzuka says she want's me to go back to normal," Susano-O said.

"When I say?" Suzuka asked surprised, "No time limit, nothing?"

"Nope," Susano-O simply said crossing his arms.

"Uh… o-okay wait you're going to act like a gentleman, we win if you do anything that you would normally do to any girl?" she asked.

"Yup."

"And the only way that you can win the bet… is if I say 'I want you back to normal'?" Suzuka asked.

"Well it doesn't have to be exactly those words, but something like that," Susano-O said.

"And I have to actually mean it. You're not going to get me to read it off of some card or something like that?" Suzuka asked.

"Yep, I only win when you say and actually mean it," Susano-O said.

"… … That actually sounds like an easy bet," Chie said.

"Yeah that… that does," Suzuka said surprised.

"Not to me! I can't keep paying for stuff like this I'll never get a motorcycle!" Yosuke yelled.

"Relax," Susano-O said, "So we got a deal?"

"This sounds like too good of a deal, there has to be a catch," Suzuka said.

"Oh there's no catch, I know I'll win," Susano-O said sure of himself.

"What makes you think that?" Suzuka asked.

"Because you keep telling yourself that you won't miss me. Not only do I get to do a good thing for Yosuke, but I also get to see you go crazy for me," Susano-O teased.

"You know what, I think I will take a chance," Suzuka said confidently.

"Yeah I'm in!" Chie said.

"W-Wait what about me?" Yosuke asked.

"No! Too late! Done deal!" Chie said fast.

"W-Hold on this isn't fair to me!" Yosuke said.

"Woo, can't wait! I should insult you more often!" Chie said happily.

"Chie."

"Right right sorry."

* * *

(Dojima home, Evening)

"So now if Susano-O acts out, you gotta get Chie 10 pounds worth of steaks?" Souji asked Yosuke from his phone.

"_Yeah can you believe that_?" Yosuke nearly yelled out, "_I mean… DAMN she insulted me! How the hell did I become the victim_?"

"I was wondering why Suzuka was asking all of us to tell us if Susano-O did something involving women," Souji said.

"_Sh-She's getting everyone to keep an eye on us? Damn it I can't pay for Chie's steak anymore! I'll go broke_!" Yosuke said.

"I think you might be over-reacting," Souji said.

"_DUDE! Do you know how much steak cost? And she's gonna ask for the most expensive one_!" Yosuke yelled.

"That's if you lose," Souji said.

"_I might as well pay her now_!" Yosuke said annoyed.

"Okay you know what I'll join in this bet, if you do lose then 'I'll' pay for you," Souji said.

"_W-really?_" Yosuke asked surprised.

"Dude you know how these kinds of bets work? If some guy makes a bet with you saying that he'll jump thirty feet in the air and do a flip all while making a cake in the short time he's in the air do you bet with him or against him?" Souji asked.

"_uh um uh… against him… I guess_?" Yosuke said.

"Wrong, you bet with him. If he says he's going to do all that and bets you money on it, then he's going to serve you a tasty slice of aerial cake. The fact that Susano-O is actually willing to make a bet that you would hate him forever for, and that goes everything he is, he's got something up his sleeve," Souji said.

"_So you think Susano-O will win the bet_?" Yosuke asked.

"I trust him to know how to screw a person over, so believe me I think you're gonna be fine. I'm not saying I know what Susano-O's got up his sleeve, but I know he's got something," Souji said.

"_… sigh, If you say it then it's gotta be true. You better be right man_," Yosuke said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Souji said.

"_Alright… I gotta go now I got work to do, I'll see you tomorrow, you better be sure, or at least ready to pony up if I lose_," Yosuke said.

"Alright, see ya," Souji said hanging up his phone.

"So what was all that about?" Izanagi asked Souji.

"Susano-O's doing something that will go against Suzuka," Souji said.

"Ah… should we do something or will this problem solve itself?" Izanagi asked.

"Uhh… maybe wait a bit, I'm sure nothing bad will happen," Souji said, "Some yelling maybe, but nothing that doesn't happen all the time."

* * *

Souji and Nanako were both sitting at the table watching the news on the TV. Izanagi was taking up the couch while there was room on it.

"_A suspect in the murders in Inaba was safely arrested recently_," the announcer on the news said. Souji and Izanagi perked up and began watching the TV with silent interest.

"_The mastermind behind the capture of the suspect was High School student and Detective Naoto Shirogane, whose handsome looks and accomplishments are sweeping the nation. With us now is the Detective Prince himself_," he said, next to him appeared Naoto on the Television.

"Naoto? Strange to see him there," Izanagi said.

"_Thank you for being with us today_," he said. "_No, no, the pleasure is all mine_," Naoto said.

Nanako looked at him and noticed the familiar attire he was wearing. "Oh his uniform is the same looking as yours," she stated as the show continued.

"_First congratulations to you and the police for your recent arrest of the culprit_. _It was well known that there were many mysteries that surrounded the case. You did a good job solving them_," the announcer said.

"_Well I would hesitate to say that the matter is 'solved_'_. The suspect we have is no doubt the one behind Mr. Morooka's unfortunate death. However when I look at the rest of the case there are still a few things that are out of place_," he said.

"Seems like he's not the only one," Izanagi commented.

"_oh? Like what_?" the announcer asked.

"_Unfortunately I cannot release any details at this time. I will say that this case has claimed the lives of three people, even the smallest inconsistency needs to be investigated_," Naoto said.

"_I see, this is a bit surprising considering the police's official statement_," the announcer said, "_and uh- now for the next segment, 'The Detective Prince's True Identity' where Naoto-kun will tell us a little bit about himself_." The show continued as the announcer kept talking about whatever he could. Nanako excitedly looked at Souji.

"You have a real life detective at your school?" Nanako asked happy.

"Oh yeah… uh he's in the same year as Kanji and Rise," Souji said.

"That's amazing," she said excited, "When I'm older I want to go to your school too!"

* * *

(09/13/2011, Early Morning)

The next day Souji and Izanagi started and got walking the path to school, a few of the other students passed by them as they rushed to school.

"It feels a bit strange," Izanagi said as they walked.

"Hmm? What does?" Souji asked him.

"Well… usually we worry about these kinds of things. Someone was on the television, and it's going to rain soon. We usually need to worry about these things," he said.

"Yeah… I guess it does feel a bit weird to not have to worry this time," Souji said.

"Hey! Sempai!" Souji heard Rise call out, she and Himiko were rushing towards him. Behind her was Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and their persona's as well.

"Izzy-kun, what a surprise to see you on this path," Himiko said to him.

"Uh, this is the path we all take to get to school," Izanagi said.

"Yo," Yosuke said, "You see the news last night?"

"Yeah," Souji said.

"Yeah I can't believe that Naoto was on TV," Chie said.

"And that thing about the 'Detective Prince' solving the case, can't believe that he took the credit," Yosuke said.

"Well it's not like we can go and say that we were the ones who did it," Souji said.

"Plus the police were the ones who identified him," Yukiko said.

"Yeah, we would have never guessed who it was without them," Konohana said.

"I'm a bit surprised that Naoto would go out in public for attention," Suzuka said.

"Good morning," they heard again. Naoto was walking the opposite direction towards the group.

"He better not arrest us."

"Shut it," Suzuka told Susano-O.

"I've been waiting for you all, there's something that I needed to discuss with you all regarding the case," he said.

"Oh crap, it is an arrest."

"Shut up!"

"I don't know if this is a good time," Souji said.

"Yeah we'll be late if we talk too long… hey wait where's your uniform?" Yosuke asked.

"Could you please indulge my current theory on the matter?" Naoto asked.

"Fine, go ahead," Souji said.

"First as regards commonalities between the victims," Naoto started, "all of them were kidnapped before they were murdered. The victims were all locals who had been the focus of recent media attention, becoming suddenly well known, that is the most likely scenario. I don't believe there's anything intrinsically unique about the victims themselves. Have you all come to the same conclusion?" he asked them.

"Yeah," Souji said, "That's similar to what we've figured."

"Souji, don't tell the police man that we have something to do that gives us 10 years to life inmprisonment-."

"SUSANO-O!"

"Then allow me to state my point, would you admit that a number of you in your little group fit these identical circumstances?" he asked, a few of the others were a bit surprised and worried.

"There was a long interval between the second and third deaths in this case. However after I applied the aforementioned criteria, I discovered several similar disappearances had taken place," Naoto said.

"Wait what did he do?" Yosuke asked.

"He just matched some things," Souji said.

"Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa. All of you were reported missing shortly after appearing on TV. Either you escaped death somehow, or you faked your own disappearances in order to divert attention from yourselves. Since you each had some connection to the victims there was a point where I suspected one of you must be the culprit," Naoto said.

"We didn't do it!" *_smack_* Chie smacked the back of Yosuke's head after he yelled out.

"I do not believe that any of you are the culprit, I have long discarded the theory. Rather I now believe the exact opposite," Naoto said.

"The- The what?" Rise asked.

"You all may actually be the only ones with the means to pursue the true perpetrator. Seen as a joining of forces between the rescued, everything seems to fall into place. Of course this is all still just a hypothesis."

"He really does seem to be getting everything together," Izanagi said.

"Say, can I ask one thing?" Souji said, "Mr. Morooka, you said something about him on TV? I mean what about his death and everything you've just said?" he asked.

"Hmm?... I suppose I can say," Naoto said, "there was a flaw in my theory before. Mr. Morooka had never appeared on TV nor had he disappeared, there is also the condition of his corpse. The cause of the first two victim's death's are still listed as unknown, but Mr. Morooka's cause was an easily identifiable blunt force to the occipital cranium."

"The what?"

"He hit him really hard on the head," Souji told Yosuke.

"The police have not satisfactorily resolved this discrepancy, and yet they are desperate to close the case," Naoto told them, "Further action will be necessary to obtain some sort of decisive evidence."

"Further action? What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"Well, whatever the outcome the evidence should come to light, you said something interesting to me not long ago," Naoto said, with that he walked past the group and started off.

"W-Wait where are you going?" Yosuke asked.

"This is not a game for me either," Naoto said.

"Uh… Naoto-kun?" Yukiko tried, but he kept moving off.

* * *

(09/14/2011, Evening Souji's room)

Over the last two days Naoto had stopped coming to school, no one had seen him. Souji had been a tad bit worried about him and where he might have gone. He was also worried about the last thing he said before he left the group. Right now it was night, near midnight, and it was raining: although Souji was still on the phone talking to someone even at this late of an hour.

"_Dude, Suzuka keeps pestering me and Rokuten about Susano-O you know what that's about_?" Kanji asked from the phone.

"Yeah she and Susano-O made a bet that he could keep away from doing anything he does normally with women," Souji said.

"_Seriously? That sounds stupid why would he agree to that kind of bet_?" Kanji asked.

"Actually he was the one to make the bet," Souji said.

"_Really? Why what they bet_?" Kanji asked.

"Uh if Susano-O loses Yosuke buys Chie steak, and if Suzuka loses then Chie has to act like Yosuke's girlfriend," Souji said.

"_Pfft, w-what? Seriously_?" Kanji asked laughing.

"I know," Souji said agreeing.

"_Dude didn't Chie like make a big deal when she kissed him? Now she's being a part of this_?" Kanji asked.

"I know, this is gonna be good when Susano-O wins," Souji said.

"_What you really think he'll win_?" Kanji asked.

"He made the bet, he must know something that we don't," Souji said, "Oh uh sorry gotta go, you know it's raining right?"

"_Yeah I know, but do we have to worry? I mean the case is done right_?" Kanji asked.

"Perhaps… but we should be sure just in case," Souji said.

"_Alright, I'll talk to ya later_," Kanji said hanging up. Souji put his phone away as well and turned off the lights in his room.

"Do you think something will happen?" Izanagi asked Souji.

"I do, everything Naoto said got me thinking. I mean I was still skeptical before, but now I know that something might be wrong. Besides, safe than sorry right?" Souji asked.

"I suppose so," Izanagi said.

Souji waited, the sound of rain and his ticking clock were heard in the dark room as Souji and Izanagi kept their eyes and attention on the screen. The clock hands all pointed to twelve and for a while nothing happened. Then suddenly the screen slowly started to light up and shine a white fuzzy screen. Souji looked at it and saw the silhouette of a small person in the screen.

"Naoto," Souji said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Here you are, I'm feeling a bit better than I did before. Honestly does anyone know how I get a job in this crappy economy? I want out of my home and in my own, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Chie called up Rise on her phone.

"Hey Rise, anything happen. You see Susano-O do anything to you or any other women?"

"_Uh no, sorry_."

"What about Himiko?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah has Himiko seen anything?" Chie asked.

"_No she hasn't seen anything_."

"How do we know she's not lying though, I mean she would probably enjoy the fact that you and I need to do something for those two."

"Yeah how do we know that you're on our side?" Chie asked.

"_Uh huh… yeah…_," Rise said while she conversed with Himiko, "_Himiko says that she would easily and quickly tell when she caught sight of Susano-O doing something so she could make a point to Suzuka that she has no appealing qualities to even the most women hungry men_."

"I… Uh… Er…. Okay yeah that's… that's actually a pretty good point," Suzuka said sadly.


	37. Detecting Danger

**Kisdota: I've got some time, it's the beginning of the next semester here at College, and this time I am getting as many good grades as I can. Which means all A's this time, no matter what it is I'm learning, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(09/15/2011, Morning)

The morning after the Midnight Channel showed, Souji and Izanagi both got up as usual, and headed right for school. The two of them met up with Yosuke and Susano-O on the way while they were arguing.

"Dude, you know what I'm gonna do to you if you lose right?" Yosuke asked Susano-O.

"The bet was made three days ago, will you give it a rest already?" Susano-O asked.

"Has he been making any mistakes or… well you know?" Izanagi asked him.

"No, surprisingly he's been behaving himself, but that still doesn't mean he won't slip up," Yosuke said.

"Yosuke I told you I would pay for you if you lost, what's the problem?" Souji asked.

"I know, but this bet's gotten Chie and Suzuka on edge, they've been watching Susano-O nonstop," Yosuke said.

"Oh, is that why Chie won't join us now?" Izanagi said looking behind himself. The moment he did Suzuka from far away got startled and jumped back into hiding while Chie remained next to a few other kids walking.

"Yeah she's been trying to watch me from a distance, I think she thinks I'm waiting until I think no one's looking," Susano-O said.

"This won't affect our teamwork will it?" Izanagi asked worried.

"Don't think it will, and what do you care? We're done with that case aren't we?" Susano-O asked.

"Perhaps, but something has been bugging me and Izanagi for a while, we should be prepared for anything," Souji said.

"Are you being careful, or do you really think we didn't solve the case?" Yosuke asked.

"Remember what Naoto said? They could tell how Morooka died, but the other two," Souji stated.

"Saki-sempai yeah, but that was because he figured that people weren't dying when he threw them into the TV right?" Yosuke asked.

"Well that's one way of thinking it," Souji said, "although we don't really know that for sure."

"But he admitted that he did it all remember? When we got him out of there?" Yosuke asked.

"That still doesn't prove anything; sure he says he did it, but that's all we have to go on. Hell the kid didn't seem like the sensible kind," Souji said thinking.

"Speaking of which, you saw the midnight channel last night right?" Souji asked.

"Oh yeah I wanted to talk to you about that, who was that on there anyway?" Yosuke asked.

"Naoto, no doubt about it," Souji said.

"You sure? What am I saying of course you are," Yosuke said, "Though do you think he saw the midnight channel as well? You think he even knows about it?"

"Naoto is a smart one, I'm sure he's come across it, or even saw it last night," Izanagi said.

"Though if that was Naoto on the TV then you think he's in trouble?" Susano-O asked.

"We should take precautions, can you get Teddie to take a look in the TV today? See if anyone's entered?" Souji asked.

"Sure, I guess the little guy would love something to do," Yosuke said.

"Izzy-kun!" they heard.

"Yeah you might want to take that," Yosuke said. Himiko and Rise were racing up to the two, following behind them were Kanji and Yukiko with their Persona's.

"Hello everyone," Izanagi said to them all.

"Hey guys," Souji said.

"Good morning Izzy-kun," Himiko said, sweetly, "Uh would you give me one minute."

Himiko scooted from Izanagi to right in front of Susano-O with a somewhat devilish look on her face.

"Suzy-O-kun," Himiko said.

"What?" Susano-O said confused.

"Wh-what?" Yosuke did as well.

"Tell me, how do I 'look' to you today?" she asked leaning in slightly, left shoulder first.

"You look nice," he just said.

"… aaand… anything else?" she lead him on.

"Beautiful," he said.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"I'm not saying anything else after that," he said.

"Damn it," Himiko said defeated.

"It's fine we'll try again later," Rise said.

"W-Wait, did Chie send you to try and get me to lose?" Yosuke asked annoyed.

"Technically no, Suzuka. She said if she beats you you'd treat us to Barbeque," Rise said.

"Shouldn't you be more subtle when you're trying to trick him?" Izanagi asked.

"Yes I thought that, but it was Susano-O. I thought he'd give in a lot easier, I wasn't even aware he had the power to resist women's charms, let alone my own," Himiko said.

"Nice try Suzuka!" Susano-O yelled out behind.

"_You'll slip up soon_!" she yelled back at him.

"Hey Susano-O!" Rokuten suddenly said, "Suzuka wants to know if you saw any girls that looked sexy running by."

"Rokuten," Kanji elbowed him in the leg, "You need to chose your words better," he hinted annoyed at him.

"Right right, Suzuka wants to know if you saw any women that looked really good."

"Rokuten! You're not supposed to say the name of the person who asks you to trick the other person," Kanji said.

"Oh… … … uh… … … Annoying-ness wants to know if you saw any women that look really good," Rokuten concluded.

"_ugh_, you mean anonymous, and you're an idiot," Kanji said, his hand clasped over his face.

"I'm sorry Oyabun!" Rokuten apologized hastily bowing and bringing his hands together.

"Uh-Uh-Uh," Konohana stuttered.

"Come on, you can do it," Yukiko said encouraging her for some reason.

"Uh… S-S-S-Susano-O?" Konohana stuttered shyly.

"Yes?" he asked.

*_FWOOOSH_* The top of Konohana's head heated up and covered itself in fire, Yukiko dragged away Konohana away from Susano-O.

"Okay first, Izanagi. Remind me of this moment when the bet is over because I wanna say a few things. Second, does Suzuka really underestimate me so much that she thinks a poorly made plan will cause me to lose?" Susano-O asked.

"Pretty much," Himiko said.

"Yes even I thought that something like this might have been enough to sway you," Izanagi said.

"Uh… okay wow even you? I mean yeah I know that the actions I took wouldn't lead you guys to really respecting me, but damn to you guys have that little respect for me?" Susano-O asked.

"Not so much as respect, it's just that normally you don't seem like the kind to actually let up moments like this. I mean, you would easily expect me to be harmed by wind attacks, it's not that I'm a bad person for it," Izanagi said.

"And that's why Suzuka is going to lose this bet," Susano-O said.

* * *

(After School)

The day passed by too slowly for Souji, after everything that was going on he was getting anxious to figure out whatever he could. Izanagi noticed this as well, he couldn't blame him. He was also anxious to end this day as well. Souji couldn't be happier when the bell finally rang signaling the end of the school day. The rest of his friends had decided to meet in Souji's classroom, while the other students left the gang started whispering to each other.

"So you all saw the midnight channel right?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, I think it was Naoto," Yukiko said.

"Huh? Well he's alright yeah?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah, I got Teddie to call me back. He said that no one was thrown in," Yosuke told them.

"Well the killer's been caught right? Mitsuo can't throw anyone in any more," Rise said.

"Maybe I should take a look there later as well to make sure," Himiko said, "After all, finding good men is my specialty," she smirked, lightly chuckling.

"There must be something we're missing," Souji said, pressing the middle of his forehead with his finger.

"There are a few missing answers to our case," Suzuka said.

"But that still doesn't mean that we're wrong," Konohana said.

"Even if it's just one unanswered question Souji and I can't just ignore it," Izanagi said.

"I wonder?" Yosuke said, "Hey Kanji."

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"You haven't heard anything about Naoto have you?" Yosuke asked him.

"W-D-Huh? What?" he asked like he was startled, "W-Why would I know anything?" Kanji nearly yelled out.

"Dude I'm just asking, you don't need to get defensive," Yosuke told him raising his hands in defense.

"W-Whatever! None of this's got anything to do with us. Killer's behind bars, we saw him go ourselves, you're all just overreacting. We ain't got shit to worry about even if Naoto tells us," Kanji said.

"Yeah, he know's what's what!" Rokuten said pointing down on them.

"If Naoto- what?" Yukiko asked sounding confused.

"Uh, no, _rrr_-... ," Kanji stopped talking.

"Dude, you keeps getting worked up whenever we talk about Naoto. You still upset about what he said?" Yosuke asked.

"T-That-! I ain't upset!" he yelled out that time.

"YEAH! Shut yur mouth!" Rokuten added.

"Dude it's okay, we all understand," Yosuke said, he was obviously smiling.

"Shut up! That ain't it at all!" Kanji yelled again, "I got stuff to do! I'm out of here," he said angrily storming out of the room.

"Wait? What do we have to do Oyabun?" Rokuten asked following behind him.

"Yosuke stop bringing that up, you know he doesn't think its funny," Chie said.

"Ooh, bringing what up? Did something happen between Kanji and Naoto?" Rise asked.

"N-Nothing, nothing happened," Yukiko said in a hurry, "Speaking of which has anyone noticed something strange about the city?"

"What's strange?" Chie asked. "Everyone's been acting really happy for some reason, they've been talking about other people a lot more often," Yukiko said.

"That doesn't seem that strange," Susano-O said.

"Well people think the kidnappings are over, maybe everyone's been feeling more relaxed," Chie said.

"That's how society works, everyone just forgets about the past news and move on to the latest thing," Rise said.

"I don't know, it just seems a little weird," Yukiko said.

"That's weird? How is it weird?" Himiko asked.

"It's just that, it seems like they're… afraid or something," Yukiko said, everyone else looked quizzical at Yukiko's statement.

"Well, it's going to rain again tonight, if something does happen we'll be able to know. Unfortunately for now, we have no way of finding Naoto or figuring anything out," Souji said disappointed.

* * *

(Evening)

When Souji came home, he was acting anxious again. Even Nanako could tell that something was bothering big bro, but she decided not to bother him about it. As soon as night drew in Souji put Nanako to bed and went right in his room. He was able to relax himself a little as to not worry Nanako too much.

"_sigh_, It's almost time," Souji said.

"Yes, even I'm feeling anxious. Hopefully we'll get lucky and nothing will come on," Izanagi said.

"You don't really think that do you?" Souji asked.

"_mnrgh_, I guess you're not going to be optimistic about this either," Izanagi said.

"Yeah I just can't really help it, the thought that I might be wrong. I mean usually I'm able to see how I'm wrong in a short amount of time, but ever since we got Mitsuo I've been feeling doubts," Souji said.

"Well it's nearly midnight, any moment now we'll get our answer," Izanagi said. The two of them turned the lights off in the room and closed the curtains on the window listening to the sound of the rain drops outside and the ticking of Souji's clock. Soon both hands on the clock pointed up signaling 12 o'clock. Souji and Izanagi both kept their eyes and concentration on the screen. The screen suddenly started to lightly brighten till the dim light illuminated the room. The screen remain as a fuzzy static image of nothing. Even the small silhouette that usually appeared wasn't on.

"Nothing?" Izanagi questioned looking around the screen.

"… nothing," Souji said like he was waiting for something to come on, "Were we… right all along?"

The screen remained the same color as Souji and Izanagi watched, nothing new happened.

"I guess… we're okay then," Souji said reaching for the TV's Power button.

"_GOOOOD evening everyone_!" Souji stopped when he heard a loud, somewhat obnoxious voice from the TV. The screen had somehow instantly changed from static to a perfectly clear image of some place that seemed to look like a futuristic Frankenstein lab. In the middle of the screen was Naoto, or maybe Naoto's shadow, wearing an oversized white lab coat over a blue shirt and yellow tie.

"_I am the Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane_," he continued, the camera switched angles to the left, "_Welcome to 'Experiment of the Century: The Genome Project'_."

"The what? What?" Souji said sounding worried.

"_I will be the experimentor and Experimentee both, in this forbidden yet wonderful bodily alteration process_!" Naoto announced.

"This seems a bit more dangerous than the ones that happened before," Izanagi commented sounding nervous. The camera on the TV switched angles again to the left of Naoto as he continued speaking.

"_You shall witness my departure into a new realm, the moment of a new birth. From the chosen day forth I shall walk a completely different path in life_! _And I will share this glorious occasion, this memorable day, with all of you_!" he announced to the screen as it dimmed down and turned black.

"_Sigh_, that was definitely Naoto," Souji said.

"It seems he really was taken into the TV," Izanagi added.

*_PIPIPIPIPI_* Souji heard his cell phone begin to ring again, he picked it up out of his pocket answering it.

"_H-Hey_! _S-Sempai Izzat you_?" Kanji asked quickly and nervously.

"Kanji? Yeah I saw it, Naoto was on the TV," he said.

"_Yeah so w-what's that mean, he was kidnapped then_? _You said they only show clearly when they get thrown into the other side right_?" Kanji asked still sounding worried.

"Yeah, that's what we know for sure," Souji said.

"_W-What the hell man, I thought we caught the damn killer_!" he yelled.

"Kanji, calm down alright, you don't need to yell. You'll wake up your mother," Souji told him.

"_O-Oh right, sorry_," Kanji said calming down, "_This is crazy, dumbass goes solving some murder case, and then get's himself kidnapped. The hell's wrong with him_?" Kanji said annoyed.

"I know, it does seem a bit ironic. Unfortunately there's nothing we can do now, he's already in. We still have time, let's all get together at Junes tomorrow after school again. We can talk about what to do then," Souji said.

"_A-Alright… Yeah I'll see you, ya better not be late or else_," Kanji said.

"Uh… are you mad at me?" Souji asked confused.

"_N-No, d-damn it, y-you know what I mean. I'll see you tomorrow_," Kanji said hanging up.

* * *

(09/16/2011, After School)

As soon as school ended Souji saw Kanji nearly bulldoze his way through the students, leaving before he noticed Souji. Rokuten raced behind him quickly maneuvering his large legs through the students, forgetting that he could just phase through solid objects. The rest of the gang made their way to their meeting table at Junes at their own pace. Kanji was already there, impatient and annoyed, Teddie had arrived as well.

"Hey Teddie," Souji said, "So, did you smell anyone on the other side?"

"_mnn_, I do smell someone in there," Teddie said.

"_Ugh_, great," Yosuke complained, "Nothing's changed at all, it's all the same."

"Yeah," Yukiko agreed sadly.

"How did this happen? I thought Naoto was trying to figure out the case," Konohana said.

"The ca-… _augh_, damn it!" Souji suddenly cursed.

"W-What's wrong?" Rise asked him.

"That's what Naoto meant before the last time we met him," Souji said.

"What? What do you mean?" Kanji asked rushing him.

"I should have realized it before. Naoto said that something was strange about the case, he said he knew that people that were kidnapped appeared on TV. That's why he was there, he didn't care about the fame he was testing his theory," Souji said.

"So he used himself as bait?" Yosuke said.

"_RAGH_!" *_SLAM_* Kanji suddenly got angry and slammed his palms down on the table making everyone else jump.

"Yeah! _RAR_!" Rokuten raised his arms up and was about to slam the table like Kanji.

"NONONO!" "STOP STOP!" Suzuka and Susano-O both caught Rokuten quickly before he did anything.

"THAT IDIOT!" Kanji yelled not paying attention to Rokuten, "What the hell's his problem, why didn't that dumbass say anything to us?"

"Probably thought we would stop him, hell he did do a pretty stupid thing," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I mean we all have our experience with stupid things," Susano-O said.

"Yeah!" Rokuten added like he was cheering.

"B-But wait! What about the killer the police have now?" Chie asked.

"That's true, if the killer is still out then what about Mitsuo?" Suzuka said.

"Right, Naoto said that he killed Morooka didn't he?" Rise asked.

"Yeah… but, that's all he did," Souji said.

"Ah yes, that would make sense," Izanagi said.

"What do you mean?" Konohana asked.

"Mitsuo did kill Morooka, but that seems to be all he did," Izanagi told them.

"Naoto said they had proof of Mitsuo killing Morooka, perhaps he just did a copy-cat killing," Souji said.

"I thought he was human," Rokuten said.

"Really? Really man?" Susano-O said sadly annoyed.

"So the reason we didn't see Morooka on the TV was cause Mitsuo didn't even have anything to do with the TV world?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, the killer didn't change his method's at all. It just looked like it," Souji said.

"Wait? Then whoever kidnapped Naoto-kun-," Rise said.

"Is our really target," Himiko finished.

"Wait! T-Then why did Mitsuo say he did all that?" Konohana asked.

"Yeah, even the police said that he was the culprit on the news," Chie said.

"Yeah… there's a few other things that have been bothering me too," Souji said.

*_SLAM_* Kanji slammed his hands down on the table again and got up, "Screw the police! And some jackass behind bars!" Kanji yelled.

"Yeah-!" "NO!" Suzuka and Susano-O stopped Rokuten from hitting table again.

"If we don't get moving then that little prick Naoto's gonna die! We gotta find him now!" Kanji yelled. "YEAH! Oyabun will show that tiny Prick!" Rokuten said with him.

* * *

(TV World)

Kanji almost dragged everyone into the TV world. When they got in there Rise and Himiko quickly got to work and started scanning the world for whatever they could find.

"Mmm… no…. nnnn," Himiko muttered to herself as she looked around the world, "uhhh… oh I foun-never mind no…"

"Come on already!" Kanji said impatient.

"I'm looking," Rise said, "Someone's definitely in here, and I think… this world got even bigger."

"Bigger? What else is in here?" Yosuke asked.

"I think we should reopen the Santa Clause theory again," Susano-O said.

"_Rrngh_! It's not use," Rise said as Himiko shut down and removed the satellite from her face.

"This will take too long, Naoto will be dead long before I can even find him," Himiko said.

"So what? We do nothing?" Kanji asked annoyed.

"It's the same as before, I need something better to understand him. Some kind of clue," Rise said.

"That'll take too long!" Kanji said.

"YEAH do it better!" Rokuten said pointing at Himiko.

"Shut up!" Chie snapped at the two, "We just need some clues right?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, there should be someone who knows something about him," Souji said.

* * *

**Kisdota: UGH Late sorry, the first few days of college are the most painful. So are the last days, plus I got an internship job working as a Photoshop editor so I got more work to do. Updates may take some time now, sorry, YAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Alright, what few things do we know about Naoto?" Souji asked.

"He's a detective," Yosuke said.

"That's not enough info."

"Oh I know, he works with the police right, so he's gotta have one of those badges right?" Rokuten asked.

"Uh… yeah I would think so," Kanji said.

"Then have Rise use that."

"Use…. What the badge that's lost with Naoto?" Souji asked confused.

"Right, so Rise should be able to find that right?"

"Rokuten, it doesn't work like that. Rise finds living people, not things," Souji said.

"Right, so Rise will find the name of that living people on the Badge, and be led to the badge where Naoto is."

"That won't work," Susano-O said annoyed.

"It will if Oyabun says it will."

"Why is that your answer for everything? HOW is that your answer for everything?"


	38. Result, Lose

**Kisdota: HELL is where I'm at, and HELL is what I put myself through. I'm still powering it through and I ain't gonna give up, and Damn proper grammar. Next up, writing what's up. Right now I'm not thinking straight so I might be a little screwed up in the writing, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(09/17/2011, After School)

As soon as school ended the day after everyone confirmed Naoto was gone everyone had gone their separate ways into the city looking for whatever clue they could about the missing detective. Souji and Kanji both went to look in the market district. Yosuke decided to look around for info at Junes asking anybody he could around the store. Yukiko was at her inn asking the staff if they heard anything.

Rise and Himiko were both having no luck in searching for info so they decided to try Junes as well. "Jeeze, we've been searching all day. Doesn't Naoto hang out with anyone?" Rise complained.

"I know, no person can go on in life living without any human contact. Is he part robot or something?" Himiko asked Rise.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Rise agreed. Rise pressed the button on the elevator and waited a few seconds before the door opened. Rise stepped in and pressed the button for the top floor.

"Do you think anyone will know about Naoto here? I mean Yosuke hasn't had any luck," Himiko said.

"I know, but I'm hungry," Rise said.

"Well then why didn't we go to the market district? That's where Izzy-kun is," Himiko whined.

"Yeah but this is the only place to get shaved ice," Rise said.

"Oh you're no fun. No wonder Yukiko is beating you," Himiko grumbled.

"Wh- She is not!" Rise said back.

*_Ding_* The elevator rung when it reached the top floor and Rise stepped out and headed for the food stand.

"Wait is that Suzuka?" Himiko suddenly said.

"Hmm, where?" Rise asked. Himiko pointed out to where the green hedges were around the border of the dining area and the shops. Chie was crouched behind it, and Suzuka sunk down past the floor keeping her upper body on top. "What are they… doing?" Rise asked. Rise and Himiko both approached the two from behind, Chie and Suzuka didn't notice them approaching. Chie and Suzuka were both whispering to each other quietly.

"Okay there goes another one," Suzuka said, "And he… OH he… no… no nothing."

"Okay that's like the twentieth one that's passed by him and he hasn't so much as given a double take on any of them," Chie said.

"He'll give in don't worry," Suzuka said to her keeping her focus.

"Suzuka you saw how half of them were dressed right? That's the kind of stuff worn specifically for the purpose of what we're hoping for her to do, and he didn't even care," Chie said complained.

"Maybe he knows we're here," Suzuka said.

"He always lets us know he sees us," Chie said, "look maybe we should just quit."

"I'm sorry Chie-san it sounded like you want me to give up… I don't do that, AND YOU shouldn't even want me to do that!" Suzuka said.

"Look I know you don't want to lose this bet, but this has gotten a little out of control for me," Chie told her.

"No it's not!" Suzuka argued. "It's only day five of the bet, and we're already at the point of stalking," Chie said.

"We're not… stalking… per say," Suzuka said uneasy, "And why do you want to give up? I mean you know what happens if we lose right?"

"I know, but… you know I don't think it would be… you know I don't think it would exactly be the worst thing that could happen," Chie said.

"Are you… … Chie you had better not be thinking or feeling what I think you're feeling… and er- thinking," Suzuka said.

"No no I mean, Yosuke's gotta treat me like I'm really his girlfriend, and you know how dates work, the man has to pay for the lady. I figure I still get what I want, just you know over the course of a week. Maybe more depending on what we do together," Chie said.

"Chie-san, please don't use 'together' in your sentences," Suzuka groaned.

"I'm not giving him control of me, just you know… first base like Susano-O said," Chie said.

"What are you two doing?" Rise asked.

"YEEK!" Chie shrieked out, Suzuka jumped slightly as well.

"How long have you two been there?" Suzuka asked sounding disappointed.

"Long enough," Himiko said, "and I mean that literally, I could tease you about this over the course of your life."

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were looking for clues on Naoto over by the river," Suzuka said.

"No luck, and nobody was coming by. So I decided to take a break and get something to eat, need to keep up my metabolism," Rise said.

"What about you? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to check around the resident area?" Himiko asked them.

"We were… I just didn't want to leave Susano-O out of my sight," Suzuka said.

"Oh would you give it a rest already, he's not going to cheat," Himiko told her.

"You don't know that. I mean look at him!" Suzuka said pointing out to Susano-O, he was just casually floating by next to Yosuke following him wherever he went.

"Wow, what - a - horror," Himiko said sarcastically.

"Oh don't give me that! He's been acting all perfect ever since we started, there's no possible way that he could just suddenly act like a nice and courteous person in an instant. I mean did you know he helped Konohana up when she suddenly tripped, didn't even so much as try to hug her!" Suzuka complained.

"You're complaining about Susano-O, because there's nothing about him to complain about? Maybe you should do what Chie suggested and give up?" Himiko asked smug.

"No NO! Chie-san isn't giving up 'Right'?" Suzuka said the last part almost like a threat.

"Fine no, I won't," Chie complained.

"Well at least stop stalking, you keep this up and the stress is gonna give you wrinkles," Himiko said.

"I'M not STALKING!" Suzuka yelled quietly, "I just want to wait until Susano-O slips, then Chie-san and I will be safe."

"Yeah, that's the reason," Himiko said sarcastically as well.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with Chie and Yosuke together, they'd make a great couple," Rise cooed out.

"N-NO we wouldn't!" Chie immediately denied.

"Sure you would, I've seen it on movies all the time. The tough tomboy girl always goes with the bad comedy relief moronic guy," Rise said.

"Well there's one part we can agree on," Suzuka said.

"Ooh?" Himiko suddenly moved in.

"I mean the poor comedy! Not the together!" Suzuka said annoyed.

"Why do you hate Yosuke so much anyway, I thought it was Susano-O you hated," Rise asked.

"He spends time with him all the time, imagine what Yosuke could be like," Suzuka said.

"Uh I think we might already know what he's like, remember the camping trip?" Chie said.

"Oh right… well now my fears are confirmed," Suzuka said.

"So he's a pervert, sure it's not a good trait," Himiko said.

"A bad trait," Suzuka added.

"But all guys are like that, do you really think there's a guy that doesn't think about women like that from time to time?" she asked.

"Well uh… what about Souji and Izanagi?" Suzuka asked.

"Oh they think of it, they're just the kind who don't voice out their opinions just so they can be polite," Himiko said.

"W-Well what about Rokuten?"

"I said 'Think'."

"Is that really such a bad thing about any guy, I mean at least Yosuke's being honest about it," Rise said.

"You're serious? You're completely okay with that?" Suzuka asked dumbfounded.

"When I go on stage you think I don't know what half my fans are thinking at the time?" Rise asked.

"Oh that reminds me, you think you can make one of those posters things you pose for for me? I was thinking we should give Souji and Izzy-kun one from both of us," Himiko asked.

"O-Okay, not here please," Chie said sounding disgusted.

"You know I'm starting to wonder," Rise said, "Do you… you know have a fear of men or something?"

"Wha-? N-No I don't," Suzuka stuttered.

"Seems like someone's projecting," Himiko said.

"No I'm- that's not- I'm not afraid of me alright?" Suzuka said.

"Whoa, Calm down, it's alright we all have our fears," Himiko said, saying each part slowly.

"I'm not afraid of men! I hang out with them all the time, I beat them constantly," Suzuka said.

"You beat 'one' constantly, and I wouldn't say 'beat' so much as 'sucker punch' the one," Himiko said.

"Oh just shut up, go get your snack we're busy," Suzuka said turning her attention back to where Susano-O and Yosuke were.

"Wh- where did they go?" Suzuka asked looking around.

"Yo."

"AH!" Chie let out a yelp and Suzuka jumped again when Yosuke said hi to them.

"Jeezez! Is there anyone else behind us?" Suzuka complained.

"What are you two doing here?" Yosuke asked.

"N-Nothing!" Chie said quickly.

"Were you two stalking us?" Susano-O asked.

"Wh-NO!" Suzuka yelled.

"Yeah you were stalking us," Yosuke said.

"We were not!" Suzuka argued.

"You guys get any info in the residential?" Yosuke asked.

"We er-… n-no," Suzuka said.

"_Ugh_, we haven't even checked," Chie groaned.

"Seriously? Dude Kanji's gonna be pissed when he hears you're not looking," Yosuke said.

"Yosuke," Chie said annoyed.

"We've been here for an hour, have you really spent all this time spying on us?" Susano-O asked.

"Not… all the time," Suzuka said. "All the time, they saw twenty different women pass you," Himiko said. "Mind your business," Suzuka said angry. "Okay this is really getting out of hand, you want me to well, just let you win?" Susano-O asked her.

"What? NO!" Yosuke said

"Yes!" Chie said.

"NO!" Suzuka yelled, "I'm not letting you make me look weak!"

"Right because I have no care about your mental health at all," Susano-O said sarcastic.

"SHUT IT! There is nothing wrong with me!" Suzuka yelled.

"Okay I'm really starting to think that this bet was a bad idea," Susano-O said.

"Oh 'now' you think that," Yosuke complained.

"Seriously though I think this is really a bad idea, I mean come on you're doing the same thing I used to do to a lot of other people," Susano-O said.

"Yeah even I'm worried now," Chie said.

"Oh just stop it all of you!" Suzuka said.

"I think I'm starting to see wrinkles," Himiko teased.

"SHUT! Let me be perfectly clear!" Suzuka started annoyed at everyone, "I'm not going crazy! I'm not stalking! And I'm not going crazy! I just want to finish with this bet, and I want Susano-O to go back to what he was so I can HIT HIM!" Suzuka yelled.

"Oh?... Okay that's perfectly fine then, I'll be right back," Susano-O said turning around and about to float off.

"I said NO Charity!" Suzuka yelled.

"Oh don't worry I already won."

"I DON'T CARE- what?"

"What?" "What?" Chie and Yosuke said.

"Yeah the bets over, didn't last that long as I thought," Susano-O said.

"Wha-? NO! what are you talking about?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah, w-what are you talking about?" Chie asked nervous.

"What did you just get through yelling to us?" Susano-O asked.

"I was yelling that I wasn't crazy and all that, and-… I said-… OH SHIT!"

"HAHAHA! I win!" Susano-O cheered.

"D-Dude, Oh my God you really did! AH HA-HA!" Yosuke laughed along with him.

"NO! NO YOU CHEATED!" Suzuka yelled.

"Now you're pointing fingers!" Susano-O said happy, "you know I really was worried about you going crazy, but now I think this ended better than I hoped."

"NO WAY! There's no way you just won fairly!" Suzuka yelled again.

* * *

(Market district, ten minutes later)

"Yeah it seems like Susano-O won," Souji said.

"Dude seriously?" Kanji asked surprised.

"Told you," Susano-O said to Suzuka.

"NO, You're just siding with him because he's a guy!" Suzuka accused.

"You said "I want Susano-O to go back to what he was so I can hit him" that's a clear indication that you wanted him back to normal," Izanagi said.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Suzuka yelled.

"No you did say that, exactly as he said," Himiko said.

"Yup, you lost," Rise said.

"BUSINESS! OWN! SHUT!" Suzuka threatened.

"I think you lost to," Rokuten said.

"Rokuten, don't be a part of this," Kanji warned/ordered.

"He tricked me!" Suzuka said pointing to Susano-O.

"How?" Souji asked.

"He… uh… he got me angry and… it slipped out?" Suzuka said.

"Suzuka, Chie… I'm sorry to say this, but I've heard about 50 different court cases with similar issues like this, and in every one Yosuke wins," Souji said.

"So… you're telling me… that I actually lost?" Suzuka asked depressed.

"And guess what that means Chie," Susano-O asked.

"_sigh_, don't remind me," Chie grumbled.

"Well then I guess that means I can go back to beating him now that I'm filled with rage," Suzuka said.

"Yeah- whoa wait a minute-."

*_BZZZZTZTZ_* *_BAM_*

* * *

(Evening, Doujima Home)

"_Dude, I cannot believe that Suzuka actually lost_," Yosuke said to Souji over the phone.

"I told you Susano-O had something planned, what's aerial cake taste like?" Souji asked.

"_Dude awesome, it taste awesome_," Yosuke said glad.

"And is Susano-O doing well?" Souji asked concerned.

"_Yeah he'll make it_," Yosuke said.

"So what now?" Souji asked.

"_What do you mean? We go back to looking for a clue on Naoto don't we_?" Yosuke asked.

"No I mean what are you going to do now that you've won? I mean isn't Chie supposed to act like your girlfriend for a week?" Souji asked.

"_Oh right, that_," Yosuke said uneasy.

"So what are you gonna do? You just gonna embarrass her as much as you can?" Souji asked.

"_What? No dude I'm not gonna do that_," Yosuke said.

"What you're actually gonna go through with this?" Souji asked.

"_Well… uh mmmaybe eryeah_," Yosuke said. "Seriously?" Souji asked.

"_Oh it's just… Susano-O's been putting ideas in my head_," Yosuke said quickly.

"What you like the idea of you and Chie together? Someone got a crush on someone?" Souji teased.

"_Dude, come on_," Yosuke complained.

"Fine sorry," Souji said apologizing.

"_Look can I ask you something? Without you teasing me_?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah sure fine," Souji said.

"_… well… what am I supposed to do_?" Yosuke asked.

"What… what do you mean?" Souji asked.

"_What am I supposed to do? I-I mean… I've never actually… well… ugh, had a relationship_," Yosuke said embarrassed.

"So it's your first time eh?"

"_Dude! Come on!"_

"Okay okay, sorry sorry."

"_Look I didn't call you for this alright I'm serious, what do I do now_?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know why you're asking me? I have no idea," Souji said.

"_You don't know? Aren't you some prodigy genius_?" Yosuke asked.

"Yosuke you're asking me about women, I could tell you more facts about Santa Clause than I could about women," Souji said.

"_So you have no idea what I should do_?" Yosuke asked.

"Just, take Chie to the movies or something I don't know," Souji said.

"_Oh yeah that's right, I suppose we have to actually go out_," Yosuke said in realization.

"Wh- Yeah of course, what did you think you two were going to do?" Souji asked.

"_Okay yeah I get it_, _Jeeze this is annoying. I bet Naoto was less annoying working at the station_," Yosuke said.

"… What did you say?" Souji asked him.

"_What? About Naoto_?" Yosuke asked him back.

"… … …"

* * *

(09/18/2011, After School)

"Y-You promise you won't tell your uncle I was here if I tell you right?" Adachi asked Souji.

* * *

(TV world)

"Okay, I think I got something," Himiko said as she and Rise scanned the area.

"I feel like a moron, we should have remembered Naoto was working in the police station in the first place," Izanagi said.

"Eh well not like we could have asked any policeman for info, I mean I'm sure they would have arrested us for doing something stupid. You know like using weapons in public," Susano-O hinted.

"Shut up, that was months ago," Yosuke said.

Suzuka and Chie were both waiting at a slight distance with Yukiko and Konohana.

"… Soooo," Yukiko started.

"What?" Chie asked.

"… … Date with Yosuke."

"Okay no! Don't start," Chie said annoyed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Suzuka added.

"Oh come on I want to know, how did you lose?" Konohana asked.

"I didn't lose," Suzuka said.

"Well it sounds like you did," Yukiko said.

"He tricked me," Suzuka said annoyed.

"If he tricked you then why is Chie going out with Yosuke?" Konohana asked.

"Because… _ugh_, I don't want to talk about it," Suzuka grumbled.

"You find him yet?" Kanji asked.

"No! This is gonna take some time alright?" Himiko said annoyed.

"Then make it less time then!" Rokuten ordered.

"Yeah we'll get right on that," Himiko said.

"So you are going to act like you're together with Yosuke right?" Yukiko asked.

"For a Week, and then it's over," Chie said.

"_hmhm_, sooo-."

"Don't' start please alright, and at least I don't have to get tricked by a guy I like," Chie retorted.

"A guy you like?" Yukiko asked.

"I-I mean you! You specifically for Souj- n-not me- Damn it!" Chie cursed.

"Okay wait! That's it!" Rise said making Himiko stop sweeping her head.

"You found him?" Souji asked.

"Yeah he's that way let's go!" Rise announced pointing in a direction.

* * *

(Secret Base)

"W-What is this?" Izanagi asked when they got to their destination. Their location looked like it was part of a deep forest, with trees gathered close together and blocking any far range view. In the middle of the area was some small box shaped building barley a story high. On top of it was an oversized satellite dish with some antennas and on the side of the building was a large gold symbol of a hawk in the middle of a circle.

"This is weird… oh man you think this place is part of that kids memory?" Susano-O asked worried.

"Part of his memory?" Konohana asked.

"He's looking for us isn't he? The stuff on top looks like it could do it."

"Susano-O, just stop please, I'm not in the mood surprisingly," Suzuka said tired.

"It looks like a secret base," Yosuke said.

"But we know it's there," Rokuten said pointing to it.

"No I mean it's like those secret bases you see in those live action shows," Yosuke said.

"Oh you mean like Fetherman R? I used to love those shows," Kanji said.

"It does look the same, the symbol on the side does seem to be similar too," Souji said.

"I heard those kinds of things were really tough to do," Rise said, "I heard the actors even have to do their own stunts."

"Well they're just doing light gymnastics, nothing we don't do every month," Souji said.

"Anyway we know where he is now, this means we can finally start rescuing Naoto," Izanagi said.

* * *

**Kisdota: This was a lot to do, okay so anyway I hope this did it for all of you. My mind was a little blanked at times so I'm afraid of the quality this time, just tell me if it's good or not. Next Chapter I promise we'll get to the fun stuff, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"_AHH_!" Souji woke up and quickly got up out of his bed in the morning.

"Hmm? Something wrong Souji?" Izanagi asked.

"Uh… no it's just… I weird dream?"

"About you being Yosuke's father?"

"N-No not that one."

"You and Chie running togheter?"

"No."

"You and Yukiko Sumo wrestling toge-."

"Okay maybe not as weird as that."

"What was it?" Izanagi asked.

"I had this weird dream that we were all… fighting," Souji said.

"Like an argument?" Izanagi asked.

"No I mean… we were all fighting in some… it was like a tournament, and we were fighting in public and weird places. Also there was some weird robot we were fighting who had another lance wielding robot with her helping," Souji said.

"That's… that's weirder than my dream," Izanagi said.

"Why what did you dream?" Souji asked.

"I dreamt that our whole adventure was being filmed on a set… also your name was Yu Naru-something."


	39. Case Close

**Kisdota: Even as I'm typing this I know that I'm gonna be late in updating, that's only because I wanted to try and get through a lot in this chapter, and I think you all deserve a lot more than what I've been giving you. Thank you all for the reviews, I feel invincible now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(09/18/2011, After School, TV world)

At the newly discovered Secret base inside of the TV world Souji had made the decision to explore the first few floors of the place. While they wouldn't be going all the way into the base Souji thought it would be a good idea to learn what they could about it. When they went inside the base the inside looked like the type of place you could call a military bunker. With metal plated walls, black and yellow caution stripes, and doors that opened horizontally by both sides. The sound of clanking metal echoed when the gang took a step.

"Heh, this place looks fun," Rokuten said looking around the place with interest.

"Rokuten, 'Don't' press any buttons," Susano-O quickly warned him.

"Buttons? What buttons?" Yosuke asked looking around, there weren't any buttons in the room.

"This is a secret base, created by some egghead detective. Obviously he's gonna have some kind of self destruct switch, or lock down, or Death traps, or regular traps, or door to a lion's cage-," Susano-O went on and on.

"You seem to know a lot about this type of thing… which is a bit strange," Suzuka said.

"Blame Yosuke, and his wasted free time," Susano-O said pointing down to him.

"Yeah thanks," Yosuke said sarcastically, annoyed at Susano-O.

"Well that does seem to have me a bit worried, the other worlds we visited did seem a bit low on tech compared to the other places," Izanagi thought aloud, "In a place like this would there not be other more advanced traps waiting for us?" he questioned.

"I don't know, I think all Naoto had the power do in here is make the place. I don't think that even his shadow can control this area," Souji said.

"UKNOWN INTRUDERS DETECTED INSIDE FACILITY!"

"Souji was wrong, sign of the apocalypse!" "Susano-O! Shut Up!" Suzuka yelled at him.

"What if he presses the self destruct?" Konohana asked worried.

"Konohana! Don't believe everything he says!" Suzuka told her annoyed at her worries.

"THREAT LEVEL YELLOW!" they heard the place call out.

"Yellow? Are you calling us cowards?" Rokuten yelled out looking for the source of the voice.

"WARNIGN WARNING, ATTENTION INTRUDERS LEAVE THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY!"

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" Rokuten yelled again still looking around the place.

"Rokuten, the voice is a computer, it won't talk back to you," Kanji told him.

"It won't talk back? And he called us yellow," Rokuten concluded.

"I REPEATE: LEAVE THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY!" the recorded voice called out, eventually it was silent.

"What now?" Yukiko asked the group.

"What else? We keep going, let's see what we can learn from here," Souji said to them all.

"But the voice asked us to leave, what if something happens to Naoto if we force our way in?" Konohana said concerned.

"W-d-What? It can do that?" Kanji stuttered when he asked.

"The Shadows not gonna do that… well you know until Naoto says out loud that his doppelganger isn't him," Susano-O said.

"Knowing that kid, it'll be a while before he does that, he'd never admit that the slurred voice was right that quickly," Himiko said.

"W-Hey!" Yukiko said angry at Himiko.

* * *

(09/19/2011, After School)

After the school day had ended everyone was packing up their things ready to leave, Souji decided they would try and go deeper into the base the next day. With nothing to do the gang decided to do their own things and prepare for the fight tomorrow. On the second floor Chie and Yukiko were talking and walking next to each other.

"So what should we do?" Yukiko asked Chie and Suzuka.

"Nee-san doesn't have any chores she needs to do today, so we could probably go and see if there's any new weapons or armor for us?" Konohana said.

"Oh… yeah uh… I can't," Chie said almost like she was depressed.

"Hmm? Why? Are you busy with something?" Yukiko asked her.

"None of your damn business!" Suzuka nearly yelled out.

"W- S-Su-Suzuka?" Konohana quivered moving back away from her.

"Oh god, I-I'm Sorry, Sorry! It's not you it's… _ngh_," Suzuka quickly apologized, but trailed off.

"_Ugh_, I gotta go on a date with Yosuke," Chie finally let out.

"N-Not so loud!" Suzuka said keeping her hands up to signal Chie to keep her voice down.

"What?" Yukiko said surprised.

"The bet remember?" Chie asked her.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Yukiko said remembering the bet Chie and Yosuke had, and lost, "so… he's actually going through with it?" she asked her.

"Apparently, but I guess a date is better than just going around the school announcing that we're together," Chie said rubbing the front of her forehead.

"Sooo, where are you two going?" Konohana asked her sounding excited.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Suzuka asked annoyed at the thought, "I mean she's going because she was forced to. It's not like she'd go if she had the choice, the man… no the boy is annoying, and… well he has Susano-O," Suzuka said thinking.

"Susano-O isn't that bad is he?" Konohana asked her tilting her head.

"Konohana please, you're one of the few other women I talk to on a similar intellectual basis. Please don't take that away from me," Suzuka said squinting her eyes, trying not to sound annoyed at her.

"But he's not exactly a bad person is he? I mean didn't he and Yosuke save you that time when you went to rescue Nee-san from me?" Konohana asked.

"I regret remembering that, but yes he did," Suzuka agreed.

"And if he was that bad then wouldn't he have more of a problem with you hitting him all the time? I mean he may act perverted, but you seem to be the more violent one," Yukiko said raising her index finger.

"In my defense a majority of that pain was inflicted because he deserved it, and a small amount was to defend you two," Suzuka said.

"And what about when we went to go rescue Rise in her place? He was almost the exact opposite of what you expected him to act," Konohana said.

"ENOUGH!" Suzuka finally yelled out swinging her arms outward, "This isn't about me and that annoying wind bag, this is about Chie-san and Yosuke," Suzuka said.

"But weren't you the one to bring him up first?" Konohana asked her.

"Konohana," Suzuka glared at her.

"Uh… right sorry," Konohana apologized.

"Look this doesn't matter," Chie said when they started walking down the steps to the first floor, "I gotta go out with him, I can't just say no."

"I'm sure Yosuke would be alright with forgetting about it if you just asked him," Yukiko suggested to her.

"No no, it's fine. I mean I guess I deserve it for what I said," Chie told her.

Down on the first floor at the entrance was Yosuke and Souji with their persona's talking to each other.

"So you're really going to go through with this?" Izanagi asked Yosuke sounding unsure.

"Yes, no way am I saying no," Yosuke told him.

"Do you know what to do? I mean you have a general idea of what girls like right?" Susano-O asked him concerned.

"I've known Chie longer than you, and after all her complaints I think I know what she likes," Yosuke said.

"Alright, as long as you're sure," Izanagi said.

"So are you planning on telling anyone about this?" Souji asked.

"I probably won't, because I don't want Chie to beat the crap out of me. Though I'm hoping someone finds out, I mean I would totally one up Daisuke and Kou," Yosuke said.

"Well yeah, for like a week or two," Souji said.

Chie and Yukiko both arrived; Chie looked like she had been dreading the thought of what she had to do.

"Hey Yosuke," Chie said groaning out the two words.

"Hey Chie-chan, you ready to go?" Yosuke asked sounding more happy at the thought of what Chie had to do.

"_sigh_, come on. Let's just get this over with," Chie said crossing her arms unhappy.

"As soon as the weeks over I'm going to kill you," Suzuka threatened him.

"Oh uh right… Suzuka go with Yukiko, Yukiko I need you to watch Suzuka," Chie suddenly said.

"W-What?" Suzuka said shocked and alarmed, "You want me to go with her? And not with you?" she asked.

"W-Wait? Why are we taking her?" Konohana asked her.

"Look just… take Suzuka with you, I'll… pick her up on the way home," Chie grumbled out.

"You want me to leave? Leave you alone with him?" Suzuka pointed to Yosuke in a small panic.

"Look Suzuka, I can take care of myself just fine alright? I just… want to do this alone," Chie said nervously.

"But you're… you can't actually… W-What about Susano-O I can't leave you with him!" Suzuka said.

"Oh right," Yosuke said in realization, he turned around and faced Souji, "Uh hey man could you uh-…"

"Sure," Souji said before he finished.

"Oh come on really?" Susano-O complained, "why can't I go with those two?" he asked pointing to Suzuka and Konohana.

"Do you really not know?" Izanagi asked him.

"No I know, I'm just stating a point," Susano-O said.

"Bu-But… you, might need-," Suzuka stuttered trying to find a reason to stay with Chie.

"Suzuka!" Chie said keeping her eyes on her, "I am ordering you, to stay with Yukiko until I get back," she commanded.

"But-," Suzuka tried to say.

"Suzuka," Chie said more sternly this time.

"m-b-… _MRRRGH_, fine," Suzuka said defeated.

"Oh wow, did you really-?" Yosuke was about to ask.

"Shut up," Chie said, she suddenly started walking off and grabbed onto Yosuke dragging him with her, "You better not make this a boring day, and there better be steak," she said as they walked off.

"Aww how sweet," Susano-O said, sounding sweetly, "Seems like only yesterday Yosuke was getting his ass whooped by her."

"Uh… didn't that happen yesterday? In Naoto's base," Konohana asked.

"Yeah, we need to cherish these moments. I wish I had a camera," Susano-O said.

* * *

(09/20/2011, After School, TV world)

The next day the gang went into the TV world again where Naoto's secret base was. The gang made some great strides towards getting to the floor where Naoto was. Souji was leading the group ahead of them all with Izanagi the two of them keeping an eye on any traps or any more of those card keys that they were finding.

"I can feel him," Himiko said as she continued to scan the area.

"Yeah, he's gotta be somewhere close by," Rise said agreeing with her.

"This dungeon is going smoothly, I just hope we don't cross any more trouble like we did last time," Izanagi said, as he looked around the hall. In the back of the group was Chie and Yukiko with Suzuka and Konohana. Yukiko was trying to speak to Chie without being heard by the others.

"Sooo," Yukiko whispered like they were talking about something obvious.

"Sooo… what?" Chie asked her back not looking at her.

"The date," Yukiko said to her.

"Oh right… yeah," Chie said emotionlessly.

"… … … And?" Yukiko asked her again.

"And what?" Chie asked with the same silent level of emotion.

"Oh come on tell me, how was it?" Yukiko complained almost forgetting to keep her voice down.

"Yeah come on tell us," Konohana added pumping both her fist at the same time.

"It was… alright," Chie said still quiet.

"So it was terrible then?" Suzuka asked curious.

"No no it wasn't bad it was… well it was better than I thought," Chie said.

"What did you two do?" Yukiko asked quietly excited.

"We just went to the city, saw a movie… he at least got me steak so that was good," Chie told her.

"Did he do anything to you? Did he try anything? Ooh did you hurt him?" Suzuka asked hopeful on the last question.

"No I didn't do anything to hurt him," Chie said disappointing Suzuka.

"Did you two do… eh," *_sssss_* Konohana was asking when the hissing sound of heat came from her head.

"No," Chie flat out said.

"Really? I would have thought he'd try something, especially considering Suzuka wasn't there with you," Yukiko said disappointed.

"You are not to do that to me again, it was hell for me," Suzuka told her.

"Y-you… you didn't like spending time with us?" Konohana said almost crying.

"No no, I enjoyed your place, it's just that Chie was alone with Yosuke and I had no idea what was happening or what he was doing," Suzuka said anxious.

"Yosuke wouldn't hurt her would he?" Konohana asked worried.

"No, no he wouldn't Konohana, and Suzuka you gotta take it easy alright," Chie told the two.

"I know, I'm just worried," Suzuka told her.

"You're being over protective. I appreciate it, but I think that whatever we find down here is going to be more dangerous than Yosuke," Chie told her.

Back up ahead of the group, Rise and Himiko were whispering to each other.

"Ooh, can't wait to see what happens next," Rise said, excited and listening in.

"I don't know why they don't think I can hear them," Himiko said.

* * *

When the gang reached the last floor Himiko and Rise both perked their heads up in realization.

"I can feel him," Himiko said.

"Yeah, Naoto's on this floor," Rise said while pointing to the only door on the floor.

"Then let's go!" Rokuten said rushing forward.

"Whoa wait!" Susano-O grabbed him before he left.

"Come on let's go, we don't have time for this," Kanji said in a rush.

"Kanji just wait, he's not going anywhere. We just need to make sure we're ready," Souji told him.

"We demand the safety precautions, we cannot go endangering Teddie-dono because of your selfish wants," Kintoki commanded.

"We don't have time for this, we need to hurry," Kanji said still in a panic.

"Just wait, rushing will do us no good," Suzuka told him.

"We'd probably be done in the time it's taken for you to try and rush us," Susano-O told him.

"_UUGH_, Fine, just hurry up," Kanji nearly yelled out to them, crossing his arms and tapping his foot waiting for them to hurry.

"Oh what's wrong Kanji? Are you missing Naoto?" Yosuke asked. *_BAM_* Kanji didn't bother to turn to Yosuke, he just extended an arm out and punched him square in the face.

"Thaaank you," Suzuka said relieved.

*_SHOOM_* The twin doors opened up letting the gang in, they all rushed in Souji and Kanji both side by side at the front. The rest of the gang was behind them, everyone ready for battle.

"Naoto!" Kanji yelled out the moment they stepped in. Everyone got a look at the room, the place could be described as a mad scientist's lab. Banners with images of hawks decorated the metal walls illuminated by multiple surgeon lights. In the center of the room was a strange looking metal bed, with holes on it for straining anything liquid. Above it were more of the surgeon light gathered together along with a large green red tipped drill and an oversized Saw blade on robotic arms. Naoto was there as well, along with his shadow copy, it was wearing the same blue coat and pants but was also wearing an oversized lab coat, the leaves well reaching past his arms.

"Okay we see the two right now, can we please split them up before something dangerous happens," Susano-O asked worried. Naoto noticed the gang and faced away from his double.

"Ah, you're finally here," he said to them.

"What? He knew we were coming?" Izanagi asked surprised just like Souji was.

"Dealing with this child has been quite a pain," Naoto continued still acting unfazed by all that was happening. He turned around ready to leave with them all, but his dopplganger began throwing a tantrum.

"No no No! Don't go!" he yelled swinging his arms, the sleeves flying around like whips.

"Oh lord one of these?" Susano-O complained, slapping a hand on his face, "We already got Teddie to deal with, I don't want one of these now."

"It's useless speaking with you, I need to go back now," Naoto told his other self.

"Why?" the shadow whined, "Why're you leaving me here alone, why does everyone always leave me alone? I'm so lonely, I don't wanna keep being alone."

"Ooh, how sad," Konohana said sympathetic.

"Yeah just wait until it wants to kill us, why are we waiting for that to happen?" Susano-O asked the group.

"You do have the same face as me, but that doesn't mean you are the same as me."

"Oh damn it," Susano-O said to Naoto comment.

"_heh heh heh_," Shadow Naoto said suddenly in an evil tone, "why delude yourself? I am you."

"Okay see? This is what I was talking about."

"Susano-O shut up!" Suzuka yelled to him.

"These childish gestures are no mere affection, They are the truth," Shadow Naoto told him, "The fools all say it don't they? 'You're just a kid' 'keep out of our business kid' and so forth."

"Discrimination? Against race?" Kintoki asked like he was appalled.

"What? No, kid isn't a race," Himiko told him.

"Oh, that's a shame," Kintoki said.

"I'm gonna assume that you're not being as evil as you seem," Himiko told him not caring.

"No matter how many cases you spend, no matter how many hours you put in, no matter what the crime you face, you're always just a child in their eyes," Shadow Naoto continued, "All they care about is that you figure out whatever little puzzle they give you. As long as they need you you're an ace detective, but when you're done you're just another little kid to them. A lonely little child," he taunted.

"Still got time, in fact this is our shortest shadow yet. It'd be easy, Rokuten could step on him or trip on him, that would kill him to," Susano-O continued to try and edge everyone on.

"I don't wanna hurt the little guy," Rokuten told him.

"Suzuka could skewer him, he's a guy and as a detective he's probably broken a lot of hearts, it's what Suzuka loves to hit," Susano-O suggested.

"It's people like you I like to hit," Suzuka told him.

"I'll acquire a taste of detective knowledge, we'll be the same… in the future. Now go get me," Susano-O ordered.

"Alright," *_BZZZTZTZTZ_* Suzuka said before she tazed Susano-O.

"_AUGH,_ Not me!" Susano-O yelled at her annoyed.

"I know what you mean Susano-O," Teddie said, "but we can't do anything about it, Naoto has to take care of it," he told him.

"I wanna be a grown up," the shadow said pretending to cry, "I wanna be a big boy right now, then they'll ass see who I am… I want a reason to stay." The grumbling of his double began to annoy Naoto, he began to lose his calm expression.

"That's enough!" he yelled at the double, "I can find my own reason to live, I don't need others to give me one!"

"Hah," the shadow laughed, "I'm telling you that's impossible, you're nothing but a child, how can you change that essential truth?"

"St-STOP It!" Naoto yelled at him. The shadow started gaining a darker aura around him.

"At your core, you admire the sort of 'strong' and 'cool' men who populate detective fiction, but in trying to emulate them you must know that in truth you are nothing more than a child," the shadow said sounding more evil with each word, "There's no avoiding it, admit that you're just a child, and admit there's nothing you can do about it."

"Stop It!" Naoto said, but a little more quiet.

"Now that we have our analysis, we should begin the body alteration procedure."

"Body alteration?" Yukiko questioned.

"He won't hurt him right? I mean he's dressed like a doctor right?" Konohana asked worried.

"I can guarantee you he's not," Souji said.

"You have no objections do you? Naoto Shirogane?" the shadow asked.

"I said STOP IT!" Naoto finally lost his temper.

"Naoto… such a cool and manly name," the shadow kept going, But a name doesn't change the truth, it doesn't let you cross the barrier between sexes now does it?"

"What did he say?" Yosuke asked.

"How could you become an ideal man when you were never male to begin with?" Everyone was suddenly phased by what he/she said, Souji and Izanagi included.

"W-d-g-what?" Yosuke asked.

"We heard that right right? Suzuka hit me pretty hard," Susano-O asked.

"He's not a guy?" Kanji asked shocked.

"Oh I did hear that right… good for you Kanji," Susano-O said, Kanji didn't bother to yell at him.

"I-I won't throw some tantrum," Naoto said, "That won't accomplish anything."

"_hahahahaha_, how often have we heard those words from the adults? 'throwing a tantrum won't solve anything Naoto-kuuun' and other crap like that?" the shadow said, "They made you want to cry didn't they? And yet here you are, mimicking those same men, what exactly are you trying to do justifying that?"

"Stop it."

"It's all right, you don't need to suffer their childish talk anymore, that's why you're here for the procedure aren't you?"

"Stop it!"

"You throw a tantrum, but it fails to change anything even the tiniest bit, I can understand what that feels like."

"STOP It!"

"After all, I am you," the shadow concluded.

"No! That's Not True!" Naoto yelled. "Okay that's it, kill it now we know where this goes," Susano-O said about to fly.

"No," Rokuten suddenly grabbed onto Susano-O.

"Wha- Oh come on, Kanji tell your buddy to let go!" Susano-O said.

"No it's alright," Kanji said.

"W-What?" Susano-O asked surprised.

"You really sure?" Souji asked him, "Teddie did say it's impossible, but I'm willing to take a chance," he told him.

"No, this is probably for the best, let the kid spill his guts," Kanji said, "He's just gonna keep getting hurt, if worst comes to worst we'll just do our job and kick this things ass" Kanji said.

"Wow… that's surprisingly deep," Suzuka said, "Why can't you be more like that?" she asked Susano-O.

"Are you saying that'll make you like me more?" Susano-O asked.

"Meh, guess you're right," Suzuka said.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" shadow Naoto started laughing as she began to let fourth another huge amount of dark aura that began clouding her from sight, "As if you knew anything about me! You'll kick my ass huh? FINE! Go ahead and try it you lizard brained imbeciles!" The aura around her suddenly got so thick she was completely blocked off from view.

"Here it comes!" Himiko said.

"Get ready all of you!" Rise said.

*_FWOOOSH_* The last of the black smoke disappeared leaving shadow Naoto in a new form.

She was now a robot android, flying in the air with a pair of wings and a jet pack wielding a pair of childish (yet dangerous) guns in the shape of toy plasma guns. The right half of shadow Naoto was wearing the same clothing, the left half was silver with three strips of aqua green and checker patterns on her wrist and ankle.

"_PFFT_, that's what we're up against?" Susano-O asked laughing at the short enemy, "I think we can stick with our original plan, Rokuten step on her- it- the robot." Everyone got ready to fight as Shadow Naoto rose up into the air aiming its twin guns at them. "Izanagi," Souji signaled. "Right, I'll switch out," Izanagi said as he disappeared, a new card switched by Souji.

"**Yatasufusa**," Souji said as Izanagi was switched out by a white furred dog surrounded by different shinning orbs of different color.

"I am a shadow, the true self," the shadow Naoto said, "What? Are you sick of yourselves too?" she asked, "Very well, then let's begin the special operation!"

"O-Operation? I don't like ouchies," Teddie said slightly frightened.

"Death, death to the metal flying knight," Kintoki declared to the enemy.

"Come on, let's take this thing down," Kanji said pumped up.

"Have you made up your mind?" the shadow asked, "Then let us commence!"

"Yatasufusa, let's go," Souji said as he shattered a card in front of him. "**Masukukaja**! _Rawrr_!" the wolf called out, a glittering gold substance surrounded everyone .

"_WOO_, now that's what I'm talking about," Suzuka said felling the effects.

"Let's go Suzuka," Chie said as she kicked the card in front of her, "Black Spot," a small darkish aura surrounded one end of Suzuka weapon and she swung it around to the left side of the enemy.

"_Hmph_," Shadow Naoto descended slightly avoiding Suzuka's attack, the jets on her back lit up and she charged forward.

"**Brave Blade**," *_SHING_* the wings on Naoto crashed right into Suzuka knocking her back.

"_GRGH_!" Suzuka was launched back and rolled along the ground when she fell.

"Suzuka!" Chie yelled worried.

"Brave Blade," Himiko said concerned, "That's a pretty high level attack."

"Ruh roh," Yatasufusa said.

"Those wings are gonna be a bit of a problem," Souji said thinking aloud.

"Not a problem," Susano-O said.

"Right," Yosuke said knowing what he meant and shattered his card.

"**Garula**!" Susano-O's spinning blade summoned up a green whirlwind and sent it right for Shadow Naoto, she shielded herself from the attack crossing her arms in front of her.

"The hell? That should be throwing her off balance," Susano-O said.

"Shadow's don't use logic here remember?" Himiko said to him sarcastically.

"**Mute Ray**!" Shadow Naoto fired one of her guns right at Susano-O sending a blue laser bullet at him.

*_BANG_* "_GAH_-!" he yelled in pain, but noticeably went silent.

"Susano-O's been silenced, he can't use magic," Rise warned the group.

"And at the one time we need him to talk," Suzuka complained.

"….. …!" Susano-O argued back.

"I don't know what you just said, but I'm sure it's something I would hit you for," Suzuka told him.

"…" Susano-O said.

"**Heat Riser**!" a wave of glowing red auroras surrounded shadow Naoto.

"He's powered up everything he can," Himiko warned.

"**Brave Blade**," Shadow Naoto's jets powered up again as he headed for the group.

"Oh no you don't!" Kanji yelled braking a card.

"**Mighty Swing**!" Rokuten swung down his club at Shadow Naoto as she was flying.

*_CLASH_* the two Attacks connected by the edge of Rokuten's weapon and the top of Naoto's head, locked in a stalemate. "_RRRRGH_!" Rokuten kept giving all he had to try and overpower Naoto as he jets kept getting brighter and brighter.

"My Turn!" Teddie cheered as his claw swiped a card in front of him.

"None shall harm our tailor!" Kintoki declared,

"**Bufula**!" Kintoki raised up his tomahawk missile. The ground below Naoto raised up in the form of a bright stalagmite of ice attacking Naoto from below.

*_SHIII_* "_GAH_* Shadow Naoto was thrown off course away from Rokuten.

"HAH!" Rokuten swung his weapon from the left and knocked Shadow Naoto away with a well placed hit. She spun in the air for a bit, but soon she was stabilized in the air.

"NO!" she yelled, "that's not acceptable, how do you expect me to drill holes in you if you won't lie down?" she asked them. Shadow Naoto raised both of her guns straight up, "**Maziodyne**!" *_BZZTZTZ_* A bunch of lightning rained down on the group like a cataclysm shocking everyone who cried out in pain.

"_HAH_! Didn't work on me or Oyabun," Rokuten taunted the enemy when he and Kanji remained unharmed.

"Good for you," Susano-O said sarcastically.

"Yukiko, Konohana," Souji called out.

"_ugh_, right," Yukiko said, she and Konohana got up and Yukiko slashed a card in front of her.

"**Mediarama**!" Konohana sent a glittering cloud of white to everyone who began to feel better and stronger. Their pain eased away and everyone else got up ready to fight again.

"We can't keep doing that type of strategy, she may last longer than us," Souji said thinking, "Kanji, Yukiko, element attacks! See if we can learn something!" he commanded the two.

"Right," Yukiko said slashing a card in front of her.

"Let's do it Rokuten!" Kanji said doing the same.

"**Agilao**!" "**Zionga**!" Rokuten and Konohana both launched elemental attacks at Shadow Naoto, the two hit her at the same time covering her in a layer of heated energy. Naoto cringed a bit, but she got back up.

"No element weakness," Souji said, "So let's try the strongest attacks we have," Souji said as he switched his cards again, "**Hanuman**!" Yatasufusa was switched out and replaced by a small monkey in gold colored armor wielding a sword. "Ready?" Souji asked him smashing a card.

"Right? Right Right _ook_. Ready _ook_!" Hanuman said to him swinging his sword around, "**Rakunda**!" the monkey sent a wave of gold aurora around Naoto and it worked.

"She's weaker now, go with Physical attacks!" Souji said.

"Let's help out," Teddie called out slashing a card. "**Matarukaja**!" Kintoki declared, another wave of gold surrounded everyone else making them all stronger.

"**Blackspot**!" Suzuka cried as she attacks Naoto again. She dodged the first of her attacks, but she kept going and kept swinging her weapon around her as Shadow Naoto dodged her attack's left and right.

"Hold still Damn It!" Suzuka yelled at the enemy.

"**Mute Ray**!" *_BLAST_* Naoto fired another attack from her guns at Suzuka.

"_GAAH_!" Suzuka called out in pain backing up from Naoto again.

"Suzuka? You get silenced?" Chie asked her.

"No I'm good, didn't work," Suzuka gritted out.

"Sheesh and you complain about my fighting style," Susano-O said to Suzuka which earned him a glare from her, "Uh- oh- Shoot I can talk again," he said in realization.

"**Agilao**!" Konohana called as she sent a pillar of flames at Naoto, she took the brunt of the attack but kept going and started flying at Yukiko and Konohana.

"**Brave Blade**!" she said as her jets powered up again.

"Yukiko!" Souji yelled.

"**Blade of Fury**! _Ook_!" Hanuman jumped up right in front of Naoto and started swinging his weapon wildly. *_Shing shing shing_* "_GRH_!" Shadow Naoto backed up as multiple light's slashed at her.

"You alright?" Souji asked her.

"Y-Yeah we're fine," Yukiko said.

"thank you so much," Konohana said.

"Pick up your weight Kono!" Himiko yelled, "Can't have one of you pulling the others back!"

"H-Hey!" Konohana tried to yell back.

"_RGH_ **Dekunda**!" Shadow Naoto shot her gun right up in the air dismissing Hanumans attack from her.

"**Dekaja**!" Shadow Naoto fired her gun again at the group, this time in a black wave getting rid Kintoki's Matarukaja.

"You're all back to normal now," Himiko warned them all.

"He can dimiss Kaja and Nda attacks," Souji questioned.

"Heretic, that's cheating!" Kintoki declared.

"We don't need bonuses to beat him!" Rokuten said still confident.

"_Ugh_, why are you all still struggling?" Shadow Naoto asked them, " **Mabufudyne**!" the ground under everyone suddenly shot up and struck everybody with a rising block of ice, everyone defended from the attack, but most of them were knocked to the ground.

"_GRRH_!" Teddie and Kintoki repelled the attack shattering the ice before it did any damage.

"_HOO Ook_!" Hanuman blocked the attack as well shattering it before it hit Souji.

"_uugh_, I don't feel too good," Yukiko said.

"Too cold," Konohana added.

"This didn't work as well either," Souji said.

"Ready to soften up _ook_," Hanuman suggested.

"That won't do much good she can just dismiss those kinds of attacks," Souji said, "Need something to work against him if there was a way to just keep her weak then… wait a minute," he thought again. Souji took another good look around the area, then he got an idea.

"_Idea again_?" Izanagi asked from within Souji.

"She'll dismiss any limits we put on her, so we just need to make her limits permanent," Souji said.

"_HWAH_!" Kanji called as he swung his sheet of metal at Shadow Naoto.

"**Agidyne**!" Shadow Naoto aimed one of her guns at Kanji and fired a shot of flames at him.

*_FWOOSH_* "_Grgh_!" Kanji stopped his attack as he was surrounded by flames.

"**Bufula**!" Teddie got Kintoki to send another pillar of ice under Naoto who dodged that attack as well.

"_Rgh_! Not done yet," Kanji said ready to fight again.

"Yeah let's get him Oyabun," Rokuten said.

"Kanji!" Souji called out before he started fighting again, he was running right for him.

"Huh? What? Something wrong?" Kanji asked.

"You used to watch Featherman right?" Souji asked him.

"u- d- what?" Kanji stuttered confused at Souji's question.

"You used to watch that show right?" Souji asked him again.

"Dude why are you asking me? We're under attack if you hadn't noticed," Kanji told him.

"Just answer I have an idea!" Souji ordered him impatient.

"Y-Yeah a long time ago! Why are you asking?" Kanji asked annoyed.

"Does this place look like something that was on the show, some evil laboratory or anything?" Souji asked him quickly.

"What?" Kanji was even more confused than before, but he took another look around the room, "Uh… actually yeah," he said when he recognized some of the interior of the room.

"Okay good, I have an idea," Souji said.

* * *

"_HWAH_!" Chie delivered a jumping kick to Shadow Naoto who took it head on. The attack knocked him back a few inches, but didn't do any noticeable damage.

"_Huwah_!" Yosuke came in next and attempted to slice him, but Naoto flew back and avoided the attack again.

"**Garula**!" Susano-O sent a whirlwind of green wind at Naoto slicing her metallic skin.

"_RGH_! **Maziodyne**!" another cataclysm of lightning was sent down on everyone nearby.

*_BZZTZTZT_* "_AAHH_!" Everyone yelled out when they were hit, the lighting and electricity coursing through their bodies.

"Why do you continue to struggle?" Shadow Naoto asked evilly, "You children can't do anything right!" she yelled out angrily.

"_grrr_, that's it, she's making me beary angry," Teddie said getting back up.

"**Mediarama**," Konohana covered everyone in another helping of healing white sparkles, "I've only got a few more heals left in me, I can't keep healing everyone," Konohana warned.

"Suzuka!" Souji suddenly yelled out to them all.

"Wha- What is it?" Suzuka asked.

"The center of the area, attack with Black Spot again! Exactly like before!" Souji told her.

"Wh-what?" Chie asked when he said that.

"What do you-?" Suzuka looked where Souji said to attack, "OH! I got it! Chie!" Suzuka told her.

"Uh, r-right you know what's best," Chie said kicking a card in front of her.

"**Black Spot**!" one end of Suzuka's weapon was covered in a blackish wave and she started swinging her weapon at Shadow Naoto.

Shadow Naoto was able to dodge each one of her continuous attacks left and right, moving back away from her with each swing.

"Worthless patients," Shadow Naoto said angrily, "You should have stayed quiet all of you, you could have all died painlessly," she said.

"_Ugh_, that attack never hits, just stop it," Himiko called to Suzuka.

"No!" Konohana said, "Souji told her to do it. Just keep it up Suzuka! You can hit her!" Konohana cheered.

"No… I can't," Suzuka said smirking.

"Hmm?" Shadow Naoto questioned her words.

*_WHIIIIIIRRR_* "_Huh_?" Shadow Naoto heard a loud humming noise coming from behind her, she took a quick look around, "The Drill!"

The drill over the operating table suddenly started spinning, and was pointed directly at her. Shadow Naoto was looking at the drill, but didn't notice that Suzuka was still attacking.

"_HYAH_!" *_BAM_* Suzuka finally made contact with Naoto and sent her flying impaling her on the spinning drill.

*_WHIIIRRRRZRZRZRZR_* "_GHUAAAHHH_!" Shadow Naoto cried out as her back was sharply impaled, sparks flew out of her jetpack as the first few inches of the drill was pressed into her.

"HA!" Kanji yelled, he was near the back of the room where a set of controls were, just like in the shows, "How's that drill taste ass hole?" Kanji taunted her.

"Way to go Oyabun!" Rokuten cheered.

"He used the drill?" Himiko questioned.

"Of course," Souji said, "It's right there, might as well use it. Plus Kanji said this place looked like it was off of Featherman, I thought he would know how to use it," he told her.

"Good plan Souji-kun," Yukiko said happily.

*_WWHIIIRRRZRRZ_-* "_RRGH_!" Shadow Naoto was able to get herself free, in the center of her chest was not a basket ball sized hole going directly through her. Her body was now acting slugging and lagging, limbs moved a slight half an inch before stopping but then going a full quick movement a second later.

"Don't just watch guys! Attack! Aim for the hole!" Souji commanded, everyone listened to him and started attacking.

"**Garula**!" "**Agidyne**!" "**Bufula**!" Susano-O, Konohana, and Kintoki all attacked with their elemental magic.

"_GUH_!" pillar of ice rose from the ground and shattered on impact with Shadow Naoto sending her higher into the air into the attack of a whirlwind of flames.

"_WATAH_!" Chie sent a spinning kick at Shadow Naoto when the flames cleared up.

*_BAM_* The kick sent her flying much farther than before, but somehow Shadow Naoto managed to stay airborne.

"You!" Shadow Naoto said, "I see now… you don't care if it's on the operating table or not. Alright then! We can play!" she said. "Get ready!" Souji said, the rest started preparing for her attack.

"**Brave Blade**!"

*_CHWWuuuu_* At the sound of machinery shutting down the left side of Naoto suddenly descended as she tilted in the air. *_CHWWuuu_* The other side descended even more taking all of her body downward.

"_hmm_?" Souji looked at the back of Naoto and noticed that her jetpack was suddenly giving out.

*_CHWWWWuuuu_* *_KLANK_* Shadow Naoto's jetpack finally gave out and she fell to the ground. "No!" Shadow Naoto said as she struggled to get her heavy body up off of the ground.

"No more power!" Himiko said impressed.

"HA HA, who's lower than who now," Susano-O said, "Rokuten, plan A, step on her!"

"Right!" Rokuten said walking right for Shadow Naoto.

*_clunck_* "_Oops_!" Rokuten tripped on one of Shadow Naoto's dropped guns and fell right on top of Shadow Naoto with a giant crush.

"_GWAAAH_-!" *_CRASH_* Upon impact a wave of Dark mist seeped out from underneath Rokuten completely covering the area for a minute before disappearing.

"Or trip… I suppose I did give out that option," Susano-O said.

"_Ugh_," when Rokuten got up regular looking Shadow Naoto was left completely unharmed laying on the ground.

"Hey, she's back to normal!" Rokuten said to everyone.

"Guys… or girls I suppose, check on Naoto," Souji said.

* * *

"_Nngh_," regular Naoto started to stir awake and open her eyes.

"Are you awake?" Yukiko asked her. Naoto saw Yukiko, Rise, and Chie all surrounding her looking down on her. Naoto fully woke up and picked herself up.

"Where am I?" she asked, "I remember you all arriving and…" she trailed off, "that's right, you saw everything," she said.

"Hey," Souji said signaling her, next to him was Shadow Naoto, "Wanna tell us what this was all about?" Souji asked, "It'll make everything better," he told her.

Naoto just looked down, but began to talk.

"I lost both my parents in an accident when I was young, and my grandfather took me in. I wasn't that great at making friends, so I spent most of my time reading the detective novels in my grandfathers study," she said.

"When I grow up I'm gonna be an awesome hard-boiled detective!" Shadow Naoto said with confidence.

"My parents were proud of their job, so I had no qualms about following in their footsteps," she continued, "an inherited occupation did feel a bit stifling, but I welcomed it. I had began to yearn for the day I could be a detective myself." The aura around Shadow Naoto started to go down slightly.

"I was always alone, seeing that, my grandfather must have believed it was his duty to help me realize my dream. I began to secretly aid my grandfather with his clients, and before I knew it I had been nicknamed the Junior Detective," Naoto quietly continued on, "At first I was so happy, but then everything started to fall apart for me."

"What was that stuff before, when she said 'You're only a child'?" Yukiko asked her.

"A lot of people didn't welcome my collaboration when it came to solving cases," Naoto told her, "My status as a 'child' had offended many of the people I was working with. Unfortunately that wasn't the only issue, there was also the status of my gender," she said.

"Wait, so it's not because you don't like being a girl?" Yukiko asked her.

"My sex doesn't fit my ideal image of a detective, and the police department was mainly an all male workforce. If there was even on 'concrete' reason to look down on me, no one would need me anymore," Naoto said.

"You don't know that for sure," Kanji said.

"h-Hey," Yukiko said, "You must know already that what you yearn for isn't to become an adult or boy, right?" she asked her.

"… yes… I suppose you're right," Naoto said before turning to face her Shadow, "I'm sorry," she said to it, "I kept ignoring you, pretending that you didn't exist. But… you are me… you've always been in me, I see that now. What I should yearn for… what I need to yearn for isn't to become a man, but… to accept myself for who I really am," Naoto said.

The Shadow nodded to Naoto before the black aura completely vanished and the shadow dissapeared, for a second she was replaced by the image of what looked like a butterfly with a long glowing tail or tongue.

"_mngh_," Naoto lost strength and kneeled down on the ground.

"You alright?" Souji asked her.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," Naoto said, "In any event I can't believe you all kept something like this a secret for so long. No wonder the police were never able to find anything. I can see that this case is far from over," she told them tiredly.

"We can talk more about it later, for now we need to get you out of here," Souji said. Chie and Yukiko both helped Naoto up off the ground, and the group began their trek back to the real world.

"You did a stupid thing doing all this you know that right?" Chie asked her.

"I knew you all would come and save me, though I didn't anticipate the amount of danger I would be in," Naoto said.

"_tch_, dumbass," Kanji said, "Some genius you turned out to be."

"Aww so you did worry about her," Rise said sweetly.

"Oh shut up Rise, mind your own damn business," Kanji yelled at her.

* * *

( 09/21/2011, Afterschool)

The gang decided to get together and visit Naoto at her place, Yukiko was able to remember her home's location after helping her get back. Teddie tagged along as well without his bear suit, the rest of the persona's tagged along behind them.

"You sure we should be visiting her so soon? I mean after all she went through maybe we should let her rest a bit," Kanji said.

"aww, you really do care about her," Rise said.

"Shut it Rise," Kanji yelled at her.

"Yeah, keep your mouth shut!" Rokuten said with Kanji.

"Rokuten," Himiko said sternly.

"Sorry," Rokuten said.

"I'm sure Naoto won't want to rest when something this big just happend to her," Souji said.

"And Naoto means new friends for us," Susano-O said.

"You mean you?" Suzuka asked him.

"Oh please, I got you, what do I need another chick for. Besides knowing Naoto it's probably someone boring this time," Susano-O said.

"I can't wait to meet her, it's always nice to meet someone new," Konohana said.

"Not all the time," Suzuka said aloud.

"Something you wish to say?" Himiko asked her.

"I'm saying I wish I never met you," Suzuka told her bluntly.

"New ones of our kind mean new subjects," Kintoki said, "now we can go against other countries in soccer."

"What? What do you-?" Souji began asking.

"Yeah uh you know, he saw a game and I 'told' him what it was," Yosuke said.

"What? Why?" Souji asked him.

"It seemed like it would be funny, but now he's been going on about keeping honor in defeating other countries or something," Yosuke said depressed.

* * *

"This is where she lives?" Yosuke asked when they got to an apartment building three stories high. Doors next to each other behind stone railings outside.

"I suppose she needed a place close by, I guess Naoto's grandfather must be rich or something to afford a place for her like this for just a tempoary stay," Souji concluded.

"She's on the third floor," Yukiko said.

"There's no elevator, she has to walk all the way up every day?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh boo-hoo, is it too tough for you?" Chie asked sarcastically.

"Dude that's not a lot of steps, don't complain about that it makes you look weak," Susano-O said.

"Dude speak for yourself, you can float," Yosuke told him.

"Start climbing peasant ," Kintoki ordered, "and one of you carry Teddie-dono," he ordered.

"No!" Yosuke said.

* * *

Everyone got to the top floor of the apartment in front of Naoto door and huddled together. Izanagi, Suzuka, and Himiko all gathered near each other at the sides of the group. Kintoki, Susano-O, and Konohana were floating off in the air behind the railings. Rokuten had climbed the apartment using the floors as ladder steps and was hanging on the railing, his feet planted on the floor below.

"okay okay everyone huddle up," Rise said, "we wanna make Naoto feel welcomed when we say hi to her," she said.

"Welcomed to what?" Yosuke asked.

"Ooh ooh shush, I'm knocking," Rise said as she did so signaling Naoto that she had company. After waiting a few seconds the sound of small steps were heard and the door opened.

"Hi Na- oooh," Rise said when she saw Naoto. Her hair was frizzled and her eyes were slightly dark easily telling anybody that she did not sleep as much as she should have.

"Whoa, you alright?" Kanji asked her. Naoto didn't say anything, she just looked around once sweeping her head left to right.

"Oh lord," Naoto said like she was disappointed slapping a hand on her face and keeping it there.

"Uh Naoto?" Souji asked her concerned.

"Please," Naoto said keeping her hand on her face and tilting her head down, "Please tell me that you all don't see those… things behind you," she asked them, almost like she was begging.

"Hey there," Susano-O said waving his hand.

"And they talk," Naoto said annoyed.

"Uh you don't seem… that surprised by us," Izanagi told her.

"I… been… _ugh_, who- who are these?" Naoto asked facing Souji taking her hand off her face.

"Oh well uh, these are our friends," Souji said.

"We're the Persona," Konohana said.

"Versions of our partners other selves… or reincarnations of past lives we're still a bit confused on that," Suzuka told her.

"We beat up that Robot," Rokuten said.

"Yeah they're what helped us beat that Shadow of you," Kanji told her.

"I'm Rokuten Maoh!" he said.

"Pleased to meet you again, I'm Konohana Sakuya."

"Suzuka Gongen."

"Yo, Susano-O."

"I am Teddie Dono's right hand man, Kintoki-douji."

"Hi-Mi-Ko-chan."

"And I'm Izanagi," they all said.

"So they're normal… great," Naoto said sadly.

"Man you're depressing, I mean we came all this way out here to say hi and you turn out to be a downer," Susano-O said.

"**Aniki** didn't get enough sleep last night," the short one said next to Susano-O.

"Yeah obviously," Susano-O said "… …Whoa wait a minute-!"

"Ah!" "AH!" "Whoa- WHOA WHOA!" Konohana, and Kintoki both got shocked from the new arrival, Rokuten lost his grip from surprise as well and fell back on the ground creating a weak earthquake when he landed.

"Who the hell are you?" Susano-O asked.

"Where did he come from? I didn't even notice him," Himiko said.

"Hiiii!" the small persona said happily, excited, and waving at them. It was a small persona with a pair of white and blue striped wings on his back. He was wearing a blue suit and shorts, with wrappings around his legs. His head was shaped like a helmet with wide orange bug like eyes and a pair of yellow looking antennas.

"_Pfft_, oh my god don't tell me," Susano-O said holding back a laugh.

"Hiii Aniki's friends!" he said to them all.

"Aww he's soo cute," Rise cooed.

"ooh, look at his wings. They're like butterflies wings," Konohana cooed as well.

"And he's so tiny, how will we defeat the kingdom of Mexico if he's this size?" Kintoki asked.

"We're not playing soccer, quit thinking that," Susano-O told him.

"I'm guessing that this little guys your Persona?" Souji asked Naoto.

"_sigh_, yes, he is," Naoto said sighing.

"Hi! I'm Sukug- Sukunaako- Sukunako-," the small persona stuttered trying to sound out the words.

"_sigh_, **Sukuna-Hikona**," Naoto finished for him.

"Right, what Aniki said," Sukuna said pointing to Naoto.

"I was wondering what he was for a while but… I think I… lost interest for a while," Naoto told them sounding tired.

"Are you okay? I mean you look tired did something happen?" Souji asked.

"This… thing has been keeping me up all night, asking me about everything," Naoto said tired and annoyed.

"Aniki has been showing me a lot of stuff, like that black box with the talking people," Sukuna said.

"The TV," Naoto answered emotionlessly.

"And the other box with flames."

"Stove."

"The shiny discs."

"CD's"

"That bowl with the swirling water."

"The _sigh_ toilet."

"Ooh, and there was that thing that made a noise every time yelled at it," Sukuna finished.

"That… er… I'm not actually sure what he's talking about," Naoto said.

"He acts a little…," Chie started.

"Childish?" Himiko asked.

"And fun!" Rokuten said when he got back up.

"hmm... Naoto did say she started working as a detective as a young child. So I suppose you didn't do a lot of things other people would call fun?" Izanagi asked her.

"Er… I suppose not," Naoto said.

"I guess that means all of Naoto's childhood wonders went into him," Souji said.

"Yup, I'm full of Aniki's child wonderings," Sukuna said.

"And he calls you Aniki," Souji commented, "is he aware that you're-."

"Yes, believe me I've done my best to make that point clear," Naoto told him.

"Hey Aniki what's everyone here doing?" Sukuna started, "Who are these people? Where'd they come from? What's they're names? Are they here to play? I wanna play! What can we all do? What are we gonna do? What do you wanna do? Did one of them bring something fun to do? Is the day gonna be sunny? What day is today anyway? Did you think about what you wanted to do?"

"Is there a way to… get rid of him or something?" Naoto asked trying to ignore Sukuna.

"I've given up on that dream a long time ago," Yosuke said.

"You may hate him at first, but I believe that you'll learn to get along with him soon enough," Izanagi said.

"What is he here for anyway?" Naoto asked.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you," Souji said.

* * *

**Kisdota: New Record For Me! Over 8650 words, including the author notes. Mayumi-H how the hell do you do it? YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

(Late at night, in Naoto's bedroom)

"Aniki?" Sukuna asked Naoto who was asleep.

"… …"

"Aniki? Aniki?"

"… … …"

"Aniiikiiii?"

"… … … … …"

"Aniki

Aniki

Aniki

Aniki

Aniki

Aniki

Aniki

Aniki

Aniki

Aniki

Aniki

Aniki

Aniki!"

"WHAT?" Naoto yelled out finally giving in to the annoyance.

"Are you asleep?"


	40. Babysitters

**Kisdota: So I've decided a few things on my other fics, those that I thought I could do forever, this one I know I can finish and I want to since I'm getting like 8 reviews a chapter in the first hour. Anyway I guess you don't need to worry about anything, here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Recap: Apologies, I'm sorry I took so long, but I was busy as hell. I had a poster project due in biology around the same time I was working on an assignment in English, around the same time I had to get a bunch of drawing done in art class, while working on getting props for my multimedia class. **

* * *

(09/22/2011, After School)

The following day after everyone had met Naoto's persona went pretty well, thankfully to most of the group who was still slightly exhausted from the battle before. Naoto was still resting at her home and absent from school, the event in the TV had pretty much exhausted her a lot more than what everyone else thought. Souji decided that now would be a good time to go and check up on her again, after class ended he asked Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko.

"Sorry," Yukiko told Souji when he asked, "but I'm busy today, my family needs some help at the inn today," she told him.

"I'm free," Yosuke said raising his hand.

"Yeah," Susano-O said, "now that I can speak to that little police woman there's a few things I wanna tell her," he said punching his fist in one of his hands.

"What kind of things?" Suzuka asked uneasy.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"That's… what I'm afraid of, I think we should tag along too," Suzuka said.

"Yeah sure, we're good," Chie said.

"Should I invite Teddie?" Yosuke asked Souji holding up his phone.

"Why not? I'm sure he'll be happy," Souji told him. While they were talking the door to their home room opened up, Kanji and Rise walked in along with their own personas.

"Hey guys," Rise said happily cheerful.

"Yo, wassup?" Kanji said acting mellow.

"Hey guys, we're planning on visiting Naoto, you two free today?" Souji asked them.

"Huh? Uh y-yeah definitely, today, sure," Kanji said quickly.

"You seem a little happy-," Yosuke was saying.

"Shut up, or I'll throw you out the window," Kanji threatened before Yosuke said anything.

"Ooh, I can't," Rise said sadly, "my grandma needs help today at the shop," she said slouching down.

"Wait we do?" Himiko asked worried and panicked, "D-Don't tell me you're all going except us?"

"Well we're busy today too," Konohana said acting sympathetic.

"Oh… okay that's fine then," Himiko said calming down.

"W-What? Why's that fine?" Konohana asked annoyed, she stood up straight and the top of her head lit up a bit.

* * *

As Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, and Teddie started walking towards Naoto's home Souji began mulling over a few things. Izanagi took notice of this quickly, "Something on your mind?" he asked Souji curiously.

"I was just thinking something," Souji said, "About how Naoto seemed, did she seem a little more… tired than usual?" he asked.

"Well that new persona of his- uh- hers would probably get anyone tired," Susano-O brought up.

"Yeah I thought that, but it's not just that. I think that place may be having a bigger effect on people every time someone goes in," Souji suggested.

"Well the shadows we face do seem to be getting stronger each time we enter," Izanagi said thinking along with Souji.

"Yes I've noticed that as well," Suzuka agreed with them.

"Now that you mention it the level of power for each person's Shadow we face does seem to be steadily rising," Susano-O added in.

"But why? Now that I think about it that's been happening the whole time, not to mention that for each one of you persona's we get," Souji said looking at the other Persona, "You guys turn out to be stronger than the last ones," he finished.

"That's true," Izanagi agreed realizing Souji's concern.

"That's cause Oyabun is just so strong," Rokuten said raising one of his fist up.

"That still doesn't explain Kintoki over here," Susano-O said pointing to said persona.

"Obviously it is due to Teddie dono's superiority," Kintoki said in his 'proper' tone.

"That you actually think that kind of stuff is true is what annoys me about you the most," Susano-O said shaking his head in annoyance.

"Uh… isn't Sukuna stronger than you? Wouldn't that mean that that Naoto would be better than Teddie?" Suzuka asked out of curiosity.

"That's… very true," Kintoki said sounding worried, he gave a few seconds of thought before turning to Souji, "Souji, I believe that Naoto may turn out to be a traitor, we should deal with her accordingly," he suddenly said.

"Stop that," Chie said annoyed at his sudden accusation.

"Well does it matter? I mean if they get strong then we just gotta get stronger," Kanji said flexing his arm and bicep.

"Yeah! What Oyabun said," Rokuten said imitating Kanji.

"But that's just it," Souji said scratching his chin as he thought, "We can get stronger, we've proven that before, but there's gotta be a limit to our strength. And if we do reach that limit, and the shadows continue to get stronger, what do we do if someone else gets trapped in that world?" Souji asked them.

Yosuke, Chie, Teddie, and Kanji all suddenly looked concern, what Souji said was true. If the Shadows got to a point where they were all stronger, then could they keep saving lives?

"Eh you're worrying over nothing," Susano-O said calmly waving his hand.

"This isn't nothing you idiot, this is our lives at stake. You think we shouldn't be concerned?" Suzuka asked angry at Susano-O's relaxed state.

"You believe that there is no reason to be worried?" Izanagi asked Susano-O.

"In case you haven't noticed, you guys got us," Susano-O said pointing his thumbs at himself.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Rokuten asked him.

"No not just me us, the secondary magical, mystical, whatever we're classified as partners," Susano-O corrected him cheerfully.

"Yeah, now I'm not worried anymore," Yosuke said sarcastically.

"In case you guys forgotten, we used to be the same as those little smudges of black glob that crawl along the floor," Susano-O told them.

"We did?" Rokuten asked him.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Did you really have to remind me?" Yosuke asked annoyed remembering his second time in the TV world.

"Oh what was so bad about me back then? I mean yeah I was a big jack ass of you, but compared to everyone else… I suddenly remember what Suzuka was like now," Susano-O offhandedly switched topics while grinning.

"I suppose the only good thing was that I was trying to kill you and not just hurt you," Suzuka told him annoyed, raising her weapon to threaten him.

"Even now you still retain that love of pain causing," Susano-O said, "Point is you got us, I mean really some of you wouldn't have survived without us," he told them.

"Actually, none of us would have survived," Souji corrected him.

"None of you would have survived, you're worrying over nothing. If those shadows are able to get stronger than us then logically we can get just as strong," Susano-O told Souji.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Souji agreed, but still sounding unsure of himself.

* * *

The gang arrived at Naoto's apartment, Souji was the first to knock on her door. They waited a few seconds, but Naoto didn't answer the door.

"Hello?" Souji called out knocking on the door again.

"Maybe she's not home," Izanagi suggested.

"_Hello_?" they all heard Naoto calling from the other side of the door.

"Hey, Naoto! It's us!" Kanji called out loudly.

"_Just come in, and watch your step_!" they heard her yell.

"Watch our step?" Yosuke questioned. Souji just opened the door and let himself in with the others following behind him. Souji walked into the house and saw Naoto, huddled on her couch in the back of the small living room.

"Naoto? What are you doing, why didn't you answer the door?" Souji asked taking a step in.

"_WAAAAAHH_!" Suddenly they heard a loud yell coming from in the house, Souji and everyone froze in their spot. Sukuna suddenly appeared in front of Souji acting frantic at him. "_OFF OFF OFF OFF OFF OFF OFF_!" he yelled repeatedly at Souji flapping his arms at him.

"W-What?" Souji questioned him confused at his actions.

"_OFF, GET OFF OF MY DRAWINGS_!" Sukuna yelled at him. Souji looked down at his foot to see a white piece of paper with something that looked like crayon scribbles underneath it. Souji backed off and lifted his foot off the paper.

"_phew_," in an instant Sukuna calmed back down and went back to his spot on the floor.

"What the hell?" Kanji was the second one to look inside and saw that the whole room was littered all over the ground with different crayon drawings, looking forward even the rooms past the hallway were littered with drawings.

"What happened?" Kanji wondered looking around the place, "Naoto?" he asked.

"Sorry about the mess," Naoto said annoyed, "Just, step on the spots where there aren't drawings," She told them. Souji looked around the ground and saw that there were some spots where the floor was bare, and only a bit far apart from each other. Souji hopped ahead to the first spot hoping from one area to the next, the rest of the gang followed behind him.

"Whoa! Someone was busy," Yosuke said as he hopped inside keeping his arms extended for balance.

"This is ridiculous, why are we doing this?" Chie complained about having to watch where they stepped.

"Whoo, this is fun!" Teddie cheered as he hopped from random spot to another, like he was at a river hopping from stone to stone. Souji eventually got to where Naoto was and hopped from his spot on the floor and landed where Naoto was.

"W-Whoa!" Kanji was behind Souji having a slightly difficult time keeping his balance, but he eventually got a seat next to Souji on the small couch.

"What the hell happened here?" Kanji asked looking around the room, "This place is littered with… what are these?" he questioned picking up one of the pictures.

"HEY HEY PUT IT DOWN! PUT IT DOWN!" Sukuna immediately flew up to Kanji and yelled at him. Kanji quickly let go of the picture and let it fall back on to the floor.

Sukuna immediately relaxed again and went back to his spot on the floor, laying on his stomach with huge stack of paper to his left and a box of crayons on his right.

"You got him crayons?" Souji questioned when he saw the box full of colors.

"Yes," Naoto said with regret, "I was hoping that it would keep him occupied from asking me questions all the time, but it turns out that I've made things worse. Be careful where you step, he… somehow instinctively knows when you touch his drawings," she said looking around the area littered with scribbles.

"The kid did all this in a day?" Kanji asked her sounding impressed by Sukuna.

"Actually I got him the crayons this morning," Naoto told him, which impressed Kanji even more.

"Why are they all on the floor?" Izanagi asked her looking around the area.

"Yeah would it have killed you to put them on the fridge?" Susano-O suggested.

"I tried to pick them up, but when I tried to pick them up Sukuna started throwing a fit," Naoto said.

"WH-WAH!" Yosuke suddenly yelled out.

"H-HEY!" Chie suddenly complained along with him. Chie and Yosuke were both stuck in the middle of the room, their small pathway was blocked by some new crayon scribbles that Sukuna had drawn. The two were trapped on a tiny island of clear floor and were forced to hug each other to keep from falling.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO CHIE-SAN!" Suzuka yelled at Yosuke when she saw his arms around her.

"I'm stuck!" Yosuke yelled at her.

"Nice excuse bro!" Susano-O said raising his thumb in approval.

"It's not an excuse!" he yelled annoyed at him.

"What's going on?" they heard a yell from the door, Rokuten was looking inside since he was too big to enter.

"Chie and Yosuke are cuddling!" Susano-O told him.

"Okay," Rokuten said agreeing for some reason.

"Souji, I know I asked you this before," Naoto started, "but please tell me that you have some possible way of getting rid of… him," she said pointing to Sukuna.

"Uh- sorry, but I don't think there is," Souji said as he tried to keep his feet off of the floor, "I mean, when Yosuke got his persona the first time he was begging me to figure out a way to get rid of Susano-O."

"Heh heh, those were the days," Susano-O said laughing at the memory.

"Are you sure?" Naoto asked sounding desperate, "I mean isn't there some way to make him… silent or… exorcise him?"

"We're not ghost," Suzuka told her.

"They're connected to you, I mean they could go a few feet or miles away from you, but I wouldn't recommend it," Souji warned her.

"Why not?" Naoto asked him.

"It's never a good idea to leave these guys unattended- w-WHOA!" Yosuke told her before he almost lost his balance.

"WH-HEY!" Chie yelled at him still hugging him.

"SORRY SORRY!" Yosuke apologized hoping Chie didn't hit him, "Seriously guys, can someone help us?" Yosuke called out to the two.

"Are you complaining about this? Really?" Susano-O asked him acting confused.

"This is a nightmare," Naoto complained looking around the area, "I have work I need to do. I don't have time to take care of someone like him, or hop around my furniture for the rest of my life. Do you at least know if he'll grow out of this?" she asked.

"I'm… not sure," Souji said questioning that himself.

"Technically we've been alive for less than a year so… I suppose there's room for maturity, but we don't know for sure," Izanagi told her.

"Eh I like the way I am already," Susano-O said.

"DUDES! Seriously!" Yosuke yelled, "Can someone help us?"

"_Pft_, What are you complaining about? Ain't you two dating anyway?" Kanji asked.

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE OF THE BET!" Chie yelled at him.

"OW JEEZE! Right in my ear!" Yosuke said in pain when Chie yelled right next to his ear.

"Believe me I want to try and fix this, but I can't. The moment you even touch Sukuna's drawings he- where'd he go?" Naoto suddenly said.

"Wh-?" Souji looked where Sukuna was supposed to be drawing, but he saw that he was gone, along with his box of crayons.

"Is he gone?" Naoto asked sounding hopeful.

"We hope for the best and a second later," Susano-O says.

"Aniki!" Sukuna flew right into the house again passing both Chie and Yosuke.

"W-WHOA!" "H-HOLD ON!" Chie and Yosuke both nearly fell over again.

"Look what Rokumokutan drew for me," Sukuna said showing a somewhat well done picture of Sukuna in crayon.

"Your welcome!" Rokuten called from the door.

"Ah… that's… very nice," Naoto said pretending to be interested.

"ooh Can I see?" Teddie asked suddenly hopping from his spot.

"Now he's trying to take our decorator," Kintoki suddenly accused and appeared in front of Sukuna to point his finger at him, "I'm on to your games little man, don't think you can usurp Teddie-dono and get away with it," he said with the upmost of authority.

"Ha ha, you're funny looking," Sukuna suddenly said pointing back to Kintoki.

"_GHH_?" Kintoki suddenly stopped moving, "F-F-F-Funny looking?" he said sounding depressed.

"I'm gonna go make more pictures," Sukuna said flying by out again ignoring Kintoki.

"I-I'm not funny looking… am I?" Kintoki said slowly descending from the air slumped over in sadness.

"You mean to tell me that all we had to do this whole time to get him to shut up is insult him?" Suzuka asked surprised at Kintoki's reaction.

"Okay, I know I hated you before, but now I think you might be the best thing that's ever happened to this team. Even more than Suzuka," Susano-O said happily.

"You hated me before?-… Ah that's right, you were around me when I was talking to all of you weren't you?" Naoto asked remembering.

"Yes… you had a few of us worried when you were asking us for info," Izanagi told her.

"She had Susano-O worried the whole time," Suzuka corrected him.

"Hey! I was afraid of jail alright? They split the two genders up, we don't get to mingle. That's like the apocalypse to me alright?" Susano-O said.

"Why would you be worried about that? The police don't even know you exist, and even if they did know you seem to be able to pass through the walls," Naoto told him.

"Oh… yeah you're right…," Susano-O said thinking, "Hey Naoto? How many women are at that jail at the moment?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to give that information," Naoto said annoyed at him.

"Then I would like to say that I commited a series of crimes," Susano-O told her.

"Shut up, you're not even good at acting," Suzuka told him.

"Ooh, this is a nice picture," Teddie said looking at the picture that Sukuna.

"Wait… Teddie what are you standing on?" Souji asked him.

"Right here," Teddie told him, Teddie then pointed down to where he was standing and showed that he was on top of a small pile of Sukuna's drawings.

"Wh-how- does he not notice you're standing on his drawings?" Naoto asked surprised.

"Looks like he's distracted," Susano-O said.

"Ugh finally!" Chie pushed Yosuke off of her. Naoto, Souji, and Kanji got off the couch and onto the floor.

"_sigh_, NNGH," Naoto groaned when she was finally able to stretch out her limbs," I shouldn't have to put up with this," she said annoyed.

"So how have you been recovering?" Souji asked her, "Usually when the others got their persona's it took them a while before they started feeling better," Souji told her.

"I've been… feeling better I suppose, but nowhere near 100% yet. I mean I'm still having some issue… with… uh…think clear," Naoto said sluggishly.

"Thinking clearly?" Souji asked her.

"Damn it, YES thinking clearly… I can't tell if I'm still tired because of that TV world, or if it's because Sukuna is asking me question's every five minutes," she said.

"_HEY ANIKI, WHO LIVES IN ALL THESE OTHER HOUSES_?"

"I'm sure it's because of the TV world," Souji told her.

"_siiigghhh_," Naoto let out an even bigger sigh, "Well it was nice seeing you all again, but I need to get back to work," she said.

"Get to work? Shouldn't you relax more? I know you're worried about the case, but you're in no condition to do any work," Souji told her.

"Yeah especially since you can't do what make thoughts out of head," Susano-O said insulting.

"Shut up, I'm actually going to see if there's a way to get rid of Sukuna," Naoto said.

"How cold of you," Suzuka said not really caring.

"Whoa what? You're not going to hurt him are you?" Kanji asked her worried.

"I just want to see if there's a way to get him to… I don't know make him less annoying. Maybe see if there's some kind of ritual or something," Naoto said.

"We're not Ghost," Suzuka told her.

"Ooh maybe those guys can help you… uh the one's who work oversea. You ask 'who you gonna call' if you want them," Susano-O suggested.

"Those people aren't real, and we're NOT ghost," Suzuka told him more loudly.

"Well we have memories of dead people, what else would you call us?" Susano-O asked her.

"_ugh_, whatever fine," Suzuka grumbled.

"Hey if you find something then tell me, I wanna use it too," Yosuke said.

"I thought we were over that… or you… you were over that."

* * *

**Kisdota: Late, that's gonna cost me reviews, I know I should make this longer, but I'm gonna try and make this come out sooner instead. Anyway I'll try and update faster, but the midterms are coming up for me so you might get a bit screwed over. I'm sorry, go ahead and yell at me if you want, YAHAHAHA.**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Here you go Souji-kun!" Sukuna said handing Souji a drawing as a gift.

"Ah yes… thank you," Souji said just accepting it.

"Here you go Aniki," Sukuna said handing an exact look alike of the same scribble.

"Oh good lord, you learned how to use the copier didn't you?" Naoto asked annoyed.

"Yup," Sukuna said before he passed out some more pictures.

"You know for a detective you really should have seen that coming," Susano-O said.

"You think it's easy to figure out things?" Naoto asked him annoyed.

"Yeah I do watch," Susano-O said, "HEY WHAT WAS THAT!"

"What? What WHERE?" Sukuna suddenly asked interested.

"OH it just flew out, go get it quick!" Susano-O said.

"OKAY!" Sukuna suddenly flew out the room and straight up.

"Wh-… how did you do that?" Naoto asked surprised.

"Lades and gentlemen the detective prince… princess… woman… whatever," Susano-O said.


	41. The Note Taker

**Kisdota: Okay so here's an early chapter, I still got my 10 reviews, but I didn't get them as fast as I usually do. And one of my favorite reviewers is busy so I gotta work with that, that's perfectly fine. I was late so I deserve that. Anyway I'm gonna give this chapter a go, I feel a hell of a lot better now that I don't have like 6 different assignments to work on, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(09/23/2011, Evening, Chie's home)

"_mmnnnn_," Suzuka groaned. It was nightfall in Inaba, and Suzuka was all by her lonesome in front of Chie's house waiting for her partner to come back home. She was showing signs of impatience walking back to forth, groaning from the slow rate of time, and suddenly looking towards the pathway Chie would take to get home hoping that the small sound she heard was Chie. Eventually she got tired of that and just sat in place and groaned silently, still waiting for Chie to show up. When it finally got lateSuzuka heard the soft sound of footsteps coming towards her. She immediately sprung up and hurried along to where Chie was.

"You're finally back," Suzuka said trying not to sound relieved.

"Yeah, sorry about leaving you behind," Chie said apologizing.

"It's fine it's fine, Susano-O wasn't with Yosuke was he?" she asked her slightly worried.

"No, he left him home," Chie responded.

"Really? He didn't threaten you to not say he was there did he?" Suzuka asked her again.

"He wasn't there, and really threaten? What's he gonna do?" Chie asked reassuring her.

"Well, that was the last date right?" Suzuka asked Chie with hope in her voice, "That was the deal right? A week of pretending to be Yosuke's girlfriend and that was all?"

"Uh a- yeah that was it," Chie said.

"…You stuttered," Suzuka pointed out.

"Yeah look that was the deal, a week of pretending and now I don't have any obligation to be with him now," Chie told her walking past Suzuka to go back to her home, but Suzuka appeared right back in front of her halting her path.

"You stuttered that second," Suzuka said worried again.

"It- it's nothing," Chie said again scratching the back of her head. She started walking to the left to get past Suzuka, but she took a step to the right and blocked her again.

"Don't lie to me Chie-san, when you stutter you're lying. You have a habit of doing that whenever you lie," Suzuka told her.

"What? No I don't," Chie defended.

"Are you not telling me something?" Suzuka asked her cocking up one of her eyes.

"N- no… damn it," Chie said angry at her slip up.

"I knew it, you are hiding something," Suzuka accused her.

"L-Look it's nothing to be worried about, damn it!" Chie cursed herself again.

"What are you not telling me?" Suzuka asked her with authority, "Did something happen on your date?... Wait? Did Yosuke hit you?" she asked worried.

"… really?" Chie asked her slanting her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay maybe it's nothing like that," Suzuka corrected herself, "But you're not telling me something."

"Okay okay look… it's… it's really not a big deal," Chie told her, but sounded unsure of herself.

"What?" Suzuka asked keeping her gaze set on Chie.

"Well… uhhh, this week wasn't… well… 'that' bad'," Chie started sounding worried.

"… go on," Suzuka told her.

"And well… you know… Yosuke, isn't that bad of a person, yeah he tells me those damn jokes all the time at night, and he keeps making a fool of himself, and he's a whiner," Chie kept going.

"Yes yes, go on, what's the point of all this," Suzuka said impatiently.

"He well… sort of asked me if we could go out… again," Chie said pausing.

Suzuka didn't say anything for a moment, but then asked her, "You said no right?"

"… …"

"Chie-san?" Suzuka asked her worried.

"…" Chie just stepped to the right and walked past Suzuka, this time she didn't leave her spot, but she kept her gaze on her.

"Chie-san, you said no to him didn't you?" Suzuka asked worried.

Chie still didn't say anything.

"Damn it you said yes didn't you!" Suzuka nearly yelled out.

"Yeah," Chie just said, she reached the front door of her house and just walked inside.

* * *

After Chie greeted her parents she walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she started brushing her teeth Suzuka suddenly appeared through the window, Chie was unfazed by her surprise entrance and kept brushing her teeth not bothering to look at Suzuka.

"Why did you say yes?" Suzuka asked her still just as worried and shocked as before.

Chie paused her brushing, "Look it's… complicated, I mean I didn't hate spending time with him. Plus… you know… more free food from him," she told her going back to her brushing.

"Is this the last date? I mean… he just asked for one more right?" Suzuka asked her. Chie spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth before putting her toothbrush back.

"Well technically yeah… but if he asks again I… might say yes," Chie told her trying to break it to Suzuka as easily as possible.

* * *

Chie got under the covers of her bed laid her head on her pillow getting comfortable in her spot. Suzuka was sitting next to her cross legged still awake from what Chie had told her.

"Do you love him?" Suzuka suddenly asked her.

"WH-What?" Chie blushed when she suddenly asked her that flinging away her blanket off of her.

"Do you lo-."

"I heard I heard!" Chie stopped her, and tried to keep her voice down so her parent wouldn't hear her, "N- No I don't," she quickly said.

"Really?" Suzuka asked again.

"Yes… maybe… I-I don't know I mean, I suppose I… like him," Chie said nervously at the last part, "Why is this such a big deal anyway? He's not hurting me, half the time it's the opposite," she told her.

"I just don't… like the idea of you… with Yosuke," Suzuka told her.

"Suzuka I know you have some kind of… I don't know what to call it oppression, phobia, hatred, something against men, but I'm not gonna let you rule my life because of it," Chie told her.

"I don't hate all men, just the ones that act like Susano-O," she told her.

"Yosuke isn't Susano-O…or… he is, but he doesn't act like him," Chie told her.

"Oh please, he acts nice sure, but I bet that right at this moment right now Yosuke and Susano-O are both comparing notes with each other about tonight," she told her.

* * *

(Yosuke's house)

"How was your date?" Susano-O said.

"It was good," Yosuke told him.

"Anything happen?" Susano-O asked him.

"Nothing you're interested in," Yosuke told him.

"'Kiss don't tell' rules, or-?" Susano-O started.

"She laid on my shoulder on the ride home, that's pretty much the most graphic part," Yosuke told him.

"Meh, you stink at dates," Susano-O told him.

* * *

(Chie's home)

"You're not going to tell me I can't go out on dates with anyone just because you don't want me to," Chie told her.

"Dating is fine, I don't have a problem with that. I would just prefer you choose someone who isn't connected to Susano-O," she told her.

"Really?" Chie asked, crossing her arms not believing what she said.

"And maybe someone who doesn't think like Susano-O," Suzuka added.

"That still makes it sound like you still wouldn't approve of anyone," Chie told her.

"Okay 'someone' who does not 'act' similar to Susano-O and someone who does not think like him as 'often' as he does," she told her trying to be specific.

"And Yosuke isn't like that," Chie told her.

"He's partners with Susano-O that's bad enough," Suzuka told her, "you haven't… told anyone about this have you?" she asked cautiously.

"No… well not yet… you know nothing is actually official about us," Chie told her thinking about it.

"Please don't word it like that," Suzuka groaned.

"Look I haven't told anyone about… us… and I don't want you to either alright?" she asked her.

"Don't worry, I won't," Suzuka agreed with her.

"I mean it. It was bad enough when you told Himiko I kissed him," Chie told her, her cheeks slightly tinted at the memory.

"That only happened once alright, and that was an accident," Suzuka defended herself.

"Just keep this quiet alright, I'm gonna go to sleep. Please don't talk to me about this until I wake up again alright. Just please deal with it yourself for now," Chie said slightly annoyed at her, she pulled the blanket back up and went to bed.

"Can I at least go with you on your dates?"

"No! Actually that reminds me Yosuke wanted me to ask you if you would go out with Susano-O?"

"NO!"

"That's what he thought you would say, but he promised to ask."

* * *

(10/06/2011, early morning, school gates)

"And then I sliced it's head off, and she said she loved me," Susano-O said aloud.

"That did not happen," Yosuke told him annoyed. Souji, Chie, and Yosuke were all together walking to school with their partner personas.

"Hmm? Someone's up," Izanagi said when he looked ahead at the school gates. Souji looked up too and saw the same familiar face. Naoto was up ahead at the gates, and it looked like she was waiting for them. Perched on top of her head using her hat as a cushion was Sukuna swinging his legs left and right past Naoto's face, she didn't seem to care or take notice.

"Seems you've finally learned to get along," Souji said when they got close to Naoto.

"Actually, I just learned to completely tune him out," Naoto told him.

"Aniki is fun to ride," Sukuna said happily swinging his legs left and right.

"Hey hey hey, what do you think you're doing here de-tec-tive," Susano-O said pointing his finger at her, "We already proved to you that we aren't the ones doing the murdering."

"I'm not here for that," Naoto told him slanting her eyes at him.

"Oh… well good," Susano-O said relaxing.

"Are you feeling better? You were pretty out of it before," Chie asked her concerned.

"Yes don't worry, I'm feeling much better," Naoto told them, "Thank you all for your help with this whole event."

"No problem... uh… so…," Yosuke trailed off, "Your uniform is…"

"Ah, uh right- yes," Naoto said sounding embarrassed, "Well, I've been contemplating the matter, I decided to keep wearing what I've been wearing," she told them.

"Yeah, and Aniki didn't like the dress before, she kept tugging at-."

"Ah-ah-ah- S-Sukuna that's enough," Naoto quickly told her Persona to stop talking.

"So what's riding Naoto like?" Susano-O asked.

"Aniki's head is so cushy," Sukuna said lightly bouncing on her head.

"Sukuna, stop," Naoto told him.

"Still seems a bit irritating," Souji said.

"Yes… anyway there were a few things I wanted to discuss with you, about the kidnap and murder case. I know that whoever is doing this is in this town. I was wondering if we could go over the finer points after school," Naoto asked them.

"Yeah, no problem," Souji said.

"We'll all meet up at HQ," Yosuke told her.

"HQ?" Naoto questioned.

* * *

(After School)

After school the whole gang including Teddie and their persona's met at the usual spot along with Naoto at their table.

"This is HQ?" Naoto asked looking around the area.

"Yeah ignore my partner, he overcompensates all the time," Susano-O told her.

"If I hear more jokes like that I'm going to hurt you," Suzuka threatened him.

"I like this place," Sukuna said, "There's a bunch of different things here that Aniki doesn't have. What are those things that keep on-."

"Anyway, you wanted to talk about the case?" Souji asked her moving along the conversation, "Can you tell us what happened to you when you got kidnapped?"

"Right," Naoto began, "First I heard the doorbell ring, and when I opened the door there wasn't anyone there. Then after that I think I was put into some bag or sack, and then I was carried on the culprit's shoulder."

"Wow, and you remember all that?" Rise asked her.

"Yes, I think the culprit tried to knock me out with some chemicals, but I was able to keep consciousness. I was expecting something like that to happen so I was somewhat prepared, and I was desperate to gather as much info as I could," Naoto said.

"Wow," Teddie said impressed, "No wonder you're an ace detective."

"That ain't something to be proud of, you could have gotten yourself killed," Kanji said annoyed at her.

"Yeah Aniki," Sukuna buzzed.

"I had no doubt that you would help me like I told you all that before," Naoto said, "And I did learn a few things, when I was carried the person who carried me felt to be a man."

"Knew it," Suzuka said.

"And I heard no conversation or anyone talking, so I would assume that whoever kidnapped me is working alone," Naoto said.

"One against 15, we can take him," Rokuten said proudly flexing his arm.

"16, you forgot to count yourself," Himiko told him.

"After all that happened though things got a bit… murky, I felt myself getting thrown. I believe that that was when I was thrown into the TV world," Naoto said.

"And then we rescued you," Izanagi said.

"The time between these events seemed very short, it happened in a manner of minutes," Naoto told them all.

"So you were immediately thrown inside the TV when you were kidnapped?" Chie asked.

"Well TV's aren't that hard to find, perhaps there was a TV nearby that you were thrown in," Yukiko suggested.

"Unfortunately that's all the information that I have, the rest of my memory on the event is murky," Naoto told them finishing.

"I get it," Souji said thinking things through.

"Man the killer just came right up and rang the doorbell, that's just crazy," Yosuke said surprised.

"Well, I can now understand why none of you were able to recall anything when you were kidnapped. With such a bizarre and strange event that happened, even I still have some trouble believing in what happened. Unfortunately I have a constant reminder," Naoto said annoyed.

"Hey what's 'flammable' mean?" Sukuna asked suddenly appearing from the floor.

"To think that all those times I saw you talking to yourself, I just assumed you were all crazy," Naoto commented.

"Well, it seems like what happened to you is the same as what happened to everyone else," Souji said thinking.

"So, that means we have the same one person to find then," Izanagi concluded.

"one against 15, we can take him," Rokuten said flexing his arms again.

"Yourself! ADD yourself!" Himiko said annoyed at him.

"But Mitsuo Kubo's victim Mr. Morooka was just a copycat killing that mimicked the true culprits method," Naoto said thinking.

"His name wasn't Mr. Morooka, it was Mr. Moron," Rokuten said correcting her.

"No it wasn-… wait you really thought his name was Moron?" Susano-O asked him slightly laughing.

"What? It's not?" Rokuten asked.

"Yno no, it is, it is," Susano-O told him.

"Why are you lying?" Suzuka asked him annoyed.

"Oh don't be like that we hated the guy, this is like a 'screw you' to the memory of him," Susano-O said.

"Susano-O, you shouldn't talk about the dead like that," Konohana scolded him.

"I very much doubt Mr. Moron would care what a spectral being says," Susano-O told her.

"YEAH! Mr. Moron was a jerk," Sukuna said.

"You didn't even know him," Susano-O said annoyed.

"Mr. Morooka's death really did confuse us, it broke our pattern of thinking in so many ways," Izanagi said scratching his chin in thought.

"Though what I still don't understand is how Kubo was able to learn about that world in the first place," Naoto said thinking.

"Well Mitsuo could enter the TV right? Then why didn't he kill King Moron by throwing him in," Chie asked.

"I believe that Kubo didn't understand the other world as well as the true culprit did. Even though I'm able to enter that world myself I wouldn't think that I could use that world for murder," Naoto said.

"Plus the corpse's from before didn't leave any evidence, so I doubt Kubo was able to figure out that the TV could kill people," Souji said.

"Right, after Kubo had become a wanted man he had nowhere to run, so he probable thought to himself for the first time 'what would happen if I fit my entire body in the TV?'," Naoto said, "The bizarre condition of the corpses that were left is probably due to them dying on the other side. It's a simpler explanation than figuring out why the killer would risk disposing of the bodies in such a way. It means that the condition of the bodies being hung during certain foggy days weren't due to the culprit making a statement. I could have tested that theory if I could have asked Kubo in person," Naoto said.

"Too bad you're unemployed," Susano-O told her.

"Er… I wouldn't use that term, but yes I'm no longer a part of the investigation," Naoto told him, slightly irritated.

"The police wouldn't admit that it wasn't Mitsuo in the first place would they?" Rise asked her.

"You give yourself a title, they need to make sure they earn it," Himiko said.

"Yes, they didn't want to make it look like they made a mistake. I believe that the reason I was dismissed was because I raised that possibility to them. The police won't readily concede that they made false charges, all the more so if the accused is a juvenile. The entire police force is looking to end this case with his arrest," Naoto said sounding disappointed.

"Even though there might be another killer?" Chie asked surprised.

"_RGH_!" *_BAM_* Kanji suddenly slammed his fist on the table, "DAMN Dickheads, what the hell are they here for if they're just gonna half ass their way through everything?" he yelled.

"There arrogance shall not go unpunished!" Kintoki suddenly announced angrily, "I command that we launch a surprise attack on their fortress!"

"What? NO! We're not overthrowing the police station!" Sukuna told him.

"But uh Naoto? You sounded like you were calm when you were kidnapped, couldn't you have… you know? You're like an ace detective right? Shouldn't it have been harder to take you down?" Yosuke asked.

"Uhh… well," Naoto hesitated, "To be perfectly honest, I was… actually… scared," Naoto said quietly on the last part ashamed of herself.

"Oh don't be like that, it's not your fault you were scared," Yukiko told her.

"Yeah, you remembered more than any our partners did before," Konohana said agreeing with Yukiko.

"Yeah, more than Kanji, and you're just a little girl," Susano-O said.

"Hey!" Kanji yelled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget about that when I see her talking," Yosuke said, "Hey Naoto."

"Uh? Yes?" she asked.

"You got real balls, for a girl."

"Uh…e-Er?" Naoto blushed at his comment.

"Yeah!" Susano-O agreed, "Way to earn those pants *_BZZZTZTZTZ*_ AAAHHHAA!"

"What did I warn you about at the beginning?" Suzuka asked him.

"That was a freaking complement!" Susano-O yelled at her.

"R-Regardless, I have no doubt that this case has become to big for the police to handle, and the culprit will most likely continue with his attacks," Naoto said still tinted on her cheeks, "So please, allow me to join you in your efforts, I want to know why all of us were targeted," she said.

"YEAH!" Sukuna said pretending to box the air, "No one messes with ace 'defective' prince Aniki and gets away with it!"

"Of course," Souji said.

"Welcome to the team Naoto and Sukuna," Izanagi congratulated.

"YEAH!" Sukuna said excited, "We'll get all those bad guys out of King Teddies land."

"W-Wait what?" Susano-O asked worried.

"Well said lad," Kintoki cheered along with him.

"NO! No you're supposed to make him sad, when did you convert him? No converting people!" Susano-O warned.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay here's an early update for you all, you all earned it. That first bit is for Mayumi-H hope you liked it, can't wait till you review again. **

**Anyway next chapter 'may' take time. After all it's the winter season, and this time it's a good winter season. I already got Super Marion 3D land, and soon I'll have Assassins Creed Revelations, and Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. So you know, distractions, and game addiction, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

At the bus stop Chie was waiting for the next shuttle, Suzuka was right there next to her.

"Okay just don't sit too close to him," Suzuka warned.

"Yeah I know thanks," Chie said sounding annoyed.

"Don't let him sway you with words, go by actions."

"Alright."

"'Sincere Actions'!"

"Yeah, I get it."

"And if he hands you a drink check to see if he put anything in it."

"Suzuka!" Chie almost yelled.

"Okay for this date, try and steal some of her steak," Susano-O said.

"W-What? She'll kill me," Yosuke told him.

"No we're gonna experiment, if you take some of her steak and she hurts you it's bad. If she just doesn't care and lets you it's bad. If she gets annoyed at you but lets you it's good."

"You just want me to get hurt don't you?"

"Technically yes, but I'm telling the truth about the whole experiment thing."


	42. Little spit fire

**Kisdota: Okay, I warned you all before. So I'm sorry that I'm late, but games came out. Once again I made another fic, I know I shouldn't but I'm gonna keep that one short. Plus finals are almost over for me so I'll have some time to type, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/07/2011, Afternoon)

The class had began their first break for the day. Souji, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko were all talking with each other talking about the day, notes they took, the normal things. As they were talking to each other Naoto suddenly arrived, letting herself in and signaling the others of her presence.

"Excuse me," she called to the four. "_mmnnn_," Sukuna whined as he fluttered in behind her, lagging and looking down.

"Whoa. What's wrong with you?" Susano-O asked him.

"_NNNgh_, it's too boring here!" Sukuna said like a child with a tantrum, "This place does nothing but talk, and Aniki won't let me draw or have fun!" he whined.

"Did you need to talk to us?" Souji asked Naoto.

"Yes, I just wanted to know if you all have time after school today," Naoto asked them, ignoring Sukuna as he complained.

"Why? Did something happen?" Chie asked her.

"No, nothing serious. I just wanted to have a doctor examine Teddie," Naoto told them.

"A doctor? Is he dead?" Susano-O asked.

"You better be asking out of curiosity and not hope," Suzuka warned him.

"Wait? Wouldn't we ask a vet to look at him?" Yukiko asked.

"No," Naoto said questioning her logic, "I wanted a normal doctor to take a look at Teddie. I believe that a physical examination may be useful in figuring out just what he might be. I also believe that it might be beneficial for all of us to have an examination as well."

"What? Why? We're doing fine," Yosuke told her.

"I want to make sure that the other world, fog, or our friends haven't had any negative effect on our health. You all have been fighting more than I have so I believe that it would be best to see if anything has happened to you," Naoto told them.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Souji said understanding Naoto's logic, "I never really thought of that, we know so little about our partners, but I didn't think they might be unhealthy."

"Unhealthy? Dude you should have thought of that on day one? What if something's happening to me?" Yosuke asked him, he started looking over his own body with worry checking for anything irregular.

"We're not killing you guys are we?" Konohana asked worried as well.

"No no, I'm sure we're not doing anything unhealthy to our partners," Suzuka told her trying to calm Konohana down.

"Speak for yourself, Chie's been kicking Yosuke a lot more lately because of you. She's been diagnosed kick-a-tosis," Susano-O joked.

"Oh please, there's no such thing," Suzuka told him annoyed.

"Dr. Susano-O prescribes 'meda-no-helicoptering-over-every-little-thing-from-you'," Susano-O continued.

"I don't know what that is, I'm assuming that you're talking about me not worrying over Chie," Suzuka questioned.

"Dr. Susano-O would also like to prescribe you a day of Dr. Susano-O."

"NO! And you're not a doctor, quit acting like you're one!"

"Hahaha," Sukuna started laughing at the two and their fight.

"Anyway," Naoto said getting everyone's attention, "I've made arrangements for you all, including Kanji-kun and Rise-san, if you're all not busy I would suggest you get a check up as well."

* * *

(After school)

At the Inaba Hospital everyone underwent their own physical examination, fortunately for them no one seemed to have anything wrong with them. The news relaxed everyone from worry, and Konohana finally stopped apologizing for poisoning everyone.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried for Nee-chan," Konohana said apologizing.

"Will you stop saying you're sorry," Himiko said annoyed at her.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Konohana apologized.

"Stop apologizing for apologizing!" Himiko almost yelled.

"Oh… I'm sorr-."

"Stop it!" Himiko told her before she said anything.

"R-Right, sor-."

"_UGGH_, Suzuka! Will you please talk to your friend?" Himiko asked her.

"I actually want to see where this is going," Suzuka told her, arms crossed and smiling, "Konohana, you're really annoying Himiko," she told her.

"Oh, I'm so-."

"Stop it!"

"Man what was the point of that? That was just an ordinary checkup," Yosuke said.

"Yeah I know, I was kinda looking forward to getting into some machine and being spun around," Kanji said.

"Was there really a point to all of this? The doctors didn't even find anything, even they were confused to why we were there," Rise said.

"Well there's nothing wrong with you all, so that constitutes as something," Izanagi said.

"What about Teddie? Weren't we here for him in the first place?" Konohana asked them.

"Oh, here they are now," Yukiko said who noticed Naoto and Teddie arrived.

"I'm very sorry for the wait," Naoto said.

"I'm bear-y sorry for the wait," Teddie said mimicking Naoto.

"_nnngh_, I hate this place even more than the other place!" Sukuna complained swinging his arms in a tantrum.

"Any new information on Teddie?" Souji asked Naoto.

"Well they found out something interesting, they can't find anything out about Teddie," Naoto said.

"They found- wha?" Rokuten asked confused.

"I had the doctors try doing a few scans and x-rays, nothing came up," Naoto said describing the findings.

"Nothing? Like… nothing wrong or-," Yosuke asked.

"Nothing," Naoto finished for him, "No matter what they tried to do the readings on Teddies x-rays were all too blurry to read. Though with a standard examination Teddie seemed perfectly healthy."

"These damn fools, what if Teddie-dono is sick?" Kintoki asked, angry that the doctors couldn't do anything to help him.

"The doctors told me that if we were still worried about him we could try another hospital, though I believe that we would come up with the same conclusion," Naoto told them.

"So Teddie really is different," Yukiko said.

"Well didn't Teddie say that he grew a body? Maybe he could grow one that would be easy to x-ray," Konohana suggested.

"I don't think we'll need to worry about that kind of stuff," Izanagi said.

"Well they didn't find anything wrong with him right? So no need to worry," Kanji said.

"Oh…," Rokuten complained, "I was hoping to learn something new about Teddie," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, you were hoping to learn?" Susano-O asked sounding confused.

"He's right though, it seems like we know almost nothing about shadows, or ourselves for that matter," Suzuka said.

"Well I did try looking up a few things about Shadows and Persona's," Yosuke said, "Persona is supposed to mean something like, another personality, and when I was looking that up 'Shadow' was under a related term," he told them.

"Shadows are shadows, I think they're supposed to be the things that come out of people," Teddie said, "Uh… I think that's what they are."

"I also performed my own research, when I was looking up ways to… 'silence' Sukuna," Naoto said, awkwardly on the last part of her sentence, "'Persona' and 'Shadow' are two psychological terms. Though the Persona's we have are completely unrelated to the term."

"What were those flat bowl things under the beds for?" Sukuna asked, Naoto once again ignored him.

"I came across something in an unofficial project document that I happened to come across. A shadow is suppressed power, and when controlled by one's ego, it becomes a Persona," Naoto told them.

"Not enough control apparently," Suzuka said eying Susano-O.

"So Shadow's and Persona are the same thing? Or what?" Kanji asked sounding confused.

"Well when we beat the other shadows they did turn into our Persona's," Souji said.

"Well I suppose it's fine if we don't figure out everything, we know that we aren't hurting you," Izanagi said.

"Still I was unable to find out any correlation between our friends and the other world," Naoto said.

"_sigh_, so many different things about us, and we don't even know the basics of ourselves," Rise said.

"We know enough, honestly I'd prefer if you guys weren't trying to pry into our personal information," Himiko said.

"Well I was able to figure out a few things," Teddie said cheering up.

"Really? What did you learn?" Konohana asked excited.

"Oh I got a whole bunch of new data with me," Teddie said.

"Wait I thought the X-rays weren't able to help," Izanagi said.

"Yep, but they were able to get a whole bunch of new information, and it wasn't fair that my data was made public," Teddie told them.

"So I decided to help Teddie-dono scale the favors," Kintoki told them.

"'Scale the fav-' do you think we're planning to attack you?" Susano-O asked confused at Kintoki's choice of words.

Teddie reached into the front of his shirt and pulled out a small folder. "TA DAA!" Teddie said holding the papers up, "Nowadays, information should be free. So I decided to announce the results of everyone else's physical exams."

"W-What?" Naoto suddenly perked up when she heard him say that.

"W-Whoa what? No you don't!" Chie said.

"Drop those paper's now!" Suzuka was about to strike at Teddie.

*_CLANG* _Kintoki suddenly used his tomahawk missle to block Suzuka from attacking.

"I knew you would be first to let your jealousy take over!" Kintoki accused Suzuka.

"Jelo- WHAT THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF?" Suzuka yelled at Kintoki annoyed.

"Give those to me Now!" Chie ordered Teddie and started chasing him in circles around Naoto.

"Okay first up, who's got the shortest legs! Hmm? Oooh who woulda guessed?" Teddie said happily.

"D-D-DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Konohana yelled worried, her head was set ablaze.

"Konohana, you're not on that list," Izanagi told her.

"O-Oh, right," Konohana said embarrassed, the flames distinguished.

"W-What kind of things did they examine anyway?" Yosuke asked annoyed, "Whoa wait if you're gonna blab it all then tell us the girls measurements," he suddenly suggested.

"YES! Okay now I think I will bow down," Susano-O said happily.

"What? NO!" Suzuka renewed her vigor trying to overpower Kintoki to pass by him.

"Are you a complete moron!" Chie yelled at him angrily.

"Okay so what we got?" Susano-O asked popping his head next to Teddie to read.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Suzuka yelled.

"Oh just go right ahead, my profiles been public knowledge for ages," Rise said not caring.

"Well they're not fully accurate," Himiko said.

"Yeah the agency made my bust size 2cm smaller," Rise said.

"R-RISE-CHAN!" Konohana's blush flamed up again.

"D-Don't say anything about me!" Yukiko cried out.

"Aww don't worry, I bet guy's wont' care what size you are, and having modest sized breast like yours would make it easier to wear a kimono," Rise said smirking.

"R-R-R-RISE-CHAN!" *_FWOOSH_* Konohana's top to her shoulders suddenly flamed up.

"W-Wha- Modest?" Yukiko said offended.

"Ooh look Naoto's size is in here too," Rise said looking into the file with Teddie and Susano-O.

"W-Wait!" Naoto tried to stop her.

"…W-What?" Rise sounded confused when she looked over the numbers.

"What the hell? I thought I learned how to read sizes here?" Susano-O said sounding just as confused.

"Did they measure her right?" Himiko asked confused as she was suddenly reading along.

"_Gh_!" *_SWIPE_* Naoto quickly swiped the file from Teddie and closed it up, "A-Anyways!" she said blushing, "The important thing is that according to the examination nothing is wrong with our health! I-I'm going to go shred these!" she quickly left off in a hurry.

"Ooh that sounds like fun!" Sukuna said following behind her.

"Uhh," Yosuke started uneasy, "Well, thank goodness we're all healthy."

"Kanji," Susano-O said, his voice sounded like it was full of respect, "I am sorry for all the jokes me and Yosuke had made about you and your sexual preferences," he suddenly bowed to him, "I apologize."

"W-Wh-what?" Kanji asked like he was shocked, everyone else was puzzled by Susano-O's actions.

"Okay, even I'm interested on what was on that paper," Izanagi said acting curious.

When everything was done with and the papers Naoto had were shredded they all left for home. Naoto was behind the group walking, but she noticed that Susano-O was for some reason right behind her keeping his gaze on her.

"Is there something you need?" she asked him slightly annoyed.

"Where's the rest of you?" he asked her.

"What?" Naoto asked him not knowing what he was talking about.

"I saw the numbers," he told her flat out.

"T-Tha- That- T-The measurements were none of your concern!" she sputtered, her cheeks blushed as she tried to keep her composure.

"I know that… but I'm gonna find out how you do it," Susano-O told her, crossing his arms and eying her, "I'm also gonna see just how accurate that measurement was," he told her before flying off back to Yosuke. Naoto just looked at him fly away, perplexed and disturbed at his intentions.

"Aniki," Sukuna said, "I think he was talking about your boobs."

"YES! Yes Sukuna! I was aware!" she yelled at him angrily annoyed.

* * *

(10/08/2011, After school, Junes)

As soon as the school day ended everyone made the same plan to go re-explore the TV world with Naoto and Sukuna. They were all on the electronics' floor in Junes facing the same TV that they would always enter. Naoto examined the area carefully taking in her surroundings, and taking notice of the people who were around.

"You all just enter this same TV every time?" Naoto asked them sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah, we go in one at a time, we make sure no one's looking when we do though," Souji told her.

"And you've never gotten caught or seen?" Naoto asked them still acting cautious.

"Oh relax Nao-kun, no one's going to care," Rise told her trying to get her to relax.

"Come on Aniki! I wanna do something fun!" Sukuna told her whining.

"You ain't scared are you?" Susano-O asked her jokingly.

"No no, it's just that doing this in the open seems a bit unsafe, I don't want to explain something like this if we get caught," Naoto told them.

"That's what she said," Yosuke said.

*_Clap_* Yosuke and Susano-O both high fived each other without signaling the other.

*_SMACK_* "OW!" Yosuke blurted when Chie smacked the back of his head.

"Thank you," Suzuka told her.

* * *

(Inside the TV world)

One by one the group entered the TV world, hopping out of the stacks of televisions and stepping down. Naoto was the last to enter; when she did she got a good look around the area that was covered in fog.

"Put on your glasses," Souji told her.

"Oh, right," Naoto said remembering the pair of glasses that Teddie had given her. When she put them on the whole area became much clearer. Naoto looked around, studying the new place. "This world, how far does it go?" Naoto questioned noticing that she couldn't see the end of the area.

"We're not sure, but we don't go and look in random areas," Souji told her.

"This place is huge, and if we lose our place we might never go back to your world," Teddie told her.

"We usually just go to area's we've been to or areas where people were thrown in," Souji said.

"And you find the area where people are by using Rise and Himiko-chan's… radar abilities?" she questioned.

"Right," Souji said.

"Well we usually need something to find the person," Rise continued to explain.

"Sort of like how a dog needs something with a person's scent to find them, only more accurate, and cuter," Himiko said.

"Oh… so that time you asked me about Kanji-kun?" she asked remembering that time.

"Right, because of you we were able to find Kanji's area," Souji told her.

"Thank you so much for helping find Oyabun," Rokuten told her bowing politely.

"Okay enough remembrance," Chie announced, "I need a good workout today, let's go beat up some shadows!" she said raising her fist.

"Did you bring a weapon to fight with like I told you?" Souji asked her.

"Ah yes, of course," Naoto said, she reached into her jacked and pulled out a small revolver pistol.

"Whoa! You got a gun?" Yosuke said surprised.

"Yes, in my line of work it's best to have some sort of protection," Naoto told him.

"You know how to fire that right?" Yukiko asked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm licensed," she told her.

"That looks like a pretty old kind of gun," Souji said noticing her weapon, "I mean a revolver? Wouldn't a more automatic pistol be better?"

"Er… well yes, I suppose," Naoto said a little uneasy.

"Then why pick this one?" Souji asked.

"It… …," she was quiet, "It _looked nicer_."

"W-What? Come again?" Susano-O asked almost laughing.

"I thought it looked cool alright?" Naoto said annoyed, "I can still fire just as well with a revolver alright?" she said forcing out her point.

"Oh ho, looks like Nao-kun still likes to accessories," Yosuke said joking, Naoto just gave him a mean looking glare, "uh… please don't shoot me," he said afraid.

"'Anyway!' We're wasting time, you said we were going to practice fighting today," she told them.

"Right, we'll be going into your place," Souji told her.

"M-My place?" she asked, she sounded embarrassed.

"Your place has the strongest enemies there, don't worry, if something happens to you Konohana is a good healer," Izanagi told her.

"Eh! Uh-R-R-Right!" Konohana said bashfully.

"A-Alright fine, I suppose there's nothing left for me to hide anyway," Naoto said reluctantly.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sukuna said, he swung around his glowing blue beam sword.

"W-Wh- Wait! Where did you get that?" Naoto questioned him, surprised at what he had.

"This?" Sukuna asked holding up his sword, "I had it with me the whole time," he told her.

"N-No you didn't!" she told him.

"Did too!" Sukuna argued back.

"Then how come I've never seen it before?" Naoto questioned him annoyed.

"You just never asked if I had it!" Sukuna told her crossing his arms.

"Yes! Yes I did! I asked you on the first day I knew you, I asked if 'you had any powers or weapons I should know about'!" Naoto told him.

"Right, but you never asked me if I had this," Sukuna told her.

"I asked if you had any powers or a weapon, that's a weapon!" Naoto told him annoyed.

"No! You asked if I have any powers of weapons you 'should' know about. I never showed you my sword, so you 'shouldn't' have known about it," he explained to him.

"Sukuna," Naoto told him trying to sound calm, but failing, "When I ask if there's something I 'should' known about, that means you tell me all the things you know! It doesn't mean you should tell me about things I 'already' know!" she quietly yelled.

"Oooooh," Sukuna said in realization, "I got this sword," he told her showing his weapon.

"Never mind," she said giving up.

* * *

(Secret base)

In the secret base everyone was readying themselves for whatever fight they would face. Looking around the area it looked to be a bit quiet.

"It seems like there's nothing here," Naoto said looking around, "Do you think the shadows that were here have left?" she asked.

"The shadows never leave a place like this unoccupied," Souji told her.

"Himiko, do you sense anything nearby?" Izanagi asked her.

"Hmm… I'm feeling something- wait, they're right up ahead," Himiko said pointing forward. Everyone looked in the direction she was pointing at and saw some enemies.

"Source Basalts!" Rise said. They were boulder shadows with mask's on one side and hands out the other. The group of four Shadows were rolling along the floor towards their enemy.

"Ready?" Souji asked Naoto.

"Yes," she said aiming her gun.

*_BANG BANG_* She fired twice at one of the shadows rolling towards them, the shots hit but the Shadow just flinched before continuing its rolling. "What? It didn't kill it?" Naoto questioned.

"These Shadows aren't like people, it's gonna take a little more than gun shots to kill them," Izanagi told her.

"Even more, those things are resistant to physical attacks," Rise told them.

"Konohana!" Yukiko called out making a card appear before slicing it with her fan.

"**Maragion**!" Konohana raised her hands up and summoned a wall of fire and sent it towards the enemy. The flames passed by them all burning them up, the group of Shadows stopped in their place, but they weren't defeated.

"That wasn't enough," Yukiko said.

"H-How do I do that? With Sukuna?" Naoto asked sounding a little nervous.

"You should know already," Souji told her, "It's not something you learn, when you get a Persona you should already know how to fight with them."

"A-Alright," Naoto said, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine or think whatever she was supposed to do. The Shadows re began their rolling heading right for the gang again.

"Rokuten!" Kanji said breaking a card.

"Right Oyabun!" Rokuten hurried ahead charging right for the Shadows and pulling out his flaming club weapon.

"**Mighty Swing**!" Rokuten swung his weapon like a bat and hit one of the shadows.

*_BAM_* Rokuten hit it dead on, his weapon stopped at the spot it hit.

The Shadow was stopped rolling for a second, but it began overpowering Rokuten.

"Physical attacks aren't that strong Kanji! Did you forget?" Rise asked him.

*_BASH_* The Shadow pushed back Rokuten and kept on rolling forward over him.

"It didn't stop him?" Kanji questioned.

"YOU DID FORGET!" Himiko said aloud, flabbergasted and annoyed. The three other Shadows kept rolling towards the group, the one Rokuten faced started rolling the other way back at Rokuten who was still on the ground.

"_Ngh_! Rokuten!" Kanji yelled trying to get his attention.

"Aniki! Roku's in trouble, hurry up!" Sukuna yelled at Naoto.

"Alright, I think I might get it," Naoto said. A card appeared in front of her, Naoto aimed her gun at the card and shattered it.

*_BANG_* "Sukuna, go!" she ordered.

"Right Aniki!" Sukuna waved his weapon above him, swirling it over his head like he was mixing a bowl that was upside down. Rokuten was still on his back and looked up to see the Shadow rolling towards him.

"Oh crap!" he said. *_CRISH_* The Shadow was about to roll over him, but it suddenly stopped. "Hm?" Rokuten questioned.

"_HAAA!_" Sukuna swung down his weapon, "**Hama-ON**!" The ground underneath the Shadow suddenly started glowing, and a circle with some kinds of runes on the bottom appeared. Then a large talisman seal rose up in front of the shadow that was stuck in place.

"_Hwah_!" Sukuna swung his blade diagonally in the air.

*_SHING_* Mimicking Sukuna's blade's path the large talisman was suddenly sliced in the same direction, and the large Shadow was suddenly killed in a small burst of dark fog.

"WHOOA! AWESOME!" Rokuten said amazed. The other three Shadows were still rolling towards the group.

"Let's go Kintoki!" Teddie said shattering his own card.

"**Mabufula**!" Kintoki sent a cold wave of air, the frigid wind caused the three shadows to be frozen in place.

"That was cool!" Yosuke said to Naoto, "You took out that shadow in an instant," he said impressed.

"Y-Yeah," Naoto said still surprised at what she did, "I didn't know Sukuna was that powerful."

"That wasn't it," Rise told her, "That was **Hamaon**, a light skill that instantly kills enemies," she told her.

"Instant kills? Sukuna can do that?" Naoto asked still sounding just as impressed.

"It's not as powerful as it seems," Himiko told her.

"They're a gamble skill," Souji told Naoto, "They can kill enemies in an instant, but they're very inaccurate. You can dry up all the power you have using those skills, and you might not get anything for it."

"We're just lucky those Shadows are weak to light, Hamaon is more likely to him them than most other enemies," Himiko said.

*_SHATTER_* That Shadows got out of their icy casings and broke free, they started attacking again.

"Sukuna! Again!" Naoto said making a care appear and shooting it.

"**Hama-ON**!" Sukuna made another circle of light and talisman appear again. One of the Shadows got caught in it, and was killed in an instant.

"There's still more, can't you get them all?" Naoto questioned.

"No! You try aiming something that small at them all!" Sukuna argued.

"Izanagi!" Souji said switching persona cards, "**Throne**!" Souji said summoning a new Persona. This one was covered with a dark cloak, and hung from a wheel with flames around it at six points.

"**Hamaon**!" Throne raised his hand at one of the Shadows. The same light that killed the other two appeared under one of them, freezing them on the spot, and a large talisman rose up from within the circle. Throne held out his right hand, a small wisp of flame appeared over his open palm before he crushed it in his hand.

*_FWOSH_* The talisman was suddenly flared up, and was burned to ashes in an instant by the flames killing the shadow in the process. The single Shadow that was left stopped rolling and looked around with its hand, it was alone but still looked like it was raring for a fight.

"Suzuka," Chie said before kicking her own card.

"**Black Spot**!" Suzuka swung her weapon over her head covering the two ends in some type of black substance before striking the shadow. *_BAM_* Suzuka's attack hit the Shadow and knocked it back a bit, but it still looked like it didn't do anything to hurt it.

"Physical attacks aren't that effective! Am I talking to myself?" Himiko asked everyone.

"I was just making sure it left our new guy alone!" Suzuka yelled at her.

"It's just one enemy now, why don't you try something different? Let's see if you have anything else," Souji told Naoto.

"Okay," Naoto said making a new card appear and shooting it.

"**Megi-DOLA**!" Sukuna waved his weapon again and swung it straight down.

*_BOOOOM_* The Shadow suddenly exploded in a huge blast of bluish glowing mist. When the blast cleared away the Shadow was gone.

"Wooo, the little guys a nuke, that's awesome," Susano-O said laughing.

"That was an Almighty attack," Himiko said surprised at Sukuna.

"Woo hoo, take that Shadows!" Sukuna cheered.

"That's a pretty useful move," Souji said.

"What's so special about it?" Naoto asked.

"Well the rest of us have elemental magic, and each element is strong and weak against different enemies. Almighty magic isn't strong or weak against enemies, it's a neutral magic," Souji told her.

"Does it require a lot of strength? Because that last attack seems to have made me feel a bit tired," Naoto told him rubbing the side of her head.

"Almighty does require a bit more magic than normal," Himiko told her.

"That was fun! Let's go beat up some more Shadows," Sukuna said flying off.

"Hey me first, I didn't get to fight this time!" Susano-O said flying behind him.

"Come on," Souji said to the group, "We can still fight, let's see how many we can beat."

* * *

**Kisdota: So anyway sorry. Anyway I know that a lot of you were complaining about a problem last chapter, something you wanted. I'll put it in next chapter. I've got a bit of a break till another good game comes out so I'll have enough time to update, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Hmm, this seems like pretty tough material," Kanji said checking the vest they had just found in a treasure chest.

"I think Naoto could use this one," Souji said.

"_sigh_, fine," Naoto said taking the new vest. She left a few of her things and went around the corner, "One of you keep an eye on him," she said pointing to Susano-O.

"Got it," Suzuka said.

When Naoto was out of sight Kanji took a look at something she left behind.

"Uh Kanji? You really think you should do that?" Chie asked him.

"What? I just wanna look at something," he said, Kanji picked up the weapon Naoto left.

"W-Whoa dude, her gun?" Yosuke asked worried.

"Kanji, you should be careful with that," Souji told him.

"I just wanna look at it, I mean when's the next time I'm gonna be able to look at one?" Kanji asked looking upwards and pretending he was aiming.

"Kanji!" Yosuke said, "Be careful, that things really-." *_BANG_*

Kanji accidentally fired a shot, the bullet ricocheted off of the wall and around the corner where Naoto was.

*_WHIZ_* Naoto felt the bullet zoom over her head, she felt her hair move from the force of the bullet.

"THE HELL-! Did you just fire that?" Yosuke yelled at him.

"It was an accident!" Kanji said.

"Give me that!" Yosuke took Naoto's gun out of his hand, "We told you it was dangerous and you freaking fired it! What would of happened- uh Naoto?" Naoto was suddenly behind Yosuke and she looked angry.

*_BAM_* "GAAAH!" Yosuke yelled when Naoto punched him in the face causing him to bleed.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Uh… y-yeah, I told him not to touch it," Kanji said quickly.


	43. Rank Up

**Kisdota: Got a new chapter for you all, my review count went down again. Sorry about that everyone, sorry. I got a new chapter, and the only thing that can take my attention away right now is my move, and my finals, and I got both of those confidentially licked.**

**There was something that a lot of you were complaining about, so I guess now is as good a time as any, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/08/2011, Lunchtime)

It was lunch time at school, every student there was spending their free time doing whatever they wanted. Souji and the gang all met up on top of the school roof eating their lunch together, talking about whatever came up. Naoto kept attempting to lead topic back to the case, but Sukuna kept whining at "Aniki" telling her to stop being boring.

"I think those things are for slicing," Rokuten said.

"No, there's no way that's what they're for," Himiko said. All of the Persona's were talking to each other as well, however Suzuka was constantly silent to anything that was said.

"Hmm? Suzuka is something bothering you?" Izanagi asked her.

"Wha-? Oh, no it's nothing," Suzuka said not sounding like she cared.

"Oh she's fine, she's just sulking because of something that's happening tonight," Susano-O said waving his hand.

"Susano-O," Suzuka warned.

"Ooh secret? What's going on?" Himiko asked interested.

"No! Himiko!" Suzuka threatened her as well.

"Secret! Secret! Ah hahaha!" Sukuna laughed.

"It's nothing alright? There's no secret!" Suzuka said annoyed.

"Oh the loud way you say it, that means there is a secret," Himiko said, "Is something going on between you two?"

"Wh-NO!" Suzuka yelled disgusted.

"Oh it's nothing between us," Susano-O said answering Himiko.

"Susano-O!" Suzuka threatened again.

"Though I doubt that she would know," Susano-O continued.

"Ooh, scandalous," Rokuten said interested.

"Why was that scandalous- how do you even know that word?" Himiko questioned.

"What do you-… wait do you mean that you mean by that?" Suzuka asked Susano-O, "Do you… 'know'?" she hinted.

"Oh I know enough," Susano-O said.

"How much?" Suzuka asked sternly.

"About as much as you do," Susano-O said.

"…"

"Oh wait you... do know what goes on right?" Susano-O asked amused at his sarcasm.

"_grrr_," Suzuka growled at him.

"Is something bad happening?" Konohana asked concerned.

"No!... no you know what yes," Suzuka suddenly said, "Konohana I need to talk to you alone," she said grabbing her by her arm.

"W-What?" Konohana asked worried.

"Rokuten, hug Susano-O till I get back," Suzuka ordered. "

"Right!"

"Hug wh- _AACK_!" Rokuten grabbed a hold of Susano-O and crushed him in his arms.

"_RAAAH RY RATE RO-RAAAACK_!"

"HEE HEE!" Sukuna suddenly hugged Susano-O around his neck.

* * *

"You-b-g-ya-wh-huh?" Konohana asked confused and stuttered, the top of her head began smoking.

"I need you, to convince Yukiko, to try and… you know… get together with Souji," Suzuka told her.

"W-h-uh-eh-uh-y-der-uh-."

"Konohana! Use your words, I'm being serious," Suzuka told her friend.

"You want me to get Yukiko together with Souji?" Konohana asked still unable to fully accept what she asked.

"Okay good you heard what I said," Suzuka confirmed.

"eh-wha-he- mi-er- why?" Konohana asked, her head flared up even more.

"It's… it's complicated," Suzuka said uneasy, "I… look I can't say… alright look I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Uhhh… sure?" Konohana answered.

"Okay look Chie and Yosuke have been… well… _ugh_ can't believe I'm gonna say it. They've been dating," Suzuka said depressed.

"What? They are? But they never said anything," Konohana said.

"I know, they haven't said anything because they wanted to keep it a secret… or something like that I don't know," Suzuka said.

"W-well w-why do you need me to-… t-to… to," Konohana flared up to her shoulders.

"Look every time Chie and Yosuke… go…_ rrrrgh_ out," Suzuka muscled out, "Chie doesn't let me come along, and she doesn't tell me what she did that night," she said.

"Why not?" Konohana asked.

"Because she thinks I won't approve of whatever she does or something like that," Suzuka told her.

"Well why do you want me to get Yuki-." *_FWOOSH_* Konohana flamed up.

"Chie won't let me know what she's doing, but… I'm thinking that if you get Yukiko to start dating Souji then there's a chance that I can get those two to go on a… uh… those things… dates with two pairs there's a word," Suzuka said thinking.

"Double date?"

"Right right," Suzuka said, "That way Yosuke won't be alone with Chie. And I might be able to figure out exactly what she and Yosuke do through you or Izanagi."

"W-Why me?" Konohana asked nervously burning.

"Do you really want me to say that reason?" Suzuka asked her.

"N-NO NO, th-that's fine!" Konohana stammered, waving her hands in front of her.

"So you'll talk to Yukiko then?" Suzuka asked her hopeful.

"I-I- uh- wh- uh-er- nn-yyy-euh," Konohana stammered even more.

"Well you know Konohana, if you don't want to that's fine," Suzuka told her.

"Oh… r-really?" Konohana asked calming down.

"I could just ask someone else, I'm sure Himiko would be glad to tell me whatever I wanted," Suzuka told her.

"… … why are you doing this?" Konohana asked sadly.

"I'm desperate, I'm sorry but I'm desperate. I apologize for sinking this low, but I have no other ideas that will help me," Suzuka told her apologetic.

"… … …"

* * *

(After School)

"You want me to what?" Yukiko asked surprised.

"I-I just, I thought that since we have some free time tomorrow we could spend it with… S-Souji and Izanagi-kun," Konohana said nervously.

"You're asking me to ask out Souji? That's not like you, did something happen to you?" Yukiko asked her confused.

"No, of course not, why would assume that something happened? Do you think something made me suddenly want to ask you to do something? Why would you say that, do you know something?" Konohana said quickly and nervously.

"What?"

"NO! NO ONE ASKED ME!"

"I didn't… ask you that," Yukiko said slightly scared of her friends actions.

"L-Look I just thought that since we… haven't spent that much time with Souji I thought that... now might be a great time… to catch up?" Konohana said.

"Well… it has been a while I suppose," Yukiko said thinking.

"Right right!" Konohana agreed with her.

"Though I'm still curious as to why you want us to suddenly hang out together," Yukiko said still suspicious of Konohana.

"Uh w-w-well," Konohana stuttered, thinking about what she was supposed to say, "I-I think tha- uh well… Oh wait there's Souji!" she pointed out, and Yukiko looked.

Souji just walked out of the classroom with Izanagi behind him and was heading towards Yukiko and Konohana.

"Go quick talk to him!" Konohana said pushing her.

"W-hey," Yukiko complained when Konohana was forcing her to move.

"Just go, pleeeease!" Konohana practically begged her.

"Hold on hold on!" Yukiko said back trying to resist Konohana pushing her, "You don't need, I don't have to ask- will you stop pushing me! People are gonna stare!" she almost yelled, she tried to make it look as though nothing was pushing her.

"Then just move," Konohana said taking charge.

"What's gotten into you?" Yukiko asked.

"NOTHING! I WANT TO DO THIS!" Konohana accidentally yelled out.

"Okay something is definitely up," Yukiko kept trying to whisper.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Konohana yelled again forgetting to act normal.

"Then stop trying to make me-," Yukiko stopped.

"Then just go, you need toooo-," Konohana stuttered embarrassed when she found out that Izanagi and Souji both stood in front of the two looking at them curiously.

"Is… something wrong?" Souji asked curios at the two.

"NO NO EVERYTHING IS FINE!" Konohana yelled again.

*_FWOOSH_* Her body flared up again in flames.

"Why were you two fighting?" Izanagi asked concerned.

"We weren't fighting," Yukiko defended.

"_Yukiko_," Konohana whispered.

"Oh uh, Souji are you free tomorrow?" Yukiko quickly asked nervously.

"Hmm? Yeah I guess," Souji told her.

"Ah then, I was wondering if you wanted to… maybe hang out," Yukiko said scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Sure," Souji said.

"g-Great," Yukiko said still worried, "I-I'll talk to you later then, I need to go help at the Inn," she said rushing off.

"Have you told your parents by the way?" Izanagi asked her before she was gone.

"Told them what?" Yukiko asked.

"W-Why would-!" Konohana stuttered again and consumed herself in flames, "T-T-There's nothing to tell Yukiko's parents is there? I-I mean… w-w-w-we're just h-h-h-hanging out right?" she asked nervously.

"K-Konohana," Yukiko said annoyed and embarrassed.

"I… meant about your decision to leave the Inn," Izanagi said awkwardly.

"O-Oh… right," Konohana said looking down.

"That? Uh… no… I haven't," Yukiko said, she sounded ashamed of herself.

"Well you should talk to them soon about it," Souji told her, "I mean it might take some time for them to figure out what they're supposed to do with the Inn if you're not there to take over," he said.

"I know I know," Yukiko said.

"Well just don't take too long," Souji said, "I gotta go, I have work today. I'll see you tomorrow," he said before heading off.

* * *

(Amagi Inn)

"_sigh_, great," Yukiko said as she was cleaning one of the rooms at the Inn. She was still depressed after Souji had reminder her about her decision to leave the Inn. Konohana had been trying to get her to cheer up, but nothing she did ever seemed to get her to make her feel better.

"W-Well… maybe we should say something," Konohana suggested.

"I can't… I mean it's not just my parents I'd have to tell, I'd have to tell everybody here," Yukiko said sadly changing the Futon sheets.

"W-Well… maybe we could try and make it so nobody feels bad?" Konohana suggested.

"How do we do that?" Yukiko asked her.

"Well… we could maybe ask one of our friends to take over instead of you. That way someone would be here to take care of the place when you're gone," Konohana suggested.

"Like who?" Yukiko asked again.

"Well uh… maybe Chie-chan?" Konohana suggested.

"Chie… she's helped out here before, but she's not allowed to help with customers. She did that once, and she got angry at a rude customer," Yukiko said remembering the fight from before.

"Kanji-kun?" Konohana asked.

"He has his mothers textile shop to look after," Yukiko told her.

"Naoto-chan?"

"She already works as a detective."

"Rise-chan?"

"She's an idol."

"Yosuke-kun?"

"I… don't trust him to look after a place like this."

"Nanako-chan?"

"She's too young."

"… Chie-chan?"

"Konohana."

"What? Oh right I said her? … Souji-kun?"

"Souji… no, I'm sure he wants to do better than run an Inn," Yukiko said, "Look I know what you're getting at Konohana, but I can't just get someone else to take over instead of me."

"Ohh," Konohana huffed, "Why do you even want to leave?" Konohana asked her annoyed.

"Because I don't want to stay stuck in this place," Yukiko told her, "I want to be able to do whatever 'I' want to do, not what other people 'tell' me to do," she said.

" But… why are your parents forcing you to take over this place anyway?" Konohana asked her.

"They… uh," Yukiko paused, "well they're not 'forcing' me to stay exactly," she told her.

"They're not? But you said that you didn't want to be forced to take over the Inn," Konohana said.

"They're not… look it's… complicated, they expect me to take over because I'm their daughter. They want someone to take over this place, and they expect me to be the one to do it," Yukiko told her.

"But… they're not forcing you?" Konohana questioned.

"No," Yukiko said.

"Then why do we have to go?" Konohana asked her again.

"Because I don't want to stay here just because my parent's-," Yukiko was saying.

"I know, but you said you weren't being forced," Konohana told her.

"They expect me to take- _ugh_," Yukiko groaned, "It's complicated to explain, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be forced to stay in this place," she told Konohana.

"But we don't stay in this place all the time do we? We leave this place all the time," Konohana told her.

"That's not the same as what I want. Why is this such a problem to you?" Yukiko asked her.

"B-Because I like this place," Konohana told her, "I know that you want to be free, but this place is great. The people here are always nice to you, the garden in the center is so peaceful, and the Onsens are really nice," Konohana said listing the things she liked, "What is it that you hate about this place?"

"Nothing," Yukiko said offended, "… nothing," she said again.

* * *

(10/09/2011, Daytime)

Souji and Yukiko spent their free day together in the shopping district, before they did anything Yukiko asked Souji if they could stop by the shrine, she wanted to pay her respects. "Something happen?" Souji asked her as they walked to the shrine.

"No nothing important," Yukiko said.

The two arrived at the front gates of the shrine, the place was just as empty as it had always been.

"You two go ahead," Izanagi told them.

"What? Why?" Yukiko asked. "I want to check on a few things, me and Konohana will see you later," Izanagi said. "W-We will?" Konohana asked suddenly surprised. Izanagi took a hold of Konohana, before she could say anything the two were suddenly gone. "Uh, well I guess we'll just wait here for them," Yukiko said uneasy. The two of them stood in front of the shrine ready to start praying.

"Is there anything you want to wish for Souji?" Yukiko asked him.

"Mmm… I'm not really sure," Souji said, "What about you?" he asked her.

"Me? I want to wish for everyone's health, for Chie, for everyone, and everyone at the inn… I guess… I want to be a better woman, and I want everyone to be able to smile together," Yukiko finally finished.

"That's a lot of wishes," Souji said.

"Let's begin our prayer," Yukiko said, the two of them clasped their hands together and closed their eyes thinking about what they wanted. After a few minutes the two finally finished, Yukiko was the first to open her eyes.

"I've decided not to leave Inaba," she suddenly announced.

"Wh-huh?" Souji was surprised at what she just said, "What? Where'd this come from?" he asked her.

"Konohana's been on my case with this for a while, and… well I didn't ever really object to being the inn's manager per se," Yukiko said, "I guess I just felt like I didn't like the fact that it wasn't up to me, I felt like my life was on a set of rails. I thought that running away would have been the only choice for me."

"So you don't mind running the Inn?" Souji asked her.

"No, I want to protect the inn now, it's a place really close to my heart," Yukiko said, "So, thank you for showing me that," she thanked him.

"Thank you? What did I do?" Souji asked.

"It's because of you that I was able to figure this out, and because you kept talking to me about having to take care of my Inn," Yukiko said.

"_heh_, well you're welcome then," Souji said.

"U-Umm, I've been meaning to ask you before," Yukiko suddenly said, her cheeks tinted red.

"What?" Souji asked.

"Why are you… always with me?" she said, "I-I'm sorry… is it okay for me to ask?"

"U-Uh," Souji suddenly stuttered, "_sigh_, I guess… because…" he started nervously.

* * *

"Izanagi, what were we checking on again?" Konohana asked him, the two were still waiting on the roof of one of the old closed up shops.

"Nothing really," Izanagi said, "I just thought that it might be nice to let the two of them have some time alone," he said.

"How long? Cause we've been here for a while," Konohana said.

"Well I suppose we should go back," Izanagi said getting up.

*_FWOOOSH_* Konohana suddenly burst into flames.

"W-WHOA!" Izanagi raised up his arms protecting himself from the flames, "W-What? What's wrong?" Izanagi asked.

"I-I didn't do that!" Konohana said still on fire.

"What? Then what- wait," Izanagi stood up as high as he could to try and get a glimpse of where Souji and Yukiko were. "Oh, " he said when he saw the two.

"What? What is it?" Konohana asked.

"We should give the two a bit more time," Izanagi said sitting back down.

* * *

**Kisdota: Little bit under my limit, but I got a lot of work I need to do right now, I got Finals to take care of for four different classes, and two of them need extensive homework done, be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

_One of the three Moirae Sisters in Greek lore, Atropos. She cuts the life threads of those whose time has come._

"_HACK_…..

_HAAAGGAAAHHKK_…. … …..

_WWAAAAAGGGHAAA…._

_GGGGAAAAAAAHHH…._

_GGAASSP_!" Rokuten continued to breath uneasy and kept grasping his chest in pain.

"**Atropos**! Stop tugging Rokutens life thread!" Souji ordered his Persona.

"_Heh heh _sorry," she said.

(Persona)

_Virtues are part of the second sphere and watch over the movement of the heavenly bodies so that order is maintained._

"Thou shalt not steal."

"Thou should not procrastinate on thy responsibility."

"Treat thy neighbor's as thy would thee self."

"Be courteous and please take turns in fights."

"Forgive thy enemy for they know not what they did."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOUJI! GET RID OF THIS NAG!" Susano-O yelled.

"Thy shant use the lords name in vain."

"SHUT UP!"

(Persona)

_The jackal-headed god of Egyptian myth, Anubis. He weighs the hearts of the dead to determine their final destination. He is also associated with embalming._

The gang was doing one of their workouts in the TV worlds inside Naoto's Secret Base, the gang was discussing what to do next after fighting a dozen groups of Shadows.

"I can still keep healing," Konohana said.

"I'm a little low on magic," Naoto said, "Though I can still use plenty of physical moves. HEY!" she yelled when she noticed Anubis was trying to sneak up behind her with some white bandages.

"Sorry," Anubis said

"Alright, we know what the exit is right?" Souji asked.

"Yes, were close enough to it," Himiko said, "So even if we do run into danger we have a quick-… CUT THAT OUT!"

"Sorry! It's in my nature," Anubis apologized again.


	44. Play time is startin

**Kisdota: Well finals are finally over. Now all I gotta do is my Christmas shopping, and update my fics for you all. I hope to make you all laugh more than before, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/11/2011, Afternoon)

Souji, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko all listened to the lecture that was being given by their teacher Ms. Sofue as she spoke of the Bourbon dynasty. Souji and Yukiko just listened to her, Chie tried to pay attention, and Yosuke tried to stay awake. While the lecture went on Sukuna buzzed around the room.

"Hello?" he called out looking around the room for a second before he flew away.

"_yawn_, he's been flying around a lot," Yosuke commented on Sukuna.

"Yeah Naoto was having problems focusing on class, Kanji asked Rokuten to get our Persona together and distract him," Souji whispered to him.

"Aw that's… wait Kanji thought it? Not you?" Chie questioned.

"_Heh heh_, looks like Kanji's really trying to… to uh… it… Susano-O usually comes up with these things," Yosuke said giving up, "what are they doing anyway?"

* * *

(School Roof)

"_You better play hide and seek with us, or I'll taze you with my stick_," Susano-O said poorly imitation Suzuka, "God I can't believe she threatened me for this," he said, Susano-O was hiding underneath some of the overhead running school pipes.

"_shhh_, you'll get us caught," Rokuten told him. Rokuten was laying on his back in the middle of the roof.

"Rokuten you're not even hiding," Susano-O told him.

"Yes I am," Rokuten argued back.

"No, you're not! You're in plain sight, anyone can see you," Susano-O said annoyed.

"Don't you know? The best place to hide is in plain sight," Rokuten stated.

"That's not how- That doesn't mean hide in plain sight! It doesn't work like that!" Susano-O said irritated.

"Oh yeah, then why did Oyabun say it?" Rokuten asked.

"What does that even mean?" Susano-O yelled out.

"TAG!" suddenly Sukuna floated up from behind Susano-O and tagged him.

"Aw man," Susano-O complained.

"_Hahahaha_, now I gotta find the rest!" Sukuna said happily like a child.

"Oh you mean like him?" Susano-O asked pointing to the floor where Rokuten was laying down.

"Who?" Sukuna asked.

"Wh-… He's right there!" Susano-O yelled out.

"Who?"

"ROKUTEN!"

"No he's not," Sukuna said like he was confused at Susano-O.

"HE'S RIGHT THERE! YOU CAN COMPLETELY SEE HIM RIGHT THERE!" Susano-O yelled at him.

"But that guy isn't hiding, why would Rokuten not hide in hide and seek," Sukuna asked before he floated away.

"HA! I was right!" Rokuten said.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS TEAM?"

* * *

(1st floor, meeting room)

In the meeting room Konohana and Suzuka were both hiding behind a stack of chairs, Sukuna hadn't appeared yet so the two of them were still acting alert. "He's been gone a while, you don't think he forgot about us did you?" Konohana asked Suzuka.

"_HE'S FREAKING RIGHT THERE YOU IDIOT_!" the two of them heard.

"Oh I'm sure he's still looking," Suzuka told her confident, "So… what did you two do on Sunday?" she asked.

"Two?... me and Yukiko?" Konohana asked nervous.

"And Souji and Izanagi," Suzuka finished.

_*FWOOSH_* The top of Konohana 's head suddenly lit up.

"Ooh, I'm liking where this is going," Suzuka said sounding happy.

"N-NOTHING HAPPENED!" Konohana yelled out.

"_shh shh_, you're gonna get us caught," Suzuka told her trying to get her to calm down, "Anyway you and Izanagi, no offense but I don't care. Souji and Yukiko, what happened," she asked bluntly.

"Th-They… th-the two of them are sorta… uh… well they haven't said anything," Konohana stuttered pressing her flaming fingertips together.

"And… by that you mean? Come on what happened between the two?" Suzuka egged her on.

"Well…. Souji… might have… possibly… sort of… ya'know… uhhh… u-h-uh-u-uhhh," Konohana kept hesitating.

"What? Go on say it," Suzuka told her.

"Souji…..iiii…iiii."

"Konohana!"

"AH! Uh-Uh Soujimayhavesaid he liked… Y-Yukiko!" Konohana said quickly.

"HA! YES!" Suzuka pumped her fist in victory.

"Look! Don't say anything, Yukiko told me not to say anything!" Konohana said worried.

"I won't I won't, so what are they doing? They doing anything together?" Suzuka asked.

"W-WHAT? N-No they haven't really… they didn't… do anything," Konohana said almost ashamed.

"What?... You said that Souji liked… o-okay did he say like or love?" Suzuka asked concerned.

"Like."

"So… so then the two of them wouldn't be doing a double date with Chie and Yosuke?" Suzuka said disappointed, "_rgh_, you gotta get them to do something together again!" Suzuka told her.

"W-What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"We need to try and get them to say 'love' to each other… _rgh_, Souji can speak four different languages, but he can't freaking say love to a woman!" Suzuka complained.

"Can't you get Izanagi to help you instead?" Konohana asked her.

"Why would I do that?" Suzuka asked her as though the answer was obvious.

"Well… why not?" Konohana asked again.

"… Uh… He's just… I don't…," Suzuka kept thinking, "I know that Izanagi's not a bad guy, but he hangs around with Susano-O and Yosuke. I don't want to risk Chie finding out that I let out the secret that the two of them are… you know 'doing things' together," she concluded.

"Wait… if you want to keep the two of them a secret then how do you plan to try and get the two of them to double date?" Konohana asked her.

"Tha-… _UGH_!" Suzuka smacked her own face forgetting that part of her plan, "Okay now I need a new plan."

"Can't you just let them be?" Konohana asked her concerned, "Chie-chan can take care of herself can't she?"

"I won't be able to relax unless I know exactly what it is that Chie and Yosuke do," Suzuka said, "now if there was a way to get the truth out in the open then maybe I could find out. I can't say anything… but if there were a way to get Susano-O or Yosuke to say something."

"W-Wait? Didn't Chie say she didn't want people to know?" Konohana asked her.

"Desperate times Konohana," she said, "And… unfortunately I think I have my desperate plan."

"I don't feel good about this," Konohana said worried.

* * *

(After school, Junes)

On the top floor of the Junes food court Teddie and Nanako were both talking to each other, Kintoki for some reason kept his distance. Souji, Chie, Yosuke, and Yukiko arrived to see the two of them talking to each other.

"Hey look, it's Nao-chan," Chie said when she spotted the two of them.

"Oh boy," Yosuke said worried, "I hope Teddie hasn't said anything to Nanako," he said.

"STOP!" they heard, Kintoki appeared in front of them and halted them, "You are not to disturb them, they are currently busy," he announced.

"Busy?" Souji asked, "busy doing what?"

"They are in a very important discussion about their current political designs," Kintoki told them.

"Poli- what? Nanako's talking about polotics?" Yukiko asked confused.

"Uh I think it's something simple actually," Susano-O said, "I think I may have really messed up his knowledge by telling him of our rituals," he told them.

"Now you will wait to speak to speak to Teddie-dono when he is done speaking to Nanako-hime," Kintoki said.

"Wait Nanako-hime?" Konohana asked.

"Oh damn it, I knew this day would come," Susano-O said.

"Now if you wish to schedule an appointment," Kintoki began, "I suppose I could allow you then to see Teddie-dono, but until then you will have to wait for-."

"We already passed you," Susano-O called out.

"What? NO!"

"Hey Nanako-chan, hey Teddie," Chie said greeting the two.

"Hey, greetings to you," Teddie said.

"Greetings to you," Nanako copied.

"Separate them now!" Susano-O ordered, "If Nanako starts speaking French I will go ballistic," he threatened.

"Looks like you two are having fun," Yukiko said.

"HEY! I said you all need an appointment!" Kintoki yelled.

"Yo!" Kanji said as he arrived with Rise, and Naoto.

"YO!" Rokuten said giving the same greeting.

"HEY! APPOINTMENT!" Kintoki yelled again.

"Wow, looks like we're all together," Rise said happily ignoring Kintoki like everyone else.

"Wow, so many people," Nanako said.

"Why are you all here?" Teddie asked them.

"Exam study group," Yosuke said disappointed. Everyone took a seat at the long table and pulled out different papers and notebooks laying them all out. "_sigh_, it's times like these I'm jealous of Teddie," Yosuke said.

"That's so sad," Susano-O agreed with him.

"Come on it won't be so bad," Yukiko said trying to cheer everyone up, "Let's just get this all over with, let's start with…. How about proving the trigonometric identities?"

"_UGH_, Math already," Chie complained.

"Ours is the section on trig functions, right? Where we find the area of a triangle given two sides and… uh," Rise stopped.

"Oh right uh, you find the area of a triangle with… you know that… thing, base by height by 2?" Kanji said unsure.

"If you don't mind I can teach you," Naoto offered.

"Uh-s-sure," Kanji said nervous.

"Oh? Are you as smart as people think, could you lent me a hand too?" Yosuke asked her.

"Oh… uh, well I don't know where to begin with second year subjects," she said embarrassed.

"Oh man, useless after all," Yosuke said.

"W-HEY! Don't call me useless!" Naoto yelled at him.

"Oh ho, I think I know how to push Naoto-kun's buttons," Yosuke smirked, "You know you look pretty cute when you're angry."

"W-Di-What are you talking about?" Naoto's cheeks blushed red.

*_BAM_* "OW!" Yosuke cried when Chie punched him hard on the shoulders.

"_Ugh_, this is too much, I'm taking a break. I need some animal crackers," Kanji said taking a box out.

"Ooh ooh! Can I have some, I wanna find the penguin," Rise said excited.

"Oh hell no! The penguin's mine!" Kanji reacted telling her off.

"_sigh_, I can't think like this," Yosuke said looking down.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

The gang tried to keep their heads in their subjects, but half the time the gang started talking about different things forgetting about their work. Nanako and Teddie even started joining in. "I heard that Teddie said he doesn't know who he is. That's really weird," Nanako commented.

"Yeah," Teddie said, "My life on this side is really fun, but the more fun I have the more I keep wanting to know who I really am. I surfed the net, read manga, and watched TV. I even tried to learn something at a place called the Libeary."

"Foolish place, leaving knowledge out in the open for all to see," Kintoki said.

"But I still haven't been able to find anything out about me," Teddie said.

"Well it would be really surprising if you did," Souji said.

"But I am starting to get an idea," Teddie said.

"An Idea?" Yukiko asked. "Whoa, you have an idea, and it's about yourself?" Chie said acting surprised.

"I lived in that other world right? That world was my reality, but now, I think that that world was born from the minds of people on this side," Teddie said, "And in that place, there's a bunch of shadows. I think that I might have been some sort of special being, but I don't remember anything from back then though."

"I suggested that it may be because of that cursed disease called 'amnesia'," Kintoki said.

"Amnesia isn't a disease," Konohana said.

"Well it's true, there are some aspects of the other world that make it look as though it's rooted with different human thoughts," Naoto said, "Though I doubt that logic and deduction would have a use considering the nature of that place. But the fact that you existed in such a world from the beginning adds credibility to your theory. I have little doubt that you are a 'special being' from the other side."

"Special being's one way of putting it," Himiko said.

"If Teddie doesn't know anything about it, then it's possible that Teddie really has forgotten some things," Souji said, "Speaking of which, what is the earliest memory you have Teddie?"

"Well… it was from a while ago, I've always lived there as far as I could tell. Then it started to get noisy, and then I bumped into Sensei and friends," Teddie said.

"Ah I see, there's no sense of night and day so you wouldn't be able to give us a date," Naoto said.

"uh," Nanako signaled that she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Ooh that's right, Nanako doesn't know what we're all talking about," Chie said, "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"Hey," Nanako suddenly said, "I think Teddie might be a king," she said.

"Well that did it, I'm considering murder now," Susano-O said.

"Truly Nanako-hime's wisdom exceeds us all," Kintoki said.

"W-What makes you think that?" Yosuke asked nervous.

"I once read a story about a king who was all alone inside of a forest because of a bad guy's curse. Isn't that what happened to you Teddie?" Nanako asked.

"Really? Well… when you put it like that, that sounds right," Teddie said.

"You know it does seem to make sense when Nanako says it. I think Kintoki might have had a point all this time," Izanagi said.

"Oh please don't agree with her, I know she's cute and all but come on! She thinks Teddie's a king, that should at least tell you that she hasn't gotten a full education yet. You know in fact has she gotten the education she needs for her grade? Her father hasn't been spending as much time with her as he's supposed to don't you all think we should see if she's getting all the education she should be getting?" Susano-O asked.

"Can we not talk about Teddie being a king?" Kanji asked annoyed.

"Hmm? Dude what's with the face?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh I remember, Teddie really was a king, and there were all those other kings too in that place that sounding really pumpy," Teddie said.

"Pump- Oh man he's talking about what happened at the club!" Chie said, "Not in front of Nanako-chan!" she warned Teddie.

"I need a drink! Anyone else!" Kanji yelled out trying to change the subject.

"I'm in." "I'm thirsty." "Me to." "Me three." "I as well." Everyone got up and went in different directions.

"Come on Nanako let's get you something to," Chie said tugging her away before something happened.

* * *

(10/12/2011, Morning)

During class Yukiko attempted to suppress her giggling as their Persona constantly ran though the room every few minutes. Even Souji started having problems paying attention in class.

"So uh…," Yosuke started.

"They're playing Tag," Souji said.

"Of course," he said.

"….aaaaaAAAAAA!" Susano-O suddenly flew past them all screaming, "AAAAAAAAAaAaaaaaaa.a.a..a….!" Then the sound of him was gone as he flew away.

"TAG! You're it!" Rokuten called out.

"This is starting to look… you know," Chie said.

"Yeah I didn't think that they would be playing this roughly. I sort of assumed that they would play for Sukuna's sake, but now they're all really getting into it," Souji said worried.

*_SLAP_* Susano-O came back and got back into the game.

"Tag! You-."

*_BZZZZTZZZTZZTTZTZ* *BAM* _

"_Ow… _Okay I had that coming," Susano-O told Suzuka.

* * *

(Afternoon)

"_Huff HUFF huff HUFF huff HUFF_!" Himiko was holding herself up, bent knees gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Konohana asked her.

"I-I'm fine… just… _HUFF_, need a rest for a minute. _Huff huff_, not used to running that much," Himiko said.

"You've been running for a minute," Konohana told her.

"Yeah she's right, I mean no offense but you sound like my old Tuesday night traditions," Susano-O said.

"_ugh_ gross," Suzuka said disgusted.

"Oh like you would know," Susano-O said.

"Uh… Himiko," Konohana said softly, "If you want you can tag me," she said extending her arm out.

"I don't need your charity!" Himiko huffed out, "especially from my rival," she said.

…

…

…

Himiko reached out at Konohana's arm, but she pulled her arm back in before she touched her.

"DAMN IT!" Himiko yelled.

"She's back up! Run!" Sukuna yelled flying off.

"Whoa-Wait up!" Rokuten said following behind him.

"Don't tag Rokuten again I'm not flying again," Susano-O said rushing along with everyone else.

"N-No fair! You can't run that fast!" Himiko complained trying to get back up.

* * *

"Okay this should be far enough," Susano-O said when he got away, "No way Himiko's gonna be able to catch up no_HGH_!" Susano-O was suddenly grabbed by the throat.

"Keep your mouth shut!" he was threatened before Suzuka let him go.

"W-Suzuka?" Susano-O asked surprised, "Okay what did I do this time? Did I pass the women's restroom by accident or something?"

"I need your help?" she just stated.

"Uh what?" Susano-O asked her confused.

"I need your help," she stated again.

"My help?"

"Yes."

"Not… someone else's help?"

"No."

"Someone behind me?"

"No you."

"Me."

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Me help?"

"Yes."

"My help?"

"Yes."

"Not like… someone named Mai's help?"

"No your help."

"Not someone named Yor?"

"No your help."

"My help?"

"Yes."

"Me."

"Yes!"

"Susano-O's help."

"YES! I NEED TO ASK FOR YOUR HELP!"

"… … … My help not Yor's help?"

*_BZZZZTZTZZTZZ_*

"OKAY OKAY!" Susano-O said after he was tazed, "Even you have to understand that what you're doing is insane."

"No, believe me I do," Suzuka said.

"So what do you need help with anyway? This isn't a feint is it? … Oh god it's happened at last? You've finally fallen for me?" Susano-O said with glee. "NO! I need your help with Souji and Yukiko," she said.

"Those t-Hahahahaha!" Susano-O started laughing until he noticed Suzuka's angry gaze, "Oh you really are asking me for relationship advice… I'm gonna laugh harder, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Susano-O laughed louder than before.

"I'm serious Susano-O, I need you to try and get the two together," Suzuka said, "I know that you're nothing more than some perverted annoyance, but you do… _ugh_, no way can I say it, but I know that you can help," she said.

"What's in it for me?" Susano-O asked her tilting his head forward.

Suzuka pointed the end of her weapon at his face.

"Ah… of course," Susano-O said understanding her threat, "Okay… I got a few ideas we can use- wait how many bases are they allowed to get to?"

"One! Maximum!"

"Okay then I'm gonna need some time," he said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay sorry that I'm not getting as into it as I'm supposed to. I'm nearing the end, and when a writer gets near the end he starts to lose interest. But don't worry I'll power house this chapters no matter what. This is one multi fic I intend to finish, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Duck duck duck duck duck," Sukuna said as he flew around everyone who was sitting in a circle.

"Can't believe you convinced me to play this," Susano-O said annoyed.

"You say that about every game we play," Suzuka said.

"GOOSE!" Sukuna tagged Rokuten's head and ran around the group.

"I'm it!" Rokuten yelled as he got up and ran.

Sukuna ran a full circle around the group and got into Rokuten's spot.

"Hahaha! I win!" Sukuna said.

"Okay so Rokuten's it," Suzuka said.

… … …

… … …

… … … …

"Did anyone tell Rokuten how to play this game?" Izanagi asked as the others watched Rokuten run off.


	45. Exam Time

**Kisdota: And now I'm sick on Christmas, I swear to god something or someone hates me. Every Christmas something bad happens, why is that? I mean I spent a good chunk of my time shopping for the less fortunate, and I get sick. **

**Also what happened to all my reviewers? My review number went down I only got six for my new chapter. Did I do something bad last chapter? Do you guys hate me? Did I do something racists or are you guys mad at me for my updating pattern? Should I go back to replying to you all? Is that what you all want? Tell me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/13/2011, early morning)

"_mnnn_," Yosuke groaned. It was morning, but Yosuke didn't feel like getting up that morning. He tried to go back to sleep, but Susano-O was already up long before him and was keeping him up. For some reason Susano-O was pacing back and forth in his room talking and muttering to himself about something.

"Susano-O… go to sleep," Yosuke said tiredly, he put his pillow over his head trying to block out the noise.

"I got work to do sorry," Susano-O told him going back to thinking.

"Just do it- wait work?" Yosuke pulled his pillow off of his head, "what work?" he asked him suspiciously.

"Can't talk about it, it's all a secret," Susano-O told him.

"Is it something that's going to get me in trouble?" Yosuke asked him.

"No, not this time?" Susano-O answered.

"Is it a matter of life an death?" Yosuke asked him still suspicious.

"Uhh… well in a matter of speaking yes," Susano-O told him.

"So Suzuka's involved?" Yosuke asked him worried.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird that you can link 'life threatening' with Suzuka now," Susano-O said thinking about it.

"You said that this wouldn't get me in trouble," Yosuke told him now even more worried.

"No No, look, Suzuka 'is' involved, but not in a way that will make her… okay look like everything that has to do with Chie and Suzuka there is a moderate chance that you may possibly be hurt," Susano-O told him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Cause it's not," Yosuke told him annoyed.

"How many times have you gone out with Chie so far and not been kicked?" Susano-O asked him.

"That… okay is this something that's going to get Chie mad at me?" Yosuke asked him.

"It might get her mad, but not at you," he told him.

"Alright fine… just don't screw up whatever you're doing," Yosuke told him going back to sleep.

"I'm hoping not to."

* * *

(Afternoon, school)

*_RUMBLE_* For a brief few seconds everyone at the school felt the whole place slightly rumble from something that felt like an earthquake. All of the students tensed up for a moment grabbing onto their desks, a few other students let out short screams of fear or terror.

"Oh my," Ms. Kashiwagi, Souji's teacher said, "its been a while since we've had an earthquake," she said. Everything stopped and everyone started to calm down when they noticed that nothing else happened, Souji and friends all looked a bit more worried. While the four of them looked at each other Izanagi appeared back in the class near Souji.

"Ah, Souji, are you all alright?" Izanagi asked him.

"_we're fine_," Souji whispered to him, "_what's going on_?" he asked worried.

"We were playing blind tag," Izanagi told him, "Rokuten was it and he was lead to the roof searching for us and walked off the edge."

"He jumped off the roof?" Souji asked surprised, worried, and still whispering.

* * *

(Outside)

"_Ooohh_," Rokuten groaned while laying on his back outside.

* * *

(Classroom)

"We'll try to get Sukuna to play something else," Izanagi told Souji before he left.

"Man, I miss the days when we weren't babysitting babysitters," Yosuke complained quietly.

* * *

(1st floor school)

In the meeting room hiding from everybody else, Susano-O and Suzuka were both talking to each other.

"Okay, now you're sure that you're going to listen to me?" Susano-O asked still unsure.

"As long as you're not trying to do anything you know that I don't approve of," Suzuka told him.

"Alright, then I need you to promise that you'll do whatever I say, no questions," Susano-O told her.

"As long as-."

"I know I know, nothing that involves what I do on a regular basis I get it. Nothing sexual unless on request," Susano-O assured her.

"I doubt I'll make a request, but fine. You better be going somewhere with this Susano-O, you know what'll happen if you try anything I don't approve of," Suzuka warned him.

"I got it I got it, geeze I know not to try and hit on women I find in a lion's den," Susano-O told her annoyed.

"Alright, so… what's the plan then?" Suzuka asked him.

"Alright, I saw Souji and Yukiko talking to each other," Susano-O said, "The two of them definitely got something going on, all we need to do is give them a gental nudge in the right direction.

"Metaphorically or physically?" Suzuka asked for clarification.

"I'm not trying to touch Yukiko already! Jeeze!" Susano-O said annoyed, "Look first things first, the exams are starting tomorrow right?" he asked her.

"Yes, Chie was stressing out about it all night," Suzuka answered.

"Alright then the first thing we need to do is convince Rise to ask Souji to study with her," Susano-O instructed.

"Oka- wait Rise? You mean Yukiko?" Suzuka asked.

"No I mean Rise," Susano-O told her.

"Susano-O I'm trying to get Souji and Yukiko together," Suzuka said thinking she needed to correct him.

"Yes I'm aware, and to get Souji and Yukiko together we need Rise and Souji to spend the day together," Susano-O said.

"What?" Suzuka asked confused, "How will that work?"

"No questions," Susano-O reminded her.

"I'm questioning it, this goes against what I intended on," Suzuka told him.

"And what exactly is it that you're intending?" Susano-O asked her.

"None of your business!" Suzuka said angry at him.

"Oh right I'm only helping you, so I guess it would be pretty rude to ask you why I'm doing this. Silly Susano-O," he said sarcastically.

"Just do what you're supposed to be doing-."

"Suzuka?" someone said quietly.

As Suzuka and Susano-O were both arguing with each other Konohana had arrived without alerting the two of them.

"Oh uh… Konohana," Suzuka said surprised, she instantly stopped being angry at Susano-O and directed her attention to her, "How you doing?... did we stop playing already?" Suzuka asked her trying not to act suspicious.

"Were you two… talking to each other about something?" Konohana asked her tilting her head slightly to the left.

"N-No! Of course not, why would I talk to this idiot? Huh? I mean he's an idiot, he can't even hold a good conversation, the idiot," Suzuka said quickly.

"Good one, she'll never suspect us now," Susano-O whispered sarcastically to her.

"Then… what are you two doing here?" Konohana asked her still questioning the situation.

"Oh uh… I-I just caught Susano-O here trying to sneak into the women's room again," Suzuka told her.

"What? No I di- *_BAM_* _AUUGH_!"

"I warned you not to do that!" Suzuka said after she kicked Susano-O in the stomach.

"_cough_ right… sorry," Susano-O said holding his gut in pain.

"Right so anyway I'm going to uh… go return him to Yosuke," Suzuka said picking Susano-O up and leaving.

"Uh okay… jus- uh," Konohana tried to say something but Suzuka rushed off before she could.

"Okay so Souji and Rise, how do we do that?" Suzuka asked while walking fast.

"_cough cough_… exam's are tomorrow, we got the perfect excuse," Susano-O said holding in the pain.

* * *

(After School, Practice Building)

Once the final bell had rung everyone at school seemed to groan knowing what tomorrow would bring them all. Everyone's Persona's also returned to them when the day ended. On the first floor of the practice building Kanji, Naoto, and Rise all walked out of their own class where their Persona's were waiting for them already.

"Aniki! Are you done yet?" Sukuna whined at her.

"Yes yes, I'm done," Naoto said trying to get him to calm down.

"Woo hoo finally!" Sukuna cheered, "So what are we gonna do now?" he asked her excited.

"I need to go home and study for the exams," she told him.

"What? You did that yesterday!" Sukuna whined again.

"I don't have time to play all day, _ugh_, are you going to be like this when I don't have free time?" Naoto asked annoyed.

"Wonder what he'll be like when the exams start," Rise commented.

"You might want to make up a new safer game for him to play in case the games we play destroy a part of the school," Himiko told Naoto.

"Please try to refrain from doing that," Naoto said directing her attention to Rokuten, "There's no possible way I can explain how some supernatural force cause a section of the school to break," she told him looking stressed out.

"_hee hee_, Yosuke was right, you look cute when you're angry," Rokuten commented slightly giggling to himself.

"_di E-RGH_, " Naoto stuttered slightly blushing, "Just be more careful not to cause another earthquake," she said trying to keep her annoyed voice down.

"Just don't play blind tag anymore," Kanji told him.

"Right Oyabun!" Rokuten saluted.

"Why couldn't I get one like yours?" Naoto asked annoyed.

"Aniki! We leaving yet?" Sukuna asked her.

"Yeah I really need to go, I really need to study tonight," Rise said looking over her notes.

"Do you mean that? Or are you going to get distracted at the last minute and forget about it?" Himiko asked her.

"H-Himiko," Rise stuttered.

"What? It's true," she said.

The three of them kept talking as they were about to leave, before they got to the exit though something distracted them.

"Hello?" they heard from one side of the wall, Susano-O popped his head through the wall.

"Sussu-no!" Sukuna said excitedly when he saw him.

"Hey hey, keep it down!" he said acting worried.

"What are you doing here?" Naoto asked him suspiciously.

"Oh I'm trying to sneak my way past Suzuka so I can get to the library," he told them.

"The Library? Why there? There ain't nothing happening there," Kanji told him.

"Oh really?" Susano-O asked him, "It's the last day to study before the exam's begin again, there's a bunch of stuff that can happen there, especially between couples," Susano-O said suggestively.

"W-Really?" Rise suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah, I know these things," Susano-O said, "anyway I'll see you all later, study hard all that. Gotta go, you didn't see me," he said before he phased back through the wall.

"That was odd," Kanji commented.

"Yes, I thought he was smarter than that," Naoto said thinking, "I would think that he would at least know that I would say something to Chie or Suzuka, but he just told his entire plan. You think he's up to something?" she asked.

"He just told us what he was after remember?" Kanji reminded her.

"No not that, I meant he might be up to something else," Naoto said.

"Well whatever, he can do what he wants," Kanji said not caring.

"Maybe, but I'm a bit concerned for me and Rise," Naoto told him, "If he's up to something then we shou- wait where's Rise," she said noticing she was gone.

"You really think you need to ask?" Kanji said.

* * *

(Classroom building, 2nd floor)

"Souji-sempai." "Izzy-kun." Souji and Izanagi heard their names being called. The two of them were both about to leave down the stairs, but before they did Rise and Himiko both appeared calling for them.

"Oh hello Rise," Souji said.

"Hello you two," Izanagi said.

"I was wondering, do you think you could help me study?" Rise asked him sounding pleadingly.

"Yes please?" Himiko asked, "Okaa-san can't do it herself, she keeps loosing focus."

"Hey," Rise said offended.

"Uh sure, I guess I could help you out," Souji told her.

"Really? Thank you so much," she said acting happy.

* * *

"Susano-O, I have to say that this idea of yours isn't really giving me any confidence," Suzuka told him.

"Will you relax? Look this is delicate, you want Souji and Yukiko to start going steady then you're just going to have to be patient, I can't make all of that happen in a day," he told her.

"You seem to be doing it quickly for Rise," she said.

"You really think that just a day of studying it going to make it work for these two? Who's the tactician here?" Susano-O asked her.

"I'm wondering that myself," she told him.

"Look, just wait, Souji and Rise are about to spend some time together," he told her.

"Again Susano-O, that confidence thing," Suzuka told him.

"That's only the first part, Yukiko's about to leave the classroom now right?" he asked her.

"Uh… yes?" Suzuka said not understanding the plan.

* * *

In classroom 2-2 Yukiko had everything she needed and was about to head home with Konohana, she was about to open the door and let herself out.

"Hmm?" Yukiko suddenly noticed Rise and Souji passed by the door.

"Is that Rise?" Konohana asked. Yukiko didn't open the door, she just waited for Souji and rise to pass by till she was sure they were gone. When they were gone she left and looked in the direction she saw the two, she just caught sight of them before they entered the library.

"Uh… I guess they're studying," Konohana thought.

"…"

"… Nee-san?" Konohana said.

"Right… let's go," Yukiko said, Konohana thought that her voice almost sounded like she was angry, or sad.

"Uh… alright," Konohana just agreed with her.

* * *

"Oh wait… you're trying to make her jealous aren't you?" Suzuka asked Susano-O.

"Exactly, if you want something to happen, then 'she' needs to want something to happen," Susano-O told her.

"Why didn't you just tell me this?" Suzuka asked him annoyed.

"As Yosuke, and Rokuten for some odd reason, said, 'you look cute when you're angry'," he said pointing at her face.

"_ugh_, whatever, so is that all that you needed to do?" she asked him.

"I told you, it's going to take a while. No this is just stage 1," Susano-O told her.

"Stage 1? Out of how many stages?" she asked.

"Not too sure, we'll see as it goes along," he said.

* * *

(10/14/2011, Morning)

It was finally that time for many unhappy and reluctant students, Exam day had started and students were all at their desk. All throughout the school students were hurriedly writing different answers on their papers the best they could.

"I think that one's the answer," Sukuna said pointing to one of the letters in Naoto's paper, "No wait I think that one's it… n-no wait it might be a trick question, that answer hasn't been filled in yet so that answer's gotta be the one… no wait, I think it's a trick, that one!"

"Sukuna, I told you I didn't need your help," Naoto said quietly and annoyed.

"That doesn't mean I can't help, I know a few things about history," Sukuna said trying to sound proud of himself.

"This is Biology," she told him.

* * *

"Okay now you see how that girl is biting the end of her pencil?" Susano-O told Yosuke, "It's only been a few minutes too, so you can tell that she's the kind who gets nervous easily, and partially childish," he told him.

"What's that got to do with the Olympics?" Yosuke asked him.

"Nothing, if you're not going to learn what the teachers teach you then you might as well learn something useful," he told him.

* * *

"Can't you just look up the answer for me?" Rise whispered to Himiko as quietly as she could.

"Alas, no Okaa-san," Himiko said like she was ashamed with herself, "If I were to do that then Souji and Izanagi-kun's hard work at tutoring would be all for naught," she told her.

"Just one answer," she pleaded.

"No! I will not let him down," Himiko said dramatically.

* * *

(10/15/2011, Morning)

The second day of exams began, and all the students were just as enthusiastic about it as before.

"Okay… uhhh," Chie said trying to think up the answer.

"Come on Chie-san, you can do it. We went over it yesterday," Suzuka said cheering her on.

"Uhh…," Chie looked over the answers, "okay uh… is it… uhh… uhhhaaaaaa… bbbbbbb..ccccc…dddd," Chie sounded out each letter waiting for Suzuka's expression to change.

"I'm not giving you the answer," Suzuka told her.

"_ughh_," Chie complained.

* * *

"Go Oyabun! Show that exam what's what, don't let that stupid sheet out do you, face it strong like a man. Put it in its place, he can't say those things about you. We'll show him who's boss around here," Rokuten cheered.

"Rokuten, this is an exam, not a fight," he told him quietly.

"That doesn't mean you can't power house your way out of this," Rokuten said.

"That's exactly what it means!" Kanji said annoyed getting a few strange looks from the class.

* * *

"Uhh… uhh.. uhhh," Konohana looked over the sheet along with Yukiko, she was at a question that she couldn't quite understand, "I don't… uh… uhhhhhh, I can't figure it out Nee-san. I'm sorry," Konohana said apologizing to Yukiko.

"Konohana I told you, I'm taking this test not you," she told her.

"Oh… right," Konohana said remembering.

* * *

(10/16/2011, Daytime, Junes food court)

The day was Sunday, Souji and the others all had the day off from the exams for the day. Souji had gotten a call from Yosuke asking him if he wanted to join in a study group at their usual spot. Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto were there, Kanji and Teddie weren't for some reason.

"It's starting to become a custom for us to meet up like this," Yosuke said as he took out his notes, "Hey can I borrow someone else's notes," he asked.

"Borrowing notes seems to be turning into a custom too," Chie said.

"That shouldn't be one," Suzuka said.

"Right right, let's get started, but first I'm going to need a melon soda," Chie said.

"Is that supposed to be your way of saying I need to give you a melon soda before I get your notes?" Yosuke asked her.

"Maybe," Chie said.

"hmm, the two of your seem to get along well together," Naoto commented.

"ooh why don't the two of you date?" Rise suggested.

"No Way!" Chie immediately said.

"Absolutely not! No! That is not happening!" Suzuka said, nervous sounding, but just as quickly as Chie.

"Well that was quick," Yosuke said offended.

"Words hurt you know, I think we went over that," Susano-O said sounding just as offended.

"Oh and you to Naoto, you and Kanji could go out as well," Rise suddenly said.

"P-Please stop it," Naoto said blushing.

"Yeah! It'd be more fun than doing whatever it is you're always doing aniki," Sukuna said.

"Sukuna, hush," Naoto ordered. "Aw that's adorable," Himiko said looking at Naoto and Sukuna.

"Hey Sempai, don't you think that Kanji and Naoto would make a good couple?" Rise asked Souji.

"Huh? Uh… yeah I guess," Souji said unsure.

"S-Souji-sempai, come on," Naoto complained.

"Okay enough guys," Souji said, "We should get to studying like we were supposed to," he told them.

Everyone went back to studying what little they could, they didn't get much done but it was an enjoyable day.

* * *

**Kisdota: And that's it for the Christmas update, finally getting near the end of this. Kinda seems weird that after all that and now it's almost over. I think I'll probably add a lot more than I need too, I've never been one to admire endings. **

**Merry Christmas everybody, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

_Mara, an Eastern demon lord who tempted Buddha during his training. He is a master of fear, and his immense power reaches to every part of the globe. His distant offspring includes Mare and Mora._

The gang looked at Souji and his choice of Persona.

"So uhh…," Yosuke started looking at the head of Souji's Persona.

"Yeah I know," Souji said, "He was strong so I went with him, I can't control how he looks alright?" he said obviously annoyed.

"He looks like… uhhh… _*FWOOSH_*," Konohana suddenly lit on fire.

"He looks familiar," Rokuten said pointing at him.

"Yeah I'll bet he does," Yosuke said.

"_pfftt_ hahahaha! There are so many things I could say about this right now," Susano-O said laughing.

"He looks bad? I don't get it," Sukuna said trying to understand.

"God do I envy you," Himiko said.

"Okay look," Suzuka started, "he looks like… we all know what he looks like."

"I don't!" Sukuna said.

"But I'm sure we can just… be mature about this and just… be friends," she said.

"Oh come on, just like that? If I showed up with something that looked like him you'd beat the crap out of me!" Susano-O complained.

"I think we'd all beat the crap out of you if you did," Yosuke said.

"Uh well… hello… Mara," Yukiko said embarrassed, slowly waving hi.

"Hey buddy, names Susano-O. Sorry about all the judgment we're giving you," Susano-O said.

"Ein guter Nachbar ist besser als ein Bruder in der Fremde," Mara said.

"Uh d-what?" Susano-O was confused at his language.

"Was stinkt, das düngt," Mara said again.

"Is he speaking German?" Rise asked.

"Yeah I think he is," Souji said.

"German, you mean like that one guy… the really horrible German guy?" Kanji commented.

"So he speaks German like that guy?" Rokuten questioned.

"Well I suppose that guy was a dick," Susano-O said.


	46. Mind Swap

**Kisdota: So here's the next chapter for you all. **

**I've been feeling a bit off in my chapters for some reason, I need to try something new. **

**By that I got something new for everyone, a special chapter for you all. AU style, this idea came to me a while ago, but I never really had the time to do it. Hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

(?/?/?, Souji's Room, Early Morning)

It was morning time in the small town of Inaba, the sun had just risen and the people were all getting up.

*_BEEP BEEP BEEP_* Souji awoke to the sound of his alarm clock ringing telling him to get up. He reached out to the clock attempting to hit the snooze button on it to turn off the alarm. When he reached out his hand only touched air, Souji swung around his arm again trying to find his clock and shut it off, but he couldn't seem to find it.

Souji was tired, but he decided to try and get up and look for the clock. Strangely when he did get up he didn't move forward that much. When Souji opened his eyes he noticed that he was already sitting up… strange, when did he go to sleep sitting? Souji looked around and saw that he was sitting on the couch in his room, this was usually where Izanagi slept, and where was he anyway?

Souji looked around his room looking for Izanagi, he didn't see him. Souji then noticed something in his own usual sleeping spot, it was taken. By who he didn't know, but someone was underneath the covers of his bed. Souji didn't know what was happening, but he decided to see who was sleeping in his spot. Souji got up from the couch and stood up on his feet.

"W-Whoa," for some reason Souji had a bit of difficulty trying to keep his balance on his feet. He also noticed that when he did stand up he was almost hitting the ceiling. He wasn't this tall before.

"_Souji_," he hear his name, "Would you please get the alarm clock?" Souji had almost stopped noticing that clock ringing, he decided to get it before he woke up anyone else in the house. Souji tried to move his feet towards the clock. Strangely walking felt difficult to him, he felt like he was walking on stilts. Souji finally got close enough he reached to the clock and tried to touch it.

But his hand fazed through the clock completely.

"W-Wh-HUH?" Souji then took a look at his hand, it was black, and his finger tips were covered in something like white talons. Souji then took a complete look at himself.

He looked over his hands and arms and noticed he was wearing a large black overcoat with different white buckles, he looked down at his feet and saw that they were like blades. Souji brought both of his hands up to his face and tired to feel something, but it was smooth and cool, like metal.

"W-What-? What-?" Souji was confused and worried, he looked around the room for something that was reflective. Souji saw the TV and looked into the black screen looking for his reflection.

When he did he saw something that wasn't Souji looking back at him, it was Izanagi.

"AAHH!" Souji panicked even louder this time feeling himself again all over looking for something on him that was supposed to be the same.

"S-Souji!" he heard, "What's wrong?" from his bed on the floor Souji, regular Souji threw off the blanket worried and looked around for Souji.

"W-Wait? Who are you?" regular Souji asked Izanagi/Souji.

"What? Who are you?" Souji said back pointing to himself.

"I am Izanagi," Souji said, "Who are you supposed to be? And where is Souji-san?" Souji asked getting up looking worried, but prepared.

"W-Wait? Izanagi?" Souji asked confused.

"Yes, that's what… I…- huh?" Izanagi looked over himself when he noticed he was less taller, and he stance felt more secure than it usually did. Izanagi looked at his hands and saw that it wasn't covered in his usual claws. When he felt his face he didn't feel any of the usual metal on his face, instead he felt softer and warmer than before.

"Wh-What's this?" Izanagi said sounding as worried as Souji did a few seconds ago.

"S-Souji?" Izanagi asked panicking, looking at himself.

"Uh…y-yeah?" Souji said the same way.

The two were both afraid and confused, for some unknown reason Souji had become Izanagi and Izanagi had become Souji.

"What's going on?" Souji/Izanagi asked him.

"I was going to ask you that! Why am I you now?" Izanaig/Souji asked.

"I-I don't know! You didn't do this?" Souji asked.

"No! I don't have that kind of power, especially in the real world!" Izanagi said.

"Big bro?" from the other side of the door Nanako had woken up and knocked on her big bro's door.

"Uh- Y-Yes Nanako?" Souji called out.

"… … Big bro are you awake?" Nanako asked again.

"Yeah I just sa-… oh man I really am you, she can't hear me!" Souji said realizing that he couldn't say anything as Izanagi.

"Uh- Y-Yes Nanako-chan, I am awake!" Izanagi suddenly called out trying to imitate Souji.

"You're alarm is ringing," she said mentioning the alarm clock that was still beeping loudly.

"Ah uh right sorry, I'm having- uh te-te- _what's that word_- Technical problems, I'm having technical problems," Izanaig said reaching for the alarm clock and hitting the snooze button silencing it, "There we go all fixed!"

"Big bro, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No- everything's fine!" Izanagi almost panicked, "Anyway I'm just going to get ready for school, I'll see you downstairs!"

"Uh… alright," Nanako said, she didn't sound like she believed him, but she didn't push the question and left.

When Izanagi was sure she was gone he and Souji looked at each other making sure of the situation.

"We gotta figure out what's going on," Souji said, he looked at his table and reached for his phone and tried to pick it up, but his hand went right through it like a ghost.

"_rggh_, Izanagi," Souji said annoyed.

"I'll get it," Izanagi said picking up Souji's phone.

"So uh… what do I dial?" Izanagi asked forgetting how to use the phone.

_*PIPIPIPIPIPIPI*_ Before Souji could answer the phone was already ringing, and Izanagi looked at the message on the screen.

"Oh uh that's Yosuke," Izanagi said looking over the phone, "uh how-."

"Green button," Souji said answering for him. Izanagi pressed the green button and listed into the phone.

"Uh hello?" Izanagi said.

"_Souji FINALLY! I called like six different wrong numbers before I got to you_!" Izanagi heard.

"Yosuke? Good, I need to talk to you, me and Souji are having some problems," Izanagi said.

"_Y__ou and Souji? Wait who am I talking too?_" Yosuke asked.

"Uh… well… this might sound hard to believe but," Izanagi took a deep breath, he looked at Souji he nodded at him telling him to go on, "It's technically Izanagi talking. We don't know how, but me and Souji have switched bodies or… minds, I'm in Souji's body and Souji is in my body," he explained waiting for the answer.

"_… damn it, you were supposed to help us! Not make more trouble!_" Yosuke said like he was angry.

"Help? What were we supposed to do?" Izanagi asked.

"_Izanagi it's me Susano-O_!" Yosuke/Susano-O said.

"Sus- Susano-O?" Izanagi questioned, "But this sounds like… wait are you-?"

"_Yeah I'm talking from Yosuke's body, we did the same thing_!" Susano-O said.

"What? You to?" Izanagi said surprised.

"What's he saying?" Souji asked. "Yosuke and Susano-O switched bodies too," Izanagi told him.

"Them to?" Souji asked surprised like him.

"Do you know what happened?" Izanagi asked Susano-O.

"_I was calling to ask you that!_" Susano-O said, "_And if you don't know then who does? Oh god, are we the only ones_? _You think the others got hit too_?" he asked worried.

"The others?" Izanagi thought about this too.

* * *

"ARRRRGH!" *_SMASH_* Chie punched a hole in the wall of her room, she looked furious and angry.

"HEY! Suzuka! That's my room don't go smashing it!" Suzuka told her.

"I'm sorry, Chie-san… I lost my temper," Chie said lightly bowing, "I swear to god if I find out Susano-O did this I'm killing him, not beating him. I'm going to grab his neck and hold it till he stops moving!" she said furiously.

"NO! Not in me you're not! I'm not going to have people think I'm a murderer."

* * *

"_Aaaaahhhh_!" Yukiko was on the ground curled up in a ball blushing furiously.

"Konohana! Konohana get up!" Yukiko as Konohana said, "We need to get up, we have to talk to the others now!" she said trying to grab onto her and pull her up, but her hands went right through her body every time.

"I-I don't want to!" Konohana as Yukiko said humiliated, "W-What if the others see me like this? I-I can't say what happened! What if they don't believe me? What if Izanagi thinks I'm crazy?" she started to tear up thinking of what could happen.

* * *

"O-Okay just get up!" Kanji as Rokuten said.

"Right Oyabun!" Rokuten as Kanji said getting out of bed.

"Just get dressed, get some breakfast, don't say anything weird, and we can just leave and Ma won't notice the difference," Kanji instructed him step by step worrying about him messing up.

"Right Oyabun," Kanji's body saluted him.

"And don't call me Oyabun! That's weird alright?" Kanji said.

"Right Oyabun."

"Rokuten!"

"What? Oh right, sorry Oyabun."

"Alright alright look, just don't talk or say anything to me, I'll tell you what to do," Kanji instructed, "Now we just need to get you looking like me, go to the bathroom and brush back your hair," he told him.

Rokuten in Kanji's body just saluted and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

*_BAM- BAM-BAM_*

"Rokuten! You can't go through walls. Use the damn doors!" Kanji yelled at him.

* * *

"AAaaaahahahaa!" Rise as Himiko was racing back and forth in the room rubbing her hands through her head trying to figure things out.

"Okaa-san please, just calm down," Himiko in Rise's body said, she was acting calm despite the situation.

"W-What if the others see me like this? I-I can't say what happened! What if they don't believe me? What if Souji-kun thinks I'm crazy?" Rise said in a frantic frenzy.

"Okaa-san… Rise! Get a hold of yourself, stop worrying you're going to give me wrinkles," Himiko told her.

"W-R-Right, right I just… just need to calm down," Rise said as slowly stopped panicking.

"Look… we'll just ask Souji-kun if he can figure-."

"AAAHH!" Rise went right back to panicking, "What's he going to think of me if he sees me like this?"

* * *

"I have shamed Teddie-dono," Kintoki in Teddie's body said, he was on the ground kneeling in depression and shame, "I have shamed the legacy… I'm horrible," he cried out.

"HAha, this is fun," Teddie as Kintoki said as he was twirling around Kintoki's Tomahawk missile.

* * *

"WEEEEE AHAHAHAHA!" Naoto was bouncing on the couch having fun, still wearing her pajamas.

"Sukuna! Get down now!" Naoto as Sukuna said, Naoto wasn't able to figure out how to fly around so she was forced to walk on Sukuna's tiny feet.

"You're not the boss of me!" Sukuna as Naoto said pointing down at Sukuna.

"Sukuna! I'm not going to allow you to jump around in my body, now get back on the floor and stop acting like a child!" Naoto ordered.

"You're the child! I can do whatever I want," Sukuna stopped bouncing and went back on the floor, "_phew_, that was fun," he said wiping the sweat from his head, Sukuna got the bottom of Naoto's shirt and pulled it up.

"S-Sukuna! No NO!" Naoto panicked and jumped up at her body trying to get Sukuna to put her shirt back on.

* * *

Izanagi and Souji were able to silently leave the house with Nanako without making her suspicious of anything being wrong between the two. When the two of them parted ways on their way to school Izanagi was finally able to relax and speak freely.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Izanagi asked relieved.

"We can't skip school today, we'll just go speak to Igor and Margret after school they should be able to tell us what's wrong," Souji said, he seemed to have trouble walking next to himself, "How do you walk like this? Your feet feel like high heels," he asked him.

"Well it just came naturally to me, just keep your legs spread and feet at an angle," Izanagi told him, "Oh look there's Yosuke, and Susano-O, maybe they've been able to figure out something," he said, ahead of the two of them was Yosuke and Susano-O in different bodies, Yosuke in Susano-O was kneeling down supporting himself on his knees.

"Oh good you two," Susano-O in Yosuke said, "You figure out anything?" he asked.

"No, I suppose you haven't either?" Izanagi asked.

"No! Damn this is so creepy, I'm in a losers body now how am I supposed to hit on chicks like this?" Susano-O complained.

"Screw _huff huff_ you!" Yosuke huffed tiredly.

"Are you alright?" Souji asked him.

"Just tired _huff_, I had to walk all the way here," Yosuke told him.

"You walk here all the time?" Izanagi said.

"Yeah Susano-O usually flies, his legs are way out of shape, and I haven't figured out how I'm supposed to fly," he explained.

"You just need to think lightly and control it with your thoughts," Susano-O reminded him.

"That doesn't make sense to me, I've been doing what I assume is that and I haven't done a thing!" Yosuke yelled.

"_pft_, no wonder your grades are doing terrible," Susano-O told him, "Anyway you got that connection right? With the creepy guy?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna see him after school," Souji said.

"Wha-After school?" Yosuke said, "Oh come on you can miss a day can't you? I'm sure there's a university that'll take you in on a full scholarship even if you miss a day of school. You could make it up in an hour!"

"Its test day, I really don't want to risk it," Souji told him.

"You used to skip a day or two before," Yosuke said.

"That was with Ai, and she sort of made me," Souji said.

"Another girl? What the hell?" Susano-O complained.

"It wasn't what you think, Souji was just there to carry bags," Izanagi said.

"We don't have time to talk about this, let's just go and get our day over with. Have you seen anyone else?" Souji asked.

"Oh yeah you won't believe what we saw, I doubt you could figure out the geometry around this," Susano-O said.

"Around what?" Souji asked.

"Well we saw Naoto and Sukuna, turns out she doesn't know how to fly either… also Sukuna knows nothing about bras," Susano-O laughed.

"Oh god you mean-?" Souji asked shocked.

"I told her I would see her real size, Souji... just one... bigger than your head!" Susano-O said proudly, spreading his hands out to emphasize the size.

"Where is Naoto?" Souji asked.

"Oh she took Chie… Suzuka technically, and got her to force Sukuna to dress up properly, she's probably gonna kill me when she gets back, Naoto also when she goes back to normal," Susano-O said.

"Yeah we should probably hurry back to school where there are witnesses," Yosuke suggested.

"You guys to, she'll probably want to kill you when she knows that you know, and when she wants to blame you for this whole mess also," Susano-O told her.

"I don't think Naoto would do that," Souji said.

"Oh you don't think I don't know women? Okay stay behind, be sure to tell Naoto and Chie or Sukuna and Suzuka whoever hi," Susano-O said rushing off in Yosuke's body.

"Oh come on don't make me run!" Yosuke complained walking in Susano-O's body.

"You don't think that she'd be that angry would you?" Izanagi asked.

"No I don't… well Naoto's not exactly the irrational… maybe we should go," Souji said following behind.

"Yeah good call," Izanagi said.

* * *

(Morning, School)

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" "WHY AM I LIKE THIS!" "YOU GOTTA FIX ME! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!"

"GUY'S JUST CALM DOWN!" Souji yelled at them all getting them all to stop yelling at him.

"Everyone I'm sorry that this happened, but I don't know what to do alright. We just need to endure this for the day and after school I'll go see someone who can help us," Souji said. It was strange talking to everyone in this new kind of form.

"What happens if we stay like this? I can't go on living as an invisible entity!" Chie said worried.

"We'll be fine!" Souji told them.

"You can't know that! What if there's no way to go back?" Himiko asked worried.

"I want my old body back!" Rise whined afraid.

"I can't do anything like this as Chie, if Susano-O does something I won't be able to stop him in public without getting arrested! I bet he's planning to take advantage of this situation," Suzuka said eying Susano-O angrily.

"Well… okay now I am," Susano-O said thinking for a moment.

"_GH!_ NO!" Suzuka ordered him.

"Guys no fighting, these aren't our bodies," Izanagi warned them

"Something switched our minds, so something must be able to switch us back," Souji told them.

"And what about our partners are we supposed to just let them run around in our bodies?" Naoto asked angry at the situation.

"Unless you guys have a better idea on what to do then yes, they've been with us a while. Though you might have to tell Sukuna what to do Naoto-… where's Naoto?" Souji asked looking around.

"_UGH_! Down here!" she called, Souji looked down to see Sukuna's body standing.

"Oh right you can't fly yet," Souji said.

"_Ha ha ha_! Who's bigger now Aniki?" Sukuna in Naoto's body laughed and taunted.

"Don't laugh like that! I don't act that childish!" Naoto ordered her Persona.

"Make me!" he said back at her.

"Sukuna!" Izanagi said getting his and all the other Persona's attention, "Look we all have a strange situation on our hands, we need to just try and get through the day acting like each other. That means no fighting," Izanagi directed his attention to Suzuka and Susano-O.

"What if he does something? You want me to ignore it?" Suzuka asked, crossing Chie's arms.

"You're going to have to," Izanagi told her, "And no talking to each other when there's people around, we have to be the ones to watch when we speak this time, just be smart about it."

"Aw crap," Kanji dreaded.

"Oyabun doesn't like this idea!" Rokuten suddenly announced, he raised his fist to proclaim this.

"No no! It's fine, and don't yell that loud," Kanji ordered him.

"Right Oyabun!" Rokuten said.

"No you know what, don't talk to me for the rest of the day, I'll tell you what to do," Kanji told him.

"…" Rokuten saluted. "And Sukuna you're going to have to behave yourself," Izanagi told him/her.

"And don't mess with my… uh- s-shirt this time!" Naoto ordered him.

"Aw but it's tight and itches," Sukuna said reaching behind Naoto's back.

"NO!" Suzuka grabbed Naoto's arm before Sukuna did anything. "Man you're no fun," Susano-O told her.

"I-I suppose we can do this for the day," Konohana said, she was making Yukiko's body look a lot more timid.

"Konohana don't act that shy, I don't act like that," Yukiko told her. "R-Right sorry," Konohana said blushing.

"I can already tell this day is not gonna end well," Yosuke said depressed.

* * *

**Kisdota: Oh god I'm so tired, anyway I had this finished for a while, but I wanted to extend it, but that would take too long for you all. I'm guessing you're all confused as to what's happening. You'll all get the answer next chapter, and it'll probably piss you off. It does for me most of the time, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Hahaha!" Rise in Himiko's body laughed.

"What are you doing?" Himiko asked her from Rise's body.

"I'm watching different videos on the internet through your powers, heh heh, there's this good one with a panda sneezing," Rise told her.

"You learned to do that? That's pretty good, Naoto and Yosuke haven't even learned to fly yet," Himiko said.

"Yeah it's great, I kinda wish I had this power as a regular person. Test would be a breeze," Rise said as she scanned for more videos, "Ooh this looks fun," she said choosing a video.

"What is it?" Himiko asked.

"It's something called 'Two Girls one'- ahhhh, oh," Rise said suddenly looking disappointed.

"What?"

"I thought this was something funny, but it looks like its just… uh wa- Oh god AHH! OH GOD UGGGHH!" Rise started yelled.

"Okaa-san?" Himiko asked concerned.

"AHHH IT'S STREAMING INTO MY MIND, HOW DO I TURN IT OF-AAAHHH OH MY GOD THAT'S GROSS!"


	47. Mind Freak not really

**Kisdota: Finally doing this, sorry. I've gotten some damn back pains that had isolated me on my bed, just standing causes me to go dizzy, but now I'm back. Here's the next chapter of this hilarious fic, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(?/?/?, Morning, School)

On the second floor of the main campus Izanagi as Souji as well as Susano-O, Suzuka, and Konohana all walked up the steps trying to act as normal as possible. Souji and the others in their partners bodies followed behind them. A few of the students they passed stared at them noticing the groups odd pattern of walking.

"Konohana, you don't need to try and act like a proper lady," Susano-O told her as Yukiko's body carefully took each step as gracefully as possible.

"I-I don't want anyone to notice anything," she said nervously, but she had a hard time maintaining composure while she was being watched, "Please don't stare at me!" she yelled out, all the students took a step back.

"Let's go now," Suzuka in Chie's body said, she took ahold of Yukiko and rushed off before anyone could question them.

"Sorry sorry, I was getting nervous," Konohana apologized.

"Look just act the way Yukiko does, just ignore everything that happens around you and feign innocent on everything," Suzuka instructed her.

"Right… all right I can do this," Konohana said trying to make herself sound confident.

"Hey Chie is everything alright?" Suzuka felt someone tap her shoulder behind her. She immediately reacted by grabbing the arm of the person who tapped her and forcing him against the nearest surface.

*_SLAM_* "WHOA-W-WHAT THE HELL?" Daisuke yelled when Suzuka bent his arm around to his back and pressed his face against the wall.

"C-CHIE!" Kou yelled at her when she attacked his best friend.

"Uh sorry sorry," Suzuka said letting him go.

"Augh, jeeze, what the hell was that for?" Daisuke asked her annoyed and slightly in pain, he rubbed his neck where Suzuka choked him.

"I was… uh… in uh- attack mode… still," Suzuka said.

"Attack mode-? What does that mean?" Kou asked her surprised at her overly violent behavior.

"I was… uh… I'm been in a fight recently," she tried to explain.

"Should we do something to help?" Izanagi in Souji's body asked.

"I doubt she'd want our help," Susano-O said.

"A fight, with who?" Daisuke asked sounding worried.

"It was no one, let's go Ko_rry_Ukiko," Suzuka tried to leave with Konohana, but Daisuke stopped her.

"No wait, who were you fighting with?" Daisuke asked concerned.

"No one, no one you need to worry about," Suzuka said trying to get through.

"Did you get hurt?" Daisuke asked still not letting her through.

"I'm fine Daikuse."

"Daisuke," Konohana corrected her.

"Daisuke."

"Are you-what? Wait why did you get my name wrong?"

"Daisuke, just move it now or else," Suzuka said threateningly.

"Dude, just move already, she obviously doesn't want to talk about it," Kou told his friend.

"Chie just tell me who were you fighting with? It wasn't that guy Tatsumi was it?" Daisuke asked mentioning Kanji.

"No it was not, and I find it a bit offensive that you would even accuse him," Suzuka said, Daisuke noticed that Chie was giving him a weird look that she had never given to him or anyone before.

"Then who wa-_ACK_!" Daisuke was caught in Chie's grip again.

"I said, don't worry about it," Chie said sounding scary holding Daisuke dangerously close to his neck.

"S_hh_-Chie," Konohana said pulling her back.

"Right right sorry," Suzuka said letting go of Daisuke and rushing off with her before he or Kou could say anything.

"What the hell was her problem?" Daisuke asked dumbfounded.

"Dude I don't know, you think she's pissed at you for something?" Kou asked him.

"I didn't do anything," Daisuke defended, Izanagi and Susano-O in their partners bodies passed by the two after they thought the small fight was over.

"Hey, Souji man," Daisuke said when he passed by, "Dude what's with Chie-chan? She's like… did something happen to make her-," Daisuke tried to find the right words to say.

"You mean vicious? What she did was pretty much merciful," Susano-O as Yosuke said.

"Merciful? She nearly choked me to death," Daisuke said.

"Well she's done a lot worse to me, I mean at least she's not beating you to death with a blunt object," Susano-O said.

"Uh Yosuke?" Izanagi said, "Are you sure that it was 'Chie' who did that to you?" he tried to hint him thinking he forgot to act like Yosuke.

"_I haven't been spending that much time keeping an eye on Yosuke_," Susano-O whispered to Izanagi, "_There's a good chance that she's done something like that at some point_."

"Has someone been bugging her? She's never been this angry before… at least not to us," Daisuke said.

"Uh don't worry about it," Izanagi said, "She is perfectly fine, there is nothing hurting her. As her friends we will take care of her, please do not worry," Izanagi said.

"Uh… what's with the polite manner speaking?" Kou asked.

"And we gotta go, sorry to speed off," Susano-O said pushing Souji off.

"What was that?" Daisuke asked Kou.

"I don't know, those guys are always hanging out in their own group," Kou said.

* * *

"SUZUKA!" Chie yelled at her Persona in her own body.

"I know I know I'm sorry," Suzuka apologized making sure that no one was looking at her, "I thought that man was a threat," she explained.

"Daisuke? I talk to him like three times a week, you see me talking to him!" Chie complained.

"Again I thought you were in danger," Suzuka said again.

"When have I ever been in danger in this place? When?" Chie asked annoyed.

"Oh just lay off Chie," Susano-O said in Yosuke's body, "You know she's got a phobia with men."

"I don't have a phobia with men," Suzuka said.

"Well okay I suppose it's not a phobia when you're able to beat up the fear, there's a word for what you are," Susano-O said pointing at her.

"Sociopath?" Konohana asked.

"Konohana, don't help him," Suzuka told her.

"Well people are probably going to start questioning us now," Izanagi said, "I didn't realize how hard it was to just act like a different person, apparently I don't speak in a normal way."

"No you speak fine, you're just speaking in a way that makes me sound like I'm some noble," Souji said.

"Hey speaking of noble how are Teddie and Kintoki doing?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh them, yeah they're fine you know except Kintoki is going crazy and calling himself a traitor to the noble line of- you know what Kintoki's just being a baby about all this," Yosuke said not wanting to explain Kintoki's way of thinking.

"And Teddie?" Souji asked.

"What do you think?" Yosuke asked him.

* * *

Meanwhile; standing at the top floor of Junes at the edge of the very top of the building,

"Okay, let's do this," Teddie said in Kintoki's body.

"BEAR SONA!" Teddie jumped off the roof and started flapping his arms, "I'm doiNG IIIITTT!" *_CRASH_*

* * *

"He's trying to fly?" Souji asked worried.

"Yeah he's trying to learn like birds do by jumping off the roof of Junes," Yosuke said.

"That thing's like over 4 stories tall, is it safe?" Izanagi asked.

"Probably not, but Kintoki's like metal or armor plated. You know something hard is covering him, and Kintoki doesn't have a neck so he'll at least live," Susano-O said.

"Even so it can still hurt," Chie said.

"Is that concern?" Susano-O asked.

"Not really," Chie said.

"Chie!" Yukiko said.

"While we're on the subject does anyone know how Rokuten, Himiko, and Sukuna are doing?" Izanagi asked.

"Oh yeah that's right, I mean if we're having trouble getting you guys to act normal then lord only knows what trouble they're having," Souji said concerned.

"I'm sure they're doing fine," Konohana said.

"Do you really think that?" Susano-O asked. "… no," Konohana said ashamed.

* * *

(Practice building)

"S-Stop marching! Just walk like normal!" Kanji told Rokuten as he did a strange marching walk in his own body.

"Right Oyabun," Rokuten said saluting attempting to walk like the other people were around him.

"Damn it, don't say that! I'm invisible to everyone, just… nod or something quick," Kanji said angry at him.

"Ri- oops, uh… _hnn_," Rokuten nodded giving a look of intense concentration.

"_ugh_, there's no way people aren't gonna notice," Kanji said depressed.

Rokuten kept walking forward thinking he was supposed to act like he was in charge or something along the lines. Two male students were unfortunately in his path and Rokuten just pushed past them without a second thought.

"Hey!" one student said angry at Kanji, "What's your deal Tatsumi?" one said.

"Yeah what the hell man?" another said.

Rokuten suddenly turned around, "You got something to say to me?" he asked them threateningly giving them both a look of anger.

"Uh n-never mind," the first student said afraid and then the two of them ran off. "Rokuten!" Kanji said annoyed.

"What? They started it," Rokuten said.

"They did- _uughhh_, look next time someone is in your way just repeat what I say, don't run into them," Kanji instructed.

"_hrrrgh_," Rokuten did another over effort nod.

Soon enough another single student was in his path, a young female who was standing in the middle of the hall looking through her bag for something. Rokuten was about to run into her again forgetting what Kanji said.

"Rokuten!" Kanji yelled.

"Oh right," Rokuten said stopping before he ran into the person, the woman noticed that Kanji was too close to her.

"Uh… can I help you?" she asked almost like she was worried he was going to hurt her.

"Just repeat after me!" Kanji said annoyed.

"_hrrgh_," Rokuten overly nodded.

"I just need to get through," Kanji instructed.

"I just need to get through," Rokuten said listening to Kanji.

"uh… s-sure," the girl said stepping to the side away from Kanji's body.

"Thank you," Rokuten said.

"no… problem," she said still a bit intimidated.

…

…

…

…

Rokuten didn't move, he just stood in the same spot.

"uh… are you going to go?" the girl asked.

"Just go already," Rokuten said.

"Jus- w-what?" the girl asked confused.

"No what-? No don't repeat that you go," Rokuten said.

"I wasn't repeating anything," she said starting to sound afraid.

"No we're done talking just walk forward. No don't repeat- we're done already move," Rokuten continued to say.

"I don't- what are you talking about," the girl asked still confused.

"Stop that- move already- I am instruct- the conversation ended- stop that," Kanji's body continued to say weird things.

"Stop what? I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Kanji what are you doing?" Rokuten said.

"Huh?"

"What? No don't repeat what Naoto says."

"Naoto? I'm not Naoto," the girl said.

"She is not part of this- what the hell is wrong with you?" Rokuten said looking directly at the girl frightening her even more.

"I-I- I- ," the girl stuttered.

"I like kitty's ha ha ha ha ha," Rokuten said with an emotionless laugh, "Rise, this ain't funny damn it."

"I have to go," the girl finally running away.

"_ugh_! Rokuten! The hell's wrong with you?" Kanji said.

"ugh Rokuten the hells' wrong with you?" Rokuten repeated.

"Rokuten," Himiko said in Rise's body, she and Sukuna had both just arrived, "Dear please, you need to try and act like a normal person," she instructed.

"But Oyabun told me to repeat what he said," Rokuten explained.

"Oh now you don't repeat me?" Kanji complained.

"At least yours listens to you," Naoto said still walking in Sukuna's small body, "_sigh_, if the police department hears about the way Sukunas been acting they'll never let me live it down," she said rubbing the area where the top of Sukuna's nose was.

"What happened?" Kanji asked.

"Oh it was adorable, Sukuna's been saying hi to everyone, he's so much more social then stuffy old Naoto," Rise said giddy.

"Haha, this place is a lot more fun than I thought it'd be," Sukuna said licking a lollipop.

"Wait where did you get that?" Naoto asked angry at Sukuna.

"_mnn_? There was a whole bunch of them in a little bowl, want one?" he said reaching into Naoto's pocket and pulling out a dozen more different colored lollipops.

"Sukuna those are nothing but sugar, get rid of those," Naoto instructed looking up from her tiny size.

"No," Sukuna said.

"I'm not letting you rot my teeth while you're in me now spit it out," Naoto said more sternly.

"No, they're good you can't make me," Sukuna said pouty.

"Oh just let the boy / girl whatever he is enjoy his candy," Himiko said.

"It's not a piece of candy he's got a load with him, and I will not let him ruin my teeth or health" Naoto said.

"Oh what do you care? It's not like you're trying to impress any men at the moment," Rise said.

"That's not the point," Naoto said angrily.

"Yeah that's quite a shame, you'd get any guy you'd want if those measurements were actually accurate," Himiko said.

"T-huh?" Kanji asked.

"Himiko!" Naoto threatened.

"Oh relax, I know you wanna keep it a secret," Himiko said, "Besides, I prefer you staying as the underdog to Rise."

"Himiko!" Rise said embarrassed.

"_mnn_, this thing is really itchy," Sukuna said reaching behind Naoto's back again.

"No no no," Himiko said almost motherly, grabbing Sukuna's hand before he got anything, "Fun as it would be, even Naoto needs some decency."

"It's itchy, and it makes it hard to breath," Sukuna complained.

"PLEASE don't say that so loudly," Naoto pleaded to Sukuna.

* * *

(Main building)

The school day was only a few minutes away from starting, Izanagi and the others had taken their partners usual seats before the first bell rang.

"You know apart from Chie almost becoming a murderer I think today's going pretty well," Susano-O said leaning back in Yosuke's seat, "This whole thing doesn't seem so bad, as a regular person I have a much wider access of other women."

"You do know I'm still watching you," Suzuka told him.

"Oh relax I can't do that old stuff. If I want anything from em I gotta earn it like any other guy… more so since I'm Yosuke now," Susano-O said.

"Hey! And don't get used to it, soon as school days over we are changing back," Yosuke told him.

"I know, but really man would it hurt to let me try and fix what little reputation you got, I bet I could get a few of the girls to go for you," Susano-O said.

"Please, you don't know anything about women," Suzuka said annoyed.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet on that?" Susano-O said emphasizing the word bet.

"d-_rrgg_, that was nothing but luck," Suzuka told him.

"You two, no fighting," Izanagi told them, "We're still acting like our partners, we need to do what they normally do and not what we do," he said.

"Oh really? Okay," Suzuka said.

*_BAM_* "GAH!" Suzuka kicked Susano-O from under the seat.

"That's… I suppose that counts," Izanagi said.

"What should I do?" Konohana asked.

"_rrgh_, what you two always do, sit there, look pretty, be smart but oblivious," Susano-O said.

"Right," she said sitting straight at her desk.

"_Sigh_, so what are we supposed to do all day?" Chie in Suzuka asked.

"Well we usually just wait for you guys to finish, or we would probably play something to keep Sukuna occupied," Izanagi said.

"I doubt Naoto wants to play hide and seek," Souji said.

"_pfftt_, heheheh." "heh hahaha."

"Watch it watch it, no one visible made the joke," Chie said.

"_ssnnnrrrkkk-k-k-k_," Konohana tried to hold her laughter back.

"School day should be starting soon," Izanagi said, "What are we learning today anyway?"

"Oh right… you guys remember what we studied for on the test right?" Yosuke asked.

"Crap," Susano-O said.

* * *

"Okay so… what's the answer here… ooh this is a pretty interesting writing instrument, much more useful than ink brushes," Izanagi said looking at Souji's pencil.

"Izanagi focus," Souji said.

"Right sorry," he said going back to work, "So soccer was… when are we going to go back to playing soccer with Daisuke again?" Izanagi asked.

"Test, focus," Souji said.

"Sorry, but after what Suzuka nearly did to Daisuke I think he could use some cheering up," Izanagi said.

"I'll consider it, now test. Please," Souji said.

* * *

"Eh… this… this… this," Susano-O said guessing as he marked answers.

"Dude don't just guess, you need to give the right answer," Yosuke told him.

"Oh okay, would you give me the right answer?" Susano-O asked.

"Uh… I don't know," Yosuke said ashamed.

"Yeah, I doubt that everything I do will have that big an effect on your precious grade," Susano-O said, "The hell? Does it take more money to make money?" he said annoyed.

* * *

"Okay uh… I think… the answer is…," Chie said thinking as much as she could.

"Come on Chie-san, we went over this, you should be able to figure it out," Suzuka said holding the pencil above the sheet.

"If you know the answer then just answer it," Chie said.

"I will not cheat for you," Suzuka said.

"You're already cheating by telling me you knowing what the answer is and taking the test," Chie said.

"No I'm not, now come on. If you can't do this then what hope is there for the rest of your future?" Suzuka asked.

"_Ugh_, this isn't fair," Chie complained, "Oh wait," she suddenly realized something. Chie walked over to where Izanagi was and looked at his paper.

"Ch-…._grr_," Suzuka groaned realizing she couldn't say anything. "You know I never took the time to realize this, but we're all invisible," Chie said thankful.

"Oh yeah," Yosuke said looking at his hand, "I'll be back," he said when he suddenly rushed off.

"Answer's B, I'll go assume your duties," Chie said following after him.

"Thank you," Suzuka said.

* * *

(Evening)

As soon as the day was over the gang all met outside of the school ready to leave.

"So how was your day?" Yukiko asked Kanji, Naoto, and Rise, concerned for what may have happened.

"I don't want to talk about," Naoto said sounding horribly depressed.

"Why? What happened?" Souji asked.

"Aniki got mad at me for-."

"NO! WE are NOT talking about it, EVER!" Naoto threatened.

"Oh I gotta know, what happened?" Susano-O said.

"Oh Sukuna finally got to one side of-."

"_UGH_ RISE!" Naoto yelled.

"Ooh ho I think I see what happened," Susano-O said excited which anger Naoto even more, "Hey Kanji you see anything?" he asked.

"N-… n-no," Kanji said looking away.

"Damn it, it would be a lot easier to tell if you were lying if Rokuten had a nose," Susano-O said.

* * *

(Shopping District)

"Okay I'll be right back, just wait," Souji told the group when he and Izanagi were both standing outside of the velvet door.

"What do you think the problem is?" Izanagi asked him.

"I don't know, let's hope Igor's able to help us," Souji said.

Izanaig grabbed onto the door handle and twisted the knob opening the door.

"EEEEEEE!" a sudden girlish scream was heard.

"W-What? What was that?"

"PERVERT!"

* * *

(10/17/2011, Early Morning, Souji's room)

"_GASP_!" Souji suddenly opened his eyes, "_inhale_… what?" Souji got up and looked around. He was inside his own room again, in his own bed. Souji looked down at both of his hands and inspected them. They were both his normal non talon armed metallic hands. "What was that?" Souji questioned.

"_snrk_, hnn?" Izanagi sounded picking his head up, "Oh good morning Souji," he said.

"What?... uh… wait what are we doing here?" Souji asked.

"What do you mean?" Izanagi asked him.

"We were all just-," Souji started, "… nothing… just a weird dream," he finished.

"Well you should get up, the rest of the test starts today," Izanagi told him.

"Yeah, right thanks," Souji said doing what he suggested.

"_That was a weird dream_," Souji thought getting out of bed, "_but… I feel closer to everyone for some reason_."

* * *

**Kisdota: Yup, whole thing was one of Souji's whole weird dream things made into two chapters. It was all one of those bull crap dream time things sorry to pull you all along like that, I mean the ? dates should have given it away I think. Back's feeling better, and I think I got a semester full of easy classes, so updates should be going smoothly now, be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Hmmm," Souji thought to himself, he looked at a few of the materials that he had brought with him from the TV world.

Souji took a pair of his old shoes and some metal materials from his stash.

(later)

"Hup… _rgh_," Souji attempted to stand straight on his shoes.

He took a pair of broken sword tips and strapped them to the bottoms of his shoes.

Souji took a step forward and tried to stay up on one foot.

"_haaa, HA_!" Souji jumped forward switching his feet and landed.

"Ahhh… AH!" This time Souji spun around on one foot and leaped forward.

"Big bro?"

"W-AH!" *_CRASH_* Souji lost his balance and fell on his face.

"What are you doing big bro?" Nanako asked Souji.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Souji said taking his shoes and leaving.


	48. Burnin feelings

**Kisdota: College is supposed to be easy at the beginning, but for some reason I've gotten like six times (not exaggeration, I did the math, and I know it's true because I'm taking algebra) more homework than I was supposed to get all because I took Monday off. I can't stand straight at the moment so I'm slouching this now. Here's your next chapter, now we start to get to the fun part, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/20/2011, After School)

"_YAAWWWNN_, Finally! It's all over," Yosuke said getting up from his desk.

"What? Your grade point average?" Susano-O said.

"Stop with the grade jokes already," Chie said annoyed. The day had finally ended for everyone at school, the final bell signaled the time for everyone to go home at last. Yukiko and Chie began talking to each other discussing the different exam questions.

"I won't do that bad, I pulled an all-nighter last night studying," Yosuke said, "But now I'm ready to collapse, I'm gonna head home," he said.

"Alright, see you later," Souji said letting Yosuke walk off before he decided to leave as well.

* * *

"So watermelons don't grow that high up… that explains why my garden didn't last," Chie said thinking while she and Yukiko talked to each other.

"N-Nee-chan," Konohana said, "S-Souji-kun he left he's leaving," she said pointing towards the door.

"What?" Yukiko said, she looked to where she thought Souji was but he was gone, "I gotta go," Yukiko said getting up.

"Whoa whoa wait, what's the rush?" Chie asked grabbing onto Yukiko's arm before she was able to run off.

"Huh? U-Uh nothing, nothing's the rush," Yukiko said quickly.

"Konohana said that Souji was gone and then you suddenly wanted to run off… oh boy," Suzuka said thinking she figured out the reason.

"Ooooh, something going on?" Chie asked seeing something scandalous.

"No! No of course not!" "Why would you think that?" "Do you think something's going on because of what Souji said." "Did you hear him say something?" "If he did then why would you think that it has anything to do with us."

"You two can't really think that you're doing a good job of hiding something right now, do you?" Chie asked as Konohana and Yukiko both spoke one at a time.

"No I… uh…," Yukiko blushed trying to keep quiet, Konohana began to smoke up a little.

"Come on tell me!" Chie said excited.

"No nothing… nothing happened yet," Yukiko said.

"Yet? What's gonna happen?" Chie asked.

"Nothing! It won't happen if we don't get to Souji!" Konohana yelled out.

"So it is about Souji," Suzuka stated.

"Konohana," Yukiko said quietly but still loud enough, Konohana slapped both her hands over her mouth area as her head flamed up.

"Come on tell me, something happening? You finally going out?" Chie asked.

"Wait wait, are you?" Suzuka asked suddenly showing more interest.

"No! We just started," Yukiko said.

"Nee-Chan!" Konohana said, this time Yukiko slapped her hands over her mouth.

"God, it is just soo easy to get secrets out of you," Chie said happily.

"C-Chie! D-Don't say anything alright? I don't want the others finding out about this!" Yukiko said worried about her secret.

"I got it I got it, come'on secrets spill em," Chie said excited.

"There's nothing going on between us, I mean… n-not… _ugh_ I don't know how to explain it," Yukiko groaned.

"So there is something," Chie concluded.

"No it's… th-there's something, but we just haven't acted on it yet. It's like… well we know 'something' is up, but we just… don't do anything with that 'something'," Yukiko said feeling a bit confused herself at what she said.

"So nothing has happened between you?" Chie asked raising one of her eyebrows looking directly at Yukiko.

"No, nothing's happened," Yukiko said.

"Konohana?" Chie asked looking at her.

"W-Well I… Suzuka-," Konohana said pleadingly looking at her friend.

"…," Suzuka just looked away.

"_D-Don't abandon me_!" she thought sadly.

"Konohana ," Yukiko said hinting at her.

"R-Right nothing happened," Konohana lied.

"Nothing… or something?" Chie asked.

"Uh well… uh," Konohana stuttered while Chie kept looking at her with maddening intent, "O-Okay the two may have said they liked each other."

"Konohana!" Yukiko said annoyed getting the attention of a few leftover students.

"S-Sorry! That's all that she'll get!" Konohana said apologetic.

"So there's more?" Chie asked.

"No!" Konohana said.

Chie looked into her just as intently as before, "Uh, Chie-san maybe-," Suzuka tried to stop Chie, but she just raised her hand to face her flat palm at her signaling to just let her talk

"Okay they hugged!"

"KONOHANA!" Yukiko yelled out getting a few more strange looks from other students.

"YES! Knew that was gonna happen!" Chie said pumping her fist in victory.

"C-Chie! I said I didn't want to say anything!" Yukiko said with a red blush on her cheeks, Konohana's head smoking matched up to Yukiko's blushing.

"Sorry sorry, but come on I gotta hear about something like this," Chie said still feeling excited.

"You didn't need to know! I don't want the others finding out. I especially don't want Rise-chan to start getting angry at me," Yukiko said worried.

"R-Rise-chan? … A-And Himiko-chan?" Konohana said suddenly afraid.

* * *

"_You think you can just take Izzy-kun from ME?" Himiko said loudly. *FWOOSH_*

* * *

"_nn-n-n-n-n-n_," Konohana's imagination made her body send a shivering jolt from her head down to her feet.

"Relax I'm not gonna say anything," Chie assured her.

"You better, I don't want our team to start splitting up," Yukiko said.

"It's fine, look I'll tell you something too," Chie said looking around for a second to make sure no one was near them, "You know that bet me and Yosuke had a while back… well the bet Suzuka and Susano-O had?" she asked.

"Yeah? The one where you were forced to go out with him?" Yukiko asked.

"Well… don't say this to anyone, but… I'm still occasionally… going out with him," Chie said.

"W-What? You're still dating?" Yukiko asked surprised.

"No no, it's not dating I'm just hanging out with him… alone," Chie corrected.

"That sounds like dating," Yukiko said.

"It's not," Chie told her.

"Oh I heard about that fr-_MPH_!" Konohana was about to say before Suzuka grasped her head and placed her palm over her mouth.

"_Exnay exnay_," Suzuka whispered to her.

"What are you doing?" Chie asked Suzuka who suddenly without warning hugged her friend.

"Oh I'm just so happy for my friend being with Izanagi that I want to hug her!" Suzuka lied.

"Bu-but that's not-."

"_KonohanaIzanagi sittree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_," Suzuka whispered as quickly as she could.

*_FWOOSH_* Konohana's head suddenly engulfed itself in flames.

"Uh… anyway, you two are dating now?" Yukiko asked.

"It's not dating, I just go to a place with him just to hang out or eat," Chie said.

"Do you pay for yourself when you eat?" Yukiko asked.

"No he does," Chie said.

"Date," Yukiko concluded.

"It's not a- look forget me and Yosuke, we're talking about you and Souji," Chie said pointing at her, "What is it that you were planning to do anyway?" she asked.

"I was planning to… oh my gosh!" Yukiko suddenly got up.

"I-I think he might still be around!" Konohana said panicking.

"Sorry we gotta go, we'll talk about this later," Yukiko said grabbing her things and rushing out of the classroom with Konohana behind her.

"W-Wait-," Chie tried to stop her, but she was already gone, "_sigh_… well I guess she'll be fine, when did she even start going out with him?" she questioned to Suzuka.

"Oh uh… I wouldn't know, I was completely unaware of such a thing. Knew nothing about it," Suzuka said uneasy.

"Yeah I… know," Chie said wondering why Suzuka was explaining everything in such a strange way.

"Soo… if those two do start dating you think the two of you might start double dating?" Suzuka asked.

"What? W-Why?" Chie asked confused.

"No reason," Suzuka said, "I gotta go I- I'll be right back," she said suddenly walking off.

"Wait what? Why are-," Chie tried to say before Suzuka was gone as well.

* * *

(School Gates)

Suzuka was sneaking around the front gates looking for a certain someone. She hid from the sight of any of her friends by sticking to wall above them near the roof. She saw Souji and Izanagi leave the school, and a few seconds behind them she saw both Yukiko and Konohana leave running right for the two.

"They grow up so fast."

"AAH!" Suzuka yelped out surprised nearly losing her footing. Susano-O was above her sitting on the edge of the roof top. His legs phased through the get letting him hang them over the edge.

"What are you doing there?" she asked annoyed at him climbing up to the top sitting next to him.

"Just admiring my work… seems like only yesterday I was manipulating two people into loving each other. And now the precious cherry blossom has finally bloomed and let her petals float on fates wind towards her lovers land," Susano-O said.

"Wh-why are you- stop talking like that it's creepy," Suzuka said.

"I get emotional at times like this. It's a rare sight… seeing two people who started out as friends now joining together."

"Stop that!"

"Fine… you're no fun you know that," Susano-O said acting like he was disappointed.

"So you 'Were' the reason Yukiko was… what is she doing anyway?" Suzuka asked.

"Well if I did my math right then the two of them will be having a little talk with each other," Susano-O said.

"Okay that's good," Suzuka said.

"In Souji's room."

"Go-What?"

"Yeah it was a bit too late to change my plan halfway through, sorry," Susano-O said.

"They're going-! You can-! They-! I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" Suzuka yelled at him ready to choke him to death.

"Relax relax I know what you want. 1st base maximum and that's what you're going to get," Susano-O told her.

"They're going to his room… alone… together! How did you even convince her to do this?" Suzuka asked annoyingly curious.

"Oh you'd be amazed by the words I can say and subliminally make it mean something that makes other's conclude something else," Susano-O said.

"Wha-d- what does that even mean?" Suzuka asked angry.

"All you gotta know is I didn't do or say anything to Konohana or Yukiko that you wouldn't have approved on I promise," he said.

"Don't lie to me," Suzuka warned him.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Susano-O asked.

"You're joking right?" Suzuka said.

"No, no I'm not joking when was the last time I lied to you? If anything all I've ever done was tell you the truth," Susano-O said, "… … you're cute when you're angry."

"Susano-O!"

"Sorry, but it's all okay. There's a really good chance that all the two of them will do is talk," Susano-O said.

"But there's still a chance of it turning into more?" Suzuka asked worried.

"There's always room for more when it's love," Susano-O said in a cheesy suave'y voice.

"SUSANO-O!"

"Yeah there's a chance. What did you expect? They're pretty much still kids, just by doing this kind of plan you wanted there was always going to be a chance of the two of them performing your equivalent for the ritual for the apocalypse," Susano-O said.

"You weren't- I was-… _DAAUGH_!" Suzuka groaned.

"Look I'm not putting two strangers together alright, besides she's with Souji. Even with the worst case scenario do you really think we need to worry about something bad happening while he's around her?" Susano-O asked.

"_ugh_… no I guess not," Suzuka said depressed.

"Good," Susano-O said satisfied, "Now I gotta go Yosuke thinks I'm in the women's bathroom."

"Y-What?"

* * *

(Dojima Home)

Souji was a bit surprised when Yukiko had suddenly showed up out of nowhere and asked if he wanted to hang out together. He was even more surprised when she asked if the two of them could go over to his house. Souji and Yukiko both arrived at his uncle's house. There nobody home at the moment even Nanako who was usually watching the television all the time wasn't there.

"U-Uh… a-are you sure it's okay to go inside?" Konohana asked nervously as she stood at the front door.

"You've been here before remember?" Izanagi told her.

"Y-Yes, but… a-are you sure that Souji's uncle would allow him to invite someone in while he's out?" Konohana asked still looking for an excuse to run.

"Well probably not, but he's not here right now. It's fine just come in," Izanagi said reaching out and grabbing her hand.

*_FWOOOSH_* Konohana's head suddenly burst out into flames. *_Thud_* Then she promptly fell unconscious falling on the ground.

"_sigh_, you guys go ahead. I'll just stay out here," Izanagi said stepping back outside.

"J-Just us?" Yukiko said like she was afraid.

"Fine," Souji said closing the door.

"It's probably for the best anyway," Izanagi said to himself.

After leaving their Persona's outside Souji led Yukiko up to his room. Yukiko looked around the area where Souji lived eyeing all the different yet simple things in his room. "So this is your room?" Yukiko asked him still looking around.

"Yeah it's not much, but it's more than I need," Souji told her.

"Yeah," Yukiko said still looking, a second later she realized she wasn't listening to Souji, "Oh s-sorry, I didn't mean to stare around. This is just the first time that I've ever been inside of a boy's room."

"It's fine," Souji said.

"Oh you sleep on a futon, I see," Yukiko said looking at the area where Souji slept, "I sleep on a futon too," she said.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Uh, sorry… I don't really know what to… what we should talk about," Yukiko said embarrassed.

"It's fine… why don't you just sit on the couch," Souji told her.

"W-What?" Yukiko asked suddenly blushing, "O-Oh sit… right that's fine," she said calming down.

* * *

*_FWOOSH_* "Ah!" Izanagi covered his face from the flames that came from Konohana's sleeping form, "What are those two talking about?" Izanagi questioned.

* * *

"So what's been going on with you? Did you stop trying to get job licenses since you're staying at the Inn now?" Souji asked Yukiko as the two of them sat on the couch.

"No, I'm still trying to get them, and I'm still trying to learn how to cook. Even though I decided to stay I still want to finish what I started," Yukiko said.

"What really changed your mind anyway? I know you said Konohana was on your case, but what did she say that made you change your mind?" Souji asked her.

"Oh… well she just asked me why I wanted to leave my home so badly, and I guess I wasn't able to give a good enough answer so she just kept pestering me about it," Yukiko said, "I'm glad she made me realize it sooner. If I had left I knew that I would have regretted it."

"So now you don't think it's so bad to stay here and run the Inn?" Souji asked.

"No, I have my family there, the waitresses and chefs. There the reason I'm the way I am now," Yukiko said, "When I think about it like that, my problems don't stay my own. That's why I'm going to stay," she finished.

"That's good," Souji said, "Because I'm gonna need a place to stay the next time I visit."

"Good… I'll be sure to have a special room set up for you," Yukiko said.

"How special?" Souji asked smirking.

"I-… N-NO! I don't mea-haha-hahahahaha," Yukiko fell into another of her laughing fits, Souji took interest in how she didn't deny of get embarrassed like she usually did.

"Here, I want you to have this," she said reaching into her pocket and pulled out a small shrine charm.

"What's this?" Souji asked.

"It's a charm from that shrine we visited… to protect you," she said.

"Really? You sure you don't want to do that yourself?" Souji asked her.

"_pft_…n-no," she said holding a laugh back, "I want to but, I'm staying here. I won't be able to be with you forever, this charm will take my place. That way… we'll always be together," she said sadly, her voice started to tremble.

"Hey hey it's alright," Souji said putting an arm around her shoulder thinking she was about to cry.

"… Souji-Kun," Yukiko said softly with a blush going across her face, "I… love you."

* * *

*_FWOOOSH_* "AAAHH-HAA!" Konohana suddenly woke up in a burst of flames.

"Ah, you're awake," Izanagi said.

"I-I-IT hurts!" Konohana screamed out.

"W-WHAT? WHAT HURTS?" Izanagi asked worried.

"T-T-The flames b-burn!" Konohana said patting herself where she was on fire.

"What?" Izanagi asked confused this time.

* * *

(Evening)

Souji felt a bit of a giddy/happy/fun step as he took care of his lunch for the next day, carefully making sure that the meatballs were thoroughly cooked through. Izanagi looked at Souji noticing the small smile the plagued his face.

"Well you sure seem happy," Izanagi said.

"Hmm? You think?" Souji asked.

"Obviously… I kinda wish I had the chance to go to school and do the things you did when I was young," Izanagi said.

"You never went to school?" Souji asked surprised, "Heh, I always thought… … I don't know what I thought, I always assumed you came into the world knowing everything," Souji said.

"Well I did… it's complicated," Izanagi said.

"Hey while we're on the subject, is everything that's being taught in history right?" Souji asked taking the food out of the oil, "I mean you're supposed to be the creator of Japan aren't you?"

"Ooh…. How to explain that… It's true, but… it's not. Is there some kind of study that explains why things are the way they are?" Izanagi asked.

"What you mean… the meaning of existence?" Souji asked curiously.

"Something like that," Izanagi said.

"No, there's none," Souji said.

"Then I don't think you have a way where I can explain it properly," Izanagi told him.

"Well that's maddeningly confusing," Souji said.

As Souji kept cooking the front door opened up, Nanako walked in to see her brother cooking.

"Hey big bro," Nanako said happily.

"Hey sis," Souji said.

Nanako approached Souji and handed him a small envelope.

"There was a letter in the mailbox for you," she said before heading for her room.

"A letter?" Souji questioned.

"That's odd, I don't think I've ever seen you get mail before," Izanagi said.

"Yeah… and there's no address or name from the sender," Souji said looking at the strange letter.

Souji undid the flap and pulled out a sheet of paper. On it was just a single sentence written on.

"_don't rescue anymore_."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay we get to the serious part. I got the Yukiko moment I hope you were all waiting for, and we're gonna get more. And soon we're gonna have the really fun parts, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

(Midnight)

"_AAUGH_, Konohana please!" Yukiko complained from her bed.

Konohana was still on fire, and the light from the invisible flames were keeping Yukiko awake.

"I-I can't turn it off," Konohana said apologetic.

"_UGH_!" Yukiko threw her pillow over her head, "I bet no one else has to deal with this kind of thing."

* * *

"Aniki Aniki Aniki Aniki Aniki Aniki!"

"Sukuna! Go to sleep!" Naoto yelled.

* * *

"Oyabun, it's now 12:31!" Rokuten announced.

"Rokuten! Stop telling me the time," Kanji grumbled annoyed.

* * *

"_ZZZRRGGHH ZZZRRRGHH ZZZRRRGHH_!"

"_Uuugghhh_, Teddie-dono," Kintoki said trying to drown out Teddies snoring.

* * *

*_BAM_* "_GAH_!" Yosuke yelped in pain after Susano-O punched him in the stomach.

"Sorry, thought you were asleep," Susano-O said.

"W-WHY WOULD THAT MAKE IT OKAY TO PUNCH ME?"


	49. The bright side

**Kisdota: Done with one fic. I take for freaking ever to update apparently I really need to speed things up. I think I said that at one point in this fic, but I've yet to actually keep up. Anyway here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/21/2011, Early Morning, Amagi Inn)

"_mmmnnnnggh_," Yukiko moaned when the sun started shining in her room. She usually didn't mind having to get up early, but she still felt like it was too early to get up. "_sigh_, better start the day," she said deciding that she needed to get ready for school. Yukiko grabbed her school uniform and headed right out her room to the bathroom. When she stepped out of her room and into the hallway she expected to see a few of the staff members or employees up already. However there was no one awake in the place.

"huh? Hello?" Yukiko called out. She thought it was strange that no one was here at this time, this was usually the time when the morning staff cleaned the floors on the first floor. "Anyone… up?" Yukiko said, she felt like she was talking to herself. She looked around the hallway and when she looked out a window she saw why no one was up yet.

"It's still night?" Yukiko said surprised, the stars could still be seen in the black sky. Far away at the horizon the sky was just barley turning a light orange. Yukiko was confused she could have sworn that it was bright enough to be morning. Yukiko turned right around and went back inside her room, sure enough the place was lit up enough to look like it was in the afternoon, but Yukiko confirmed it wasn't anywhere near that time when she saw her alarm clock.

"It's 4?" Yukiko said surprised again.

"_mnnn_ Nee-chan, I'm trying to sleep," Konohana said tiredly from her spot in the room.

"Wh-_Ah_!" Yukiko tried to turn her head where Konohana was, but when she did she got a strong beam of light to hit her eyes, "W-Wh- Konohana, are you on fire again?" Yukiko asked shielding her eyes from the light.

"_mmnnn_… no," Konohana said still trying to sleep. "You're shining like the sun did you dream about Izanagi or something?"

"WHAT?" *_SHINE_*

"_AUGH_!" Yukiko cried out when a more powerful light suddenly shined in her eyes. Different color's began to swirl her vision and everything else started turning into a black blur for a few seconds before her vision started returning.

"Wh-N-Nee-chan! Are you alright?" Konohana asked immediately waking up the moment she heard Yukiko in pain.

Yukiko's kept trying to blink her eyes trying to get her vision back to normal, but there was a bright white light that kept her vision bright.

"AAHH!" Konohana yelled out this time.

"What? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Yukiko asked worried for her.

"I'M NAKED!"

"What?" Yukiko asked, wondering if she heard her right.

The bright light suddenly dimmed down at last giving Yukiko a chance to get her vision back. Yukiko rubbed her eyes until she was able to see at last. The room was dark again and she could make out the interior of her room with small splotches of different colors.

"K-Konohana?" Yukiko called out looking for her, she wasn't in the room anymore.

"G-Go away!" Konohana called out embarrassed. Yukiko heard the voice coming from her sliding closet there was a light shining from the cracks of the doors.

"What's wrong? What do you mean you're… naked?" Yukiko questioned still confused herself.

"M-My dress! My pink dress! With the pink and white design with the large heart on the chest! It's gone!" Konohana said like she was about to cry, "AND WHERE'S MY FLORAL SASH! This one's just white!"

"K-Konohana! Come out! Let me see!" Yukiko ordered.

"No! I don't want anyone to see me!" Konohana cried out, the light coming out of the door cracks shined brighter.

"No one can see you, you're invisible to the world remember?" Yukiko said.

"Oh… that's right," Konohana said, the light coming from the closet started to dim down.

The closet door slowly slid open, a somewhat still shiny Konohana floated out of the small space. Yukiko was surprised to see that she really didn't have her old dress and long sash. She was now just a plain looking woman body that looked to be made entirely out of some solid light like substance. That pink flower like sash around her body that she had was also replaced with one that looked to be made of silver, and the shield like ends of the sash now looked like large stars with red jewels in the middle.

Konohana had her arms wrapped around herself feeling embarrassed.

"You… you changed," Yukiko said surprised.

"I know! What happened to my dress?" Konohana said still feeling humiliated.

"No no I mean… I don't think you lost it I think you changed. Like Suzuka when she was Tomoe," Yukiko said looking at her.

"Wait I… I changed?" Konohana said in realization.

"Yeah!" Yukiko said happily.

"So this is permanent?" Konohana asked in horror and dread.

"Uh… I… I guess," Yukiko said worried about the answer.

"AAAH! I CAN'T GO AROUND LIKE THIS! I'M INDECENT!" Konohana yelled overreacting again.

*_SHINE_* "_AHH_!" Yukiko yelped when a bright light shined in her eyes.

She put her hands in front of her again blocking Konohana's light before she was blinded again.

"THERE'S GOTTA BE SOMETHING I CAN WEAR!" she yelled turning back into Yukiko's closet. She began taking out different dresses and shirts from her wardrobe. She kept taking out different outfits holding them in front of her and looking down at herself half worried if they would fit her and the other half worried if they would make her look cute.

"Konohana you can't wear one of my dresses," Yukiko said as Konohana continued to compare different things, "You're not visible to anyone, they would see a floating dre-… uh," she trailed off as she noticed something attached to her left shield, "Is that a Katana?"

"What?" Konohana stopped looking at dresses for a second and looked where Yukiko was pointing, "Where did-… W-Where did that come from?" she said in a panic dropping both of Yukiko's dresses. There was a white sheathed white handled Katana attached to her.

"Where did that come from?" Yukio asked her.

"I don't know! It-… oh god it's attached to me!" Konohana said worried trying to pry the weapon off of her.

"So you know how to use swords now?" Yukiko asked interested.

"NO! I don't want to use one of these things they're dangerous!" Konohana yelled, she pulled the blade out of the sheath and threw it far away. The object phased harmlessly through Yukiko's walls and out of sight from the two.

"Are you sure you should be throwing that?" Yukiko asked worried.

"I don't want it! It's better off disappearing from me," Konohana said confident in her choice.

"Uh… Konohana ," Yukiko said pointing to her empty sword sheath again.

She looked where Yukiko was pointing and the once empty sheath had been mysteriously filled with the same sword she threw away.

"W-HOW DID THAT GET BACK HERE?" Konohana yelled in fear. Konohana tried the same tactic again to get rid of the blade, but when she put her eyes back on her sheath the weapon would always return.

"I think it's a part of you," Yukiko said.

"I don't want this! What if the others start thinking I'm violent? OH GOD! What's Izanagi gonna think of me?" Konohana slapping her hands on the sides of her face.

*_SHINE_* "_AHH_! Stop doing that!" Yukiko said when she shined brightly again.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Konohana said rushing herself to try and stop her shining.

"_Ugh_," Yukiko groaned rubbing her eyes, "I think… you start shining when your embarrassed now instead of just lighting on fire," Yukiko said.

"WHAT? B-B-B-B-BUT… BUT I LIKED MY FIRE!" Konohana shrieked out, "I can't keep changing! I wanna stay the same!" she cried in a loud depression.

"Maybe we should talk to someone," Yukiko said worried for her partner.

* * *

(Chie's Room)

*_pipipipipipipipi_*

"_Uuuugghhh…. Mnnnnnnn_," Chie groaned, she was still asleep when she heard her cell phone begin to ring. She grabbed the annoying device from near the top of her bed and tiredly opened one eye to see who was calling.

"…Yukiko?" Chie said tired, "… what do you want? It's 4 in the morning."

"_Hey Chie-chan… listen I'm really sorry about calling you so early in the morning, but I was wondering if Suzuka could talk to Konohana. We're sorta… having a bit of an issue_," Yukiko asked.

"Issue… is everything okay?" Chie asked starting to wake up out of worry.

"_Yeah everything's fine, Konohana's just changed her form and now she's worried_," Yukiko told her.

"She ch- She changed forms?" Chie said now completely awake, "When did that happen? Oooh wait, you and Souji-."

"_NOTHING HAPPENED_!" Yukiko blurted out.

"Denying already?" Chie said teasingly.

"_Chie… l-later alright, just please let me talk to_," Yukiko said shyly.

"Fine fine, but this is definitely not over," Chie said, "Hey Suzuka you up?" she called out.

"I'm right next to you."

"AH!" Chie was startled when she finally noticed that Suzuka was sitting cross legged next to her already awake, "Have you been up this whole time?" Chie asked still startled.

"Yes, I always wake at this hour to meditate with the rising sun," Suzuka said.

"Alwa- since when?" Chie asked creeped out.

"Since I was born from you," Suzuka told her.

"You've been sitting next to me awake while I've been asleep this whole- you know what forget it here," Chie said giving her cell phone to Suzuka.

"Uh how do I-."

"Put the top part near your ear," Chie instructed.

"Hello?" Suzuka said into the phone.

"_Oh hey Suzuka, listen can you talk to Konohana_? _She's sorta changed form and she's feeling… self conscious_," Yukiko said.

"So she achieved her new form too? Did something happen between you and Souji yesterday?" Suzuka asked.

"_No nothing_!" Yukiko said embarrassed.

"Oh? Something must have happened," Suzuka said, "The day before I changed forms Chie and Souji had a rather heart to heart talk."

"_Can you please just talk to Konohana?_" Yukiko pleaded.

"Sure sure let me talk to her," Suzuka said.

"… _hello_?" Konohana said timidly.

"Hello Konohana, I heard you changed forms last night," Suzuka said trying to sound comforting.

"_Y-Yeah! M-My dress is gone, and I'm naked now_!" Konohana said panicking.

"Y-Huh?" Suzuka said wondering if she heard her right. The sound of the phone be passed around was heard.

"_She's not… naked she's just… she's just a body shape she doesn't have a dress anymore_," Yukiko said.

"Does she look like something Susano-O would love to constantly stare at?" Suzuka asked her.

"_What-… oh, no she's not showing anything Susano-O would stare at_," Yukiko said understanding what she meant.

"Oh good," Suzuka said relieved.

"_W-T- I do to_!" Konohana yelled feeling offended.

"See if her names different," Chie said listening in.

"Oh yeah, is her name different?" Suzuka asked.

"_Uh… I don't think so_," Yukiko said.

"Tell her to say her name really quick," Suzuka told her.

* * *

"Uh alright," Yukiko said, "Hey quick tell me your name," she said.

"Uh-um-uh-**Amaterasu**," Amaterasu said.

"Ama-ba-what?" Yukiko tried to repeat.

"Ama-ba-what?" Amaterasu repeated, "Wait that's not my name… is it?... I think it is… Have I been calling myself a wrong name this whole time?" she panicked.

"_No tell her she's fine, that's a bit of a side effect. I did the same, went crazy, I actually called Susano-O for advice_, _she won't be able to control it that's her new name,_" Suzuka said.

"Oh so that's why you guys changed your names," Yukiko said.

"_AAhhh_!" Amaterasu panicked and took the phone from Yukiko, "How do I get my name back?" she asked Suzuka.

"_Get your name back? You're stuck with it, none of us were able to change back to our normal forms, and trying to call ourselves our old names was too difficult we just went by whatever we started calling ourselves_," Suzuka told her.

"Bu-Bu-But I liked my old name!" Amaterasu said sadly.

"_Oh it's not that bad, I mean Amaterasu sounds more interesting than Suzuka at least_," Suzuka told her.

"But what will the others say?" Amaterasu asked still worried.

"_Well… nothing, what do you think will happen? We're not gonna start making fun of you for your new name_," Suzuka told her.

"How do you know?" Amaterasu asked her.

"_None of us were made fun of when we got our names changed, were we_?" Suzuka asked her.

"Himiko made fun of you when your name changed."

"_Sh-… wait what? She did?_" Suzuka asked changing interest.

"_What? What's going on_?" Chie asked.

"Yeah she called you Suzy, Suzu Gogo, Goalie face, Suzuka Gorgon, Darth Witch."

"Darth what?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh she said that Rise gave her the movie reference," Amaterasu explained

"_I never heard her say any of that_!" Suzuka said.

"She told me she didn't want to hurt your feelings, so she said it when you couldn't hear her say it," Amaterasu said.

"_Ooh that little… rrrgh… Don't worry Amaterasu, I'll make sure that doesn't happen_," Suzuka told her holding back her anger.

"You promise?" Amaterasu asked.

"_Oh don't worry, it's been a while since that happened. I have a few more weapons to use against her_," Suzuka said.

"_What are we doing? W-What's going on_?" Chie asked sounding worried.

* * *

(Morning, School path)

"Shouldn't we tell the others about this?" Izanagi asked Souji as the two of them walked to school. Souji was carrying with him the same letter he got last night telling him not to go and rescue any more people.

"I'll tell them when we're all together," Souji said.

"Who do you think sent that letter? And how would they even know who to send it to?" Izanagi asked him.

"I'm not sure… there's no address or postage someone obviously just stuck it in our mailbox," Souji said thinking about the letter.

"You think the others got anything similar?" Izanagi asked.

"_ugh_, I hope not," Souji complained, "God sometimes I think fate really hates me, I get a girlfriend on the same night I get a threatening letter."

"Oh… so it's official?" Izanagi asked teasing Souji.

"No saying anything, the last thing I need is my friends teasing me and… oh man what's Rise gonna say?" Souji questioned in dread.

"Now that I think about it Himiko is a listening device," Izanagi said, "I think we might need to be careful when she's around. She might hear something."

"Hear what?" Himiko asked.

"Huh?" Izanagi and Souji were both shocked and surprised when then noticed Rise and Himiko suddenly appearing behind them.

"Nothing!" Izanagi said.

"Oh we were just uh… there's something we need to talk about. All of us do," Souji said quickly.

"Ooh, what?" Rise asked sounding excited.

"There was uh… something about the case," Souji said.

"The case?" Himiko questioned, "And how did a talk about the case lead to the talk about me being a listening device?" she asked.

"Oh you heard that?" Izanagi said, "That is… well uh…," he said uneasy trying to think of something to say.

"Weellll?" Himiko said waiting for an answer.

"U-Uhh," Izanagi stuttered.

"WEEEE!" "AAH!" Himiko was suddenly attacked from behind by Sukuna. The small Persona grabbed onto the back of her head and kept tugging at her head left and right.

"OW OW OW OW OW! SUKUNA GET OFF!" Himiko yelled reaching behind her back to try and get him off.

"No no no!" Sukuna yelled excited for something, "I heard that you play music if I point you in the right direction! I wanna hear!" he said as he kept twisting Himiko's head left and right.

"Sukuna! Get off!" Rise yelled trying to reach up to him.

"Weee! I wanna listen! Play play play!" Sukuna chanted as he swung around.

* * *

(Lunchtime, School Roof)

"OW OW! Get him off!" Himiko cried as Sukuna continued to try and find the music that didn't exist.

"Shouldn't we try to help?" Amaterasu asked Suzuka.

"We will… when I forget about the Darth Witch name," Suzuka told her.

The rest of the gang gathered together in a small circle as Souji showed them the letter he received last night. The gang took a look at the letter and read the words on it.

"'dont rescue anymore'," Naoto read, "Is this a warning?"

"There's no punctuation or capitalizations. What a cliché," Chie said.

"So this ain't some kind of prank? I mean this kind of stuff only happens in movies right?" Kanji asked them.

"You didn't show this to your uncle did you?" Yosuke asked.

"Of course not," Souji said.

"That's good," Naoto said, "Doujima-san does seem trustworthy, but it may be best to keep this to ourselves. He would probably put you under surveillance, and that would be a great burden on us."

"So… we're sure it's real then?" Rokuten asked looking down at the tiny print.

"If this letter is real, then what's important isn't what it says. It's the fact that it was delivered to the Dojima residence, addressed directly to you," Naoto said.

"_RAGH_!" Himiko yelled finally getting Sukuna off of her, "So the killer knows where Souji and Izzy-kun live?" she asked worried.

"Yes, this would mean the culprit knows exactly who it is that's been interfering with his crimes. Perhaps even more than that out of all of us he chose to deliver his message to the Dojima residence, home of a police detective and our group's leader," Naoto said.

"Who exactly could know about us? Or even know that we're rescuing people. You think whoever it was that sent this letter also knows about the TV world," Izanagi questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure, but if they know that we're rescuing people then it's entirely possible that the person also knows our method for rescuing people," Naoto said.

"You think-," Amaterasu started timidly, "You think the letter came from… one of us?" she asked.

"You think one of us could be the culprit?" Souji asked.

"Well… that… could indeed be a possibility, but a very small posibility," Naoto said thinking.

"There's a chance of a double-crosser in our midst?" Suzuka asked, "I'm on it."

*_BZZTZ-WHAM_*

"_AUGH_!" Susano-O yelled when he was suddenly hit in the back of his head by Suzuka and knocked violently to the ground, "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

"Suzuka I said it was a small possibility," Naoto said, "And there's an even smaller chance it was a Persona who did this."

"Eh it's fine," Yosuke said waving his hand not really caring, "She's always looking for a reason to hit him."

"Ain't there a way to find out who sent this?" Kanji asked, "I mean isn't there a way to track the person with some clues or something on the letter?"

"I suppose I could have it checked at the crime lab, but I doubt I could find anything," Naoto said, "The text was typed, there's no address, and whoever it was must be confident enough to believe he wouldn't be caught if he's willing to send it to a police detectives house."

"So telling the police is useless, and it would make the situation worse if we did," Chie said.

"Let's hope this is just a prank," Yosuke said.

"I think there's little chance for that happening, the message is too specific and perfect for it to be just some prank," Yukiko said.

"_sigh_, for now I guess we should just forget about it," Souji said, "We still know too little about the killer, the Midnight channel, and the TV world. For now let's just keep in mind that whoever the culprit is knows about us," he told them.

"I suppose that would be best," Naoto said.

"All right, then mind if I change the subject?" Chie asked, "The Culture Festival's just around the corner. What's our class going to do?"

"Oh yeah, that hasn't been decided yet huh?" Yosuke said.

"I think we're going to vote on it soon, but aren't they still gathering ideas?" Yukiko asked.

"Ooh, they are huh?" Susano-O said perking up.

"Uh oh, you better not be trying anything," Suzuka warned him.

"What? You know I can't do anything to put ideas in," Susano-O told her.

"Ooh hey Sempai, have you decided who you'll be going around the campus with during the festival?" Rise asked smiling.

"We don't have anything planned. Our schedules are wide open you two," Himiko said winking at Izanagi.

"Uh… well," Izanagi started.

"SAY I wonder what kind of music is playing!" Amaterasu suddenly announced.

"What are you talk-AAH!" Himiko was saying before she was suddenly attacked from behind again.

"WEEEE! PLAY PLAY PLAY!" Sukuna chanted.

"You were right, that was fun," Amaterasu said quietly to Suzuka.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay, if I don't get the desire to write another fic then this fic will be updated a lot faster than before. The good parts are coming, and after that are the depressing parts that's not gonna be any fun for me. Be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Okay, now hold it like this," Suzuka instructed Amaterasu. She was currently giving her instructions on how to hold her weapon.

"L-Like this?" Amaterasu asked holding her weapon straight in front of her with both hands.

"Right, now with a firm grip try to swing it downward, like this," Suzuka said demonstrating with her own weapon.

"Okay," *_WHOOSH_* Amaterasu swung her arms up and then downward. When she did her weapon was suddenly gone from her hands.

"W-Where's my sword?" Amaterasu asked looking at her empty hands.

"Uh oh," Suzuka said pointing behind the two. Amaterasu looked behind her and saw that her weapon flew out of her hands and the blade had imbedded itself in directly behind Rokuten's head.

"OH MY GOSH!" Amaterasu said horrid and worried, "ROKUTEN!" she cried.

"Huh?" Rokuten turned his head around when Amaterasu called him.

"Are… are you okay?" Amaterasu asked him when he didn't look or act like he was in any pain.

"Why yes, I appear to be in fine good health, and what say you are you doing fine on this lovely day?" Rokuten asked.

"uh… what?" Suzuka said when he started talking with some British accent.

"Uh… how do feel?" Amaterasu asked. Rokuten still seemed completely unaware that a sword was sticking out of the back of his head.

"I feel quite fine, crystal clear in fact. You know I don't believe I ever took the time to notice how lovely the clouds are. They look to be Cumulus clouds at the moment. Fascinating to see them move so close to us."

"Uhhh," Amaterasu stuttered while he spoke.

"Okay that's it," Suzuka said walking behind Rokuten, "I can only take so much ridiculousness. I'm not having a smart Rokuten," she said pulling Amaterasu's weapon from the back of Rokuten's head.

"I dare say I feel a slight stabbing sensation in the back of my cranium," Rokuten said still talking like before.

"Uh… hold on I'll fix this," Suzuka said stabbing Rokuten's head in a different area.

*_stab_*

"Regaffu funi abarada maku."

"No, let me try again," Suzuka said.

*_stab_*

"Right from the wall."

*_stab_*

"You come to me askin me for a favor?"

*_stab_*

"Arrrgh Matey!"

*_stab_*

"OYABUN!"

"There we go."


	50. Closet room

**Kisdota: I'm at the point where I'm starting to lose steam again. I've gotten less reviews than before, which means I won't be getting any more reviewers until the new Persona 4 games come out. Gotta try and work harder on the ones who already read this and try to get them to read, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/21/2011, after school, practice building)

Kanji was annoyed, pissed, maybe not that pissed, but he was definitely annoyed at Rise at the moment for this.

Here he was , done with school and he was finally able to go home. He would have if Rise hadn't come up to him to ask him if he could help her with one 'teeny tiny little thing'. He's not against helping women in need, just those who were probably being lazy, and had something they were planning.

* * *

_(Earlier)_

"_Pleeease Kanji-kun, just cover for me this once," Rise pleaded to him. _

"_Why should I? Isn't it your turn?" Kanji asked her annoyed._

"_Yeah why should we?" Rokuten asked along._

"_I know, but it'll take someone like me all day! Souji-sempai is free today and I got him to agree to hang out with me after school, but I forgot that I'd be busy! So pleeease just this once, I'll cover for you the next time you need it," Rise said rubbing her hands together in prayer. _

"_We'll make it worth your while," Himiko added in. _

"_D-N-NO! No way, do it yourself," Kanji said looking away and crossing his arms._

"_Yeah, do it yourselves," Rokuten said copying Kanji by crossing his arms and looking away. _

"_Oh… are you sure I can't get you to agree?" Rise asked giving Kanji the cutest and most adorable sad face she could muster. _

"_Nah ah, not gonna happen," Kanji told her. _

"_Yeah, nuh nuh," Rokuten attempted to copy. _

"_Oooh," Rise said acting sad, "Well then I guess I have no choice but to just abandon my job," she said._

"_Fine, go ahead," Kanji told her._

"_Alright then if that's how you feel," Rise said turning away, "But Naoto-kun's going to be sad when she finds out she has to do all that work herself," she said over her shoulder._

"_Uh- what?" Kanji asked suddenly interested._

"_Oh nothing," Rise said waving her hand in dismissal, "It's just that Naoto was supposed to help me too, and if I'm not there she's gonna have to do all that work by herself," she said acting innocently enough._

* * *

So now Kanji was forced to pick up the slack and help Naoto with cleaning up the gym. Sure it was pretty much just wiping the floors and picking up the balls that were left, but it was still a pain to him.

"Wasn't Rise supposed to help with this?" Naoto asked Kanji as she put one ball at a time in the net bag.

"Had plans with Sempai," Kanji told her.

"_sigh_, I should have guessed," Naoto huffed in annoyance, "Tell me how long has Rise been this infatuated with Sempai?"

"Uh… since we rescued her I suppose," Kanji said thinking while he continued with Rise's chores.

"That was back in July," Naoto said remembering the date Rise started associating with Souji and the others, "Has Sempai ever said anything to her advances?"

"Well he ain't exactly said 'no' to her, and I doubt Sempai would just tell her to buzz off," Kanji said.

Naoto was about to pick up the last ball in the room, but it was suddenly swiped away from her before she could grab it.

"W-Sukuna," Naoto tried to grab the ball out of her Persona's hands, but he kept it away from her taking it out of her reach when her hand was mere inches away.

"What's this thing?" Sukuna asked looking at the round object he was holding with child like interest.

"That's a basketball, now give it back. I need to put it away with the rest," Naoto demanded from her Persona.

"No! Make me," Sukuna said holding the ball above her.

"I'm not playing this game Sukuna, now drop it," Naoto said. She tried making a jump for it, but she was too short to reach Sukuna who was flying above her head.

"Hahahaha! You're too short," Sukuna said teasing his partner. Naoto's face began to scowl with anger at her annoying counterpart. She kept jumping at Sukuna trying to catch him, but he pulled the ball up every time keeping just out of reach.

"I'll take that," Kanji said from behind.

"Hey!" Sukuna said annoyed when Kanji took the ball from behind and handed it to Naoto.

"Thank you," Naoto said putting the last ball in the bag.

"Aww you're no fun Kanji-kun," Sukuna said annoyed at him.

"Well I'm done sweeping, anything else we gotta do?" Kanji asked her.

"No, I just need to put these back in storage and lock up," Naoto told him.

"Storage?" Sukuna suddenly asked, he looked around and saw the double doors of the gym closet, "What's in there?" he asked excitedly flying through the walls.

"Sukuna!" Naoto yelled at him, but he was already gone from her sight.

"_Ooh, what's this_?" Naoto and Kanji heard Sukuna say from the other side.

*_CRASH_* The sound of something crashing was heard, along with multiple sounds of something falling from somewhere. One of the doors were suddenly pushed open by something, and out rolled a few volleyballs from inside. Sukuna slowly stuck his head out from the door.

"Sorry," he said.

"_UGH_," Kanji groaned, and Naoto sighed with him. The two realized that they had more work that they would need to do.

* * *

"Hey Aniki what's this thing here?" Sukuna asked for what felt like the millionth time to Naoto.

"Sukuna!" Naoto yelled while she and Kanji cleaned up the area, Sukuna had made a bigger mess than just letting out all the volleyballs, "Will you please stop asking questions!" she yelled at him.

"But I wanna know!" Sukuna demanded.

"Hey Sukuna," Kanji said getting his attention, "Why don't you go fly around the school for a bit, maybe there's something new around here," he said.

"Okay!" Sukuna agreed before flying off. Naoto gave a sigh of relief when he was gone at last.

"He been givin you a tough time?" Kanji asked.

"Yes! It's a nightmare to have him," Naoto complained, "I feel like I'm a babysitter watching a 5 year old all the time with him, he keeps asking me what everything does, he keeps getting into my things, and my house is full of drawings."

"He's still drawing? Hasn't he run out of crayons yet?" Kanji asked surprised.

"He did, now he's gotten into my pencils and pens and he doesn't clean up after himself," Naoto said listing the things she hated about her Persona while she put the toppled orange cones back in their spot.

* * *

"Finally," Naoto said when the two of them were finally done.

"Still don't see why we needed to clean up this place, could've just left it no one knows we were the ones who made the mess," Kanji said.

"It was the responsible thing to do Kanji," Naoto told him.

"Well whatever, I'm outta here," Kanji said leaving.

*_Rattle_* The sound of the door banging against its frame was heard the moment Kanji attempted to try and open it. Kanji gave it another shove trying to open it, when he tried to figure out why it wouldn't open he saw the push bars were both held together by a chain and lock.

"Uh hey, the doors locked," Kanji said.

"I see that," Naoto said behind him, "Oh that's right… Sukuna," she said upset by the memory.

* * *

"_Hey Aniki! What's this?" Sukuna asked Naoto as she and Kanji cleaned up his mess. _

"_I don't know Sukuna. Try and figure it out_ _yourself," Naoto told him not really paying attention to what it was Sukuna was so curious about_.

"_Hmmm…?" Sukuna curiously looked at the lock and chain he held in his hands._

_*Click* Sukuna twirled the chain around the door bars and locked it in place with the small but strong metal lock. _

_He tried to take it back, but he found it difficult to pull the lock open again._

"_Nnn…NNNNGH!" Sukuna grunted trying to take the item off the door, "It won't come of-oooh Aniki what's this?"_

* * *

"I should have told him that was for locking the closet, hold on I have the key," Naoto said reaching into her pocket.

"Oh good," Kanji said relieved, he thought the two of them were both stuck in the place.

Naoto felt around her pockets again, she thought it was strange that she couldn't feel the key she was sure she left it in her left pants pocket. Naoto tried her right pocket this time and didn't feel anything there either. She reached into her coat pockets this time both with both hands, but she didn't feel them there either. She then stated patting around her body for anything at all that felt like a metallic like key.

"What's wrong?" Kanji asked her when he noticed her worried state and her frantic patting.

"I don't have the key!" Naoto said in shock.

"What?" Kanji looked at her for a second before turning back to the door, "HEY! HEY ANYONE OUT THERE!" Kanji yelled, he started banging on the door hoping for someone to hear him.

"Kanji there's no one left, we've been here much longer than needed everyone's most likely gone home already," Naoto told him.

"THEN WHAT DO WE DO?" Kanji asked her panicking, he tried to jerk the chains off but it wouldn't give.

"Just calm down first," Naoto ordered him, though she was trying to keep calm herself, "Do you have your cell phone on you?"

"Huh? … Oh yeah right," Kanji said, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed the down button through his phone list, "Okay it's ringing," he said when he selected a number.

"Who are you calling?" Naoto asked.

"Hey Rise," Kanji said when she answered her phone.

"You're calling Rise?" Naoto asked, she didn't think that calling Rise was a good idea.

"_Hey Kanji, listen really busy now so I gotta go_," Rise told Kanji through the phone.

"Rise wait!" Kanji yelled, "Listen we need your help Naoto and I-."

"_Oooh wait that's right, how'd it go? You two do anything? Did anything happen between you two_?" Rise asked him sounding hopeful.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kanji asked suddenly looking angry.

"What did she say?" Naoto asked.

"NOTHING!" Kanji yelled, Naoto noticed his face looked a little red.

"_Really, nothing? You didn't try anything_?" Rise asked like she was saddened, "_But I set this whole thing up for you and Naoto_."

"Wh-d- YOU SET THIS UP? YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE BUSY!" Kanji yelled.

"Kanji what are you yelling about?" Naoto asked angry and annoyed at Kanji, "Just give me the phone," she demanded.

"No hold on!" Kanji told her waving his hand away to her, "You told me you and Sempai were doing something!"

"_We are... technically_," Rise said, "_So what did you and Naoto talk about?_"

"Don't change the subject! You were planning this?" Kanji said angrily, "I wanted to go home and then you guilt'ed me into this?"

"_Oh don't act like you didn't want to spend time with Nao-kun. You wouldn't have stayed behind if I didn't say Naoto needed your help_."

"D-You-G- Shut up!" Kanji told her.

"_Oh now that I think about it why don't you ask her if her measurements are right_," Rise suggested to him.

"What measurements?" Kanji asked still annoyed.

"_Oh those measurements I read back in the hospital_," "Rise said, Kanji's eyes suddenly widened. He felt like his nose was gonna leak at any second now, "_You know I'm amazed she can make herself look flat as a brick when she's-_."

"RISE!" Kanji yelled, "Shut up abo-Wh-Hey!" he yelled. Naoto was getting annoyed at Kanji's current conversation and decided to snatch the phone out of his hand.

"Rise," Naoto said keeping herself level headed.

"_Ooh Nao-kun, how are things going between you and Kanji_," Rise asked.

"Rise! We need your help," Naoto said.

"_Ooh really? What'cha need-_?" Rise asked.

"We're both stuck here at school, Sukuna locked us in the closet. We need you to help us get out," Naoto told her.

"…_. … …_."

"Rise?" Naoto said when she didn't hear her answer back. Naoto looked at the screen on the phone and saw the problem. "It's out of power," she said disappointed.

"What?" Kanji took his phone back and looked at the screen, it was out of powered off. The battery must have run out, "Damn it, sorry," he apologized.

"Why wasn't your phone charged up? Don't you plug it in every night?" Naoto asked him.

"No, S'not like I talk to people on it every single day," Kanji told her.

"Great, we wasted all that time with-… what were you two arguing about anyway?" Naoto asked him.

"N-Nothing," Kanji said embarrassed, "A-Anyway what about your phone?" he said trying to get her to forget what she asked.

"I don't have it on me at the moment," she told him, "I left it in my bag, which is outside in the gym."

"So we're stuck. Great," Kanji concluded frustrated.

"We'll be fine, we still have our Persona's," Naoto said not really feeling confident about what she said, "I'm sure that they can go and get help for us in some way. Where's your Persona?"

"Rokuten? He's outside, he got annoying during the day so I sorta gave him an order to go outside and count of ten thousand," Kanji said.

"And he listened to you?" Naoto asked him sounding surprised/jealous at his Persona's obedience, "Alright so… how long ago was that?"

"Uh… I think a while before school ended," Kanji said trying to recall when he sent Rokuten away.

"Alright… ten thousand seconds is around three hours. So he should be here soon," Naoto concluded.

* * *

(Front of the School)

Rokuten stood outside right between the large gate staring at the school as he continued to count just as 'Oyabun' had ordered him to.

"Four hundred…. Uhhh… sixty-two…. Uh…. What's next after that? … Four…. Hundred sixtyyyyy-… THREE! … what's goes next then?" Rokuten said thinking.

* * *

(Back in the gym closet)

"I don't think he'll be here that soon," Kanji said, "He's not exactly… you know."

"Intelligent?" Naoto finished.

"He ain't an idiot," Kanji defended, "I mean… yeah he's a little slow but-."

"I understand Kanji," Naoto said.

"What about yours?" Kanji said, "He's pretty fast."

"Perhaps… I wouldn't count on Sukuna though. He's easily distracted," Naoto said.

"Where is he anyway?" Kanji asked.

"You sent him off remember?" Naoto reminded.

"Oh yeah… how long do you think it'll be till he comes back?" Kanji asked her.

"It varies… usually he's back in a short minute," Naoto said.

"Shouldn't he be back then?" Kanji asked.

"He should… though as I said he get's easily distracted," Naoto said.

* * *

(Front of the School)

"EIGHTY-SIX EIGHTY-SEVEN EIGHTY-EIGHT Eighty-nine-. "Nine Nine." Ninety Ni-."

"Wait wait wait!" Sukuna said getting Rokuten to stop counting, "I messed up again, can we start over?" he asked.

"Sure," Rokuten said. The two began counting to ten-thousand again.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR-."

* * *

(Back in the Gym closet. 30 minutes later)

"This is taking forever!" Kanji yelled.

Naoto and Kanji were both waiting for help to come. After a while though it seemed apparent that help wasn't going to come to them any time soon. Naoto was able to keep a cool head, but Kanji was constantly trying to make noise hoping that someone would come at some point.

"Kanji please, no one is around yelling louder isn't going to make our situation any better," Naoto told him.

"I can't stay here, my Ma's probably getting worried about me! What if she calls the cops to come look for me?" Kanji said.

"Would she do that?" Naoto asked.

"_Ugh_ she probably would," Kanji said, "_RRGH_!" Kanji once again tried to force the doors open. All he could do was get it to move an inch on each said making a small gap in between them but it wasn't nearly wide enough to get them out.

"You won't get a different result trying to same thing Kanji," Naoto told him.

"You don't know that!" Kanji said annoyed, "The door could probably break down if I keep pressing on it!"

"These doors aren't going to break that easily Kanji," Naoto said.

"Well we got nothing better to do!... wait," Kanji said suddenly stopping his assault on the door, "THE KEY!" he exclaimed.

"What about it?" Naoto asked.

"It's right-! Look over there, I think I see it!" Kanji said pointing out the small gap of the doors.

"What really?" Naoto went over to where Kanji was and looked through the gap with him.

Naoto saw what he was pointing at a few feet away on the gym floor was a small bonze key laying on the floor. It was almost difficult to notice it from the distance the two were at.

"That is the key," Naoto confirmed, "It must have fallen out of my pocket when me and Sukuna were fighting. Though I suppose it's pointless we can't reach it from here."

The key was laid on the other side of the gym, reaching it within an arms length would be impossible for the two of them.

"What if we threw something at it and then reeled it in?" Kanji asked.

"That could work, but we don't have anything long enough to toss at it," Naoto said.

Kanji looked around the room to try and see if there was anything that they could toss. There was nothing they could use. All that was in the room was a few stacks of mats, a few ball bags, and some stands and orange cones.

"There's gotta be something we can toss… how do they do it in the movies?" Kanji said thinking of some show he saw with a similar situation, "What if we tied our clothes together and made a long rope?"

"W-What?" Naoto stuttered at his suggestion.

"N-No wait I-!" Kanji stuttered back, he felt the nose bleed coming again when he registered what he had just suggested, "I-It's not like that! I wasn't trying anything!"

"N-No I-I get- I get it!" Naoto felt a blush on her own face, "R-Regardless I don't believe we would make a long enough rope. Even if we used… everything we had," she said adjusting her cap to try and cover her face.

"R-Right, got it," Kanji said looking away, "I wasn't tryin anything."

"Drop it Kanji," Naoto ordered him, "We'll just wait for our Persona's, I'm sure they won't be much longer now."

* * *

"SIXHUNDRED-FIFTYTWO SIXHUNDRED- FIFTYTHREE-!"

"Wait stop again!" Sukuna said and Rokuten did, "How much are we supposed to count to?"

"Uh… Oyabun said ten-thousand," Rokuten told him.

"How much is that?" Sukuna asked.

"I'm not too sure, I've just been counting till I reached ten-thousand," Rokuten said.

"Ooh, a mystery number," Sukuna figured/guessed, "Then let's see how much farther we need to get."

"What number were we at?" Rokuten asked.

"Uh… I don't know," Sukuna said trying to remember, "Let's just start over," he said excited.

"Alright!" Rokuten raised his fist up agreeing.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR-!"

* * *

Naoto and Kanji both waited another boring and long hour for one of their Persona's to arrive. Even Naoto had given up hope of her own Persona arriving to help them anytime soon. She became frustrated over the fact that her Persona wasn't here to annoy her the one time she wished he would.

"_Sigh_," Naoto sighed loudly, being in the closet for so long was starting to effect her.

"Doin alright?" Kanji asked, he was laying on the floor still waiting for something to happen.

"Yes… just feeling a bit hungry," she responded, "I've been so busy that I didn't have any time to eat lunch today."

"What? Why'd you do that?" Kanji asked sounding worried.

"Well I didn't think we'd be stuck here for so long," she said.

Though there wasn't a window in the room Naoto could pretty much guess that it was beginning to get dark. There was now no possible way for anyone to be near enough to them to hear them calling for help.

"Kanji, don't get mad," Naoto told him.

"Hmm? Why would I get mad?" Kanji questioned.

"I… may have a way for us to reach the key," she told him.

"What?" Kanji got up sounding, not mad, but still irritated, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kanji don't get mad just listen to me," Naoto told him, "I have a way… but you need to promise that you won't tell anyone about this."

"Yeah fine I won't," Kanji said.

"No Kanji I want you to 'swear' that you won't say anything," Naoto said making her sound more serious than before.

"Uh… yeah sure I won't say anything," Kanji said.

"Especially to Rise," Naoto demanded.

"Yes alright! I promise!" Kanji was beginning to get impatient with her.

"Okay," Naoto took a deep breath before saying anything else, "I have… some bandages on me that would probably be long enough," her eyes darted to the side.

"You do?" Kanji asked her, he could have sworn her cheeks began to tint a slight pink, "What'd you get bandaged for? You get hurt or something?"

"No they're not for… medical reasons… i-it doesn't matter. I have enough to reach the key," she said quickly.

"Hold on what do you have them for? Someone hurt you?" Kanji asked, he was starting to sound angry wondering if anyone here at school was bullying her without him knowing.

"Kanji! It doesn't matter!" Naoto said loudly, she was desperate to try and get him to drop the subject.

"It matters to me!" Kanji told her.

"They aren't for anything specific!" Naoto told him, "I haven't been in any accident alright!"

"Oh yeah? Then show me?" Kanji demanded.

"I-I-! I'm not going to do that!" Naoto said, her tone seemed to indicate she was embarrassed for some reason, but Kanji didn't seem to notice.

"So you did get hurt," Kanji concluded.

"_UGH_! Kanji! Please don't make me say it!" Naoto asked him annoyed at him like he was being oblivious.

"Say what?" Kanji asked.

Naoto got even more annoyed that he was really making her say it, "Kanji… the bandages I'm talking about are… _sigh_," she blushed when she sighed, "They're the ones I use to make me look like a guy," she told him.

"Which one-… oh," Kanji suddenly got it, "Oh-OH! S-So-."

"YES!" Naoto suddenly yelled, "You understand what I'm saying, there's no need for you to make a follow up question."

"Yeah yeah, sure," Kanji said feeling awkward, "S-So uh… h-how uh… how we gonna do this?" he asked.

"I'll get the key. You-," Naoto began her order, "stay behind that stack of mats," she said pointing to the pile of padded floors, "and don't try anything."

"O-Okay, got it," Kanji said, nose bleed imminent.

"And no peeking!" she said, her voice sounding almost shrill like for a second.

"I-I won't I won't," Kanji tried to reassure her and he sat on the opposite side of the makeshift wall. Once Naoto was sure he wasn't able to see her she began unbuttoning her shirt. She could feel her hands shaking as she fumbled with just the first button.

"C-Close your eyes," Naoto demanded.

"What? I can't even see anything," Kanji said.

"J-Just do it," Naoto ordered him.

"Alright fine my eyes are closed," Kanji said shutting his eyes. As he sat in his spot he could hear the distinct sound of shuffling clothes.

He wondered what Susano-O would be telling him to do in this kind of situation. The thought of what was on the other side of his wall was starting to get too much for him. He damned himself for having a weak nose. He wasn't even seeing anything, nor was he planning too, but he was already feeling a small trickle of his blood running down from his left nostril.

He heard Naoto giving a small grunt, she was probably tossing her rope out now.

"Hey, h-how are you gonna reel it in?" Kanji asked her with his eyes still closed.

"I tied my hat at the end, if I can get it to land on the key I can bring it in," Naoto told him. She gave another small grunt. Kanji guessed she was throwing out her hat again. "_Ugh_, I can't believe this," she complained.

"What? What's wrong?" Kanji asked thinking something was wrong.

"Remember that you promised not to tell anyone?" Naoto asked him.

"Yeah why?"

"I… can't reach the key, I need you to do it," Naoto told him.

Kanji immediately wiped off whatever blood he could when she asked him, "Y-You want me to do it?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, just come over here- KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED!" Naoto yelled when Kanji began to stand up.

Kanji did as he was told and stood up keeping himself blind. "Just… walk over here, don't open them until I say so," Naoto ordered. Kanji walked over to the area where the door was as carefully as he could. He could hear Naoto suddenly rushing past him quickly.

"Naoto?" Kanji asked when he heard her running.

"It's fine, you can open your eyes now," she said.

Kanji did and saw that he was in front of the door, and Naoto had traded places with him hiding behind the mats. Laying on the floor in front of door was a hat tied to a large wadded bunch of bandages.

Kanji felt another surge of heat in his face as he slowly reached for what was essentially Naoto's bra.

"Y-You put on this much every day?" Kanji said trying to use conversation to distract him mind.

"K-Kanji!" Naoto spoke embarrassed.

"S-Sorry, I'm tossin it!" Kanji said. He took ahold of the end of Naoto's bandages in one hand and the hat in the other. Kanji got his arm through the gap of the door and underhand threw the hat as hard as he could. The hat flew away from the door and landed a few feet from his target.

"Dang it," Kanji said when he missed.

"Can you reach it?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah I think I can, just gotta aim it right," Kanji said pulling her hat back in.

After three more tires Kanji tried once again throwing the hat straight ahead as hard as he could, and this time he got his mark. The underside of the hat fell over the key where it was trapped.

"YES!" Kanji exclaimed in victory, "Hey Nao-chan I got it," he told her.

"Good, bring it in and then… g-give me back my stuff," Naoto told him.

"R-Right," Kanji was reminded what he was holding. He slowly pulled in Naoto's hat, the key was staying underneath it just as they had hoped.

*_Snip_* "Hmm?" Kanji felt the tension on the bandage suddenly turn light, like there was nothing there. When he pulled it in he was expecting Naoto's hat to come in, but he pulled it in sooner than he expected with nothing on the end. "Uhh…," Kanji took a look out the door and saw that the bandages had broken in half leaving him with less than half of what he started out with.

"What's wrong?" Naoto asked when he heard Kanji make a noise that didn't sound good.

"Umm… the bandages broke," he told her.

"What?" Naoto said on the verge of screaming at Kanji.

"It broke half way," Kanji told her slightly afraid of her reaction.

"Did you get the key?" Naoto asked hopeful.

"No, it's still too far away," Kanji said.

"T-… Throw me what's left," Naoto told him, Kanji was about ask what he was supposed to throw but he quickly guessed what she wanted. Kanji balled up the leftover wrappings and tossed it over Naoto's hiding spot.

"This is it?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, that's all I got," Kanji said apologetic.

"_Ugh_… Alright uh… t-toss me your jacket," she said nervously.

"What for?" Kanji asked.

"I don't have enough to- J-Just do it!" Naoto demanded. Kanji did as she asked and took off his large black jacket over to where Naoto was. It landed on top of the mats where Kanji saw Naoto raise one bare arm up to grab it. Kanji heard her doing 'something' for a few minutes.

"You done yet?" Kanji asked.

"NO!" Naoto blurted out.

"O-Okay jeeze! Just asking," Kanji said, apparently dressing up was a touchy subject to Naoto.

After a few more minutes Naoto finally came out of her hiding spot. She was wearing Kanji's jacket, the large black leather coat was obviously a dozen or so sizes too big for her, but it was doing its job. If she wanted to hide something underneath it was definitely hidden now.

Naoto moved next to Kanji to look out the door gap where she saw her hat and the rest of her bindings out the door far out of her reach.

"Great," Naoto said disappointed.

"Is your hair blue?" Kanji asked not paying attention to their predicament.

"W-What?" Naoto asked, "What does that have to do with- n-no it's not."

"Looks blue to me," Kanji said looking down on her.

"It's black," Naoto argued back, was she sensitive about her hair too? "It's just a light shade of black," she said.

"Fine it's black," Kanji said giving up, "so now what?"

"There's nothing left that we can do except wait, and hope that our Persona's arrive soon," Naoto said.

"You have any hope for that?" Kanji asked her.

"No… I have no way of knowing, but I'm sure we won't be able to rely on them," Naoto said.

* * *

"SIX SEVEN EIGHT Nine-"

"No no messed up start over."

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR FI-"

"Wait what are we doing?"

* * *

Another hour passed, the two of them were beginning to get sleepy. Naoto was pacing back and forth clutching the jacket around her short form trying to think of any way or idea that could get the two of them out. It was difficult though since she was feeling hungry. Kanji had given up on being angry and was trying to fall asleep.

"_sigh_, we've been here for so long, I wonder if any of our friends know we're here," Naoto said.

"I doubt it," Kanji said laying with his hands behind his head, "_Ooh _hey toss me my crackers, in my jacket," he told Naoto.

"Crackers?" Naoto looked into Kanji's pockets and found a small red box of animal crackers, "You had food on you the whole time?" Naoto said angrily.

"Yeah, you hungry?" Kanji asked not noticing that Naoto was annoyed at him.

"I said I skipped lunch!" Naoto told him.

"Oh… right sorry," Kanji said forgetting their talk earlier, "Fine go ahead and have some."

"_sigh_, thank you," Naoto said forcing herself to stop being angry. She opened the small box and grabbed three crackers.

"WHOA HEY! Not like that!" Kanji said stopping her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Naoto asked.

"I'm still looking for the penguin eat em one at a time," Kanji instructed.

"Kanji why would you even care about that?" Naoto asked him getting close to being angry at him again..

"It matters to me alright? Just make sure you don't eat it," Kanji said.

"_You can't be _- fine," Naoto said dropping two crackers and looking at the one in her hand which was a cow. She and Kanji sat next to each other while taking out crackers one at a time. Naoto feeling annoyed that she had to make sure that she wasn't eating Kanji's precious penguin.

"Hey Naoto, can I ask you a question?" Kanji suddenly asked.

"What?" Naoto asked still feeling frustrated at him.

"You know that gun you have?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm aware of it," Naoto said.

"You ever… uh… you know shoot anyone with it?" Kanji asked.

"Shoot anyone?" Naoto asked, she was never really asked that before so it was a bit of a strange question for her to be asked.

"Yeah, you've had that gun for a while right?" Kanji asked taking a look at his next cracker, a lion.

"Yes I've had it for some time," Naoto said, "Uh… well… yes I guess I have," she told him.

"Whoa really?" Kanji asked surprised, "You killed a guy?"

"What? No!" Naoto said quickly, "I didn't kill anyone I just… shot him," she said looking at her cracker which was an elephant.

"What happened?" Kanji asked with interest.

"I-I can't really say, it's classified information," Naoto told him.

"Oh come on I'm not gonna tell anybody," Kanji pleaded her wanting to know.

"Well…," Naoto started nervously, "I-It had to do with drugs, that's pretty much all I can say. My grandfather was asked to find out who it was that… 'did it' and he brought me along."

"He just brought you to a crime scene? He wasn't worried?" Kanji asked.

"No… well he did make sure I was aware of how dangerous drugs were," Naoto said, "Anyway, the person responsible was nearby unbeknownst to the cops. When I was able to pin the blame on the man he tried to get away, he was going to attempt to use me as a hostage."

"You were kidnapped?" Kanji started getting worried.

"No, I had my gun on me at the time. That was when I shot him," she said.

"But you didn't kill him?" Kanji asked.

"No I… just shot him in the foot," she said not really feeling proud of what she said, "Though… I'm not fully sure myself, but I think he lost his foot."

"Oh… that's… pretty bad," Kanji said, "Where is that guy you got anyway?"

"He's most likely still in prison," Naoto told him.

"You ever shoot anyone else after that?" Kanji asked.

"No, sorry to disappoint, but I've only shot one person, and that was just to wound them," Naoto told him.

"Why would I be disappointed?" Kanji asked.

"Isn't that the point of the question? To see how many people I've shot?" Naoto asked him.

"Well… no not really, just curious I guess," Kanji said.

"Oh…."

"… You sound surprised," Kanji said, which was a little annoying to Naoto, that was something he picked up on?

"Well I've seen other cops who were asked that, and the people are usually disappointed that they never killed everyone," she said, "I supposed I just guessed that you would want to know if I ever killed anyone."

"Jeeze I'm not a monster to you am I?" Kanji asked.

"No I don't think that, but your record did label you as a trouble maker so I supposed I just assumed," Naoto told him identifying her Gorilla cracker.

"W-What? My record says I'm a trouble maker?" Kanji asked like he was offended.

"Well not in those specific words, but yes," Naoto told him.

"I ain't a trouble maker," Kanji said.

"The record did say that you fought with a large biker gang," Naoto told him.

"That was cause they were bugging my mom," Kanji told her.

"I know, though that doesn't make it alright," Naoto told him.

"_tch_, whatever," Kanji said, the next cracker he took was a Giraffe "You ain't gonna start thinking I'm just some bad guy too are you?"

"No, if anything I suppose I'm a little jealous," Naoto said.

"What are you jealous for?" Kanji asked looking at his… 'flamingo?' Cracker.

"I can't tell you how many situations I've been in where I wished I could just force it to be better. I've done many cases that I could have solved much sooner if the police were to just believe me," Naoto told him.

"Really? Never figured you to be the violent type," Kanji said.

"Well obviously I don't act on my emotions, I'd get fired in an instant," Naoto told him.

"_pft_, well you're tougher than me. If anyone said anything bad about me I'd probably pound their lights out," Kanji told her.

"I know, that's not difficult to figure out," Naoto said.

"Hey another question," Kanji said eating his dog cracker, "You ever at least point your gun at people?"

"Uh… a few times," Naoto said.

"You ever say a one liner when you did?" Kanji asked her.

"A-A what?" Naoto asked confused.

"You know like-," Kanji pointed his finger like a gun, "'Freeze dirtbag' or like 'put the money down if you wanna live'."

"Kanji that's ridiculous, no one on the force does that," Naoto told him.

"You don't know that for sure," Kanji told her.

"Hey Oyabun!"

"_Ugh_, What Rokuten?" Kanji asked him annoyed at him interrupting him and Naoto.

"What was I supposed to do again?" Rokuten asked him poking his head through one of the back wall.

"You're supposed to count to ten-thousand, now go," Kanji ordered.

"KANJI!" Naoto yelled.

"Wha-OH RIGHT! ROKUTEN!" Kanji called back immediatly.

"Yeah?" Rokuten asked putting his head back through the wall.

"GET THE KEY!" Kanji ordered.

"The what?"

"The key! It's in the gym under Naoto's hat!" Kanji directed pointing him towards the right direction.

"The what?"

"The Key! To this lock."

"The what?"

"We need the key!" Kanji told him.

"The what?"

"The Key!"

"The what?"

"KEY!"

"… … … The what?"

"The hells wrong wi- THE KEY DAMN IT!" Kanji yelled at him.

"Rokuten!" Naoto called out this time, "Go get Sukuna for me, tell him I need his help."

"Sure thing Oyabin!" Rokuten's arm passed through the wall so he could salute them before heading off.

"Did he just call me Oyabun?... or… Oyabin?" Naoto asked confused.

"Yeah I think he did," Kanji said.

"Brought him!" Rokuten said appearing Sukuna flew in behind him.

"Hi Aniki!" Sukuna said.

"Where were you?" Naoto asked him.

"I was counting with Rokuten-kun," Sukuna told her.

"For three hours?" Naoto asked perplexed at his actions.

"Uh Naoto," Kanji signaled.

"R-Right sorry, look we need you to get the key for the lock. It's in the gym underneath my hat," Naoto told him.

"Where?" Sukuna asked.

"The gym," Naoto told him again.

"What about the gym?" Sukuna asked.

"The key is in there."

"In where?"

"The gym."

"What about the gym?"

"_ugh_ The Key to the lock that is keeping us in here is in the Gym, we need you to get it," Naoto told him annoyed at him.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Sukuna asked.

"Because we're stuck here," Naoto told him.

"Stuck where?" Sukuna asked.

"HERE! We need you to get the key for us in the gym!" Naoto yelled.

"Do what?"

"_AUGH_! How are you a part of me? WE NEED THE KEY IN THE GYM!" Naoto yelled.

"The what?" Rokuten asked.

"_AAAAUUGH_!" Naoto yelled out.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Naoto and Kanji were able to explain to their Persona's what it was that they wanted. When they finally got out it was nightfall and the school gates were closed. Rokuten carried the two of them over the gate.

"FINALLY!" Kanji cheered at being free.

"Well sorry about that mess Kanji," Naoto said, "I'm going to head home now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hold up, I'll go with you," Kanji told her.

"Wh-what?" Naoto was surprised at Kanji's forwardness, "N-No that's okay I'll be fine. I can take care of myself"

"Yeah I know, but I want my jacket back," Kanji told her.

"Oh," Naoto realized, "Uh alright that's fine," she said.

"Hey any idea on how to get back at Rise for this?" Kanji asked.

* * *

**Kisdota: Finally done, here you all go. And just in time. I'm gonna try and finish this fic before the Persona 4 animation finishes. Or at least until the Persona 4 game comes out for the Vita, be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Naoto couldn't figure out why, but she found herself looking at herself in the mirror holding her gun.

"uh… reach for the sky?" she said uneasy pointing her gun at her reflection. She didn't know why but she kind of liked the look she was giving herself.

"Um… don't move scumbag," she tried out again a little more confidently.

"Freeze," she said with more confidence than before.

"You're going down!"

"Talk to the gun!"

"It's Nao-Time!"

"HEY ANIKI!"

"AH-!" *_BANG_* Naoto got spooked by Sukuna suddenly appearing behind her and shot her gun by accident. Her mirror was suddenly shattered into pieces.

"AHH! DON'T SHOOT ME!" Sukuna ran off in fear.


	51. Enter Stage deathwish

**Kisdota: Updating is probably easier now. I got back my steam. I don't know if it's a mind or health thing but I feel like typing today, and typing some more after the days that I type this, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/22/2011 Early Morning)

The day had just started, Chie and Yukiko both met each other walking down the same path to their school. Other people passed by them rushing off or walking faster as the two of them kept at their normal pace talking to one another.

"Okay so you and Souji," Chie immediately began after the two said hi.

"Not so loud," Yukiko tried to get her to whisper.

"Fine I'll talk quietly," Chie said annoyed, "So Souji, you, relationships… kissing?"

"NO!" Yukiko blurted out loudly signaling a few people who looked at her, but then just ignored her.

"Oh you're so lying," Chie teased.

"… n-no I…not yet?" Yukiko said uneasy.

"Not yet?" Chie asked teasing again.

"C-Chie," Yukiko said quietly and annoyed.

"Fine no more teasing," Chie said giving up.

"Just tell us is there something happening between you two?" Suzuka said.

"W-Well…," Yukiko weakly began, "I-It's… I-I don't know if we're t-together, but… we definitely know that we both… kind of… like each other," Yukiko finished with red cheeks.

"The hell does that mean?" Chie questioned.

"Are you two in a relationship? Yes or no?" Suzuka asked more intently than before.

"A-Are you?" Amaterasu asked sounding worried.

"I-I don't know… yes?" Yukiko answered, but didn't sound sure of herself.

"Have you done anything together?" Suzuka asked looking down at Yukiko, "Tell me the biggest thing you two have done together," she demanded.

"Uh Suzuka?" Chie said confused at why she was interested.

"We hugged," Yukiko answered quickly a little afraid of Suzukas sudden interest.

"You've done that before, what else?" Suzuka asked rushing her.

"W-Why do you want to know anyway?" Amaterasu asked.

"Because… u-uh well-," Suzuka tried thinking of what to say.

"You're up to something," Chie said.

"N-No, of course not," Suzuka said the moment Chie accused her.

"Does this have to do with me and Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"W-WhaT?" Suzuka asked her in a strange and suspicious was, Suzuka was taken by surprise that Chie could figure out something like that on the spot, "O-Of course not, I'm over that!" she said a little loudly.

"You remember what you said to me when you were told me how you know when I'm lying?" Chie asked her.

"N-No!... Damn it!" Suzuka cursed for getting caught in her own trap.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Amaterasu asked.

"Oh a while ago when I decided-you both better have been keeping this a secret," Chie commanded mid-sentence, "When I decided to keep… you know 'hanging out' with Yosuke she told me I usually tend to stutter whenever I'm lying," she explained.

"Oh… I never knew that," Yukiko said, "Now I know when you're lying," she said a bit mischeviously.

"What?" Chie suddenly felt like she made a mistake, "No no no you can't do that. That's not fair," she told her.

"Are you and Yosuke still dating?" Yukiko asked her.

"W-We're not dating… Damn!" Chie cursed to herself.

"Do you like Yosuke?" Yukiko asked her grinning at Chie's expense.

"No I d-don't- damn it so close!" Chie cursed again.

"Oooh?" Yukiko asked pretending to be surprised, "So… what about loving him?"

"Okay that's not fair!" Chie yelled back at her, "I don't know how to tell if you're lying you can't use that kind of info on me."

"You started it," Yukiko accused.

"Oh forget it," Chie huffed, "I was hoping to hear new gossip, but you won't even tell me what's been going on."

"You were just hoping to tease me," Yukiko shot back.

* * *

(Morning)

Homeroom began, Chie and Yukiko both met up with Yosuke and Souji before taking their seats. The two class representatives began talking to the class about the upcoming festival.

"Well as you all know, next week is the Culture Festival," the male class rep began, "And as you also know, we still haven't decided what our class is going to do for it. _Sigh_ None of you really care do you?" he asked the class. He was answered with a group mumble.

The female rep took over, "We're going to have to decide on the suggestions we have so far, we want you all to vote for one of them," she said as she read suggestions from a few sheets of paper, "We have 'break area', 'video room', 'study room', and-…uhhhh," her face suddenly turned red, "We won't be doing that one," she said ripping up the suggestion.

"OH COME ON!" Susano-O yelled at her, despite the fact that she couldn't see him.

"These suggestions seem pretty… boring," Izanagi said, "I was hoping for something more interesting."

"And we also have… 'group date café'," the female class rep finished.

"Wh-What?" Amaterasu suddenly perked her head up.

"Who put in a suggestion like that?" Yosuke asked

"Susano-O," Suzuka said angrily at him.

"Hey don't look at me, my vote got torn up," Susano-O told her.

"What did you suggest?" Izanagi asked him.

"I don't want to say it, Suzuka would beat me and Amaterasu would probably render us all blind," Susano-O said, "ask me later."

"Whatever," Chie said not caring, "I doubt anyone in our class is even gonna vote for that."

"Yeah, it's just one of those joke ideas that get mixed in with the others," Yosuke said.

"We'll start passing around the vote sheet, just check one of the suggestions," the female class rep said.

A sheet of paper was passed around the class as the students each voted for the one they wanted. Souji and the others gave a few moments to think about what they should vote for before checking it off themselves. Soon everyone else got to vote for what they wanted and the sheet returned back to it's starting point.

"Alright, time to count the votes," the male class rep said, he began reading it over, "Alright the first vote is… the group date café?"

The whole class was surprised by that choice being the first to be picked. The class rep continued on with counting the votes.

"The second vote… group date café. Seriously?" he asked, "Third vote… video room. Fourth vote… group date café. Group date café, group date café, study room, group date café…"

"It… seems like a lot of people picked the café," Yukiko said.

"Susano-O!" Suzuka suddenly said.

"Oh yeah it was me Suzuka, I manipulated the votes cause I'm a bastard like that," Susano-O said sarcastically.

All the votes had been tallied, and to everyone's surprise the Group date Café had been voted.

"Wh- it actually got chosen? What are we gonna do?" Yosuke panicked.

"Don't ask me! Who the hell even voted for that?" Chie asked annoyed.

"I didn't," Yosuke defended.

"Uh…," Yukio sounded out.

"Yukiko please don't tell me," Chie groaned slapping her palm on her face.

"Sorry… I was curious," Yukiko told her.

"Uh… I also voted for that," Souji admitted sounding ashamed.

"D-Dude? What for?" Yosuke asked him annoyed this time.

"I thought I'd be the only one voting for it thinking it'd be funny," Souji told him.

"_Ugh_, who put that suggestion in anyway?" Chie complained again.

"Well… since we're all being honest it was me," Yosuke decided to admit.

"Yosuke!" Chie nearly yelled at him.

"Hey don't look at me! I wasn't the one responsible for making it our theme of choice," Yosuke told her.

"Well," the male class rep began, "Since the majority of the class decided on this we'll be doing the group date café. Though… I'm not exactly sure what it is. Is it like speed dating?"

"Yeah what is a group date café? I've never heard of that," Amaterasu asked still curious.

"Oh it's nothing to get excited about, it's just dating but in groups," Susano-O said.

"W-Huh? Wait what was that?" Suzuka asked with sudden interest.

"Oh yeah that's right," Susano-O said groaning.

"What?" Yosuke asked.

"Eh nothing, can't really talk about it under the threat of death," Susano-O told him.

* * *

(After School, Shopping district)

"So what exactly is a group date café again?" Izanagi asked Souji. The two of them decided to visit the area and get a few supplies and equipment for their usual skirmishes through the TV world.

"It's just more than one pair of people dating at once," Souji told him, "Although I doubt it's going to be that big of a deal. I don't think there's a lot of people at school who have the guts to be a part of that."

"Do you?" Izanagi asked.

"_pft_ I'm still getting used to what's happening with Yukiko and me," Souji told him.

"No confidence?" Izanagi asked him.

"I've never really needed it to get women… it was kind of annoying for a while," Souji said.

" Well you won't have to worry about that. So what are we here to get anyway?" Izanagi asked Souji.

"Uh let's see… we need some more medical supplies, a few vanish balls for emergencies, oh and we should get some more stimulants," Souji said thinking about what they needed.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting sick of getting dizzy," Izanagi said remembering fights that he'd been in, "Perhaps we should… also…," he started slowing down.

"What?" Souji asked still walking.

"Don't react, but I think we're being followed," Izanagi said looking behind himself, Souji continued to pretend like he wasn't being told anything.

Izanagi was looking at a strange looking person wearing a black suit and wearing sunglasses. He noticed him earlier, but ignored him since he wasn't doing anything suspicious. Now he was following the two of them at the same pace Souji was walking.

"What's he doing?" Souji whispered walking forward.

"I'm not sure," Izanagi said.

"Is he armed?" Souji asked.

"Yeah he's got two arms," Izanagi said.

"… does he have any weapons on him?" Souji asked annoyed.

"No nothing that looks dangerous, but he does appear to be holding one of those letter mails," Izanagi said looking into one of his hands.

"A letter?... and you're positive he's following me?" Souji asked, he began to step to the left on the other side of the street. Izanagi watched as the man followed behind him moving to the same area.

"Yes, he's definitely following you," Izanagi said.

"Get ready to attack," Souji whispered to Izanagi. He stopped walking and immediately turned around. The man that was following him was surprised that he was noticed so soon, but he kept calm."What are you doing following me?" Souji asked him.

"Are you an acquaintance of Naoto?" the strange man in black asked.

"W-What?" Souji asked surprised by what he said, "Uh… yes."

"I have a letter for her, I was wondering if you could deliver it," he asked.

"_A letter_?" Souji thought, "_cough cough _holdattack _cough cough_."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, what was that? Letter?"

* * *

(Samegawa riverbank)

"What sort of person gave this letter to you?" Naoto asked Souji. When Souji had gotten that mysterious letter he doubled back to school where he caught Naoto. When she looked at the letter she asked him if the two of them could go talk somewhere more private.

"It was a man wearing black with black sunglasses," Souji told her, "I thought the guy might have had something to do with this whole case at the time, but I think he might not have anything to do with it."

"Well, if he was wearing sunglasses then we can take it that he wanted to hide his face at any cost. Though considering the last letter you received was at your home then it would seem strange that, if that person was involved, that he would suddenly decide to talk to you in person," Naoto said.

"The wha'did he- person-what- huh?... you lost me Aniki," Sukuna said thinking about what Naoto said.

"Anyway, it also seems strange that this person would ask you to deliver this to me. This is a small town it would have been easy to just look up my address," Naoto said ignoring Sukuna's question.

"So… he might be involved with the same case then?" Izanagi asked.

"Well I still know almost nothing about this person, so I would say that it's a half n half chance that he is," Naoto said, "In any case I'll keep the letter he sent you. Whoever this person is he may be dangerous, and I can't let you get involved in this," she told him.

"Are you kidding?" Souji asked her, "I'm already involved in this, besides I can't back away from something like this," he said confidently.

"Sempai, this is a real world matter. In the TV world you may be strong, but this-," Naoto was saying.

"Is no different then what we're dealing with right now," Izanagi said finishing for her.

"W-Well technically but-," Naoto tried to say.

"Besides I've been interested in detective work," Izanagi said.

"Yeah let em join Aniki, you're no fun when it's just us two," Sukuna told her.

"I still don't think-," Naoto tried to say.

"Pleeeeease?" Sukuna pleaded.

"Please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please

please-."

"OKAY okay! They can help," Naoto said desperately wanting Sukuna to stop asking.

"YAAAY!" Sukuna cheered.

"Very well," Naoto said to Souji, "I'll look into this card and report any findings to you. As our leader you probably have a lot on your shoulders."

"Thanks, just let me know any time when you come through with a breakthrough," Souji told her.

* * *

(10/27/2011 Early morning)

Over the last few days Souji and the gang had been spending some of their time working on preparations for the culture festival. Chie and Yukiko were walking to their school together again, but as they were walking they noticed people seemed to be looking towards them. People they knew personally at school and some of their classmates all seemed to motion their attention towards the two for a few seconds. Some of them started talking to each other when they saw them.

"Do you two notice anything strange?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yes… people seem to be looking towards Yukiko and Chie-san," Suzuka said looking around the room, "You two haven't done anything note worthy lately have you?"

"No… not that I know," Chie said.

"You don't think they know do you?" Yukiko asked worried, "like… about what we do?"

"No I doubt it's that," Chie said.

Walking into the school they got the same results as before. Different people all looking towards them for a brief moment and then looking away.

"Are we in trouble?" Amaterasu asked worried.

"No we're not… I hope," Yukiko said.

"_hm_ Hey Chie!" the two (four) heard, coming down the steps was Daisuke along with Kou behind him.

"Oh hey Daisuke," Chie said.

"Chie uh wow… I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff," Daisuke said feeling a bit awkward.

"W-… into what?" Chie asked uneasy.

"I knew this would happen… friend or not they always succumb to what they want," Suzuka said readying her weapon.

"S-Suzuka," Amaterasu said worried weakly grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to hold her back.

"You know," Kou said, "The beauty pageant coming up."

"Oh that, I heard something about Kashiwagi was hosting something like that," Yukiko said.

"That? W-What makes you think I'm into something like that?" Chie asked sounding a bit confused.

"What? What are you talking about aren't you and Yukiko entering?" Daisuke asked.

"W-What?" "What!" Chie and Suzuka said.

"No! What makes you think I'd want to enter something like that?" Chie asked offended.

"What are you talking about? You all already did," Daisuke said confused at her this time.

"Wh- huh? All?" Chie said worried this time.

"What do you mean all?" Yukiko asked worried with her.

"Yeah you, Chie, Rise, and Naoto are all entered," Kou said.

"W-We did?" Amaterasu said worried as well.

"Amaterasu we're not part of this!" Suzuka said annoyed and angry

"No we didn't!"Chie exclaimed.

"Really? But your names are on the entry list," Daisuke said, he pointed behind himself at the bulletin board where a bunch of other students were already gathered around it. Chie and Suzuka immediately went there, Chie pushed past the group of people to see the information that she wanted.

* * *

(Classroom)

"Hey so what's up with you and Naoto? You doing something behind Yukiko's back?" Yosuke asked Souji coyly.

"No no it's nothing like that," Souji said.

"Dude you sure? You'd probably be able to get away with it you're really smart," Susano-O said, as the two of them were talking Susano-O felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh hey Suzuka-chan."

* * *

(Lunchtime, School roof)

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Susano-O yelled in terror, "I WAS WEAK! IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS I'M A MAN WITH NEEDS! THIS ISN'T RIGHT AND YOU KNOW IT! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I DON'T DESERVE TO DIE FOR THIS!"

"Susano-O we haven't said anything yet," Suzuka said calm yet clearly full of pent up anger and rage.

"Yeah I know, getting it out of the way early," Susano-O said switching back to his normal talking voice. When Lunch started Chie had asked everyone of the girls and guys to meet them on top of the school roof so she could talk to them.

"So what are we here for? And not to complain but why are you women surrounding Yosuke like that?" Susano-O asked when he saw that all four women and their Persona's were looking at him angrily.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Chie yelled at Yosuke.

"F-For what?" Yosuke asked in fear.

"You know damn well what you did?" Suzuka said to him pointing down at him.

"Yeah!" Sukuna agreed pointing with her, "… what did he do?"

"Sukuna hush!" Naoto commanded irritated.

"THE BEAUTY PAGENT!" Chie yelled angrily stomping the ground, "YOU SIGNED US ALL UP FOR IT WITHOUT TELLING US DIDN'T YOU?"

"You're all going to be in the beauty pageant? That's awesome!" Susano-O said happily.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Himiko said crossing her arms, "Sure something like this wouldn't be that difficult for Okaa-san, but do you really think we'd take this sitting down?"

"Uh Himiko-chan I don't think that's helping," Amaterasu said timidly.

"Why are you automatically blaming me?" Yosuke defended.

"Susano-O," all four women said at the same time.

"Yeah I don't blame you for blaming him, I'd blame him too," Susano-O said.

"D-Dude!" Yosuke yelled.

"But he's innocent this time," Susano-O said.

"You two didn't have anything to do with this?" Izanagi asked him suspicious.

"Well… I don't think we did, I mean I wasn't exactly keeping an eye on Yosuke at all times," Susano-O said.

"Well I guess we can't blame you this if we didn't see you or Yosuke signing them up," Souji said, "Were any of you girls told who it was that signed you up?" Souji asked them, all of them said no, their Persona's as well.

"What about you Kanji?" Souji asked him.

"No man, I just heard about this," Kanji said, "What about you Rokuten?"

"Uh… O-Oyabun?" Rokuten called out, "N-No… not me."

"Well I'm still blaming Yosuke and Susano-O for this," Chie decided.

"It wasn't me!" Yosuke defended again, "B-Besides what's the big deal, just drop out of the contest if you don't want to be a part of it."

"We would if we could but we can't! That's why we're pissed at you!" Chie yelled.

"Kashiwagi told us that those entering can't back out of the contest," Yukiko said.

"So you're stuck," Souji said, "Nice knowing you Yosuke."

"D-Dude! Come on!" Yosuke yelled.

"Himiko, Amaterasu, Sukuna, I'm gonna need you three to hold Susano-O down as I give him a deadly beating," Suzuka told them.

"Whoa What? I really am innocent this time!" Susano-O defended.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Yosuke defended again.

"I know how to make it look like an accident," Naoto said sounding scary.

"Wooo! This'll be fun!" Sukuna said happily.

"No no hold on hold on hold on!" Yosuke said for fear of his life.

"I don't deserve to die for this!" Susano-O yelled as he was surrounded, and Yosuke was cornered.

*_STOMP_* Rokuten suddenly stomped the ground hard causing the school to shake a bit. A few people inside thought they were suddenly hit by a small earthquake. His sudden outburst caused the attack on Yosuke and Susano-O to pause for a moment.

"IT WASN'T THEM!" Rokuten suddenly said sounding ashamed, "IT WAS ME!"

"W-What?" Kanji said surprised. The other women asked the same thing sounding just as confused as Kanji was.

"You? You signed them up!" Suzuka said more shocked than angry.

"I'M SORRY!" *_BAM_* Rokuten suddenly got on his knees and bowed apologizing.

"This is way too unbelievable, Susano-O did you make him sigh them up?" Himiko asked.

"No! I'm just as shocked as you are. I didn't even know he could write," Susano-O said.

"HEY!" Kanji yelled.

"B-But why?" Yukiko asked grabbing onto one of his mustache spikes, "Why did you… _hrgh_… do that?" she asked Rokuten as she tried to pick his head up from the ground while he was bowing.

"W-Well," Rokuten said feeling timid, "W-We've all been spending so much apart from each other and we haven't done anything as a group for a while… a-and well… I thought this would be a good group activity," he explained.

"Awww," Amaterasu said thinking it was sweet.

"Don't encourage him!" Suzuka said angrily at her.

"Right sorry," Amaterasu immediately apologized.

"What made you think this would be a 'fun activity' for all of us?" Chie asked him still pissed off.

"I heard Susano-O say that the beauty pageant would be fun if you all were in it," Rokuten explained feeling even more timid at Chie.

"Oh yeah… I think I did say something like that," Susano-O said remembering an event.

"So it was your fault!" Suzuka yelled.

"I didn't tell him to enter you guys! He did that himself!" Susano-O pointed at Rokuten to emphasize his blame.

"Rokuten!" Naoto said, "If you wanted us to be in a group activity why did you just sign us up?"

"Because it was a girls only event," Rokuten said.

"Oh THAT you figured out!" Suzuka yelled at him.

"I'm sorry!" Rokuten yelled suddenly raising his arms up almost taking Yukiko up with him.

"Oh don't get angry at him, he was just feeling lonely," Rise said understandingly.

"WHAT? Naoto was talking about how to fake a death and you forgive him like that?" Yosuke complained.

"I WILL MAKE AMENDS!" Rokuten called out, he got up and pulled out his large club like blade.

"Uh Rokuten what are you doing?" Kanji asked worried.

"Forgive me Oyabun!" Rokuten yelled out sadly before holding his weapon backwards pointing it to his stomach.

"R-Ro-WAIT!" Souji yelled.

"NO!" "STOP!" "WAIT!" "NOT WORTH IT!" Everyone yelled out different things as Rokuten aimed his weapon at himself.

*_TING_* "_AAAAHHH_!" almost all of the girls except Naoto and Himiko suddenly screamed when Rokuten stabbed himself with his blade. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard and Rokuten's blade was unable to pierce him.

"Uh… Rokuten-," Himiko tried to get his attention.

"Don't try to stop me… _hrrrrgh_!" Rokuten cried as he grunted trying to force the blade into himself.

"Rokuten you and your weapon are both made of the same material it's not going to cut you," Himiko told him.

"Don't- _HRRGH-_ try to make me feel better. I earned this!" Rokuten said trying to force the blade down even harder. When that didn't work he took the blade to his throat and tried to cut his neck, "_HHRRRRGGH_!" he pressed as hard as he could on himself trying to cut open himself but he wasn't able to do any damage to himself.

"A-Anyway," Yosuke said as the rest ignored what Rokuten was attempting to do, "What's so bad about this anyway? You heard what everyone was saying, they're all your fans. They're all dying to see you."

"Oh I think it'll be fun," Rise said going with the whole thing.

"Yeah, I bet even Souji would love to see you up there," Yosuke said.

"H-He would?" Yukiko asked stuttering.

"Keep me out of this!" Souji warned Yosuke.

"I think you would all do well," Izanagi commented.

"Stay out of it. _Stay out of it_," Souji told him.

"You guys know how popular you are right?" Yosuke asked, "I mean Yukiko's always had fans, plus we got an idol and Detective Prince... 'cess," Yosuke said.

"W-What about me?" Chie asked him when she was left out.

"U-uh… well," Yosuke tried to figure out what to say.

"Oh so I don't fit in?" Chie said angrily stamping the ground again.

"Is she complaining?" Himiko asked Rise.

"No no you do! I mean… uh… a lot of guys like your… tomboyish charm?" Yosuke tried to say.

"Oh you are so dead," Chie threatened.

"Look it won't be that bad," Susano-O came in, "plus this girl thing might be healthy for Naoto I'm sick of seeing her cross-dressing."

"Wh-h-WHAT?" Naoto nearly shrieked out blushing, "I-I'm not a cross dresser!" she yelled at him.

"Who's supposed to be in the uniform that you're wearing?" Susano-O asked.

"D-… ," Naoto blushed trying to figure out a better answer.

"Oh shut up she's feminine enough," Kanji said.

"Oooh?" Rise asked.

"I-I MEAN I-N-SHUT UP!" Kanji yelled and turned away.

"This isn't over," Chie told Yosuke, "You're gonna pay for this."

"I didn't do anything!"

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay so… I'm not gonna finish this before the anime. I'm way to slow and busy. So I'm tired, been to Mexico and back visiting relatives again. I slept in the room that had a stupid fire alarm constantly giving short beeps every twenty seconds so my eyes are heavy. I'm gonna go out now and get something good to eat, maybe some Red Robin. Got the Vita, it is awesome, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"_Hmmm_…," Sukuna looked at the sheet of paper trying to figure out what it meant, "The man gave this letter to Souji," he began, "Therefore he definitely knows him and knows that he knows Aniki."

He looked over the numbers letters on the sheet, "Now these numbers… and this S in front of them here that definitely seems suspicious. Why would he put those there."

He started counting his fingers, "A 5 and two 9's, that would be 23, and in the number system 2 goes before 3, so that means that S would mean 1 that means he's counting up from 1, but what's the point of these pictures?" he questioned to himself.

"Sukuna," Naoto said, "You're reading a newspaper add."

"Oh…. …. What were supposed to do?"


	52. Enter Stage revenge doce

**Kisdota: Updating again, and by this time I think I need some more work on my humor. I've been going through my old work for a while and I don't seem to remember what it was that made it so funny in the first place. I'm trying to draw connections, but it's gonna be hard. Spanish test for me soon, but I can pretty much cheat that since I'm part Spanish, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/27/2012, After School, Practice Building)

*_SCRREEEEEE_*

*_SCRREEEEEE_*

*_SCRREEEEEE_*

"_ughhh_, can't take this anymore," Rise complained quietly holding her ears to try and block the horrid screeching sound.

For the rest of the day Rokuten had been committed to trying to cut himself open with his blade. He was now trying to saw his neck open scraping the sharp metal across his throat. The only thing that it caused was the sound of metal scraping metal which only a few people could hear. The gang was forced to pretend the noise didn't exist.

Kanji, Naoto, and Rise were all helping out with the upcoming festival getting their own classroom ready. The three of them continued to cringe as they heard Rokuten scrape himself over and over.

"Is there any way to get him to stop trying to kill himself?" Rise asked Kanji and Naoto.

"You mean Seppuku," Naoto corrected.

"Who cares?" Rise complained, "I'm about to Seppuku him if he doesn't stop. He sounds like a nail against a chalkboard and glass!"

"Rokuten," Himiko said, "We get it already, you're sorry, you don't need to keep trying to kill yourself."

"But it's my fault you girls were angry," Rokuten said still feeling guilty, "I shouldn't have given into my selfish desires."

"You wanted us all to spend some more time together that's not selfish," Himiko told him.

"I still deserve it!" Rokuten cried going back to sawing his own head off.

*_SCRREEEEEE_*

"_Ugh_… fine go ahead and cut your head off, I doubt there'll be much of a difference," Himiko told him annoyed.

" Rokuten, I'm 'ordering' you to stop," Kanji whispered quietly.

"I've already started, it's already begun, there's no one here to listen to you Oyabun," Rokuten said sadly.

"Where the hell do you get these freaking ideas?" Kanji questioned.

"_NAAAAHH_! It hurts!" Sukuna whined, he was laying on his back holding his ears kicking his legs wildly, "Make it stop!" he asked like a little kid.

"Sorry, I'll be done soon!" Rokuten said re-doubling his efforts, this just made the loud screeching sound louder.

* * *

(Front of the school)

Chie and Yukiko were both traveling back to school from Junes carrying four large bags of different supplies and material for their classroom. The two of them as well as Amaterasu and Suzuka could hear the sound of Rokuten from far away.

*_screeee_*

"He's still trying to kill himself?" Chie questioned annoyed, "_God_ I'd probably be more concerned about this if it wasn't so damn annoying."

"_uuugh_, I don't think I can take much more of it," Amaterasu said feeling dizzy, the light coming off her body was beginning to dim down.

"I can hear the screeching in my helmet!" Suzuka complained banging the side of her head trying to get rid of the noise she was hearing, "_Gaahhh_… remember when he would watch over Rise's house motionless for hours… _sigh_ the good old days," she said sadly.

The two of them entered the school again where Rokuten's noise was echoing along the hallway.

*_SCRREEEEE_*

"_n-n-n-n-nnngh_," Yukiko's body shuddered, her skin was suddenly covered in goose bumps, "Can't Kanji order him to stop?"

"He did… amazingly Rokutens dead set on making up for signing us up for the damn pageant," Suzuka told her.

"Don't remind me," Chie groaned annoyed, "Can't believe he signed us up for that stupid pageant, why couldn't he just ask us all to do something together if he was getting lonely?" she asked.

"Oh it's okay Chie, he didn't know any better," Yukiko told her.

"You can't tell me you're okay with this?" Chie asked her.

"I can just hear what Susano-O's going to say when you all go on, I might need to ask Rokuten for his weapon if he ever finishes with it," Suzuka said angrily.

*_SCRREEEE_*

"Okay that's it, Suzuka help him out… well maybe just knock him out," Chie said.

"No, I think I have a better idea," Suzuka said, "He wants to make up for what he did, I have the perfect way for him to do that and have everyone join in on his 'group activity'."

"Really? How?" Yukiko asked.

Suzuka just pointed in a direction where the others looked.

"Oh… n-no wait, isn't that a little mean?" Amaterasu asked worried.

"I think it's perfect," Chie said smirking.

"Don't you think the guys will hate it?" Yukiko asked worried like Amaterasu.

"Oh don't start feeling bad for them, they started this, and we're gonna end this. They wanna humiliate us, then we humiliate them," Chie told her.

"But… they didn't. Rokuten did it, and he didn't want to humiliate you he wanted us to spend ti-."

"AH-DA-DA! They're enjoying it more than they should," Chie said over Amaterasu's explanation.

"S-Shouldn't we think this through more?" Amaterasu asked her, "I-I know you're angry that you have to do this, b-but it wasn't the guys fault, and who knows maybe this thing won't be too horrible. Sure you hav-."

"Suzuka already left," Chie told her.

"W-Huh?" Amaterasu saw that Suzuka was already gone from her spot."N-No! Wait!"

* * *

"Hey Rokuten," Suzuka said suddenly appearing.

"I'M SORRY, I'M TRYING!" Rokuten suddenly yelled, re-re-doubling his efforts.

"What are you doing here?" Kanji asked her, but Suzuka ignored.

"Fixing the problem," Suzuka told him, she grabbed onto Rokuten's blade to get him to stop trying to kill himself, "You wanna make up what you did to us? I got something you can do?"

"Really?" Rokuten asked cheering up a bit.

"I'm borrowing Rokuten for a few minutes," Suzuka said taking Rokuten away, the two of them passed through the walls.

"What's she up to?" Kanji asked.

"Who cares? It's finally quiet," Himiko said in relief.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rokuten asked Suzuka when she told him what to do.

"Positive, I'm sure the girls will forgive you if you do that," Suzuka told him.

"I don't know… I think Oyabun would get mad at me," Rokuten said feeling unsure.

"Look at it this way; you do this and we all get to participate in the pageant," Suzuka told him.

"Really?" Rokuten asked her sounding excited.

"Yep, just make sure no one's looking later alright?" Suzuka told him.

"And then do I kill myself?" Rokuten asked.

"No! Rokuten do you really want to kill yourself, does that sound like something that would be fun?" Suzuka asked him.

"Well no, but we've all died before and it wasn't that bad was it?" Rokuten asked her.

"I-… I don't…. what?" Suzuka said not knowing how she was supposed to respond, "That… may possibly be the most morbid and optimistic view on death I've ever heard."

"So… yes?"

"NO! Look just stop killing yourself, just do this and… I don't know- your honor will be restored?" Suzuka said making things up.

"Okay," Rokuten said, he left the room to do what Suzuka told him.

"_Heh_… that was… pretty easy, no wonder Susano-O lies to Kintoki all the time," Suzuka said thinking to herself.

* * *

Suzuka came back to Kanji, Rise, and Naoto 's classroom alone.

"Hey Sukuna!" she yelled out, "Susano-O's touching your pictures!"

"WHAT?" Sukuna suddenly rose up from his spot and flew in the direction of Susano-O.

* * *

"_OW OW OW OW OW_!" Susano-O was repeatedly being hit by Sukuna's weapon which was being used as a club.

Souji and Yosuke were helping out in their room getting the room ready for the culture festival. The door to their classroom opened up Chie, Yukiko, and Amaterasu all came in. Chie and Yukiko set down their large bags.

"We're back… _ugh_… I'm so tired," Chie said taking the nearest seat.

"We noticed," Yosuke said pointing to Sukuna who was still banging him on the head, "Where'd you guys go anyway?" he asked them.

"Oh we went to Junes," Chie said, "We needed to get some paint and cloth and a bunch of other things," Chie said leaning back on the desk.

"Oh right yeah, for the decorations and other things," Yosuke said.

"Oh you two are back," the female class rep said, she and the male rep saw Chie and Yukiko and approached the two, "Did you have them write you an invoice?" she asked.

"Yeah we did," Chie said, "I think they knew what is was for, so they wrote it for us before we asked them."

"Alright," the male class rep said, "Then there's a few things that we need to go over about the day of the event."

"Right, our group date café," Chie said with a groan.

"Yes, since Yosuke's leading the executive committee," the male rep said.

"W-Wait what? I am?" Yosuke said suddenly surprised.

"Well this whole event won't be a disaster now will it?" Suzuka asked sarcastic, she suddenly came back to Chie.

"Where'd you go?" Amaterasu asked her.

"Oh I just had a talk with Rokuten, and Sukuna," Suzuka said.

"Thank you for that," Izanagi said, "Rokuten's been causing a lot of problems."

"Oh I bet he is," Suzuka said, Izanagi thought she sounded suspicious when she said that.

"I'm supposed to lead this thing?" Yosuke asked still surprised.

"Well it was your proposal, right?" the male class rep asked, "Besides, all you really need to take care of is the reception."

"And… that is?" Yosuke asked.

"After the people sign in, have a few guys and girls sit facing each other at a table," the male rep instructed, "Conduct a short session first where they ask each other questions. After about half an hour of that, it'll be confession time. Get them to select the number of the person they like."

"No fat chicks please," Susano-O requested, he was finally able to keep Sukuna an arm's length away pushing down on his forehead as he tried to fly to his enemy.

"_NNNNgh_! Let go!" Sukuna whined trying to reach out to him.

"If the other person accepts, that makes them a couple… Yosuke are you listening?" the rep asked when Yosuke's head began to nod.

"_sigh_, yeah yeah I heard you," Yosuke said sounding down.

"And no screwing around," Chie instructed.

"Hey I'm the one in charge not you," Yosuke told her.

* * *

(10/28/2012, Lunchtime, School)

When lunch started Souji's class was given a break from their decorating, so far everything was coming together though a few students kept slacking off. Souji and Yosuke were walking through the school talking to each other.

"So you think the girls are still pissed about the whole pageant?" Yosuke asked Souji.

"_ugh_ don't remind me, Yukiko's been in a bit of a sour mood," Souji said.

"Really? When'd you talk to her?" Susano-O asked with a mischievous tone.

"I'm not telling you," Souji told him.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Chie's been brooding about it still. I mean we didn't even do anything and I was almost the victim," Yosuke said.

"_Oh_? When'd you get a chance to talk to 'her'?" Souji said mimicking Susano-O's previous tone.

"Okay, now 'I' don't want to tell you about it," Yosuke told him.

"Speaking of which you think the girls have been acting strange?" Susano-O asked them.

"What do you mean?" Izanagi asked.

"Well I mean specifically Chie and Naoto I guess," Susano-O said, "They were pretty mad at us yesterday and they haven't done anything yet. I mean I guess Yukiko would just grin and bear it, and Rise… well considering what she did for a living I guess a school pageant would be like testing the mic."

"So what?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm just saying I was sorta expecting my head underneath Yosuke's blanket this morning. Chie and Naoto are defiantly not the kind of women you piss off. You know revenge?" Susano-O said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure they're over it. Besides it was Rokuten who did it, and they forgave him in an instant," Yosuke said.

"Yeah that would make sense. Which is precisely why it doesn't make sense," Susano-O said.

"A-b-…huh?" Yosuke squinted his left eye confused at Susano-O's logic.

"Women don't make sense," Souji told him.

"Exactly," Susano-O said.

"I guess you've never been wrong about these kinds of things. Though do you expect them to actually… well you know," Izanagi said.

"No, I'm actually expecting them to do something where getting your head cut off would have been preferred," Susano-O said.

"Is there anything like that?" Souji asked him.

"Oh there is we might not know what it is, but I'm sure they'll find something bad for us," Susano-O said, he shuddered a bit, "Well maybe not us I suppose, you maybe. It is the human girls who have to go through this."

As Souji and Yosuke arrived at the steps leading to the first floor two students passed by them while they were talking to each other. When one of them saw Souji and Yosuke he directed his friend's attention to them. They seemed to suddenly give a small laugh before they passed by them.

"Were those two just laughing at us?" Yosuke asked.

"Aw hell," Susano-O groaned.

"Yo, Souji, Yosuke," the two of them heard their names being called. Daisuke and Kou were both at the bottom of the stairs where the two friends greeted the other two, "Dude, you guy are like… I don't know brave or… something else," Daisuke said.

"What do you mean?" Yosuke asked.

"Dude you know, what you all signed up for," Kou said.

"What? What did we sign up for?" Yosuke asked.

* * *

(Practice building)

"YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Yosuke yelled.

"The hell are you yelling at me for?" Kanji asked him ready to punch him out.

"We've been signed up for the cross-dressing pageant," Souji stated sounding dead and depressed.

"W-What?" Kanji sputtered surprised, "_PFFFT hahahaha_, what?" he started laughing.

"Yeah, real funny isn't it?" Yosuke asked him sarcastic and annoyed.

"_Hahaha_ Yeah it's funny, didn't know you had it in you," Kanji laughed.

"Yeah here's a real kicker Kanji, you're in it to," Susano-O said.

"_HAH-ah- _wh-What?" Kanji suddenly stopped laughing.

"Yeah," Souji said depressed, "You, me, Yosuke, and for some odd reason Teddie are all a part of the miss Yasogami High Pageant… the cross dressing division."

"What?" Kanji was about ready to yell, "Why the hell are we a part of-… Rokuten!" he called his persona angrily.

"Yeah Oyabun?" Rokuten asked.

"Did you sign me and the other guys up for something?" Kanji asked holding down his anger.

"Uh… yeah I did," Rokuten said.

"You SonUVA-!"

"Whoa, Kanji easy, people are near," Souji said holding Kanji back before he started yelling at thin air.

"Rokuten, why did you sign Souji and the others for that pageant?" Izanagi asked him.

"Oh because Suzuka said to," Rokuten said.

"W-Suzuka?" Yosuke asked.

* * *

(Upperclass)

""YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Yosuke yelled with Souji and Kanji at his side.

"Oh? For what?" Chie asked acting innocent, Yukiko was probably acting like she didn't know why Yosuke was mad.

"For what my ASS! For signing us up for the cross-dressing pageant! You were the ones who convinced Rokuten to sigh us up for it," Yosuke said still angry, but lowering his voice.

"Oh we don't know what you could possibly mean," Suzuka said acting innocent like Chie.

"Rokuten already told us," Susano-O said.

"Yeah… didn't you tell me to do that?" Rokuten asked her.

"Oh did I?" Suzuka asked him.

"Yeah you did," Rokuten said.

"Did I?" Suzuka asked again.

"… … what did you do?"

"Stop with the Mind Games!" Susano-O ordered, "You got Rokuten to sign them up didn't you?"

"Yes that was me," Suzuka said.

"Did I do something bad again?" Rokuten asked worried putting his blade close to his neck, "Do I need to repent?"

"NO!" everyone said at the same time.

"What's the big deal anyway? We're going to be taking part of the pageant too," Chie said.

"This is cross-dressing! CROSS! There IS a Difference!" Yosuke told her.

"I don't really see what's so different about it, a pageant is a pageant," Suzuka told them.

"Oh please, you women feel embarrassed about this because you're shy. They feel embarrassed about this because that's the specific purpose of it. The kind of people who adore this kind of thing goes against everything I stand for, unless there's actually a woman who adores men in skirts," Susano-O said.

"Shut up!" Yosuke told him, "And now because of Kashiwagi we can't back out of it!" he yelled.

"Well you were the ones who started it!" Chie said.

"Rokuten started it!" Yosuke said.

Rokuten pulled his blade closer to his neck.

"N-Not that we're angry about it or anything!" Izanagi said quickly, Rokuten lowered his blade again.

"Why'd you put me in it anyway? Yosuke I get, but what'd I do?" Kanji asked fuming mad.

"Well don't you want to participate in our little 'Group Activity'?" Suzuka asked him.

"NO! Put the damn blade down," Kanji yelled at Rokuten who was about to raise his weapon again.

"Can I ask what it was that I did to get this?" Souji asked still feeling down.

"Right, sorry about the Souji I guess I should have been a little more specific," Suzuka said.

"Oh HE gets and apology? What about the rest of us?" Yosuke asked.

"After everything you've done do you really think we need a new reason?" Chie asked him.

"Yes!" Yosuke said.

"Oh don't worry, we'll make sure you all look pretty," Yukiko said.

"That's got nothing to do with this!" Yosuke yelled.

"It's about a man's pride damn it!" Kanji yelled as well.

"Yeah I'm really against it too," Souji said not yelling as loud as the other two.

"Oh yes your precious pride is at stake," Suzuka taunted.

"It's got nothing to do with that," Chie said, "You already know, once someone signs up they can't back down."

"W-Well can't you talk to your teacher about it?" Amaterasu asked feeling guilty.

"_sigh_, there's no way in hell she'd listen to us," Yosuke said.

"W-you're just giving up like that?" Kanji asked.

"I don't blame him," Souji added.

"Uh-uh No way! I ain't doing this shit Period!" Kanji said.

Chie suddenly nudged Yukiko on the arm, she was reluctant but did what she was asked.

"Kanji-kun, are you still okay as far as the mandatory attendance policy?" Yukio asked him, "I don't think it would be a good idea to disappoint a teacher too much."

"_guhhhh_," Kanji suddenly felt horrible, "You are a scary gal, you know that Sempai?"

"Oh that's a low blow you know that? You're just grabbing the longest you all can find and just really shoving it aren't you?" Susano-O said almost like he was disgusted.

"Just leave it to us, there's no way we won't make you look pretty," Yukiko assured them.

"_sigh_, y-you're positive we'll be pretty?" Kanji asked.

"D-Dude? What the hell? Now you're into it?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm sure you'll look pretty Oyabun!" Rokuten cheered.

"Just shut up," Kanji said.

"Why the hell are you suddenly fine with this?" Yosuke asked annoyed.

"_Eh, _We gotta do this, might as well go all out," Kanji said.

"Yeah… I guess I'll go all out too," Souji said.

"Wha-You to?" Yosuke was offended by that as well, "_sigh_… Great… I wish I was dead," he said.

"Told you," Susano-O said to Izanagi, "And you girls are gonna pay for this!" Susano-O said pointing at them.

"Yeah I'm sure we will," Suzuka said sarcastic, "So tell me what should we go with when we dress you?"

"I mean it this time, we didn't do anything to provoke you, but you just decided we were horrible anyway," Susano-O said more sternly.

"Oh really? Then do something about it," Suzuka taunted him again.

"Guys could you leave for a second?" he asked them.

"What? Why? What are you gonna do?" Yosuke asked him.

"Just go for a second, go help out with the other students with the festival," Susano-O told him.

"Uh… alright I guess," Yosuke said stepping out.

"Just don't do anything to dangerous, we're all still a team," Izanagi told him.

The three guys and the two Personas just left not really seeming to care what the reason was. Susano-O was left with Chie and Yukiko with their own Persona's.

"You do realize that if you try anything I'll kill you?" Suzuka told him getting her staff ready.

Susano-O did nothing for a second. He took the spinning saw blade going around him and removed it, setting it to the said against a desk like it was a hula hoop. He clasped his hands together and bumped both index fingers against his chin area.

"_inhale_," Susano-O took a small breath of air, "…Suzuka why don't you tell Chie of the plan you were having against her?"

"Susano-O NO!" Suzuka panicked .

"What? What plan?" Chie asked curious.

"Oh a while back Suzuka was getting annoyed that you wouldn't tell her what you and Yosuke were doing on your dates so she asked me to try and make another couple to try and get a way to spy on you. Souji and Yukiko," Susnao-O said.

"WHAT?" Chie got up.

"Us?" Yukiko asked, "Wait, so that time that you-?"

"Yeah that was me," Susano-O said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Suzuka made a swipe at him with her weapon, but Susano-O grabbed his Saw hoop and jumped back out of the way, "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!"

"Yeah well you started it," Susano-O said, "Besides you've beaten me, a lot, and very often," he said walking off.

"Well CLEARLY I need to BEAT you MORE!" Suzuka yelled at him.

"Suzuka," Chie said, she clearly sounded annoyed and angry.

"Uh…," Suzuka was a bit quiet, "… … he's lying?" she attempted.

* * *

**Kisdota: I got my badge for Comic-con! Just a single day, a Thursday, and now I gotta figure out how I'm gonna get any parking to go. I got a plan for what I'm gonna do, so far ChiexYosuke seem to be the easiest couple for me to do. I got my plan to get Kanji and Naoto together so that'll come up soon. One of you was asking for Teddie, sorry not yet, but I'll get him soon, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"So… what are we doing?" Teddie asked.

"Oh it's some crappy cross-dressing pageant," Yosuke told him.

"Ooh! Does this mean I get to see the school place you guys always go to?" Teddie asked.

"Uh yeah I guess," Yosuke said.

"What is the purpose of this event?" Kintoki asked him.

"It's to be laughed at and wear a dress," Yosuke told him.

"Understood!" Kintoki said, "Then no one is more deserving of this event than Teddie-Dono! We will prepare immediately, fetch us our tailor!"

"You have a tailor?" Susano-O asked.

"Kanji! Fetch us Kanji," Kintoki declared.

"He just accepted it like that?" Izanagi asked.

"You don't have to lie anymore do you?" Souji asked him.

"Why bother?" Yosuke asked.


	53. Kiss and make up

**Kisdota: Doing a little better I hope. I went over the work I used to do before, I really need to work on that again maybe get someone to beta read all those mistakes I made. Yet I can really see how funny I used to be, I need to do a lot better than I'm doing now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/28/2011, After School, First floor)

"Chie-san I know it sounds bad, but you can't really be mad at me forever," Suzuka said to Chie who was pretending not to pay any attention to her, "You know if you had told me what it is that you and Yosuke do on your dates I wouldn't have gotten desperate, and in my defense I never did get to finish my plan."

Chie just gathered up her things and packed everything before heading out the front door with a bunch of other students. She still didn't say anything to her, but Suzuka kept trying to apologize.

"What is it that you're mad about exactly? Yes what I did was a bit… hypocritical of me I admit it, and I guess it was wrong of me to try and manipulate your friends to get them together in an attempt to get a mole into one of your dates… That was… I wasn't going to tell-… I… God I am just a bad as you at apologizing," Suzuka said trying to think of a better way to say those words.

"Suzuka," Chie finally said, "There's a reason I don't like telling you what I do alone it's because you go ballistic," she told her.

"I do not," Suzuka defended.

"When I give you just the subtle hints of what me and Yosuke do you automatically assume that he 'forced himself on me' or 'he hit me'," Chie said.

"W-Well… fine I suppose, but I still worry for you," Suzuka said.

"So what? That's supposed to make me feel better? You got Susano-O to try and trick Yukiko and Souji together, are they even really a couple?" Chie asked.

"Yes! They are… I-I'm sure," Suzuka said, "All Susano-O did was get Yukiko jealous, and Souji interested and… I'm not sure what he did at the end," Suzuka admitted.

"You don't even know everything he did?" Chie asked her.

"I-I made sure he didn't do anything over the line!" Suzuka said quickly.

"So you're allowed to trust Susano-O, but I can't trust Yosuke?" Chie asked her.

"Why do you even care anyway? You told me you were just using him for free food!" Suzuka accused.

"I was… I am," Chie said blushing a bit.

"So you don't like him?" Suzuka asked.

"Hey that has nothing to do with this, you were scheming behind my back," Chie said pointing at Suzuka.

"You were keeping information from me too," Suzuka argued back.

"At least you knew I had info, is there anything else you've been keeping behind my back?" Chie asked her.

"Y-… n-no nothing," Suzuka stuttered.

"Damn it you stuttered! What else did you do? Does anyone else know what's going on between me and Yosuke?" Chie asked her angry.

"Well no… uh… well technically I told Amaterasu I guess," Suzuka admitted.

"When?" Chie asked.

"Well… it was before you told Yukiko," Suzuka admitted ashamed.

"_UGH_!" Chie groaned turning around again.

"Oh come on she was going to find out eventually!" Suzuka argued.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Chie told her.

"Amaterasu didn't tell anybody alright!" Suzuka said.

"That's not the point," Chie told her, "I know you're me! I know you're just trying to keep an eye on me! But when it gets to the point where you're trying to spy on me-! I don't care if you're me or not I have my own life I want to live! And I don't need you thinking I can't be trusted making my own judgment!"

"Well if you don't tell me what it is that you're doing then what am I supposed to think?" Suzuka asked her.

"You're definitely not supposed to think he's been beating me!" Chie yelled.

"I don't know that for sure!" Suzuka told her.

"If you really think that Yosuke is that bad of a person then you have a real problem!" Chie angrily yelled at her.

"And if he wasn't you wouldn't be keeping me in the dark all the time!" Suzuka angrily yelled at her.

"FINE!" Chie yelled back, "If that's what you want then fine!" she angrily and hurriedly took out her cell phone and began making a call.

"What are you doing?" Suzuka asked.

"_Hello_?" Chie heard from her phone.

"Hey Yosuke," Chie greeted.

"W-Chie what are you doing?" Suzuka asked worried.

"_What do you want_?" Yosuke asked sounding glum at her, he was still a bit mad at her for signing him up for the cross-dressing pageant.

"You wanna do something tonight?" Chie asked him.

"_You want-… you're kidding right? After what you did_?" Yosuke asked mad at her.

"I know I know," Chie said quickly, "Look I'm getting sick of Suzuka being on my case for these… well… nights we hang out."

"_Still don't want to call them dates_?" Yosuke asked her sounding offended.

"F-Fine dates… look can we just go on a… date?" Chie asked.

"_Why should I_?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh come on!" Chie groaned pleadingly.

"C-Chie! Don't beg him! He's not worth it!" Suzuka instructed.

"_Does she still hate me_?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah she keeps thinking you might be beating or raping me," Chie told him.

"D-DON'T TELL HIM THAT! I don't think that!" Suzuka yelled embarrassed.

"_She thinks what? The hell-? YOU'RE the one who does that_!" Yosuke argued.

"I do not!" Chie argued back at him.

"_Yes you do! Every time I make a dirty joke you kick me, and the place you keep kicking me. I'm pretty sure it counts as harassment_!" Yosuke told her.

"You've been beating him back? Why didn't you tell me this? I would have been so much more relaxed if you told me," Suzuka said as she was listening in.

* * *

(With Yosuke)

"_Not now Suzuka_!" Chie told her.

"Anyway I'm not going out, it's been a busy day and I don't have any work to do at Junes. I wanna actually relax today not waste more of my money," Yosuke told her.

"_Wait wait wait wait_!" Chie tried to get him to stay on the phone, "_Look I'm sorry for the whole cross-dressing pageant alright_?" she said.

"That doesn't make it better now does it?" Yosuke asked her.

"_Will you stop being a baby_?" Chie asked him.

"Oh sure Chie, that's exactly what you did wasn't it?" Yosuke asked her.

"What's she doing?" Susano-O asked.

"She wants me to take her out," Yosuke told him.

"Really? After everything she did? Call her Amatsu-Mikaboshi, " Susano-O told him.

"Chie you're an Amatsu-Mikaboshi," Yosuke said, "What did I just call her?" he asked.

* * *

"_OOGH_! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Suzuka said angrily.

"Why? What did he say?" Chie asked confused.

"What are you even trying to prove to me? So far all I see is that I was right in not trusting him," Suzuka said.

"_Hey screw you_!" Yosuke called from the phone.

"Wanna say that again simpleton!" Suzuka yelled into Chie's phone.

"STOP! This is the opposite of what I wanted!" Chie told her, "Look just go out with me and I'll make you a deal alright?" she said.

"_What kind of deal_?" Yosuke asked.

"Just go out with me tonight and Susano-O can come along," Chie said.

"Wh-d-huh?" Suzuka suddenly felt mortified.

"And I'll take Suzuka along too for him," Chie said.

"HUH?" Suzuka yelled.

"_You're gonna take Suzuka along on this_?" Yosuke asked a bit surprised.

"Yup," Chie confirmed.

"Wait wait wait! I'm not doing this! What makes you think I'll actually agree to this?" Suzuka asked her.

"You wanted to see what I do on my dates? There you go! But I'm not taking you along just to babysit me! You want to come, then you're going to need a date," Chie told her.

"_ggghhhh_," Suzuka's whole body shuddered from sudden chills, "Do you have to call it a date? And with him? I'm sure I could get anyone else… of the five guys I know."

"It's either that or nothing," Chie told her.

"_Hey don't we get a say in this_?" Yosuke asked from the phone.

"What you don't want to?" Chie asked.

"_Ugh… fine,_" Yosuke agreed, "_… oh wait no_."

"What? Why not?" Chie asked.

* * *

"Susano-O's sorta advising me not to go, and annoying as he is I'm going to take his advice," Yosuke told her.

"_He does know that he gets to go out with Suzuka right? Isn't that like something he's been wishing for_?" Chie asked.

"Yeah I guess I was," Susano-O said to the phone, "But you know after today she's not exactly as attractive as I once thought."

"_W-What_!" the sound of Suzuka forcibly taking the phone from Chie was heard, "_Then what the hell was all the flirting about_?"

"Oh you know, before I always thought you're dislike of men was some kind of phobia," Susano-O told her.

"_It's not a phobia! I have no fear of men_!" Suzuka told him.

"Yeah I know that now," Susano-O told her, "Look, I'm saying this not because I want to insult you, and because I know I'm at a safe distance from you. You, Suzuka, are a real piece of work."

"_Susano-O_," Suzuka said quietly, but very angrily.

"I can understand that you think men are pigs… I don't blame you, you're pretty much right, but still even pigs raised for slaughter aren't abused their whole life. And that's what you do, abuse."

"_SuusSANNo-OO_," Suzuka's anger was seething out of her calm tone.

"I can even understand why you would go so far as to get the other guys signed up for the cross-dressing pageant," Susano-O said.

"You can?" Yosuke said confused.

"But the difference is that we were excited because we thought the girls would do well, you were excited because we were suffering," Susano-O said

"_SuurrsssaRRnnURRooo-OOO_!"

"You're completely judgmental, stereotypical, a sexist, and in all honesty a bitch."

*_BZZZZZTZ-tZZt-BZZzzzttZZttTTzz_*

"… and you don't understand that an electrical current can't travel through cell phones."

"_SHUT UP!_" Suzuka yelled.

"So no, I'm not up for that date," Susano-O said.

"_Look I'm really sorry about the whole pageant thing okay? Please, just one okay! Just one today and I promise I'll never ask you to… go out with me again_," Chie said uneasy.

"Yeah maybe you didn't hear what I said Chie? Give me a choice between that and three circles of hell. Guess which one I'd choose, and come out of it with the least injuries," Susano-O said.

"_What if she promises not to hit you or hurt you_?" Chie asked.

* * *

"_What if- no, I don't think a promise is something she can easily keep at this point_," Susano-O said.

"Oh you mean like you did?" Suzuka asked sarcastic.

"… _yeah I suppose I do owe you for that_," Susano-O said.

"_What about me_?" Yosuke asked.

"Fine, I promise not to hit you tonight," Chie agreed.

"_Ahem_?" Susano-O cleared his throat.

"Do it Suzuka," Chie ordered holding the phone to her.

"… _sigh…_," Suzuka let out a long and angry sigh_, _"_I promise… grrr… I promise not to hit you tonight_… _unless provoked_."

"Define provoked," Susano-O told her.

"_If you touch me_," Suzuka told him.

* * *

"_Fair enough, but I get to make innuendos_," Susano-O told her.

"No."

"Suzuka_."_

"Grrrr… fine."

"_Alright, then I'm good to go_," Susano-O said.

"_Okay if he gets all that, then I still want you not to kick me, I get to choose the place I'm sick of steak, and I get to tell my jokes_," Yosuke said.

"Fine, fine, and none that involve two men or two women at the end," Chie told him.

"_Uh… okay fine… pick you up at six_," Yosuke said.

"_See you later sweetie_," Susano-O called out before Yosuke hung up.

"_RRRGh_, I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Suzuka said after she was called that name.

* * *

"_Ho-ho_o, she is gonna kill me for that," Susano-O laughed after Yosuke hung up. The two of them kept walking back to their home, "Hey hey hold up," Susano-O said to Yosuke, "You heard what she said right?"

"About what?" Yosuke asked.

"About just one more date?" Susano-O said.

"Oh… yeah whatever," Yosuke shrugged.

"Really? You remember what it took to even get those dates started right?" Susano-O asked him.

"It's fine… what do you care anyway? I thought you said the girls were a bitch," Yosuke told him.

"Oh I was just mad at her I'm probably going to have to apologize for that in some way that involves pain," Susano-O said, "You can't tell me you're over Chie are you?"

"Uh… I don't know, if she says just one more date I guess I'm fine. Sorta sick of her kicking me anyway," Yosuke said.

"Oh come on, I know what she did was pretty cold, but you'll get over it eventually. You know how proud I was when you finally got the balls to ask Chie if she would keep going out with you?" Susano-O asked him.

"I do, you told me you thought I was big enough to drink from something other than a bottle," Yosuke said looking at Susano-O annoyed.

"_Heh heh_, classic," he laughed at the fond memory.

"It doesn't matter to me, she wants to stop? That's fine," Yosuke said walking off again.

"Does this mean you're able to imagine someone else in bed with you?" Susano-O asked him.

"… … Damn it! Quit that!" Yosuke yelled at him.

"_heh heh_, it's gonna be a while till it's over," Susano-O laughed.

* * *

(Dojima Household)

When Souji got home he was greeted by his sister Nanako's bright and cheery smile as he usually was. Nanako was a bit disappointed when she wasn't greeted by the same cheery expression, Souji was still acting down from the whole pageant situation. Souji dragged his feet up the stairs to his room and sat on the couch.

"Rough day?" Izanagi asked Souji.

"eh… I've had worse," Souji said sounding down.

"Do you really hate that you have to be a part of that pageant? Kanji and Yosuke weren't feeling that bad about it," Izanagi said.

"I know… I guess it's just something new for me. I mean all my life… straight A's, honors, all the stuff that geniuses get in their educational life. The only reason I'm even still in school is because it was easier for my parents. Now… I'm putting on a dress," Souji said depressed slouching back on his sofa.

"You're not mad are you?" Izanagi asked.

"No… I suppose it's karma for… oh who am I kidding I don't deserve this," Souji said, slouching so much that he was about to fall of the couch.

"Is it that bad?" Izanagi asked.

"No… I'm just taking it more poorly than the others," Souji said.

"Well considering your record at school you were pretty much due for something embarrassing sooner or later. I'm pretty sure an upside to this will show up… somehow," Izanagi said.

"Whatever," Souji said leaning back towards the edge even more.

*_Pipipipipipipip_*

*_Thump_*

Souji's phone rang, and he fell off the sofa face first onto the floor. Souji didn't move from his spot and took out his phone.

"Hello?" Souji mumbled from the ground.

"_uh_… _hi Souji-kun_," Yukiko said.

"_mnh_?" Souji lifted his face up, "hey Yukiko."

"Hi… so uh… how you doing?" Yukiko asked him.

"Eh… I'm doing alright," Souji said.

"_Really? You sound down_," Yukiko noticed, "_is this about the pageant_?"

"Little bit," Souji admitted.

"_Sorry about that, me and Amaterasu didn't want to but Suzuka kind of did it before we could say anything_," Yukiko said.

"It's fine, I don't blame you or anything," Souji told her.

"_So… well what are you doing_?" Yukiko asked him.

"Now? Nothing really," Souji said.

"_Uh well… I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something together… just the two… four I guess of us_?" Yukiko asked.

"What? Like a date?" Souji asked.

"_AHH_!" Yukiko suddenly yelped out.

"What's wrong?" Souji asked suddenly worried.

"_N-Nothing nothing, A-Amaterasu heard that and… uh I was looking directly at her_," Yukiko said.

"Oh… she really needs to control her light constant bright flashes could turn you blind," Souji said, "Anyway yeah I guess I could go out and do something for the day. I'll meet you at… wanna go to Okina, there's more to do there than here."

"_H-huh? Uh s-sure yeah… Okina… I-I'll see you at the station at… f-five_?" Yukiko asked sounding nervous.

"Sure… see you later," Souji said hanging up, he got up off the floor and headed for the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Izanagi asked.

"Get yourself ready, we're going on a date," Souji told him.

"Did she say it was one or did you say it was one," Izanagi asked him.

"I said it, but she didn't deny it," Souji told him.

* * *

(Inaba Station)

Souji and Yukiko both met each other at the Inaba station, Souji bought the two of them their tickets and they looked for a place to wait for the train to arrive.

"So how did Teddie take the news that he would be a part of the school pageant?" Yukiko asked.

"He got excited, Kintoki thinks they're doing something ritualistic or something I don't know," Souji said.

"What lie did he get told?" Yukiko asked.

"Hey isn't that Suzuka?" Amaterasu asked.

"What? Where?" Yukiko looked where Amaterasu was pointing, a short way away was Suzuka with Chie who hadn't seemed to notice her friends.

"Hey Suzu-!"

"Wait hold on," Izanagi raised his hand in front of her and stopped Amaterasu from signaling her, "Isn't that Susano-O and Yosuke to?" Izanagi asked.

"What?" Souji was suddenly interested and saw where he was pointing, sitting next to Chie was Yosuke, and Susano-O was also there. Even Izanagi found it strange that Suzuka wasn't acting violent to Susano-O who was an inch away from her.

"Are they… together?" Souji asked like he wasn't able to understand.

"Yeah remember? Yosuke and Chie are both… well Chie is completely denying it but they're totally dating," Yukiko said.

"N-Nee-san!" Amaterasu said worried.

"They're dating?" Souji questioned.

"_Omph_!" Yukiko suddenly slapped both her hands over her mouth, "I wasn't supposed to say anything! Please don't tell Chie I said anything," she pleaded.

"I-I won't don't worry," Souji said calming her down, "So… how long… have they been dating?"

"Ever since that bet they made."

"Nee-san!"

"_OMPH_!" Yukiko covered her mouth again.

"That long why hasn't Yosuke said anything?" Souji asked.

"Though you don't have to tell us if you were supposed to keep this a secret," Izanagi said before Yukiko said anything.

"They w- U-eh-u-uh I can't say anything," Yukiko said remembering to keep what she could a secret.

"Oh man… I want to follow them," Souji said.

"What?" Yukiko said.

"I mean when's the next time we're going to get a chance at this… oh… right sorry," Souji said, "I-I'm sure you and Amaterasu want to do something other than spy on Yosuke and Chie," he told Yukiko.

"… …. I want to see what they're doing to," Yukiko stated.

"Ooh yes," Souji cheered quietly, "Let's go wait in the back, make sure they don't notice us," he said.

"Should we really be doing this?" Izanagi asked concerned.

"Do you not want to?" Souji asked him.

"Oh no I'm very interested," Izanagi told him, "But this seems like an invasion of their privacy."

"I wanna see!" Amaterasu said excited.

"W-really?" Izanagi asked.

"I've been dying to see what Chie does on her dates, she makes them sound like so much fun," Amaterasu said.

"Why do you want-?"

"Ah-eheheh," Souji stopped him from saying anything, "Izanagi we don't need some kind of signal for them," he whispered.

"Oh… right," Izanagi remembered that Amaterasu became shiny when embarrassed.

"What are you two talking about?" Amaterasu asked.

"Nothing," Souji and Izanagi said at the same time.

* * *

**Kisdota: Well I was planning on making this just a single chapter, but this is longer than I thought it would be. I think I got some of my previous humor into it I hope. Next chapter to finish, then I'll get back to the whole pageant thing. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'l Problems

"You're getting way too into this," Rise told Teddie, she had met him and Kintoki at Junes who were both shopping for anything to make them look womanly.

"What do you expect? People are all expecting Teddie-dono to look the most prettiest," Kintoki said.

"I don't know if you're saying that properly," Himiko said, "And do you need all this?" she asked pointing at the two large bags Teddies was carrying.

"Yeah, you're supposed to dress like a woman not shop like one," Rise said.

"We're going to need a lot of materials to make sure Teddie-dono wins," Kintoki said.

"What the hell?" Himiko looked into one of the bags and saw something he shouldn't have, "You have women's bras? Really?"

"What? What do you have that for?" Rise asked.

"Well how is Teddie-dono going to look like a woman without a bra?" Kintoki asked.


	54. Punch Date

**Kisdota: Feeling like crap, sick again. Why am I always sick at the worst possible times anyway? And I'm not talking about times when it's inconvenient either, I would have been fine getting sick and still having to go to college, but I would have preferred it be at a time besides mid-term week on both CSIS and Algebra, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**NOTE: I'm taking a week off so no new chapter next week. I'm having a bit of an operation. Nothing serious they're taking stuff out of me but nothing serious. They're not messing with my heart of kidney or anything like that. So you know… late, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/28/2012, Train to Okina)

"You think they noticed us?" Yukiko asked. Souji and Yukiko were both a train cart away from Yosuke and Chie. The two of them didn't seem to notice that they were on the same train.

"No I think we're fine," Souji said, he could barely see his friends through the many different windows.

"How long are we going to follow them?" Izanagi asked.

"For as long as it is fun," Souji told him.

"So how do we know they're going to Okina?" Amaterasu asked.

"That's where we always go," Souji said, "Besides where else would they go?"

"What do you think they're doing? Chie usually never brings Suzuka out with her," Yukiko said, "And I don't think she would bring her just because she felt like it. Especially if Susano-O is with her."

"Oooh, you think those two are finally dating each other?" Amaterasu asked.

"_pfffft_ Hahahaha HAHAH!" Yukiko suddenly began laughing, Souji and Izanagi both laughed to but more softly.

"What? It could happen," Amaterasu said.

"Even I don't believe that would happen at any time soon," Izanagi said slightly chuckling.

"_ohh _Why do you have to belittle my ideas," Amaterasu huffed.

"Wonder what they're doing," Yukiko said.

"I'm sure it's something dumb," Souji said.

* * *

(One Cart over)

"No way am I wearing that for the cross dressing," Yosuke told Chie.

"Oh come on, if you don't wear a skirt then how are you gonna look like a woman?" Chie asked.

"I don't need to wear a skirt to look like a girl, Naoto doesn't wear a skirt," Yosuke told her.

"Yeah, and we all thought she was a man remember?" Suzuka told him.

"They're not that bad, they're nice," Chie told him.

"Oh like you think that," Yosuke argued.

"'I' wear them," Chie said annoyed.

"You wear one with bike shorts underneath," Yosuke corrected.

"Hey! You better not be trying something," Chie said defensive.

"I mean before we all started fighting and you were kicking and jumping," Yosuke corrected himself, "What did you think back then? Guys were going to keep trying things on you or something?" he asked.

"They would have… they might… what you think guys wouldn't?" Chie asked.

"Yosuke… watch what you say here Chie still has feet," Susano-O told him.

"Don't give me advice!" Yosuke told him, "God… why did I need to bring him?" he asked Chie.

"I wanted Suzuka miserable for a bit after what she did to my friend," Chie answered.

"Why? What'd she do?" Yosuke asked.

"That's none of your concern," Suzuka told him.

"What? I think it does if you're using me," Yosuke said.

"Well if it's real it's not my place to say, ask Souji," Chie told him.

"Souji? Oh come on he's a good guy, what'd you do to him?" Yosuke complained.

"I didn't attack him, it-… it's not as bad as it seems… I hope," Suzuka said.

"It's not relax," Susano-O told her.

"How do you know?" Yosuke asked him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, I didn't believe me at first," Susano-O said.

"It's true, one of his most annoying moments," Suzuka said.

"Ah remember good old Mai? Or Yor?" Susano-O asked.

"Mai-? Who are you talking about," Yosuke asked.

"Ask me about those two again at a later date, when I'm allowed to hit you to death," Suzuka told him.

"No I think I'll ask now, and a bunch of other questions that I was too afraid to ask," Susano-O told her.

"What happened? I'm still asking, who's Yor?" Yosuke said trying to get some attention.

* * *

(Later)

"A salad? Yeah that's a nice dinner," Chie said. Chie and Yosuke arrived in Okina where they settled at the nearest restaurant. The place didn't have much of what Chie liked to eat. They were sitting at an outdoor table in front of the place.

"I'm getting kind of sick of steak alright? Besides you need more variety in your diet," Yosuke told her.

"You don't eat that healthy either," Chie argued.

"I don't have a lot to spend alright, and you like salad," he said.

"Just eat it Chie, you need more greens in your diet," Suzuka said.

"See? Even she agrees," Yosuke said.

"Don't think this means I agree with everything you say," Suzuka warned.

"Oh for- there you go again," Susano-O complained pointing at her.

"What?" Suzuka asked.

"Now you're just going into plain sexism you know that?" Susano-O told her.

"I'm not a sexist!" Suzuka told him.

"You just told Yosuke not to think you were agreeing with him," Susano-O told him, "God no wonder Yosuke's afraid of doing anything with Chie."

"He what?" Chie asked shocked.

"Susano-O!" Yosuke said angrily.

"So you were thinking something," Chie said eying Yosuke suspiciously.

"Are you really that shocked after everything he's done before?" Susano-O asked her.

"… yeah I guess I was expecting something too. I don't know why I was surprised," Chie said munching some more of her salad.

"So you were planning something," Suzuka accused.

"Wh-I was ju-," Yosuke stuttered.

"Oh stop it Suzuka!" Susano-O told her, "I know you don't want Chie… I don't know what you're thinking it is defiled? Filthed? But can you at least let Chie make her own choices?"

"You better not be trying anything either," Chie told him.

"Oh? … if Yosuke decided he wanted to kiss you would you stop him?" Susano-O asked.

"Susano-O!" Yosuke said annoyed at him again.

"No I wouldn't stop him!" Chie said quickly and angry.

"What?" "Huh?" Yosuke and Suzuka both said.

"I-I MEAN YES!" Chie corrected.

"Ooh, so you do think I'm hot?" Yosuke teased.

"S-Shut up! I was just confused for a moment!" Chie argued blushing slightly.

"That's all it takes," Susano-O told her.

"SuSaNo-O!" Suzuka said angrily gripping her weapon.

"Ah ah ah, remember your promise," Susano-O reminded her waving his finger.

"_RRRGH_… I'm just going to remember this tomorrow and then get you," Suzuka told him.

"Threats count," he said.

"DO NOT!" Suzuka yelled back.

* * *

(Across from them)

"Okay it looks like Suzuka and Susano-O are arguing," Izanagi said looking from afar past another restaurant window. Souji and Yukiko had decided to watch them from inside a second eatery right across from their friends. They were able to sneak inside the place without being seen by their friends.

"Can you tell what they're saying?" Amaterasu asked him.

"No… can't really see what they're saying," Izanagi said, "_sigh_ I wish we all had lips."

"How long have they been arguing? This seems really weird," Souji said looking out with Yukiko.

"But they always argue," Yukiko said.

"For this long without Yosuke getting kicked? Or Suzuka taser'ing him?" Souji asked her.

"Uh… Well I suppose," Yukiko agreed a bit unwillingly, "I feel a bit bad thinking I can describe my friends as violent."

"I'm sure Chie wouldn't hate you for it," Souji said, "I'm a bit surprised that they're at a café, I could have sworn that Chie would of preferred something like steak."

"She eats different things from time to time," Yukiko told him.

"Hey you don't think Yosuke is blackmailing her do you?" Souji asked Yukiko.

"S-Souji!" Yukiko sounded offended, "N-No… I-I don't think so at least," she started thinking, "Chie was acting pretty normally to Yosuke for a while so I don't think he's got anything over her."

"Souji do you actually think that Yosuke is capable of something like that?" Izanagi asked him.

"_heh heh_, no I guess not," Souji laughed lightly, "I guess I'm just getting caught in the moment," he said.

"Are you sure they're not really starting to like each other?" Amaterasu asked, "Cause it's starting to look like a real date to me," she said sweetly.

As they were looking afar Suzuka suddenly pulled out her weapon and pointed her weapon at both Susano-O and Yosuke. Even from afar they could see her shaking with anger.

"I think blackmail is starting to make more sense," Izanagi said.

"Is not," Amaterasu huffed.

"_Heheheheh_, wonder what they said," Souji laughed.

"Is she going to attack?" Yukiko asked worried.

A few seconds later Susano-O waved his finger in front of her again, and for some strange reason Suzuka angrily put away her weapon once again. Despite the fact that she was clearly furious she didn't attack.

"See? That's really weird to me I don't think I've ever seen Suzuka 'not' hit Susano-O," Souji said.

"Oh something else is coming," Yukiko said when she saw some new person who worked there approach Yosuke and Chie. He left two different club sandwiches before leaving.

"Oh come on Yosuke, you really think Chie's going to want something like that?" Souji said like some annoying sports fan.

"She's doesn't look annoyed at least," Yukiko said, "Which reminds me I'm getting kinda hungry myself."

"Yeah me to… what do they serve here? I didn't actually pay attention when we entered here," Souji said looking around the area, "Ooh Italian that seems nice."

* * *

(Café)

"These aren't bad for a simple café," Yosuke said as he and Chie at their sandwiches.

"Speaking of which? You remember what you're going to do for that date café we're doing at school?" Chie asked him.

"What am I supposed to do again?" Yosuke asked.

"_eehhh_, I don't really remember either… just… run the place and match people or something?" Chie said not sure if that was the answer.

"Yeah that… sounds like something I was told to do," Yosuke said.

"Why did you even choose something like that for our event?" Chie asked him.

"I didn't think it would actually get any votes plus I thought they would tear it up like they did with Susano-O's idea," Yosuke explained.

"'All idea's are welcome' they said that was a big load of lies," Susano-O complained.

"They said the submissions needed to be age appropriate," Yosuke explained.

"What… uh what did you submit anyway," Chie asked a bit nervous.

"Something that had to do with Geisha's," Susano-O said.

"You're sick," Suzuka stated, Chie looked a bit weirded out and disgusted as well.

"I know what the age range was at that place, I wasn't planning on making them go 'That' far," Susano-O said.

"Dude did you really think the school would have allowed other students to act as geisha's?" Yosuke asked him.

"Geisha's do a lot of other things," Susano-O argued.

"Yes I'm sure that you're well versed in what they did," Suzuka said insulting.

"Well the old Jiraiya part of me is, Susano-O… the guy I used to be or originate from, we're still not too sure, was really more of a one woman guy. Crazy stuff happened back then I turned my wife into a comb," Susano-O said.

"E-Excuse me? Wife?" Suzuka asked surprised, "Are you telling me that you were married," she asked.

"Not me specifically, but Susano-O was yes," Susano-O said.

"How in the world did someone like you actually find someone willing to stand all of your trai-… you?" Suzuka asked.

"Well I saved her from this eight headed serpent Orochi," Susano-O said.

"Wait isn't that one of Souji's persona's?" Chie asked, "Is that the one you're arguing with all the time?"

"Yeah that smug little eight headed bastards," Susano-O grumbled, "Every time I meet him he goes with that annoying accent 'I'm sssso ssssorry, but I've never met a sssssingle obnoxssiousss warrior who would ever attempt to take me down'."

"Why didn't you ever tell us you were married?" Suzuka asked.

"Does it matter? And anyways I wasn't real Susano-O was," Susano-O said, "And anyway I don't like talking that much about my past… well the parts that don't involve time I was with women, technically I'm supposed to be Izanagi son, and Amaterasu's my sister."

"_eesh_… I guess I wouldn't want to talk about that then," Suzuka shivered at the thought of Susano-O related to Amaterasu.

"And I hated her too. I tried killing her," Susano-O said.

"I-I sorry again, what? Did I hear something that would possibly make me want to hurt you despite my promise?" Suzuka asked.

"Different Susano-O, there's no way I'm going to hurt Amaterasu. Besides she's with Izanagi, and I wouldn't want to hurt papa's feelings now would I?" Susano-O asked making him sound childish.

"_e-e-e-e_," Suzuka shuddered, " Don't call him that, I thought you didn't like thinking of your own past," she said.

"I'm okay with Izanagi being my daddy, Amaterasu's a different thing. Especially since early one I had some thoughts of her, not as many as you, but enough to the point where bathing in King Moron's vomit would be cleaner," Susano-O said.

"Gross," Chie simply stated.

"_Ugh_, dude I'm eating here," Yosuke said disgusted, "You have to remind me of that?"

* * *

(Across)

"_hahahahaha_," Yukiko continued to giggle at Souji who thought it would be impressive to try ordering food in Italian.

"Come on Yukiko it wasn't that funny, how was I supposed to know the guy didn't speak Italian?" Souji asked her.

"I think it was pretty obvious 'I'm sorry sir but I just work here I'm not actually Italian'," Izanagi imitated the waiter.

"_Heheheheheh_," Amaterasu started to laugh as well.

"Hahah… s-so you speak Italian to?" Yukiko asked trying to stop her laughter.

"Yeah… not a lot you know just enough to ask for directions or other things, but I don't know if I could keep up with an entire conversation," Souji said.

"What else do you speak?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh… let's ses… English, Spanish, Chinese, German, little bit of dutch," Souji thought listing his languages.

"All those?" Yukiko asked surprised.

"Well I transferred a lot and I took a different language class every time just for fun, and I had the same study strategy so it wasn't 'too' difficult for me," Souji said.

"Wow, no wonder you keep scoring top on the test," Yukiko said impressed.

"You're not sore about that are you?" Souji asked her, "I heard you were the top scorer before I showed up."

"Its fine, it's not like getting second has made me look as bad. Besides you completely earned it I can't speak any other language," Yukiko said.

"Really? Don't you think you should, if you take over the Inn you might want to learn for other guest," Souji said.

"We have other people for that," Yukiko said.

"Did your parents ever find out that you were trying to leave them?" Souji asked.

"No… thank goodness that would have been a real mess," Yukiko said.

"So you're going to keep wearing that cute Kimono?" Souji asked mischievously

"S-Souji," Yukiko almost shrieked.

"What? You should have expected me to ask that I'm still a guy," Souji snickered, "Hey if Amaterasu's going to keep working with you maybe she should wear one too I bet she would look cute."

"_W-What_?" *_SHINE_*

Souji and Yukiko both immediately shielded their eyes from the bright light.

"Crude, Crude, shut it down! Stop shining," Souji said, a few people around them were curious as to why Souji and Yukiko were acting panicky.

"Sorry sorry sorry," Amaterasu tried to dim down herself, but it took a few seconds.

"_Nnngh_, that was bright," Izanagi said trying to rub his eyes.

"_AH_ I didn't hurt you did I?" Amaterasu asked worried and guilty.

"I'm fine don't worry," Izanagi said.

"_nnn_, I was looking right at her," Souji said trying to clear up his vision.

"Did Yosuke and Chie see us?" Yukiko asked worried. Izanagi looked out the window to try and see where they were.

"Okay we're good, they're leaving the place," Izanagi told them.

"They're moving?" Yukiko asked.

"Get the order to go!" Souji said quickly.

* * *

(Okina city)

Yosuke and Chie were both walking through the city passing by the different shops and places the city had.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" Chie asked him.

"Eh, I don't know… well seeing as my reputation dies tomorrow I guess I should do something fun," Yosuke said.

"Oh thanks for reminding me I need to get some small hair bands for the pageant," Chie said.

"Oh come on you gotta mess with my hair to?" Yosuke asked, "and why do you need to buy some, don't you have your own?"

"No," Chie said.

"Really? I thought that was something that all women had," Yosuke said.

"What? What makes you think that?" Chie asked him.

"Well I don't know, it just seems like something women would naturally have," Yosuke explained.

"Yeah I agree with him I'm sorta surprised you have no hair accessories," Susano-O agreed.

"Not all women have that stuff," Suzuka said.

"Does Yukiko?" Yosuke asked.

"Well… a few yeah," Chie said.

"Rise?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't think we know her personally enough, but I'm going to assume yes," Suzuka said.

"Naoto?" Yosuke asked.

"Amazingly I've seen a few," Susano-O told him.

"What?" Yosuke asked surprised.

"Well they were from Kanji… did a little snooping," Susano-O told him.

"Dude why didn't you ever tell me? We could totally tease both of them about this," Yosuke said.

"Suzuka would have beaten me for snooping through a woman's privacy," Susano-O said.

"He's right, now I'm going to have to hurt him later," Suzuka said.

"Aw you're warning me, so you do care about me," Susano-O said sweetly.

"In a sense yes," Suzuka said annoyed.

* * *

(A few feet away)

"You think they noticed us?" Yukiko asked, she and Souji were just a short distance away staying hidden from their sight.

"No they seem to be arguing," Souji said, he saw Suzuka suddenly pull out her weapon and raise it to strike at Susuano-O. Only to put it away before she did anything violent, "She did it again, that… that's just so weird to me," Souji said.

"Ooh they're moving again," Yukiko said, "Let's hurry before we-… where's Amaterasu?" she asked.

*_SHINE_*

Souji and Yukiko were suddenly spooked by a bright light from the left.

"A-Amaterasu!" Yukiko panicked.

"Sorry!" Izanagi called from the store that was shining like the sun, "We were browsing, and they had something… a bit Susano-O oriented."

* * *

(A few feet away)

"What was that?" Chie asked noticing the bright light.

"Eh that was probably Amaterasu," Susano-O said.

"What? No it's not what would she be doing here?" Suzuka asked.

"She, Izanagi, Souji, and Yukiko were following us for fun," Susano-O said.

"Wha-They're here? When?" Yosuke asked surprised.

"Okay well I see this is going to end soon, quick question Chie is this the last date with Yosuke?" Susano-O asked.

"Wh-huh?" Chie said.

"Why do you care?" Suzuka asked him suspiciously.

"Wait a minute hold on," Chie said, "What do you mean last date?"

"Well isn't that what you said?" Yosuke asked her, "When you were begging me to take you out?"

"Oh right... that's fine this doesn't have to be the last one," Chie concluded.

"No it's fine, I'm done," Yosuke said.

"W-What?" Chie asked.

"I'm done…. Hell you should be happy I thought you hated these dates," Yosuke said.

"I don't hate them," Chie said.

"Yes you do, every time I say 'this is a date' you try to hit me," Yosuke told her.

"She doesn't hate dates, she hates you," Suzuka said.

"Knew it," Yosuke said.

"N-No I don't! Suzuka you're not helping," Chie told her.

"Yeah will you shut up for once?" Susano-O asked her.

"E-Excuse me?" Suzuka asked offended.

"No in fact let's go, these two need to talk it out," Susano-O said grabbing her hand trying to pull her away.

"Hey! Don't touch me, and you don't know what they need," Suzuka told him.

"You wanna bet on that?" Susano-O asked.

"D-… you already did that thing," Suzuka complained.

"Just go Suzuka I'll be fine," Chie ordered making her leave, "I don't hate these dates with you."

"Well I guess I wouldn't notice it now would I?" Yosuke asked her sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chie asked him.

"I can't even talk about it to any of my friends," Yosuke said, "I mean you keep on telling me to keep it a secret all the time. Wh-What is it that's so bad that I can't brag about it?"

"Oh like you really think there's a lot to brag about, as I recall you don't think there's anything special about me," Chie argued back.

"When did I say that?" Yosuke asked her.

"Oh you don't remember? When we all found out about the pageant?" Chie asked him.

"And you were about to falsely punish me?" Yosuke asked.

"' Yukiko's always had fans, plus we got an idol and Detective Prince' uh… 'Princess' did we ever figure out what we were calling Naoto. Well how come you didn't have anything nice about me? Am I just some girl you got lucky off of?" Chie asked him.

"What? I got plenty of nice things to say about you," Yosuke argued.

"Oh really?" Chie asked, fist on her hips.

"Yeah you're… uh," Yosuke started sounding nervous.

"Oh come on at least lie to me," Chie complained.

"Okay okay uh… uh… you look… uh… cute?" Yosuke said uneasy.

"Yeah… and?" Chie asked him to keep going.

"Wait do you actually care if I think you're… cute?" Yosuke asked.

"W- di-… I- Yes!... NO! DAMN IT JUST TELL ME!" Chie yelled.

"Alright uh… I like the way you… keep your body tone," Yosuke said.

"What kind of complement is that?" Chie complained.

"Well that's the best I got that doesn't involve saying something you might beat the crap out of me for," Yosuke said afraid.

"WELL YOU DO-…," Chie stopped, "_… inhale_… fine… fine you're right I do kick you a lot," she said trying to keep herself calm.

"Wh-… seriously?" Yosuke asked surprised.

"Yes… l-look just… SAY SOM-ething alright," Chie said blushing a bit trying to keep her anger down.

"Okay um… well," Yosuke started, "I wanna say you're… something… a little bit under what Susano-O would say, but I would probably get beaten up by Suzuka for saying it anyway," Yosuke said.

"… …. That's it?" Chie asked.

"Fine you're… the way you fight and dress turns me on," Yosuke stated quickly.

"v-… well-… really?" Chie questioned like she was disappointed yet still felt complimented.

"Uh… where's this leading cause… I think I lost the point in our conversation," Yosuke said.

"Yeah I… think I forgot to," Chie said.

"Hey Yosuke," Souji said. He and Yukiko were somehow being led by Susano-O and Suzuka who for some reason looked disappointed in them.

"Souji you… uh… you were following us," Yosuke said almost like he was surprised to see them, but not.

"Sorry," Yukiko said.

"We saw you and thought it would be fun to follow you," Amaterasu said apologetic.

"So… uh… are you two…?" Yosuke was trying to ask.

"Yeah this is the whole reason why I was punishing Suzuka," Chie told him.

"What them?" Yosuke asked.

"Well actually I asked Susano-O to try and pair them up in an attempt to… it's complicated I'll tell you another time," Suzuka said.

"Whoa whoa wait! To-You two?" Yosuke asked surprised pointing at them.

"Yeah… it's weird the day that we actually started talking together Susano-O told me-."

"Eh-eh-eh-eh, ex-nay ex-nay," Susano-O said.

"I thought you didn't go beyond my limits," Suzuka said.

"I didn't… you'd still want to hit me," Susano-O told her.

"So what about you? How long has this been going on?" Souji asked them.

"After the bet," Chie said, "Yosuke somehow got the guts to try and ask me to keep going out with me."

"I saw Suzuka threatening Susano-O earlier and not hitting him that was creeping me out. What was all that?" Souji asked.

"Chie was punishing her and made her promise not to hit me till the day was over," Susano-O said.

"Alright… I've had enough!" Suzuka announced, "Chie… please tell me that this was the last date already, because I want to go back to hitting him!" she pleaded.

"What? You guys are done?" Souji asked, "But I didn't get to see you do anything."

"It's not the last date," Chie said with her arms crossed.

"What?" Yosuke asked.

"W-What do you mean?" Suzuka asked her.

"I'm going to keep this up as long as I… as we want," Chie told her, "And you know what, just for fun I think I'll take you out with a few times."

"Ooh really?" Susano-O asked.

"Really?" Yosuke asked only mildly surprised.

"You can't be serious!" Suzuka yelled.

"Is that alright with you Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"You're asking if I care?… uh… ,"Yosuke didn't know what to say.

"Go for it man, this is probably the best we'll get out of pity or whatever it is," Susano-O said.

"Yeah that sounds fine," Yosuke said.

*_CLANG_* Suzuka dropped her weapon, and even through her black tinted helmet they could tell her eyes were looking like they were suddenly void of all hope.

"Sooooo," Susano-O started, "You feel like apologizing to me in some way, cause it looks like we'll be together for some time-." *_BAM_*

In an instant Susano-O was knocked to the ground by Suzuka's oncoming fist.

"How the hell did I become the victim?" she asked.

* * *

**Kisdota: Done. Now all of you remember I'm getting work done on the inside of me so late. But then soon we will all laugh as I screw with the timeline of the Culture festival, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

_The Preview has been approved for all Audiences._

"Where do we begin?" Susano-O asked looking down from a building.

Looking over the city.

"A year ago these uh… cops and lawyers," Sukuna began speaking to the other criminals, "Wouldn't dare cross any of you I mean… what happened?"

"So what are you proposing?" Kintoki asked him.

"It's simple," Sukuna said, a flash shot of Susano-O, "Kill the god of wind and seas."

And explosion ran out as Shadows in the TV world all ran in fear.

"Izanagi," Amaterasu said, "This is Susano-O."

"Ah hello," Izanagi said, "Amaterasu's told me all about you."

"_Heh, _well I certainly hope not," Susano-O said jokingly.

Dinner party at the Amagi Inn.

"Any psychotic ex-boyfriends I should be aware of?" Izanagi asked Take wearing a bow tie.

"Oh you have no idea," Take told him.

A group of thugs/shadows terrorize the party happening right now.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Sukuna said letting out a shot of **Megidola **in the air.

*_boom_* Car explodes.

"We are tonight's entertainment," Sukuna said as more of his companions terrorize the area.

Scene change to night, at the corner of the top of Junes.

"I see now what I have to become to stop thugs like him," Susano-O said.

"AAH!" Souji suddenly woke up from his bed, "What the hell kind of dream was that supposed to be?"

(Note: In case you didn't guess it was a 'The Dark Knight' trailer parody)


	55. Culture Festival

**Kisdota: Feeling a lot better, and I just confirmed that I really do have a high tolerance against anything sedative. I think I'll risk drinking, but not cheap beer just the occasional good stuff for those special occasions. My review count went down again, no problem I did a crappy job last chapter. I'm recovered and refreshed ready to get back into the fun world of fanfiction, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/29/2012, Early Morning)

The day of the culture festival had finally come. Souji was walking the path to school when he ran into Yosuke and Susano-O. The two of them immediately started talking about last night.

"Dude why didn't you tell me you and Yukiko were dating?" Yosuke asked him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Chie were dating?" Souji asked him back.

"She didn't want anyone to know, and neither did we," Izanagi said.

"Because Chie and Suzuka would have kicked our asses, which reminds me I need to talk to them. I have a bit of a problem with Suzuka punching me," Susano-O told Yosuke.

"She did that all the time," Souji said.

"She promised not to hit me," Susano-O said.

"Well you can talk about it the next time you two go out, Chie said that she was going to start bringing her out right?" Souji said.

"Yeah… I guess it could be fun I am getting sick of her looking at me threateningly on the day after we go out," Yosuke said.

"So it really is going to be 'dates'? No longer feeling brash about dating the girl who's technically gone to second base with you every time you piss her off," Souji told her.

"Oh shut up she ain't so bad I guess," Yosuke said.

"And she's okay with you?" Souji asked for confirmation.

"Yes she's okay with me," Yosuke said.

"You didn't win another bet with her?"

"NO! I'm done with that," Yosuke said.

"Oh don't be too sure about that, I got a few things I still want from others," Susano-O said, "Hey Souji-?"

"No," Souji quickly said.

"_sigh_ right, sometimes I forget you're not an idiot," Susano-O said disappointed.

"So do you know what you're supposed to do for the date café you're running?" Souji asked Yosuke.

"Nah, just gonna wing it," Yosuke said.

"And you're not worried about messing it up?" Souji asked.

"You think our teacher's going to care?" Yosuke asked.

"Good point, which brings up what we're gonna have to do tommorow," Souji reminded dreadfully.

"_Ugh_, that's right…. crossdressing," Yosuke said feeling just as depressed.

"I am gonna laugh about this for a year you know that?" Susano-O told him.

"What? I thought you were against it," Yosuke said.

"Partly, you know I was angry about it at the beginning , but now I think it might be fun. Plus it will be worth it just to see the women up there. Not to mention I have a little karma weapon going on," Susano-O told them.

"A what?" Izanagi asked

"What do you mean karma weapon- _ugh_, you got something else planned don't you?" Yosuke asked Susano-O worried.

"You don't know that for sure," Susano-O said.

"Yeah I do. What are you going to do?" Yosuke asked him looking stern.

"All in due time… all in due time," Susano-O said.

"No not 'all in due time', tell me what it is or I'm going to warn them," Yosuke said.

"Oh really? You know if you do you might get blamed anyway even if it wasn't your fault," Susano-O said tauntingly.

"How?" Yosuke asked him.

"Well wouldn't you like to know," Susano-O said sarcastically again.

"That is why he asked," Izanagi said.

"No I know, it's a type of taunt… I think," Susano-O said thinking for a second.

"If we get blamed I'm pointing the women directly to you," Souji said.

"What are you worried about? You're immune the girls love you. In fact you could probably do it and get away with it," Susano-O said.

"It's because I don't do that stuff that I could get away with it," Souji told him.

"Yeah I know and that's no fun," Susano-O said.

Souji and Yosuke arrived at the gates of the school, the rest of their group was there as well including Teddie and Kintoki. The school gates had been decorated in celebration of the culture festival. There were a few banners as well as some stands outside the place making the entire school look festive. There were still many students going around getting things ready.

"Hey everyone," Souji greeted to the gang, the rest

"Hey Sensei!" Teddie greeted happily, "So this is that school place you guys always go to? No wonder you keep coming here, it looks fantastic!" he said with glee.

"Teddie? What's he doing here? The pageant's not until tomorrow," Yosuke said.

"Rise-chan was sweet enough to invite me here! If we're gonna be in the pageant tomorrow I gotta know the lay of the land," Teddie said making himself sound determined.

"Yup! I thought that it would be nice to bring him along," Rise said cheerfully.

"As long as he doesn't cause any trouble," Naoto said.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my bear'y best behavior," Teddie said raising his fist up.

"I guess that's fine," Souji said.

"Such a magnificent castle," Kintoki said looking over it with awe, "Who is in command of such a wonderful looking place you attend?" he asked.

"I'm been questioning that ever since we met their teachers," Suzuka said.

"It's not always like this, it's just for today and tomorrow," Souji said.

"_Awww_, but it looks sooo fun! They're gonna take it all down tomorrow?" Sukuna whined.

"It does look like a lot of fun… _ohhh_, I wish we could join in," Amaterasu said sadly.

"Sooo, you guys ready for the pageant tomorrow?" Chie asked them.

"_sigh_, ya just had to remind me about it didn't you?" Kanji asked annoyed.

"I'm looking forward to it," Yosuke said sarcastically.

"As am I," Suzuka said feeling triumphant.

"Enjoy it while you can," Susano-O said, "Don't forget that you also gotta participate."

"At least girls will look good in a dress," Suzuka said back.

"Oh yeah, because you have such a wonderful fashion sense," Susano-O said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suzuka asked angrily.

"He's got a point," Himiko said joining in.

"No one asked you!" Suzuka yelled at her angry.

"What's wrong? Feeling a bit self conscious about your gas mask complexion?" Susano-O asked her.

*_BAM_* Suzuka wordlessly punched Susano-O in the face knocking him to the ground.

"_ow-ffffff_- What happened to tazering me?" Susano-O asked floating back up and rubbing his face that was in pain.

"It's no longer enough for me, I think I like the feel of your pain on my fist," Suzuka told him.

"Bet that's not the only thing you'd like my feel on," Susano-O said cheerfully.

"That's it!" Suzuka yelled.

"Okay break it up!" Izanagi said pulling the two of them apart.

* * *

(10/29/2012, Afternoon)

In Souji's class room he, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and the male class representative were running their classes event, the group date café. The classroom had been decorated as well with paper hearts on the ceiling and walls and desk had been brought together to make tables of six with red table covers.

The class room was dead silent, no one had come into their room.

"Group date café," Susano-O said sarcastic pinching the middle of his forehead "Couldn't have done a better joke idea, why didn't you try a regular café? At least then we'd get some other girls in here."

"Susano-O he can't say anything, we have a regular person here," Suzuka told him annoyed.

"I know, I just want him to feel how disappointed I am," he said.

"Man this is depressing," Chie said to herself.

"I agree, I've been to day old battle sights that were more lively," Suzuka said.

Souji and Yukiko were both standing side by side by the door trying to get some other people to try and participate in their event.

"U-Uh c-come in for first-hand experience in group dating," Yukiko said feeling nervous, "S-See if you get paired with that uh- s-special someone?" she said with little confidence.

"_sigh_, this is humiliating," Souji said.

"Yeah I don't think anyone's going to come in," Yukiko agreed, "There's not even that many people who are passing by," she said looking both ways in the hallway.

"This is a bit disappointing with all the talk everyone in this school was doing about each other I would have thought there would have been a mad dash," Izanagi said, "And I was looking forward to learning about this kind of thing."

Souji and Yukiko just gave up and went back inside their classroom.

"I think we should try and attract some interest," the male class rep said.

"Wait we?" Yosuke asked.

"Well there's no one else here besides us," the rep said.

"Isn't that a bit… I don't know sad?" Yosuke asked him.

"We don't really have that much of a choice, we need customers. If we can't get the ones that aren't here then we need to try and attract the few people who are here," the rep said.

"But there's only five of us here," Yosuke said.

"And I'm not a fan of sharing." *_BAM_* Suzuka punched Susano-O for his short comment.

"Yo, how's it going?" Kanji suddenly made an appearance, the upper part of Rokuten was following him like a sharks fin through the top of water.

"What's going on? Are there stuff on the tables?" Rokuten asked, his head was a few inches shorter from the tables while he was standing on the first floor.

"Ah perfect timing!" Chie said.

"Why?" Kanji asked.

"What? No it isn't now we've got four guys and two girls," Yosuke said.

"Well lucky for you Suzuka." *_BAM_* Suzuka punched Susano-O in the face once again.

"Well you guys are cross-dressing tomorrow anyway, one of you could just sit on the girls' side," the rep suggested.

"What? One of us?" Yosuke said dreadfully, "No way am I doing it!" he said.

"What about you?" the rep asked Kanji.

Kanji just quietly answered him with a deadly looking glare.

"Uh-r-right of course," the rep said afraid.

"I'm not doing it," Souji said.

"Well one of you guys need to do it," Chie said.

"Okay okay… I got an idea," Souji said.

"What?" Yosuke asked him.

"… … ..," Souji just remained silent, Yosuke and Kanji both leaned in thinking he was about to say something.

"… … … one two three, NOT IT!" Souji suddenly yelled out.

"W-huh?" Yosuke questioned.

"O-OH! NOT IT!" Kanji yelled out suddenly as well.

"Wh-NOT IT!" Yosuke figured it out a second too late, "DAMN IT! No Fair!"

"What was that?" Izanagi asked sounding confused.

"You were the last one Yosuke," Souji said.

"Oh come on that's such an immature thing I wasn't ready!" Yosuke complained.

"Well then just be faster next time," Souji told him.

"HA! And you were calling Oyabun slow," Rokuten taunted.

"Heh… yeah," Kanji said giving Yosuke an angry looking glare when he heard Rokuten.

Souji, Kanji and the rep both took a seat on the boys side. Chie, Yukiko, and a regretting Yosuke took the girls side.

"Well… let's get started," the rep said.

The six of them didn't say anything, it was back to being just as quiet as it was before for a while.

"Uhh… you guys can start now," the rep said.

It was still quiet.

"I don't see what the big deal about this café is nothing's happening," Izanagi said observing them.

"Of course nothing's happening. Everyone's too shy to do anything this event sucks," Susano-O complained.

"Will someone please start?" the rep begged them.

The already heavy silence filling the room had become even more heavier.

"What the hell is this anyway?" Kanji asked them.

"It's a mock group date," Yosuke said annoyed.

"Say it like you're supposed to," Suzuka told Yosuke.

"_Grrgh_, I mean… It's a group date… _giggle_," Yosuke said doing a poor imitation of a woman's voice.

Chie shuddered from the sound of his voice, "Please don't talk like that," she said.

"S-So uh," Kanji tried to start the conversation, "What… what are your hobbies?"

"Dude are you enjoying this?" Yosuke complained at him.

"Oh u-uh I like martial arts in general, m-mostly watching them," Chie said awkwardly, "_sigh_ this is really embarrassing."

Yukiko tried going next, "Oh uh… my hobby is defeating shadows- _oof_?" Yukiko felt her right side being nudged by Chie's elbow, everyone else was slightly worried except the rep who looked confused.

"T-That's not a hobby!" Yosuke said loudly annoyed.

"O-Oh yeah, sorry," Yukiko said embarrassed.

"I don't think I can watch this," Amaterasu said embarrassed.

"Come on guys is hobby really all you can ask?" Susano-O said annoyed at them, "Ask what your favorite food is, favorite day."

"Ask if they know how to play this game," Rokuten suggested looking up from the ground.

"Rokuten it's a group date café," Suzuka told him.

"Ask them if they know how to play this sport," Rokuten suggested again.

"Rokuten 'Date Café' as in a social event things that involve groups are not always supposed to be a kind of competition," Suzuka clarified.

"Speak for yourself," Susano-O added.

"Okay okay uh I guess we'll ask the question next," Chie declared trying to tune out the argument, "U-Ummm… well uh?" she tried to think of one.

"What type of girls do you like?" Yukiko suddenly asked.

"Finally! Thank you!" Susano-O said with relief.

"Uh… well I guess… cute girls?" the rep said, "Man this is lame."

"Oh now you think it's lame," Yosuke complained, "Alright then it's your turn Souji, what type of girls do you like?"

"_Mmm_," Souji thought for a minute, "Someone like Yukiko."

"_H-Huh_?" Yukiko stuttered.

*_SHINE_* Amaterasu's body suddenly shined without warning, the Persona's covered their eyes. Souji and the others tried to act like there wasn't a beam of light shining in their eyes.

"Amaterasu!" Suzuka warned her.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" she apologized and bowed in synch trying to dim herself.

"Uh-thank you… I guess?" Yukiko said slightly blushing.

"Okay your turn Kanji-kun," Chie said.

"Uh... well, I," he said hesitantly, "I-I guess someone who's mysterious… and strong but actually kinda…," he trailed off.

"I really wonder who you're talking about," Yosuke said sarcastically.

"Sooo…," Souji started again trying to think of something to ask, "Any of you guys like Yosuke?"

"Dude! Come on!" Yosuke complained at him.

"Sorry just taking advantage of the moment," Souji said laughing a little.

After another while the heavy silence came back, nobody was saying anything.

"I think I'm actually starting to lose interest," Izanagi said sadly.

"Do they know how to play this event?" "ROKUTEN!" Suzuka yelled at him annoyed.

"Hello!" they all heard, Rise suddenly walked in with Himiko behind her, "Sempai how are you-… uhh…," she stopped as though feeling the silent tension in the air.

"Well we'll just be going now," Himiko said turning right back around.

"U-Uh… Seeya," Rise said following her Persona.

"Well… this whole thing was a terrible idea," Yosuke admitted feeling bad.

"Yeah we shouldn't have attempted this," Chie agreed feeling just as down.

"How much longer we gotta do this? This is freakin pathetic," Kanji complained.

* * *

(Afternoon)

"Well that was… somewhat enjoyable… I suppose," Izanagi said unsure.

"Izanagi you don't need to be polite what happened," Souji told him.

"Oh good, that was pretty terrible," Izanagi told him, "Are there actually people out there who would have found something like that fun?"

"Well it was supposed to go differently, I'm sure if we had more people who were there and willing to participate in something like that. I guess schools not really that great of a place to do that," Souji told him.

"I wish we had done something more interesting, everyone else here seems to be doing something else that's far more entertaining," Izanagi said.

He and Souji had both left their class after declaring their project a complete failure there was still some time in the day before the culture festival ended so Souji and Izanagi both took the time to look around and see what everyone else was doing.

They passed by the art exhibits that were being shown, there was an arrangement of pottery and flower arrangements made by other students being displayed.

Music could be heard in some of the classrooms, while others had some lines standing outside of them.

"These all look fun, perhaps we should…," Izanagi said but didn't continue.

"Should what?" Souji asked him when he was quiet.

"Do you feel that?" Izanagi asked him.

"Feel what?"

"I feel… something familiar," Izanagi said looking around the room, "There," he pointed down the hallway to a small blue looking tent. There was a small sign near it.

"The long-nosed fortune teller?" Souji read a little surprised.

"You don't think that…?" Izanagi asked him.

Souji and Izanagi both stepped up to the small blue velvet tent and took a small peek inside through the opening.

"Hmm? Ah I was wondering when you would show up," a familiar voice greeted them.

"Margret?" Souji said shocked.

Inside the small tent was Igor's assistant. She was sitting on the other side of a small table that had a fortune teller's trademark crystal ball on it. Margret was also wearing a fake plastic nose on top of her own that resembled her master's nose.

"It is good to see you again Souji-kun, you as well Izanagi-kun," she greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" Souji asked her taking the seat across from her.

"I heard there was a fun social event happening, so I asked my master if I could participate in it. When I found out that everyone was presenting their own separate event I decided to do this," she told him.

"You just decided to come does the school know that you're doing this?" Souji asked her.

"Who?" Margret asked.

"Uh… you know what it's fine, I'm sure no one will notice," Souji said, "And… what's with the nose?" he asked staring at her costume piece.

"I thought it would make me more approachable," she said.

"Uh… right," Souji said not sure if he should say anything, "So what made you want to come out here? I didn't even think it was possible for you to do that."

"We may be from different worlds, but just as you're able to enter into mine I can do the same. I've always had somewhat of a curiosity of the world you live in," Margret told him.

"Really?" Izanagi asked her, "But the world we visit you in seems to have a few familiar aspects of this one, I would have thought you knew all about this world."

"The form of our home that you see is made based on the current chosen one that I and my master assist, but in truth all we really know about that limo we are currently in is what it looks like," Margret said.

"The place looks like a limo because of me?" Souji asked her.

"Because it was the most suited for you," she said.

"Hold on, did you say it looks like that for the 'current chosen one'?" Izanagi asked her, "Does that mean that were others like Souji?" Izanagi asked.

"That is correct," Margret told him.

"There's been others besides me?" Souji asked surprised once again, "Other people have had the same powers and persona aside from me?"

"Correct, though I don't know very many others who existed before you. The only ones I know about are you, and the one before you," she said.

"Who was he?" Izanagi asked her.

"He…," Margret paused for a second, "I'm sorry but I should not be divulging information about him. Besides… I did not know him personally."

"But… weren't you an assistant for Igor?" Izanagi asked her.

"Not at the time… someone else was in charge then," she said.

"Someone else? You mean there are others like you?" Izanagi asked.

"Yes… ," Margret said sounding quiet.

"Who?" Izanagi asked once again.

"Izanagi-san," Margret said suddenly, she gave him a sweet looking smile that for some reason still gave a foreboding scent of doom, "I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me about my personal life. If that's okay with you," she said in a sweet menacing tone.

"U-Uh… r-right, I apologize," Izanagi said feeling a bit frightened.

"Did something ha-?" Souji was about to asked until he got a kind glare himself, "Nevermind nevermind I don't need to know," he said quickly.

"Now that that's settled would you like me to have your fortune read?" she asked pulling out a small deck of the same similar looking tarot cards that Igor had used the first time he had met him, "I'm not as skilled as my master, but I do have some experience."

She laid the cards down in the six sided hexagram style as Igor did, only by hand instead of magically placing them all down at once. She flipped the first one on the right bottom over.

"The Death, in the upright position," she said, "Though death is something we all fear this would me the start of something new. The beginning of something, something that will occur in years to come or in the immediate future."

Margret then flipped of the left bottom card.

"The one after that is the Emperor in the downright position," she said, "This would mean a loss of authority, something that you could once direct now out of your command. Perhaps even so much that you yourself are the one now being controlled."

"What? So something new will make me lose control of what I have?" Souji asked sounding very worried, "This… the things you predict aren't as heavy or deadly as the ones Igor does are they?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry," Margret said waving her hand, "I'm sure that whatever I predicted is not going to become an immediate threat to you."

"You're sure?" Souji asked her.

"Yes, this card proves it," she said flipping over the card in the middle.

"The… crossdressers?" Souji asked confused, on the picture was an image of what was very clearly supposed to be shadow silhouette images of Souji and the three other guys in what appeared to be pink tutu's, "… you know about it don't you?" he asked her feeling insulted.

"A bit," she said, "Is the pageant you're in not supposed to be about teasing you?" Margret asked him.

"Uh… yeah I guess it is," Souji said, "Look I'm having a hard enough time knowing that I'm going to have to be in this so please don't start insulting me about it."

"Of course Souji," Margret said, "I will no longer remind you about being forced to put on a dress," she said.

"… that… that was an insult wasn't it?"

"Yes… technically."

* * *

**Kisdota: I don't know what's wrong, I can't seem to get the humor going on again am I not funny anymore? I mean I don't seem to be getting the same laughs that I've been delivering at least I don't think I am. Does anyone know what I can do to make this more funnier than before? Or more interesting? YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Okay you got the banners up?" one student asked another.

"Yeah we're just supposed to hang them on the wall?" the other student asked.

"Yeah just put them up there."

"Okay Go-… what the!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Someone's been drawing on them they're ruined!"

"What? What's on them?"

"I don't know it looks like something in… crayon?"

(-)

"Okay you got the song?"

"Yeah I downloaded it, let me just hook it up," the student said attaching his music device to a radio and pressing play. The sound of a popular teen idol began singing.

"What th- that's not what we need!" one student complained.

"That's weird I didn't get that, hold on," the student began going through the list of his songs, "Wha-What happened! They're all Rise's Song!"

(-)

"Hey Lisa!" one student called from their small sweet shop stand.

"Yeah?" a female student asked.

"Where'd the rest of our chocolates go?" he asked her.

"What? Aren't they in the same place?"

"No!"

"Well I didn't touch them!"

(-)

"EEK!" a female student felt someone feel her from behind, she turned around and saw another student.

"PERVERT!"

"What?"

*_BASH_*

(-)

(Evening)

"And what did we learn today?" Souji said in a disciplinary tone.

"Graffiti is bad," Sukuna admitted apologetic.

"Messing with people's music is wrong," Himiko said unwillingly.

"Stealing food is not okay," Teddie said feeling guilty.

"Suzuka's punches hurt more than her weapon," Susano-O said in manageable pain.

"Uh… close enough," Izanagi said.


	56. Pagent Cross division

**Kisdota: I think I'm losing my review count again, I've been getting less I guess people are getting sick of this fic. Maybe I should put this back in the 'Persona series' category on fanfiction maybe get the people who have finished the anime series. Anyway I plan to finish this, I'm somewhat close to the end and I can't stop now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/30/2011, Daytime, Classroom )

The second day of the Culture Festival was beginning, Souji and the others met up at their usual spot. Souji, Yosuke, and Kanji all seemed to be acting down and depressed, but still kept moving at a pace similar to someone awaiting judgment at a trial. Teddies seemed to be the only one who was skipping merrily pumping himself up to get ready for the event.

"So," Susano-O started, "You feel like killing yourself yet?"

"… yeah I guess I do," Yosuke said sounding really down.

"Ah don't worry I'm sure everyone'll just forget about this… … in a few years," Susano-O said trying to sound sympathetic.

"You know you're not helping," Yosuke told him.

"Did you expect me to?" Susano-O asked him.

"Can't believe I'm doin this… swear to god if someone says anything first thing I'm gonna do is just deck em," Kanji said frustrated.

"Yeah! Deck em good Oyabun!" Rokuten said cheering.

"Can't believe we're doing this," Souji complained.

"It could be worse," Izanagi told him.

"How?" Rokuten asked.

"Well… um… I don't know any specific things but there could be worse," Izanagi said thinking.

"What if the school exploded?" Rokuten suggested.

"At this point I think that would actually make it better," Yosuke said.

"What if the explosion was made of something you hate?" Rokuten asked him.

"… Like what?" Yosuke asked.

"What if the explosion was made of something like… pork?" Rokuten asked him.

"Pork? Why would a pork explosion make everything worse?" Yosuke asked him confused.

"… is anyone here Jewish?" Rokuten asked.

"How you know that much and still mess up is amazing to me. I'm not sure if I should see that as offensive or stupid," Yosuke said.

* * *

Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto took Souji, Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie into one of the empty classrooms. Chie was holding a large paper bag from Junes full of whatever she needed for this.

"Alright guys sit down," Chie ordered them.

"Yeah it's time to make you look pretty," Suzuka teased.

"I hope you know how to do that *_BAM_*_DAAAHH _DAMN it!" Susano-O yelled.

"Bring it on!" Kintoki challenged, "Teddie-dono shall be victorious this day. There will be no man who can out cross him."

"Yeah! Let's win this thing!" Teddie said with him.

"You guys are getting way to excited for this. You know that we're just going out there to be laughed at," Yosuke told him annoyed.

"Then we shall receive the most laughs this day! We will leave no one quiet, not one person shall restrain their laughter are we receive ridicule from them all. You will all receive none, all will respect you!" Kintoki announced.

"He does know that Teddies going to receive the opposite of what someone called dono get's right?" Suzuka asked.

"He sounds like he knows what ridicule is so I suppose he won't mind," Himiko said.

"Alright, I'm doing Yosuke," Chie declared.

"I call Souji!" "I cal-dang it!" Rise complained when Yukiko called on Souji, "Fine then I'll take Kanji," she huffed in annoyance.

"I suppose that means I'll be in charge of Teddie," Naoto said.

"You better make sure that you get every intricate and effeminate detail right," Kintoki said in a threatening tone, "I'll know if you miss a spot."

"I can vouch for that," Susano-O said.

"Hey no telling the others what to do," Chie said, "In fact; every Persona in the room, Out!" she demanded.

"What? Why?" Sukuna asked.

"We don't need any backseat commentary from any of you. You guys go wait in the gym with the rest of the audience and behave yourselves. Suzuka that goes double for you," Chie said.

"What? Why are you warning me? I'm one of the more civilized ones in this whole group," Suzuka said.

"I know it goes double for you because on top of making sure Susano-O behaves you need to make sure Sukuna behaves," Chie said.

"_ugh_ are you still sore about the-?" "Yes I'm still sore now go!" Chie pointed out the wall quickly.

* * *

(Gymnasium)

The schools large gym was now packed with students, a stage at the front with red carpets and red curtains pulled to the sides. The sound of music was heard over the loud chatter of what seemed like almost every student at the school. Izanagi and the other Persona's had decided to stand in the back.

"So back then it was a bit of a hassle to get around the guy told me he knew where he was going, but sea travel was still a big risk then. How'd you get around anyway was it plain walking or just magic?" Susano-O asked.

"Susano-O we're not having a conversation," Suzuka told him.

"Oh come on then who am I supposed to talk to I'm bored," Susano-O complained.

"Talk to someone who actually cares," Suzuka said.

"But you do care. Out of all of us no one makes sure that I stay in line or interact with me more than you. I mean when's the last time anybody here laid a fist on me?" Susano-O argued.

"You know I'm still mad at you for what you did, even Chie-san is still mad at me. Go talk to Rokuten," Suzuka said angrily.

"He's with Kintoki, and I think they're stuck in a loop or something," Susano-O said.

"A what?"

* * *

"No see Teddie-dono is the king of that world," Kintoki said.

"So he's your Oyabun?" Rokuten asked.

"No no he's a king."

"And what's that?"

"He's the person who decides the laws."

"So he's just like Oyabun?"

"No he's not below such a mediocre class he's much higher."

"So… higher… what's higher than making up the rules?"

"No he's in a higher class."

"He's a student?"

"No he's a king."

"What's that?"

"The one who makes up the rules for a place."

"So he's like Oyabun?"

* * *

"Sometimes I'm amazed at the things our teams have done," Suzuka said sounding ashamed.

"If that makes you feel bad then don't look at what your own friends are doing," Susano-O said pointing his thumb behind him.

* * *

"Oh sure I was queen back then but what people seem to keep forgetting is that-," Himiko said.

"I-I'm sorry, what are we talking about again?" Amaterasu asked her while she was speaking.

"I'm talking about myself, now if you would please not interrupt," Himiko waved the top of her hand and Amaterasu huffed in annoyance.

* * *

"You think I wanna be a part of either of those?" Susano-O asked her.

"Then go bother Izanagi, where is he?" Suzuka asked.

"I'm right here," he said behind her.

"Oh," Suzuka said mildly surprised, "Hey bother Susano-O alright, Chie-san told me to keep an eye on- where's Sukuna?"

"Huh?" Izanagi looked around for the little guy, "I'm not sure, he was here a second ago," he said.

"_Ugh_, great," Suzuka groaned, "I gotta look for him YOU are coming with me!" Suzuka said pointing at Susano-O .

"Oh what? But the shows gonna start soon!" Susano-O complained, *_BAM_* "_FFFFFf-_ okay coming," he said holding back his cursing. Suzuka forcibly took Susano-O with her. As soon as the two of them left the sound of music was heard playing in the room.

A young student wearing what looked like a large pink afro with sunglasses holding a mike came onto the stage. A spotlight shinned and shined on him.

"Oh lord, what happened to his hair? It's atrocious!" Kintoki said in fear.

"You're telling me," Himiko said sounding just as disgusted.

"Hey guys," Chie called, she and the other girls entered the gymnasium through the double doors, "Great shows about to start."

"How'd it go?" Suzuka asked.

"Do they look pretty?" Rokuten asked.

"Yep! Kanji's a shoe in to win," Rise said confidently.

"No way, Souji'll win," Yukiko said back at her.

"I'm not sure the guys would like it if they heard we were betting on them," Naoto said.

"Oh lighten up, we're here to have fun," Rise told her.

"Hello Everyone!" the voice sounded throughout the room. The MC began speaking signaling the start of the pageant, "We are now ready to begin the second day of the culture festival starting with the ever 'Miss' Yasogami Pageant!" the MC said, the room was filled with a round of applause and cheers from the students.

"Now without further ado let's introduce our first contestant!" the MC announced moving to the left-hand side of the stage, "She's a runaway express train who's Inaba born and bred, and can kill with both her fist and her looks! Presenting Kanji-chan of the first year Class 3!"

A grumbling Kanji in a long white dress wearing a blonde wig walked on stage. His face looked angry even through the red lipstick lining his lips.

"Sup," Kanji said in the mic.

Only a few of the people in the audience began laughing loudly, but a few of the other students saw Kanji as scary or hideous.

"Ewww! That's so creepy!" could be heard from one of the female students.

"_SNNRK HAHAHAHAHA!"_ "_HEHEEEHEEHEEHEE!_" Yukiko and Amaterasu both immediately lost it with one of their laughing fits.

"W-What's wrong with him? He doesn't look that bad does he?" Rise asked feeling offended.

"Rise-chan I don't know how you did it, but he looks even more scary than he regularly does," Chie said.

"YES! Oyabun is the scariest!" Rokuten cheered, "WAY TO GO OYABUN! YOU'RE THE MOST SCARY LOOKING OF THEM ALL!" he called out to Kanji, who gave him an intimidating look which just added to the comments being said.

"WOOO!" Sukuna cheered.

"Sukuna? Where were you just now?" Izanagi asked him when he appeared out of nowhere.

"Nooowhere," he said with a tone that made it obvious he was hiding something.

"This is wrong on so many levels," one of the students in the audience commented. Kanji heard this and made gave a death glare in the general direction of where the comment was said.

"Now please don't rip me apart for asking," the MC said cautiously, "What would you say is your best feature?"

"Uh… my eyes?" Kanji said thinking.

"Whoa! A conventional answer from this all – too – unconventional beauty!" the MC said, "After such a strong start, I don't know how much of a chance the others have, but here's our second contestant!" the MC signaled the next contestant, "An eloquent heiress of the noble Junes, she's pure disappointment from the moment she opens her mouth! Presenting Yosuke-chan of the second-year Class 2!"

Yosuke nervously fidgeted his way on the stage, he was wearing a school girl outfit different from the ones the girls at the Inaba high school wear. The skirt was a short red and he had on a light yellow vest and white undershirt with a large red bow around the collar.

"H-Hi…," Yosuke said with shame.

The laughter in the room was much quieter than before, the different comments being said could be easily heard around the room.

"Holy crap!" one of the girls said.

"And I thought Yosuke-sempai would be able to pull it off!" another said.

"_HAHAHAHAHA_!" "_HEEHEEHEEHEHEE_!" Yukiko and Amaterasu nearly fell on the floor laughing. They were still feeling giggl'ish after Kanji's appearance.

"Eh he looks… almost cute," Rise said unsure.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Izanagi asked Chie.

"Uh… you don't want to know," Chie told him.

"I wanna know! I wanna know!" Sukuna pestered.

"HA HA HA! He looks ridiculous!" Kintoki laughed, "YOU DON'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE A WOMAN PEASANT!" Kintoki called out to Yosuke, to which he started out to where Kintoki was yelling with an angered look.

"He does look pretty weird… especially showing that much leg," Himiko said getting the chills.

"Now you look ready to win in that outfit," the MC said, "tell me do you often dress like this?"

"Hell no-_rrgh_ *_ahem_* Like, no way," Yosuke said doing another of his poorly imitated girl voices.

"The hell is with this? We're laughingstocks up here," Kanji said.

"Well what the hell did you think this was about?" Yosuke asked him.

The MC began speaking again, "Well I've already had about enough of this, but there's still more to come! Up nest, our third contestant!" he announced, "She has the mildly bitter tang of the city, and she's made more girls cry than there are stars in the sky!"

"Tell me about it," Himiko said to herself.

"Presenting our transfer student who's been breaking hearts in the second-year Class 2, Souji-chan!"

At that time Souji walked into his place on stage. He was in a similar grey school girl uniform with a dress reaching down to his ankles and a yellow bow around his neck. His hair had two pigtail extensions the same color as his hair. He was carrying a practice katana staff slung over his shoulder.

"No more!" one girl called out. This time there was almost no laughter, and just complaints and shrieks of disgust all around the room.

Yukiko was able to hold back her own laughter this time but barely, Amaterasu was dangling in the air laughing holding her gut.

"WOO! GO SEMPAI!" Rise cheered.

"Rise-san I don't think Sempai would want any cheering at all," Naoto told her.

"Why'd you give him a weapon?" Izanagi asked Yukiko.

"I thought it would make him feel more empowered… or… I don't know Amaterasu carries one all the time," Yukiko said.

"And you assume that makes her look good?" Himiko questioned her.

"Shu-uh-uh hee hee HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Amaterasu tried to give a retort to Himiko, but she couldn't quit laughing.

"Well a weapon isn't exactly an accessory," Himiko told her, "Oh but Izanagi does pull of the sword look quite well."

"Uh… thank you," Izanagi said.

"It sounds like your entrance is causing quite a stir!" the MC said, "Did you sign up yourself?"

"Oh yeah," Souji said with ease.

"Dude don't tell me you're getting into this," Yosuke asked him complaining, "_sigh _damn Kashiwagi. Our innocence is torn away, I'm scarred for life_._"

"Our last contestant is a random unaffiliated entrant!" the MC said, "She's a friend of our other 'beauties'! Calling herself 'King of the TV world'!"

"YES!" Kintoki blurted out.

"_Augh_! Right in my ear- NO ONE HEARS YOU!" Himiko yelled at Kintoki.

"She's a cute, sexy little number!"

"_Ugh_! Don't call him that!" Chie complained.

"Give a warm welcome to Teddie-chan!" the MC announced.

Skipping onstage without hesitation Teddie hopped around the stage with what seemed like a trail of sparkles following him. He was wearing a light blue dress with a white apron. His hair with a blue hair band was the same shade of blonde reaching past his shoulders.

Teddie took center stage before twirling around and giving a pose. "Gimme your hearts," he said giving a dazzling look.

"Whoa- that's a guy?" one girls asked.

"But he's so cute," another girl said. A bunch of other people kept saying the same kind of thing, about how cute and feminine looking Teddie was.

"WOO!" Rokuten cheered.

"TEDDIE-DONO IS KING… QUEEN! RULER!" Kintoki cheered.

"Oh my god he's adorable," Rise said, "Oh my god I can't believe I said that- How the hell did you manage something like that?" she asked Naoto.

"I just added a little make up. Does he really look that good?" Naoto asked.

"Well you really are a detective aren't you? Yes he's adorable! Did you use some kind of method or mathematical formula? Cause if you did then give it to me!" Himiko said, "Well… not that I need it that badly. You know just to give me a touch up," she said nervous, "And Okaa-san needs it more."

"HEY!" Rise said angry.

"What? It's not your fault," Himiko defended, "You still look good, even after having a child."

"I'm fifteen, and you're not my child!" Rise argued.

"Well there's no way Teddies going to lose now," Chie said, "Really great job on the look Naoto," she complimented.

"Uh… thanks… it was pretty much an accident," Naoto told her.

"Well do more of those accidents. I mean you really have the skill for it, you could make anyone look good," Himiko said, "Which… reminds me where is Suzuka?"

"What? Why did that make you think of Suzuka?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yeah where is she? Suzuka?" Chie called looking around.

"I'm here we're back," Suzuka reappeared with Susano-O in tow.

"Where were you? I just noticed you weren't here," Chie told her.

"I was… you didn't notice I was gone?" Suzuka asked her, she said it like she was hurt.

"Oh she was looking for Sukuna," Susano-O said, "Of course I knew he didn't leave that he was going to come back. I told her that."

"And it took you all that time to tell her?" Izanagi asked him.

"No a big chunk of that time was spent with her punching me for not telling her sooner. Chie will you please speak to her or something? I think she's getting angrier than before *_BAM_* _AUGH_ SEE?" Susano-O said, "Anyway what I mi-_PFFFFFTTTT HAHA HAAHAA_!" Susano-O looked up on stage where Yosuke was, "IS THAT YOSUKE? HAAHAAHAAHAAHAA!" he began laughing.

Yosuke stared out to Susano-O, he could hear his laughter over everything.

"_sigh_ The grief and complaints you made to me, and you're enjoying this more than me," Suzuka told him.

"Male pride… or… I have an excuse that I'll make up later," Susano-O said, "Hey who's that girl at the end?"

"That's Teddie," Izanagi said.

"Wh-really?" Susano-O asked, "but he looks… Naoto dressed him up didn't she? Are you sure that's Teddie?"

"Yes Susano-O, he addressed him with his title and status," Kintoki said.

"Oh," Susano-O said in a flat tone.

"Is that a problem?" Izanagi asked him.

"No not really… except for the brief 5 seconds of thoughts I had one explanation ago," Susano-O said dreary.

"_Wh- _Eww!" Himiko held the sides of her head closing her eyes.

"Why did you think there was a girl up there? It's a cross dressing pageant," Izanagi said.

"I don't know I thought there was one up there for comparison," Susano-O said.

"_UGH_ You'll hit on anyone won't you?" Suzuka said angrily.

"Not ANYONE! Even I have standards," Susano-O argued.

"I don't know if you can exactly call them standards," Chie said.

"Thank you!" Suzuka said.

"And if you're aware of that then why did you use him to get-sssss-uhsss," Chie held back remembering that Rise was within close proximity, "Uh y-you know."

"What?" Rise asked.

"Nothing!" Chie, Suzuka, and Susano-O all said at the same time.

"You wouldn't tell me what was going on," Suzuka whispered.

"It was none of your business," Chie whispered back.

"Guys, the voting," Izanagi whispered.

"Wh- oh," Chie realized that the voting had begun.

* * *

Everyone in the audience had passed along their votes while the guys on stage waited for it to be over. The four girls in the audience all put in their votes and tallied them up. After a few more minutes all the votes were collected and counted.

The MC looked off a piece of paper that was handed to him, "And the winner of this year's 'Miss' Yasogami Pageant is…," he paused for dramatic effect, "The random contestant who won everyone's hearts, Miss Teddie!"

Cheers went around the room as confetti was suddenly flying around the stage. Teddie happily and once again skipped to the center stage as people cheered for him.

"WOO!" "YAAAY!" Rokuten and Sukuna both applauded.

"YES! TEDDIE-DONO IS VICTORIOUS! YOU MEN ARE FAR LESSER MEN THAN HIM!" Kintoki yelled out.

"Are you hearing him? The guys a lot more competitive than I thought he was," Susano-O said.

"Did he say that they're lesser men? I thought he was aware that the goal of this pageant was to be the exact opposite of manly," Himiko said.

"As our champion," the MC began, "Miss Teddie will receive a very special prize. Later this afternoon, we will be hosting the Miss Yasogami Pageant, with actual beauties this time!"

"YEAH!" Susano-O cheered.

"And Miss Teddie will receive an honorary position as judge in the pageant!" the MC said.

Teddie happily gave a victory cry while the other guys were disappointed.

"That's what we were humiliating ourselves for?" Yosuke asked.

"HEY! PEOPLE WOULD KILL FOR THAT!" Susano-O yelled at him, "AND STRAIGHTEN YOUR SKIRT SHOW SOME DECENCY!"

"Are you kidding me?" Suzuka said angrily.

"Well Teddie seems happy," Chie commented.

"Yeah seeing him happy really cheers me up," Yukiko said.

"Yeah he seems really over the top innocent," Rise said.

"Just wait once he starts judging it's all going downhill from there," Suzuka told them.

"You don't think Teddie should judge?" Izanagi asked her.

"I don't think he should be in charge of anything," Suzuka told him.

"_Sheesh_ you don't trust any guy do you?" Susano-O asked her.

"Well then Miss Teddie, how does it feel to have won the pageant and become a judge?" the MC asked him.

"Hmhmhm, the long awaited day has finally come," Teddie said.

"That didn't sound right," Yosuke said listening to Teddie.

"I decree that one of the judging criteria later this afternoon will be," Teddie dramatically pointed a finger up, "A swimsuit competition!"

"He's doing what?" Suzuka pulled out her weapon even as she was asking 'What'.

"The HELL? Over my dead body!" Chie yelled.

"Oh my god, this is just…. HAHAHA this is just irony all over. This is biting the hand that feeds you and using the hand as food," Susano-O said laughing.

"N-Nee-chan can't do that!" Amaterasu said nervously.

"That bear needs to disappear," Yukiko said.

"A-And you can't do that either!" Amaterasu told her.

"Aww… I didn't bring a swimsuit," Rise said.

"Can you pretend that you're angry?" Suzuka asked Rise annoyed.

"It'll be fine," Naoto told them, "I doubt he has the authority to declare that unilaterally."

* * *

(Later)

The guys finally got away from the competition and finally got out of their dresses.

"Finally! _Sigh_ I miss my pants," Yosuke said relieved.

"I'm glad that's over, hopefully nobody will remember to insult of tease us," Souji said.

"First person to crack wise I swear I'm just gonna punch them," Kanji threatened.

"Hey guys!" Chie called to them, she, the other girls, and the Persona met them outside the classroom they were using, "So how'd it feel?" she asked.

"How do you think it felt? Oh and by the way nice taste in clothes everyone said I was hideous," Yosuke told her.

"What did you expect?" Chie asked him.

"Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Izanagi asked.

"I guess it wasn't that bad… I mean I expected a lot more laughing," Souji said.

"You all did great," Amaterasu said, "U-Uh well for… you know… dressing up."

"Yeah that's really admirable," Himiko said sarcastically making Amaterasu mad.

"Why'd the hell you dress me like that? I didn't look anything like a woman," Kanji asked Rise sounding annoyed.

"Do you really have a problem with that?" Rise asked Kanji.

"Yeah I-! N-No not really," Kanji said.

"You did amazing Oyabun." "Shut it," Kanji ordered Rokuten.

"Where is Teddie-dono?" Kintoki asked them, "He'll need to prepare for his special attendance in the judging."

"I'm right here," Teddie said exiting the classroom, though for some reason he was still in his dress.

"Teddie the competition is over," Naoto told him, "You need to get changed the next pageant is going to be in 20 minutes."

"mmmm…. Nah I'm okay," Teddie said.

"Teddie come-on you're not wearing that dress," Suzuka told him.

"Oh but I like it," Teddie said.

"If you keep wearing it then it's going to curse you," Susano-O said.

"Then we must be off," Kintoki announced, he grabbed ahold of Teddie and dragged him away with him in the room before Teddie could say anything.

"Well now it's your turn," Yosuke told the girls, "And let me just say I am looking forward to the swimsuit competition," he said smirking.

"That's not happening, Teddie doesn't have that kind of power," Suzuka told him.

"Hey you remember who's in charge of this whole thing right? And is in the competition?" Susano-O asked her.

"Yeah Kashi- aw damn it," Suzuka cursed.

"What's wrong?" Naoto asked.

"Well we'll be in the audience, good luck out there," Yosuke said, Souji, Kanji, and their own Persona's all followed behind them.

"What did he mean by Kashi?" Sukuna asked.

"Oh you'll know," Yukiko told him.

* * *

"Dude I can't believe that you did that," Yosuke said to Susano-O.

"Did what?" he asked.

"You know the whole karma weapon thing," Yosuke said, "I mean I thought you were gonna do something whole lot less discrete, but tricking Teddie into declaring a swimsuit competition. That was totally worth wearing a skirt."

"Wait you tricked Teddie?" Kanji asked.

"Oh yeah that," Susano-O said, "Lying has become second nature to him."

"You do know that if the other girls find out they're most likely going to- well you know," Izanagi told him.

"Oh relax I can promise you that they won't find out anything," Susano-O told them.

"How you gonna do that?" Rokuten asked him.

"Oh you know…," Susano-O said.

"No I don't," Rokuten said.

"Then I'm going to go make it clear," Susano-O told him floating off.

"Wait where you going?" Yosuke asked him.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," Susano-O said floating off past the walls.

* * *

(Top of the stage)

"Hey Sukuna?" Susano-O called when he appeared at the roof of the stage, "Hey you up here?"

"Yeah I'm here," Sukuna called out. He was setting up what looked like buckets to the top of the ceiling.

"Okay good, listen we… damn it what did I tell you?" Susano-O started thinking, "right right uh… uh na- Naoto! Naoto told me to tell you that the thief isn't hiding in the school or something."

"You mean the murderer?" Sukuna asked.

"Yeah sure… we're aborting the mission," Susano-O said just agreeing with him.

"What? But I spent all night making these hooks and pretending I didn't know anything to Aniki," Sukuna complained.

"I know, just take down the buckets and don't spill anything on them," Susano-O told him taking one of them down, "What the- what is this?" he asked looking into them. It looked like an assortment of different kinds of meat.

"I went around the whole school looking for as much pork as I could find," Sukuna said.

* * *

"Hey someone stole my lunch!" one student complained.

"Mine too!" another said.

* * *

"What? I said to fill them with ice water, why did you fill them with- _ugh_ man these stink," Susano-O said.

"Rokuten told me that Japanese people don't like pork, because it goes against everything they believe in," Sukuna told him.

"That's Jewish people! What's wrong with him?" Susano-O complained.

* * *

**Kisdota: And I'm done with that section, next up will be the girls turn then we'll start working towards the end. I've noticed that I've been going on with this fic for over two years it's been a long time. Anyway I hope to get my review count back up to what it was before so be sure to say you all love this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"_Jeeze _even after all that girls are still after you," Yosuke said annoyed as he and Souji were in the audience. A few of the girls were already saying hi to Souji as sweetly as they could, "Is there any place where you're not loved?" he asked him.

"Uh… well there is one place I was transferred to before that didn't like me," Souji said.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Yosuke asked.

"You ever been to America?" Souji asked him.

"No? Why?"

"_ugh_."

(-)

"_Nerd!"_

"_Know it all!"_

"_Loser!" _

"_Kommie!"_

"_Dumb it on him!"_

_*BAM*_

_*CRASH*_

(_-_)

"*_shiver_* Those were really dark times for me," Souji said.

"Huh?"


	57. Pagent beauty division

**Kisdota: Did better on my reviews so now I feel better about myself, thanks everyone. Now what I'm hoping is the final part of this arc. I think it might be I never know exactly how long I have to make these things. When I started this I could just skip some of the stuff, but they put a lot of things in Japanese RPG's, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/30/2011, Daytime, Classroom)

"_Ugh_, can't believe we're actually forced to go through with this," Suzuka complained.

"You're not forced to go through with this, we are," Chie told her.

"Even if you were a part of this what's the big deal?" Himiko asked her, "All you gotta do is walk up on stage answer a few questions and look pretty."

"Be that as it may-." Suzuka started.

"Actually that all sounds like fun, is there a way that I can join in on the pageant?" Himiko asked.

"Be that as it may no one voluntarily signed up for this," Suzuka said.

"Uh don't tell Rokuten that, or he might try seppuku again," Himiko told her, "My ears are still humming from that whole ordeal. I think a phone is going off every time I wake up."

"I say we leave, it's not like Kashiwagi or whoever can get you in trouble for this," Suzuka suggested.

"No! No way am I backing out now," Chie said, "Yosuke and the others already did their pageant, and if I back out he's going to start calling me a coward."

"Who cares what he thinks?" Suzuka asked her.

"You do apparently," Himiko said.

"Zip it," Suzuka told her.

"I don't think it'll be that bad," Amaterasu said.

"Standing up on stage is no different than walking in front of people, it won't change or affect anything important," Naoto told her.

"If it's not that important then-."

"Suzuka, this is happening so stop trying to talk me out of it," Chie told her.

"But… Chie-san please-."

"Ah-ah, don't 'San' me!" Chie ordered pointing her finger, "I'm the one in charge, I'm doing it, end of discussion."

"D-…. _Sigh_… fine," Suzuka said giving up.

"So what's the prize for this competition anyway?" Himiko asked, "Teddie got to be a judge… will Okaa-san be a judge of something?"

"There's nothing else happening after this pageant, and I doubt the school would give a prize that's worth talking about," Naoto told her.

"What? Then where's the incentive?" Himiko asked.

"It's just for fun," Rise told her.

"Well we need something worth competing over, otherwise your victory will be pretty short winded," Himiko told her.

"What? Hey what makes you think Rise will win. Nee-san has a good chance of winning," Amaterasu told her.

"Oh no offense, she probably could, but Okaa-san's already had the popularity vote before I was born," Himiko told her crossing her arms, "A school vote will be no different."

"It's true," Rise said smiling innocently.

"Y-You don't know that!" Amaterasu argued back at her, "Then Nee-san will get the most attention when she starts!" she said.

"I-I don't know if I'll do that," Yukiko said nervously.

"OOH!" Himiko suddenly exclaimed, "I just got an idea, I know what we can compete for."

"Crayons?" Sukuna asked.

"No," Himiko scolded him, "What do you say to this, whoever the winner of this pageant is get's to claim one of the guys?"

"W-What? Huh?" Chie asked, the other girls and Sukuna were confused at what she said.

"Whoever wins this competition get's to claim one of the guys in our group as their's," Himiko told them.

"Uh… wait, when you say claim-?" Chie asked.

"I mean that whoever the winner chooses get's him all to herself, and the others… need to keep your hands off," Himiko told them.

"H-HUH?" Amaterasu suddenly gasped.

"So you're saying that the others can't show any genuine interest in one of the guys of the winners choosing? And aren't allowed to try and start a relationship with them?" Naoto asked her.

"Exactly," Himiko said.

"Ooh, I think that sounds like a fun idea," Rise said cheerfully agreeing.

"S-So wait… i-if you," Amaterasu said shaking, "I-If Rise-chan were to win… and i-if she picked Souji-."

"That would mean that Chie-chan, Naoto-kun, and Yukiko-chan would have to give up his affection," Himiko said tauntingly extending Yukiko's name, "And that includes their partners… such as Izzy-kun," she finished.

"Uh-oh," Chie said, noticing Yukiko's and Amaterasu's worried reactions.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, I'm in," Rise quickly said.

"W-Wait I-… I-I don't know about this," Yukiko said nervously.

"You're not scared are you?" Himiko asked her, "Though I suppose if you don't think you're pretty enough."

"S-She is too!" Amaterasu said.

"Well Yuki-chan doesn't seem so sure of herself," Rise said.

"Yeah I do!" Yukiko said.

"Oh yeah? You seem pretty scared of losing," Rise said mischievous.

"Okay fine!" Yukiko said angry, "I'll play you and I'll beat you."

"Y-Yukiko!" Chie said nervous.

"Alright," Rise said pumping her fist.

"I'm in too!" Chie suddenly said.

"You're what-?" Suzuka asked.

"Sweet!" Rise said happily.

"Chie-san what reason would you-?" Suzuka tried to ask.

"Suzuka!" Chie said, "You know exactly why I would want to do that 'for'."

"'Do that for?' Wh-," Suzuka suddenly remembered, "U-Uh r-right fine… if you insist," she said.

"What about you Nao-kun?" Rise asked her.

"I'm fine," Naoto said.

"Oh come on," Rise asked her.

"No I'm fine really you all have your fun," Naoto told her.

"Please Nao-kun, it won't be as fun if you don't join in," Rise begged her.

"_sigh_, fine I suppose there's no harm in joining," Naoto gave in, "But you better not say anything to the others."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Himiko said.

"Well hold on what about Sukuna, what does he get if they win?" Suzuka asked.

"He can have… I don't know. Something?" Himiko said.

"Sukuna, what do you want if Naoto wins the pageant?" Rise asked him.

"Uhhhhhh… I want… whatever you guys want," Sukuna said.

".. … I'll make him a medal or something," Naoto said.

"Okay good," Himiko said.

"What happens if none of us win?" Chie asked.

"Please have you seen our competition?" Himiko asked, "We're up against the large girl who cause interference just passing in front of me, and the woman that makes students prefer Mr. Moron."

"Well that doesn't mean they don't have a chance of winning," Amaterasu said.

"Susano-O doesn't want anything to do with them," Himiko said.

"Uh well… maybe… yeah I guess they don't have that much of a chance," Amaterasu gave up.

"I think we could all guess- oh quiet," Chie said.

"What?" Amaterasu asked.

"There are people here now, we can't talk," Suzuka said.

While the others were speaking to each other Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako both entered the room. The girls stopped speaking to their partners. Ms. Kashiwagi saw them and approached them.

"Dress yourselves up as well as you can, you little brats," Kashiwagi told them.

"What are the odds of the third teacher being worst than the other two?" Suzuka instantly asked.

"What is she-? Is she actually being serious about winning this thing?" Chie asked.

While that was happening the door opened up again a female student entered the room. She was carrying a large paper bag with her and dropped it in the room.

"Mr. Teddie dropped this off," she said.

"What? What did he leave?" Chie asked.

"He said they're swimsuits," the female student said.

*_bzzztztztz_* Suzuka wordlessly pulled out her weapon.

"H-HEY! W-Why did he- we don't need those!" Chie shrieked out.

"_hmmhmmhmm_," Kashiwagi began to laugh, "_Heeheeahahahahaha_ my mature charms will win the day. I brought my own swimsuit of course."

"_Heh heh_, I brought my own too," Hanako said.

"What devil possessing those two would think that they need they're swimsuits this day?" Himiko asked.

"W-What's with these people?" Chie asked.

"Uh… I-I'm suddenly not sure about this… again," Yukiko said.

"N-NO! Nee-san we can't just quit!" Amaterasu blurted.

"What? You're getting cold feet?" Kashiwagi asked them, "Wise of you to back out of a fight you can't win."

"_rrgh_… I'm going to kill that woman," Suzuka said clenching her fist.

"And you," Kashiwagi said looking at Rise, "You call yourself an idol, but you're just jailbait with no brains, no guts, and especially no figure."

"What?" Rise said angry.

"I'm upping the stakes of the bet. Whoever wins get's first dibs on her also," Himiko said angry as well.

"There's no way their type would be crowned Miss Inaba. Why not just let them back out?" Hanako said.

"Has that lady looked in a mirror or is there not one big enough for her?" Himiko asked.

"Oh and I suppose someone like you could win? Huh? You little snoring pig?" Chie said angrily.

"Snoring? What're you talking about? Your face is as foul as your mouth, and your brain's rotten to boot," Hanako smugly said.

"Oh that's it! Now I'm pissed!" Chie declared.

"Oh you're going to challenge me now?" Hanako said back, "It's useless don't waste your energy. You're going to lose now's your last chance to run away."

"Bet she could use some running," Naoto said to herself.

"Run away? Why the hell would we run from someone like you?" Chie asked her.

"Weren't we about to run?" Yukiko said.

"Well we're not running now!" Chie said, "We're gonna stand our ground and get revenge on them. They want a fight then we'll give them a fight," she announced.

"Uh… y-yeah," Yukiko agreed.

"Right? Rise-chan Naoto-kun? We're not going to let them get away with this right?" Chie asked them.

"Right," Rise said before she an Chie looked at Naoto.

"H-Huh? … Me too?" Naoto said surprised.

"Shoot em!" Sukuna declared.

"It's not that simple sadly," Himiko told him.

"Why are you letting yourself be so easily provoked?" Naoto said feeling a blush coming on.

"Naoto," Chie said leaning in squinting her eyes. Rise followed and it took a moment for Yukiko to follow as well.

"Th-th-th-there's no way!" Naoto stuttered.

"Naoto," Chie said more sternly this time.

"NO! Absolutely not. No. Way. Will I wear a swimsuit on stage and in public," Naoto declared.

"Oh you're not going anywhere," Chie told her moving in like a wolf following prey.

* * *

"There's seems to be a lot more people," Izanagi said looking around the gymnasium.

In a few minutes the regular beauty pageant would begin. Students filled in the room as before standing shoulder to shoulder. Souji, the guys, and their Persona took a spacious spot in the back. Teddie took a seat at the judges table with Kintoki over him.

"We're sure he's not gonna cause trouble," Yosuke asked.

"Causing trouble here is disrespectful or… something I lied about," Susano-O said, "Maybe we should start keeping a list of what I tell him I can't remember if I'm still doing the whole terror of god or kings and queens thing."

"The pageant's going to start soon, you see the others?" Souji asked.

"Right here," Suzuka said on cue, Amaterasu, Himiko, and Sukuna arrived with her.

"Are the girls ready?" Izanagi asked her.

"As ready as they'll ever be," Suzuka told him, "There might be some problems later but we'll get to it when we get to it."

"What problems?" Kanji asked.

"Well one of them might be getting your class a new teacher," Himiko said.

"Why? What's wrong with their own?" Sukuna asked.

"Oh something tells me an accident might happen sometime in the future," Himiko said.

"She was that bad?" Souji asked her.

"She was just so… Mean!" Amaterasu said.

"And her little teacher's pet, oh the things I'd love to do to her if I had a body," Himiko said angrily clenching both of her hands.

"Do tell," Susano-O added in.

"Susano-O, based on the context of this conversation do you really think she's talking about anything you'd be interested in?" Suzuka asked him.

"Anything that involves two or more women Suzuka I will find interesting."

*_BAM_*

* * *

The Miss Yasogami Pageant began first starting by introducing Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako who both took their spots on stage. A mild, and more likely, quiet applause was given to the two but the two women acted as though the crowd was going wild for them.

"The judging continues!" the MC announced, "For our next contestant, Ms. Chie Satonaka of the second-year's Class 2!"

The crowd applauded louder than before as Chie walked up on stage in her street clothes, a green jacket over a white shirt and her short shorts. Her steps seemed a little more clumsy than before like she was attempting a straight walk.

"She's actually trying, ain't that sweet?" Susano-O asked.

"H-Hi, I'm Chie Satonaka," she said shyly.

"Tell us a little about yourself," the MC said over the audience.

"U-Um well I'm kind of shy and reserved, and my favorite food is… uh pudding," she announced.

"I never knew she liked that," Amaterasu said.

"Pudding? What the hell? That is totally a lie!" Yosuke said, "And shy and reserved, what kind of person does she think she is?"

"Thank you very much," the MC said, "Up next, another contestant from Class 2, Ms. Yukiko Amagi!"

The audience cheered and Yukiko walked up onstage in her full red dress with her tall black boots and small red scarf. She walked holding her arms behind her back taking measure of each of her steps.

"WOO! Go Nee-chan!" Amaterasu cheered along.

"H-Hello, my name is Yukiko Amagi. My um, family runs the Amagi Inn," Yukiko said, "If you ever find yourself in the area, please give us a visit."

"SELLOUT!" Himiko yelled.

"She's not a sellout," Amaterasu told her annoyed.

"Yes she is, and she's not even that good at it," Himiko said, "Everyone here lives in this area why would any of them need a room?"

"Himiko, after an event like this there is a good possibility of someone in this place getting a room," Susano-O said.

"What for?" Sukuna asked.

"You're young, wait till Aniki gives you the talk," Susano-O told him.

"Next up," the MC started, "a very familiar face from the first-year Class 2, Ms. Rise Kujikawa!"

Everyone excited raised their arms up as Rise walking on next in her orange dress and red velvet pants.

"Hi! My name's Rise Kujikawa!" she said, "I haven't been in town very long, but it's a great place and I'm 100 percent happy to be here."

"S-…Sellout!" Amaterasu yelled, though she was a lot more hesitant than Himiko.

"It's not selling out when it's what the people want," Himiko told her.

"But sh-… RRRGH!" Amaterasu's body lit up a bit.

"So sorry that I'm not working as an idol right now! Risette's gonna do her best, so I hope you'll all cheer for me!" Rise said.

"The real Risette, ladies and gentlemen, in the flesh! Thank you very much!" the MC said.

"What? Hey why does she get her own final announcement and Chie doesn't?" Suzuka complained.

"Oh is someone playing favorites in a provocative competition?" Susano-O asked teasingly.

*_BAM_*

"Next is the mysterious transfer student of the first-year's Class 1. Ms. Naoto Shirogane!" the MC announced.

"Hey Kanji here she comes," Yosuke joked, Kanji just waved his fist at him.

Naoto was the last to walk on stage in her button up jacket, but this time she wasn't wearing her hat. Her cheeks clearly looked red even from afar.

"I-I'm Naoto Shirogane," she said sounding more shy than what was normal.

"Hee hee hee, she looks so adorable," Rokuten said unable to keep himself from laughing.

"Shut up!" Kanji angrily said keeping his eyes on Naoto.

"I-It's hard to believe I'm up on a stage at a pageant like this. This is beyond anything I've ever done, I… don't really know what to say," Naoto said.

"Oh god!" Susano-O said, "Look at her? First the miracle magic with Teddie and now this? This is like borderline innocence splashed in cute juice," he said, "Again Kanji once again I apologize about all those time's Yosuke questioned your preferences."

"Shut up!" Kanji said more loudly this time.

"And with that, all six uniquely beautiful contestants are on stage!" the MC announced, "Now let's have our special judge, Mr. Teddie, ask them some questions."

"I sense danger," Susano-O said.

Teddie proudly walked up on stage using his mike as a scepter or whatever it was he wanted it to be. Kintoki floated behind him acting as noble as always. Teddie stood at center stage and faced the women standing tall.

"_ahem_ I am Teddie, honorary judge for this beauty pageant," he announced, "Please keep in mind that if you anger me you will be at a disadvantage."

"Oh that's right, it was god pleasing I lied about," Susano-O said.

"First, Ms. Chie. Do you have a boyfriend?" Teddie asked.

"dh-!" Yosuke cringed.

"Wha- T-TED- NO! er- well- m-maybe?" Chie stuttered feeling humiliated, her cheeks were blushing.

"Well she didn't flat out say no," Susano-O said, "Looks like they're making progress," he said leaning close to Suzuka.

"Don't remind me," she told him.

"Oh that gives me an idea, have you ever actually seen those kung-fu movies Chie watches? Yosuke's planning on something later if he get's his next check on time-."

"Quit thinking we're a couple," Suzuka demanded.

Teddie asked the next question, "Ms. Yukiko, have you ever smooched anyone before?"

"_oh boy_," Souji thought.

*_SHINE_* Amaterasu's body suddenly shined brightly, Suzuka and Izanagi both stood in front of Amaterasu to try and block out the invisible light that was shining.

"YnO! No I haven't!" Yukiko said quickly.

"Wh-," Himiko's head suddenly perked up, "What did she mean by yes?" she asked.

"She said no," Sukuna corrected her.

"No she-! She was about to say yes!" Himiko panicked.

Teddie moved on, "Ms. Naoto, where are you ticklish?"

"I-D- e-excuse me?" she asked offended and blushing.

"The answer is her stomach," Sukuna said.

"_pft_, that is just so good to know," Yosuke said.

"And creepy that you know," Souji said.

"Rise-chan, can I stay at your place next time?" Teddie asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Rise asked confused.

"And…," Teddie began, "You two… I don't care," he said pointing at Hanako and Kashiwagi.

"Hey!" the two of them said.

"WOO! Go Teddie!" Himiko cheered along with the other girls and Sukuna.

"A-Anyways, I have a surprise announcement for you all!" the MC said trying to move it along, "Wait'il you hear this! For the first time every, this year's pageant will feature a swimsuit competition!"

"_hh-uhh_?" Yosuke said dropping his jaw.

"They said they go to what now?" Kanji said losing control of his vision for a second.

"They're really going to do that?" Susano-O asked excited, "ALL HAIL TEDDIE-!" *_BAM_* Suzukua punched him before he could finish.

"We'll take a brief break while our contestants put on their swimsuits and be back in just a few moments," the MC said.

"This is awesome!" Susano-O said.

* * *

"Oh GOD I don't know if that was worth it now," Susano-O said after the first two contestants, "Why the hell did she think a two piece would look good on her?" he asked.

"It's not that surprising, she's a denying idiotic moron," Himiko said, "Honestly the things I'm going to get Rise to tell her when she wins."

"Not if Chie wins," Suzuka said.

"Oh please, with hair that short?" Himiko asked her.

"What's wrong with short hair?" Suzuka argued.

"Nothing, if you find childish attractive," Himiko said.

"Now you're really asking for it!" Suzuka threatened.

"Up next is Ms. Chie!" the MC said.

"Huh?" Suzuka stopped her near rampage.

Chie walked up in her yellow orange stripped topped and short shorts.

"Uh ahahaha… H-Hi," Chie said nervously blushing.

"You can't hit me for this," Susano-O told Suzuka as she readied her weapon to hit him.

"Just say something, anything stupid so I have a valid reason this time," Suzuka told him.

"oooh," Yosuke said winking at Chie, she glared back at him.

"You sound like an old man," Kanji told him.

"She does look cute though," Rokuten said.

"I knew he wasn't completely lost," Susano-O said happy.

"Next up, we have Ms. Yukiko Amagi," the MC said.

Yukiko walked up next dressed up in a white two piece with a short white skirt.

"I-I'm sorry," Yukiko said embarrassed.

"What is she apologizing for?" Yosuke asked, "Dude are you seeing this?"

"… huh?" Souji asked.

"Souji!" Suzuka said offended.

"Oh lighten up, the genius is still a guy," Susano-O said.

"She doesn't look that good does she?" Himiko asked.

"Y-Yes she does," Amaterasu argued, "G-Go Nee-chan!" she cheered rather weakly.

"Next up, we have Ms. Rise-chan!" the MC said.

"Okay see? There he goes again why does Rise get a special announcement?" Suzuka asked annoyed.

Rise walked onstage in a familiar looking orange two piece bikini set.

"Hey doesn't that look like…?" Rokuten asked.

"It does bear a striking resemblance," Izanagi said.

"Yoohoo! Heeere's Risette!" Rise announced waving her hands at the crowd.

"And there's the picture perfect Okaa-san. The one people everywhere desire to show on their posters," Himiko said, "As soon as she wins we all know what's going to happen," she said teasingly.

"S-She hasn't won yet!" Amaterasu argued, "Y-You'll see! Nee-san'll beat you!" she pointed at her.

"Oh you really think that?" Himiko asked her confidently, "Izanagi, who do you think'll win?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Izanagi thought, "Well… if it's a popularity vote then I suppose there's a bigger chance of Rise winning."

"W-," Amaterasu stuttered, "Y-You can't really mean that right?" she asked him as though she was begging him.

"Amaterasu relax," Izanagi told her, "It's just a game," he said.

"Yeah Ammy," Himiko taunted, "It's just a game."

"_rrrrgh_," Amaterasu silently cursed as a small part of her around her eyes lit up.

"And finally, Ms. Naoto Shirogane!" the MC announced.

The crowd clapped as they waited for Naoto to arrive on stage. Then the applause began to die down and the crowd was still waiting for Naoto to show up.

"uh… Ms. Naoto?" the MC called out, "Uh… she's not coming out."

The MC left the stage to go look for Naoto.

"Where'd Aniki go?" Sukuna asked, "_gasp_ you don't think she was ambushed?"

"No, I think a much more likely explanation is that she chickened out," Himiko said.

"What? No way, she wouldn't leave," Kanji said.

"Well apologies folks," the MC announced when he came back, "It seems as though MS. Naoto won't be coming out on stage."

"w-what?" Kanji stuttered.

"Oh are you kidding me?" Susano-O complained, "I had information I wanted to confirm!"

"Same here," Himiko complained with him.

"_sigh_, well I had a feeling that something like this would happen," Souji said, "She's never been the open type."

"_Huh_? … y-yeah, right," Kanji said, "Well… it was still pretty brave of her to still go up in the first place."

"Kanji, we went up in dresses. We were much braver than her," Yosuke told him.

"Well folks, now that all contestants have shown up it's time to vote!" the MC announced.

"Dude, who you gonna vote for?" Yosuke asked Souji.

"I think you know the answer," he said, "and I think I know who you're going to vote for."

"Are you kidding me of course. Besides, if I didn't and she found out she'd probably murder me," Yosuke said, "What about you Kanji?" Yosuke asked him.

"I'm uh… going with Naoto," Kanji said nervous.

"What? Can you even do that?" Yosuke asked.

"Hey she was still a part of this," Kanji said, "B-Besides, she deserves at least one vote."

"Well thank you Kanji," Himiko said, "A 1 to 0 vote would be nice to rub into those two's faces," she said glaring at Kashiwagi and Hanako.

"How do you know she won't get more?" Sukuna argued with her.

"She didn't bother to show up, who's going to vote for a chicken?" Himiko asked.

"She ain't a chicken!" Kanji blurted out, "I- I mean-."

"Yes yes Kanji-kun I get it," Himiko told him.

* * *

After a while the votes were finally tallied in. The MC walked on stage with a piece of paper in his hand. "Thanks for waiting everyone the votes are in," he said, "Looking at the way the vote went lot's of people had different opinions and every contestant had their own enthusiastic supporters! You all had a hard time deciding who you wanted to vote for. Though you all seemed to be thinking the same thing and a clear winner has been made!"

"GET TO THE DAMN NAME ALREADY!" Himiko started everyone when she suddenly yelled out.

"The winner of the Miss Yasogami Pageant is…." A drum roll was heard.

"_Come on come on_," Suzuka thought as she gripped her weapon impatiently worried.

"_Not Rise not Rise not Rise_!" Amaterasu pleaded.

"SAY IT ALREADY!" Himiko yelled out not caring for the dramatic pause.

The drumroll finally ended and the MC read the card.

"Ms. Naoto Shirogane!"

"Whuh-?" all the girl persona suddenly went.

"WOOO! Go Anaki!" Sukuna cheered.

"Whoa whoa what?" Yosuke suddenly asked.

"Her androgynous charm seems to have won most of the girls' hearts," the MC said, "We'd like to present MS. Naoto with her award now, but… she seems to have stepped out at the moment."

Chie suddenly felt a bit disappointed, "Even though she chickened out she still won in the end," she said sadly.

"_Sigh_, I can't believe we all lost to Naoto," Rise said, "Though I guess it's because I didn't appeal to the girls that much, oh well."

"How the hell… HOW DID SHE WIN!" Himiko suddenly yelled again.

"Well… I supoose it's for the best," Suzuka said.

"Yeah, it's better than Rise winning I suppose," Amaterasu said still sounding down.

"HAHAHA! Aniki beat you all!" Sukuna taunted, "What'd she win anyway?"

"Something worth far more than what this school could offer," Himiko said depressed, "Well… at least we get the consolation prize," she said when she saw Hanako and Kashiwagi both crying their eyes out from loss.

* * *

**Kisdota: Done at last, this is turning out to be longer than I thought it would be. Next up we have the Amagi inn incident and I got something I've been wanting to do for a while coming up after that so be sure to review. **

**And as of today or a few days ago this fic has reached over 600 reviews. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Can't believe Teddie made us wear these things," Chie complained as she handed the small bag of swimsuits to Yosuke.

"So Naoto won, you feel bad about that?" Yosuke asked her.

"Well it's better than those other two winning- hold that thought," Chie said when she saw Hanako walking by.

"Hey Hanako!" Chie called getting her attention, "I saw the numbers, I got 35 votes and you got 2. More people think I'm pretty!"

"… … … … _mmmm_ WAHHHAAAA!" Hanako suddenly started crying as she ran away.

"W-Chie? What did you do that for?" Yosuke asked surprised.

"Don't ask," she said annoyed as she and Suzuka left.

"Well that was pretty cold," Susano-O said.

"Uh…. Susano-O," Yosuke asked him, "Is it weird or… wrong if I found what she did as… uh… you know."

"Only if you don't find it arousing," he told him.


	58. Room for more

**Kisdota: Updating. Okay so I get it now, I know that it's a bit of a bore to review something when you have nothing to say. So what am I supposed to do now to get new reviewers? I mean it's gonna be a while till any new Persona or Shin-Megami games come out and it may take a while to get the people who aren't paying attention to my story in this section. How do I get new attention from new reviewers? YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/30/2011, Daytime, School roof)

"_Sigh_," Naoto sighed to herself.

Currently the young detective was alone, and hiding from anyone who might want to find her. As soon as the swimsuit part of the pageant started she bolted while no-one was looking. It was too much for her to wear something so revealing she was still getting used to the idea of letting people know she was a girl.

"_It should be over by now_," Naoto thought to herself.

*_SLAM_* When she got up to leave the door leading down to the school was suddenly forced open by a hard kick. Naoto was startled and nearly fell back on the floor.

"You little sneak!" she heard Chie call when she saw her.

Souji and the others walked up, Chie and Rise looked a little mad at Naoto.

"Aniki!" Sukuna cheered, "Found you!" he said.

"Uh… h-hi everyone," Naoto said weakly.

"Oh don't give me that!" Chie said, "You ditched us!"

"I thought we were a team on this," Rise complained.

"I had to deduct points for running away!" Teddie told her.

"I-I'm sorry, it was just… too much for me to do," Naoto apologized.

"We were all in that together, and you suddenly decided not to go?" Himiko asked her.

"You missed it Aniki!" Sukuna whined, "There was a bunch of cheering and crying and a bunch of stuff."

"Crying?" Naoto asked.

"Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako didn't take losing very well," Souji informed her.

"Of course, again I apologize for leaving but… s-something like-," Naoto started.

"Yeah yeah we get it," Rise finished for her, "What do you have to be so shy about anyway? I mean out of all four of us in a swimsuit you would probably get the most attention considering your si-."

"DON'T… say it," Naoto demanded blushing.

"You disappointed so many men," Yosuke told her, "and even after all that Kanji still decided to vote for you-." *_SMACK_* Kanji shut Yosuke up smacking him in the back of his head.

"Uh… well thank you… Kanji," Naoto said shyly.

"Y-Yeah whatever, s'not like it would've mattered," Kanji said crossing his arms and looking away.

"Is the… pageant over?" Naoto asked.

"Yes the pageant is over, and you really ruined it for me," Himiko said, hands on her hips.

"Well… I'm sorry that I didn't attend all of it, but I don't think that would have ruined it," Naoto told her.

"No she means Rise didn't win because of you," Susano-O told her.

"What? Why is it my fault that Rise lost?" Naoto asked confused.

"Cause Aniki won," Sukuna told her.

"I won? Sukuna I doubt very much that I won," Naoto told him.

"No actually you won," Souji told her.

"I… w-d-huh?" Naoto said sounding more confused, "I… won? … as in first place?"

"Yup," Susano-O said smirking.

"How could… I-I thought they would have disqualified me for leaving," Naoto said stunned.

"There was a bit of a debate on that from Kashiwagi," Izanagi said, "but seeing as how you got half the school's vote-."

"H-Half?" Naoto said mouth agape.

"Yup," Teddie said gleaming, "So as honorary judge of the Miss Yasogami Pageant I hearby award you with this bouquet of lovely roses," he pulled out from behind a small bouquet of fake plastic roses and handed it to Naoto, "and your tiara," he said pulling out a small fake tiara crown with a small red heart in the middle.

Teddie put the fake accessory on top of Naoto's hat. Naoto took it off and looked at the crown.

"Happy birthday?" she read on the heart jewel.

"It's a low budget school," Souji told her.

"Oh right, and I was supposed to sing this," Teddie said pulling out a small card, "HERE SHE IS-!"

"NO!" "Shut up," everyone said.

"Aww… fine," Teddie pouted, "any comments?" he asked holding a mic in front of Naoto.

"Uh… it was fun?" Naoto said unsure.

"Isn't that the schools microphone?" Yosuke asked.

"We claimed it!" Kintoki said.

"Fine, I guess they can do without one mic," Yosuke said.

"I-I don't understand this, how could I have won?" Naoto asked them.

"Well you were acting so shy and reserved when you were up on stage and when you suddenly disappeared it made you look all the more innocent," Susano-O told her.

"But I- I just- I didn't even-," Naoto stuttered confused.

"Naoto, you won. There's not really that much too think," Souji told her.

"But… _sigh_ fine," Naoto said giving up, "B-But no telling everyone. I'm still getting complaints from people after reviling my gender. I don't want people to hear that I won some pageant," she told them.

"Tell that to the whole school," Himiko told her.

"_Tch_, right," Naoto complained.

"Oh come on it's not that bad," Yosuke said, "Hey let's go now, it's the last day of the school festival and all the snacks are being sold half off."

* * *

The school crowd started to thin out, but the group decided to see what was left in the school. The guys looked around for any of the food that was cheap. Rise somehow dragged the girls a couple of earshot's away.

"Think they can hear us?" Rise asked her Persona.

"No, we're safe Okaa-san," Himiko told her.

"Why are we doing this?" Naoto asked her, "Is this still about the pageant?"

"No I'm over that," Rise said with a hint of bitterness in her voice, "Though I am interested in something else," she said smirking.

"What?" Naoto asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Rise told her, "We made a bet remember?" she asked.

"A be-…o-oh," Naoto remembered.

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot we started that," Yukiko said.

"N-Now hold on," Naoto started nervous.

"I got a medal," Sukuna pronounced.

"Yes I'll get to that," Naoto told Sukuna annoyed, "Look I didn't expect to win at all, and the only reason I even took that bet was because you asked me to. Let's just forget the whole thing."

"But I want my medal!" Sukuna whinned.

"I'll get it! Just wait till we get home I'll make one," Naoto told him.

"Oh come on Naoto," Rise whined to her, "Are you sure you don't want to take advantage of our kind offer? You could take any guy you want," she said sweetly.

"And what if I wanted to take Souji?" Naoto asked her.

"Y-You don't right?" Yukiko suddenly pushed in.

"What if I did?" Naoto asked trying to act smug.

"Oh really?" Rise asked her, "Go ahead then there's always other guys around… maybe I could take Kanji for myself," she smiled coyly.

"K-Ka- Why Kanji?" Naoto suddenly questioned.

"Why not?" Rise asked, "He's a big strong guy, great at cooking, and underneath that tough guy is one sweet little cuddly bear- well not bear I suppose. Though why would you care? I thought you'd want Souji-kun to yourself," she squinted her eyes at Naoto and gave a devious smile.

"She really is dangerous," Chie said disturbed.

"A-Alright then, what if I were to pick Kanji then?" Naoto asked her.

"Okay, you win," Rise said, "We'll stay off of Kanji," she finished by walking away back to the guys.

"Wha-," Naoto was confused for a second, "What- did she just- did she just decide for me?"

"No, she got your to decide for her," Suzuka told her, "I think we gravely underestimated her," she said looking at where Rise is who was currently attatched to Souji's arm, Himiko was attached to Izanagi's.

"W-Hey!" Yukiko called out rushing to where she was as she and Amaterasu grabbed Souji and Izanagi's other free arm.

* * *

Yosuke was looking over what he could buy at one of the school shops, Teddie and Sukuna kept touching things much to everyone's demand of them stopping.

"Oh, Big bro!" they all heard a small sweet voice. Souji and the others stopped what they were doing when they heard Nanako calling to them.

"Hime-Chan!" Kintoki cheered happily.

Nanako and her father Dojima were in the school to greet Souji and his friends. Nanako was happily rushing to her brother tugging her father's hand.

"Hey little Sis," Souji greeted her, "hello Uncle," Souji said.

"Ah, hello everyone," Dojima said, "good thing we found you."

"Why? Is something up?" Souji asked his uncle.

"Yeah, I've got to make a business trip to the prefectural office, and I won't be back until tomorrow," Dojima explained, "Sorry it had to happen during your school's Culture Festival. Nanako and I were both really looking forward to it. I'm really sorry I have to ask you this, but could you show Nanako around for me?" he asked.

"WE ACCEPT FULL RESPONSIBILITY!" Kintoki yelled out.

"They can't SEE you moron!" Himiko told Kintoki after he yelled right next to her ear again.

"Don't be sorry, Nananko's fun to have around," Souji told him hugging his sis closer.

"Yeah," Yukiko said, "Come on Nanako, want to walk around with us?" she asked her, and she happily nodded saying 'yes'.

"Thanks a lot, I need to get going for now," Dojima said turning around.

"Have a safe trip," Nanako said before he left.

"I will, you have fun now Nanako," Dojima told her.

"Okay dad," Nanako said, and her father walked off.

"Well we got Nanako-chan for the night," Izanagi said, "Remember everyone, high alert we're all still invisible," he told his fellow Persona.

"I object to that law!" Kintoki said.

"You obje- on what grounds?" Suzuka asked.

"I don't like that rule," Kintoki said.

"Over ruled, we're invisible," Izanagi said.

"Well thank god for Nanako," Susano-O said.

"What should we do?" Amaterasu asked excited, "We should do something fun, really fun now for Nanako," she said sounding glee with gently shaking her hands in excitement.

"Yeah! Something fun! She sounds so cute when she's laughing," Rokuten said sounding just like Amaterasu, "OOH OOH! Is there another pageant happening?"

"NO!" Suzuka immediately told him.

"I know," Yukiko said to herself, "Hey Nanako-chan, you want to come over and stay at my place tonight?" she asked her.

"Huh?" Teddie's head suddenly perked up, "What did you just say Yuki-chan?" he asked, Yukiko suddenly looked a bit worried.

"Oooh, are you talking about a celebration at your inn?" Rise asked.

"Whoa really? S'that okay with you?" Kanji asked as well.

"I'm in! All in favor!" Susano-O raised his hand quickly.

"She didn't say all of us," Suzuka told him.

"Uh-huh, all of us can. I did promise you guys we could go a while ago," Yukiko told everyone.

"All in favor!" Susano-O raised his hand again, "1, but Yosuke and me make one half of one person that's 2 people so it's 2 votes out of 16 of us and all of us are 8 people so that's 16 votes!" he concluded a fast as he could.

"It does?" Sukuna asked.

"Susano-O you don't need to make an excuse's I think it's happening," Izanagi told him,

"Hell yeah I'm in- *_biff_* Ow!" Chie nudged him roughly in his gut.

"Language," Chie reminded Yosuke.

"Ooh, can I boil eggs in the hot springs?" Teddie asked.

"I'm in definitely, I could use a nice dip," Chie said.

"C'mon Nanako everyone wants to go, it'll be fun," Yukiko said.

"Can I?" Nanako asked her brother

"Of course, she's offering you after all," Souji said, Nanako beamed with joy.

"Let's go! I wanna spend the night," Nanako said happily.

"Wheeee!" Teddie said with joy, "Hot springs! Yukata! Flushed skins!"

"POWER!" Kintoki yelled.

"THERE WASN'T EVEN A NEED FOR YOU TO YELL THAT!" Himiko yelled at Kintoki.

"But are you sure it's okay? I mean, isn't it still the busy season?" Chie asked Yukiko.

"We'll be fine, we've had fewer visitors this year. There are some open rooms too," Yukiko said.

"Alright," Chie said, "This'll be fun, when was the last time I spent the night at Yukiko's?"

* * *

(Evening)

The gang decided that they would be staying at the Amagi Inn for the night. Inside one of the rooms of the Inn Souji, Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie were all in their rooms wearing the Inn's robes. Teddie grumbled at the guys sat around the table.

"Aww… we're in different rooms," Teddie said sadly complaining.

"We demand better accommodation's and company!" Kintoki demanded to no one.

"I second that!" Susano-O said.

"Guys of course we were gonna get separate rooms. Susano-O you can't possibly tell me you're surprised," Yosuke said.

"No I guess not," Susano-O said, "I guess I was just hopeful."

"It's one thing if they were next door to us, but they're so far away," Teddie said.

"Well Yukiko said there weren't that many open rooms, so the girls and Nanako are up on another floor," Yosuke told him.

"Where are they now?" Kintoki asked.

"I think that's obvious with her right here," Yosuke said.

He pointed behind himself near the door where Suzuka was standing with her weapon ready surveying the area.

"It is not obvious," Kintoki told him.

"The girls are taking Nanako-chan to the hot springs," Yosuke told him.

"Shouldn't we check on her?" Kintoki asked.

"If you're trying to get what I think you're trying to get you're a bastard," Susano-O said disappointed.

"The girls are fine! They don't need anything from you!" Suzuka said aloud from the door.

"There's still a killer on the loose, and Teddie-dono and I are not there to take care of her!" Kintoki said.

"The GIRLS will ensure that Nanako-chan remains safe!" Suzuka said.

"What is she doing in here anyway?" Kanji asked.

"You didn't hear about the girls taking their turn in the bath?" Suzuka asked him, "I could probably trust you Kanji and Rokuten, and I definitely could trust Souji and Izanagi. However there's no way that I could trust Yosuke, Kintoki and Teddie, and there's nothing in the world that could get me to trust Susano-O," she explained.

"It's true. I made a six or seven step plans for sneaking into the springs undetected I'm a little disappointed," Susano-O said depressed as he lay back farther on the ceiling.

"By the way," Kanji started, "'sup with this room?" everyone was questioning what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Izanagi asked.

"Does it not please you Oyabun?" Rokuten asked him, "Because if it doesn't then I'll make it please you!" he said flexing his fist.

"No no I get what he means," Yosuke said, "I thought so too normally a room wouldn't be available during the busy season."

"That's true," Souji said looking around, "You don't think that there's something wrong with this room do you?"

"What could be wrong with this room?" Izanagi asked.

"If there's something on the ceiling I think I might want to sue," Susano-O said floating back down to the ground.

"No… I think…," Souji took another good look around the room.

"What?" Yosuke asked leaning in to listen, Teddie and Kanji leaned in closer as well. Suzuka even took a few steps closer to listen too.

"I think-." *_RIIIIIING_* The rooms phone suddenly started ringing freaking out the others in the room. Souji and the regular guys jumped up out of shock. Suzuka aimed her laser naginata at the phone thinking it was some enemy.

"G-Geez, that freaked me out!" Yosuke said startled, "K-Kanji, you answer it."

"J-Jeeze what are you freaking out for?" Kanji answered the phone with shaky hands, "H-Hello?" he said nervously expecting something to happen, "Oh… cool thanks," Kanji put the phone down.

"What was it?" Souji asked.

"Front desk," Kanji said, the others felt ashamed at freaking out from something like that, "They said the springs should be pretty empty right now."

"_Sheesh_, some great service this place has," Yosuke complained.

"Alright so can we not have a baby sitter?" Susano-O asked looking at Suzuka.

"Fine, I suppose the women are no longer in dangers," Suzuka said withdrawing her weapon before jumping up phasing through the ceiling.

"You guys coming?" Souji asked.

"No, the rest of us are going to wait until it's our turn," Izanagi told Souji.

"You-… you're turn?" Souji asked a little confused.

"Don't worry about us, you have fun," Izanagi said waving at him bye.

Souji didn't really push the subject and left with the other guys.

"What were you going to do with the girls once you reached them?" Rokuten suddenly asked Susano-O.

"When you're older Rokuten… or possibly capable of taking in the information," Susano-O told him, "Or you know what? Tell me when you're at your happiest, it'll be hilarious to ruin the moment," he said laughing to himself.

"Sure thing," Rokuten agreed.

* * *

"_Ahhhhhh_, this is nice," Rise said feeling so relaxed and calm.

The girls Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Naoto, and Nanako were all relaxing in the Amagi springs. The warm water gently lapped around them letting them forget about their worries.

"It's been so long since I had a chance to some here," Chie said leaning back.

"T-This is nice," Naoto said trying to be a part of the group, though she had taken a spot away from the girls alone in the corner of the spring. Nanako had decided to sit next to her trying to keep her company.

"I wonder why the others aren't here," Yukiko said in a tone that Nanako couldn't hear from her spot.

"Can they even enjoy this?" Chie asked her, "I mean they're not really… what's the word?"

"…Built like us?" Rise asked trying to think of a term.

"Well before they could even touch things Amaterasu liked coming here because the warmth was just a nice," Yukiko said.

"Well she and Himiko are both watching Sukuna. You know making sure he doesn't run down the hall ways," Rise said.

"And Suzuka's doing the same with the boys," Chie said.

"Hey Naoto," Yukiko called, "come on over there's plenty of room."

"H-Huh?" Naoto was suddenly surprised, "O-Okay…," she said shyly, but Naoto only moved a few inches away from her spot, and she was still too shy to turn around and face her friends.

"Wow Naoto, your skin is really soft," Rise said deciding to move in closer against her wishes.

"H-Huh, u-um… E-ek!" Naoto squeaked when she felt Rise's hands suddenly on her.

"Wow, you're just full of surprises ain't cha?" Rise asked teasingly.

Yukiko and Chie both moved in closer to Naoto just a curious as Rise was.

"Oh wow, it really is smooth," Yukiko said moving her hand around her shoulders.

"Man why are you so lucky, you have nice skin and silky hair," Chie said jealous.

"And no unneeded body fat either," Rise said poking Naoto in her rib cage.

"_Heheehee_, D-DON'T do that!" Naoto freaked out when Rise poked a ticklish spot.

"Oh wow you really are a size-." "STOP!" Naoto yelled at Rise, she escaped the girls grasp and retreated over to where Nanako was, "S-So Nanako, a-are you okay with staying over at someone else's place like this? You aren't scared are you?"

"No, it's lots of fun," Nanako said, "I'm always alone by myself until my big bro comes home," she happily said.

"Way to remind her Nao-kun," Rise said annoyed nudging Naoto in the ribs again making her giggle slightly.

"But I'm good at staying home alone. I always do what my dad tells me, like not opening the door for strangers," Nanako says.

"Wow, I bet he's proud of you," Chie said.

"Hey Nanako, do you want to try swimming around?" Yukiko asked her.

Nanako's eyes suddenly beamed with delight, "Ooh, can I?" she asked excited.

"_Mmm-hm, _I've been swimming here since I was young," Yukiko told her.

"Do you still do it?" Nanako asked.

"Uh… ummm," Yukiko started stammering.

"Why are you hesitating?" Chie asked her.

"Oh forget her," Rise said, "Let's race to the other side! Whoever loses buy's everyone a fruit milk!"

"I want a lemon soda," Yukiko said.

"What? No not another one of your stupid bets," Chie complained.

* * *

After a few more minutes of swimming the girls went back to talking again, Chie started complaining again when she was forced to get the girls drinks later.

"Hey check out my dead man's float," Rise said, she sunk underneath the water before floating back up like a dead body.

"Wow, you're good," Nanako said.

"Cannon ball!" was suddenly heard, all the girls suddenly tensed up. Teddie came racing into the room. He jumped right in where Yukiko was sitting bumping into her.

"Wha- HUH?" Yukiko and the other girls panicked when Teddie rose up from the water. The other three guys walked in and also looked shocked to see the girls were still in the room.

"Y-Y-YOU GUYS?" Chie said aloud starting to blush.

"Wh-wh-wh-why are you guys here?" Yosuke asked as well.

The girls all panicked and swam away to the far end of the pool. Once the girls had nowhere else to go they all grabbed the nearest blunt objects that they could find and hold.

"Wait wait! We can explain-!" Yosuke yelled.

*_BAM*_

_*CRASH*_

_*BONK*_

_*BAM*_

* * *

"_Gasp, gasp, gasp_," the guys panted after running away. They all retreated into the changing rooms till they were sure they were safe.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yosuke complained, "Why were they in there?"

"I don't- _Gasp_, know," Souji said, "_Ugh_, we shouldn't be out of breath we're in better shape than that."

"What the hell were the girls doing in there? It was our turn and they started attacking us!" Yosuke said still complaining.

"M-Maybe they got the time's mixed?" Kanji suggested, his hand was over his nose for some reason.

"Yukiko owns this place! There's no way she would- okay maybe there's a chance. But not when she's been living here for so long," Yosuke said, to which Souji smacked the back of his head.

"Wait… if the girls are there when it's our turn then doesn't that mean we have the right to be in there?" Teddie asked sounding hopeful.

"No it-," Yosuke started but stopped, "Actually you have a point," he said growing a smile.

"Wait… w-we just can't go in there can we?" Kanji asked worried.

"Yosuke… if you ever listened to me just once in your life then listen to me now," Souji warned him, "Do not go back in there."

"What's the problem?" Yosuke said shrugging his shoulders, "It's our turn, they're the intruders."

"They've also got a surprisingly large amount of small basin tubs to throw at our heads," Souji said.

"Sure but they're the ones breaking the rules," Yosuke told him, "And besides they're on our time, no one in the world can convict us for looking in on them."

*_sssssss_* Yosuke suddenly felt an icy chill on his back, the rest of the guys looked up behind Yosuke.

"Oh crap," Yosuke said fearful.

"And now my life is content," Suzuka said like it was business as usual, "I'll mourn for you for a few seconds," she said, Suzuka placed her hand on Yosuke's frozen in fear shoulder.

"_ow owowowOWWOW OW_!" Yosuke felt his shoulder being crushed under Suzuka's grip.

"WHOA WAIT!" Souji told Suzuka.

"I heard what he was saying!" Suzuka said.

"Look give him a break alright?" Souji said trying to get Suzuka to stop, "I mean it was all an accident, you were there when they called us remember?" he asked her.

"I think I would still feel better if I dislocated his shoulder," Suzuka said still keeping her grip on Yosuke tight.

"_DRRGH_ Okay goahead," Yosuke told her trying to act brave, "But what's Chie going to think when she hears you attacked me? You think she's going to be friends with you still?"

"You don't know that," Suzuka said calling his bluff.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" Yosuke asked her.

"That was over a month ago!" Suzuka yelled.

"Then go ahead if you're so sure," Yosuke argued back. He felt a slightly tighter grip than before, but it was also hesitant.

"_DRRGH_ Damn it," Suzuka let go of his shoulder, "You better not be trying anything," she warned.

"Well not anymore," Yosuke complained.

"…..aaaaaAAAAAAH!" *_THUD_* Suddenly out of nowhere Susano-O came through the ceiling as though he was falling. He slammed on the ground with a loud splat, but he got up as though nothing was hurting him.

"I JUST HEARD THE GIRLS ARE STILL-!"

"Too late," Suzuka told him.

"_DAAHH_ MOTHER F***ER!"

* * *

**Kisdota: One more thing then back to the… I actually think this might be the last of my fun for a while what with the whole battle coming up. I've been working on this story for over two years it's gonna be sad to see it go, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Suzuka?" Susano-O said looking into her eyes.

"… Yes?" she asked him.

"You doing okay? Your eyes look a little out of context," Susano-O said worried.

"…. …." Suzuka silently looked forward at him and Yosuke.

"_RWWWAAAARRRR_-!"

*_SLICE*_

"_GRAAAH!"_

_*CRASH*_

_*SNAP* _

_*WHOSH*_

_*BZZZZZTZTZZZ*_

"_AAAAAAAH-!" *BANG*_

(-)

"What was that?" Susano-O asked when he heard her mumble.

"I said I'm fine."


	59. Hour time

**Kisdota: Got sick again damn it, and I'm at my college on the busiest day for me, which just happens to be a Monday. I feel like crap again, why am I always getting sick? YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/30/2012, Late Night, Amagi Springs)

"Are they gone?" Sukuna whispered.

"You don't need to whisper Sukuna, no one's able to hear us," Himiko told him.

"_hee hee hee_," Amaterasu attempted to stifle a laugh that was coming on, "I can't believe we're all doing this! We could get in trouble," she said giddy.

"Wait we could?" Rokuten said suddenly worried.

"No one's getting in trouble," Susano-O said, "Sheesh is this your first time breaking the rules?"

"_ehh…_maybe," Amaterasu said sheepish.

"What we're doing is nothing. I mean I wouldn't even call this breaking the rules this is like… what… what's a word for it?" Susano-O asked.

"Bending?" Suzuka said.

"No… little less than that, what's less than bending the rules?" Susano-O said.

"Tumbling?" Sukuna said.

"Denting?" Himiko said.

"Scratching?" Izanagi asked.

"Demoting?" Kintoki said.

"Simmering?" Rokuten said.

"I'm gonna go with scratching," Susano-O said, "So who's watching? Is the coast clear?"

"Yes there's no one here," Suzuka said.

"WOOMEFIRST!" *_SPLASH_* Sukuna rushed ahead and jumped right into the large spring making a large splash.

Unknown to their partners the Persona's had all decided to take their own turn in the hot springs while there was no one around. It was late in the night and Amaterasu said that the springs should be closed at this time. Sukuna sunk to the bottom of the spacious spring.

"Just like a little kid," Himiko said watching the bubbles coming from Sukuna rise up. The rest waited for Sukuna to come back up, but he was taking a bit of time.

"Does Sukuna know how to swim?" Izanagi suddenly asked.

"CRAP!" *_SPLASH_* Suzuka jumped into the water next head first, she pulled up Sukuna in her arms.

"_cough cough_!" Sukuna coughed gasping for air, "_… WOoo_, that was fun!"

"You were going to drown," Suzuka told him.

"I'm gonna do that again!" *_SPLASH_* Sukuna wiggled out of Suzuka's grip and sunk back in the water.

"NO! SUKUNA!" Suzuka quickly reached back into the water and pulled Sukuna back up by the collar of his shirt.

* * *

"_Ahhhhhhh_!" the group sighed together at once, each one of them had taken a spot around the spring.

*_SPLASH_* "Whoa! Watch it!" Susano-O said blocking his face from splashing water. Rokuten was only able to sit at the edge of the pool and dip his feet, he kept splashing them everywhere every few minutes.

"Sorry," Rokuten said.

"_sigh_ this is nice," Himiko said leaning her head back, "To think that you get a privilege like this every day," she said looking at Amaterasu.

"I only get to come here whenever Yukiko does, and we don't get to come here every day," Amaterasu said, "But when we do and it's just us it's sooo nice," she said.

"U-Uh…," Izanagi suddenly felt Amaterasu who unconsciously cuddled up onto his arm. Though he didn't have it in him to try and move her.

"W-Hey! No fair!" Himiko grabbed Izanagi's right side and pulled him away.

"_Ee-_!" *_SPLASH_* Amaterasu lost her spot and fell in the water, "HEY!" Amaterasu said angrily.

"So what did your class do anyway during that whole culture festival?" Susano-O asked, "I mean I didn't hear what any of you did."

"Our class did flower arrangements," Himiko said.

"Oh so you guys did that on that first floor?" Izanagi said.

"Oh you saw it, did you notice the ones with the tulips and lace flowers?" Himiko asked

"Oh yeah I saw that when Chie and I passed by it, was that yours?" Suzuka asked.

"Y-… no, Kanji's," Himiko admitted.

"I would have figured Naoto to be the one to do it, I mean really with the stunt's she's been pulling," Susano-O said.

"What do you care if she left on the pageant?" Suzuka asked him.

"No not that, I mean the whole thing she did with Teddie. I didn't even think she knew how to use a make up brush," Susano-O said.

"Do you?" Rokuten asked him.

"Ehh… somewhat… maybe not for its original purpose," Susano-O said.

"Do we even want to know?" Suzuka asked Susano-O.

"Do you 'Ever' want to know?" he said back.

"Well sure Naoto knows how to paint a pretty face, but Okaa-san did well with Kanji didn't she?" Himiko said.

"She made Kanji look scary! _RAWRR_!" Sukuna said acting like a monster.

"Oh whatever!" Himiko argued, "Okaa-san's still a lot better of a partner than Naoto," she said.

"Nuh-uh, Aniki is way cooler," Sukuna argued back.

"Okaa-san's a singer, world renown- well maybe not world renown but she's famous," Himiko said.

"Aniki has guns," Sukuna said.

"How's that make her cooler?" Himiko asked.

"Well taking her down would be easier," Suzuka said, "But then again I suppose any of us could take her down, she never fights like Chie-san does."

"Oh please, without Rise none of you would even know what to do in a battle," Himiko said.

"Oh yeah that true," Susano-O said, he started imitating a girlish voice, "'Hey guys you're poisoned and low on health! I guess that wasn't obvious by your green face and staggering posture'."

"Oh up yours Okaa-sans's the best out of all of you," Himiko argued.

"No way! Oyabun's the best," Rokuten stomped creating a large wave.

"Teddie-dono is far more superior," Kintoki said.

"Oh please Chie-san actually knows how to fight, all of yours need to use a weapon," Suzuka suddenly added in.

"Oyabun's still way better cause he can actually hold up a weapon!" Rokuten said.

"W-Chie-san can hold a weapon!" Suzuka yelled.

"Guys please," Susano-O started, "We all know that Souji's the best out of all of us."

"Yousuke's a- wait Souji?" Suzuka said confused at his statement, "What about Yosuke?"

"Oh please you expect me to defend him?" Susano-O asked, "I mean he's okay, but compared to all of our partners Yosuke's comedy, Chie's the independence, Yukiko's the cute one, Kanji's muscles, Rise's the hot one, Teddies the blatant comedy, and Naoto is the smart one."

"Okay we get it," Suzuka said annoyed.

"No wait maybe Naoto's the cute one and Yukiko's the doctor or something-."

"WE GET IT!" Suzuka yelled.

"I'm willing to accept that," Himiko said.

"M-Me too!" Amaterasu kicked in.

"Guys Souji's not 'that' great," Izanagi said, "I mean I don't really think he's the best out of all of us."

"Oh please, get rid of that modesty he's the only one of us who hasn't humiliated himself," Susano-O said.

"Well wait what about the pageant?" Amaterasu asked.

"He showed up, the women thought he was gorgous still and his fans increased. I was there, I can tell," Susano-O said.

"He's not that great with other women, there was one time-," Izanagi started but instantly stopped.

"What? One time what?" Suzuka asked interested, everyone else leaned closer to Izanagi with the same interest.

"N-Nothing, I shouldn't say anything," Izanagi said raising his hands in defense.

"Oh come on you can't leave us hanging like that," Susano-O told him.

"I must know what this weakness is!" Kintoki declared.

"Yeah come on! Tell us!" Amaterasu leaned in close unaware just how close she was to Izanagi.

"Yeah tell us!" Himiko said moving in close like Amaterasu but on the other side.

"_sigh_, Fine," Izanagi gave in, "But none of you can tell Souji that I told you."

"Fine yeah, go on tell us," Susano-O said.

"Okay… it was a while ago. Back when Souji was working at the Hospital as a part time janitor," Izanagi said.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Inaba Hospital late at night, Souji was wiping down the small tables of one of the rooms. Even though he had the lights on Souji still kept an eye around the room as though he was waiting for something to pop up. Izanagi noticed the shaky movement of Souji's hands.

"Uh Souji," Izanagi said quietly, but Souji was still focusing on the task he had.

"Souji-!"

"AHH!" Souji suddenly threw up the cloth in the air when he was spooked by Izanagi, "D-Don't do that," Souji said nervously stammering.

"Sorry, but you weren't listening, and don't tell me you're afraid," Izanagi said.

"I'm just a little jumpy alright? I mean… it's just so empty in this place," Souji told him.

"I would have thought that you'd be more brave than this," Izanagi said, "I didn't think someone like you was afraid of the dark."

"It's a dark hospital, there's literally 200 instruments in this place to kill a person, and normally I wouldn't be this skeptical of everything but after my first few months in this town my view on reality if in question. If my bed was elevated I would check under it every night," Souji told him.

"Well if something is going to attack you I'll let you know… oh… speaking of which hold on there's a nurse coming," Izanagi said.

The door to the room opened up, one of the nurses walked in.

"_oh crap_," Souji thought when he saw nurse Sayoko.

"Hello again," she said making herself sound seductive as usual.

"Uh… h-hi," Souji said nervously.

"You've been doing a really good job here. "You could have just slacked off and just done a half-assed job," she said smiling a bit, "but you really work your cute little butt of don't you?"

"Uh- y-yeah," Souji said nervously backing up a bit like Sayoko was some approaching wolf.

"So tell me, what's making you do all of this?" she asked.

"Oh uh… y-you know just need to earn some money," Souji said nervously.

"Oh… are you some starving student?" Sayoko asked approaching Souji as he began to lose space to back up, "Then should you really be getting caught up in here? With a 'naughty' nurse like me?"

"Wha- wait I didn't-," Souji suddenly felt himself trip on something.

*_CRASH_* *_SHATTER_*

* * *

"He bumped into one of the shelves and broke a bunch of stuff. Sayoko's been trying to get Souji to… _ugh_, I don't know if I should say it," Izanagi said.

"_pffft_, oh my god there's actually some women that desperate?" Susano-O said laughing.

"Who is this bitch?" Himiko yelled out, "I swear if I ever see her-."

"NO no! No one can tell him that I told you, do not tell Rise," Izanagi said.

"What is this woman like? Is she hideous? What does she look like? She must be desperate," Susano-O said.

"Uh… you know that poster you have at Junes near the entrance of the electronics?" Izanagi said, "Like… perhaps a few years older."

"Wh- really?" Susano-O was surprised, "Someone like her is that-… is she desperate she actually sounds… hot *_SMACK_* OW… DAMN IT that was a compliment!" Susano-O yelled after Suzuka smacked him.

"I ought'a smack her… though… now I think I have a bit of info on Souji I think Okaa-san could use later," Himiko said.

"What?"

"Nutin!" Himiko quickly said when Izanagi asked, "So… that's not so bad what Souji did, I mean I'm sure that other's have done something much worse."

"Oh yeah I can vouch for that," Susano-O said, "there's this one time with Yosuke that happened… working the food floor at Junes."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"God I hate this," Yosuke complained stocking up the women's Isle in the Junes store, "Store opens up in… 5 minuets and I'm stocking tampons. They just had to clean out the shelves… where the hell are those other two girls who were supposed to be working here?"

"Oh they decided that you were a sucker remember? They were bitchin about how it was way to early to work at the time they were supposed to work- why the hell do you put up with those girls?" Susano-O asked him.

"I told you we're low on employment," Yosuke told him.

"Yeah but didn't Souji say something about deciding not to work is illegal or something like that?" Susano-O asked, "Why don't you just threaten them with that? Or you know… make em the old fashioned way."

"What you… you mean hit them?" Yosuke asked offended.

"If that works."

"Dude!"

"Kidding Kidding! I'm not that much of a bastard, but seriously this is getting pathetic. I mean we're working with women stuff that I have generally no interest in… I think… what are these things anyway?" Susano-O asked holding up one of the boxes.

"No- No man, you don't want to know trust me," Yosuke told him.

"I don't trust you… come on you can tell me," Susano-O said smiling.

"Dude! Seriously you do not want to know, I'm pretty sure that we're thinking two different things here," Yosuke told him.

"Well duh, we're always thinking two different things."

"Okay look… here's a hint what's one thing all women do once a month?" Yosuke asked him.

"What their period?"

"YES they're… perio- don't say it out loud!" Yosuke said.

"What are you getting defensive about it's a perfectly normal time when-."

"SHUT UP! I'm not having this damn conversation with you!" Yosuke said annoyed and angry.

"Fine… I guess there's nothing appealing about these things anyway," Susano-O said, "Though how are they supposed to use them when they're shaped like-?"

"SHUT UP!" Yosuke yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT WOMEN'S PERIODS WITH YOU, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NATURAL OR NOT IT'S SICK!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Uh…," Yosuke stared awkwardly at the groups of people, "… Welcome to Junes… may I help you?"

* * *

"_PFFFTT_ HAHAHA! Yosuke was finally off the psycho list with his dad from the first time we met, then on day one of his sanity he goes crazy again," Susano-O said.

"_HAHAHA_ that's funny," Sukuna said laughing, "Say what are those tank-tops for anyway?"

"They're for checking cholesterol," Himiko said quickly.

"Is Yosuke still in trouble for that?" Amaterasu asked.

"No it was a while ago, don't tell him I told you he'd go ballistic," Susano-O said.

"Ooh, okay who's next?" Rokuten suddenly asked.

"What do you mean next?" Suzuka asked.

"I wanna hear more of these stories," Rokuten said, "Who's next? Who goes next?"

"We're not all going to start telling stories," Suzuka told him.

"What?" Sukuna complained, "No I got one! One that Aniki doesn't want people to know."

"Oh I wanna hear this," Himiko said.

"Yes so do I!" Kintoki said, "That woman has been keeping too many secrets from us."

"She's a detective, of course she keeps secrets from us," Suzuka said.

"There's was something that Aniki always had to do, at the exact same time every Sunday early in the morning," Sukuna said, "I was trying to figure out what it was that made Aniki want to get up so much but she never told me, and when I tried to get up at the same time she would completely stop whatever she was doing."

"Well then how do you know she's up to something?" Himiko asked him.

"I tricked her."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"Sukuna?" Naoto called out, Sukuna was sleeping at the foot of Naoto's bed one early Sunday morning. Though what she couldn't tell was Sukuna was pretending to be asleep.

"Okay he's asleep," Naoto said to herself quietly closing the door and tiptoeing into the next room. As soon as Naoto left the room.

"_hee hee hee_," Sukuna finally let out that laugh he was holding. Once he was sure Naoto was out of the room he sunk his body underneath the floor and started moving towards Naoto like he was swimming through water.

When he was in the next room Naoto had brewed up a small mug of coffee completely unaware that Sukuna was watching her. She turned on the small TV turning the volume as low as she could while still being able to hear it. Naoto kept looking around as though she was prepared by someone watching her.

Sukuna was able to see what it was that Naoto was watching, and he heard the TV talking.

"_SuuuuuPER HERO TIME_!"

* * *

"_HAHAHAHA_, Oh my god really?" Susano-O started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Amaterasu asked.

"That network! Yosuke's siblings watch that all that time it's for kids… and not only that it's for guys," Susano-O started laughing.

"She wat-… HAHAHAH! That actually is funny!" Himiko started laughing as well, "I guess Sukuna didn't get all the kiddy in him," Himiko said.

"I still don't get it," Suzuka said, "So… it's for kids… and guys- what is it anyway?"

"Oh you know the TV, the box with plays in them? Yeah every Sunday morning Yosuke's little brother's get up all the time and watch these shows that show people in spandex fighting monsters or demons or crime robots I'm a little confused on what it was. Point is Superhero Time is something you'd think kids other than Naoto would watch, okay who's next?" Susano-O asked.

"Ooh I got something! Something that Oyabun doesn't want others to find out about!" Rokuten said raising his hand excitedly stomping his feet in the water.

"Okay okay, stop splashing your feet and just tell us- wait when did this happen?" Suzuka asked him worried.

"Uh… like a month… and maybe a few weeks," Rokuten said.

"Do we really-."

"Oh let the man tell his story," Susano-O told Suzuka before she could complain.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

"_sigh_, can't believe those kids want more of these," Kanji grumbled as he constructed more dolls in the shapes of bears, bunnies, dogs, and cats dressed up as different people, "Why do I keep doing this?"

"_oh would you please make more of me for more people_," Kanji said in an immature voice thinking of the kids who asked for the dolls.

"Yeah why the hell not, not like I got other things I was hoping to do with my free time," Kanji complained.

"_Oh really? What were you gonna do_?"

"I don't know."

"_Then what are you complaining about?_"

"Just shut up! I almost got yur hat on."

"_Oh very nice, very lovely_."

"_It makes you look fat you know that right_."

"_Better than yur turtle vest bunny_. _Says speakin of which you seen that turtle lately? The one that beat you in a race?_"

"_Say one more thing about the turtle bear, I dare you_."

"… … _could he deliver me a pizza_?"

"_RAAAGH_" "_BAM BISH! PA-CHEW PA-CHEW!"_

"Yeah take that Rabbit!" Rokuten cheered as he watched Kanji make the dolls hit each other.

"Ro-Rokuten!" Kanji suddenly dropped everything he was doing, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure the Rabbit and Bear don't mess with you!" Rokuten said being serious.

"Th-…. This never happened okay!"

* * *

"Wait he ordered you not to tell us the time he was playing with dolls? And now you're telling us?" Izanagi asked him.

"No, he said it never happened," Rokuten said.

"W-… wh-hold on are you lying to us then?" Himiko asked.

"Yeah," Rokuten plainly said.

"So… wait 'yeah' you're lying to us about this time or 'yeah' this never happened because you were ordered to think this never happened?" Himiko asked again.

"Right," Rokuten said.

"Wh-d- that's not making anything more clear!" Himiko complained.

"Well too bad, Oyabun ordered it. If you got a problem with it then bring it on!" Rokuten challenged Himiko.

"I could take you on!" Himiko barked back.

"_pfft_, now that's funny to me," Suzuka said laughing at Himiko.

"What? I could! All I'd have to do is trick him over a cliff and that wouldn't be too difficult," Himiko said.

"Then he won't fight near a cliff," Suzuka said, "besides you're no fighter, you and Okaa-san are both pretty easy targets."

"Okaa-san can too fight!" Himiko argued.

"Oh really? When has she ever fought before?" Suzuka asked her sounding smug.

"I ever tell you the time Rise got in a fight?" Himiko said sounding smug right back at her.

"A f- wait a fight?" Izanagi asked suddenly interested but worried.

"Action sequences in movies don't count," Susano-O told her.

"She hasn't even been in movies before!" Himiko said, "And for the record action sequences in movies require that you actually know how to throw a punch they do to count."

"So when did she fight?" Suzuka asked.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

Rise was humming along as she swept the floors of her grandmother's tofu shop. As she was working three girls walked into the shop all from the same school she was from.

"Huh? Oh hello, may I help you?" Rise asked the three.

"You're Risette right?" the middle girl of the three asked.

"Uh… y-yes?" Rise said nervously.

"The one who hangs out with Seta-kun?" she then asked.

"Uh… yes? I know Souji Seta," Rise said confused this time.

The three girls gave her a mean looking glare. "What makes you think you can come into our town and suddenly decide that you can stick with Souji-kun?" the girl on the left asked.

"Excuse me?" Rise said getting more confused than before.

"You heard us! We saw him first," the girl on the right said.

"I didn't- Wait... are you telling me to stay away from Souji-kun?" Rise said suddenly sounding defensive.

"We want you to stop seducing him!" the middle one said, "I've seen the way walk near him! How you smile all cheesy like to him leaning close to him! I bet that's how you got to be so famouns."

"I-excuse me what was that last part?" Rise said.

"How else would anyone want to make you a singer other than just sleeping with them?" the annoying girl asked.

…

…

…

"Okay… couple things I want to say about that. RRRRRAAAGH!"

* * *

"She beat up all three of them, took their hair by cutting it out with a butter knife," Himiko told them.

"She beat- she hit- she- Rise- Are we still talking about the same Rise?" Suzuka asked shocked.

"She cut off their hair?" Izanagi asked.

"Who- who did she hurt?" Amaterasu asked.

"Whoa hold on," Susano-O suddenly, "Was this… did this happen like a month after you two joined us?"

"Around a month yes," Himiko said.

"Holy… I thought those girls just joined some cult that needed them to cut their hair. Rise cut it off?" Susano-O said amazed.

"You know who she's talking about?" Suzuka asked him.

"Their hair reached past their waist on two of them," Susano-O said.

"That's a lot of hair," Rokuten said.

"Around 10 combined feet," Himiko said, "She could have made a scarf."

"Okay I take back the point that Rise cannot fight, however my point that she is crazy is now more enforced than before," Suzuka said.

"You're just jealous because Chie isn't brave enough to do that," Himiko said.

"She is too," Suzuka said.

"No she- wait," Himiko stopped, "What's the most embarrassing thing that she's done anyway?"

"I'm not telling," Suzuka said.

"Oh come on," Susano-O and a few others groaned.

"No, I never said I would be a part of this," Suzuka told them.

"Come on we're all saying something," Sukuna whined.

"Right, but not me, so you all go ahead and be suckers," Suzuka said.

"Suzuka we all said something, be a part of the group," Izanagi said.

"What now you're into this?" Suzuka complained.

"Suzuka," Izanagi said giving a light glare.

"_sigh_ fine," Suzuka gave in, "There was one incident by the floodplain."

* * *

(_Flashback_)

"_HYAH_!" Chie called out as she practiced kicking the tree, "How was that?" she asked.

"Just keep your knee bent, other than that you're doing fine," Suzuka said, "Where'd you learn to kick anyway?"

"Some guy on TV, Chackie Jan," Chie said.

"Who?"

"It's not important, _HYAH_!" Chie kicked the tree again. When she did she felt something touch her leg. Chie looked at her leg when she felt something moving and saw what it was.

"AAAAH!" Chie suddenly yelled out when she saw a spider walking on her leg, "GET IT OFF!"

"What? What's wrong?" Suzuka panicked.

"SPIDER! SPIDER!" Chie yelled as she shook her leg, but the bug stayed on her.

"Just hold still- Chie watch out THE HILL!" Suzuka yelled.

"w-AAH!" Chie tripped and felt herself rolling down the hill close to the stream.

*_SPLASH_*

* * *

"She stayed in there for a while still feeling the spider crawl around on her," Suzuka said.

"She just jumped in the water?"

"Well not on purpose!" Suzuka yelled at Susano-O.

"Alright! I shall be next," Kintoki declared.

"No we're skipping you," Susano-O suddenly said.

"What? Why do we get to skip him?" Suzuka complained.

"You obviously don't room with the guy. Trust me there's nothing for him to say and I would know. Kintoki is required to give a summary of the day at the end of every day quite loudly I might add," Susano-O said.

"Teddie needs to make sure that he doesn't do the same thing twice," Kintoki said.

"In the middle of the night?" Susano-O asked him.

"You never know when Teddie might want to do something new nocturnally!" Kintoki argued.

"Whatever who's next anyway?" Susano-O asked.

"Uh… I think I'm last," Amaterasu said shyly raising her hand.

"Oh this should be good what's Yuki-chan done lately?" Susano-O asked her.

"Wellll…"

* * *

(_Flashback_)'s

"Here it is," Yukiko said grabbing the bottom box in the pantry. When she did a few other small food boxes in the pantry fell down.

*_SHATTER_* A glass bottle of olive oil broke around Yukiko's feet. "A-!" *_THUD_* she slipped onto the floor.

(-)

"Uh…," Yukiko started awkwardly looking at the bowl of food that was on fire, "Does this count as 'Flambé'?" she asked.

(-)

"Yuki-chan? Would you be a dear and hand me that hammer?" an employee asked.

"Huh? Uh sure," Yukiko said not paying attention.

"No Wait HAND! DON'T THROW-!" *_BAP_*

(-)

"HAAHAHAHAHAAAAHAAAHAA haaa! HAAAAAA! _Haaaaa GASP_…. _GASP_!"

(-)

"So just a teaspoon of this-." *_BOOOM_*

(-)

"So how does this gun work Naoto-?" *_BANG_*

(-)

"Okay so I'm not supposed to touch this wire to-?" *_BZZZTZTZZZT_*

* * *

"… Holy crap all that?" Susano-O asked.

"Yeah… there was also the time-."

"A-Amaterasu, I'm sure you've said enough," Izanagi told her.

"How is she alive?" Susano-O asked.

"How is anyone with relations to her alive?" Suzuka continued worried, "I mean… sure I would never trust Yukiko with anything sharp-."

"Is that why she fights with a fan?" Rokuten asked.

"But that much… when did all that happen?" Suzuka asked.

"Uh… all that happened in the past week," Amaterasu said.

"The we-WEEK?" Suzuka yelled.

"That's more damage than Teddie-dono could do in the week," Kintoki said impressed.

"Oh man I feel for Souji-kun so bad… I'll pray for him," Susano-O said.

"W-what? What does that mean?" Himiko suddenly asked.

"What? Nothing! Nothing at all!" Susano-O defended.

"AAAAAHHH!" they all suddenly heard a loud scream coming from two or three floors above.

"Wh-What was that?" Suzuka said, everyone else was looking up when they heard the scream.

"Eh… sounds like Yosuke and possibly the others finally did something stupid," Susano-O told Suzuka.

"W-WhaT?"

* * *

**Kisdota: Late sorry, I was dead sick, plus the family was moving. I am finally getting a real job that pays something at last. Some of the stuff I've had happened to me but on a larger scale, the 'Super Hero Time' is a real thing youtube or google it to find out what it is, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Hey has anyone seen Sukuna?" Izanagi asked.

"What? Why?" Suzuka asked.

"He never went back to Naoto last night, I can't find him," Izanagi told her.

"You think he's playing hide and seek?" Susano-O said.

"No I've been calling Ollie Ollie all day, he's not appearing anywhere," Izanagi said.

"Well what else-," Suzuka was saying, "CRAP!"

(-)

"DROWNING IS A BAD THING!" Suzuka told Sukuna.

"But it's fun!" Sukuna argued.


	60. The Guilty shall be punished

**Kisdota: **_**Ugh**_**, Moving day sucks, especially when all your movers and contractors are pricks and liars.**

* * *

(10/31/2012, Morning, Amagi Inn)

"_Uggggh_," Souji grumbled unable to greet the day with a smile. He looked around the small room making sure that two specific people weren't around. The only ones in the room were Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie, and they all looked like they had a nightmarish look on their face.

"Good morning," Izanagi greeted Souji sitting nearby him.

"Where'd you go last night? And everyone else?" Souji asked him.

"Oh that yeah uh… me and the other Persona's had one of those guy's night out… Well guys and girls, 'Us' an 'Us night' out," Izanagi told him, "What about you? What happened last night all of us heard you yelling in the middle of the night."

"Yosuke suggested we do something to try and get back at the girls. No idea how it happened, but I actually listened to him, and… I don't wanna talk about it I now have horrible memories of both my homeroom teachers for the year," Souji said, "Wonder if some kind of accident will happen to her this time."

"Du-W-What?"

"Nothing! Nothing I'm… just tired," Souji said waving his hand, "Where's Yosuke?"

"He's over there," Izanagi pointed to the area where Yosuke was sleeping.

*_BAM_* "_BrOOFFF_!" Yosuke was violently woken up when Souji punched him in the stomach, "What the HELL?" he complained at Souji.

"That was for last night, stop putting me in stupid situations like that. Last night…. _*Shudder_* how do you keep doing that?" Souji told him.

"What? I haven't done anything stupid before!" Yosuke argued.

"The camping trip with the puke lake," Souji asked him.

"Okay once I did-."

"Chie and Yukiko's apology steaks for their insta-noodles."

"That wasn't just my fault-!"

"The cross-dressing pageant, the date café, the TV world with your dumb rope trick, going into the TV shadow Liquor store, the weapons in public-."

"Okay!" Yosuke yelled, "I get it I… make stupid mistakes, but dude they totally owe us for taking our spot! I say we-."

"NO! NO MORE!" Souji yells at him before he has a chance to say anything, "I'm not doing any more of your crap and possibly getting myself arrested… again. You wanna get back at them! I'm giving the orders alright?"

"What? Dude I had a totally-."

"No! We're listening to him," Susano-O said.

"Where did you come from?" Yosuke asked.

"Your mother! What. Is. The. Plan?" Susano-O asked not caring to answer or acknowledge Yosuke focusing more on what Souji had to say.

"Well first off we pretend that last night, never happened," Souji ordered.

"I'm sure that one's done already, what else?" Susano-O asked him.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Izanagi questioned.

"NOTHING!" Souji said louder, "'Nothing' happened last night."

"Dude you're supposed to be taking my side *_BAM_* OW Damn it Kanji!" Yosuke complained when he suddenly woke up.

"Been wantin to do that since last night," Kanji said satisfied, "So what are we doing?"

"Nothing!" Souji told him.

* * *

(Outside walking down the halls)

"We don't do anything… we just gently tell them they took our turn in the spring, we let nature run its course, and we never speak of Yosuke's brilliant idea to try and sleep with them that'll just make us the bad guys," Souji said.

"What if we-?"

"NO!" Souji said interrupting Yosuke.

"Can't we jus-?"

"NO!"

"Come on just listen to me," Yosuke complained.

"No!" Souji said.

"But- *_BAM_* Ow!" Yosuke felt a light/hard pat on his back.

"Yeah! Quiet!" Teddie said in his bear suit, acting like he was in charge.

"Dude why are you wearing that, and how come I keep getting hit?" Yosuke asked them as they reached the stairs, "Teddie was the one who gave me that whole idea in the first place."

"Oh yeah," Kanji said in realization, "Yo Ted's, you know what a lawsuit is?" he asked him.

"A law-what?"

*_BAM_* "AAAHHHH!" Kanji suddenly pushed Teddie forward down the flight of stairs, his suit made him roll down unable to stop himself.

"TEDDIE-DONO!" Kintoki suddenly ran after him trying to catch him as he fell down the stairs.

"Dude, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Yosuke asked him worried.

"He's in his bear suit he'll be fine," Kanji said, "Hell he'll probably say it was fun."

* * *

(Bottom floor)

"Woo! That was fun!" Teddie said exhilarated.

"TRAITOR!" Kintoki announced pointing at Kanji when the guys got down, "Assassin! Betrayer! Threat to the cause! You plan to usurp Teddie-dono's rightful place!"

"I'm amazed he knows exactly what a kingdom is, but he can't tell when he's being tricked with gods and rituals," Susano-O commented.

"So what do we say to the girls?" Yosuke asked him.

"Nothing! You will 'NOT' say anything to them," Souji ordered.

"What about-?"

"No!"

"Dude come on! Do you think I'm some sort of idiot that'll mess this up?" Yosuke asked him.

"As a matter of fact yes! I think you're an idiot! I'm not saying you're an idiot in comparison to me, you're an idiot in comparison to over half the school," Souji said.

"… … dude that…. That hurts man," Yosuke said sound a little depressed.

"Do you not think you deserve it?" Souji asked him.

"D-… no, no I guess I deserve that after last night," Yosuke said.

"I still don't- what happened-?"

"Nothing!" Souji told Izanagi.

A few minutes after the guys got down the stairs the girls arrived as well, Nanako face made it look like she knew she was in trouble.

"Hey guys," Chie said uneasy, "Uh… you sleep well last night?"

"Well enough," Souji said.

"So uh… about last night," Chie started nervously scratching the back of her head looking away.

"Yes?" Souji led her on.

"We're sorry about taking your turn," Yukiko said.

"We completely forgot that it was the guys turn, and… we were just so relaxed," Rise said.

"And the tubs?" Souji continued.

"That was a reflex, we had a right to-_mph_-," Chie nudged Naoto in the ribs as she was talking, "S-Sorry," she finished, her cheeks were blushing.

"We're sorry," Nanako said meekly.

"It's okay, we don't blame you," Souji said patting Nanako on the head.

"Dude what- _Oomph_!" Kanji nudged Yosuke in his ribs much more harshly as he was talking.

"But if you guys found out that it was the guys turn then why didn't you leave then?" Souji asked them.

"Well… we were having so much fun together," Rise said not knowing if that was a good enough excuse.

"What would have happened if someone else came in?" Souji asked them, "Sure we would have left because you know us-."

"Including Suzuka," Susano-O pitched in.

"But do you think any other guy would have left you guys alone with an opportunity like that?" Souji asked them.

"Well… w-we could have-." Chie tried to say.

"I left Nanako with you guys cause I thought you would take care of her. What would have happened if somebody else decided to show up and Nanako was with you?" Souji asked them all looking stern.

"Were not defenseless, we could have fought off anyone who came," Chie argued.

"In a towel?" Souji questioned.

"Uh-… well-… you know-," Chie stuttered thinking of an excuse.

"We could have done something," Suzuka said.

"Fighting against people who can't see you is too much of a risk," Souji told Suzuka.

"Bu-_… grrr_," Suzuka clenched her fist in anger.

"And Naoto, I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one," Souji said looking at her.

"R-Right… a mis-calculation on my part," she said lowering her cap over her eyes in shame.

"And Rise, sticking around where guys were supposed to be?" Souji started, "I'm sure a certain someone didn't want to give anyone that type of idea about you," he said hinting at shadow Rise.

"I-I'm sorry," Rise said raising her hands in defense like she was afraid.

"And Yukiko," Souji said looking at her.

"No no, I-I get it," Yukiko said worried trying to get Souji to stop.

"I thought you were going to run this place, but you didn't seem to even care about the rules of your own place," he said to her.

"_MEEph_!" Amaterasu suddenly sounded, her bright body suddenly got a little dimmer.

"_U-Uhhhh_," Yukiko said mouth agape, "We're… really really sorry?" she said hopeful.

"Y-Yeah, w-we'll make it up to you guys I swear," Rise said.

"Really?" Teddie said sounding hopeful.

"Not like that," Himiko told Teddie.

"We'll talk about this later," Souji said, "Come on Nanako let's go home," he said sounding a lot nicer to her.

"Okay," Nanako said following behind her brother.

* * *

(Souji's Room, Afternoon)

"_Dude I think you made them feel guilty_," Yosuke said as he spoke to Souji over the phone.

"Yeah I know, that was kind of the point," Souji told him.

"_You were kind of… I don't know, mean? Were you still trying to get them back for last night or were you really mad at them because Nanako was with them_?" Yosuke asked.

"Part of me was concerned for Nanako's well being and her impressionable state, the other half was kind of pissed and thought he deserved it," Souji said.

"_Oh man… I knew you had the capacity to be part bastard_," Yosuke said impressed, "_But dude I was kinda hoping for more than just making them feel bad_."

"Yeah don't worry about that, I guilted them," Souji told him.

"_What's the difference_?" Yosuke asked.

"Wait a few minutes, I'm sure Chie will come and apologize," Souji said.

"_Dude you don't know that for su-_ *_ding dong_*," Yosuke stopped when he heard a ring at his door, "_Damn it! How do you do that_?"

"Gotta go, have fun," Souji said hanging up.

"So… last night-?" Izanagi tired to ask.

"We are never… going to talk about it okay," Souji said.

* * *

(Yosuke's house)

"How the hell does he keep making these damn predictions, it's ridiculous," Yosuke said as he walked down the stairs to the front door.

"He's the smart one," Susano-O said, "God if I could harness the type of intellect and thinking power of that kid I would be a freaking God. The real kind, the ones that can alter your thoughts and make you think what you want others to think because you said so."

When Yosuke got to the front door he opened it up, he was sure it was exactly who Souji predicted.

"Uh… hey Yosuke," Chie said awkwardly and apologetically.

"Uh… hey Chie," Yosuke said.

"Could I uh… talk to you… alone?" Chie questioned.

"Chie-san surly you don't mean to actually-."

"Suzuka no! Not now," Chie ordered pointing in the opposite direction of Yosuke's house.

"_sigh_, fine," Suzuka grumbled.

"Oh no issues buddy, I'll keep her company," Susano-O said floating outside to where Suzuka was, Yosuke closed the door behind him.

"Sooo," Chie started, "I guess you know-," *_BAM_* the two of them heard the distinct sound of someone getting punched outside, "I guess you know why I'm here?"

"Yeah, last night I'm assuming?" Yosuke asked her.

"You didn't… see anything did you?" Chie asked blushing.

"No, when I got in you all ran to the steamy area and began tubs in my face," Yosuke plainly stated.

"Yeah sorry about that," Chie said, "Look I… wanted to apologize… again… and I'm hoping that this doesn't become some big deal like… uh well, all the other times I had to apologize."

"You know that whole spring was the only reason we even went there right?" Yosuke asked her.

"Yeah yeah I know, look I'll make it up to you. We'll have other times to go," Chie said.

"Like when?" Yosuke asked.

"Uh… I'll look into that," Chie said.

"Alright Chie, this is the third time you've had to apologize to me for something like this. You're gonna have to do something bigger than before to apologize to me," Yosuke said.

Chie said nothing for a second, but then her body looked a bit shaky. She took a deep breath and let down her jacket letting it land on the floor.

Then she grabbed one of the straps on her shirt.

.

.

.

.

Then she started to tug it down.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Yosuke yelled.

"S-SORRY SORRY SORRY- right sorry I-," Chie stuttered.

"I DIDN'T MEAN SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Yosuke yelled looking just as embarrassed as she was.

"Right! Fine!" Chie yelled.

"Were you… you were about to-?" Yosuke tried to ask.

"NO! I-… I don't know! I was lost in the moment okay I'm definitely not going to do- Shut up! We're not talking about it," Chie complained.

"But you were just-."

"Shut! Up!" Chie ordered.

"Do I… do I seem like that kind of guy?" Yosuke asked her curious.

"No… I… I was just thinking of something the girls said before," Chie said.

"The girls… what have you been talking about?" Yosuke asked.

"… … men?"

* * *

(Doujima home)

Souji walked down the steps to the living room where Nanako was watching TV. He took a seat next to her at the table.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" Souji asked her.

"Uh-huh," she nodded completely forgetting about Souji's bad mood from before, "The girls were really nice to me," she said.

"What did you girls talk about?" Souji asked her.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Nanako said apologetically.

"Why not?" Souji asked her.

"Because Rise-chan said that what we girls say to each other needs to stay between us, and that means I shouldn't tell anyone about what I said," Nanako told him.

"Oh but I'm your big brother, you can tell me," Souji said.

"Rise also said that if your family get's you to try and say anything that you need to keep quiet and say 'nothing important' for the rest of your life to them," Nanako said.

"Well played Rise… well played," Souji complimented.

*_Knock knock knock_* Souji and Nanako both heard a knock at the door. "That'll be for me," Souji told Nanako. He got up and went over to the front door and opened it up.

"Uh… hey," Yukiko said waving hi.

"Hey," Souji said sounding a bit emotionless.

"I uh… I just… wanted to see you," Yukiko said.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Amaterasu suddenly blurted out.

"Amaterasu stop!" Yukiko announced, "I uh… I brought lunch," she said holding out a small box.

"Uh… I forgive you?" Souji said hopeful.

"What? Why wou- HEY!" Yukiko complained, "I'm better than I was before!" Yukiko said.

"Right sorry," Souji said.

* * *

**Kisdota: I know it seems like a strange place to stop, but I kind of have no idea where else to take it. Sorry, but I'll get back on track, I'm off of the Semester so I got a lot more time than before. Just wait till next update it'll be better I promise, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"_ZZZZZZ_," Yosuke snored on the couch at Junes during his break with his headphones still on. He was completely unaware that Chie was behind him sneaking up silently giggling to himself.

Chie carefully took the headphones off of his head being wary not to wake him up.

Chie put the headphones on her ears listening to what Yosuke was listening to.

She started hearing what sounded like… five or six girls signing… and some weird techno, and… a violin.

Yosuke opened his eyes noticing that it was quiet and looked up at Chie with his headphones looking down on him like she was ashamed of him.

"… … uh… that's not mine?"


	61. On the verge of war

**Kisdota: Been really busy surprisingly, after moving into a new home it turns out that it needs like a crap-load of work to be done. Just wanna get something dealt with then we'll all get back to the plot, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(10/31/2011, Evening, Dojima home)

Nanako and Souji were both sitting together at the little table watching the news on TV. Souji paid careful attention to the weather forecast knowing he'd have to be ready for anything. Nanako gave a small shiver as the two watched television.

"It's cold today," Nanako commented hugging herself.

"Now for our next story," the announcer on television said, "Mr. Kozai of the Environmental Concern Society visited a local elementary school to investigate the effects of the fog."

Izanagi perked up his head feeling a sudden need to listen.

"Thick fog has appeared frequently in the Inaba over the past few years, and the cause of it has yet to be determined. There's been much conjecture on the origin of this fog, and some are concerned about its effects on the human body. However town officials believe it highly unlikely that the fog could be harmful. One official had suggested that the concern is largely tied to public anxiety in response to the recent murders."

"You don't suppose that they're right about the fog do you?" Izanagi asked knowing full well that Souji couldn't speak to him, the news continued on.

"On hearing about the phenomenon, Mr. Kozai visited the local elementary school to investigate its effects. He interviewed the children playing happily in the fog about their health and any anxieties they were facing."

"Oh, that's the man that came to my school," Nanako suddenly said as the news kept going.

"Upon completing the investigation, Mr. Kozai issued a statement. 'In this day and age, one must stay aware of even slight changes in the environment and react politically. Today I talked with a young student who spoke her own mind, free from the influence of those around her. It was an attitude and an example that we as adults can learn from, our primary concern should always be to protect these children's futures'. On that note, Mr. Kozai ended his statement. The assembled parents applauded, but some raised concerns that it was a show to attract voters in the next election."

"…_achoo_!" Nanako suddenly sneezed from the cold, "My head hurts," she said wearily. Souji took a close look at Nanako's face and noticed it was looking a little red.

"Oh boy," Souji said getting up from his spot, he put his hand against Nanako's head and felt her temperature.

"Is she alright," Izanagi asked Souji worried.

"You have a fever," Souji said to the both of them.

"I don't… feel too good," Nanako said beginning to feel weak.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Souji said helping Nanako up from her spot, he moved her to the couch and laid her down putting her head on the pillow she was sitting on. Already her eyes started drooping as she began to fall asleep.

"Is she going to be okay?" Izanagi asked Souji, "we should get a doctor immediately." Souji ignored Izanagi as he headed upstairs to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"Souji are you listening?" Izanagi asked her, "Nanako-chan's in danger!"

"What?... Izanagi it's just a light cold," Souji said.

"So you know medicine?" Izanagi asked, "Her disease won't lead to anything drastic will it?"

"What?" Souji questioned confused, "I've got medicine she can take," he said holding the bottle up.

"Oh… right," Izanagi said, "Sorry, but back then getting sick was… kind of a death sentence. Technically you all weren't supposed to be able to fight against diseases."

"One of those plans for a greater existence things?"

"Little bit. Mostly fear. I doubt you'd be able to understand."

Souji headed back downstairs to Nanako, "Hey big bro," she said tirdly.

Souji gave her the medicine and a glass of water making sure she took them both, "Just get some rest sis, you'll get better soon," he told her.

"Big bro," Nanako said, "Are you… going back home in the spring?" Souji was a bit surprised at her question, "It's going to be winter soon."

"Oh boy," Souji whispered.

"Well you should have seen this question coming up soon," Izanagi commented.

"If it snows, can we make a snowman? We can play a lot in the snow," Nanako said.

"Sure, why not," Souji said trying to smile.

"Yeah," Nanako said weakly smiling, "let's play all the time until spring."

* * *

(11/01/2011, Early Morning, School)

"Dude… I had the weirdest day yesterday," Yosuke said, he and Souji met up with each other on the walk to school. The two immediately began talking.

"By his standards he means something great since he won't tell me," Susano-O said.

"Was Chie involved?" Souji asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Yosuke said.

"I'm pretty sure I can believe anything from this point on," Souji told him.

"I've been wondering something, do you think there's like any way to profit on what we're doing or… what we know?" Yosuke asked.

"…Like what?" Souji asked.

"I don't know… don't you have some idea, you're the genius," Yosuke said.

"Yeah I'm the genius, and all of the stuff I can think of would lead to men crossing lines they were never meant to cross," Souji told him.

"Like what?"

"I have no idea, I mean every time I ask Izanagi something deep about himself he tells me that there's no way to explain it," Souji said.

"It's a Mortal to God thing, I don't even have the words to explain it," Izanagi said.

"Oh yeah I know the feeling," Susano-O said, "There's a whole heck of a lot of things I would love to tell Yosuke, most of them involving women sure but they would fix him."

"Fix me how?"

"I can't say it without making it sound impossible, and gay," Susano-O said.

"ew?" Yosuke said confused.

"What about you and Yukiko?" Yosuke asked, "Did she do anything weird?" he asked.

"She brought lunch over," Souji said.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Yosuke suddenly said.

"It wasn't that bad," Souji told him, "In fact it was edible."

"Edible?"

"She still needs work," Souji said, "at least Nanako liked it."

"Nanako's a nice girl; she'd say a plate of dirt tasted delicious," Yosuke said, "Hey how long are we gonna be keeping this whole relationship thing we got a secret? I kinda wanna… you know… brag about it. Is that bad?"

"Depends on the girl," Susano-O said, "And depends how you brag, you know they don't like being called trophies unless they're that kind of girl, and Chie is definitely not that kind of girl. Though maybe she could be partial to bragging."

"What about you man, might be a little tougher for you to get your relationship out in the open," Yosuke said.

"Why- oh right… Rise," Souji said.

"As soon as she gets out and her feelings are hurt I swear some way or another I'm gonna get blamed by Suzuka," Susano-O said depressed.

"I'm not sure how I'm really gonna get the news out, I mean what am I supposed to say to her? 'I'm flattered at your advances, but I already got someone'," Souji suggested.

"I thought you knew everything," Yosuke said.

"Definitely not everything about women," Souji told him.

"Well you should figure out what to say to her," Izanagi told him, "I mean didn't she tell some agent of someone that you were marrying her?"

"_pft_- W-What?" Yosuke suddenly laughed.

"I'm not marrying her-! That was something she made up for an excuse," Souji groaned.

Susano-O started laughing as well, "Oh man… hahaha, you really need to."

"… what?" Souji asked, "Need to what?"

"Uh Souji," Izanagi suddenly said. He was pointing forward, Souji looked ahead and his face suddenly darkened.

"Is that Rise?" Yosuke asked, "And why does Himiko have her satellite thing up?"

Susano-O drooped his head, "… … … F********!"

* * *

(Morning, Practice building)

"Yo is Rise alright?" Kanji asked Naoto, the two were sitting next to each other looking at Rise behind them. She had a blank vague look on her face, and Himiko was acting just as quiet as she was.

"I'm not… sure," Naoto said not able to make any sense of the situation, "Did something… happen to her… what would make her sad?"

"I have no idea, I mean I don't think she lost any relatives or nuthin… what makes her sad anyway?" Kanji asked her.

"… oh boy, what if it has to do with Souji-sempai?" Naoto asked herself.

"What? Why would Sempai do something to hurt her?" Kanji asked surprised at her answer.

"Perhaps not intentionally… Rise can be a bit… quick to jump to conclusions… you don't think that Sempai is having an affair with one of the other girls do you? There are a lot for him to chose from, and I know for a fact that a number of them happen to like Souji," Naoto said.

"Sempai… I don't think he's with anyone, never told me he was," Kanji said.

"And I don't think any of them are either," Naoto said.

"Oh Rise's just sad about Souji and Yuki who are together," Rokuten told them.

"W-what?" Kanji tried to keep his voice down.

"What makes you say that?" Naoto asked not really believing him at first.

"Oh I heard him upstairs," Rokuten said, "watch," he stretched his legs up and his head was sticking up through the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, forgot that he was tall," Kanji said.

"Anyway he was saying something about 'Rise finding out of his relation ship' and 'how he was afraid of what to say'. Susano-O also said something about 'Doom'," Rokuten told them.

"I was afraid of this," Naoto said, "Part of me always feared Rise's… well, slightly different view of logic. I'm wondering how she'll take this news."

"You don't think that she'll… do sumthin drastic do you?" Kanji asked her.

"I… am hoping not," Naoto sounded worried.

"Wh-What else are they saying up there?" Kanji asked Rokuten.

"Uh…, "Rokuten stuck his head up, "Chie's mad at Yosuke for letting their relation out," he told them.

"_pfft_, wh-what?" Kanji nearly laughed out loud, "Di-Did you know that they were-?" he was asking Naoto.

"No… I'm just as surprised as you," Naoto said, though he face looked as calm and stoic as always.

"I thought you were a detective," Kanji said.

"I deal with facts and logic, not gossip and tabloid news."

As soon as the bell had signaled the free period, both Naoto and Kanji went to talk to Rise, she was still looking as quiet as she had the whole three hours they were there.

"Rise?" Kanji said trying to get her to talk.

"Hmm?" she asked, she didn't even notice that her two classmates arrived.

"Are you… feeling alright?" he asked her.

"Yeeeah, 'I'm' fine," Rise said smiling.

"Because… we heard about what you found out… with Souji and… well Yukiko?" Naoto said trying to be gentle.

"Oh that… yeah that's… that's perfectly fine. I'm over it," she said.

"Okaa-san's fine! She doesn't need some man tying her down," Himiko said aggressively.

"Don't hurt us!" Sukuna suddenly got defensive and fell from his floating spot.

"Rise if… you need someone to talk to… ," Naoto paused to think for a second, "I think I could… probably figure out what to talk about," she said.

"That was terrible," Sukuna told her.

"Q-Quiet," Naoto told him.

"No guys really," Rise said trying to calm them, "I'm good really, there's nothing you need to worry about."

* * *

(Evening, Rise's room)

"…_.mmmnnnn_," Rise moaned in her pillow, the moment she got home she landed right into her bed not moving for hours. The lights were turned out and her blinds were shut, her room was all kinds of depressing at the moment, even with her cheerful decorations.

"Okaa-san you need to get out, you've been sad all day," Himiko said worried about her.

"_I'mph fin_," Rise said with her face still on her pillow.

"Rise… okay so what if Seta-san is with Yuki-chan, so what? It doesn't mean that it's the end of the world, sure he was a great guy but he's not the only guy in the world. Besides, you're Risette! You can get absolutely any guy you want in the world... _excluding seta_, but there's got to be tons of men out there who would possibly fit the same criteria as Seta-san," Himiko said.

"You know," Rise said raising her head, "If Sempai's with Amagi, then doesn't that mean that Izanagi's with Amaterasu?" Rise asked Himiko.

"… … I'm sorry what?"

* * *

(1 minute later)

"_Mnnnnnn…_" "_nnnnngghh_," both Rise and Himiko groaned into two separate pillows.

"I can't take this," Himiko said getting up, "Don't you have anything that can… I don't know you have all this kind of stuff in your time, is there anything that you have that would instantly make everything better?"

"… yeah there is."

* * *

(Kanji's home)

Kanji was working on a few more of those (damn) dolls, there were still a bunch of different kids who were all begging him to make some and he really didn't have it in him to disappoint any more kids.

*_tink_*

Kanji paused his sowing for a minute when he thought he heard a noise in his room, he just went back to sowing.

*_tink_*

"… the hell's that?" Kanji questioned when he heard that noise again.

"OYABUN!" Rokuten suddenly popped his head in his room, "We're under attack!" he yelled worried.

"What? Dude calm down we're not under attack from anybody," Kanji told him

*_SHATTER_* "WHAT THE F-!" Kanji's window was suddenly smashed in by a rock.

"HEY!" he heard a voice outside, he looked out to see who it was.

"R-RISE?" Kanji said when he saw her and Himiko both out on the street, "THE HELL- DID YOU JUST BREAK MY WINDOW?"

"SHUT'N UP!" Rise yelled back pointing her finger at him, "I was out'f small rocks, I tried gettin yur attention alright?" she said.

"WHAT FOR?" Kanji yelled angrily.

"… … I foget," she said.

"YOU JUST BASHED MY WINDOW IN FOR NO RE- I'M COMING DOWN!" he yelled.

"Kanji!" he heard his mother yelling his name, "Is everything alright dear?"

"It's fine Ma!"

"You're not getting into another fight are you?"

"No don't worry, it's just Rise alright I won't hurt her."

"Did you break a window again?"

"NO! It was her this time, I'll get her to pay for it!"

"Try not to lose your temper on her."

"Got it!" Kanji slammed the front door shut before facing Rise who was giving her some kind of dirty look.

"Rise what the hell were…," Kanji noticed the smell of something on her, "_the hell_ Were you drinking?"

"I'm not drunk!" Rise argued.

"I didn't ask if you were," Kanji told her.

"Who you calling drunk? You're not drunk I'm drunk!" Rise told him.

"Rise why the hell were you drinking?" Kanji asked her irritated, "Oh god, are you wasted to?" Kanji asked looking at Himiko.

"Who'd you think would be if it weren't her?" Himiko asked him.

"Huh?"

"That was nonsense, yeah I'm not thinkin straight," Himiko admitted cheerfully.

"Crap not this again," Kanji grumbled.

"Oh stop being a melodramatical guy thing I'm fine perfectly, there's no worry to need," Rise said, "Hey Sempai you seen have?"

"Oh damn it! This is about Sempai isn't it?" Kanji groaned.

"It ain't not not about Sempai nope," Himiko told him.

"_sigh_, Come on let's get you home," Kanji said trying to take a hold of Rise.

"Hey you better not be tryin nuthin bub," Rise warned.

"Let's just go," Kanji said holding her up, "Rokuten get Himiko," he ordered.

"Sure thing Oyabun," Rokuten said picking Himiko up.

"Wanna make out?" Himiko suddenly asked.

Kanji's cheeks flared up when he heard her, Rokuten just blatantly said, "Nah I'm good."

The two of them started walking Rise to her home, and they had just passed the Aiya diner.

"Kanji? Rise?" Naoto called out both their names. Kanji just noticed her too, she was walking out of the Aiya diner with Sukuna flying right behind her.

"Naoto?" Kanji said sounding a bit nervous, Naoto was noticing how close Rise was to Kanji, "It's- It's not what you think it is," he tried to say.

"It looks like Rise's gotten herself intoxicated, and you're carrying her," Naoto said.

"Uh… yeah okay I guess that's exactly what it is," Kanji said.

"Hey Naoto!" Rise said happily waving her free hand that wasn't on Kanji's shoulder, "Hey I forgot were you supposed to be a dude or a chick?"

"I'm a woman Rise," Naoto said lightly annoyed.

"Right right sorry I'm already drunk no big deal- what are you doing here?" Rise asked with her drunken smile on her face.

"Just… getting something to eat," Naoto said, "She hasn't done anything to drastic has she?" Naoto asked Kanji.

"She busted my window with a rock," Kanji told her.

"She- are you okay?" Naoto asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, she was trying to get my attention with pebbles. She said she ran out of pebbles to throw," Kanji told her.

"Kanji needs more smaller rocks… small rocks…," Rise said.

"I'll be sure to remind Oyabun," Rokuten told her.

"_sigh_, here let me help you," Naoto said getting Rise's other free side.

"Wanna make out?" Rise asked Naoto, Kanji got flustered once again.

"D-Rise, I'm a girl remember?" Naoto asked her.

"Oh right…. … wanna make out?"

"No Rise," Naoto told her.

* * *

"You know what I just realized?" Rise asked.

"We don't FREAKING care!" Kanji told her, he and Naoto had listed to different topics upon topics that Rise tried to make points out of which all pretty much made no sense at all.

"How's yours coming along?" Naoto asked Rokuten behind her. Sukuna was sitting on Rokuten's shouldn't poking at Himiko's face.

"She's asleep," Sukuna said pinching her cheeks as she snored.

"Oh you know how lucky you two are? You're you- you're both like a yo-yo," Rise said.

"Like- a what?" Kanji questioned.

"That thing… that sticks together? Because opposites and stuff… a magnet?" Rise slurred.

"Okay shut up now Rise," Kanji shook his shoulder trying to get Rise to stop talking.

"Oh god is that what I should have been?" Rise questioned, "Some… opposite of Sempai- What's the opposite of him?"

"Rise, it doesn't work like that," Naoto told her.

"Oh what would you know, you got the dibs on yur guy and you do nuthin bout it," Rise complained.

"You called what?" Kanji asked surprised.

"It's nothing," Naoto told him immediately.

"Did she-."

"NOTHING!" Naoto said more sternly, Kanji thought Naoto was getting angry cause her face was looking a little red.

"Just a few more blocks and- aw crap," Kanji said, just as they were about to reach the tofu shop Yukiko stepped out of the store right next door and Amaterasu as well.

"YOou!" Rise suddenly got up out of both Kanji and Naoto's grasp before they could hold her back.

"Hm?" Yukiko heard Rise calling her, and suddenly saw her walking right towards her.

"You!" Rise said pointing her finger at the woman, "You little sneak around!" she accused.

"W-What?" the woman asked.

"Uh R-Rise?" Yukiko said behind her.

"Oh… right," Rise said turning around, "You degenerate hussy!" she called out pointing her finger at Yukiko.

"w-d huh?" Yukiko questioned.

"You think you've won, when you've clearnly not… won yet!" Rise accused.

"Are you… what's… oh, is this about what you found out?" Yukiko said worried.

"Yeah! That's right I knowww allll bout yur little secret!" Rise accused, "And let me tell you-! _Brg_!" she paused.

"Uh what?" Yukiko questioned.

"Are you alright?" Amaterasu asked worried.

"Fine fine, I threw up a bit," Rise said swallowing her throat, "YYou haven't won yet! I saw Sempai first… second… third… I saw him third! And third times the cham!" she said with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Yukiko was confused at Rise's suddenly behavior.

"Okay let's go," Kanji said grabbing her.

"Hey! This is my house!" Rise argued.

"No it's not!" Naoto told Rise.

"Himiko! Take em down!"

"Huh?" the same woman questioned again.

"That's not her," Naoto told her.

"I'll be back!" Rise called at Yukiko.

"Yeah you probably will," Naoto said depressed.

Yukiko just stared at her friend's as they dragged her into the Tofu shop while Rise tried weakly to hold on to the door.

"You can'dnt escape me Yuki! I know where you live! I slept the night there!" Rise said trying to hold on.

Yukiko didn't say anything as she was forcibly dragged inside.

"_sigh_," Yukiko sighed sadly.

"Are you… alright?" Amaterasu asked Yukiko.

"I'm fine… I… was just worried that things were gonna get this complicated," Yukiko said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay now we got the stuff here done, I hope I satisfied you all this time. Next up (I think) is what I've been dreading I think I'm just riding this gravy train to keep away with it sorry, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Men we stand here today on the verge of all out war," Susano-O said walking along the line of men in front of him, "What started out as a simple accident has now escalated on the verge of an all out attack. We started this, not intentionally, it was a simple accident, but now they're calling for blood.

We need to be ready, we need our defenses up, and when you put those defenses up I want more defenses on top of those defenses, and after you put up those defenses I want more defenses on towers reaching the skies and I want the defenses in the skies to have decoy defenses to protect our defenses.

I want intel on our targets, name, birth dates, blood types, favorite color, allergies, medications, drug content, most hated album covers, preferable pizza toppings, shoe size, bald spots.

I won't lie to any of your, we're going to die, we're all going to die to some force we have no power over. And when that unknown super power comes to attack us we pray. We pray that whatever it is that kills us all is quick, merciful, and above all, as painless as hell will allow it. Are you all ready for this?" Susano-O asked the troops.

The troops consisted of Kanji, Rokuten, Yosuke, Naoto, Sukuna, Chie, and Suzuka.

"Seriously? All this because of some teenagers love triangle?" Suzuka asked him frustrated with Susano-O.

"EXACTLY! God help us all!" Susano-O exclaimed.

"I think you're over reacting," Naoto told him annoyed.

"She's delusional," Susano-O grieved, "Get her out of here… she's a good as dead."

"Get me ou- This is MY HOUSE!" Naoto yelled.

"It's every man for himself woman!"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU CONVINCE ME TO DO THIS IN MY OWN APARTMENT?"


	62. Tie Breaker

**Kisdota: Been really busy again, trying to get a job in this economy. I've gone to at least 5 different interviews and yet not one place has decided that they want to hire me. I have no idea why, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(11/02/2011, Early Morning, Rise's home)

"_Uuuuugh_," the moment Rise groggily opened her eyes there was a pounding in the back of her head. Her alarm clock next to her began ringing to signal the day starting, and every ring felt like a hard bat to the back of her head.

"_Arrrgh_!" Rise lost her patience and tossed the clock away unable to remember how to shut it down at the moment.

"_ngh_, easy easy," Himiko complained holding the sides of her head, "Ohh my head."

"What happened?" Rise asked trying to slowly get up, "And why does my head-oh crap," Rise noticed some bottle sticking out of her small trashcan.

"We gotta ditch the evidence," Himiko said to her.

"You mean throw it out?" Rise asked.

"No I mean treat it like a dead body and pretend you never met it, because people are going to start asking questions. You and me went crazy yesterday we went to Kanji's house, and then he and Naoto took us home. Unfortunately Yukiko was in our way and we sorta… declared war on her or something," Himiko told her.

"You remembered what happened yesterday?" Rise asked her surprised.

"No… uh… people are sort of… chirping about it," Himiko said dreadfully.

"Chirping?"

"Squeeking… screeching… tweeting?"

"What?"Rise suddenly got up, and held the back of her head in pain, "People are tweeting about it?" she asked worried.

"Well not many people saw it… some are speculating that it's just some rumor people are starting," Himiko tried adding some grey lining in her words, "But yeah people… saw us, you. Acting all… Dizette," she finished, "And the signals are hitting my head like a rock," she complained.

"Awww crap," Rise hugged her legs and let her head down in a small depression, "can't believe I thought any of that stuff would make things better."

"It did… temporarily, but we felt… unconsciously better, and can't remember any of the stuff that happened, but look on the bright side," Himiko said.

"What bright side?" Rise questioned her.

"At least we have a chance to go against Yukiko for what she did," Himiko said.

"We-what?" Rise raised her head up.

"Yeah remember? We confronted her? We were drunk?" Himiko asked her.

"Wh-Wha- what did I say?" Rise asked worried.

"_Eh_, I'm getting a mix of things coming in. We definitely saw her that much I'm certain, and we also said that we weren't gonna give up, we were gonna get her, fight her, rooftop rumble… or kill her for taking Souji," Himiko said trying to sort out everything.

"Uh… o-one of those things?" Rise asked nervously.

"Well… not necessarily, you could have said all that stuff."

"Great," Rise complained letting her head fall back on the pillow, "_RrRRGH_ my head! _UGH_ You'd have to get drunk to be this hung over."

* * *

"_Okay just act normal_," Rise thought in her head, she was walking her usual path to school alone trying desperately not to attract any attention. A few passersby's didn't even seem to notice her, but the students did take notice of her.

"Oh man… I really hope no one heard about what happened," Rise started looking around for even the slightest attention to herself.

"Hey Ri-!" "AAAHH!" Rise shrieked.

"Whoa! The hell Rise?" Kanji complained.

"Oh… Kanji… it's just you," Rise said giving a sigh or relief when she realized it was just Kanji and Rokuten.

"You uh… feeling okay?" Kanji asked her.

"Yeah I'm… I'm fine," Rise said trying to keep calm.

"Cause yesterday you kind of lost it," Kanji told her.

"And you threw rocks at Oyabun's home," Rokuten accused.

"What? I did? Why?" Rise asked shocked.

"Cause you ran out of little rocks," Kanji told her, "Or at least that's what you said."

"What else did I do? Did I do anything else? Did I declare a war with Yukiko?" Rise asked worried.

"Uh… yeah pretty much," Kanji said.

"CrrrrUUUD!"Rise fell to her knees in worry.

"Hey hey, Okaa-san it'll be alright!" Himiko told Rise trying to comfort her.

"How the hell did you even get your hands on alcohol in the first place?" Kanji asked.

"She's Risette, she gets what she wants," Himiko told him.

"Do you know what else it was that I did?" Rise asked him beginning to panic.

"No not really, not before you threw a rock in my room," Kanji said.

"This is bad, really really bad," Rise began to panic, "I mean if I started a fight with Yukiko, what if I did something else horrible?"

"It wasn't your fault," Kanji told her.

"You don't understand, I'm a freaking celebrity," Rise said, "What if someone saw me doing something stupid? You don't know what the paparazzi is like they'll go crazy with anything you do. You throw away half a sandwich and BOOM, they say you don't care about Africa's problems anymore."

"I-d- huh?" Kanji said confused.

"I don't know either but they go crazy with stories," she told him, "Oh god, what if the others found out. What if Yukiko uses it against me to keep my away from Seta-kun?"

"_Pft_, what? You two fighting over him or something?" Kanji asked trying to tease.

"Shut up! You wanted to date Naoto when she was a guy," Rise accused.

"The F- no I didn't!" Kanji defended.

"Yeah! Oyabun wanted her when she was a girl!" Rokuten defended.

"SHUT UP!" Kanji ordered him.

"What are the others gonna say if they heard I want to fight Yukiko?" Rise said panicking again.

* * *

"Soooo… you and Rise get into a fight?" Chie asked Yukiko.

"W-WHY did you start the conversation like that? I just walked up to you!" Yukiko almost yelled. Yukiko and Chie met up on their usual walk to school.

"I sorta… heard about some event that happened, allegedly happened," Chie said, "but I thought it was just a made up rumor, did you and Rise really get into a fight?"

"NO! No nothing- nothing happened!" Yukiko tried to hide, badly.

"You're hiding something again," Chie told her.

"No I'm not," Yukiko stood her ground.

"Amaterasu?" Chie asked looking at her.

"I- I won't say anything!" Amaterasu told her getting nervous.

"You won't say anything? Or say something?" Chie questioned her.

"I… eh…. R-RISE GOT DRUNK AND CONFRONTED YUKIKO!"

"Amaterasu!" Yukiko yelled at her.

"… … BECAUSE SHE KNOWS ABOUT HER AND SOUJI BEING TOGETHER!"

"AMATERASU!"

"She knows?" Chie asked worried, "Wait, so does she know about me and Yosuke?"

"She doesn't know about you two, just us," Yukiko told her.

"Oh thank goodness, everything's fine," Chie said relieved.

"What? W-What about me and Souji AND Rise?" Yukiko asked her.

"Oh right I supposed there's that," Chie said, "You know I always assumed that Rise would just grow tired of Souji and stop flirting with him."

"Well she didn't, and now she's hell bent on attacking me and taking him away… I think," Yukiko said.

"How did she even get drunk anyway?" Chie asked.

"She's Risette, she gets what she wants," Suzuka told her.

"So… what now? I mean Rise throws childlike fits when you don't like her food, something like this is… _shudder_, I don't wanna think about what she's gonna do."

"I don't really think she wants to fight… R-Rise's too nice for that… right?" Amaterasu asked.

"She couldn't be that sad right?" Chie asked, "Sure she just found out that… some guy she was pining over… and the same guy is the one who saved her from a certain doom and it's a guy who's the most popular transfer guy, but I'm sure she'll under- stand- I feel stupid for saying all that."

"What did Souji say to her about the matter?" Suzuka asked her.

"I don't think Souji-kun and Rise got a chance to talk," Yukiko told her.

"He didn't?" Suzuka said.

"Well Rise sorta left school before he and I even got a chance to say anything," Yukiko said.

"Well… what's Souji going to do when he meets her?" Chie asked.

* * *

"I have no freaking idea what I'm gonna say," Souji said panicking.

"Well you're going to have to think of something to tell her," Naoto told Souji, "You just need to let her down, gently."

"Is there a way to let her down gently?" Souji asked her, "I've been meaning to tell her for a long time now that I didn't feel… that way about her."

"So why did you wait so long?" Naoto asked her.

"_sigh_, there's been a lot going on between me and her that she may have seen as… well overly friendly. She and I have been talking a lot, she's been really opening up to me, and she told her agent that I was marrying her," Souji said.

"E-Excuse me?"

"It was a lie, but after all that I kinda think she sorta expects… something out of me," Souji told her.

"Well there's nothing you can do, I know there's no easy way to let her down, but there's no other way. You need to stop acting scared," Naoto told him.

"Why don't you tell her then?" Souji asked her.

"I… I don't want to, this is your problem," Naoto told him uneasy.

"Because you have no idea how she'll react," Souji corrected her.

"Yes yes, we all know that Rise can be a bit… unpredictable at times but it doesn't matter. We all still have a killer we need to catch, and Rise is a vital part of our work. She's not just another fighter, she's our source of intel on enemies if she goes down it's not just her-," Naoto lectured.

"Right right, I know," Souji said.

* * *

(Morning, Class)

Souji listened to the lecture with little effort focusing on all the things he was supposed to do and what could go wrong. Souji let his head fall letting it smack on the desk for the fifth time today.

"You're going to leave a mark you know?" Izanagi reminded him.

"_Yeah_ I know," Souji whispered.

"Still thinking about what your gonna say?" Yosuke asked him.

"And I know it's not gonna end well," Souji said back.

"At least it's Rise and not Chie, I try picturing her in this situation… the problem would end fast but still painfully," Yosuke said.

"I'm sitting right here," Chie told him.

"Yeah I know, I'm pretty sure you're not gonna hit me as often as you did before," Yosuke said.

"Why would you say- I hate you," Chie stopped before she had a chance to retort.

"Blackmail?" Souji asked.

"The kind where he won't tell me or Suzuka what it is he's got on her. What the hell did you two do that day?" Susano-O asked him.

"Oh 'I' didn't do anything," Yosuke smirked.

"You know I wonder, if I were to kick you in the head enough times would you completely forget all about it?" Chie asked him.

"That's a good point I'll… stop now," Yosuke said.

"So when does the heart breaking begin?" Susano-O asked him, "It's rare when I see something like that happen, I should probably take notes for future references."

"Really?" Suzuka aksed him, "I would have figured breaking hearts would be natural for you."

"It is, but I never really see what happens when I do, I was a traveler," Susano-O told her.

"You're despicable," Suzuka told him.

"So Yukiko, what do you think he should do?" Chie asked her.

"Huh?" Yukiko didn't seem to hear, "Oh uh… I-I don't know," she said sounding uneasy.

"Don't you care? I mean you had Souji first and now some other girl is trying to take him from you," Chie told her.

"I know, I really should be angry, but it's Rise. I don't hate her it wasn't he fault she didn't know about me and Souji, and now… I just don't want to hurt her either," Yukiko said.

"Oh come on, really?" Chie asked her annoyed, "From day one she was just throwing herself out at him, if it was Yosuke she was after I would probably deck her."

"Aww really?"

"Shut up," Chie told Yosuke.

* * *

(Lunchtime)

"_Sigh_," Rise grumbled when the signal for lunch rang, she didn't really feel like getting up though. Naoto and Kanji both tried to coax her into getting up.

"Rise, you need to get up," Naoto told her, "You can't just keep acting depressed all day you need to get over it."

"Yeah easy for you to say, you're not the one with a broken heart, or people asking you if you really did get wasted," Rise told Naoto keeping her head face down on the desk.

"Come on Rise, I'm getting tired of this crap."

"Kanji," Naoto elbowed him roughly.

"Just let me be," Rise told them waving her hand.

"Come on you're boring us!" Sukuna said, "It's lunch time, just go hit whatever's bothering you and solve all your problems."

"W-Excuse me?" Naoto questioned him, "Is that why you keep trying to break my bed?"

"Rokuten says all problems can be solved with a good heavy punch," Sukuna said.

"Yeah!" Rokuten said.

"You two are idiots," Himiko said, "And you two are bigger idiots for letting your idiots be idiots!" she accused.

*_DONK_* Rokuten tipped Himiko over knocking her to the floor.

"_RRGH_, Brute!" Himiko yelled.

"See? Problem solved," Rokuten said.

"That's not the problem we're having," Naoto told him annoyed.

"Then I'll just hit Yukiko," Rokuten declared.

"No," Kanji and Naoto both said.

"Well Rise's going to do it anyway? Isn't she supposed to fight her?" Rokuten asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Naoto asked her.

"Didn't she say she would fight her when she was acting all kooky?" Rokuten asked her.

"That was fun, we should do that again," Sukuna said laughing at the memory.

"Just leave me alone already!" Rise grumbled, "There's nothing you can say that'll make me feel better."

"Uh… excuse me?"

Rise rose her head up when she heard that voice, she saw Yukiko behind both Kanji and Naoto.

"There she is! Get her!" Rokuten pointed at Yukiko.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're calling me out," Rise said.

"Huh?"

* * *

After running into a few friends who were asking him if he was free today he rushed over to the schools practice building looking for Rise. He was dreading what he knew he was going to have to do, but he knew that he needed to get it over with while he could. Though part of him knew he was just going to make things worse somehow.

When he got to the classroom halls he saw both Naoto and Kanji walking by.

"Hm, yo Sempai," Kanji said when he saw Souji.

"Hey guys, um… have you seen Rise?" he asked them.

"Rise? You just missed her," Naoto told him.

"What? Where did she go?" Souji asked.

"She went up to the roof," Kanji told him.

"The ro- the Roof?" Souji panicked a bit.

"It's not what you think, Yukiko's with her," Naoto told him, "Honestly, how many students have you met that would actually jump off the roof."

"Uh… yeah," Souji said remembering the incident with Ai, "So wait, Yukiko and Rise are talking?"

"Yeah I was surprised to, I thought they were gonna have at it with each other after everything that's been going on," Kanji said.

"You don't think they're fighting do you?" Souji asked them.

"Sempai… really?" Naoto arched one of her eyes.

"Not beating up each other, but they could still be fighting. I'm pretty sure that whatever they're doing now isn't pleasant, especially with their unpredictable behavior," Souji said.

* * *

(Rooftop)

"HAHAHAHA HEE HEE HAAAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Yukiko, Rise, Amaterasu, and Himiko all laughed. Rise's and Himiko's laughter both died down a little while ago, but Yukiko and Amaterasu both took a whole minute before they started quieting down.

"So he told them that threatening you would result in a curse?" Rise asked Yukiko giggling between laughs.

"Hahaha- Y-Yeah, and then- hahaha- and then he told them to do some ritual or something in front of my house- hahaha- They actually left me a basket of fish and chocolate in front of my I-I-InnHHAHAHAHA!" Yukiko and Rise started laughing again.

"Hee heeheeehehe, oh man," Rise calmed herself down, "I'm gonna have to figure out a way to get something like that. I mean Souji was always telling us not to abuse our powers but… _pfft_ now I want guys giving me stuff."

"Can't you already do that?" Yukiko asked her.

"I mean out of fear."

"… you know he feels bad right?" Yukiko asked Rise turning serious.

"Huh… oh… yeah," Rise said losing her joy.

"Look… I'm sorry that he and I… you know, and he feels really bad about this and not telling you. He's been going crazy trying to figure out what to say to you," Yukiko said.

"No no no," Rise stopped her, "You're not supposed to tell me you're sorry."

"Well… what is she supposed to do?" Amaterasu asked her.

"She's just… _sigh_, nothing," Rise sighed sadly to herself, "You got him first, he was the one to rescue you first… second… third."

"So… you're not mad?" Yukiko asked cautiously.

"No," Rise said.

"I am!" Himiko announced.

"She is, but I'm… okay with it," Rise said.

"You don't sound okay," Yukiko said.

"Well I'm not gonna just be okay with it, I mean you just won the most perfect guy for yourself and I lost him to you," Rise said.

"He's not that perfect," Yukiko said, "I mean sure he's got a lot of good qualities but he's just as bad equally. When he eats he does that napkin thing."

"What napkin thing?"

"He just gets a corner of a napkin and puckers his lips like he kisses it _pfffttt_ hehehahah! He thinks he's French or something," Yukiko laughed.

"That's not bad is it?" Rise asked.

"Oh and when he's studying he finds something interesting every five seconds in his books, he just looks at them and says 'I find this particular section interesting'," Yukiko tried imitating a British accent.

"_Heehee_, no way," Rise laughed.

* * *

"Okay," Souji psyched himself up getting ready to open the door to the roof, "Rise I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry I led you on. I really don't want to lose you, I respect you as a friend and a woman please don't cry about it all."

"Feeling confident?" Izanagi asked.

"Not in the slightest," Souji said, he reached for the door, but before he could open it the door suddenly opened on its own.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Rise and Yukiko were both laughing out the door. Souji took a bit of a step back when he saw that the two were reacting far differently than he anticipated.

"Okay I gotta go, well talk later?" Yukiko asked her.

"Right totally see you later," Rise said, "And you!" she suddenly pointed her finger at Souji.

"Uh… y-yeah?" Souji asked nervously

"… you missed out," Rise said glaring at him before descending the steps.

Souji just looked down in shock and confusion as Rise left, "What the hell did you two do?" Souji asked Yukiko surprised.

"Sorry, that's between us girls."

* * *

(11/03/2011, Early Morning, Rise's home)

"_aaaahhh_," Rise woke up feeling a lot better today than she did yesterday, she immediately hopped off the bed and rushed to the mirror she kept in her room. "Okay… big day," she said pretending to box at the air, "You can do it you can do it you can do it you can do it," she said.

"Souji's nothing!" she said punching the mirror, *_Bap_* "Ow," her fist was unable to take the impact of hitting the mirror.

"Okay I can't fight, that's fine," she said getting back any confidence she could, "that's not what I'm here for, I'm the smart one! The Intel, I go under cover! I see things, I see dead people, that's not true but me and Himiko can see better than most other people can," she said, "Hey Himiko get up, I gotta get to school and I don't want to wait an hour for you to get up!"

"_Whuzit_?" Himiko groggily called.

Are you awa-…"

* * *

(Yukiko's room, Early Morning)

*_Pipipipipipipi_*

"_Yawn_," Yukiko woke with a large yawn instinctively reaching out for her phone near her, "Hello?"

"_OHMYGOSHYOU'LLNEVERBELIEVEWHAT HAPPENEDHIMIKOGOTSTRONGERWE SEEEVERYTHINGNOWGOTTAGO TRYOUTTHIS NEWSTUFF OKAY BYE_!"

*_beep_*

Yukiko's expression didn't change as she just put her phone away, "Amaterasu," she called.

"_Yawn_ yes?" Amaterasu answered just waking up herself.

"Rise's cheering for something today… just get ready for anything," she said going back to sleep.

"Okay," Amaterasu said.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" Himiko yelled looking at herself in the mirror.

"What are you talking about, this is great!" Rise said, "Now were not behind everyone else, were all powerful now," Rise said happily.

"Yes but now I look hideous!" Himiko yelled at her new form, "My beautiful white dress is all black and white stripes! There's a huge slit on both sides. And these DAMN wires and satellite dishes are attached to my thighs and ass!" she cried out, "I can't pull them off! They're a part of me!"

"I think you look better, I mean all of it just screams sexy," Rise said.

"NOT LIKE THIS!" Himiko cried, "And my skin is blue! BLUE! Not even a baby blue it's a grayish blue! I was white, black, and gold! Now I'm black, white, blue, and RED to! I don't like red! You use RED to attract bulls! I don't want to attract any bulls!" she wailed in sadness and depression.

"I think you're over reacting… Ooh Name!" Rise suddenly said, "You're name changed to, what is it?" she asked her with gleeful interest.

"I'm not changing my name, it's HimikA_ck_!" Himiko sounded like she had a frog in her throat, "It's KaMikAH, HimizEHA, HHIIIiiiii_RRRRRRRHHN AAAAAAAHHH_!" she twisted her neck as much trying to force herself to make the proper noise, "HiiiiiiIIII- mmmeeeEEE- K-KK-K-K-K-K-K OHAAAZZZ!"

"Just say what your new name is," Rise said annoyed.

"I can, it's still Himikalehoh-… Himiazzando! Hikiredozoaha _AAARGH_!" she yelled in frustration, "Fine, it's **Kanzeon**."

"EEEeee! We gotta go show off!" Rise said.

"There's no way I'm showing my face out there, I look hideous!" Kanzeon said.

"Oh we're going," Rise told her.

"No!" Kanzeon said sitting on Rise's bed and crossing her arms.

"That's an order from your Okaa-san," Rise told her.

"What? You think that's gonna make me move?" Kanzeon asked her.

"I'm gonna count to five, and if you're not downstairs by then you'll be in trouble," Rise told her.

"What are you going to do, you can't do anything," Kanzeon told her.

"One."

"I'm not a child Okaa-san, it won't work."

"Two."

"Go ahead."

"Three."

"What are you- planning to do?"

"Four."

"Okay okay! I'm going!" Kanzeon got up and rushed down the stairs.

"_sqee_, can't wait to rub it in Naoto's face," Rise said happily mischievously.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay I know I said I'd go back to the plot, lied, I'm sorry. I'm not as distracted as before so I'll get the next chapter up faster. Sorry for the delay to all of my fans. Mayumi-H glad to see you again, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Meet the Team: Yosuke Hanamura

"So… right okay," Yosuke said looking straight forward, "I'm Yosuke Hanamura, I'm the Garu spell specialist of the team."

(-)

"**GARUDYNE**!" Yosuke and Susano-O both summoned a huge gust of wind towards a shadow. It passed right through it completely slicing it, it's body fell to the ground in sections.

(-)

"Wind," Yosuke started, "It is perchance the best thing I could ever hope for, you know how amazing it is to be able to blow wind wherever you want. Especially when you're in Japan?"

(-)

Yosuke was sitting at one of the chairs at Junes, he sees two girls from his school passing by. He did a little snap of his fingers and watched the magic happen from underneath the two.

"_EEEK_!"

(-)

"Man… man first used the wind to travel to new lands, and make new discoveries. And even today, men find uses for the proud wind we ride… me… I find uses for the wind. Practical or otherwise."

(-)

"_HYAAAH_!" *_STAB STAB_* Yosuke just jumped on one shadows head and stabbed it right in the eye.

"YOU LIKE THAT?" he yelled at it.

"Yosuke it's dead already!" Chie complained.

(-)

"You see these things?" Yosuke asked twirling both knives in his hands, "I got the power of mans dreams, and I got these two things that can kill you in any way I want. Real men don't need some gun or big ass sword. No real men could take care of what they wanted with just the simplest of tools. You think-w-Whoops!" Yosuke dropped one of the knives he was spinning.

*_STAB_*

"OH GOD!" Yosuke fell to the ground out of fixed sight and grabbed his bleeding foot.

"MY FOOT! AW! F*** MY FOOT!"

.

.

.

.

"HELP ME YOU BASTARD DON'T JUST STA- WAIT WHERE YOU GOING? I NEED HELP!"


	63. The next victim

**Kisdota: Been really busy, I got a job and now it's taken up a lot of my time, and it's not your run of the mill hourly wage job. It's supposed to make you money for hard work but I feel like I'm getting ripped off all the time, it's really frustrating. They have some nice beginner bonuses though so I guess I milk it for all I can. Now on to the main plot, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(11/04/2011, Dojima Home, Evening)

It was another typical evening at the Dojima home as the rain came down during the night, Nanako and Souji were both sitting alone together watching TV once again as Nanako sighed sadly about her father not being home.

"Dad's late," she said sadly.

"We should really look into this," Izanagi commented, "This whole year I've been… uh alive and Mr. Dojima's never seemed to make any proper time for his daughter."

*_Ding dong_* Just as Izanagi finished that sentence the door bell signaled. Nanako's head went up in a slight sliver of hope.

"Did he forget his keys?" Nanako questioned immediately heading for the door. Souji watched with the same about of hope as Nanako headed for the door and opened it. When she came back she looked just as down as before. "It was the deliveryman, he was asking where Mr. Takahashi's house is…"

*_Pipipipipipipi* _And once again just as she finished that sentence the sound signaling the phone rang and Nanako answered that as well.

"Hello, this is the Dojima residence," she said, "Oh hi Dad!" she said going right back to happy. Souji and Izanagi both felt a bit of a smile on their own faces.

"Uh-huh… All right, it's okay," she said, all three of them went back to looking down once again, "I know it's your job… uh-huh… uh-huh… Big bro's with me so… okay, bye-bye," she hung up in a depressed state.

"Coming home late?" Souji asked her.

"Dad says he's coming home tomorrow," Nanako said.

"Oh… uh… sorry about that," Souji apologized.

"It's okay," Nanako said going back to smiling, "You're here with me for now, so I'm not lonely."

"_mrrnn_," Izanagi gave a small grumble, "Souji… perhaps I could-," before he got a chance to say anything Souji's hand that was out of Nanako's sight gave a quick peace sign.

"I-I know that but she seems so sad so often. Just a little tri-," Izanagi stopped again when Souji raised his pinky and curled his thumb.

"I know I know, but just a-," Souji moved his three fingers outward.

"But-," Souji lifted his index.

"Fine," Izanagi gave up, "you know Yosuke was right, you can be a real downer sometime," Souji lifted his middle finger.

"Well that wasn't necessary at all that was just mean."

"It's cold today too," Nanako said feeling a chill in the room, "Ooh, wanna bring out the kotatsu? Dad said we could pull it out if it gets too cold," she asked suddenly.

"Oh, that does seem nice," Souji said.

A while later Souji and Nanako both got the large kotatsu out of the closet and spread it on the table in the TV room.

"Okay, I'm turning it on," Nanako said hitting a switch, though when she did she and Souji both didn't feel any warmth emanating from it. Nanako gave the switch a few more annoyed flickers to try and get it going. "What? It's not coming on," she complained.

"Oh man, looks like it's broken," Souji said looking around the mat to see if there was a problem he could find. There wasn't and Nanako was once again looking sadder.

"Alright, if I can't somehow cheer her up, then you need to," Izanagi told Souji.

Souji did a sideways L with his fingers.

"I don't care what you say alright? I don't deal well with guilt. Especially from our sister," Izanagi told him.

Souji gave a quick thought for a moment, "Hey Nanako, why don't we get a new one tomorrow?" Souji asked her.

"Huh? Really?" Nanako went back to being hopeful, "Can we go to Junes?"

"Sure, why not?" Souji said.

"Yay!" Nanako cheered, "Promise me that we'll go to Junes when you have time!"

"Of course," Souji told her.

* * *

(Souji's Room)

Souji looked out the window past his drapes listening to the rain pattering against his window. Souji was waiting for the last few minutes to pass before midnight came.

"This is going to be tricky," Souji said, "Whoever's out there definitely knows about us, and he'll probably do something to try and stop us."

"That's right… ," Izanagi said, "And… you'd probably need as much help as you can get," he said sounding down.

"Well… yeah," Souji said, "What are you saying?" he questioned noticing his tone.

"It's… just… nothing I'm just… something I'm mulling over," Izanagi said.

"Tell me what it is," Souji ordered.

"Well… it's just… Souji I think you should give me up." Izanagi said.

"What?... _pfft_, what are you talking about?" Souji said almost laughing, "What are we in some kind of relationship?"

"No… I don't mean it like that, I mean you've kept me with you the longest," Izanagi told him.

"So… what?" Souji asked him.

"I… believe that you should get rid of me, for a different Persona," he said.

"W-What?" Souji asked him, "Now you're just trying to be dramatic aren't you?"

"No… No Souji I'm serious, and I've been thinking about it a long time," Izanagi said.

"Well too bad, it's not happening," Souji told him sounding serious this time.

"Souji I'm weak, there were dozens of times when you would have been better off with another Persona, when you sacrificed another more powerful Persona to make room when you know clearly well that giving me up would have been more profitable for you than just keeping me," Izanagi said.

"I'm not doing it," Souji told him, "I know that you're not as strong, and that your strength isn't as great as it was before but that's not a good enough reason for me to get rid of you."

"But-."

"Eh!" Souji stopped him.

"You're just holding on to me aren't you?" Izanagi asked him sounding down, "Just because you don't want to let go of me, you'll miss me."

"Yeah exactly," Souji said coldly, pretending not to care about what he said.

"I'm not even the real you you know. I'm just the first one," he said.

"You're the real me alright? You said it yourself," Souji told him.

"I don't think that anymore-," *_BZZZTTZZ_* the two of them lost the time, the image of something on the screen.

"It's starting," Souji said focusing his attention to the screen. Suddenly the image on the static started to appear, a silhouette of someone.

"I can't… w-who is it?" Izanagi asked.

"I can't tell… the screen looks… blurrier that usual," Souji said, he couldn't make out the image. Usually the image on the screen had given some physical features, but there was nothing he could differentiate from. Before Souji could even begin to make guesses the minute was up, the channel went back to being dark.

*_Pipipipipi_*

Souji heard the sound of his phone ringing and he immediately answered it.

"_Hey, you saw it_?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, it was really blurry this time for me though. What about you?" Souji asked.

"_Yeah same here, but there was definitely a person on the screen just now right_?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah no doubt about that part," Souji told him.

"_Damnit, is there gonna be another kidnapping_?" Yosuke asked.

"_Oh no Yosuke, that was just on there for fun_," Susano-O said in the background.

"There's a big chance of another kidnapping, let's all meet together at the usual spot as soon as we can," Souji told him.

"_Right, see you tomorrow_," Yosuke replied before he hung up.

* * *

(11/05/2011, Junes food court, After school)

The gang once again got together once the school day was over. They all met at the large table underneath one of the tents. The rain from last night had not stopped since.

"I saw the midnight channel last night as you all suggested," Naoto told them, "To think a master of deduction and evidence would strain her eyes over an urban legend like this."

"It was all fuzzy it went _ZZZZZ_, but then it went all _WEIoouuuu Wooosh_," Sukuna imitated.

"That's not the point that we're making," Naoto told him.

"That's the point I'm making though," Sukuna told her.

"Anyway, did you see anyone on screen?" Souji asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure that someone was on screen last night," Naoto told him.

"Could anybody tell what it was?" Yosuke asked around. Everyone just shook their head no in response.

"It was definitely a person," Rokuten said.

"Shut up," Kanzeon said annoyed.

"There was no way we could tell who it was, not with the screen that blurry," Kanji said.

"Oh, uh don't people go on when they become famous?" Amaterasu asked.

"That's right, has anyone around here become famous lately?" Yukiko asked them as well.

"I can't think of anybody off hand," Naoto said, "There was that politician that visited to quell the rumors about the fog on TV, but there's not a big chance of him being the one. He was required to return back to the city immediately after his inquiry."

"hmm," Teddie thought.

"Hmm? Are you actually thinking?" Susano-O questioned.

"No remember, he got stuck with the midnight shift for falling asleep on the beds in house wares," Yosuke reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that's what you get for… cursing I guess," Susano-O said.

"I told you to use the TV in the electronics department right? Did you remember to check it out?" Yosuke asked him.

"Impudent fool, must you be so rude?" Kintoki called on him.

"Of course I did, I made a promise to Nanako-chan to keep living after all," Teddie told him, "Though from what I did see, didn't the person on the TV look pretty small?"

"I dunno, I couldn't make out very many… or any details," Chie said.

"Does it seem odd that the midnight channel was far more blurry than before?" Suzuka asked them.

"I questioned that too, though there's not much chance of us getting any kind of answer," Izanagi said.

"Right, no one we can complain to about the channel being fuzzy," Souji said.

"Hey Teddie, did you sense anybody in that world?" Chie asked him.

"Nope, nobody's in that world so far," Teddies said.

"Then we might have some time before anyone else goes in," Kanzeon said.

"Yeah I guess so," Yosuke said.

* * *

(Dojima Home, Evening)

Souji and Nanako were both watching TV late in the night, it was late when the door to her home opened up. Nanako got up quickly when she heard her father enter the house.

"I'm home," Dojima said.

"Welcome back," Nanako said gleefully.

"It's been a while since he got here," Izanagi commented.

"Dad the kotatsu's broken, can me and big bro go buy a new one?" Nanako asked her father.

"The kotatsu?" Dojima asked, "Ahh, it's already that season huh? Yeah, the weather has been odd lately. All right, I'll leave it up to you. Get whichever kind you want."

"Hmm?" Nanako noticed something in her father's hand, "Is that a letter?"

"Huh?" Izanagi perked his head up when she said that.

"It's for you, but," Dojima handed Souji the letter, he took a look at it. Souji couldn't find the name or the address of the sender anywhere on it.

"Souji wait-," Izanagi tried to stop him, but it was too late. Souji was already reading the letter.

"_if you dont stop this time someone close will be put in and killed"_ the letter read, Souji was tensing up at the words he read.

"What's this?" before Souji had a chance to react Dojima took the letter from Souji's hands.

"It's not often we get letters with no address or name," he said looking over the letter, "So I was right."

Nanako stated to look worried seeing her father react like he did, but Dojima didn't pay any attention to her.

"Alright, be straight with me," he said, "You're involved in the case aren't you? What are you up to?" he asked Souji.

Souji couldn't say anything, there was nothing he could think of to get him out of this predicament.

"So you're not going to be honest with me," Dojima stated, "I've been treating you like family, that's why I never questioned you on this. But I see that was a mistake, I should've intervened much earlier because I care for you."

"Souji," Izanagi said beginning to feel helpless, but Souji just held his hand flat telling him to back off. He knew that there was nothing he could do to help him.

"D-Dad," Nanako said worried.

Dojima heard his daughter and saw her looking worried, "We'll continue this somewhere else, but I'm not letting you leave until I'm convinced," he told him, "It's alright, we're not fighting," he said facing back to his daughter, but she didn't look convinced.

"Don't worry," Souji told her, "We'll be back soon," Nanako looked a little bit calmer.

"Okay… I'll be waiting," she said down.

* * *

Souji took the fist alone time he got to start talking to Izanagi again. "Izanagi," Souji whispered, "I gotta go alone here, go tell the others," he said as he got in Dojima's car.

"B-But Souji," Izanagi tried to say.

"Just go," he told him.

Izanagi could do nothing as Souji got in the car, Dojima turned it on and he and Souji drove off. Izanagi was unable to join them, left alone at the driveway of Souji's home. Izanagi clenched his fist angrily watching Souji being treated as he was. He raced off trying to remember the path the two took to go to their friends homes.

* * *

**Kisdota: Little less than usual, I'm busy really busy so this is all I could give you. I just need to work my time out a little better, but I'll be back. This little bit took some time for me to get through, I'm just too damn sensitive, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Meet the Team: Chie Satonaka

"Move quickly, be light on your feet, be smart, be calm, and know how to work. These are the rules I live by to… sorta master Karate. I'm Chie Satonaka and I'm the fighter expert on the team," Chie said, "Through Karate I learn peace of mind, and respect for my opponents."

(-)

"_HHRRRAAAAAGH_!" Chie ran through the group of Shadows mercilessly kicking and beating through them. She sent her kick through one making a messy foot shaped hole in it. One of the shadows were crawling away and Chie noticed it.

"_HYAAAAAAAA_!" Chie ran for it and jumped over it slamming her foot down before smashing it into a black gooey mess.

(-)

"You ever see anything with Bruce Lee in it? The guys a monster, he goes around half the time there's like a 100 to one odds against him and he fights them like it's nothing. Oh… GOD I wish I could do something like what he does."

(-)

"_Wuh PAAH_!" Chie delivered a heavy kick to a Shadow, the resulting impact caused it to be sent flying into the air till it disappeared with a twinkle.

(-)

"You think you can take me? Huh?" Chie asked looking straight forward, "I've kicked enemies into the sky, far out of reach. I know kung fu!"

(-)

"_HYAH_!" *_SPLATTER*_

(-)

"I know how to kill you with just my thumb."

(-)

"_WAAH_!" *_SHATTER_*

(-)

"If you were pit against me, you'd be better off already dead!"

( -)

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" *_BASH_*

(-)

"WOO! Yeah!"

(-)

Chie was eventually drinking one of the power drinks while sitting on one of the more soft shadows on her pile of shadows.


	64. Trouble brewing

**Kisdota: Well after working a week of what would have been considered Overtime, and not getting a single buck for it I've quit the damn independent job. At least I got some leads, trying to get into the game industry again so that's a plus, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(11/05/2011, Evening, Dojima Home)

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad," Izanaig repeated to himself over and over again as he paced that same spot in front of the Dojima home. He had no idea what he should do in his current situation, Souji was taken to the police station by his uncle, and without him he could do nothing. Without a Persona's partner near him he couldn't interact with the world as usual.

"Alright alright… just gotta try and calm down," he told himself stopping himself, "Alright… I just gotta get someone… not just someone one of the gang. Need to tell them," he said looking left and right.

"So who's… who's closest… and… oh god you have to be kidding me," he cursed himself, in the huge amount of time Izanagi had spent with Souji he hadn't seemed to remember any of the old pathways that they had taken. He couldn't remember where everyone lived. He had always been so used to following Souji's lead to wherever they went.

"Alright… I don't remember going this way…" he said to himself, "We always went down here… and then… left? I think?" he began his trek down the sidewalk hoping to find the right path.

* * *

(Junes Grocery)

"_Sigh_, Why do I have to pitch in with stock duty?" Yosuke grumbled, him and Teddie were both stocking up the shelves of the Junes grocery store. Teddie seemed to be in a much better mood than Yosuke was.

"Just quit complaining, this a grand opportunity and you a just squandering it," Kintoki told Yosuke.

"We're doing this because 'somebody' isn't working hard enough," Susano-O said gesturing to Teddie.

"Well I wasn't able to work fast enough so there's no getting around it," Teddie told him.

"That's nothing to be proud of, why am I taking care of you anyway?" Yosuke asked depressed.

"You have no appreciation for Teddie-dono, all he does for you is prevent the apocalypse, and ward off demons, and call upon Gisango," Kintoki announced.

"Gisa- what?"

"Just roll with it."

"And you show no appreciation for him," Kintoki said.

"Yeah, sure," Yosuke said sarcastically reaching into his pocket, "Hang on to this okay? It's your own cell," he said handing Teddie a brand new cell phone.

"Ah, my own phone," Teddie beamed in delight.

"Well we'd all be worried if we couldn't reach you," Yosuke said, "Though this is just a cheap kids model-."

"It's one of the best we have here," Susano-O interrupted before Yosuke could explain anything.

"Yosuke I love it!" Teddie said beaming his eyes like he would to any women.

"FINALLY Tribute!" Kintoki said.

"So here, to use it you need to press this button," Yosuke explained pointing to the buttons on his phone, "U-Uh you know what just scrap that, watch I'll show you how I use mine," he said taking out his own phone.

He showed Teddie the buttons he pressed as he ran though the names in his phone, eventually he reached Souji's name and pressed the talk button as Teddie watch with great attention and interest. Yosuke listened to the ringing of his phone hoping to hear from his friend to tell him that Teddie got the phone they all talked about giving him. Though he was a bit disappointed when Souji didn't answer.

"He's not picking up," Yosuke said.

"I'm sorry I had crazy in my ear, our illustrious leader with the mental capacity of every computer in this bargain bin didn't do something responsible?" Susano-O questioned.

"GOOD LORD!" Kintoki announced, "WE MUST NOT HAVE STACKED THE BEANS RIGHT!" he said in fear.

"The damn bean's have nothing to do with whatever I said," Susano-O said, "But what is wrong?"

"Yeah the midnight channel will be on tonight, I was gonna remind him but… this is pretty weird. I hope he doesn't forget," Yosuke said.

"Ooh, I wanna go to Nana-chan's place," Teddie suddenly said, "I promised her that I would come and play with her."

"I second that, we should check on Hime-chan," Kintoki agreed.

"We're not going to go back," Yosuke told him, "And put those snacks back, you gotta pay for them first."

"But what if Souji-kun's not a home right now? Nanako could be in real trouble alone," Teddie said trying to pled his case, "I feel bad for her being alone."

"We could take her some dinner for her," Kintoki suggested.

"Yeah, what if she's home alone and starving?" Teddie asked him.

"Nanako's fine," Yosuke told him, "She's used to being alone by herself anyway, she won't get into trouble."

"But, but… Ooh wait," Teddie said gleefully taking out his new phone, "Now I can call her and make sure she's alright."

"You can't call her unless you know the phone number," Yosuke told him.

"-23, and the green button," Teddie said finishing the exact number he needed to finish.

"H-Huh? How do you know Nanako's home number?" Yosuke asked shocked that he already knew.

"Oh ever since we met hime-chan we've taken the time to know everything about her," Kintoki informed them.

"Uhhh… good for you?" Susano-O said frightened slightly, "Yosuke, something about letting a bear near a child, makes me feel like I'll get blamed for something."

"Shut up, Teddie's not… I'm sure he's fin- give me that phone," Yosuke said taking Teddies new cell out of his hand.

"W-hey! That was mine," Teddie said trying to reach for the phone back.

"Uprising! Rebelion! You will suffer for your treachery," Kintoki yelled.

"_Hello_?" Nanako said from the cell.

"Sh-shut up! She's on!" Yosuke told them, "Hello? Nanako-chan? Hey it's Yosuke, is your bro home?" he asked her.

"_No_," Nanako said sadly.

"Hm? Where is he?" Yosuke asked concerned.

"_I don't know, he got a weird letter in the mail. Dad saw it and got angry for some reason_," Nanako told him.

"What?" Yosuke suddenly got worried and almost let the emotion slip out, "U-Uh w-what was on the l-letter?" he asked nervous.

"_I don't know, my dad took big bro to the police station before I could ask anything_," she said.

"He got taken to the police station?" Yosuke repeated.

"WHAT?" all three people/person'ea around him suddenly said.

"L-Let me talk!" Teddie suddenly made a grab for his phone and took it from Yosuke.

"Hello, and good evening. This is your Teddie speaking," Teddie said dropping the worried emotion completely. He and Nanako started talking to each other in an instant.

"Yosuke, please get him away before he says something that'll give me a mental scar," Susano-O asked him.

"Let's get together and eat snacks again," Teddie said smiling.

"And there it goes," Susano-O said disappointed, "Well I guess I won't be imagining Suzuka in any positions for a while."

"Don't worry Nana-chan, me and Yosuke will go check up on your brother and dad. So don't you worry okay?" Teddie declared.

"Wait, was it another warning letter he got?" Yosuke asked.

"What? What happened?" Susano-O suddenly remembered to ask.

"Nanako said that Souji got a weird letter in the mail, and then her dad hauled him off to jail," Yosuke told him.

"They've imprisoned Teddie-dono's sensei?" Kintoki asked worried, "We must liberate him at once! Mount a full frontal assault on the kingdom of jail-."

"Will you shut up? There's no kingdoms!" Susano-O said annoyed, "But he's right, we need to get Souji out of there. If he got another warning letter and his uncle saw the stupid pricks gonna blame Souji. That dumbass is so egg headed if ya served him cheese you'd have an omelet the freaking idiot."

"Whoa! S-Susano-O, isn't that a bit much?" Yosuke asked him.

"No way, I've hated that bastard since day one," Susano-O told him

"You have?"

"Yosuke the others!" Susano-O told him.

"Oh right! Teddie, give me the phone!"

* * *

(Police station, Midnight)

Souji was left alone in one of the interrogation rooms. After talking with his uncle for a few hours nothing had changed. Souji knew that telling the truth would have been a lie to him and anyone else listening to him. Souji could probably come up with some complex lie, but there was no scenario he could picture that didn't end with his uncle investigating his lie.

Souji was pacing the room, unable to call his friends since his phone was confiscated. He looked up at the clock, it was very close to midnight, and he could definitely hear rain pouring outside. Souji waited for the right time to hit the clock so he could see the channel come on.

It only took a few seconds before midnight struck, then the small TV began to flicker with static.

"Here we go," Souji said to himself like always. Once the TV began Souji started paying attention to the image on the screen. This time the static image was a bit clearer Souji could make out a few distinguishable features.

The person on screen was small, maybe as big as a grade-schooler. The hair and figure looked like it belonged to a girl.

"… wait," Souji said to himself, he looked at the image more intently.

"SHIT!" Souji swore, he recognized the person on the screen. It was Nanako. Souji felt a slight panic coming on, but he was able to keep himself calm reminding him of what he needed to do.

"Izanagi, we ne-," Souji stopped, he had almost forgotten that he left Izanagi back home.

"Alright, then-," Souji reached for his phone in his pocket, but that too had been taken away from him.

Souji was powerless, there was nothing he could do to contact his friends.

* * *

(Same time, Naoto's home)

Naoto herself was waiting for the Midnight channel to come on in her own room. She navigated herself past the clear spots around the sea of colored drawings. She was able to find a spot close to the TV without stepping on Sukuna's drawings.

"Sukuna, when we're done here you need to pick up your drawings for the… day," she said awkwardly.

"Sure thing Aniki," Sukuna said from some spot in the house doing another drawing.

"What are you drawing anyway? You've been at it since this morning," Naoto asked him.

"Well everyone else got to evolve, so I want to be the next one to evolve," Sukuna told her.

"I'm sorry, did you say evolved?" Naoto questioned.

"Yeah you know, like on that one show Pok-." "Yes yes, I know," Naoto said.

"So I'm trying to figure out what would look coolest for me when I change. Maybe something with claws, or fire, or wings… or huge Dinosaur feet, with a big chomping jaw that has swords for teeth and an eye for a tongue," Sukuna said.

"Sukuna, do you really want to turn into a dinosaur like creature?" Naoto questioned him once again.

"Yeah! Don't you?" Sukuna asked.

"No," Naoto plainly said. As the two were talking she leaned to the left as far as she was able to, able to reach for the light switch and turned off the lights in the room.

"It should be soon," Naoto said watching the clock. Soon enough the dark room started to light up, the static on the screen began showing a dark image-

*_click_* "You think there's anything on?" Sukuna asked holding the remote.

"SUKUNA TURN THE TV BACK OFF!" Naoto yelled angrily.

"Okay okay, sheesh," Sukuna turned the TV back off. Thankfully it did nothing to interrupt the signal and the Midnight channel continued just as it was. Naoto started studying the figure on the screen.

"Did you figure it out?" Sukuna asked her.

"I'm figuring that out, just give me a second," Naoto told him.

"What's it look like? Who's it look like? It looks like a girl. Is it a girl? She looks short. Shorter than you. She looks like Nanako."

"SUKU- what?" Naoto got a second look at the picture, "…oh my god, it is!" she exclaimed.

"Who?"

"But it can't be her," Naoto said, "She was never on TV why would… Oh SHOOT!"

"What? What's wrong?" Sukuna asked.

"That child on the news, that Kozai from the Environmental Concern Society visited! It was Nanako! She's going to get kidnapped!"

"WHAT?" Sukuna yelled.

* * *

*_SMASH_*

Sukuna smashed through the front door of Naoto's apartment. It easily came off the hinges breaking off, leaving Naoto's home unguarded.

"LET'S GO!" Sukuna yelled at Naoto flying down to the ground floor.

Naoto completely ignored her door and jumped over it in the rainy night. She headed for the stairs almost jumping down the steps as quickly as she could. While she was running she pulled out her umbrella and cell phone.

"Come on, come on," Naoto said as she was waiting for Souji to answer his phone, "… Damn it!" she said when the phone went to voicemail.

*_Pipipipipi_*

Naoto heard her phone ringing and immediately answered it.

"_Hey N-Naoto_?" Chie said.

"Chie," Naoto said.

"_Hey you saw it right? That was Nanako on the screen_," Chie asked her.

"Yes, I just realized that. I'm rushing out to her as we speak," Naoto told her.

"_But how could it be her? She was never on TV_," Chie said.

"She wasn't on TV, but she was mentioned on TV. On the news, there was a politician who visited a local school, and made the news several times. He was always talking about students he spoke with, Nanako was one of them," Naoto said.

"_What? So it doesn't matter if the person is seen_?" Chie asked her.

"I know, I never even considered the theory. I tried calling sempai to make sure he was aware of the situation, but he didn't answer his phone," she said.

"_Oh that's right! Yosuke told me, Souji got arrested by his uncle_," Chie said.

"W-What?" Naoto nearly stopped running, but kept going.

"_He said that Souji got some weird letter, and that his uncle took him to the station. We think it might have been another threatening letter_," Chie said.

"But then that would mean that Nanako-chan is alone!" Naoto said worried.

"_Damn it! What are we going to do? We can't let anything happen to her_!" Chie said.

"I'm already on my way to sempai's house, the rest of you can go and get Souji. Let him know that Nanako is in danger. Get everyone else, let them all know the situation," Naoto ordered.

"_Okay I'll call them, be careful out there_," Chie said.

"Don't worry, this time I'm ready," Naoto said hanging up.

"ANIKI!" Sukuna yelled while he was feet away, "Let's go hurry up! Stop trailing behin-!" *_BONK_*

"_GAH_!" "_Ah_!" Sukuna didn't see where he was going and crashed into something right on his head. The impact caused him to lose his flight and grab his head in pain.

"_Ooh_, my head," Sukuna grumbled.

"Sukuna! What ha- Izanagi?" Naoto said surprised.

"N-Naoto! Sukuna!" Izanagi said sounding relieved, "Thank goodness I found you."

"What are you doing here? I heard Souji-san had been taken into custody," Naoto said.

"H-He has," Izanagi said worried, "He left me behind though, he wanted me to tell everyone. How did you find out?" he asked curious.

"Forget that!" Sukuna said flying back up, "We gotta get going, Nanako-chan's gonna be kidnapped."

"W-What?" Izanagi looked to Naoto for clearance.

"It's true, the next person who appeared was Nanako, I'm almost one hundred percent certain," Naoto said.

"WHAT?" Izanagi went right back to being worried, "Then we have to move!" he said.

"I know, let's go!" Sukuna said flying off towards Souji's house with Izanagi and Naoto right behind him.

* * *

(Dojima home)

"GAH!" Sukuna was about to bash the door down, but there was no need. The door was wide open, unlocked, and Sukuna couldn't see anyone inside.

"ANIKI! IT'S ALREADY OPEN!" Sukuna yelled back.

"No… we can't be!" Izanagi's expression grew grim. He immediately started running much faster and got inside the house.

It was true, the door was wide open, there was nothing broken. There were no signs of a struggle or kidnapping, but Nanako wasn't in the house.

"I checked all the rooms!" Sukuna said sticking his head through the ceiling, "There's no one here, the place is empty!"

"No… NANAKO!" Izanagi yelled, oblivious to the fact that he was invisible to her.

"NANA-CHAN!" Sukuna yelled in the same panic as Izanagi.

"Then we're too late," Naoto said.

"No, NO!" Izanagi yelled, he slammed his fist into the ground, though he was unable to make any contact with it, "I was just here, I WAS JUST HERE DAMNIT!"

"Izanagi! Calm down!" Naoto told him, though she kept a safe distance from him.

"I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING DAMN IT!" Izanagi yelled at her, "I COULD HAVE SAVED HER! BUT NOW-!"

"We can still save her!" Naoto told him moving closer, "It's happened before many times already. We don't know if she's been sent into the world yet… but if she is we'll save her like always."

"Yeah! Come on Izzy!" Sukuna told him giving hard pats on his back, "Ya gotta stay positive! We'll get her out," he said.

"_sigh_… you're right," Izanagi said, "We'll get her out."

"Good," Naoto said, "We need to tell the others right away," she said taking out her phone.

* * *

(Police station)

"We gotta hurry," Yosuke said, he with Yukiko, and Teddie were rushing to the police station.

"You think he's okay?" Yukiko asked Yosuke, "You don't think that he's going to stay in jail do you?"

"If he does then we'll bust him out," Teddie said confidently, "We'll take him far away from here and live a life on the lamb, going city to city till we're international criminals."

"I very much regret the day Souji taught him how to read," Susano-O said.

"We need to really hurry and save Souji, you wouldn't believe the things I've heard others say about what really goes on in a prison," Amaterasu said worrying herself.

"The hell kind of guest do you get at that hotel?" Susano-O asked.

* * *

(Same time)

"We're comin Sempai!" Kanji yelled.

"Yeah! We won't let them take you in!" Rise yelled.

"Rebellion!" Rokuten declared.

"Show no mercy!" Kanzeon ordered as well.

"You guys are getting way to excited for the wrong things," Chie said.

* * *

**Kisdota: I gotta stop here. Tomorrow I'm going to Comic-con for the day so I wanted to get this out of the way while I had the time. Anyway I'm gonna check out whatever I can, I saved up as much money as I could squander up, really need to get that job in GTA. YAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Meet the Team: Yukiko Amagi

"Oh… you know I'm not that much of a fighter," Yukiko said, "I mean sure I go into battles, but all I can really do is heal people."

(-)

"Media," Yukiko called out, magical sparkles rained down on everyone in the field giving them more strength to fight.

(-)

"And sure I have a weapon, but it's a fan," she said pulling it out, "I mean it really isn't meant for fighting."

(-)

"_Hwah_!" Yukiko threw her fan with such precision, the Shadow in front of her didn't feel a thing. A second later though one of the appendages on it fell off. It took him a second to notice but the shadow started crying out holding it's arm.

(-)

"I'm not really that much of a treat to anyone," Yukiko said almost sounding ashamed, "I could never terrorize another person, even an enemy."

(-)

_*FWOOOSH_* Flames, flames, and more flames covered the area in a huge wave. Shadow after shadow was running from the flames that kept spreading and spreading. A few of them were rolling in the ground in agonizing pain after having their whole being lit on fire.

(-)

"I'm just the healer, nothing more."

(-)

One shadow got lost in the flames, when it was running it didn't notice someone in front of him. The shadow halted when it saw Yukiko.

The sound of panic whimpering was heard, but Yukiko still aimed it's magic at the creature.

*_FWOOOOSH_* "_WAAAAAAH_!" The sound of screaming was heard the moment Yukiko fired her magic.


	65. A tale of woe

**Kisdota: Got back from a beach trip and it was awful. Seriously I need a real vacation, one where I can relax without my worries being shoved up against my face. Comic con was a blast, got to try the new 3DS XL, Playstation All Stars, and Sly Cooper Thieves in Time. Also got a small imported Izanagi figure with stand, and I'll just say that action figures are way more complex in Japan than they ever were here, and I used to collect Beast Wars Transformers, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(11/05/2011, Police Station, Evening)

"HAH!" Yosuke and Kanji both nearly tore the door down when they kicked it open. Everyone minus Naoto had rushed into the police station. Ignoring the protest of the front desk they rushed inside going where they knew Souji would be.

"Hey! You can't-," the desk clerk tried to stop them but they all completely ignored him.

On their way in Dojima heard some commotion and saw the whole gang rushing in.

"Hey what are you all-?" Dojima tried to stop them, "Hey wait you can- _AH_!" Dojima felt one of them stomp on his foot on the way in.

"Thank you," Susano-O said to Yosuke.

* * *

Souji heard something outside his door as well, he was about to go and see who it was. He didn't get a chance to, suddenly Yosuke, Teddie, Kanji, Chie, Yukiko, and Rise all ran inside the room.

"E-Everyone?" Souji was surprised to see them all.

"Nanako-chan's missing!" Yosuke suddenly said tired out.

"Wh-what?" Dojima asked coming in limping his hurt foot.

"Naoto's on the phone," Yosuke said holding up his phone to Dojima, "Sh-He's calling from Nanako- I mean your house," Yosuke told him remembering Naoto 'gender issue'.

"What?" Dojima took the phone getting annoyed at everyone, "Shirogane? Are you at my house? What the hell's going on?"

"_Dojima it's an emergency_," Naoto said immediately, "_I'm at your house, the front door's open, and there's no one inside. I'm afraid that Nanako-chan has been kidnapped by our serial killer_."

"What?" Dojima questioned.

"_Surely you must've known Dojima-san, the case isn't over yet_."

"She can't-…," Dojima paused, he tossed Yosuke's phone on the table in front of him and got out his own phone pressing the number.

"_This is KJ customer service center. The number you have dialed is unavailable right now. The phone may be switched off or outside our coverage area_."

Dojima started getting nervous from what he heard.

"Dojima-san?" Adachi said feeling bad.

"Is this true?" Dojima asked, "Has Nanako really been…?"

"It is," Souji told him apologetic.

"Why… Why Nanako?" Dojima questioned to no one.

"Um, it's probably because the media-," Yosuke tried to explain, but Dojima didn't listen to him, he already went to the phone and pressed the call button.

"Whoa- wait Dojima what are you doing?" Adachi asked.

"_Traffic Division, Ohta speaking_," they all heard from the phone's speaker.

"There's been a kidnapping! Get your men on it immediately! Start with checkpoints along the highway!" Dojima ordered them harshly.

"_Checkpoints? Umm could you explain the situation a little more_-?"

"Quit griping and get to it!" Dojima ordered, "The victim's a seven-year-old girl! My Daughter!"

"_Your daughter? Wait… What about the crime scene? What makes you think this is a kidnapping?_"

"T-That-," Dojima hesitated, "Look this could be connected to that multiple murder case!"

"_Connected? But we caught the killer. How long has she been missing? Have you received any notices or ransom letters_?"

"N-No but... DAMMIT! There's no time for this right now!" Dojima yelled.

"_Um, Alright I-I'll try contacting each of the departments_," the duty officer said before hanging up.

"Uh… Dojima, even if you tell them all that this is related to the case or murders there's no way to prove it, and everyone on the force thinks that the whole case is over and done with," Adachi told him, once again Dojima didn't listen and headed out the door.

"W-Where are you going?" Adachi asked.

"I'm gonna go look for my daughter," Dojima said annoyed, "If this is related to that murder case the top brass won't accept the facts until it's too late, and I'm not gonna wait for those clowns."

"But do you even have any ideas or leads on who took her?" Adachi said, "If they're using some car then there's no way-."

"SHUT UP! That's why I'm hurrying," Dojima didn't listen to anything else as he rushed out of the door.

"_ugh_… Just great," Adachi complained, "What am I going to do? Dojima-san's run off half-cocked."

"Adachi-san, we'll go look for her too!" Yosuke said, "So please let him go!" he said.

"Yeah! Souji-kun's innocent," Chie said.

"You guys know I can't do that," Adachi said, "And besides that you all can't even be in here, or I'll really get in trouble."

As soon as he said that, the front door opened up, "I'm here now," Naoto said arriving. Behind her was Sukuna and Izanagi. Souji instantly took note of Izanagi's grim expression on his face.

"Whoa- Jeeze what did-! Guy's seriously I'm gonna get in big trouble," Adachi said.

"Quit yur Damn Bitching! Now ain't the time for that shit!" Kanji ordered scaring Adachi, "What the hell are we all doing just sitting here when the guy's family is in danger! The hell are you guys gonna do if something happens to Nanako-chan?"

"YEAH!" Rokuten announced.

"WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Kintoki declared.

"Kanji-Kun!" Naoto yelled, Kanji quickly calmed down along with the other two Persona.

"L-Look I know how you guys feel, but if you don't tell me what's going on there's really nothing I can do," Adachi said.

"Ah, so you agree to release him once we explain the situation? Very well then," Naoto said with a hint of smugness.

"N-No wait! That's not what I mean," Adachi panicked.

"In any case, if we run out blindly we'll have no idea where to begin," Naoto said, "We should all take a moment to stop and sort out the situation. Perhaps this will help Adachi-san understand as well."

"Did you figure out anything?" Souji asked Naoto.

"Well, there's no doubt in my mind that this is a kidnapping by the same culprit who was behind the others. When I arrived at your home the front door was left wide open, I examined it and found no trace that the entry had been forced."

"So then… Nanako-chan opened the door herself?" Chie asked.

"Exactly," Naoto said, "The culprit didn't sneak in, he came boldly up to the front door and pressed the doorbell."

"Just like all of us," Yukiko said.

"Damn it," Kanji complained.

"But the circumstances are far more different for her compared to us," Naoto said, "Remember what Nanako-chan said when we were at… the uh… hot springs? 'I always do what my dad tells me, like not opening the door for strangers'."

"So wait? Is the killer someone Nana-chan knows?" Teddie questioned.

"I KNEW WE HAD A TRAITOR-!" "THERE IS NO TRAITOR! AND YOU'RE NOT FREAKING ROYALTY!" Susano-O yelled at Kintoki.

"That I don't know," Naoto said, "Nanako-chan wouldn't open the door for just anyone though. It would have to be someone she knew. This person would also have to be a large male."

"I don't think Nanako-chan knows anyone like that," Souji said, "Unless it was one of Dojima-san's friends."

"I don't think it would be that," Adachi said, "Dojima-san doesn't get out much, I'm pretty much the only other guy he knows," he said, "…u-uh b-but I've been here the whole time," he corrected.

"Okay so… what else do we know?" Yosuke asked.

"Well… whoever this person is must be using a large-screen TV," Naoto said.

"A- wh-huh? A TV?" Adachi questioned.

"Each victim was taken at a different scene, yet was thrown into a TV almost immediately after being kidnapped. I would even go as far as to say that it took place in front of their own house," Naoto said.

"So whoever it is has a TV with him all the time?" Yukiko asked.

"Precisely," Naoto said.

"So the guy's using some car?" Yosuke asked.

"Given the efficiency of the culprit's methods I would assume that the vehicle he's using is larger than just some sedan. Not to mention that there was never any sightings of any unusual or suspicious vehicles," Naoto said.

"The vehicle must be able to turn invisible," Sukuna suggested.

"I don't think that's possible," Amaterasu said.

"That must be why we can't catch him," Sukuna said.

"So it would have to be someone that Nanako-chan knows, and who owns a car that doesn't seem suspicious at all," Rise said.

"I guess we could rule out the possibility that no one happened to see the vehicle since it happened so many times already," Yukiko said.

"But what kind of car would no one notice?" Chie asked, "And one that Nanako-chan would open the owner to?"

"_sigh_, I have no idea," Souji said, "Who's Nanako going to answer the door to?"

"There's gotta be somebody," Suzuka said.

"Nanako-chan's a good child, she wouldn't just open for anybody," Kanzeon said.

"… _AH_!" Izanagi realized something from a few days ago.

* * *

_(11/04/2011, Dojima Home, Evening)_

_"Dad's late," she said sadly._

_"We should really look into this," Izanagi commented, "This whole year I've been… uh alive and Mr. Dojima's never seemed to make any proper time for his daughter."_

_*Ding dong* Just as Izanagi finished that sentence the door bell signaled. Nanako's head went up in a slight sliver of hope._

_"Did he forget his keys?" Nanako questioned immediately heading for the door. Souji watched with the same about of hope as Nanako headed for the door and opened it. When she came back she looked just as down as before. "It was the deliveryman, he was asking where Mr. Takahashi's house is…"_

* * *

"What about those delivery men?" Izanagi said.

"A delivery man?" Souji said sounding like he was suggesting something.

"_GAH!_ That's right now I remember!" Kanji suddenly said, "A delivery came! It was a delivery truck!"

"No one would look twice at a delivery truck, no matter where it's parked!" Rise said.

"And if it were a local company, it'd be the same deliveryman every time so he's not a 'stranger' to Nanako-chan," Naoto said, "She must have received packages from him during the times she was home alone meaning we would have never known his face."

"Alright, is there anyone we know who fits this profile?" Souji asked looking at Adachi.

"_ugh_, A profile formed by a bunch of kids taking over. Let's see… a delivery company," Adachi thought it over, "I don't know, take it from a detective. I think this gonna take a -..."

"Oh look now he has an idea," Susano-O complained. Adachi grabbed one of the papers on the desk and looked it over. Everyone watched as his expression's continued to change until Adachi came across what he was looking for.

"Hey!" he suddenly said getting everyone curious, "Maybe you guys aren't too far off base, Dojima-san put this stuff together to reinvestigate the first case. The murder of that announcer, and there's a deliveryman mentioned right here."

"Yes!" Kintoki said.

"We got someone," Amaterasu said feeling relieved.

"I better go tell Dojima-san!" Adachi said rushing out.

"Wait! He didn't tell us!" Rokuten said.

"He doesn't have to," Izanagi said, Naoto took the report that was left behind and started reading it.

"After resigning from his last job he took up, the family delivery business. Before that he was… a council secretary! Taro Namatame!" Naoto told them all.

"Wait… who's that again?" Sukuna questioned.

"The enka singer's husband!" Yosuke stated.

"Who?" Sukuna asked again.

"All we know about him is his occupation, but I'd say that's enough of a lead to tell us where to go next," Naoto said.

"Where's he live?" Souji asked her.

"His address is… it's not far from here!" Naoto told them.

A few seconds later Adachi had returned looking glum, "_Sigh_, I give him the clue and he still finds a reason to chew me out," he said.

"Is he gonna be okay though? The killer's not just a normal guy," Chie said.

"Nana-hime is still in danger to," Kintoki said.

"Adachi-san," Yosuke said.

"Uh… well," Adachi started thinking, "Well… if there's a break in the case, then I'm needed immediately. I'll just have to hope that nothing happens."

"Woo! Loopholes!" Susano-O cheered.

"Thanks! I owe you big time," Souji told him before he left.

"Okay, let's go to Namatame's place! Dojima's probably still on the way!" Yosuke said.

* * *

"_Huff Huff Huff Huff_!" Rise started huffing as she ran.

"I'm getting Beary tired," Teddie said huffing as the gang ran to their destination.

"MOVE TEDDIE-DONO, Hime-chan requires our assistance!" Kintoki yelled. The group had made it to the shopping district, at that point a few of them were starting to get tired.

"_GRRR_, I'm not giving up!" Teddie declared, with some renewed strength he started running faster till he was past everyone who was running.

"I'm coming Nana-chan!" Teddie yelled out.

"Teddie! Kintoki! You're running the wrong way!" Yosuke yelled at them while the others were running in the opposite direction.

"Coming!" Teddie turned right around.

*_BOOOM_* While the gang was running the sound of something crashing or exploding was heard beyond the district. The sky started looking black from rising smoke.

"What th- Is that smoke?" Kanji said looking up.

"An accident?" Naoto questioned.

"No… You don't think?" Souji gasped.

Everyone else thought the same thing, they all started heading for the same location.

* * *

When they all got there the place was messed up with crashed cars and a truck, there had clearly been an accident. Dojima and Adachi were already there, Dojima was on the ground injured, and Adachi was looking over him.

"Dojima-san! Are you all right?" Adachi spoke to him trying to get him up.

Souji and the rest rushed up to Dojima, Souji looked over him trying to see if there was anything wrong with him.

"W-," Dojima started weakly, "Where's Nanako?" he asked.

"Guys! The truck!" Souji told them.

Everyone nodded going for the crashed delivery truck. Naoto took out her phone and made a quick call.

"Hello? We need an ambulance, quickly. There's been an accident. One adult male is injured," she said.

"Ah! That's right! I should call backup too! We gotta find Namatame!" Adachi said.

"Nanako… Where's Nanako?" Dojima asked once again.

"What happened to you?" Souji asked him.

"I… was on my way to Namatame's house…. I saw him drive past me," Dojima said weakly, "I chased after him… but he… dammit," he grunted trying to get up, "Where's Nanako, and Namatame? … find them… please!"

"Aw crap," Yosuke said when he looked over the truck.

"Did you find something?" Naoto asked him.

"There's a really big TV in here," Yosuke told her.

"And we can't find Namatame, or Nanako," Chie said.

"… _eh_?" Kanji was looking in the front seat for anything and found something underneath the front seat, "Yo! Got something," he said holding up a small booklet.

"Let me see," Naoto said grabbing it.

"… it looks like a diary," Naoto said reading it over.

"Anything about what's been going on?" Souji asked her.

"'I learned the existence of a new world, thus I must save people'" Naoto read from the book.

"Save? The hell's he mean by that?" Kanji asked.

Naoto turned the next page, she gasped at what she saw.

"What?" Souji asked her.

"He has a list, of all the victim's home addresses," Naoto said, "Mayumi Yamano, Saki Konishi, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, even all the victims who survived and were never released to the public are written here. Mr. Morooka's address is absent from the list as well."

"Wow… then that settles it," Adachi said listening in.

"And the last date in here is from today," Naoto began reading, "'I can't believe such a small child appeared on it. I must save this child no matter what'"

"Is that about Nanako-chan?" Chie asked her.

"'I managed to take her to safety, the police have been active lately. This will probably be the last time I write in this diary. I've done everything I can'," Naoto read again.

"It's clear now, he's been using the same trick on all the victims," Yosuke said, "He'd just ring the bell, like he was making a nrmal delivery, then throw the victim into the TV in his truck, Namatame is the killer."

"We need to go save Nanako-chan! We should use this TV and-," Chie started suggesting.

"W-Wait a sec! We don't know where we'll end up! What if we enter into someplace that's really dangerous!" Teddie told them, "It doesn't look like it's going to be foggy tomorrow, so we should go in tomorrow the same way as usual."

"But…!" Kanji started.

"She's in danger! We need to rescue her now!" Rokuten yelled.

"We can't risk it," Rise told him.

"If we fail then no one will be left to save Nanako-chan," Kanzeon said.

"Rise's right," Souji said, "Saving her will come first tomorrow, for now we need to take care of Dojima-san."

* * *

(Inaba hospital)

Souji and Naoto were both in the room where Dojima was resting. The two of them were waiting for him to wake up.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Sukuna asked sounding really worried.

"He'll be fine, don't worry," Souji said.

"I can't believe he rammed his car into that truck," Izanagi said, "_RRRGH_!" he swung his fist to the side hitting nothing, "I should have just stayed! I shouldn't have left! All of this could have been prevented."

"There's was absolutely nothing that could have been done," Naoto told him, "Without Souji there you wouldn't have even been able to interact with the world."

"Still! I should have been there!" Izanagi yelled.

"Izanagi, stop it," Souji told him.

"I was there! And I-."

"I said 'stop'," Souji commanded him.

"But-," Izanagi tried to say something again, but just then Dojima opened his eyes. Naoto and Souji got closer to him in his vision.

"You guys," he said tiredly.

"Are you alright?" Naoto asked him.

"_tch_… I must look like hell right now," Dojima said, "Where's Nanako?" he asked.

"She….," Naoto wasn't able to say anything.

"Nanako," Dojima said looking at Souji, "She's my reason for living… If I lose her I might as well be dead…. She must be so scared right now, waiting for somebody to save her, and here I am… _cough_," he chocked for a second, "Right when she needs me the most… I'm helpless. What kind of father am I?... Can't even protect my own daughter… _Cough cough_."

"Easy," Souji told him.

"If anything happens to Nanako I swear I'll make Namatame pay," Dojima almost got up, but the pain in his back stopped him from getting up.

"Whoa, stop, you're still injured," Souji told him.

"You… you can save Nanako right?" Dojima looked at him, "I trust you… please… save her for me. You're really the only one I can turn to right now, please."

"Don't worry," Souji told him, "We'll do everything we can. Just trust us, and get some rest."

"We will rescue Nanako-chan at any cost, it may take some time but just wait for us to return," Naoto said.

"Thank you," Dojima said before laying back to bed.

* * *

Souji and Naoto both walked out into the hospital hallway, everyone else was waiting outside for them.

"How's he doing?" Yosuke asked them.

"He's fine," Souji told them.

"So what now?" Susano-O asked him.

"We all go home… first thing tomorrow, we go and find Namatame."

* * *

**Kisdota: There's not much humor in this sorry, anyway I was finally able to get a job interview for tomorrow. GTA, I think I can get it, nobody is as crazy about games as me. They say it's gonna be a repetitive job, but I don't care I'm doing it. I just hope that I can get it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Meet the Team: Kanji Tatsumi

"Working with the team has been… fun… been pretty fun," Kanji said, "I mean the gang's really nice."

(-)

"So Kanji… you still trying to remember that Naoto's a chick?" Yosuke asked.

*_BAM_*

(-)

"Yuki-chan's still the same as usual… I guess."

(-)

"HAHAHAhahahaHAHAHA!"

"Yuki-."

"HAAAA hahahahaha _Gasp_!"

"Yu-."

"HAAAA haaa haa haa hahahahahahaha!"

"Y-."

"HAahahahaha!"

"F***ING SHUT UP ALREADY!"

(-)

"It's not really that often that I get to hang out with a group, before a lot of people were just afraid of me… Now though they all seem… really accepting.

(-)

"… wh… HEY!" Kanji yelled at everyone, "THE HELL'S MY LUNCH AT? WHO TOOK IT?"

"Yosuke!" Chie pointed before running.

"WAIT NO I DI-!" *_BAM_*


	66. Judgement

**Kisdota: Working into a new college, hopefully I'll get in. Right now it's a matter of affording it, my chances aren't as great as I had hoped. I got the new Kingdom Hearts for the 3DS, and it is driving me nuts (in a good way), I'm just hoping that we move on in the game at some point even more, I think I might want to restart my old Kingdom Hearts fic, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(11/06/2011, Morning, Souji's room)

…

…

…

…

…*_BE-click*_ Souji didn't give his alarm a second to ring. Souji was barely able to sleep last night, but he looked awake and alert ready for anything. It was a Sunday, that meant no school. Which meant there was only one thing on Souji's to do list.

"Are you ready to go?" Izanagi asked Souji.

"Yeah," Souji told him.

Souji opened up his closet and dug up the hidden area he kept in there. He pulled out his best Katana unsheathing it and letting it out. He gave it a small twirl with one hand before expertly letting it back in its sheath. He also took his large bag that he kept holding all the supplies that they used on their trips in the world.

* * *

(Yosuke's room)

Yosuke looked around his sock drawer tossing articles of clothing over his shoulder once in a while. He found both of the Kuni knives he had hidden and slid them both carefully in his pockets. Yosuke looked around his room and found his headphones letting them around his neck before heading out the door.

* * *

(Chie's Room)

Chie strapped on her steel plated leg protectors as firmly as she could. When they were on she gave them an experimental kick. Chie rounded her leg to the punching bag she had put in her room. A large *_whap_* sound was heard as she knocked the training equipment onto the floor. Chie just gave a nod before she head out the door.

* * *

(Yukiko's Room)

Yukiko looked over herself making sure that she was wearing everything that she needed. Steel plated hair beret, check. Yukiko gave herself a good hit on her stomach making sure that the chainmail underneath was intact. Yukiko pulled out her favorite fan with the talons at the edges of certain areas. She gave a nearby potted plant a good swipe with it, the leaves on it were perfectly cut, though the plant was now beyond repair.

* * *

(Kanji's room)

Kanji was just digging through his mess of a closet throwing clothes behind his back everywhere making an even bigger of a mess. He finally found a corner of the steel plate he had been looking for buried underneath a pile of his stuff. He grabbed ahold of it trying to pull it out, but it was stuck, Kanji grunted as he pulled harder. A large crash sound was heard from outside of Kanji's room, his mother had called him out of concern, but he called back saying 'everything's fine'.

* * *

(Rise's room)

Rise did a few no nonsense karate poses in front of the mirror… then she grabbed her purse and went out the door.

* * *

(Yosuke's room)

Yosuke opened the door out to his room, when suddenly he was tackled to the ground. Teddie hopped off from Yosuke's stomach, and he grunted from the heavy sudden pressure. Teddie looked in the same drawer that Yosuke kept his knives and pulled out his large spiky boxing glove. Yosuke started complaining at Teddie, who ignored him and headed out the door complaining to Yosuke who was taking too long.

* * *

(Naoto's home)

Naoto brushed aside a tenth pile of crayon drawings. She pulled out the holster she was looking for and put it on hiding it underneath her coat. She got the large box of bullets that she kept for her revolver and loaded six of them into her gun before hiding it away. Naoto put her hand into a pile of crayon drawings almost at random and pulled out her usual hat.

* * *

(Daytime, Junes)

Souji and the others met at their usual table at the Junes food court. Even before Souji had joined them all he could easily notice everyone's determination.

"You two checked right? Nanako-chan's on the other side?" Yosuke asked.

"Definitely, there's no mistake," Teddie said.

"Hime-chan is on the other side, we must make haste! Teddie-dono and I shall spare no expense," Kintoki declared.

"You got resources?" Susano-O asked him.

"As long as your kingdom is still willing to do trade with us," Kintoki said.

"So basically Junes resource's?" Susano-O stated.

"Technically but not legally," Kintoki said.

"The police is dealing with Namatame, if he isn't in the TV world they can take care of him," Naoto said.

"So we can focus on rescuing Nanako-chan," Suzuka said.

"Yeah! We're the only ones who can save her," Chie said.

"We'll save her no matter what," Rise said determined.

"Now that we've finally found the culprit there's no way we can let him go," Yukiko said.

"Yeah! Let's go all out with this fight!" Kanji yelled out.

"WE'LL CRUSH HIS BONES!" Rokuten yelled out even louder.

"I made a promise with Nana-chan! I told her we were gonna play again! I won't break that promise!" Teddie said.

"Got it! We'll all save her for sure," Souji said.

"Yeah, Doujima-san'll totally owe us another watermelon when we do save her," Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah! That would be fun!" Sukuna said.

"Regardless this is something only we can accomplish," Naoto said.

"Yeah! Let's do this guys!" Chie said.

"Right, we'll save her before the next foggy night," Souji said.

Everyone nodded feeling fired up and ready.

* * *

(TV world)

As soon as everyone entered into the TV world the entire area was different from before. Even with their glasses on the Fog that was once invisible had started to show.

"Whoa, look at this thick fog," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, it's like we're back at the bath house," Susano-O said.

"Hey! Shut it!" Kanji yelled at him.

"You guys think this has something to do with the fuss about the fog lately?" Yukiko asked everyone.

"I hope it's not poisonous like they said," Rokuten said.

"Rokuten that was a bunch of tabloid news, everything's fine," Kanzeon said.

"The commotion in town has really been affecting this world too," Teddie said.

"The people shall pay for harming our kingdom!" Kintoki yelled, "er… after we save Hime-chan."

"Right, Rise, Kanzeon where is Nanako-chan?" Souji asked them.

Rise and Kanzeon both nodded, Kanzeon placed that crown like scanner over Rise's eyes as the two started to scan the entire area.

"Oh wow," Kanzeon said.

"You found her?" Souji asked.

"No, I can really see so much farther than before when I was just Himiko."

"Ah love the feeling, for a brief moment Tomoe's attack's felt like a slap of Styrofoam, then came Suzuka," Susano-O shuddered

"Well you guys were right, you get so much stronger when you change," Kanzeon said.

"You mean evolve?" Sukuna asked.

"Uh… sure," Kanzeon ignored him, "Ooh there's a bunch of stuff I couldn't see before… wait is that the shopping district?"

"Uh let's focus Kanzeon!" Yosuke blurted out.

"Oh right sorry, first time and all… seriously though did anyone know that there was a replica of the shopping district?"

"Nanako's in DANGER Kanzeon," Yosuke reminded her.

"Something's up with the liquor store though."

"KANZEON!" Yosuke yelled.

"Kanzeon really, we need to find Nanako-chan," Rise told her.

"Oh sorry okaa-san," Kanzeon went back to moving her head left and right scanning for anything.

"I sense her," Rise said, "She's that way," she said pointing in the direction of 'west'?

"I see her… ooh," Kanzeon said.

"What? More discoveries," Yosuke asked.

"No it's… I just… how are you all feeling?" Kanzeon asked out of the blue.

"uh… we're all… good?" Souji said uneasy.

"That's great…. That's…. swell," Kanzeon said ghostly kind sounding.

"uhhh… Kanzeon are you feeling okay?" Rise asked her.

"I'm fine… just fine… thank you for your concern," Kanzeon said.

"I'm scared," Sukuna said suddenly hiding behind Naoto moving her in front of himself like a shield.

"Kanzeon, what are you up to? You're acting weirder than before," Suzuka said.

"I'm fine Suzuka, I'm glad that you care enough about me to be concerned and I thank you for that."

"Cut the crap satellite, you don't normally act like this," Suzuka told her annoyed.

"Oh… I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" Kanzeon pulled off the scanner on Rise, "I know what'll make you feel better."

" K-Kanzeon?... W-Wait what are you-?" Suzuka was stepping back as Kanzeon started moving closer, "Get back! Wait wha- STOP!"

"There there," Kanzeon said like an old mother. She suddenly put her arms around Suzuka and started hugging her.

"K-Kanzeon?... this is weird," Suzuka said feeling nervous and scared at her situation.

"mmmm…. Just relax," Kanzeon said creepily.

"Kanzeon?" Chie said, everyone else was being weirded out at the strange sight.

"This is… odd," Izanagi said.

"Even I have a problem with this," Susano-O said.

"Suzukaaa," Kanzeon said teasingly, "You're my frieeend."

"mmnnnn," Suzuka suddenly felt like crying.

"Rise what's going on?" Souji asked her, "Oh god please don't tell me that you're feeling this affectionate."

"No I'm… a little, I don't feel like hugging anyone though… maybe…," Rise said looking a bit dazed, Rise started shuffling her feet towards Naoto.

"No! Get back," Naoto ordered stepping away.

"Still being hugged! Why won't anyone help me?" Suzuka called out trying to get out of Kanzeon's surprisingly iron like grip, "Amaterasu! Help me!"

"W-What do I do?" Amaterasu asked nervously.

"What do you think I want you to do?" Suzuka asked her.

"… … …"

*_WHACK_* After a minute of thinking Amaterasu hit the back of Kanzeon's head with her Katana's sheath. Kanzeon seemed to shut down after that hit to the head, Suzuka just let her fall to the floor.

"Finally," Suzuka said, "What the hell happened to her?"

"Amaterasu whacked her on the head," Susano-O said.

"I mean the hugging!" Suzuka yelled.

"I think head injuries are a bit more important," Susano-O said.

"_Ugh_," Kanzeon woke up rubbing the back of her head, "What happened?"

"Get back! Get back!" Suzuka held her weapon up ready to defend herself.

"Whoa hey! What the hoth darth ugly!" Kanzeon said angrily.

"You tried hugging me! What the hell was wrong with you?" Suzuka yelled.

"Yeah right! You wish," Kanzeon said.

"YAY!" Sukuna jumped off of Naoto and hugged Kanzeon's neck, "Mean Kanzeon's back!"

"Wha-get off!" Kanzeon yelled at him trying to pull him off.

"Rise, you feeling any less affectionate?" Souji asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine… I think," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"You still remember which direction Nanako is in?" Souji asked her.

"Yeah, it's this way. Let's go," Rise said.

* * *

The gang followed Rise to their next destination. On the way there they noticed the area was looking a lot more foggy than usual.

"You don't think this place is getting even more poisonous than before?" Rokuten asked as they moved forward.

"For the last time this fog isn't poisonous!" Naoto yelled at him.

"Then why did Kanzeon start acting weird? What if the poison is effecting our brains?" Rokuten asked them all worried.

"Even less of a reason for someone like you to worry," Susano-O told him.

"What if we all start changing? And then we all stay in this spot hugging each for life till we DIE?"

"AAHHH!" Amaterasu and Sukuna both yelled in fear.

"All of you shut it! Nuthin's happening!" Kanji yelled.

"The fog is starting to look weird around here," Souji said looking around the area.

"Yes… it's almost like we're walking through the clouds," Izanagi said looking around as well.

"OH MAN! WHAT IF WE ARE DEAD AND WE'RE IN PURGATORY!" Rokuten yelled.

"How much longer? The only thing that'll distract him is a battle," Suzuka asked.

"It was supposed to be this way," Kanzeon said, " I can check how much farther it is if you want?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay! Sheesh," Kanzeon told them off.

"Oh wait! I think we are getting close," Teddie said.

"You sense her too?" Souji asked him.

"Nah, the floors starting to look all fancy," Teddie said pointing down where everyone looked.

The floor did indeed look different than before, it was a bunch of walking stone bricks layered in a pathway.

"Ooh nice, you think we'll get another castle?" Susano-O asked.

"Shut up!" Yukiko yelled at him this time mimicking Kanji.

"Susano-O take this seriously please," Naoto told him.

"Take your own advice, to yourself," Susano-O said pointing to the ground in front of them.

"Ooh… oooh… careful," Sukuna said as he walked along the path in the whole brick sections being careful not to step on the small crevice between two bricks.

"What are you doing?" Kanzeon asked him.

"Trying not to step on the cracks," Sukuna said, "They say that if you step on them your mother's back will break."

"Sukuna that's a stupid superstition, moreover you can fly," Naoto said annoyed.

"But this is more fun," Sukuna said.

"All of you shut it!" Suzuka yelled.

"Why should we?" Kanzeon asked her.

"We're here," Izanagi told her.

"Huh?"

The gang arrived at a strange new place. The brick path led to a large castle like gate made of white bricks with golden decorative sections. Plants and vines grew everywhere around the gate with pink flowers blooming all over. Even more cliché was the rainbow around the front of the gate and a large beanstalk that could be seen in the distance growing higher than the gang could see.

"Whoooa," Kanzeon said, "This is… beautiful."

This caused everyone to start making some distance between themselves and Kanzeon.

"This is… Nanako-chan's place?" Yukiko said.

"It beats everywhere else we've been to," Susano-O commented.

"It looks like some kind of storybook vision of heaven," Rise said.

"Heaven? OH GOD WE WERE POISONED!" Rokuten yelled.

"SHUT UP ROKUTEN!" Kanji yelled.

"It really does look like heaven," Souji said.

"Nanako must still miss her," Izanagi said.

"Who?" Sukuna asked.

*_SMACK_* "OW!" Naoto hit the back of Sukuna's head.

"I'm sure she does, she's just a child after all," Yukiko said.

"We need to save her now! She can't be forced to stay here any longer," Amaterasu said.

"Yeah! We're gonna rescue Nana-chan no matter what!" Teddie said.

"We can take care of Namatame later and give him what's coming then," Yosuke said.

"When we find him I call dibs on breaking his legs," Suzuka said.

"What?" "Aww." "Oh come'on!" Susano-O, Rokuten, and Kanji all said.

"I called it!" Suzuka told them all.

* * *

(Heaven, 1st paradise)

The gang entered the heavenly area, the path was now paved with large tiles of gold, clouds and rainbows could be seen everywhere. Some decorative pyramid like statues were floating along the pathway.

"Rise, can you get a read on this area? Maybe Nanako's closer to us then everyone else was," Souji said.

"… … …"

"Rise?"

"EEEK!" Everyone was alerted to the sound of some girly scream.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK OPEN FIRE!" Susano-O yelled immediately throwing his large saw blade.

Amaterasu was spooked and started sending out flames, Rokuten and Sukuna both started waving their weapons in random directions around the group.

"HOLD FIRE HOLD FIRE!" Izanagi yelled, everyone who was attacking slowed down for a few seconds before stopping, "Susano-O!" he said angrily.

"Sorry man, this place is kinda giving me the creeps," Susano-O said.

"Oh what? Now you have a phobia of heaven?" Suzuka asked him annoyed.

"Not really, but you know it does give me a kind of vibe. I mean I sure ain't gonna get into this place."

"Can't argue with that," Suzuka said.

"Wait who yelled then?" Izanagi asked.

"Over here," Naoto said, she pointed to her waist where Rise was for some reason hugging her.

"Of for- Not again!" Souji complained.

Kanzeon had also gotten ahold of Rokuten's arm and was in a creepy state once again.

"Rise! Get off of Naoto!" Souji yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just… I just feel like… aaaAAAHH! I can't help it!" Rise cried out.

"Get her off!" Rokuten yelled raising up his arm trying to get Kanzeon hung on as she was lifted in the air.

"The hell's going on? Again?" Kanji asked.

"I don't know why!" Rise yelled, "I just… I just need to be happy, and I want everyone to be happy!"

"I could use some help with that- _*BZZZTTZTZZ_* never mind," Susano-O said.

" You think it's this area?" Izanagi asked them, "I mean… this is the first time someone so young made a place in this area, maybe this place is giving out some kind vibes."

"That would explain why Kanzeon the only one getting effected," Souji said.

"How do we fix her? We kind of need her," Susano-O asked.

"I got this," Suzuka said, "Rokuten let me see her," she asked, Rokuten lowered his arm back down.

*_SMACK SMACK_* Suzuka double slapped Kanzeon in her face.

"_Ugh_… wh-… OH DAMN IT AGAIN?" Kanzeon complained.

"Finally," Naoto pushed Rise off of herself.

"Wait so were you the one to give that girly scream?" Susano-O asked.

"T-That's completely irrelevant," Naoto said blushing.

* * *

**Kisdota: Doing bad again, I don't know if I should skip a ton of the other stuff and get right to the battle or not. What do you all want to see? Anyway a lot of good games are coming out, got 'Kingdom Heart Dream Drop distance' and the new 'Persona 4 arena' is coming out tomorrow, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Meet the team: Rise Kujikawa

"I… see so many things when I go out… did you know that the places made have residue of the past thoughts of the bigger Shadows?"

(-)

"So did you hear about the sale we're having?" Yosuke asked Rise.

"Uh… yes," Rise said taking a step back.

"Rise you okay?" Yosuke asked her.

"Yeah… so… who was this Saki girl?"

"wh-HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

(-)

"It gets in the way sometimes… not… all the time."

(-)

"Hey Rise you want your pencil back?" Kanji asked handing it back to her.

"Uh… s-sure," she grabbed the instrument as lightly as she could between two fingers, "You wash your hands regularly right?"

"Wh-d- what does that matter?"

(-)

"And… oh man… there's something in Sempai… a lot of somethings."

(-)

"_You know how they're treating my shrine to me?" "I'm part sea." "Ruh Ro." "Have you accepted the lord into your heart." "SKAAAWW!" "You think you're better than me?" "Hola! Como esta?" "ZZzzzzZZZ"_

"Rise are you okay?" Souji asked Rise as she stared at him.

"Uh… y-yes," she said afraid.


	67. The tower of heaven

**Kisdota: Laptops starting to break down, not internally the whole thing is popping off mini screws and pieces of plastic fall off when I open it. Don't worry though I'm ready this time, I won't take forever to update if this thing does break, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(11/06/11, Heaven 1st paradise, Evening)

The gang was walking along the heavenly corridors; so far they were able to get by without seeing any enemies or Shadow's. Which is good; since they were constantly dealing with a bit of a problem.

"Okay so we go straight… and that's a good- *_SMACK_*down to the left where we'll all join together in hands- *_SMACK_*we'll take the second right and then we could all sing a song- *_SMACK_* the next level up should be there," Kanzeon said, Suzuka was walking right behind her smacking the back of her head every time any sign of her 'Kind' side started showing up.

"To be able to hit you and it being a good thing, Nanako truly is a saint for this," Suzuka said.

"Soon as I stop acting all TV-Y I'm gonna TV-MA right into your face," Kanzeon threatened, "o-oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- *_SMACK_* thank you. You stupid bi- *_SMACK*_ OW! I hadn't changed yet!"

"I know, just making sure," Suzuka said pretending not to care.

"Both of you focus!" Souji yelled annoyed, "Nanako's in danger we don't need you two bickering!"

"Sorry," the two of them said as they all carried on.

"Is it me or is Souji lookin a little… impatient?" Susano-O asked Yosuke.

"The dude's lost a sister," Yosuke said.

"Say 'Souji' and 'impatient' in the same sentence," Susano-O told him.

"uh… Souji's acting impati- _ew_ that does feel weird to say," Yosuke said manipulating his tongue a bit.

"Are there any enemies nearby?" Souji asked Rise.

"Why do you have to treat everyone as an enemy- _RRRGH_! They're ahead of us!" Rise said trying to shake out the strange thoughts forced into her head.

"I'm kind of interested on how Nanako's world seems much more, what's a word? Infectious? I wonder if it would affect the rest of us if we were more in tuned to this area."

"I think I'd actually like to see that on Susano-O, I could use a break from him," Suzuka said.

"You know no one's ever told you to keep an eye on me. Still you spend hours of the day doing that?" Susano-O asked them.

"Quite!" Souji told them.

"Oh come on! We weren't fighting, yet," Susano-O complained.

"Not that!" Souji said annoyed, "More Enemies," he pointed ahead, there was a group of three humanoid shadows. They looked like jesters with something similar to hands wrapped around them.

"Maybe they're friendly?" Amaterasu said.

"What? Are you turning into a preschooler to?" Susano-O asked.

"No I mean if this place if affecting Kanzeon and making her act friendly then why not the shadows?" Amaterasu asked them, she softly approached the group of what they all assumed were enemies, "Hey… you guys aren't a threat to us are you?" she asked them trying to sound inviting and kind.

*_FWOOOSH_* A huge wave of flames suddenly covered the area, Amaterasu didn't feel a thing as he body was engulfed in flames.

"Aw see? It likes me," Amaterasu said to everyone, but when she turned around everyone else was suddenly covered in splotches of black soot and areas around them were still on fire.

"Oh… I guess not," Amaterasu said disappointed.

"Ya think? Rokuten!" Kanji ordered.

"RAAAAGH!" Rokuten charged at the Shadows, weapon swinging overhead. Kanji made the usual magical card appear as he smashed it with his shield.

"**Mighty Swing**!" Rokuten swung down his weapon on one of the Shadows.

*_FWOOOOOSH_* Before Rokuten even got a chance to attack he was blown away with a face full of flames.

"They can use **Maragidyne**," Rise told them all.

"**BlackFrost**!" Souji called out switching out Izanagi with a larger black version of the adorable JackFrost.

"_Hee Ho_ I'll KiLl ThEm AlL!" the new Persona said sounding mad.

"**Mabufula**!" Souji called out. BlackFrost sent a wave of ice around the Prime Magnus freezing them all in place.

"Any weaknesses?" Souji asked Rise.

"No… None that I can sense," Rise said, "It doesn't seem like your Ice is doing that much to them though. Do we have to hurt them tha-_RGH_ No Nothing!"

"Suzuka!" Chie called out.

"Roger!" Suzuka began spinning her weapon quickly over her head. Chie made one of her cards appear and she kicked it into pieces.

"**HeatWave**!" Suzuka swung down her weapon letting out a red wave of what seemed like energy. All the Shadows were blown back, two of them were knocked to the ground.

"Sukuna!" Naoto called out summoning one card and shooting it to break it.

"**Blight**!" Sukuna stabbed the ground. Underneath the Shadows rose a cloud of purple mist, the Shadows struggled like they were suffocating before they all disintegrated in black and red clouds.

"Let's move on," Souji said wordlessly.

"Not even gonna bask in the glory are you?" Susano-O asked him.

Souji didn't say anything back to him they all just kept on moving.

"This isn't fun anymore," Sukuna said sounding down.

* * *

(Heaven 4th Paradise)

"Let's go guys," Souji ordered them.

"_Huff Huff_, Give me a second," Yosuke groaned. Everyone had just gotten up to the second floor of the area. For some reason instead of easy to climb stairs Nanako had created Beanstalks for everyone to climb up.

"_ugh_, why couldn't there just be regular stairs?" Yosuke asked tiredly.

Naoto, Kanji, Teddie, and Chie all got up to the top the rest of them were still lagging behind.

"Rise! Yukiko! What's taking you two?" Souji called out.

"They wanted to climb up last," Naoto told him.

"What for?" Souji asked direct.

"Why do you think?" Susano-O asked, "It's the same reason why me and him had to come up first."

"Oh… right," Souji said lightly annoyed.

"_phew_, I'm getting tired," Kanji said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"_Ugh_, can't we take a break?" Sukuna asked just a tiny bit whiney.

"We can't stop now," Souji told them.

"R-Rigth! We need to grin and bear it!" Teddie said.

"You ain't doing so well either. You're barely keeping yourself up," Kanji told Teddie. Teddie was looking a little fatigued himself, even Kintoki was barely able to follow them.

"We can _Huff_, keep going no _huff _matter what," Kintoki said obviously exhausted, "Why's everything so dark? And solid?"

"Because you're laying on the floor," Chie told him.

"Wh- How can you hear what I'm thinking?" Kintoki questioned.

"Sorry sorry!" Rise said finally reaching the top with Yukiko behind her, "We're here! We're ready to go."

"I don't feel kiddy at the moment so now's a good time to look around," Himiko said. Rise hurried up to where Kanzeon was and the two looked around the area once more.

"_NNGH_!" Rise flinched all of a sudden.

"Ready to slap!" Suzuka said gleeful.

"No not that! Something… I'm getting something up ahead," Kanzeon said pointing forward. There was a set of double doors ahead of them.

"Is it Nanako?" Souji asked her.

"No… I can't tell what it is exactly, but I think I can hear her," Rise said.

"Then let's move, there's no time for us to rest," Souji said.

"Shouldn't we consider the options we have?" Susano-O asked, "What if it's something dangerous? Or you know, what if it turns Kanzeon into something besides kiddy?"

"We'll be fine," Souji said.

"I'm hoping that will you made back then is still around," Susano-O whispered.

"You say something?" Souji asked him hearing what he said.

"Uh-I love you?" Susano-O said afraid.

"Just get moving!" Souji said annoyed.

The gang kept moving looking around to make sure there weren't any Shadows hiding along the path. Souji took point walking faster than usual the gang needed a little extra push to keep up with him. Even Izanagi had to hurry behind him. When Souji reached the double doors he immediately knocked them down, foot first.

"Souji, perhaps we should take a bit of a rest," Izanagi said to him.

"We can't stop," Souji told him.

"Souji we have a while till we get to Nanako, we shouldn't make any mistakes. The Shadows in this place are a bit more tougher than before, everyone's already tired," Izanagi advised him.

"We can go a little farther," Souji said still not listening to him.

"Souji this is starting to get ridiculous, I mean look at the team," Izanagi said pointing behind them at the group.

"You're too Heavy! Get off!" Rokuten complained.

"I don't wanna!" Sukuna argued tiredly from Rokuten's head.

"You're too heavy!"

"_Mom_…" Souji immediately stopped when he heard the voice, Izanagi and everyone else stopped walking as well.

"I don't care if you call your mom!" Rokuten told Sukuna.

"Rokuten shut it!" Kanji yelled at him.

"Was that Hime-chan?" Kintoki asked looking around.

"_Mom… where are you_?" the all heard again throughout the paradise echoing all around them, "_Why did you disappear? Why did you leave me?"_

"Stop Stop Stop!" Rokuten cried out feeling horribly saddened.

"Hime-chan!" Kintoki yelled out worried and panicking.

"_No… Come back_."

"Are these… Nanako-chan's feelings?" Chie asked worried.

"_But I'm not lonely… I have dad with me_."

"_RRRGH_, That son of a bitch again!" Susano-O said angrily.

"_I know he's always late coming home, and he never plays with me because he's so busy he can't cook or do laundry either_."

"_rrnnnnn_," Kanji barely held back the tears he felt coming on.

"_He tries to be nice, though he is a little scary sometimes, but I love him. Big bro is with me now too… So I'm not alone…_ _I'm not lonely_."

Everyone kept listening for something else, but there was nothing the voices had stopped calling out.

"A little kid telling herself she's not lonely just to keep it all together," Kanji said.

"You idiot we can't start acting all sad now," Yosuke said.

"Wait guys hold on!" Rise suddenly said looking around.

"What's wrong?" Souji asked her, "Is Nanako-."

"No not that… something else," Rise said carefully checking her surroundings with Kanzeon.

"ABOVE US!" Kanzeon alerted everyone pointing upward.

Everyone looked when they were ordered and saw a large Shadow floating high out of their reach. It was a cross shaped Shadow with a gold metallic decorative circle and twin gold balance plates on it's side.

"That's a World Balance! That's a high leveled Shadow," Rise said afraid.

"We'll take it down!" Souji said grabbing a different Persona Card and switching out Izanagi, "**Raphael**!" Izanagi changed places with another man wearing blue. He had white feathered wings on his back and carried a large sword. Souji smashed a second card in his hands giving an order to Raphael.

"**Megidola**!" Souji commanded.

"FALL! Sin of man!" Raphael swung his blade which sent out a wave of blue energy like substance at the Cross. The Shadow floated to the left and avoided the attack. A huge small atomic like explosion blew up behind the Shadow.

"_Tch_, Missed," Raphael said disappointed.

The World Balance spun around once before sending an attack of its own. A large concentrated ball of fire down right back at Raphael.

*_BOOM_* "GAH!" Raphael was sent flying back down to the ground and crashed hard.

"That was **Agidyne**! That's a really powerful fire attack," Kanzeon said.

"Sukuna! Let's go!" Naoto ordered.

"Amaterasu! You to!" Yukiko said.

"_Ugh_… Finnne," Sukuna said whinny like. Amaterasu also looked reluctant but they also floated upward.

"Wait… Something's up," Rise said before they flew away.

"Is it preparing to attack again?" Naoto asked Rise.

"It's doing… something…," Rise said confused.

When she said that the golden plates held by the World Balance began glowing. Inside each of them was a bright golden ball of light or something, but it was too bright to tell what it was. Everyone else was having a hard time being able to look directly at it.

"What's it doing now? I don't remember Shadows attacking like that," Yosuke said.

"It's not attacking!" Kanzeon stated afraid.

*_SHINE_* The light suddenly got so bright everyone was forced to look away.

"What the Hell's it doing?" Susano-O complained covering his eyes.

"_Ahhh_! He's shining brighter than Amaterasu," Kanzeon said.

"I can't see anything!" Rise said.

"Woah!" "WAH!" Someone in the group suddenly blurted out, before long the light stopped shining. Everyone was finally able to see again and they all looked up. They saw the World Balance was gone, Rise started scanning again as well.

"It's gone… it just… left," Rise said confused as Kanzeon turned her head everywhere.

"It left? Then what the hell was the point of it blinding all of us?" Yosuke questioned.

"I don't know… is anyone hurt?" Rise asked them.

"I'm fine," Souji said.

"Same here," Yosuke said.

"I'm fine," Chie said.

"Mm-hm," Yukiko hmm'ed.

"No injuries on me," Naoto said.

"… Kanji?... Teddie?" Yosuke questioned.

"_AHHH_!" Kintoki yelled in a huge panic, "TEDDIE-DONO! WHERE IS TEDDIE-DONO!"

"OYABUN! OYABUN'S GONE TO!" Rokuten yelled out at the same level of panic Kintoki was at. The two of them started running around the area looking for them.

"TEDDIE-DONO!" Kintoki looked around the corner for him.

"OYABUN?" Rokuten said lifting up Amaterasu looking under her.

"R-Rokuten!" Amaterasu said panicking when she was lifted.

"TEDDIE-DONO!" Kintoki called looking over the side.

"OYABUN?" Rokuten took Naoto's hat and looked under it.

"He wouldn't be there!" Naoto said annoyed grabbing her hat back.

"TEDDIE-DONO!" Kintoki called out as loud as he could.

"OYA-*_BASH_*!" "HE'S NOT UNDER THERE PERVERT!" Kanzeon yelled stomping on Rokuten's face when he tried to look under her dress.

"Where'd they go?" Souji asked.

"Oh man! They better be okay," Yosuke said with worry.

"I-I'll look around for them," Rise said, Kanzeon placed the crown over her head and she started looking around the area once again, "O-Okay good they're safe… they're just maybe a floor or two above us," Rise said relived.

"WE MUST EMBARK AT ONCE!" Kintoki ordered pointing forward.

"OYABUN!" Rokuten said doing the same pose as Kintoki right next to him.

"I'll try and talk to them," Rise said, Kanzeon began looking in a single direction, "… huh… that's odd, Kanji's not responding back to me."

"Dead?" Souji asked.

"S-SOUJI!" Yukiko said surprised at his calmness.

"OYABUN! NOOOOOOO!" Rokuten called out falling to his knees and raising both arms in the air dramatically.

"No he's fine, I can definitely tell he's alive… just not… talking to me. I'll try talking to Teddie," Rise said, Kanzeon fixed her head in a different direction.

"… … yeah… it's the same… for some reason Teddie's completely ignoring me," Rise said.

"THEY COULD BE IN TROUBLE!" Kintoki said with fear.

"Well it looks like we really can't take a rest now," Souji said, "Let's move everyone, now we need to save Kanji and Teddie now," he told them.

* * *

(Heaven 7th paradise)

The blue bear thing didn't know when he got there, or what he was doing there. But for some reason he felt at home. He explored the annoyingly bright and hard grounded place looking for something. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he was looking.

As he walked along the twisting and confusing corridor he smelled something in the air. Something that was heading directly towards him, the blue bear thing looked towards the direction it was coming from and saw a group of 'shadows'.

Two Angry Tables with floating kitchen utensils on fire, two Revelation Pesce with porpoise like body's and beluga whale like noses, and one large Stasis Giant. The Stasis Giant of the group approached the blue fur like thing and looked down at it, the Teddie bear met its gaze as well.

"_rwaRGH SrSSSRASSS _(Find any good prey lately to hunt on)?" the Stasis Giant asked?

"_Grrr Rwarr Rrrrawr_ (No… nothing yet)," Teddie responded.

"_Swraassss SchwaASSS_ (Then let's all look around some more)," the Stasis Giant said back?

The group of Shadows kept moving along the path with Teddie now following behind them as one of the group.

* * *

(Heaven 6th paradise)

"_Huff… Huff… Huff_," Yosuke gasped sounding out of breath when he reached the top of the beanstalk, "I gotta work out more," he said tiredly.

"After all we've been through you're still out of shape?" Susano-O questioned.

"He's not the only one," Chie said when she reached the top, she also looked tired along with the rest of the group that reached the top.

"IS OYABUN UP HERE?" Rokuten yelled out looking like the only one bursting with energy.

"I-I'll check," Rise said tired. Kanzeon placed the visor over her eyes once more, "He's near."

"Thank goodness," Naoto said.

"And Teddie-dono?" Kintoki asked.

"… No-."

"NOOOOOOO!"

"H-He's just one floor above he's fine!" Rise said quickly.

"OH THANK GOD! WE MUST HURRY TO THE SECOND FLOOR!" Kintoki demanded.

"What about Oyabun?" Rokuten questioned.

"FORGET HIM! TEDDIE-DONO IS MORE IMPORTANT!" Kintoki yelled.

"OYABUN IS MORE IMPORTANT!" Rokuten yelled.

"TEDDIE-DONO RULES OVER ALL!"

"OYABUN!"

"TEDDIE-DONO!"

"OYABUN!"

"TEDDIE-DONO!"

"OYABUN!"

"TEDDIE-DONO!"

"OYABUN!"

"TEDDIE-DONO!"

"OYABUN!"

"TEDDIE-DONO!"

"OYABUN!"

"TEDDIE-DONO!"

"ANIKI!"

"Sukuna I'm not lost!" Naoto told him.

"YAY!" Sukuna immediately hugged Naoto's neck when he found out she wasn't lost, Naoto, greatly annoyed, pushed Sukuna off herself.

"Kintoki! We're rescuing Kanji first," Souji told him.

"BUT-!"

"No… man… behind!" Souji said intimidating.

"R-R-Right, at once… (_don't hurt me)_," Kintoki said taking steps back.

"Souji-," Izanagi started.

"I know, later," Souji said, "Where's Kanji exactly?"

"He's gotta be… oh god," Rise sounded afraid.

"What now?" Souji complained.

"It's back!" Rise said.

"Where?" Souji asked.

*_FWOOOSH_* A wave of flames suddenly engulfed the corridor right behind Souji. The World Balance appeared floating right behind the flames it produced a second ago.

"I think it's right there," Rokuten said.

"Yeah! Thank you Rokuten you're a viable asset to the team, especially as a look out," Susano-O said sarcastically.

"Wow really?" Rokuten asked happy.

* * *

_(Later)_

"_Hey uh- where's Rokuten?" Kanji asked. _

"_Yeah we got some terrible news about his sudden disappearance," Susano-O said sounding sad. _

* * *

"What was that?" Rokuten asked.

"Nothing just… thinking of something I'll need to lie about later," Susano-O said.

"Get ready to… where's it going?" Chie questioned, she was readying herself to fight but the Shadow moved on ignoring the group. He took the path that went right around them all, the rest of them ran and raced to keep up with it.

"Come on! I'm too tired to jog!" Yosuke complained.

"Where's it going anyway? They usually don't ignore us," Izanagi said.

"I-I think Kanji's that way," Rise said worried, "It might be heading for him."

"That Shadow must be trying to pick us off one by one!" Kanzeon said worried.

"Oh that's just great, they keep getting smarter!" Susano-O complained, "Next they'll learn how to use tools."

"Suzuka!" Chie called out smashing a card.

"**Bufula**!" Suzuka summoned forth a chilling wind, she made a small border of ice in front of the Shadows path stopping it. The Shadow was forced to turn around and face the group.

"We need to keep it busy, but we still can't leave Kanji alone. We'll keep it busy here, Rise take someone with you and go find him," Souji said.

"Naoto!" Rise quickly said out of what seemed like instinct.

"Wh-," Naoto tried to comment.

"That's fine! Go!" Souji said sending them all off.

"Let's go! We can cut across from here," Rise said tugging Naoto with her.

"I'm coming to!" Rokuten said following behind him.

* * *

(With Rise)

"Why did you bring me along?" Naoto questioned Rise.

"Oh you know… usual reasons," Rise said cheerfully.

"Are these usual reasons the ones having to do with me?" Naoto questioned.

"You mean about your big boobs?" Sukuna asked.

"S-SUKUNA!" Naoto yelled covering her chest.

"Nah we're over that," Rise said.

"Especially since we can't get anyone to believe us," Kanzeon added.

"YOU'VE BEEN TELLING OTHER PEOPLE?" Naoto yelled in rage.

"No no of course not," Rise said with a nervous fake smile, "Oh wait! Kanji's near," she said pointing ahead.

"We're not done talking about this! Rise I can't have people thinking-… oh my god," Naoto stopped when she saw the path ahead. The area looked different than the usual happy heavenly setting, on the floating decorations and walls were something that looked like graffiti letters and pictures all drawn in black.

It gave the area that kind of feeling you get when walking down a town ally in a part of a bad neighborhood.

"These look like gang markings," Naoto said.

"Who did this? Moreover where did they get the paint for this?" Rise asked feeling over the graffiti, "Wh- ew! It's still wet."

"_sniff sniff_, Ewww! It stinks," Sukuna said smelling it, he brushed his finger and putting it against his mouth area, "_pft_ and it taste bad."

"Sukuna! Why would you taste it?" Naoto questioned annoyed at Sukuna.

"That's what they do on TV," Sukuna said.

"Sukuna that's a terrible thing to do, policemen don't just put whatever substance they find in their mouth," Naoto scolded him.

"Wait were you… tasting that… you have a mouth?" Rise questioned.

"I think so," Sukuna said.

"NO MORE TALKING PLEASE!" Rokuten yelled, "WHERE'S OYABUN?"

"He should be around the corner," Kanzeon said scanning.

"OYABUN!" Rokuten charged in the direction Kanzeon pointed.

"Oh boy, Rokuten wait!" Rise called to him, but he was already dead set on getting Kanji.

"What's wrong?" Naoto asked Rise.

"I think I found out what the problem is," Rise told her.

*_BAM_* "AAAAAHH!" from the other side of the corner Rokuten fell on his back causing one of his mini quakes from his large form, "O-Oyabun?" Rokuten said in confusion and pain.

"The hell are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

"Kanji?" Naoto questioned.

"This is my gangs turf ya hear? Unless you got business you're gonna get hurting!" Kanji said.

"Wh- Why-… Rise what's wrong with him?" Naoto asked her.

"You know how me and Kanzeon were getting huggy? I think it affected Kanji in a different way," Rise said, "I think he thinks that he's a real gangster or something like that."

"What? That's nothing like what happened to you," Naoto said.

"I know, I can't explain it but he's probably being influenced by something else," Rise said.

"What could Nanako possibly have hidden that would make Kanji act like this?" Naoto asked her.

"The hell are you skanks lookin at?" Kanji yelled at Rise and Naoto.

"Oh I know he wasn't just talking to us," Kanzeon said angrily.

"This here's my gang's territory! We rule this spot!" Kanji yelled at Naoto and Rise, "Don't think I won't look for a reason to hit a woman," he said threateningly.

"Kanji will you snap out of it! You're being… manipulated or… controlled I have no idea," Rise said annoyed.

"I said get lost!" Kanji yelled at them.

"You're not even part of a gang! You're just one guy!" Rise yelled at him.

Kanji in his confused state started thinking for a few seconds, scratching his chin and looking around.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Kanji asked Rokuten who was still laying on the ground.

"Rokuten Oyabun!" he said saluting.

"You're part of my gang now, get rid of those two," he ordered him.

"Sure thing Oyabun!" Rokuten saluted again and got up, he stood in front of Kanji defensively, "You heard Oyabun! Get out! This is our territory!"

"Rokuten! You're supposed to be on our side!" Kanzeon yelled.

"Right!" Rokuten said turning back around to Kanji.

"He's on my side now!" Kanji yelled.

"Right!" Rokuten turned right back around to Rise and Naoto.

"Rokuten! You know very well that Kanji is acting loopy! Why are you listening to him?" Kanzeon asked greatly annoyed.

"He has a good reason!" Kanji said.

"Yeah!" Rokuten said.

"A good reason isn't a good reason!" Kanzeon yelled.

"This is getting annoying, Naoto just get Sukuna to hit Kanji till he gets better," Rise whispered to her.

"Right Sukuna, go end this," Naoto said annoyed.

"Got it!" Sukuna zoomed right up to Rokuten and attacked slashing at his head with his weapon.

"No! No Sukuna Kanji! Get Kanji!" Naoto tried to correct him.

"I don't want to hurt him! Rokuten likes that guy," Sukuna said.

"Aw thanks buddy," Rokuten said.

*_Grip_* "AAH!" Roktuen suddenly grabbed Sukuna with his larger hand, he held him up like a pitcher and threw him as hard as he could.

"_AAAAAAHHHhhhhhhh…._!" Sukuna's screaming could be heard till he was so far away nobody could hear him.

"… he'll be fine," Naoto said calmly, "Rokuten stand aside," she ordered him.

"Sure thing Oyabin!" Rokuten said doing just that.

"Did he just call you Oyabin?" Rise asked her.

"Not now," Naoto said annoyed.

"Ooooh, so something is going on?" Rise teased.

"Not now," Naoto said, she took out her gun and aimed it at Kanji, "Kanji-kun I'm only going to say this once, just keep your hands in the air and I won't shoot," she said lightly approaching him.

"…," Kanji looked down at her for a second, "So what's a sweet thing like you doing holding a piece?"

"_huh_?" Naoto was instantly taken back and blushed a quick second.

"Oooooh!" Rise and Kanzeon both 'Ooh'ed' like a live audience.

"Rise! Kanzeon! Quiet!" Naoto yelled at them, the two of them could easily see her face was flushed.

Naoto tried to focus back on Kanji and didn't notice that he had moved in closer. His hands were in his pockets as he looked down at her. For the first time in her life Naoto had some trouble keeping her hands straight as she aimed her gun at Kanji, though he didn't seem to so much as flinch at the gun aiming at him.

"What's the matter? Nervous?" Kanji asked, Naoto could hear some kind of attempt at flirting in his voice.

"K-Kanji… g-get back," Naoto said nervously stepping back. Kanji didn't listen to her threat and kept walking forward. Naoto eventually felt her back hit against the railing trapping her as Kanji moved forward being just inches away from her.

"Rise help!" Naoto called out.

"I wanna see how this plays out," Rise said staring.

"Kiss him!" Kanzeon cheered.

"KANZEON!" Naoto yelled, she raised up her gun again this time focusing enough to keep her hands straight and still, "Kanji I swear, if you even try something," she threatened.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said taking the barrel of Naoto's gun, he moved it up to the middle of the left side of his chest.

"W-What are you doing that for? This is a lethal weapon!" Naoto complained.

"I wouldn't mind if it was you," Kanji moved his face closer to Naoto smirking while he did.

"Woo! Bad boy!" Kanzeon cheered.

"Rise! You've had your fun! Will you please do something!" Naoto yelled angrily at her, by now her face was completely red.

"_ugh_ fine, you're no fun," Rise complained, "Kanji there's a spider on your head," she said pointing and acting like she was worried.

"I'll get it!" Rokuten said quickly poking with his large finger at the back of Kanji's head.

*_BAP_*

* * *

(With Souji)

"Can't believe that thing just up and ran away from us," Yosuke complained, "A few more minutes and it would have been dead."

"It must be up to something," Souji said thinking, "I wish we had kept Rise with us, maybe she could have told us something about that Shadow. It's clearly up to something different then what the usual Shadows do."

"We'll just have to get it at the next level, these things are pretty restless," Izanagi said.

"Oh come on, can't we stop chasing these things for a while? We all need a break," Susano-O complained.

"We still need to get Teddie," Souji told him.

"Exactly! Teddie-dono is still trapped in this place! Lost, alone, and cold," Kintoki said worried.

"He's got fur, he'll be fine," Chie said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE!" Kintoki yelled immediately.

The gang kept going in the direction they were hoping was correct looking for Rise and Naoto again. Eventually when they reached them they also saw Kanji who was acting normal again.

"Hey guys!" Rise said happily waving at her friends.

"Hey Rise, Naoto, and Kanji glad to see you're okay," Souji said to him.

"Uh… yeah I guess," Kanji said.

"What do you mean 'guess'? You were kidnapped… or lost or something," Yosuke said.

"Yeah Rise told me that but… I don't really remember anything ever happening," Kanji said uneasy.

"You don't? What have you been doing this whole time then?" Chie asked him.

"You know I don't really know," Kanji said.

"Nothing happened," Naoto told him.

"But Rise said that she couldn't make a connection with Kanji," Amaterasu said.

"Its fine, it's irrelevant, nothing happened at all," Naoto said with venom in her voice.

"Uh… okay," Suzuka said uneasy.

"(We'll tell you what happened later)," Kanzeon whispered to Suzuka.

* * *

(Heaven 7th paradise)

"_Hufff Huffff Hufffff_!" Yosuke was once again breathing heavily from climbing another one of the beanstalks.

"Okay we're working out after this, Chie! Get him on some workout program," Susano-O ordered.

"Got it," Chie said.

"What? Why do we have to babysit him?" Suzuka complained.

"There are gonna be plenty of moments in time when Yosuke can't tire out easily *_BAM_* ow," Susano-O said when Suzuka punched him once again.

"_N-No_-… !" A new voice was heard by the group. This time though it didn't sound anything like Nanako.

"Wh-What was that?" Izanagi questioned.

"That wasn't Nanako's voice," Souji said worried.

"_That's not it… I just wanted to live peacefully, that's it_."

"Rise! What's going on?" Souji called out to ask her.

Rise and Kanzeon started looking around the area again.

"There's…. Ah! There's someone else here!" Rise said in shock.

"Someone else? When did they get here?" Souji asked her.

"I'm not sure… I-I think the person may have already been in here," Rise said, "I guess I couldn't tell because of all the distractions that were being thrown at us, but now that we're closer I think I can filter out the wacky stuff with this person's signal."

"The 'wacky stuff' you mean this guys the reason you've been feeling all clingy?" Susano-O asked

"So this person is the reason Kanji-kun started acting cool?" Naoto stated.

"Wh-huh?" "What?"

"I-I mean weird!" Naoto quickly corrected herself.

"Smooth," Sukuna said, though he didn't know what the context of the word meant it still felt right for him to say.

"So who is it? Can you tell who it is?" Susano-O asked.

"It's Namatame," Souji said quickly.

"What?... how do you know?" Rise asked.

"Who else could come into this place besides him? Besides, we never saw him run away when his truck crashed," Souji said.

"If it is Namatame then he must have entered in here though the same TV Nanako went through, if that's true then there's a very large chance the two of them are together in the same place," Naoto said worried.

"We need to hurry now," Souji told everyone.

"What about Teddie-dono?" Kintoki questioned, "OOHHH, but Himi-chan is still in danger! Who should I pick?"

"We're not leaving one behind, Teddie should be here so we'll get him to," Souji told Kintoki annoyed at him, "How much farther do we have to go for Nanako?"

"I'm getting… something… in this direction," Rise said pointing one way, they all saw a pair of double doors.

"_NO_!" Namatame's voice boomed out, "_Turn back! Get away from there_!"

"And that's the signal to ignore the psychopath and barge in!" Susano-O said.

"YEAH! REVENGE!" Rokuten cheered.

Souji barged in through the double doors knocking it down, everyone entered and saw the same annoying World Balance Shadow that had been pestering them all.

"So he chooses to fight this time eh? He'll pay for taking away Teddie-dono!" Kintoki said.

"_Why are you getting in my way_?" they all heard again, "_I'm-… I'm going to save this girl_!"

The World Balance Shadow rose up in the air for a brief moment, around it came forth an aura of blue energy.

"It's charging up, the next magical attack will be twice as powerful," Rise said.

"**Cerberus**!" Souji called out switching Izanagi with another Persona, a large wolf like creature with a purple mane and a boney tail switched places with Izanagi.

"**Gigantic Fist**!" Souji called out smashing the card in his hand.

"_HOWWWWLL_!" The large dog creature slammed down his paw, over the World Balance appeared some large yellow energized fist larger than the World Balance. The Fist slammed down hard forcing the Shadow to the ground.

"Yeah!" Souji pumped his fist in triumph. The Shadow got right back up, but it was starting to look a little tired.

"Are we… beating it already?" Yukiko questioned.

"Well we did just give it a hard fight earlier," Amaterasu said.

"Make it suffer! Bring it back to our Kingdom alive so that we may execute it!" Kintoki demanded.

"We don't do that! We're killing it here," Susano-O told him.

"**Garudyne**!" Yosuke called out with his Persona slashing at his card. Susano-O summoned a large whirling cyclone of green energy from right underneath the World Balance. The attack blasted upward dazing the enemy for a moment, but it wasn't enough to defeat him.

The World Balance turned its gaze towards Yosuke, around it appeared white streams of frosty wind.

"Oh crap! **Bufudyne **and it's supercharged!" Susano-O groaned.

"_ARGH_, Move it!" *_BAM_* Suzuka had rushed in and pushed/punched Susano-O out of the way.

The World Balance kept the attack going and summoned forth a large block of ice to completely ram into Suzuka. She however kept her cool sending her fist into the ice as it charged into her and completely breaking it upon impact.

"**Black Spot**!" Chie swung her leg around breaking the card in front of her.

Suzuka began swinging her weapon above her head, both sides of her weapon were soon covered in aura's of black like energy before she threw it like a frisbee at the Shadow.

The weapon almost seemed to pass by it, soon the Shadow fell apart and broke into a mist of black shadow like energy.

"I think you did more damage to me than the Shadow would have," Susano-O complained rubbing his jaw where she punched.

"You're welcome," she said sarcastically.

"_Sigh_, finally," Souji said.

"Sooooujiii!" Sukuna whinned to him, "Can we please take a break now?" he asked with childlike pleading.

"… … _tch_… I guess there'd be no point in continuing when we're all this tired," Souji said reluctantly.

"Finally!" Yosuke said falling onto his back and laying down.

"We still need to find Teddie," Souji told him.

"GET UP! Teddie-dono will not be pleased to find you laying on the job!" Kintoki said.

"Uh guys we should probably get moving," Rise said, "I think I feel a group of shadows moving towards us," she warned them all.

"Can't we just relax here for a while?" Yosuke asked tired.

"Teddie-dono is still in danger! And all you wish to do is relax?" Kintoki questioned him angrily.

"Pretty much," Yosuke said ignoring him.

"Yosuke we should move before we are attacked," Naoto told him.

"Too late," Rise said, a group of different Shadows appeared all of them looking ready to fight.

"_sigh_, I'm tired to, I'll just take care of them," Souji said switching out his cards again.

"**Raphael**!" Souji called out switching to the angel like powerhouse.

"**Megidola**!" Souji commanded.

"FALL! Sin of man!... Again!" Raphael swung his blade sending a large wave of that blue atomic like energy. This time Raphael's attack connected causing a big explosion. Raphael switched out with Izanagi and Souji kneeled on the ground on one leg.

"Souji!" Izanagi called out worried, "I told you you were pushing yourself too much."

"Sorry sorry," Souji said pushing him away, "Let's just get Teddie and-."

"_Uuuuuugh_," everyone heard another new voice.

"Damn! Are there three people in here now?" Kanji questioned.

"No wait! Over there!" Rise pointed to the area where all the Shadows Souji killed had been.

"TEDDIE-DONO!" Kintoki yelled, Teddie was laying on the ground. His fur was mangled and undone looking like it had just been in the middle of some attack. Kintoki immediately picked Teddie up shaking him roughly to try and wake him up.

"Kintoki, I don't think that's a safe thing to do," Amaterasu said concerned.

"TEDDIE-DONO! TEDDIE-DONO! LIVE! LIVE DAMN IT!" Kintoki yelled at Teddie.

"_nnngh_," Teddie's eye's started to focus as he woke up.

"Oh! THANK THE LORDS!" Kintoki said relieved that he was okay, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine," Teddie said happily.

"Teddie where were you? You were gone for a while," Rise said.

"I was?" Teddie asked.

"Yeah! You just disappeared," Chie said.

"I did?" Teddie repeated.

"Teddie what were you doing this whole time?" Kanji asked him.

"… I forgot," Teddie said.

"_Ugh_, let's just go home," Yosuke said annoyed.

* * *

**Kisdota: There we go, I gave you all a bigger page since I've been so distant from this fic lately. I hope you all like it, and read it this far, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Meet the Team: Teddie

"I-I don't know how he made the cut," Chie said worried, "I mean… he fights well… really well."

(-)

The door to some dark room opened up letting a crack of light into the room. From the door the silhouette of something round with two round ears could be seen. Yellow evil glowing eyes showed looking inside.

(-)

"I don't what to talk about him," Yukiko said looking emotionally unstable, "That… thing he… he…. *_Sob_*."

(-)

Teddie entered the room he was looking for seeing a bed with someone sleeping underneath the white clean covers. Teddie raised up his hand, the little light in the room glimmered from the shiny reflection of Teddie's metal weapon.

(-)

"If you ever looked into his mind you'd see what drives him to do his best," Rise said afraid.

(-)

Teddie raised up his hand, the little light in the room glimmered from the shiny reflection of Teddie's metal weapon.

"The kind of thing that drives a bear like him, the hopes of what he'll acquire if he's ever successful."

Teddie swung down his arm his hand fully open and ready.

*_pat_*

…

…

…

*_click_* Naoto turned on the light of her room and looked down to see who was touching her while she was asleep.

"Hi Nao-chan, sorry I didn't mean to wake you… Nao-chan wait I- *_BANG_*AHH! NAO-CHAN I'M SORRY! *_BANG BANG BANG_*!"


	68. Heavenly triumph

**Kisdota: I know I'm gonna be late in updating this so I'll just say it now. I was busy, had to go to a wedding in Ensenada's then there's the beginning of College, and this time I maxed out everything I have to do so now I got tons of work to do. I'm just making excuses like always do sorry. Just hope you all like this and all the new people who keep favorite'ing like it too, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

* * *

(11/08/2011, Heaven 9th paradise, After School)

"How far are we now?" Souji asked Rise as the gang walked the path in Heaven.

"Why are you so focused on the destination?- *_smack_* U-Up ahead… I think she's right in front of us," Rise corrected herself after Chie smacked the back of her head.

"Seriously? How do you go from Sweetie to Hippie?" Chie questioned.

"Getting closer to our destination must be effecting all of us in a different way, even the persona's who couldn't use radar like functions are acting stranger. What in the world is at the end?" Izanagi asked.

"Whatever it is I'm taking it out first chance I get, if it's that damn Namatame I'm mashing his face in for what he made me do," Suzuka said.

"HaHA, you never looked better," Susano-O laughed.

"Shut up!" Suzuka yelled angrily.

"It was better than what Kanji did," Yosuke said smirking.

"That never happened!" Naoto said annoyed.

"Yeah it did remember?" Sukuna asked her.

"Sukuna!" Naoto yelled.

"That was hilarious," Rise said smiling and giggling.

"And you told me that you weren't going to tell anyone about what happened," Naoto said angry at her.

"Naoto-chan really?" Kanzeon asked her, "We know a secret, one involving you and Kanji-kun and you expected us not to say anything. You call yourself a detective?"

"Regrettably, I guess that was a foresight on my part," Naoto said.

"I see the stairs… vine," Souji corrected.

"Oh finally, last one," Yosuke said relieved, "Uh hold on, where's Susano-O?"

"Oh for… did he get hit too?" Suzuka complained.

"Helloooo…," Susano-O said creepily. He was behind one of the doors hiding in the ally with his head sticking out of the corner.

"Damnit he did get effected," Yosuke complained.

"So what stupid act is he gonna perform now?" Chie asked annoyed.

"Hey sweeties," Susano-O said in that same creepy tone, "Why don't one of you come over here?... it's really fun over here."

"… is… is he… are we sure he's being effected?" Suzuka questioned.

"Amaterasu! Wait!" Yukiko suddenly yelled when Amaterasu ran off towards Susano-O yelling something that could barely be understood.

"Amaterasu! Don't go near him!" Suzuka yelled worried.

"Hey swe-*_BASH_*," Amaterasu suddenly punched Susano-O's head square in the jaw and tackled him to the ground.

"Ohhh, my head," Susano-O said, "What ju- _*BAM_* _AUGH_!"Amaterasu continued to punch Susano-O in the face multiple times not stopping.

"Wait I- _*BAM_* I stopped I- _*BAM_* I didn't do an- _*BAM_* GET HER O- _*BAM_* WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENE- _*BAM_*!" Susano-O cried out while Amaterasu continued to punch him over and over again.

"I think Amaterasu got hit to," Kanzeon said.

"Well no duh," Yosuke said sarcastically.

"A-Amaterasu… s-stop please," Yukiko asked sounding a bit nervous.

"I got her," Suzuka said, before Amaterasu could punch again Suzuka grabbed her arm and was able to pull him off.

"I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!" Amaterasu yelled out.

"Yeah definitely changed," Kanzeon said.

*_BONK_* Suzuka gave a light but hard bap to the top of Amaterasu's head, the hit was apparently enough to fix her.

"_ugh_, what happened?" Amaterasu asked rubbing the area where she was hit.

"You went crazy and went on a beating spree… right on Susano-O's head," Suzuka told her.

"Yeah thanks a lot of that, and I thought Suzuka had meaty arms," Susano-O complained.

"Wh- I did-Oh gosh Susano-O I'm so sorry," Amaterasu said apologetic.

"Oh relax he's fine," Suzuka said.

"I think I have the right to say if I'm fine or not," Susano-O told her.

"Hitting him isn't a crime, mentally it's like stepping on flowers, you're not really hurting anyone, and it's a load of fun," Suzuka said, "You know in fact."

*_BAM_* "SUNNUVA-!" Susano-O yelled when Suzuka suddenly kicked him in the face.

"Okay no more distractions right, let's rescue Nanako," Suzuka said.

"I sort of have a grievance with the team ethics we've been exercising," Susano-O said.

"No you don't," Suzuka said.

* * *

(Heaven 10th Paradise)

*_SLAM_* Souji was immediately the first to crash the doors down with Izanagi following right behind him.

"Whoa wait for us!" Yukiko called out still climbing the beanstalk with Rise.

The rest of the gang hurried to catch up with Souji. The place they entered had a long stone pathway leading up to some large platform of grass and flowers with statues of angels on pillars surrounding it.

"Nanako," Souji said looking ahead. The gang all looked immediately where Souji was and saw Namatame holding Nanako.

"B-Big bro!" Nanako called out when she saw Souji. She tried to get out of Namatame's grip but he held on to her.

"Y-You mustn't go!" he told her.

"It is Namatame," Izanagi said.

"Let Nanako Go!" Souji yelled.

"No… I'm going to save this girl," he said back.

"I'll kill this monster!" Kintoki was about to fly forward.

"No stop!" Izanagi and Susano-O both grabbed ahold of Kintoki before he could fly away.

"Let go!" Kintoki demanded angrily.

"This is a delicate situation," Izanagi said.

"You make one wrong move and Nana-chan might get hurt," Susano-O said.

"But we're invisible aren't we?" Kintoki asked.

Delicate situation," Susano-O said, "and those stubby appendages you call arms aren't exactly made for precision."

"That is definitely Taro Namatame, so he did come in here," Naoto said.

"So you really are the killer!" Yosuke yelled at him.

"Let Nanko-chan go now!" Yukiko yelled with him.

"Ah… hahaha! You're the ones I saved!" Namatame said, "Don't worry, I'll save this girl too."

"The hell is this dude talking about?" Kanji said confused, "Quit talking shit and let go of the girl!"

"Yeah! You're gonna pay for hurting Oyabun!" Rokuten yelled.

"D-Don't come near me!" Nanatame yelled hugging Nanako closer to him.

"_nngh_," Nanako gasped in fear.

"Nanako-chan!" Chie shrieked.

"Kanji-kun please keep calm," Naoto said grabbing his shoulder holding him back, "Remember we can't predict his behavior."

"Izanagi," Souji whispered, "We're going to keep talking to him. Get in close, when he loosens his grip take Nanako," he instructed.

"On it," Izanagi said carefully tip-toeing/blading.

"What's going on here? What's the midnight channel about?" Souji asked him trying to sound calm.

"People," Namatame said, "People needing to be saved appear… that's why I put them in the TV."

"Can someone explain to me why Insane people keep getting powers that are massive threats to everyone?" Susano-O asked.

"What are you talking about?" Souji asked.

"They need to be saved," Namatame told him.

"So you put the people you saw on the Midnight Channel into this world. Am I correct?" Naoto asked him. She and everyone tried to keep their attention away from Izanagi who was just a short foot away from grabbing Nanako, but it was still too soon to try and save her.

"We just need to wait until he lets up," Souji said.

"They all… need to be saved," Namatame said.

"Did I ever ask you to save me?" Rise asked.

"You weren't saving us you dumb-ass you nearly killed us!" Kanji yelled.

"If I hadn't put you in the TV how would you have ended up?" Namatame asked them.

"W- What?" Yukiko questioned.

"Are you saying that we wouldn't have been able to face ourselves?" Rise asked.

"But we nearly died!" Yukiko yelled angry.

"Nee-san, nee-san calm down, we still need to keep him calm," Amaterasu said.

"That's exactly it," Namatame said.

"That makes no sense!" Sukuna yelled, "This is me saying that!"

"You kidnapped them… yes or no?" Yosuke questioned.

"Yes," Namamtame said.

"Okay that's all the proof I need, we all know where this leads, let's kill him before he goes crazy," Susano-O suggested like it was normal.

"Not until we have Nanako, and we're not going that far with him… yet," Suzuka told him annoyed.

"And why did you target victims that had become well known throughout the media?" Naoto asked him, "Why are people appearing throughout the midnight channel."

"On rainy nights… on TV… They signal me… to save them," Namatame said.

"IZANAGI! RESCUE HIME-CHAN NOW!" Kintoki yelled.

"Just give me a second, his grip still isn't loose enough," Izanagi said.

"You keep saying that you're saving people! How is murduring them all saving them?" Yosuke asked angrily.

"Murder… no, I'm saving them," Namatame corrected.

"How is that different? You're just killing people!" Yosuke yelled, this slightly startled Namatame who tightened his grip.

"Haha… if you want to think that then go ahead," Namatame told them, "I know… you chased us all the way here… to kill… ha… hahaha! Well that's to bad… I'm … going to save her."

"You asshole! There's no way we're gonna let you get away with this!" Kanji yelled at Namatame.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Namatame threatened, his grip on Nanako re-tightened.

"_RRGH_!" Izanagi backed up from his spot.

"Izanagi?" Souji whispered.

"I-… _RGH_!" Izanagi wasn't holding himself up like usual, he looked like something harmfull was blowing into his face.

"Izanagi what's wrong?" Kanzeon asked telepathically.

"I could… I just… j-j-juuuu-," Izanagi stuttered.

"What?... what's wrong?" Kanzeon asked

"…theeeerrree….. There's my little guy," Izanagi said happy.

"Wh- huh?" Kanzeon questioned.

"There he is… my little guy," Izanagi sounded creepily brotherly *_THUD_* then promptly fell back losing consciousness.

"… that's… not something I was hoping to hear," Kanzeon said worried.

Namatame's body suddenly started to glow and give off a faint familiar purplish aura.

"NO! NOT WHILE HIME-CHAN'S STILL NEAR!" Kintoki floated off in a hurry trying to get Nanako before Namatame could do anything.

"Kintoki wait!" Teddie called out trying to stop him.

"FORGIVE ME FOR MY TYRANY TEDDIE-DONO BU- _HRGH_!" Kintoki just stopped and fell midway before getting near Namatame.

"K-Kintoki!" Teddie called worried.

"_uuugh_… I'm not feeling to good myself," Susano-O said starting to lean over.

"I swear if you're attempting som-_whoa_… okay wait I feel it to," Suzuka said suddenly getting dizzy herself.

"What a wonderful world…," Namatame suddenly smirked evily, "An unknown unreachable place filled with pleasant fog… and I'm its savior."

"_oooh_," Amaterasu started to dim down her body and fall to the ground.

"_W-whoa_," *_CRASH_P* Roktuen tipped over and fell to the ground trying to keep his footing.

""It's Filthy over there, so many evildoers. That's why I'm going to save them… I'm a Savior… A righteous hero!"

"_NNNgh_… It hurts," Kanzeon complained holding her head in pain.

"_Wooooo…._," *_Thud_* Sukuna was floating but then abruptly stopped flying.

"What's going on with the guys?" Kanji questioned.

"That guy… is that a Shadow?" Yukiko asked.

"_Cough Wheeze_," Nanako suddenly sounded like she was choking, "Big bro… I can't… breathe."

"Hime-… chan!" Kintoki tried to get back up but he was feeling too weak.

"We need to get her away from him now!" Souji said, "We ne-… where's Izanagi?" Souji questioned when he didn't notice his persona.

"I-AH!" Namatame suddenly felt something now hugging him from behind.

"We nEveR SpenD quaLITy time TO-get-Her!" Izanagi said in his drunken/disoriented/crazed state.

"What's going on!" Namatame suddenly panicked when he felt nothing holding him together.

"W-wait… why's he still feeling fine?" Susano-O complaied weakly.

"Souji! Now's your chance," Naoto said.

"R-Right!" Souji rushed Namatame while he was distracted. *_HYAH_* Souji ran into Namatame and held onto Nanako.

"S-Stop! Wait!" Namatame yelled.

"DAaaaaaaaisy!" Izanagi said unfocused.

"Nana-chan," Teddie said concerned.

"Nanako-chan… Nanako-Chan!" Yukiko cried.

Souji held her up trying to get her up, but she looked like she was falling asleep.

"You bastard! You're gonna pay for that!" Chie said angrily.

"Give… her back!" Namatame said angrily fighting against Izanagi, "I'm… I'm going to save HEEERRR!"

*_FWOOOOSH_* Another cloud of darkness started to spew out of Namatame, his body suddenly started looking a lot darker. Though something was different this time, the area was starting to get darker and things that looked like black shadows were circling around him.

"S-Something's wrong! The Shadow's are really getting agitated," Teddie said.

The area became a hurricane, the sky turned from blue to a twilight orange, and the wind started picking up and ravaging the area. Namatame's body could be seen in a silhouette of blackness, different Shadows charged into him like comets, Namatame's body seemed to take in the shadows in his body.

"_AAAAAAAAAAHhhh!_" in the midst of the chaos Kanzeon started screaming in pain.

"Kanzeon? What's wrong?" Rise asked worried for her friend.

"TOO MANY THOUGHTS! SO MUCH ANGER!" Kanzeon grieved.

"aAAAAAAH!" Namatame also began to yell as his body started to somehow levitate up from the ground. More and more shadows and black mist enveloped his body as he rose up.

"W-Where's he goin? Get back here Damnit!" Kanji yelled, everyone else was looking up as Namatame rose into the sky. Even more Shadows gathered around him till he was completely enveloped away from sight.

*_BWOOOOSH_* The darkness that was surrounding Namatame started to dissipate, the sky went back to being blue and the wind died down once again. Kanzeon appeared to stop being in pain as well, and the other Persona's looked like they were feeling better as well.

Souji and the others looked up at where Namatame was, but this time his form had completely changed. His body was the size of a large bus, it was black with red stripes going around him and he was wearing some large T-shirt with a heart, an ampersand, and peace symbol.

Around its large head was some large peace symbol gear, with three small peace symbol gears around it with a third larger gear with spikes circling around it.

"_nnaaaahhh…_ it… it's over," Kanzeon said with relief, the screaming and pounding in her head had finally subdued.

The other Persona's started to feel better as well and got right back up. Izanagi and Kintoki went back to Souji and Teddie both able to think straight once again.

"I-…I'm going to save her! DON'T INTERFERE!" the new Namatame yelled at them.

"T-W-… What's that?" Kanzeon asked.

"That's a shadow… right?" Izanagi asked.

"N-No I… S-Something's wrong! That doesn't look like a shadow, I-I'm reading something… Kunino-sagiri?" Kanzeon said sounding afraid and confused.

"Forget all that! It's go time!" Susano-O yelled.

"Rise get back, watch Nanako," Souji told her handing his sister to Rise.

"Alright, be careful," Rise said hugging Nanako close to her.

"**Garudyne**!" Yosuke yelled slicing his Persona's card. Susano-O sent a twist of green wind right at Kunino-sagiri. He attempted to try and blow him away, Kunino resisted the attack, it looked like it had little effect.

"**Bufula**!" Chie kicked her card.

"**Bufudyne**!" Teddie called swiping at his own card.

Twin blast of cold energy crashed right into Kunino's face, a layer of ice was frozen over him. Kunino shook his face left and right shaking off the ice.

"**Agidyne**!" Yukiko said swiping at her card.

Amaterasu blasted a wall of flames and heat at Kunino. The fire burned him but Kunino seemed to be able to withstand it. Kunino swiped his stubby hand dispersing the flames.

"**Ziodyne**!" Kanji swung his piece of metal to break the card.

Rokuten called down a huge and massive bolt of lightning. Kunino's body surged with energy causing him to spasm for a second, but Kunino shook off the volts.

"**Megidola**!" Naoto shot her card.

Sukuna did a stabbing motion with his blade and sent a seemingly small blue bullet at Kunino. The instant it came into contact with Kunino it made a massive explosion similar to a miniature nuclear explosion. The smoke cleared away revealing Kunino was perfectly fine.

"He's nowhere near finished," Rise said.

"Damn, those were our strongest attacks to," Yosuke said annoyed.

"I'm… Going… TO SAVE HER!" Kunino yelled at them all, he raised his hand and did the two finger peace sign.

"_NNGH_!" Kanji suddenly felt something going on with his head again.

"O-OYABU-_NNNNGH_!" Rokuten suddenly started feeling something weird

"K-Kanji-kun? Rokuten-kun?" Rise questioned, "Guy's something's happening to Kanji-kun!" she called out worried.

"Kanji?" Naoto questioned checking on him.

"_RRRAGH!_ THIS IS MY TERRITORY!" Kanji yelled at them all, for some reason he summoned another card and smashed it.

"**MAZIODYNE**!"

"DIE ALL OF YOU!" Rokuten called down multiple bolts of lightning to rain down on everyone.

"_AAAAHHH_!" Everyone yelled out when they were all struck by lightning.

"K-Kanji-kun! Snap out of it!" Rise called out trying to get his anger to quit, but he wouldn't stop.

"GIVE HER BACK! I'M GOING TO SAVE HER!" Kunino yelled giving another one of his peace signs with his fingers.

"O-Oh NO!" Yosuke started feeling something in his head taking over him, he tried shaking whatever thoughts were in his head but he wouldn't stop.

"RRRAAAAGH!" Susano-O's spinning blades were just spinning bits at a time like a clock gear.

"No! Yosuke-sempai to!" Rise said.

"There's thoughts are being fuddled around, be careful!" Kanzeon called out.

"**Suparna**!" Souji called out, Izanagi disappeared and switched out with a different Persona. This one looked like a large green bird with a plume of dark blue.

"_RRRRGH_! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!: Yosuke yelled like he was ready for a fight.

"I'VE BEEN LOOKIN FOR A REASON TO HIT A WOMAN!" Susano-O yelled with the same ferocity as Yosuke, "**MAGARUDYNE**!" Susano-O called out. He spun his blades around summoning forth a wall of green wind sending it at everyone.

"**Magarudyne**!" Souji called out as well crushing a card in his hand.

"_SKAAWWWW_!" Suparna called out as well flapping it's large wings sending his own wall of green wind.

The two wind element attacks collided, the energy disappeared but the strong gust still blew everybody away.

"Chie, Teddie, take care of those two," Souji called out pointing at Kanji and Yosuke.

"Got it Sensei!" Teddie said saluting.

"This'll be no different than usual," Suzuka said smirking punching her left fist into her right hand.

Kintoki ran straight ahead and rammed his large body into Rokuten trying to knock him over with his weight, Rokuten stumbled back a bit but he pushed Kintoki off of him.

Suzuka leaped forward and did a dive kick right at Susano-O, he of course easily dodged the attack twirling away teasingly like a ballerina.

"I've seen better aim from yur mother," Susano-O insulted.

"Yosuke don't make me hurt you," Chie said in a ready fighting stance.

"_RAAAAGH_!" Yosuke didn't listen to Chie and started swiping his weapons at her.

"GET AWAY!" Kunino yelled giving two peace signs, "**Maragidyne**," Kunino opened his large mouth spewing an oversized wave of fire right to Souji and the rest.

Souji, and Naoto both braced themselves at they were bathed in flames, Yukiko ran ahead not feeling at thing from the attack.

"**Agidyne**!" Yukiko called swiping at her card with her fan.

Amaterasu raised her hands up collecting a bounty of fire between her hands and throwing it right at Kunino's head. Kunino's face didn't even flinch when he was struck.

"**Thor**!" Souji called out switching his persona with a large man wearing a full Viking helmet over his head and wielding a large metal hammer.

"Sukuna!" Naoto called out shooting her own Persona's card.

"**Deathbound**!" Souji called smashing a card in his hand.

"**Tempest slash**!"

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor called out giving a powerful leap right at Kunino. He swung his large hammer around before he landed it right in the middle of Kunino's face.

*_BOOOOM_* A huge explosion occurred right over the area Thor landed his hit pushing back Kunino a few inches.

"_HYAHH_!" Sukuna was twirling around with his laser katana in his hand headed right for Kunino's face, the second he was close he disappeared from sight before reappearing right behind Kunino.

*_SLASH slashslashslashslash_* Multiple lines of cuts appeared in front of Kunino slicing his face up. Kunino placed his small arms wherever he could reach in pain.

"_HAAA_!" *_BOOM_* Kanji swung down his sheet of metal where Teddie was before Teddie himself jumped back.

"K-Kanji-kun! I know your angry but I'm sorry for whatever I did," Teddie pleaded.

"DON'T APOLOGIZE TEDDIE-DONO STAND YOUR GRO-_AAAGH_!" Kintoki was having a hard time fighting against Rokuten's strength.

"Yosuke, you're asking for it now!" Chie said angrily, but she had yet to send a respond attack.

"Chie! Just attack already!" Suzuka yelled at her, though Suzuka herself was having a hard time landing a hit of her own on Susano-O who was really quick for some reason.

"I do- I don't know if I can," Chie said.

"NOW you don't want to hit him? You do it all the time!" Suzuka yelled at her.

"This time he isn't earning it!" Chie yelled back at her.

"JUST APOLOGIZE AGAIN WHEN HE'S BACK!" Suzuka yelled at her annoyed.

"GET AWAY! GIVE HER TO ME!" Kunino yelled giving twin peace signs again.

"_GRRAAAH_!" "_AAAHHH_!" both Teddie and Chie let out a painful yelp.

"Damn it not again!" Souji said angrily.

Both Yosuke and Kanji stopped fighting those two and faced Souji, Naoto, and Yukiko. Chie and Teddie both stopped fighting and turned to face them as well.

"N-Now Teddie, and Chie are being controlled!" Rise yelled.

Both Suzuka and Kintoki wordlessly faced Souji.

"I HATE YOU!" Suzuka yelled.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!" Kintoki yelled alongside.

"_nnngh_, I'm not feeling to good about this," Sukuna said worried.

"I share the sentiment," Naoto said.

"Yosuke, Chie!" Yukiko cried hoping to coarse her friends to not fight, but they didn't seem to want to listen to her.

"Kanji-kun, Teddie! You need to stop!" Naoto yelled at them, but she received the same results as Yukiko.

"I'M GOING TO SAVE HER!" Kunino yelled giving another set of peace signs.

"Wha-NO!" Souji yelled looking at both Yukiko and Naoto.

"_MNNNNnnnn_!" "_nnnngggh_!" both Naoto and Yukiko held onto their heads at they tried to resist whatever it was that was invading their thoughts. Once again another two of Souji's friends fixed their gazes on him looking angry.

"Sempai!" Rise yelled worried that Souji was all on his own now.

"I-DDDDON'T WANT TO, BUT I WILL!" Amaterasu said sounding reluctant at first but then sounding okay with the idea of attacking.

"Feeling stabity, gonna kill you," Sukuna announced. Souji couldn't really tell the difference in his voice.

All of his friends were circling Souji who was now forced on the defensive. They all circled and faced him like a pack of wolves ready to strike him.

"Guys… EVERYONE!" Souji yelled frustrated at his lack of options.

"Sempai! It's no use! Get out of there!" Rise yelled at him afraid of his safety.

"You're not going to win! You need to stop!" Kanzeon yelled along with her.

"There's no way I'm leaving them! Search for a way to fix this!" Souji yelled at her.

"Wha- I-I don-."

"NOW!" Souji demanded ignoring Rise's protest.

Yosuke, Yukiko, Kanji, and Teddie were the first ones to make a move all of them smashing their respectable cards.

"**Hachiman**!" Souji yelled quickly switching cards as quickly as he could.

Yosuke, Yukiko, Kanji, and Teddie all sent out a charge of **Garudyne, Agidyne, Ziodyne, and Bufudyne**. The attacks all struck against Souji wrapping him in a shell of magic.

"**Makarakarn**!" Souji yelled smashing a single card. The magic that was forcibly surrounding him suddenly dispersed from him and sent back to each of his friends. The Magic just passed them unable to effect them. Souji appeared from the disappearing residue around him, his Persona was now a man with a flame colored body floating in a gathering of white clouds.

"Rise! Any luck yet?" Souji called out in a bit of desperation.

"I-I don't know what to do! I keep trying to get my thoughts through to everyone but Namatame is somehow pushing me back!" Rise yelled worried.

"You can-… Oh DiP! That's how he's doing it!" Souji yelled in realization.

"What? What's he doing?" Rise asked.

"**Izanagi**!" Souji said switching cards again to his original Persona.

"Wh-Souji! What did you summon me for? I'm not a fighter anymore!" Izanagi said annoyed.

"I know! Look just go!" Souji pointed.

"Wha-… I-I don't know if I can-."

"JUST GO!" Souji ordered once again, Izanagi didn't question it he just went ahead.

"Sempai are you CRAZY?" Rise yelled.

"You're no match for everyone without Izanagi!" Kanzeon yelled at him as well unable to comprehend why Souji would go against everyone solo.

"I'll be fine! I just need to hold my own for a while," Souji told the two ready to face his friends once again, getting his Katana ready for a fight.

Yosuke was the first one to try and get Souji off guard, but Souji was once again to quick for his friend. He tried to stab Souji with one of his knives arm first, and Souji stepped quickly to the left and grabbed his wrist. Chie, who was behind the two did a dive kick in an attempt to get Souji's blind spot. Still holding onto Yosuke's wrist Souji pulled his friend into the way of Chie hoping that he wouldn't hate him for this.

*_SNAP_* "AAAAAGGGGRRRHH!" Yosuke yelled in horrible pain, Chie had gone too far and Souji was hoping for a full body defense, but Chie got his wrist instead and broke it.

"Sorry Yosuke!" Souji said feeling guilty for what he did. Yukiko leaped in and swung her fan at Souji, and he stepped to the side and tripped Yukiko over.

"Sorry!" Souji said again.

Kanji swung his massive plate and Souji barley had enough time to get out of the way from Kanji's attack. Souji swung the blunt side of his sword trying to knock Kanji from his feet.

*_Thunk_* Souji's weapon connected, but Kanji didn't even move. He went right back to trying to hit Souji, and Souji went right back to dodging. Teddie was running right for Souji while he was distracted growling and 'grr'ing. Souji timed his just this time, annoying Kanji back smacking him with his katana again. Teddie did a nose dive swirling around with his weapon ready to dril through Souji.

Out of nowhere Souji did a large back flip out of the way of Kanji's next attack and Teddie's own attack.

*_BASH_* The two of them had crashed into one another. Kanji accidently smashed the top of Teddie's head while Teddie did multiple scratches to Kanji's chest.

*_BANG_* "Ah!" Souji almost jumped when a bullet whizzed right past his head. Naoto was aiming her gun at him.

"Crap Crap Crap!" Souji started running around as Naoto shot her gun. Souji didn't know how, but he was able to dodge a few of Naoto's shots.

*_BANG_* "AAGH!" Souji yelled feeling a bullet imbed in his leg painfully.

"SEMPAI!" Rise yelled.

Souji was thankful that Naoto carried only small bullets but it still hurt to try and stand up. Naoto cocked her gun again aiming it right at Souji's head this time.

"_HAH_!" Souji quickly threw his weapon right at Naoto. Souji's aim was good enough to strike the gun out of Naoto's hand without hurting her. Naoto turned to see where her gun went, but right as she turned back around to see Souji running straight at her.

"_HA_!" *_BAM_* Souji was able to punch Naoto right in her face while she wasn't looking. Souji groaned in pain from the gunshot wound still in his leg.

"_ow ow ow ow ow_!" Souji grumbled in pain, he took his Katana and readied himself, "Alright who's next?" he asked trying to sound confident.

*_KLANG_* Souji's weapon was easily knocked out of his hands by Susano-O who had twirled his spinning blade like a hula hoop around his arm.

"Oh crap, forgot about you," Souji said worried.

*_WHOOSH_* "_GAH_!" Souji was harshly blown back by Susano-O's harsh wind. Rokuten caught him in his hand before forcing Souji to the ground.

"_GRRRGGH_!" Souji grunted harshly as he was thrown to the ground.

"S-SEMPAI! SOUJI!" Rise called out beginning to freak out at what was happening.

Souji tried to get back up, but Rokuten was nearly crushing him to death. Souji managed to get his arm free and pull something out of his pocket.

"As good a time as any," he said to himself, he threw up a bundle of fire-crackers with his one free arm aiming it right for Rokuten's face.

*_BLAST_* The bursting firework shined and burned brightly in Rokuten's eyes making him step back and get off of Souji.

Souji made a dash for his weapon, running as quickly as he could.

*_BASH_* "_AH_!" Souji was knocked to the side before he could get any closer to his weapon, Suzuka had given him a hard jab on the shoulder nearly breaking him. Souji tumbled harshly on the ground quickly trying to get back up.

*_BASH_* "_KH_!" Kintoki butted right into him sending him tumbling once again in pain.

"**Bufudyne**!" Souji heard it and immediately tried to get away.

*_CRISH_* "_AHHH_!" this time it really hurt, Souji's foot got caught in an enormous block of ice trapping him in place.

"SOUJI!" Rise yelled almost dropping Nanako.

Amaterasu gathered a bustle of flames in her hands ready to drop it on Souji, Sukuna was holding his laser katana ready to stab Souji. Souji struggled to try and get his foot out of the ice, but it was stuck.

Amaterasu threw down her flame and Sukuna stabbed forward both of them aiming at Souji's face.

"SOUJI!" Rise yelled as loud as she could.

"SEMPAI!" Kanzeon yelled as well.

…

…

…

…

"H-Huh?" Amaterasu suddenly felt herself stopping. Souji could feel the intense heat of her fire, and the sharp sting of Sukuna's blade, both literally a centimeter from becoming lethal.

"Whoa- what happened? Did we do something fun?" Sukuna asked confused in his position.

"W-… What's happening?" Rise asked finally calming down.

Everyone, Persona's included, started feeling better. The thoughts that were invading them had suddenly started to cease.

"_YAAAAAAHH_!" Yosuke yelled, "MY WRIST! I THINK IT'S BROKEN!" he yelled in pain.

"That was Chie," Souji immediately accused.

"Sorry," Chie said.

"What happened? And who tore up my shirt? This was my favorite," Kanji said angrily.

"Guy's focus!" Souji told them all while they were all wondering what happened.

"G-Get gET OFF!" Kunino yelled. Everyone remembered that they were in a fight that they needed to win. When they looked up in the sky where Namatame was Izanagi had somehow snuck up as well. He had wedged his weapon in between one of the peace sign gears completely stopping it from spinning. Kunino tried to shake Izanagi off but he couldn't do it.

"Wait? That's how he was messing with everyone?" Rise asked.

"Yeah," Souji said, "I thought that if he was sending messages telepathically then he would need something on his head to send it."

"Souji! Hurry! I don't know how long I can keep him from spinning again!" Izanagi called out.

"Don't let it start spinning again!" Souji commanded everyone.

"**Bufula**!" "**Bufudyne**!" both Suzuka and Kintoki immediately fired blast of cold air right for the gears on Kunino's head. Sections of it were now encased in ice. Izanagi was able to jump off of Kunino.

"_RRGH_!" Kunino yelled, "I-… I-I-!"

"He's starting to weaken! Everyone!" Rise called.

"Rokuten!" Kanji yelled smashing his card.

"**Vile Assault**!" Rokuten swung his massive weapon at Kunino. He struck him in the side of his stomach, the crashing impact caused a great deal of pain to him this time.

"Go Suzuka!" Chie yelled kicking her card.

"_RRRRRRGH_!" Suzuka dropped her weapon right on the ground before leaping forth right in front of Kunino's face. "**GOD HAND!**"

*_BAAAASH_* Suzuka punched Kunino right in the face, her punch caused a huge and massive fist imprint on his face. The attack send Kunino flying back.

"**Trumpeter**!" Souji called out switching persona's. A new persona wearing some type of robe with the head of a skull and holding a brass trumpet.

"I… W-Will save-!" Kunino tried to say.

"Thy end is nigh," Trumpeter plainly said.

"**Megidolaon**!" Souji yelled smashing his card.

*_BRREEEEE_* Trumpeter blew loudly into his instrument. The open end of his trumpet shot a large blue concentration of energy right for Kunino.

*_BOOOOOOM_* The entire area was covered in a huge explosion, much bigger than even Sukuna's own.

"GGRRAAA_AAAAAAAHH!_!" The outer gear being held in midair suddenly fell to the ground, all of the other gears behind held in place started to fall off and chip away from the ice. Purple black mist started to seep out of Kunino. He fell to the ground on his knees unable to keep himself standing. His large head tilted to one side and even more of his purple mist started seeping out of him.

Soon the entire area was covered with that strange colored mist, and when it did die down Kunino was nowhere to be seen. Namatame was in his place looking tired and badly beaten.

"D-Dammit… why?" Namatame asked before he lost consciousness and fell forward.

"It's… _huff…_ it's over," Souji said relieved. He to fell on the ground tired from everything that happened.

"S-Sempai!" Rise called out worried, everyone else gathered around him as well.

"I-I'm fine," Souji told them all, "What about Nanako? How's she doing?"

"HIME-CHAN!" Kintoki yelled.

"She's not waking up… but she doesn't look like she's in pain," Rise said.

"This place isn't safe for her, we need to get her out of here!" Teddie said worried.

"R-Right!" Souji immediately got up and took Nanako from Rise, he started racing for the exit before anyone else could tell what he was doing.

"We need to take him to," Naoto said gesturing to Namatame.

"Right, help me out Yosuke," Kanji told him.

"_RRRGH_… R-Right," Yosuke said still holding his hand in pain.

"_RRRRRRGH_... I think I broke my leg in the fight," Susano-O said holding his own knee.

"Really?" Rokuten asked poking Susano-O's leg.

"_OOOOW _FREA- DON'T TOUCH IT!" Susano-O yelled at him.

* * *

**Kisdota: I knew I was going to be late, this time I have two different computer software and art composition classes, both which are very time consuming. Sorry if I worried any of you and I hope you'll all still review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Meet the Team: Naoto Shirogane

"I've been in a lot of fights… but this… _bleh_. I mean I love my team… some of the team… part of the team…"

(-)

"Rise no!" Naoto told her flat out.

"Oh come on Nao-kun, just try it out," Rise said holding up a dress, she and the other girls were behind her.

"I'm not wearing that, and that's final."

"Okay Nao-kun, we won't make you wear it till I'm done with this sentence."

"Thank-what?"

"GET HER!"

"NO STOP!"

*_CRASH_*

(-)

"And of course I have to be the short one on the team."

(-)

"Yosuke! Give me my hat back!"

"What? It's right here," Yosuke said holding her hat above her reach.

"Yosuke! I'm serious! Give it back I'm not playing this game."

(-)

"Well second to shortest… though that's irrelevant when the shortest one can fly."

(-)

"Sukuna! Give me my hat back!"

"What? It's right here," Sukuna said holding her hat above her reach.

"Sukuna! I'm serious! Give it back I'm not playing this game."

(-)

"I was a bit disappointed with my Persona, Sukuna's… well… I'm usually the kind of person who likes to think things through… with Sukuna however… he couldn't figure out in time why it's a bad idea to fight a missile with a hammer.

He's very trigger happy.

And I question all the beings in the world why they would give the power of explosions to a five year old."

(-)

"Sukuna… No not that close not that close not that close not that close NOT THAT CLOSE!"

*_BOOOOOM_*


	69. Claimed

**Kisdota: Okay I was a little late with one of the updates. I don't know why but that spark I get that makes my fingers move just seemed to slow down a lot. I'm not going to give up that easily, especially since I'm so close to the end. **

**Big game news, it's been a while since I said anything. The new Wii U is available for reserve, but there's a limit and by the time I update this I guess that limit will be reached, but I got mine. 32 Gig, plus Nintendo world all with that order. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(11/08/2011, Evening, Inaba Municipal Hospital)

Everyone had immediately taken Nanako and Namatame to the nearby hospital. Everyone was waiting right outside the room where Nanako had been taken. Everyone sat around together looking glum, and depressed. At the moment the doctors were not allowing any visitors at all, this only depressed everyone else even more.

"Nana… Nana-chan's gonna be alright… right?" Sukuna asked sounding very timid and down.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Kanzeon told him, "We just … have to have faith."

"I don't feel very faithy," Rokuten said laying what little he could on a space on the floor. Basically his head and a third of his body were the only parts not laying limp out past the walls.

*_kick_* "Stop your grumbling," Suzuka said kicking Rokuten's head, with little effect on him, "We shouldn't be the ones moping, we're not the one's losing family members here."

All Persona eye's were suddenly on Souji. He was standing right next to the door where Nanako was. He hadn't moved or said anything since they arrived. He just stayed in his spot, as close to Nanako as he could be.

"RRRRGH! What is taking these buffoons so long?" Kintoki cried out, "Hime-chan has been here for an hour, and yet we've heard no new development from these so called 'Proffesionals'! WE DEMAND RESULTS!" Kintoki yelled as he pounded his fist into his open palm.

"Calm down court jester," Susano-O said annoyed.

"I am not Teddie-dono's royal jester! I am his Advisor!" Kintoki said annoyed back at Susano-O.

"Oh so sorry royal pain!" Susano-O spat at him.

"That's less correct than before! You're doing that on purpose!"Kintoki accused.

"Well you're certainly not the royal intellect now are you?" Susano-O asked sarcastically.

"_Grrr_," Kintoki just kicked Susano-O in the closest spot he could.

*_BAP_* "YAAAHH!" Susano-O stopped floating and grabbed ahold of his leg, "Damn it! I shouldn't even have bones!"

"Be quiet both of you!" Amaterasu told them, "We can't disturb Nanako-chan."

"Still can't hear us," Kanzeon said, Amaterasu was annoyed by her again.

"T-The others don't need us fighting!" Amaterasu raised her voice at her.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be yelling," Kanzeon said still calm.

"Grrrrr!" *_Fwoosh_* Amaterasu's head was lit aflame once again.

"_Hmm_, didn't know you could still do that," Kanzeon said pretending to be interested.

"That's enough all of you!" Izanagi said, "Enough fighting, just get along for now."

"This jerk ju-!"

"FOR NOW!" Izanagi said forcefully. Everyone started remaining silent.

"… soooo… what happens now?" Amaterasu asked timid, "Nanako was in the world… does… that mean she'll become like our partners?"

"I don't think so… at least I hope not," Izanagi said, "Teddie it takes more than just entering the world to get one of us right?"

"Yeah," Teddie said sounding depressed, "Nana-chan is still young, so her other self didn't appear like everyone else's did."

"Good," Izanagi said slightly relieved.

"I should have been able to see this coming," Naoto said to herself, "If I had been able to put the facts together quicker then maybe this whole thing could have been avoided."

"That goes for us to," Yosuke said, "We should have gotten Nanako out of there instead of just waiting."

"I was supposed to get her out," Izanagi told him, "I should have just taken her by force, instead I played it safe… and started acting like an idiot."

"We were all idiots at some point," Susano-O told him.

"But I was once when it mattered the most," Izanagi said.

"Stop it," Souji said quietly, but loud enough, "There's no point in arguing, it's already done."

"You say that… but," Izanagi said.

"Nana-chan's going to be alright right?" Yosuke asked, "We were all tired when we went into that world but we all got better."

"I… I don't know… I don't think anyone as young as Nana-chan has ever been there before," Teddie said.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance!" Kintoki announced.

"_Tch_, Alright enough of this. We shouldn't be standing here whining about it all. We gotta believe that Nanako-chan'll be alright," Kanji said, "So stop rehearsing what we already know Naoto, you did the best you could."

"But I could have-."

"Drop it," Kanji said, "What's done is done."

"Wow… that was surprisingly mature of you Kanji-kun," Rise said sounding surprised.

"W-the hell's that supposed to mean?" Kanji asked angrily, Rise just laughed at him, "Anyway this is all that bastard Namatame's fault right? He's behind bars right? And it ain't too late for Nanako."

"Yeah, that's true," Yukiko said.

"Right! We'll come see Nana-chan every day till she gets better," Teddie said.

"Yes! We shall watch over Hime-chan and ensure her recovery!" Kintoki said.

"That's all we can do for now," Rise said.

"Hey… are you guys all still here?" Adachi had walked into the hall everyone else was in.

"Uh Adachi-san… did they find anything. Nanako-chans going to be alright right?" Yukiko asked.

"Well Dojima-san's talking to the doctors right now, but so far the doctors haven't found anything on her. They're probably going to have to run some test on her," Adachi said, "And not just her, but they're gonna need to run some on the perp to, they haven't been able to figure out what's wrong with him."

"They're treating that bastard?" Susano-O questioned, "What the hell?"

"Anyway, it's getting late. You all should go home now, last thing we need is for you all to fall as well," Adachi told them all. With that he carried on and left them all.

"Yeah he's right we should call it a night… plus I have to get my bike back at Junes and I have no idea how I'm going to move it," Yosuke said clutching his broken wrist now in a small cast.

"_sigh_, I'll go with him," Chie said a bit reluctant.

"Any chance I can just go home?" Suzuka asked.

"You're coming with us," Chie told her.

"Good cause I need help getting back to," Susano-O said.

"What? No you don't, you can float," Suzuka told him.

"I can hover, getting up and down from place to place stings like hell," Susano-O argued.

"Suzuka help him," Chie ordered.

"What? Come on!" Suzuka complained.

"So what should we do when Nanako-chan gets better? We should do something fun for her," Chie told them all.

"What? Isn't it a little too early to be thinking of something for her?" Yosuke asked her.

"FOOL!" Kintoki yelled at Yosuke, "Hime-chan will make a full recovery, and we will need to show her that she was missed while she was recovering!"

"Alright, I don't know why I haven't said anything before, but I'm starting to get a little uncomfortable with Kintoki's crush on Nanako," Susano-O said.

"Ooh, hey what if we reserve Junes for a party?" Yukiko asked.

"A party at Junes? I don't think we do that," Yosuke said.

"YES! Hime-chan adores the kingdom of Junes!" Kintoki said, "We must prepare for the royalty at once!"

"Okay now he's saying the royalty, seriously is no one besides me getting weirded out by this?" Susano-O asked them all.

* * *

"I'm serious, Kintoki is going to cause some problems. I mean even Souji thinks his crush is adorable what's going to happen when he remembers that she can't see him?" Susano-O asked.

"Susano-O… I agreed to support you in your time of need. Don't push your luck with a conversation," Suzuka said.

Yosuke and Chie were both on their way towards Yosuke's home, Chie riding slowly next to Yosuke on his bike.

"W-Whoa okay… okay I got it," Chie said almost losing her balance.

"Just get off and walk next to it," Yosuke told her.

"I wanna ride it, it's funner," Chie said.

"But you've never ridden a bike before, I still can't get over that. What did you ask for your birthday when you were four?" Yosuke asked.

"A punching bag," Chie admitted.

"At four? Wha-did- did you ever play with dolls or… I don't know tea party's or something?" Yosuke asked her.

"You don't need to answer that!" Suzuka yelled.

"Shut up Suzuka," Chie said not looking back at her.

"Seriously Suzuka? The man's asking for childhood memories," Susano-O said.

"It could be some kind of trick," Suzuka told him.

"You and I both insult his intelligence all the time! Yet you think he's smart enough to trick her into bed?" Susano-O asked her.

"You could have taught him!" Suzuka argued at him.

"Believe me if there was some magic word to get someone like Chie to like Yosuke you wouldn't still be hating me," Susano-O said.

"She does like him!" Suzuka said.

"Suzuka! Susano-O! Both of you! We can hear you," Yosuke said.

"I know," Susano-O said.

"I uh… I know… to," Suzuka said uneasy.

A while later the four of them got to Yosuke's home, the place looked dark as when they looked at it.

"Where's everybody?" Chie asked.

"Dad's probably still at work, Mom and others are probably doing something together… wanna come in?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh no! No no no! He's trying to lure you in!" Suzuka yelled.

"Sure… only because it'll annoy Suzuka," Chie said.

"_D-BH-_Come on!" Suzuka yelled.

"You got anything to eat?" Chie asked.

"I think we have something left," Yosuke told her.

"Take me to Yosuke's room, I wanna lay down on my ceiling," Susano-O said.

"_UUUGH_! Fine," Suzuka said annoyed.

"Could you take my bike to my room to?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh don't you start!" Suzuka asked annoyed.

"Just do it," Chie told her.

They all entered Yosuke's home, he turned the lights on and Chie and Yosuke both headed for the kitchen. Suzuka reluctantly took Susano-O up the steps towards Yosuke's room, Suzuka easily carried up Susano-O on one side and held Yosuke's bike on the other.

"So… how was the fight?" Susano-O asked.

"Quite, you're injured," Suzuka said adjusting her shoulder with Susano-O on it rater harshly.

"OOOW, easy!" Susano-O cried out.

"Oh sorry," Suzuka said sarcastically.

"Sheesh! I was trying to start a conversation, what'd you hurt me for?" Susano-O complained at her.

"Almost everything you say has something to do with your perversion," Suzuka said.

"Okay! I'm getting sick of that, I've grown up… a bit," Susano-O said, "Really when was the last time I actually said something that you hated?"

"I'm pretty sure that you weren't thinking anything pure when you were complaining about Kintoki," Suzuka told him.

"THAT! Was out of concerns, and not my own amusement! Do you seriously… _UUUGH_, now you got me thinking… _RRRGH_, you're the sick one now!" Susano-O shook his head as he told her.

"When we were close to Namatame at Nanako's world," Suzuka told him.

"I was under that hypnotism thing! I'm sure that Amaterasu isn't like you, hurting me at her own leisure," Susano-O said, "And as I recall you kicked me also. Was it to make her feel less guilty or was it for fun?"

"Yes," Suzuka just said.

"Alright… Serious question," Susano-O told her, "Do you hate me?"

"What do you care?" Suzuka asked.

"Just tell me," Susano-O said.

"_sigh_, you generally annoy me, but I don't wish for you to die… because hurting you is much more fun," Suzuka told him.

"That sounds like you hate me," Susano-O said a bit confused.

"It's not… I don't hate you," Suzuka said.

"… good," Susano-O said.

When they got to Yosuke's door Suzuka just pushed it open with her foot causing a few splinter areas to fall apart, the door was still on its hinges but now it was crooked.

"There's a knob," Susano-O told her.

"Where do I put the bike?" Suzuka asked him not bothered by the fact that she vandalized the door.

"Blue mat," Susano-O directed.

"_Ugh_, look at this room," Suzuka said looking around the room, "Pillows and magazines are everywhere, and poster of women," she said pointing to two posters of girls in swim suits, "Does he even know those girls?"

"That you think he would know those women is the closet he's gotten to a compliment from you," Susano-O said.

"And why is there a bed in the closet?" Suzuka asked him.

"That's the scared… royal… whatever sleeping spot," Susano-O said.

"Teddie sleeps here?" Suzuka questioned, "And he kept the stupid dress?" Suzuka grumbled seeing the dress Teddie wore in the cross dressing pageant.

"It's going to be passed along the Teddie line for generations to come, something Kintoki said," Susano-O said.

"Lord… just tell me where to put you," Suzuka said depressed and annoyed.

"Uh… just lay me on the ceiling, I'll stick up there myself," Susano-O said, "Ow… OW OW OW, slowly!" he said when Suzuka lifted him up faster than his leg could take.

"Is your leg really broken? I don't get why moving up and down hurts you," Suzuka questioned him.

"It's my wind element, the slight change in air pressure. Its way more complicated than I can explain," Susano-O said.

Suzuka just continued to try and push Susano-O upward as slowly as she could. For once she wasn't trying to hurt him.

"W-Wait hold on," Susano-O suddenly said stopping Suzuka.

"_Sigh_, what now?" she questioned.

"…

…

…

…

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I love you."

.

.

.

*_THUD_* Suzuka just dropped Susano-O.

"OW my leg!"

"NOW!" she yelled angrily at him, "YOU PULL THIS KIND OF CRAP ON ME NOW!"

"Yeah… I like to make it memorable," Susano-O said still laying in pain.

"WELL FORGET IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I'M NOT FALLING FOR THIS WHOLE 'I love you' CRAP!" Suzuka tone was loud enough to nearly deafen Susano-O, "SO FORGET ANY OF YOUR RIDICULOUS NOTIONS THAT YOU HAVE ABOUT ME FALLING FOR YOU! I AIN'T FALLING FOR THIS!"

"Fine."

"DON'T YOU TRY- what?" Suzuka stopped her screaming with a confused expression.

"I know that things aren't just going to change… I just wanted to get that off of my back," he explained to her.

"That… th- really?" Suzuka questioned still unable to comprehend what he said.

"Yeah I'm just… I guess I'll just sleep here," Susano-O said making himself comfortable in his spot.

"Wha- d- that's it?" Suzuka asked again, "You think that-… THIS IS SOME KIND OF TRICK!"

"Uh… sure yeah," Susano-O replied, he didn't seem to care what she said anymore.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Suzuka accused pointing down at him.

"Yeah… whatever you say," Susano-O said.

"You're hoping to take me down while my defenses are low!" Suzuka accused once again.

"Uh… are you becoming conspiracy crazy again?" Susano-O asked her.

"You want to strike me while you drive me crazy!"

"Suzuka I'm crippled at the moment I'm not trying anything," Susano-O said.

"What are you after?"

"Okay I'm greatly regretting my confession made earlier," Susano-O said.

"You think you can lead me down?"

"We're not even having the same conversation anymore are we?"

"What are you hoping to gain from this?" Suzuka picked up Susano-O by his shoulders looking straight at him, Susano-O groaned in pain as his face was moved a few inches from Suzuka's.

"What's your game?" she asked squinting her eyes suspiciously at him, "What's it gonna take to quell your sick thirst."

"Are you… are you serious?" Susano-O asked confused and worried now.

"How much more are you going to take?"

"I'm not… do you… the words that you're saying don't fit with the context of what's happening you know that right?"

"I know what you're after," she concluded, now she moved in closer and their foreheads were touching.

"Uh… Suzuka you do know what you're close to doing right now right?" he asked just worried now.

She didn't say anything, she just kept her eyes on Susano-O keeping her accusing look on him with her squinting eye's.

"Uh… Suzuka?" he noticed that Suzuka grabbed one of the blades spinning around his neck pulling him in closer than he already was.

"Suzu_mahh_!"

"Suzuka did you break down his do-."

*_SHOVE_* The instant Suzuka suddenly heard a new voice she immediately shoved Susano-O as hard as she could out of reflex, he crashed into the wall nearby. Chie was standing right at the open doorway, mouth open a gape as she started at Suzuka with a shocked yet somehow hurt expression.

"Uh… H-He uh…. …. Rape?" Suzuka tried with small confidence.

* * *

"YOU! HYPOCRYTICAL! ASS!" Chie yelled at Suzuka on the way home.

"Okay look Chie… I know that you're a little angry but-," Suzuka started, "can we talk about this later… when I… make an excuse?" she said ashamed.

"After everything you've said to me! Everything you've warned me about! Everything you've been trying to pound into my head every single time me and Yosuke spend time together alone, you go behind my back and do… that?" Chie asked her.

"It wasn't something I warn you about all the time," Suzuka tried to fight back.

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Chie yelled at her.

"I could… HE tricked me!" Suzuka tried to say.

"How? How did he trick you?" Chie asked her with arms crossed.

"He just… He said something that… confused me," Suzuka tried to say.

"And that made you kiss him?" Chie asked her, head tilted, not believing her.

"I… yes?" Suzuka said.

"_UUGH_, J-Just go," Chie said pointing in the direction of her home.

"I didn't enjoy it," Suzuka said.

"Shut up! No talking for the rest of the trip! Just go home Then we're going to bed!" Chie yelled quieter than before.

* * *

**Kisdota: I'm really hoping to finish this fic before the end of the year. I've been taking way to long to update this. I don't know why but updating takes a little longer than before for me. Can I just say Persona 4 Arena made it a lot easier to imagine a few things on this fic, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Yosuke: Hi! I'm Yosuke from Persona 4.

Junpei: And I'm Junpei from Persona 3.

Yosuke: My persona Susano-O was a wind based persona.

Junpei: My persona Trismegistus was a fire based persona.

Yosuke: In my game I was the first Social link to be triggered.

Junpei: I was… uh… not the first one… or even a social link until we had our re-release for the PSP.

Yosuke: _Pft_¸ what nobody wanted to spend time with you?

Junpei: Oh like your one to talk, I mean at least we got a remake.

Yosuke: Persona 4 Golden.

Junpei: What? Son of a- Well we still had that other release on the PS2, the extended sequal add on. Where's your sequel?

Yosuke: Persona 4 Arena.

Junpei: A d- Again? You got a sequel?

Yosuke: Yeah, all of us fighting each other, and we had online play to.

Junpei: And online… okay what made you so special?

Yosuke: The fans have spoken, our game was obviously superior.

Junpei: We were good, and our team was a lot better than yours.

Yosuke: What? We had a teen idol, a shadow Teddie, and an ace detective. You don't think that's good?

Junpei: No it's okay, only if you don't prefer Corporate ex's, dogs, and Androids. They were certainly a lot more fun to spend time with.

Yosuke: Oh yeah where? In your one dungeon… one incredibly long dungeon. Really loved that.

Junpei: Oh and your dungeons were so much more imaginative. A castle, a bath house, a strip club.

Yosuke: Oh you just wish you could dungeon crawl through a strip show.

Junpei: No I… yeah I do… how was that?

Yosuke: Oh it was… alright but… you know there was pretty much only one girl there.

Junpei: Was she hot?

Yosuke: She was the teen idol on our team.

Junpei: Oh Risette? She is hot.

Yosuke: Who's the hot one on your team?

Junpei: Which one wasn't? There was one on my team, her name was Mitsuru Kirijo.

Yosuke: Oh Mitsuru, yeah she was pretty good looking. She dressed pretty strangely though.

Junpei: Wait how do you know Mitsuru?

Yosuke: Oh she was on our game, Persona Arena.

Junpei: W- She got to be on a new game!? Who else was there?

Yosuke: Uh… Aigis that android, and the boxing guy.

Junpei: Akihiko! Why does he- Damn it! Why don't I get a spot?

Yosuke: It was only those three, I mean my side took up a lot of space already.

Junpei: _sigh_ fine… I guess it's fine if it was just them from my team.

Yosuke: Uh… what about the green haired girl?

Junpei: The gre- WHAT! HOW'D FUUKA GET IN?


	70. Knife to meet you

**Kisdota: After years of waiting I finally have the perfect spot to update and write my fics. I can actually get my arms on the table without having to use them like stubby T-Rex arms. Last chapter I wasn't myself, now I'm feeling much better, let's see what I update this time, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(11/09/2011, Early Morning, Souji's Room)

Souji woke up to the sound of nothing, it was quiet to him. Way to quiet. Souji got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for school. He went down the stairs half hoping that everything that happened didn't, but he was disappointed.

"_Sigh_," Souji sighed sadly sitting at the empty table.

"Miss em?" Izanagi asked appearing at the table.

"Yeah," Souji said quietly, "It's just like life was for me, before I came here. Nobody to talk to, no one to eat breakfast with, no family… again."

"I-It's just temporary remember, Dojima and Nanako-chan just need to recover, they didn't leave you," Izanagi said trying to cheer him up.

"I know, I don't think that," Souji told him, "Still it's… weird. I was getting used to all of… this," he said gesturing to the whole room, "The last time I woke up with someone making breakfast for me, I was five, and I wasn't a genius yet."

"You were a genius at five?" Izanagi asked interested.

"Some idiot teacher made the stupid mistake of leaving a book of beginner Algebra out in the open, and I made the stupid mistake of giving it a try," Souji said, "I miss sis, and her simple eggs and toast."

"Well… we can make the most of this can't we, I mean you have me," Izanagi said, "And when was the last time we had the home to ourselves? I mean now I can explore this place like I never could before, and I can move stuff around!" he said sounding excited by the idea.

"Well not too much I kinda want to keep this place together," Souji said.

"Oh! You think I could give cooking a try! I've been so interested in that ever since Chie and Yukiko… poisoned us," Izanagi said with a slight depressing tone at the end.

"What? I never heard you ever say anything about being interested in cooking," Souji told him.

"I know, I never said anything because I knew it would be too risky to try anything here with Nanako-chan and Dojima-san here walking around," Izanagi said. He started rummaging through the cabinets looking for one of the frying pans.

"Careful Izanagi, you're a lot stronger than this place was intended for. I don't want you to- *_SNAP_* _siiiiggh_, do that," Souji said when he heard Izanagi break one of the cabinet doors.

"Sorry," Izanagi said quickly trying to stick the door back in place.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Souji asked him.

"Nanako-chan does it all the time how hard can it be?" Izanagi asked.

"And a few minutes later," Souji said.

* * *

"15 minutes ago I knew that would happen," Souji continued as he scrapped the burning remains of the egg off, "How did you set it on fire? Eggs are 85% water."

"I'm ashamed," Izanagi said depressed at his attempt.

"_Sigh_, I guess we should do something to occupy our time until Nanako and Dojima come home," Souji said.

"How long until we can visit Nanako-chan again? I really want to check on them," Izanagi said.

"The doctors said to give Nanako a few days of rest, we can visit her then," Souji told him, "We should get the whole group and visit her, Nanako would like that."

"We should call them then, plan something. We still need to plan that get well party for Nanako at Junes," Izanagi said.

"I don't think Junes actually does reservations or those kinds of things," Souji said.

"You're going to disappoint Nanako-chan if we don't do it," Izanagi told him.

"Well… I don't know we'll have to talk to Yosuke maybe we can get a section or a table or something for ourselves," Souji said.

* * *

(Yosuke's Room)

"You two what?" Yosuke asked surprised.

"She just… she just kissed me," Susano-O told him.

"I d- you… do you mean that you kissed her? Or… tricked her into kissing her?" Yosuke asked greatly confused.

"No it was all her, I just said the whole 'I love you' thing… middle middle middle, mostly involving conspiracy theories and then she… she just pulled me in and kissed me," Susano-O told him.

"This… was all this intentional right?" Yosuke asked.

"No!" Susano-O told him.

"I thought you were a master of manipulating women or something?" Yosuke asked him.

"I charm them!" Susano-O said.

"Well now I'm doubting that you're either," Yosuke said.

"Are you kidding?" Susano-O asked.

"No, I'm not kidding, this whole time you kept saying you have a way with women. I've never seen you have any kind of effect on any of ours. Most of the time they want nothing to do with you," Yosuke said.

"Technically we only have three which I can prey on, and give me a break. Women were a lot dumber back in my time. We all were… except me I was still intelligent," Susano-O said.

"Sure ya were," Yosuke said sarcastic.

"I was," Susano-O argued.

"Well thanks to whatever you did I can only guess that Chie's going to be fuming mad. Especially seeing the state she was in when she left, what am I supposed to say to her?" Yosuke asked him.

"You had nothing to do with this," Susano-O said.

"When has that ever stopped her from blaming me?" Yosuke asked.

"AH! There see, we're learning something," Susano-O said happily.

"Shut up," Yosuke ordered him.

"So off topic here, are we still planning that party for Nanako-chan at Junes?" Susano-O asked.

"Junes doesn't do reservations," Yosuke told him.

"We're not asking for the whole store, just one little table," Susano-O said, "Also what are you gonna tell people when they ask about your broken wrist?"

"Can't I just say Chie did it?" Yosuke asked him.

"Oh yeah that's respectable, just tell everyone that she needed to put you back in your place."

* * *

(Path to School)

Chie and Yukiko met each other on their usual walk to school like they always do. However this time Chie was walking farther ahead than Suzuka who didn't seem to try and catch up to her, and looked sad from afar.

"So… you two get in an argument?" Yukiko asked Chie.

"I don't know, why don't you go and ask her," Chie told her in a huff.

"If you don't know then why are you two fighting?" Amaterasu asked her.

"No I- Yes we're having a fight," Chie corrected.

"What happened?" Yukiko asked sounding worried for her friend.

"Oh it just turns out that Suzuka is a lying hypocrite who's been on my case for things tha- you know what? Go ask her yourself I don't wanna talk to her about it," Chie grumbled.

Yukiko looked at Amaterasu and motioned her to move back in the direction of Suzuka. Amaterasu stopped in place until Suzuka caught up with her.

"Hey Suzuka," Amaterasu said trying to sound happy and cheerful.

"_meh_, please don't talk to me," Suzuka said emotionless.

"S-SORRY!" Amaterasu quickly apologized and started to float away.

"No no, don't float away it's not your fault," Suzuka told her, "It's just… _ugh_ Chie was right… I don't know how he did it but he did it."

"What? What happened?" Amaterasu asked worried and curious.

"It… _sigh_, look I really need you to promise not to tell anyone. I'm ashamed enough as it is and Kanzeon would go nuts over this delicate piece of… 'Information'," Suzuka worded.

"Okay… what is it?" Amaterasu asked.

* * *

*_SHIIIINE_*

"W-Whoa what? What was that?" Yukiko asked surprised.

"Well the all powerful hypocritical jerk just told her that she kissed Susano-O," Chie said.

"She what?"

* * *

"You what?" Amaterasu asked dimming her lights.

"Why are you blushing for this? I was the one who stupidly fell for… his trick!" Suzuka angrily shook her fist, "Now Chie's angry at me for going against everything I've ever warned her about."

"So he tricked you into kissing him? And now Chie-chan's mad at you that doesn't seem fair," Amaterasu said.

"Exactly! You get it," Suzuka said.

"How did he trick you anyway?" Amaterasu asked her.

"Uh… he um… he said…. _Ugh_ _again- _he told me that he may… possibly love me," Suzuka begrudgingly said.

"_Awww_."

"Amaterasu!"

"R-Right sorry!" she retracted her earlier cooing, "So then what happened?"

"Uh he… well… I knew he was up to something, but he denied having some kind of plan and… he-he just tricked me!" Suzuka yelled.

"Uh… h-how? I don't… what do you mean by trick?" Amaterasu asked not understanding what she was saying.

"Just… just trust me! He tricked me into kissing him!" Suzuka said.

"It… I don't understand, it sounds like you did it yourself," Amaterasu said.

"That's not what happened!" Suzuka almost yelled, "Why would I want to kiss that ugly red headed pervert who's main goal in life is to just lay around with as many women as he can."

"So… wait then… he did trick you or you did it?" Amaterasu asked.

"He said weird things alright?" Suzuka argued loudly.

"B-But… ," Amaterasu tried to argue.

"You wouldn't understand… I mean it's not like you have that issue whenever you and Izanagi are together," Suzuka told her.

*_SHINE_* "I-I don't-! I-I mean it's-! It's not like the two of us are," Amaterasu shined and stuttered once again.

"What? Don't tell me that you two aren't together yet! Aren't Souji and Yukiko already together?" Suzuka asked her annoyed.

"I-It's different for us- we-we're, it's just… it's more platonic between us, but we're not dating or anything like that," Amaterasu said waving her hands left and right.

"Unbelievable, why can't I be like you and Izanagi?" Suzuka questioned.

"Uh… Are you comparing yourself and Susano-O?" Amaterasu asked cautious.

"WNO! NO NONONONO NO!" Suzuka immediately denied.

"I thought you said that he tricked you?" Amaterasu asked.

"HE DID!" Suzuka yelled.

"I-I know you said that," Amaterasu said meekly, "But… i-it's just an idea, maybe you're just… in denial?"

"What?" Suzuka asked darkly, Amaterasu suddenly felt afraid for her life.

"I-I just-! I'm gonna go back to Nee-san!" Amaterasu suddenly floated away quickly back to where Yukiko was.

"… idiot," Suzuka said depressed and angry.

* * *

Yukiko was surprised that Amaterasu quickly appeared before she even noticed. Her usually bright light had gone down a bit to a somehow dark looking dimness.

"What ha-."

"Itwasnothing!" Amaterasu said so quickly that it was hard to tell what she said, Yukiko could tell that she sounded frightened.

"Did she say why she suddenly decided to backstab me?" Chie asked her.

"Chie-chan, I think backstab might be a little too much," Yukiko said.

"Whatever! She doesn't trust me with anything, but then all of a sudden she goes behind my back and starts doing whatever she wants! This whole time she's been telling me how much she loathes men, but apparently she can choose whoever she wants!" Chie yelled.

"I didn't choose him!" Suzuka yelled out to Chie.

"Yes you did!" Chie yelled, regardless of the few stares she got around her.

"No way would I choose that guy! It was a trap!" Suzuka yelled again.

"It wasn't a trap," Chie told Yukiko, "All Susano-O did was tell her he loved her."

"Aww."

"Yukiko!"

"S-Sorry."

* * *

(Lunchtime, School)

Souji had a difficult time focusing in class, though usually he had a hard time anyway due to his teacher, but today was especially difficult. He kept thinking about his sister and uncle constantly, though he knew they were in no immediate dangers he still couldn't keep himself from worrying immensely. He tried to doze off during another 'lecture?' but he couldn't even do that.

Souji walked along the hall of school, he hadn't even remembered to bring a lunch today so there wasn't much he could do.

"Still not finished worrying?" Izanagi asked him.

"No," Souji said.

"Well you need to eat something, you haven't eaten all day it isn't healthy," Izanagi told him.

"Who's fault is that?" Souji asked him.

"You completely predicted that I wouldn't be able to make breakfast," Izanagi said, "you specifically said 'a few minutes later' and then waited 15 minutes until I was done and then you said 'I knew this would happen'."

"Yeah I did," Souji said.

"Ah Sempai," Souji heard his name being called, Naoto had walked up the steps to the second floor to meet Souji.

"Hey Naoto," Souji said.

"Sempai, I was wondering if you would-."

"Sure," Souji said.

"But… I didn't tell you-."

"I know, but I really need a distraction today… it's been a bit… stressful for me lately," Souji said.

"Uh… alright if you say," Naoto said.

"What did we agree to anyway?" Izanagi asked.

"I've been gathering information about a certain suspicious individual on market street. I might have an idea about the location of our Phantom Thief," Naoto said.

"Alright, then we'll meet after school," Souji said.

"Agreed," Naoto said before turning to leave.

"Wait a minute, where's Sukuna?" Izanagi inquired noticing Naoto's buzzing friend wasn't around.

"Hmm? Oh yes, we're playing hide and seek. He's hiding under my desk," Naoto said.

"W- If you know where he is then why aren't you… seeking him?" Izanagi asked.

"Because I can now hear myself think," Naoto told him.

"And he's okay with this?" Izanagi asked.

"He's training for the Olympics," Naoto said.

"But there's no hide and seek for the Olympics," Izanagi said.

"Yeah we'll meet later," Souji said dragging Izanagi away.

* * *

(After School, Inaba shopping district)

"Six hours! You weren't able to find me for six hours!" Sukuna said raising his fist in the air.

"Right… just wait until the year's over then I'll enter you in the Olympics," Naoto told him, "You just keep on practicing when I tell you to."

"Got it Aniki!" Sukuna said feeling proud.

The four of them were walking though the Shopping district looking for any sign of the 'Phantom Thief'. Naoto had gotten information about a man walking around the northern area, after a while of looking around they still hadn't seen anyone.

"You think he'll leave another one of your personal belongings?" Souji asked Naoto.

"I'm not sure," Naoto said.

"Have you been able to figure out how he's been getting all these things from you?" Souji asked her.

"Unfortunately no, when I asked my Grandfather if there was any kind of break-in in my room he said that there wasn't any sign of one. He said he'd look into it, I haven't gotten a call back yet so I'm assuming he's found nothing," Naoto said.

"How could someone get something out of your room without leaving any kind of evidence left. Isn't your father some kind of super detective?" Souji asked her.

"I know, that's why I'm a bit worried," Naoto said.

"Maybe it's your Grandfather who's sabotaging you," Sukuna said.

"My Grandfather Sukuna?" Naoto asked him slightly sarcastic, more ashamed.

"Yeah!" Sukuna said.

"Who's constantly busy all the time? And fits nothing like the description of a man between the ages of thirty and forty," Naoto asked Sukuna.

"Exactly! It's always the person you least suspect," Sukuna said like he solved something.

"Sukuna it's not him, it's impossible for it to be him," Naoto told him annoyed.

"Or maybe it's so impossible that that's what gives him the perfect cover," Sukuna said smugly, "You didn't think of that did you?"

"I… no, I guess you're right, I never did think of that," Naoto said regularly sarcastic.

"So… what are we looking for anyway?" Souji asked Naoto trying to steer the conversation.

"Right, anyway as I've said the suspicious man has been seen around the shopping district. Since his appearance doesn't make him seem like a resident or any kind of tourist it was easy to get information about him. I spoke with the Shiroku Store, and she said that she saw the man only a few hours ago," Naoto told him.

"A few hours? While we were in school?" Souji questioned.

"As I said, I have my ways," Naoto said with a slight smile, "The owner said that the man she saw was the same man who had been buying the cards he had sent previously. If that's true then he's most likely looking for his next hiding place for one of the stolen items. So we might catch him in the act."

"Already?" Izanagi questioned.

"Izanagi that's a good thing," Souji said.

"I know I know, but… to be honest I was… kinda enjoying this," Izanagi said.

"You as well?" Naoto asked him.

"You were enjoying this?" Souji asked her.

"Well… it's just that ever since this whole thing started… it just felt like I was becoming the detective that I dreamt about being when I was a kid," Naoto said.

"I thought you were a kid," Sukuna said, *_Twack_* "Ow," Sukuna cried when Naoto flicked her finger on his forehead.

"Let's start looking now," Naoto said only slightly annoyed, "Afterwards we can all play hide and seek again."

"YES! I'm going for the gold!" Sukuna cheered.

* * *

"Kanji-chan, can you bring those packages in?" Kanji's mother called.

"Yeah got it!" Kanji called back picking up one of the heavy boxes that were left outside their front porch.

"I got it Oyabun," Rokuten said.

"N-No, Rokuten don't… don't lift anything just stay whatever part of you you can inside," Kanji said as though that made sense.

"Hey Oyabun look, it's Sempai and Oyabin," Rokuten said.

"What?" Kanji quickly looked over to the left of his house and he really did see Souji and Naoto walking into the shrine area, "What are they doing here?" Kanji questioned, half worried.

"Maybe they're on a date."

"_*COUGH_*!" Kanji almost spit out nothing when Rokuten suggested that, "Why would you think that?" he asked him angry.

"Isn't that what boys and girls do together?" Rokuten asked plainly.

"No it- S-Sempai ain't- They aren't doing anything! Why would he and Naoto wanna do anything together anyway?" Kanji asked him.

"Well don't you want to to?" Rokuten asked.

"D-Shut up!"

* * *

(Inaba Shrine)

"You see anyone?" Souji asked Naoto, "Any sign of anyone?"

"I don't see anything that was left," Naoto said.

"Uh guys," Sukuna said plainly pointing to an area while Souji and Naoto were focused on every fine detail.

"Huh? Him," Naoto said surprised when she and Souji saw the strange looking man. When the man saw Naoto and Souji he also began to panic. Before he did anything else he reached into his black coat and pulled out a knife.

"SOUJI! WEAPON!" Izanagi alerted immediately. Souji's first action was to get closer to Naoto and stand in between her and the mysterious man.

"Naoto, take out your gun!" Souji told her immediatly.

"No! Sempai wait-!" Naoto tried to say.

"SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD ANIKI!" Sukuna yelled at her.

"Sempai there's no need, that's a toy," Naoto told him.

"What?" Souji looked behind at her. The man took this opportunity to run away while he could with the knife that was supposedly a toy.

"N-No wait!" Naoto called out trying to call him trying to get him to stop. The man didn't listen and he kept running away heading for the main street.

"_HAAA!_" *_BAM_*

"Wh-Kanji?" Naoto said, the moment the man stepped on the street Kanji appeared and punched the man from the right before he had a chance to get away. The person dropped the fake knife as he was knocked to the ground harshly from Kanji's punch.

"YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?" Kanji yelled worried.

"K-Kanji wait-!" Naoto tried to call him.

"HOLD ON HE'S STILL UP!" Kanji yelled going back after the suspicious man. The man was attempting to get away but Kanji picked him up by his collar and started mercilessly punching him.

"KANJI STOP!" Naoto yelled, she and Souji were rushing to try and get Kanji to stop beating the man.

"Go Oyabun! Break his arms!" Rokuten cheered Kanji on.

* * *

"Oh god, I am so sorry for hurting him," Kanji apologized once again to Naoto.

"I-It's fine," Naoto said a bit winded, "Nothing was broken and you… he'll merely be bruised."

"But that guy had a knife out, are you sure that he was safe?" Kanji asked her.

"Yes I'm quite sure, this knife is a toy," Naoto told him.

"How'd you even know that knife was a toy anyway?" Souji asked her.

"I know it," Naoto said holding it up, "It was another one of those seven tools I made."

"Uh… seven tools?" Kanji asked her.

"Right, when I was a kid I was always messing around with machinery," Naoto said.

"You're still a kid Aniki," Sukuna reminded her.

"This is a knife shaped radio, as I've said it's just a toy," Naoto told them.

"You were making radio's when you were a kid?" Kanji questioned.

"She's made a lot of stuff," Souji told him.

"I apologize for getting the two of you involved in this," Naoto said, "Next time please don't do anything so rash."

"Sorry," Souji apologized, "You see a guy take out a deadly weapon certain things kick in."

"And I guess I could have listened to him when he said that he wasn't a criminal," Kanji said.

"The guy threatened Aniki," Sukuna said, "You should have shot him in the foot! Throw dirt in his eyes! Jam your thumb down his bullet hole!"

"Good god Sukuna, what the hell is Naoto talking about to you?" Izanagi questioned.

* * *

**Kisdota: Little Iffy on the ending, but I like it. I know I'm a little late, I tried to get a week early but I got busy once again. Sorry everybody sorry, all I can do is hope that waiting doesn't make you all go away, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Chie: Hi there, I'm Chie Satonaka from Persona 4.

Yuzu: And I'm Yuzu Tanikawa from Devil survivor.

Chie: Wait I thought I was working with a Yoohoo.

Yuzu: Damn it Atsuro- NO my name is Yuzu "YUZU". Why do people keep-

Chie: Okay okay, my initial partner was my Persona Tomoe.

Yuzu: My initial partner was Fairy.

Chie: _pft_

Yuzu: Something funny?

Chie: No no… a fairy is a lovely partner.

Yuzu: Well she was just my first one, I was able to get so many others. While you were stuck with just your two, the lady samurai and unspecified one, I could get whoever I wanted… that was within the parameters of our leaders level.

Chie: Oh yeah you were just so happy to fight; "I just wanna go home" "why does this have to happen to me" "let's completely run away and ditch everyone on the last day, let demonic genocide sort it out".

Yuzu: Hey! I was under a lot of stress.

Chie: Oh yeah, how much stress is needed to lead to the worst possible ending in a game?

Yuzu: Well I didn't have the comfort of lazing around decided when and whenever I was to enter into battle was I. It's not like I was spoiled during my whole adventure.

Chie: Well at least I didn't run from my responsibilities like a coward. Seriously, as if giving you a balloon size chest wasn't enough to make more negative women stereotyping.

Yuzu: Oh and you would know what being a woman is like Ms. "Maiden who's discarded womanhood'.

Chie: That! Was an unofficial name, I haven't discarded it!

Yuzu: Yeah… is that why you were yelling it to your love interest the instant you were in earshot?

Chie: Oh whatever! At least our game doesn't suck, grid map turn based battling?

Yuzu: At least we were all customizable, and we had two partners not just the one. And don't go insulting us, we've had our own remake and sequel… granted I and my friends weren't a part of it, but we've done everything you guys have done.

Chie: And your own animated series?

Yuzu: WHAT! They told us- When the hell did you get your own series?

Chie: Around a year ago.

Yuzu: So you got… up yours, I bet it sucked anyway.

Chie: We also got an end of the series movie.

Yuzu: And a special ending?... You guys suck.

Chie: What? Don't be jealous… so what if we were the first to get our own series-?

Yuzu: Second.

Chie: What? Son of- WHO WAS FIRST?

Yuzu: Him.

(Chie turns her head)

Shin Kanzato: Hi.

Chie: Who the hell are you?

Shin: Shin Kanzato, from Persona Trinity Soul.

Chie: When did you show up?

Shin: Uh… almost three years ago.

Chie: *_BAM_*

Yuzu: CHIE!

Shin: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Chie: Sorry sorry, that's how I vent frustration.


	71. The respect I deserve

**Kisdota: I'm trying to get back to updating once a week, but it's just hard to get back into the spirit. Especially when all these games are coming out, I still have to beat Resident Evil 6 (brand new shipping there with the SherryxJake, which I support) plus the new Pokemon White 2, and not to mention I got the new Assassins Creed 3 and the whole new WiiU coming out soon. There's also the whole new Persona 4 Golden I desperately want to get. **

* * *

(11/10/2011, Samegawa Riverbank, After School)

"I am… Yakushiji, secretary of the Shirogane estate. I humbly apologize for the other day," the man in black said, an eye patch was over his right eye, with some bandages over his right face and left arm in a sling.

"Dude I'm the one who should be saying that. I'm really really sorry about beating you up in the street," Kanji told him.

"No no no, it's… it's quite alright. I'm sure I would have done the same if I saw someone attack Naoto-sama with a knife," Yakushiji said.

"What's going on here anyway?" Souji asked Naoto.

"Right, I suppose I to must apologize," Naoto said, "Though I may not have had any intention to get you involved in this. Everything that happened was an act that was put on by my Grandpa."

"Y-… what?"

"Yes I can explain," Yakushiji started, "My master had been terribly saddened by Naoto-sama's state of affairs lately. She had been lacking in acquaintances to confide in, and started devoting every fiber of her being to work. He desired Naoto-sama to regain the joy she felt in her past days. To regain those feelings she had when all she wanted to be was a detective regardless of her heritage or gender."

"You've been unhappy?" Kanji questioned.

"You were unhappy Aniki?" Sukuna questioned again.

"W-h- no!" Naoto said, she gave an annoyed look at Yakushiji.

"I involved you at my own discretion, believing you to be trustworthy, please forgive me," Yakushiji said bowing.

"Are you gonna be okay? I mean I didn't hurt you to hard did I?" Kanji asked him.

"No no I'm fine, really," Yakushiji said, "I've gotten all of my wounds taken care of, and my eye should get better in a week."

"Yakushiji, I seem to be a bit confused on how Kanji was so easily able to attack you, when you yourself are supposed to be trained in martial arts yourself," Naoto asked him a little skeptical, "Kanji-kun himself has had no experience himself in any sort of self defense training."

"Ah… well uh I did try fighting back," Yakushiji said.

"Yeah I can vouch for that," Kanji interjected.

"You friend is… well, he's a lot more wild than I'm used to," Yakushiji said apologetic, "Honestly it's like you've gotten practice fighting wild animals."

"That's not too far off," Izanagi said.

* * *

(Later)

"So what you got there?" Kanji asked Naoto looking over a note.

"I received this from Yakushiji-san, it's the final challenge," Naoto said.

"Are you gonna fight him to?" Rokuten asked.

"What? No, it's another riddle," Naoto said.

"Awww," Rokuten and Sukuna groaned.

"The man's already in a sling, give him a break," Izanagi told the two.

"What's it say this time?" Souji asked Naoto as she began to read the small card.

"I did what you can't stand to at a place you'd be fond of, but underneath, rather than inside," Naoto said aloud, "A place I'd be fond of?" she questioned.

"The library!" Sukuna said suddenly.

"And something Oyabin can't stand is rule breaking!" Rokuten said.

"Oyabin?" Izanagi questioned.

"And the one rule the library has is no noise," Sukuna then said.

"And underneath the library is a class," Rokuten said.

"So all we gotta do is go and yell in the classroom underneath the library at school," Sukuna concluded.

"Uh… no we're not doing that," Naoto said trying to wrap her head around Sukuna's conclusion.

"But that's what the clue's telling us to do," Sukuna argued.

"The clue isn't going to lead us to something that ridiculous," Naoto told him.

"Naoto, where is some place you're fond of?" Souji asked her.

"Well it's not the library," Naoto told him.

"But you spend so much time there," Sukuna argued.

"To study! That's a matter of responsibility not choice," Naoto said annoyed at him.

"Hey didn't you once say you liked high places?" Kanji asked Naoto.

"Oh yeah that's right," Souji said.

"Ah… so you remembered that," Naoto said nodding a bit looking a little cheerful, "So the highest place around here is…"

"The sky!" Sukuna concluded.

"The hill," Naoto realized and corrected, "The next part is what I "can't stand" to do. There are several possibilities, but… I don't know which specific one he means."

"Is it talking about how you can't reach things on the top shelf?" Izanagi asked, getting a quick dirty look from Naoto, "W-Well it said 'Stand' and of course when it said stand I automatically assumed that… You know I don't really know how I got to that."

"What can't you stand to do?" Souji asked.

"Throw stuff away, you still got your old kid stuff," Kanji said.

"Ah… wait that's right, I don't like to throw things away," Naoto said.

"Wait that's right?" Kanji asked.

"Oyabun got it right?" Rokuten asked.

"Why are you asking that like a question?" Izanagi asked Rokuten.

"So on top of the hill there's a small trash can, I have a good feeling that whatever I'm supposed to find is up there," Naoto said.

"Let's GO already!" Sukuna yelled.

* * *

(The hill overlooking the town)

"Where is Oyabins possession?" Rokuten threatened.

"YEAH! Hand it over criminal!" Sukuna yelled with him at the small trash can.

"Well I guess this proves that human and persona intellect aren't on the same level as each other," Souji said.

"What? What about all those times with me and Rokuten?" Kanji questioned a bit angry.

"When proving something you need more than once example to account for variables," Izanagi told him.

"And besides it wasn't that good of an example," Souji said.

"You guys suck," Kanji said.

"This things not responding," Rokuten said.

"And it's not alive!" Sukuna yelled.

"_gasp_ IT'S A MURDER MYSTERY!" Rokuten yelled.

"Back up you two," Naoto ordered, she looked around the trash can and found something that was taped to the underside of the trashcan.

"I completely forgot that this even existed," Naoto said looking at the small item in her hand.

"What is it?" Kanji asked, he and Souji both moved in closer to take a look at what she had.

"It's the last of the seven tools, the 'Detective Pocketbook'," Naoto told them sounding somewhat down?

"Is it an explosive device?" Sukuna asked.

"No."

"Laser?"

"Sukuna you do know that I made these as a child right? You remember me saying that?"

"Sleep darts?"

"Will you stop guessing?"

"Tele-beam?"

"I-… I don't know what that is."

"Moonshine."

"You're just saying random words now aren't you?"

"Crawdads!"

"It's a storage case!" Naoto said wanting to end Sukuna's rant.

"That's not fun," Sukuna said disappointed.

"All of the Detective tools that I once had used to be stored in this. I believe that my Grandpa wanted to remind me of them," Naoto said, "He's really selfish for making me go through this childish game. I was trying so hard not to be underestimated… not to be condescended to… _rgh_, and now he has to make me remember all of this childish stuff I once had."

"Hey hey! Relax," Kanji told her.

"_RRGH_!" Naoto suddenly got into a small fit of anger and threw the 'Detective Pocketbook' out over the hill.

"NO!" Sukuna flew off after the book in an instant.

"NO-AH!" Rokuten jumped over as well, but since he couldn't fly he just toppled over the hill, a few trees nearly broke out of their roots when Rokuten rolled forward.

"_sigh_, I always kept telling myself that if I solved this town's murder case I would have finally been accepted," Naoto started not paying attention to Sukuna and Rokuten who were gone, "Everyone would finally see my as the 5th in the Shirogane lineage of the detectives. That's what I kept telling myself."

"Oh… this again," Souji said remembering Naoto's Shadows plight.

"I just wanted to be accepted, and to be needed. That's why I kept fretting and kept focusing on solving the case," Naoto said.

"Look Naoto," Souji said, "I know that you're still getting over- _sigh _I don't know what to say."

"What? I thought you always knew what to say," Izanagi said a bit surprised.

"No I know, Kanji tell her something," Souji said.

"Wh- Why me?" Kanji asked annoyed and confused.

"… well?" Souji said waiting for Kanji to say something. Even Naoto looked to him, not really expecting him to say anything useful, though not actually saying that.

"W- it…," Kanji stammered trying to think of something to say, "I think it's just stupid what you're thinking."

"Thanks," Naoto said annoyingly sarcastically.

"Ka-." "No no hold on," Souji said holding his hand up to Izanagi.

"I mean what the hell do you care what those dumbasses think anyway, you are a detective. You knew before any of us that the case wasn't over when we took in that ku- whoever the hell that kid was, and then suddenly they all said the case was over," Kanji said, "While you were out actually solving the damn case those dicks were just saying it was over jerking off to everyone."

"That's what it looked like they were doing to me," Sukuna said reappearing out of nowhere.

"I'm… greatly disturbed by what you mean," Izanagi said, "Where'd you go?"

"Got the Tele-beam back," he said holding the small notebook.

"It's a storage case-pack," Souji, Naoto and Kanji all said together.

"What in the world is a tele-beam anyway?" Izanagi asked.

"Anyway look, it doesn't matter what those jerkoff's think anyway, we need you. And we're not gonna leave you… right?" Kanji asked looking at Souji.

"Well I have to go at the end of the year… but yeah, you guys are definitely the first friends I'll keep in touch with," Souji said.

"Right, and in all honesty, with Rise, I think it's gonna be harder to stop being her friend than it is to leave her," Kanji said.

"That… ," Naoto stopped.

"What? Did I screw up?" Kanji asked worried.

"No that… that was fine," Naoto said sounding like she was surprised, "_sigh _I need to go… it was… fun to talk to you two," Naoto got up and took the 'Detective notebook' from Sukuna, "Let's go," she told him.

"Okay Aniki," Sukuna said, "See ya later Rokuten!" Sukuna yelled looking towards the hill.

"Bye!" a yell was heard from afar.

"Did uh… Did I do good?" Kanji asked Souji uneasy.

"Yeah… you did fine," Souji told him.

"… Did you really know what not to say or-?"

"Rise sorta egged me to do something like this," Souji told him.

"Oh th- wait? Egged you to do what exactly?" Kanji asked.

* * *

(Evening, Naoto's apartment)

"_sigh_," Naoto sighed again looking at the arrange of her old toys laid out on her desk. She was still thinking about what Souji and… she didn't know why, but what Kanji said as well.

"Aniki!" Sukuna yelled.

"_groan_, what?" Naoto dreaded.

"I made you something!" he said holding up a bowl of… something. It was like a white glop of chunky something.

It was obviously an attempt of mixing a bunch of things Naoto assumed he must have thought 'good'.

"Uh… thank you Sukuna, this looks-… is that one of my books?" Naoto asked seeing something like a corner of a book poking out of the glop.

"Yeah you like books!" Sukuna said.

"_sigh_, Sukuna! Just because you like something doesn't mean you're supposed to eat it," Naoto explained feeling very annoyed.

"That's not what Susano-O said," Sukuna told her.

"That's… I don't know, I'm not hungry right now," she said putting the bowl aside.

"Why you so upset all the time?" Sukuna questioned trying to get Naoto to cheer up, "Come on! Be happy… _so what if_-."

"Don't! Just… please don't sing," Naoto told him, "If you must know I'm still… a bit upset that I was dragged around just because my Grandfather doesn't think I'm happy."

"But… you aren't happy," Sukuna said.

"I'm… _ugh_, you wouldn't understand," Naoto told him.

"Why not?" Sukuna asked.

"You put a book in something," Naoto reminded him.

"You like books," Sukuna said, "And besides you heard what Aniki said."

"What… wait me?" Naoto questioned.

"No! Kanji-kun," Sukuna reminded her, "_Those guys are just a bunch of lazy ass-holes, you knew the case wasn't over and kept going. Do you really want the respect of those jerk offs_?" Sukuna acted in his toughest man voice he could.

"Those weren't his exact words," Naoto said.

"Plus we got respect, remember? Yosuke said you have balls."

"Yes I know," Naoto blushed and tried to shush him away.

"Where are those balls anyway?"

"Sukuna… shush," Naoto told him.

"Anyway stop being so grumpy," Sukuna told her.

"So I just stop… that easy huh? Do you even know how I feel?" Naoto asked him.

"Yeah," Sukuna plainly asked.

"D- Oh really?" Naoto asked a bit offended, "Tell me Sukuna, how in the world could you possibly know or understand what I'm feeling right now?"

"Cause I'm you," Sukuna told her.

"I… what?"

"Yeah remember? The whole shadow thing?" Sukuna asked her.

"W-… You remember that?" Naoto asked surprised and shocked.

"Yeah… I was there… I was you, and whinny! And A girl!" Sukuna said like he was proud.

"You re- and you remember all that? I thought- I wasn't aware of this!" Naoto told him.

"Yeah we all remember what goes on," Sukuna said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Naoto asked.

"We don't like to talk about it," Sukuna said, "Well they don't at least. Anyway I'm happy, so why aren't you?"

"What does any of that have to do with anything?" Naoto asked.

"I know what you want, and I got it. We're solving a case just like one of those people in your books only it's a lot fun'er! And we got's respect! Loads and loads of respect from everybody! Why aren't you happy yet?" Sukuna asked a bit more harshly at the end.

"I… ," Naoto thought for a while, "I don't know."

"Oh come on… just think about it, is that difficult for you?" Sukuna asked her.

"Wel-."

"Oh actually stop, my shows on!" Sukuna said flying off heading straight for the TV.

"D-… _sigh_," Naoto said annoyed looking back at the stuff she had on her table, "… Damn it, I can't believe I listened to that moron," she said.

* * *

(11/11/2011, Naoto's Apartment, Morning)

Naoto groaned once again when she woke up, sleep had not come easy to her that night. It was around 3 in the morning before she got anywhere near falling asleep. When she did get up she wanted to go right back to sleep.

*_Beep beep_* Naoto heard the sound of her phone suddenly go off, she reached over to the side and picked it up. Someone had sent her a text message, she opened it up and looked at the message.

"_Hey there, hope you're feeling better. Can't wait to see you at school,_

_ Love Kanji"_

Naoto could easily feel the heavy blush on her face rise up. "K-Ka- Why did-." She said to herself.

*_beep beep_* She suddenly got another text message, Naoto immediately looked again.

"_NO tat wasnt me kanzeon learned some kind of hackin i didnt send that message"_

Naoto looked over the rushed message again. "Wha-?" *_beep beep_* another message.

"_No that one was a lie I really did send that message, also are you doing anything after school? We should totally hang out together._"

*_beep beep_*

"_Get the hell off my phone kanzeon you dont even sound like me_"

"_Let's make sowing, super strong detective babies together."_

"_SHUT UP" _

Naoto found herself lightly chuckling, the phone messages stopped for a minute. She was about to put her phone down once again.

*_beep beep_*

She took another look at her mailbox once again.

"_i do hope that youre feeling better actually"_

_*beep beep*_

"_just checking_"

Naoto once again chucked before really putting the phone away.

"Sukuna! Get up, it's a school day," Naoto called out of her room.

"On it!" she heard, "OH MY GOD, ANIKI EVERYTHING SHRUNK!" she heard Sukuna suddenly yelled loudly. Naoto hurriedly and quickly reacted and went into the room where Sukuna was. She forced open the door of her room, a small flurry of crayon drawings flew into the air when she did.

"What going on?" she asked worried.

"Everything in the world shrunk!" Sukuna yelled, "Everything's lower than usual! OH MY GOD YOU'RE SHORTER TOO!"

"S-Sukuna?"

"OH GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING? IS EVERYTHING SHRIKING? WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF I TURN HUMONGOUS? I DON'T WANNA TERRORIZE TOKYO LIKE A GIANT LIZARD!"

"Sukuna," Naoto said calmly.

"WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF THEY MAKE A ROBOTIC VERSION OF ME TO FIGHT AGAINST ME? I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Sukuna, you're not growing," Naoto told him.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? Oh wait you're a detective! You figured it out?"

"Just come here," Naoto forcefully grabbed his hand and led him into her bathroom.

"… … Hey who's that guy?" Sukuna asked.

"That's you," Naoto said.

"No it's not," Sukuna said, "I'm shorter, and I look like feather man, and I don't have a beak," he said looking at what looked like some well dressed soldier in white. On his side was a white katana sheath with a red handle. Attached to the back of both of his hands and his back were something that looked like black leather lined white wing shaped things.

He was also wearing something like a long helmet with a white curved horn on the back and a long pointed black shade over the front of his helmet. There was a head in the helmet that Naoto could make out that had yellow eyes.

"Sukuna look at your hand," Naoto instructed.

"Why what's wrong with- OH MY GOSH I EVOLVED!" Sukuna exclaimed wildly, "THIS IS AWESOME I GOTTA TELL THE OTHERS!"

*_WHOOSH_* Sukuna jumped straight up into the air before Naoto had a chance to get him to stop. Naoto hurried to her room to look for her pants so she could chase after him, worried about what Sukuna was going to do. However she didn't need to worry too long.

*_CRASH_* The sound of something crashing back to the floor, Naoto ran back to where Sukuna had flown as saw that a lot of her toiletries were all spread around the room like a hurricane had just passed through.

"What the heck?" Sukuna questioned before getting on his feet.

"No NO WAIT-!" *_WHOOSH_* Sukuna flew off once again, making Naoto's bathroom an even bigger mess. And then a few seconds later Sukuna landed back down once again making the Bathroom a mess.

This went on for about six more tries before Sukuna gave up and went on a small tantrum.

"What's going on? I can't fly!" he cried out rolling left and right on the floor whining out.

"It looks like you gave up a few things when you… evolved apparently," Naoto concluded.

"But I WANNA FLY!" he cried.

"Hey hey it's alright," Naoto tried to comfort him desperate to get him to stop crying, "You can still jump pretty high, that's still just as good."

"BUT IT'S NOT FLYING!" he cried out even louder like a little kid.

"Sukuna-! _UGH_ Jeeze," Naoto complained as she listened to him whine, "Look we'll go to school today, we'll show everyone your new body, it'll be fine. Maybe one of them will teach you how to fly again."

"_sniff _R-Re-really?" Sukuna asked sniffling, Naoto couldn't tell how since he had no obvious nose.

"Sure… oh hey speaking of which since you _uh _evolved you should have changed your name like all the others right? What is it?" she asked.

"Uhhhhh, Yamamotokuru."

"Uh… w-what?" Naoto asked confused at what he said.

"Ya ma mo maka mu."

"Okay okay… slowly… what's that first part," Naoto told him.

"Y-y-y-y-yyyyy Yamato."

"Yamato okay good… now the second part, slowly."

"Taaaaaakeru."

"Takeru, alright so it's now **Yamato Takeru**?"

"Yeah, Ya ka no," Yamato said tongue tied.

"Okay good," Naoto said.

"I'm gonna go jump around a bit, see what I can do," Yamato said looking towards the wall.

"No NO WAIT NOT IN THE HOUSE-!" *_WHOOOSH_* A heavy wind blew in Naoto's small house knocking down many things and sending numerous sheets of Yamato's drawings flying all around the house in every direction.

"_sigh_, this is going to cost me a lot of money I can already tell," Naoto said.

* * *

**Kisdota: I had something else to post but, I think I need to save it for later. I've been swamped lately with loads of Homework, and I have a part time job now so that means less time. I know that Naoto needs one more event for a Max Link, but I thought I could get it over with, I got something else planned in mind later. Next chapter I'm doing a huge time skip so prepare for that, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Yukiko: Uh hi (waves shyly) I'm Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4.

Lisa: And I'm Lisa Silverman from Persona 2 Innocent Sin (Waves much more confidently). So you're the new kid? Well you know, as new as you can be, you're sure getting a lot more attention than we got, we only had the one game and the re boot… oh sorry we're still going.

Yukiko: No no it's… U-Uh my initial Persona was Konohana.

Lisa: My initial Persona was Eros, I was able to summon him after my fight with the 'Undie Boss'.

Yukiko: I was able to summon mine after I realized how much I didn't like my family pushing their traditions on me.

Lisa: Really? Oh my god I can so relate!

Yukiko: Really?

Lisa: Yeah my father see, we're not really Japanese, but he does business here a lot and decided to live here. Now he's got this stupid idea that I need to be raised like a "Proper Japanese Lady".

Yukiko: Really? My family has been trying to get me to take over the Family Inn.

Lisa: And they tell you "It's your responsibility" and "You need to grow up someday".

Yukiko: _Pfft _Yeaah_ahahaha HAHAHAHAHa_

Lisa: And then-.

Yukiko: HAhAHAHAHAHAHA HAAA HAAHAHAA

Lisa: O-Okay-.

Yukiko: HAhahahaAAHHAHHAa

Lisa: Okay stop now it wasn't that funny.

Yukiko: HEEhehahaha-s-sorry hahaha.

Lisa: Anyway… my game featured 3rd person camera views and random encounter enemies, it also allowed us a negotiation option.

Yukiko: Mine had the same thing… except the negotiation part, what is that?

Lisa: Oh it's this thing where we could directly talk to the enemies and demons we fought.

Yukiko: Really?... that would have been useful to us.

Lisa: Why? What'd you guys face?

Yukiko: Shadows, they're like your enemies but parts of people… or… remnants of people I don't know. I had to face mine and it… said a few secrets I don't like saying.

Lisa: So it's an evil you?

Yukiko: No it… I-I'm not sure.

Lisa: So who was your super powered final boss?

Yukiko: Izanami… what about yours?

Lisa: Hitler.

Yukiko: …?

Lisa: I-It's complicated.


	72. Visiting Hours

**Kisdota: Been a little late, this season of games is going to be the best yet until the next one. I got the new Assasins Creed, and soon the new Halo 4 will come out and the Wii U. YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(11/20/2012, Evening, Inaba Hospital)

Souji and Izanagi had finally gotten the call that Nanako was finally well enough for visitors. The two of them had decided to go and visit Nanako at her room. When they did get there though it seemed as though she had been asleep, but they decided to stay as long as they were permitted with the hope that she would at least know they were here.

"Is she still okay?" Izanagi asked looking over her and all the machines she was apparently hooked up to.

"She's fine don't worry," Souji told him, "Everything here is to make sure that she's… well."

"You're sure? I mean I think I heard somewhere that's it's not wise to rely on a machine," Izanagi said worried.

"That was a book Izanagi, and this is a completely different situation," Souji told him.

"So these things aren't going to hurt her in any way?" Izanagi asked still not any less worried.

"_sigh_, I'm gonna go get a drink. Let me know if Nanako wakes up okay?" Souji asked him.

"_uh_ right… right of course," Izanagi said nervous for some reason.

"Don't try and manipulate anything," Souji told him exiting the room for a minute.

"I-I wasn't going to," Izanagi tried to say before Souji was gone.

Izanagi went back to looking over Nanako as she lay resting, the annoying and constant beeping of the monitor next to her was beginning to get to him. When Izanagi asked what it was for he shuddered when he learned that it was for making sure her heart was beating.

He hated it but he listened intently to it making sure that the sound never stopped once.

"_mn_," Izanagi's attention immediately shifted when he heard Nanako stir. He looked over her intently with wide eyes making sure that she woke up properly, whatever that meant.

Nakako's own eyes opened up, Izanagi's were right over hers looking to make sure she didn't look like she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Izanagi asked, "Well… that's a stupid question I guess you can't even talk back to me or see me… are you feeling… still can't see me I guess."

"… who are you?"

* * *

(Outside)

Souji pressed the button on the vending machine getting the drink of his choice. Souji turned around to walk right back to where Nanako was.

"SOUJI!" he heard, he was about to curse to himself thinking that Izanagi might have gotten himself into trouble.

"Izanagi I swear if you touched anything-," Souji started.

"NONONONONO something's wrong!" Izanagi said rushing to Souji.

"Wh- Is Nanako alright?" Souji asked turning from annoyed to worried.

"No she's awake! But she-."

"She's awake? Let's go then!" Souji said sounding happy, he was about to run to Nanako's room.

"No no no!" Izanagi grabbed his shoulder stopping him, "She she did… something's wrong, very wrong."

"What?" Souji asked back to worried.

"She… I think she saw me."

Souji didn't say anything for a second, he looked around himself suddenly and found an empty hospital room.

He dragged Izanagi in with him and locked the door to the room, "What do you mean?"

"She opened her eyes I looked over he, and then she just asked who I was. Or what I was," Izanagi said panicking.

"You're sure she saw you? Are you sure no one else was in the room as well?" Souji asked sounding very serious.

"No, there was no one in the room I was the only one there, and she looked directly at me! She can see me!" Izanagi said in a panicked frenzy.

"Izanagi, just calm down," Souji told him.

"I can't calm down! This will… w-what's gonna happen now? I can't stay with you anymore!" Izanagi said frantically.

"Izanagi! Just stop!" Souji tried to order him.

"What happens if I got Nanako in trouble? I'll send her to the crazy house!"

"Izanagi! *_CLANG_* OW DAMN IT!" Souji tried to slap Izanagi across the face, but the impact wasn't nearly enough to hurt him.

"Oh GOD! What if I hurt Nanako like that?" Izanagi asked getting more worried when he saw Souji in pain.

"If you don't stop NOW you're not coming back!" Souji told him.

"BU-!... sorry," Izanagi said.

"Alright… this was a… possible risk I alright? Nanako went into the world so… I guess it makes sense that she would be able to see you guys," Souji told him, "Look… Nanako's in intensive care right now, the last thing we need is for her to start thinking she's hallucinating."

"We-… then what do we do?" Izanagi asked still worried.

"For now until she's out you're just going to have to stay out of her sight," Souji told her.

"I can't see her?" Izanagi asked like he was about to panic again.

"Just until she gets better alright? If she starts saying she sees some white Gundam out of nowhere they're gonna run some more test on her, and we definitely don't want you making her worried she's already had enough heart problems," Souji said.

"But… _sigh_ fine," Izanagi reluctantly agreed, "But what about after? I don't want to live on the streets."

"You won't- where the hell are you- look we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Souji told him, "For now you stay out of Nanako's room and sight, and that includes everyone else. God I am not looking forward to telling this to Kintoki."

"Are we going to tell her? I mean she's going to question what that world was at some point isn't she?" Izanagi asked.

"No… we're feeding her lies," Souji plainly said,"She doesn't need to know, and she doesn't need to figure out about that world," he told him.

"But… but she-."

"No… I don't like lying to her either, but I'm not getting her involved, 'We're not getting her involved'," Souji told him.

"But she's already involved!" Izanagi argued.

"No. She 'Was' involved, now she's not," Souji told him.

"_sigh_… I guess it would be for the best," Izanagi said reluctantly.

"Good-," Souji said till he saw a patient who was laying on one of the beds just staring at him.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Souji questioned the young man who just nodded slowly at him.

"Uh… I gotta go I have… SPD, split persona disorder…. PERSONALITY! Personality disorder!" Souji said rushing right back out to the hallway.

"Well that was awkward," Izanagi commented.

* * *

(11/21/2012, Early Morning, Path to school)

Souji and Izanagi both got up to a very foggy morning, Souji could barely make out the path in front of himself as he walked forward.

"Seems really foggy today," Souji said.

"Really? I can see just fine," Izanagi said.

"What? What are you talking about? Everything's really cloudy up ahead," Souji told him.

"It's not that cloudy is it?" Izanagi asked him.

Souji was about to talk back, but he had caught up to Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko who all looked to be waiting for them. Yukiko was reading a newspaper when he saw him.

"Oh you're here," Chie said when she noticed him.

"Get a load of this Namatame's in the newspaper," Yosuke said.

"They said that he just woke up, and he apologizing and… scared I guess," Yukiko said looking over the words.

"So it's finally over then?" Souji asked them.

"Sure seems like it," Chie said.

"So how we celebrating this time? Another Sleepover?" Susano-O questioned.

"NO!" Chie and Yukiko both said at the same time. Yukiko folded up her paper and put it away.

"Hey, have you guys noticed that it's kinda foggy around here?" Chie up and asked.

"Maybe you should try wearing a little more-."

"I'm not taking your advice," Chie said stopping Suzuka.

"Are you two still fighting?" Susano-O questioned.

"No… we're just in a bit of a… mutual disagreement," Suzuka corrected.

"Look Chie!" Susano-O started, "I know Suzuka's a bit of a hypocrite ("HEY!") but she can't help it alright?"

"What are you two angry about anyway?" Izanagi asked.

"Oh Chie's mad because Suzuka kissed me," Susano-On told him.

"W-What? When did this happen?" Izanagi asked surprised.

"Around two weeks ago," Amaterasu said.

"I didn't kiss him! He tricked me!" Suzuka accused pointing at Susano-O.

"You keep saying that, I don't think you're physically capable of accepting the fact that you did that… literally," Susano-O said.

"Hey there," they now heard a new voice, it was Adachi this time who walked up to the little group, "So you all read the paper. Then I guess you all know the news," Adachi said.

"Yeah, so I guess this means it's all over now?" Souji asked Adachi.

"Yup, he's still a bit unstable so we're having a tough time getting a straight story, but at least we're getting something," Adachi told them, "Oh and… I suppose you guys can know about this. That diary we took off of Namatame, turns out there were entries about Ms. Yamano and Ms. Konishi in it, turns out Namatame had been making advances on Ms. Konishi," Souji and the others easily noticed Yosuke who went into a furrowed angry expression.

"Oh boy," Susano-O groaned.

"That son of a bitch," Yosuke said angrily.

"U-Uh well I'm heading back to the hospital now," Adachi said nervous at Yosuke's outburst, "I gotta go over the case with Dojima-san. I'll see you all later," he said heading away.

"Uh… Yosuke?" Chie asked worried about him.

"Sorry sorry, it's all right I'm fine," Yosuke said.

"Yeah come on, Namatame's in jail… or hospital jail whatever it is," Susano-O said.

"Oh that reminds me," Souji said, "Yesterday I got the call, turns out that Nanako is finally well enough for visits now."

"Really? That's great," Yukiko beamed.

"We should go visit her! I'm still really worried for what happened to her," Amaterasu said.

"Yeah uh… there's one little bit of an issue though," Souji told them all as they were getting excited, "I kinda already went to see her yesterday and… "

"Oh god! No! What's wrong?" Suzuka was the first to panic.

"No nothing's… wrong per say it's just that it turns out that being in that other world seemed to effect her more than usual," Souji said.

"Oh god! Please don't tell me we all give her something fatal," Amaterasu begged.

"No guys… it's not some kind of disease," Souji said.

"Oh man! We injured her!" Susano-O concluded making the other two persona next to him just as worried.

"Guys… she saw me," Izanagi finally said.

"W-… huh?" Yosuke questioned.

"She… she can see us?" Amaterasu said it like she was just putting together wonderful news.

"Yeah… I took a look at her and now… it looks like that time we spent trying to get her in the TV world has given her the ability to see us," Izanagi told them.

"So we can talk to her now?" Susano-O asked, "That awesome!"

"Ooh! We should go see her as soon as possible, I've always wanted to say hi to her!" Amaterasu said excitedly.

"No guys, you can't see her at all," Souji told them.

"What? Why not?" Susano-O complained.

"Yeah why not?" Yosuke asked as well.

"Because she's in a bit of a critical condition if you haven't remembered," Souji reminded them.

"Okay fine then, we'll wait till she's better than say hi. I wanna give her some advice on who to avoid, specifically Papa bear and the royal suck up," Susano-O said.

"No not even then," Souji said, "I know you guys want to say hi to her for the first time, but Nanako's way too young to be told about you guys."

"No she's not!" Chie argued.

"After everything she's been though we should come clean," Suzuka said.

"And what are you guys gonna do when you tell her who you are? You think Nanako won't be so excited that she won't go and tell everyone she knows that she's friends with a bunch of ghost?" Souji asked them.

"We're not ghost," Suzuka told him.

"Souji I would have thought you'd have had more faith in Nana-chan," Amaterasu suddenly said.

"I do… but I'm not risking it," Souji told them.

"Then you better come up with some excuse when we tell Kintoki, cause if I found out one day that Suzuka could suddenly see and notice me the first thing I'd do is fly right to her," Susano-O said.

"…"

*_BAM_*

"OW WHAT THE HELL?" Susano-O cried when Suzuka suddenly punched him, "What was that for?"

"Cause I felt like it!" Suzuka yelled angry, "And stop saying that weird stuff!"

* * *

(After School, Inaba Hospital)

"_UUuuggh_, this is boring!" Yamato complained waiting with the others, they were all waiting outside the entrance of the hospital. After Souji had given everyone the news that Nanako was taking visitors they all agreed to meet after school to visit her.

Though when Souji told the Persona's of her new ability to see them he had given them all explicit orders not to go and reveal themselves to her.

"I wanna go see Nana-chan! Why do we all have to wait out here?" Yamato complained, "We should try and sneak in!"

"YOU WILL WAIT PATIENTLY FOR HIME-CHAN TO RECOVER AND MAKE NO ATTEMPT ON HER LIFE," Kintoki jumped right in front of the entrance of the hospital, "Souji-san has informed us that the Folic Acid particle accelerator's on Hime-chan's skin are now susceptible to us and coming within a few feet of her will cause the higgs boson theory!"

"_pfft_, what the hell kind of lie is that?" Susano-O asked Izanagi.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Izanagi asked.

"I'm still surprised that Souji-kun wouldn't allow us to visit her," Kanzeon said, "I mean I would think that this would have been a treat for Nana-chan, isn't it every child's dream to have imaginary people for friends?"

"We're not imaginary," Suzuka told her, "And personally I guess this is a good call on Souji's part, Nanako is still young and we aren't exactly roll models for her."

"What? What's not to like about us?" Susano-O asked her.

*_glare_*

"Yeah, besides me," Susano-O asked again.

"Well for starters," Suzuka said pointing towards the entrance of the Hospital.

"I will not allow a single risk to Hime-chan's health!" Kintoki announced while he was sitting on Yamato.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID HEAD!" Yamato whined and yelled.

"What? That's it?" Susano-O asked Suzuka, "Boys will be boys… submarine things and bird mans will be boys."

"Off of Yamato!" *_BAM_* Rokuten suddenly appeared and punched Kintoki off of Yamato.

"Traitor! You will pay!" Kintoki yelled jumping for Rokuten and attacking him.

"Dog pile!" Yamato suddenly jumped up and attacked Rokuten with him.

"… I see your point I guess, I suppose I don't want Nana-chan learning violence at the age of 8," Susano-O said.

"What about the rest of us?" Kanzeon questioned, "I'm sure that Souji wouldn't mind if a little sophistication were to enter Nana-chan's life."

"Oh yeah you'd be a great teacher," Suzuka said sarcastically.

"Oh as if you'd know what sophistication is," Kanzeon said.

"Well I'm not flinging myself towards every guy I can," Suzuka told her.

"No, and I certainly am not kissing whoever I want as well," Kanzeon told her.

"THAT! Was a trick by him that got me to do that!" Suzuka argued.

"Once again, I had nothing to do with it. You made the choice," Susano-O told her.

* * *

(Nanako's hospital room)

Everyone else who wasn't waiting outside had all gathered around Nanako who looked like she was sleeping. Dojima and Adachi were both with the group as wellm, though Dojima was forced to come into the room riding a wheelchair.

"Nanako… Everyone's here to see you," her father said, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Big… bro," Nanako said weakly yet happily.

"Good to see you again Sis," Souji said to her, everyone else could see that talking seemed to be painful for her.

"Dojima-san," a nurse suddenly walked into the room looking a bit peeved, and Dojima suddenly looked a bit uneasy, "_sigh_, so how many does this make?" she asked him, "I understand that you're worried about your daughter but you still need to get some bed rest too!" she scolded.

"_mnggh_, sorry," Dojima said grumbling.

"Your injuries aren't that bad are they?" Yukiko asked him.

"Well let's see, my wounds have just closed up, and it seems I have a couple of fractures as well," Dojima listed down.

"Uh I'm sorry, I'll wheel him back to his room," Adachi said grabbing the handles of Dojima's wheelchair.

"What're you apologizing for?" Dojima questioned.

"It's almost time for your checkup so make sure that you're back in your room before then," the nurse told him.

"Big… bro?" Nanako said once again still just a weak.

"I'm here don't worry," Souji told her.

"Yeah… I'm so glad," she said relieved, but when she did she seemed to go right back to sleep.

"Come on, let's let her get some rest," Souji told the others.

* * *

(Outside the room)

The gang met one of the doctors who were taking care of Nanako and received and explanation about her condition.

"I never thought I'd say this as a doctor, but… we still can't figure out the cause of Nanako-chan's symptoms," the doctor told them all, "So far all we can do is administer temporary treatments to alleviate her current pains."

"But… she's not in danger anymore, is she?" Dojima asked worried.

"She's regained consciousness, but we can't let our guards down yet," the Doctor said. Dojima just scowled when he said that.

"Adachi, how's it going with Namatame?" he asked.

"Well he's awake now, but he's in no condition to be telling us anything. At least anything useful," Adachi said, "We can only get a little time each day to interrogate him, so we're stuck until his strength recovers," Dojima just scowled at this again.

"I see, then I really need to get back to work as soon as possible," Dojima said, "Hopefully by then Nanako will be out of the hospital."

"I think Nanako-chan would get more peace and quiet here," Adachi told him, "There's been some weird rumors going on lately about this foggy weather, no one seems to know why there's so much of it in town."

"It's true," the doctor said, "The number of patients complaining about fog-related health problems has increased. It's quite unusual."

"The fogs not poisonous is it?" Souji asked, his friends were all thinking the same thing.

"Well I can't say for sure that it has no effect on the human body, but it could be a psychological effect, peoples anxiety over the fog could cause problems. Though for the chemical makeup… that's not exactly my field of study so I could only speculate," the doctor said, "What does concern me though is that the transportation of our medical supplies has been delayed due to the fog."

"Fog-related health problems, now that's just ridiculous," Dojima said, "Anyone who says that is just blowing smoke."

* * *

(Hospital, outside)

Souji and the rest all exited the building, Dojima and Adachi stayed behind. The Persona's all saw them exit the building and immediately started talking to them again.

"Is she okay?" Yamato was the first to ask.

"Please deliver good news, is Hime-chan okay?" Kintoki asked.

"She's okay for now," Souji told them.

"NOW?" Yamato and Kintoki both panicked.

"No guys look," Yosuke told them, "They just don't know what's wrong with her, but don't worry they just don't know about our world that's why they can't figure anything out."

"I hope that that truly is the case," Naoto said.

"Hey I just thought of something," Kanji said, "If Nanako-chan can see you guys now doesn't that mean that Namatame could also see you guys?"

"That… does seem like a plausible theory," Naoto said thinking as well.

"Great! So can we go haunt the kidnapping Douche?" Susano-O asked.

"No," Souji told him, "Not now, maybe another time."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay I'm going to go play Halo 4 now if you don't mind. **

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Kanji: Hey there, I'm Kanji Tatsumi.

Vincent: And I'm Vincent Brooks.

Kanji: Wh- who the hell are you?

Vincent: Uh… Vincent. Vincent Brooks.

Kanji: No I mean what the hell are you doing here? You're not one of us.

Vincent: What are you talking about?

Kanji: You're just some QBert knock off. You're not a Shin Megami.

Vincent: Oh… well I'm not a Shin Megami, but I was made by the same people who made you guys.

Kanjji: _pft_, fine. Anyway my initial Persona was Take-Mikazuchi.

Vincent: My… uh… I was a sheep.

Kanji: Really? How the hell did you get mixed up with us?

Vincent: I was a sheep climbing a hell inspired tower before I had a chance to fall to a nigh painful death. At least you had a chance to defend yourself.

Kanji: Yeah, against demon spawns and Gods and Homicides… homicide. Seriously what makes you think you're just as good as us?

Vincent: Oh sure, I guess I didn't do that well in the market, but when you're the biggest seller for Atlus in America on opening week you can only brag so much.

Kanji: Oh we both know that you wouldn't have sold nearly as much if they didn't say "From the makers of Persona" honestly you're just mooching off of us.

Vincent: Well at least in my game I was able to get the girl, while your one friend was living the bachelor lifestyle. Bit of advice for that, enjoy it while you can… if someone like you can.

Kanji: Hey! I got someone!

Vincent: Please you only made a move on one girl, who was a guy at first. I got a friend I want to introduce you to about that by the way.

Kanji: Oh so I should do your thing then? Date and talk with two different girls behind their backs, yeah you're definitely the kind of guy I want to grow up to be.

Vincent: Hey at least I'm able to get the girl.

Kanji: And at least I'm not a two timing man whore.

Vincent: Oh UP yours kid! You think my life is easy? Why don't we have this conversation when you're all grown up?

Kanji: Oh funny, I was about to suggest the same thing. Your mother must be so proud of you.

Vincent: I wouldn't know that since she freaking left me.

Kanji: Wh-… what?

Vincent: Yeah apparently she left me in High school, musta thought I was ready to go on my own.

Kanji: Oh… uh wow I… guess I can kind of sympathize with you on that.

Vincent: Yeah well you're lucky. Honestly if you had my mother she probably would have hit you for being so violent.

Kanji: Yeah well… I'd probably deserve it… sorry.

Vincent: No it's fine… let's just… finish this thing.

Kanji: Alright yeah.

Vincent: _ahem_, I don't have super powers of my own.

Kanji: And I'm not a cheating alcoholic.

Vincent: WHAT!

Kanji: Withdrawn withdrawn.

Vincent: That's not even true you little brat!


	73. Christmas Time is here

**Kisdota: Alright I'm way behind schedule, I've been taking way to long to complete this fic and I really need to finish it. I know I've said that before, so we'll see if I mean it or not. **

* * *

(12/02/2011, After School, Junes)

Once again Souji found himself going to Junes shopping for something for dinner once again, alone. The past week had been filled with constant visits to Nanako, most of the time with whatever friends he had that weren't busy at the moment. Though at most of those times Nanako was already asleep and unable to see him.

"_sigh_, what do you feel like?" Souji asked Izanagi.

"I don't eat," Izanagi told him.

"Right… what should I have?" Souji asked him.

"You've had chicken a few times already, maybe something made of greens you've been splurging lately," Izanagi told him.

"Yeah… I guess," Souji said.

"Hey it'll be okay," Izanagi told Souji, "I know you're still upset that Nanako's still sick, but she'll get better."

"I still can't stop worrying," Souji said, "You didn't see her like I did."

"Who's fault is that?" Izanagi asked.

"Sorry," Souji said.

"You think I can at least see her when she's asleep?" Izanagi asked.

"No, not risking it," Souji told him.

"Oh come on, please?" Izanagi pleaded.

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"No!" Souji told him.

"I'm gonna see her eventually," Izanagi said.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Souji told him.

"You can't guard her forever," Izanagi said walking behind Souji looking at the isles with him, "Did uh… did something change with the place?"

"Hm?" Souji looked at what he was talking about, there were a few red and green decorations adorning the wall and new Christmas themed packaging for certain items, "Oh yeah… it's almost Christmas."

"Chist… mas?" Izanagi questioned.

"Oh right… I guess you wouldn't know. It's like a celebration," Souji told him.

"How'd it get started?" Izanagi asked him.

"Let's see…. Uh… you ever hear of a guy named Jesus?" Souji asked him.

"Oh him? Yeah what about him?" Izanagi questioned.

"…w-wait? You know him?" Souji asked shocked.

"Well I didn't know him that well, I only spoke to him twice, he a really nice guy. I mean 'really' nice. You know the second time I spoke to him though he had just come back from some place, he wasn't the same ever since… why does your place know him?" Izanagi asked.

"Uh well… uh… he was kind of…. It's a long story, but he visited this place once," Souji said.

"Really? … wait are you guys the reason he looked kind of depressed?" Izanagi asked him.

"Some people didn't take kindly to his words," Souji informed him.

"Who wouldn't take kindly to his lovable words?" Izanagi questioned.

"Some kings," Souji said.

"Oh… well… did he at least-?"

"At first and then… it sort of spiraled out of control… a few people are at war now on different parts of the world for reason's of religion," Souji told him.

"… that seems… you guys seem like-."

"No I get it… humans are a bunch of savages," Souji said.

"So… what's with all these decorations?" Izanagi asked looking around again.

"Oh it's just some fun holiday, family and loved ones get together, buy each other gifts," Souji said.

"Ooh, we should get something for everyone than," Izanagi said.

"I… you know what yeah… I think we should… after our exams are done," Souji said reluctant at first but than just agreed.

"Great!" Izanagi said excited, "… what kind of gift do you get Persona's?" he asked him.

"I'm… I'm not really sure," Souji said thinking.

* * *

(12/03/2011, Early Morning, path to school)

Souji and Yosuke both met each other on the pathway to school, the two started talking to each other like usual.

"Man this fog just won't quit will it?" Yosuke said.

"Yeah, it's been like this for a long time," Souji agreed.

"You guys keep complaining about the fog, but I can see just ahead. It's not that thick," Susano-O told the two of them.

"Yeah I can see ahead just fine as well," Izanagi agreed.

"Are you guys kidding? It's gonna be really dangerous if it snows this year with all this fog," Yosuke told the two, "Susano-O keeps saying that it's not foggy, you got any idea why?" he asked Souji.

"Yeah I don't really have a solid answer, maybe because the two of them are much stronger than normal people their eyesight is a lot better… or something," Souji theorized.

While they were talking the rest of the gang, minus Teddie, nearly bumped into them from behind.

"Whoa where'd you guys come from?" Chie asked.

"I told you that we noticed them," Suzuka told her.

"She's still not talking to you," Amaterasu told Suzuka, who then gave her and annoyed and deadly glare, "Uh… s-sorry, she told me to tell you," she said meekly.

"You guys seriously need to fix that, and funny seeing you all in a crowd," Yosuke said.

"We all ran into each other walking to school so we decided to come together," Chie said.

"Yeah safety in numbers," Rise said, "This fog is really starting to creep me out."

"I can barely see my own nose in front of me, I'd probably have gotten lost if it wasn't for Amaterasu," Yukiko said.

"I don't know why, but I can see ahead a lot better than Nee-san can for some reason," Amaterasu told her.

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks that," Susano-O said, "So the rest of you can see just fine too?" he asked the others.

"Yeah I'm fine, I can see just ahead no problem," Suzuka said.

"So why can't we see ahead just as well? You're not just using one of those sixth sense things are you?" Yosuke asked.

"That's just a myth," Suzuka said.

"What are we complaining about again?" Rokuten asked.

"The visibility here," Kanzeon said, "They're saying it's bad… like when they go into the TV world."

"Huh… I wonder," Kanji said putting on his shades, "W-WHOA! WHAT THE HELL?"

"What's wrong Oyabun?" Rokuten quickly asked.

"G-Guys! Put on your glasses hurry!" Kanji ordered, everyone questioned him but just did as he asked.

Everyone was suddenly shocked when the visibility of the world around them improved like magic. The fog had completely disappeared.

"It's… all clear," Yukiko said surprised.

"It's definitely the glasses," Souji said by testing them, taking them off and putting them on multiple times.

"Wait you guys can see now?" Yamato questioned.

"But these glasses are meant for the other world, why would they work here?" Naoto questioned.

"I don't think these glasses would work for just any kind of fog," Souji said thinking aloud.

"Then… do you think the fog on the other side is leaking here?" Chie questioned.

"Oh man… maybe it is!" Yosuke said worried.

"That would explain why our Persona's can see just fine, they never needed any kind of eyewear to see in that world," Naoto said.

"Oh man, we need to investigate… as soon as exams are finished," Souji said.

"Crap… I was hoping we could skip it," Chie said.

"What are we talking about again?" Yamato then asked.

"The terrors of our world coming in this one!" Kanzeon said, "If that is true then… what are we gonna do?"

"We fight them to the death!" Rokuten announced with confidence.

"And how do we do that?" Suzuka questioned, "We don't have any powers while we're on this side! And not all of us are physical users."

"Then I'll take them all on myself," Rokuten declared.

"Yeah one guy against an army, that makes perfect sense," Susano-O said sarcastically.

"Exactly, they'll never see it coming," Rokuten said.

"Yeah… they really won't," Susano-O said annoyed.

* * *

(12/03/2011, After School, Junes food court)

As soon as the High School Exams were done the gang immediately went to their usual meeting spot at the Junes food court. Naoto had picked up the nearest newspaper for them to read about anything concerning the current foggy weather and any other problems that might be connected.

"Found it, here it is," Chie said as she started reading the article, "'Some specialist are concerned that this fog may consist of harmful substances. More and more citizens are calling for an investigation into the reason for this as well as facts to it. Though the government has begun its preliminary investigation, many feel that the causes will be hard to pinpoint."

"There are actually people whose primary focus is the study of fog?" Susano-O questioned.

"Apparently so," Izanagi said.

"What a bunch of Douches," Susano-O said.

"So this fog really is poisonous?" Chie asked.

"Well we hardly ever see people walkin' around the town anymore, or even here," Kanji said.

"I know it's awesome, there's hardly been any annoying people asking Yosuke 'Can you tell me where the eggs are, the one's right behind me?'" Susano-O said.

"Everyone's too scared of the fog now to go outdoors much," Rise said.

"People have been spending more of their time inside, on the internet. I'm getting a headache from all the cross wires I'm getting I can't keep track of what I do now," Kanzeon complained.

*_beep beep_* Souji suddenly heard a text alert from his phone and took it out to read it.

"Chie's still being a bitch to Suzuka?" he read confused.

"HEY!" Chie and Suzuka both looked at Kanzeon angrily.

"OKAY OKAY, that wasn't on purpose!" Kanzeon defended.

*_Beep beep_*

"DAMN IT! Why can't I keep my thoughts to myself!" Kanzeon yelled, "We need to fix this now!"

"This fog does seem really familiar to the fog on the other side, but beyond that I don't know what's," Teddie said.

"This is our Kingdoms fog! Obviously the gods have decided to reward our tributes by contaminating the Kingdom of Susano-O for our own!" Kintoki said.

"WHAT!" Yosuke yelled.

"YES! I win!" Susano-O cheered.

"There's something else here, a summary of Namatame's career, with details about the current case," Naoto said reading the paper, "The suspect was having an affair with the first victim, it seems she was killed due to relationship troubles. Also in April, Ms. Saki Konishi's body was discovered, the police are looking into a motive for the murder. In July a boy living in Inaba performed a copycat murder. The boy was initially thought to be the culprit behind all the killings, but later suspicion was thrown upon Namatame. Last month the suspect attempted to kidnap a seven-year-old girl of Inaba, resulting in his arrest."

"He kidnapped another seven-year-old girl?" Rokuten said shocked.

"Shut up," Susano-O told him.

"It seems Namatame is still confined to his hospital bed, so further interrogation has yet to be commenced," Naoto said.

"So it finally is over," Yosuke said.

"Oh oh! Don't jynx it! We've said that before," Susano-O said.

"So all that's left is to build a case against Namatame, right? Are they going to be able to?" Souji asked Naoto.

"Well, it might be difficult, but your Uncle knows the truth so they should be able to do something," Naoto said.

"But all the stuff e was saying was so obviously nuts, if he says anything about the TV world won't they just think he's crazy?" Rise asked.

"And I heard that if Police don't have enough hard evidence, it's difficult to build a case," Yukiko said.

"Yes, there are many such cases and culprits. It's the eternal conundrum for crime investigators," Naoto told them.

"So wait, even if they're caught the law can't do shit?" Kanji asked angry.

"Well… it's a possibility," Naoto told them like she was ashamed.

"The Hell's up with that?" Kanji burst out, "We all know he did it! You can't just let some maniac who thinks he's saving people by killing them run wild on the streets!"

"Don't worry!" Yamato said, "Aniki can take down any criminal!"

"And if worst comes to worst then we'll just force him into a bank and frame him for robbery," Kanzeon said, "All we need to do is open a banks safe from the inside and force Namatame to touch everything then give him all the money. They'll completely blame him for that."

"You… seem to have all that planned out," Amaterasu said concerned.

"Well they better not just let him out because they think he's mental, after what he did. After what happened to Saki-sepai, that announcer, king moron," Yosuke said.

"You know, you could give them 'All' names," Suzuka said.

"If it weren't for what he did nobody would have tried that copycat killing, and it's his fault Nanako-chan's in the hospital now," Yosuke said.

"We should do something!" Kintoki suddenly said, "There should be something that she wants, something that would grant her some kind of joy for her Higgs Boson."

"You know," Izanagi said, "We did tell Nanako-chan that we would get a new kotatsu."

"Ooh, then why don't we go check them out right now," Chie suggested.

"YES! A Kotatsu! A Kotatsu For Hime-Chan!" Kintoki declared.

"Nana-chan would be happy to find a brand new one at home," Amaterasu said.

"Why didn't you say so? We got a whole new stock of them for the winter season," Yosuke said.

"To the Crapwear Section!" Susano-O suddenly declared.

"It's called the houseware," Yosuke told him.

"I know what I said!"

* * *

(Houseware section)

Everyone looked around at the different stacks of Kotatsu and heating arrangements that lined the large room. The girls looked over the different styles that there were, the guys plus Naoto were looking over the tables and other heating electronics nearby.

"If we're getting a Kotatsu then we should get some oranges to complete the set," Chie said.

"It's a damn cliché because it's true damnit," Kanji said.

"The best complement to a kotatsu would be a heated rug," Naoto said confidently.

"Dude that much juice would kill the breaker the moment you tried to microwave something," Yosuke said.

"So… how does all this work? We're a bit confused on the use of one of these," Kintoki said, "You said that they would cause global warming Yosuke?"

"What kind of lie-?" *_SLAP_* "Did the French tell you when they last visited that time you don't remember? Good thing that was a lie and not what we said," Susano-O said slapping his hand over Chie's mouth.

"Oh yeah you've never used one of these before have you Ted? You'll like it, it's really toasty," Yosuke said.

"You trying to use fire against Teddie-Dono! Arsonist!" Kintoki yelled.

"Is it… really alright if I stay here?" Teddie asked surprising everyone, "You all kept your promise to me… so should be going back… but I don't want to go until Nana-chan gets better."

"Teddie, you don't need to go anymore," Souji tried to tell him, "How many times are we gonna have to say it?"

"Yeah Nanako-chan would be really sad if you didn't stay around when she wakes up," Yukiko told him.

"B-But… I couldn't even protect Nana-chan," Teddie said.

"NO!" Kintoki said, "W-We need to stay Teddie-dono… w-we haven't established trade with this kingdom yet."

"It's not happening!" Susano-O told him.

"Teddie we were all able to save her, together," Rise said.

"Some more than others," Rokuten said.

"We caught the killer man, we couldn'ta done that without you," Kanji said.

"Teddie you really shouldn't be talking like that while Nanako-chan is still fighting," Yukiko told him.

"You guys," Teddie said a bit relieved.

"Yeah, you can come over to our place sometime," Izanagi said.

"D-uh-Izanagi?" Souji questioned.

"Can I really?" Teddie said excited.

"Duh… sure I guess, it has been pretty quite at home," Souji said.

"Hey! While we're at it why don't we pick out a Christmas present for Nanako-chan?" Chie suggested.

"Oh yeah, we should do that!" Izanagi agreed excitedly.

"Yeah she'll definitely be out of the Hospital by then," Yukiko said.

"Alright, but I swear to god if any of you charge to me I don't care what you do I'm not renting the place to Nana-chan," Yosuke told them.

"Aw Yosuke, come onnn," Chie pretend pleaded.

"No! No no no no no! I want that damn Motorcycle! I nearly pissed my pants when I saw the receipt for this guy," Yosuke said pointing to Teddie.

"Hello," Teddie said.

"How many days do you think I had to work to pay that off?" Yosuke questioned them.

"It's not my fault if Junes overcharges for things," Chie said.

"_D-sigh_, Well I guess you gotta expect that, it's not like Chie-sans's ever had the occasion to help a guy shop before," Yosuke said.

"WHA-! Well who's fault is that?" Chie argued back angrily.

"You don't need to answer that to him!" Suzuka told her.

"You stay out of this!" Chie ordered her.

"W-Oh come on!" Suzuka complained.

"Oh guys… don't fight over me," Teddie said.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" both Chie and Yosuke said at the same time.

"_snrk_ HAhahaha!" "Hee HEEHEEHEE!" Yukiko and Amaterasu both started laughing.

"Well let's leave them on their own to think of a present for Nanako-chan on their own," Rise suggested.

"So… what would a girl her age want?" Kanji questioned.

"A crown!" Kintoki said.

"Crayons!" Yamamto said.

"A Risette Doll!" Kanzeon said.

"A picture of Oyabun!" Rokuten said.

"None of those things," Naoto told them, "Sempai, what do you believe Nanako-Chan would want the most?"

"Uh… I'm not sure," Souji said thinking.

"Oh! Don't they have those cute little dolls that look like Jack Frost?" Izanagi asked Souji.

"Oh yeah… that guy is pretty cute," Souji said.

"They have dolls that look exactly like one of your Persona?" Kazeon questioned.

"Oh yeah I like that guy, that white round shape's the best, a plush doll's the way to go!" Kanji said.

"Wait is no one going to question why there's a doll that-," Kanzeon tried to question again.

"All right, as soon as Nanako-chan's out of the hospital we'll have a party at your place," Yosuke said.

"Yeah! And we'll bake the cake," Chie said, the three guys suddenly got glum looks on their faces.

"Yeah!" Rise said.

"We'll make a cake to remember," Yukiko said.

"And we'll invite poison control," Susano-O told them.

"HEY!" the three girls said.

"After what happened every other time you've cooked, are you trying to send Nanako-chan back to the hospital?" Yosuke questioned them.

"We're not as bad as before!" Amaterasu argued.

"Um, what are you all talking about?" Naoto asked.

*_pipipip pipipipi_* Souji suddenly heard another alert from his phone.

"Kanzeon," Rise looked at her.

"It's not me this time!" Kanzeon said.

"Hello?" Souji answered, "… … yeah… what?"

Everyone was looking at Souji as he turned grim into even grimmer.

"We have to leave, NOW!" Souji told them all.

"What's going on?" Izanagi asked.

"It's Nanako! She's gone into critical!" Souji told them.

* * *

**Kisdota: And I'm a week earlier than usual. Thank god I didn't know if I could do it. So the next chapter to come up I'll get the whole thing over with in one go. The argument with whether or not to kill Namatame, not the whole thing. And I'm gonna really have to buckle down if I want to finish this fic before the year ends, that means no more filler if I can help it. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Rise: Hi there everybody (waves happily) It's me Rise Kujikawa from Persona 4.

Sera: And I'm Seraphita (waves normally) from Digital Devil Saga.

Rise: I'm gonna call you Sera.

Sera: Uh… sure… everyone else does.

Rise: My initial Persona was Himiko, who was a support based Persona.

Sera: I had no initial form in the first game but in the sequal my Atma Avatar was Varnani.

Rise: What? What that supposed to be English? … or Japanese?

Sera: Well it's sort of the demonic form we can take in our games.

Rise: Whoa, you actually turned into one of those monsters?

Sera: Yeah… what did you have?

Rise: Well we had our new partners right next to us… we didn't transform into anything that was monstrous no offense.

Sera: None taken.

Rise: So what were you guys in your game anyway, I mean… what was your job? I was a bit confused.

Sera: Well… for lack of a better word we were all soldiers.

Rise: Whoa, you sure put me to shame.

Sera: Why? What were you?

Rise: Eh, I was just some Teen Idol.

Sera: You were an Idol? That's pretty good.

Rise: Yeah it's nice and all, but I still think I'd rather have been some famous soldier than an idol at least you guys get respect. I mean soldiers get respect from everyone else while people are always trying to find a way to get an idol undressed for their stupid promotions.

Sera: uh… yeah.

Rise: I mean when they gave me that movie deal they actually tried to get me in a nude scene can believe those sicko's, did they actually think I was that weak willed to be pulled into something like that?

Sera: Yeah I… wouldn't know anything about that.

Rise: So what were your powers in your game anyway?

Sera: Well in the first game I had this power to nullify Atma powers with my voice, and in the second I got Atma powers of my own.

Rise: You know your protagonist kinda looked like my own.

Sera: Yeah I noticed that to.

Rise:… … You and him wouldn't happen to be… (brings fingers together) you know?

Sera: OH… th-that uh… we… maybe.

Rise: Oooooh, how close have you two gotten? (in glee with smiles)

Sera: Uh well… we sort of… we didn't really…. We sorta fused Atma's and became on person… and after that we were reborn about 20 or 30 years later so… we haven't had a chance to do anything together.

Rise: I don't- You- what?


	74. What is seen, and what is heard

**Kisdota: Okay so I'm still behind, and as soon as I said I was gonna focus more on this s*** happens. I got DMV papers to fill, food to make for Thanksgiving, Art and Computer Finals I need to do. A damn Shell Station is on my ass for a stupid picture I took inside, and the WiiU and Persona 4 Golden were released. So I guess it wasn't all bad, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(12/03/2011, Evening, Inaba Municipal Hospital, Nanako's Room)

"What the Hell's that supposed to mean!? Can't you see how much pain she's in!?" Dojima yelled angrily to the doctor. Everyone else was there gathered around Nanako who looked like she was asleep, Souji was desperately worried for her along with everybody who was there.

"Doujima-san, please calm down," the Doctor tried to tell him, "All we can do right now is monitor her condition closely. Dojima-san you need to return to your-.

"I don't give a damn about myself! Do something about Nana-_nngh_," Dojima tried to talk but a sudden pain shot through his chest.

"Dojima-san!" Yosuke said, he tried helping him up when he looked like he was about to tip over.

"_Damn it, _just save her, for God's sake please, just save Nanako," Dojima told the doctor.

"We'll… do our best," the Doctor said, though he said it unconfidently, "I must ask all of you to step out for the time being."

Everyone else did what they were told and exited the room one by one, Yosuke assisted Dojima to his wheel chair, "Nanako," Dojima said looking back at her.

* * *

(Outside)

"Damn it," Souji said while they were all outside Nanako's room.

"So they have no idea what to do?" Izanagi asked Souji.

"No… they have no idea how to treat her or if she'll even get better," Souji said worried and angry. Everyone else in the room looked just as gloomy and depressed.

"This is just Bull!" Yosuke exasperated looking at Teddie, "Isn't there anything you can do? This all has to do with the world you came from! Can't you figure something out!?" he yelled at Teddie.

"I-I'm thinking… I'm thinking, but-," Teddie stuttered.

"Stop yelling at Teddie-dono! If there was a cure for Hime-chan we'd have for her forth-wit in an instant!" Kintoki told him angrily.

"Damnit! Why's this crap gotta happen to a little girl like her!?" Kanji cursed.

"I know," Souji said, "I can't forgive Namatame for this."

"Hell yeah, that bastards gonna pay!" Kanji said.

"I'll crush him!" Rokuten said sounding angry for once.

"Hey… Nanako-chan's gonna be okay… right?" Chie asked.

"She will… we have to hope she will," Suzuka said not sure herself.

"Hey uh, you guys are still here?" Adachi said arriving.

"Adachi-san! How is Dojima-san doing?" Naoto questioned him.

"Oh that, his wounds opened up again. They're treating it over in his room now," Adachi told them.

"What about Namatame? Any luck with your investigation on him?" Yosuke asked.

"U-uh oh… that," Adachi suddenly sounded nervous, "About that uh… I-I won't mince words here… we're gonna have a hard time making these charges stick."

"What!?" Souji said, everyone else was just as surprised as he was.

"What!?" Izanagi said angrily like Souji.

"Those son's of- what the hell!?" Susano-O yelled.

"I talked with the guys at the station, and it'll be next to impossible to find him guilty in court," Adachi said. Especially given the reason why we took him off our list of suspects for the first case," Adachi told them all.

"Those idiots!" Kanzeon yelled.

"He's Guilty Damn it!" Rokuten yelled clenching his fist angrily.

"You mean that whole affair he had?" Chie asked.

"And the whole angle about him putting people into TV's… there's no way that'll stand up in court, no one'll believe that," Adachi said.

"But it's true!" Suzuka yelled.

"This isn't fair!" Amaterasu yelled as well.

"And right now what the public wants is when, where, and how Namatame killed these people, and Dojima-san knows it," Adachi said.

"They're going to let this murderer walk away?" Kintoki asked.

"WE SAW HIM DO IT DAMN IT!" Yamato yelled throwing another tantrum.

"Well ain't you calm about this?" Kanji asked him suddenly, everyone noticed how intimidating he suddenly turned looking at Adachi.

"I-I'm just telling you the truth," he defended.

"And you call yourself a cop!? Huh!?Kanji suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Adachi by his shirt collar easily lifting him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Kanji wait!" Chie tried to stop him.

"If you wanna see that stuff so bad, we'll show you! Hurry up and bring a TV here damnit!" Kanji threatened him.

"Kanji-kun stop-!" Naoto tried to tell him.

*_Slam_* the door to Nanako's room opened up in a hurry a nurse rushed out looking frantic.

"What the-?" Kanji questioned dropping Adachi back on the floor. The Nurse noticed them all and rushed up to them.

"Is Nanako-chan's family here?" she asked in a hurry.

"Yeah, me!" Souji suddenly spoke.

"Please, you need to speak with her right now!" she ordered.

"Why wh-… no!" Souji immediately went into the room where Nanako was. The nurse followed in closing the door behind her, everyone else gathered close to the door unable to go inside.

"What the hell? What's going on!?" Yosuke asked annoyed and angry.

"Nanako-chan," Yukiko suddenly looked gloom.

"What's going on?" Izanagi asked, "W-why would they-?"

"I-Izanagi! You have to go in to!" Amaterasu suddenly told him.

"What? But Souji-."

"J-Just go! Please!" Amterasu begged him. Izanagi didn't need to be told twice and hurried inside as well.

* * *

(Nanako's Room)

When Souji got inside Nanako's room he was blared by the sounds of the machines constantly beeping, Nanako looked still on her bed yet she clearly looked like she was in pain.

"Daddy…," she cried out weakly.

"It's okay Nanako," Souji said to her in a quiet panic, "He'll be here soon, just wait a little bit."

"_mn…._," she replied, her eyes were still closed, and she didn't look like she was breathing properly.

*_beep beep beep beep_* Souji panicked even more when he heard all of the monitors start to beep rapidly.

"Nanako-chan!" the doctor suddenly spoke up, "Nanako-chan! Can you hear us? Do you understand what we're saying?" Nanako didn't seem to respond to anything the doctor said to her, "Your big brother is here with you, just hang on."

The nurse felt along Nanako's neck checking her pulse, by the look Souji saw on her face it didn't look good.

"Where is Dojima-san?" the doctor asked.

"We're calling for him right now," the Nurse quickly responded.

The doctors kept doing everything they could as Souji was unable to do anything but watch as Nanako groaned and silently cried in pain. They tried injecting something into her arm but it didn't seem to do anything. Souji kept hoping for something, anything, to happen, anything to make the monitors stop beeping, anything for Nanako to get better in the slightest.

Soon the Doctors didn't look like they were trying anymore, they stepped back with sad and unhopeful looks on their faces. Souji just looked down at her when she suddenly opened her eyes slowly.

"… _Big… bro_…," Souji could barely hear her.

"I'm right here, it's going to be okay, your dad's coming," Souji told her as he was gently taking ahold of her hand.

"_mn_…," she responded in pain, "I'm… scared…"

"Nanako?"

Souji nearly jumped when he heard another voice, he was so fixed on Nanako that he never even noticed that Izanagi was behind him this entire time.

"_What are you doing here_?" Souji asked quietly but still sounding furious.

"Sh-she just… w-what's going on here? Is she going to be okay?" Izanagi asked.

"_Go outside! Right now_," Souji ordered him.

"I'm not going to leave if something's wrong with her Souji!" Izanagi told him.

"We're not discussing this, just go," Souji said.

*_Beeeeeeeeeeeep_*

Souji's eyes opened wide and he immediately looked back at Nanako.

"Big _bro_… _da….ddy_…."

"… no_,_" Souji said.

*_CLANG_* Izanagi dropped his weapon without a word of warning, he just looked down at Nanako and Souji who. He looked like he was about to cry.

"No," Souji said, "No no no no NO! DAMN IT!"

"What's wrong?" the door opened up, a nurse was assisting Dojima walking into the room, "NANAKO!" Dojima pushed the nurse off of him and started walking himself, "Nanako?..."

* * *

(Outside)

After what seemed like hours to everyone standing outside the door finally opened up. Dojima was the first to walk out with a sullen and despaired look. Souji walked out next with Izanagi right behind him, Dojima didn't say anything to the group as he walked away.

"Where's he… what's going on?" Kintoki was the first to ask Souji, "She's alright isn't she?" he asked him.

Souji didn't say anything to Kintoki, neither did Izanagi, the two of them didn't look like they wanted to say anything at all.

"What's going on? H-Hime-chans alright isn't she?" Kintoki asked once again.

"Kintoki shut it!" Susano-O told him, "Izanaig…. Buddy… please… you gotta say something," Susano-O asked him with worry. Yosuke looked at Souji the same way, they both got the same answer of silence.

"NO!" Amaterasu suddenly spoke up, "She's alright isn't she? She's gonna be fine right?" she hoped and pleaded with Izanagi, "J-… j-just say something please."

"… she's gone," Izanagi said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"_Gasp_… n-no," Amaterasu gasped in shock. Everyone else looked shocked all the same.

A long silence filled the room, everyone looking down depressed and saddened.

.

.

.

.

"_Ngh_…."

Yamato suddenly made a noise.

"N_gh _…. _Mgh_…. WWWWWAAAAAHHHH!" Yamato collapsed on the floor crying out loudly. Naoto right next to him suddenly started crying silently as well.

"Oh _i -_it's okay," Kanzeon took Yamato and hugged him trying to get him to stop, "It's okay… _sniff_ it's gonna be… _sniff _alright," she didn't sound like she would be alright at all as she tried to hold back her own tears.

"Damnit! DAMNIT!" Yosuke yelled.

"Hime-…. Hime-chan?" Kintoki said in disbelief.

"Nana-chan?" Teddie said as well.

"GAAAAAH!" Kanji punched the wall near him yelling in anger.

The whole room turned into a hallway of depression and sadness, everyone was either to sad to do anything or too angry.

"Hey uh… everything alright?" Adachi arrived completely oblivious to the situation.

"No, everything is far from alright," Naoto told him.

"Huh? But then- wait," Adachi then turned around, "I just saw Dojima go that way, his room is in the other direction."

"What?" Souji spoke up, "Wait? Then what's in that direction?"

"Well it's… uh… Namatame," Adachi said.

"What!" Yosuke nearly burst out, everyone else's attention was on him now, "You transported a killer and his victim to the same hospital? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I-It wasn't my decision, and besides this is the biggest hospital we have, and he's in no condition to be moved," Adachi said.

"Where is he now?" Souji asked him.

"Wh- I-I can't tell any of you that," Adachi said.

"DAMNIT! Just tell us where he is already! You know what Dojima'll do if he gets to him!" Kanji yelled.

"Hold on, what'll he do?" Chie questioned suddenly.

"You don't mean-?" Suzuka questioned.

"H-Hold on, just what are you guys talking about?" Adachi asked.

"COUGH IT UP!" Kanji suddenly grabbed about of Adachi, "Where's his room?"

"U_rgh_, T-Top floor, in the second surgical ward, furthest room back," Adachi said intimidated by Kanji.

Kanji just dropped him and the gang rushed off in a hurry.

"HE SHALL PAY!" Kintoki yelled following behind them.

* * *

(Nanako's room)

Teddie was still in Nanako's room looking down at her, she looked like she was asleep but Teddie knew better.

"I…," Teddie said, "I was always watching over Nana-chan… and I still couldn't save her, and it happened in my world. Even though I was the only Teddie in that place… I… I still couldn't do anything. I… "

"You're not the only one," Teddie heard, Izanagi was standing on the other side of the bed.

"Izanagi-kun?" Teddie said.

"I don't even know why I'm here anymore, or why Souji even keeps me around," Izanagi said, "I'm weak, my skills are mediocre compared to what everyone else has learned. I haven't been out in the field in forever… Souji would have been better off with a much stronger Persona than just keeping me around. Maybe he could have done something better to help," he said sadly.

* * *

(Outside Namatame's room)

"Wh-Where is everyone?" Souji questioned, when the gang arrived Namatame's room Dojima wasn't anywhere, in fact nobody was there.

"The hell? Aren't there supposed to be cops guarding him?" Kanji questioned.

"Dojima-san must have already arrived and been taken away," Naoto suggested.

"So… Dojima-san… he was really gonna-?" Chie started.

"His only daughter is dead… I wouldn't be surprised," Kanji said.

"Dojima-san," Yosuke said, "He probably knew that there was little to no chance of Namatame being convicted… Damnit! He killed Sempai, and now Nanako-chan, and the bastard's gonna walk away without paying for what he did."

"….," Naoto was silent at his words.

"Why? Why is he the one that gets to go on living?" Rise questioned.

"Say," Susano-O spoke up, "Isn't that Bastard right next to us… completely unguarded?"

"Yeah," Rokuten said, "…We should go now, and confront him."

"What?" Kanji questioned.

*_thump_* The gang suddenly heard the sound of something from within Nanamtame's room.

They didn't hesitate, they all traveled inside the room where they saw Namatame on the floor in front of the window. It looked as though he had been attempting to try and escape, but the floor he was on was near the top making it impossible for him to jump out without injury.

The gang surrounded him when they got inside making sure that he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"What were you doing?" Souji asked him rather harshly, "Trying to escape?"

"I-I…" Namatame tried to say.

"You have your life and now you want your freedom to?" Yosuke yelled at him.

"I-I didn't I-," Namatame looked up and his expression turned even more fearful, "W-What are those?"

"OOooh sweet, sweet revenger," Susano-O said gleefully yet evilly, BOO!"

"AH!" Namatame stumbled back fearing for his life. Everyone was thinking the same thing, he could see them just like Nanako once used to, "W-What are you things?" Namatame said timidly, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack any second.

"Don't you remember us?" Susano-O asked him acting dumb, "Like from the time we had to defend ourselves from your damn attack on us all as that stupid red hippie?"

"I-I don't-."

"Or when you TRIED HARMING HIME-CHAN?" Kintoki asked harshly, "YOU DESERVE A THOUSAND DEATH PENELTIES FOR THAT HENIOUS CRIME!"

"Wh-who- who are you talking about?" Namatame was nearing the wall backing up in fear.

"Guy's!" Souji said trying to stop them.

"NANAKO-CHAN, HE MEANS NANAKO-CHAN YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Kanzeon yelled at him, "SHE WAS A LITTLE GIRL AND YOU KILLED HER, SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"What!" this time Namatame seemed to forget who he was talking to, "I-… I didn't mean to-."

"DON'T GIVE US YOUR DAMN SOB STORY!" Rokuten yelled at him.

*_bzzztzz_* As the Persona's were all yelling at Namatame the TV suddenly turned on by itself, everybody seemed to forget about Namatame and looked to the TV instead. The screen flickered on showing a very clear image.

"Wait? Is it 12 already?" Rise questioned.

The image on the screen showed the same area where the gang fought Namatame in the TV world, another Namatame was on the screen as well, but this one looked a lot more evil than the one they were all talking to.

"Another Namatame?" Yosuke said.

"The hell? The real one's here, and we all kicked his Shadows ass," Susano-O said.

"No… come to think of it we never actually saw his Shadow, and that thing we fought. Kanzeon said it was different from the regular shadows," Naoto said.

"_I failed to save that girl because of you all_," the TV Namatame said.

"W-What the-?" the real Namatame spoke up.

"_I failed, but it wasn't my fault_, _and the law can't touch me either_," TV Namatame said.

"W-Wait! What?" Regular Namatame looked shocked.

"Is this what Namatame's really thinking?" Chie asked.

"So… he wasn't going crazy then, he knew full well what he was doing," Suzuka said.

"Oh to Hell with the law, I won't forgive you for what you did!" Yosuke yelled at him.

"Th-this!... P-Please Stop!" Namatame panicked.

"Stop what? We ain't even done anything yet," Kanji said.

"We can start something if he wants!" Rokuten flexed his fist.

"G-Guys," Rise said afraid of what those two would do.

"_Do whatever you want, you hate me because the child died, don't you?_" TV Namatame asked.

"_GRRR _STOP TALKING BAD ABOUT HIME-CHAN!" Kintoki yelled at Namatame.

"_I don't care either way, living or dying makes no difference to me. But you… you and your freaks are different aren't you? You can't do such a thing, you wouldn't dare, right?_"

"Who are you calling Freaks?" Kanzeon yelled at him.

"_*chuckle* I'll keep "saving" people… it's my mission after all_," that was all that was said before the TV turned blank again.

"Mission?" Yukiko asked.

"You mean… he's still gonna keep doing all this?" Amaterasu asked.

"_RRGH_, you bastard!" Yamato yelled.

"P-Please stop," Namatame pleaded.

"Well that's it," Susano-O said, "It's all the proof I need, what's the plan now?"

"Plan? What plan?" Chie asked.

"What do you think?" Yosuke asked, "We can't just leave him free, you know what he'll do."

"W-T-you can't mean…," Amaterasu said.

"We can't let this bastard do whatever he wants," Kanji said.

"Hold on, what are we going to do?" Yukiko asked.

"Well there's no way I'm gonna walk out of here doing nothing," Yosuke said angry.

"I-I understand that… b-but," Chie tried to stop him.

"No! No wait, maybe that's what you should do," Susano-O told him.

"What?" Yosuke questioned angrily, "You want me to just ignore him?"

"Well you can't do anything without getting in trouble can you?" Susano-O asked, "They're gonna be asking questions when they all find out Namatame is gone and you all were the last ones to see him… though… you could hardly be blamed if some kind of accident occurred."

"What?" "What?" Both Namatame and Yosuke said, Namatame sounded more fearful.

"Naoto… what's the procedure for checking if Spectral beings committed a crime for the police?" Susano-O asked her.

"Are… are you saying that you want us to leave and let you finish him?" Naoto asked.

"W-Wait what?" Namatame tried to speak up, but he was ignored.

"Yeah," Rokuten spoke up, "That actually does sound like fun," he said.

"… this room is quite luxurious… most rooms don't have a TV this large," Naoto said looking at the large TV that had just been on, "With something like this, this man could escape at any time. Although if he were to enter, there'd be no way out."

"W-Wait a minute, y-you don't mean," Rise said.

"Well… I suppose we would need to get rid of some evidence," Kanzeon said.

"K-Kanzeon?" Rise said fearful.

"Don't tell me you're just gonna turn your back and walk away?" Kanji said.

"That's… b-but," Rise stuttered.

"Don't worry Okaa-san," Kanzeon told her, "You don't need to watch this… just turn around and just pretend this never happened."

"W-Wait! What's gotten into you guys!?" Chie almost yelled.

"Th-I can't believe you're both even considering this!" Suzuka yelled.

"We're far beyond the considering phase, now we're trying to figure out the action phase," Susano-O told her.

"B-But this… This is crazy! How can we possibly do something like this?" Chie yelled at Yosuke frustrated.

"Chie… Everyone, just listen to me," Yosuke said, "This is the only chance we're going to get to do something like this, now is our chance to act. At this rate the guy's gonna get off the hook, and he'll just go around "saving" people again!"

"B-But… w-wouldn't that just make us as bad as him?" Amaterasu tried to make up some excuse.

"We let him live, more die! We take him out now, everyone's safe. Even Rokuten can do that kind of math," Susano-O told her.

"Yeah!" Rokuten agreed.

"This isn't the right thing to do!" Suzuka told him.

"Yeah, there has to be another way," Chie tried to tell Yosuke.

"Someone close to me died! There's no way in Hell we're going to let him get away with it!" Yosuke yelled at her.

"HEY! Don't yell at Chie-San!" Suzuka nudged Chie back from Yosuke.

"Oh Step off!" Susano-O yelled right back at her, "Alright, I'll make this simple! You guys go, and us Persona, tf you're doing this then stay, we wait ten minutes for them all to make an alibi before we start giving this bastard Justice. If you don't want to be a part of this than just leave, we're not making you stay."

"I'm not letting you do that," Suzuka told him angrily.

"I-I can't just… o-oh," Amaterasu stuttered.

"I'm staying! He's gonna pay for what he did to Nanako-chan!" Rokuten said.

"I'm with you guys, I never get to have fun anyway," Kanzeon said gleefully.

"_RRRGH_ I-I don't know… I want this yes, but…," Kintoki paused, "Oh… Hime-chan would never allow this sort of debauchery… I'm at a cross road."

"NO way!" Yamato said.

"W- Yamato?" Naoto questioned why her own Persona was going against what she wanted.

"Aniki and I are on the side of the law! What we're doing is wrong even if it does seem right," Yamato said, "Right Aniki?"

"Uh… Y-Yamato I…," Naoto was at a loss for what to say to her Persona. Now she was torn on what she wanted to do now.

"Great, good luck trying to convict us," Susano-O said ignoring Yamato, "So, Rokuten, Kanzeon?"

"W-Wait! I-I didn't-!" Namatame once again tried to say something.

"Hold on," Souji finally spoke up.

"Oh damn it! Here we go," Susano-O complained.

"We don't have time to wait, we need to do this now," Yosuke told him.

"Just wait a minute," Souji told him, "There's something wrong… something off."

"Some- w-what are you talking about?" Yosuke asked getting annoyed.

"Something doesn't fit in with all this. Something… I-I can't put my finger on it but-," Souji tried to say.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Susano-O yelled, "LEADER OR NOT I don't give a damn, we're doing this now."

"Enough!" Suzuka said, "Susano-O I think you should leave now," she said pointing out the door.

"Why don't you make me?" Susano-O asked her.

"Gladly," she said swinging her weapon right at his head.

*_CLANG_* Everyone was surprised at the sound they heard, this time Susano-O used his large circular blade around him and blocked the attack.

"Y-… Y-… You could have blocked me this entire time? All these times?"

"Yeah! I also could have done this!"

*_BAM_* Susano-O immediately punched Suzuka square in the face, she was knocked back against the wall on the other side. There were no marks on the wall, but the gang could feel the whole room shake for a second.

"Holy… S-Susano-O?" Yosuke questioned. Everyone else was looking just as shocked as him.

"Oh don't you all look so surprised," he said, "She's been asking for me to do that for years- ACK!" Suzuka interrupted him and attacked him while he was talking.

"That's IT! I'm KILLING YOU!" Suzuka completely decked Susano-O on his head knocking him down. She sent another fist down on him but he rolled away from her before getting hit again.

"I can't believe you actually hit me!" Suzuka yelled at him.

"Oh shut your mouth Darth Crypt!" Susano-O yelled as well, "What? You gonna complain about me hitting a girl?"

"Complain this!" *_BAM_* Suzuka punched Susano-O again this time, sending an uppercut at him.

*_SLICE_* "_gh_!" Suzuka felt something cut her fist.

"I'm made of freaking knives Bitch!" Susano-O said pointing to the small blades spinning around his neck.*_BAM_* Then he punched her right back.

"H-Hey you guys!" Yosuke tried to stop them.

"Shut up Yosuke! This is happening!" Susano-O argued.

"You're a real bastard!" Suzuka told him, "I can't believe I wanted to kiss you!"

"ah-HA! So it was your fault!" *_BAM_*

"G-Guys! P-Please stop!" Amaterasu called out to them.

"Get back Amaterasu!" Suzuka warned her.

"Damn it!" Kanji said, "Rokuten, break it up."

"D-… R-Right Oyabun!" Rokuten sounded a bit hesitant. Rokuten reached out for them both, but he grabbed only Suzuka.

"_GH_!" before Suzuka could do anything Rokuten pinned her to the ground with just one of his massive fist.

"GAAh!" Suzuka cried out, Rokuten was pushing her rather harshly on the ground.

"R-Rokuten! What are you doing?" Kintoki said.

"Whoa! Rokuten don't hurt her!" Kanji yelled at him.

"… No!"

"W-," Kanji paused, "What did you say?"

"NO! I want that man to PAY!" Rokuten yelled.

"GGAAAH!" Suzuka cried out in more pain.

"ROKUTEN! G-GET HIM OFF!" Chie yelled at Kanji.

"W-What do you want me to do?" Kanji panicked, "ROKUTEN GET OFF HER NOW!"

*_BONK_* Rokuten suddenly felt something hit his head, he turned to see Amaterasu using her weapon as a club.

"Uh… h-heh heh?" Amaterasu was then afraid at what would happen.

"RRRGH_-g-Huh_?" Rokuten was about to punch her, but he felt Suzuka suddenly slip out of his grip by phasing right though the ground.

*_CRASH_* "_GUUUH_!" Rokuten was sent flying upward right through the ceiling, phasing though it. Suzuka jumped up following him.

"W-HEY! KEEP OFF MY FRIEND!" Susano-O yelled at her following the three.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yamato yelled jumping straight up.

"I'm coming to!" Kanzeon yelled jumping up right after them.

"Ohh… uh-uh," Amaterasu hesitated.

"Go already," Kintoki ordered her.

"HUH? B-But-!" she said startled.

"I will stay here and ensure the proper judgment is given, just go!" Kintoki ordered.

"O-Okay," she said jumping up after the rest.

Kintoki just looked up for a moment, then immediately turning his head inches away from Souji, "WE NEED A DECISION NOW!" Kintoki said.

"Wh-huh?" Souji still wasn't getting over what was happening.

"Our brothers in arms have all gone against each other! This criminal has a chance of not paying for his crimes… What are we doing?" Kintoki asked him.

"I-I don't know," Souji told him.

"Well hurry up and tell me damn it! I'm not letting some killer get away!" Yosuke said.

"But this isn't the right thing to do!" Chie said.

"Then what the hell is?" Yosuke said.

"There's still something we don't know!" Souji told him.

"The hell does it matter!? We heard the damn mans confession!" Kanji yelled.

"NO! No we didn't we just heard the TV's confession," Souji said.

"What the hell's the difference?" Kanji asked him angrily clenching his fist.

"I suppose there is the possibility that what we saw was… perhaps not the whole truth," Naoto said thinking about the TV.

"Oh enough of your detective bull! There's nothing to think about!" Yosuke yelled.

"HEY! Don't yell at her!" Kanji pushed Yosuke back angry at him.

"Up your's Kanji!" Yosuke yelled angry at Kanji.

"Yosuke! What the hell's gotten into you?" Chie asked angry at him.

"There's a killer here's who's getting away with murder! What do you think's wrong? Or did you forget?" Yosuke yelled angry at her.

"I didn't forget! I-"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Souji yelled loud enough for almost anyone nearby to hear.

"_ngh_," Namatame flinched at Souji's voice.

"LOOK!... look… just everyone calm down," Souji tried to calm himself down as he told the others to, "I know we're angry… I know what he did, I'm the one who lost a sister… but there's still something wrong here."

"H-He's right," Yukiko said, "We just need to calm down for a second."

"I'm perfectly calm," Yosuke said still sounding angry.

"Well, what did you mean by 'there's something wrong'?" Chie asked Souji.

"What's there to miss with a sick bastard like him?" Yosuke questioned starting to get angry again.

"Hey hey! Let's all take a deep breath," Rise said, "After everything we've just been through… we're definitely not thinking straight right now."

"_Tch_… fine," Kanji scoffed.

"For the moment we need to think rationally about this," Naoto said, "I realize now that we've heard almost nothing from Namatame's perspective, and there's no denying that he's brought great harm to Nanako-chan."

"That's right!" Kintoki said.

"But other than that point, the rest comes from our assumption based on watching the Midnight Channel a moment ago," Naoto said, "I won't deny that we were blinded by the heat of the moment… trying to impute all responsibility to him rashly."

"So what? Isn't that enough?" Yosuke questioned.

"Yeah! The guy sure as hell isn't saying anything," Kanji said.

"Whatever stupid reason he had, there's no doubt about the fact that he'd been throwing people inside the TV, he's the one who put Senpai through that misery! How the hell are we supposed to understand someone who says killing people is the same as 'saving' them?" Yosuke said.

"Failing to understand and failing to listen are rather different things," Souji said, "there are things that are still bothering me, things I- that we still haven't been able to figure out."

"Well we'll have to see what he can tell us," Naoto said, "Though it looks as though he's in no condition to do so at the moment," she looked down at Namatame who was still stricken by fear and confusion at everything.

"_Tch_… fine… I guess dealing with him right now won't solve all the things that are bothering us," Yosuke said, "… Damnit man you're really gonna make me ignore him?"

"Yosuke, I know what it feels like okay?" Souji told him, "I promise you… if it turns out that you were right I'll make a second chance, no matter what."

"… _tch_… I guess that's why you're our leader," Yosuke said.

"I guess you're right, if we leave any unanswered questions behind, we'll just be lying to ourselves," Kanji said, "And that ain't gonna cut it… I guess I'm convinced."

"_phew_… thank you," Rise said relieved, "I'll think as hard as I can, and try to help."

"We all know how you feel, Yosuke," Chie told him, "We've all gotten this far haven't we?"

"_Sigh_… right… together," Yosuke said, "Sorry… and… thanks."

Souji let out a sigh of relief as well, he was almost worried that they were about to split, but they would continue to solve the mystery together.

"So… what now?" Kintoki asked, "The others… they're still-."

"Oh shit that's right," Yosuke said.

"We need to make sure they're alright," Souji said, "And that they… haven't hurt each other to bad."

"We haven't heard anything… are they still fighting?" Kanji asked.

*_BOOM_* If felt for a brief second that the building had shaken from some short earthquake.

"Yeah they're still up there," Yosuke said.

"Hey!" the door to the room opened up, Adachi had just arrived along with the doctor, "What are you kids doing here? You can't be in here!"

"Crap," Chie cursed. The doctor quickly noticed Namatame and went to check on him.

"W-We were keeping an eye on the suspect," Naoto told them, "The police officers outside seemed to have their hands full helping Dojima-san, if Namatame had escaped it would be disastrous for the polices reputation… a-and their trust in you, Adachi-san."

"O-Oh… I see," Adachi suddenly became nervous, "We'll tighten security here from now on, and I'll arrange for him to be transported out as soon as possible so… if you guys can keep quiet about being in here-."

"Got it never here," Yosuke said quickly rushing out the door.

"Got it." "See ya." "Good night," the others followed him making some quick bid farewell as they left.

* * *

(Outside)

"Oh crap that was close," Yosuke said, "So… what's this thing that's been bothering you?" he asked Souji.

"Well to tell the truth, there's something that's bothering me to," Yukiko spoke up, "Why did he start killing people in the first place?"

"Well he told us right? It was to 'save' them," Chie said, "He killed his lover in order to… save her and kept going?"

"The police speculated that the first murder was related to the affair, so they called in Namatame for questioning, but everything in his testimony and his bearing… No matter what they looked at they found nothing suspicious," Naoto said.

"If he was really as insane as we think he is there's no way they would have missed that," Souji said.

"Maybe he faked it really well," Yosuke thought, "Or maybe he started normal then got a taste of killing."

"No… if that was the case his motive for killing that announcer would be even more inexplicable," Naoto said, "Namatame and his wife were both separated at the time, and both Misuzu Hiiragi and himself testified that she have discarded him. Hiiragi also knew about Yamano beforehand, and Namatame was shocked to hear of Yamano's death."

"So there was never any motive for murder in the affair," Souji said.

"Exactly, the police investigated a great deal in this point," Naoto said, "Although… her name was written in Namatame's own diary."

"So… what was the reason for killing her?" Yosuke questioned.

"Is it still possible that he was crazy to begin with and no one realized?" Rise asked.

"_uugh_… I ain't getting any of this," Kanji complained. Everyone else was getting frustrated as well.

"_ARGH_, this is so confusing," Chie yelled.

"Hey!" the door opened up again and Adachi walked out, "We could hear you all in there quiet down, this is a hospital."

"S-Sorry," Souji said.

"Oh there you are!" they all heard another voice, coming from down the hall, it was one of the nurses. She was running fast looking frantic, "I need you all to come with me immediately!

"W-What is it? What's going on?" Chie asked worried.

"It's Nanako-chan, she's alive," the nurse said.

"What?" Souji pushed the others out of the way.

"Hime-chan?"

"Just come with me, hurry," the nurse said rushing off.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry!" Adachi told them all, and that's exactly what they did. The all started running.

"H-Hime-chan… s-she's… she's alive?" Kintoki asked Souji as they ran.

"Go tell the others right now," Souji whispered to him.

"R-Right Souji-san!" Kintoki saluted before floating away.

* * *

(Rooftoop)

"Oh you think you're better than me bitch!" Susano-O yelled trying to push back Suzuka as the two held to each other hand to hand.

"I'm killing you this time you sick perverted Bastard!" Suzuka yelled angrily at him.

"Get off me!" Rokuten yelled almost tripping while Yamato continually hit Rokuten on his head.

"Bad bad bad bad!" he repeated with every hit.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Amaterasu cried when Kanzeon pulled on her cheeks from behind her.

"This'll teach you to take Izanagi from me!" Kanzeon yelled.

"I thought this was about Namatame! OW!" Amaterasu yelled.

"EVERYONE STOP!" they all heard Kintoki rise up from the roof and started yelling at them.

"Is that bastard dead yet?" Susano-O asked while he was fighting.

"HIME-CHAN'S ALIVE!"

"W-What?" Everyone suddenly paused what they were doing to each other.

"SHE'S ALIVE… t-the nurse! WE HAVE TO GO SEE HER!" Kintoki commended them all before sinking to the ground again.

Everyone just looked at each other for a moment before they followed him as well.

* * *

**Kisdota: I apologize for the wait I gave you all. New Game system during finals is a bit of a bitch to finish. I want to say I'm sorry that I won't be updating this as fast as I freaking said I would in the previous chapter. So I'm developing a little present for you all. You know that Persona 4 Golden that come out? Well… I think I want to try and do something on the side for you all, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Teddie: Hi, I'm Teddie from Persona 4.

Protagonist: … and I'm from Strange Journey

Teddie: Don't you want to tell them your name?

Protagonist: No.

Teddie: Uh… alright then. (Nervous) So uh… how well did your game do?

Protagonist: Well when we were released in Japan we made it to the third most sold game behind Pokemon gold and silve, and that new Wii fit game, and we're Famitsu's most highest rated Shin Megami game.

Teddie: Wha- even more than us?

Protagonist: Especially you.

Teddie: Y-Yeah well… we have Personas… my initial Persona in the game was Kintoki Doji.

Protagonist: I don't have one of those… I can just make friends with one of the over 300 demons that I fight and get them on my side.

Teddie: Y-You get your enemies to fight with you?

Protagonist: and we get this special armor to, we call it 'Demonica' it adjusts and upgrades itself to match our preferences in fighting.

Teddie: Well… I got this thing to fight. (Shows his spiky punch weapon)

Protagonist: … I got a gun.

Teddie: Uh… r-right.

Protagonist: What are you anyway? My demon meter has been acting up ever since I got near you.

Teddie: Oh, well I happen to be one of the residents of that strange world in our game.

Protagonist: Really?... you're one of those monsters?

Teddie: Yep… but I'm a special one, I was able to go against what a normal shadow could do and… uh why are you pointing that at me?

Protagonist: Got a job… you know… keep my country safe.

Teddie: U-U-Uh… i-is that right?

*_BANG_*

Teddie: WAIT WAIT STOP!

*_BANG BANG BANB_*


	75. MAX Fool

**Kisdota: I don't know if I'm gonna be on time with this or not, I'm super busy with the Holidays. Gotta Christmas Shop, gotta help out with the annual Tamale party, and the trip to Mexico to visit relatives. Let's see where this goes next, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(12/03/2011, Nanako's room, Evening)

_*slam* _Souji opened to door to Nanako's room as quietly and quickly as he could. Everyone else following right behind him.

"Oh there you all are," the doctor said, "Nanako-chan has come back around."

Even though everyone knew Nanako was back they were all just as surprised as before, and surrounded her bed. Nanako was sleeping, and clearly still breathing as they all stared down at her.

"S-She's… alive?" Yukiko questioned the doctor.

"You're serious right?" Yosuke asked as well.

"Yes, it rarely happens but it is known that the heart and lungs can resuscitate after fail," the doctor told them all, "But until I know why she collapsed in the first place, I can't say for sure how well she'll recover from here on. Still Nanako-chan's a fighter, and she's trying desperately to stay alive."

"She's not dead? This isn't some kind of joke right? She's going to be okay?" Souji asked. Everyone else started filling up with hope and relief again.

"Nanako-Chan!" Yukiko said happily.

"Oh my god I… I… _nnm_," Chie was on the verge of tears.

"Haha! This is amazin," Kanji laughed.

"Miracles do happen… I'm so glad," Naoto said.

"I-… I didn't know what I would have done if-…. _*sniff_* _WAAAAHHH_!" Rise broke out into tears.

"_*sob*_ _wwwmmm_," Yukiko was about to cry as well.

"S-Stop it you two… i-if you start crying- _*sniff_* _WWWhh_," Chie almost let out a cry.

"You all should go home for the night," the doctor told them all, "We'll keep an eye out for Nanako-chan, I'll speak with Dojima-san tomorrow about her treatment, but right now she needs her rest."

* * *

(Outside)

Everyone exited Nanako's room one by one, Souji was the last to enter seeming to be the most hesitant.

"OUT HERE OKAY!" A large group was heard traveling in their direction, it was everybody's persona's being led by Kintoki.

"We're late why did we listen to your directions?" Suzuka complained.

"I didn't remember, I usually let Teddie-dono lead the way!" Kintoki told her, "Where's Hime-chan? Is she alive?"

"She's fine!" Souji told them all.

"YES!" "WA-HOO!" a string of choruses sounded off as every Persona suddenly looked happier than before.

"Alright then!" *_GRAB_* "W_ho-AHH_!" Amaterasu yelled when Rokuten grabbed her.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time!" Rokuten said about to punch her.

"NO NO ROKUTEN STOP!" Susano-O told him grabbing his free fist, "Nanako-chan's alive, we're done fighting!"

"Oh… sorry," Rokuten said putting Amaterasu back down.

"Wait? Then what are we doing then?" Kanzeon asked, "I mean we all had that fight just now, what's the deciding decision?"

"We're… not sure," Souji told them.

"Oh come on!" Susano-O yelled, "I punched Suzuka, I'm not recovering from that!"

"Damn right you're not!" Suzuka yelled at him.

"I want some justice!" Susano-O yelled ignoring her.

"W-What are we going to do?" Amaterasu asked Souji.

"I don't know," Souji told them, "We still have things we need to figure out."

"Oh come on! Izanagi back me up!" Susano-O said, "… … Izanagi? …. Bro? …. Partner?"

Souji started looking around, along with everyone else.

"Izanagi?" Souji questioned looking for his friend, "Did… did you guys see Izanagi during that huge… fight?"

"No," Susano-O said.

"I think I punched him," Rokuten said raising his hand.

"That was me," Yamato said raising his hand.

"Why are you saying that as though you're okay with it?" Naoto questioned.

"Cause we're friends," Yamato said.

"Yeah!" Rokuten said and the two bumped their large and tiny fist together.

"WAIT WAIT! Where is Izanagi Sempai?" Kintoki questioned, "We require him to be present next to Souji to set a proper example for Teddie-dono."

"… hey wait, where is Teddie?" Yosuke asked.

"_GH_?" Kintoki suddenly became worried, "Teddie-dono?" he flew off looking out the window.

"Teddie-dono?" Kintoki looked in the rooms next door to Nanako's room, "TEDDIE-DONO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"ON NO! WHAT IF IZANAGI-KUN WAS KIDNAPPED AS WELL?" Amaterasu suddenly yelled as well.

"NAMATAME "IS" KILLING PEOPLE! HE'S GONE AFTER US NEXT!" Rokuten yelled also.

"Guys! Come on Nanako is sleeping!" Souji told them.

"But where is Teddie? I'd figured he'd be right next to Nanako-chan when she woke up," Chie said.

"Look it'll be fine, Teddie's got a phone with him now. I'll call him when we leave this place," Yosuke said.

"W-What about Izanagi?" Amaterasu asked him.

"Y-Yeah! How do we get ahold of him?" Kanzeon asked.

"Uh… can't you-?" Yukiko started.

"Oh right! Duh!" Kanzeon started turning her head left and right trying to sense whatever she could.

"Wh- H-He's not here?" Kanzeon said shocked.

"He musta left," Susano-O said, "I know I'd probably be depressed as hell after what we went through. Probably went on a walk."

"Then let's go, I gotta use this thing outside," Yosuke said holding his phone.

* * *

(Inaba Shopping District)

"Damn it not again," Yosuke said, this had been the tenth time he had tried giving Teddie a call and every time the signal would never reach him. The group stepped off the bus at the shopping district.

"Y-YOU SAID THAT THAT DEVICE WOULD REACH TEDDIE AT ALL TIMES! WHY HAVE WE NOT REACHED HIM?" Kintoki questioned.

"Sheesh quiet down," Yosuke complained, "The stupid bear must have forgotten to recharge his battery or something."

"T-THEN WHERE IS HE? HOW DO WE FIND HIM?" Kintoki asked still panicking.

"FORGET HIM! WHAT ABOUT IZZY-KUN?" Kanzeon questioned.

"We took a quick look around the Hospital, we didn't see any sign of either of them," Chie said.

"You don't think they're lost do you?" Suzuka asked.

"Well, even if they are I doubt that they're in any real danger. Izanagi is invisible to the world and Teddie… well I'm actually hoping that he can't do any real damage," Naoto said thinking.

"… _brr_, did it just get cold?" Rokuten asked looking around, "What's wrong wth the rain?"

Everyone else looked up, they also noticed something white and cold was suddenly falling from the sky.

"Oh… it's snow!" Yukiko said excited.

"Hey you're right… wow it's been a while since I last saw any real snow," Rise said.

"SNOW!" Yamato suddenly jumped up happily, "… there's not a lot of it."

"It's just started, it'll be a while till there's enough of it for you to do anything with it," Naoto told him.

"This snow looks positively dreadful with all this depressing fog though," Kanzeon said.

"Well I guess this is the first snow of the year, and it's already freezing. Let's go home," Chie said.

"If you see Teddie at home Yosuke give us all a call," Suzuka ordered him.

"I got it," Yosuke told her.

"Let's all be sure to meet up at our usual spot tomorrow," Souji told them all.

"W-WAIT!" Kintoki exclaimed, "What about Teddie-dono? He'll freeze out here!"

"Dude, if he get cold or lonely he'll just come back home, he always does that," Yosuke said.

"This isn't the first time he's left home?" Naoto questioned.

"Well this is the longest," Yosuke said.

"But what about Izzy-kun?" Kanzeon said, "Are we sure he can find his way home?"

"He… did look a little lost that time I found him when Souji was arrested," Naoto said.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it," Souji said, "I'll head home now, maybe he's there already. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

(Dojima Home)

Souji entered the house turning on the lights looking around the room for any sign of Teddie or Izanagi.

"Izanagi?" Souji called into the house. If Izanagi was here he wasn't downstairs. Souji hurried up into his room next opening up the door in a hurry. "Izanagi?" he called again, but his room was empty.

"So… no one's home… again," Souji said to himself.

* * *

(?)

"_Mnn _wha-?" Souji opened his eyes again to a dark blue light around him. He wasn't in his bed anymore, he was sitting on something plush. When he looked around the room he was in he recognized it as the limousine he'd often visited.

"Igor?" Souji asked.

"Welcome," Igor said in his usually creepy way, "It has been quite some time since we've summoned you."

"Wait? What's going on?" Souji asked worried.

"No need to be alarmed, you are still fast asleep in your world," Igor told him, "I have summoned you within your dreams."

"Oh… is something wrong?" Souji asked slightly less worried.

"No, you're still on the right path of your journey, and it has taken you quite a distance," Igor said, "Do you believe that you'll be able to successfully solve this mystery?"

"Well…," Souji thought for a moment, "I do, I think I can solve it."

"Splendid," Igor said, "The precise destination of this vehicle… that too is getting rather hard to judge. Though if we continue driving blindly we may end up leading you further away from the mystery that you must reach," Igor informed him.

Souji took a look out one of the windows, but all he could see is fog. He wondered how anyone could even tell where they were going, all he could say was that it felt like the limo was going in one direction.

"Well… Why don't we take a moment to look back on your journey," Igor said causing a small white light shine, "It was for that purpose that I summoned you here tonight."

"Wait what do you-?" Souji tried to ask, but he was suddenly hearing a bunch of voices in his head. Many which were familiar to him.

"_Really getting it is totally different. I mean really finding yourself." "You're the only one who didn't pay attention to the rumors flying around about me, you saw me as I am." "I've been trying not to think about it all this time… but I finally feel like I can face reality." "I can't ignore that fact any longer. I need to face the truth head-on." "I'm going to think about my life and set my own path." "What's right… what you should choose to do in life… the answers to those things lie within you." "… I was scared, but I've learned my lesson now. I won't just try and escape into my own personal time." _

"This is-," Souji said.

"Everyone you've ever bonded with though your journey, we are experiencing the words that were engraved into your memory," Igor said as the voices continued.

"_Alright. Let's go ahead and think this through as much as we need," Yosuke said._

"_You're almost as fun to be with as women… almost," Susano-O said. _

"_C'mon, we've accomplished this much together haven't we?" Chie said. _

"_I'm glad to be following a leader like you," Suzuka said. _

"_Right… together," Yukiko said._

"_I-I'll do my best… w-whatever it is you think it is," Amaterasu said. _

"_We leave any unanswered questions behind, we'll just be lying to ourselves," Kanji said. _

"_Where Oyabun Goes, I'll go," Rokuten said. _

"_I'll think as hard as I can, and try to help!" Rise said. _

"_I'm as professional as they come, I'll won't let anything out of my sight for you or Izzy-kun," Kanzeon said. _

"_You're as dependable as they come," Naoto said. _

"_Wee! You're a lot more fun than Aniki, though I'm still stickin with her," Yamato said. _

The voices had finally stopped and Souji could see clearly once again.

"It seems you have many comrades with you as well… those heading in the same direction through this dense fog," Igor said.

"So… huh?" Souji suddenly felt the limousine slow down to a stop. The fog or clouds outside stopped moving.

"We'll be parked for a moment while I confirm our current heading," Margret told him.

"As I mentioned previously, this year will signal a great change in your life," Igor said.

"_Yeah the ghost kinda showed me that_," Souji thought.

"Though there isn't much time left, it can be worth your while to take the time to stop and reflect," Igor said.

"People are like water flowing in a river," Margret said, "There is only one stream, but all who pass through it are affected differently. Some travel fast, some change their course, experiencing countless events as they travel down the river of time."

"Just so, the state of this room reflects the scenery of your heart," Igor said, "Perhaps this may be a time for contemplation rather than action."

*_Ding dong_*

"Wh-? There's a doorbell here?" Souji questioned.

* * *

(12/04/2011, Souji's Room, Early Morning)

*_Ding Dong_*

"_Huh_?" Souji opened his eyes, he had forgotten that he had made it to his bed in the middle of the night.

"_Ugh_, these dreams are getting annoying," Souji said.

*_Ding Dong_*

"Coming! Coming!" Souji called.

* * *

(Downstairs)

*_ding dong ding dong ding dong_*

"COMING! I''M COMING!" Souji yelled opening the door, it was Yosuke who looked exhausted running here.

"Hey Yo-."

"Teddie's missing!" Yosuke told him.

"W-What?" Souji was suddenly worried, "Are you sure?"

"He didn't come home last night, and we looked all over the neighborhood but I couldn't find him anywhere!" Yosuke said.

"TEDDIE-DONO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kintoki yelled.

"AND HE WON'T SHUT UP!" Susano-O yelled greatly annoyed at Kintoki, "You and Izanagi are bunking with hi- Is my wingman here?" Susano-O mode changed from annoyed to worried.

"Uh… n-no," Souji said.

"Now you're missing someone to?" Yosuke said.

"Where the hell is Izanagi? You're the responsible one!" Susano-O accused.

"That doesn't mean… let's just go, we'll talk to everyone. Do they know?" Souji asked him.

"Yeah Rise and the others are checking inside of the TV to see if he went back," Yosuke said.

"I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO RECORD THEIR VISIT, THIS WILL THROW OUR TIMETABLES OUT INTO CHAOS!" Kintoki said.

"Let's go!" Souji said ignoring Kintoki's yelling.

* * *

(Junes food court, Daytime)

Souji and Yosuke met Naoto, Yukiko, and Chie at their usual table, when they sat down Rise and Kanji both came back from the TV world.

"Any luck? You find my wingman?" Susano-O asked.

"Wha- IZZY-KUN'S MISSING?" Kanzeon yelled.

"Oh thanks a lot jackass," Suzuka said, "As if we needed more stress, you couldn't ask for Teddie?"

"We didn't see high nor hair of that bear either, what's this about Izanagi missing?" Kanji asked.

"Well neither of them are in the TV world either, I didn't sense anything on the other side. Though the fog is so dense it might be affecting my readings," Rise said.

"We're sorry we couldn't do better," Kanzeon apologized.

"_Sheesh_, I hope that Ted didn't really go back to his world this time," Yosuke said.

"So what are we supposed to do? We can't just do nothing if our friends are missing," Amaterasu said.

"We're gonna think about this," Souji told them all, "We're all lost and we have no idea what we're gonna do, so we need to think about everything that's happened so far."

"By think about this do you mean divide body parts for which area each of us get to beat into that bastard Namatame? Because I'd very much like to break his kneecaps," Susano-O said.

"Are you serious?" Yosuke questioned.

"WHAT ABOUT TEDDIE-DONO? AND IZANAGI-SEMPAI? WE CAN'T JUST FORGET THEM!" Kintoki yelled.

"I'm worried for Teddie and Izanagi myself, but let's trust in him and await his return. Right now, we must concentrate on the case," Naoto said, "It won't be long before Namatame is transferred to another location."

"Okay we got a little cow butcher chart in the deli section, we can make a division chart with that. Suzuka you want to kick his ass right? You can have the rump roast section-."

"Would you shut up about that! We're not doing that!" Yosuke yelled at Susano-O.

"We need to focus, we don't have much time," Souji told the two.

"Right, let's quickly review that facts we know," Naoto said, "Out of all the victims only two were killed: Ms. Yamano, the announcer, and Sake-san. From the documents we found in the car, we know Namatame had some sort of dealings with them. After that there were multiple attempted murders, in which we were all targeted. It was only when he took Nanako-chan that we caught him in the act, identifying his modus operandi in the process."

"Well when you put it like that it sounds like the dudes guilty," Kanji said.

"I call his arms!" Rokuten called out.

"AWW I wanted to break his arms!" Yamato complained.

"We can share them," Rokuten said.

"W-W-huh?" Amaterasu looked a bit disturbed.

"GUYS!" Naoto suddenly yelled at them before continuing, "Anyway, as a result of Namatame's arrest the police admitted that Mitsuo Kubo was a mere copycat killer."

"Back up to yesterday," Yosuke said, "Remember when you said Namatame didn't have a motive to kill the announcer? That's what's bothering me."

"Right, either the guys completely nuts or we're misunderstanding something," Rise said.

"Uh… you lost me," Kanji said.

"She's saying that if Namatame's sane, then we might be missing a few facts in the case," Yukiko said.

"This all sounds like some movie we saw," Kanzeon said.

"The guy thinks saving means killing, what's there to think?" Susano-O asked.

"Wait?... does he think that when he's saving people?" Yosuke asked.

"Could he mean saving them through death?" Naoto asked aloud, "He did call himself a 'Savior' and said that the other side is a 'wonderful world'."

"So they'll be saved if they die? Yeah that makes perfect sense," Kanji said sarcastically.

"No… No there's something else," Souji said thinking.

"Well… there's something else I've been thinking about to," Yukiko said, "he told us 'You're the ones I saved, don't worry I'll save this girl too'."

"Wait… what?" Rokuten questioned.

"So… if he 'saves' people by killing them, did he save us too?" Yukiko asked, "Wouldn't he have actually failed to save us?"

"W-." Everyone was suddenly turned silent at her words.

"Does… this mean I gotta apologize for wanting to beat him in his tender loins?" Susano-O asked.

"You raise a good point, if he thought that salvation came only through death then his words to us make no sense," Naoto said, "And another thing, the Namatame we saw on the Midnight Channel said he failed to save Nanako-chan."

"Well… maybe he really was trying to save the victims by putting them inside the TV," Chie said, everyone was looking a little more confused at her, "C-Come on, don't get all quiet like that… you guys know I say the first dumb thing that pops into my head… ha ha," Chie said awkwardly.

"I'm… confused right now, are we breaking arms or not?" Yamato asked.

"I suppose it would be possible that he thought he could save us by throwing us in the TV," Souji said.

"But he's still the one who threw in Saki-sempai and that announcer in right?" Yosuke asked, "We haven't nailed down his motives but that doesn't change the fact that he killed them. There's no one else who could have done it."

"Wait… ," Souji said, "Wait wait wait! That warning letter."

"Huh? What about it?" Yosuke asked.

"If Namatame's the killer, he must've been the one who wrote it right?" Chie asked.

"Well let's review them then," Naoto said.

"The first one said, 'dont rescue anymore' and the second one said 'if you dont stop this time someone close will be put in and killed'. All words no punctuation," Souji said.

"Yes that's right," Naoto said.

"That's odd," Rise said, "Would someone who thinks he's saving people by killing them write stuff like 'don't rescue' or 'kill'?" Rise asked.

"Yes… people don't make mistakes that easily," Kanzeon said.

"Yeah and the whole 'will be put in and killed part' doesn't really make much sense either, wouldn't he have written something like 'I'll put in and kill'?" Kanji asked.

"Hey… could this mean…?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, it looks like Namatame didn't write them at all," Souji said.

"Yeah… it's like someone else wrote this letter," Chie said.

"But only the killer could have written such a letter and delivered it to Dojima-san's house right?" Amaterasu said.

"But if someone else wrote it, that could only mean…," Yukiko said.

"Oh crap," Souji said in realization looking at Naoto who was thinking the same thing.

"My god, since this was such an unusual case I was absolutely convinced that other than the Kubo incident, there was one culprit," Naoto said.

"So… Namatame really was trying to save his victims?" Rise asked.

"Everything we thought this whole time was the exact opposite," Souji said.

"In Namatame's parlance, 'failing' would have been the first two cases, when the victims died," Naoto said, "If he had used his method twice, and failed both times, he would hardly have continued using the T.V. and yet he did. This is almost like someone else wrote this warning letter while observing the entire case."

"So… then, it wasn't Namatame that killed Saki-sempai?" Yosuke asked.

"We can't say for certain yet," Naoto said, "We urgently need to speak with Namatame. Face to Face."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay a day late, not to bad. Going away for the holidays so I might be late for the next chapter… again… sorry, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

* * *

Persona'l Problems

Naoto: Hello, I'm Naoto Shirogane.

Raidou: And I'm Raidou Kuzunoha the 14th.

Naoto: The fourteenth? Are you part of a large family or something?

Raidou: Yes, you see my family is part of a long line of Devil Summoners, I was the 14th Devil Summoner.

Naoto: So… you summon devils?

Raidou: Well demons actually, kind of like your personas only more like enemies to me.

Naoto: I couldn't help but notice your attire. You look… well a bit old fashioned, but like a Detective.

Raidou: I work as one part time.

Naoto: Oh so you are, so am I.

Raidou: Really?

Naoto: Long line of families as well.

Raidou: Really? What kinds of cases have you solved?

Naoto: A few drug heist, some hit and runs, though my biggest one is this whole mystery me and my friends are a part of. People getting lost in the Televisions and then showing up mysteriously dead.

Raidou: Well that's more than me in my short career, I only went against a man trying to create a dead army, and another person who was a king.

Naoto: D-… how long have you been a detective?

Raidou: Well.. about two years… why?

Naoto: N-… no reason.


	76. Judgement level

**Kisdota: Christmas is over, well I sorta got a bit screwed over. We all tried to go to my Aunt's to spend Christmas with her, that got messed up with overcrowding at the Airport. Christmas wasn't so bad, we made a Ham, and… that's it. I probably should have asked for something on Christmas. YAHAHA **

* * *

(12/04/2011, Outside Inaba Hospital, Daytime)

As soon as the new information came in everyone hurried directly to the hospital. Before everyone got to the Hospital they gathered nearby the place out of anyone's sight.

"Alright, so we all know what we need correct?" Souji asked everyone.

"Yeah we know, get info from Namatame," Yosuke said.

"The problem is Namatame is certain to have more security watching him, we'll need some type of distraction to draw the policemen away," Naoto said.

"That's not gonna be easy," Souji said, "Any ideas?"

"I got it! Let's beat them all up!" Rokuten suddenly said.

"No, we're not resorting to assault," Naoto told him.

"… actually, I could probably knock them out without them-," Suzuka tried to suggest.

"No, no assault," Naoto told Suzuka.

"I got it!" Yamato said.

"No Assault!" Naoto yelled at him.

"_Aww_."

"We could make an anonymous call saying that there's a bomb in the place?" Rise said.

"No, that would just cause them to evacuate the building not leave Namatame's side, and I don't want an incident that would cause a lot of problems," Naoto said.

"What if you go into the place saying you're relieving the guys of duty?" Kanji asked.

"I'm not a part of the force anymore they wouldn't believe it," Naoto said.

"What if one of us pretended to be ill and they put us in the same room as Namatame?" Yukiko asked them.

"I think one guy thinks I have pretty bad split personality disorder," Souji said.

"There's no way they would allow that," Naoto said.

"Oh for- you're the expert on this, what would cause the police to leave Namatame alone?" Chie asked.

"… what if we caused some kind of domestic disturbance?" Souji asked.

"That… could work? It would need to be something big though. Something un traceable to us as well," Naoto said.

"I got it!" Yamato suddenly said.

"No assault!" Naoto told him again.

"Right sorry."

* * *

(Inaba Hospital)

At the entrance of Namatame's room a lone cop was standing outside guarding the entrance to his room. Souji and Naoto were the first to head up the room, the cop immediately saw them and reacted.

"Hey what are you two doing here? This place is off limits," the policeman said.

"I am a consultant with the police," Naoto told him, "I'd like a few words with Namatame-san, may I see him?"

"I didn't hear about any of this… hold on one sec," the cop took out his radio, "This is unit 252 requesting confirmation on an ID, name of Naoto Shorogane… huh? … ah… alright, understood," the cop stowed away his radio, "Well you're on the list, I can let you talk to him but I'll have to record your conversation with him for security purposes. Though I doubt you'll get anything coherent out of him, the guy's been spouting nothing but gibberish," he said.

"That's fine," Naoto said, "I'd also like him to accompany me as well," she said gesturing to Souji.

"I'm here on Dojima's stead," Souji said.

"Huh? Detective Dojima sent him? I didn't hear anything about this," the policeman questioned.

"I'll vouch for his identity," Naoto said told him.

"Well… I suppose it's better than dealing with the man himself, we have our hands full with the transport procedures, so the last thing we need is Detective Dojima running wild, and Adachi is busy with something else to" he said getting out his radio again, "this is unit 252… wh-huh? What?" this time he looked worried.

"Is something the matter?" Naoto asked him.

"We got reports of a suspicious character around the hospital and… it looks like someone's harassing the other patients," he told them.

"I see, well then this works out nicely for us," Naoto said, "You should back up your colleagues downstairs. We'll keep watch over Namatame-san. A disturbance in the hospital sounds serious."

"Right okay," the policeman said, "If anything happens then hit the nurse call button. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Understood, please be careful," Naoto told him.

The policeman left in a rush, Naoto looked a bit frustrated at the situation.

"Honestly I knew they were undermanned, but I didn't expect it to go this smoothly," Naoto said.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Souji asked her.

Naoto didn't answer as everyone suddenly arrived along with their partners and Kintoki.

"Wow… that was nerve wracking," Chie said.

"Are you sure that they'll be busy long enough?" Suzuka asked.

"I'm sure, as long as you all did your part," Naoto said.

"We did it, the whole place thinks this area is haunted by some bed sheet ghost," Kanzeon said.

"HA Ha, they'll never know it was me," Yamato said rubbing his hands together like he was evil.

"You led them away?" Naoto asked.

"They're all looking in different rooms all separated, we got kids crying, things that suddenly moved on their own, and you might want to help with some guy who might get a few sexual harassment charges," Susano-O said.

"Couldn't help yourself could you? You're a slime ball you know that? I hope you die," Suzuka said harshly.

"Whoa! What the hell? What happened to beating me up?" Susano-O asked surprised.

"That's pointless if you can stop it," Suzuka said.

"Is this because of the fight?" Susano-O asked.

"Gee I wonder, it's not like it's because I feel as though I've been lied to nearly my whole life by someone," Suzuka said.

"You mean like who kissed who?" Susano-O said.

"SHUT UP THAT WAS YOU YOU WOMAN HUSSLING SON OF A ** ** F** S*** HEAD!"

"SUZUKA!" Chie yelled.

"Sorry sorry le-, let's just go," she said.

* * *

(Namatame's room)

Everyone entered, Namatame was awake, still in bed. Either he didn't notice them or he didn't care to acknowledge them since he looked towards his window not saying a thing.

"Excuse me, Namatame-san," Naoto spoke up first, "We would like to ask you a few questions regarding the case."

"…," Namatame didn't move or say anything.

"Hey… Hey… HEY!" *_SMACK_* Yamato tried yelling till Naoto hit him in the back of the head.

"Look, we know that there's more going on now, I know that we said that it was you… but we're still confused about a few things. We want to know everything you do now," Souji said.

"…_hh_?" this time Namatame looked at them with full attention.

"Thank you," Souji said, "First off-."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on!" Kanzeon pushed both Susano-O and Rokuten forward, "Say it!"

"Why aren't you a part of this? Weren't you on our side to?" Susano-O said.

"SAY IT!" Kanzeon told them.

"_sigh_… I'm sorry for wanting to put you in the TV," Susano-O said.

"Kanzeon is this really ne-." "_Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh_!" Kanzon shushed Naoto raising her hand at her.

"And I'm sorry for wanting to kill you," Roktuen said bowing down.

"A little… a little much Rokuten," Kanzeon said worried.

"And wanting to break your legs," Rokuten said.

"Okay too much info Rokuten," Kanzeon said as she tried to stop him.

"And that we were gonna feed you to shadows," Rokuten said.

"Rokuten! You're out of line now!" Kanzeon yelled.

"Someone get him out of here!" Naoto said annoyed.

"And wanting to shatter your knee caps."

"Rokuten! Shut up!" Kanji yelled.

"Is that the same as breaking your legs?"

"ROKUTEN!" the persona's yelled. Suzuka, Susano-O, and Amaterasu all started forcibly dragging Roktuen out of the room.

"WAIT! AND THE PART WHERE WE BLAMMED YOU! AND THE TENDER LOINS-!" Rokuten was finally pulled out of the room.

"Alright that… we-we're all sorry for that," Souji said to Namatame who looked frightened once again, "Just forget about him, f-first question."

"WHERE ARE TEDDIE-DONO AND IZANAGI-SENSEI?" Kintoki yelled.

"W-Who?" Namatame asked nervous at the situation.

"This isn't helping the situation!" Naoto told them.

"Who was the first one you put in the TV?" Souji said loudly getting past everyone else's voice.

"Who… h-her," Namatame said pointing to Yukiko.

"W- me?" Yukiko said surprised.

"And what about the other two? Did you kill the other two?" Souji asked.

"N-No," Namatame turned more depressed, "They were killed, I couldn't save them."

"When you say 'they were killed' do you mean they were saved?" Souji asked him.

"No… if they're not saved, they'll be killed. That's why I put them in there," Namatame said.

"Then… tell me if my estimation is correct so far, after you discovered that Yamano and Konishi were killed after they appeared on the midnight channel you assumed that whoever appeared on there would be killed," Naoto said, "And to try and save her from that same fate you kidnapped Yukiko Amagi. You couldn't let her be killed so you threw her iinto the TV to try and prevent the killer from getting to her."

Namatame just nodded.

"Everything's starting to make sense," Souji said, "I think he's telling the truth."

"But… if he is telling the truth," Yosuke started.

"There's someone else who's the real killer?" Rise said.

"Namatame, do you know who killed the first two?" Souji asked him.

"No… I want to know that as well," he said sadly.

"Alright, then what about that warning letter you sent me?" Souji asked.

"What? What letter?" Namatame asked.

"Great," Souji said, "What about why you entered the TV? Why did you do that?"

"I-… I didn't know," Namatame said, "I didn't think it was that kind of place inside."

"As I thought," Naoto said.

"So… you all… believe me?" Namatame asked, "D-Did they find who did it? The one who killed them all? M- Mayumi!" he started to get a bit agitated.

"Please stay calm, we need your help if we hope to catch the real suspect," Naoto told him.

"We're all some of the few people who know about that other world, we're the only people who can even understand what it is your talking about," Souji told him.

"Only… you?" Namatame said.

"We did blame you for everything that happened at first, but now I can fully accept what you're saying as the truth," Yosuke said.

"Please, we need you to tell us everything you can, calmly and slowly," Naoto said.

"… all right," Namatame said, "It was back when my affair with Mayumi became common knowledge, I had returned to my parent's home like I was running away from a scandal. I started drinking a lot, trying to drown out my sorrow. I wasn't able to reach Mayumi at all which wasn't helping."

"Shame Suzuka's not here to listen to this," Kanzeon commented.

"She'd been disgraced on all the afternoon shows, and she'd been forced to resign from the program she was on. I had caused her so much trouble, and I wasn't even able to apologize to her. I lost the will and energy to do anything. Then one day I heard that rumor about looking at the TV on a rainy night, and since I had nothing better to do I sat blankly in front of the TV and watched my own reflection," Namatame said.

"Aww nuts," Yamato said.

"Then I saw Mayumi on TV, she looked like she was calling out for help. I freaked out and unthinkingly I tried to reach out to her. But when I did my hand had disappeared into the TV… it was like I was dipping it into a pool of water. I was so shocked I lost my balance and nearly fell into the TV itself. I was so scared I couldn't understand what just happened. I thought maybe I'd gone insane. In the end, I decided to think of it as just a dream, and I went back to the city the next day after finishing work. When I got to work I was fired right on the spot, that wasn't what broke me though," Namatame said, "It was… it was Mayumi being found dead," he said darkly.

"Oh man," Kanzeon said.

"And not just that, but it had happened in my hometown," Namatame continued, "I was dumbstruck, but later on… I remembered what I saw on TV that night. I was wondering what it meant, I thought it might have been some kind of cry for help from Mayumi. I hadn't gone near another TV since that first incident, but I decided to try it again. I was able to confirm that none of it was a dream, I started to believe that image I saw really was Mayumi calling for help, that's what I felt."

"And eventually you learned of the Midnight Channel," Naoto said.

"I remember Mayumi was chasing a rumor about some bizarre TV program… back when she was alive," Namatame said, "I heard of it to, but I thought it was just some urban legend, but then Mayumi appeared on it, and later turned up dead. The more I thought about it, the harder it was to believe that the two events were just some coincidence. Soon after that I came back to Inaba to answer the polices questions. I'd lost my job, and I wanted to know the truth of Mayumi's death for myself. Then, on another rainy night, someone else appeared on the Midnight Channel… it was a girl. She looked like she was calling for help just like Mayumi. I thought that maybe she would be the next one to die."

"Saki-sempai," Youske said.

"Did… did you know her?" Namatame asked suprised.

"She was a friend who worked with him at Junes," Souji said.

"I'm sorry," Namatame said, "I was following all the news about Mayumi, and I noticed that the girl on the TV was the same one who had found Mayumi's body. I thought that if my hunch was right she'd be the next victim. I didn't want her to die the way Mayumi did. I was desperately watching her, I was consumed with the idea that I could rescue her. Eventually the images I saw of her started to become sharper."

"It was turning sharper?" Chie asked.

"How did you know where to find her?" Yosuke asked.

"After I had come back, my father couldn't bear to see me in such low spirits, and gave me a job with the family business. The liquor store was one of the places I delivered, I met that girl there. After a while I decided to meet her, and I told her to be careful, but she didn't believe anything I said. That same night, on the TV I saw her. She looked as if she was being engulfed by some black shape, she was writhing in pain. I tried calling her, but she never answered. The next day, they found her dead… I'm sorry… I knew she was going to be murdered, but I couldn't save her, " Namatame said looking at Yosuke.

"Whatever," Yosuke said not really caring.

"Y-Yosuke," Chie said.

"I blamed myself, thinking there was something I could have done. There was no one who depended on me… nobody at work, not even my wife. Mayumi… she was the only one who accepted me for who I was, but she was murdered, and the same person killed another girl. I was… beside myself I… couldn't forgive myself for doing nothing," Namatame said.

"So… you really did love Ms. Yamano," Chie said.

"Yes… from the bottom of my heart," Namatame said.

"Wow… it really is a shame Suzuka's not here," Kanzeon said.

"Before I was married, my wife made it big in show business. I was happy for her, but it put a strain on our relationship," Namatame said.

"I think I can relate," Rise said.

"It was around that time when I met Mayumi, she was interviewing our candidate for the next election. She was a big-name announcer, but she only worked with local stations, and her attitude towards work was similar to mine," Namatame said.

"I don't think this-." "Shut up! I wanna hear this!" Kanzeon said telling Yamato to be quiet.

"We both came from Inaba, so she was easy to talk to… I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help getting intimate with her. She… gave meaning to my life," Namatame said.

"Now it's a shame Susano-O's not here… maybe Amaterasu to," Kanzeon said.

"Soon after Saki-san was found dead, yet another girl appeared on TV… that was you," Namatame looked at Yukiko this time, "I knew that you'd be kidnapped next, and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I decided to do something different this time, I couldn't figure out who the murderer was so I decided to try and prevent him from getting to you. I thought about what I could do with my… power… ability… whatever it was that let me go through the TV. If I tried to explain what was happening you wouldn't believe me… I was left with one option… you know what happened after that."

"So… since you thought people who appeared on the Midnight Channel would be killed you kidnapped us in order to save us," Yukiko said.

"So… wait you never stopped and wondered about any of this?" Chie asked annoyed.

"I thought I was the only one who could help them… I did call the police, but they didn't believe me. I knew the area well, thanks to my job. I had a large truck, and I could move around without suspicion. I thought my job as a deliveryman would be the perfect cover for my mission. I thought no one else could do it," Namatame said.

"And that's how we go though the whole mess," Kanzeon said.

"But… are you telling me that I wasn't saving them?" Namatame asked.

"No," Souji told him, "If a person is still in the TV when the fog appears here then they'll die… that's what happened to Mayumi-chan and Saki-sempai. It was after those two that we figured out what was going on. After Yukiko-san was thrown in along with the other people that were thrown in, we had to go in and save them."

"I… I see," Namatame said, "I had a feeling that was it was… after I went in with that little girl-."

"HIME-CHAN! Her name is Hime-chan," Kintoki told him.

"U-Uh H-Hime-chan… when I entered the TV myself… for the first time I had some doubts about what I was doing, but the police were after me so I needed to get away, and I felt like I had to do everything for that gi- H-Hime-chan. That's why I went inside after her," Namatame said, "But the TV world was a completely different place than what I had imagined, such an abominable grotesque place. I thought that since you all came out okay after I put you in I assumed that it wasn't that terrible of a place. I never knew that you couldn't get out on your own. I thought I was going insane… I probably did."

"So you really were trying to save people," Souji said.

"But I ended up doing just the opposite, what a fool I've been," Namatame said.

"Yeah he kinda is," Yamato said.

"SHUSH!" Kanzeon told him.

"I always wanted to enter the world of politics, and become useful to society, but after losing my job and the woman I loved… all I had left was this power. I convinced myself that world was some sort of sanctuary, and I secretly believed myself to be a hero," Namatame said, "I never doubted what I saw on TV and believed everything was as I wanted it to be. I didn't think for myself at all… that's why I couldn't protect them… I'm to blame for all of this."

"What's done is done, there's nothing you can do to change it," Souji said.

"I suppose so… but the things I've done are too serious to be brushed aside like that. I have no intentions of running away from my crimes, I'm prepared to face the consequences. Kidnapping is already a serious crime, and on top of that, I put all those lives in danger… I'm sorry," Namatame said.

"The Midnight Channel and the other world, you can hardly be blamed for failing to understand them properly," Naoto said, "We must apologize to you as well. Had we let our emotions blind us to the truth we would have piled all the responsibility on you."

"I guess from your point of view people did stop dying once you started saving people. The more you did it, the more you really believed you were preventing their deaths," Yosuke said.

"I'm… such a joke," Namatame said, "I'm sorry… I'm getting a little tired."

"Wh-HEY!" the whole gang was surprised when they heard the sound of one of the policemen barging into the room, "What're you all crammed in here for? This place is off limits!"

"My apologies, we'll all be leaving now," Naoto said.

"W-Wait!" Namatame called to them, "I beg you all… please find out whoever's behind this… you children and… your friends are the only ones who know about that world."

"What? What about us?" Yamato complained.

"Yamato, we're the friends," Kanzeon told him.

"We're not friends! We're persona's!" Kintoki said.

"_sigh_, the things I put up with," Kanzeon sighed.

"Don't worry, that was our plan from the start," Souji said.

"Thank you," Namatame said.

"It's all clear now, he's not the one who committed any of the murders. It was another party who threw the first two victims into the TV," Naoto said.

"Hey! You need to get out of here now! I told you he's almost ready to be transported! We can't have anything else happen to him! I better not see any of you here again!" the policeman yelled to them.

* * *

(Outside the room)

"You think he's still alive in there?" Rokuten asked.

"_ugh _for the last time they're not fighting, or anything violent at all," Susano-O told him.

"You think we should have told them that a policeman was going into the room?" Amaterasu asked.

"He got in before we could get him… think they'll get in trouble?" Susano-O asked.

"N-Naoto knows how to get out of these situations right?" Amaterasu asked.

"Oh I hope so, otherwise everyone's gonna get arrested," Susano-O said.

"T-They wouldn't do that to Nee-san would they?" Amaterasu questioned.

"Oh they sure will," Susano-O told her, "You know what prison is like for women, they do whatever they can to cut cost. The sanitation in those places is down the drain nasty."

"No!"

"And she's gonna have to share a room with a room-mate. Imagine if Yukiko is forced to spend time with a really psycho?"

"NO!"

"Will you stop listening to him Amaterasu? The only thing that's come out of his stupid mouth is lies," Suzuka said.

"You know I really did prefer the physical abuse over the verbal abuse, are you trying to hurt me? Cause you are," Susano-O said.

"Yeah probably," Suzuka said.

Namatame's room door opened up, everyone in the group left his room one at a time.

"How was it? We got the case solved?" Susano-O asked.

"Another killer," Yosuke told him.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay so I'm done in time for New Years Eve, a lot of talking in this one so I doubt a lot of people will enjoy this chapter. I tried saving a mouse I found, then it died… don't know how I think I may have frightened it with a heart attack, I went to the forest area of my home to bury it. Which sucked, YAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"And I want to apologize for wanting to twist your arms off."

"Rokuten! We left the room! No one is listening to your apologies," Susano-O told him.

"I'm sorry for being too big to fit in normal sized rooms."

"How is that your fault?" Suzuka asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry for trying to crush Suzuka."

"Say that to me! Not him!"

"I'm sorry for the economy."

"What?" Susano-O questioned.

"I'm sorry for the law."

"It's like talking to a brick wall," Susano-O said.

"I'm sorry for what Oyabun did to Yuki-chans beef bowl at Aiya's."

"Beef what-? WHAT?"


	77. Suspected suspect

**Kisdota: I tried another fic, not gonna continue it apparently, but at least it's out of my system so that's nice at least. I think I might have found a way to get these updated better, let's see where I go with this one, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(12/04/2011, Daytime, Nanako's room)

The whole gang gathered around Nanako who was asleep. Everything that was near her kept giving the same signal that told them that she was still doing alright. However everyone still looked worried.

"Is it alright to come in?" Yamato asked from afar.

"Yeah it's fine, but be quiet," Souji told him.

Yamato and all the other Persona all stepped in one at a time trying to squeeze in to the little tiny space they had.

"Oh god… she looks so different, what kind of horrible things did our world do to her? She's hideous, how will she cope with life after this?" Rokuten asked sadly.

"Rokuten," Susano-O said pulling his head from the wall, "This one," he pointed to Nanako's bed.

"Oh… she looks better… I think," Rokuten said.

"She looks like she's in pain… fighting for dear life," Yukiko said.

"ooooOOH! Poor Hime-chan," Kintoki said sounding really depressed, "and Teddie-dono isn't even here to watch her, where could he be?"

"This was the last place we saw Teddie right?" Chie asked, "He was really worried about her."

"_TCh_, how can that stupid bear flake out like this, we got a killer who's still on the loose," Kanji said.

"The police consider the entire matter closed, so we're on our own from here," Naoto said.

"_Grgh_, freakin worthless pricks," Kanji complained.

"So where do we go from here Aniki?" Yamato asked her.

"We should revisit the incidents involving Saki-san and Ms. Yamano, perhaps we could turn up some fresh details," Naoto said.

"But that happened ages ago," Suzuka said.

"It was over six months ago," Chie added.

"Yeah, some of us were just born then and I don't remember anything from before," Susano-O said.

"But we're the only ones who know what's really going on. Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and someone will remember something," Yosuke said.

"Alright," Souji said, "It's late, so let's all split up tomorrow and start asking for info, while we're at it let's see if we can find something about Teddie, and Izanagi if it's possible. We'll meet up at Aiya's in the evening to discuss what we find."

Everyone nodded to Souji's orders.

"Oh… Teddie-dono, I hope you haven't fallen in with the wrong crowd," Kintoki said worried.

* * *

(Evening, Dojima home)

Souji entered his still quiet home.

"Izanagi?" he called out hoping that he would hear something or someone talk back to him, but no it was still quiet like always.

"_sigh_… where did you go?" Souji asked himself.

* * *

(12/05/2011, Daytime, Dojima Home)

Souji walked outside early in the morning, it was still very foggy our. He could barely see anything in front of himself.

"_Sigh_, might as well use them," Souji said putting on his TV glasses, the fog instantly cleared up letting him see much more than before.

"I hope the others find something," Souji said heading out.

* * *

(Shopping district, South)

"Did she say anything?" Kintoki asked Yosuke.

"Kintoki! Stop asking me every time I talk to someone, I'm going to tell you guys that's what info gathering is!" Yosuke told him.

"Did she say anything?" Susano-O asked.

"Jeezes, no she didn't say anything," Yosuke told them annoyed.

"Ask her if she's seen Teddie-dono," Kitnoki said.

"She hasn't seen him," Yosuke told him still annoyed.

"Ask her what her number is," Susano-O said.

"What does that have to do with the case?" Yosuke questioned.

"Probably nothing," Susano-O said.

* * *

(Shopping district, North)

"Okay so the Shrine was empty, no one up north is there… maybe-," Chie trailed off.

"We're meeting at Aiya's later," Suzuka told her.

"Oh come on!" Chie complained, "Just five minutes tops, I can't go hunting for info on an empty stomach."

"You had breakfast. Just keep moving," Suzuka ordered her.

"It wasn't that much," Chie said.

"It's more than enough to go on for the day," Suzuka said.

"Oh sure it is, are you sure you're telling the truth?" Chie asked her.

"Damn it! I'm sorry okay!" Suzuka yelled.

* * *

(Amagi Inn)

"No… no…. no," Yukiko said annoyed looking through the inns log books, "_Ugh_, nothing that would lead me to anything."

"What are we looking for anyway?" Amaterasu asked her.

"Ms. Yamano stayed here before so I thought I might get an address… number… something anything that would tell me about her, but there's nothing I can use," Yukiko said.

* * *

(Samegawa River)

"Hey! You!" Kanji yelled out to a random guy, he just turned for a second then ran away looking afraid.

"Damn it!" Kanji said annoyed again.

"Oyabun, you need to try and speak more kindly, and not yell," Rokuten told him.

"Right right sorry," Kanji said, "HEY! Damn it. No stop wait! I need to talk to you!"

"Try yelling please!" Rokuten told him.

"It doesn't work like that!" Kanji told him.

"What about that guy? He's coming to us," Rokuten said.

"What guy- oh crap," Kanji said noticing the police officer.

* * *

(Naoto's home)

"Alright… let's try… searching for something about her early life… anything in Inaba?" Naoto asked Rise who was attached to Kanzeon.

"Mnnn… no, nothing that leads her back here," Rise said looking through all the data that Kanzeon was looking up through the internet.

"What about you Yamato? Anything yet?" Naoto asked turning around.

"It's really hard to go through all these books, they don't have any fun pictures in them," Yamato said.

"Just look for anything involving the two victims," Naoto told him again.

"_Ugh_, this is the worst dinner party ever," Yamato said annoyed.

"Alight… what about Ms. Saki, anything about her that could be useful," Naoto told her.

"Alright doing a search… oh… this one looks like it's- _GRAAAGH_!" Kanzeon yelled in disgust.

"What? What is it?" Naoto asked.

"WHY is there so much porn on the internet?" Kanzeon loudly complained.

"Well filter those out!" Naoto told her.

"I don't know what that means!" Kanzeon said back.

* * *

(Aiya's, Evening)

"Nothing," Souji said annoyed. The day was nearly over, everybody decided to all meet at Aiya's like they said. Each one could easily see the lifeless and saddened looks on their faces. Everyone just took a seat wherever they could.

"_sigh_, I'm seriously tired," Chie said.

"Honestly, it's so frustrating that half the people won't even give you the time of day just because you're some stranger," Suzuka said.

"Tell me about it," Kanji said.

"It was the same for me," Yukiko said, "I tried asking the people who helped out when Ms. Yamano stayed at our inn, nothing."

"I spent hours on the internet with Naoto, my eye's seriously hurt," Rise said, "And when I did try talking to people they just tried talking to me, I was barely able to get on topic at all."

"I hate books now," Yamato said.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Yosuke asked.

"One steak bowl please," Chie called out.

"Of course!" Rokuten said.

"Of course what?" Susano-O asked.

"… … nothing really, I just thought that might get me to figure out the answer," he said ashamed.

"This is getting us nowhere, how do other people usually get caught in these types of situations anyway?" Kintoki asked.

"It's always the one that you least suspect," Yamato told him.

"That's in books and media, not in real-… actually is it usually the one you least suspect?" Rise asked.

"For the bigger cases, I suppose it's not uncommon," Naoto said.

"_sigh_, well I guess now's as good a time as any to take a break," Yosuke said, "Yo! I'll take a crab and egg fried rice."

"Roast Pork Ramen, extra noodles," Kanji said.

Everybody started ordering and eating, talking about their day and what they discovered.

"Honestly, he thought everyone was hiding something and thought torture was an optional method," Yosuke said.

"What? Did he think- what's wrong with him?" Chie asked.

"Eh it's nothing really, he ordered me to eat a topsicle in front of someone and not share," Yosuke said.

"He thinks that's a torture?" Chie asked.

"He said 'It would get Teddie-dono to talk' and then after that he blamed himself for giving away secrets about Teddie," Yosuke said.

"A-Any word on Izanagi?" Amaterasu asked Souji.

"Nope, sorry," Souji said.

"O-Oh… r-right… h-he's okay though right?" Amaterasu asked.

"I'm sure he is, relax," Souji told her.

"She's been worrying all night about him," Yukiko said, "Honestly I don't know why it's so difficult for her when it's so easy for us."

"N-NEE-SAN!" Amaterasu shined brightly.

"I think I might need your help later," Kanji said to Naoto.

"Oh boy, what did you get into now?" Rise asked him.

"Nothing, this stupid cop thinks I was attacking people when I was talking to them," Kanji said.

"Were you?" Naoto asked him.

"Oyabun is innocent! He was just yelling at them!" Rokuten said.

"Rokuten!" Kanji said annoyed.

"So you admitted you kissed me, but now you're just badmouthing me," Susano-O said.

"Up yours," Suzuka told him.

"Well it's nice talking to you to," Susano-O said.

It was a few brief moments, but it was a fun time. Previous problems were forgotten, old memories were recalled. Souji was happy that they were all able to talk to each other for this time. Soon enough there was nothing left to eat.

"Well… now that we're all full let's all talk about what we've learned," Chie said.

"… I got nothing," Yosuke said.

"Yeah me neither," Kanji said.

"I looked through every record I had, nothing," Naoto said.

"You would not believe the things I was forced to witness," Kanzeon said.

"The police had an unusually large number of officers in their initial investigation of the first two incidents. Finding facts that they overlooked would be difficult indeed, especially after a year has passed," Naoto said.

"You knew the risk were low and still made us go out," Susano-O said looking directly at Naoto.

"Well what would you have suggested we do?" she asked him.

"Yeah! Aniki knows how to gather info, she's way better at gathering info than you. She's a detective, not like you're lower class middle management rookie!" Yamato told him.

"Oh you wann- yeah I guess that's true," Susano-O started off mean but turned relaxed about it.

"Well thanks for sticking up for me," Yosuke said sarcastically.

"When Ms. Yamano and Saki-san both went missing there were no reports of any suspicious activity or people at all," Naoto said.

"Ya'know every time I tried asking about the case they would ignore me and just rant about the fog," Kanji said.

"I thought you said people were running from you," Rise said.

"The brave ones didn't," Rokuten said.

"Yeah, that or the Midnight channel," Rise said.

"And I haven't found a single thing about Teddie either, no reports of overly affectionate blue bears," Kanzeon said.

"Well Naoto, you're the detective, any new… deductions?" Yosuke asked.

"Unfortunately without any new data there's nothing much I can do," Naoto said.

"So we have to wait till tomorrow," Rokuten complained.

"Data, not date," Kanzeon told him.

"There has to be someone who meets all the criteria for this case," Naoto said.

"Someone who has a connection to Saki-san and Ms. Yamano, a place to observe all our actions periodically to an extent, and someone who could get close to Dojima-san's home without acting suspicious," Souji said.

"Oh GOD! It's one of us!" Yamato realized.

"It's not one of us… moron," Kanzeon said annoyed.

"We're entirely sure that it's not Namatame right?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yes, we're sure for the last time," Chie told her.

"There's only one thing we can do," Kintoki suddenly spoke up, "We must gather everyone who fits that criteria… then eradicate them."

"That is the 'Dumbest' idea you've ever had yet, no!" Yosuke told him.

"So against it are you? Seems suspicious!" Kintoki accused.

"Wh-d- now you're accusing me?" Yosuke said.

"It could be any one of you! It could even be him!" Kintoki accused pointing ahead of him.

"Hi!" Yamato waved his hand.

"That's bad Yamato," Kanzeon told him.

"Aww."

"What about the people Souji's been hanging out with?" Kanji said, "Anyone of them seem strange or deadly?"

"You guys know about half of them, and I don't think any of them know where I live," Souji said.

"Does Namatame have any brothers?" Amaterasu asked.

"No," Kanzeon said.

"What about friends?" Amaterasu asked.

"If it was someone that we don't know then it's going to be suspicious, it's not one of Namatame's friends alright?" Kanzeon said annoyed at her.

"Hey lay off, at least she's trying," Suzuka told her.

"Please, I could put an ad for anyone to try and help us they would be able to guess better than you two ding dongs!" Kanzeon said.

"Uh guys," Souji said worried.

"Oh you think we're idiots huh?" Suzuka asked her angrily.

"No, that would be a compliment!"

"Hey guys come on stop fighting," Susano-O told them.

"Mind your own business you perverted Ninja," Suzuka told him angrily.

"Wh- I'm on your side you bitch!" Susano-O yelled.

"Guys, focus," Naoto tried to say.

"Oh sure, being called a bitch makes me feel glad to know that we have you," Suzuka yelled at him.

"Uh- g-guys-," Amaterasu tried to say.

"Oh just yell you stupid timid woman!"Kanzeon yelled.

"STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE! WE'RE NOT HELPING TEDDIE-DONO IN ANY WAY!" Kintoki yelled.

"NO ONE GIVES A CRAP ABOUT TEDDIE-DONO," Kanzeon yelled.

"_gasp_, BLASPHAMOUS WITCH! YOU'RE FREEZE FOR THAT!" Kintoki yelled.

"Somebody say something," Yosuke said.

"I don't want to start yelling in public," Naoto told him.

"Guys stop fighting," Chie tried to tell them but they were all fighting.

"Aniki!" Yamato said worried.

"I GOT IT!" Rokuten suddenly yelled out standing straight up.

"Oh this'll be good! Do you actually have a thought or are you just poking at faith again?" Kanzeon asked him.

"No! It's Adachi!" Rokuten said.

…

"What?" Kanzeon asked confused at his answer just like everyone else.

"It's supposed to be the one you least suspect right?" Rokuten asked not sure about his answer.

"Oh for goodness sake, Rokuten it can't be Adachi," Susano-O said.

"Why not?" Rokuten asked.

"You saw that moron, every time he's with us he does something stupid," Susano-O said.

"Yeah," Souji said thinking, "He does seem to be near us whenever there's something going on."

"Wha-?" Susano-O said unsure.

"Plus he's… given us a lot of hints about a lot of different things," Yosuke said.

"Oh come on, you're not actually taking this seriously are you? Dojima's always hitting the moron for doing something stupid," Susano-O said.

"That's right, he and Dojima-san work together so it wouldn't be that weird if he was seen at your house," Yukiko said to Souji.

"How- the guys a freaking cop!" Susano-O told them.

"That's debatable," Kanzeon said.

"Weren't there police men watching over Ms. Yamano?" Rise asked, "And then police interviewed Saki-san after she found the body?"

"_gasp_," Yukiko suddenly realized something, "Adachi-san, he was the one who escorted Ms. Yamano into the building."

"What?" Naoto suddenly perked up, "He was at the building? Was he staying there at the time?"

"Well when Ms. Yamano came to stay with us the media all around her. Adachi-san came and told us he was there to guard her, saying something about celebrity life being really rough," Yukiko told her.

"Guard her?" Naoto didn't seem to like the answer she got, "But he didn't spend the night there did he?"

"I wonder, do you think he knew Ms. Yamano?" Chie asked.

"I dunno about that but… I did hear that guy call to one of the girls in my class," Kanji said.

"Yeah, we found out this afternoon," Rokuten said.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Naoto asked.

"I didn't think it had anything to do with the case," Kanji told her.

"Now that I think about it I recall Adachi-san being the one to interview Saki-san about the body numerous times," Naoto said, "But I heard that it was because there was so little information about the case at the time. Though it's certainly unusual to question someone multiple times with a strong alibi like hers."

"Do you think he had something else on his mind?" Chie asked.

"And that 'something' might be what connects the two victims to Adachi-san?" Yosuke asked.

"All this," Souji said, "It's really starting to sound like it is Adachi-san."

"So… he did it?" Yukiko asked.

"It's…. it's still just a guess, but it seems to be our best guess so far," Souji said, "And if it is guys, then this means Rokuten is the smartest one out of all of you," he said pointing to all the Persona.

"Oh god… I don't know if I'm able to cry, but I'm sure to find out soon," Susano-O said.

* * *

(Inaba Hospital)

Everyone ran as fast as they could to the hospital, the snow was still falling all around them, the weather was very cold to them. Souji and Yosuke entered the hospital first and they already saw Adachi talking to one of the nurses. Everyone else entered stopping right in front of Adachi.

"Detain him!" Yamato yelled.

"Not yet," Naoto whispered.

"_Hmm_? What are you guys all doing here?" Adachi asked them, "Oh hey did you happen to see Dojima-san? They told me he snuck out of his room again."

"We've told him many times that he's supposed to rest, but he keeps sneaking off on his own," the Nurse said frustrated at Dojima's behavior.

"_sheesh_, with Namatame finally relocated, I was looking forward to going home," Adachi said complained.

"So you've finally relocated him," Naoto said, "I've been wondering… you seem to be in a terrible hurry to get him out of this hospital."

"Huh? Well… yeah, I mean we can't leave this guy alone here with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan around, I mean don't you guys think that to?" Adachi asked them, "Hey what are you doing here anyway? Nanako-chan's room is in the other wing. Don't you think you should leave before Dojima-san finds you? If he catches you he'll start pestering you again."

"Speak of the devil," Souji said, Adachi then heard someone behind him and saw Dojima who looked a bit sluggish.

"Adachi… where's Namatame?" he asked him, "There's been a lot of noise today for some reason."

"D-Dojima-san! What're you doing here?" Adachi asked, "Namatame's already been relocated, I was looking for you so I could tell you that."

"You- what?" Dojima sounded angry, "Who authorized that? There's still more I need to ask him about!"

"G-Gimme a break Dojima-san," Adachi said.

"Those first two murders have been bothering me this whole time, his motives are shaky, and his alibi is rock solid. We closed a lot of loopholes on the basis of his testimony, but that part's still bugging me," Dojima said.

"Is this more of your 'Detective's intuition'? He's already been relocated, it's no use hassling me about it," Adachi told him, "And you kids really should be getting home too. You're gonna get in the way of police business," he said sounding angry at them.

"What's gotten into you today? It's odd to see you taking work so seriously," Dojima said.

"C-C'mon, I'm always giving 110% when it comes to the job," Adachi said, "You should get back to work too Dojima-san, your current assignment: Get better as soon as possible."

"Uh… right," Dojima said, "But what are you all doing here?" he asked the group.

"We just wanted to talk to Adachi-san about something," Souji said.

"W-What?" Adachi questioned.

"We were wondering something, around what time did Ms. Yamano the announcer go missing?" Souji asked.

"The time the announcer went missing?" Adachi asked, "I can't say for sure offhand, I mean it's not like I saw her or anything. That was months and months ago too, my memory's kinda hazy that far back."

"Hmmn… what about why you questioned Saki-san?" Souji asked him.

"What? Why wouldn't I question her? She's the one who discovered the announcer's body," Adachi said, "But she didn't know much about it, so I only talked with her once or twice."

"I see...," Souji said, "Well… what about that warning letter I got?"

"Warning letter?" Adachi questioned.

"The one that was delivered to Dojima-san's house, it's in police custody now correct?" Naoto asked.

"Uhh… I don't really remember," Adachi said.

"What?" Dojima suddenly spoke up, "Whaddya mean you don't remember? I brought it to you to take down to the crime lab for processing! You're telling me you forgot!"

"Ha uh… I-I'm sorry," Adachi said, "Your accident was right after that, and what with one thing and another it sorta slipped my mind. B-Besides that thing was just a prank wasn't it?" he started to sound like he was getting nervous, "W-What's with all these questions you're asking me for anyway? For crying out loud what's this all supposed to be about?"

"Someone's getting nervous," Kanzeon teased.

"Dojima-san you really need to get back to your bed, that's why your wounds aren't healing," Adachi said, "AND you all need to go home right now! Do you have any idea what time it is!? I need to go back and get to the station to report in!"

Adachi was trying to leave, but Kanji and Yosuke both stood in his path.

"Just one more thing please," Naoto spoke, "We know for certain now that the first two murders weren't Namatame's doing, we know that someone else killed them. You wouldn't happen to have any idea who it might be do you Adachi-san?"

"W-Wh- I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Adachi said.

"Really?" Kanji said, "Cause we think it mighta been you."

Dojima and Adachi both became shocked at what Kanji said.

"W-What? That's ridiculous!" Adachi said, "We already know Namatame's the one who put them all in!"

"What?" Souji and the others were surprised at Adachi's choice of wording.

"What did you just say?" Chie asked.

"Put them all in?" Dojima questioned, "What's this 'putting them in' business? Do you know something about the method behind their murders?"

Adachi was clearly looking more nervous now.

"Don't tell me that all that talk about TVs and whatnot from before was-," Dojima was saying.

"I see," Naoto said, "Now I finally understand. To tell the truth, Adachi-san, I've been fixated on something you once said. Before, I didn't know why… only that it sounded a wrong note to me."

"Incarcerate him Aniki!" Yamato yelled to her.

"Do you recall when I read Namatame's diary at the scene of Dojima-san's accident? At the time I said 'Even the victims who survived and were never released to the public are written here.' And in response, your words were, 'Wow… then that settles it'. Tell me Adachi, how would that 'settle' anything?" Naoto asked him, "At the time, the police had no idea that there had been other attempted murders related to the case, you had no reason to say such a thing. After all there are countless examples of people disappearing for a few days yet you raised no objections when I read the list."

"Guilty!" Yamato said.

"What do you say to that detective?" Naoto finished.

"I-I don't know!" Adachi said frustrated, "I-I said I'm busy!"

"Oh hold on!" Susano-O suddenly said, he phased through everyone and stood directly in front of Adachi, though he didn't make any noticeable changes when he did.

"… … HA!"

"_gh_!" Susano-O made a punching motion right at Adachi and he unmistakably flinched.

"Crap balls on a stick he saw me!" Susano-O said.

Adachi started to run away until Susano-O stayed in front of him.

"No way buddy! I started a fight because of you you're not-

*_SLASH_*

_GAAH_!" Susano-O suddenly keeled over form a sharp and instant pain that struck him on his back.

"Susano-O?" Suzuka said worried.

"_GAH_!" Rokuten suddenly felt something sharp attack his feet, he was tipping over right over where all the Persona were.

"What's going on?" Dojima suddenly asked noticing the strange way everyone was acting.

"Phase through the floor! PHASE THROUGH THE FLOOR!" Kanzeon said as she and every other Persona besides Susano-O prepared to catch Rokuten.

"AAAAH!" *_Slam_* All of them were suddenly pushed down with his great weight and forced to travel through the ground.

Adachi took this opportunity to run away quickly before anyone could stop him.

"Wait you son of a Bitch!" Kanji yelled chasing after him.

"Don't let him get away!" Naoto said, everyone hurried off.

"Damn it… _gah_!" Susano-O tried to move but he was in too much pain at the moment, "Gotta float it off!" he said floating away to where Adachi was.

"Adachi- _ngh_, Damn it!" Dojima tried to follow them but he fell over from his own pain, "ADACHI!"

* * *

(Upstairs)

Everyone saw Adachi heading up the stairs and started looking for him everywhere.

"Damn it! I don't see him anywhere!" Kanji said annoyed.

"I swear I saw him come up this way," Yosuke said.

"Where would he go now? There's nowhere for him to run," Rise said.

"He could… no!" Naoto thought, "Someone! Head up to Namatame's room!" she said looking for Yamato, "Where are the other Persona's?"

"They're still stuck in the ground! I'll go I'm on it!" Susano-O told her floating through all the rooms straight at the room Namatame was in. When he got there the room was still empty.

*_Slam_* "_D-_NO!" Adachi entered the room and saw Susano-O already in front of the TV.

"You wanna enter the TV, you gotta get through me!" Susano-O said.

"_heh_, that's fine_,_" Adachi said evilly.

"So you do see me! Well then let's see if you can feel me, preferably my foot in your

*_Tap_*

Wh- IZANAGI! Buddy! Oh man we've been so worried about you! Amaterasu's gonna be so glad to see you! Dude get this! Adachi was the one who did everything and-… dude did you get a color change you're red, that's kick ass how'd you do that?-

_*SLASH_*

_GGGAAAAH_!"

* * *

**Kisdota: Well I'm finally done, great news everybody I finally got myself a job! A real one! With and hourly wage, I'm working at Mrs. Fields the cookie store! Anyway I'm sure you all know what's going on so just be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Souji was standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth.

*_Pipipipipipi_* His phone started ringing and he looked at the number.

"Unknown caller?" Souji questioned answering the phone.

"_Dude! I'm rooting for you_!"

"W-… what?"

"_You can win this fight! Keep it up!_"

"Wh-What are you-? What are you talking about who is this?"

"_Wait… are you in a fight right now_?"

"NO! Wait why do you know that? And why do you sound like me?"

"_Oh crap- oh crap- Wrong number!_"

*_Beep_*

"Wait wait no- Who the hell was that?"


	78. Callin out

**Kisdota: Got myself work now, I finally have a steady income for my games. **

**Okay two things I want to say  
1. There's this fic that a friend of mine is writing that I helped inspire: ****SupahDrivah1234's fic "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self". Please go an read it, she deserves more reviews. It's got elements of my fic, only well written. **

**2. I was wondering if there was anyone out there who'd do a bit of fan art? I keep getting asked by people if they could do that, but they never seem to do it.**

* * *

(12/05/2011, Evening, Inaba Hospital)

"_GAAAAH_!" Yosuke suddenly yelled out like he was in some horrible pain, he clutched his head and fell to the ground. Everyone suddenly stopped their running to check on Yosuke, he held his head as he rolled onto his sides constantly groaning from the pain.

"Y-Yosuke! What's wrong?" Chie asked.

"_MY HEAD! AAAAUGH LIKE A KNIFE CUTTING THROUGH THE BACK OF MY HEAD_!" Yosuke yelled.

"W-What's going on!" Rise questioned.

"Did something hit him?!" Kanji asked looking around for anything that may have hit him.

"He doesn't appear to be bleeding anywhere!" Naoto said.

"_Gasp_ Susano-O! We left him alone with Adachi!" Souji said.

"You don't think-," Chie was about to ask before everyone else started running off again.

* * *

(Namatame's room)

*_BAM_* Kanji kicked the door open nearly knocking the doors down to the hospital room. "Aw Shit!" Kanji cursed when he saw Susano-O on the floor in pain the same way as Yosuke was. There was also some weird red glowing scar shape on his chest. It looked like there was an opening in his body, but he wasn't bleeding.

"Susano-O!" Souji said, everyone rushed around him, Souji and Chie helped Yosuke move closer to him.

"What happened?" Naoto asked him.

"He got me," Susano-O said weakly.

"Adachi?" Naoto asked him.

"No this… _nnnngh_!" Susano-O groaned trying to talk, "t-this thing… he's got one!"

"One what?" Souji asked him.

"_P-P-_Persona!" Susano-O.

"What?" Souji and everyone else in the room were shocked at what he said.

"So… he does have one," Naoto said, "I thought as much when we began to suspect him."

"Oh thanks for the war-_AAAGH_!" Susano-O tried to say something sarcastic, but he grabbed the large wound on his body jerking upwards, "GOD it HURTS!"

"They went up there!" they all heard. In a few short seconds the sound of the Persona's started running up and then they arrived in Namatame's room.

"Sorry we're late!" Suzuka said, "Rokuten got stuck and it took the rest of us to-!" she stopped when she saw Susano-O and the large wound on him, "SUSANO-O!" She yelled, she nudged Rise and Naoto who were both in front of her to get a look at him, "What happened?" she asked them.

"Adachi's got a Persona!" Rise told her.

"What? He-! There's no time, Amaterasu!" Suzuka called her, she picked up Susano-O and dragged him to the TV, she shoved Susano-O in holding on to his legs.

"Right! Nee-chan!" Amaterasu tugged Yukiko with her to the TV and stuck her hands through it, "Nee-chan, help me with casting a healing spell."

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Yukiko stuck her hands through the large TV as well, she felt around till the card fell into her hands and she smashed it.

Amaterasu felt around and placed both her hands onto the open wound on Susano-O, there was a small white glow from the TV before Suzuka dragged Susano-O back out.

"Ooooh man! That feels so much better," Yosuke said feeling the sharp pain in his head slowly go away.

Suzuka laid Susano-O back on the floor, the scar started to disappear as a white light passed over the opening closing it up. He looked like his regular self again.

"_Oh god_! Thank you so much," Susano-O said feeling the area where he was hurt.

"Don't mention it," Suzuka told him.

"Ever?" Susano-O asked.

"Eve- _dh-_shut up!" Suzuka told him.

"Oh boy, incoming," Kanzeon said looking at the door. Dojima opened it up and walking in limping weakly, obviously in no condition to chase after them all.

"Where is he? Did you find him?" Dojima asked them all.

"We saw him come this way, but we haven't see him," Souji told his uncle.

"Well I contacted security, they haven't seen Adachi, and there's no record of anyone leaving this area. So he must still be in the ward somewhere," Dojima said.

"Yeah but… uh… we haven't see him anywhere," Chie said being mindful of what words she should say.

"That bastard- _urrgh_," Dojima said before his wound started acting up and he held it in pain.

"DOJIMA-SAN!" One of the nurses saw him very angry at him, "Honestly what are we going to do with you?"

"S-Sorry, I got carried away," he told her apologetic.

"Are you even trying to get better? At this rate you're just going to re-injure yourself again. Have you forgotten what happened the last time you did this?" the nurse told him.

"Y-You're right… sorry," Dojima apologized.

"Come on, we're getting you back to your room," the nurse helped Dojima stand again and the two left.

"You guys… you need to find Adachi, I need to square this away with him… please," Dojima said as he was taken.

"Don't worry… we'll get him, no matter what," Souji told him. As soon as he and the nurse were gone the gang refocused their attention on the large TV.

"So he hasn't left the ward… you don't think he really?" Yukiko asked the others.

"I think he did," Chie said.

"If he has a Persona, then he'll most definitely have the power to go through as well," Suzuka said.

"I'm positive he didn't leave the room when he got me, there's only one other place to go," Susano-O said.

"Did he really? Isn't it always dangerous for us to go through a TV that's not from Junes?" Rokuten asked.

"If he was cornered, it's highly probable that he would of escaped through there," Naoto said, "And if he does indeed turn up on the other side, that should prove beyond a doubt that he's the true culprit."

"Then let's go get him, he's got nowhere else to escape to now," Kanji said.

"No," Souji told them all, "We shouldn't risk it, we have no idea where that will lead us. Not to mention we don't have Teddie with us in case we need to make a way out. We should wait tomorrow when we're all geared up and then get him."

"Yeah, I think it's too dangerous for us to," Rise sad.

"There's no rainy weather for a while so we'll be alright, even if it does rain then fine, not like we need him alive after what he did," Kanzeon said.

"NO! He must be captured! He must pay for his crimes on Teddie-dono's land!" Kintoki yelled.

"And he will, later, we're not letting him die and we're not just going to ignore him. We need to be absolutely sure this time," Souji said, "We'll meet up after school like always, everyone be sure to suit up. I'll get us supplies, we'll meet after school like always," he told them, they all agreed.

"What about you?" Amaterasu asked him, "Izanagi-kun isn't with you, will you be okay to come with us?"

"I have more than Izanagi," Souji said, "Much more, I'll be fine."

"What about him?" Susano-O asked pointing to Kintoki.

"Even if Teddie-dono isn't here I will fight alongside you!" Kintoki said.

"You can't fight, you're a magic user. Without Teddie you can't use much more of that," Suzuka said.

"And we ain't wasting manpower to keep you out of trouble," Kanji said.

"Wh- B-But he's invaded Teddie-dono's territory! My homeland! I can't just let this slide, I-I can still… I can… _Ghh_," Kintoki turned depressed.

"Kintoki," Souji told him, "Why don't you stay here tonight."

"Wh-_Huh_?" Kintoki perked up.

"Uh Souji?" Susano-O spoke up worried.

"We don't know for sure if Adachi is here, but if he is I want you to make sure he doesn't get near Nanako," Souji told him.

"What?!" Kintoki spoke up.

"Yeah what?" Susano-O asked him.

"Y-Y-Y-You wish to entrust Hime-chans life to me! S-S-Such an honor! B-But what about the fight?" Kintoki asked nervous and excited.

"Until you can fight again you can join in the fight, until then you should stay here just in case," Souji told him.

"_GUH_- O-Of course, right away!" Kintoki said just about to fly off.

"Just don't let her see you," Souji told him.

"Roger!"

"And Adachi and his persona are the ones to look out for, don't go accusing everyone as a threat."

"Got it!" he yelled flying away.

"Souji," Susano-O started, "Do you love your little sister?"

"W- Yeah," Souji told him sounding a bit confused.

"Then why did you leave her alone with that nut-job?" he asked him.

"Oh shut up! He's not going to hurt her," Suzuka told him forcibly dragging him away.

* * *

(?)

After returning home Souji immediately went to bed without a second thought, he was tired of all the info hunting and chasing Adachi only to find out that he had yet even more work to do. He was sure that he had gone to sleep, so why did he feel so awake now?

Souji looked around the room and saw that he was once again in the Velvet room. Only this time he didn't see Margret or Igor in the room this time. Though in one section of the room he thought he saw the faintest discoloration on the right side of the lime sitting on the couch closest to him.

"Hello?" Souji said, there was nothing, but the faint dis-color started to change and turn much more clearer and solid. Soon enough the change was done, and Teddie was sitting right in the suspicious spot.

"Where… am I?" Teddie finally spoke up.

"Teddie?" Souji said.

"Wha?" Teddie got off of his spot and saw Souji sitting in front of him, "Sensei! What are you doing here?"

"I think… this is suppose to be a dream," Souji said.

"Really… how mysterious," Teddie said.

"What about you? What are you doing here? All of us have been looking everywhere for you, Kintoki's really worried about you as well," Souji told him, "Why did you leave us all anyway?"

"I-…," Teddie started, but now he looked really really sad all of a sudden.

"Teddie?" Souji said worried.

"I found out who I really am," Teddie said looking down.

"You did?" Souji said surprised.

"This whole time… I've just been wondering what I was and who I really am, but there was no answer at all… there was nobody from the start," Teddie said.

"What?"

"Humans like in the other world… and Shadows… they live in this world, and that's what I am. From the very beginning that's all there ever was," Teddie said, "I was just a Shadow."

"Just a Shadow? Teddie there's no-… I," Souji tried to think of something to say, but what Teddie was saying actually made a lot of sense in a lot of ways.

"That day at the hospital… I realized that there's nothing that I can really do. When I did that I lost consciousness, then I woke up inside of the fog. Shadows can't stay in the human world… they aren't allowed. I walked and walked, but there was nothing around me at all," Teddie said, "And when I started thinking that I couldn't go anywhere, I heard the noise of a car," Teddie said, "And then I was here."

"Ah… that time the car stopped," Souji said to himself remembering the time the limo had stopped as well.

"I remember lots of things now, my world is a world shaped by human hands. One day, a Shadow living in that world awakened to human emotions, but humans and shadows are completely different entities. So he made himself forget that he was a Shadow, he wanted people to like him, and that's how he came to look like this," Teddie told him, "I really am stupid."

"Teddie, no," Souji told him.

"What the other me said really was true," Teddie said, "No matter how much I search for the truth it's all in vain, there was no me to begin with. I'm just a shadow that took a different form so humans would be my friend. I wouldn've been better if I never looked for the truth after all… but I did. I'll… probably turn back into a real Shadow soon."

"What? No Teddie," Souji tried to tell him, "It's okay if you're not like the others, all of us are different to each other, that's all that really matters. Me and everyone else won't care if you turn out to be some."

"Sorry Sensei… but it doesn't matter anymore, I'm supposed to stay on the Shadow side," Teddie told him, "Oh yeah… Sensei… one day when you meet Nana-chan in heaven… apologize to her for me. Tell her… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to save her."

"Teddie Nanako is fine," Souji told him.

"Hu-Huh?" Teddie perked right back up.

"She came back around, she's still alive," Souji told him.

"R-Really!?" Teddie went right back to smiling, "W-Wow! T-That's wonderful! I'm so beary happy I could at least hear about that! I… feel so much lighter now… and…. A little sleepy to," Teddie said as he started to tip over a bit.

"Teddie?" Souji questioned.

"What a strange place… it feels so… soothing," Teddie's body suddenly started to look a bit more relaxed, "This is nothing like my world… could this be your dream world Sensei?"

"Uh… something like that," Souji told him.

"Aha, but… I wonder why I met you here," Teddie said, "W-what am I supposed to do now?" he asked starting to look depressed again.

"What? Teddie you need to go back to us, we could really use your help," Souji told him.

"But… I don't know what to look for or how to find it. No matter how hard I think, there's too many things my little brain can't understand, but… I do understand one thing now," Teddie said, "I'm glad I met you Sensei."

"Yeah… same here Teddie," Souji told him happily.

* * *

(Inaba Hospital, Outside Nanako's room)

"… … … Hm?" Kintoki felt something. Something that made him feel much more lighter and better.

"What's… ooh," Kintoki shook the light dizziness from his head, "Can't get distracted now! Must watch over Hime-chan!"

* * *

(Velvet room)

"But… have to get going," Teddie said turning around, "This is your place, and it doesn't seem like somewhere that I'd be allowed to stay."

"Wait!" Souji tried to stop him.

"Goodbye… Sensei," Teddie said.

*_FLASH_* Suddenly everything in Souji's vision went bright white for a mere second, but when Souji could see clearly again Teddie was gone. The room went back to looking like it did before, with Igor and Margret back in their spots.

"Hmm… it seems the worlds in your memory weren't the only things you summoned here," Igor said, "This is a room for guest who have an ego the can be nurtured."

"Wait… did you see what happened just now?" Souji asked him, Igor just seemed to continue.

"Shadows- mere fragments broken off from the ego- have no place here," Igor told him, "The water's strength has moved a single stone that had stopped, returning it once again into the flow. _Hm hm hm_, very interesting," Igor lightly chuckled.

"So… Teddie's going to be fine?" Souji asked.

"Well…it's about time we departed once again," Igor said, "This vehicle is still on its journey, there is no reason to tarry here for long… Margret," he said to his assistant.

"Wait!" Souji told them, "One of my Persona's Izanagi… do you know where he is?"

"Your original one?" Margret asked him, she looked to Igor who gave her a light nod, "Currently something has happened… you are no longer able to wield him."

"What? Souji said worried and surprised, "What do you mean? Is he gone?... C-Can I register him back or-."

"His page within the Persona Compendium is damaged," Margret said opening up the book she had, page one of 'The Fool' Chapter looked blurred and unreadable.

"Izanagi? … wh-what happened to him?" Souji asked, "Is it something I did?"

"It was not you," Margret said, "Each Persona is a mirrored reflecting a part of yourself in a certain way. Each and every Persona knows that they are you, a mere shard of the sea of your souls… However this particular Persona seems to have forgotten that, and it now no longer remembers who he is. In short, the mirror you use to reflect Izanagi has shattered."

"He's…you don't mean-," Souji started.

"He is not lost, there is a way to get him back," Margret told him.

"Really? Tell me how!" Souji said immediately.

"Unfortunately I will not do that," Margret told him.

"What?" Souji was surprised once again, "Why not? You guys said that you're here to help me."

"We are here to help you on the path to your destination the best we can," Margret said, "Izanagi's powers have grown very weak, you have held on to this part of yourself to long. Therefore; it is in both our interest that you move on."

"What?... Igor," Souji looked to the strange man who was still smiling.

"Forgive me guest, though Margret is my assistant I am not able to force her to do things that she does not wish," Igor said.

"This… this is just ridiculous!" Souji said angrily getting up facing Margret, "Why won't you give me Izanagi back? I have other Persona's, and even if Izanagi isn't that strong he's still helped me out before with other things! Why won't you let me have him back?" he asked her very frustrated at her.

"It is in your best interest that you fight with the best of your abilities," Margret told him, "and…."

"… and what?" Souji asked her when she trailed off.

"I do not wish for anything to happen to you," she said looked a bit down.

"Margret?" Souji sounded a bit more sympathetic, "I… L-Look I know it would be better to go with a stronger Persona, but Izanagi's my firend," he told her, "He's been with me the whole time from the very beginning, and I'm finishing it with him. When I first came here I promised to take responsibility for all my actions, thus Izanagi needs to as well if we're the same person."

"His power could easily be replaced," Margret told him.

"I don't give a damn about his power, I want 'him' back," Souji told her, "Please," he pleaded to her.

Margret looked like she was going to retort again, but she started thinking for a second.

"Very well," Margret said, "please take this," she handed him a small folded up piece of paper.

"Wha-? What's this?" Souji opened up the letter.

"_Come face me at the top of Heaven_"

"Face me-? Face me!" Souji sounded worried.

"The events that are about to transpire are more dangerous than before, I want to know if you and your friends are truly ready to face this event… if you can beat me, then I will be able to relax knowing you are able to fight back," Margret told him.

"You want me to fight you?" Souji asked her still not too sure.

"If you can best even me in battle, then I will have no worries about the small handicap you will have," Margret told him.

"But…," Souji tried to say again.

"I will give you time to decide whether you face me or not… you are not forced to take on this one responsibility this time, the choice is yours," she told him.

"Now then," Igor spoke, "It is time for you to return… _hm hm hm_, I am even more intrigued now as to where this is all headed."

Souji was about to say something again, but his vision started getting blurry again. Igor and Margret saw Souji slowly disappear until he was gone.

Margret started feeling regret about what she did, her master Igor noticed this easily.

"Tell me Margret," Igor asked her, "You won't leave me as well would you?"

"Hmm?" Margret stated curiously.

"The last time my assistant left me was because of one of our guest… you wouldn't do the same as well would you?" Igor asked.

"I assure you master, I am not like my sister," she told him, "I will not abandon my duties like she did."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay so be sure to attend to the two alerts at the top if you can, gotta go now it's almost class time, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"_sigh_," Izanagi sighs as he sits around other Persona, lost in the sea of souls.

"So," the strange man in black with a spearhead through his chest riding a one hoofed horse thing, "What happened to you?"

"_Hmm_? Oh… I sorta failed to protect my partners sister and now… I guess I lost myself… you?" Izanagi asked.

"Oh my guy died, shot by a gun," the Persona said, "Well my brother, we're twins, had the same thing happen to his but this pocket watch his girlfriend got him saved him."

"You have a twin?" Izanagi asked.

"Yeah but we're on separated inter-dimensional planes, it's all that complicated math and science crap," he said, "What about you?" he asked the strange looking creature of red with two alligator jaw like arms.

"Mine went up against god to save the world," he said, "Course after that all us 'demons' couldn't go back there anymore."

"Wait wait wait? Are you a manifested spirit or a beast?" the black one asked.

"Beast," the red one said.

"You got to fight whenever you wanted? Man I could only fight in one area for an hour!" he complained, "What about you? Were you able to fight whenever you wanted?"

"No, actually I got too weak to fight, but he'll be fine he has other Persona's," Izanagi said.

"Wait you got the fool?" he asked.

"My partner? Yes his Arcane was the fool," Izanagi said.

"So you got to eat monsters and you got the coolest one of your time-? Why did my life suck?"


	79. The Gang up

**Kisdota: Okay I'm exhausted, my new job, working five classes in a row, and three games out in the same week, and of course Fire Emblem had to be put on hold so I had to download it, and delete a bunch of stuff off my 3DS to make room for it. I guess I'm just nothing but a bunch of complaints right now sorry. I got some time now so I'll update for you, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(12/06/2013, Souji's Room, Early morning)

Souji woke up wide awake, unable to get back to sleep. When he looked over to his clock he saw that it was 5:30 in the morning, but he didn't go back to sleep; instead he looked around his bed. He found that letter that Margret had given him hidden under the covers. Souji looked over the letter once more just to be sure that it was what he thought it was.

Souji looked around the room again, and once again Izanagi was nowhere in the room again.

"I'm getting him back," Souji said to himself.

* * *

(Junes Electronics, After School)

Everyone didn't meet at their usual spot, instead they all headed right for the their usual TV. Yosuke had come back after doing a quick look around the store.

"How did it go? Did you find Teddie?" Naoto asked Yosuke.

Yosuke looked frustrated, "No, nobody's seen him either."

"So he hasn't been here?" Sukuna asked curious.

"Well the clothing section is still neat, and the grocery department is fully stocked on honey and salmon. I'm sure he hasn't been here," Susano-O told him.

"_RRRGh_, that annoying little furball! Right when we need him the most he goes and vanishes," Rise said.

"I feel reluctant to say this, but we'll have to pursue Adachi without him," Naoto said.

"Should we leave a note or something?" Amaterasu asked.

"He'll be fine," Souji told them, "I have a hunch he'll catch up with us all."

* * *

(TV world)

Everyone entered through the TV, carefully and conspicuously, when they entered something was clearly different from before. The whole area was really dense with fog, even with the glasses on it was still difficult to see their way forward.

"What's going on here, the fog's become really dense now," Suzuka said.

"Yeah, it's just as bad back home," Chie said.

"_ddtzzt_, Oh man!" Kanzeon suddenly bugged out.

"What? What's wrong?" Souji asked worried.

"There's something around us all… L-Like some kind of… malicious aura everywhere," Rise said frightened.

"What? Because of that stupid bastard Adachi?"Kanji asked her.

"N-No… it's something else," Kanzeon said, "L-Let's hurry, I don't want to stay here longer than I have to."

"Sure, we'll just ask Adachi if he could cancel the final battle for us," Susano-O said.

"Just find Adachi for now, we'll try and settle this as fast as we can," Naoto said.

"Right, give us a second," Rise said, Kanzeon placed Rise's crown over her eyes, she started scanning the area.

"So, what do you think about this fog? You think that both our world and this are getting messed up?" Yosuke asked.

"Well our glasses work on the fog is our world, there's no way that's normal, I heard that more people are getting sick because of the fog to," Yukiko said.

"Okay! Okay I sense him, Adachi's definitely in here," Rise just said.

"Alright! We got him, which way is he?" Yosuke asked her.

"Hold on… trying to…. _UGH_! Give us a second," Kanzeon groaned.

"So he did come to this side, then that settles it. There's no doubt in my mind at all that he's the true culprit of this case," Naoto said, "Once we capture him, solving this case can't be far behind."

"Hey, you think we'll find out where Teddie came from to?" Chie asked.

"Where is he anyway?" Suzuka asked.

"_UUUGH_! You gotta be kidding me!" Kanzeon said as she and Rise stopped searching the area.

"What's wrong?" Souji asked her.

"I know for sure he's here, but I can't find him!" Rise said.

"You gotta be kidding me! You mean we need to find some clue to find him?" Yosuke complained.

"Are you searching right? How bout searching for something that has to do with 'douche-bag'?" Susano-O asked.

"My scanning doesn't work like that!" Kanzeon said annoyed.

"Try searching for his last name first then his first," Rokuten suggested.

"I not a damn word search app!" Kanzeon yelled.

"Jeeze! Teddie where are you!" Rise complained.

* * *

(Inaba Hospital)

"HA! No, no threat! HA! No, no threat!" Kintoki continued to turn left to right in an attempt to try and keep Nanako safe from anybody who might hurt her. So far no one had seemed like a threat, or Adachi.

"Must insure the safety of Hime-chan, must keep her safe till she recovers her health!" he said to himself over and over.

"… … … … … … … though I am getting a little boring," Kintoki said to himself, his body was tilting a bit from the boredom.

"! InTrUdEr!" Kintoki suddenly noticed that someone was inside Nanako's room, and no one passed through the door.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kintoki phased through the wall ready to attack, "THE PENELTY FOR SNEAKING INTO HIME-CHANS ROOM IS DEATH! YOUR CORPSE WILL- huh?" he stopped when he saw who was in the room.

"_huh_? This place?" Teddie looked around seeing where he suddenly was.

"TEEDIE-DONO!" Kintoki dropped his missile and tackled Teddie into a hug.

"W-WAH! K-Kintoki?"

"TEDDIE-DONO! I've been so worried! Hime-chan was in trouble and you weren't here Adachi-baka turned out to be evil everyone's gone after him I'm here guarding Hime-chan, WHERE DID YOU GO?" Kintoki said nearly crying at the last part.

"Huh I… oh," Teddie said looking around, "I see… I just came back," he said.

"I know that! From where," Kintoki asked.

"I… I don't know," Teddie said, "Wait, Nana-chan's okay to right?" he got out of Kintoki's grip and looked over at Nanako who was still asleep.

"She's still fine, I've made every enssurance I can to make sure that she remains unharmed from any outside threats," Kintoki told him.

"So is she getting better?" Teddie asked him.

"That… is… debatable," he said depressed.

"Nana-chan," Teddie said, "I'm… sorry I let you down."

"… _Teddie_?"

"Oh Crum!" Kintoki suddenly backed up in fear.

"Nana-Chan!?" Teddie said surprised and relieved.

Nanako opened her eyes slowly and looked over to her left where Teddie was still standing, "It is you… Teddie… I heard… your voice… you said… hang in there…" Nanako said weak but happy, "I hear… my big bro… and everyone else too… and… some other people. _*cough_*"

"_AH! _H-Hold on! I'll get a doctor for you!" Teddie said, he and Kintoki both raced out of the room looking for the nearest doctor they could. A few minutes later they came back with a doctor behind them. The Doctor took a quick look at her.

"It seems she's asleep again," the doctor said.

"U-Um, Nana-chan told me that she heard my voice, she told me she heard me say 'hang in there'," Teddie said.

"Well it could be that her frankly miraculous recovery was because of everyone's voice's reached her. Even unconscious people are capable of hearing other's voices," the Doctor said.

"Mine and theirs?" Teddie questioned.

"Oh god! She heard me!" Kintoki said nervously.

"In any case, there are too many things we don't understand about her condition and what caused it. We're doing our best, but it's difficult when everything about her illness is a total unknown," the Doctor said.

"Still? What the hell is wrong with these doctors?" Kintoki complained.

"Well if anything happens please send for me," the Doctor said leaving the room.

"You don't think she heard what I said do you?" Kintoki asked.

"So wait," Teddie started thinking, "If I'm an unknown being… then the way I can change is unknown to."

"Wait what?" Kintoki questioned.

"So… all I have to do is make them not unknown," Teddie said excitedly.

"What are you talking about Teddie-dono?" Kintoki asked confused.

"Come on! We gotta go help the others!" Teddie said.

"Wait what about Hime-chan?" Kintoki questioned.

"She'll be fine! We need to hurry and help the others out now," Teddie told him racing off to Junes.

"Uh…R-Right Teddie-dono," Kintoki said following behind him.

"Hey when did you get those huge claws by the way?"

* * *

(TV World)

"_I'm going to go crazy!"_ Kanzeon silently said to herself.

"Search for 'Jerk'," Yamato said.

"Search for 'Incompetent'," Suzuka told her.

"Did you try 'Adachi'?" Rokuten asked.

"THERE IS NO WORD SEARCH!" Kanzeon yelled at everyone, "I told you the first time that I don't search based off of words! I look for emotions, actions, things that are unperceivable and have no words."

"Look for 'Douche-bag'?" Rokuten asked her.

"I'm going to kill you," Kanzeon threatened.

"She's right," Rise said.

"Bring it on!" Rokuten challenged.

"No I mean I can't tell where Adachi is, all I know is that he's here somewhere in the TV," Rise told them all.

"Then… then what now?" Chie asked.

"If only Teddie was here, he could probably help us," Rise said.

"Didn't he say that his nose is clogged now or something? Would he even be able to help us?" Kanji asked.

"Heh, nope, he'd be no help at all," Rise said still scanning the area trying to find Adachi, "But… he was always there for support."

"Yeah, that bear's a loudmouth, but he was pretty nice to have around," Chie said.

"He was the fun one," Yamato said.

"Lighthearted and optimistic," Naoto said.

"He did your work for you if you said nice things," Susano-O said.

"_Ugh_," Rise and Kanzeon both stopped their scanning, Rise knelt on the floor tired from looking all around. Everyone hurried and gathered around her.

"You okay?" Souji asked her.

"Fine, I'm just a little dizzy," Rise said.

"There's so much fog here it's really hard to see through anything," Kanzeon told them.

"Maybe we should call it a day, I mean it wouldn't do any good if you passed out," Chie said.

"I agree, if Rise-san were to become fatigued even if we found Adachi we would be at a disadvantage," Naoto said.

"Moreover it's nearly nighttime, we should return to our world for the present," Naoto said.

* * *

(Junes food court)

Everyone got together at their usual table, their faces glum and depressed from their attempts at location Adachi.

"Dammit! We came so for to run smack into a dead end," Kanji said angry and annoyed.

"Me and Rise definitely sensed his presence in there," Kanzeon said.

"_Ngh _What's wrong with me? My powers are completely useless," Rise said, "What are-…. Teddie!?"

"Wait what?"

Rise got up and looked across the food court and saw Teddie in his bear costume hiding behind one of the food banners.

"Teddie! You little- get over here!" Yosuke yelled at him, Teddie just tip toed his way over.

"I-I'm sorry," Teddie said.

"Stupid bear!" Rise yelled at him, but she just hugged him anyway, "You're way to late! Where were you this whole time! We were all worried about you! *_SOB*_!" Rise started crying.

"U-Um… Rise-chan? Are you faking?" Teddie asked nervously.

"NO STUPID! *_WWWAAAAAHHHH_*!" Rise started crying some more

"S-Sorry," Teddie apologized, "I came back because, I wanna help you again."

"You stupid bear! You know how much trouble you caused us all!? Where the hell were you!?" Kaji asked.

"I'm sorry," Teddie apologized again, "I figured out a lot of things… Stuff about me… and that world. I wanted to tell you all."

Teddie took his place at the table and told everyone what he had told Souji, how he had found out about what and who he really was. That he was a Shadow, and he had lost his way, but somehow was able to find his way back to the real world.

"A Shadow? Wait so you're one of those things that we've been fighting this whole time?" Chie asked her.

"Yup, the ones that you know. Shadows are suppressed human thoughts given form. Everyone has them inside," Teddie said.

"Wait a minute, if you're a Shadow then why haven't you attacked us like the rest. Heck when we first met you you said that you just wanted to bring peace and quiet back to that world," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, but in the end… I was just an ordinary Shadow, there was nothing special about me at all. I did everything I could until now to try and make my world peaceful, but instead the weird fog started seeping out into this world too," Teddie said apologetic, "I'm really sorry, all of this fog is because of my world. If I was really special then maybe I could have done something about it."

"Oh relax, we weren't expecting much from you in the first place," Yosuke said.

"Yeah Souji tipped you over on the first mission," Susano-O said.

"And about that whole Shadow thing, we… pretty much figured you were something like that a long time ago," Yosuke said.

"Making a new body kind of tipped us off," Suzuka said.

"Wha-d-huh?" Teddie exclaimed, "What's with this? Here I am pouring my heart out to you, and you say you thought I was something like that anyway? No normal person would think such a pretty bear could really be a Shadow!"

"Yeah, so what's really wrong with that?" Kanji asked Teddie.

"Yes, it's true that you may have been born that way, but now you possess the power of Persona," Naoto said, "A Shadow is suppressed power, once controlled by the ego, it becomes a Persona. Doesn't it follow, then, that you must have developed an ego?"

"Or a personality," Yamato said.

"Uh, yes. Whether the ego maters its Shadow, or the Shadow awakens to its ego the only difference I can see is that the order is in reverse," Naoto said.

"Oh so… Teddie's practically human then?" Chie asked.

"Whaa-? W-Wait, I'm the same as humans?" Teddie questioned.

"Well you keep trying to figure out who you are, just like everyone else here, you can't do much on your own… you really aren't that special… see? What's so different between you and us?" Yosuke said.

"_Rwr_ *_Sniff_*," Teddie's costume eyes started to tear up.

"Oh come on don't-."

"_RWAAAAAAAARRR_!"

"-Cry, damn it," Susano-O complained when Teddie started bawling his eyes out.

"Th-Thank you!" Teddie cried out, "I-I'm so glad… I met you guys!"

"Well the rest of us were pretty much a group of misfits to begin with too, right?" Yosuke asked.

"Especially since we were waving weapons in the middle of public," Souji said.

"Okay seriously, are you ever gonna let that go?" Yosuke asked him, "Anyway you fit right in with us."

"Excuse me, who are you calling a misfit?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much just you," Rise said.

"Yeah I agree," Susano-O said.

"H-Hey, that's not something a detective would say, or an idol, or a Ninja," Yosuke said.

"Not a ninja anymore, swordsman… with no sword," Susano-O said.

"Whatever," Yosuke responded, "And stop crying would you? This isn't the time for that."

"That's right," Souji said, "We know who the real culprit is this time, and we're sure of it."

"Huh? Oh right, you mean Adachi baby," Teddie said.

"What? How'd you know?" Chie asked surprised like the rest.

"Kintoki told me," Teddie said.

"Okay good, so you know… wait where is he?" Yosuke asked looking around.

"Yes I was curious as well, why is Kintoki not with you? I would have assumed that he'd be sticking with you after you went missing," Naoto said.

"Oh he's waiting in the TV world," Teddie said.

"What? Really?" Souji questioned.

"Yeah, said something about 'needing to speak to my friends alone'," Teddie said.

"Wow that's… possibly the most noble thing he's ever done," Susano-O said.

"He's not that bad, he's done other noble things," Amaterasu said.

"Name one," Susano-O said.

"Uh… well… n-nothing, nevermind," Amaterasu said.

"Teddie, we need your help looking for him," Rise said, "For some reason I'm having a really hard time locating him."

"B-But you guys know more about him than I do, if you can't find him then I don't know if I can," Teddie said.

"Well we're not really expecting much from you," Yosuke said.

"Yeah the main thing is that it's a bit tough to get pumped up without someone fuzzy around," Kanji said.

"Yeah, what Kanji said," Rise said.

"Hey, keep me out of this, I can find him without a cheering squad," Kanzeon said.

"Well… Okay," Teddie said.

"That's good," Souji said, "It's pretty late, so let's all try again by tomorrow."

"Okay, it's been a while, but I'll be sure to try my bear'y best. Leave it to Fuzzy!" Teddie said.

* * *

(12/07/2011, After School, TV world)

The gang entered the TV two by two, starting with Yukiko and Chie with their own Persona's.

"So what's been going on with you and Yosuke, are you two still… together?" Yukiko asked as she entered into the world with Chie.

"Shut up!" Chie told her, "Look it's… complicated."

"How complicated? I mean you've kissed him already haven't you?" Yukiko asked her.

"Yeah I'm not the only one," Chie said motioning to her partner.

"How much longer are you gonna bring this up?" Suzuka asked her annoyed.

"Maybe after you admit you kissed him?" Chie suggested.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Suzuka yelled, "We'll talk about this later- what the hell is that?"

"Oh nice try, no we're talking about this now!" Chie told her.

"Uh actually Chie, she's right," Yukiko said turning her shoulder.

Chie saw something large and round in one of the corners made of what looked like… white metal, with a rocket attached to the back.

"The hell is that?" Kanji asked coming into the world with Yosuke behind him.

"Oh boy, it happened," Susano-O said.

"What happened?" Chie asked.

"Hang on," he said floating to the round object, "Hey! *_KICK*_ Wake up!"

"_Mnh _What?" the thing rolled over on its back, a few papers flew in the air around it. There was a pair of large eyes and a big smile on it with a large short needle like nose.

"The hell-? Kintoki?" Kanji yelled out.

"What the heck is that thing?" Rise asked with Naoto next to her.

"Well I'd say that it appears Kintoki has finally… evolved I guess," Naoto said looking disgusted after saying 'evolve'.

"Awesome! What level is he at now?" Yamato asked excited.

"Yamato, we're not some cheesy game, we don't go up levels as we get stronger," Naoto told him.

"Well actually we do," Kanzeon told her.

"We do?" Rise questioned.

"Well you guys can't see it but yes," Kanzeon said, "You just need to perceive our strength in the way that… well a monster from another world who lives among you as a ghost, can see."

"Soo… we can't see it?" Yukiko asked.

"Nope… let's wake up Kintoki, see what we gotta call him," Kanzeon said.

"Actually he's been calling himself Kintoki still," Teddie said, he and Souji were the last ones to enter.

"What? Really? But we've all been calling ourselves different names ever since we evolved," Suzuka said, "Damn it, now I'm saying it."

"No hold on, Wake up!" *_KICK_* Susano-O gave another kick at Kintoki trying to wake him up.

"_UP!_ I-I'm up Teddie- oh it's just you," Kintoki said.

"Well… don't you look happy to see us," Susano-O said.

"Oh you are happy to see us," Amaterasu said cheerfully, "It's nice to see you to."

"I'm not smiling! My face is stuck as this!" Kintoki said, his eyes looked angry but his smile stayed the same.

"I like the new look," Rokuten said, "Those huge hands are awesome!"

"No they're not!" Kintoki complained picking up one of the sheets between two of his six overly-large claw, "I've been trying to write more to the list chronicling our adventures and I can't write with these huge bear claws."

"Bear claws! I like that," Susano-O said.

"Honestly it's like trying to plant flowers with a jackhammer!" Kintoki said.

"So… what should we call you now?" Amaterasu asked him.

"Kintoki," he said.

"What? No I mean what's your new name?" Amaterasu asked again.

"It is Kintoki," he said again.

"Oh for… are you just keeping your name because you don't want to update your logbook?" Susano-O asked, "Speaking of, aren't logbooks for like ships or something?"

"It's Kintoki!" he yelled, "And I don't need you guys thinking that my name's changed."

"What name?" Naoto asked.

"**Kamui**… Wait NO!" Kamui yelled.

"Got you," Naoto told him.

"No! No my name is Kintoki! Not Kamui!" he argued, "I can't update my logbook and say that 'the heroic Kintoki now takes the form of the new and powerful Kamui'… Unless… Naoto?"

"No, I'm too busy to be writing down what you want," she told Kamui.

"Oh come on! I can't ask Teddie-dono to do it, and you have the best handwriting out of everyone," Kamui said.

"That's flattering," Yamato said.

"I believe we have other things to worry about besides your book," Naoto said.

"Yeah, now that we're all together," Amaterasu said, "Uh… well maybe not everyone," she finished sadly.

"We're not searching for Adachi today," Souji said.

"Wha-" "Huh what?" "Come again?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I want to… settle some personal business," Souji told them.

"Do you really think we have time for whatever you want?" Naoto asked him.

"I know where to get Izanagi back," Souji said.

"You do?" Yukiko and everyone looked a bit surprised.

"Where is he?" Kanzeon asked.

"Yeah is he okay? Where is he?" Amaterasu added in.

"I'll be honest… again," Souji said uneasy, "This lady I know… she's kind of holding him hostage."

"I… don't know how to respond to that," Susano-O said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Super sorry for taking so long, working at Mrs. Fields during Valentines day was torturous, and I was only there for three and a half hours before I had to go directly to school. Next chapter might take some time I'll try to update in the week, the ultra fight between Margret, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'l Problems

"The hell did you write in this journal… or log book?" Yosuke asked him.

"Every single detail about our exploits," Kamui said.

"From what a blind man?" Susano-O asked looking over one of the papers, "I know Yosuke isn't the greatest, but I don't remember him, hiding in a corner, crying for Teddie-dono to make everything better."

"Wait what?" Yosuke questioned taking the sheet.

"It's a slight exaggeration," Kamui said.

"W- and this? You made Naoto sound British! When the hell has she ever said 'Elementary'?" Susano-O asked again.

"HEY! I'm not a part of a biker gang damn it!" Kanji yelled reading another one of the papers.

"It's more exciting that way!" Kintoki told him.

"Will you guys stop complaining about that?" Suzuka asked them, "We have work to do, do we really have time for a book that no one will ever read?"

"Oh here's something nice, we're still married," Susano-O told her.

"Give me that!"


	80. The invitation Part 1

**Kisdota: I screwed up last chapter, sorry. I guess I'm gonna need to do better still even as I get near the end, and who are we kidding I'm not a fast updater, it'll take forever to get to the end even for me. Not to mention I still have my work as well as my school to take care of, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(12/07/2011, After School, Heaven 9th paradise)

"Okay so Izanagi's being held prisoner by this woman who says 'he's too weak' and that you should be getting stronger Persona besides the one that you really like?" Yosuke asked Souji.

"Jeeze! How many women aren't crushing on you?" Susano-O asked.

"She's not crushing on me," Souji told him annoyed.

"Really?" Susano-O asked.

"… maybe a little," Souji responded quietly, to which both Yosuke and Susano-O groaned in annoyance.

"Stop complaining," Chie told them, "So basically she wants to fight you just so you can show that you can be responsible with Izanagi, is she any good of a fighter?"

"Well… I've never actually seen her fight, or… well even leave her home for that matter," Souji said.

"I hope that this won't take too long, not to be rude, but we do have a killer to catch," Naoto said.

"Izanagi comes first," Kanzeon told her immediately.

"I understand that, however we do have pressing matters-."

"We get it Naoto! Well get Adachi later!" Amaterasu practically yelled at her, steaming (literally) mad as she floated on.

"Jeeze she's tense. Has she ever been this mad?" Susano-O whispered to Suzuka.

"I only remember one time, and it was when Izanagi was talking to Kanzeon," Suzuka said, "I'm seriously surprised that her and him haven't gotten together yet."

"Well you're one to talk aren't you?" Susano-O questioned.

"I swear to god-," Suzuka threatened angrily at him.

"Behave," Chie told her.

"Wh- What about him?" Suzuka questioned.

"You two solve your differences and then we'll talk," Chie told her.

"I'm hating you two even more now," Suzuka told Yosuke and Susano-O.

"I'm not doing anything," Yosuke said.

"So this person we're up against, she's your friend, is there anything else we should know about her?" Naoto questioned.

"Uh let's see… other world, she's an assistant, by the context of her sentence's she's probably centuries older than she looks," Souji said.

"So she's supernatural?" Naoto questioned.

"Oh yeah," Souji told her.

"Where do you keep meeting these people?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah, and I thought that fox was weird," Rise said.

"Is she old looking?" Susano-O asked

"No she looks…. really pretty actually," Souji said.

"Wha- how pretty?" Yukiko suddenly asked.

"_Ha ha_, I'm loving this trip," Susano-O said.

"Uh well… Susano-O's definitely gonna try something," Souji said nervously.

"Really? Oh hot damn… course now it's gonna suck that I'll probably have to hit her… with magic," Susano-O said.

"Alright here's the entrance," Souji said when they got to the last vine walk up, "Look guys, I have no idea what I'm going up against, and with the level of power I have alone statistically speaking… someone's definitely going to get hurt."

"But she's a friend of yours correct? She won't actually kill us will she?"Naoto asked.

"Uhh… well…," Souji trailed off.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Naoto said.

"Right so… if you guys wanna back out now-," Souji said.

"Oh can the whole noble crap, you're making the rest of us look back," Susano-O said, "Honestly I want my wingman back."

"Yeah, I'm sticking by you partner," Yosuke said.

"I'm still in to, only because I wanna go against some new enemy," Chie said.

"I'm in to, I owe Izanagi for my earlier training," Suzuka said.

"Obviously I'm in," Yukiko said.

"Well duh I'm in, can we go now!?" Amaterasu asked irritated.

"I'm in," Kanji said.

"I'm with Oyabun," Rokuten said.

"Me too!" Teddie said.

"This woman is intruding on Teddie-dono's land, of course I'll take this woman down," Kamui said.

"Of course Okaa-san and I are going," Kanzeon said.

"Especially since we're just going to scan her from the back," Rise said.

"I suppose I've no objections, I must say I miss Izanagi being a part of our group as well," Naoto said.

"Yeah! Let's go fight!" Yamato said excited.

"If you guys are sure," Souji told them, "But still, all of you be just be sure to be careful."

"We know that already! Let's just go!" Amaterasu yelled.

"Sheesh," Kanzeon complained, "You know Amaterasu-."

"WHAT!?"

"N-Nothing! Never mind," Kanzeon backed off a bit frightened.

* * *

(Heaven, 10th paradise)

"HYAAAHH!" Yamato was the first to come up from the beanstalk, sword out in what he thought was a fighting stance.

"Yamato, she's not just going to surprise attack us," Souji told him.

"Maybe that's a part of the test, you didn't think of that did you?" Yamato asked Souji.

"Actually I did-."

"NO! No he didn't," Naoto interjected quickly, "Just agree with him and it'll end quicker," she whispered to Souji.

The rest of the group got up to the top, up on the large pedestal where they fought Namatame Margret could be seen. Waiting where she agreed to meet.

"Is that her?" Chie asked looking ahead.

"She doesn't appear to be much of a threat," Suzuka said, "Though that's almost always a bad sign."

"Holy crap," Susano-O said looking ahead, "From this distance she's already on the top ten."

"Shut up!" Suzuka told him.

"Let's go, I don't think we should keep her waiting," Souji said, everyone walked the long stone walkway to the center area.

"Wow… she's beautiful," Rise said looking.

"Top three," Susano-O added.

"Whoa, guys," Kanzeon suddenly spoke up, "We're not even there yet and already I feel like my sensors are at max."

"So she is powerful than," Naoto said.

"Hey Kanzeon," Susano-O suddenly said, "How 'high' would you say her 'power level' is?" he asked snickering slightly.

"I swear if that's some kind of innuendo," Suzuka told him.

"It's not! Look what's her 'power level'?" Susano-O asked again.

"Well her Magic seems to be at around a level of… Cripes at least 964 _mv_'s," Kanzeon said.

"No, no I mean- put all her skills into numbers then tell me; what does your 'scanner' say about her 'power level'?" Susano-O asked.

"Uh… well 964… then add-."

"Oh for- Just forget it," Susano-O said annoyed.

"You know that joke?" Kanji asked him.

"Yeah I hear it a lot more often in the children's section than I should," Susano-O said.

Souji was the first to make it to his destination, everyone else stood behind him ready to fight the moment he gave them the signal.

"So you've come," Margret spoke.

"Yeah… I hope its fine that I brought my friends," Souji said.

"_Snrk_." _"Susano-O!" "The way he phrases it_."

"I spoke with my Master after you left," Margret said, "It seems that my sister had done the same thing with our previous guest as well. Though… I do not know whether or not the boy took her up on the offer… _hmhm _I had called my sister foolish, but it seems that we a kin indeed."

"Are you sure we have to fight?" Souji asked her, "I just want Izanagi back, it seems to go against what you and Igor agreed to do."

"We agreed to do all we can to ensure that you reach your destination, what I am doing is… in the grey area of our contract," Margret told him, "Are you certain that you wish to fight me?"

"There's no way I, or any of us are finishing our whole investigation without Izanagi. He might not be as strong as the rest of us, but we wouldn't have even gotten this far without him," Souji told her.

"I see," Margret said, "Very well then, are you all ready?"

"We are," Souji said.

"Then as the one who rules over power I will fight with the utmost deference to you," Margret said, "Show me what lies beyond a mere exchange of words," she said.

*_Snap_* with a snap of her fingers the area suddenly began to shake.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Yosuke questioned.

All around them the place started to change and somehow expand, the floor reached out too far for any of them to see. Different studio like support beams grew up, many screens with static images started to appear as well.

"I am charged with the heat of battle," Margret took out that same compendium book she always carried with her, "Now we begin, don't disappoint me."

"W-What the- she's floating!" Rise suddenly spoke in shock. Everyone else looked to see that she was indeed floating a few inches off the ground. Her own book even started floating, flapping like it was some kind of bird. Multiple Persona cards also floated in the air

"H-Her power level's! T-They're all insane! Are we really going to fight her?" Kanzeon questioned them.

Everyone immediately took their weapons out.

"Let's test her out first!" Yosuke swiped at his own Persona card first.

"**Garudyne**!" Susano-O commanded a huge green whirlwind encasing Margret where she stood.

*_FWOOOSH_* Margret didn't seem to do anything as she was attacked, when the wind dissipated however she was left unharmed.

"H-How the-?" Susano-O questioned.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks!" Rise told them.

"Suzuka!" Chie called.

"Rokuten! Go!" Kanji called as well, the two of them both shattered their Persona cards.

"**God's Hand**!"

"**Primal assault**!"

Suzuka dropped her weapon and leaped straight at Margret trying to punch her. The few cards that floated around her suddenly gathered around her side to side forming some line of cards.

"_Wha_-?" Suzuka's arm slid against the cards and she passed Margret completely, smashing the ground right behind her.

Rokuten swung down his large weapon right at Margret, but just before he could make contact with her the book suddenly closed and moved in between the two blocking the attack like a real shield. Rokuten was knocked back unable to do any damage to Margret.

"Gotta be kiddin me!" Kanji said shocked.

"This woman clearly knows how to fight," Suzuka said jumping back next to Chie.

"Ya don't say?" Chie asked sarcastically.

The cards around Margret started to gather together, a second later they all shot out at the gang.

"INCOMING!" *_CLANG CLANG SHING_* everyone tried to defend from the cards like they were made of metal, being shot out like a gun. The cards gathered back to Margret floating around her again.

"Is that all you got? _Ow_," Rokuten taunted.

"Very well then! Let's see if you can withstand this!" Margret held the book in her hand open and summoned a card, closing the book and smashing it. In front of Margret appeared a new form, a tall man red in color holding a large sword in his hands.

"A-A Persona?" Kanzeon was shocked and surprised.

"**Meltdown**!" _*FWOOSH_*A large ring of fire suddenly spun around Margret quickly expanding and burning everyone.

"_Ngh_, it hurts," Yamato complained.

"She can summon her own Persona? What the hecks up with this woman?" Rise questioned.

"If she has fire type moves then Amaterasu should be the one to fight her," Naoto said.

"Got it!" Amaterasu said already heading for her, "Yukiko go!"

"Uh-I go- right!" Yukiko stuttered before she clumsily swiped her card.

"**Agidyne**!" Amaterasu waved a cloud of flame at Margret, which exploeded into a huge fiery burst of heat. Unfortunately when the fire cleared away Margret was left standing still. "Oh come on! What does it take to kill you!?" Amaterasu yelled at her.

"I think she's angry," Yamato said.

"Well no kidding?" Suzuka asked sarcastically.

"I'm not the same as the rest of you," Margret told them readying another Persona card between her book. When she smashed it this time a new Persona appeared completely different from the first one. This one had blue skin, a sinister smile and bat like wings.

"She can use multiple Persona?" Naoto questioned in shock.

"Amaterasu! Get away!" Suzuka yelled.

"**Cocytus Pain**!" the Persona laughed out, from the sky very large stalactites of ice fell.

"_Ngh_!" *_SMASH_* the ice shattered upon impact on Amaterasu, she was sent flying back right where everyone was covered in after frost.

"Amaterasu!" Yukiko hurried to where she was trying to lift her back up.

"I-I'm fine," Amaterasu chattered, her light seemed to dim down.

"This woman is definitely different from the rest of the enemies we've fought. I didn't think we'd find anyone who could use different Persona's like Souji-san," Naoto said.

"Doesn't matter, Aniki let's overpower her," Yamato told her.

"We'll try," Naoto said shooting her Persona card.

"**Mind Charge**!" Yamato suddenly stayed in place as a light crackling blue aura started to grow around him.

"Teddie! See if you can keep her in place," Naoto said.

"You got it! Bearsona!" Teddie swiped at his Persona card.

"**Bufudyne**!" Kamui fired a blast of cold energy right at Margret. The blast hit her directly her body was now layered with ice, but she didn't seem to react to it at all.

"**Megidolaon**!" Yamato swung his blade firing a large shot of almight energy at Margaret.

*_BOOOOOM_* The explosion was massive, blue backlash mist flew past everyone. Margret was still standing in the same place looking fine just like before.

"What the heck lady! Drop down already!" Yamato complained.

"Even all that and she still hasn't broken a sweat. I didn't think she'd be this powerful," Souji said.

"You'll need far more power than that if you wish to defeat me," Margret said readying yet another card.

"Get ready!" Susano-O told them all.

Margret smashed the card summoning a new Persona, a person with white skin wearing samurai like armor and wielding a sword, "**Narukami**!" it called out. Bolt after bolt of lightning started raining down over everyone whipping though the field like a bunch of snakes.

"Crap crap crap- AH!" one bolt nicked Susano-O.

"WAAAAH!" Teddie jumped to the side nearly getting struck.

"Rokuten!" Kanji yelled at him.

"Got it Oyabun!" Rokuten stood in front of Margrets attack with his arms stretched out, more and more lightning struck at him but he wasn't hurt in the least.

Margret switched her Persona's again, this time summoning a similar looking one wearing some kind of warrior robes wielding a spear.

"**Divine Wind**!" multiple crescent shaped blades of wind were blown. Rokuten stayed in his spot as the many blades blew past him. Rokuten still stayed in his spot blocking all of the attacks keeping everyone safe.

"Rokuten! Rokuten move!" Kanji yelled feeling a slight tingle from the large amount of pain Rokuten felt, but he didn't move. When the wind died down Rokuten was still standing in the same area, his arms slowly fell back to his sides.

"_uuuuugh_," Rokuten started to lean back, his expression turned into one of exhaustion. He fell on his back, different scars on his body were left behind from the attack.

"Shit! Someone heal him!" Kanji panicked.

"**Mediarahan**!" Amaterasu called forth a shower of white light, everyone felt their fatigue and stress melt away.

"This is not what I intended when I called you here," Margret told them, "You will all fight me as though you intend to kill me, to hold back would be nothing short of insulting. Discard any concern you have about hurting me, because I will not hold any for you."

Margret once again summoned another Persona, this time it was a man with butterfly like wings wearing a large crown. "**Mind Charge**!" this time Margret was surrounded by a light blue crackling aura.

"Alright then, if that's what you want then it's my turn now," Souji said, he summoned a card of his own summoning his own Persona, "**Surt**!" Souji called out summoning a large man black with red streaks holding a flaming sword.

"**Ragnarok**!" Souji called out.

"BUUUUURNN!" the Persona swung down his sword. Around Margret a huge tower of flame shot directly upward.

*_GHH_* this time Margret cringed when she was hit by the flames.

"That seemed to get a reaction out of her this time," Naoto said.

"Why's his moves hurting her?" Yamato questioned.

"My move," Margret said smashing her Persona card. She summoned a strange woman who looked half red and half blue with four arms. "**Megidolaon**!" Margret summoned her own powerful attack, three bolts of blue all came together striking the ground before turning into a bright white light.

"CRAP! Everyone Duck!" Kanji yelled diving down with everyone else, the explosion was much stronger than what Naoto was able to do. Even though they were on the ground it still harmed them all.

"**Melchizedek**!" Souji called out getting back up and switching Persona. A heroic looking purple Persona with metal like wings appeared.

"**Akasha Arts**!" Souji called out.

"Specialty! Akasha Arts!" the Persona heroically called out, he flew immediately. He started punching Margret very quickly, but Margret summoned the cards around her, each one flew in front of Melchizedek's fist blocking each attack.

"_NNNRRRGH_!" Melchizedek grunted as his attack's started moving far more quickly. Even Margret was having a difficult time keeping attack.

"_HYAH_!" *_BAM_* Melchizedek's punch finally got through. Margret used the book to defend from that last hit, but it still knocked her back a bit.

"_Ngh_, I didn't underestimate you, but I didn't think you'd put up this much of a fight," Margret said.

"Didn't know Souji had it in him," Susano-O said.

"Yeah why's he able to get through?" Kanji questioned.

"**Atavaka**!" Souji called out, his Persona was switched again with a larger green man wielding an assortment of different golden weapons like a gold spear, sword, shuriken, and staff.

"**Brave Blade**!" Souji called out smashing the persona card in his hand.

"Kneel before me!" Atavaka took ahold of his gold sword and readied himself to swing down. Margret layered her cards one on top of the other and moved them to where Atavaka would swing.

*_CLANG*_His weapon crashed down against the cards like they were made of steel, Margret nearly lost her defense, but was able to force back Atavaka's attack.

"Something's wrong," Rise suddenly said watching Souji fight, "Sempai's skills, his power, they're a little strong than ours, why's his power enough for Margret.

"Is it something you can detect?" Susano-O asked Kanzeon.

"No, I don't see that much of a difference between us and Sempai," Kanzeon said.

"Crap, then it's probably going to be one of those things where it has to do with feelings," Susano-O said.

"W-What?" Kanzeon said confused, "W-Well uh… I suppose he is worried about getting Izanagi back."

"We all are," Suzuka said.

"… you don't think you're holding back do you?" Kazeon asked.

"What? We've been giving it our all!" Suzuka told her.

"No you haven't," Kanzeon said, "Now that I think about it you did seem to hesitate when you tried punching her."

"No I didn't!" Suzuka told her.

"Hmm… then Chie?" Kanzeon asked.

"Uh… well I-," Chie said.

"That's it then," Rise said watching Souji fight, "This is the first time we've gone against someone that looks human so you're instinctively holding back. Souji's going with the intent to kill her because he knows her, but us…," Rise said.

"Attacking another human being can be difficult, and that feeling of difficulty is being passed to our Persona's," Naoto said, "We need to fight, with the intent to kill," she said.

"What? But what if-," Chie started.

"Souji-kun is fighting with that same intent," Yukiko said, "If he can do it then so can we."

"HA!" *_CLANG_* Souji swung his sword at Margret who quickly blocked it, she deflected the weapon right back at Souji before sending a stack of cards right at him.

*_SMACK_* "_GAH_!" Souji was knocked back by the stack of cards like a hammer to his chin.

"**Agidyne**!" *_BOOOM_* Margret's face was lit up by a powerful flame causing her to back away from Souji.

"_RRRGH_- I-I'll kill you!" Amaterasu said with some mild hesitation.

"Reel it in," Susano-O called out to her, "**Garudyne**!" Susano-O's wind blew past Margret, her hair bouncing wildly, but she stayed in the same spot.

"_Ngh_! Come on!" Susano-O complained swinging around his buzz saw hoop some more causing even more wind to blow.

"Come on, harder than that!" Yosuke yelled at Susano-O.

"Yeah that's what she sa-."

"SHUT UP!"

*_SHING_* "_Ah_!" A lock of Margret's hair was cut, she was shocked and forced to jump back away from the attack.

"Now!" Kamui called immediately causing a blast of frost to attack Margret. Once again she was frozen in place again.

"BOOM!" Yamato shot another bolt of blue energy at Margret, she was able to quickly shake off the ice and jump to the left avoiding the attack.

"Got it!" Rokuten was in the spot where Yamato's attack was headed, using his large weapon like a bat. When he swung it it collided with Yamato's **Megidolaon **attack it actually knocked it back at Margret.

Margaret's eye's widened when she saw that there was no way of her escaping.

*_BOOM_* Margret defended again, but that didn't keep from Yamato's attack going off on her. She was sent flying back a few feet but she landed on her feet.

"Got you," Margret almost didn't notice Suzuka who was right behind her, "**God's Hand**!" Suzuka punched Margret as hard as she could sending her hurdling backwards once again. Margret barley got her book into position before she was sent flying again. She landed back on her feet again, but lightly tripped.

"Good to see you guys can handle her," Souji told them.

"It's not easy," Yosuke said.

"The first time you're willing to kill someone never is," Susano-O said.

"W-We're not really considering that right?" Chie asked unsure.

"I doubt we really could do that," Souji told them, "But as long as you fight like you are we'll be fine."

"Well you're wearing her down, but it'll take forever at this rate," Kanzeon warned them.

"_Heh heh heh_," the all suddenly heard Margret as she chuckled, "This is what I've been hoping for… how long has it been since I've felt this exhilarated? I'm glad you've all decided to fight me with all you have, this is the power I was hoping to meet."

"We're… here for Izanagi right?" Yamato asked sounding a bit confused.

"Didn't you want to test me?" Souji asked her, "Or is this secretly for your own amusement?"

"I truly did want to test you, to see if you could handle any new challenges that awaited you. To be honest though I didn't expect to have this much fun," Margret smirked a bit at the end of her statement.

"Can we get on with this!?" Amaterasu asked impatiently.

"Yeah, we've got a Bastard to stop and/or hopefully beat up," Susano-O said.

"Though you all still hold some power back, you should fix that as soon as you can for this one," Margret suddenly opened up her book once more. Souji noticed something strange, this time she opened it right on page one of her compendium. A card floated up ready to be crushed and summoned.

"… Wait," Souji's eye's suddenly went wide.

"What's wrong?" Yukiko asked.

*_SMASH_* Margret smashed the card calling forth a new persona.

"No freaking way!?"

"Crrrap."

"Izanagi!?"

Margret's new Persona was indeed Izanagi, it looked exactly the same as the one Souji had been with the whole time, but something was clearly different.

"We Win!" Yamato cheered.

"No Yamato… far from it," Naoto told him.

"Izangai?...," Amaterasu called out softly.

"Let's see if you have what it takes to fight me now," Margret said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay so I took forever to update again. Sorry about that, but my new job is calling and five classes are taking a lot out of me especially with the Easter holiday coming up. I was hoping to finish this in one go, but I guess I'm gonna need to split it up into two parts, I hope I did well enough for you all, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Alright, it's training day. You guy's ready to fight some Shadows?" Souji asked.

"**Surt** started a fire the 'second' we got in here," Yosuke said.

"Wha- SURT!"

"Don't judge me! It's my job!"

(-)

"Okay so we just nee- *_vvvvvvVVVVVRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM_* … …- need to go this way and then we'll be able- *_vvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVRRRRRMMMM M_* …. … … … and- *_vvvvvvvvvvvRRRRRRRRMMMMM_* **HELL BIKER**! I will trade you in for a Pixie if you do that again!" Souji yelled.

"… Sorry."

"See, this is why I beat guys like him up," Kanji said.

(-)

"Souji I'm not exactly comfortable with this Persona," Naoto said pointing to **Saturnus**.

"Oh why? Because I ate my children to try and avoid my destiny? Because you think that I'll eat you just because you look like some tasty little child and you don't want that?" Saturnus said offended.

"Uh… no because I don't think someone made of fire should be in a place with this much Velcro," Naoto said pointing to the area's around Rise's dungeon.

"Oh… right."


	81. The Invitation part 2

**Kisdota: So I got some time on my hands, let's see where this goes. Though I don't know if it's going to be enough time since I've got God of War Ascensions on my hands, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(12/07/2011, After School, Heaven 10th paradise)

"Izanagi!" Yamato cheered loudly, happy to see one of his buddies back.

For the first time in Souji's career as leader, he was unable to decide what he was supposed to do. Izanagi was the whole reason he and everyone decided to fight Margaret in the first place, now he was supposed to hurt him?

"Hey! Hey Izanagi-kun! Hey! Hey come back to our side," Yamato called out.

"Wait he's not on her side?" Rokuten asked.

"Yamato quiet," Naoto told him, "That's not the same Izanagi."

"Yes it is!" Kanzeon yelled out offended at what Naoto said, "But… he's not thinking like he used to."

"Izanagi!" Amaterasu called out, "Why won't he respond to us?" she asked, sounding timid once again. This Izanagi wasn't even looking in her direction when she called to him.

"There's no thoughts at all in him, no anger or fighting intent, this isn't the same Izanagi we know," Rise said.

"Each Persona that is in the compendium is under my jurisdiction," Margaret said, "They are for me to distribute and store in any way I see fit."

"You really think that's smart lady?" Susano-O asked her, "No offense, but Izanagi's pretty much made of glass compared to the rest of us at this point."

"Do you honestly think I'm unaware of that?" Margaret smirked at him.

"Top two," Susano-O said excited, "And also weakness to wind, Yosuke!"

"Let's do it!" Yosuke quickly slashed at his card.

"No wait-!" Souji tried to call out.

"**Garudyne**!" Susano-O immediately sent a swirl of wind at Izanagi. There was no movement from him as he was attacked, the green wind continued to encircle him, but there didn't seem to be anything happening to him.

"Uh… you should be knocked on the ground. What the hell!" Susano-O complained.

"Susano-O! STOP!" Rise yelled, "YOU'RE MAKING HIM STRONGER!" she called.

"W-What?" Susano-O immediately stopped his wind, Izanagi looked perfectly fine, even Margaret looked a bit refreshed.

"What's going-… CRAP did he absorb my attack?" Susano-O asked worried.

"He has the **Absorb Wind** ability!" Rise said.

"But Izanagi could never learn that!" Kanzeon said.

"My master also allowed the use of his fusion abilities," Margaret said, "If you understand the fusion chart well enough you can turn even the weakest of Persona into the strongest of them."

"She buffed up Izanagi?" Chie questioned.

"He may be stronger, but we're just as strong to," Suzuka said, "Chie, give me a boost," she said.

"Right," Chie said, one of her own cards appeared and she did a roundhouse kick to it.

"**God Hand**!" Suzuka leaped forward right at Izanagi, she sent a fist right at his gut.

*_BOOM_* The instant Suzuka made contact with Izanagi it felt as though it was a small explosion, everyone could feel the after wind of her attack blow past them all.

"… … _Gh_!" Suzuka suddenly cringed, "_gh_ _GAAAAHH_!" Suzuka fell back crying out in pain, grasping her fist.

"SUZUKA!" Chie cried out.

"He has **Repel Physical **to!" Kanzeon cried out.

"How many skills did she put in him?" Rise questioned.

"She couldn't have added purely defensive skills!" Naoto said, "A purely defensive Persona wouldn't be able to win."

"But what defense's does he have?" Yukiko asked.

"Well… we'll have to experiment and find out," Souji said a bit reluctantly.

"T-Then I'll go next, nee-san," Amaterasu said, though she didn't sound that sure of herself.

"Right," Yukiko said twirling around and cutting up her card.

"**Agidyne**! (sorry)," Amaterasu summoned a wave of Fire pouring it onto Izanagi. This time there was a reaction as he tried to defend himself with his arms.

"Ah! Sorry Izanagi! I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought you would defend from that!" Amaterasu panicked apologizing to him.

"That wasn't nearly enough to take him down," Margaret said, she summoned one of her cards again smashing it between the pages of her book. "**Blade of Fury**!" Izanagi attacked, his blade started to glow a bright whitish blue. Izanagi took his weapon with both hands raising it above his head before swinging it down. Hundreds of small crescent shaped blades of light started swirling around everyone, like a bunch of boomerangs being thrown at once.

"SCATTER!" Souji ducked down nearly getting cut by a few of the blades that went over him.

Everyone else started dodging blades left and right, but it was like trying to avoid getting hit by rain. A few slices and violent cuts later the attack finally stopped.

"My sleeve!" Rise cried out, "I just got this!"

"Oh quit your bitchin!" Kanji yelled after getting sliced multiple times.

"I can't feel my legs!" Rokuten cried.

"Just move your arms down!" Kanzeon told him.

"I can't, it hurts!" Rokuten said keeping his arms stretched out.

"THAT'S IT!" Kamui yelled, "I'm getting Teddie-dono to make it illegal to fight against friends!"

"Yeah!" Teddie said summoning his own Persona card, "Bearsona!"

"**Bufudyne**!" Kamui sent a fridged blast of Ice right at Izanagi.

*_Woosh_* in what seemed like an instant Izanagi disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Kamui looked around a second after Izanagi disappeared.

*_SHING_* "_GAH_!" Kamui felt a sharp stab in the back, before another stabing kick sent him crashing back on the ground.

"Kamui!" Teddie cried.

"That's it, this Izanagi is clearly stronger than the one we've known," Naoto said summoning her own Persona card, "Kanji hold him down!"

"Yeah! Got it!" Kanji said.

"**Mind Charge**!" Yamato started charging up surrounding himself with a blue aura.

"HAAAAA!" Rokuten dived right at Izanagi.

"Get him quick!" Rise yelled.

"Souji-san! Let's go! Do something!" Kanzeon yelled.

"Right, sorry," Souji said summoning another Persona card, "**Arahabaki**!" Souji called out summoning a strange looking clay doll like Persona with big yellow glowing eyes. "**Tetrakarn**!"

"*&$#!%!" Arahabaki surrounded Rokuten with a light yellow shield for a second before it disappeared.

Izanagi headed right for Rokuten swinging his blade right at him.

*_SHING_* His blade reflected right back at him giving Rokuten the opening he needed.

"Got him!" Rokuten grabbed ahold of Izanagi from behind grabbing both of his arms and pinning him.

"All Attacks On Me!" Rokuten called out holding Izanagi in place.

"**Megidolaon**!" Yamato launched his powerful almighty attack.

"**Yoshitsune**!" Souji called forth a new Persona, a young samurai man wearing bronze armor, "**Ziodyne**!"

The Persona wordlessly swung his katana, with it a bolt of lightning was shot at Izanagi.

"**Bufudyne**!" "**Bufula**!" Kamui and Suzuka both fired their own ice attacks as well.

"It's no use," Margaret said.

*_WHOOSH_* "Wh-huh?" Rokuten's arms were suddenly empty in an instant.

*_BOOM_* *_CRASH_* "_GAAAAH_!" with nothing to shield him from the attack Rokuten took on all four attacks at once.

"ROKUTEN!" Kanji called out when his friend was attacked. Rokuten lost his strength and nearly passed out from multiple attacks.

*_Whoosh_* The Izanagi who dissapeared appeared right in the center, between Kamui, Suzuka, and Yamato. "**Blade of Fury**," Margaret commanded ordering Izanagi to attack.

*_SHI-SHI-SHING_* "_grrgh_!" "_DAH_!" "_NNGH_!" Blades around Izanagi scattered around him, Suzuka, Kamui, and Yamato were all cut up by Izanagi in an instant.

"Suzuka!" Chie cried out.

"W-We're not doing beary good," Teddie said worried.

"I never knew Izanagi could be this powerful, I was so certain that attack would work," Naoto said apologetic.

"He's just taking us all down!" Rise cried out, "We need to do something else, we're gonna lose at this rate!"

"Right let's… let's just think," Kanzeon said.

"We don't have long, we need a plan now," Rise told her.

"I- Ooh I think I might have an idea! Amaterasu!" Kanzeon called to her, "You gotta try and talk to him!"

"W-What?" Amaterasu questioned, "But he's not paying any attention to us! You said he's not thinking!"

"Then try and get some thoughts into him!" Kanzeon said.

"Wha- AH!" Amaterasu was suddenly attacked by Izanagi with a simple sword slash, but she ducked down at the last second able to dodge the attack.

"We need to recover now!" Souji told Yukiko.

"Right!" Yukiko responded slashing at her card.

"**M-Medi-**_AH!_" Amaterasu attempted to try and cast a healing spell, but she was interrupted by Izanagi.

"I won't allow you to recover that easily," Margaret said commanding Izanagi to attack again.

Izanagi continued on his relentless assault completely preventing Amaterasu from healing her friends.

"Talk to him!" Kanzeon yelled at her.

"U-Uh I-Izanagi! Y-You ne- AH!" Amaterasu found it difficult to try and talk while dodging Izanagi attacks.

"What's talking to him supposed to do?" Rise questioned.

"It's like in the movies, you get the one you love on your side with some heartfelt words," Kanzeon said.

"It doesn't work like that, that's in the movies!" Naoto told her annoyed, "We need healing now!"

"I'm on it!" Souji said trying to switch out his Persona.

"**Blade of Fury**!" Margaret called out again. This caused another wave of blades scattering out.

*_SHING_* "_AH_!" Amaterasu ducked, but her shoulder was nicked by one of the blades. A sharp pain took over, she couldn't focus back on healing.

Souji tried to summon his Persona, but the attack caused him to actually drop his Persona card preventing him from doing anything for a while.

"S-Souji-ku- AH!" Amaterasu tried to call out to Souji, but Izanagi quickly placed a palm over her face.

"**Primal Force**!" *_BOOOM_*

"AMATERASU!" Yukiko yelled out.

Amaterasu was practically launched away from Izanagi's hand, she flew dozens of feet away before rolling to the ground before lying on the ground unconscious.

"Amaterasu! She's out!" Kanzeon said.

"No! Amaterasu!" Yukiko cried.

"Crap, this isn't good," Susano-O said being one of the last one's who could fight.

"You are no threat to me, stay out of the battle," Margaret told Susano-O.

"Okay, you're going back down to top 3," Susano-O told her, "And I ain't going down without a fight, especially after what you did to my friends."

"Izanagi," Margaret said, he obeyed and started attacking Susano-O.

"Physical and wind won't work, only one thing," Yosuke said slashing at a Persona card.

"**Tentarafoo**!" Susano-O let forth a heavy cloud of yellow onto Izanagi.

"It won't work," Margaret said.

Izanagi easily got through the fog and attacked Susano-O unharmed and un-hindered.

*_SLASH_* "_GHHH_! That move never works," Susano-O weakly complained.

*_BAM_* "_GAAH_!" this time Izanagi punched Susano-O, a lot harder than Suzuka since he was sent spinning in the air flying off.

"This isn't good," Rise said.

"Here, take this," Souji suddenly said giving Rise a small pack.

"A med pack?" Rise questioned.

"Start healing everyone you can," Souji said.

"But this'll take too long to take effect," Kanzeon told him.

"Then start fixing them now," Souji ordered, "Everyone else stay back, I'll take it from here."

"No- No! I'm still go- OW!" Suzuka said trying to stand up.

"Stay back until all of you are healed," Souji told them all, Persona included.

"What are you gonna do?" Rise asked him.

"I'm going to give Kanzeon's idea a chance," Souji said taking out his blade.

"Wait really?" Kanzeon asked surprised.

"How exactly are you hoping to match the power we couldn't?" Susano-O asked.

"Firecracker," Souji pulled out a small package of firecrackers. Pulling off the fuse wrapper he lit it and and tossed them out towards Margaret. Izanagi intervened and sliced the fuse clean off before it had a chance to blow.

"You never did that for me!" Souji yelled, "Damn it Izanagi! Come on get back on our side!"

Izanagi didn't say anything and just rushed at him, he swung down his blade but Souji was able to block it at the last second. Souji felt like his hands were going to fall off after taking that attack.

"Izanagi! Listen to me! We're your friends damn it!" Souji said.

"It's still not doing anything!" Kanzeon said, "You need to do something that he'll react to."

"Okay uh… Izanagi! Get back on our side or… uh," Souji tried to think of something.

"We'll make you eat Yukiko and Chie's cooking again," Susano-O yelled.

"HEY!" Chie and Yukiko both said.

"You don't want to get stabbed while you're down do you?" Susano-O asked him.

"**Ziodyne**!" Margaret commanded Izanagi to summon a bolt of lightning right at Susano-O shocking him back onto the ground.

"I'm out," Susano-O said in pain.

"Izanagi damn it, don't make me pull out a Persona on you!" Souji threatened, but he did it in a second anyway. "**Yurlungur**!" Souji called out summoning a Persona that looked like a rainbow snake with two eyes at each end.

"**Bufudyne**!"

"_HISSSSSS_!" The snake started to rattle and sent a wave of cold at Izanagi, Ice formed over him encasing him in a large block of ice.

"Alright, now we have time," Souji said crushing another card in his hand, "**Mediarahan**!" Souji said.

"_HI-KSSSSSS_!" Yurlungur was attacked before he even had the chance to heal the team. Izanagi grabbed Yurlunger in the middle spinning him around over his head like it was a long rope before throwing him to the ground.

*_SLAM_* The Persona disappeared the instant Izanagi slammed it on the ground.

"Damn it!" Souji cursed.

"Just try and keep him busy!" Rise yelled holding a small towelette of antiseptic, "I think Naoto'll be good to go in a few more minutes."

"_Ow ow ow ow_," Naoto cried out when Rise took care of a tender area with the stinging alcohol.

"Walk it off!" Rise told her.

"Damn it! Alright then a new target!" Souji declared he tried to run past Izanagi to get to Margaret.

"It's not that simple," Margaret said, Izanagi appeared right in front of Souji blocking his path forward, "I'm beginning to lose faith in you, I thought you'd be stronger than this yet it seems I easily have the upper hand."

"I'm not giving up damn it!" Souji said, "Come on Izanagi!" Souji swung his weapon, Izanagi deflected it. Souji had to grip as hard as he could just to keep ahold of it.

"I was hoping for you to be the first one to defeat me, but it seems I was wrong," Margaret said, "**Ziodyne**!"

*_BZZZTZZT_* "_AAAAAUUUGH_!" Souji felt his body convulse at the feeling of Izanagi's heavy lighting, Souji almost fell to the ground to weak to hold himself up.

"Couldn't even do that when I had you," Souji told him, "What? You like working with her instead of me now?" he asked trying to sound joking.

"Joking about your situation isn't going to help," Margaret told him, "**Primal Force**!"

Izanagi clenched his fist before throwing it down right at where Souji was standing, Souji jumped back where Izanagi hit. The powerful force created a medium sized crater in the ground where Souji once stood. Souji took this opportunity to stab at Izanagi's arm.

*_KLANG_* But it was like hitting metal, Izanagi just back handed Souji, and it felt like getting hit with a wall of bricks.

"Are you even trying anymore?" Margaret asked him, "I know that you have a few more Persona's who could possibly go against Izanagi. Yet you continue to hold back just like your team," she said.

"Shut up," Souji told her annoyed, "I can still win this, I will win this."

"You have your team, you have their power, as well as your own," Margaret said, "Are you truly going to hold back just because of your friend? You know that if you do you will lose him."

"Wanna bet on that?" Souji asked her lightly smirking.

"… you disappoint me," Margaret said regretfully, "This fight no longer amuses me."

*_snap_* Margaret snapped her fingers, Izanagi quickly reacted.

"_HYAH_!" Souji swung his weapon down as hard as he could, but Izanagi caught his weapon in his fist.

*_SMASH_* Izanagi crushed Souji's weapon as though it were made of glass.

"NO!" Souji cried out, everyone else was suddenly struck with fear when they saw the Souji was defenseless.

"This ends now," Margaret told him.

*_SCHUNK_*"_AAAAAAUUUGGH_!" This time Souji wasn't prepared, Izanagi's blade went right into Souji's shoulder. His shirt was immediately stained red though the gaping hole in him and he felt the intense pain of the blade cutting right though him.

"SOUJI!" Everyone was suddenly shocked at frightened at the sight of the lethal wound. Souji expression started turning blank. He was barely able to keep his vision focused, everything was starting to look blurry.

"SOUJI!" All the other Persona's called.

"SOUJI-KUN!" Yukiko yelled.

"_Brgh *cough_*, " Souji felt something that tasted like metal slipping out of his mouth, he figured it was blood, which wasn't good.

Souji couldn't even fight the strength to keep himself standing, he felt himself start to lean back. He reached out trying to grab on to something, but there was nothing for him to hold onto.

He couldn't register what was happening, he was feeling dizzy, and everything around him was- *_GRAB*_

.

.

.

Souji noticed that he wasn't falling anymore, he slowly figured out that he was still leaning far back, but something was holding him up.

He tried to focus on what was holding him up. He saw something black wrapped around his wrist keeping him from falling.

"What?" Margaret questioned shocked.

"_Souji-san_?" Izanagi softly said.

"This… this isn't possible," Margaret said.

"_Heh… heh_," Souji weakly said despite the blood coming out of his mouth, "I guess Kanzeon was right."

"Wh- HUH!" Margaret suddenly felt the book nearly pull out of her hand. The very first page of her book was still pulling out of her. Margaret tried to hang on to the page, but it tore out of her hand and went right to Souji. The page seemed to meld into Souji, and in an instant some force then suddenly pushed Margaret and Souji apart in a white bright light.

Everyone tried to see what exactly happened, the next second after the blinding light Souji's arm looked instantly better. The tear in his shirt stained with blood was still there, but the opening in his shoulder was gone. The other thing everyone noticed was that Izanagi was suddenly gone.

Margaret looked in shock and surprise, she immediately opened up her book and looked in it. She was at the first page, but when she got there here eyes opened up even more than before. She looked up to Souji, like she was expecting something.

"Heh heh," he smirked. Souji pulled out a Persona card.

"**IZANAGI**!" *_SMASH_* Above Souji appeared a new form of a gangster like person wearing a black jacket with a strange helmet. Everyone started to slowly smile.

"He's back," Rise said, "He's- HE'S BACK!"

"WOOO HOOO!" Yamato suddenly jumped up and grabbed onto Izanagi's neck hugging him.

"_Ow ow ow ow ow_!" Izanagi cried, "Shoulder! Shoulder!"

"YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK!" He said swinging from his neck.

"Yamato seriously it hur- OW!"

"WOO HOO! I GOT MY WINGMAN BACK!" Susano-O said joining in the swinging.

" Guys- OW!"

"OFF! OFF HIM NOW YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Amaterasu charged through.

*_BAM_* _*BAM_* And then proceeded to punch both Yamato and Susano-O off of Izanagi.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened?" Amaterasu asked quickly and worriedly.

"I kind of took the pain that Souji had for myself," Izanagi told her.

"Yeah thanks for that. Can we get some healing now?" Souji asked.

"Ah! Right right," Yukiko swiped her card quickly half expecting something to keep her from using her magic, "**Mediarahan**!"

Amaterasu let forth a wave of white sparkling magic over everyone. Everyone finally started to feel better as their pain and fatigue finally went away.

"Ahhh… finally, thank you so much for that," Izanagi said.

"This is impossible," Margaret said still dumbfounded, "Izanagi was under my control, how were you possibly able to take him for yourself?"

"You underestimate the links I have with Izanagi," Souji said.

"But there's no link-."

"Just because there's no power gained doesn't mean there's nothing there," Souji told her, "Now then, I think we had a fight to finish."

"Susano-O, Suzuka, Rokuten… I need a bit of a boost," Izanagi said.

"Got it," Susano-O said.

"Right," Suzuka said.

"Let's do this!" Rokuten said.

Yosuke, Chie, and Kanji all swiped at their cards calling on different abilities.

"**Sukukaja**!"

"**Tarukaja**!"

"**Rakukaja**!"

Izanagi and Souji both felt themselves getting stronger in different ways. Souji took ahold of the broken hilt of his blade and faced Margaret.

"This battle has gotten more interesting… let's see what you really are capable of," Margaret said, the cards around her started to float and surround her.

"Are you still as strong as before?" Souji asked him.

"Even stronger," Izanagi said.

Margaret twirled the cards around her arm and sent them all flying right at Souji. Izanagi immediately defended placing his larger blade right in front of Souji. Each of the cards Margaret sent were deflected, though Izanagi did have a spot of trouble keeping his stance. Souji crushed his card in his hand.

"**Blade of Fury**!" Izanagi quickly swung his blade causing another flurry of crescent blades shot around him, each one slicing at the cards Margaret sent at him.

"Go now!" Souji told him.

Izanagi shot forward at Margaret when the cards were done, Souji gripped a card in his hand crushing it. "**Brave Blade**!"

Margaret held her book in front of her trying to defend from Izanagi's attack, *_SLASH_* "_Ah_!" Izanagi was able to knock her defense out of her hand with his powered up blade.

"**Brave Blade**!" Souji called out crushing another card. Izanagi's weapon powered up again, this time Margaret was defenseless.

*_SLASH_* "_GHH_!" Margaret was unable to stop him this time, Izanagi's slash went right through her this time.

"Last one," Souji said crushing Izanagi's card one more time. Izanagi's hand was placed in front of Margaret with his palm open.

"**Ziodyne**!"

"_No_." *_ZZZZTTZZZTZTTZ_* A huge bolt of lightning shot through the top of Margaret.

"It… no," Margaret suddenly stopped floating, every single card and her book started to fall back to the ground.

"I… I yield," Margaret said in pain.

"Oh thank goodness," Rise said finally relaxing.

"I didn't think we'd actually win," Kanzeon said.

"She's faking it! Take her down! While she's weak!" Yamato yelled.

"No NO! No we're done," Naoto told Yamato holding him by his wing.

"Are you sure we're done? You're still standing," Souji told Margaret.

"Believe me, if this was a real fight you'd have beaten me none the less," she told them, "But I was surprised that you were able to beat me, as well as take one of my own Persona."

"I didn't even know I could do that," Souji said.

"WHAT?" Susano-O yelled, "But you sounded so sure of yourself!"

"I guess I was just hoping to get lucky," Souji said.

"Idiot!" "what the hell?"

"She could have killed you," Rise scolded him, "Uh… well would you?"

"I could have, but even if I did I am entirely capable of bringing you back from the near brink of death," Margaret said.

"Oh yeah that makes me fill so much better," Yosuke said sarcastically.

"Izanagi," Margaret said getting his attention, "How is it that you were able to get out of my control? What was it that drove you?"

"I'm… not really sure myself," Izanagi said, "Everything was blank, I don't even know how I got here. Then… for a few seconds I heard Souji calling out, and… I just left you and went to him."

"And all it took was a deadly and fatal wound to reconnect," Rokuten said, "We should do this more often."

"Rokuten Souji and Izanagi are the only ones who can split up, the rest of us don't need to reconnect," Kanzeon said.

"Reconnect?" Rokuten asked.

"So are you satisfied?" Souji asked her.

"_snk heh heh_." "_Susano-O_!"

"Yes," Margaret said, "During the fight, I had recalled the "fairy tale" that girl once told me."

"You're sister?" Souji asked.

"Yes… before Elizabeth left she told me this. A soul slumbers at the ends of the world, that of a young man who devoted himself to becoming a seal. That soul is risking itself to prevent mankind, who has lost the joy of living, from calling down the ultimate destruction," Margaret said.

"Are you guys sick of living?" Yamato asked.

"I thought we were already dead," Rokuten said.

"I live for Teddie-dono," Kamui announced.

"She told me that she was going to save him from that fate," Margret said, "to tell you the truth, I had once questioned what sort of nonsense she was speaking of, but now I know that she was serious. She said that if she couldn't do it alone, she would combine her powers with those who bonded with that soul to enact a miracle… perhaps all that she said was true, and that was her reason for leaving the Velvet room. She must have come to realize what I know understand."

"And what's th-*_slap_*." "No no Yamato, those aren't the kinds of things you ask a lady," Kanzeon said keeping Yamato quiet.

"You, a human, won against me, one who rules over power. Those who search for themselves are "no one" as long as the search continues," Margaret said, "It isn't emptiness, but limitless potential, it means the seeker can choose to be anything he or she wishes. That is why Elizabeth made a choice."

"So… now what do you think of her?" Souji asked.

"I had planned to bring her back by force if necessary, but no more. I will not interfere with her work," Margaret said, "Her wish seems staggering to contemplate, but fortunately the chains of time are loose for us residents. Even if there isn't time enough in a single era, and it takes her eons, she will accomplish her mission."

"So does this mean we can keep Izanagi?" Rokuten asked.

"Yes," Margret said.

"YES!" Amaterasu suddenly yelled out, "… I-I'm happy… woo," she said quietly when everyone else was staring at her.

"Here, this is for you," Margaret said handing Souji a well made wooden raden bookmark, "This is proof of your abilities, with that much powere and will you can overcome any obstacle."

"Any chance I can use some of that power you offer for free?" Souji asked.

"No," Margaret told him.

"Aw man," Souji said.

"Though I suppose I can give you a better discount."

"_Snrrk ha ha_." "_How is that funny!?" "It sounds like she's offering… n-nothing it's nothing_."

* * *

(TV World Entrance)

"WOOOOO!" Susano-O cheered, "MY BUDDY'S BACK! One of the few who marginally respect me!"

"WE'RE A TEAM AGAIN!" Rokuten yelled.

"THE KINGDOM IS SAVED!" Kamui cheered.

"LET'S CELEBRATE! PARTY AT JUNES!" Kanzeon said.

"WE DON'T RESPERVE!" Yosuke yelled angrily.

"I-I-I-zi-Zinagi," Amaterasu shakily told him.

"CRAP SHEILD YOUR EYES!" Susano-O yelled.

"It'sgoodtohaveyouback!" *_SHIIIINE_*

"AA_AAHH_!" "_MY EYE!" _"LIKE PUTTING A GLASS BLUB ON YOUR FACE! _AAUUGH_!"

"It's great to be back," Izanagi said.

"It really is," Souji said, "Honestly it's been pretty quiet at the house."

"Oh… that's right," Izanagi turned down, "Without Nanako-chan-."

"What? Oh dude she's fine," Kanji told him.

"What!?" Izanagi perked back up, "But… but she-."

"Heart started right back up," Suzuka told him, "Doctors even think she might be getting better."

"That's… oh god!" Izanagi got to his knees.

"Oh no! Are you okay," Amaterasu quickly asked him.

"No it's… Oh I just feel so relieved," Izanagi said, "This whole time I was blaming myself for not being strong enough… and then… I feel so much better."

"Well don't get too comfortable," Souji told him, "Cause we also know who's to blame for this entire mess."

"Really? Who?" Izanagi asked.

"That son of a bitch Adachi," Kanji said.

"W- Adachi?" Izanagi said confused, "He was… uh… I don't know how to respond to that."

"I know how that feels," Susano-O said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay done, sorry about splitting it, and I may have cut it a bit but I'm a busy guy. Hope I did good with the fight, be sure to tell me how you liked it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"So what else happened while I was gone?" Izanagi asked.

"Oh well let's see uh… what happened?" Susano-O questioned trying to remember.

"We scoured the globe looking for clues on that deadly night that happened over 100 years ago. When the two maidens were killed upon the holy land," Yamato said, "And then we found he who was evil, hiding among us within the forest of illusion and-."

"Stop Stop!" Susano-O said, "Is that Kamui's logbook?"

"Yeah," Yamato said holding a few pages.

"I said we wanted that updated," Susano-O yelled.

"I did update it," Kamui said.

"With that TRUTH!" Susano-O yelled.

"You never said that!" Kamui argued.

"I like this one better," Rokuten said, "It says I can transform into car."

"And I fight with boomerang shurikens," Yamato said.

"And Susano-O's a backstabber and I'm his mortal enemy," Suzuka said, "I like this one."

"Are we still married?" Susano-O asked.

"Divorced, because you cheated on me," Suzuka told him.

"I would never do that!" Susano-O said.

"You would so cheat on me," Suzuka told him.

"No I mean divorce you, once I have you there's no way I'd give you up. Cheat…. Eeehhhh… debatable," Susano-O said.

"We're a strange group," Izanagi said.


	82. Caught (For real this time)

**Kisdota: Okay I've been screwing you people, my bad. I'm still going, I'm just getting to that point in my life where everything sucks so much ass. I don't even know why I'm writing this, is there anyone out there who actually cares about the random problems of some Freak? I haven't been writing as well as before, I don't know what's holding me back, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(12/07/2011, Junes Food Court, After school)

That battle with Margret had drained everyone of what little energy they had left, they weren't happy about it, but they were going to have to postpone Adachi's capture… for now. Souji and the others sat at the usual space.

"_Uuuuugh_," Yamato groaned out in relief as he lay on the ground, "I'm tired_,_" he said.

"We're all tired," Kanzeon said.

"That woman really let us have it," Rise said letting her head lay on the table, "I don't think I've ever been this sore."

"Really glad I don't have work tomorrow," Yosuke said.

"Ditto," Yukiko said.

"Do we have to come back here tomorrow?" Chie asked.

"Yeah… I don't know if I'll be feeling to good by tomorrow," Kanji said.

"It's out of our hand," Naoto said, "We can't put it off any longer, we need to find Adachi no matter what," she said, still sounding as tired as the rest of the group.

There was a collective agreeable, but still complaining groan around the table.

"So unfortunately we need to come back tomorrow and find Adachi," Susano-O said.

"Who we still have no way of tracking," Suzuka said.

"We'll just have to give it another go then," Amaterasu said.

"We could try searching for backstabber," Rokuten suggested.

"Once again, I'm not a word search engine," Kanzeon said annoyed.

Souji looked around at his team, they were all obviously tired, even he himself wasn't feeling up to a TV trip twice in a row. Yet he knew that there was no way he could ignore Adachi.

"Everyone looks tired," Izanagi commented to Souji.

"I noticed," Souji said, "You know what," he said suddenly getting up from his spot, "We won a big battle, and we got Izanagi back, we should do something to celebrate. Yosuke when does the food court close?"

"What? Uh… well it's still got around 45 minutes left," Yosuke said looking at his watch.

"Great," Souji said sounding cheerful, he reached in his back pocket and tossed out his wallet, a few couple of dozens of yen bills spilled out when it landed on the table, "Let's get something to eat, it's on me."

"Wa- Holy Crap Man!" Yosuke exclaimed surprised at the amount of money Souji had, everyone else had the same gaping expression on their faces, "Where the hell did you get all that cash?"

"I've been saving up for a bit, and I've got about four different part time jobs," Souji said.

"Four? Damn, that's a lot more than I can handle," Yosuke said surprised.

"Shouldn't we save this money for what we need?" Naoto asked.

"This isn't even all of it, I've got plenty of cash left," Souji said, "Come on guys, we just beat a paranormal… possibly immortal being. Adachi should be a cake walk compared to her."

"It sounds so weird when you say that," Yosuke said.

"I'm getting the steak!" Chie said excitedly grabbing a handful of Souji's money and running off.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hey don't spend all of it!" Yosuke said racing for Chie.

"I still don't think-," Naoto tried to say.

"Oh lighten up Naoto, it's a party!" Rise told her, "We haven't done anything this fun as a group since our school trip. Ooh! Maybe we should go get some of those fruity drinks in the store!"

"No!-NO! No!" Souji, Yosuke, Kanji, Naoto, and Chie all yelled out.

"What? Why not? I mean I guess it won't be that good as the bar-."

"No! Drinks!" Souji ordered, "Not after what happened last time."

"What did happen last time?" Teddie asked.

"Nothing!" Kanji said quickly.

"But you guys keep-," Yukiko tried to ask.

"Nothing!" both Souji and Kanji said loudly.

"So Izanagi," Susano-O said while the others were talking, "That whole powerhouse routine you did with Margret, is it still with you?"

"The what?" Izanagi asked confused.

"Are you stronger now?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah those moves you did were really strong!" Rokuten said.

"I've been checking over myself and… yeah, it seems as though every power and ability Margret infused me with has stuck," Izanagi said.

"Awesome!" Susano-O cheered, "The dream team is… well starting I guess since we haven't fought as a group since Teddie joined, but still this is great! I'm sick of fighting with Orochimaru, that guys's are a bunch of jerks."

"We haven't fought with him in months," Suzuka said.

"And those odds will go down even more with super Izanagi," Susano-O said.

"WOO! You think Margret will make me super powered to?" Yamato asked.

"You're already at a high level," Kanzeon said.

"I wanna be higher than I am now!" Yamato said.

"I really hope he's talking about his level," Kanzeon groaned.

* * *

(12/07/2011, Nighttime, Dojima Home)

Souji and Izanagi both arrived back at their home, Souji immediately took the couch tired from the fight and the little mini party. Izanagi took a spot on the couch next to him as well. The couch almost broke from his weight but stayed.

"It's really good to have you back again," Souji said.

"Sorry about that," Izanagi apologized, "Loosing Nanako… I guess it was too much for me."

"It's fine," Souji told him, "I know how it feels, honestly when we had Namatame cornered I was about ready to throw him into the TV world."

"It's hard to imagine that Adachi's the one who's been doing all this," Izanaig said, "How did you guys figure it out anyway?"

"Rokuten," Souji said.

"I- W-What?" Izanagi asked confused.

"Eh he… based it off the theory "It's always the one you least suspect"," Souji said.

"Well… then why didn't he think it was one of you guys, or… even Dojima or Nanako? That seems even more unbelievable," Izanagi said.

"He didn't want to hurt our feelings," Souji told him.

"Wow," Izanagi said impressed, but still tired, "That's… amazing to say the least… does this mean Rokuten's the smartest of us all?"

"_Pfft_, that's exactly what I said," Souji laughed.

"So… can I choose what we watch this time?" Izanagi asked.

"Eh… why not," Souji said.

"Yes," Izanagi excitedly grabbed the remote control.

"Just be careful not to- *_SMASH_* -…break it," Souji said looking at the now broken remote that had Izanagi's thumb through the center of it.

"Uh… I can fix it?" Izanagi said.

"Can you?" Souji asked him a bit annoyed.

"… no," Izanagi answered.

"It's great to have you back," Souji said once again sounding happy.

* * *

(12/08/2011, After School, TV world)

"Well… I can give it a try… but," Teddie said sounding unsure of himself.

The second school was over everyone met up at Junes. Souji and the rest didn't even bother stopping at their usual table, they all went straight into the TV. After a short try on Kanzeon's side she and Rise were unable to find any sign of Adachi, that left them with just one last desperate attempt at locating him.

"If Rise-chan or Kanzeon-chan couldn't find him, then I don't know what my old dried up nose is supposed to do," Teddie said.

"Just give it a try," Souji said.

"I'm sure that you can find something," Izanagi said.

"Teddie-dono will find him! I have the utmost faith in our king!" Kamui said sounding confident.

"Hmmnn," Teddie took a stance like he was about to pounce something, he started concentrating on whatever he could, "I… I think I might smell Adachy-baby in here… but his scent is being covered up by the fog," Teddie said.

"Teddie you can't do it either?" Rise asked him sadly.

"Oooh," Teddie whinned, "If you look at me like that then… I just gotta find him now," he said, "_Hrrrrr_, This is my time to shine! _Mn_… _HrrrrrrrrRRRRR_! I… I think I'm getting something! _RWAAAAAAARRRR_!"

*_FWOOSH_* Teddie suddenly and abruptly erupted in some kind of flame like form of light around him.

"What the heck?" Yosuke questioned.

"It's over 9000," Kanzeon suddenly said.

"Wha- You knew what I was talking about!?" Susano-O complained.

The light diminished just as soon as it appeared though.

"Uh… Teddie?" Yukiko questioned.

Teddie didn't pay any mind to her, he started stepping around the area bit by bit.

"He's got a scent!" Yamato pointed.

"How do you kn- T-Teddie hey!" Yosuke noticed Teddie was walking off, "You better not wander off and get lost."

Teddie turned left then went right back to straight ahead did a loop around went to the left side and back.

"Hey!" Teddie suddenly stopped, "I… I think I smell him!" Teddie told everyone.

"No way Really!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Is it Adachi?" Kanji asked.

"Uhh… how do I say this? It's hazy, but I know I've got a whopper on the line," Teddie said.

"I… don't get it," Rise said confused.

"This is… very suspicious. Verrry weird," Teddie said, "If I'm smelling this right then this is the direction where I met Sempai, Yosuke, and Chie-chan for the first time."

"What? Wait where's that?" Susano-O asked.

"Yeah I never really asked you guys what it was like the first time you came into this world," Izanagi said.

"Oh right, that's when we went to that creepy room where all those cut out posters were," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, there's someone in that room alright," Teddie said.

"YES! Finally!" Kanzeon said.

"Teddie! You're amazing!" Rise said.

"Well it was just dumb luck," Teddie said bashfully, "It's because that's where I sensed Sensei and the others. That's why it kinda smelled over there."

"Well t- W-wait? Did you say it smelled?" Chie questioned, "Isn't that the room where Yosuke needed to go, and then he-…" Chie trailed off

"EWW, he peed his pants there!?" Rise suddenly said.

"EWW! I don't want to hear it," Yukiko said disgusted.

"Oh you little liar! I didn't do that at all!" Yosuke yelled.

"Why are you dating him?" Suzuka asked.

"SHUT UP! That's not what happened!" Yosuke yelled.

"Well it happened so long, my memory of the time is kind of fuzzy," Chie said.

"Okay guys, enough fuzziness. Follow me! The master of fuzzy logic," Teddie said.

"What the heck kind of poor attempt-."

"TEDDIE-DONO HAS SPOKEN!" Kintoki yelled at Susano-O.

* * *

(Scary room)

Teddie burst through the door of the strange looking room, everything was in the same spot as before. The same weird faceless posters were all over the room.

"Well it's about time," a snide voice said.

"Adachi," Souji said, his voice full of hate and anger.

"I was wondering when you'd all show your face's here, you're pretty persistant," Adachi said.

"Adachi," Souji said again, "It was you this whole time wasn't it?" he asked.

"Me? … I don't know what you're talking about," he said feigning ignorance.

"Oh you are so full of crap!" Yosuke yelled at him.

"You wanna explain how you got here then dumb ass?" Susano-O asked.

"You're the one who threw Ms. Yamano into the TV aren't you?" Souji asked him.

"It's not my fault," Adachi said acting innocent again with a stupid grin on his face, "She was struggling the whole time, what was I supposed to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Izanagi asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Adachi said.

"And he see's us," Susano-O said, "Whoa wait- this whole time we've been walking around you-?"

"It started to get a bit annoying listening to you morons all bicker and talk, but I'm used to tuning out annoyances," Adachi said.

"Why you little-," Kamui started angrily.

"Anyway," Adachi said looking annoyed this time, "It was a while ago when she was staying at the Inn, I called her out to the Lobby to talk to her. And then she started getting hysterical."

"Wait did you know her?" Naoto asked.

"Not personally, but that still shouldn't have mattered" Adachi said.

"OH MY GOD!" Susano-O groaned out annoyed, "This is what started this!?"

"What?" Souji asked.

"Oh he's just one of those losers who think woman should be flocking to him just because he tells them to!" Susano-O said, "You know, like how Suzuka used to think of me."

"So you're telling me," Souji started angry, looking at Adachi, "Is that you tried to start something with he, and when she didn't do what you wanted, you threw her into this world!?"

"Well it was just my luck that no one was around at the time," Adachi said.

"That… all that happened in the lobby," Yukiko stated shocked.

"You… You B-B-BASTARD!" Amaterasu hesitantly yelled.

"Whoa… watch the language young lady," Adachi teased, "I learned all about the Midnight channel through some rumors. You'd be surprised what you hear when working on the force. But it was pure coincidence that I found out I could put my hand into the TV itself. And then there was him."

*_SNAP_* Adachi snapped his fingers, *_Whoosh_* a blast of wind came into the room and everyone averted their eyes for a second from the irritation.

"What wa- Oh CRAP him!" Susano-O said being the first to look.

There right behind Adachi was a new figure.

"Iz- Izanagi?" Kanzeon said shocked, there was another Izanagi right behind Adachi, but this one was red instead of white. His whole body was covered with some red glowing lines all over him. He was clearly the evil looking one.

"N-No way!" Rokuten said surprised.

"He-… H-He looks just like Izanagi-kun!" Amaterasu said shocked.

Everyone else looked just as surprised.

"Traitor!... I think," Yamato said.

"Why do you all look so surprised?" evil Izanagi asked them sounding almost snake like, "I seem to recall opening up one of you at some point, didn't he ever tell you what I looked like?"

There was a bit of silence in the room as the Persona's all looked over at Susano-O.

"… OH yeah… seems like something I should have told you," Susano-O said sheepishly.

"This buddy of mine has been making everything interesting for me," Adachi said.

"It's been fun… I mean we only took down two of your women but still… it's exciting to just hear them scream," evil Izanagi said.

"You just… you did all of this… for some sick fun!?" Yosuke yelled at him.

"Nah… that was just a happy coincidence," Adachi said, "I never intended to let them die in there."

"The- Them!" Yosuke yelled, "Then you 'Were' the one who threw Saki-sempai into this room!"

"Oh yeah… we did do that didn't we?" evil Izanagi said.

"That was fun… Saki… Konishi Konisha, I can't seem to remember her name," Adachi said, "At first I only called her in just so I could question her about a few things. Though this worked out for me since I needed to make sure she hadn't seen anything, being the one that found the body and all."

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" Yosuke asked him angrily about to move forward.

"Yosuke no," Chie warned him trying to hold him back.

"Well naturally I needed to be the nice cop to her, but then that bitch," Adachi started.

"Let me guess, she said no?" Susano-O said.

"You better shut up buddy, or do I need to make another opening in you?" evil Izanagi asked.

"You attack us and I'll beat you down," Suzuka warned him.

"What happened to Saki-Sempai!?" Yosuke yelled.

"The hell do you think happened to her? Idiot," Adachi asked him.

"You bastard! You threw her in there knowing exactly what would happen!?" Yosuke yelled at him.

"Hey it's not my fault, I didn't know what would happen. I wasn't aware of how dangerous it was," Adachi said, "I mean I'm sure they hit on Namatame, not the other way around. A council secretary would one day rise to public office himself, I'm sure those two were just gold digging. They got exactly what they deserved, I didn't do anything wrong at all."

"And he's a sexist," Kanzeon said.

"Oh YOU are just the worst kind of man! I honestly might owe Susano-O an apology for this afterwards," Suzuka said angrily.

"YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO HER AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MAYUMI," Yosuke yelled, Souji held his hand up in front of Yosuke.

"What about Namatame? I'm assuming you're the one who convinced him to be some kind of savior?" Souji asked.

"Oh that dumbass! How's he doing by the way?" evil Izanagi asked.

"I wanna hit him," Rokuten suddenly said.

"Same here," Kanji said.

"Nah it wasn't like that. He called the police in the middle of the night just after they found that Saki girls body," Adachi told them, Chie had to hold back Yosuke once again, "the rest of the force was busy at the time dealing with the double homicide. So guess who was stuck answering the calls?"

"Namatame had told us that the police refused to take him seriously, I'm assuming that that was your doing as well?" Naoto asked.

"Oh please, if anyone else had listened to him at the time they would have thought he was crazy as well. I was the only one at that place who would have believed him," Adachi told them, "And of course when he came to me warning about that chance of some girl in a Kimono about to be killed."

Yukiko cringed a bit at that comment.

"I told them the police was too busy to do an investigation, so I suggested that he do something about it himself. Maybe put her in some place where she'd be safe?" Adachi sneered and started to laugh, "Isn't that amazing? Out of all the people who could have gotten his call it turns out to be me! And all I had to do is give that little idiot a push in the right direction."

"Idiot really thought he was saving people," evil Izanzagi said, "You people are so easy to manipulate."

"They're not the fools you think they are," Izanagi said.

"Oh yeah," evil Izanagi challenged, "I bet I could convince one of these people to go to the hospital by sticking my blade in them."

"You'd have to get through me first…" Izanagi paused for him.

"Ehhh… I've been having **Magatsu-Izanagi **float around in my head," he told them.

"Magatsu then," Suzuka said annoyed, "Something to put on your tombstone when we're through with you."

"Do you people even plan to kill us?" Magatsu asked them, "You don't have the guts," he teased.

"What was all of this even for!?" Souji asked.

"What possible reason would you have to do all of this!?" Izanagi asked as well.

"My reason?" Adachi questioned, "Eh… I guess none really."

"It's fun," Magatsu said.

"For FUN!" Suzuka yelled, gripping her weapon tightly.

"You killed those people for FUN!" Chie yelled.

"I didn't murder people, this place did," Adachi said still acting innocent.

"And Namatame did most of it," Magatsu accusingly.

"I didn't have anything to do with it," Adachi said.

"The HELL you did," Kanji yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then you're gonna have to prove it," Adachi told them.

"Oh officers please help," Magatsu said in an annoyingly sounding voice, "The horrible ugly man was tossing people into an alternate dimension that you can get into through the TV with the help of ghost."

"That… does sound a bit hard to believe," Rise said.

"Do you really think the police are that stupid," Adachi asked.

"Yes." "Yeah." "Absolutely." Susano-O, Rokuten, and Yamato said.

"I have to say though, I was really starting to think you guys would never find me," Adachi said, "I gotta say things haven't gotten this interesting since that Kubo kid."

"So you were responsible for that as well!" Naoto said suddenly, "Mitsuo Kubo's disappearance was because of you wasn't it? He never had the power to walk into this world."

"Yup, once again I was the lucky guy to get stuck questioning him," Adachi said, "It had been a while since I last tossed someone in so that was a real treat."

"Well… w-why didn't Mitsuo say anything about you?" Chie asked.

"You think I'm stupid enough to let someone see my face, I led that kid though the station and turned off the lights and pushed him in while he was still startled," Adachi told them, "Sure he tried saying the first time that he was the one who did it, but nobody believed him at all. Then he goes missing and you people turn him back in, everyone started acting like he was the real culprit. Everyone was too stupid to see how badly he had copied the crime."

"And it was fine since Namatame kept kidnapping people," Magatsu said.

"Of course he started getting some heroic complex, guess that messed him up," Adachi laughed.

"This whole thing is just some game to you!?" Souji yelled.

"You murdered people! You murdered Saki-sempai, for some sick GAME!" Yosuke yelled.

"Heh… well none of this matters anyway," Adachi said, "You've noticed right? The fog that's been leaking into our world? Pretty soon that worlds going to turn into this one."

"Wh-What the hell're you talking about?" Kanji asked.

"Oh crap!" Rise suddenly said, Teddie seemed to notice something as well.

"That's not his real body," Kanzeon said, "Magatsu to! They're just some stupid illusions!"

"But… This guy doesn't feel like any of the shadows!" Teddie said.

"Oh you can tell that much?" Adachi asked.

"These are just some copies we left to greet you guys, almost felt like we wouldn't need them for a while," Magatsu said.

"This world seems to have really taken a shine to us, I feel like it's given me everything I've ever wanted," Adachi said, "The monsters don't even bother me, they must think I'm just like them."

"The same goal?" Yukiko questioned.

"By the end of this year Inaba will be completely enveloped in fog, and this place will become our reality," Adachi said.

"And we'll get to interact with the world too! Ain't that great brothers?" Magatsu asked them.

"We're not related to you!" Yamato yelled.

"Nor do we wish to even know you!" Amaterasu said.

"Oooh," Magatsu "O'ed", "I think I'll wanna keep you afterwards," Magatsu said.

"Eep!" Amaterasu backed up.

"I'm getting sick of this! Rokuten! Smash em!" Kanji ordered.

"FINALLY!" Rokuten took out his huge weapon and smashed the ground where Adachi and Magatsu was. The second his weapon made contact with them though it went right through them.

"The hell!" Kanji complained.

"Didn't you just listen you chump? The real me is somewhere else," Adachi laughed, his voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"I'll wait for you guys at the end, you want me? Come and get me!"

* * *

**Kisdota: THIS took forever to write down, job got crazy, jury duty got messy, assignments galore. I'm tired of this all**.

* * *

Persona'L Problems

Souji: Hi, I'm Souji Seta.

Marth: And I'm Marth.

…

Both: YOU!

Souji: You're that whinny soldier sacrificing uptight noble who's been trying to get in on our success.

Marth: And you are the know it all with a superiority complex who is trying to weasel their way into our success.

Souji: Oh please, the Shin Megami series has been doing way better than you!

Marth: Yes two reboots and one sequel that was reduced to a simple brawl. Tell me did you get everyone in there, I mean really how many fighters were there in that game? Ten?

Souji: Well I'm sure people are sure to trust you, after all with your recent failure of a shipment. Sure made a bunch of people frown when they realized their game ain't coming out today.

Marth: That was a shipping error! We had nothing to do with that. Not to mention people could still download our game.

Souji: Oh yes, because everyone had room on their 2 gig SD card. Seriously you took over eight thousand blocks of memory. You think people want to buy a new SD card with 4 gig?

Marth: At least my side has people you can recognize! I can't even tell who half the people are on your side of the game.

Souji: Everyone was recognizable.

Marth: You're not even in this game.

Souji: Oh… well then nevermind.

Marth: Wh-really?

"Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem, Development in progress!"


	83. How they doing so far?

**Kisdota: And now you are all free to tell me what an insensitive douche I've been to you all (Assuming the ones that want to insult me take the time to read this). Essay upon Essay upon Essay was due, and two other test I needed to study for as well, and a new Manager who sucks at people skills. I'm working now so hopefully you all don't think I've just given up on this. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(12/07/2011, After School, Magatsu Inaba)

Everyone entered into the red and black spiral portal. On the other side was a desolate and destructive wasteland.

The entire area was bathed in a light hue of eerie crimson red**. **The sky was striped with streaks of red and black all across the sky. The long pathway seemed to be floating in midair over a sea of black fog. Their road looked like a common street road only narrower, piles of flyers, road rubble, and police tape lines littered the streets.

It was like looking into a desolate Inaba.

"This… this place sucks," Yamato said.

"This is quite a disturbing sight," Naoto agreed, "Is this what it's like to look inside the mind of a madman?" she asked.

"You can ask him yourself, when we find him, and I take out his brain so you can confirm that," Suzuka said.

"Is anyone else afraid of what's down there?" Rise questioned looking over the side of the road into the abyss.

"I can't tell how deep it is, too much fog," Kanzeon said.

"Oh, hey Rokuten," Kanji said pointing to a nearby pile of torn road. Rokuten, without a word, tore off a large piece of the rock and walked over to the edge.

"Here goes," Rokuten said dropping the large rock over the side. Souji turned his ear towards the abyss, as did every person and Persona.

5 seconds.

10 seconds.

15 seconds.

30 seconds.

"Bottomless," Souji said.

"Oh no," Rise suddenly moved back and place her hand over her mouth, her cheeks seemed to puff up a bit.

"Rise-chan? You okay?" Yosuke asked her.

"I uh *_urp_* I don't do well with heights," Rise said sounding ashamed.

"You're afraid of heights?" Souji questioned surprised.

"Not afraid, so much as… 'get queasy'," Rise said starting to clutch her stomach.

"Oh great, just what we need," Susano-O complained pinching the area between his eyes/sunglasses.

"Heights make you sick? But you weren't sick when we went to that Heaven place," Yukiko told her.

"That place was gorgeous, and the path had a guard rail, and fluff clouds to land on if we did fall. This place is just creepy, with redish light, and a moving black and red sky- Oh god!" Rise suddenly keeled over after looking up at the sky placing her whole hand over her mouth.

"Rise, are you going to be fine helping us?" Souji asked her.

"Oh hell yes she is! We're not sticking out of this," Kanzeon told them.

"I can still help you guys… oh man," Rise said before she started getting queasy again.

"Okay just, here," Kanzeon placed her crown over her eyes blocking her vision, "Just… stay in scan mode the whole time alright? You should start feeling better soon," Kanzeon told her.

"First step into this strange and most likely deadly world, and our navigator gets sick," Susano-O said.

"At least it can't-."

"NO!" Susano-O yelled stopping Yamato from saying anything else, "We are not tempting fate again, we were just on a hot streak with locating the Bastard alongside super Izanagi."

"Susano-O, that's just a superstition," Naoto told him.

"Yeah says the woman who tried using salt to exorcise her Persona the first week," Susano-O countered.

"_Pft _You did that?" Yosuke questioned laughing.

"I-I believe we have more important issues to worry about, such as navigating this dangerous area to find Adachi," Naoto said with a light color on her cheeks.

"Well what could possibly go wrong?" Rokuten asked.

"DAMN IT! Rokuten what were we just talking about!?" Susano-O yelled at him.

"_AHahaha_!" A voice called out from somewhere, everyone jumped in surprise.

"There see!?" Susano-O told them gesturing his hands to the left up at the sky.

"That would have happened even if Rokuten said nothing!" Suzuka yelled to him.

"_We told you all to come and get us and you did!?_" Adachi's voice called out maniacally.

"_Are you guys all so bored that you have nothing to do but bother us_?" Magatsu called as well.

"'_Let's catch the culprit ourselves' or 'let's meet at our headquarters' 'we'll have oodles of fun finding the criminal_'," Adachi teased.

"No one on this team has ever said 'Oodles'!" Chie yelled annoyed.

"God this guys an ass hole!" Kanji said.

"_Hey Ammy-chan! I can see you_!" Magatsu yelled teasingly.

"_EEEEP_!" Amaterasu suddenly crouched behind Izanagi.

"_Nope still see you! Crouch some more, you're showing curves_!"

"_EEEEK_!" Amaterasu got in the fedal position trying to use her bladed scarf like a blanket to cover up.

"PERVERTED BASTARD! SHOW YOURSELF!"Suzuka yelled out into the sky.

"No one's there anymore, he's gone," Rise told them all. Amaterasu got up from the ground.

"Do you know where he is?" Souji asked her.

"No, I've been trying but there's way too much interference," Rise answered him.

"So now that guys going to be making fun of us as we walk along, perfect, like this couldn't get-."

"DE-DE-DE-DE! No," Susano-O told Suzuka mid complaint.

"Fine whatever," she said.

The gang began their trek through the new world looking around for whatever would take them to the next level. The place was looking even more dreary with each step, and the Shadows weren't letting up. Every corner they took was filled with different enemies all waiting to take them down.

"_UUGH_! Every Freaking Step of the way!" Susano-O complained.

A group of Vehement Idols all stood in their way. Strange statue looking monsters sitting upon upside-down square pyramids with halos over their heads.

"**Maziodyne**!" Souji called out smashing the Persona card in his fist. Izanagi faced the palm of his hand to the enemies.

*_KRAKOOM_* Pillars of lightning Rained down on all the enemies, each one exploded in an ink black cloud of shadows.

"Okay even though I complain I kinda wanted to fight as well," Susano-O said.

"Then you go ahead and strike first next time," Chie said.

The gang arrived to what they were assuming was the stairs of this place, which wasn't a set of decorated or littered trash filled walkway, or even their recent beanstalk.

"I'm not feeling too confident about this," Yosuke said.

They all came across their entrance, which was a floating section of wall with a round entrance of swirling red and black.

"_Ugh_, I think I'm gonna be sick again," Rise told them all clutching her stomach when she looked at the swirling colors.

"Yosuke we need to go through, stop being a wuss," Chie told him.

"The beanstalk was where I drew the line, I mean what if this guy leads us into a room of spikes or something," Yosuke said.

"Can he do that?" Yukiko questioned.

"We don't have much of a choice do we? He can't really kill us by going through a portal can he?" Kanji asked.

"I'm not sensing anything bad on the other side, or… anything spike related," Rise told them.

"Still we can't be too careful, Adachi seems to have some higher level of control in this world than any of us ever did," Naoto said.

"What if there's no floor and he tosses us into the abyss?" Yosuke asked.

"_BRRGH_!" Rise quickly covered her mouth, and struggled to swallow.

"Uh… I-I'm a little scared to go through," Teddie spoke up.

"Ooh! Don't worry Teddie-Dono, I'll take care of you," Kamui excitedly picked Teddie up with the blunt ends of his claws and placed him on top of his head.

"Hey Teddie's got the right idea, Rokuten pick me up!" Kanji ordered him, Rokuten placed his hand down flat on the floor and Kanji stood on it.

"That could work, if there is an abyss then the ones who can fly can pick the stragglers, and a few of us can double jump," Suzuka said, she crouched down and let Chie onto her back.

"'Double jump'? That's a physical impossibility- EEP!" Naoto shrieked when Yamato picked her up bridal style.

"Stop questioning everything Aniki," Yamato told her.

"Everyone ready?" Souji asked sitting on Izanagi's shoulders.

"Hold on," Kanzeon told them trying to hold Rise up.

"Easy easy," Rise chided trying not to vomit from all the rocking happening to her.

"You better not hurl on me," Kanzeon told her.

"_Uuuuugh_," Rise moaned.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Amaterasu tried to get back into the air while she was holding Yukiko.

"Amaterasu?" Yukiko said concerned when she noticed her struggling to get afloat.

"S-Sorry Nee-san, you're really heavy," Amaterasu said.

"W- NO I'M NOT!" Yukiko shrieked out.

"_snrk_, heh heh heh," Rise and Kanzeon both laughed.

"Sh-Shut up you two!" Yukiko told them embarrassed.

"I don't even work out like the two of you and even I can hold Rise no problem," Kanzeon teased.

"I-I can hold her!" Amaterasu cried out.

"Just hold on long enough until we're through," Souji told them.

"N-No problem… I-I can do this all day," Amaterasu grunted.

"That's adorable," Susano-O said.

"Dude watch it, you're gonna poke my eye out," Yosuke complained.

"You wanna not float into no man's land?" Susano-O asked him sarcastically.

"Let's just go," Yosuke said annoyed at him.

* * *

(Magatsu Inaba)

"Huh… the same as before," Souji said looking at the new floor they were all on. Souji knew that there was little change in the floors when he ascended the new ones, but he had always been able to take notice of the subtle differences on each floor. Yet there didn't seem to be any kind of change.

"Alright, Rise do a sweep, Izanagi you… feel different for some reason," Souji said. Izanagi's once rugged shoulders suddenly felt stranger, more… soft and slim.

"What the-?" Souji looked down and saw that he was sitting on someone different.

"Okaa-san's probably going to be jealous," Kanzeon said, "Or wait… would Okaa-san want you on her shoulders? I think I read that that's some kind of sign of affection."

"Kanzeon!? W-What are you doing here-? How'd I get on you?" Souji asked surprised.

"I don't know, you were just there when I appeared in this new floor," she said, "I gotta say, not that much of a difference here. Anyway tell Izanagi to give back Okaa-san."

"Uhhhh-," Souji looked behind himself and Kanzeon instantly recognized that sound.

"Please tell me that it's not something awkward," Kanzeon said.

"Not exactly," Souji said.

"Hey there," Chie said raising her hand.

"Chie?" Kanzeon questioned, "Wait, it's just you and Suzuka!?"

"Not exactly," Susano-O said.

"Wh- Susano-O!?" Kanzeon questioned surprised, "It's just you two? No one else!? Oh no! Okaa-san! What if she's hurt!?"

"I don't think they're dead, we'd all feel it if our partners were gone," Souji said, "This seems to be some kind of game, Adachi must have switched all our partners with each other somewhere else," he said.

"You mean we're all switched around, so who did Yosuke get?" Susano-O questioned.

* * *

(Magatsu Inaba (elsewhere))

"This is awkward for both parties," Yosuke said clutching onto Suzuka with his legs around her waist.

"You utter a single word about this, or even find a single thing about this pleasurable in any way and, I don't care what Chie-san says, you're dead. Now let go," Suzuka ordered him harshly.

"Could you crouch down and maybe-?"

"No! Let go. Fall. And hopefully break your back," she ordered once again.

"Okay! I'll just climb-."

"NO! Drop."

"But I could just go down-."

"There are four areas that have been touched by you, for every other area you touch will equal the number of bones that I break," Suzuka threatened.

"Bu-."

"Starting with your neck!"

"I think I won't care about anything else you break if you start with my neck," Yosuke told her.

"I have a healer for that," she said gesturing to Amaterasu, who was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

"_Aaaaaaaahhh_!" Amaterasu's cries were muffled from Kanji who was laying over her head. Her legs flailed as she tried to lift him up.

"KANJI! GET UP YOU IDIOT!" Suzuka yelled at him.

"_Wuzit_?" Kanji got up, feeling a slight pain in the back of his head, "_Aww man _my head, I feel like someone dropped me," he said scratching the back of his head.

"KANJI GET OFF OF AMATERASU!"

* * *

(Magatsu Inaba (Elsewhere else))

"SOUJI-KUN! KANZEON-CHAN!" Rise yelled out as loudly as she could.

"R-Rise quiet!" Yukiko told her.

"But what if somethings happened to them?" she asked sounding worried and panicked, "We need to find them now!"

"We need to act calm, the worst thing we can do right now is panic," Yukiko told her.

"TEDDIE-DONO!" Kamui yelled out.

"Guys! Stop yelling! We'll attract enemies!" Yukiko yelled at them.

"ANIKI!" Yamato yelled.

"GUYS WHAT DO I KEEP SAYING!" Yukiko yelled at them.

"Okay sheesh, no need to yell!" Yamato told her.

"Where is Teddie-dono!? If something's happened to him I'll be in trouble with the council!?" Kamui said.

"_sigh_, I'm not even going to question that," Yukiko said tired.

"We need to make a signal fire or something!" Kamui said.

"Out of what? There's nothing to burn," Rise said.

"We'll use those rocks," Yamato said pointing to a section of the upchucked ruble.

"Rocks don't burn," Yukiko said annoyed.

"In your world maybe," Yamato said.

"In any world!" Yukiko yelled.

"That didn't stop you from setting enemies on fire!" Yamato argued back.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Yukiko yelled.

"No, Yamato makes a fair point," Kamui said.

"I'm beginning to understand why Naoto-kun wanted you gone," Yukiko said annoyed

* * *

(Magatsu Inaba (Somewhere else))

"I can't believe I'm stuck like this," Naoto said emotionlessly.

"OYABUN! WHY!" Rokuten cried out in anguish clutching Naoto in his hand, "YOU WERE SO YOUNG, AND NOW YOU'RE OYABIN!"

"Rokuten! I keep telling you that I'm Naoto, nothing has happened to Kanji-kun, if something did happen to him you'd feel it," she told him annoyed.

"IS THIS YOUR EVIL DOING ADACHI BASTARD! Rokuten yelled up into the sky.

"Roktuen! At least put me back on the ground," Naoto told him.

"Roktuen, I believe that that is Naoto-kun," Izanagi said.

"Yeah I think so to," Teddie said as well.

"How can you be sure!?" Rokuten asked holding Naoto in front of Izanagi's face.

"Please help me," Naoto told him, quiet yet still annoyed.

"Even if Adachi somehow did turn Kanji into Naoto then why does this person have Naoto's personality?" Izanagi asked.

"Maybe he hypnotized him, that's what swirls are for," Roktuen argued to him.

"You think that Adachi actually took the time to change Kanji's form and hypnotize him to think he's Naoto?" Izanagi asked. "Rokuten we've all been switched out with each other that much is clear, Teddie's been switched with Souji."

"How do you know that Souji hasn't been turned into Teddie?!" Rokuten argued with him.

"I'm not doing this, let's just go and find the others now," Izanagi said.

"Roktuen, I can walk by myself," Naoto told him annoyed.

"NO WAY!" Rokuten cried clutching Naoto closer to his chest, "I'm not letting you out of my sight this time Oyabun!"

"Izanagi!" Naoto cried out to him.

"I'm sure this is just a phase," Izanagi said.

* * *

(Magatsu Inaba (first elsewhere))

"Sooo… any idea where the others are?" Chie asked.

"Once again no, without Okaa-san I can only check around for short distances," Kanzeon told her.

"You connect to the internet without her!" Chie argued.

"There is no internet in this world, phone signals, and looking around here is like you looking through the fog," Kanzeon said.

"This place doesn't go on forever, we'll find them again," Souji told Chie.

"I just hope Suzuka is okay, I mean she can get pretty violent on her own," Chie said.

"Speaking of which now that we're out of beating range I can ask, what the deal with you and Yosuke?" Susano-O asked her.

"Is this really the time?" Kanzeon asked him.

"Is it ever the time?" Susano-O asked her, "I just want to know, you're not doing all this out of pity are you?"

"W-What?" Chie stuttered.

"Actually yeah, I've been wondering about that to. We really need to gossip more about that," Kanzeon said.

"We're on a mission," Chie told her authorativly.

"Never stopped us before," Kanzeon told her.

"Oh crap shadows!" Chie suddenly said pointing.

"I'm not falling for that-."

"DUCK!" *_BOOOM_* A blast of **Agidyne** shot overhead the small group missing them all from the other group of shadows.

"Okay maybe now isn't the best time for this," Kanzeon said.

"Finally! I've been dying to fight!" Susano-O said standing in front of the three of them raising his arms ready to fight.

"Uh Susano-O-," Souji tried to say.

"Fear me Shadows, for I am Susano-O the king of storms, the raging of rivers crap in a bag I need Yosuke for this don't I?" Susano-O said letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Yeah we should run!" Souji told him.

"That's fine," Susano-O said, "I could probably **Magarudyne**!" *_FWOOOOOSH_* Susano-O let forth a wave of wind on the Shadows cutting them all up.

"W-Whoa! I didn't know you could do that at will!" Chie said excitedly.

"I-I didn't," Susano-O said surprised himself.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Damn it come on!" Yosuke yelled smashing a card.

"Dumbass! I'm not your persona!" Suzuka yelled at Yosuke trying to avoid the attacks from the Shadows.

"We gotta go get the damn lead out!" Kanji yelled at them all rushing as fast as he could.

"Okaa-san! I need you **Agidyne**!" *_BOOOOM_* Amaterasu was crying out but then she suddenly shot forth a blast of her own fire in front of herself, her flames had created a gate between the two cutting off their route of escape.

"Wha- THE HELL AMATER!" Kanji yelled at her.

"I'M SORRY!" she yelled.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU-? _RRRRGH_, fine let's try this then!" Kanji said summoning his Persona card.

"Kanji wait that won't work!" Yosuke yelled at him.

* * *

(Elsewhere else)

"I'm sure Adachi-bastard is around here somewhere! We'll have him tell us how to fix you then we can kick his **Ziodyne**!" Rokuten said.

"Wha- *_KRAKOOOOM_*!" Naoto froze as a large bolt of lightning passed mere inches from her face.

"_GAAAH_!" Izanagi was struck in the back by the large bolt, though he was resistant to electric attacks the pain still stung him, "Rokuten!? H-How did you- did you do that?" he asked in pain yet still surprised.

"I don't… I don't know I didn't know I could do that," Rokuten said.

"You shouldn't," Naoto said, "Kanji-kun must have done it, he's probably in trouble some where."

"You're right here."

"I'M NOT KANJI!"

"So wait when we use our powers our Persona's do them?" Teddie questioned, "Ah-ha, then maybe we can use that to our advantage," Teddie theorized quickly summoning his own Persona card.

"Wait! What if Kamui is facing our friends? We might hurt them," Naoto told them.

"Then I'll just do a little one," Teddie said swiping his Persona card, "Bearsona!"

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"So by simply cutting off the Tax's in favor of selling land **Bufudyne**!"

*_FLASH_* Yamato was suddenly encased in a block of ice.

"OH NO! KAMUI!" Yukiko yelled at him.

"I-I didn't do that!" Kamui defended.

"Were you guys talking about politics just now?" Rise questioned.

* * *

**Kisdota: A friggin MONTH I am soooo sorry for that. I'm still busy with finals coming up so I gotta go, need to make even this short. Insult me if you want you all have permission and I deserve it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"Hey you ever question what could have happened if we weren't here, you know saving people from dying in the TV?" Yosuke asked Souji.

"Not really," Souji told him, "There was a time when I wondered what could have happened, but… Igors got my back," he said.

"That creepy velvet room guy?" Yosuke asked him.

"Yeah he told me that even if one of you guys had died then he would have used his powers to send me back in time to before that event," Souji told him.

"Really? Time travel?" Yosuke questioned.

"Yeah I know," Souji said, "But he said he could do it."

"Wait wait wait!" Yosuke suddenly said, "You mean… you could travel back in time?"

"Well yeah," Souji said.

"Like… how far back? And is Igor forbidding you from using time travel?" Yosuke asked.

"Why? What's so…," Souji suddenly stopped talking.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

* * *

(04/12/2011)

"Hmm?" Adachi looked up noticing this new person with silver grey hair walking up to him, "Uh hello there citizen… can I help-."

*_PUNCH_*

"_OW WHOA WHA-."_

_*BAM BAM SMASH_*

"_AAHH WAIT-."_

*_BAM CRUNCH PUNCH BAM CRUSH_*

"OH GOD-."

*_KICK CRUNCH BAM BAM BAM SMASH_*

"_WHY_?"

_*PUNCH_*

* * *

(04/13/2011)

"_-please let us know if you have any information about this man_," the newsman said showing a picture of Adachi.

"A little hypocritical on our partbut now everything's back to normal," Souji said.

"But aren't you worried about the repercussions of altering the timeline?" Izanagi asked.

"I'm sure that whatever happens-

*_POOF_*

-will…. What the hell?" Souji was suddenly in a strange new place, it looked kind of like a lobby for some dorm room. Everywhere around him looked eerie enveloped in green.

"Excuse me," a small voice said, Souji looked down and saw a young boy with black hair wearing a white and black striped shirt was looking at him. In front of him was some kind of contract.

"I need you to sign this, it just states that you'll take full responsibility for everything you do."

"Aw S***."


	84. There's no 'I' in Team, or a 'U'

**Kisdota: Free at last, and I'm not feeling too good about myself. A lot less reviews than before that's fine, I deserve it for not updating as often as I did. Here you all go, I need to work harder for you, let's hope I get some of my fans back, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(12/07/2011, After School, Magatsu Inaba)

Souji and the others were still struggling to get around the area with their switched out Persona's. Souji and Chie were both stuck with Kanzeon and Susano-O. Yosuke and Kanji were with Suzuka and Amaterasu. Yukiko and Rise had gotten stuck with Kamui and Yamato, while Naoto and Teddie had both Rokuten and Izanagi.

"Alright," Souji said collecting his thoughts after he and Chie had finally been able to escape that heard of shadows with Kanzeon and Susano-O, "So… as far as I can tell while we can't seem to get into any contact with each other we can use our powers and that seems to cause our corresponding partners to use that powers we choose."

"That's right," Susano-O said agreeing.

"Kanzeon, I know you have some level of detection without Rise, is there anyway you could use our connection to find out where the others are?" Souji asked her.

"Sorry Souji-kun, but even if I had Okaa-san with me I might not be able to do it. This places fog is far more dense than any other area I've been to, it's really messing with my sensors," Kanzeon said.

"Great, leave it to Adachi to make things more difficult," Souji groaned in annoyance.

"Oh wait, don't you have multiple Persona's? Maybe switching them will get them to return to you," Chie said.

"Uh… I'm not sure, Izanagi I'm okay letting him out on his own but the rest of the guys I have aren't used to being around company, and I have no one else except new guys, if Izanagi just switches places with another Persona I don't know what'll happen, " Souji said.

"It's better than doing nothing, we gotta try something," Susano-O said.

"Alright, I hope whoevers got Izanagi doesn't get mad," Souji said taking out his Persona card, "Let's see… who would freak out the least… ah."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"So… any idea on how to navigate this area?" Izanagi asked Naoto who was still being gently clutched in Rokuten's hand like a doll.

"Well… we have no idea where the others are so the only option we really have is moving. Perhaps if we were to try and etch some marking into the road along the way that way if one of our friends do pass by here they'll notice the mark, though that's assuming that they're even on this same floor," Naoto said, "Teddie are you sure you can't smell our friends in this place?" Naoto asked him.

"Nope sorry, that last sniff I gave was all I had left in me," Teddie told her, "Besides this place really stink if ya know what I mean. I don't think even Rise-chan could sniff her way around here."

"So you can't tell at all where they are?" Naoto asked him, "No hint, anything?"

"They MIGHT be on this floor… but that's a pretty big 'might'," Teddie said.

"Then let's start moving," Izanagi said, "I'll leave a little arrow in the direction we're going on the street maybe then the others will-

*_SHATTER_*

"-and then the fo-… wh-what?" Izanagi's voice was replaced with that of a young womans. Naoto noticed a shattered glass like aura around Izanagi before he was replaced by something that looked like a floating clock encased in gold with three angel statues molded from said gold.

"OH NO! ADACHI SWITCHED IZANAGI'S FORM!" Rokuten yelled out in a panic.

"NO! That's just Souji switching out Persona's," Naoto told him, "He must be trying to figure out something."

"You don't know that for sure!" Rokuten told her.

"For the love of- excuse me… miss I suppose, you're with Souji-kun correct?" Naoto asked the strange clock lady.

"What's going on here!?" the top angel statue moved its head around.

"Hey there," Teddie said waving his hand hi at the Persona.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" the gold Persona jumped/floated back from Teddie.

"Please switch back soon Souji," Naoto pleaded to herself.

"Are you a figments of imagination from free will! There's no way for me to follow that through time it's like sorting through Christmas lights, oh why didn't I snip that now it's too late! The aftermath would be like-!"

*_SMASH_*

"-get the message and… follow… where'd I go just now?" Izanagi asked surprised at the sudden shift in scenery.

"AH! You changed back!" Rokuten said excitedly pointing to Izanagi.

"Did Souji-san switch me out with another Persona?" Izanagi asked Naoto.

"Yes… you didn't notice?" Naoto asked him surprised.

"Usually I get a little warning and prepare for it then I'm still able to consciously know what's going on. That just felt like the area shifted in an instant," Izanagi said.

"Are you sure Adachi didn't change your form or anything like that?" Rokuten asked him.

"Rokuten… I say this with as much respect as I can… please shut the hell up," Naoto told him.

"Yes Oyabin," Rokuten said feeling dejected.

"That you listen to?" Naoto questioned.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"_MNNnnnnnnnnmmmmm nnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnn_."

"Hey Ama-!"

"AAAAH! WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG!?"

"Whoa nothing I ju_ACK_!"

"What were you just doing to Amaterasu-chan!?"

"JESUS I was just asking if she was okay!" Yosuke yelled.

"Oh… fine," Suzuka let go of Yosuke's neck and dropped him on the floor.

"_ow _Damn it woman-."

"What? I'm sorry you want something!?" Suzuka sarcastic and violently as she suddenly pointed her staff at Yosuke.

"NO! No nothing, never mind," Yosuke said quickly back at her afraid of the weapon at his throat.

"Will you two dumbasses stop arguing!" Kanji yelled at the two of them.

"Wanna run that by me again tough guy?" Suzuka asked him.

"YEAH I wanna run that by you again, get your f***ing head out of your ass! And stop being a freaking sexist!" Kanji yelled at her unfazed at her threats.

"Wh- I'm not a sexist!" Suzuka argued at him.

"Suzuka you… you … you uh… you… you uh… you you you… you kinda are," Amaterasu lightly added in.

"Wh- No I'm not!" Suzuka argued with her.

"You… kinda threatened to hurt Yosuke for… everything… sorry," Amaterasu said.

"HE deserves it!" Suzuka yelled.

"For what?" Youske questioned annoyed.

"You just… dy.. you… Shut Up! This isn't the time to be having this kind of conversation," Suzuka yelled.

"Okay we are definitely having talking about this later, Chie and I can barely do anything with you going crazy all the time," Yosuke said.

"Wait you two are still dating?" Kanji suddenly spoke up surprised, "I thought you two broke up."

"Wha- Why would you think that!?" Yosuke suddenly said.

"Yeah don't give me hope," Suzuka said.

"Well I… barely see you two doing anything that much," Kanji said.

"That's because this one keeps trying to keep us from doing anything together, she's been hanging around close by and at any moment she'll kill me," Yosuke said pointing to Suzuka.

"Don't tempt me," Suzuka warned him.

"Suzuka have you been threatening him all this time?" Amaterasu asked.

"Not… not all the time," Suzuka said, "Look we're in hostile therritory, this isn't the time for drama."

"We are so talking about this later," Yosuke told her.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"_Uuuuuugh_," Rise moaned in pain as Yukiko helped her walk around, as soon as Rise got over the shock of separation she started feeling ill again.

"You better not throw up on me," Yukiko said almost sounding threatening.

"Man you're _urp_, mean when you're stressed," Rise said dragging her feet along, "Though I guess I can't blame you for that."

"Stop being lost! I demand to know where Teddie-dono is!" Kamui cried out.

"Are we there yet?" Yamato asked for the umpteenth time.

"NO!" Yukiko and Rise both said at the same time.

"I honestly don't know how Naoto keeps up her grades, or hair for that matter, I honestly- _grrgllglgggrr_- Oooh… I honestly think I'm going to tear off something," Rise said in between moments of sickness.

"WAIT! I know what this is you're trying to lead me away from Teddie-dono so you can usurp him!" Kamui blamed.

"I don't know why I've never noticed this, but… do you ever think that our Persona's don't seem to act… like who they are?" Yukiko asked, "I mean.. isn't Yamato supposed to be some kind of legendary prince? He doesn't seem that… princely?"

"Are we there yet?" Yamato asked.

"NO!" Yukiko and Rise said at the same time again.

"I asked Souji-kun about that once, I still don't think I fully understand what he said something about reincarnation… not the same but images or… memories of the past," Yukiko said.

"Uh… some of our Persona's alternate selves did things that seem impossible," Rise said.

"Izanagi said there's an answer for that… but there's no way for him to explain it, it would be too complicated," Yukiko told her.

"Like… math complicated or…," Rise asked.

"Partly… we can't perceive or comprehend what they're saying… the other part we don't have the words to understand it," Yukiko said.

"Damn, and I thought school was hard," Rise said, "All this stuff sounds like something out of a cheap sci-fi movie."

"Are we there yet?" Yamato asked.

"God I wish he was frozen again," Rise said.

"How long till we get there?" Yamato asked.

"Yes what is our estimated arrival time?" Kamui asked them.

"We don't know!" Yukiko yelled.

"_Tch_," Kamui complained, "Typical, women can't lead at all."

"Wh- Excuse me!?" Yukiko said sounding mortified and offended.

"You- _Hhrrrgh_!" Rise held the slight build up back before nearly collapsing, Yukiko almost dropped her from her shoulder.

"I know, let's ask those guys for directions," Yamato said suddenly.

"He's pointing to enemies again isn't he?" Rise asked not bothering to lift up her sick head.

"Yeah, we need to start running," Yukiko said tugging Rise the other way, running from the oncoming Shadows.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Rokuten, aim me at the enemy!" Naoto told Rokuten, he aimed her body at the oncoming Shadows and she took out her weapon.

_*BANG BANG _* Naoto fired her weapon at the oncoming Shadows, unfortunately her bullets weren't that effective. There were indents on the Shadows but they kept coming at them.

"What's going on?" Naoto questioned looking at her weapon, "My guns stronger than this."

"It's us," Izanagi said, "When you're in here we loan you power, make it so you have the power to fight Shadows. Being split from your Persona is diminishing the power you had in here."

"You never told us this!" Naoto said.

"You never knew?" Teddie questioned.

"W- You knew?" Naoto said supried.

"Guys, we need to run now!" Izanagi said as the Shadows started closing in on them.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"_Shh_!" Suzuka quietly ordered. Her, Konohana, Yosuke, and Kanji were all hiding around the corner, a few Shadows were looking for them and had yet to notice.

"You think they'll notice us?" Amaterasu asked.

"Not if you keep talking," Kanji whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are they go-."

"No they're not gone!" Yosuke whispered.

"HEY!" Suzuka quietly yelled at Yosuke. .

"Wh- What did I do!?" Yosuke whispered angrily.

"Will you two just shut the F*** up!?" Kanji yelled at the two of them.

"K-Kanji-kun!?" Amaterasu suddenly said, "Y-You shouldn't use such language!"

"We're in the middle of a fight!" Kanji yelled.

"Why are we talking when we're in the middle of a fight!?" Yosuke questioned.

"I said to be quiet!" Suzuka yelled quietly again.

"Guys what the F***? We're trying to hide from this S*** and you two F***ing fight every Go***** F***ing second! Will you both s-!"

*_BLAST_*

"Son of a F***ing bitch!" Kanji finished as they all started running.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Souji and Chie with Kanzeon and Susano-O were both exhausted after running away from another group of Shadows, they were able to escape from them for the moment, but Souji knew that at any second they would be attacked again.

"Souji… please… you have to figure something out, I can't run forever," Chie said.

"Not to mention it down right humiliating. I just know that Magatsu is laughing at us all running away," Susano-O said, "AT LEAST I'M WILLING TO GO INTO A BATTLEGROUND YOU WUSS!" he yelled straight into the air.

"Keep it down!" Kanzeon told her.

"Well I don't know what you expect me to do I can't do everything," Souji told her, "… no… no wait I think I can."

"What? You have an idea?" Chie asked hopeful.

"Long shot yeah, you know how I've been told that I'm able to become anything thanks to the powers of the wild card and can become anything?" Souji asked her.

"Yeah?" Chie said.

"Let's see how much that's true."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"_gasp_, You think we lost them?" Teddie asked tired.

"I think so," Izanagi said, "But they'll find us again, if we don't find our partners again then it's just a matter of time."

"_kkrrrttzzz…. Hello… _?"

"Wha-? Did you hear that?" Izanagi suddenly said looking around.

"I did," Naoto said looking around.

"Please tell me those voices weren't from my head," Rokuten said.

"Sensei! Where are you!?" Teddie called out.

"_Oh god it worked_," Souji said sounding relieved, "_I got switched around with Kanzeon, Chie, and Susano-O. We're all stuck-_."

"… Souji?" Izanagi called when his voice stopped.

"-_hold it I… -ot used to this sorry_."

"How are you speaking to us?" Naoto called out.

"_I'm using Kanzeon's power to talk to you._"

"You can do that?" Naoto asked surprised.

"_Apparently I can, I was unsure myselt_-…"

"… Sempai?" Naoto asked.

"-_sorry sorry… still have a few problems I'm dealing with_."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"I'm not really used to doing things like this, I don't know how Rise-OW!"

"Sorry sorry, your heads a little different from Okaa-san's," Kanzeon said altering the crown.

"Look I'm trying to locate the exit for this place, I'm gonna try and lead us all there so we meet together," Souji told them all.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Dude we're sort of having a bit of a Shadow problem, we can't move," Yosuke told him.

"_Who's with you_," Souji asked.

"I got Suzu and Ammy," Yosuke called.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Got it point Suzuka to the enemy, Chie Suzuka needs help," Souji ordered them.

"On it," Chie said smashing her card.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"You better not be lying," Suzuka said standing in front of the oncoming line of Shadows.

"You heard him talking yourself," Yosuke said annoyed.

"It's probably a trick by **Heat Wave**," Suzuka suddenly slammed her weapon down into the ground, a red wave of energy suddenly shot out from the ground. The Shadows were all engulfed in the red power before they were all disintegrated.

"You believe me now?" Yosuke asked her.

"I'll never believe you," Suzuka said.

"Oh for F***s sake! Would you two stop fighting!" Kanji yelled.

"You tell that to this jackass!" Suzuka said pointing to Yosuke.

"When did you start using this language?" Yosuke questioned.

"What you think I can't integrate with the rest of your people?" Suzuka asked him annoyed.

"Wha- no I- what?" Yosuke questioned.

"Uh… Suzuka you're starting to sound a bit… mean," Amaterasu said.

"Oh stop defending this moron!" Suzuka told her harshly.

"_SUZUKA!"_

"Oh…. Crap is that you Chie-san?" Suzuka questioned.

"_Yeah it's me! Have you been harassing Yosuke again_?"

"How long have we all been connected?" Suzuka asked.

"Hey are the rest of us connected?" Kanji called out.

"_Oyabun_!" Rokuten suddenly called out.

"Hey Rokuten!"

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"I thought you turned into Oyabin Oyabun!" Rokuten called out.

"_What?_" Kanji questioned.

"Kanji! Tell Roktuen to put me down!" Naoto yelled.

"_Uh… Rokuten put her down?_"

"Sure thing Oyabun!" "AHH!" Roktuen just let go of Naoto.

"Got you!" Izanagi said catching Naoto before she hit the ground.

"_Is everyone else connected? Where's Yukiko and Rise_?" Souji asked them all.

"_We're here still, we're fine. Naoto-kun could you get Yamato to attack now. Right NOW!"_

"Got it!" Naoto said summoning a card and smashing it.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Yamato! Look over there!" Yukiko said pointing to the Shadows.

"What is **Megidola**," Yamato turned quickly to see what Yukiko wanted him to see and suddenly let forth a blast of energy at the Shadows, who all exploded and disintegrated in Yamato's large explosion.

"Woo! I did it!" Yamato said happily.

"_Okay so now is everyone alright?_" Souji asked on the frequency.

"_Dude! I didn't know you could use our other Persona's!"_ Yosuke's voice called out.

"_Yeah I'm… still trying to get the core concept of this power… nobody talk all at once it's a little much for my head._"

"Where's Teddie-dono!" Kamui suddenly yelled.

"_Not so loud please_!" Souji asked.

"_I'm okay Kamui_!" Teddie called out.

"TEDDIE-DONO!" Kamui yelled out, "I was so worried about you, did they harm you!? Did they try making you sign anything."

"_This world has no deed of any ki_nd_!"_ Susano-O yelled out.

"Don't take anything anybody offers you! And don't get in their car!" Kamui yelled.

"_What are we a bunch of strangers_!?" Susano-O yelled.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Alright, everyone listen. I think I got the exit of this place… or at the very least the entrance," Souji said trying to squint his eyes to focus, "Rise how can I tell which exit leads to the next level and which… exit is an exit?" he asked.

"_You need to try and imagine what you want in… shapes and… _Urrgg_!"_

"_Ew EWWW! OVER THE SIDE!" _Yukiko called out.

"*_shudder_* _Ugh_… I felt that through here," Souji shuddered.

"You need to separate your thoughts from the speech," Kanzeon told him.

"How can you think something like that is easy, but you don't know how to lay out an easy to understand map?" Souji asked her.

"Okaa-san did the mapping out, I just gave her the information," Kanzeon told him.

"Everyone I'm sending you… information I guess," Souji said trying to think, "I'm gonna try and guide you all to the proper exit."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"_Yosuke, you and your team head up that path, go left at the fork in the road_," Souji told him.

"_Be nice to Yosuke! And we're having a serious talk about this when we get home_!" Chie called out.

"Oh perfect," Suzuka said annoyed doing a face palm.

"You asked for it," Yosuke told her.

"Oh you wanna go a round little man!?" Suzuka asked quickly holding the end of her weapon at Yosuke's neck.

"_Suzy! Please don't kill my partner_," Susano-O said.

"Oh now you're here to!" Suzuka yelled angrily.

"_Might wanna tone down the death threats, we all hear you_," Susano-O told her.

"Damn it!" Suzuka yelled.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"_Yukiko_, _take everyone down the path you're going and take the third right_," Souji called out.

"Got it!" Yukiko said.

"_Oh wait how's Okaa-san doing_?" Kanzeon called out.

"Not too well," Rise called out sounding sick.

"I think she's been infected with a virus, we should dispose of her," Kamui said.

"_There's no plague happening, are you seriously considering this_?" Kanzeon questioned him.

"_We know what's plaguing her I have the antidote_," Susano-O lied to him.

"Oh… Well that's good to know," Kamui said.

"_The cure involves-." "Susano-O! No!" _Chie ordered.

"_Fine, just meet us I'll… say a chant to the gods I guess_," Susano-O said dejectedly.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"_Naoto, you're coming up to a four way intersection. Head to the left and then take the second right," _Souji instructed her.

"We're on it," Naoto said.

"Let's go Oyabin," Rokuten said, Naoto instantly felt his fingers around her.

"No no NO!" Naoto cried out when she was suddenly picked up.

"Rokuten, that's Naoto, I thought we've established that," Izanagi told him.

"I know I know, but I like taking Oyabin with me wherever I go," Rokuten said.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Naoto yelled at him.

"Sure thing Oyabin!" Rokuten said, "Right after we meet up with the rest."

"Izanagi!" Naoto almost pleaded with him.

"Just… let him carry you," Izanagi said.

"_Ugh_," Naoto groaned.

* * *

(Later)

"Okay just around this corner," Yosuke said. The four of them had been traveling as per Souji's instructions and finally reached their destination with just one turn to go.

"Whoa stop!" Kanji said suddenly holding his shoulder back, "I hear something."

"What do you hear?" Amaterasu asked.

"I it sounds like-," Kanji was about to say.

"No, it's the others obviously. This is the meeting place," Suzuka said.

*_FWOOOSH_* A blast of green wind blew around the corner, past the group. Everyone there didn't get his, but the wind didn't strike them.

"Okay, I'm first," Suzuka said grabbing her weapon and charging, "Chie! I need some power!"

"_Wait what? O-Okay go!" _Chie said.

"**Heat Wave**!"

"NO WAIT-!"

*BOOOM*

* * *

(Later again)

"Okay… last of the bandages," Souji said wrapping them around Chie's arm. Souji and Yosuke's group both gathered in front of the strange swirling portal that lead to the next level. Thanks to a certain incident Souji's group needed a bit of medical attention.

"I am sooo sorry about that!" Suzuka apologized for the billionth time.

"What made you think it was a good idea to attack us?" Kanzeon asked her annoyed.

"Kanji said that there might be Shadows on the other side," Suzuka told them.

"You said it was them!" Kanji told her.

"Well I would have thought that if we weren't attacked! What was that anyway?" Suzuka questioned.

"Oh well… to be fair you were partly right there were Shadows, till I attacked them," Susano-O said.

"Wh- YOSUKE!" Suzuka yelled at him.

"I-I didn't think I needed to announce every time I break a card!" Yosuke told her.

"Don't you go blaming him!" Chie said.

"_GRRRR_ _W_hy do you keep defending him!?" Suzuka asked her annoyed.

"Well he's… he's my… My boyfriend!" Chie yelled. Suzuka tried to say something, but everyone else was quiet and seemed to be looking at her.

"What?" Chie asked them.

"W-Well it's… kind of weird to… hear you say that, sorry," Amaterasu said apologetic.

"Yeah I… never actually heard you willingly admit it, kind of sounds weird," Kanzeon told her.

"Oh… d- … It's not-, well let's see you guys admit something like that so easily!" Chie argued.

"Okay: Yukiko's my Girlfriend," Souji told her.

"D- You- You can't say that so confidently!" Chie argued.

"_Snrk,_" someone suddenly started laughing. Yukiko arrived with Kamui and Yamato, and was holding up Rise.

"Okaa-san!" "Nee-san!" both Kanzeon and Amaterasu said excitedly rushing to their sides.

"Oh how have you been feeling Okaa-san?" Kanzeon asked Rise.

"Please help," she grumbled feeling something else about to come up from the pit of her stomach.

"Oh right sorry," Kanzeon said placing the crown over her eyes.

"Oh my god that's so much better," Rise said in relief feeling the contents of her stomach go down.

"Where is Teddie-dono?" Kamui questioned.

"They'll be here soon," Souji assured him.

"Are we there yet!?" Yamato questioned.

"YES! We're here already!" Yukiko and Rise both yelled.

"I'm so glad to have you back Ammy-chan!" Yukiko said happily hugging her Persona, "I'm sort of sick of Yamato."

"Oh he… couldn't have been that bad," Amaterasu said.

"You have no idea," Yukiko told her.

"And here's the rest of us," Yosuke said pointing to the path where Naoto, Teddie, Izanagi, and Rokuten arrived.

"Teddie-dono!" Kamui cried in happiness rushing to him.

"Kamui-kun!" Teddie said happily.

"Oyabun!" Rokuten said sounding happy like Kamui.

"Hey Ro-why are you holding Naoto?" Kanji questioned.

"Help me!" Naoto told him.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Rise said.

"Rise!" Naoto nearly yelled.

"Rokuten! Why are you carrying Naoto-kun around!?" Kanji asked sounding a bit angry.

"What is going on?" Souji asked Izanagi quietly.

"Oh Rokuten thought that Kanji was Naoto transformed, but now he just wants to hold her. I think it's actually quite adorable," Izanagi told Souji.

"Put her down now!" Kanji ordered.

"Sorry Oyabun," Rokuten said apologetic.

"Finally," Naoto said happy to be out of Rokuten's grip.

"Aw that's so cute," Rise cooed, "Rokuten missed Kanji-kun and was using Nao-kun as support."

"I'm not some doll!" Naoto told her angry yet with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh but you'd be cute as a doll," Rise said.

"I-I'm not getting into a discussion about this, we have more important things to talk about," Naoto said.

"She's right," Souji told them.

"Now that we're all together again we need to get moving, but this time we need to be careful," Souji told them.

"You think we're going to be separated again when we go through that portal?" Yukiko asked him.

"No," Souji said.

"Really?" Naoto said surprised.

"If he wanted to he could have separated everyone of us apart, instead we were kept together as a group, if he wanted us dead he would have done that at the beginning. No I think he's playing with us," Souji said.

"You think he's going to do the same thing to us again? Separate us from each other?" Kanji asked.

"The same thing would be boring, I doubt that," Izanagi said.

"Wait so… he doesn't think we're a match for him?" Chie asked annoyed, "Oh he is sooo going down when we see him!"

"No one dares to underestimate the authority and power of Teddie-dono!" Kamui announced.

"You guys need to be ready, I doubt that what he did is the limit of what he can do here," Souji told them all.

"Then let's go," Susano-O said. "I BET THAT COWARDS GOING TO JUST SEPARATE US AGAIN SINCE HE'S A BIG WUSS!" he yelled into the sky.

"We ready?" Souji asked them getting a series of yes's from the group, "Then let's go."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay now I know I'm definitely not going to get a lot of reviews, sorry all. I got a new computer this time so now I don't have as much of an issue typing. My old computers scrapped, and all of you get ready, since Summer's starting that means a whole slew of different games. Summer seems to have turned into the new season for games, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"_Yawn_!" Souji let's out a tired yawn as he get's up out of bed.

*_The fog will come after several days of rain… you must prepare to take action_*

"W-Huh?" Souji looking around the room thinking he heard something, "Izanagi, you say something?"

"Hmm? No why?"

(-)

It was Sunday so Souji decided to go out and see what there's was to do.

*Go out until evening?*

"Wh-… yeah that's the plan?" Souji said.

"Uh… did you say something Souji-kun?" Izanagi asked him.

"What? No I thought you… uh… n-never mind," Souji said.

(-)

"I'm feeling a bit hungry," Souji said heading for the door of Aiya's dinner.

*This is the Chinese dinner Aiya*

"Wha-guh huh?" Souji suddenly heard again.

*A sign reads, "Today's special is the Chow Mein set. Only 800 yen."*

"Who- Who's saying that?"

*"Try our authentic noodles! We won't make them until you order them!" You feel waiting for this dish will raise your Diligence*

"I- I do?"

*You currently have 296458 yen. Spend time here?*

"Uh…," Souji backed away from the door, "I'm not hungry all of a sudden."

(-)

"Dude are you okay? I thought we were gonna do something," Yosuke told him.

"If I do, it's only because the voice will say I decided to spend time with you," Souji told him.

"The who?" Yosuke questioned.

(-)

*There's a carton of milk that's way past it's expiration date… … Drink it?*

"NO! Why would I be so stupid you idiotic voice in my head!" Souji yelled at no one.

*… …*

*You decided to drink it*

"What? No I didn-," Souji noticed his hand was moving towards the carton of milk, "No… no NO!"

(-)

"_uuuugh_!" Souiji moaned.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to drink that milk?" Izanagi asked him.

"The stupid voice in my head told me to!" Souji yelled at him.


	85. Tough Couple

**Kisdota: E3 Premiers GALOR! Super Smash Bros Wii and 3DS, Destiny, Final Fantasy XV, Beyond two Souls5, Kingdom Hearts 3, Tales of Xilia, Zelda Wind Waker HD, Zelda a Link Between Worlds, and the PS4! More than that, I'm going crazy here!**

**Not only that, but on the 12****th**** I went to the Greek Theater in LA for "Zelda Symphony of the Goddess!" I got a video of it on Youtube just google my user name kisdota, and I found my old friend Fabian! My summer off is kicking SO much ass!**

* * *

(12/07/2011, After School, Magatsu Inaba)

"HA! HA! WOO! YAH! HOO HA! WAH!"

"Yeah keep on making ninja noises, that'll get the danger out," Susano-O told Yamato who made different fighting poses with every yell of a battle cry.

Everyone stepped forward out of the portal stepping into the new floor. This time everyone was together in the same place.

"We didn't split up, awesome!" Rise said happily.

"But this most likely means that something new will happen," Izanagi said, "We need to be ready for anything."

"I'm ready! Bring it on! Dish it out! Let's see what he's got! You can't handle the truth!"

"YAMATO!" Naoto yelled at him.

"So how do we approach this?" Yosuke asked.

"We go slow and careful, keep an eye out for anything that might be deadly. Or anything that looks or doesn't look like it would kill us," Souji said.

"So basically just take a step every few minutes, got it," Susano-O said.

* * *

(Hour later)

"Are we under attack yet?" Yamato asked again.

"NO!" Every human said.

Everyone took their time like Souji said keeping a look out for anything that would be potentially dangerous to them. Over the course of the hour the events had been noticabbly silent, there was not to attack them say for the occasional group of shadows.

"Seriously is Adachi going to do anything? I feels like he's just toying with us," Susano-O said, "And where the hell is the exit to this place?"

"We've been walking around for a while, I assume that we should be coming across it at any moment," Izanagi said.

"You said that hours ago," Yamato said.

"Yamato, it's only 'been' an hour, but this is unusual we never spend this much time in an area. This is the 12th four way intersection we've crossed," Naoto said noticing the area.

"Yeah… you're right," Souji said suddenly stopping.

"Is there something wrong?" Yukiko asked him.

"Rise, can you and Kanzeon get a good readout of this area?" Souji asked her.

"Uh… no, there's a lot of interference. I can barely get a good look at what's in front of us," Rise told him.

"Alright then," Souji said thinking for a second, "Izanagi, make an X on the ground."

"On it," Izanagi said, he swung down his large blade and struck the ground twice leaving a clean cut X on the ground.

"What's that for?" Kanji asked him.

"I got a theory to test, let's keep going straight," Souji told them all.

"What theory… wait you don't think-?" Naoto was about to ask him.

"Let's just keep going before we jump to conclusions," Souji told her as they all went walking.

"So uh… what do you think he's thinking anyway?" Kanji asked Naoto, walking and talking.

"We've been walking in this area for quite some time, this could possibly be the biggest area we've been through in all of the other worlds," Naoto told him.

"Yeah I noticed that to," Kanji said.

"Are we there ye-?"

"NO!"

"However, Souji and I think that there's something off about this world," Naoto told him.

"What's strange?" Kanji asked.

"If Souji and I are right then in a few seconds we might-."

"Yeah we made it," Souji told them all stopping at another four way intersection.

"We made it? Where's the stairs?" Rise asked.

"No, I mean this," Souji said pointing to the ground.

"The heck?!" Yosuke exclaimed. On the ground was the same exact X that Izanagi had slashed minutes ago.

"Wha-? How did that get here?" Teddie asked shocked like everyone else.

"We're stuck in some kind of loop we've been walking around in circles this whole time," Souji told them.

"What? B-But we've been going around in a straight line!" Chie argued.

"It appears this place really is able to alter some laws," Naoto said.

"We've been walking this place for hours! Was that all for a waste of time!?" Kanji complained.

"Apperantly so," Yukiko said sadly.

"AAUUUGH!" Yamato suddenly started yelling flailing his arms around, "I'm sick of this place! I'll find the way out!" he declared. He quickly jumped in front of the group and then started running ahead.

"Crap! I got it!" Susano-O said hurrying after him.

"Me to!" Rokuten said walking over everyone and rushing for the two.

"Wait! Guys!" Amaterasu tried calling to them.

"No it's fine," Souji told her.

"Wha- b-but they're-."

"They'll come back," Souji told her turning around. Everyone else followed Souji and turned around as well.

"…aaaaaaAAAA-huh?" Yamato was running towards the group from the opposite side and met everyone.

"Welcome back," Naoto told him a bit annoyed at his rashness.

"What!? But I came from the other way!" Yamato said pointing the other way where Susano-O and Rokuten were following.

"_Gasp Gasp_," Susano-O keeled over gasping for air like someone who just finished a long run, "Holy crap we are going in a cir- *_THUD_*" Susano-O was interrupted from Rokuten who tripped and landed right on top of him.

"_oooh_ I can't run that fast," Rokuten tiredly said slowly getting up.

"….ow," Susano-O said in pain laying on the ground.

"Are you ready to listen to us?" Naoto asked him.

"I'm not giving up that easily! Rokuten! Susano-O! We're trying again!" Yamato said running off on his own again in the very direction he came from.

"Right!" Rokuten said somehow getting his strength back and running after Yamato.

"Crap, on it!" Susano-O said following behind them again.

This time no one said nothing, they just all turned around another 180 degrees. A minute later again Yamato came running at them with Rokuten behind him along with Susano-O once again.

"DANG IT!" Yamato yelled.

"I told you that this was gonna happen," Susano-O told him.

"I think I might have seen the portal on the way here!" Rokuten told them.

"You saw the way out!?" Rise asked them.

"Perfect! To the portal!" Yamato ordered. Of course he ran off faster than anyone could follow.

"Let's go!" Rokuten said following him as well.

"GUYS! Stay with the group!" Susano-O yelled following after them.

"W-Wait! Yamato!" Naoto called, "We have to follow him."

"Where? They're already gone!" Chie said.

"Wh-? Damn it!" Naoto cursed, Yamato and Rokuten

"You really need to keep an eye on your kid," Kanzeon told her.

"He's not my child!" Naoto yelled.

"….aaaaaaAAAAH!" the group heard a loud noise coming from above them all.

"Is that Rokuten screaming?" Kanzeon questioned.

"… Hmm? Oh God MOVE!" Suzuka suddenly yelled grabbing onto anyone close to her, and running.

"Wha- Whoa!" Souji was suddenly grabbed by Izanagi, everyone else was cleared away from the area.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_" *_CRASH_* for some reason Rokuten suddenly crashed onto the ground, a large Rokuten shaped crater imprinted on the ground when he fell.

"Wh- Where the hell did he come from!?" Yosuke cried in shock.

"_Ooooh_," Rokuten said sounding a bit in pain.

"Rokuten?" Izanagi questioned, "Rokuten are you okay?"

"_Uuugh_?" Rokuten moaned.

"Rokuten can you tell me what happened?" Izanagi asked him.

"We went through the portal," Susano-O said. From up above again Susano-O floated down with Yamato clutching his leg holding it to stay afloat.

"You went though the portal?" Souji asked, "And you ended up there?"

"Yeah, looks like we're all stuck in some kind of loop or something," Susano-O said.

"I know, let's go back up the stairs this time!" Yamato suddenly said letting go of Susano-O's leg and ran back the way they came.

"I'm not following him this time," Susano-O said staying in his spot.

.

.

.

.

.

"….aaaaAAAAAAAAH!"

*_CRASH_*

This time Yamato fell landing right on Rokuten who was still in the same spot.

"WHOA WAIT! We can't leave now!?" Yosuke questioned.

"Ow," Yamato said.

"This is what you get for not thinking ahead," Naoto scolded him, "More importantly now what? It really does appears that we're stuck here," she concluded.

"We can't be stuck," Izanagi said.

"There's got to be a way out," Souji said, "There needs to be some kind of rule that even Adachi has to abide by in this world… maybe if we split up?"

"Oh not again!" Kintoki said, "You all remember what happened last time right?"

"We stick with our Persona's this time," Souji told him.

"Oh… okay that's fine," Kintoki said.

"Okaa-san and I call Souji-kun's Team!" Kanzeon spontaneously said.

"What!? NO! That doesn't count!" Amaterasu argued.

"Same teams!" Souji said.

"Aww," Amaterasu, Kanzeon, and for some reason Rokuten awed in disappointment.

* * *

(Later)

The group stood in teams of two at the four ways of the intersection, Souji and Chie, Kanji and Yosuke, Rise and Yukiko, and Teddie with Naoto.

"Okay ready?" Souji asked them all, which they all nodded, "Alright… GO!"

Everyone started running in their directions, though in a few minutes they all met up again on the opposite sides that they ran from.

"This isn't working," Naoto said.

"Oh god… What if we're stuck here for the rest of our lives!?" Yamato questioned starting to panic.

"WHAT? NO!" Rokuten panicked as well, "Who's gonna take care of Ma!?

"Shut up Rokuten!" Kanji yelled at him.

"Aww."

"Shut up Rise!" Kanji yelled at her.

"Okay wait, let's try this," Souji said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Goho-M.

* * *

(Later)

*FLASH*

In a burst of light the gang re-appeared back in front of the entrance in that creepy room.

"Oh thank god," Susano-O said relieved.

"Oh my gosh it is soooo good to be out of the nauseating place," Rise said.

"Looks like we're not stuck after all," Souji said, "Lucky I had that, I guess I should stock up on those some more."

"Wait!? If you had all those then why didn't you use them when we were all separated?" Yosuke asked.

"What would you have done if just me and Chie were the ones to escape?" Souji asked him.

"Oh… right," Yosuke said.

"So what now?" Naoto asked, "We can't go any farther thanks to Adachi and his… powers? Is that the correct term?"

"Well we're definitely not giving up! Not after what happened to Hime-chan," Kintoki said.

"No of course not," Souji told him, "We'll have to try and think of a way to get past Adachi's world, there has to be a way to find him."

"When you say figure something out-?"

"Me, Yukiko, and Naoto will try and figure something out, and maybe Rise if she's not busy," Souji said.

"Sorry, I gotta clean the store tonight," Rise said.

"I can't help but notice you have all the girls working for you," Susano-O said.

"Do any of you guys think you understand enough about physics to help us?" Souji asked.

"Nope," Yosuke said.

"Uh… no," Kanji said.

"What?" Teddie questioned.

"Yeah," Souji said.

"I don't think that our school taught us anything that can help us," Yukiko said.

"The only things I can think of are purely theoretical," Naoto said.

"Whoa whoa wait, there's gotta be something that we can do to help," Kanji suddenly spoke up.

"Ooh, can you make that Oolong tea that I like so much?" Yukiko asked.

"I meant actual help!" Kanji said annoyed.

"If any of you guys figure something out then be sure to tell us," Souji said, "Oh and Yosuke, you think you could scrounge up some more supplies when you get the chance?"

"Sure, store's changing it's stock so they might throw out some of the old stuff, I'll see what I can scrounge," Yosuke said.

"Chie, weapon stop, trade off what we found, and see if there's anything new in the store tomorrow," Souji said handing her one of the tote bags he carried which was full of shadow fight spoils.

"Alright," Chie said.

* * *

(Junes Second Floor, Evening)

Everyone stepped out of the TV one at a time, the floor was pretty empty at this time of the day.

"Well I'm tired, I'll see you guys at school," Kanji said.

"Kanji-kun," Naoto called, "Did you remember to do your homework for tomorrow?" she asked him.

"… FFFFFfffff- no," Kanji said.

"Wait? We had homework?" Rise questioned.

"Oh… right," Kanzeon remembered.

"Kanzeon! I told you to remind me of that stuff!" Rise said.

"Sorry sorry, so much has been happening," Kanzeon told her.

"You shouldn't be relying on your own Persona as your persona assistant," Naoto told her.

"Oh you're only saying that because your Persona can't be used as an assistant," Rise said.

"I can too!" Yamato said.

"You took my messages to Naoto in crayon… and pictures," Rise argued.

"Let's go everyone," Souji said breaking them up.

"Oh wait hold on, Yosuke is coming with me," Chie said.

"What?" "Yeah What!?" Yosuke and Suzuka both said.

* * *

(Chie's home)

Chie was lucky that her home was empty at the time, for she was determined to fix one thing that had been bothering her for a while.

"You and Susano-O stay in my room until you both make up," Chie ordered her Persona to stay in her room.

"Well I'm down with that," Susano-O said just leaning back in the air like he was laying on some bed.

"You can't be serious," Suzuka said to her partner.

"I'm dead serious," Chie said, "I'll be honest I don't hate Susano-O as much as I did before.

"Aw you mean it?"

"Shut up!" Chie ordered him, "And I'll be honest again, me and Yosuke can't do that much with you two arguing all the time."

"What- What are you hoping to do with him?" Suzuka questioned worried.

"Probably whatever it is you're thinking," Chie told her.

"Wh- HUH!?" Suzuka face looked horrified.

"Whoa really?" Susano-O questioned.

"Okay okay! Maybe not what you're thinking after all!" Chie rebutted in a hurry with a faint blush, "B-But still, it's messing with the team, plus you keep picking on Yosuke."

"No I don't," Suzuka argued.

"Yeah you do." "Yeah you do," Chie and Susano-O both said.

"So I'm just gonna keep you here until you two make up or agree on a cease fire. Whatever it is that old warriors do to get them to stop trying to kill each other," Chie said.

"It's truce," Susano-O said.

"I can leave the room any time I want you know that," Suzuka told her arguing back at her.

"You do that, and I'll hate you forever," Chie told her.

"Well… T-That's a risk I'll take then," Suzuka said.

"T-Then I'll do what you thought I wanted to do with Yosuke," Chie said.

"Wha- you wou- you don't even have any chains!"

…

…

…

"I-… O-Okay maybe my imagination got a little of the best of-."

"UUUGH!" Chie just yelled at her, "STAY IN MY ROOM! DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU BOTH APOLOGIZE!" she then slammed the door leaving the two of them alone.

"_sigh_… great," Suzuka said annoyed.

"Sooo," Susano-O started, "you wanna say anything?"

"I hate you," Suzuka said.

"No I'm sure you mean you love me," Susano-O said.

* * *

(Downstairs)

"So uh… is everything alright?" Yosuke asked her.

"It's fine," Chie said.

"You really think this'll work?" he asked her, "I mean those two have never been the best of friends… partners… acquaintances?"

"They'll solve their problems," Chie told him.

"Alright… … sooo… what do you wanna do?" Yosuke asked her.

"… movie?" she asked.

"Do we have time?" Yosuke asked her.

"Those two are going to try and apologize," she simply stated

"Oh right… eh… why not?" Yosuke said, "Hey what was that whole thing about chains?"

"D-Don't … don't ask."

* * *

(Later)

"So… we gonna talk or are you just gonna sit there moping for the night?" Susano-O asked her.

"…"

"Cause if you do then Yosuke's probably gonna have to spend the night and then that's probably going to lead to what you were thin- well maybe not what 'you' were thinking."

"…. _Grrr_.."

"Well maybe not, I'm assuming that Chie's folks'll come back before anything can happen."

"Just… Shut… Up."

"Okay fine look let's… try and pretend to be nice to each other, and I'm serious when I say this, you need to be nicer to my partner," Susano-O said.

"Why should I?" she asked him annoyed and angry.

"Uh… because he's not the one doing anything?" Susano-O said, "If anything you're the one who's tormenting him."

"Well that's what he gets," Suzuka said.

"… …. For what?" Susano-O questioned.

"You know… being him," Suzuka told him.

"That doesn't sound at all sexist," Susano-O said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean you little-."

"Ah ah… watch it, no violence or I'm telling Chie," Susano-O said childishly.

"_Grrrrr_," Suzuka growled angrily at him again lowering her weapon.

"Okay look, Suzy, as much as I'd love to go through Chie-chan's drawers for the expressed purpose of rubbing it in Yosuke's face I really do think we need to talk things through. I kind of need Yosuke alive so I can live," Susano-O said.

"I will not discuss this with you!" Suzuka said.

"Or what? We'll stay here for the rest of our lives?" Susano-O asked her.

"Chie-san won't leave us alone that long," Suzuka told him.

"Maybe not, but you and I know that the two of them are now 'alooooone'," Susano-O said making that last word last longer than it should have. Clearly that got through to her as her eyes went wide.

"OH God!" Suzuka hurried for the exit but Susano-O grabbed her shoulder before she left.

"Don't leave, or Chie will get mad at you," Susano-O told her.

"Alright fine! I uh… I-I apologize or something," Suzuka said.

"That's not gonna work and that's definitely not what Chie-chan meant," Susano-O told her.

"Oh COME ON!" Suzuka yelled.

"WE're talking… alright? You know as well as I do that I'm perfectly capable of acting civilized. It's pretty much the cornerstone of how we ended up together," he said.

"We did NOT end up together," Suzuka told him angrily.

"Well there's something going on between us," Susano-O said.

"There's NOTHING going on between us!" Suzuka said still angrily.

"So what about the kiss?" Susano-O asked bluntly.

"D-T-That… That meant nothing!" Suzuka said looking away this time, "And you were the one to trick me into doing that."

"You were holding me and then yelling random crap that you made up and then basically did the thing that you tried to cover up with to me."

"Huh?"

"Rape."

"N-NO I DIDN'T!"

"No I know," Susano-O said, "Look will you stop and just… talk to me? I still wanna know what the kiss was about."

"NO, NO, NO! I'm sick of this whole crap, I'm not going though it again," Suzuka said.

"Again wh-… wait a minute."

"Don't you dare!"

"Were you hurt before by some guy?" Susano-O asked her.

"NO!"

"Okay so let's see… uhhhh…. It's definitely not one of us."

"Don't-."

"Oh man, did you get your hatred from your reincarnates past?"

"N-No!"

"You stuttered."

"DAMN IT!"

"Okay so Suzuka's history is a bit clouded in mystery, though Tomoe Gozen should still be in you. God knows Jiraya is still a part of me."

"Don't!"

"Okay so you didn't exactly have the most civilized woman life, but then again I'm assuming that you chose to fight other people to the death."

"Stop digging into my past!"

"You know, now that I think about it you sorta had a bit of a tragic past with the guys who taught you."

"I-I don't care about that!"

"Stutter."

"SON OF A BITCH! JUST SHUT UP!" Suzuka yelled at him, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT I WENT THROUGH."

"Dear god, Suzuka has this been eating through you the whole time?" Susano-O asked concerned.

"N-NO YOU BAS- DAMN IT!"

"Look I know you lost someone but that was a past life, not even yours," Susano-O told her.

"IT-… _Ugh_ it wasn't that I lost someone, it was that I-… ," she trailed off.

"… yeah… go on," Susano-O encouraged her.

"_Sigh_… I'm not hung over some dead woman's past alright, I just… hate the tragedy that she went through… Who I'm named after and who Chie-san might become," Suzuka said.

"I'm not clear on this," Susano-O said confused.

"You know where her life started getting unclear? After the Battle of Awazu I was… torn," Suzuka said.

"Yeah I heard you and your place was outnumbered, and you're trainer Ya-… something I don't know. Point is he told you… oh… the respect for women thing isn't it?" Susano-O asked.

"It was betrayal! To me!" Suzuka told him.

"He told you to escape while you could," Susano-O said.

"He said he couldn't die by a woman's side!" she yelled at him.

"Oh OKAY There we go! That's the issue, this whole time? Because in the end he didn't treat you like a warrior but a woman?" Susano-O asked.

"NO- wait… yes?" she said surprised at his answer.

"Okay so… sure he treated you like a girl in the end… at least he care- why are we even talking like this is your life? We just have the memories… better yet that guy you were talking about isn't here anymore," Susano-O said, "You know we all don't think of women as weak, I personally and usually on a daily basis know that you in fact aren't weak."

"Yeah I know," she said.

"Look… you're gonna have to just forget that some person felt bad because a guy treated her like a woman, that's not your past. I let go of my past. Sure it's so I don't feel guilty for looking at other women, but I do it… might not be easy for you I know… but ya gotta do it. Otherwise everyone's going to start hating you more than they did me when I first started," Susano-O told her.

"_Sigh_…. I wanna say no to your advice soooo much," Suzuka said.

"Will you?" he asked.

"… no," she said sounding sad.

"Great," he said sounding happy, "Will you also leave Yosuke alone."

"I won't threaten him, Chie-san can do that herself I see that now," she said.

"Will you also let them have their dates in peace?" he asked.

"… … Probably not," she said.

"Close enough," Susano-O said.

"Now will you please tell Chie-san that we've made… peace?" Suzuka asked.

"Uh… that's debatable," Susano-O said.

"Truce?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Cease fire?"

"We never used projectiles… well there was that one time."

"Well… how bout an… understanding?"

"Eeehhhhhhh…. Okay… on one condition," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You give me a kiss."

"…. Wow… you were doing so well, but now."

"Oh come on! Just one 'consensual' kiss. You did the first one yourself anyway what's wrong with this one?" Susano-O asked her.

"I.. It's… … No one can ever know of this or I'll kill you," she threatened.

"Okay fine."

"I mean it! I will literally kill you!" she threatened, worried again.

"Okay okay I get it," Susano-O said, "Thirty seconds of uninterrupted kissing, and then we go downstairs and hopefully not throw up at whatever it is Chie and Yosuke are doing alone."

"Why woul- Oh God!" Suzuka had completely forgotten about those two being alone, "Okaylet'sgolet'sdothis!"

"Alrig-WHOMPH!" Suzuka wasted no time, she just took Susano-O by the bladed neck and forced his 'mouth?' onto hers.

"… Little rough but I'm likin this," Susano-O said in-between, "Ow! Hey Suzy that- _OW_!" Suzuka was starting to grip onto Susano-O a little too hard, "Uh Suzuka- ow!"

"AUUUGH!" she just yelled, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"Whoa wait wh-AAAHH!"

*_WHUMPH_*

* * *

(Later)

"…_zzmn… _whuh?" Chie's eyes slowly shifted open looking at the TV, the movie she and Yosuke were both watching had ended a while ago. Chie looked at her position and was relieved that neither of her folks had come home yet. Somehow the two ended up on top of each other.

Though it would have been better if Yosuke wasn't the one on top of her on the couch.

"Get off," Chie said tiredly pushing him off, Yosuke woke up in time to notice the floor hitting him.

"_Ow… _jeeze," Yosuke tiredly complained, "Ya could've warned me."

"Well you were on top *_yawn_* of me," Chie said.

"Aw crap, what time is it?" Yosuke asked, "my dad's gonna be pissed that I was out this late."

"Sorry," Chie said.

"Wait? Have those two apologized yet?" Yosuke questioned.

"Let's see," Chie said getting off the couch, the two of them walked up to her room listening for any signs of fighting.

"It's quiet," Chie said.

"Maybe they're dead," Youske suggested.

"Wh- Yosuke!" Chie scolded him.

"_oh s*** g-get up move_!"

"huh?" Chie suddenly heard Suzuka's voice saying something, then there was the sound of struggling, "Oh for- Suzuka!" Chie suddenly forced the door open, "Are you two fighting a-… gain?"

Chie was expecting her room to be torn apart from some large war zone, instead she saw her and Susano-O both standing side by side like nothing was happening. Which was indeed happening… nothing.

"What's going on?" Yosuke asked.

"Uh we're… done fighing," Suzuka said nervously.

"Really?" Yosuke questioned.

"Yeah so… let's go!" Susano-O flew past the two and tugged on Yosuke before leaving.

"Whoa wai- OW! Hold on!" Yosuke cried as Susano-O pulled Yosuke down the stairs.

"Well everything's better now, good night Chie-san," Suzuka said stepping past her.

"Get back here," Chie ordered making Suzuka stop in her tracks, "What happened between you two?" she asked her.

"N-Nothing," Suzuka said.

"Suzuka it doesn't take three hours to apologize to someone," Chie told her.

"It did… somewhat," Suzuka said beginning to sound nervous.

"… did you two do something?" Chie asked.

"N-No!" Suzuka said.

"What did you two do?" Chie asked her, "Oh my go- Did you two kiss again!?"

"NYES! That's it! That's all that happened," Suzuka said.

"For three hours?" Chie asked her.

"We… fought a bit," Suzuka said.

"For three hours?"

"And… W-We argued some."

"For three hours?"

"W-What do you want me to say?" Suzuka asked her nervously.

"I want the truth," Chie told her.

"I… I… you'll be disappointed in me," she said sounding ashamed.

"What?" Chie said confused and somewhat offended, "Suzuka you won't disappoint me."

"I've been doing that this whole time haven't I?" Suzuka asked her.

"I wouldn't say disappoint so much as annoy me with constantly telling me to stay away from Yosuke," Chie said.

"Right yeah I… sorta promised not to do that anymore… as much," Suzuka said.

"Sooo… you two did apologize?" Chie asked.

"Uh… somewhat," Suzuka said, "I don't… completely hate him."

"Aww," Chie cooed, "That's actually pretty sweet- what did you two do?" Chie asked instantly turning suspicious.

"We… _sigh_, oh boy, promise me that you won't get mad," Suzuka asked her.

"You… Okay you're scaring me a bit," Chie said.

"We… may have… done…. Things."

"What kind of things?" Chie asked her.

"Uh… the kind of things that I… may have been worrying about happening to you that… you and Yosuke… doing," Suzuka asked her.

"Uhhh… we haven't done that much together, maybe as much as you and Susano-O have done," Chie told him.

"No… no I'm… I'm sure that I've done… more," Suzuka said looking down ashamed.

"How much mo-," Chie stopped and her eyes widened, she leaned to the side to look past Suzuka and at her bed.

Horror and terror filled Chie as she noticed the great state of disarray her bed was in.

"You and… he?"

"Yeah… uh… sorry."

"you two-… you… AAAAAAAUUUGH!" Chie just screamed and flailed her arms like something disgusting was crawling her.

"YOU-

TWO OF YOU-

HERE IN-

IN MY ROOM!?" Chie screamed at her, Suzuka was sure that Susano-O and Yosuke could both hear her on their way home.

"I know I… apologize," Suzuka said even more ashamed than before.

"YOU-

HERE-

I SAID-

AND THEN-

YOU-

HE-

.

.

.

I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT!" Chie screamed still horrified.

"Me neither," Suzuka said, "but… by the time I did realize that… it was too late."

"AND ON MY BED!? _GLRRGI… Oh god I'm gonna puke_!" Chie said feeling something disgusting about to come up.

"Again I… apologize," Suzuka said, "It was a… momentary loss of control I… it was the heat of the moment."

"HOW DID HE CONVINCE YOU TO DO THIS?" Chie yelled at her.

"He… didn't…"

"YOU!" Chie face was bugging out even more than it already was, "Oh my god! YOU ARE A HYPOCRITE!"

"I know… I… I suppose I can't exactly… I promise not to threaten to kill Yosuke anymore," Suzuka said.

"OH NO! No no no! You get to do it, then I get to do it!" Chie said.

"What? No no wait-!" Suzuka tried to stop her.

"Nope it's too late!" Chie said immediately taking out her phone and calling up Yosuke.

"_Hello_?" Yosuke answered.

"YOSUKE!" Chie yelled, "Get back here so… w-we can… uh…," she started out sounding confident, but then sounded nervous, and her face was starting to blush.

"_Uh… what_?" Yosuke asked her confused.

"N-NothingnevermindgoodnightIloveyou," Chie said hanging up in an instant.

"Oh thank goodness," Suzuka said relieved.

"Shut up! I-I'm gonna work towards it," Chie told her.

"_Ugh_… fine," Suzuka told her.

"You-wha?" Chie questioned.

"I… realized that no matter what I do it can't stop you doing what you wish to do… and… I guess I've come to accept that," Suzuka told her.

"Did you realize this before the two of you… _u-u-ugh_," Chie shuddered.

"Yeah.. it… kinda… maybe in between," Suzuka told her.

"_AAAGH_, don't phrase it like that!" Chie said.

* * *

(Souji's room)

"_sigh_… okay so… it looks like… no… we could try and… no."

At Souji's home he was looking over the paper he had, there was a drawing of the entire area of Adachi's Shadow world as Rise and Kanzeon described it.

"Any ideas?" Izanagi questioned him.

"No," Souji told him, "Are you guys sure that you don't have any kind of idea to try and get past all of this that's blocking us? Whatever's blocking us?"

"I've been thinking as well, but it's hard. Surprisingly God's didn't invent dimensional shifting you humans did," Izanagi said.

"Really? Wow that's… impressive," Souji said.

"You're still not able to create life out of nothing though," Izanagi told him.

"We're working on cloning, we just might," Souji told him.

"Cloning involves using something not nothing," Izanagi said, "We're still masters of reality."

"And yet you still don't have a solution," Souji told him looking over the sheet again.

"If you don't then I won't," Izanagi told him looking over his shoulder, "Are you certain that this map is accurate?" he asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Souji asked him.

"Well… look here," Izanagi said pointing to a certain area. It was the same four way intersection that the gang was stuck on. In the middle of the four way was a hole.

"… yeah I kept coming back to this area," Souji said, "I don't think we've ever seen an area like that before in any of the weird world's we've visited."

"… We've gone every single direction we can think of right?" Izanagi asked him.

"yeeah," Souji said looking over the sheet, "Oh man, Rise's not going to like this," he said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Oh god, over a month, I don't know what to say anymore I'm sorry. There's no way to get me to update fast anymore, now we're just going to have to settle for this slow updating, I'll try and add more to a chapter to try and make it up but that's about it. **

**So since we're near the end I suppose I'm going to do that thing where we tie up the lose ends and fix the problems that have persisted the group starting with Suzuka and Susano-O. Let's see who we move onto next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"_Uuugh_," Rise moaned as she walked through Magatsu Inaba.

"Still feeling sick?" Souji asked her.

"Yeah it's… oh man," Rise said trying to keep her cheeks from inflating.

"_Hey Rise-chan_," Magatsu Izanagi called out to her getting her attention, "Drinking a cup of your own sweat."

*_BLARGH_*

"AUGh!" "EWW!" "Oh come on!" the gang yelled as Rise went over to the side of the path and heaved.

"_WAIT EWW NO_!" Adachi called out in disgust, "Stop doing that! That's a part of my mind!"

"Oh you don't like that do you?" Rise called out, she stuck her finger in the back of her throat and quickly bent over to the side.

"RISE!" a few of them yelled at her.

"_OH GROSS! STOP THAT YOU STUPID BITCH_!" Adachi yelled at her.

"Come on guys you gotta do it to," Rise told them.

"NO!" They said.


	86. Movin on up

**Kisdota: Went to Orientation for my first year at California State University, it looks tough and I doubt myself but I can definitally do it. I didn't get A's in advanced math for nothing, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(12/08/2011, After School, Magatsu Inaba)

As usual the gang all met together after school once again at the same spot in Junes. Everyone seemed to notice that Chie and Suzuka seemed a little fidgety. Though with their current job nobody spent any time questioning it. They made their way into the TV world to the area where Adachi was hiding. The arrived at the same floor where they were all stuck.

"You have an idea on how to get through this place?" Naoto questioned.

"Yeah, because I'm sure I tried every possible idea on how to get through," Yamato told him.

"Not every idea," Souji told him.

"What's your plan?" Yosuke asked.

"I'll show you when we get there," Souji told them.

"… you uh… sure you don't want to tell us now? We have time," Susano-O asked him.

"No I… really think it would be best if we waited till we got there," Souji answered.

"Is this going to be one of those ideas that's a bad idea, and we don't know it's a bad idea until we get to the idea?" Rokuten asked.

"It must be if you can figure it out," Kanzeon said.

"Souji-kun would't do something if he thought it was a bad idea," Yukiko told them all.

"Yeah! Sensei always has great ideas," Teddie said.

* * *

(Later)

"This is an awesome idea!" Teddie said excited.

"No this is possibly the worst idea he's ever had!" Rise said looking a little more sick.

"I know that you all don't like the idea of jumping into a hole, but this is the only thing I could think of. When was the last time we all saw a hold in the middle of the road?" Souji asked them, "There's something different about this area and I think it might lead to something."

"OR we could fall down into a bottomless abyss for an eternity," Yosuke said.

"I know this place doesn't exactly follow all laws, but even I think that this place isn't bottomless," Souji told them.

"I think it's a good idea let's jump!" Yamato said excitedly.

"NO! No!" Naoto yelled holding on to her Persona.

"Dude, partner… normally I would follow you without question, but now I'm questioning you," Yosuke said.

"It's the only way," Souji said, "Unless someone else has some idea on how we can move on?"

Rokuten raised his hand.

"It has to be based around reality," Kanji said.

…

"No drills or shovels."

…

"Or an army of gophers and moles."

Rokuten placed his hand back down.

"Okay… so how should we do this then?" Izanagi asked them all.

"We should go through this carefully, the last time we tried traveling blind we were all nearly killed," Naoto said.

"Let's send in a flyer, that way even if it is bottomless at least they'll be able to float back up," Yukiko suggested.

Everyone suddenly looked in a single direction.

"… Oh screw you guys," Susano-O told them.

"Susano-O you're one of the only fliers we have," Izanagi said.

"What about Amaterasu!?" Susano-O asked pointing to her.

"You want to put her in danger?" Suzuka questioned annoyed at him.

"We're all in danger! We're all in constant danger in this mad world," Susano-O told them.

"Usual police protocol dictates that men move in first, then women," Naoto told him.

"_GROOAN_! Fine," Susano-O said, "But if anything happens to me, then Chie and Suzuka are going to have to admit something."

"Admit wh- NO!" Chie yelled.

"Absolutely Not!" Suzuka yelled as well.

"Oh you will, guilt will take over you eventually," Susano-O said slowly drifting down the hole.

"Is that police protocol rule a real rule?" Rise asked Naoto.

"No, I made it up," Naoto told her.

Kanzeon looked at Suzuka "So-?"

"NOTHING! Suzuka immediately yelled and somehow gained a shade of scarlet.

"Oh come on!" Yamato begged suddenly.

"Yeah what's the secret?" Rokuten suddenly asked as well.

"If any of you try to figure out the secret and do find out I will personally see to it that every part of your brain that retains memory is thoroughly beaten through your skull, then I'm going to poke it with a knife till you forget," Suzuka threatened them all.

…

…

"Okay now I'm really curious, what's he talking about?" Yousuke asked.

"You don't know!?" Chie asked him surprised.

"No… wait do you!?" Yosuke asked surprised and offended.

"I'll tell you later," Chie said.

"NO!" Suzuka yelled at her.

"_Hey guys_!" They all heard from the floor below.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me, he was right!?" Yosuke questioned.

"What you doubted him?" Kanji questioned him.

"_There's a serie's of pathways down here, Souji's incredibly stupid theory was right," _Susano-O called out to them.

"See I'm not the only one," Yosuke told them.

"_It's safe to just drop down quickly without any throught_!" Susano-O yelled up.

"Got it!" Rokuten called out jumping in head first.

"NO WAIT-!" Kanji called out just as his feet disappeared.

*_THUD_* A second later the sound of Rokuten hitting the ground was heard.

"ROKUTEN! YOU OKAY!?" Kanji yelled.

"_I'm okay Oyabun! It only hurts!_" Rokuten called out.

"ME NEXT!" Teddie yelled excited jumping in.

"NO NO NO! TEDDIE-DONO!" Kamui called catching Teddie before he jumped into the hole.

* * *

(Magatsu Mandala)

One by one, with assistance from the flying Persona everyone stepped down onto the new world. Looking around the area it didn't really seem that much different from the above level. Just that it was a lot more red looking. The light that was coming down gave everything a sort of crimson shade, this made the place look a bit more violent or deadly looking.

"Well… now what?" Naoto inquired, "Is Adachi down here?"

"No something's wrong," Rise said with Kanzeon assisting her in scanning the area, "What little signal I was getting from Adachi seems to have weakened, we're getting farther from him."

"What? Then what's the point of coming here?" Yukiko asked concerned.

"There has to be a reason for this area," Souji said looking around.

"What else is there?" Izanagi asked Souji.

"Hmm… let's see," Souji said as he started thinking, "How much power does Adachi have in this place?"

"_Sigh_, this is the most annoying Dungeon level we've ever done," Suzuka said.

"More annoying than when we went through Rise's, in the dark?" Rokuten asked her.

"Dude! Shut up about that!" Kanji ordered him harshly.

"Or the time we had to go through Naoto-kun's annoying place and find the one Shadow that had the key card we needed," Kanzeon said.

"Th-That, this isn't the time for that discussion," Naoto said blushing holding her hat down.

"Oh what about the time that we got lost on Yukiko's castle," Susano-O asked starting to laugh, "Ha ha, every time we got close to the door we were teleported away from it."

"… that's right," Souji said suddenly getting everyone's attention, "We might be going about this all wrong."

"Uh… What wrong?" Amaterasu asked him.

"Every strange thing that's been happening to us we've been blaming Adachi… when has any human here, lost or not, ever had any kind of power. That teleporting in Yukiko's castle wasn't from Yukiko's shadow," Souji said.

"D-Do you have to mention that time?" Yukiko asked a bit ashamed.

"That was from her knight shadow, as soon as we beat that we could go anywhere," Souji said.

"Oh that's right!" Amaterasu said in realization with the rest.

"Also there was that Kubo kid," Souji said, "He had no idea or any control in that world, and the door to the last area was locked. However if Shadow Kubo was the one to lock it it would have made more sense for him to have it instead of letting it be guarded by a Shadow. I think that the Shadows locked it automatically for him."

"That's… an excellent point," Naoto said, there was a light hint of disappointment in her voice, like a 'why didn't I think of that' tone.

"So what do you think then Partner?" Yosuke asked him.

"I think that there's a Shadow who's making trouble for us not Adachi," Souji said, "Once we defeat him we should be able to get to Adachi."

"Alright! Then let's go get him!" Yamato yelled.

"Do you know where this Shadow is?" Naoto asked him.

"NO!" Yamato yelled, but it didn't sound like it would stop him.

"Guess we're going to have to go through this area the old fashioned way," Yukiko said looking around.

"Nothing we're not used to, this'll all be a warm up for when we take down that Adachi bastard," Kanji said.

(Later)

"I hate this place," Kanji said tiredly dragging his feet.

The Shadows in the levels below were stronger, and inconsistent. It was like you needed to be on a whole other level to be able to face the Shadows one the new level. It was frustrating, and annoying, but also dangerous for the group.

"Anything broken?" Souji asked them all.

"No, no injuries, but we're all starting to get tired," Rise said.

"You don't know that, I can go another ten rounds," Chie complained.

"Actually I can know, I can see all your vitals and stuff like that," Rise said.

"You can? Since when!?" Chie questioned.

"Uh… a while ago," Rise told her.

"Wait you learned to do something new?" Souji asked her surprised.

"Yeah it's weird, but watching you guys fight and having Kanzeon's crown over my head all day is making me really… perceptive," Rise said.

"Yeah me to," Kanzeon told them.

"Uh… when you say vitals?" Yukiko said sounding a bit nervous.

"I can't check your weight," Rise told her sounding disappointed.

"Oh thank goodness," Yukiko said relieved.

"Alright then that's it for today, we're going back," Souji said pulling out a Goho-M from his pack. Throwing it to the ground the gang was covered in a bright light and then they were suddenly gone.

* * *

(Junes Electronic floor)

Carefully leaving one at a time the gang was back out in the real world. With some time before the store closed the gang decided to get something to drink from the food court.

"So what do you guys say to a day off tomorrow?" Souji asked them.

"Oh no way! We can't let Adachi go," Yosuke said.

"We won't let him go, I doubt he's going to go anywhere any time soon, but we all need some time off. We're all exhausted," Souji told them.

"Yeah that's probably for the best, Yosuke's dad is sort of pissed at him for taking so many days off," Susano-O said.

"Dude, shut up about that," Yosuke told him.

"Actually, I was wondering if any of you were free tomorrow?" Naoto asked them.

"Hm? What for?" Kanji asked her.

"Well I… decided that I would be moving into a new apartment," Naoto told them.

"You're leaving!?" Rise asked suddenly worried.

"TRAITOR! You can't aboandon us!" Kamui accused.

"I'm not leaving! Rather I decided that I would be moving here," Naoto told them.

"Wait for… you're gonna stay here now?" Chie asked surprised.

"Don't we already live here?" Yamato asked confused.

"No we were supposed to stay here for the case, " she told Yamato a bit annoyed, "I talked it over with my Grandfather, and I had told him that I wished to finish my school studies here. I asked if he would allow me to stay and… well he agreed," Naoto told them.

"Lucky," Souji said a bit amused.

"What do you wanna stay here for, there's nothing fun to do here," Chie said.

"I like it here," Naoto said, "It's a quiet place and I can still do my detective work here and… well… I suppose I would… be distracted if… I left this town," she said a bit shyly.

"_AWWW_," Rise just got up out of her seat and hugged Naoto, "You're saying that you don't want to leave us!? That's soo sweeeeet!" Rise cooed.

"N-No I- G-Get off me," Naoto said pushing Rise away, "A-Anyway I was wondering if any of you were available to move a few things in my new place. I just need some help unpacking… the such."

"Yeah sure I'll help out," Kanji said.

"Yeah! There's no way we can't take something like this!" Rokuten said excited.

"Why do you treat everything like it's some sort of fight?" Kanzeon questioned.

"I suppose I can-." "Uh sorry Nao-kun, but we're a bit busy," Yukiko said interrupting Souji.

"We ar-?" "Yes Souji-kun, we have something we must do, I apologize Naoto-kun," Izanagi told her.

"Well I have to work here tomorrow, sorry," Yosuke said.

"No we- oh you do have something," Chie said suddenly, "Yeah sorry I'm busy to."

"Ooh ooh! I'll help out!" Teddie said excitedly.

"I'm sorry Teddie, but I would prefer to keep you out of my things," Naoto told him.

"_Guh_, Nao-chan, so blunt" Teddie said feeling dejected.

"_Okaa-san, now's our chance_!" Kanzeon whispered to Rise quietly.

"Oh uh yeah I'm good for a while," Rise suddenly said.

"Oh yes we'd love to help you out," Kanzeon said.

"Ah, thank you," Naoto said a bit perplexed by the strange behavior of some of her friends.

* * *

(12/09/2011, After School)

"Whoa, this is your place?" Rise questioned looking around the new apartment.

Naoto's new place did indeed look a lot bigger than her last place, even for a one person room. The home was littered with different boxes from Naoto's old place and a few others that were sent from her other home. Kanji and Rise both arrived to find Naoto working on her home already, but there were still a lot of different things for her to unpack.

"Soo uh… where do we start?" Kanji asked her looking around.

"Just start moving those ones marked with crayon into that room," Naoto said pointing to one of the stacks of boxes.

"Crayon?" Rise questioned.

"Yes, half the reason I wanted someone from our group to help out is because I didn't want anyone else to find out about Yamato's mass amount of drawings," Naoto told her.

"Right, because they're supposed to be classified," Yamato said proudly.

"The heck, he did label these as classified!" Kanji opened up one of the boxes and saw a drawing of something with a big stamp mark labeled "Classified".

"Did he also ge-." "He also got into my office supplies," Naoto finished for Rise.

"What do you have "Classified" stamps for?" Kanji asked her.

"That's… classified," Naoto said.

"Right right," Kanji said lifting up one of the boxes, "_NNGH_, This is heavy, how much paper has he used!?"

"I'm not sure anymore," Naoto told him.

"Man you have a lot of stuff here, and not just all of those drawings," Rise said looking through one of the boxes.

"R-Rise! Those are my personal belongings," Naoto said suddenly flustered.

"What? I'm just looking around, we're both girls," Rise said not paying attention to her, "Whoa wait what's this?" Rise pulled out something that looked like a fancy shaving kit holding a metallic shaver with a shaving brush, "Uh… doesn't this seem a little much for you?"

"R-Rise!" Naoto said flustered, "I-I don't even use that, that was just a gift from an old client," she said.

"It does look fancy, it's pretty shiny" Rise said.

"It's made of Titanium," Naoto said.

"Oh that's pretty expensive, and it was from some guy you… what solved a case for?" Rise asked her.

"That's right," Naoto said.

"Well the guy sure doesn't know how to shop for girls," Rise said.

"He didn't know I was a girl," Naoto told her.

"What? Oh that's right, I forgot you used to pretend to be a guy," Rise said, "Oh what's this?" Rise said going through Naoto's stuff again.

"Rise!" Naoto yelled at her.

"This looks interesting," Kanzeon said looking through one of the other boxes.

"S-Stop! Not that one!" Naoto suddenly as Kanzeon reached into the box and pulled out something that looked colorful.

"What is it what is it!?" Rise asked quickly and excitedly.

"NO!" before Kanzeon had a chance to read what it was Naoto grabbed the box like object out of her hands and held it close trying to hide it.

"Got it!" "Ah!" Yamato snatched the item out of Naoto's hands and jumped away from her. Defying the laws of physics he stuck his feet onto the roof of the ceiling.

"Yamato give that back!" Naoto yelled at him.

"Quick read it!" Kanzeon told him.

"Okay um… … How do I read?" Yamato asked her.

"Pass it here!" Rokuten stuck his large hand through the door moving it upward towards Yamato. Yamato dropped it in his hand and Rokuten moved the box to the window that was next to the door. Looking through the window Rokuten started to read the box, Naoto attempted to try and pry the item from between his fingers, but she was unable to even budge it.

"Uhhh… Phoenix Ranger Featherman R?" Rokuten said.

"_PFFFTT HAHAHAHAHA_!" Rise and Kanzeon both went into a laughing fit that would rival both Yukiko and Amaterasu.

"_Ugh_, why would he send this over?" Naoto questioned her grandfather.

"So you Are a Featherman Fan!" Rise said in realization.

"N-No, t-this-!" Naoto tried to explain.

"Of course she is," Yamato said, "Aniki never misses an episode, she's up every Sunday to watch every new episode."

"_DGH_!?" Naoto was suddenly flabbergasted about Yamato's knowledge, "Wh- How do you know that!?" she exclaimed in a way that was out of character for her, cheeks flushed and expression horrified.

"I spied on you," Yamato said plainly answering her.

"B-But you… _rrgh_," Naoto complained, "I was so sure you were asleep."

"Oh that's sooo adorable," Rise commented again, "I haven't seen that show in so long, which Featherman was your favorite."

"Ther was- I haven't seen this show in a long long time, I don't even know why my Grandfather even sent it to me," Naoto protested to her.

"What else do we have?" Rise asked looking into the boxes again.

"Rise, this isn't the help I was asking for," Naoto told her, but she just ignored her and kept digging into her things.

* * *

(Later)

It was an hour or two later and Naoto's home was looking more like a real home. Though there was still a bunch of things packed away Naoto had everything she cared about out. Her work desk along with all of her office supplies (Tucked away out of Yamato's sight). Her room was looking much more like a room, though it just had her bed and dresser.

After trying to keep Rise out of her stuff Naoto claimed that she could finish the small stuff on her own and made Rise stop snooping through her things.

"This is the last one," Kanji said placing one box in the corner of Naoto's new bedroom.

"Thank you for your help Kanji-kun," Naoto told him.

"Eh, it's no trouble," Kanji told her.

"Hey what about me?" Rise questioned. Naoto just gave Rise a scary look that sent a shiver down her spine, "N-Never mind," she said backing away.

"We are victorious!" Rokuten cheered from outside.

"Not a battle," Kanzeon called out annoyed.

"We should celebrate our victory!" Rokuten called out.

"NOT A FIGHT!" Kanzeon yelled at him.

"OOH We should celebrate!" Rise suddenly said.

"O-Okaa-san, not you to!" Kanzeon said depressed.

"No, I mean we should have a house warming party!" Rise said.

"What?"Naoto questioned her.

"House warming party? It's just the three of us," Kanji told her.

"Six if you include the Persona's," Rise told them.

"W-Why weren't you including us in the first place?" Kanzeon asked offended at Kanji's remark.

"Let's order Pizza and watch a movie! That's always fun to do with friends!" Rise said excited.

"R-Rise that's not really necessary," Naoto tried to tell her.

"Oh come on Nao-kun, what's the point of having a place to yourself if you can't have fun with your friends?" Rise asked her.

"I don't-," Naoto tried to say.

"Come on Aniki!" Yamato pleaded, "We never do anything fun at home! All you ever do is work, or home work, or detective work, or school work."

"Home work and school work are the same thing," Naoto told him.

"Yeah come on, just have a night of fun with friends. Then you can go back to your boring everyday lifestyle," Rise told her.

"Guys come on, we don't need to bother Naoto," Kanji said.

"Thank you," Naoto said to him.

"Oh come on Kanji-kun, you and I both know that you'd want to spend some time with Naoto-kun," Rise told him.

"D-," Kanji stuttered and blushed, "N-NO I WOULDN'T!"

"Yeah you would Oyabun," Rokuten said from outside.

"STAY OUT OF THIS ROKUTEN!" Kanji yelled at him.

"We're not doing anything Rise," Naoto told her, "In fact I think I would like it if you were to leave now."

"I'll teach you how to keep Yamato quiet," Rise said with a light smirk on her face.

"…"

* * *

(Naoto's Apartment, Evening)

"One large, uh… hold on," Rise said putting her hand on the phone, "What do you guys want on it?" Rise asked them.

"Anything is preferable for me," Naoto told her.

"Ask them if they serve Hawaiian," Kanji told her.

"Anything but that," Naoto said disgusted.

"Eww seriously Kanji?" Rise questioned him.

"What? It's good," Kanji argued.

"That's for little kids, pick something else," Rise told him.

"Ugh… fine uh… guess I'll pick some Squid?" Kanji asked.

"That's fine with me," Naoto said, "What about Broccoli? Would anyone object to that?"

"Nah ooh, and fried egg?" Rise asked them.

"Ooh yeah." "I've no objections," Naoto said.

"Okay," Rise said going back on the phone, "So one large, squid, broccoli, and fried egg. Okay… alright thanks," Rise said hanging up, "It'll be about 45 minutes."

"Great, I'm starving," Kanji said.

"Good then you can pay," Rise said.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!? Why do I have to pay!?" Kanji yelled.

"What? I don't even have any money, and paying is what a gentleman does for the women," Rise explained to him.

"Oyabun is the strongest gentleman of all!" Rokuten cheered.

"ROKUTEN!" Kanji yelled at him.

"It's fine Kanji-kun," Naoto said, "I'll pay."

"What?" Kanji questioned her, "No no, it's fine I can pay. Besides I've got tons of cash leftover from my sales."

"Sales?" Naoto questioned him.

"Yeah I've been selling those dolls I make in a side stand at the textile shop," Kanji said.

"Really?" Naoto asked him with a light sound of impression.

"How well have you been selling them?" Rise asked him.

"Uh… let's see, I think around… I don't know a hundred," Kanji said.

"_D- _A hundred?" Rise questioned.

"A week," Kanji said.

"How-Bd-? How much are you selling them for?" Rise asked him shocked.

"Uh not much, like 450 each," Kanji told them.

"450 yen? Kanji that would mean you're making at least 45,000 yen a week," Naoto said surprised, "Are your dolls really that popular?"

"Eh… mostly with the kids… and some of the other girls," Kanji said.

"To be able to make that much at such a young age, Kanji-kun I'm impressed," Naoto told him.

"Wh-d-really?" Kanji said confused, yet at the same time a bit proud, " Well, it's nothing really, I mean compared to what you do."

"I may be doing detective work, but you've already established a bit of a business. Even I can't do that," Naoto told him.

"YEAH! Oyabun's business is the strongest!" Rokuten cheered.

"Businesses have less to do with strength than moving!" Kanzeon told him.

"Can I come in?" Rokuten asked.

"NO!" both Naoto and Kanji yelled at him.

*_PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI_* As they were all talking the phone set up in Naruto's phone began to ring. Yamato excited at something new immediately went to the phone looking at the wording of the caller ID. Even though he couldn't read he could still recognize the symbols and what it meant.

"Aniki! It's Ojii-san!" Yamato said excitedly.

"Your grandpa?" Kanji asked her.

"Ah yes, I suppose he wants to make sure I got everything he had sent," Naoto said, "Not to be rude, but I must ask that you two refrain from talking while I'm speaking with him. He… doesn't really know about my own social life."

"Hello?" Rise called happily into the phone.

"W-Rise!" Naoto blurted out mortified.

"_Ah… I'm sorry I believe I have the wrong number_," Rise heard a light yet aged voice said over the phone.

"Oh no, you're Naoto-chan's grandfather right," Rise asked.

"Rise! Give that to me now!" Naoto told her.

"_Ah yes… may I ask who this is? You're not intruding in my granddaughters home are you_?" Naoto's grandfather asked.

"Oh no, I'm Rise Kujikawa," Rise told him.

"RISE!" Naoto yelled, she made a grab for the phone but Rise kept it out of reach.

"_Ah Rise Kujikawa, you were one of the kidnapped victims in the case my granddaughter is working on correct_?" he asked.

"Ah yeah- whoa- wait you're not going to question me about this are you?" Rise said avoiding Naoto who made another grab at the phone.

"_No of course not, I don't think anyone would enjoy any kind of interrogation twice, besides I'm more than certain my Naoto has asked you everything there is to ask_," he said, "_By the way, what are you doing in my granddaughters apartment_?"

"Oh Nao-chan just needed some help moving things- whoops-," Rise said ducking when Naoto started jumping at her, she just kept her pushed down.

"Rise let me up!" Naoto yelled at her, somehow Rise had gotten her foot on top of Naoto keeping her pinned down.

"-And well you know I just thought that we should do a little housewarming get together," Rise told him.

"_Just you_?" Naoto's grandfather asked.

"Well me and Kanji-kun, the others couldn't make it," Rise told him.

"_Ah I see, well it's good to hear that my Nao-chan has finally made some friends of her own,_" Naoto's grandfather said.

"Aww, he called you Nao-chan," Rise said.

"Kanji will you please help me?" Naoto called to him.

"W-What am I supposed to do?" Kanji asked her not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Just take the phone from her!" Naoto ordered him.

"_Is this Kanji-kun the same man who assaulted one of the house servants_?" Naoto's grandfather asked with interest.

"PFT! Oh my god, you beat up one of Naoto's butlers?" Rise questioned laughing at Kanji, "Sorry he did that?" Rise said feeling the need to apologize.

"_Ah there's no worry, I know about the whole situation he was in at the time. I don't blame him for the action he took, if anything I'm glad there was someone willing to fight like that when she was in danger_," he said, "_Oh and if you don't mind, is there anything else Nao-chan is doing? I've asked her about her days before, but she seems to be a little secretive._"

"Oh my gosh! Naoto I am having a blast talking with your grandfather," Rise told her excitedly and happily.

"GET OFF ME AND GIVE ME BACK THE PHONE!" Naoto yelled this time desperately trying to get out of Rise hold.

"Okay let's see there was the school beauty pageant."

"RISE NO!"

"Oh there was also that incident where she was stuck with Kanji-kun in the gym closet, I'm pretty sure something happened since Naoto always blushes when I try to get her to talk about it."

"RISE!"

"An- Wh-HEY!" Rise was talking till the phone was snatched up by Kanji.

"S-Sorry here's Naoto," Kanji said quickly dropping the phone on the floor where Naoto caught it. He then proceeded to push Rise off of her.

"Hello?" Naoto asked a bit timidly.

"_OOF_ Kanji!" Rise yelled.

"_Ah Nao-chan, how are you doing? I assume you got everything I sent_?" Naoto's grandfather asked.

"Y-yes Grandpa," Naoto said.

"_And now you have friends over_," he stated.

"Y-Yes, I was merely asking for there help, but they insisted on staying," Naoto said.

"Hey I didn't insist on staying," Kanji told her annoyed.

"You wanted to," Rise teased him.

"_I must say Nao-chan I'm very surprised at this turn of events_?" Naoto's grandfather said, "_What in the world has been going on during this case, what could have possibly happened to change your own demeanor in such a drastic way_."

"Ah that's… something I can say," Naoto told him.

"_This never stopped you before, even with delicate police work_," her grandfather said.

"Ah uh- w-well-," Naoto tried to find something to say.

"_Well it doesn't matter to me, I've taught you everything I know and I trust you can make the right decisions_," he said, "_Be sure to call back the next time something interesting happens, I didn't know you were in a pageant_."

"That was NOT by choice," Naoto insisted, face blushing.

"_You're not dating are you_? _You did seem to spend time with a Souji Seta_," he told her.

"T-There's nothing between us, he's with someone else anyway," Naoto said feeling a few stutters coming on.

"_What about that boy Kanji Tatsumi_?"

"I'm going to hang up now," Naoto said.

"_Wait is there something with him? He is in your house afterall_."

"Goodbye grandpa." _*beep_* Naoto pressed the end button on her phone.

"Aw, I didn't get to talk to him," Yamato whinned.

"You talk to him?" Kanzeon questioned.

"Well not talk to him, but it's nice to say things to people on the phone, even if they can't hear you," Yamato said.

"Naoto I just LOVE your grandfather, he is just so much fun to talk to. Why were you boring when we all first met?" Rise questioned.

"Rise," Naoto said in a threatening voice.

"Hey hey sorry, you know I can't help myself," Rise told her apologetic, "Hey you still wanna distract Yamato?"

"You better have a solid plan," Naoto told her, she was able to send a slight shiver through Naoto.

"Right don't worry, I've seen this a bunch of times," Rise told her, "Now where's that Featherman set?"

* * *

(Later)

The instant Rise placed the disc in the DVD Yamato's attention was quickly taken by the box set of Featherman. His attention was not wavered for even a second, he just sat in front of the Television as though he were hypnotized. Naoto would probably be concerned about Yamato sitting too close to the TV if he even had any eyes that could be damaged.

"That's all it took?" Naoto asked nobody.

"Yup that's it," Rise said answering anyway, "You didn't think to try and distract him like all kids? Oh but then again I guess you were trying to keep him from finding out about this and keep it to yourself."

"_Sigh_, just shut up Rise," Naoto said sounding a bit depressed.

"OYABUN! INTRUDER!" Rokuten yelled.

"Ooh Pizza!" Rise said, "So who's paying again?"

* * *

**Kisdota: LATe LATE And LATE I know sorry. Hate me all you want, in fact leave a hate review. I've been busy with extra hours at work (apparently I'm one of the only one's who get's crap done) University Orientation, and I'm on this insane new diet. Plus Pikmin 3, Tales of Xillia, and Mario and Luigi Dream team all came out so also distracted. Also I've been recently interested in Pizza over the world, apparently the Japanese hate pineapples on their pizza, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Persona'L Problems

"_Yawn_," Naoto awoke the following morning in her new home. Still tired from the stress of yesterday she dragged herself into the kitchen turning on the coffee.

"Hm?" Naoto noticed that the TV was still on from last night, there was an episode of Featherman still going on, "_sigh_ Yamato," she said pressing the off button.

"HEY!" she was startled when Yamato called out at her, "I was watching that!"

"Wh- Yamato? You're still up?" Naoto questioned surprised.

"Oh it's fine, I'll just go to sleep later, it's not that late," Yamato told her.

"Uh… Yamato," Naoto said pointing out the window.

"WHAT? IT'S MORNING!?"


	87. Tower fight

**Kisdota: New chapter, getting a little difficult to keep up now, I mean a lot more than usual. My hours at work have gone down now that I have University to think of but not by that much. Then I have just as much work and studying to do.**

* * *

(12/11/2011, Dojima home, Daytime)

Sunday morning, Souji awoke like always and looked out the window. Fog, nothing but thick and cloudy fog blinding every view out of the house, it was like living on top of a smoke stack. Souji grabbed the glasses by his desk and placed them on looking outside once more.

The fog seemed to disappear but only for a few short feet. Either the glasses weren't working that well, or more likely the fog was coming in deeper than before.

"So you're starting to notice the effects as well?" Izanagi asked Souji while he looked outside.

"Yeah, the fogs thicker than before," Souji told him, "We really need to make some progress today."

"Is that going to be enough," Izanagi asked him, "Even if we capture Adachi he said it himself, he's not the one controlling this fog."

"I know… but still he might have some clue as to why all this fog is coming in," Souji said, "… you wouldn't happen to know anyone who could cause all this?"

"You mean… another god?" Izanagi questioned.

"Yeah," Souji said.

"Hmm… I'm not really sure about that," Izanagi said thinking, "I can't actually think of a single entity that would do all this. Then again the memories I have of Izanagi aren't the latest, for all I know there could have been someone else born with that power."

"Where are you guys anyway?" Souji asked him.

"Beg pardon?" Izanagi questioned.

"I mean the real Izanagi you guys must have existed at some point, but now you're all just a myth," Souji said, "Now that I think about it all of you guys from myth were supposed to have some amazing powers that seem to have up and vanished."

"There's… an explanation for that though like I said, there's nothing in the language you have to actually explain it. Even if there was I don't know if you can understand it," Izanagi told him.

"You've said that before," Souji told him, "Try it just… try and explain it to me, you've learned enough of the current language."

"Alright fine uh… let's see," Izanagi said thinking, "Uhhh… through the renormaliformation between two supersymetric points of spiritual space the two physical masses crate a cancellation of single self when said secondary mass is a quadratic squark of the standard model."

"I don- I uh- the-," Souji tried to process what exactly was being said, "Was that math?" he questioned him still confused.

"I have no idea," Izanagi said, "Now that I think about it I don't even know if I said anything."

* * *

(Magatsu Mandala)

"Uhhhh… I don't know what the hell you're saying," Yosuke said.

"Yeah man I don't know why you thought I'd know something, this kind of thing ain't my specialty," Kanji told him.

"This sounds like some kind of algorithm with a mixture of math, religion, and magic," Naoto said, "They were right, I don't beleive we have the means to understand many of their ways."

While the whole gang was walking through the empty, red hued, level that was Adachi's world. Still no sign of any Adachi or Magatsu Izanagi, nor had they heard anything from him for a while now.

Souji was still going on with the belief that there was some Shadow that was purposely trying to keep them all from continuing upward. Regardless of whether this was true or not.

"You know we haven't heard from Adachi in a while," Suzuka suddenly said, "You don't suppose he's still around do you?"

"Of course he is," Rokuten said.

"He hasn't tried anything in a while though," Suzuka said, "You don't think he's just watching us and listening in on anything we're saying do you."

"ALL DETECTIVES ARE BASTARDS!" Susano-O suddenly shouted out a second after Suzuka made her statement, "… naw he's gone."

"Anything yet Rise?" Souji asked her.

"Nothing… concrete yet," Rise said keeping her gaze through Kanzeon's crown, "I'm not fully certain, but I think that there's something coming up to us… something like a Shadow, but stronger."

"What diretction?" Souji asked her.

"Somewhere in…. that direction…. Probably," Rise said unsure of herself.

"Is there anyway to make your scans more accurate?" Souji asked her.

"No, I can barley see in this place," Rise said.

"There's no need to worry about that," Souji told her, "I see where we need to go."

He pointed to an area with loads of debris and police tape. It looked as though it were some kind of walled dome. The entrance was blocked by a series of more police tape, but Souji was doubtful it would keep anyone from just ripping it off.

"Yeah I think it might be there," Rise told him.

"Oh hold one wait I know where this is going," Susano-O said suddenly, "We're all at full health now right? No one's suffering?"

"Susano-O we're all capable of taking care of our own health," Suzuka told him.

"I've been poisoned for a while," Teddie said.

"W- TEDDIE!" Rise yelled out suddenly concerned along with everyone else.

"T-TEDDIE-DONO! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SUFFERING?" Kamui questioned over-reacting once again.

"Next time tell us earlier," Yukiko scolded him taking out a few supplies, "I have plenty of Dokudami Tea, but now I need to heal you for the damage you took as well.

"S-Sorry," Teddie said sincerely apologetic.

"Don't apologize Teddie-dono," Kamui told him.

"You should feel proud to have been able to withstand that terrible killing poison," Kamui told him.

"Killing yourself isn't something to be proud of!" Suzuka yelled at him.

* * *

Souji ripped off the police tape blocking the entrance and everyone walked in. Weapons at the ready they looked around the small room expecting something or someone to come out and attack them at any moment. A few seconds of waiting and already it felt as though nothing would happen.

"Anti-climatic," Yamato complained.

"While I'm shocked that you know that word keep the defense up, the second we let it down that's the best time to strike," Susano-O instructed them.

"_So you all actually came down here_," A voice said.

"_Sigh_, and it was so peaceful," Rise complained.

"Acachi!" Rokuten yelled into the sky, "SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE AND FIGHT US YOU COWARD!"

"_As fun as that seems we're gonna have to pass on that_," the ghostly voice of Magatsu called.

"You unoriginal Faker!" Yamato yelled out as well.

"_I was here before all of you were! You're all the fakers here_!" Magatsu told them snide and smug.

"_So tell me why you guys decided to come here, in case you're all blind I should tell you that I'm in the other direction_," Adachi told them all.

"You've got a Shadow down here that's manipulating our path, don't you?" Souji asked him.

"_So you did figure it out didn't you_?" Adachi said acting like he was happy, "_You know has anyone ever told you how smart you are? Why do you hang around those losers you call friends_? _Honestly you hang around the Junes kid loser_."

"HEY!" Yosuke yelled at him.

"_You know everyone is blaming you for the Market district doing so badly_," Adachi laughed at him, "_Sure you had nothing to do with it, but I guess they all just feel safer blaming a kid rather than face their problems_. _After all you're no threat to anyone_. _Especially with that virgin Persona of yours._"

"WHAT?! UP YOURS!" Susano-O yelled at him.

"Up where?" Yamato questioned.

"As soon as we meet him I'll show you, as descriptively as possible," Susano-O said angrily

"_Oh and Satonaka_? _I didn't even know who she was in that one horse backwater town, honestly she's a nobody. The most unladylike nobody I've ever met_."

"SCREW YOU!" Chie yelled out.

"_Like you'd find anyone to do that with you_" Adachi laughed.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Suzuka added.

"_Oh and Yukiko-chan, what's it like being the inn's poster girl_?" Adachi questioned.

"W-Wh- How dare you!" Yukiko yelled.

"_Oh don't be ashamed, it's not like your parents are against it_," Adachi said snickering.

"The inn isn't LIKE THAT!" Amaterasu yelled, actually causing a few parts of her body to set aflame like before.

"_Hey Rise-chan, maybe you could give her some pointers, after all that's what you're paid for_ _aren't you_?" Adachi questioned.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT A POSTER GI-… D- SHUT UP!" Rise yelled.

"_Well I'm sure not looking at you to listen to you sing_!" Adachi joked.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kanzeon yelled at him.

"_Kanji, you know there's still that criminal record of yours to take care of. You think anyone's going to want to go near those cute little dolls of yours when they hear about how many people you've beaten_?"

"F*** YOU!" Kanji yelled.

"_If you end up going to jail I suppose I could keep dear old mother company_."

"YOU F***ING S*** STAINED F**** **** ***** MOTHER *****!" Kanji yelled.

"YEAH YOU *** ** ********* ********** *** ***** *****!" Rokuten yelled along with Kanji, though he didn't seem to understand what he was saying.

"_And that bear of yours… don't you know it's not safe to keep strays_?" Adachi asked.

"I'M NOT A STRAY!" Teddie yelled angrily.

"_Shoudn't you take that animal back where you found it_?" Adachi questioned them all.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO TEDDIE-DONO IN SUCH A MANNER!" Kamui yelled at him.

"_And Naoto-chan_," Adachi started.

"Just get on with it," Naoto said impatient.

"_Shouldn't you be back in the kitchen_?" Adachi questioned.

"_Tch_!" Naoto tried not to show it, but she was still a bit hurt.

"That wasn't even an insult! That was just sexist!" Yamato yelled.

"Oh now you know words?" Susano-O questioned/complained.

"Are you done yet?" Souji questioned.

"_Well I suppose_," Adachi said, "_You all wanna face me_?"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I WANNA FACE YOU!" Susano-O angrily yelled at him.

"_Then fight for it_," Adachi finished, the sound of his fingers snapping were the last thing they all heard before they all heard something else.

"Something's coming! It's… different from before!" Rise said pointing upward.

Everyone else looked up and saw something forming out of dark patches of Shadows. A form was eventually made and the new enemy fell from the sky to the ground.

*_BOOOOM_* When the Shadow landed the ground violently shook, everyone braced themselves and tried to keep from shaking around. The impact to the ground caused a slight dust storm, when the dust settled there was a very large Shadow in front of them.

"Is that the Tokyo Tower?" Chie questioned.

The Shadow did seem like some kind of living smaller version of the red and white Tokyo tower. Its two large metal arms were carrying one cross shadow as well as a large sword. The creature took a look at the ground before impaling it into the ground, it caused another shockwave that blew against everyone.

"T-This thing's it!" Rise spoke up after the attack died down.

"This is what's stopping us?" Souji asked her.

"We beat this thing then we can finally reach Adachi," Rise told them.

"Then let's defeat this thing!" Izanagi told them all.

The Shadow raised its right hand holding out the cross to them all, a large amount of blue light started to gather in the center of the cross.

"It's attacking!" Rise shouted.

"ROKUTEN!" Kanji yelled out.

"_RRAGH_!" Rokuten reached out and grabbed ahold of the cross with both of his hands trying to keep down the pressure.

Even with his great strength Rokuten could feel his grip slipping off, unable to keep the tower from attacking.

*_BOOOM_* "_GAAAAGH_!" Rokuten was blasted away from a large and powerful **Megidoloan**, he practically flew before crashing into the wall behind him.

"The hell was that?" Kanji questioned when Rokuten was easily blasted away.

"HEY! That was my move!" Yamato complained.

"That was a lot more powerful than your Megidoloan! This Shadow is really powerful," Rise commented.

"We better be smart about this," Souji said, "We need to try and find a weakness!"

"**Agidyne**!" Amaterasu called, the Shadow ignited in large flames. The Shadow merely swung it's blade down causing the fire around it to disperse. It's body was smoking but it didn't look like it was suffering any damage.

"It didn't work," Yukiko said.

"It's resistant to flames," Kanzeon told them.

"**Garudyne**!" Susano-O summoned a large green whirlwind around the Shadow, engulfing it in the cyclone the Shadow held its ground until the wind died down.

"Damn it! Now I'm useless! This things resistant to wind to!" Susano-O complained.

"**Bufudyne**!" Kamui called, the air around the Shadow started to freeze up, it's body was soon covered in a layer of frost and ice. The Shadow lightly shook it's body shedding off any of the cold.

"That wasn't good enough either!" Teddie said.

"It's resistant to almost all our attacks!" Souji observed.

"Then let's see if it can go against me, **Ziodyne**!" Izanagi said. A huge bolt of lightning struck down on the large Shadow. However this time the lightning seemed to be absorbed into the head of the Shadow, completely useless against him.

"He absorbed the attack!" Rise said.

"Lighting attacks will restore his health!" Kanzeon added.

"Damn it!" Souji muttered, "Then the little damage we did to it before was a waste."

The Shadow held up its cross again as it started concentrating its power to cast another Megidoloan. The Shadows attack fired and caused a wide explosion.

_*BOOOOOOM_* the blast covered the area, everyone tried defending against the attack but they were overwhelmed.

"_Grrgh_… is everyone alrgith?" Souji grunted from the pain trying to stand up.

"We're all still alive… somehow," Rise said getting up as well, "_Brgh_, oh man I think I'm gonna throw up again."

"Yukiko! Healing," Souji called her.

"Right," Yukiko called forth a card and swiped at it. Amaterasu cast a **Mediarahan **healing everyone around her.

"Everyone felt the effects of the healing take over their bodies and the little fatigue that they all felt started to fade. However they all knew that this wasn't the end.

"Yukiko, how many more times can you cast that?" Souji asked her.

"Three… maybe four more times," Yukiko told him.

"Try and use the lesser healing spells, make your power last as long as you can," Souji instructed her, "Suzuka! Chie! You're both up, physical skills!"

"Suzuka!" Chie called out kicking the card in front of her.

"**God's Hand**!" Suzuka left her weapon impaled on the ground next to her before jumping forward at the tall tower. Her fist impacted right into the center of the Shadows chest.

*_CRASH_* This time the Shadow was forced back, the impact causing it to slide back on the ground before the wall behind it cause it to suddenly stop. A small but noticeable crater was left behind it.

"I think that actually hurt it!" Suzuka said in sudden surprise.

"That did! It doesn't have any defense against physical attacks!" Rise said excited.

"Kanji! Rokuten!" Souji called out.

"Oh hell yeah!" Kanji said pumped up and ready to fight, calling a card he smashed with his shield.

"**Vile Assult**!" The tip of Rokutens large weapon was covered in a red like energy before he swung it into the Shadow with as much might as he could.

*_SHATTER_* "_GAH_!" Rokuten cried out when he was blasted away, when his weapon was a mere inch away a layer of what looked like glass suddenly appeared in front of him. Rokuten felt the same force he tried sending to the Shadow swung right back at him.

"_RGH_! What was that! It felt like something else was hitting me!" Rokuten cried in a bit of pain.

"That was a **High Counter**!" Rise said afraid.

"High counter!? That means that every hit has a one in five chance of hitting back," Izanagi told them.

"Now you tell me!" Kanji yelled annoyed and angry about his Persona being attacked twice.

"Naoto! We'll have to rely on you," Souji called out, "Almighty skills, as powerful as you can."

"Understood!" Naoto called, shooting her card to call forth a skill.

"**Mind Charge**!" Yamato called out, holding his blade in his hands he readied himself as if he were about to attack.

"Yosuke! We need some speed," Souji ordered.

"You got it!" Yosuke said cutting up one of his cards.

"**Masukukaja**!" Susano-O let forth a bit of wind that gathered around everyone. This caused everybody to feel a little lighter than before.

The large Shadow held up it's right hand again aiming the cross at them.

"It's attacking again!" Rise cried.

"Everyone! Scatter!" Souji called. Doing as he said everyone who was around started running away in an attempt to dodge the attack. However the blast radius was enormous, and getting away from an explosion is near impossible.

*_BOOM_* While everyone was able to get a fair distance away with their enhanced speed they were still caught in the attack. Burns and scorches etched their skin and armor.

"Didn't… didn't hurt as bad," Yosuke said clearly trying to sound tough.

"No, artificial nuclear burns never do," Susano-O told him sarcastically.

"Aniki! Ready to attack!" Yamato called to Naoto.

"Understood! Everyone stand back!" Naoto called out.

As she and Yamato readied their attack the Shadow got it's cross up again ready to fight as well.

"You gotta be kidding me! It's going to attack again?" Rise questioned surprised.

"Rokuten! Suzuka!" Souji called to them, "Hold it down! Don't let it attack!" he commanded to the two of them.

Rokuten grabbed the Shadow from behind and attempted to try and pull its arm back. Suzuka assisted him as well pushing forward trying to hold his arm back. The Shadow still had the strength to fight back, even with the two powerhouses trying to keep him back.

The Shadow held up it's impressive claymore blade and swung around itself trying to strike at Suzuka. She took notice of the danger, but didn't do anything to defend or retreat

"No you don't!" Susano-O called spinning the round saw around his body, with a kick from the inside he sent it flying to the Shadows weapon. Right as the sword was about to strike Susano-O's own weapon intercepted it. The two blades stalled, Susano-O's own weapon continued to spin causing a string of sparks to fly.

The Shadow tried to flick the weapon away, but Susano-O reappeared inside of his hoop pushing it towards the Shadow with his foot as hard as he could. Susano-O could feel himself loosing this battle of strength, but he kept on as long as he could.

"Hurry up and fire!" Suzuka yelled at Yamato.

"I can't, I'll hit you guys!" Yamato cried out.

"We'll be fine! It's better than all of us getting hit!" Rokuten told him.

"He's right! Go for it! Guys try and escape at the last second!" Souji called out to them all.

"Alrgiht! Please forgive me!" Naoto said aiming her gun at the floating card.

"**Megidola**!" Yamato called out, with a swing of his blade a shot of blue condensed energy was fired at the large Shadow.

"Guys now!" Souji ordered.

The Persona's hanging onto the Shadow all suddenly jumped off at the same time, however the Shadow still had its attack ready. Raising the cross it was holding as quickly as it could it aimed its attack right at Yamato's. Suzuka, Rokuten, and Susano-O were all still fairly close to the Shadow.

"_Crap." "Uh-oh." "Damn it."_ Suzuka, Rokuten, and Susano-O all thought.

*_BOOOOOOO_M*

The two attacks actually combined into one super explosion, Suzuka, Rokuten, and Susano-O all got caught up in the explosion unable to get away in time. Everyone was blown away, despite the distance between them and the Shadow. The whole area was covered in a residue of blue after all the smoke cleared.

"Damn," Souji said to himself, "For the first time in a long time I make a mistake, and it's when we can't make mistakes"

"What now?" Izanagi asked him getting up from the explosion.

"Yukiko? Amaterasu?" Souji called to her.

"I can heal everyone, but this time it'll take a lot out of me," Amaterasu said.

"If we all heal at full I doubt I'll be able to do it again," Yukiko told them.

"Then let's go all out!" Souji commanded.

"What about that counter shield?" Rise asked him. The rest of the team felt just as unsure.

"It's a one in five shot," Souji told them, "Even if it hurts us, we'll still be able to do more damage than him. It's better than taking another powerful hit."

"And what if that doesn't take him down?" Kanji asked.

"We'll we're just gonna have to hope we get lucky," Souji told him.

* * *

**Kisdota: UNIVERSITY, IS, THE, WORST! I'VE been backed up on all my games, my work is never ending, and I have to split this chapter in half! I swear to you all I'm not stopping, but I'm sorry to say I can no longer give you rapid updates. **

**As my punishment flames are now open, you may curse at me all you want, with poor grammer if you desire, YAHAHA**

**Oh and for the Persona'L problems I'm doing a little treat for you all. **

* * *

Persona'L Problems

(Junes's Electronics)

"_Ugh_… getting bored over here," Susano-O told Yosuke.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I'm busy here," Yosuke told Susano-O as he was working the shelves.

"Let me loose a floor down?"

"NO! Especially today, Chie and Yukiko are here shopping. If they see a hint of you you and I both'll get our asses kicked," Yosuke told him.

"Doesn't it bother you that your girlfriend is abusing you?" Susano-O asked.

"She wouldn't do that if you didn't keep overstepping your boundries," Yosuke told him, "Float around or something, we have like 16 TV's in high definition. Showing movies."

"They're all the same crappy movie, when's the new one on? I'm sick of watching giant lizards smash cardboard," Susano-O told him.

"Then go play one of the games or something," Yosuke told him.

"What am I three?" Susano-O asked him.

"What? No not a child's game… well maybe, go try our Wii demo," Yosuke told pointing in a direction.

"Wait what?" Susano-O looked over and saw some little strange TV. It was connected to another one of those thousands of devices, only this one was small, white. Attached to it was a tiny remote like device.

"The hell is that thing? How longs that been here?" Susano-O asked.

"We just started selling them," Yosuke told him, "Crap I gotta move," he said picking up one of the boxes and hurrying off.

"Hmm?" Susano-O looked at the little thing, while he was sure this would turn out to be something boring soon like all these little devices he hadn't seen something like this before.

"The heck is Mario Kart?" Susano-O questioned looking onto the screen, "So am I supposed to just touch this thing and WHOOOA-!"

Susano-O felt a strange sensation as his hand and arm and eventually his entire body was sucked in, attracted by the strange white remote.

(-)

"_Wha-zz _What?" Susano-O's vision suddenly changed, "Wh-HUH!?" He found himself in a place that was completely different from Junes.

He was outside this time, but nothing looked the same as the outside of Inaba, rather everything was colorful, more vibrant and full of life.

He was also on a road, his lower body seemingly attached to what looked to be a tiny kart.

"Wh- HEY! I can't get off!" Susano-O said trying to get up and off the car. Nothing was happening. Even his saw blade wasn't doing anything for him, just floating around him.

"Where the hell am I?" Susano-O questioned again looking around himself. There were other people around him, strange looking people. Some looked like they were human, just badly misshapen humans.

"What's with this freaky world? Hey you!" Susano-O called over to a person wearing some spotty red and white hat, "Hey! Are you a human!?"

"…"

"Hey! HEY OVER HERE!"

"…"

"COME ON! LOOK OVER HERE YOU ASS!"

"…"

"I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU! DAMN IT WHERE'S A ROCK! I WANNA HIT YOU WITH SOMETHING!"

_*Beep_*

"What?" Susano-O then noticed a beeping above him. He looked to see some kind of weird yellow turtle creature riding a cloud holding a stoplight shining it in front of him.

"HEY CLOUD THING! WHERE IS THIS! THIS SOME JERKS IMAGINATION IN THE TV WORLD AGAIN? ARE YOU ALL SHADOWS? IS THAT WHY YOU'RE ALL ASSHOLES?"

*_BEEEP_*

"WHOOA!" Susano-O yelled, his car suddenly racing forward along with all the other strange people. "OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!" Susano-O yelled in a panicked and frightful yell as he tried to use his steering wheel.

"Okay I… I think I have the hang of thi- *_BASH_* AAHH!" Susano-O's car suddenly spun around after being hit by something.

"WAS THAT A SHELL! WHO THROWS A SHELL FROM A CAR!?"

* * *

**Kisdota: Any games you wanna see the Persona gang enter? Leave a request in the reviews, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
